Vacaciones de navidad
by Arel M
Summary: Capítulo 48, 'Que lo haga el pelirrojo. Tiene más capacidad pulmonar.' Capítulo corto, soso y que no aporta nada. Casi queno vale la pena leerlo.
1. Cap 1

Hola a todo el mundo. Este es el primer fic que escribo, blablabla...  
Si reconoces algo es que es de Rowling, si no te suena es añadido mío.   
Aviso: Suelo tardar mucho para contar muy poco, así que si no os gusta os doy permiso para lapidarme (por favor, nada de virus a mi cuenta!!!), reconozco que es muy lento pero me ha divertido escribirlo. El título no me gusta pero no tengo imaginación para más, jejeje.  
Ale, ahí va la historia.   
VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD  
  
Cap 1.  
La sala común estaba desierta. Esa mañana muchos de sus compañeros de casa se había marchado para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en sus hogares, pero él tenía que quedarse allí. No lo lamentaba, sus dos mejores amigos también pasarían las fiestas en Hogwarts. Sabía que lo hacían por él, para que no se sintiera solo, y realmente les estaba muy agradecido, las navidades no eran una época en que se sintiese muy alegre.   
Se sentó en el sillón más próximo al fuego decidido a leer un rato, pero se quedó abstraido mirando las llamas, dejando olvidado el libro sobre quidditch y sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz le sacó de ellos:  
- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?  
Al mirar a la chica se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando las llamas y le costaba enfocar la mirada pero aún así la reconoció por la voz, que sonaba ligeramente cansada. Negó con la cabeza.  
- Aún no me he recuperado de anoche - repuso, y viendo cómo ella tomaba asiento pesadamente a su lado sin siquiera quitarse la capa de invierno agregó: - Y me parece que no soy el único.  
Skye le sacó la lengua y se estiró en el sillón como una gata poniendo las piernas encima de las de él. Suspiró.  
- Creo que ya estoy mayor para estas cosas - se quejó. Draco se rió por lo bajo. La fiesta de despedida de la noche anterior se les había ido un poco de las manos y no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero a pesar de sus quejas Skye no se perdería la próxima celebración por nada del mundo.   
Mirando a la chica morena que bostezaba en ese momento Draco pensó en su vida. Bueno, para ser justos pensó en su vida sexual. Se había vuelto bastante aburrida ese año. Sí, vale, se había ligado a la mitad de Ravenclaw, pero no eran mucho más divertidos que los Hufflepuffs. En realidad ya no quedaba nadie interesante para conquistar. Lo único que había merecido la pena de sus aventuras en Hogwarts había sido su relación con Skye Hidden. Ella era una Slytherin con la que se había enrollado cuando estaba en quinto.   
Skye iba un curso por debajo, y normalmente Draco no se hubiera mezclado con alguien tan joven (¡14 años! las prefería más mayores), pero había demostrado ser mucho más madura que la mayoría de las de sexto y él se había sentido muy atraído. Habían durado mucho como pareja, ¡todo un curso! Un record para Malfoy, pues su interés por las conquistas no se prolongaba demasiado. Las vacaciones de verano habían sido las culpables de su ruptura. Ambos conocieron a otras personas y al volver a Hogwarts decidieron que no querían seguir estando juntos.   
Durante su relación Skye se había convertido en su mejor amiga, la persona a la que más valoraba, casi parte de su familia, y eso no cambió después que lo dejaran. Draco sabía que si alguna vez se veía obligado a casarse (dinastía Malfoy y todo eso) la elegida sería Skye.  
Vió que ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida con una mano sobre el estómago y con el puño cerrado sobre la funda de su violín. La agitó levemente por una pierna.  
- Deberías irte a la cama - le dijo. Ella abrió un ojo y sonrió con picardía.  
- ¿Me acompañas?   
Estubo tentado de decirle que sí. Después de todo su vida sexual en esos momentos era patética y necesitaba un poco de marcha. Con Skye siempre había tenído mucha química en todo, pero realmente no deseaba que volviesen a convertirse en amantes. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza.  
- Tendrás que dormir sola.  
Skye arrugó la nariz.   
- Eso se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre. ¡Acabaré comprándome un osito!  
- Pues mejor compra dos.  
Skye se sorprendió por ese comentario.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también?  
Draco asintió con amargura.   
- Aquí el único que tiene suerte es Zabini - dijo mirando hacia la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos significativamente.  
Skye asintió, comprendiendo que si Draco estaba allí fuera en esos momentos era porque el moreno tenía suerte, ¡y vaya suerte! Se incorporó con pesadez quitando las piernas de encima de Draco.   
- Tengo que dejar la mala vida - se quejó - Mis propósitos de año nuevo van a ser dejar el alcohol, las pociones ilegales y los malos hombres.  
- ¿Y el tabaco? - peguntó Draco arqueando una ceja plateada. Skye lo miró con mucha seriedad.  
- ¿También debería dejarlo? ¡No puedo dejar todos mis vicios de una vez!¡Me moriría!  
- Bueno, te queda ir a la torre de astronomía - dejó caer él mirando la funda que aún tenía sujeta. Skye tenía la costumbre de salir a escondidas de Slytherin para ir a tocar el violín a lo alto de la torre de astronomía, prohibida a los estudiantes excepto para sus clases de esa materia, y desde luego contraviniendo el "toque de queda" del colegio.   
Draco como prefecto de su casa tenía la obligación de cortar de raiz estas actividades nocturnas y descontarle puntos por su comportamiento. Incluso debería castigarla con severidad por sus acciones, pero él pasaba de las normas. Si ella quería tocar su música en lo alto de la puñetera torre que lo hiciese. Nadie en su casa iba a decir nada del asunto, nadie quería ponerse en contra de Malfoy y meterse con Skye sería hacer eso justamente. Todo Slytherin lo había aprendido de sobra cuando a Pansy Parkinson le dio por hacerle la vida imposible al descubrir su relación con su amor frustrado, pero esa es otra historia.   
- Sabes que no tienes por qué ir - dijo Draco ahora - La casa está prácticamente vacía, si tocas aquí o en tu cuarto no nos vamos a molestar.  
Skye le regaló una de esas bonitas sonrisas con las que le había conquistado en quinto.   
- Creo que me he acostumbrado a la torre. Hace frío, lo sé, y también que Filch puede pillarme, pero me gusta tocar para la estrellas.  
Se despidió de él y subió a su cuarto. Draco sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de tristeza. Daba la impresión de que Skye se sentía muy sola últimamente y a él no le gustaba nada eso. Sí, se había quedado a pasar las vacaciones por él, porque sabía que él siempre tenía un sentimiento parecido en esta época del año, pero dudaba que la soledad de ella fuese igual de pasajera que la suya.   
Supuso que esa noche, como solía hacer cuando no se sentía agusto, acudiría a su cuarto para dormir abrazada a él. A veces había llorado contra su pecho y Draco sólo había podido abrazarla, sin comprender, hasta que el llanto había pasado. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba despertarse acompañado, tal vez era sólo eso lo que buscaba en sus aventuras de cama con medio Hogwarts y lo que ahora echaba de menos. Pero despertarse con Skye no era hacerlo feliz y contento después de una agradable (o no) noche de retozos, sino preocupado por ella porque nunca le contaba qué le rondaba por la cabeza cuando acudía a su cuarto en busca de consuelo, compañía o protección. Pero también esto pertenece a otra historia.  
En esos momentos Pansy Parkinson acaparó su atención bajando de los dormitorios con un taconeo audible. Pansy, había que reconocerlo, estaba bastante bonita. Llevaba los rizos rubios cuidadosamente peinados y había dormido toda la mañana de un tirón para contrarrestar los efectos de la fiesta de anoche, cosa que Draco hubiera echo de no ser por Zabini y su inoportuna visita.  
Se acercó a él radiante y le preguntó si quería dar una vuelta.  
- No me apetece - contestó casi con un gruñido. Como supuso Pansy no tomó su tono de voz en cuenta y se sentó a su lado (demasiado cerca) decidida a hacerle compañía mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Eso era algo que le molestaba mucho, no dejaba que cualquiera le tocase el pelo, muy pocas personas tenían permiso para hacerlo y Pansy Parkinson no se contaba entre ellas, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido el año anterior. Ese año Draco lo había terminado con unas ganas increíbles de lanzarle un par de buenos maleficios por la manera en la que se había portado, y si se había contenido fue sólo porque los padres de ambos eran amigos. Pensó que en el verano había podido olvidarlo todo y podrían volver a ser más o menos amigos, pero se equivocó, no soportaba estar cerca de ella, le crispaba los nervios.   
Contuvo el deseo de rechinar los dientes y se volvió hacia Pansy.   
- En realidad me apetecía estar solo un rato - dijo, remarcando la palabra "solo". La rubia lo miró embelesada y dijo:  
- No tenemos que hablar si no quieres.  
Aquello fue el colmo, se levantó exasperado y se fue a su cuarto. Era increíble lo estúpida que podía llegar a hacerse. Porque para Draco Malfoy estaba muy claro que esa chica no podía ser tan cortita. Nunca parecia entender las indirectas, no percibía los tonos fríos y cortantes en la voz de Draco, no le importaba que él la tratase mal, la humillase incluso. Podría pasarse las vacaciones gritándole que le dejase en paz y ella sólo diría "¿qué quieres decir con eso?". Pansy Parkinson era una pesadilla. Estaba convencido de que sólo estaba fingiendo y que le encantaba sacarle de quicio, ¿qué otra explicación había?  
Entró en su cuarto como un vendaval, cerró con un portazo y se tumbó en su cama intentando contener las ganas de gritar.  
- Qué, Pansy está abajo, ¿no?  
Se giró y puso ver a Blaise Zabini al otro lado del cuarto espiando a través de las cortinas de su cama. Asintió.  
- De verdad, un día de éstos le voy a echar una maldición antes de poder contenerme - dijo Draco.   
Zabini sonrió malevolamente.   
- Sabes que no puedes venir a esconderte aquí - le dijo - Me lo prometiste, y aún ni acabo de empezar.   
Draco asintió fastidiado. Le había prometido a Blaise que le dejaría el cuarto para él y su cita, pero decidió probar suerte.   
- Sólo me quedaré hasta que esté seguro de que se ha marchado, de verdad. Te podrás contener un poco ¿no?  
La sonrisa de Blaise fue mucho más amplia esta vez.  
- Me estás pidiendo mucho, Draco, pero si a ti no te molesta el ruido...  
Draco se sentó en su cama.   
- ¡Vamos, espera unos minutos! - dijo enfadado porque sí que le molestaba el ruido, Blaise era muy escandaloso - Cuando vea que no bajo se marchará a otra parte, seguro.  
En ese mismo momento tocaron a la puerta.  
- Draco, amor, ¿estás bien? - se escuchó la voz de Pansy.   
Blaise abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Anda, ya te estás largando - le dijo a Draco mientras luchaba contra su ropa para subirse los pantalones y salir de la cama desprendiéndose de los brazos que le rodeaban el torso. - No quiero tenerla ahí fuera un par de horas agobiando, ¡así no hay manera de concentrarse!  
Y empujó a Draco hasta la puerta de manera muy poco amigable. Draco se resistió un poco, no quería ponérselo tan fácil a pesar de que le había dado su palabra de dejarle intimidad.  
- Oh, vamos, controla tus hormonas que tu novio no está tan bueno - con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó - si fuera yo lo entendería pero...  
- ¡A callar! - exclamó Blaise abriendo la puerta y arrojándolo fuera del cuarto, y volviéndose hacia Pansy dijo: - No lo traigas de vuelta antes de la cena, que no quiero espectadores.   
Les cerró la puerta en las narices ignorando el insulto de Malfoy y volvió corriendo a la cama, donde ya lo estaban esperando.   
Draco estaba un poco indignado, ¡ser echado así de su propia habitación! Se sonrió pensando que tal vez su aparición repentina había interrumpido algo importante y por eso Zabini estaba de ese humor. Pero vamos, de ahí a echarlo a los leones... (o zorras)  
Draco Malfoy se volvió hacia Pansy. La chica lo miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro que venía a decir "ahora estás en mis manos, pequeño". El rubio se estremeció y abrió la boca para decir algo mientras ella lo miraba expectante y se dio la vuelta y echó a correr escaleras abajo.   
No fue una táctica brillante pero dio resultado. Antes de que Pansy se diera cuenta él ya había llegado a la sala común y salía por la pared falsa. Corrió por unos cuantos pasillos y cuando estubo seguro de que no le seguía se tranquilizó un poco. Hablar con Pansy Parkinson era lo último que necesitaba ese día.  
Navidad era la época que más odiaba del año. Nunca le había gustado porque a pesar de los regalos solía ser una época sombría y triste. Lo único que lo animaba en esas fechas era estar con su familia, pero por asuntos de negocios urgentes sus padres no estarían en casa ese año. Draco decidió quedarse en Hogwarts en lugar de pasar las vacaciones solo en la mansión, únicamente rodeado de elfos. Al menos Blaise y Skye decidieron quedarse nada más enterarse de su situación aunque desgraciadamente Pansy también lo hizo.   
Draco echaba mucho de menos a sus padres. Al menos, cuando en segundo curso también tubo que quedarse en el colegio, su padre había pasado a visitarlo un par de veces . Ahora no creía que hubiese esa posibilidad. Con el renacimiento del Señor Oscuro todo el mundo parecía más ocupado que de costumbre y como Draco bien sabía los ataques de mortífagos volvían a ser noticia. Le extrañó saber que eran tan pocos los que se quedaban en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones. Siempre supuso que si estallaba el conflicto las familias preferirían dejar a sus hijos cerca de Dumbledore antes de arriesgarse a que les ocurriese algo en sus propias casas. Después de todo se decía que el lugar más seguro del mundo estaba junto al director.  
Aún así eran más que otros años. Sólo en su torre se habían quedado nueve personas cuando acostumbraban a ser dos o tres.   
Se paró en seco al llegar ante las puertas del castillo. Aunque no había pretendido llegar hasta allí no le vendría mal pasear un poco junto al lago, ya que estaba. Pero al abrir la puerta y mirar afuera vió que estaba empezando a nevar de nuevo y que no había cogido su capa al salir de la sala común. Tembló de frío. ¡Hummm, maldita Pansy!, sí, lo que menos necesitaba era ponerse a hablar con aquella idiota.   
En realidad lo que necesitaba era.... era... Pensó detenidamente mientras contemplaba la nieve. ¿Era comida?   
No, aún no.   
¿Ejercicio?   
Eeee... no.   
¿Pelea?   
Mmmm...  
¡Si! ¡Pelea!  
Una buena pelea le animaría, y sabía perfectamente por dónde debía empezar a buscarla. Dejó que la puerta se cerrase con estrépito y caminó por los pasillos silvando una alegre cancioncilla.  
La biblioteca estaba tan vacía como el resto del castillo. Revisó todas las mesas pero no parecía estar allí. Nada... nada... Un momento, ahí estaba. Hemione Granger. Rodeada de libros. Y sin ninguno de sus amigos a la vista. Draco sonrió malévolamente.   
- Eh, sangre sucia - llamó mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Granger no levantó la mirada pero Draco pudo ver como apretaba los labios en un gesto de irritación muy al estilo McGonagal. - ¿Dónde dejaste a esa imitación de amigos que tienes?   
Hermione, obstinada, no levantó la mirada hasta que notó que él se sentaba en la mesa, cerca de ella. Cerró el libro de un golpe y suspiró cansada.  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - preguntó con resignación. Draco se sonrió. Chica lista, sabía que no se marcharía de allí sin tener un intercambio de ofensas.   
- En realidad solo molestar - reconoció con total sinceridad. Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.  
- Pues podrías ir a molestar a otra persona. Estoy ocupada.  
- ¡Me ofendes!- dijo él aparentando un tono dolido - Te concedo el honor de servirme de diversión, ¿y me lo agradeces así?  
Hermione se le quedó mirando seriamente y empezó a recoger sus cosas.  
- No te irás ya, ¿no? - preguntó él haciendo un mohín - Vamos Granger, no quiero que te marches tan pronto, ni Potter ni Weasley tienen el ingenio suficiente para discutir. Claro, que tú tampoco, pero es más divertido insultarte a ti que a ellos. - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad a la vez que se recostaba en un codo para poder verle la cara mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila con rapidez. Hermione cogió unos cuantos libros y se dirigió a la salida sin mirarle.  
- Está bien, está bien, ¡lo siento! - oyó que suspiraba a sus espaldas. Se giró estupefacta. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón? ¿Disculpándose? Quizás no era tan capullo como aparentaba. Aunque...  
- ¿Qué has dicho Malfoy? - preguntó con recelo. El se bajó de la mesa con un libro en la mano.  
- Lo siento - repitió sin levantar la mirada hacia ella. - He llegado y te he arruinado la diversión, ¡con lo bien que parecías estar pasándotelo con "Hongos infecciosos, tratado completo"! - levantó una mano mostrando el libro al que se refería con una gran sonrisa - Porque no me imagino a nadie tan aburrido para hacer los deberes el primer día de vacaciones, aunque tampoco me imagino que nadie en su sano juicio leyera esto en su tiempo libre. Así que, ¿qué era, diversión u obligación, Granger?  
Hermione lo miró mortificada.  
- ¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy!- gritó, y salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo.   
- ¿Cómo sabes que no vengo de allí? - preguntó él mientras se reía. Volvió a mirar el libro y lo dejó caer en la mesa. El resto de libros que había en ella trataban temas similares. Realmente esa chica tenía un gran problema, ¡no sabía divertirse!  
"Bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos" pensó " Después de todo yo me divierto insultado a la gente y eso algunos también podrían considerarlo raro". Lo pensó detenidamente un momento. "¡No!" concluyó con una sonrisa "¡los raros son los demás!"  
  
Hermione huyó lo más deprisa que pudo de la biblioteca para que ese estúpido no la viera a punto de llorar. Tenía razón, nadie hacía los deberes el primer día de vacaciones, se suponía que las vacaciones eran para relajarse, disfrutar y divertirse.   
A Harry y Ron no les había extrañado que ella quisiera ir a la biblioteca en lugar de organizar una pelea de bolas de nieve. Ni siquiera le habían insistido para que se quedara. La daban como un caso perdido. Y tenían razón. Ella era la que siempre quería ir a estudiar, la que siempre respetaba las normas, la que siempre sacaba buenas notas y hacía los mejores trabajos. ¿Y eso de qué le servía? Sí, era la mejor de su curso, pero Draco Malfoy también era bueno (aunque costara reconocerlo) y no parecía esforzarse tanto como ella. Siempre estaba a la caza y captura de alguna chica (o chico), entrenando para quidditch o montando las ya famosas fiestas de Slytherin. O metiéndose con ellos. ¡Tenía tiempo para todo!   
Hermione decidió que necesitaba relajarse. Se había esforzado por cambiar durante el verano y de verdad creía que lo había conseguido, pero al parecer había sido solo de aspecto. Estaba aburrida de sí misma y necesitaba darse unas vacaciones.   
Murmuró la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entró en la sala común donde estaban Harry y Ron calentándose frente al fuego. Al parecer habían pasado demasiado tiempo con la pelea de bolas de nieve. Traían las narices rojas y temblaban de frío con sus húmedas capas de invierno aún puestas. La miraron con expresión culpable cuando entró. Esperaban que les echase un sermón y les enviase a la enfermería o a ponerse ropa seca, pero en lugar de eso ella se acercó a una mesa, dejó caer los libros que llevaba en los brazos y dijo:  
- ¡Necesito una fiesta!  
Ron y Harry la miraron sorprendidos.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntaron. Eso reforzó más su decisión.  
- ¡Una fiesta! - exclamó - Quiero una fiesta. Organicemos una.   
- Hermione - dijo Ron - sólo somos seis personas en la torre, somos muy pocos para una fiesta.   
- Invitaremos a los de las otras casas - dijo ella imperturbable - Traeremos comida, bebida y música.  
Harry y Ron parecieron reconsiderar la idea y no la encontraron tan descabellada.  
- ¿Para cuando la organizamos? - preguntó Harry  
- Para esta noche, después de la cena - dijo Hermione emocionada.  
- Bueno, habrá que ir a Hosmeade a comprar algunas cosas - dijo Ron repentinamente interesado.  
- De eso os encargaréis vosotros - dijo la chica.  
- Y alguien tendrá que conseguir algo de música y también invitar a la gente- repuso Harry.  
- De eso se encargará Ginny.  
- ¿Y tú que harás? - preguntó Ron viendo que ella no se asignaba ningún papel.  
- ¿Yo?, me daré un baño -dijo Hermione tranquilamente. Al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros dijo: - Yo he tenido la idea, ¡ya he hecho bastante!  
Así que para esa misma noche se declaró una fiesta en Gryffindor. 


	2. Cap 2

A ver, no controlo esto de los espacios, se los come!!! Lo siento si no está muy bien (se aceptan consejos)  
VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD  
Cap 2.  
Esa noche el gran salón sólo contaba con dos mesas; una larga para los alumnos que se habían quedado y una redonda para los profesores. Los Gryffindors se apiñaron en un rincón de la mesa larga y los Slytherins se agruparon en el otro. A las otras dos casas no les quedó más remedio que acoplarse en medio de las dos como buenamente pudieron.  
- Espero que esos no se hayan enterado de la fiesta - dijo en un susurro Alex Learner, un Gryffindor de séptimo año a una muy animada Hermione. Ella bufó despectivamente.   
- No creo que nadie se hable con ésos, así que nuestro "secreto" está a salvo.  
Considerando que ese "secreto" era conocido por tres de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts no parecía muy apropiado calificarlo como tal, pero Hermione se equivocaba además en otra cosa. Ernie Mcmillan era un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff cuyas actividades extraescolares de limitaban a compartir de cuando en cuando el lecho de Blaise Zabini y cómo éste era su medio-novio-secreto (aunque muchos Hufflepufs ya lo sospechaban, sobre todo porque tampoco se esmeraba en disimular) no dudó en contarle lo de la fiesta en cuanto se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cena.   
Draco Malfoy parpadeó sorprendido al oir la noticia.  
- ¿Los Gryffindors? ¿Una fiesta? - no parecía conceptos compatibles, pero sí lo bastante tentadores para que le entrase la curiosidad. Se volvió hacia Skye.  
- ¿Tú sabías algo?   
- No he visto a nadie en todo el día - reconoció la chica de ojos medianoche. Skye Hidden era muy conocida en Hogwarts por dos cosas muy notables: era la protegida de Malfoy y amiga de una pequeña Gryffindor llamada Ginny Weasley. No era la primera vez que dos miembros de casas rivales entablaban amistad, pero Malfoy y Ron Weasley, hermano de Ginny, se odiaban a muerte y el que allegadas a estos dos personajes fuesen casi amigas íntimas se hacía un poco raro. - De todas maneras - agregó Skye sin darle importancia, pues no la tenía - no creo que quisieran que los Slytherins lo supiésemos. Nosotros no les invitamos a nuestras fiestas.  
Se refería a que no invitaban a gente de otras casas, no sólo de su casa rival. Eran bastante reservados al respeto, sobre todo debido al uso de ciertos tipos de sustancias ilegales que podrían traerles problemas. No eran cosas que debieran saber el resto de casas, no había que darles información con la que les pudiesen chantajear.  
- ¿Llevarán alcohol? - le estaba preguntando Blaise a Mcmillan. Este asintió con entusiasmo. Malfoy sonrió, sería interesante ver a Potter, Weasley y Granger borrachos. Aunque la sangre sucia no parecía muy dispuesta a perder el control sobre sí misma Draco sabía que más de uno se encargaría de que bebiese más de la cuenta. Había oído toda suerte de rumores y fantasías respecto a ella debido a un incidente en el que se había visto involucrado a principios de curso...  
*** Flash Back***  
Lunes por la mañana, clase doble de pociones. Como de costumbre, esta clase la compartían con Gryffindor, algo que alegraba a los Slytherins por el trato de favoritismo que recibían del profesor y jefe de su casa. Snape parecía inusualmente contento ese día, algo para temblar. Tenía la costumbre de emparejar a la gente de manera caprichosa cuando se encontraba de ese humor y ésta vez no fue una excepción.  
Hermione Granger no parecía más contenta que él por la pareja que le había tocado en suerte, pero sí una cosa podían agradecer los dos era que ambos eran más que competentes en esta asignatura así que no habría explosiones incontroladas, ingredientes erróneos o efectos indeseados, al menos no en su caldero. Como la poción era bastante complicada de hacer Draco se concentró en su tarea dejando los insultos para más tarde. Snape, por extraño que pareciera, no había revelado de qué poción se trataba y por mucho que él supiese del tema (era su asignatura favorita) no le cuadraban los ingredientes con ninguna poción que conociese. Como era de esperar él y Granger terminaron los primeros.   
Malfoy se giró para ver cómo iban los demás y se dio cuenta de algo bastante extraño; Snape había hecho las parejas mixtas, frente a cada caldero había un chico y una chica de casas distintas y a Ron Weasley le había tocado con Pansy Parkinson. Vió que a Blaise trabajaba en un silencio obstinado junto con una ceñuda Parvati Patil y que Crabe compartía caldero con Laverder Brown. Harry Potter tenía como compañera a Rose Knight, una amiga de Pansy y Goyle, debido a que había menos chicas que chicos en ambas casas había sido puesto con Neville Longbotton. El resto de alumnos no parecían tan fuera de lugar como esas extrañas parejas, eran personas que apenas se habían tratado y trabajaban con bastante naturalidad aunque de un modo un poco frío.   
Draco se giró de nuevo hacia Granger, que repasaba sus apuntes una y otra vez intentando mantener su concentración apartada de él, seguramente para que no se acordase de meterse con ella. Tuvo suerte, porque en ese momento Snape se había dado cuenta de que habían terminado y se acercó a su humeante caldero con bastante satisfacción. Comprobó la textura, el color y el aroma de la poción y dio su visto bueno. Repartió un poco del espeso líquido en dos vasos y les hizo avanzar frente al resto de la clase.  
- Muy bien, atender un momento - cuando todos los alumnos volvieron su atención hacia ellos, Snape explicó: - La señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy van a tener la amabilidad de demostraros cómo actúa ésta poción si está bien echa - remarcó las últimas palabras mirando directamente a Longbottom, que enrojeció visiblemente. - La poción tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto, así que si mientras reviso sus trabajos notan alguna reacción extraña - al decir esto sonrió ligeramente - en los sujetos avísenme inmediatamente.   
Dicho esto se volvió hacia ellos tendiéndoles los vasos con la poción y los instó a bebérsela. Draco, que confiaba totalmente en Snape y en sus propias capacidades para realizar pociones, no dudó ni un segundo en ingerir la sustancia que tenía un color gris cemento y sabía bastante parecido. Granger sólo tomó su vaso al ver que Malfoy tomaba la poción y bebió lentamente, como con asco, antes de dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.  
Draco de momento no notaba nada, claro que Snape había dicho que la reacción no era inmediata y por indicación de su profesor se volvió hacia Hermione. Se miraron unos segundos, incómodos, hasta que Snape pareció satisfecho y se alejó para revisar el resto de pociones.   
Hermione se volvió hacia él nerviosa.  
- ¿Notas algo? - preguntó. El negó con la cabeza y se fijó por primera ver en sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, decidió, con unas largas y espesas pestañas y una mirada muy cálida. Sus labios tampoco estaban nada mal, y esa barbilla delicada... Nunca se había fijado en esos matizes de su pelo que parecían cambiar con la luz... Y ese garganta blanca que asomaba por encima del pulcro cuello de la blusa... Mmmm.... Vaya, si hasta las orejas las tenía bonitas, redondeadas y pequeñas por debajo de ese adorable pelo salvaje... Y esas manos de dedos delicados....  
- ¿Notas algo? - preguntó él esta vez, en voz baja, casi suspirando las palabras.  
- Nada - dijo ella con su vocecilla, y unos dientes blancos aparecieron para mordisquear su labio inferior, como con indecisión. Mmmm... Como deseaba él mordisquear también esos labios de color fresa... ¿Sabrían igual? Ella lo estaba mirando de una manera encantadora, como si le estuviera viendo por primera vez y le gustase lo que veía, perdida en sus ojos como él se perdía en los suyos...  
Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Draco se había adelantado hasta sus labios y los estaba besando muy ligeramente. Y ella estaba respondiendo, le estaba devolviendo el beso con dulzura. Envalentonado, puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cuello y gimió un poco. Draco le lamió el labio inferior con delicadeza por espacio de unos segundos y profundizó el beso, probando la tibieza del interior de su boca... No sabía fresas... Era infinitamente mejor que eso...   
Sintió como las manos de Hermione se enredaban en su pelo acercándole más hacia ella, ayudándose se su propia lengua para atraer más a Draco al interior de su boca. El empezó a acariciarle la espalda con una mano mientras la otra se aventuraba por su cintura, debajo de su túnica, encontrando su camisa y salvándo ese obstáculo con facilidad en su camino hacia la piel de la muchacha. Hermione volvió a gemir cuando sintió la mano caliente de él en su costado, subiendo centímetro a centímetro. El beso ya no era dulce y tierno sino que se estaba volviendo muy apasionado.  
Si se hubieran detenido a mirar a su alrededor, se habrían dado cuenta de que todo el mundo les estaba mirando con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Todo menos Severus Snape, que reprendía severamente a Neville Longbotton de espaldas a toda la escena.   
Hermione se separó violentamente de él y Draco se hubiese preocupado si ella no hubiera empleado esa misma violencia para hacer saltar los botones de la túnica y la camisa del chico de un tirón casi desesperado. Las chicas de la clase de pociones agradecieron infinitamente el gesto de Hermione Granger cuando quedó a descubierto el pecho de Draco.   
El rubio le quitó la túnica a la chica sin que ésta protestara lo más mínimo, claro que estaba ocupada besándole el cuello, pero colaboró con él cuando empezó a desabrocharle los botones superiores de su camisa y echó su corbata con los colores de Gryffindor a un lado sacándosela por la cabeza.   
Draco no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Solo era consciente a medias de lo que estaba haciendo y lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era poseer a Hermione Granger. Era suya, ¡SUYA! Y sólo ella podía calmar el ardor que había en él. Besándola con desesperación la cogió por la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa de Snape. Ella le rodeó inmediatamente con sus piernas y echó el cuello hacia atrás para que él pudiese trazar un húmedo recorrido con la lengua desde sus labios hasta el encaje del sujetador que la camisa abierta había dejado al descubierto.   
Hermione le revolvía el pelo, enloquecida por las manos de él que se deslizaban por sus piernas, alzando la falda del uniforme escolar. Draco acercó la boca al cuello de la chica y chupó con fuerza para marcarla, para que todo el mundo supiera que era suya, que nadie más podía tocarla. Ella gimió sonoramente apretándose contra él mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta la cintura de los pantalones del rubio. Cuando Draco adivinó lo que estaba haciendo se separó un momento y la miró, miró sus increíbles ojos, sus labios húmedos, la marca reciente de su cuello y con una mano barrió todo lo que había sobre la mesa tirándolo al suelo.   
Aún antes de que el estrépito de los vasos de la pocíon rotos se dejase notar, Draco ya había tumbado a Hermione sobre la mesa y se había subido sobre ella besándola con intensidad, siendo correspondido y llegando al límite de la resistencia de ambos.   
Snape, al oir los vasos romperse se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se encontró con una escena muy distinta de lo que hubiese esperado a ver. Draco Malfoy, completamente despeinado y a medio vestir (o a medio desnudar) besaba con desespero a una Hermione Granger muy entusiasta que abrazaba la cintura del chico con unas bonitas piernas desnudas, ¡todo esto sobre su mesa de trabajo!. La parálisis de la sorpresa sólo le duró a Snape unos segundos, los mismos que tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellos dos no pensaban detenerse por nada ni por nadie.   
- ¡SEÑOR MALFOY! - ruigió, pero el nombrado no se dio por enterado. Snape avanzó casi a saltos hasta la pareja y empujó a Draco lejos de Hermione. Este lo miró con odio y se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica que se estaba incorporando sobre sus codos bastante molesta por la interrupción. Antes de que pudiese llegar de nuevo hasta ella fue sujetado por varios alumnos (aclaremos que eran varias chicas que lo sujetaron muy bien sujeto sin importarles dónde pusieran las manos) Potter y Weasley también habían salido de la conmoción y trataban de que Hermione no se volviese a acercar a él mientras Snape despotricaba contra todos y con razón, pues todos estaban demasiado atónitos por la escena para acodarse de avisar al profesor de lo que sucedía.   
Draco, rabioso, se libró de un tiró de las chicas y se acercó de nuevo a Hermione, que lo llamaba por su nombre por detrás de Weasley. Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban allí para evitar que pudiera seguir avanzando y hacer algo que le valdría un castigo, y ellos fueron más eficaces a la hora de hacer que Draco retrocediese hasta la otra punta del aula. Desesperado, gritó con ira:  
- ¡ES MIA! ¡ELLA ES MIA!  
A la vez que intentaba zafarse de sus captores. Snape se acercó bastante alterado con un frasquito que contenía un líquido incoloro. Entre varios logragon que Malfoy abriese la boca y echarle por la garganta el brebaje y le apretaron las mandíbulas y le taponaron la nariz para que no tuviese más remedio que tragarlo. Con Hermione fue más sencillo. Potter tuvo la idea de decirle que si se tragaba el líquido podría volver con Draco y ella se fió de su amigo y obedeció con docilidad. Al cabo de unos momentos ambos se habían relajado y miraron a su alrededor confundidos.  
- ¿Por qué me estáis sujetando? - preguntó el rubio mirando a sus amigos-guardaespaldas, que lo soltaron con recelo. Cuando vió que su camisa estaba abierta y sus pantalones casi totalmente desabrochados se quedó sin habla. Miró al frente, donde los demás ya habían soltado a Hermione Granger y pudo ver que su camisa estaba abierta hasta la cintura, dejando ver el sujetador y que tenía una señal en el cuello. Snape se volvió hacia ella casi con desprecio.  
- Podría adecentarse un poco - dijo. Hermine se miró y con un grito se dio la vuelta mientras se cerraba la blusa con dedos trémulos.  
- Yo no pruebo esa poción - se oyó decir a Wesley mirando a su pareja de pociones, Pansy. A su lado, Goyle mostró su conformidad con un gruñido mirando a la suya, Neville Longbotton.  
  
***Fin del Flash Back***  
Resultó que la poción estaba mal echa. Tenía que ser una poción de enamoramiento ligero, pero la reacción excesiva de Draco y Granger hizo pensar a Snape que habían confundido algún ingrediente. Les hizo repetir la mezcla, en privado y el restultado fue el mismo, aunque esta vez el profesor los separó antes siquiera de que llegaran a tocarse. Concluyó que la pocíón estaba mal redactada en su libro, y si hizo otros experimentos con la misma fórmula nadie logró enterarse. Mandó a todo el mundo destruir la fórmula que habían copiado en clase y, por supuesto, casi nadie le hizo caso.  
El incidente no hizo más que aumentar la popularidad de Draco entre las chicas (y los chicos), pero para Granger el resultado no fue agradable. Ahora había chicos por todo el colegio que creían que se comportaba como una gata salvaje en la cama y chicas que la odiaban por su escena con Draco.   
Malfoy rió por lo bajo al recordar que Hermione había tenido su marca en el cuello durante una semana y la ocultaba bajo pañuelos y bufandas. Draco supuso que a la chica le daba demasiada vergüenza tener que explicarle a la Sra. Pomfrey, la enfermera, cómo se había echo esa marca para que intentase quitársela.  
Así que ahora había mucha expectación en cuanto a Hermione Granger, y a quien más le interesaba el asunto era a Justin Finch-Fletchley que veía en esa noche su oportunidad perfecta... Pero de esto hablaremos más tarde.   
Draco miró en la dirección de Granger, sentada al otro lado de la mesa. No podía verla con todos los alumnos de la escuela de por medio, pero sabía que estaba allí. Después del incidente de la poción Snape no había vuelto a emparejarlos jamás y los implicados no habían hablado entre ellos del asunto. De echo lás únicas palabras que habían cruzado desde entonces habían sido única y exclusivamente para insultarse.  
Draco tenía curiosidad respecto a una cosa. Cuando tomó la poción para él fue como si otra persona tomase el control de sus actos. Sabía lo que había pensado (cuando había podido pensar) pero realmente no había sentido nada fuera de una exagerada excitación. Sabía cómo había transcurrido la escena, aún estaba en su mente, pero no lograba casar lo ocurrido con las sensaciones que hubiera tenido normalmente. No podía recordar el tacto de las manos de Hermione ni tampoco el sabor de sus labios. Sí, sabía que había pensado algo inconexo al respecto, pero ¿había sentido algo?   
Draco lo repasaba una y otra vez en su mente. No había sido enamoramiento lo que había experimentado, sino un deseo salvaje por hacerla suya y había una cosa que lo obsesionaba, ¿por qué la había marcado?  
Desechó esos pensamientos por inútiles (nunca llegaba a conclusiones lógicas) y revolvió su cena intentando decicir si se la saltaba y pasaba directamente a los postres. Skye debió verle la intención en la cara, o puede que lo hubiese hecho demasiadas veces en su presencia, porque le miró con reproche y dijo:  
- Cómete tus verduras, Malfoy. Necesitas comer algo más a parte de dulces. Nadie se puede mantener a base de azúcar.   
Iba a replicar mordazmente pero lo pensó mejor, pinchó algunas verduras en su tenedor y se las llevó a la boca. Skye lo miró sorprendida.  
- ¡Me has hecho caso!¿por qué me has hecho caso? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. Ante el silencio de él añadió: - Tú estás tramando algo. Nunca has hecho caso de nadie en tu vida, así que algo te pasa. ¿Qué es?   
Malfoy la miró con una ligera sonrisa de "no pensarás que te lo voy a contar, ¿verdad?" y Skye empezó a ponerse paranoica.   
- ¿Me has echado algo en la comida, ¿verdad? - preguntó mirando su plato como si contuviese veneno. No era la primera vez que Draco le gastaba una broma en forma de ingrediente sorpresa en sus comidas. Apartó el plato lejos y miró la copa de zumo de calabaza.- Tiene un color sospechoso - dijo observándola al trasluz - ¡Seguro que has echado algo! ¿Qué es?  
Malfoy simplemente ensanchó la sonrisa como dándole a entender que estaba muy equivocada.  
- Malfoy, dime qué me has hecho o... - como no se le ocurría ninguna amenaza buscó su varita en el bolsillo. Draco soltó una ligera risita, destinada especialmente a enervarla. Cuando él se ponía en ese plan la chica no podía evitar ser más paranoica que Moody.  
- Vamos, Hidden, no pensarás que he podido hacerte algo, ¿verdad? - dijo con tono razonable, pero su sonrisa burlona parecía desmentir sus palabras.  
Skye casi saltó un metro en su asiento cuando Ginny Weasley le tocó un hombro.   
- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - reprochó llevándose una mano al corazón - ¿Qué querías?  
- Perdona - dijo Ginny intentando ocultar una sonrisa - ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?  
Skye se levantó de la mesa mirando aún a Draco con sospecha mientras éste apartaba su plato de verduras y atacaba los postres.   
- Por curiosidad - dijo Blaise cuando las chicas se alejaron lo suficiente - ¿Qué le habías echo?  
- Nada - contestó Draco seleccionando el mejor pastelillo de manzana del montón - Pero mira cómo se olvidó de las puñeteras verduras.   
- Verás - comenzó Ginny un tanto indecisa -. Esta noche hay una fiesta en Gryffindor.  
- Sí, ya lo sé - dijo Skye tranquilamente. La pelirroja la miró casi con horror, ¿Slytherin estaba enterado de la fiesta? A Hermione no le gustarían nada las noticias, había confiado demasiado en poder dejarlos al margen, pero bueno, ya estaba echo.  
- Bien. No tenemos música así que me preguntaba si podrías tocar para nosotros.   
Esta vez fue Skye la que se sorprendió.  
- ¿Tocar en público? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Nunca lo había echo, se había limitado a rasgar las cuerdas de su violín en privado o para una o dos personas, pero nunca delante de una sala llena de gente. ¿Y si le entraba el miedo escénico? ¿Y si no podía tocar y todos se quedaban mirándola como si fuera idiota? ¿Y si no les gustaba su música? Además, ¿qué se suponía que iba a tocar en esa fiesta?¿música clásica acaso? Porque no creía que la música irlandesa fuese a ser bien acogida. Le lanzó todas esas preguntas a la pobre Ginny como si ella fuese a tener todas las respuestas. Le estaba entrando el pánico escénico YA.  
- ¡Tranquilízate! - exclamó Ginny al tiempo que la sacudía por los hombros (algo que no sabía qué efectos calmantes podía tener, pero como todo el mundo lo hacía...) - Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien y además ya sabemos cómo tocas y nos gusta, por eso pensamos en ti.  
Eso sí que la tranquilizó. En realidad la dejó perpleja.  
- ¿Alguien me ha oído tocar? - preguntó incrédula.  
- Claro, no creerás que la torre de astronomía es privada, ¿verdad?   
Bueno, pues claro que lo creía, de lo contrario hubiese buscado otro sitio.  
- Pero está prohibida para los estudiantes - protestó. Ginny la miró burlona.  
- Por eso es el lugar perfecto para una cita. Además, a tí te importa muy poco que esté prohibida.  
- ¿Quieres decir que he estado teniendo público todo el curso? -preguntó estupefacta - ¿Y que ese público has sido parejitas que se metían mano mientras yo tocaba sin darme cuenta de nada?  
- Bueno, ya se utilizaba para eso mucho antes de que tú empezases a usarla - corrigió Ginny - No te has dado cuenta porque tú tocas en la balconada y las parejas se quedan en la habitación trasera, casi oculta. Y además, tienes que reconocer que resulta muy romántico. Estar mimándote con tu pareja a la luz de las estrellas y con música de violín de fondo...  
Como esto último Ginny lo dijo como embobada y con un sospechoso brillo en los ojos Skye casi gritó sorprendida:  
- ¡¿Se puede saber con quíen has estado mimándote bajo las estrellas, Ginny Weasley?! Y ya veo que no pensabas contarme nada...  
Viendo en enfurruñamiento de Skye Ginny decidió cambiar de tema:  
- El caso es que ya te hemos oído, nos gusta tu música y te pedimos que vengas.  
Skye la miró disgustada. Se cruzó de brazos.  
- ¿Tienes poder para negociar?   
Ginny asintió un poco nerviosa.  
- Hablo en nombre de Gryffindor, todo lo que diga es como si lo dijera toda la casa - afirmó. Skye asintió conforme y su disgusto parecíó alejarse para ser reemplazado por una expresión calculadora. Después de unos segundos dijo:  
- De acuerdo, iré, pero con dos condiciones.   
- ¿Cuáles? -preguntó la pelirroja con desconfianza. La morena sonrió con malicia.  
- La primera condición es que me cuentes todo con ese "sujeto misterioso" en la torre de astronomía.   
Ginny no había pensado contárselo. Nadie estaba enterado de nada, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Hermione, pero por otra parte le apetecía mucho tener una "charla de chicas" sobre este tema, y Skye era la más adecuada para este tipo de cosas. También la Slytherin era la más cotilla de todo Hogwarts, pero sabía que no diría nada con un par de amenazas vistosas. Asintió.  
- Bien - dijo la morena regocijada. La sonrisa maligna seguía en sus labios, pero se acentuó aún más - La segunda condición: entrada libre para Slytherin.   
Ups. Hermione no aceptaría eso. Lo último que querría la chica sería tener a Draco Malfoy suelto por Gryffindor provocando peleas. Pero Hermione había dicho que tenía carta blanca en este asunto. Aunque no creyó que se refiriese a TANTA carta blanca.   
- Tengo que consultarlo - dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la mesa.  
- ¿No decías que tenías poder para negociar? - se burló Skye. Ginny apretó los dientes con fuerza. A veces le entraban ganas de partirle la cara a la morena por ser tan Sly.  
Hermione no se tomó bien la noticia. Fulminó con la mirada a la emisaria (que se acobardó ligeramente), a la violinista (que le devolvió la mirada con la sonrisa en la cara y mirada de superioridad marca Slytherin) y por último a Draco Malfoy (que permanecía feliz en su lado de la mesa ajeno a todo el asunto). Asintió de mala gana.  
Ginny volvió junto a Skye.  
- Bueno, Slytherin está invitada oficialmente a la fiesta - confirmó.  
- Muy bien. Allí estaremos - sonrió la morena - Y ahora vamos a lo importante, ¿qué te vas a poner? 


	3. Cap 3

Tengo reviews!!! No me lo creo!!!!  
Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a GaBrIeLa , Karmein Metallium Ul Copt y Aislinn por ser tan geniales de dejarme mis primeros reviews. Espero no haceros esperar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Tengo un poco más escrito pero hay una escena que se me resiste ligeramente y no me termina de gustar cómo queda. Espero que os guste.   
---------------------------------------------  
VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD  
  
Cap 3.  
En cuanto Skye se alejó con Ginny Weasley Pansy ocupó su sito en la mesa.  
- ¿Qué quiere esa de Hidden?   
- Ni idea - contestó Draco siguiéndolas con los ojos. Tampoco le importaba saberlo aunque no iba a decirlo. Eso le daba la excusa perfecta para mirar detenidamente a la pelirroja. Ya sabía que la Weasley era bonita, pero últimamente (gracias al cambio hormonal) estaba adquiriendo unas formas nada desdeñables. Sí, no estaba nada mal. Tal vez valiera la pena el esfuerzo de conquistarla. Draco se sonrió. Tenía una caza por delante.  
Pansy le miró y suspiró cansada. Ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo en sus ojos grises, esa mirada de depredador. Y ahora la dirigía hacia la Weasley. Podía ver el cálculo reflejado en sus pupilas, las ideas cruzando raudas detrás de sus iris, especulando, rechazando, trazando un plan para hacer que esa pelirroja estuviera en su cama antes de la medianoche. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus futuras manipulaciones para prestarle atención a ella, que se había acercado con el único fin de entablar conversación con él, intentado recuperar algo de lo que habían tenido.  
No se trataba ya de su relación, hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que él no estaba por la labor, había terminado definitivamente y sin posibilidad de vuelta. Lo que Pansy aún buscaba era su amistad. Antes la habían tenido, y una muy buena. Habían compartido mucho y Pansy se había convertido en su mejor confidente así como Draco en el suyo. Ahora él se refugiaba en Skye y Blaise para consultar sus problemas y eso dolía. Sí, dolía ser sustituida, sobre todo porque ella no había encontado reemplazo para lo que había sido Draco en su vida. Temía no encontrarlo nunca.   
Había que reconocer que Blaise siempre había estado en la misma posición y Pansy siempre se había sentido celosa por eso. Después de todo compartían cuarto, Blaise estaba con Draco cuando ella no podía estar y todo el mundo sabía que más de una vez habían amanecido en la misma cama.   
Sí, estaba celosa de Blaise Zabini. El había sobrevivido cuando ella pensó que no lo haría. Pansy siempre creyó que de los amigos de Draco él sería el primero en alejarse y fue una gran decepción cuando no resultó ser así, cuando la alejada fue ella y además llevada por su propia estupidez. Tal vez Draco nunca le perdonase el asunto con Hidden, le había afectado mucho su supuesta "traición". Eso también dolía y no tenía manera de evitarlo.  
Después de seis años compartiendo vivienda, clases, casa y desprecios Pansy aún no había aprendido a resistirse al "encanto Malfoy". Draco era como una llama en Slytherin, resplandecía sobre todos los demás y el resto de alumnos no podía evitar ser como polillas atraídos por su luz. Pansy sabía que no era culpa de él. Sabía su árbol genealógico casi de memoria y podía decir que le venía de familia. El problema vino cuando Draco se dio cuenta de su innegable poder de seducción. Y no sólo las chicas se veían afectadas por su "encanto". Revisando su lista de conquistas se podía decir que Malfoy no discriminaba por sexo, casa, posición o sangre cuando de relaciones se trataba.   
A Pansy no le gustaba estar presente cuando Draco desplegaba sus poderes de conquista, lo que hacía muy amenudo. Verle con otras personas era mucho para ella. Se decía que todo sería más fácil si pudiese olvidarlo. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Ojalá esos ojos grises no hicieran que los suyos brillasen de contento. Ojalá no deseara enredar los dedos en el cabello platino perfectamente cepillado. Ojalá su aroma oscuro no le produjera vértigo. Ojalá no soñara con el roce de sus manos ni la suavidad de su piel. Ojalá no amase esa sonrisa cínica que adornaba sus labios con frecuencia. Ojalá fuera más fácil olvidarle. Dolía tanto echarle de menos....  
A Draco le agradó la noticia de que estaban invitados a la fiesta. A decir verdad, le agradó demasiado. Skye, que le conocía mejor de lo que él hubiera querido, le miró con sosprecha y siguió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.  
- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Malfoy - le dijo. Draco sonrió con inocencia.  
- No sé de qué me hablas, Hidden.   
- No te acerques a Ginny Weasley - avisó, mirándole con severidad -. Es mi amiga y si le haces algo juro que untaré todos tus calzoncillos en pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir.  
Draco y Blaise hicieron una mueca de asco y contuvieron un escalofrío ante la amenaza.  
Skye estaba tan nerviosa por su primera "actuación en público" que Draco tuvo que recordarle algunos de los mantras de Slytherin ("Soy mejor que vosotros y me odiais por eso" y "sólo dicen la verdad cuando te halagan") cuando la encontró vomitando en el baño, por si el resto de las casas eran tan desagradables con ella como lo eran las serpientes con los demás. Pansy, en un arranque de amabilidad, le preparó una taza de su "ponche especial" para que se tranquilizara y le subiera los ánimos. Draco ya había probado anteriormente ese ponche y estaba muy seguro de no querer saber qué contenía, pero funcionaba a las mil maravillas pues Skye se relajó tanto que el camino hasta Griffindor lo hizo guiada por Blaise Zabini y Pearl Knight (5º curso) porque no parecía poder coordinar muy bien.  
El resto de Slys: Blanche y Rose Knight de 7º y 6º curso, Ethan Crow también de 7º, Stan Adams y Florence Williams de 4ª y Pansy y Draco esperaron un poco más para salir hacia la torre. El plan era llegar cuando los ánimos ya estubieran caldeados para evitar encontronazos que no provocasen ellos. Blaise se había ofrecido a llevar a Skye porque Ernie estaría allí y Draco sosprechaba que Pearl le había acompañado para sopesar sus posibilidades durante el camino. Pobre Pearl, lo llevaba claro. Draco conocía lo suficiente a Blaise para dudar que lo que se traía con el Hufflepuf fuera una simple aventura pasajera.   
A decir verdad parecía que todas las hermanas Knight tenían tendencia a encapricharse con la persona equivocada. Rose, por ejemplo, parecía muy interesada en Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero éste la ignoraba a favor de otras faldas. Blanche, más mayor, había sido la que había andado detrás de Draco por bastante tiempo, y aún ahora que él le había dejado claro que no quería nada más con ella la chica parecía no olvidarse de él. "Esque soy irresistible" solía decir con una sonrisa de superioridad cuando ella intentaba llevárselo de nuevo a la cama.   
Pero por muy atractiva que le pareciese la propuesta de Blanche (y le parecía muy, muy atractiva) Malfoy tenía su corazoncito (aunque no era cosa de ir predicando por ahí y que todo el mundo lo tomase por un blando) y pasaba de la rubia porque sabía que Ethan Crow estaba colgado por ella.   
Crow le parecía un tipo legal, en el buen sentido de la palabra, no en el que se aplicaría a Potter. Era a una de las pocas personas a las que Draco aún respetaba después de saberle enamorado. El amor era cosa de débiles pero Crow parecía llevarlo bastante bien, es decir, no babeaba sobre sus libros cada vez que Blanche pasaba por delante. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que podían llegar a revolver el estómago delicado de Draco Malfoy.   
Y por una de esas cosas, por cierto, era por la que se había alejado de Pansy Parkinson. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la chica había ganado puntos después de haber sido amable con Skye. Y había sido una preocupación genuina la de Pansy, no forzada para quedar bien frente a él. El que era el rey de la farsa sabía reconocer una actuación cuando la veía y Parkinson no era tan buena actriz para engañarle en cuanto a eso.  
Violet, la mayor de las hermanas Knight había salido el año anterior de Hogwarts. Esta se había enamorado sin remedio de Marcus Flint, el antiguo guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa. También era tener mal gusto, por cierto, porque Flint no era ni guapo, ni listo ni demasiado despierto para darse cuenta de que Violet, que era totalmente lo contrario, le seguía a todas partes. Es más, hasta la trataba con desprecio cuando tenía la oportunidad, con lo que Draco hubiera dado por poder estar con ella. Pero claro, Violet no tenía ojos para nadie más y no captó ninguna de sus insinuaciones. A Draco no le gustó nada verse ignorado de esa forma, y además le daba un poco de rabia que Violet fuera la única de las hermanas Knigth que no hubera caido seducida por su encanto.   
Cuando Flint se fue la chica quedó desconsolada porque aún le quedaba un año en Hogwarts sin la presencia del guardián. Puesto que, por cierto, Draco ganó para su alivio. Ser buscador era bastante aburrido en comparación con defender los aros, y se le daba infinitamente mejor esto último. El puesto de buscador lo ocupó Stan Adams, un chaval callado y tranquilo, con unos ojos negros que envidiaría Snape y una sonrisa capaz de rivalizar con la más cruel de Draco. Le caía bien aquel crío. Además, era un hacha en pociones, al igual que él, así que entre eso, quidditch y Draco sospechaba que Skye tenían bastantes cosas en común.   
Flo Williams, por el contrario, no le gustaba nada. No parecía digna de Slytherin, sino de Hufflepuf, y eso lo alteraba bastante. No es que la chiquilla hubiera echo nada malo, al contrario, era demasiado respetuosa con las normas y parecía carecer por completo de personalidad. Además su charla era completamente banal. No, no le gustaba Florence. No parecía encajar allí.   
Después de su repaso por la sala, Draco se dio cuenta de que casi todos habían elegido ir de negro, menos Pansy que, al igual que Skye, había escogido un bonito vestido verde Sly que le sentaba perfectamente. Combinaba muy bien con sus rizos rubios y sus ojos celestes y Draco, al mirarla, sintió que su enojo hacia ella disminuía un poco. Parecía triste, sentada en el sillón hablando con su amiga Rose. Se acercó a ellas y miró fijamente a Rose durante uno o dos segundos. Esta, entendiendo, se fue al otro extremo de la habitación. Se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de la rubia.  
- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? - preguntó como si tal cosa. La chica lo miró sorprendida y después negó con la cabeza un poco triste, mirando al fuego para ocultar que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Suspiró cansado. - Dejalo, ¿quieres? - dijo con frialdad. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Ella respiró hondo y se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no parecía haber amenaza de lágrimas.  
- Echo de menos ser tu amiga - dijo con sencillez. A Malfoy se le encogió el corazón, aunque lo negaría siempre. Todo el rencor que aún podía quedarle se fundió al oir esas palabras.  
- Yo también te echo de menos - confesó para su sorpresa. Claro que la había echado de menos, a pesar de lo celosa, pesada y paranoica que podía ser a veces y de que parecía pasar olímpicamente de sus cambios de humor y sus indirectas, a pesar de que muchas veces le sacaba de quicio, la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba sus opiniones disparatadas, sus pataletas inoportunas y hasta sus cuidados maternales. Extrañaba cuando se reunían en su habitación Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy y él a beber wiSkye y contar historias de terror frente a unos de sus fuegos portátiles. Demonios, hasta extrañaba a los mismos Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la había dejado muda con su confesión declaró:  
- Supongo que estoy sentimental por estas fiestas - sonrió burlonamente, riéndose de sí mismo. Nadie, nunca, hubiera esperado de él algo como lo que acababa de decir.   
Pansy le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y preguntó con timidez:  
- ¿Y no podríamos volver a ser amigos?  
Draco asintió, sino ¿para qué le habría dicho todo eso?  
- Pero no vuelvas a hacerme lo del año pasado, ¿entendido? - le avisó. Ella asintió - Procura que se te pasen esos celos.  
- Estoy trabajando en ello - constestó Pansy. Draco sintió algo cálido dentro de él. Ahora que había logrado disipar su irritación constante por ella se daba cuenta de que había estado incómodo con esa situación. Era antinatural no tenerla de su lado. Se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los de ella un momento, apenas rozándolos. Al separarse ella suspiró y su sonrisa fue la más cálida del día. Sí, ahora todo estaba bien. Todo volvía a ser como antes.   
Rose vino corriendo desde el otro lado de la habitación después de haber visto la escena.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Os reconciliasteis? -preguntó emocionada. Cuando ambos asintieron se tiró encima de ellos, intentando hacerse sitio con el culo entre los dos para sentarse entre ambos ignorando sus protestas (e insultos). - Bueno chicos - dijo pasando los brazos por sus hombros, las piernas por encima de las de ellos, espatarrada - , esto habrá que celebrarlo con una buena borrachera.  
Por sugerencia de Rose, empezaron con la fiesta mucho antes de salir de las mazmorras de su casa. Para cuando salieron de su sector ya iban bastante alegres y estaban muy lejos de preocuparse por Filch que, de todas maneras, no asomó la nariz. Draco, junto a Pansy, iba detrás de todos riéndose de las tonterías que hacían por los pasillos. Crow embrujaba todas las armaduras a su paso para que bailasen la tarantella mientras Blanche le tiraba de la manga riéndose como una histérica. Stan había cogido a Rose por la cintura y bailaba con ella en círculos cantando a pleno pulmón y con el peligro de chocarse con las paredes. Florence, que no había tomado nada, los miraba con reproche y desembrujaba las armaduras en cuanto Crow se alejaba lo suficiente. Draco la miró frunciendo el ceño y se dio cuenta de una cosa.  
- Pansy, ¿te has fijado que Williams va vestida de azul?  
La rubia, colgada de su brazo, se fijó en Florence de mala gana. No le caía bien esa cría y además era más divertido ver cómo Blanche dejaba una estela de burbujas púrpura con su varita en alto mientras corría a saltos pasillo adelante.   
- Huy, si. Azul, que estúpida, ¿no se da cuenta que es Slytherin? - bufó despectivamente. Miró a Draco. Claro, a él tampoco le gustaba eso. Un Sly era fiel a sus colores por encima de todo: verde, plata y negro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir de azul en un encuentro de casas?  
- No me gusta - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Es decir, arrastrándolas más de lo normal, faltaba una copa más para que dejase de pronunciar correctamente.   
- ¿Crees que es una espía? - cuchicheó Pansy con tono conspirador, medio riéndose. Draco se rió también.  
- ¿Serviría para eso?  
- Bueno, puede que sea espía de Ravenclaw, después de todo lleva sus colores - razonó Pansy.  
- Nooo, es una Hufflepuff, es demasiado estúpida para ser una Ravenclaw. - dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a la chica. De pronto tiró del brazo de Pansy - Venga, vamos a preguntárselo.  
Pansy soltó una carcajada pero no opuso resistencia. Se cercaron a Flo y Draco dijo con mucho tacto:  
- Oye, espía Hufflepuff, ¿qué información esperas sacar de nosotros?  
Flo lo miró como si estuviera loco.   
- No somos mortífagos, ¿sabes? - continuó Draco. Stan y Rose habían dejado de bailar y se acercaban a ellos muertos de curiosidad.  
- ¿Eres una Hufflepuff? - preguntó Stan para nada sorprendido - Yo ya lo sospechaba - le confió a Rose sin esperar respuesta de la pobre Florence. Rose asintió gravemente.  
- Va de azul - dijo, como si eso lo confirmara todo. Blanche se acercó trotando por el pasillo.   
- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? - preguntó en un tono demasiado chillón. Dio saltos alrededor del grupito cerrándolos en un círculo de burbujas púrpura.   
- ¡Es una espía! - dijo Pansy, que tenía que apoyarse en Draco para no caerse de la risa. Le lloraban los ojos y se doblaba sobre su estómago.   
Draco apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente a la chica de azul.  
- Túuuu... - dijo, pero olvidó el resto de la frase, así que se limitó a apuntarla con el dedo mirándola con reproche.   
- ¡Creo que me estoy meando! - dijo Pansy entre risas. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas, pero Florence los miraba desconcertada sin hacer nada más que dar vueltas a su varita entre sus dedos.   
- Oyes, ¿dónde esta Crow? - preguntó Stan de repente. Todos miraron alrededor y después a Blanche, que era la que iba con él.   
- ¿Tengo que saberlo? ¡No soy su niñena!  
- Porque no quieres - apuntó Rose, a lo que todos volvieron a reir y Pansy volvió a reclamar su urgencia por un servicio. Blanche no pareció entender lo que decía su hermana y se dedicó a conjurar estrellitas de latón para ponérselas en el pelo a los demás.   
- Vamos a buscarlo - dijo Stan, intentando quitarse la estrellita que Blanche le enganchaba en el flequillo.   
- ¿Y qué hacemos con la espía? -preguntó Draco mirando a Florence, que se echó a temblar sin ocurrírsele defenderse de la acusación. Después de todo, estaba hablando con un atajo de borrachos que no parecían tenerle mucho afecto.   
- ¡La encerramos en una armadura! - dijo Rose con entusiasmo dándole toquecitos con la varita en la cabeza a la acusada.  
- ¡No!, Mejor... - empezó a decir Draco, pero en ese momento Pansy se soltó de su brazo y salió disparada a buscar un cuarto de baño sin parar de reir y se olvidó otra vez de lo que estaba diciendo. Eso salvó a Flo de su castigo. Eso y que el Barón sanguinario salió de la pared de al lado y anunció que Crow había hundido el pié en un escalón falso y se había quedado atrapado, y que debía tener algún problema con su varita poque no hacía más que conjurar flores para Blanche.   
- Lleva media escalera llena de flores escarlata - concluyó el fantasma, y desapareció por donde había venido seguramente para vigilar a Crow hasta que los demás llegasen hasta él. 


	4. Cap 4

Hola a todo el mundo!!! Me alegra ver la acogida que ha tenido el capítulo 3, espero que este os guste (y que no me matéis mucho)

**Isis****,** puedes rayarme todo lo que quieras, ya que soportas todos mis desvaríos tienes todo el derecho a hacerme llegar los tuyos. Eso va por todos.

**DarkHermG****, **si en capítulos anterioreste has liado un poco con el interés que Draco demuestra hacia Ginny ahí va la explicación: Draco es un libertino y le gustan todas/os. Y si antes te habías confundido creo que en este capítulo lo harás un poquito más (solo un poquito). Me alegra que te guste Skye, auqneu no es un personaje muy pensado (ninguno de los originales lo es la verdad, vas apareciendo por rayadas que tiene una)

**Aislinn****, **creo que te refieres a Pansy, ¿verdad? Porque aún no he empezado a explotar mucho a Blaise en estos capítulos (aún me tengo que meter en su cabeza), pero todo se andará...

**marine de malfoyl****, **¿quién te dijo que iba a haber una "parte D/Hr"? No te digo más, mejor que leas el capítulo, jejeje.

**GaBrIeLa****, **aquí tienes la fiesta. Me alegro que Pansy te caiga bien, a mí es un personaje que me gustaría que se tratara un poquito más en los libros (bueno, todo Slytherin en realidad)

Gracias a todas por vuestros Reviews, espero que los próximos caps estén a la altura de lo que esperáis (ahora es cuando me pongo nerviosa por las expectativas que tenéis sobre la fiesta, AGGG) Podéis mandarme sugerencias, amenazas, adoraciones, etc, etc.

Por cierto, qué raro me resulta que nadie me haya preguntado por Florence ni por el motivo por el que Skye esté triste... Bueno, bueno, mejor así...

Todo es de Rowling, menos Skye Hidden, las hermanas Knigtht (Violet, Blanche, Rose, Pearl), Ethan Crow, Stan Adams, Florence Williams y Alex Learner que son míos (por lo tanto la culpa de que sus personalidades sean tan extrañas es sólo mía)

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 4

Para cuando encontraron a Crow había una reunión de fantasmas escandalizados en torno a él centrados en un debate sobre la prohibición del alcohol en Hogwarts y Peeves llamaba a Filch a pleno pulmón. 

Blanche puso un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y miró las flores que rebosaban de la escalera.

- ¡Mi color preferido! – dijo cogiendo una, se acercó hasta Crow, que estaba dormido sobre el escalón siguiente y le besó con muy poca ternura. 

- Seguro que no vuelve a hacer eso en la vida – dijo su hermana con algo de lucidez mental – Pobre Crow, su única oportunidad de liarse con ella y él inconsciente.

- Sí, cuando se entere se cabreará bastante – dijo Stan con algo de pena, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más Draco levantó la mano.

- ¡Me pido decírselo! 

Flo los miró severamente pero ellos la ignoraron olimpicamente. No se hablaban con espías. 

Ayudaron a Crow a sacar el pié del escalón y trataron de hacer desaparecer las flores. Con el lío que habían armado entre todos (Peeves incluído, que seguía llamando a Filch a gritos sin darse cuenta del hechizo del Blanche) lo mejor sería desaparecer de allí cuanto antes, así que subieron por la escalera con bastante prisa y enfilaron por el primer pasillo que encontaron. 

- ¿Y ahora dónde estamos? – preguntó Draco, sin reconocer el lugar - ¿Alguien sabe por dónde queda Gryffindor?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. 

- Espera, Pansy sabe dónde está – dijo Rose de repente. Todos buscaron a Pansy con la mirada pero no parecía estar con ellos. 

- Ups, la hemos perdido – dijo Draco. El y Stan decidieron volver a bajar para buscarla. A mitad de camino la encontraron, llamándolos a gritos y lloró como una desesperada al encontrarlos, abrazada al cuello de Stan. 

Se reunieron con los demás (después de vagar perdidos durante diez minutos) y Pansy anunció que estaban cerca de la casa de Hufflepuff.

- Ah, tú nos has traído hasta aquí, ¿verdad espía? – dijo Draco apuntando con su varita a Florence. Esta sólo suspiró y le dio la espalda. Draco volvió a guardar su varita satisfecho asumiendo que la había acojonado. 

Poco antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor oyeron gritos. Crow, despertándose repentinamente se separó de Rose y Blanche que lo habían estado sujetando y salió en pos de los gritos con la varita en la mano. Los demás lo siguieron cantando la Cabalgata de las Valkirias de Wagner. Al llegar junto a Crow, que alzaba en vilo a alguien agarrándolo por la pechera de la túnica, vieron a una chica sentada en el suelo con cara de asombrada. Draco se acercó a ella y, en un arranque de generosidad (debido o al alcohol o a las navidades, pero no a su personalidad normal) le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pié, apoyándose en él para no caerse de bruces, Draco se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

- ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero cerveza de mantequilla – dijo ella por toda respuesta. Tenía la mirada un poco perdida y se rascaba un brazo con insistencia. Malfoy la miró detenidamente. No sabía qué demonios llevaba puesto la chica, pero no le tapaba ni las rodillas, ni los brazos ni buena parte del escote. Mmmm, no estaba mal. 

- No quieres más cerveza, ya has tomado bastante – dijo el chico que la acompañaba. En cuanto Rose lo reconocío ordenó a Crow dejarlo en el suelo.

- Quiero cerveza – gimoteó ella haciendo pucheros. A Draco le gustó tanto ese gesto que se echó a reir. - ¿Y tú de qué te ries? – dijo ella mirándole con seriedad. Después pareció fijarse en quién era y se alejó un paso de él. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante, que resultó ser Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

- No, ya has tenido bastante – dijo Justin con un tono más firme y la cogió de la muñeca. Hermione se zafó del contacto con una mueca de desagrado. 

- No voy a ir contigo – dijo. A Justin no pareció gustarle esta declaración y volvió a cogerla de la muñeca. Cuando ella se resistió la cogió también de la otra. Los Slytherin miraban la escena sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba aunque a Rose no parecía gustarle nada. 

- Vamos, si vienes te daré cerveza – dijo el hufflepuff para convercerla. Empezó a tirar de ella pero Hermione se cayó al suelo y se negó a levantarse. Justin empezó a arrastrarla por el suelo sin tener consideración a que ella barría el piso con el trasero. A Crow y Rose no les gustó la escena y decidieron intervenir haciendo que Justin la soltara. En cuanto estubo libre Hermione se puso en pié y se alejó de Justin yendo a refugiarse tras la espalda de Draco.

- ¡No pienso acostarme contigo! – gritó mientras se tambaleaba. Se agarró a los hombros de Draco para sostenerse y dijo, inesperadamente: - Malfoy, que bien hueles. 

El se rió por lo bajo.

- Vamos, Justin, que no quiere acostarse contigo ni borracha. – se rió de sus propias palabras así como el resto de los Slys menos Flo, que no tenía sentido del humor, y Rose, que estaba colgada por Justin y no le hacía gracia que se acostara con otra.

- Tú no te metas, Malfoy – dijo el Hufflepuff con rabia. Aunque Draco no tenía todas sus capadidades deductivas en funcionamiento se daba cuenta de que Justin no había bebido tanto como Granger. De echo, no parecía haber bebido en absoluto. Y pensaba aprovecharse de la chica en ese estado... ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él nunca? Bueno, si encontraba a Ginny Weasley en condiciones parecidas esa noche... Volvió aperder el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando distingió música a lo lejos. Un violín.

- ¡Hidden! – gritó contento al reconocer el instrumento. Se volvió hacia Hermione, que había estado olfateándole el cuello. - ¿Gryffindor está lejos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, está aquí al lado, tenemos bebida, comida y los ojos más increíbles que haya visto nunca. Son grises. – dijo muy segura. Draco tardó un rato en comprender su frase. Al parecer había incluído un cumplido hacia sus ojos, que miraba muy fijamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. 

- Ah – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Por lo visto fue bastante, porque ella sonrió y le tomó de la mano. 

- Vamos a beber cerveza – le dijo mientra tiraba de él hacia Gryffindor. Draco se olvidó de los demás mientras seguía a la chica. 

Draco se indignó un poco cuando descubrió que la contraseña para dar al estúpido retrato que custodiaba la torre era "Gryffindor es la mejor casa del mundo y las demás no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos". Al parecer alguien se había entusiasmado con el mensaje. El Sly siempre había creído que debía limitarse a dos palabras. De todas maneras se olvidó de la fantasiosa clave (evidentemente la mejor casa era Slytherin) cuando el cuadro se abrió dejando ver la sala común de sus enemigos.

El ambiente dentro de la torre estaba más que caldeado. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba borracho, hasta la porbre Skye que tocaba frenéticamente sobre un escenario improvisado que no eran más que unas cuantas mesas juntas. Se acercó a ella de inmediato. Skye dejó de tocar y se tiró a sus brazos desde la tarima.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Sabes qué podrías hacer por mí? Podrías embrujar algo para que toque musica porque yo estoy muerta de cansancio. 

- Ya veo que te alegras de verme por mí y no por mis habilidades – replicó él molesto, pero dejó a Skye en el suelo y le dijo – Que nadie me vea hacer esto.

La chica entendió la orden y se dirigió directamente a Ginny Weasley para pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo. En el caos de la pelea que se formó a continuación (en el que el violín se Skye pudo haber salido mal parado de no ser por Pansy que se lo quitó de las manos a tiempo) nadie prestó atención a Draco y éste sacó su varita y encantó lo primero que vió (que resultó ser un candelabro de tres brazos) para que funcionase como una radio mágica, captando la emisora "Los Cuarenta Magistrales". La música llenó la habitación con timidez hasta que Draco lo reguló y aprovechó para encantar la torre con un hechizo de silencio para que el barullo no fuera tanto. En realidad, y si se hubieran detenido a pensarlo se habrían dado cuenta, nadie iba a decirles nada. McGonnagal estaba en una fiestecita navideña privada de profesores y Filch en la enfermería por haberse roto unos cuantos huesos por una caída de escalera provocada por Peeves.

Cuando la pelea terminó nadie pareció darse cuenta de que ahora sonaba otro tipo de música. Iban todos muy borrachos para fijarse en cosas como esa. Por cierto, la pelea la ganó Ginny.

Alguien le pasó a Draco una cerveza de mantequilla. Este bebió antes de darse cuenta de lo que era (poco alcohol) y de quién se la pasaba.

- ¡Blaise! – exclamó sorprendido abrazando a su amigo, que le devolvió el abrazo como si hiciera años que no se veía. - ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó un poco decepcionado mirando al moreno. Este sonrió malevolamente.

- Le han echado algo, eso seguro. He estado vigilando por ahí y todos los que toman cerveza van más borrachos que los que beben otras cosas. 

- Hombre, si por otras cosas te refieres a zumo de calabaza entonces lo entiendo – se rió Draco, pero Blaise le negó con la cabeza y le señaló a Skye. 

- No han tomado otra cosa – dijo, para que Draco se fijase en cómo lloraba sobre el hombro de Ginny mientras ésta hacía lo mismo en el de su amiga. Harry Potter miraba la escena desde un rincón con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, en el mismo sillón, Ron Weasley decoraba la boca de Hanna Abbot con entusiasmo compartido. 

Draco paseó la mirada por la sala común de Gryffindor. Justin discutía acaloradamente con Rose mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima a Hermione Granger que, a su vez, estaba colgada del cuello de Terry Boot al parecer contándole algo muy importante. Alex Learner, un Gryffindor de séptimo curso al que conocía de pasada se estaba enrollando con un chico de cabello castaño de su misma clase y casa. 

Ernie, el novio de Blaise, estaba hablando con Pansy muy tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que ésta estaba más interesada en ver cómo Stan le tiraba los tratos a Lisa Turpin, de Ravenclaw. Blanche y Crow bailaban un baile lento en el centro despejado de la sala sin escuchar realmente la música, que era mucho más rápida. Florence, sin vaso alguno en las manos, charlaba civilizadamente con un Hufflepuff demasiado sobrio. 

Draco la miró con sosprecha. Maldita espía del demonio. 

Pearl se había subido a la mesa y estaba bailando. En unos pocos minutos, sorprendentemente, Hermione Granger se unió al espectáculo seguida de Ginny y Skye. Rose se acercó a Draco y Blaise que habían estado hablando de sus sospechas sobre Florence. 

- Nada, que está empeñado en llevarse a la cama a Granger – dijo molesta mirando a Justin con mirada asesina.

- Cuando podía llevarte a ti y sin ninguna resistencia – dijo Draco sonriendo. Blaise abrazó a Rose por detrás y le dijo. 

- Veeeenga, si quieres yo me acuesto contigo y te olvidas de ese imbécil. 

- ¿Pero tú no eras gay? – preguntó Rose extrañada. Blaise se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Anda, es verdad, no me acordaba.- soltó a Rose con fingido asco y exclamó: - ¡Aléjate de mí, perra lujuriosa!

Draco y Rose rieron mientras Blaise iba al encuentro de su amado Ernie y de paso rescataba a Pansy que tenía una cara de aburrimiento homicida bastante peligrosa.

Blanche trotó hasta ellos entonces y le plantó a Draco un beso en los labios para nada delicado. 

- ¿Nos vamos a la cama? – preguntó esperanzada. Draco lo pensó un momento, pero viendo la mirada asesina que le enviaba Crow le dio la vuelta a la rubia y la envió de regreso con él con una palmada en el culo. Ella solo dijo "frígido" y se marchó corriendo con Crow seguramente a hacerle la misma propuesta. 

Draco cogió de la mano a Rose y la llevó hasta la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. La verdad es que Zabini tenía razón, la cerveza de mantequilla no parecía la de siempre así que ignoró el resto de bebidas y cogió otra botella ofreciéndole una a Rose. 

- ¿Por qué no me quiere? – gimoteó ésta mirando a Justin mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza.

- Vete tu a saber. A lo mejor él también es gay – conjeturó Draco.

- Malfoy, ¿tu eres gay? – preguntó Rose muy sorprendida entendiendo el "también" como refiriéndose a él y no a Zabini.

- Bueno, a ratos – concedió él sin alejarse de la verdad. Por cierto que ahora que se fijaba Terry Boot no estaba tan mal así, vestido de negro y con el pelo despeinado... 

Cuatro horas después Malfoy no podía creer el aguante que tenía esta gente después de todo lo que habían bebido. Estaba sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza inconsciente de Pansy en su hombro y otra cerveza de mantequilla (¿pero cuantas había, por dios? ¿Y cuántas había tomado él?) en la mano, riéndose de algo, pero no podía recordar de qué. Bueno, puede que de Potter, que le besaba un tobillo a Ginny Weasley mientras esta comía cacahuetes tirada en el suelo. O puede que de Ron Weasley que miraba la mano de Skye entre las suyas desde todos los angulos ignorando a Hanna Abbot que estaba empeñada en desnudarle ahí mismo. O tal vez de Justin, que había recibido el doceavo guantazo de parte de Hermione Granger si no le fallaba la memoria (que lo más seguro es que sí lo hiciera).

Algunos ya se había marchado, como la traidora espía de Florence, que a saber dónde se había metido. Seguro que se había ido a Hufflepuff a darles un informe completo sobre la casa de la serpiente. Otros, como Blanche y Crow seguía por allí derrumbados en los sillones, o trataban de ligarse a alguien como hacía aún Rose, que había preguntado a todo el mundo por qué Justin no la encontraba atractiva. Y otros, como Pearl y Terry Boot, seguían bailando sobre la mesa con una cerveza en cada mano.

De repente algo obstaculizó la visión de Draco. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era el ombligo de Ganger que tenía una extraña cosa de metal donde debería haber estado el agujero. 

"Bueno, tal vez sea la válvula de desinflado" pensó Draco y ante su absurda idea empezó a reirse como un histérico. A Hermione pareció llamarle la atención su risa, porque se dejó caer delante suyo y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

- Qué bonita estás hoy, Ganger – dijo Draco sin poder contenerse. Luego se dio cuenta de que era verdad, pero claro, le seguía gustando más la Weasley que, por cierto ¿dónde se había metido? Ah, allá estaba, siguiendo a Potter por las escaleras mientras le pellizcaba el culo. Así que se acostaría con él. Vaya, otra vez sería enconces. Adiós Ginny Weasley, no sabes lo que te has perdido, pequeña. 

Se dio cuenta con un respingo que Hermione había deslizado las manos desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos y que notaba un cosquilleo muy conocido. Le sonrió con una pequeña dosis de "encanto Malfoy". Ella pareció entenderlo y se subió sobre él, estirándose como una gata, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas. Bueno, Ganger olía muy bien, muy pero que muy bien. Probó a besarla. No sólo ella no se resistió sino que le devolvió el beso casi con furia. Muy, muy bien. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos recorriendo su boca con la lengua. Ella gimió y se separó de él poniéndose en pié.

Pero bueno, ¿qué hacía? ¡si había empezado ella! ¿y ahora se iba a ir dejándolo así? ¡Esa mujer no tenía corazón!

Pero Granger no se fue. Le tendió una mano, invitándole a ponerse en pié y cuando él lo hizo, dejando caer a Parkinson cuan larga era sobre el sillón, le condujo escaleras arriba, hasta su cuarto. En un descansillo, Draco aprovechó para volver a besarla y ella metió las manos entre su pelo. No le importó demasiado que le despeinara. La verdad, no le importaría mientras pudiera seguir besándola. Cuando deslizó una mano por su estómago desnudo ella volvió a serpararse.

- ¿Pero es que no voy a poder ni tocarte? – se indignó Draco por la interrupción. Ella le lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua, enviándole pequeñas oleadas de placer, y volvió a tirar de su mano. Draco la siguió con docilidad, admirando su trasero enfundado en algo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser terciopelo color vino.

- ¿Ves? Los colores de su casa, esta sabe estar en su sitio – murmuró para sí. 

Pues sí, a Hermione le quedaba muy bien su conjuntito, no por nada se había pasado más de una hora probándose modelitos esa tarde y para arreglarse el pelo había necesitado al menos otra hora más y grandes cantidades de poción alisadora. Pero desde luego, seguro que la chica no había echo todo aquello pensando en encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos conducirlo a su habitación, pero ahí estaban. 

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y acorraló al rubio contra la madera. El no se resistió demasiado a su acoso, incluso parecía encantado con su actitud. Era una verdadera lástima que en condiciones normales Hermione nunca se atreviera a hacer algo como eso, y mucho menos a arrancarle la camisa como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Malfoy tuvo una llamada de su conciencia en el momento más inoportuno. Mientras Hermione le mosdisqueaba una tetilla se presentó la idea en su cabeza como un letrero luminoso: ella no estaba en sus cabales. Estaba fuera de control. No sabía lo que hacía. No podía seguir adelante con esto porque Hermine no era dueña de sus actos y en la realidad nunca querría acostarse con él. 

Draco masculló un par de maldiciones. Conciencia. Maldita fuera. No había echo acto de presencia en toda su vida y ahora aparecía para estropearle un buen momento. De echo, un GRAN momento. Tomó a Hermione por los hombros y (con mucha fuerza de voluntad y algo de fuerza física) pudo ponerla a distancia. Se apoyó en la puerta para recobrar un poco el aliento. La chica lo miraba expectante.

- Granger, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? Soy yo, Malfoy, tu enemigo natural. 


	5. Cap 5

Hola de nuevo!!! Esta capítulo es muy cortito, pero esque no quiero cortar la escena siguiente que me ha quedado un poco larga. Para que veáis que no soy tan arpía como me gusta aparentar os lo pongo pronto. El siguiente capítulo lo pondré mañana o pasado, dependiendo de cómo vaya la cosa porque igual aún le tengo que hacer unos cambios por cosas de capítulos siguientes. 

****

marine de malfoy (sin l) Supongo que podrás seguir leyéndolos porque hace nada tuve una estúpida idea y compagino escribir este fic con otro que aún no está publicado pero que trata básicamente de Fred Weasley y cosas que ocurrieron el verano anterior a esta historia. (Desgraciadamente no hay manera de meter a Malfoy ahí) Por cierto, a qué mente brillante te refieres? Yo no veo ninguna por aquí... Espero que tus instintos asesinos se vean calmados con esta escena (que a mí no me agrada demasiado como ha quedado, pero ye me explicaré al final del capítulo para que entendáis)

**Aislinn****, **pues para que sufráis un rato, por qué sino? Me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Además yo creo que he tardado poco, no lo crees tú así ;-)

**Isis****, **pues no me siento para nada aludida. Malfoy tiene un poquito de conciencia (poca, no os aceleréis del susto) pero yo no tengo ninguna, jejeje, y tampoco moral si a eso vamos, jijiji. Si te ha gustado la fiesta me imagino que te gustarán las consecuencias. Hay cosas que aún no se dicen pero que se irán descubriendo con el tiempo... que misterioso, eh? (no lo es tanto, en realidad es solo un poco de propaganda para que sigáis leyendo) Oyes, que la semana santa no es para descansar? Lo que es yo no pienso estresarme para nada...

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt**(tu nombre lo copio y pego, porque si no...) Qué hará Hermione con Draco? Maravillas.... jejeje. Lo de qué surgirá... Bueno, eso lo veremos con el tiempo. Ah, no me puedo perder, mi casa no es la mansión Malfoy ni nada de eso. Ale, ya tienes aquí el próximo capítulo, impaciente!

**GaBrIeLa****, **yo siempre he creído que Bello y Draco eran sinónimos. Me alegro que te guste. Y no te preocupes, la conciencia de Draco no lo va a molestar muy amenudo.

Gracias a todas por vuestros mensajes (me estais haciendo adicta a los reviews malditas!!!) Espero haber actualizado suficientemente pronto para vosotras. Bueno, no me enroyo más, ahí va el capítulo.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap 5.

Draco masculló un par de maldiciones. Conciencia. Maldita fuera. No había echo acto de presencia en toda su vida y ahora aparecía para estropearle un buen momento. De echo, un GRAN momento. Tomó a Hermione por los hombros y (con mucha fuerza de voluntad y algo de fuerza física) pudo ponerla a distancia. Se apoyó en la puerta para recobrar un poco el aliento. La chica lo miraba expectante.

- Granger, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? Soy yo, Malfoy, tu enemigo natural. 

Ella se limitaba a seguir mirándole mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Mmmm...esos labios... Draco sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. 

- Mira, no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Podemos dejarlo así, yo me iré y tu te echarás un sueñecito que buena falta te hace. 

Hermione entonces se movió. Claro que hizo algo que Draco nunca hubiera imaginado en la chica de biblioteca pero que vamos, tampoco se iba a quejar por eso. La falda y el corpiño volaron por los aires revelando la ropa interior que habían cubierto. Un sujetador de fino encaje y unas bragas bastante más reducidad de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver resaltaban sobre la blancura de su piel. 

Hermione sonrió de una manera muy Slytherin y se fue a sentar a su cama, cruzando las piernas y apoyándose en las manos esperando a que el rubio dijera o hiciera algo. Draco tragó saliva.

Vamos, no es que la Gryffindor tuviera el mejor cuerpo que había visto, pues no lo tenía. No tenía demasiado pecho y sus caderas no eran todo lo prominentes que desearía, pero el conjuntito color burdeos disimulaba todo esto. Y tenía unas piernas increíbles. Y los hombros más bonitos que Draco hubiese visto nunca. Además, llevaba tacones, algo muy extraño en Hogwarts pero que a él le encantaba. 

- ¿Vienes o voy a por ti? – ronroneó ella con una voz muy sensual. 

Vale, explicación: no es que tuviese una voz de linea erótica ni nada de eso, pero después de haber estado cantando a gritos todos los éxitos de los Cuarenta Magistrales durante unas pocas horas se le había quedado bastante ronca y algo afónica. No podía saber de ninguna manera que ese tono de aguardientona hacía con Malfoy lo mismo que sus zapatos de tacón o su delicado tanga; empujarlo a límites insospechados. 

Draco sonrió con malicia al oir su propuesta y se recostó en la puerta extendiendo los brazos.

- Ven tú. Y arpovéchate, querida, no siempre voy a dejarte la iniciativa.

Hermione saltó de la cama sonriente y se acercó a el. Malfoy se fijó entonces en aquello que relucía en su ombligo y le preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros diciendo una palabra que él no entendió.

- Algo así como un pendiente – dijo ella impaciente. Malfoy asintió mientras la chica se detenía a un paso de él, sin acercarse más, sin tocarle, sin dejar de mirarle.

Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, humedeciéndolo y lo llevó a los labios del chico. Los acarició casi sin tocarlos, rozándolos con la yema y bajó por su barbilla, cuello, pecho, estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Ese simple gesto de ella, que no dejó de mirarle a los ojos mientras hacía el recorrido, le hizo clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Tenía ganas de tocarla, pero también quería que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo porque le picaba la curiosidad. Además de otras cosas.

Hermione se acercó más a él, lo suficiente para que oliera su perfume y notara su respiración sobre la piel del cuello. Con las puntas de los dedos, con mucha delicadeza, le abrió los pantalones y los dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo. Draco no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos y respiraba con más rapidez que antes. Hermione quería vencer su resistencia y que no pudiera resistirse a besarla, pero él no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Se humedeció los labios, notando el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella, notando las inalaciones superficiales y aceleradas, notando el aliento de él en sus labios y ese olor, ese olor como a wisky que siempre le acompañaba. Hermione no pudo resistirse y le tomó la boca salvajemente, tomándolo por la cintura y presionándolo contra la puerta haciendo resonar la madera con el golpe. Para que no escapara, pensó. Aunque Draco no tenía ningunas intenciones de escapar.

El beso de Hermione era hambriento, posesivo, lascivo. El rubio le correspondió con pasión, pegando más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, recorriéndole la espalda con los dedos mientras ella arañaba sus costados inconscientemente. No importaban los arañazos. Marcas de guerra que llevaría con orgullo (y que enseñaría a los colegas).

La levantó en brazos, la chica rodeando su cintura con las piernas, él desabrochándole el sostén antes de dejarse caer en la cama encima de ella. La prenda salió volando, seguida de cerca por los pantalones de Malfoy, enredados en sus tobillos, junto con los zapatos y los restos de la camisa. Las manos y la lengua de Draco no dejaron un centímetro de Hermione sin recorrer, deteníendose especialmente en el curioso pendiente plateado que le atravesaba el ombligo. Ella jugueteaba en el interior de sus boxers de una manera casi inocente, que le hacía ser más brusco. Cuando Draco intentó quitarle las bragas se dio cuenta de que sería tarea imposible. Hermione aún le rodeaba con sus piernas y estaba demasiado ocupada explorándole con sus manos mientras le mosdisqueaba el cuello para darse cuenta de eso. Uno de los toques de la chica fue demasiado para él y se quedó quieto un segundo, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a pensar en otra cosa con Hermine retociéndose bajo él y tocándole de esa manera? Rompió las bragas, tenía que hacerlo no había otra opción. Dejó de lamer sus pechos un momento para rasgar la tela con los dientes y envió los restos lejos, a reunirse con el resto de ropa que los había cubierto. Sus boxer se unieron pronto, tan pronto como él empezó a preparar a Hermione con los dedos, arrancándole escandalosos gemidos. Cuando se separó de ella (en un momento de lucidez) la chica le lanzó un insulto por dejarla en ese estado, pero Draco sólo había ido a por su varita. Apuntándola recitó casi por costumbre el hechizo, pero ella viendo que el rubio volvía pegó su boca a la de él ahogando las últimas palabras. Draco no se preocupó, funcionaría, siempre lo hacía, sino a esas alturas ya tendría a unos cuantos mini-Draquitos correteando por la mansión Malfoy. 

Echó la varita al suelo y a Hermione de nuevo en la cama. Cada roce de la chica parecía sentirlo multiplicado por mil. No iba a poder aguantar mucho más, ya estaba en su límite. Con poca delicadeza le separó los muslos y en un solo movimiento brusco la penetró.

El grito agudo de Hermione le hizo tomar conciencia de la realidad. ¡Era virgen! Y él había tenido muy poca consideración con ella. Se quedó paralizado por el terror, ella pegada a su cuerpo, con los dedos enredados en su pelo, él respirando el aroma de su cabello. El aliento de Hermione de nuevo rozándole el cuello, haciendo que la piel se le erizase. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y lágrimas fluyendo entre sus pestañas. 

- ¿Hermione? – susurró casi con miedo. La chica abrió sus ojos castaños y le miró detenidamente. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco. Ella asintió levemente y trató de sonreir. El chico no se movió. Estaba pasando el peor rato de su vida. La había dañado, ¿cómo había podido hacerlo?¿Acaso estaba tan borracho para olvidarse de la suavidad, del tacto? Él, que tanta experiencia tenía en estas cuestiones no había tomado en cuenta que ésta podía ser su primera vez. 

La chica se recuperó antes que él de la impresión. Bien, lo tenía dentro, y quitando el dolor agudo que empezaba a disolverse la cosa no estaba tan mal. Pero ¿por qué la estaba mirando así? ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Había gritado ella demasiado fuerte? 

Le acarició el pelo con ternura intentando relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Tal vez fuera eso, él la notaba tensa y por eso se había quedado tan quieto. Hasta parecía querer dejar de respirar mientras la miraba con la culpa reflejada en el brillo gris de sus ojos.

- Escucha, estoy bien – le dijo, con la voz perjudicada por los excesos de la noche. Como él no parecía creerla le besó ligeramente en los labios una vez, dos, tres. Le abrió los labios con la lengua y entró en su cálida boca, demorándose en el beso para explorar todos los rincones mientras él permanecía sumiso. Tomó su lengua y empezó a succionarla muy lentamente arrancándole un gemido. Parecía que era la primera vez que se besaban. Draco se unió al beso. Profundizó en la boca de ella y la saboreó por completo mientras la acariciaba el estómago con una mano tímida. Era cómo si todo lo de antes no hubiera existido. Hermione sintió una calidez acogedora en todo el cuerpo y, en lugar de los movimientos bruscos de antes, dominados por la urgencia, ahora parecía no haber prisa para nada. Se tomaban su tiempo. Se exploraban mutuamente con lentitud y precisión, sin dejar ningún lugar por acariciar mientras Draco desplazaba el húmedo beso hasta su cuello. Hermione gimió.

- Sigue...- le suspiró al oido. Draco se movió dentro de ella muy lentamente. Las sensaciones eran increíbles. Se agarró a sus hombros, preparada para disfrutarlo plenamente. Y vaya si lo hizo. Cuando el rubio aceleró los movimientos Hermione se descubrió arqueando la espalda a cada embestida y gimiendo involuntariamente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y pensando en él, sólo en él y en lo que estaba sintiendo. Draco se apoyó en los codos para mirarla a los ojos. A Hermione no le gustó el gesto, quería tenerlo pegado a ella, sintiendo su calor, así que lo volvió a atraer para atraparlo en un largo beso en el que ahogaron sus gritos cuando llegaron juntos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo de hoy. Os ha gustado? A mí no, pero era necesario que la escena fuese tan fría, ya entenderéis porqué. Vamos, es igual que la escenita de la clase de pociones. No demuestran muchos sentimientos ninguno de los dos, es solo sexo (aunque al final pueda parecer que hay algo más) pero espero que se os hayan pasado las ganas de asesinarme por el capítulo anterior (ponerlo todo en el mismo capítulo me parecía hacerlo demasiado largo) Por cierto, os gusta más este formato o el de los primeros capítulos?

Gracias por leer mis desvaríos. Hasta prontito.


	6. Cap 6

Holaaaa!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. 

**GaBrIeLa****, **la escenita de pociones es un flash back que tiene Draco en uno de los primeros capítulos (creo que es en el 2, ahora mismo no estoy segura) Aquí verás la reacción de Hermione, espero que te guste.

**vicu-malfoy**, es un honor que me quieras unir a tus preferidos!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya parecido lo suficientemente rápido. 

**Isis****,** yo tb soy una cursi aunque intente negarlo porque sino no estaría escribiendo esto. Te pareció inquietante? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado... fría vale, sosa también, pero inquietante? Mmm, no sé, tal vez sea cosa de leer lo que escribo alguna vez (nunca lo hago, y tampoco nunca pasoel corrector de word así que las faltas que hay ya sabeís que es por dejadez, jejeje) Lo del formato me refería a que los primeros capítulos sólo los podía subir cono txt y se quedaba todo apelotonado, sin separaciones. Ahora (por alguna extraña razón) me deja subirlo como html y deja un espacio de párrafo a párrafo (aunque sigue pasándose por el forro las separaciones que yo pongo y no sé por qué) así que vosotros diréis, sino decías nada seguiré con el formato de este capítulo. No te preocupes por lo de la playa, que la tengo a 10 minutos y solo la piso la noche de San Juan así que envidia no os puedo dar. Ah, me encanta que te "pases" en escribirme, pero ahora te jodes tú y te tragas la mega-contestación, jejeje.

**marine de malfo****y** (sin l), bueno, si tú dices que tengo una mente brillante puede que sea cierto, buscaré en el fondo del armario que es donde acaban las cosas que nunca utilizo, jejeje. Y sí, el fic no se acaba todavía, aún hay más (aunque no sé decir cuanto, mejor dicho, no quiero decir cuánto)

Una vez más gracias por vuestros reviews que me dan muchos ánimos. No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar porque lo siguiente no me termina de gustar como queda, pero bueno, aquí tenéis esto para que no me linchéis demasiado pronto (más bien, para que marine de malfoy no saque a relucir su instinto asesino que le temoooo.....)

NOTAS: la canción a la que se hace referencia en este capítulo es Something Stupid, versión de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman, por qué esta? Pues ni idea, pero ahí está. Al final del capítulo está la letra traducida de la canción porque me costó mucho encontrarla (no sé inglés) y así hago algo con el esfuerzo.

Espero que os guste el capítulo, y si no pues lo siento, hice todo lo que pude!!! Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, petición, duda, amenaza o alabanza no dudeis en hacérmela llegar. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer mis desvarios!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 6

Hermione soñaba algo muy raro. Llevaba un vestido rosado con una falda amplia bordeada de suaves plumas. La tela era muy ligera y parecía bordada con pequeños cristalitos que destellaban a la luz. Su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño bajo perfectamente peinado. Miró su entonrno extrañada. Estaba en un salón que no tenía nada de particular, salvo que en sus paredes resonaba la canción "Something Stupid". 

Alguien le ofreció una mano y ella la tomó. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, vestido con un elegante smoking negro y con el pelo como lo acostumbraba a llevar, cepillado hacia atrás y sujeto por un montón de gomina. Ya que el sueño no parecía tener demasiado sentido no se extrañó demasiado cuando él la tomó de la cintura y se pusieron a bailar. Y no lo hacían mal, la verdad. Parecían Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers en una película antigua. Cada vez que giraban el vestido de Hermione lucía el vuelo con gracia. 

Malfoy la cogió de la cintura y la subió a una mesa, tomándola de la mano mientras ella prácticaba unos pasos de baile desde ahí arriba. La volvió a bajar de la misma manera, girándola con facilidad mientras le susurraba la canción al oido. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Hermione soltó una risita y cantó con Malfoy las últimas frases de la canción mirándole a los ojos, sin darse casi cuenta de la letra.

The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red

(La hora es la correcta tu perfume llena mi cabeza las estrellas se vuelven rojas)  
And oh the night´s so blue

(y oh la noche esta tan azul)  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid

(y luego voy y lo arruino todo al decir algo estupido)  
Like: "I love you"

(como "Te Amo".....)

Luego la sonrisa maliciosa de él al decir las últimas palabras y repetirlas mientras la música terminaba, dando vueltas juntos por la pista de baile con ella mirándole embobada...

Hermione despertó de pronto al notar un movimiento sobre la piel, cerca de su estómago. Notó con horror que no era su mano la que se abría sobre su ombligo, sino la de alguien que la abrazaba por la espalda. Alguien que tenía el cuerpo amoldado al suyo, adoptando su misma postura y respirando en su nuca, hacíendole cosquillas con el aire caliente.

"Bien, no tengo que dejarme llevar por el pánico" pensó mientras respiraba agitadamente, intentando mantener la calma "A ver, estoy con alguien en la cama. Vale, puedo superar la impresión inicial. Lo más probable es que no haya sucedido nada"

Pero mientras formulaba este pensamiento esperanzado empezaba a notar cosas. Primera, y más importante de todas: estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas. Se agarró a la almohada para sentir algo sólido mientras una sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de ella. Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta fue que la rodeaba un aroma que le resultaba familiar, y dedididamente no era un aroma femenino. Tercero, la luz de la mañana avanzada entraba por las ventanas alegremente, así que ya era algo tarde y la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle por la resaca. Cuarto, ¡había estado soñando con Malfoy!. Quinto, ¡había estado soñando que bailaba con Malfoy! Sexto, la persona que estaba a su lado se estaba moviendo. 

Esto la dejó helada. ¡Estaba en la cama con un desconocido que se estaba despertando!

Bueno, llegó la hora de la verdad. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad y ver con quíen había pasado la noche. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el desconocido fuese Ron. Él al menos la quería aunque últimamente parecía decidido a olvidarse de ella. Pero allí no olía a Ron así que no podía ser tan optimista. El desconocido había quitado la mano de su estómago y, al parecer, se había dado la vuelta hacia el otro lado, llavándose el calor en su espalda y el cosquilleo en su nuca a otro lugar. Y también las sábanas, menudo descaro. Pareció volver a quedarse quieto. Puede que hubiera vuelto a dormirse. Bien, eso sería genial, tal vez pudiera largarse de allí antes de que se despertara y con un poco de suerte no podría decir que habían pasado la noche juntos.

"Eeehhh, un momento Hermione, mira las cortinas de la cama. Son rojas. Y mira el libro que está sobre la mesilla, es tu libro. Así que se puede deducir que ¡este es tu cuarto!¡Claro que sabrá que pasó la noche contigo si se despuerta en tu cama! Vamos, lo mejor es enfrentarlo como una mujer madura. Sea quien sea, no puede ser tan malo"

Se dio la vuelta con decisión y miró a su amante desconocido. 

El grito salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

No hacía falta ir a clase de adivinación para saber a quién pertenecía ese pelo marfileño que había sobre su almohada, pero si hubiera tenido alguna duda de su dueño quedó disipada en cuanto Malfoy se dio la vuelta con rapidez palpando bajo la amohada con desespero en busca de su varita. En cuanto los ojos grises se posaron en ella pareció relajarse visiblemente.

- Hay, que histérica, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó frotándose un ojo. Tenía cara de sueño y voz molesta. Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver que él no se sorprendía en absoluto al verla a su lado, compartiendo la cama. 

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy?! – gritó histérica cuando se repuso. 

El rubio se dejó caer sobre las almohadas mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba.

- Tú me invitaste a venir. – dijo con toda tranquilidad. Hermione le miró a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido. 

- Sí, seguro que yo te invité. Seguro que tú no te aprovechaste para nada de mí anoche, ¿verdad?

Malfoy la miró sorprendido por el sarcasmo.

- ¿No te acuerdas?

Ella sólo apretó los labios como solía hacer McGonagal cuando algo la irritaba. El chico sonrió con malicia como si viera en su revelación una oportunidad de oro.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... – canturreó.

- ¡De vaya nada! – le cortó ella casi rechinando los dientes - ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí inmediatamente!¡Y ni una palabra a nadie! ¡Aquí no ha sucedido nada! ¿Entendido?

Malfoy se rió con placer pero no se movió un milímetro de donde estaba.

- No puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado, querida. Aunque no recuerdes nada estoy seguro de que eres lo bastante lista para sacar conclusiones por ti misma. 

Hermione apretó los puños sobre el borde de las sábanas, que pegaba contra su pecho como si así pudiere escudarse de las palabras de Malfoy. No la estaba insultando, estaba siendo casi amable con ella, y eso la molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Por qué la trataba bien? Así parecía que ella estaba loca al enfadarse con él sin un motivo aparente. Pero no estaba loca y sí tenía justificación:

- Tú me has forzado – dijo con voz gélida. El dejó de sonreir en el acto.

- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre pensar eso? – parecía genuínamente molesto y hasta algo asqueado - ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – levantó un dedo de advertencia al ver que ella tomaba aire para contestarle a eso – Mira, querida, piensa un poco lo que dices, ¿vale? Si te hubiera forzado, ¿no tendrías señales de resistencia? ¿Acaso tienes alguna marca en el cuerpo?

Hermione lo miró con sospecha y empezó a mirarse por debajo de las sábanas buscando señales de agresión. Al no encontrar ninguna, en lugar de sentir alivio se irritó aún más. ¿Ella había querido acostarse con él?

- Estaría inconsciente – espetó. Malfoy suspiró cansado. 

- Mira, Granger, si no quieres aceptar la realidad allá tú, a mí me trae sin cuidado.

Y dicendo esto volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Creí haberte dicho que salieras de mi cama. 

- Creí que fue bastante obvio que te ignoré – replicó él. La chica tomó aire intentando calmarse. Dijo en tono tranquilo:

- Largo.

- No.

- Vete de aquí. 

- No, me quedo.

Al ver que tenía toda la intención de cumplir lo que decía Hermione empezó a empujarlo fuera de la cama con todas sus fuerzas. 

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué intentas hacer?! – preguntó Malfoy empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

- ¡Echarte! – replicó ella, fulminándole con la mirada – No pienso dormir al lado de alguien que se ha aprovechado de mí cuando no estaba en condiciones.

No hizo falta que siguiera empujando, Malfoy saltó de la cama furioso y Hermione cayó de bruces sobre el colchón.

- Ganger, que te quede claro, no me tomaría la molestia de aprovecharme de ti. Creo que me sobran candidatas para compartir cama y todas son mucho más bonitas, más complacientes y más deseables que una maldita virgen histérica.

Hermione se quedó sin habla una vez más. No sólo porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que había perdido la virginidad, nada menos que con Malfoy y que éste la había insultado donde más dolía (nunca había creído ser bonita, pero no soportaba que los demás le recordasen que no lo era). Sino porque Draco Malfoy, su enemigo desde hacía seis años, el chico más deseado de todo Hogwarts y también el más desagradable estaba parado frente a ella ¡completamente desnudo!

A la vez que se le coloreaban las mejillas de vergüenza no pudo dejar de notar que todas tenían razón, estaba muy, muy bueno. Vaya físico tenía la maldita serpiente. "Hay que ver, que bien me lo he montado" pensó confundida. 

- Además – continuaba Draco paseándose por la habitación sin hacer caso a las reacciones de la chica – si aquí alguien asaltó a alguien fuiste tú a mí – y se acercó a ella señalándole, sin ir más lejos, una de sus caderas donde Hermione hubiera apreciado varios arañazos de no estar mirando tozudamente las sábanas, avergonzada por la desnudez del chico – Mira, ¿ves? Eres una maldita salvaje. Y mira aquí, un mordisco, ¿reconoces tus dientes? 

- Vale, vale, te creo, te creo – murmuró ella. Finalmente Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de su actitud. No lo miraba a él sino que mantenía la cabeza gacha, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y además apretaba las sábanas contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Se miró a sí mismo para descubrir la causa del malestar de la chica. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que era su falta de pudor lo que la traía así.

- Vamos, Granger, no me dirás que te da vergüenza que esté desnudo – dijo con una sonrisa malévola – Anoche no parecías tener ese problema...

Hermione pensó en negarlo, pero ¿para qué? Él ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba molesta.

- Podrías ponerte los pantalones al menos, digo yo.

- ¿Para que estés más cómoda? Déjame pensarlo... mmmm.... no – dijo él, claramente divertido. Como era un maldito narcisista y un exhibicionista por naturaleza la desnudez era su estado natural. Era sorprendente que la chica avergonzada de la cama fuera la misma persona de la noche.

- Pues entonces lárgate de una vez – dijo ella entre dientes al ver rechazada su petición – Aún no entiendo cómo sigues aquí.

"Y tampoco entiendo cómo está tan contento, pero eso no me apetece preguntárselo" pensó, enrojeciendo más aún. 

- Bueno, creo que me merezco un descanso – dijo él, sentándose al borde de la cama. Hermione se alejó lo más que pudo y a punto estuvo de caer por el otro lado – No me has dejado dormir en toda la noche.

- ¡Descansa en tu cuarto, que para eso lo tienes! – la sangre le hervía de indignación. ¿Ella no le había dejado dormir? ¡¿Pero quién ser creía que era?!

- Bueno, si – concedió Draco tratando de parecer serio a la vez que volvía a meterse en la cama y taparse con las sábanas sin hacer caso de la mirada alucinada de Hermione – pero el punto es que me gusta dormir acompañado. 

La miró con inocencia. Ella le hubiera golpeado en ese momento de no ser porque al levantar el pié para patearlo descubrió que aún llevaba puestos los zapatos de tacón. Sacó un pié de entre el lío de sábanas para cerciorarse. Sí, allí estaba, perfectamente ajustada a su pié seguía la sandalia de la noche anterior, la misma que por la altura del tacón le había dejado los pies hechos puré. Ahora que lo pensaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no solamente los pies. La cabeza la estaba matando y sentía sus miembros pesados como si hubiera estado haciendo un esfuerzo de ejercicio toda la noche. Miró a Malfoy de reojo. Este estaba ocupado mirando su sandalia y sonriendo para sí.

- Querida, me encantan esos zapatos – anunció como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta por cómo los miraba. 

- ¿Sí? ¿Quieres verlos más de cerca?

Draco rió por la poco sutil amenaza de patearle la cara. No entendía cómo ella estaba de tan mal humor cuando él estaba de maravilla. La experiencia de la noche fue una de las mejores que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. No sabía si podía deberse a su larga temporada a pan y agua o a la chica que lo miraba con furia, pero lo cierto era que lo había pasado realmente bien. Estaba relajado y contento, si bien un poco cansado, era cierto que la Granger no lo había dejado descansar demasiado. Hubiera sido perfecto dormir unas cuantas horas más, y no mentía, prefería dormir abrazado a un cuerpo cálido. Aunque no creía que ella fuese a dejarse abrazar ahora precisamente. 

- Malfoy, si no sales de aquí ahora mismo voy a ponerme a gritar como una histérica – amenazó Hermione con un siseo. Una ceja plateada se alzó en el rostro de su acompañante.

- Grita si quieres. Aunque no creo que a Potter y Weasley les hiciera mucha gracia ver que te has acostado conmigo. Claro que tampoco va a venir nadie a ver qué ocurre. Anoche tuvimos que poner un encanto silenciador, por si no lo recuerdas. Eres bastante escandalosa, ¿lo sabías?

No se iba a ir ¡No se iba a ir! ¿No iba a encontrar ninguna manera de echarlo? Tampoco encontraba su varita que era la que le hubiera venido genial en esa situación. Un par de maldiciones y Malfoy saldría corriendo sin pararse a recoger su ropa. 

- Así que te vas a quedar aquí a molestarme, ¿no? – replicó ella, y al darse la vuelta vió que él se había vuelto a recostar sobre las almohadas dispuesto a conciliar el sueño. – Pero Malfoy, ¿quién crees que soy? ¡No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú!

- Pues entonces cambia de cama – dijo él, su voz ahogada por la almohada pero aún así sonando irritantemente divertida.

Hermione se levantó y se alejó a zancadas hasta el cuarto de baño murmurando maldiciones. Oyó a sus espaldas la queja de Malfoy cuando se llevó la sábana con ella. ¿No le gustaba tanto andar desnudo por ahí? ¿Ahora por qué se quejaba? Cerró con un portazo. Al mirarse al espejo casi no se reconoció. El ligero maquillaje de la noche anterior ya no estaba allí, seguramente estaría repartido por toda la ropa de la cama. Su pelo estaba hecho un asco, todo revuelto y con algunos mechones lacios donde la poción alisadora aún resistía tenazmente. Tenía una ojeras espantosas.

- ¡Y ojos de viciosa! – se reprochó al ver que le brillaban como nunca. Se quitó los zapatos, abrió la llave de la ducha y soltó la sábana (con reticencia) para meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Volvió a la habitación limpia y reluciente, un poco más relajada y bien envuelta en una gruesa toalla, con el pelo goteándole sobre los hombros.

Y ahí seguía Malfoy, dormido boca abajo en el centro del colchón, ocupando toda la cama como si fuera el dueño y señor del lugar, con los pies colgando por los bordes y abrazado a la almohada.

Lo miró detenidamente. Era increíblemente pálido. Tanto que de no haberlo visto a la luz del sol en más de una ocasión la chica habría jurado que se trataba de un vampiro. Había crecido mucho en los últimos tiempos, ella debía llegarle por la barbilla más o menos, lo que seguramente le habría valido perder rapidez como buscador. Aunque había que reconocer que se le daba mucho mejor el puesto de guardián. Y tenía un culo que .... "¡Huy, Hermione, no te fijes en eso!", se reprochó mientras enrojecía, apartando la mirada. Claro que no pudo resistir echar un vistacito más.

Dormido Draco Malfoy no parecía tan malo. De echo, tenía cara de niño bueno, abrazado a la almohada y roncando ligeramente. Hasta casi se le podían perdonar todos los insultos y ofensas al verlo así, tan indefenso. Pobrecillo, debía de estar TAN cansado...

Hermione sonrió con malicia y se acercó de puntillas. Cogió su pelo empapado y lo retorció para escurrir el agua sobre su espalda. El chico casi saltó de la cama al sentir el frío.

- ¿Estás loca? – le gritó furioso, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose de él para hacer caso a su mirada acerada. Sabiéndose ignorado Draco recurrió a métodos más directos. 

Hermione dejó de reir cuando lo vió coger la almohada con una mirada peligrosa. "¡Cielos, me va a ahogar!" Saltó hacia atrás antes de que él pudiera arrearle el primer golpe. Fuera de peligro se atrevió a sacarle la lengua. Draco se subió a la cama de un salto mientras ella gritaba y retrocedía lo más deprisa que podía hasta la cama de Parvati. Sin sacarle la vista de encima al rubio tanteó en busca de la almohada de su compañera y se la enseñó con una expresión de triunfo.

- Muy bien – asintió él con una sonrisa jugetona – Ahora que ya estás armada podemos pelear en serio.

Se lanzó hacia ella con rapidez, pero Hermione lo recibió con un cojinazo en la nariz que no fue capaz de esquivar. Le respondió con uno en la cabeza a lo que la chica contraatacó con uno en sus "partes nobles" (suerte que era un arma blanda). Malfoy, fingiéndose ofendido, la atacó indiscriminadamente mientras ella intentaba escudarse tras su propio almohadón. Para cuando hubo un respiro en el ataque Hermione se dio cuenta de que había perdido su toalla. Bueno, no perdido, Draco la tenía en la mano y la miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

- Ahora sí que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. – dijo, dejándola caer al suelo.

Debería haberse puesto a gritar como una niña y haber corrido a taparse, pero en lugar de eso la indignación le dio fuerzas para atacarle con saña mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas. Le hizo retroceder hasta la cama, que lo cogió por sorpresa al tropezar con ella y calló sentado. Viendo que Hermione redoblaba sus esfuerzos atrapó su cojín y tiró de él, forcejeando con la chica para desarmarla. Acabaron los dos tirados en la cama luchando por la obtención del mismo almohadón cuando el de Malfoy había quedado olvidado justo al lado. 

Hermione consiguió arrancárselo de las manos con una carcajada de triunfo. Ahora que se daba cuenta había estado riéndose desde hacía bastante tiempo, al igual que Malfoy que asumió su derrota dignamente y se apoyó en un codo, de costado, para mirarla.

Ahora que tenía el almohadón en las manos Hermione no sabía qué hacer con él. La pelea había terminado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y que su enemigo la miraba de arriba abajo. Encontró una utilidad a su almohada escudándose tras ella para librarse de esa mirada. Malfoy pareció gruñir algo cuando ella se tapó, pero no dijo nada y la miró a los ojos.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba tumbada en la cama al lado de Draco Malfoy, ambos desnudos y sin insultarse. ¡Malfoy debía estar enfermo! Lo cierto era que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por falta de sueño y el pelo revuelto le daba aspecto de niño travieso. No parecía el mismo de siempre. 

- ¿Sabes que tienes pelo de rata? – le dijo él como quien comenta el tiempo. Bueno, después de todo seguía siendo tan capullo como de costumbre. Hermione buscó algo que decirle, hiriente, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que le fulminó con la mirada. Draco se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

"¿Va a besarme?" pensó Hermione alucinada "Si me besa ¿qué hago? ¿le parto la cara? ¿le devuelvo el beso? ¿le muerdo la lengua? ¿le..."

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando porque Malfoy se puso en pié de un salto.

- Me largo – anunció. Hermione se quedó parada.

- ¡Aleluya! – fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero apretó el almohadón presa de una gran frustración. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy decepcionada? ¡No es posible que quisiera que Malfoy me besara!"

- Como veo que no me vas a dejar dormir lo mejor será que me vaya a mi cama – explicó él con su voz fría, arrastrando las palabras. Le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa – Tengo que reponerme después de lo de anoche. 

- No te he pedido explicaciones – dijo ella, molesta – Además, llevo media mañana diciéndote que te vayas. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

- No me apetecía demasiado hacer todo el camino hasta Slytherin. 

Draco reunió su ropa, dispersa por todo el cuarto, y le arrojó algo pequeño y de tela color burdeos.

- Podías arreglarlas.

Hermione estiró la prenda y se dio cuenta de que era su tanga, rasgado por los lados como si hubiera sido mordido. Miró a Malfoy sin entender pero él estaba ocupado poniéndose los pantalones y no le hizo caso. Levantó su camisa del suelo y la miró con ojo crítico. 

- Y podrías mandarme los botones cuando los encuentres – le dijo, enseñándole la prenda – Es una de mis camisas favoritas y es la segunda que me jodes.

Hermione se acordaba muy bien de la primera, le había saltado los botones en la demostración de pociones (auquella experiencia tan humillante). Parecía que había vuelto a repetir táctica. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentirle. Buscaba algo que decir pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Por qué era tan violenta aquella situación?

Cuando estuvo totalmente vestido se dirigió a la puerta sin girarse a mirarla, sólo le dijo por encima del hombro:

- Adios, querida.

Y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hermione contuvo los deseos de gritarle. ¿El qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

--------------------------------------------------------

****

Something Stupid

I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time 

(Se que espero en la linea hasta que creas tener tiempo)  
To spend an evening with me 

(para pasar una tarde conmigo)  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there´s a chance   
(Y si vamos a algun lugar a bailar se que es probable) 

You won´t be leaving with me   
(que no te marcharas conmigo)

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place 

(Ya despues llegamos a un lugarcito callado)  
And have a drink or two 

(Y me tomo una o dos copas)  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid 

(Y luego voy y lo arruino todo al decir algo estupido)  
Like: "I love you" 

(como "Te Amo")  
I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies 

(Puedo verlo en tus ojos que desprecias las mismas lineas viejas)  
You heard the night before 

(que oiste la noche anterior)  
And though it´s just a line to you, for me it´s true 

(Y aunque solo es una linea para ti para mi es la verdad)  
It never seemed so right before 

(y nunca me parecio tan correcto)  
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say 

(Practico a diario para encontrar algunas lineas astutas que decirte)  
To make the meaning come through 

(para que el significado sea real)  
But then I think I´ll wait until the evening gets late 

(pero luego pienso mejor esperar hasta que llegue la tarde)  
And I´m alone with you 

(y este solo contigo)  
The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red 

(La hora es la correcta tu perfume llena mi cabeza las estrellas se vuelven rojas)  
And oh the night´s so blue 

(y oh la noche esta tan azul)  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid 

(y luego voy y lo arruino todo al decir algo estupido)  
Like: "I love you" 

(como "Te Amo".....)


	7. Cap 7

Nuevo capítulo, muy soso, lo advierto. Creo que me estoy empezando a cansar de esta historia, no me está quedando nada bien (no me gusta realmente ninguna de las escenas, no estoy satisfecha con ninguna de ellas, pero qué le vamos a hacer). Aviso que tardaré más en actualizar, admitid que os estaba malcriando, algunos fics que sigo tardan más de un mes en poner otro capítulo!!! (intento cubrirme las espaldas por si tardo más de lo previsto, da resultado?) 

DarkHermG, Grandeza de historia? Qué quieres decir exactaemente con eso? Sorry, creo que no entendí. Esta historia NUNCA ha tenido grandeza así que no sé a que te refieres, pero gracias por leerla y por escribir. Yo tampoco hubiera echado a Draco (no soy tonta!!!) pero hay que entender a la pobre chica, está en la cama con el tipo que la insulta a diario, que además tiene una fama de haber estado en casi todas las camas de Hogwarts y además no sabe qué ha sucedido, eso es muy frustrante!! Además a Hermione la considero una reprimida en muchos sentidos (ejemplo, le intimida la desnudez de Draco) y estoy segura que hubiera permanecido virgen hasta su boda por decisión propia. Lo del piercing (por si alguien se ha dado cuenta) supuestamente se lo hizo ese verano para intentar cambiar de imagen porque ella misma reconoce que es demasiado apegada a las normas y quería hacer algo atrevido. Se supone que con eso se ganó un GRAN castigo de parte de sus padres que le costó perderse... Bueno, eso es otra historia (jajaja, publicidad subliminal sobre el fic de Fred, jajaja)

vicu-malfoy, me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que la actualización te haya parecido bastante pronto. Siento que este capítulo sea tan pobre!!! Me extraña que me digáis sobre la canción porque yo pensé que no os gustaría nada, veo que me equivoqué (alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, jejeje)

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt, por tu nick no te preocupes, copio y pego!!! Eso de que es presioso... no lo creo, recapitulemos: Hermione se emborracha y Draco se aprovecha de la situación, porque se aprovecha, eso no se puede negar, y ella no recuerda nada. A mí no me parece una historia muy bonita, en realidad ahora que lo pienso ha pasado muy poquito para estar ya en el capítulo 7!!! Será que me enrroyo mucho escribiendo? Me hace mucha ilusión que te sorprenda, estoy completamente convencida de que la misma idea que he tenido yo estaba en otros fics antes aunque aún no haya encontrado ninguno así que no me hago muchas ilusiones pensando en que no sabéis lo que va a pasar a continuación, pero gracias por el ánimo!!!

Noelia, gracias por tu mensaje, aunque supongo que si te quedaste con la intriga en el capi anterior en este no será menos, lo siento!!!

Isis, ahora no tendrás excusa para no estudiar porque voy a tardar en actualizar, aunque no puedo decir cuanto. Voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir asi que eso se notará. Y no, no voy a ir a la playa, me quemo enseguida y luego voy dejando trozos de piel por toda la ciudad como si fuera leprosa, además la arena se mete por sitios que ni siquiera sabías que existían, me toca ir en el bus que está petao de gente que te clava la sombrilla en el ojo. Lo único que tiene de bueno la playa es ver a tios en bañador paseando de un lado a otro... Mmmm, bueno, quizás me pase... (todo sea por darte envidia, jejeje) Te has emocionado con esa escena? Tenías razón al decir que eras una cursi, jejeje. Aunque yo no puedo decir mucho porque lo he escrito yo, así que... Me alegro que te haya gustado más que el otro, a mí me ha divertido más escribirlo aunque tenía un problema con el final, no sabía como echar a Malfoy!!! (Síii, tenía que echarle, si se hubiera quedado ahí se acabaría el fic y todavía no he llegado a la parte que me impulsó a escribirlo todo, esque siempre doy unos rodeos para contar las cosas....) Escribí como tres finales para sacarlo de ahí y ninguno me gustaba hasta que al final me dí cuenta de que era Malfoy y podía irse cuando le diera la gana, no necesitaba ninguna excusa. Y menos mal porque lo que borré era penoso. Estooo, te ha parecido bastante larga la respuesta? O doy más rodeos?

skgirlfan, gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro que te guste. Si crees que es mejor que Hermione no se acuerde de nada... Bueno, no digo nada, mejor lee el capítulo. No tengo mas ff todavía aunque en algún momento tuve la estúpida idea de escribir uno sobre Fred Weasley que aún no está publicado (y que tampoco tiene pinta de ser corto, por lo que veo) y que escribo a la vez que éste. 

Gracias una vez más por prestarme atención (me emociona mucho!!!) y tolerar todas mis tonterías. Lo dicho anteriormente: para cualquier cosa podéis contactar conmigo aquí o en mi mail que supongo que saldrá en la ficha esa, no? Si no es: averasin@yahoo.es 

Ale, sin más, el capítulo. Siento que sea tan malo pero no doy para más. 

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 7

En las escaleras, poniéndose las botas sentada en un escalón encontró a Skye.

- Hidden – saludó Draco sentándose a su lado. 

- Vaya, Malfoy. ¿Granger?

- Ajá. ¿Y tú? ¿Ron Weasley? – Cuando la chica asintió preguntó:- ¿Te libraste de Hanna Abbot? Parecía muy interesada en él. 

- A duras penas, - suspiró cansada - nos tocó atrancar la puerta del cuarto con uno de los baules para que nos dejase en paz.

- Vaya con el Weasley, menudas pasiones despierta ¡quién iba a decirlo! – comentó Draco sorprendido. A decir verdad no era para tanto porque Hanna tenía un puntito psicópata en sus relaciones, cuando le gustaba alguien era sumamente agobiante. Había podido comprobarlo en sus carnes no hacía tanto. Y Ron Weasley no era nada del otro mundo.

Miró detenidamente a Skye que estaba ocupada pasándose los dedos por el pelo para ordenarlo un poco. Se dio cuenta (no sin cierta diversión) que tenía un pómulo amoratado y un marcado arañazo encima de la ceja derecha. Al parecer la pelea con la pelirroja había sido más interesante de lo que él podía haber supuesto. Lamentó habérsela perdido y se preguntó qué otras señales de la lucha tendría su amiga.

- ¿Vamos?. Tengo hambre – dijo Skye poniéndose en pié y estirándose. 

Bajaron las escaleras como zombies y al llegar a la sala común escucharon la música a todo volúmen de los Cuarenta Magistrales. Malfoy no había desembrujado el candelabro anoche aunque gracias al hechizo silenciador que puso a la habitación sólo se habían enterado del escándalo los que habían bajado a la sala, en este caso Alex Learner y su noviete de Gryffindor. Ambos, varita en mano, apuntaban a todas partes intentando deducir de dónde salía la música que por el eco de la habitación vacía era complicado saber. Supuestamente se había utilizado un hechizo que ni siquiera los alumnos de séptimo habían aprendido todavía. Parecieron bastante sorpendidos al ver a los dos Slytherins en su sala común mirándoles divertidos. 

Draco, con toda la prepotencia que era capaz de expresar, que era mucha, sacó su varita y apuntó al candelabro de tres brazos.

- Finite incantatem – dijo casi con desgana. Al momento la habitación se quedó en silencio. Alex y su compañero miraron a Draco estupefactos mientras éste soplaba la punta de su varita, se la guardaba y les guiñaba un ojo.

Él y Hidden lograron aguantar la risa hasta que salieron por el agujero del retrato, después dejaron escapar una gran carcajada. 

- Menudos imbéciles – dijo Skye limpiándose una lágrima del ojo – Ayer se estubieron enrollando todo el rato. ¡Y yo que creía que no querían que nadie supiera que eran gays!

- Pues no lo disimularon demasiado bien – reconoció él – Igual que Ernie Mcmillan que se puso a llorar como una niña histérica porque Blaise le hacía demasiado caso a Pearl.

- No extraña que Ernie se pusiera celoso. Ten encuenta que Zabini socializaba con todo el mundo.

Draco alzó una ceja, extrañado. No recordaba nada de eso.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Y tan segura. Fué la reina de la fiesta. Y ya que estamos – lo miró de reojo con una sonrisita en los labios – tú fuiste su primera dama de honor. 

- ¿De qué hablas Hidden? – preguntó él desconcertado. Parte de la velada estaba en tinieblas en su mente.

- Pues de que bailaste de mesa en mesa, metiste mano a todo el mundo (por cierto, no creo que Terry Boot se vuelva a acercar a ti en su vida) y estuviste metido en un par de peleas que tú iniciaste. Afortunadamente eres lo suficientemente vanidoso para no recurrir al contacto físico – comentó mirandole con burla.

Sabía a qué se refería la chica, seguramente se había limitado a los duelos de hechizos aunque no porque le importase su aspecto, que podía salir malparado en una pelea a puñetazos (como le había ocurrido a Skye) sino para demostrar su superioridad en este tipo de combates. Bueno, eso es lo que intentaba hacerse creer a sí mismo aunque muy en el fondo sabía que la chica tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por supuesto no se lo diría ni muerto.

- Espero que les diese una buena paliza – dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

- Pues... – empezó Skye, pero se cayó antes de añadir nada más.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. La chica sólo lo miró de reojo y no dijo nada. – Vamos, suéltalo de una vez – insistió empezando a malhumorarse.

- Vale, tú lo has pedido. Granger te hizo morder el polvo a base de bien.

Draco se paró en mitad del pasillo mirando a Skye con incredulidad.

- ¡Te lo estás inventando! – acusó.

- ¿Y para qué iba a inventármelo? – dijo ella molesta – Creo que ni podías apuntarla con tu varita y no parabas de hacer estupideces. Si no sabes comportarte cuando bebes no me eches a mí la culpa.

- ¡No puede ser que me haya ganado! – exclamó él sorprendido y enojado. Skye no fue capaz de deducir si su reacción de debía a saberse derrotado, a saberse derrotado por una chica o a saberse derrotado por una chica que además era una sangre sucia. Draco no salía de su asombro. Seguramente era la primera vez que perdía un duelo. Una suerte que no pudiese recordarlo, pero para algo estaba su fiel amiga.

- Bueno, si te consuela... A la silla a la que le lanzaste el _expeliarmo_ la dejaste destrozada. 

- ¿Y con qué me venció esa niña boba? – peguntó para nada consolado con su respuesta.

- Con un _Rictusempra_.

Era un hechizo para hacer cosquillas. Así que le había ganado porque se habría puesto a reir como un histérico ¡Que humillación para un Malfoy!

- ¿Y sabes por qué nos peleamos? – preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

- Por Justin Finch-Fletchley. Intentaste impedir que se llevase a Granger y fallaste con el hechizo de _Locomotor Mortis_ (N/A Hechizo que deja las piernas unidas, lo que le hubiera venido muy bien a Hermione después). Le diste a ella, y claro, cuando se calló de narices no parecía muy contenta contigo. 

- ¡¿Yo salvando a Granger?! – gritó Draco ante la expresión paciente de su amiga - ¿Quién te ha contado ese cuento, Hidden? Tiene que ser alguien muy malo mintiendo o con muy poca imaginación.

- Yo misma lo ví, Malfoy. Y no, no me equivoco en nada – añadió viendo que él iba a argumentar sobre su alcoholismo - No iba tan "cargadita" como otros.

- Sí, claro, seguro – dijo Draco cabreado – y por eso te acostaste con Weasley.

Skye enrojeció de indignación.

- Si estás insinuando que tengo mal gusto siento recordarte que estuve saliendo contigo – dijo con los dientes apretados. 

- No estoy diciendo tal cosa – replicó él ofendido – Es evidente que tienes muy buen gusto – dijo refiriendose a sí mismo – pero también es notable que de vez en cuando te falla estrepitosamente – añadió refiriendose al pelirrojo.

- Para tu información Ron Weasley está muy bueno y pienso seguir viéndome con él – dijo ella altanera, y echó a caminar pasillo adelante con la cabeza muy alta sin dignarse a esperarlo ni comprobar si él la seguía. 

Draco pateó una armadura (que se quejó estrépitosamente y mentó a toda la dinastía Malfoy de una manera muy desagradable) furioso, aunque no sabía si porque no quería que Hidden siguiese con ese estúpido pelirrojo pobretón o porque la misma chica que le había derrotado de forma tan humillante le había arrastrado después a la cama sin ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte. Decidió que se debía a esto último. En realidad con quién se acostaba Skye le importaba muy poco, era mayorcita, pero estaba seguro de que si volvía a ver a Granger la extrangularía lentamente... 

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Hermione terminase de vestirse más deprisa.

- Pasa. – dijo al terminar. Se imaginaba de quién podía tratarse, claro. De la única chica en toda la torre Gryffindor. Los chicos se habrían limitado a esperarla en la Sala Común.

Ginny entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Llevaba el pelo mojado y una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Qué buen humor que traes – comentó Hermione mientras cogía el cepillo del pelo. Ginny ejecutó unos ligeros pasos de baile y se dejó caer en la cama más cercana.

- Es que he tenido un despertar maravilloso – dijo contenta. A Hermione le daba la impresión de que a la pelirroja aún le duraba la borrachera de ayer, pero después pensó en cuál podría ser la causa de tanta alegría.

- ¡Te has acostado con Harry! – casi gritó. Ginny se puso roja hasta el nacimiento del pelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos riendo como una tonta. 

Era extraño como cambiaban las cosas. Ese mismo verano la chica había rechazado a Harry, que por fin se fijaba en ella, por estar decidida a olvidarle definitivamente. Y ahora le salía con esto. No sabía si felicitarla o pegarle una patada en el estómago después de la que le había montado. ¿Cuántas horas se había pasado consolándola y dándole la razón de que era mucho mejor olvidarse del chico para siempre?¿Y todo para qué? ¿A qué había venido entonces su actuación de "Gin, corazón de piedra" si a la primera de cambio volvía a las antiguas costumbres de babear por el niño que vivió?

- ¿No te parece que la vida es maravillosa? – dijo la pelirroja con voz soñadora cuando terminó de reir (o sea, un buen rato después).

- No especialmente – gruñó Hermione mirándose al espejo mientras se cepillaba su "pelo de rata" con demasiada fuerza. Ginny se incorporó sobre sus codos y la miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada por su actidud.

Hermione se reprochó a sí misma por sus pensamientos. Claro que se alegraba por ella, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si había estado enamorada de Harry desde la primera vez que lo vió? Era solo que no se encontraba demasiado sociable. Sabía de sobra que Ginny no tenía nada que ver con su estado de animo pero ahora mismo no se sentía capaz de compartir su entusiasmo.

- No he tenido un despertar demasiado bueno – explicó la chica con un suspiro cansado. Como la pelirroja la seguía mirando interrogante añadió: - Soñé con Malfoy.

- Uy, que desagradable – dijo Ginny con una mueca. Hermione la miró de reojo.

- ¿Te lo parece? ¿Y si te digo que me lo encontré en mi cama?

Silencio.

- ¡¡¡Te has tirado a Draco Malfoy!!! ¡Ya me lo estás contando! ¡Con todo lujo de detalles! ¡Y no te dejes nada por escabroso que sea!

Hermione miró a Ginny asombrada. Esta casi se mordía las uñas de impaciencia por enterarse de toda la historia. Para cuando hubo terminado de relatar la casi surrealista escena Ginny estaba emocionada.

- Entonces es verdad. Está buenísimo, ¿no?

- ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado, Gin?

- Claro que sí, te has acostado con Draco Malfoy, el dios del sexo de Slytherin.

Hermione suspiró irritada. El dios del sexo, ¿a quién se le ocurrían esas cosas? (N/A A mí que soy la que escribo ^^)

- Menuda suerte tienes, Herm – Ginny miraba a Hermione con una clara envidia. 

- ¿Suerte? – casi escupió la palabra. Seguro que cuando la chica lo pensara detenidamente no querría estar en el puesto de su amiga - ¡Si no me acuerdo de nada! Por lo que sé podría haber mentido – dijo con amargura pensando que probablemente lo había echo. Después de todo se trataba de Malfoy ¿no?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de irritación al confesar:

- A mí me pasa lo mismo. Sé que he estado con Harry pero no logro recordarlo. Es frustrante, mi primera vez y me la pierdo. 

- ¿Y qué tal se lo ha tomado él? – preguntó Hermione. Con lo que conocía a Harry seguro que no estaba muy orgulloso de haberse aprovechado de una chica borracha. 

- Estaba más avergonzado que yo, te lo aseguro. Pero fue muuuuy duuuuulce. – suspiró Ginny. A este punto estaban a punto de salirle corazoncitos por los ojos recordando la cara aturdida de su amante al depertar y verla a su lado. 

- ¿Ginny? Gin, vuelve al mundo – llamó Hermione, viendo que la chica estaba en la parra. 

- Oye se me ha ocurrido algo – dijo ésta mirándola seriamente – Si hay un hechizo para hacer olvidar cosas...

- Sí, que no aprenderemos hasta séptimo – añadió Hermione con fastidio. Ojalá pudiera olvidar la escena de esa mañana y hacerle olvidar a Malfoy lo que ella no recordaba.

- ... Tal vez haya uno para recordarlas – concluyó Ginny.

La chica de pelo castaño miró a su amiga a través del espejo. 

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ginny se acecó a ella para hablarle en tono conspirador. ¡Como si alguien más fuera a escucharla en la torre semi-vacía!

- Podemos pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry y mirar en la sección prohibida. Seguro que en algún lado hay un conjuro para recordar cosas olvidadas.

Hermione no salia de su asombro.

- ¿Quieres usar un conjuro para recordar un polvo con Harry?

Ginny la miró indignada.

- ¿Un polvo? ¡EL polvo! Y tu podrías recordar qué pasó con Malfoy, si es verdad lo que te ha dicho o si está mintiendo y tienes motivos para castrarle.

Hermione lo pensó un instante. Sabría qué fue lo que pasó en ese cuarto anoche... Mmmm... era bastante tentador... Sobre todo porque tenía la certeza de que Malfoy utilizaría su desconocimiento de esa noche a su conveniencia (se recordó sensatamente cuando su mente empezó a ir por otros derroteros que nada tenían de sensatos). Estaba convencida de que si el Slytherin no le había mentido aún lo empezaría a hacer muy pronto.

- Vamos a por esa capa – dijo con decisión dejando el cepillo con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa a la vez que se volvía a encarar a Ginny. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que la pelirroja tenía un hematoma alrededor del ojo derecho.

- ¿Eso no te lo habrá echo Harry, verdad? – preguntó alarmada. Ginny se rió de nuevo divertida. Era exactamente lo mismo que había pensado el chico al verla esa mañana. 

A Ginny no le costó demasiado convencer a Harry de que les dejase la capa. El pobre se sentía tan culpable por haberse "aprovechado" de ella que casi ni les pidió explicaciones. Hermione también tenía la sospecha de que no terminaba de tragarse la historia sobre la moradura del ojo y se creía totalmente responsable de ella. Además Ginny le dedicó unas cuantas sonrisas deslumbrantes que lo dejaron medio atontado hasta la hora de la comida. 

A ésta, por cierto, se presentaron menos alumnos. Casi todos los Slytherins estaban ausentes y Hermione se descubrió buscando una cabeza de pelo rubio platino al otro extremo de la mesa. 

"No serás tan tonta de estar buscando a Malfoy, ¿verdad?" se dijo a sí misma irritada, aunque luego razonó "Es mejor saber ahora cómo me va a tratar delante de los demás que no al inicio de las clases y también saber si va a publicar lo nuestro por ahí o preferirá guardarlo en secreto. Espero que prefiera la discrección" 

Se imaginaba una escena horrible. No lo veía hasta la próxima clase, que resultaba ser la de pociones y para entonces toda la casa de la serpiente sabía de su historia y se reían de ella señalándola con el dedo mientras ÉL la miraba con burla. Snape la echa de clase por ser "una mujer de mala vida" y Dumbledore alertado por los rumores decidía expulsarla de la escuela para que no la tomasen como ejemplo las demás estudiantes. Terminaría siendo dentista como sus padres y revisando empastes por el resto de su vida y todo por culpa de Draco Malfoy y de su maldita actitud hacia ella, por no haberlo encontrado antes y prever las consecuencias de esa noche y por no haberle amenazado de muerte si abría su linda boca. Sí, muy linda, la verdad.

"Esque tiene unos labios increíbles " pensó estúpidamente " Y unos dientes casi perfectos, seguro que no le hace falta un dentista en su vida. ¡Y como yo voy a ser dentista no volveré a tenerlo cerca nunca más!"

"Alto, Hermione, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando? ¿Te gustaría volver a ver a Malfoy? ¿A esa maldita serpiente tramposa que te ha estado insultando por años y que te mira con desprecio desde esos ojos grises tan sumamente maravillosos que te hacen pensar en grandes lagos de plata en los que te gustaría zambullirte?" Dio un respingo por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Pero qué era aquello? ¿Le parecía atactivo Draco Malfoy? "Bueno, pues claro, atrae hasta a las piedras el maldito bastardo. Si no estubiera tan bueno..." 

Se le erizó la piel al recordar que lo había tenido en su cama, desnudo, esa misma mañana. La necesidad de saber lo que había ocurrido entre ellos se hizo de pronto demasiado urgente para tolerarla. Había acordado con Ginny ir a la biblioteca esa noche pero no veía la razón de esperar. Acababan de empezar las vacaciones, apostaría lo que fuese a que nadie pasaría por allí en todo el día. Incluso Madam Pince podía ser fácil de despistar. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que todos los profesores (los que se habían presentado para la comida) tenían un aspecto tan enfermizo y somnoliento como los alumnos. 

Iba a intentar llamar la atención de Ginny, sentada al otro lado de Harry, cuando Alex aprovechó para recordarles que aún debían limpiar la sala común. Todos lo miraron con rencor en las pupilas. Estaban demasiado cansados hasta para hablar y encima tenían que ponerse a limpiar. Seguro que sería la última vez que se les ocurría ser la casa anfitriona. 

Visto que sus planes para esa tarde habían cambiado Hermione miró con frustración hacia Slytherin (donde seguía sin aparecer el pelo color marfil entre las cabezas) y volvió de nuevo su atención a Ginny. Esta no parecía tan ansiosa como ella por su investigación, claro que también podía deberse a que estaba muy emocionada haciendo manitas con Harry por debajo de la mesa.

Había drama en Slytherin. 

Resultó que la fiesta había sido un desastre para algunos. Rose se había embarcado tanto en la misión de expresar su dolor al haber sido rechazada por Justin que alguien había accedido a consolarla. El problema venía de la persona que lo había echo. Ethan Crow confundió a Blanche con su hermana, lo que no era extraño pues se parecían muchísimo todas ellas, y esa mañana se había despertado en la cama con Rose. En realidad esto es inexacto. Habría que aclarar que fueron despertados por los gritos de Blanche cuando se los encontró durmiendo abrazados en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin.

Blanche, que nunca había demostrado sentir nada por Crow, le montó una soberbia escena a su hermana por "quitarle el novio" y a él por ser "un corruptor de menores". Esto lo hizo sin tener en cuenta que Rose sólo tenía un año menos que ella, que Crow también era menor y que nunca habían sido novios. Se marchó a su habitación dando un portazo y se negó a salir de allí en todo el día. Los otros dos implicados no se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra de tan avergonzados como estaban por cómo había acabado la velada. 

Stan Adams seguía desaparecido. Había quien afirmaba haberlo visto en compañía de Lisa Turpin, una ravenclaw de séptimo. Florence se negaba a reconocer la presencia de nadie de tan ofendida como estaba por cómo la trataron. Draco se sentía un poco violento por eso. Recordaba perfectamente que todo había sido por su culpa, pero antes habría reconocido que Weasley era atractivo que pedirle disculpas a nadie. 

Zabini y Ernie dormian abrazados en la cama de Blaise cuando Draco entró en su cuarto. Los miró un momento sentado en su propia cama. Tenía que reconocer que los envidiaba. Tenían una relación estupenda y su amigo parecía estar muy enamorado del hufflepuff. Ultimamente se le veía más contento y hasta centrado, cosa extraña en Zabini que era muy dado a dejarse llevar por sus fantasías. 

Sin más consideraciones se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir un par de horas. No se levantó hasta poco antes de la cena. Y para entonces le esperaba una gran sorpresa.


	8. Cap 8

Hola de nuevo!!!

Aviso para todos: que me esté cansando de la historia no quiere decir que vaya a dejarla a medias!!! ¿Por quién me habéis tomado? Normalmente termino todo lo que empiezo (con la sabia excepción de unos cuantos libros que se me atragantan y no hay manera oyes) Así que nada de amenazarme de muerte que me vuelvo paranoica (¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿ GaBrIeLa? ¿No serás tú con el cuchillo verdad?)

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** no voy a poner nada Draco/Ginny, aprovecho para decir públicamente que odio a Ginny Weasley y que cuando escribo sobre ella tuerzo su carácter a mi conveniencia (no la creo nada inocente, esa a mí no me la juega!!!) así que tranquilita que comparto tu opinión y no habrá nada de eso aquí. Aunque debería aprovechar para avisar (no porque tenga nada pensado, ojo, pero nunca está de más decirlo) que tengo tendencia a matar personajes. Sí, la historia es fría, muy fria, tanto que no sé si cuando llegue la hora de "volverla cálida" voy a saber hacerlo. Ya veremos cuando llegue allí. Gracias por los ánimos y no pensé que lo había dejado tan en suspenso!!! Pero bueno, si ha sido así me alegro, jejeje.

**GaBrIeLa****,** en qué lío me he metido al empezar a escribir esta historia, sólo la lee gente tarada!!! (¿será porque yo también lo estoy?) Digo yo, si tienes tanto trabajo (y esto también va por Isis) ¿Qué demonios haces aquí leyendo esto??? Apaga el ordenador y vete a trabajar y no pierdas el tiempo buscándome, me he mudado de ciudad, cambiado de sexo y tengo un nombre falso (ahora soy Rodolfo Morales, de 42 años y camionero, ups, por que lo dije?) Me alegro que te guste Skye aunque adelanto que no va a salir ni en este capítulo ni en el próximo por "exigencias del guión" (vamos, porque yo lo digo) Pero ya saldrá, ya saldrá. ¿Te gustan los halagos a Draco? Bueno, a él también le gustan!!! Por cierto, me encantan tus historias, en especial Propiedad Privada, Pasiones Desvocadas me pareció un poquito dura, que valiente eres al escribir algo así!!!

****

Isis, tranquila si al final voy a la playa me llevaré cámara de fotos y te las mandaré para que veas... esto... el paisaje. A ver, no es modestia, a lo mejor esque soy muy crítica conmigo misma, pero en serio que no me está gustando como queda. Se está saliendo un poco de madre aunque esté siguiendo bastante la línea de la historia pero hay cosas que se han "colado". Además, aunque no os lo creais, todo lo que ocurre (hasta lo que parece más estúpido) tiene un por qué así que lo más seguro es que vayan quedando cabos sueltos porque como ya dije antes tardo mucho en contar una cosa y de esa salen mil que degeneran en otros acontecimientos y... bueno, si alguien ha leído la historia interminable comprenderá a qué me refiero, la típica frase de "pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión", así que supongo que después de terminar con esto me quedará atar los cabos sueltos con historias paralelas o algo así. 

O bien puedo excusarme mintiendo descaradamente y decir que se me ha jorobado el ordenador para huir de vosotras de mala manera, jejeje.

**autista****,** me encanta tu nombre, a mí me pegaría a las mil maravillas (sobre todo cuando me estoy llevando la bronca del siglo, jejeje) Siento que hayas tenido que registrarte a posta, creía que la opción de anónimos estaba puesta, ha sido un fallo técnico, sorry. Haré caso de tu petición y te adelantaré algo D/H: salen en este capítulo y también en el próximo. Toda una revelación, eh? Lo siento, pero si digo algo más puede que luego tenga que desdecirme y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo. Pero si tienes alguna sugerencia o quieres que pase algo en especial no dudes en decírmelo. Sí, Ginny está desesperada. Hay que comprenderla, con lo paradito que es Harry igual no tiene posibilidad de volver a probarlo así que al menos recordar lo que ha vivido y que le quiten lo bailao!!! Gracias por tu mensaje y tus halagos (no los merezco) Ah, y lo de tu razón para vivir... Hay muchísimos fics mucho mejores que éste, te lo aseguro. 

**vicu-malfoy****, **sí, Hogwarts aquí es una casa de citas de mucha reputación y porque aún no me ha dado por contar (que por cierto, por qué nadie preguntó?) qué había ocurrido en la party-fiesta de los profesores!!! Aquí vas a ver lo que le espera a Draquito en la cena, espero que no te parezca que haya tardado demasiado. No tardaré un mes en actualizar (espero), pero unos cinco o seis dias probablemente sí. Gracias por tu mensaje!!!

****

Noelia, tú si que me entiendes!!! (a veces) El capitulo anterior fue malísimo y este también lo será. Es uno de esos capítulos de "transición", aburridos pero necesarios. El título a mí me parece de todo menos intrigante. En realidad es una sosada, pero bueno, ya está echo y por supuesto no me voy a poner a subir de nuevo todos los capítulos bajo otro nombre, menudo curro, ya tengo bastante con intentar que quede medianamente coherente todo esto. Corregirlo? Tal vez lo haga, pero primero querría terminarla o al menos avanzarla un poquito más porque como empiece a hacer arreglillos no terminaré nunca (todo, absolutamente todo, lo veo muy muy mejorable, esto está quedando demasiado mediocre, pero bueno) Las ganas de escribir las sigo teniendo, eso no me lo quita nadie, menudas partidas me meto mientras estoy delante del teclado (menos mal que la historia no es graciosa que si no no sé donde estária, esque tengo un sentido del humor un poco raro) Por responder a tu review, bueno no sé por qué no lo harán los demás (puede que no tengan tiempo de hacerlo o algo así) pero yo considero que si alguien se toma la molestia de leer la historia y dejarme su opinión lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarle y agradecerle el tiempo empleado, no?

**DarkHermG****, **ya verás que el capítulo anterior si que tenía cosas importantes (que no quita que fuera malo, pero era necesario) y sigo diciendo que yo lo hago todo por un motivo, todo comentario (igual no todo, todo, pero algunos que puede que os hayan sonado raros sí) tiene un por qué y quizá por eso me sorprenda que no preguntéis al respecto de muchas cosas que sé que os han parecido fuera de lugar o que no tenía mucho que ver con nada. Sobre la demora en la actualización, consulta la NOTA y todas tus preguntas tendrán su respuesta (aunque si preguntas cosas tipo ¿cuál es el sentido de la vida? ¿a dónde vamos, de donde venimos? En esa nota no vas a encontrar las respuestas, pero nos entendemos verdad?)

Gracias por vuestros animos, sois un público maravilloso!!!!

NOTA SOBRE EL POSIBLE RETRASO EN LA PUBLICACIÓN

No es porque quiera, que conste, es porque voy a tener menos tiempo. Hace una semana tenía menos responsabilidades que ahora (y mira que era yo feliz hace una semana!!!) y más tiempo libre para poder dedicarlo al fic, ahora tendré que ver cómo lo hago para no tardar demasiado y que me empecéis a buscar en el listín telefónico para venir en masa a mi casa a descuartizarme aunque agradezco vuestro interés (vamos, que no esque sea masoquista o me gusten las amenazas de muerte pero parece que os está gustando la historia y eso siempre es de agradecer aunque a veces llegáis a acojonarme)

Gracias a todos lo que leen la historia dejen o no dejen review.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 8

- Odio limpiar – declaró Ron mirando el desastre que era la sala común. Todo eran botellas por el suelo, golosinas tiradas y pisoteadas y líquido derramado por todas partes. Ginny se arremangó decidida.

- A mí no hace falta que me lo jures – murmuró por lo bajo y se puso a recoger botellas vacías. Alan Masters, el otro Gryffindor de séptimo que se había quedado (el novio de Alex Learner) se puso a recoger las botellas intactas de la mesa y comentó:

- ¿No os parece que os pasasteis un poco con la cerveza de mantequilla? 

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry con una bolsa de plástico en la mano donde metía la basura que recogía.

- A que aún quedan un montón por abrir. 

Hermione se acercó a la mesa para mirarlas observando también las vacías que decoraban todas las superficies de la sala. 

- No me pareció ayer que hubiera tantas – comentó.

- Como que no las había – dijo Ron acercándose también. Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observar lo que ocurría. – Trajimos la mitad más o menos.

- Pero nadie nos dijo que iba a traer más bebida – dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquello no parecía ser nada bueno. Llevado por un presentimiento levantó una de las botellas caídas y la observó por todas partes. Lo único sospechoso que encontró fue una X roja en la base, pero para él era bastante. Se la enseñó a los demás. – Miremos cuantas llevan esa marca. 

Entre todos revisaron las botellas. Las que seguían cerradas sobre la mesa no tenían ninguna señal, pero no así las que habían sido consumidas.

- Me hace pensar en algo desagradable – dijo Hermione despacio. Miró a los demás y explicó – Tal vez las bebidas que tomamos tenían algo dentro. La X señala las que estaban "contaminadas". El que lo hizo se llevó las restantes, si las hubo, para que nadie tomase más. 

Todos la miraron en silencio un momento, luego Ginny preguntó:

- ¿Qué crees que llevaban las botellas, Herm?

- No lo sé – reconoció ésta, pero luego recordó que había olvidado unas horas de su vida y algo le hizo pensar que de eso se trataba. Se lo dijo a los demás y dijo para sí - Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó Alex desconcertado. Al parecer la chica había hablado en voz más alta de la que pensaba - ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? –. Hermione solo enrojeció visiblemente y murmuró que no lo sabía.

Ron la miró sospechosamente.

- Bueno, suena lógico – dijo Alan entonces – Esta mañana le vimos a él y a esa Hidden aquí. La fiesta había terminado hacía demasiado tiempo como para que estuviesen rondando por aquí sin más ni más. Supongo que se quedaron para deshacerse de las pruebas.

- Pero Malfoy vino mucho después de que hubiera empezado la fiesta. Quien fuese tuvo que hacerlo al principio – arguyó Ron. 

- ¿Y entonces qué hacían esos dos aquí esta mañana? – preguntó Alan tozudamente. Después una luz se encendió en su cabeza y miró a Ginny sospechosamente. - ¿Acaso te acostaste con él? Anoche bailabais muy juntitos. 

Ginny enrojeció aún más que Hermione, más que nada porque Harry la estaba mirando como si quisiera asesinarla.

- No, no, para nada, yo anoche me acosté con Harry.

Turno de Harry para ruborizarse con violencia bajo la mirada de todos. 

- Vaya, ¿y no pensabais contármelo? – dijo Ron molesto. Luego, cayendo en la cuenta, se volvió hacia Hermione que trataba de ocultarse disimuladamente detrás de Alex - ¿Hermione? ¿Fuiste tú?

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia ella. Como no dijo nada todos lo tomaron por un sí, después de todo quien calla otorga. Sorprendentemente Ron no dijo una palabra en contra. La chica había esperado que le montase una escena porque Malfoy eran un mal bicho y además Slytherin, el enemigo. No sabía de dónde se había sacado la idea de que podía reaccionar enfadándose con ella y llamándola traidora (N/A No sé, de otros fics? jejeje)

- Bueno, pues parece que Malfoy tenía una justificación para estar aquí – comentó Alex mirando a la chica de reojo. Harry parecía ser incapaz de reaccionar a nada y se limitaba a mirarla incrédulo.- Pero, ¿qué me decís de Hidden?

- Ella estaba conmigo – dijo Ron con toda tranquilidad. Esta vez las miradas sorprendidas fueron para él, que no se inmutó. La verdad, Ginny y Harry era lo más previsible del mundo, Malfoy y Hermione era antinatural aunque posible pero Ron y Skye Hidden era... inimaginable. No cuadraban. No quedaban bien. No hacían buena pareja.

Ginny le pegó en un hombro cuando se libró del shock.

- ¿Y no pensabas contármelo?

Ron sólo sonrió como diciendo "mira quien fue a hablar". A Hermione de pronto le pareció como si hubiera resuelto un misterio. El chico no podía decirle a ella nada en contra de acostarse con un Slytherin porque él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Se encogió de hombros. Mejor así, no podría abrir la boca la próxima vez que se acostase con Malfoy. "Espera, espera, ¿la próxima vez? ¿Acaso estoy enfermando?"

No encontró respuesta coherente.

Aquella noche Hermione estaba nerviosa. Pensó incluso en no bajar a cenar porque no pensaba poder probar bocado en ese estado de tensión, pero la posibilidad de ver a Malfoy la decidió. No era que tuviese ganas de verlo, se dijo. No, para nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar sobre la noche que habían compartido. Y si era pronto tendría una excusa lo suficientemente buena para darse a sí misma y creerla.

Bajó a la sala común, ahora limpia gracias a los esfuerzos de aquella tarde, y vio a Ginny sentada frente al fuego hablando con Harry y Ron. Se la llevó a parte con disimulo para ultimar los detalles del plan. No es que fuese muy complejo, la verdad; esperar hasta medianoche y bajar a la sala con la capa, pero Hermione tenía que liberar tensión de alguna manera. 

Al llegar al gran comedor no pudo evitar que los ojos se le fueran a la parte Slytherin. No estaba allí. Mierda, ¿es que tampoco pensaba bajar a cenar o qué? ¿Lo haría por evitarla? ¿O acaso estaría enfermo? Puede que fuera eso, no se encontraba bien. Pobrecillo. O (la idea la sacudió como un latigazo) tal vez estuviera por ahí divirtiéndose con otra. 

Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza y posiblemente tenía el ceño fruncido porque Ginny la estaba mirando con algo de preocupación. Se esforzó por sonreírle mientras se servía un poco de todo en su plato. 

¿Cómo podía molestarle tanto la idea de que ese capullo pervertido hubiese encontrado a otra tan pronto? No, no era molestia, era como una humillación ¿cómo se creía capaz de sustituirla ese engendro oxigenado? ¿Acaso no era bastante buena para él? ¡Ella podía hacerle más feliz que cualquiera de las otras!

Dejó caer su tenedor ruidosamente en el plato y eso le valió una nueva mirada de Ginny. Harry y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados charlando para darse cuenta de su estado ausente y sus extrañas expresiones faciales. Tomó su vaso de zumo y lo bebió casi de un trago para escudarse de la mirada de la pelirroja. 

Por enésima vez desde que se había despertado Hermione tuvo que reprocharse duramente sus desvaríos. No quería reconocerlo pero en el fondo de su mente estaba la certeza de que estaba comportándose como una novia celosa. Y tener celos de Draco Malfoy era muy, muy grave. 

Intentando sacarse esos pensamientos tan poco consoladores de la cabeza miró su plato. Se había dedicado a revolver los alimentos con su tenedor sin probar bocado. En realidad no le apetecía comer nada de eso. Pensar en Malfoy le había revuelto el estómago. " Y nunca mejor dicho, porque desde que empecé a pensar que podría verle aquí he estado sintiendo esas serpientes en las tripas" Casi sonrió, por pensar en una serpiente sentía varias en su interior. 

Se bebió su segundo vaso de zumo de calabaza casi sin darse cuenta. Hacía calor allí hoy. Se desabrochó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la quitó sin darse cuenta de que unos hufflepuffs la estaban mirando detenidamente. Debajo de la prenda sólo llevaba una camiseta bastante ajustada que en normales circunstancias no enseñaría ni muerta, pero en esa ocasión tenía tanto calor que no se percató de la expectación que había despertado. Se pasó una mano por la nuca levantándose el pelo para que le diese un poco de aire. 

Se sirvió un nuevo vaso de zumo y decidió tomarlo pausadamente para ver si así se refrescaba un poco. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y hasta habría jurado que tenía fiebre, no se sentía bien. La frente empezaba a sudarle. Miró a los demás para ver si era la única que tenía tanto calor y se llevó una gran impresión. Al haber estado tan ocupada con sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de los Gryffindor. 

Alex y Alan estaban haciendo manitas de una manera muy poco discreta. Ron coqueteaba descaradamente con Lisa Turpin y la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. En cuanto a Ginny y Harry... bueno, esos habían empezado a besarse de una manera muy entusiasta, tanto que Harry estaba sentando a la pelirroja sobre la mesa volcando platos y copas mientras tanteaba su estómago. 

Claro que lo que más sorprendió a Hermione no fue que Alex se subiese en la mesa para bailar ni que Alan, que le acompañaba, le tendiera una mano para ayudarla a subir, ¡sino que se unió a ellos en el baile entre la comida! 

Tenía la fugar impresión de que el resto de casas y los profesores que estaban sentados al fondo los miraban con asombro pero, con franqueza, no sabía por qué. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia de su entorno con increíble rapidez. Y no le apetecía hacer otra cosa que bailar en esos momentos. Y tal vez otro vaso de zumo de calabaza bien frío...

Snape y Sprout estaban tan sorprendidos por el espectáculo dado por los Gryffindors que tardaron unos instantes en procesar las imágenes y empezar a moverse hacia el lugar. Instantes que fueron aprovechados por Potter y su novia para huir del lugar en busca de intimidad (gracias al cielo, porque no habían parecido muy dispuestos a detenerse en su inspección del cuerpo del otro) y por Learner y Masters para bajarse de la mesa al ver la cara que traía Snape. Hermione, más feliz que nadie, seguía bailando sobre la mesa una extraña danza, volcando las copas de zumo de calabaza y echando a los estudiantes de sus asientos para no verse salpicados de comida. Justin Finch-Fletchley, que no se había percatado de la aproximación de los profesores, intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la chica, que lo miraba con fastidio.

- Vamos, nena, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, ven conmigo – dijo el hufflepuf mientras le tendía los brazos para cogerla por la cintura. Granger se apartó de él por dos veces con desagrado pero finalmente consintió en bajar de la mesa, aunque le advirtió con mucha seriedad:

- No voy a acostarme contigo.

Snape pudo ver cómo el chico apretaba los dientes ante ese comentario, pero para entonces la atención de Hermione estaba centrada en su profesor de pociones.

- ¡Snape! – exclamó con (extrañamente) alegría. Justin se quedó clavado en el sitio sin atreverse a girar para encarar al adusto profesor. Este miro severamente a la chica que se había soltado de las manos del chico para bailar alrededor de él.

- ¿Está usted borracha, Granger? – le preguntó no sin cierta sorpresa porque en verdad parecía estarlo y en gran medida.

- No se encuentra muy bien – la disculpó Justin torpemente -. En realidad ya nos íbamos a la enfermería.

Volvió a cogerla de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia la salida pero Hermione se soltó de su mano y dijo indignada:

- Sólo he bebido zumo de calabaza. ¡Y no pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo!

Y siguió bailando tan feliz mientras tarareaba para sí misma la melodía. Sprout intentó hablar con ella pero Hermione no le hacía ni caso. Se volvió hacia Snape con una sonrisa brillante y para sorpresa de todos le cogió de una mano.

- ¡Vamos Snape, baile conmigo!

Al profesor le costó un segundo soltarse de ella con desagrado.

- ¡Compórtese, Granger!

La chica hizo un puchero que a cualquiera menos a Severus Snape le habría parecido de lo más encantador.

- Es usted un amargado, Seve, debería divertirse un poco – afirmó la Gryffindor. Justin se cubrió la cara con las manos y el resto de espectadores ahogó una exclamación. Sprout permaneció seria a duras penas y Snape se puso granate de indignación, iba a gritarle a la chica cuando ésta en un arranque de entusiasmo se puso a gritar a pleno pulmón la canción que al parecer estaba bailando, pero o no se sabía la letra o no tenía porque no hacía más que decir:

- ¡Nana-nanana-nana-nanana-nanana-nanana-nana! 

Si voz no sonaba muy firme y tampoco sus piernas parecían estar en condiciones de sujetarla por mucho tiempo aunque (mientras la mirada de sospecha de Snape se posaba sobre el hufflepuff que parecía sufrir algo más que vergüenza ajena) le funcionaron a la perfección cuando Malfoy entró por la puerta.

El chillido emocionado de Hermione seguido de su carrera hasta el Slytherin cogió a todo el mundo desprevenido, pero más que nada al mismo Draco que recibió atontado el beso de la chica cuando ésta se le echó encima. 

Logró separarla por la fuerza y la miró confundido. Ella le miraba embobada y con una sonrisa de felicidad prendida en los labios. Miró a su alrededor. El gran salón, con la mayoría de los estudiantes reunida, le devolvía la mirada casi con la misma expresión que él debía lucir en esos instantes. Hermione se agarró a su cuello y empezó a cubrirlo de besos.

- ¡Hay, cariño, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! – le gritó al oído. Draco estaba petrificado y si no se había puesto rojo todavía era porque se había quedado sin sangre en las venas. Se asustó aún más al ver la cara de su profesor de pociones, que no parecía estar demasiado contento.

Snape se acercó a zancadas y no dijo nada, se limitó a empujarlos por la puerta de vuelta al pasillo tronando a Finch-Fletchley que los siguiera.

McGonagall , Sprout y Snape miraban estupefactos cómo Hermone Granger, la estudiante modelo de Hogwarts, le soplaba besitos por el aire a un muy serio Draco Malfoy. Justin Finch-Fletchley, por su parte, lo que enviaba al Slytherin eran miradas asesinas. 

Habían tenido que sentar a la chica al otro lado de la habitación y obligarla a quedarse ahí diciendo que si no lo hacía Malfoy no querría saber más de ella. Había que decir a favor de Hermione que aunque se estaba retorciendo en la silla por la impaciencia de ir con su "amado" no pensaba moverse de ahí. El hufflepuff se había instalado en otra silla al lado de ella y el Sly ocupaba el centro de un sillón de tres plazas con una pose digna y los brazos cruzados. Se negaba a mirar a la chica para sufrimiento de ésta. 

Los tres profesores estaban apoyados en el escritorio con idénticas expresiones en el rostro y esperando a que alguien se decidiera a explicar lo que sucedía. Ya habían llamado a la señora Pomfrey para que revisara a la Gryffindor pero Snape en concreto creía que alguien sabía qué era lo que la había puesto en ese estado y estaba convencido de que esa persona era Finch-Fletchley. 

- Al parecer - dijo McGonagall rompiendo el tenso silencio (solo roto por el sonido de besitos y soplidos de Granger)- todos los Gryffindor padecen los mismos síntomas.

Sprout y Snape asintieron gravemente. Habrían contado a la jefa de la casa con acontecido en el Gran Comedor pero ésta, en lugar de mandar a buscar al resto de afectados había preferido saber primero de qué se trataba. Una medida que sólo Snape consideraba acertada, pero es que la jefa hufflepuff no había visto el comportamiento de Potter y la chica Weasley y no podía suponer lo que podían estar haciendo en esos mismos instantes. Snape no tenía tanta suerte. 

- Señor Malfoy, ¿podría decirnos por qué cree que la señorita Granger está tan interesada en usted? – preguntó McGonagall.

Antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de reaccionar a la pregunta Snape ya le estaba sacando del apuro:

- Malfoy y Granger sufrieron una reacción inesperada a una poción amorosa en una de mis clases – explicó de mala gana. Reconocer que una clase se le había ido de las manos no era para estar orgulloso – Y ahora que lo pienso, Granger parece estar teniendo esa misma reacción, si bien un poco exagerada. 

Pudo ver claramente como Finch-Fletchley palidecía bajo el peso de esas palabras. 

- Señorita Granger, ¿ha estado haciendo alguna poción últimamente? – preguntó McGonagall extrañada. No creía que su alumna predilecta fuese del tipo de chicas que jugaban con pociones amorosas, eso les casaba más a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. 

Hermione, que no apartaba los ojos de Draco, no hacía caso a nada más que no fuese él. McGonagall repitió su pregunta dos veces sin que la chica pareciese haberla oído. Snape tuvo una idea:

- Granger, si nos contesta dejaremos que vaya con Malfoy – aseguró. Draco le envió una mirada asesina que él ignoró por completo. Después de todo acababa de recuperar la atención de la chica. Repitió la pregunta y ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza mirando a Draco con ansias. Cuando le permitieron ir con él corrió a sentarse a su lado para mirarlo fijamente y suspirar.

- Bueno, ella dijo que no había tomado más que zumo de calabaza – dijo Sprout – y parecían normales cuando entraron en el gran comedor. 

- ¿Así que lo que fuera estaba en el zumo? – preguntó McGonagall con incredulidad - ¿Y sólo afectó a los Gryffindor?

- Si sólo lo pusieron en las jarras de su extremo de la mesa es bastante lógico – intervino Malfoy. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, pero él estaba mirando a Justin con resentimiento. Snape se sorprendió de que Draco conservara toda su sangre fría cuando Granger le estaba lamiendo una oreja con entusiasmo. 

Se volvió hacia Finch-Fletchley.

- Puso usted algo en el zumo, ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ese chico apestaba a culpabilidad. Nada más había que ver lo rápido que había intentado llevarse a Granger. 

- ¿Puede decirnos qué era? – preguntó Sprout asombrada ante la súbita palidez del hufflepuff. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien de su casa pudiera hacer algo así. Sonaba más a Slytherin.

- Era la poción amorosa fallida – confesó Justin con un hilo de voz y mirándose los zapatos.

- Mandé que la destruyeran – dijo Snape entre dientes.

- Son chicos de 16 años, Severus – dijo McGonagall con condescendencia -, no puedes esperar que te hagan caso en algo así. 

- Pero la clase era de Slytherin y Gryffindor – apuntó Snape de repente -. Un Hufflepuff no debería haber tenido esa fórmula. ¿De dónde la sacó, Finch-Fletchley?

- De Gryffindor no – aseguró Hermione mirando a Justin repentinamente con suspicacia - ¿Tu llevaste cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó acusadoramente. El chico enrojeció visiblemente ante la pregunta pero se negó a contestar. Los profesores miraron extrañados a la chica sin entender a qué se refería pero ella se limitó a mordisquear la barbilla de Malfoy sentada sobre su regazo. El rubio parecía comportarse como si nada extraño estuviese sucediendo. Snape estaba impresionado de que se pareciese tanto a su padre. 

Draco, por su parte, mientras intentaba no hacerle caso a la chica increíblemente cariñosa que se había encaramado encima suyo (algo difícil de hacer) pensaba en si alguien de Gryffindor tenía algún tipo de amistad con Finch-Fletchley para pasarle la fórmula. No era una información que tuviera mucha gente, concienzudamente habían impedido que se extendiese porque tener algo que los demás no poseían era una ventaja. Y también una medida de protección, ¿quién sabía si alguien hubiera podido utilizarla contra él? Una imagen le vino a la cabeza: Blaise y Ernie durmiendo abrazados. Sintió una punzada.

- ¿Ernie? – preguntó a Justin. Este no dijo nada, una vez más, pero era tan malo encubriendo cosas... La furia lo dominó. Ernie Mcmillan había tenido libre acceso al cuarto que compartía con Blaise y si había registrado las cosas de su amante para conseguir esa maldita fórmula, traicionando así su confianza, ¿habría tenido el valor de tocar las suyas? Por su propia seguridad esperaba que no - ¿Y la cerveza? – añadió. Recordaba un comentario de Zabini en la fiesta sobre la cerveza "le han echado algo, eso seguro. He estado vigilando por ahí y todos los que toman cerveza van más borrachos que los que beben otras cosas" Y había parecido verdad. Ahora sabía por qué, y también el porqué Hermione se había comportado como lo había echo. 

Snape estaba a punto de extrangular al Hufflepuff.

- ¿Acaso no me presta atención en clase? ¿No sabe que mezclar pociones con productos orgánicos es peligroso? ¡Una poción no se puede echar en cualquier cosa!

Todos miraron a Hermione que estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Malfoy revolviéndole el pelo con los dedos y susurrándole algo al oído que a juzgar por la expresión del chico era bastante impresionante. 

- ¡Quién sabe si tendrá efectos secundarios! – terminó el maestro de pociones. En este punto la chica saltó al suelo y se puso a bailar por la habitación de nuevo mientras Malfoy recuperaba la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes, que se habían quedado anonadados mirando a Hermione bailar su extraña versión de la danza del vientre. 

- Parece que la señora Pomfrey tarda – dijo – será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería para que la revise allí. 

Snape lo miró con suspicacia.

- Directo a la enfermería, Malfoy. Iré en unos minutos para hablar con la enfermera. 

- Por supuesto, profesor – dijo mostrando sincera idignación por sus dudas mientras cogía a Hermione de una mano para sacarla por la puerta.

Claro que como era un Malfoy mentir era para él tan natural como respirar. Como comprobó Snape cuando llegó a la enfermería y no encontró a nadie allí. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS

* Para que no me matéis ni nada, aviso que no seremos testigos de este encuentro D/H, viene a ser igual que el del capítulo 5 (véase para más referencias) así que lo obviaremos y pasaremos a cosas más importantes.

* El fic corto titulado Lo Sabes no tiene nada que ver con éste, aquel fue una idea repentina que me atacó mientras cocinaba y que escribí en unos 10 ó 15 minutos y publiqué sin revisar a saber por qué.

* En otros fics he leído que a los Slytherins se les llama Slyths. La razón de que yo prefiera llamarlos Sly es porque en inglés significa "astuto o malicioso" y se adecúa a lo que quiero decir en ese momento. 

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuidáos.


	9. Cap 9

Hola de nuevo!!!

Es la 2:23 AM y tenéis que agradecer al asqueroso café de máquina del curro el que esté despierta desde las 6 y aún tenga ánimos para terminar con este capítulo. Sé que no toca actualizar tan pronto, pero esque ya lo tengo escrito así que no veo el caso de dejarlo para mañana. Total, si me lo pienso intentaré cambiar cosas y esté capítulo me ha costado bastante de escribir. Es cortito y no parece interesante, pero me he dejado las tripas.

Ah, no esperéis que pase algo como esto en la vida real (os juro que estas cosas no pasan, si lo sabré yo!!!)

Bueno, vamos allá:

****

Angie, no, no vas a ser testigo, ya dije que era una repetición del capítulo 5 así que nada (os dejo a pan y agua, jajaja) pero para que no os cabreéis aquí tenéis un capítulo recién salido del horno para contentaros. Ah, si que verás los que hará Snape al respecto, algún día debe encontrarse con Draquito, en una mazmorra, en algún pasillo oscuro...

****

Igni, me alegro que te guste y ya ves que la continúo, gracias por tus ánimos!!!

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** aquí verás a dónde fueron, pero no qué hicieron, sorry!!! Sí, es que Ginny es lo peorrrrr, pero tranquilos los demás por ahora no pienso matarla. Hummm, Karmein yo de ti no iría por ahí dándome ideas, jejeje

****

Katy Malfoy, actualicé bastante pronto? (como alguien diga que no me la cargo!!!) Me sorprende que digáis que es divertida, no creía que lo fuera. Ahora me preguntaré si lograré escribir algo divertido cuando lo intente!!!

****

Noelia, tu dame la razón siempre, no ves que las locas histéricas nos volvemos maníacas homicidas cuando nos contradicen? Y cuando eso pasa personajes como Draco pueden sufrir un destino muy cruel (o como Ginny que le tengo unas ganas...) No sé cuanto me tomo en responder a cada mensaje, no me he cronometrado aunque si eso como he puesto la hora que es al principio de escribir la "presentación" pondré la hora a la que acabo (claro que me entretengo entre medias para tararear cancioncillas y pensar la manera de meterlas a presión en el fic aunque no queden bien) Si te molesta que escriba mucho seré escueta. Hoy lo seré por necesidad porque necesito azúcar para seguir despierta con el cansancio que llevo encima, pero otros días lo seré por petició. Aunque me cuesta tanto resumir lo que quiero decir!!!

**autista****, **buenoooo, veo que os a gustado el capitulillo, Hermione haciendo el tonto por encima de las mesas, Malfoy con cara de velocidad, Snape flipandolo todo.... Vale, vale, ya sé como manteneros entretenidos!!! (Total solo tengo que tomarme unos cuantos vodkas y ponerme delante del teclado) No tengo pensado un número límite de capítulos, lo que dure ha durado aunque tengo que decir que aún queda bastante y si sigo tardando tanto en decir tan poco llegaremos al capítulo 30 con mucha tranquilidad. Bueno, algo Harry-Ginny puede que haya en el fic de Fred (que o me voy pensando un título o al final se llamará "Fred" dada la imaginación que tengo), depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas. Ah, soy de Valencia (no lo había dicho ya? Bueno, lo uniré a la ficha esa) pero te aseguro que no influye el clima para que se me haya ido la cabeza.

**Isis**, jejeje, la "supuesta espia" (Florence Williams) tiene cosillas que hacer, no la he puesto por ahí de adorno (ale, a comeros la cabeza pensando qué puede hacer la buena de Flo!!!) No, Hermione no se va a olvidar esta vez, (no soy tan cruel y despiadada.... bueno, tal vez sí pero voy a encubrirlo un poquito, jejeje) aunque eso no se dice en este capítulo pero yo te lo adelanto. Joooo, no queréis saber qué paso en la fiesta de profeeees (bueno, así me ahorro escribirla aunque había tenido unas ideas... porque si os había gustado lo de Hermione... mejor no digo na) Ya tienes la peli? Jo que suertudas son algunas!!! Pero precisamente por eso me gusta Hermione, porque es la estudiante modosita que de cuando en cuando se rebota, no como Ginny que no hace na de na, habrase visto personaje mas sosooooo....Por eso aki no es tan ñoña (y en Fred menos) Ah, y si quieres buscar al camionero de 42 años... ten en cuenta que me quito edad!!!

Karolyna Silver, aunque aún vayas por el capítulo 1 te meto akí pa agradecerte tu mensaje. ¿No te gusta Pansy? Buaaaaaa, a mí es un personaje que me gusta bastante aunque no la esté explotando demasiado todavía (que tampoco es que echéis de menos a los otros personajes por lo que veo)

vicu-malfoy, ¿podre Herm? Con las juergas que se está pegando la tía!!! Nooo, no se va a ver el camino a la enfermeria si quieres te hago un poquito de resumen: van camino de la enfermeria y Hermione lo coge por banda y lo mete en una de esas clases vacias que abundan tanto en los fics y le da tal repaso al pobre que no se acuerda del carácter tan poco amigable que tiene su profe de pociones, pero piensa, que me quiten lo bailao!!! Bueno, ten en cuenta que Snape se supone que se fia de Malfoy y del poder de intimidación (y de castigo) que tiene él mismo así que digamos que confía en que el chavalín no se dejará llevar por sus hormonas (creo que pedía mucho)

DarkHermG, me alegro que te haya gustado aunque no creo que fuese tan gracioso como os parece a todos pero gracias por el halago!!! Una bio? Que cuente mi vida? Ufff, eso no me mola nada, no me puedo inventar una? Bueno, bueno, me haré una cuenta de hotmail y en el proximo capi digo cual es (o en la bios si al final la hago)

Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de pasaros por aquí, leer esto y (en algunos casos) hacerme saber que no está del todo mal la cosa esta.

Ale gente, me voy a ir a la camita que ya es hora (2:51 AM) pero antes unas cositas: 

* Ayer vi Casablanca (que bonita!!!) por enésima vez así que no pude resistir hacer unos comentarios, jejeje (ni el humo tampoco)

* Por mucho que sorprenda el vestuario de Hermione se basa en cosas que yo misma he visto.

* Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que el tabaco perjudica seriamente la salud.

Y seguro que me dejo algo por decir pero ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de saber qué es.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 9

Despertó con lentitud, saliendo del sueño como quien sale del agua después de bucear, viendo la luz a lo lejos pero tardando un rato en llegar a la superficie. Parpadeó un poco confundido. Sentía un peso poco habitual sobre su pecho y una cálida respiración rozándole la piel. Tanteó con la mano. Era pelo, suave y esponjoso pelo. 

Sonrió. El pelo de Hermione. Lo acarició por un rato y depositó un beso en él con ternura. Mmmm, un momento, algo estaba mal allí, había una cosa que no encajaba. 

¿Desde cuando ronroneaba Hermione Granger?

Soltó una exclamación de asco al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de besar, en lugar de ser el pelo de su amante, era la zona cercana al trasero de su mascota. Apartó al horrible gato patizambo de sí condisgusto mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. ¡Qué desagradable! 

Miró al otro lado de la cama comprobando que la chica estaba acurrucada en la esquina más alejada, echa un ovillo y a punto de caerse por el borde. Estaba tan molesto por lo del gato que reprimió su primer impulso de atraerla hacia el centro del colchón para evitar que despertase en el suelo. ¿Así que prefería dormir alejada de él? ¡Que sufriese las consecuencias!

Draco se dio la vuelta enojado procurando volver a dormirse, pero sabía que esto no sería posible por tres motivos: el primero era que se había pasado gran parte del día de ayer babeando sobre su almohada y ahora estaba demasiado descansado para conciliar el sueño. El segundo, no había probado bocado desde que el día anterior fue a las cocinas con Hidden después de salir de Gryffindor y sus tripas rugian de manera escandalosa. Tercero, el maldito gato estaba preparándose la cama en su espalda, mullendo la sábana con las uñas y clavándoselas molestamente en los riñones. 

Saltó de la cama con ganas de tirar al maldito bicho por la ventana. Miró el despertador de la mesilla y comprobó que la aguja señalaba "hora de dormir" y que aún faltaba mucho rato para que apuntase hacia "hora de desayunar". Mirando por la ventana pudo comprobar que aún estaba oscuro afuera. Bueno, bajaría a las cocinas a por algo de comer, siempre había elfos domésticos por allí fuera la hora que fuera. 

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la torre de Gryffindor. 

La Señora Gorda que custodiaba la torre de su casa rival aprovechó que lo tenía enfrente para reprocharle su comportamiento.

- Es la segunda vez que te veo traer a la pobre Hermione completamente borracha. Deja de aprovecharte de la muchacha, nunca había hecho esto antes, eres una mala influencia para ella...

- Señora – dijo Draco de manera cortante haciéndola callar en el acto -, todo lo hizo ella solita, y ahora, ¿me va a dejar pasar o nos pasamos discutiendo toda la noche? 

- Semejante descaro – rezongó la Señora Gorda. No se explicaba cómo Hermione podía andar con un chico como ese. Bien que era muy guapo, nadie lo negaba, pero también era un rato desagradable y muy poco respetuoso - ¿Tienes la contraseña?

Draco suspiró irritado, no sólo por la actitud de la guardiana, que le exasperaba, sino también por la tontería que tenía que soltar:

- "Gryffindor es la mejor casa del mundo y las demás no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos" –dijo con los dientes apretados. ¡Menuda estupidez de contraseña! ¿Quién la habría puesto, Potter o Weasley? Ilusos, todo el mundo sabía que la mejor casa era Slytherin, pero bueno, que soñasen. 

La Señora Gorda lo dejó pasar a regañadientes tomando nota mentalmente de hablar con Hermoine sobre la actitud de su novio. O más bien, para regañarla por salir con ese elemento.

Al traspasar la entrada de Gryffindor Draco casi se topó de narices con Harry Potter.

- ¡Malfoy! – dijo éste sorprendido, vistiendo un estúpido pijama con los colores de su casa y más despeinado de lo normal - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa Potter? – contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Su enemigo se veía tan ridículo con ese aspecto. Éste pareció reparar en la cesta que el Sly llevaba consigo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó suspicaz a punto de sacar su varita del pantalón del pijama. 

- Mi desayuno, Potter. No te preocupes, no dejaré que las magdalenas te ataquen – dijo burlón al advertir el gesto del otro y levantando el paño que cubría la comida para que viese que efectivamente se trataba de eso. Más que nada para humillarle un poco por su paranoia.

Harry le miró con odio sabiendo que se dirigía a la habitación de Hermione, pero ¿Malfoy llevándole el desayuno? Parecía tan ridículo... Aunque bien pensado, no era una mala idea. El podría hacer lo mismo con Ginny, con la excepción de que no sabía dónde se había metido la chica. Pensó en preguntarle a Malfoy si la había visto pero recordó a tiempo que era un Sly y el maldito nunca respondería, antes bien soltaría algo parecido a "¿Se te ha perdido la novia, Potter? Vas a tener que atarla para que se quede contigo"

Antes de poder contestarle algo al rubio advirtió que éste ya se alejaba escaleras arriba en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas. Le puso de malhumor darse cuenta de que Malfoy había tenido la última palabra y que además Ginny no estaba en la Sala Común como había pensado en un principio. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido?

Hermione despertó un poco antes del amanecer y automáticamente miró a su lado en la cama. Al descubrir que estaba vacía suspiró, aunque no pudo decir si fue por alivio o decepción. 

- Ah, ya estás despierta – dijo una voz fría junto a la ventana. Descubrió a Malfoy sentado en la repisa mirándola con los piés apoyados contra la pared de piedra. ¿Le fallaba la vista o estaba fumando?

Descubrió que hacía frio en el cuarto, así que buscó su pijama bajo las almohadas y se lo puso apresuradamente por debajo de las sábanas. Cuando estuvo vestida salió de la cama. 

Draco abrió la boca impresionado. El modelito bien valía la expesión, nunca en su vida el Sly había visto un atuendo tan antilíbido como aquél. Era una especie de camisón largo hasta los tobillos, sin forma ninguna, de mangas largas y cuello recatado, todo ello de un horrible color gris. Vamos, que de haber tenido puntillas y lunares hubiera sido lo más horroroso confeccionado por nadie hasta la fecha. Draco nunca creyó que una cosa así pudiera servir para algo más que para alimentar una hoguera. 

No pudo evitar reirse al verla parada frente a él, con aquella cosa puesta, el pelo tan revuelto que parecía un nido de pájaros y una expresión de desconcierto en su cara. 

Hermione vio que los hombros del chico se movían convulsivamente de la risa y se sintió indignada. Bien, ella ya sabía que su camisón no era lo más sexy del mundo pero tampoco era para tanto, con lo cómodo y calentito que era... Cuando oyó las carcajadas de Draco se enfureció con él de verdad. 

- ¿Qué es tan divertido si puede saberse? – preguntó entre dientes.

- ¡Tú! – dijo él, y siguió con su ataque de risa cuando ella sacó sus zapatillas de debajo de la cama y se las calzó. No fue la mejor idea porque unos conejitos rosas en sus pies no contribuían a mejorar su aspecto. Lo comporbó cuando él casi se cayó de la repisa vencido por un nuevo acceso de carcajadas. 

- ¡Bueno, qué pasa! – gritó enfurecida - ¡Me lo compra mi madre, vale!

- Eso espero – dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas – Oh, dios, ¡mi reino por una cámara de fotos! – exclamó. Soltó algunas risillas más al mirarla pero poco a poco consiguió calmarse. 

Hermione se quedó callada mirándole impresionada porque había soltado una frase muy muggle. Se preguntó por primera vez sin Draco no estaría más familiarizado con el mundo no-mágico de lo que había pensado. Se preguntó si habría leído a Shakespeare.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – quiso saber. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido. No pudo dejar de fijarse que los botones de su camisa parecían haber saltado una vez más y recordó el acontecimiento con cierta vergüenza. 

Además, Draco Malfoy, sentado al lado de la ventana por la que empezaba a filtrarse la luz del amanecer, con la camisa abierta, los ojos brillando de diversión y el cigarrillo prendido en sus largos dedos envolviéndolo en humo... Bufff, digamos que sus hormonas no reaccionaban precisamente en contra de esa imagen. La luz anaranjada jugueteaba con el color marfil de su pelo y daba a sus ojos el aspecto de un par de hogueras encendidas. Aún tenía media sonrisa adornándole los labios y se veía peligrosamente atractivo. Demasiado para su corduda a decir verdad. 

- Te he traído el desayuno – dijo él señalándole la cesta sobre la mesilla de noche. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y le dio una calada. Draco tenía una manera de fumar, observó la chica, muy a lo Humphrey Bogart. 

Eso la llevó a pensar de manera involuntaria en "Casablanca" y se dijo con ironía "De todas las habitaciones del mundo, él tuvo que entrar en la mía" mientras de lejos le parecía oir la canción de la pélicula. ¿Draco habria visto esa cinta? Lo dudaba bastante. Y también dudaba de sus palabras, ¿Malfoy trayéndole el desayuno? ¿A santo de qué?

Se acercó a la cesta con cautela y la destapó. Dulces y más dulces se amontonaban unos sobre otros, de chocolate, fresa, calabaza, crema... Un par de botes de zumo de calabaza y café descansaban a un lado. Hermione alzó una ceja.

- ¿Todo esto para mí? – preguntó sorprendida y un poco desconfiada. Draco bajó de su puesto de observación tirando en cigarrillo por la ventana entreabierta y se acercó a ella.

- Para los dos. Aún no he probado bocado – mintió admirablemente. No era cuestión de confesarle a la chica que se había atiborrado de dulces hacía menos de una hora pero que aún le seguían apeteciendo porque era un adicto al azúcar. La filosofía que le enseñaba su padre decía un un Malfoy no tenía debilidades. Su propia filosofía decía que eso era lo que debían creer los demás.

Cogió la cesta y la volvió a llevar junto a la ventana. En la repisa había sitio para que se sentasen ambos aunque Hermione lo hizo con algo de reticencia. Era demasiado... romántico desayunar con él mirando el paisaje nevado y viendo el amanecer. Aún así se acomodó sobre unos cojines que nunca había visto y miró burlona al chico.

- Demasiado pedir que un Malfoy se helase el trasero sentándose sobre la piedra, ¿verdad?

- No tiene sentido estar incómodo si puedes remediarlo – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Le divertía que ella no hubiera dicho nada del color del mullido almohadon en el que descansaban sus posaderas. Estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de lo típicamente Slytherin que era. 

Hermione cogió un pastelillo de chocolate y prácticamente lo devoró en dos bocados. Draco la observó admirado, no porque hubiera demostrado que podía ser pariente lejano de Crabbe y Goyle por su manera de engullir la comida. Tampoco porque masticar debía ser difícil con los carrillos llenos a rebosar, sino porque era la primera, de todas las chicas que conocía, que se atrevía a hacer algo así delante de él. La mayoría de sus conquistas se habrían limitado a dar pequeños bocaditos al dulce o (algo que odiaba porfundamente) pellizcar trocitos con la punta de los dedos para llevárselos a la boca con delicadeza. 

Hermione no era así. A ella no le importaba lo que él pensase de ella. Ese horrible saco al que llamaba camisón, las infantiles zapatillas... Nada de eso se lo hubiera puesto una chica normal delante del chico con el que había pasado la noche. Mejor dicho, nadie se hubiera puesto esas cosas por nada del mundo. Y allí estaba ella, con una mejilla manchada de azucar y tragando su tercer pastelillo, intentando que la crema del relleno no se le escurriese por la comisura de la boca. 

Hermione bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza y al dejar el bote se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la estaba mirando fijamente desde hacía un rato. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada. Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de él le rozó la mejilla de imporviso. 

- Te has manchado – murmuró él mientras parecía acariciarla con las yemas de los dedos. Hermione creyó haber respondido algo muy inteligente, muy indiferente y un poco desdeñoso sobre su gesto, pero vino a decir algo parecido a "Hummm". La sensación de los dedos calientes de él sobre su mejilla ardiendo servía para estremecerla entera. Deseó que aquel contacto terminase, racionalmente claro. Pero su parte racional no tenía el control en esos momentos porque se limitó a quedarse allí, quieta, dejándolo hacer, disfrutando con ese simple roce más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible. 

Los gráciles dedos de Draco se deslizaron sobre la piel apartado el azucar. No pudo dejar de admirar su suavidad, y mucho después de que la mejilla hubiera sido limpiada por completo él seguía allí, acariciándola con lentitud, deslizando las puntas de los dedos por su mandíbula, tocando levemente sus labios entreabiertos, observando en sus ojos castaños el efecto que este acto tenía sobre ella. Sentía su cálido aliento rozándole los nudillos. Al deslizar el pulgar por su labio inferior la chica gimió quedamente y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones. Sin saber por qué, esto lo conmovió profundamente, haciéndole temblar ligeramente al inclinarse hacia delante, al acercarse a ella. 

Se demoró un momento respirando el perfume que emanaba y su otra mano subió hasta tocar los mechones castaños que le caían sobre los ojos. Probó esos labios de fresa con su lengua, deslizándola por el contorno, arranchando un nuevo gemido y haciendo acelerar las respiraciones de ambos. Enmarcó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, retirándole el pelo un poco hacia atrás para verla bien, para poder mirar sus párpados cerrados, sus pestañas espesas, sus bonitas cejas... Para recordar cada detalle que pudiese de aquél momento mágico. 

Posó sus labios sobre aquellos que anhelaba perdiéndose un momento en ese contacto. Aventuró tímidamente la lengua, pidiendo su permiso para profundizar el beso. Hermione entreabrió los labios y le recibió con su propia lengua, probando su sabor, succionando suavemente, acariciando, explorando, perdiéndose en su calor, sintiendo que aquello era lo mejor que había experimentado nunca. Alegrándose de que fuera él quien la besaba de esa manera haciéndole sentir que lo demás ya no importaba, que lo único que valía la pena en ese momento estaba en sus labios, sobre su lengua, en ese aroma que la rodeaba, en esa presencia que la reclamaba por completo, en las manos sobre sus mejillas, en el pelo platino, los ojos grises, el contacto suave y ese minuto perfecto en que estaba conociendo el sentido de la felicidad. 

Ojalá no tuviese que terminar. Nunca volvería a haber un momento semejante. Pero él se retiró de su boca, alejándose sólo unos centímetros que parecían todo un abismo entre ellos, mirándola intensamente. Ojalá no necesitasen respirar. Ojalá ese momento fugaz hubiera podido convertirse en eterno. Ojalá supiera qué sentir ahora. 

Estaba confundida, muy confundida. Sabía que podía enamorarse de él por un beso.

------------------------------

Post-Data.- en serio que me ha costado mucho, alguna vez pensasteis que podía alargar tantísimo un simple gesto? Esque esto de decir las cosas rapidito no es lo mismo, tengo tendencia a d i l a t a r l o todo. 

Creo que me ha quedado un poquito exagerado pero sabeis?, me da igual!!!!


	10. Cap 10

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Otro capítulo cortito y mega-cursi-total. Soy afortunada por no releer lo que escribo porque si nó hubiera muerto por exceso de arcadas!!!

A ver...

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt** , yo también vivo por estos lares (y a puntito está mi madre de venir a darme dos ostias porque es la 1 y sigo conectada pero oyes si no me voy a poder dormir mejor estar aquí que mirando el techo del cuarto, no? Soy una incomprendida...) A ver, no voy a contar lo que pasó en la noche, sino lo que pasa en la mañana, que no es lo mismo!!! A Ginny no la voy a matar por ahora, le perdono la vida pero la tengo muy vigilada, en cuanto se ponga tonta me la cargo y sin remordimiento alguno. Jo, si tu tienes un cerebro retorcido, como cojones está el mio???

**skgirlfan****,** no tengo msn de yahoo, si de hotmail (aunque muchas veces olvido que lo tengo) y me he hecho una cuenta nueva especial llamada averasin@hotmail.com . Horario de conexión? Buffff, dificilillo, ahora mismo es la 1 y esoy conectada, a lo mejor a las 3 de la tarde sigo por aquí o a las 9 de la noche. Vamos, que cuando tengo un rato y no me apetece leer me dejo los ojos en el ordenador o leyendo fics o escribiendo este o jugando a algo o metiéndome en algún foro a poner a parir La Reina de los Condenados (la película, el libro no se me ocurriría en la vida!!!) Ah, y soy de Valencia, España. 

**vicu-malfoy****,** te pareció dulce? Ays gracias!!! Me pareció un poco sosete. Sí, Draco podría haberlo echo, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado normal en él, no crees? Lo gracioso es que haga cosas completamente irracionales (como decir la contraseña de Gryffindor, no os disteis cuenta que se rebajó a hacerlo?)

**autista****,** no llores, que no quiero que te cortocircuites por culpa de que soy una mega-ñoña escribiendo!!! Ya dije que había exagerado... Pero qué dices de engendro ni engendro? No seas tonta mujer, seguramente no sea para nada malo lo que escribes pero eres muy autocrítica. Además yo no tengo imaginación lo que pasa es que al parecer lo camuflo mucho y no os dais cuenta porque si no no me lo explico la verdad. Señales???? Bueno, no te niego que Mel alegra más la vista que Bogart pero no me compartes Señanes con Casablanca, hereje!!! A la hoguera!!! Eso es porque no has visto Casablanca, seguro, eso es porque no has visto a Ingrid Bergman decir " El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos" Ayyyysssss que frase mas bonita!!!! (lo que hace el exceso de cafeína!!!) Bueno, que sí, que he visto Señales y aunque me esperaba que fuera una absoluta basura tiene sus puntitos (soy de la opinión que toda película tiene algo bueno.... aunque aún no se lo encontré a La reina de los condenados) Eso de irse a un hotel yo tambien lo digo, pero todo es envidia!!! Y Ginny, bueno ya saldrá...

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** bueno, otra que dice que es divertido, al final me lo creeré y todo!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por dejarme mensaje (a mí también me entra la vaguería a veces de dejar mensaje así que te comprendo perfectamente, no te preocupes) Aún no he tenido tiempo de leer tu fic (me faltan por darle un repaso a un montón que sigo que han actualizado y se me han amontonado) pero te prometo que me pasaré y te diré lo que me pareció. Oisteis gente, a pasaros por el fic de Nessa, eh?

**Isis****,** creo que me pasé con ese minuto y que este capítulo después de aquel ha quedado de lo más simplón, pero vaya, que tampoco puedo hacer más. En realidad el capitulo anterior también es una tontería pero chica, os meto un poco de baboseo y a todas os encanta. O sea que si el fic consiste en: 1.- Hermione haciendo el loco, 2- Draco a tutiplén, 3- un poco sentimentalismo ya os quedáis contentas? Vaya, vaya, no está mal saberlo. Sí, hay dos ciudades más grandes, Madrid y Barcelona nos superan, pero nosotros somos los mejores!!!! (y que nadie me lo niegue que me pongo agresiva) Pues nada, ahora os quedáis todos con la duda de qué pasó en la fiesa de los profes, ale. Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy, perfecto??? Creo que está a mil años de ser perfecto pero si os gusta me doy por satisfecha!!! Interesante? Bueno, no sé , Draco besando el culo de un gato es interesante? Pues nada, sustituimos Hermione por Gato y listo!!!

****

Angie, jajaja, pues no te recomiendo que leas este capítulo, puedes saltártelo porque no es imprescindible así que no te preocupes, al inicio de cada capi te diré si es apto para diabéticos o no, ok? Me alegro que pudieses tolerarlo, no querría que enfermases por mi culpa!!!

Perdona a tus enemigos, pero nunca olvides sus nombres... , jajaja, que caña de nombre!!! Parece una máxima Malfoy!!! Lavender y Parvati están en sus casitas celebrando las vacaciones de navidad con sus respectivas familias. En toda la torre de Gryffindor sólo están Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y dos chicos de séptimo que solo están para hacer bulto. No, a L y P no las voy a matar, como casi no salen no las odio a muerte (no puedo decir lo mismo de cierta pelirroja...)

****

angela_black , gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro que te esté gustando. Una primicia, dado tu "apellido": puede que Sirius aparezca por aquí, dependiendo de cómo se desarrollen las cosas pero si sale se llevará una sorpresita...

**GaBrIeLa****,** pero chica como querías que metiera a Skye en medio de la escena!!! En realidad tengo que confesar que iba a meter a Ginny queriendo hablar con Hermione (más que nada para que más gente me pidiese su cabeza, jajaja) pero al final me dio pereza hablar de ella. Bello que Hermione parezca prima lejana de Crabe y Goyle? Tienes razón, te pusieron demasiados trabajos, jajaja. Oyes, no te traumes, peor sería hacer de la pija de Blancanieves que es tan imbécil que se va a vivir con siete tios y se pone a limpiarles la casa!!! Igual y hago yo lo mismo, como una reina me iban a tener ese atajo de hobbits defectuosos...

****

Noelia, aaaleeee aquí tenéis la continuacion espero no haberme hecho de rogar. Por cierto, del otro fic te contesto allí por medio de review a mí misma, ok? Es que es por no joder a quien no se lo haya leído más que nada. No, si a mí no me importa contestar mucho, no ves que me encanta oirme? Sí, si, tu dame la razón siempre y nos llevaremos bien, jejeje

****

Aislinn, chica mala, chica mala, que no quiero que te quedes sin ojos pa seguir leyendo el fic. Tu descansa y aliméntate que el fic estará aquí cuadno hayas terminado de hacer todo eso, ok? Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo aunque tenéis tanta confianza en que escribo bien que me pongo nerviosa con cada capítulo que subo por si no os gusta!!! (es demasiada la presión, SNIF)

****

Lady_MoonLight, me alegro que te gustase, gracias por los ánimos!!!

**DarkHermG**, que me aburro de ti??? Pero qué hablas??? Pues si no has visto la peli te la recomiendo mucho, a mí me encanta y lo entenderás en cuanto la veas, con ese ambiente lleno de humo, en blanco y negro, con la música de fondo... Bueno, lo de los conejitos tal vez fuese una exageración, pero yo tenía unas foquitas grises monísimas (aunque en un 39 que calzo monísimas no podía ser la palabra, ocupaban todo el pasillo!!!) y como las hecho de menos!! Y el pijama está basado en algo similar que me deja una amiga cuando me apalanco en su casa. Bueno, si tú estás enganchada a este ff tengo que confesarte que yo estoy enganchada a vuestros reviews. Buaaaaaa, soy una adicta!!! (Añadámoslo a la lista de adicciones: dulces, helado, tortilla de patatas, internet, las compras de libros, Harry Potter...)

14 reviews del capítulo 9, que pasó? Se corrió la voz? Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia dejen o no review (pero gracias dobles a los que lo dejan por el esfuerzo y besitos para todos!!!)

NOTAS: la canción de este capítulo (sale al final) es When You Say Nothing At All de Ronan Keating (Para más señas, es la canción de Nothing Hill, lo único bueno de la pélicula) pero aquí me decanto por la versión de una tipa llamada Allison Kraus porque quedaba mejor. Si tenéis la oportunidad conseguid cualquiera de las dos versiones y captaréis mejor el momento del final del capítulo. Ah, una vez más y como yo no sé inglés he tenido que buscar la traducción que incluyo junto a la letra por si alguien quería saber qué es lo que dice esta canción y porque esto es lo que Hermione le quiere decir a Draco en ese momento.

Bueno, ya no? Vamos al capítulo... Espero que os guste. 

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 10

Draco se quedó mirando a la chica por largo rato. No se atrevía a moverse, no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de ella, no se atrevía casi a respirar. Aquello había sido más de lo que había esperado. Le había desbordado. 

Supo que ella había sentido lo mismo al verlo reflejado en el brillo cristalino de los ojos castaños. Draco siempre había pensado que los ojos de este color eran de lo más vulgar, pero tenía que admitir que había estado equivocado. Esa mirada parda era la más increíble que hubiera visto nunca. Al diablo Skye Hidden y sus ojos color medianoche. Pansy Parkinson y su bonito azul cielo tampoco podía compararse, ¿y qué decir del verde brillante de las pupilas de Morag McDougal? No eran nada al lado de Hermione. 

Draco seguía acariciando su pelo inconscientemente, desenredando con suavidad los rizos con las puntas de los dedos, admirándose de esa maraña llena de matices imposible de peinar correctamente. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger no era como las otras chicas? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser diferente? ¿Por qué no estaba absorta en el maquillaje, pociones de belleza, revistas de adolescentes y coqueteos con chicos? ¿Por qué parecía estar por encima de todas aquellas frivolidades?

Para Draco ese beso había sido demasiado. Había sentido mucho y muy profundamente, no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de superarlo. No tenía idea de si podría salir de aquella habitación completo, dejándola atrás, dándole la espalda a lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido cuando conectaron sus labios y probó una dulzura tan inesperada.

Por otro lado sabía que aquella situación era insostenible. Si había ocurrido todo aquello entre ellos era por pura casualidad, por encontrarse en el lugar adecuado... o equivocado. Ella, Gryffindor, sangre sucia, amiga íntima del niño-que-vivió. Él, Slytherin, futuro mortífago, enemigo natural de Potter y todo lo que éste representaba. ¿Podía atreverse siquiera a pensarlo?¿Sería capaz de cerrar los ojos y fingir que no había sentido lo que había sentido?

Puede parecer trivial, pero en los pocos segundos que duraron sus reflexiones el mundo de Draco Malfoy sufrió una violenta convulsión.

Tenía la mente en blanco, completamente en blanco. No era capaz de pensar con coherencia, sólo podía fijarse en esos ojos de acero que se clavaban en los suyos, en ese aliento que aún le rozaba los labios, en el pelo de color marfil desordenado en mechones que caían sobre su frente... y en que él fruncía el entrecejo con aparente concentración. 

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué podía pasar por la mente de un Malfoy en un momento como aquel? ¿Analizaba cuál sería la mejor manera de aprovechar la situación? De alguna manera Hermione no lo creía así, o sería más correcto afirmar que no deseaba creerlo. 

Aquel había sido su primer beso.

Sabía que no era cierto, sabía que la noche de la fiesta él debía haberla besado y anoche mismo también había sucedido. 

Pero aquel había sido su primer BESO.

Sabía que lo recordaría toda su vida, igual que sabía que nadie nunca la besaría de la manera en la que Draco Malfoy lo había hecho. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan maravilloso? ¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir así? ¿Aguantaría las ganas de llorar lo suficiente para verlo marcharse de nuevo? No creía poder hacerlo. Sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y era muy consciente de que sus ojos se estaban nublando por momentos. Draco y su expresión de volvieron un borrón incoherente mientras Hermione luchaba por encerrar el llanto bajo llave, pero éste era más fuerte que ella. 

Una lágrima tuvo el atrevimiento de escapar de su control y correr libre por su mejilla. Draco la recogió con un roce de sus labios y ella sintió un dolor sordo en su interior. Se quebraría si él la abandonaba ahora. No podría resistirlo. 

En un loco impulso, llevada por la desesperación que amenazaba con llenarla por completo al pensar en él en otro lugar que fuera ese rincón junto a la ventana, Hermione se abrazó a su cuerpo. Se apoyó en su pecho llorosa, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos como si no fuera a dejarlo escapar nunca y sollozó ahogadamente. 

Y ocurrió la cosa más inesperada.

Draco Malfoy le devolvió el abrazo. 

La acunó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él, depositando un leve beso de vez en cuando en su pelo, si hablar. Hermione se sintió reconfortada, preguntándose extrañada la causa por la que el chico más frío de Hogwarts se estaba comportando así con ella. 

Recordó con detalle la noche anterior. No había habido ternura en su encuentro, sino una ansiedad salvaje que había dominado a ambos por igual y que ella había hostigado con sus claras insinuaciones. No podía decir que se arrepintiera de lo que había sucedido en ese cuarto. Lo que la torturaba era el ridículo que había presenciado todo aquel que estaba en el Gran Comedor. 

Y Snape, ¡maldición Snape! Del castigo no la libraba nadie. Ni a Draco. Ambos habían desobececido al jefe de Slytherin, pero Hermione tenía la excusa de haber estado influida por el brebaje de Justin. Draco lo había hecho a conciencia. ¡Se había arriesgado a ganarse un castigo por estar con ella! 

Tal vez lo que más la avergonzaba era que McGonagall la hubiera visto en ese estado. Ella, la alumna modelo, comportándose de esa manera delante mismo de los profesores. Esperaba que los comentarios no llegasen a oídos de Dumbledore. 

Las lágrimas habían terminado y ambos lo sabían. Hermione ya no necesitaba el consuelo que esos brazos proporcionaban pero no quería alejarse. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que estaba apoyada contra el pecho desnudo de Draco, que su camisa sin botones no había logrado cubrir. Le acarició tímidamente con un dedo y notó el estremecimiento en el chico. Sonrió con malevolencia. Total, después de lo de la noche anterior, en la que había actuado como nunca hubiera imaginado pero sintiéndose extrañamente liberada, ya no había por qué ser tímida con él. Posó sus labios sobre el pecho caliente y sintió que él dejaba de respirar bajo su contacto. Se sonrió. Sacando la lengua trazó un surco húmedo hasta su cuello y lo lamió con delicadeza. Los dedos de Draco se clavaron en sus brazos levemente y después entraron en acción, acariciando por encima de la tela las caderas y la cintura, una mano subiendo por su espalda mientras la otra bajaba por la pierna, buscando el borde del camisón. 

Hermione dejó de lamer su cuello para empezar a mordisquearlo con suavidad haciéndole gemir. La apretó más contra sí, acariciando su muslo por debajo de la prenda gris, levantándola a su paso. Draco era consciente de que esta vez ella no estaba influenciada por nada, actuaba así por propia voluntad. Y también él. 

Aprovecharse de ella en las circunstancias del día anterior había sido comprensible, inevitable casi. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Sentía algo por ella. Difícil admitirlo, pero cierto_, sentía algo por ella. _Por esa sangre sucia que su padre le había enseñado a rechazar. Por esa sabelotodo que siempre sabía las respuestas en clase. ¡Por esa chica seria que le había ganado en un duelo! 

No era bonita, no era elegante, no era de su misma clase, pero no quería dejarla marchar. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo especial por ella precisamente? Había cientos de otras chicas en todo Hogwarts, en todo el mundo. Pero a Draco no le importaban las otras.   
Sintió un dolor en el cuello, justo donde ella estaba chupando con fuerza suficiente para dejarle una señal. Cuando terminó se separó de él para ver su obra y le dedicó una sonrisa muy Sly.

- Te lo debía – anunció con los ojos brillantes.

Sabía lo que había hecho. Le había marchado igual que hizo él en la demostración de la clase de pociones. Le había señalado como suyo. Draco sonrió y la atrajo a él para besarla de nuevo

"Oh, Hermione Granger" pensó, recorriendo su boca con lentitud para no dejar ningún rincón por explorar "por mucho que duela me quedaré contigo. Y te aseguro que dolerá mucho, muchísimo, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto"

Como si ella le hubiera oído enterró los dedos en su pelo y suspiró su nombre sobre sus labios.

Su nombre, no su apellido.

Por primera vez para ella era Draco. En ese momento ninguno de los dos comprendía cómo alguna vez pudo ser de otra manera. No había explicación posible que justificase los años que habían perdido insultándose por los pasillos de la escuela.

Se deshicieron del camisón con rapidez, al igual que de la camisa negra de él y de sus pantalones, tan incómodos de quitar sin separarse unos centímetros. La cesta con el desayuno cayó al suelo, volcando su contenido sobre la moqueta y siendo ignorada por ambos, demasiado entretenidos en explorarse el uno al otro.

Draco ya había comprobado que Hermione tenía dos comportamientos característicos; desgarraba su camisa perdiendo los botones y abrazaba su cintura con las piernas. Le encantaba que lo hiciera, que lo apretase contra ella, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada que dejó perpleja a la chica.

- Cariño, me excitaban mucho tus tacones, pero tengo que decirte que no siento lo mismo por tus zapatillas de conejitos – explicó entre risas mientras cogía un pie de Hermione para librarle del calzado rosa. Hermione se rió con él. Acababa de descubrir que le gustaba mucho su risa, tan espontánea y alegre. Y el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo le divertía. Y esa sonrisa maligna que dejaba vagar por sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos ideando algún plan. Y la manera en que deslizaba su lengua alrededor del piercing de su ombligo y después echaba el aliento por el simple placer de ver cómo su piel respondía al gesto. 

Draco saboreaba cada centímetro de piel que su lengua encontraba. Trazó un camino desde el pendiente plateado hasta el pezón derecho de la chica haciéndola gemir incoherencias y arañar con suavidad su espalda. El verla casi retorcerse bajo su contacto de dio cuenta de que si seguía mirándola no sería capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo. Tiró de sus caderas hasta recostarla sobre los almohadones. 

La cosa tenía algo de gracia, él era un Slytherin que iba a poseer a una Gryffindor sobre unos cojines de Slytherin que estaban en una habitación Gryffindor. Draco estaba seguro de que de haber podido concentrarse lo suficiente habría sido capaz de sonreír, pero Hermione reclamaba por completo su atención. 

La besó una vez más. Un húmedo beso para pedirle permiso de entrar, para decirle que la haría disfrutar aún más, para hacerle saber que no continuaría si ella pedía que lo dejaran. Pero ella no lo pidió. Le devolvió el beso con todos sus sentidos y se abrazó a él relajándose por completo. Draco fue muy dulce, no dejó de acariciar su boca con la lengua hasta que hubo entrado por completo y si después se separó fue solo porque quería mirarla a lo ojos. Ver el placer reflejado en ese profundo color castaño, el rubor encendido de sus mejillas, el sudor reflejado en su frente y la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. 

- Allá vamos – susurró ella. Un leve contacto de sus labios. 

Draco empezó a moverse. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, ambos se acoplaron al ritmo que él marcaba. Sus miradas no se desviaron, no cerraron los ojos, entrelazaron las manos en un acto inconsciente, reflejo. Intercalaron pequeños besos con suspiros y gemidos. Se dijeron palabras a medias, sin sentido, sin entender lo que decía el otro pero regocijándose con oír el murmullo de su voz. 

El orgasmo sorprendió a Hermione por lo fuerte e intenso que lo sentía, paralizándola por completo, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar sin saberlo y levantar el cuerpo de las almohadas arqueando la espalda, llevándose a Draco con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo ser incapaz de volver a respirar, pareciéndole los segundos maravillosamente eternos mientras apretaba la mano retenida en la suya, mientras besaba los labios que acariciaban su boca. Después se relajó por completo tomando plena consciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo y cada centímetro de piel ajena rozando la suya. Dándose cuenta de que Draco aún se movió una vez antes de terminar él mismo con un grito ahogado casi desplomándose sobre ella exhausto. 

Afuera empezó a nevar.

Draco se refugió en el cuello de Hermione intentando normalizar su respiración. Había sido increíble. Haberla visto explotar de esa manera tuvo sus efectos sobre él, que había calculado que durarían un poco más aún. Pero no podía quejarse, ¡había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida! Besó a la chica en un hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Aún no estaba recuperado, pero quería saber cómo estaba ella. Hermione le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tan gloriosa que no pudo reprimir el impulso de volver a besarla. 

Se apartó con cuidado de ella, temiendo aplastarla si se quedaba en esa posición. Cogió uno de los cojines y lo apoyó en la pared de piedra para no percibir el frío y se recostó sobre él quedando incorporado a medias. Le tendió la mano a Hermione para hacer que se apoyase sobre él, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Alcanzó la varita de entre sus pantalones y conjuró una manta con la que tapó a los dos.

Y así se quedaron, viendo nevar a través de la ventana y percibiendo el calor del otro, acompasando las respiraciones hasta que pareciesen una sola, abrazados bajo la manta. Sin hablar.

Fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio perfecto. Empezó a cantar en voz baja, casi susurrando la letra, mostrando una bonita voz que nadie conocía y dejando que Draco sintiese deslizarse las sílabas en forma de aliento sobre su pecho.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart 

__

(Es impresionante como puedes hablar directamente a mi corazón)

Without saying a word 

__

(sin decir una palabra)

You can light up the dark 

__

(puedes iluminar la oscuridad)

Try as might I could never explain 

__

(Intentar cuanto pueda, mas jamás podré explicar)

What I hear when you don't say a thing 

__

(lo que escuchó cuando vos no decís nada)

The smile on your face lets me know taht you need me 

__

(La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me 

__

(Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall 

__

(El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)

You say it best 

__

(Lo dices mejor)

When you say nothing at all 

__

(Cuando no dices nada al respecto)

All day long I can hear people talking out loud 

__

(Todo el día puedo escuchar gente hablando fuerte)

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd /the crowd/ 

__

(Pero cuando me sostienes cerca, desapareces la gente /la gente/)

Try as they may they can never define 

__

(Intentar cuanto quieran, mas jamás podrán definir)

What's been said between your heart and mine 

__

(Lo que se ha dicho entre tu corazón y el mío)

The smile on your face lets me know taht you need me 

__

(La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me 

__

(Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall 

__

(El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)

You say it best... when you say nothing at all 

__

(Lo dices mejor... cuando no dices nada al respecto)

The smile on your face lets me know taht you need me 

__

(La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

__

(Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall 

__

(El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)

You say it best... when you say nothing at all 

__

(Lo dices mejor... cuando no dices nada al respecto)

/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ 

__

/Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/

/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ 

__

/Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/

The smile on your face 

__

(La sonrisa en tu rostro)

The truth in your eyes 

__

(La verdad en tus ojos)

The touch of your hand 

__

(El roce de tu mano)

Let's me know that you need me 

__

(Me deja saber que me necesitas)

The smile on your face lets me know taht you need me 

__

(La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me 

__

(Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall 

__

(El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)


	11. Cap 11

Hola!!!!

Aquí estamos de nuevo. Este capítulo es necesario y aburrido pero corto. Es un capítulo serio pero intentaré que el próximo sea un poco más entretenido, ok?

****

Angie, te dije que no lo leyeraaaaas!!!! Mira que te avisé y tu vas y pasas de la advertencia... Ayyys que cruz!!! No he leído Ana de las Tejas Verdes, pero sé que cuando era nana hecharon una serie lacrimógena en la tele que se llamaba así (todo lo que recuerdo es que la tal Ana tenía que cuidar a una que estaba enferma o algo así) así que no comprendo la comparación. Estoooo, no es R, es PG-13 y lo he puesto por si me daba por incluir escenas de violencia, pero claro que es apto para todos los públicos, nadie dijo lo contrario creo yo. No, este capítulo tampoco te va a gustar. Ah, por cierto, ya que no te gustó el anterior puedo decir con toda tranquilidad: TE LO DIJE!!!!! Jajaja

**vicu-malfoy****,** aquí tienes la continuación, pero no es ni divertida ni achocolatada ni nada de eso. Solo es sosa. Y sí, soy fría, en este capítulo verás que soy fría (podía haber puesto algo de ternura pero sinceramente no me apetecía en absoluto) Respeto la esencia? Y yo que creía que no tenían nada que ver con los personajes reales... En realidad Draco está quedando muy "mimosín" y no debería ser así, pero bueno... 

**Nessa Faelivrin**** ,** divertido el anterior? Seguro que te refieres a este fic? El anterior capítulo seguro? Pues ni idea chica. Aún no he podido leer tu fic, sorry!!! Pero ya lo leeré tranquila. Sí, claro que puedes agregarme, no necesitas mi permiso!!!

**Isis** , pues más vale que no pidas más porque este capítulo es lo peor!!! Pero sigo diciendo que es necesario (para mentalizaros y esas cosas) Lo de los ojos.... Bueno, yo los tengo marrones y todos los chicos por los que me he "colado" también. Odio que se consideren mega-especiales los ojos verdes o azules y los marrones queden como comunes y vulgares, para mí son los menos fríos de todos. Sí, tienes razón la versión de la Paulina Rubio es una ofensa!!! Que nadie confunda esa versión con la que yo recomendé por favor!!! ¡Que va a ser más bonita Madrid! Lo único que me gustó de allí fueron las librerías (va en serio) A lo mejor es lo que se dice en El Mago de Oz "No hay nada como el hogar!!!"Pues aprovechate de esa cursilería porque los próximos capítulos no creo que salgan con el mismo contenido. 

Noelia , sorprendente? Pero si os lo esperábais!!! Sí, sí, lo sigo, ya está aquí el próximo capítulo (pido perdón por él) Besitos.

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** me alegro que te gustase, angustia? Bueno, puede que sí, no te lo niego (como me conoces!!!) esque si todo va de maravilla se termina la historia!!! Y la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de terminarla tan pronto. Pero cómo quieres que no sufra por el título si es espantoso!!!! Bueno, me tranquilizo, me tranquilizo. Respiraré hondo para calmarme. Oyes, es un honor que firmes el fic que me mandas con tu nombre completo, pero las próximas veces puedes limitarte a poner K si quieres, no hace falta que tengas que poner toda la retahila!!!

****

Aislinn, me idolatras? Mejor no me digas esas cosas, soy capaz de fundar mi propia religión!!! Tu descansa y cuidate porque esto va para largo. Por cierto, eso de perfecto.... Bien, mejor no digo nada. 

****

Jenny Anderson, bueno, aquí verás cómo ellos mismos se plantean algunas de las dificultades de las que hablas, ya veremos cómo acaba esto (tengo una ligera idea pero eso no quita que cambie de opinión en el último momento) Gracias por el mensaje!!!

****

HeRmI222, solistinar? Hablas micra? Jejeje Me gusta la palabreja!!! Sí, chica, tienes mucha imaginación, me dejas de piedra!!! Siento que este capítulo sea tan decepcionante. Ya iré a flagelarme cuando termine de subirlo. Haré penitencia porque sea tan poco emocionante (esque creo que hasta ahora es el peor de todos, pero bueno...) Gracias mil por los halagos!!!

****

Katy Malfoy, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo anterior. Aunque en este he dicho todo lo que quería decir creo que no os va a gustar, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer (seguir lamentándome en el resto de reviews??? Noooo) Esque Draco no es de piedra!!! Gracias por el mensaje. 

**DarkHermG****,** hola Claudia!!! Bueno, pues entonces es que no has leído Los pilares de la tierra (eso si que es bonito, SNIF) Espero que te gustase la canción (yo de ti me bajaría la portada del disco porque Ronan Keating alegra bastante la vista el chico) Ooooohhhh la bioooooo la olvidé por completo. Intentaré hacer algo con eso aunque no sé qué decir. Realmente, qué queréis saber de mí? Bueno, antes de descubrir FanFiction leía más, jejeje. Pero sí, me gusta leer de todo (menos biografías, que no se porqué no me gustan un pelo) Soy una fiel adepta de Anne Rice y Frank Herbert (Dune) y leo prácticamente todo lo que me llame la atención. Fíjate que tengo esperándome La isla del tesoro y Retrato de una dama... Ocupar mi tiempo? Ni que mi tiempo fuera oro o algo de eso, además leer lo que me escribís no es una pérdida de tiempo, o al menos no lo considero así. 

Creo que ha quedado claro que no me gusta este capítulo, pero ya está escrito y no quiero decir ni más ni menos de lo que hay. Ahora me voy a tomar un almax que el estómago me está matando, AGGG (estoy de tan mal humor que soy capaz de cargarme a Ginny, total, como sigue perdida... Buajajajajajajaaaaa) A quien quiera agregarme al hotmail puede hacerlo. La dirección es averasin@hotmail.com , no necesitáis mi permiso para agregarme (eso sí, no me mandéis viruses por favoooor) Peor si esperáis que os adelante algo de la historia por vía chat lo llevais claro!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA (más que nada porque ni yo sé lo que sigue)

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 11

Alguien debia romper el nuevo silencio. Alguien debía ser el malo en aquella situación, y Draco, acostumbrado a este papel desde siempre, supuso que era su obligación decir lo que ninguno de los dos quería. Abrazó a la chica unos momentos más pensando aún en la letra de la canción que le había dedicado y tomó aire.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Hermione sintió como si hubiera atravesado a Nick Casi Decapitado. Se apretó más contra el chico en busca de su calor.

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. El tono que Draco había empleado no le hacía presagiar nada bueno. Ella la sabía todo lo que los separaba, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordase. Solo quería ignorarlo durante unas cuantas horas. Al parecer él no.

- Sí, sabes que sí. – dijo con voz cansada. 

Hermione suspiró irritada y se separó de él para ir en busca de algo que ponerse. Por supuesto se llevó la manta consigo como castigo. A Draco no le quedó más remedio que vestirse para no helarse junto a la ventana. Abrigada en una mullida bata azul celeste se volvió hacia él y esperó a que comenzase a hablar.

Draco la miró inseguro por unos momentos. Dudaba mucho que ella fuese a aceptar lo que pensaba proponerle pero tenía que intentarlo. Seguramente Hermione no era tan tonta para hacerse ilusiones de tener un noviazgo normal y civilizado. Era imposible en la situación en la que se encontraban. Era una locura siquiera considerarlo.

Pero Hermione lo consideraba. Tenía la cabeza llena de escenas de ambos cogidos de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sentándose juntos en el Gran Comedor, formando pareja en la clase de pociones, acompañándose a sus clases y separándose con un beso en la puerta... No mirándose a través de una gran distancia y lamentándose por todo aquello que pudo ser y no fue. No podía evitar pensar en una vida normal junto a Draco. 

- Bien – dijo él, viendo que ella no decía nada. En realidad no sabía por dónde empezar, iba a ser muy duro hacerle ver lo que quería y la discursión sería muy, muy larga. Pero estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella – Creo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba esto – dijo con media sonrisa, intentando sonar jovial. Sabía que la voz le había temblado pero rezaba porque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. 

Hermione miró la ancha repisa de la ventana. No, realmente nunca hubiera sospechado que podia llegar a sentir todo eso con él. La había cogido por sorpresa pero no lo lamentaba. ¿Cómo lamentar la experiencia más bonita de su vida? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no fue capaz de hablar. Seguramente Draco había esperado que pronunciara alguna palabra porque se mostró decepcionado por su silencio. "No te lo voy a poner facil, Malfoy" pensó ella apretando los dientes "Si quieres dejarme vas a tener que hacerlo todo tú solo, no pienso ayudarte"

- Hay muchas cosas que nos ponen en contra – dijo él acercándose un poco. Hermione no se movió, se limitó a mirarlo desde su posición, cerca del pie de la cama, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la bata y los pies desnudos sobre la moqueta del cuarto. Sentía que empezaban a temblarle las piernas pero no quería sentarse en la cama, prefería quedarse de pie para enfrentar lo que venía – No es ningún secreto que mi padre es mortífago – continuó Draco. No vió ninguna expresión de sorpresa, por supuesto que lo sabía.

- Tampoco es algo nuevo que vas a seguir sus pasos – dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Maldición, quería haber sonado más fuerte, más indiferente, no tan desvalida. Draco asintió a sus palabras. – Pero si no quieres hacerlo nadie puede obligarte - ¿Sonó tan desesperada como le había parecido?

Draco la miró por unos segundos en silencio. 

- Nadie me obliga – dijo fríamente, como si ella le hubiera ofendido – Es algo que quiero hacer.

A Hermione le faltó el aire. ¿Quería ser mortífago? ¿De verdad quería serlo?

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo con temor. Draco asintió. No estaba bromeando. - ¿Piensas librar al mundo de muggles y sangre sucia? ¿Piensas deshacerte de mí?

Casi había gritado. Draco dio un paso hacia ella y la chica retrocedió asustada. "Fantástico Draco, acabas de perderla"

- Nunca te haría daño, no a ti.

- Oh, ¿y qué me salva? ¿Qué soy buena en la cama? – inquirió Hermione con sarcasmo. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

No había contestación para aquello. Draco volvió a la repisa de la ventana y se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando pensar y recobrar la serenidad. Hermione respiró hondo. Bueno, no pensaba perderlo, no por eso. No por Voldemort. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado.

- No es posible que creas en la limpieza de sangre – dijo casi para sí. Draco la miró por entre sus dedos, dejándola continuar – Si quieres eliminar a todos los sangre sucia tendrías que empezar por el mismo Señor Tenebroso. Es hijo de una bruja y un muggle, ¿lo sabías?

Draco asintió.

- Claro que lo sé. Lo sé todo sobre Tom Riddle, no podía ser de otra forma.

- ¿Pero no ves lo estúpido que es todo esto? Quieres seguir a un líder que pretende eliminar lo que él mismo es. Es tan absurdo...

Draco rió sin humor. Así que ella no entendía. Bien, tendría que explicarle aunque con eso sólo lograría alejarla más de él.

- Los Malfoy siempre han creído en la limpieza de sangre. Antes y después del Señor Tenebroso. El solo constituye para nosotros un aliado poderoso que persigue nuestros mismos objetivos. No importa que él mismo no sea un sangre limpia. Tiene el poder, ¿entiendes?

Hermione, como esperaba, se mostró asqueada por esa explicación. 

- Estás demasiado influido por tu familia – aventuró con voz triste – Te han metido todas esas ideas racistas en la cabeza y...

- ¿No puedes comprender que YO CREO en todo eso? – preguntó Draco perdiendo la paciencia – Tú has vivido como muggle y por eso no lo entiendes. Estamos confinados a un rincón del mundo cuando podríamos poseerlo. Los muggles nos han perseguido, torturado, utilizado... – hizo una pausa para calmarse y tomar aire. Sin mirar a Hermione continuó: - Sabes mucho de historia de la magia, no puedes ignorar la inquisición, la quema de brujas. Tenemos que aislarnos por nuestra propia seguridad. Nos temen, nos odian, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Los sangre sucia solo sois algo que no debía haber sucedido.

Cuando la miró y vió que estaba llorando se le encogió el corazón.

- Disculpa – murmuró y trató de tocarla, pero ella se hechó hacia atrás.

- ¿Disculpa por qué? ¿Por hacerme entender la clase de persona que eres?

Estaba destrozada. Así que para él ella nunca debió haber existido... Y estaba convencido de lo que decía. Se convertiría en un buen mortífago, un fiel lacayo de su enemigo mortal. Debería odiarlo, pero no podía. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho no podía rechazarlo, abandonarlo a ese oscuro destino.

- Los magos se hubieran extinguido de no ser por los muggles – jugó su carta casi a la desesperada. A Draco le brillaron los ojos. ¿Otra oportunidad? Era lo que significaba esa declaración, ¿verdad? El podía retractarse, podía admitir que tenía razón y ganarla para sí. Mentirle. 

Pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. La quería pero no así. No podía hacerle creer lo que no era, Hermione le importaba demasiado. Y un Malfoy tenía su orgullo, no podía rebajarse de esa manera.

- ¿Piensas que puedes salvarme? – le preguntó con voz inexpresiva. Le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y ella no se resistió – Con unas cuantas verdades, ¿crees que me pasaré a tu bando? Sí, los magos se hubieran extinguido sin los muggles. Pero nunca hubieramos estado en peligro de desaparecer de no ser por el miedo que éstos nos tienen. Nos asesinaron indiscriminadamente. Nos utilizaron para sus propios fines y después nos deshecharon. Pregúntale a Dumbledore si no me crees. Podría contarte la historia de Grindelwald y de otros como él. ¿Sabes quién es Grindelwald?

Hermione asintió. Sabía que había sido un mago tenebroso y que Dumbledore lo había derrotado hacía más de cincuenta años, pero no conocía más datos.

- Grindelwald eran un gran mago, todos coinciden en eso – explicó Draco con paciencia – Pero se alió con alguien ambicioso. Sin duda has oído hablar de un muggle llamado Hitler.

Hermione volvió a asentir, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Grindelwald había muerto en 1945 y en ese mismo año fue cuando los aliados ganaron la guerra contra alemania. Magos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Debería haberlo relacionado antes, ¿cómo podía haberlo pasado por alto?

- Ese muggle se aprovechó de los poderes de los magos. Estaba obsesionado con las artes oscuras, quién sabe qué conocimientos pudo haber adquirido de Grindelwald antes de traicionarlo. La historia es muy larga para contarla hoy, pero tiene que bastarte saber que pudo haberlo ayudado en el último momento y lo dejó morir a manos de nuestro querido Director. Las cosas siempre son así. Los muggles siempre nos traicionan.

Se miró las manos impotente. Hermione suspiró a su lado.

- Si viviérais en el mundo muggle sería más fácil...

- ¿Qué? ¿Esconderse? –preguntó Draco con brusquedad - ¿Integrarnos quieres decir? ¿Hacernos pasar por muggles ignorando lo que somos? ¿Renegando de nuestros poderes?

Hermione miró al suelo dolida, sollozando quedamente. 

- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Draco, ¿tienes que ponerlo tan difícil? – musitó. 

- No lo pongo difícil, ES difícil. – puntualizó - Estamos en una situación que no podemos ignorar.

Ella quería estar con él. Lo había dicho. El quería lo mismo. Pero para poder lograrlo debían llegar los dos a la misma conclusión. 

- Tu padre te matará, ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione levantanto la mirada hacia sus ojos – Si llega a saber que estás conmigo. No lo tolerará.

A Draco le sorprendió la pregunta.

- ¿Matarme? No, mi padre aceptará lo que yo haga. Por supuesto que no le gustará, pero no tendrá más remedio que tragarse el orgullo, soy su único hijo – al ver la mirada escéptica en los ojos castaños preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta - ¿Tú también crees que mi padre me maltrata? 

Era algo que todos sus amantes parecían haber pensado. ¿De dónde demonios habían sacado la idea de que su infancia había sido traumática? (N/A, una vez más, ¿de otros fics tal vez?)

Recogiendo pensamientos de de aquí y de allí había reconstruído una historia que parecía estar en la cabeza de todo Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy era castigado diariamente a base de Cruciatus, ignorado por su madre, menospreciado por su progenitor, rodeado de soledad, sin amigos, sin esperanzas, obligado a la fuerza a tomar la marca tenebrosa, odiando a Voldemort... 

Si bien esto último era cierto (no soportaba a ese maldito egocéntrico) el resto era pura invención. Le maravillaba que pudieran relacionarle con esa vida. ¿Tenía el aspecto de un niño traumado acaso? ¿Esperaban de él que fuese una especie de Harry Potter rubio? Todos parecían esperar el día en que se cambiase al bando de los "buenos". Supuso que era una historia muy atayente para las chicas, el mal redimido. Bien, él no pensaba redimirse.

- El problema no viene de mi padre, ¿sabes? – dijo medio divertido porque ella pensase exactamente igual que el resto - Es a Slytherin a quien temo. Está lleno de hijos de mortífagos y no confío en todos ellos.

- ¿Crees que alguno puede ir con el cuento a quien-tú-sabes? – preguntó ella impresionada. No sólo porque él era el Rey de Slytherin y dudaba mucho que alguien quisiera hacerle daño, sino porque dijese tan tranquilamente que su padre aceptaría lo que fuera. 

- Muchos me considerarían un traidor por acercarme a ti – asintió Draco. Después de todo ella seguía siendo una sangre sucia. – Traicionar al Señor Tenebroso no es bueno – esbozó una sonrisa – y desde luego no quiero convertirme en otro Snape. 

Eso logró hacerla sonreir. Se imaginó brevemente a Draco con una de las túnicas de su profesor de pociones, con el pelo largo y grasiento y pinta de amargado inclinándose sobre Neville Longbotton para gritarle por su desastre de trabajo. 

Era claro para todos que Draco era el alumno favorito de Severus Snape. Era algo un poco extraño, porque Lucius Malfoy era el adepto número uno de Voldemort y Snape su traidor principal. 

- ¿A tu padre no le molesta que él sea el jefe de tu casa? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Bueno, ellos son amigos desde hace siglos – contestó Draco quitándole importancia – Snape tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Y no – añadió rápidamente viendo que ella abría la boca para preguntar – no te voy a decir cuáles son. 

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. Draco la miraba de reojo para ver su reacción. Parecía haberse calmado, haber aceptado que él pretendía convertirse en mortífago. Seguramente seguía con la absurda idea de salvarlo en mente. Al menos había dejado de llorar. 

Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo. No quería que pudiese ver en sus ojos la determinación de atraerlo hacia su bando. Draco no era malvado, sólo difícil, y tenía unas ideas muy equivocadas. Seguramente con un poco de esfuerzo lograría hacer que entrase en razón. Y valía la pena intentarlo. Él valía la pena. 

Empezaba a comprenderlo, a entender su carácter, y vislumbraba que en su historia familiar había habido más de una injusticia cometida por muggles. Sólo había que oír la rabia con la que hablaba de las persecuciones. Además, no pensaba abandonarla. No se hubera tomado la molestia de contarle todo aquello de haber tenido la intención de decirle que no volverían a verse. Solo le estaba diciendo que sería complicado, muy complicado. Y que tendrían que tener cuidado.

- Así que tendremos que escondernos – dijo, arriesgandose a que él la rechazara. Pero Draco, lejos de hacerlo, asintió en silencio con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Aceptarías? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta - ¿Aceptarías ser mi amante en lugar de mi novia?

- No será fácil, ¿verdad? – dijo ella con tristeza. A la negativa de él suspiró cansada – Es una locura. Nadie apostaría por esta relación.

- Yo sí – dijo Draco cogiéndole las manos y acercándola a él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. – Creo en nosotros. Sé que va a salir bien. 

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue cálida y valiente. También un poco infantil ¿De verdad pensaba que iban a salir adelante? El futuro mortífago y la futura aurora. ¿Alguna vez podrían dejarse ver juntos en algún lugar? Uno de los dos debería cambiar de bando tarde o temprano, y sería completamente estúpido que fuese ella quien lo hicera. Sin embargo Draco no parecía dispuesto a olvidar sus ideales. 

- No va a salir bien – dijo Hermione pensativa – No hay manera de que salga bien.

- Puede – admitió Draco – Los dos sabemos lo que nos jugaríamos si decidiéramos estar juntos. Pero tampoco hay que pensar mucho en el futuro. Tenemos 16 años, aún queda tiempo para tomar nuestras decisiones. 

- Para reflexionar sobre nuestros destinos, ¿no? – dijo ella con media sonrisa. ¿De verdad Draco Malfoy podía esperar que se convirtiese en mortífaga?¿O quizás quería que ella le convenciese de alejarse de ese camino? Era difícil saber lo que pasaba tras esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa enigmática. O puede que creyese que para la hora de la verdad hubiera terminado todo entre ellos. Sonaba triste pero sería un consuelo. Tal vez lo que sentían se diluyese con el tiempo. En esos momentos Hermione lo dudaba, pero esperaba equivocarse.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? – preguntó dudosa – Ahora será fácil, pero cuando todos vuelvan de vacaciones será complicado encontrarnos a solas.

Draco la hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas, como si fuera una niña.

- Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento – dijo, dándole un nuevo beso en los labios - ¿Puedo suponer que aceptas ser mi amante?

- Puedes suponer que te doy la oportunidad de demostrarme para qué puedes servirme – concedió Hermione juguetona mientras una vez más le sacaba la camisa.


	12. Cap 12

Hola!!!

Por problemas técnicos creo que me voy a quedar sin ordenador unos días, así que por eso voy a publicar ahora aunque siga sin ser un capítulo muy largo. Espero que no os decepcione demasiado.

Hoy no voy a poder contestar reviews, pero en el próximo capítulo lo haré, prometido. Gracias a todos los que me han escrito: Karmein Metallium Ul Copt, DarkHermG, vicu-malfoy, Katy Malfoy, Nadesiko-san, Nessa Faelivrin, EmmaPotterhg, Jenny Anderson, HeRmI222, Isis, GaBrIeLa, Noelia y erika. (Espero no dejarme a nadie) 

Gracias a los nuevos por dejarme un mensaje haciéndome saber vuestras opiniones y MIL gracias a mis "incondicionales", los que están ahí desde el principio y siempre se toman la molestia de hacerme saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo, graciaaaaas SNIF. También gracias a todos los que leen esta historia (por aguantarme fielmente durante estos doce incoherentes y estúpidos capítulos) aunque no dejen review. 

Ayyy, que buena gente que intentáis animarme por el capítulo anterior!!!! En el siguiente explicaré por qué no hice de Draco un niño maltratado aunque no soy ni de lejos la primera en creer que no está tan traumado el pobre. 

Lamento no tener tiempo suficiente para contestaros uno a uno, pero en el proximo capi contestaré los reviews de este, ok?(y si me dejáis alguno de éste pues también los contestaré, pero nadie os obliga a nada, eh?)

Ale, ahora el capítulo de hoy (y que conste que por esta vez me guardo la opinión que tengo de él para que luego no digáis que soy una pesada!!!)

Besitos a todos.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 12

Algo lo había despertado y no sabía qué era. Miró a la chica acomodada a su lado en la cama. Dormía boca abajo, cerca de él, con el pelo desparramado sobre la almohada como un manto de seda. Y roncaba. 

Ron se preguntó divertido si sería eso lo que le había despertado. Al oir un ruido en el cuarto se dío cuenta de que no estaban solos. Buscó los pantalones de su pijama y se los puso rápidamente, dejando la cama con sigilo para investigar la procedencia del ruido. 

- ¿Harry? – preguntó al verlo tan atareado buscando algo dentro de su baúl. El chico pegó un bote cuando oyó su nombre.

- ¿Tú no sabrás dónde está tu hermana, no? – preguntó volviéndose hacia él a medias. Su tono era enojado. Ron sonrió divertido.

- Ahí dentro seguro que no. – al ver que Harry seguía desmontando el contenido de su baúl preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?

- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡El mapa! Hace horas que Ginny anda por ahí sola. ¡A saber lo que estará haciendo! 

El plan era ver dónde se había metido en el mapa del merodeador y después ir a por ella y traerla a rastras para exigirle una explicación a por qué lo había abandonado en su cama. Habría ido a por él antes pero no quería molestar a Ron y su cita, ya que presentía que no había pasado la noche solo, sobre todo por el sujetador tirado en mitad del cuarto que no creía que perteneciera a su amigo; Ron nunca se hubiera puesto lencería de encaje de color verde Sly. Sin embargo la impaciencia había ganado la partida. Aunque no creyó que hiciera tanto ruido para despertar a nadie (claro que ya hacía mucho rato que había mandado el sigilo al carajo al no encontrar enseguida lo que buscaba) 

- ¿Has mirado si está en su cuarto?

- Claro que no está allí, Ron. ¡Si estuviera allí yo estaría con ella haciendo algo más placentero que buscar el maldito mapa!

Ron hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

- Vale, tio, que es mi hermana. No es muy agradable que me digas cosas como esa. Venga, te ayudo a buscar.

Se agachó a su lado empezando a sacar contenidos del baúl de su amigo. Realmente lo tenía lleno de porquería, ¿para qué demonios podía querer los libros de todos los cursos pasados de Hogwarts? Incluso los de Lockhart seguían allí, sonriéndole desde la portada de aquella manera tan repelente. Ron los dejó a un lado y siguió sacando cosas.

- Harry, creo que a veces te pasas siendo sentimental.

- Si lo dices por las cartas de Hogwarts... 

- Hombre, que guardes la primera carta es normal, pero que las guardes todas...

Harry trató de defenderse pero su amigo levantó una mano y dijo.

- Mira, quizás lo de las cartas sea coherente, ¡pero que sigas guardando las astillas de la Nimbus 2000...!

Harry le quitó la bolsita de astillas de la mano y la puso a un lado con todo el cuidado.

- Fue una escoba muy buena – dijo por lo bajo, enfurruñado.

- No lo niego – aceptó Ron – pero o empiezas a tirar cosas o te buscas un baúl más grande.

Harry miró sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo a su alrededor. ¿Tirar algo? Aquello no tenía sentido. ¡Eran sus recuerdos!

- Me pensaré lo del baúl – decidió. Aunque pensó si sería buena idea. Después de todo sólo le quedaba un curso de clases sin contar el actual y después de eso... Bueno, después de eso ya vería pero seguro que cualquier cosa sería mucho mejor que vivir con los Dursley. Hummm eso le recordaba que debía empezar a plantearse qué iba a hacer cuando terminase séptimo. Pero por lo pronto debía encontrar a Ginny. 

- ¡Ah, aquí está! – exclamó triunfante sacando el mapa de entre los plieges del libro de Herbología del año anterior. 

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó una voz tras ellos, haciéndoles pegar un bote. Se dieron la vuelta descubriendo a Skye Hidden restregándose los ojos cerca de la cama y con la camisa del pijama de Ron puesta. 

- ¡Skye! – dijo Ron llevándose la mano al pecho- ¡Nos has asustado!

- Y vosotros me habéis despertado – gruñó ella de malhumor. No solía ser muy agradable por las mañanas y mucho menos si la arrancaban de un muy placentero sueño. – Así que estamos en paz. Y ahora, ¿qué es eso? – volvió a preguntar. Harry se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras murmuraba a la vez que Ron que no era nada de una manera muy poco convincente. 

Skye decidió dejarlo correr. Ya se enteraría más tarde. Decidió que necesitaba un poco de café para despejarse. Siempre se sentía mejor después de ingerir un poco de cafeína. Se dirigió resuelta a la mesilla de noche de Harry y con un toque de varita convirtió la jarra de agua en un litro de humeante capuchino. 

- ¿Alguien quiere? – preguntó mientras se servía un vaso. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza impresionados por su habilidad. Ninguno de ellos se creía capaz de convertir el agua en otro líquido, mucho menos en líquido caliente y bebible – Bueno, más para mí – dijo ella relamiéndose. Se volvió a mirarlos – Ya está endulzado – dijo, como si fuese eso lo que les impedía aceptar su oferta. Al no obtener respuesta se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse entre ambos en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas – Hola, amor – le dijo a Ron mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

El chico la miró aturdido por la naturalidad con la que se comportaba. Bueno, y también porque le había llamado "amor". Amor. ¿AMOR? ¿Estaba Skye Hidden enamorada de él? De ser así se sentía muy culpable por la noche anterior. Recordaba con bochornosa claridad haber coqueteado descaradamente con Lisa Turpin y haber sido dolorosamente rechazado (¡menudo pronto agresivo tenía la chica cuando la ofendían, aún le dolía la mejilla!) Y también que Skye había tenido que rescatarlo de las garras de Hanna Abbot (entre las que no se había sentido tan incómodo, a decir verdad). Así que de estar la Sly enamorada de él no debía sentirse muy contenta. Sin embargo allí estaba, haciéndose trenzas en el pelo mientras él y Harry la miraban estupefactos. 

- Skye, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó Ron con cautela. Ella lo miró con incomprensión unos instantes y luego sonrió.

- Pues claro, querido, en cuanto me termine el café todo estará perfecto – volvió a sonreirle tiernamente - ¿Me vas a llevar a desayunar? – preguntó con timidez, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente. Ron la miró confundido. 

- Eeehhhh... Bueno...Si tú quieres – medio murmuró. La chica dio un gritito de alegría y se tiró a sus brazos. Ron miró a Harry ligeramente avergonzado y vió que su amigo, superada la sorpresa inicial, se estaba riendo de él con mucho disimulo. 

- Bueno, tortolitos – dijo éste mientras se ponía en pié intentando contener una carcajada – os voy a dejar solos. A ver lo que hacéis.

Apenas se había cerrado la puerta del cuarto y se oyó a Harry explotar en risas. Ron, rojo hasta las orejas, se volvió hacia la chica acurrucada entre sus brazos.

- ¿Hidden? – preguntó tentativamente. Ella se limitó a contestar con un "¿Mmmm?" que parecía un ronroneo - ¿Piensas soltarme algún día?

Skye se acurrucó más contra él y le dijo con voz mimosa al oído.

- No, no quiero, eres mi osito de peluche, quiero abrazarte para siempre. 

A Ron le subió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¡Pero dónde demonios se había metido! ¿Acaso Hidden era una psicópata posesiva? Aquello pintaba muy mal.

Ginny Weasley llamó a la puerta de Hermione Granger con urgencia. No podía esperar a contarle lo que había descubierto. Además, le parecía oír la risa de Harry en dirección al cuarto de los chicos. Como se le ocurriese pasar por ese pasillo tan estrecho la iba a pillar antes de poder contarle nada a Hermione y, lo que es peor, sin tener una excusa preparada. Al no recibir respuesta y escuchando pasos en dirección a donde ella se encontraba entró en el cuarto con rapidez, cerró la puerta tras ella y se quitó la capa invisible. Al segundo siguiente deseaba no haber entrado.

Hermione Granger, acostada en el suelo, besaba el pecho de Draco Malfoy con frenesí mientras éste, quitándole la bata, se acomodaba entre sus piernas. ¡Era lo más repugnante que hubiera visto en su vida! ¡Malfoy y Hermione, por dios! ¡¡¡Puagggg!!!

Seguramente debió haber hecho su exclamación de asco en voz alta porque los antes mencionados sujetos se volvieron hacia ella sobresaltados. Adiós a su opción de volver a salir sin ser notada. Ginny miró a la pared con vergüenza, consciente de que estaba roja hasta la raíz del pelo. 

- Estoooo... Siento interrumpir y todo eso, pero tengo que hablar contigo, Herm. – dijo intentando sonar indiferente. 

Oyó la enojada voz de Draco Malfoy mascullar maldiciones pero fue fuerte y no desvió la mirada de la pared del cuarto. Sabía que Malfoy estaba completamente desnudo y aunque le tentaba hechar una miradita (no por nada era uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts) sabía que ni él ni Hermione se lo tomarían a bien en esos momentos. Los oyó revolver por el cuarto buscando su ropa y después cómo se despedían con un sonoro beso y a Hermione susurrarle un "espérame abajo" que Ginny no pudo evitar oír. 

Draco no le dijo nada cuando pasó por su lado, pero por la mirada de odio que le dirigió la pequeña de los Weasley pudo asegurar que se había metido en problemas. Seguro que Malfoy se cobraba la interrupción. Suspiró resignada y se volvió hacia Hermione. La mirada de ésta tampoco era demasiado amable, la verdad. 

- ¿Y a qué debo el placer de tu visita? – preguntó la bruja más lista de Hogwarts en tono venenoso. Le había sentado muy mal que les interrumpiera. ¿No podía haber esperado unos 20 minutos?

- Verás – empezó Ginny con cautela, tratando de no acercarse demasiado a su amiga – estuve mirando en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... 

- ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! – inquirió estupefacta Hermione. No podía creer que aún siguiera con la estúpida idea del hechizo recordador. Sabía que habían quedado esa noche para investigar juntas al respecto aunque por motivos de fuerza mayor había tenido que ser aplazado, pero ¿no le bastaba con haber vuelto a pasar la noche con Harry? ¿Y por eso les había interrumpido?

- No te alteres, Herm – dijo Ginny rápidamente viendo la mirada peligrosa en los ojos de la chica – No es por el hechizo, ya no. Es que, verás – parecía un poco dubitativa y los colores habían vuelto a las mejillas – anoche Harry y yo...

- Bien, bien, ya puedo suponerlo – deshechó Hermione con un gesto impaciente.

- Pues el caso es que no tomamos ninguna protección – esto lo dijo en voz muy queda y agachando la mirada avergonzada de ese error – Me desperté en mitad de la noche muerta de pánico y se me ocurrió ir a la biblioteca a mirar si había alguna poción para después.

- ¿La hay? – preguntó Hermione con temor. Tenía que preguntar a Draco sobre la efectividad de ese hechizo que utilizaba porque, que ella recordase, junto a la ventana no lo habían usado y lo que menos quería era que el acto trajera consecuencias. Que es lo mismo que le ocurría a Ginny en esos momentos. 

- Pues sí, la hay – dijo Ginny – Pero está en un libro que no se encontraba en la biblioteca. 

Al no añadir nada más la pelirroja Hemione empezó a impacientarse. 

- Vamos, Gin, no seas misteriosa, ¿sabes dónde está el libro?

- Miré los registros de Madam Pince – admitió apesadumbrada – Y sí, sé dónde se encuentra, pero no va a ser fácil conseguirlo. Lo tiene Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó en blanco unos instantes. Cuando su mente empezó a reaccionar lo primero que pensó fue: ¿qué probema había en que Draco tuviera el libro? ¡Era perfecto! Sólo tenía que pedírselo y él se lo daría. Se lo dijo así a Ginny y esta la miró un poco decepcionada.

- Herm, no puedes pedírselo. Se supone que no tenemos manera de saber que él lo tiene. ¿O quieres contarle lo de la capa de invisibilidad? – al mirar a Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba considerando esa opción detenidamente - ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes decírselo! ¡Harry podría meterse en problemas!

Bueno, no era tan seguro que Draco usara eso contra Harry. Ahora estaban juntos, él no haría nada contra sus amigos, ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD? Silencio. Su mente no le atrevía a darle respuestas que podían ser tomadas a mal, pero se las insinuaba.

Hermione sabía que en aún no podía fiarse de él por completo, aunque le dolía admitirlo. Draco era un Slytherin y no eran demasiado fieles o leales por naturaleza. Además, si ella le pedía el libro él querría saber qué buscaba. ¿Qué le diría entonces? ¿Que no tenía plena confianza en sus hechizos? Esa respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto. Incluso podía tomarlo como que se veía con alguien más. No sería una buena manera de empezar una relación. 

Y si le contaba que era para Ginny sólo por venganza por la interrupción se negaría a dejarle mirar siquiera una de las hojas. Porque ¿se había sabido alguna vez de algún Sly que hubiese renunciado a vengarse? Eso le devolvía al tema de la capa de invisibilidad. A Draco le quemaría el secreto. Tendría que decírselo a alguien para no reventar o enfermar de ansiedad. 

- Bien, parece que sólo nos queda una opción – dijo Hermione armándose de valor. Cogió la capa de manos de Ginny y anunció – Entraré en su cuarto esta noche, cogeré el libro, copiaremos la fórmula y lo devolveré antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

Tras la sorpresa inicial de ambas, respiraron impresionadas por la audacia del plan.

- Voy contigo – dijo la pelirroja con valentía. En realidad se moría de curiosidad por ver Slytherin por dentro, y no digamos el cuarto de Malfoy. No podía perder esa oportunidad. 

Hermione no pareció muy contenta con ese ofrecimiento. Seguramente había planeado una inspección un poco más minuciosa que la que Ginny tenía en mente, pero tampoco se negó a su compañía. Empezaban a trazar un plan de acción cuando unos golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron.

- Ginny Weasley, sé que estás ahí dentro. Sal ya, me he cansado de esperarte.

La voz de Harry no parecía presagiar una velada tranquila sino más bien una agitada discusión. Claro, Ginny se había escabullido de madrugada dejándolo solo en su cuarto y sin ninguna explicación, pero tampoco pensaba tardar tanto en encontrar lo que quería. 

- ¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? – se preguntó. Hermione sonrió ante su comentario.

- Por el Mapa del Merodeador, seguramente. Indica dónde se encuentra cada persona en el interior del castillo. Ah, no olvides robárselo para esta noche, nos será muy útil.

Ginny miró a su amiga escandalizada.

- ¿Quieres que le robe a mi novio? Definitivamente, no te sienta bien juntarte con Malfoy – con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó – Por cierto, al margen de la incursión ilegal a su habitación, que ¿cómo os van las cosas? Aunque no sé para qué pregunto si todo parece ir de maravilla...

Hermione sonrió como una boba a pesar de intentar permanecer indiferente.

- Vamos a intentarlo – anunció. A Ginny se le mudó el semblante. La miró con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos para finalmente emitir una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

- Ah, me alegro por vosotros. – pudo decir al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio. 

En su opinión que Hermione intentase una relación seria con Malfoy era la mayor locura que podía habérsele ocurrido a su amiga. Sin duda debía saber todo lo que les esperaba por delante: esconderse por los pasillos para robar unos momentos juntos, despreciarse o ignorarse en público, mentir a sus familiares y amigos... Y tener siempre el miedo a ser descubiertos. Ginny era de la opinión que si Lucius Malfoy llegaba a enterarse de los amoríos de su heredero con una hija de muggles los mataría a ambos en el acto, sin atender a súplicas. 

Así que aunque sus intenciones eran desearle a Hermione todo lo mejor no pudo evitar añadir: - ¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Herm?

Hermione la miró seriamente y asintió con la cabeza decidida. Sabía todo lo que estaba pensando Gin porque ella también lo había pensado. Sabía que su amiga no lo entendía y estaba segura de no poder explicárselo. No había palabras para expresar todo lo que vió ese día reflejado en los ojos grises de Draco, todo eso que ella misma sintió al estar en sus brazos. Pero estaba segura que de Ginny la apoyaría y la ayudaría cuando fuera necesario, que la consolaría si las cosas salían mal y se alegraría con ella cuando todo fuese bien. 

- No me entiendas mal, Herm – dijo la pelirroja al verla tan callada – Quiero que todo te vaya genial y si crees que él te hace feliz por mí perfecto, pero – hizo una pausa y añadió, esperando que la otra no se molestase – Pero simplemente me cuesta creer que Malfoy no sea tan cabrón como aparenta. 

Hermione soltó una carcajada desconcertando a su amiga.

- Oh, Ginny, SI que es tan cabrón – dijo. Al ver la confusión de la otra alcaró – Es el mismo Malfoy que conocemos, no está actuando. Pero a la vez es mucho más de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. 

- ¿Cómo? Me estás diciendo que en realidad es un cínico y frío hijo de...

- Pues sí – la cortó Hermione con ojos relucientes– Es sarcástico, cruel, desconcertante... pero a la vez puede ser muy dulce y romántico. Imagina, ¡me trajo el desayuno esta mañana!

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡A ella Harry no le había traído el desayuno! Claro que también podía deberse a que ella se había marchado mucho antes de que él se despertase, pero de todas formas no creía que el chico-que-vivió pudiera llegar a ser tan atento. 

Aún así le parecía que intimar con Malfoy para algo más que una esporádica relación sexual era buscarse problemas innecesarios. ¿Y si Hermione se enamoraba de él y Malfoy sólo pensaba jugar con ella? Bueno, para más información se remitiría a la fuente, o a la que había estado cerca de la fuente. Skye había salido durante un curso con el rubio de Slytherin así que le preguntaría por ese noviazgo. A Ginny le había parecido que durante ese periodo de tiempo Skye había estado muy feliz, pero claro, ella y Malfoy eran tal para cual así que eso no era ninguna garantía. 

- Bueno, Herm, creo que no tengo que decírtelo, pero si necesitas algo aquí me tienes – concluyó abrazando a su amiga con tristeza, intentando reprimir unas traidoras lágrimas. Lo que iba a sufrir, la pobre. Hermione le devolvió el gesto agradecida de que lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Se preguntó si Ron y Harry reaccionarían de la misma manera...

- Venga, que a mí Harry me espera ahí fuera y a ti Malfoy abajo – dijo Ginny alisando unas arrugas imaginarias de su túnica para esconder los ojos enrojecidos. 

- Dile que no tardo – dijo Hermione por encima de su hombro mientras se encaminaba con cierta prisa al cuarto de baño para asearse.

- ¿Tú estás loca? – se alteró la pelirroja - ¡No me voy a acercar lo suficiente para que pueda mandarme una maldición! – se rió un poco, como si lo dicho hubiera sido una broma, pero realmente creía que su seguridad peligraría si se aproximaba demasiado a Draco Malfoy.

Harry cerró la puerta de su cuarto y soltó la carcajada que había estado reteniendo. Ver a Ron con esa cara de alucinado mirar a la chica había sido demasiado para él. Bueno, ahora a lo suyo. Sacó el mapa del bolsillo y lo activó. Al intante se formaron las líneas de Hogwarts y las manchitas de tinta aparecieron en su superficie. Se sorprendió un poco al ver al punto nominado Severus Snape en la habitación de la profesora Sinistra (profesora de astronomía) y se quedó perplejo cuando se dio cuenta de que ¡estaban bailando! ¿Pero Snape bailaba? Por dios, esperaba no presenciar nunca un espectáculo tan bochornoso. 

Buscó a Ginny por todo el mapa y la encontró frente a la puerta de Hermione así que se dirigió hacia allí sin quitar la mirada del mapa. Resultaba que Malfoy seguía en la habitación de su amiga, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho! Ahora podía ver la manchita con el nombre de Ginny entrar en la habitación, justo cuando él doblaba el recodo que le permitía ver donde había estado segundos antes. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no pudo oír absolutamente nada. Qué puertas más buenas. Por mucho que se esforzaba no podía distinguir ni un murmullo. 

Se apoyó en la pared contraria decidido a esperar lo que fuese necesario a que su chica saliese de allí, pero para su desaliento quien salió fue Malfoy. Y no parecía muy contento. 

- Potter, lo que me faltaba – masculló al verle – ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

No, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor. Sus palabras contenían más veneno de lo normal. 

- No te importa, Malfoy – contestó Harry tratando de ser indiferente pero le fastidiaba bastante que se estuviera aprovechando de Hermione. Iba a decirle algo al respecto cuando Draco le quitó la palabra.

- Si estás esperando a esa Weasley ponte cómodo – dijo con acritud – Y yo de ti conseguiría una correa para tu novia. Está muy mal educada y si la dejas tan suelta puede pasarle algo malo. – concluyó con una sonrisa maligna. A Harry le hirvió la sangre por la amenaza y buscó su varita bajo la capa, pero Malfoy, riéndose por lo bajo, le empujó para bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común dejándole atrás con mucha tranquilidad. 

- Ah, Potter, no es de buena educación escuchar tras las puertas – dijo por encima del hombro justo en el momento en que Harry apoyaba de nuevo el oído en la madera – Además de que es inútil, la habitación tiene un hechizo silenciador.

Aunque Harry no podía verle la cara estaba seguro de que el rubio había esbozado esa sonrisa de superioridad típicamente Slytherin que tanto desearía borrar de un puñetazo. 


	13. Cap 13

Hola a todo el mundo!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero esto de que el ordenata se me apagase solito y porque sí me acojonó un poquito, pero tranquilos todos, ahora está todo bien y aunque sigue haciendo movidas extrañas (la cede-romera se está jodiendo, parece ser) al menos funciona pa ir tirando!!! 

El capítulo de hoy es más largo de lo habitual para que no os quejéis, que he tenído que escribirlo como si fuera de rally para ponerlo lo más pronto posible (a mí ya no me sale eso de escribir a mano, o tengo un teclado o no hay nada que hacer) 

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, voy a contestar a TODOS los reviews y es la última vez que los dejo pendientes de un capítulo a otro porque ha escrito todo el mundo!!! 

Bueno, allá vamos...

Contestaciones Reviews capítulo 11

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt** Hola K!! Me alegro de que te gustase ese capítulo. Realmente yo no pienso que Draco esté traumado y la explicación la encontrarás en la Nota 1, antes del capítulo de hoy y después de toooodooooos los reviews. En lo del punto de vista de cada uno... bien, creo que no acabo de entender que es lo genial y todo eso, puede ser que esté un poco espesita hoy, sorry!!! Las decisiones y consecuencias no se verán inmediatamente más que nada por esa manía mía de expandir las cosas (me tomo mi tiempo para todo, diría yo) pero se verá, se verá. 

**DarkHermG****,** bueno, sí que son malos solo que la gente no suele hacer las cosas por que sí y aunque estén equivocados encuentran una manera de justificarse a sí mismos. Bueno, claro, el momento tenía que romperse (sobre todo porque soy muy dada a los contrastes y después de que todo fuera perfecto tenía que joderlo de alguna manera, jijiji) y la cuestión era importante a mi parecer. Sobre la 2ª parte... claro que va a terminar... algún día. Pero es verdad que ya estoy pensando en la segunda parte porque creo que ya sé cómo terminar ésta. Solo me queda decidir en qué punto lo dejo: final abierto para que cada cual saque sus propias conclusiones y no haya ninguna obligación de leer la parte siguiente (creo que me decanto por este), final cerrado y completo, para que sea una historia entera y terminada independiente de lo que siga o final parcialmente inconcluso con posible mini-fic de enlace con la segunda parte. Puede que esto ahora mismo no tenga sentido para nadie pero yo me entiendo y considero válida cualquiera de las tres opciones. Podéis opinar si queréis. Si, sí, la cuenta de hotmail es la que utilizo para msn aunque no sé si me encontraré con alguien por las horitas a las que me conecto normalmente.

**vicu-malfoy****,** pero que lo trate como un objeto no quiere decir tampoco que le hinche a cruciatus, digo yo. Es que a mucha gente le da por ponerlo como el pobre niño torturado que está solo en el mundo y desprecia su vida y sinceramente espero que en los libros no resulte ser así, Draco se caería estrepitosamente de mi pedestal!!! Hermione aurora... no te puedo asegurar que en esta historia vaya a terminar siéndolo, pero ella tiene las miras puestas en ese empleo. Ah, y no te aseguro que Draco vaya a hacerse bueno, recuerda que él no quiere ser "el mal redimido"!!!

****

Katy Malfoy ¿Quién es Pedrosa? Bueno, no creo que haya hecho nada nuevo con la actitud de Draco ni tampoco creo que esta historia esté resultando muy diferente de las demás pero mientras vosotros lo consederéis así yo encantada de la vida. Gracias por tus ánimos!!!

**Nadesiko-san**, gracias por dejarme mensaje!!! Te responderé por puntos ( ya tú me has alabado por puntos), 1.- Gracias por el halago (exagerado, pero se agradece igual), yo creo que a Draco le he trastocado demasiado la personalidad y no está siendo muy fiel (en realidad ninguno me parece fiel, pero bueno), 2.- Skye de Rowling, por favor, no insultes a la pobre señora de esa manera!!! Me alegra ver que alguien le presta atención a la pobre chica, estaba empezando a deprimirse por falta de atención!!! 3.- me encantan los personajes secundarios, son tan poco conocidos que los puedo malear a mi gusto!!! Jejeje, no en serio, Blaise por ejemplo me gusta mucho porque es muy misterioso, hasta el punto que realmente nadie está muy seguro de si es hombre o mujer y estoy deseando que llegue el momento de incluir más Blaise en la historia. 4.- completamente de acuerdo contigo. Una de las cosas que me llevó a escribir esta historia fue precisamente para dar mi punto de vista al respecto porque todo el mundo parece convencido del maltrato (creo que más que nada por la segunda película, donde Lucius es extremadamente frío con su hijo). 5.- bueno, puede que tengas razón puede que no, no te lo diré aún (soy maaaalaaaa!!!) 6.- Jejeje, me reí mucho escribiendo esa escena, te lo aseguro. Uno de mis mayores defectos es imaginarme las escenas con todo detalle, lo que es fatal por dos cosas: luego no me gusta como quedan escritas y me río yo sola y mi familia piensa que estoy tarada, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer!!! 7.- ¿hay que escandalizarse? Son adolescentes, lo más normal es experimentar y Draco tiene la oportunidad (y la mentalidad abierta) para hacerlo con los dos sexos, en cuanto a Zabini es homosexual por esa indecision sobre si es hombre o mujer de todos los libros y porque me llevo muy bien con los gays (los mejores hombres son gays porque son casi mujeres!!! Jajaja, que nadie se ofenda, plis) y tengo muchos amigos que lo son, así que fue casi inevitable. En realidad hay una bonita historia sobre Zabini y... bueno, tal vez la escriba un día, así que mejor no desvelo nada, jejeje. 8.- ¿no exageré con la cursilería? Yo que creía que la mayoría de los lectores se hicieron diabéticos después de aquello!!! Gracias por dejarme tus opiniones y siento haber metido tanto royo para contestarte!!! (peazo contestación que me he marcado, pero como yo no la tengo que leer, jajaja)

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** sí, soy española, valenciana a más señas (visca Valencia!!!) A mí me encantan los diálogos en las historias y espero que éstos no os sean muy aburridos. Sinceramente no sé si resultan interesantes, intento que lo sean pero como tiendo a divagar se hacen más largos de lo que deberían. Por qué a nadie le gusta Lucius? Vale, se metió con Harry, pero por eso tiene que ser mala persona el pobre? Si se lo pusiera fácil a estos dos no habría interés en la historia, además me encanta eso de los encuentros a escondidas!!! Besitos para ti tb y aquí tienes la continuación. 

****

EmmaPotterhg, es que tengo la impresión (acertada, por supuesto) de que esta historia va muy lenta y aunque la conversación haya sido casi "el centro de la historia" no sucede nada interesante. Sigo algunos fics y sé que las cosas tendrían que pasar más deprisa y además últimamente hago los capítulos muy cortos. Intentaré hacerlos más largos y no pararme tanto en tonterías para que no os agobiéis. Claro que van a tener problemas (con amigos, profesores, familiares y entre ellos por sus distintas maneras de pensar) y sobre todo dificultades para encontrarse a escondidas.

****

Jenny Anderson, me alegro de que esta historia te haga reir (la verdad, no creía ser capaz de lograr que nadie riese con mis paridas, pero gracias a todos los que me decís lo contrario!!!) Creo que Draco es el personaje preferido de todo el mundo... y cómo no si es adorable!!! Sí, le queda bastante a esta historia (siento decirlo pero os cansaréis vosotros de leerla antes que yo de escribirla, a pesar de que me esté agobiando ya) Bueno, ya sabes dónde se metió Ginny, aquí verás la excusa que le mete a Harry (lo siento, acorté al máximo la escena para no poner unas cinco o diez hojas de bronca entre ellos para no hacer el día eterno) Las reacciones de los "amigotes" se irán conociendo poquito a poquito.

****

HeRmI222 , porque es lentito, hay que reconocerlo, y no es divertido, yo no me divertí escribiéndolo (bueno, me reí un poco imaginándome a Draco como Snape pero nada más), pero me alegro de ver la buena acogida que ha tenido entre vosotros, gracias!!!

**Isis****,** jajaja, por supuesto, puede que me saques algo del final, pero nunca sabrías si digo la verdad o miento vilmente (sí, soy así que kabrona, qué pasa?) al menos no lo sabrás hasta el último capítulo (aunque sé que hay gente por ahí que intuye cómo es mi manera de pensar y puede deducir algunas cosillas, pero no daré pistas) Oyes, ya sabes que nadie tiene la obligación de dejarme review, yo nunca lo pido!!! Por eso los valoro tanto porque sin pediroslos me los dejais igual, sois tan majos (uy, lagrimilla) Bueno, sí, la relación no va a ser fácil porque Hermione intentará "lavarle el cerebro" a su chico y él no se querrá dejar. La verdad es que puede que Madrid no me gustase por el guía que tuve, que le tengo un asko al tío!!! Y además me quedé sin ver el Prado, cachis la mar!!! (ví la fachada, pero eso no cuenta, verdad?)

**GaBrIeLa****,** bueno, ten en cuenta que Herm ha pasado una noche movidita (con escaso control sobre sus acciones) y que ya no se siente capaz de ser tan tímida con él, vamos con todo lo que han hecho (y que aún no recuerda de la noche de la fiesta, dije que traería cola la nochecita y no mentía, de verdad!!!) Sí, el de Serpiente Plateada tampoco lo maltrata y es uno de mis fic preferidos (aunque se actualiza con cuentagotas para mi frustración) pero veo un poquito exagerada la relación Draco-Lucius-Snape, aparte de eso el fic me parece genial y seguro que hay más fics por ahí aunque ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco (y un poco más del revés de lo normal por las horas que son) Intentaré hacer los capis más largos, prometido, aunque tampoco os quiero dejar esperando una eternidad...

****

Noelia, lo sigo, lo sigo, siento el retraso. Sí, fue necesario y lamento haber cortado el rollito tranqui del capi anterior... pero qué digo, me encanta cortalo!!! Lo de sorprendente me figuro que lo dirías porque no sucedía lo que las veces anteriores, ellos empezaban a sentir algo (tal vez me pasé un poco exagerándolo para que se notara el contraste entre la primera vez y ésta, verdad?). Besitos a ti tb!!!

****

erika, oyes, ahora mismo no me acuerdo de si leí tu historia (el nombre me suena MIL) y no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿me darías el número de historia, plis? O mejor, firmas registrada y así la encuentro más fácil. Es que resulta que en una semanita que una se queda sin ordenador TODO EL MUNDO tiene que ponerse a actualizar!!! 

Contestaciones Reviews capítulo 12

**DarkHermG****, **me disculpo por la bio, es muy, muy pobre, trataré de mejorarla un día que esté de ánimo, pero cómo me vais a pulir si no me criticáis??? No haceis más que halagarme y no es que no lo agradezca pero no puede ser perfecto lo que hago!!! Que no me voy a cabrear con nadie porque me rectifiquéis, sugiráis o machaquéis (igual os pongo un par de velas negras, pero eso sería todo) Sí, los problemillas parece que van mejorando (cruzo los dedos) aunque supongo que un día de éstos habrá que tirarlo todo abajo y ponerme a instalar todo de nuevo (años me costará, pero bueno) Bueno, si quieres corto y pego el capítulo 10 y todos contentos, jejeje. Es que verás, no puedo poner todo el rato capítulos 10 porque entonces sería como una película porno, nada de argumento, solo escenas de cama, ducha, alfombra, mesa, pared, etc, etc, etc... Y además gastaría toda mi palabrería enseguida!!! Pero no te preocupes, habrá más capítulos sexo-pastelones aunque según vaya avanzando la relación el sexo también evolucionará. Bueno, pues si quieres mi opinión ahí va, el capítulo 12 no me gustó nada, ahora este me gustó más porque... bueno, hago una "travesurilla" que me divirtió mucho escribir (es hora de recordar mi vívida imaginación cuando escribo, juajuajua) Bueno, lo entenderás mejor cuando leas el capítulo, al final me explicaré un poco mejor. Sí, yo me adoro, soy mi fan número uno y todos los días delante del espejo me digo lo buena que estoy, jejeje. ¿Pero cómo me vas a aburrir? Que paranoias mentales que te montas...

****

Noelia, aysss que me pongo colorada!!! Te recomiendo leer otras historias que hay por ahí que le dan 100 patadas a ésta. A mí es que la Ginny original no me cae demasiado bien (muerte a la pelirroja!!!) así que la cambio por una suplente. Bueno, pues gracias por no considerar que los capítulos son estúpidos, pero reconocerás que ha pasado muy porquito desde el capítulo 1, y sí, el capi 12 fue malo pero también necesario, como el 11. En realidad esos capítulos de "trancisión" me ponen mala, pero sin ellos la historia tendría mayor incoherencia!!! Skye... ays, la buena de Skye, no es un personaje muy brillante pero a mí me cae bien la chica. Dentro de poco habrá un poquito de "en la mente de Hidden" para que veais lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando mira a su alrededor. Besitos para ti también. 

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** jajaja, sí, es una lagarta y cómo la vas a odiar en este capítulo... pues sí, un poco cursi si que te va a haber quedado, pero tranquila que te he entendido igual y hasta se me ha saltado alguna lagrimilla suicida. No, ahora no le voy a cambiar de título pero eso no quita que no me guste. Oyes, el punto de cruz es la ostia de entretenido así que mientras no actualice puedes estar bordando unos cuadros preciosos (Buajajj)

****

Mayritabloom , jajaja por cómo habláis algunas veces parecéis yonkis de fic!!! Me encanta que te encante, gracias por hacérmelo saber, aquí tienes la contestación, espero que no te decepciones!!!

**Nessa Faelivrin**, bueno, aquí verás un poquito de Hidden (apellido), Skye (nombre), oyes tu fic va muy bien y seguro que se te ocurre continuación pronto, no te estreses. Bueno, para Malfoy la pillada si que le puteó un poquitito. Besitos a ti tb!!!!

**autista****,** a sus órdenes!!! Jajaja, lo del embarazo imprevisto... bueno, mejor y no digo nada para que os comáis la cabeza de mala manera (que mala que soy muajajaj) Conversación Harry-Ginny no hay porque se hacía muuuuy largo, pero digamos que la pelirroja mete un poquito la pata.

****

Katy Malfoy, es que no puedo hacer un 24 h Draco a menos que lo haga desde su propio punto de vista, y si hiciera eso capítulos como éste (que a qué me refiero? Sorpesa!!!) no podrían ser escritos!!! Jajaja, bueno, tus dudas sobre Skye espero que se vean parcialmente aclaradas en este capítulo y a menos que se me vaya mucho la cabeza (que es un riesgo constante) sabrás más en el próximo, y tranquila, no te pego, solo te miro mal, jajaja

**Isis**, me alegro de que te hayas reído (supongo que habrá sido en la pillada de Ginny, verdad?) En realidad lo hice para ver si me pedías su cabeza pero parece que aún no hay muchos votos para que la mate... Oyes pues yo lo agradezco igual, es que no puedo???

****

Jenny Anderson, espero que parte de tu curiosidad de vea satisfecha con este capitulo, sobre Hermione tienes razón, ella sabe mejor que Ginny todo lo que tiene por delante, sobre lo de Ron... mejor no digo nada y lo lees...

**DarkHermG****,** otra vez!!! Fuiste mala, en serio? Por que lo dices? Oyes que no me va a dar un paro cardíaco porque no os guste un capítulo y me lo digáis (mis pastillas, dónde estan mis pastillas!!!) jejeje, otra que odia a Ginny, sabía que os iba a fastidiar que entrase en el cuarto en ese momento!!!

GaBrIeLa, jujuju, todas estáis asustadas con Skye!!! Casi mejor y dejo por escribir la explicación!!! Yo tampoco recuerdo lo que era, es mas no me suena eso, pero ya lo revisaré porque quiero meter tanto que me armo un lío yo solita, me dí cuenta escribiendo una escenita de este capítulo en el que tuve que poner explicaciones en paréntesis para que no os perdierais y aún así creo que quedó demasiado embrollado... Precisamente Draco también se lo pregunta así que casi ni contesto a la pregunta para que lo veas tú misma. A ver, Ginny se sintió repugnada por la escena en sí, no por Draco porque tonta no es la niña (aquí apreciarás lo poco tonta que es en ese aspecto) Bueno, es que el que Hermione sea su amiga y Draco un hijoputa de hechizo fácil hace que una tenga una voluntad de hierro en esos casos si lo que quiere es no acabar destripada.. Sí, sí lo explico, mira la Nota 1. Bueno, Harry no se merece mucho más, ya tiene cuatro libros y miles de fics para él solito así que mejor nosotras nos dedicamos a Draco, ok? Es que no queda como yo me lo imagino, BUAAAAA, escrito queda todo mucho más pobre. Sabes lo que tendría que hacer? Tener una grabadora y grabar todo lo que pienso en ese momento, porque tardo demasiado en pulsar las teclas y hay cosas que se me pierden antes de que haya terminado de escribir la frase!!! Gracias por los ánimos!!!

**piperfiction****,** es que eso de novios en esta pareja me parece que queda un poco grande, amantes me gusta más, suena más a clandestino (como lo flipo yo solita en la intimidad de mi cuarto, no?)

****

Draco Malfoy, ayyyys, taquicardia, Draco viene a visitarme!!! Que tal si te doy mi dirección y te pasas a hacerme una visitilla? Jejeje. Ale, ale, aquí tienes la continuación, aunque puede que te resulte un poco vergonzoso jajaja.

****

Laura, gracias por tus comentarios, no es original que quiera ser mortífago, por ahí habrá mil historias en las que también está esta idea (y si no es en español seguro que en inglés sí) El ordenador ya va más o menos decente, así que puede que logre actualizar un poquito más pronto aunque no prometo nada!!! Besitos.

Bueno, se acabaron los reviews por hoy. Gracias a todos los que me escribieron (un momento, ¿dónde están mis huellas dactilares? Se han borrado!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH) y a todo el mundo en general gracias mil por dedicar un rato a leer mi historia. 

NOTA 1.- Por qué Draco Malfoy quiere ser mortífago y no es un niño traumado.

Primero porque no me gustaba la idea de que fuera débil y menos aún frente a su padre. Eso de que alguien tenga que ir y consolarlo me parece muy poco Malfoy, qué queréis que os diga. Un Malfoy nunca se dejaría pegar, ni por su padre ni por nadie!!! (bueno, puede que por Voldie porque como es un encanto de malo se le perdona todo, jejeje). Segundo porque Lucius no se arriesgaría a que Draco, harto de sus malos tratos, se decidiera a traicionarle, es su heredero y su propio mini-yo (por si habéis visto Austin Powers 2, jeje) y nunca dejaría que le ocurriera nada. Además de que Narcisa se la cortaría (la lengua, mal pensados!!!) antes de permitir que tocara a su "bebé", es muy poco aristocrático eso de dejar que peguen al hijo de uno. Tercero, Draco se comporta como el típico crío mimado y prepotente y eso no sucede cuanto tu padre te lanza cruciatus día sí y día no, sino más bien cuando se le dan todos los caprichos que pide y se le induce a creer que es mejor que todo el mundo (y sin duda Draco lo es!!!). Cuarto, los Malfoy se supone que son una familia mágica de abolengo, y todo lo que hacen es en beneficio propio, así que el aliarse con Voldie no lo hacen porque sí, es lógico suponer que con una dinastía tan larga a lo largo de los siglos se hayan cometido injusticias y crueldades con alguno de sus miembros y que les duela como algo personal a todos los herederos. Quinto, casi no conocemos nada de la relación de Draco con su padre, sólo hay una conversación entre padre e hijo y en ese momento parecen ambos un poco disgustados por algo así que sólo por eso no se puede apreciar nada, ahora si miramos la segunda película veremos que a Lucius se le dá una imagen de "me la pela lo que le pase a mi retoño" un poco exagerada a mi entender (y qué es eso de que Draco vaya haciendo cosas raras, os habéis fijado que en la librería le arranca la hoja a un libro??? Y en su sala común se queda con un paquetito que aparece por ahí, espero que tenga algún sentido en un futuro!!!) , precisamente por todo esto hice este fic en el que ni Draco está traumado, ni está solo en el mundo ni busca desesperadamente la compañía de alguien. Puede que yo esté equivocada y el resto del mundo tenga razón pero oyes, esto es un fic y puedo trastocar la realidad, y hasta que no salga el libro 5 no sabremos nada más, no?

NOTA 2.- Sobre Skye Hidden y la votación.

Pues sí, me gustaría que me dijerais con quién os gustaría que se quedase Skye: A) con Ron Weasley (no necesita presentación, verdad?), B) con Stan Adams, Slytherin de cuarto curso, buscador del equipo y a Draco le cae bien, C) con otro personaje, a sugerir por el votante. Si nadie dice nada lo echaré a suertes, jejeje (o mataré a Ginny y juntaré a Harry con ella, jajajaja)

Lo siento si algunos de mis razonamientos han sido algo incoherentes pero hoy no doy para más, sorry. Y sin más, el capítulo de hoy!!!! Espero que os guste.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 13

El malhumor de Draco se vio acrecentado notablemente al encontrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a Alex Learner y Alan Masters compartiendo el mismo sillón y haciéndose arrumacos. Al Slytherin le repugnaban bastante esas cosas, no porque la pareja en cuestión estubiera formada por dos chicos, sino porque todo ese despliegue de mimos y carantoñas revolvían su delicado estómago. ¿Acaso la gente no podía comportarse con normalidad cuando se enamoraba? Todos se volvían del revés al pensar en la persona amada. No había más que ver a Zabini, al levantarse el día anterior lo había sorprendido ojeando un catálogo de joyas intentando decidir si le compraba a Mcmillan un anillo de oro o una pulsera con brillantes. Le parecían insuficientes todas las tonterías que ya tenía envueltas con alegres papeles navideños y decía que su chico merecía "algo especial". 

Draco lamentó al instate haber recordado esa escena. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Blaise se enterase de que Ernie le había robado la fórmula para Justin? Porque estaba completamente seguro de que su amigo no se la había dado voluntariamente, no lo habría hecho sin enterarse de todos los detalles y contárselos a Draco de inmediato. Para él, lo que había hecho Ernie Mcmillan suponía una traición y Blaise también lo vería de ese modo. Eso, claro, si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse. Su amigo estaba demasiado enamorado de ese maldito Hufflepuff, le romperia el corazón saber que su amante sólo lo había estado utilizando, así que Draco decidió que nunca le diría nada. Ahora, que Mcmillan rezase para no encontrarse con él por los pasillos.

Por cierto que la escena de Blaise le había recordado que pronto sería navidad (N/A, supuestamente están a día 22) y que debería comprarle algo a Hermione. Se preguntó si Zabini le prestaría su catálogo de joyas para que hechase un vistazo... Un momento, ¿joyas para Granger? ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se acostaba un par de noches con ella y ya quería regalarle joyas? No era que no se lo pudiera permitir, era un Malfoy, claro que podía, pero le espantaba la manera en la que Hermione podría tomárselo. ¿Algo así como una declaración de amor, quizás? No, nada de joyas. En absoluto. Cierto que había sentido algo increíble estando con ella que podía llegar a ser un principio de enamoramiento, pero de ahí a estar enamorado... No, no amaba a Hermione Granger. Definitivamente no. 

Entonces, si no recurría al oro, ¿qué podía regalarle a una chica como ella? Se le ocurrió la solución en menos de medio segundo. Un libro. Algo que sin duda ella apreciaría y que no comprometía. Aunque quizás sería algo demasiado impersonal. Después de todo ella había aceptado ser su amante. 

Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones individuales frente al fuego sacando su cigarrera de oro (con emblema Malgoy, por supuesto) y su varita para encenderse un cigarro. La parejita de séptimo se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de Malfoy en la sala y dejaron de prestarse atención mutuamente para mirarlo con frialdad.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó Alex con genuina curiosidad. Ya se figuraba de dónde había salido pero no porque se tirase a Hermione tenía algún derecho de sentarse en su sala común como si fuese el dueño del lugar, fumando y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa con esa sonrisa prepotente bailándole en los labios. 

Draco ignoró al Gryffindor. No estaba de humor para estúpidos intentos de conversación o frases ofensivas de baja calidad. Se limió a mirar al fuego pensando en los regalos de navidad. Tenía curiosidad, ¿qué le regalaría ella? 

- Malfoy, te he hecho una pregunta – la voz de Learner sonaba claramente molesta. Draco le miró de soslayo un momento. Casi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al tirar la ceniza del cigarro a la moqueta de Gryffindor. Los dos sujetos vieron su gesto y lo tomaron claramente por uno de desafío, casi estaban a punto de saltar de sus asientos cuando irrumpieron en la habitación otras dos personas. 

Ron Weasley traía a Skye Hidden abrazada a su espalda luciendo una amplia sonrisa soñadora. Weasley parecía bastante molesto con la situación, y al ver que la sala común no estaba desierta, como sin duda había esperado, enrojeció tanto como le fue posible y fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada cuando lo descubrió sentado en su sillón favorito. Skye, por el contrario, nada más verle se alejó del pelirrojo con un escandaloso grito de alegría y se arrojó encima suyo. Draco le devolvió el efusivo abrazo acostumbrado ya a escenas similares. Antes de que ella empezase a llamarlo con empalagosos apelativos oyó como susurraba en su oído "sígueme la corriente". La chica se separó un poco de él para acomodarse mejor, sentándose sobre sus piernas y dando la espalda a los Gryffindor presentes. 

- ¿Cómo está hoy mi pastillita de menta? – exclamó con alegría desbordante. Draco casi se atragantó al oír cómo le llamaba. Intentó no echarse a reír al ver la cara de Weaslye y contestó:

- Estupendamente ahora que estás tú, mi... trocito... de... pastel... de merengue – contestó vacilante y con poca emoción. ¡Uch! ¿Le habría sonado a todo el mundo tan mal como a él? No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a soltar esas estupideces por ahí. Skye aguantó la risa por su salida. Era afortunada por no poder ver la cara de los otros tres. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar una carcajada. ¡Weasley se veía tan gracioso con esa cara de sorpresa! Supuso que Hidden había estado jugando otra vez a la loca psicótica enamorada con él y ahora estaba claramente desconcertado por la actitud de la chica. De no haberse tratado de un Gryffindor hasta habría sentido algo de pena por él. 

- Me alegro mucho mi gominolita de naranja – sonrió Skye - ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solito? – preguntó mientras le peinaba con los dedos. Abrió mucho los ojos para indicarle algo. Draco, como siempre, la comprendió a la perfección. 

- Vine a rescatarte de las garras de esta pandilla de inútiles Gryffindors, mi... pequeña...babosa de gelatina –acabó atropelladamente. Por lo menos había recordado el nombre de una de sus golosinas preferidas, pero a Skye, por alguna incomprensible razón, no pareció gustarle demasiado porque arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Weasley y los otros dos, molestos por el comentario (y el pelirrojo aún más molesto por la atención que SU chica le dedicaba a su enemigo, aunque no sabría decir si por Hermione o Skye) le lanzaron una cuantas puyas que Draco no pudo ignorar y tampoco quiso porque adoraba los enfrentamientos. Así que después de un emotivo recuerdo al panteón familiar Malfoy y unos cuantos comentarios sobre la conducta sexual del clan Weasley respecto a sus mascotas decidieron demostrar la valía de sus casas en una pelea a golpes. Bueno, más que decidirlo el rubio se encontró con el puño del pelirrojo en la boca y éste paró el golpe del Slytherin con el estómago. Para cuando Hermione bajó Ron y Draco ya estaban bastante machacados y Alex y Adam se encargaban de sujetar a Skye para que no se metiera por medio (no se sabe si para intentar separarlos o para arrear algún golpe a las partes bajas de alguno de los dos) mientras animaban a su compañero. 

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó anonadada Hermione viendo que el rubio y el pelirrojo no detenían sus golpes. Le parecía un poco extaño que Draco no hubiera preferido utilizar la varita en lugar de los puños (y codos, pies y rodillas, que era un Slytherin después de todo) pero en lugar de cuestionarse sus razones sacó la suya propia y petrificó a los dos combatientes que cayeron a suelo pesadamente. 

Puede que no tenga importancia, pero se acercó primero a Draco para ver cómo se encontraba. A parte de escupir sangre, tener los nudillos amoratados y encogerse de dolor cada vez que la chica le tocaba las costillas no parecía estar tan mal. Ron, por el contrario, tenía un ojo bastante castigado y un labio partido que sangraba escandalosamente. En algún momento de la pelea el Sly le había pateado sus "partes nobles" y aún parecía estar viendo las estrellas y se quejaba de que le dolían los riñones. Cuando Hermione miró a Draco acusadoramente éste sólo se encogió de hombros quitándole importacia a sus jugadas rastreras. 

Una vez quitado el hechizo ambos vacilaron al ponerse en pie y Ron tuvo que apoyarse en Hermione para llegar hasta uno de los sillones.

- ¡Parece mentira! ¡Ni que fueras críos de seis años! – regañaba la chica totalmente furiosa. Se volvió hacia Draco apuntándolo con un dedo - ¡Y tú! ¡Eres prefecto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en una pelea? ¿Qué ejemplo les darás a los de tu casa?

- Oyes, yo soy de su casa y me ha parecido un ejemplo muy bueno de cómo machacar a un Gryffindor – replicó Skye con total seriedad. El rubio se volvió a medias para ocultar una sonrisa mientras Hermione miraba perpleja a la chica. 

- Lo que sea – terminó diciendo. Se volvió hacia Ron y lo miró con ternura – Venga, vayamos a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey os dejará como nuevos. 

- Yo no me pongo en manos de esa vaca – dijo Draco airado. Hermione lo miró de medio lado.

- Estás hecho un asco, Malfoy, necesitas atención médica.

- Ya me curará Pansy – dijo él con naturalidad. Le pasó desapercibida la cara de molestia de la Gryffindor, pero Skye se había dado perfecta cuenta y no pudo quedarse sin meter baza.

- Sí, Pansy es la mejor con las heridas de Malfoy – dijo en tono inocente – Le cuida con tanta ternura... Y no es que él no se deje cuidar, la verdad. Creo que ella es su enfermera favorita. 

Draco, puede que afectado por los golpes, no se dio cuenta de lo que podían despertar en Hermione esas palabras (celos) y afirmó al comentario de su amiga.

- Sí, así es, algún día será una gran medimaga.

- Si te sigues metiendo en líos te aseguro que lo será – le dijo Skye sonriéndole. 

Veamos, para los que ahora mismo no tengan un buen concepto de Skye Hidden se impone una explicación: para ella Draco era su mejor amigo y él se había pasado la vida de cama en cama sin tener consideración alguna por los sentimientos de nadie que no fuera él mismo. Gryffindor era la casa rival por excelencia de Slytherin y ningún miembro de la casa de la serpiente dejaría pasar una oportunidad para meterse con los leones. Por último, Draco siempre había causado un efecto duradero en sus conquistas haciendo que todas se "enamoriscasen" de él de una u otra manera. Así que: indiferencia habitual por amantes + enemigos acérrimos + Draco las deja tontas = a por ella. Simplemente Skye había actuado como normalmente haría cualquier Sly. Aún así, y teniendo conocimiento de gran parte de esta información, a Hermione le pareció una arpía y la fulminó con la mirada. 

¿Así que Draco prefería el toque mimoso de Parkinson? Bueno, ¿y qué? No iba a estar celosa por eso, ¿verdad? Total, todo el mundo sabía que esa estúpida rubia era el perrito faldero de Malfoy desde primer curso. Que él le tuviese algo de consideración después de que todo el mundo pensaba que no la soportaba no quería decir nada. Y que le gustase cómo le trataba las heridas tampoco. Aunque Hermione estaba muy segura de saber más hechizos curativos que ella y seguro que los suyos curaban más rápido y mejor. Aún así tuvo una pizca de orgullo y se mordió la lengua antes de ofrecerse para ser su enfermera a tiempo completo. 

Alex y Adam ayudaron a Ron a ponerse en pie y lo sacaron fuera de la sala común para llevárselo a la enfermería. Skye los siguió mitad por diversión mitad por verdadera preocupación escondida en lo más profundo. Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué estabais discutiendo esta vez? – preguntó Hermione con irritación. No podía quitarse de la cabeza una imagen de Draco acostado en una camilla y Pansy Parkinson con un diminuto uniforme de enfermera examinándole "en profundiad" para descubrir más heridas. 

- Oh, por nada en especial – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a ella con media sonrisa seductora - ¿Te parece que volvamos arriba? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba con ligereza la cintura. Hermione lo miró detenidamente. Bien, sí que le apetecía volver arriba, por supuesto, pero se suponía que aún tenía que hacer mil cosas y ya era casi la hora de la comida. Claro que se olvidó de todo eso cuando él empezó a modisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Casi le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en él para sostenerse. Era una sensación muy agradable la de sentir la húmeda lengua de Malfoy juqueteando con su pendiente, sientiendo el calor de su boca enviándole oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de decirle que volvieran a su cuarto cuando Draco se separó de ella tosiendo como un loco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada acercándose a él. Se estaba poniendo rojo y no hacía más que señalarse la carganta mientras seguía tosiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. La chica, sin saber qué hacer, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ver si se le pasaba. Cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar el rubio señaló su oreja y dijo con voz rasposa por el esfuerzo.

- Te debo un pendiente. 

Hermione se llevó una mano al lóbulo y descubrió que no había nada allí, Draco Malfoy se había tragado una pequeña libélula de plata. La risas de la chica resonaron por toda la torre.

No hace falta decir que Ginny Weasley se había llevado la bronca del siglo. A Harry le había sentado rematadamente mal despertarse solo en el cuarto de ella y no encontrar ni una mísera nota que explicase dónde había estado.

- ¡Tres horas, Ginny! ¡tres horas!

La chica sólo pudo excusarse de una manera muy pobre; dijo que había estado preparando su regalo de navidad. A Harry le conmovieron tanto sus tímidas y vacilantes palabras (vacilantes porque eran una soberbia mentira, a menos que no encontrasen la maldita poción y se quedase embarazada, ¿menudo regalo, eh?) que le perdonó todo de inmediato y con un tierno beso y una sonrisa bobalicona le dijo que él también había preparado algo especial para ella. 

A Ginny se le heló la sangre en las venas al tomar conciencia de su mentira. ¡Ahora él esperaría algo original de su parte! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba segura que ya no le servía de nada regalarle lo que tenía preparado. Ahora debería buscar algo que excusara su ausencia de tres horas, ¡y sólo tenía tres días! Definitivamente había sido una excusa muy mala...

La hora de la comida fue tensa para algunos. Todos estaban pendientes de Hermione y Draco, cada uno sentado a un extremo de la larga mesa junto a los miembros de su misma casa. Lisa Turpin rehuía la mirada de Ron (había intentando ligársela la noche anterior), Hanna Abbot mostraba su desprecio por Skye (la había alejado de Ron cuando ya lo tenía acorralado) y Justin Finch-Fletchley parecía ser capaz de asesinar a Malfoy (se había llevado a SU Hermione delante de sus narices), quien miraba a Ernie Mcmillan de una manera muy poco amigable mientras éste hacía manitas con Zabini (Ernie había robado a Zabini la fórmula para la poción) . Hermione intentaba mantener la mirada fija en su plato para evitar echar un vistazo a cierta cabeza de pelo marfileño (esto no hace falta explicarlo) y Ron la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido (seguía gustándole su amiga y no le gustaba que hubiera vuelto a verse con Malfoy). Ginny parecía sentirse muy culpable por algo (había mentido a su chico, tenía que robarle un mapa y debía pensar en algo especial para el día de navidad) y Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió parecía estar en otro mundo pues no se daba cuenta de nada de todo esto y parloteaba con entusiasmo (Ginny había estado preparando algo para sorprenderle). 

En la zona de Slytherin las cosas no estaban mejor. Pansy Parkinson se había sentado lo más alejada posible de Draco para esconder sus ojos llorosos al enterarse de la escena que protagonizó la noche anterior en el Gran Comedor con la Gryffindor (aún estaba enamorada de él). Blanche Knigth se ocultaba tras ella de la mirada de cachorrillo apaleado de Ethan Crow y de súplica de su hermana Rose (Ethan y Crow se habían acostado juntos y Balcnhe se sentía traicionada por ambos). Pearl Knigth no podía pasar por alto el comportamiento de enamorado de Blaise Zabini con el hufflepuff (estaba enamorada del Sly) y Stan Adams se debatía entre partirle la cara a Ron Weasley por atreverse a tocar a Skye o a coquetear con Lisa Turpin (Skye le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había acostado recientemente con Lisa). Florence Williams (la espía) no perdía detalle de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

El ambiente ya de por sí tenso empeoró cuando llegaron los profesores y Snape le echó un mirada tan agria a Malfoy que éste no pudo evitar encogerse en su asiento (Draco le había desobedecido al no llevar a Granger a la enfermería). Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout parecían enfadadas con Hermione y Justin por sus comportamientos del día anterior (Hermione no era la misma alumna responsable y Justin "envenenó" a los Gryffindor con una poción) y Dumbledore, imitando a Harry, ajeno al palpable silencio del Gran Comedor se sentó a comer con una gran sonrisa (seguro que se había fumado algo el buen hombre).

Nada más terminar de comer Draco salió disparado en dirección "quien sabe" para no tener que encontrarse con Snape y el resto de alumnos se fueron dispersando por el castillo. Hermione se acercó a Ginny en cuanto le fue posible hacerlo.

- Róbale el mapa a Harry y nos vemos en mi habitación en veinte minutos – susurró a la pelirroja, que la miró asustada y asintió. Ya había visto que el chico llevaba el dichoso objeto encima así que intentó ingeniarselas para quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta y encontrar una excusa creíble para que no la buscase en toda la tarde. Hermione parecía dispuesta a entrar en el cuarto de Malfoy lo antes posible.

Hermione abrió la puerta tan abruptamente que Ginny casí cayó de bruces en la habitación. Sólo le había dado tiempo para tocar con los nudillos una vez, así que supuso que su amiga estaba bastante ansiosa por empezar su excursión. 

- Bien – dijo ésta con impaciencia - ¿Lo has traído?

Ginny miraba al suelo obstinadamente sin querer enfrentar los ojos de Hermione. 

- Gin, ¿lo tienes? – en su voz había un cierto deje de irritación.

- No he podido acerlo – admitió la pelirroja con vergüenza.

- ¡Pero si lo llevaba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, lo vi perfectamente! – exclamó Hermione sorprendida – Sólo tenías que sacárselo.

- ¡Ya, pero para eso tenía que tocarle el culo! – dijo Ginny irritada. Ante la mirada de incomprensión que recibió por sus palabras añadió: - Es que me daba un corte hacerlo...

- ¡Pero si te has acostado con él! ¿Cómo te va a dar corte tocarle el culo a tu novio? – Hermione cada vez se perdía más. Y al ver el sonrojo de su amiga recordó que sólo tenía 15 años, muy poca experiencia y que ella se hubiera muerto de vergüenza de tener que tocarle el culo a Malfoy sin ningún motivo aparente. Claro, que como Malfoy era un cabrón egocéntrico y narcisista y Hermione empezaba a sospechar que tenía adicción al sexo seguramente se lo tomaría como una propuesta y acabarían en la cama lo que no estaba nada mal. 

- Es que no es mi novio – confesó Ginny con frustración – No me lo ha pedido ni nada de eso, así que si le meto mano va a pensar lo peor de mí, ¡se supone que no tengo ningún derecho de tocarle el culo!

Hermione se hubiera reído el la cara misma de la pelirroja de no ser porque hubera sonado muy a Malfoy y porque estaba empezando a cabrearse en serio con sus dos amigos: con Harry por olvidarse de un detalle tan importante para la chica y con ella por ser tan tremendamente absurda.

- Mira, te aseguro que no le va a molestar para nada que lo hagas, y además si él no te pide salir pídeselo tú, ¡que no estamos en la edad media!

Joder, decidídamente acostarse con Draco dejaba secuelas en su carácter, ¿o era su imaginación que le jugaba malas pasadas? No, decidídamente su tono había sido muy impropio de ella, pero pareció surtir efecto porque Ginny asintió dudosa y declaró que pensaría seriamente en esa opción. 

- Bueno, ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo encontraremos Slytherin – dijo Hermione con una sonrisita de satisfacción feminista al oír a la pelirroja – Sin el mapa va a ser un poco complicado...

- Podemos buscar a un Sly y seguirle – sugirió Ginny. Como no había un plan mejor decidieron hacer eso mismo. Se pusieron la capa allí mismo y emprendieron la labor de registrar el castillo en busca de alguien de la casa de la serpiente. 

Encontraron a Skye Hidden hablando animadamente con Stan Adams casi al instante, pero ambos parecían ir rumbo a la biblioteca así que los descartaron de inmediato. Si no daban con nadie más al menos sabían dónde podrían encontrarlos y esperar hasta que terminaran sus tareas. 

Durante una hora más o menos recorrieron gran parte del castillo pero no vieron a nadie más. Ginny estaba a punto de sugerir que volviesen a la biblioteca cuando, salido de la nada, se plantó ante ellas Blaise Zabini recolocándose la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y mirando a todos lados un poco ruborizado. Estaba despeinado también y las chicas pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba bastante nervioso y respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Al parecer tenía algo de prisa porque se alejó del lugar a grandes zancadas y sin parar de mirar a todos lados. Hasta que no llegó al vestíbulo de la entrada no pareció relajarse y, después de pasarse una mano por el pelo oscuro para peinarlo un poco se abrió paso a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras girando ora a un lado ora a otro con la seguridad que da la experiencia. Hermione y Ginny lo siguieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron por los fríos pasadizos envolviéndose bien en la capa de invisibilidad, tanto por precaución como para protegerse de la baja temperatura que reinaba en aquella parte del castillo. Si Zabini se hubiera fijado un poco más en el camino que dejaba a sus espaldas hubiera podido apreciar las nubecillas que delataban el aliento de las Gryffindors. 

Después de una larga caminata en la que parecía que no hacían más que bajar y bajar dejando atrás misteriosas puertas y pasillos laterales llegaron hasta una zona donde el pasillo que seguían se convertía en una especie de mohosa habitación sin salida. Zabini se dirigió resueltamente al centro de la estancia y se detuvo frente a una pared de piedra que no tenía nada de extraordinario. Cuando el chico susurró la contraseña tan bajo que ninguna de las dos fue capaz de escucharla una puerta disimulada en la pared se abrió y entraron los tres apresuradamente en la sala común de Slytherin, Hermione y Ginny casi pisándole los talones a Zabini. 

La estancia era fría y ostentosa, tal y como eran muchos Slys, con unas grandiosas lámparas colgando del techo por medio de cadenas, una chimenea el doble de grande que la de Gryffindor cuyo fuego parecía una pira y docenas de mullidos sillones negros. La zona de trabajo, con muchas mesas grandes y pesadas y sillas trabajadas se encontraba a la derecha. Tumbada frente a la chimenea, en una alfombra que parecía sospechosamente la piel de un oso polar, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson leyendo un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. 

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Blaise deteniéndose un momento junto a ella. La chica encogió los hombros e hizo una pompa de chicle. 

- Rose sigue en su cuarto llorando – informó volviendo a masticar sin quitarle ojo a la revista -, Pearl intenta consolarla y Draco dijo que estaría arriba. ¿Sabías que van a suspender el programa de Celestina Warbeck?

- ¿_La hora de las brujas_? – preguntó horrorizado - ¿Cómo se les ocurre quitarlo? ¡Es el programa de radio favorito de mi madre! Le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere.

Seguidamente Zabini se sentó al lado de Pansy para charlar sobre el asunto. Ginny y Hermione maldijeron en silencio la gran bocaza de la rubia. ¡Sin Zabini como guía no sabían dónde quedaba el cuarto de Draco! Hermione le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja por debajo de la capa y se apoyaron contra una pared a esperar. Después de una larga media hora de aburrida conversación intrascendente en las que se acalambraron por estar de pie y tuvieron que reprimir sonoros bostezos Blaise parecio decidirse a subir a su cuarto.

- Nos vemos luego – le dijo a la chica mientras se ponía en pie. Subió con sus guardaespaldas invisibles por una de las escaleras de piedra y llegaron a una puerta negra con un 6 plateado. Zabini llamó antes de entrar. En su prisa por por pasar el umbral tras él Ginny casi le rozó, lo que hubiera sido un gran inconveniente para su misión. Una vez dentro se volveron a apoyar contra una de las paredes, quitándose de en medio a la vez que intentaban ver dónde se había metido Malfoy.

La habitación estaba ocupada por cuatro camas con cortinas de terciopelo verde y escritorios individuales para cada uno de los ocupantes que se cerraban con llave (N/A creo que a este tipo de muebles también se les llama "secreter") . En ese momento todos estaban cerrados y Hermione dudaba mucho que Malfoy no hubiera protegido el suyo con complicados hechizos. Si el libro que buscaban se encontraba en su escritorio toda esta visita habría resultado completamente inútil. Frente a las dos camas de la izquiera había situados unos suntuosos baúles, ambos negros y con grabados en sus caras. 

- ¿Draco? – preguntó Blaise despreocupadamente acercándose a una de las camas, la que no tenía las cortinas corridas. 

- ¿Sí? – se oyó la voz arrastrada y fría saliendo entre los cortinajes del segundo lecho. 

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí encerrado? – preguntó el chico moreno sacándose las botas que calzaba y dejándolas al lado de su baúl, engalanado con serpientes suntuosas. Hermione no pudo dejar de fijarse en que los grabados del de Draco representaban estilizados dragones luchando – Hoy hace un día estupendo, tendrías que estar por ahí "paseando" con tu última conquista.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – replicó el rubio. Hermione se erizó por ese comentario y sin quererlo le clavó las uñas a Ginny, que le dio un manotazo molesta. ¿Así que ella no era importante? ¡Maldito Malfoy!

Blaise se había acercado a la cama de Draco y espiaba entre sus cortinas.

- ¿Y puedo saber qué es eso tan importante? – preguntó con picardía. Se agachó a tiempo de evitar que una almohada le diese de lleno en la cara - ¡Huy, que suspicaz! Ya estás otra vez con ese maldito libro, ¡me encantaría saber qué es lo que estás tramando!

Hermione se tensó al oirlo, ¿libro? ¿Se referiría al que ellas estaban buscando?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Zabini - replicó Draco, pero no parecía enfadado por la intrusión de su compañero. El rubio saltó de entre los cortinajes tan repentinamente que las chicas pegaron un bote. 

- No, pero empieza a picarme la curiosidad, ¿qué tendrá ese libro que hace que te alejes de tu última aventura en un día como hoy? – preguntó Blaise entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa maligna – Y por cierto, aún no me has dicho con quién te estás viendo y eso no se hace. ¿Cómo puedes dejarme en la ignorancia? – preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

- Blaise, tú VIVES en la ignorancia – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – Pero si me insistes tanto, ya que te pones tan sumamente pesado y no haces más que tirarme de la lengua, preguntando y preguntando y preguntando, te lo diré.

Blaise entonces dio un gritito de emoción y se tiró en su cama de un salto.

- ¡Síii! ¡Cotilleos! – cogió una de las almohadas y se abrazó a ella como una quinceañera, suspiró teatralmente. "La verdad es que Blaise a veces tiene unos puntitos un poco gays", pensó Hermione, que no lo conocía demasiado – Venga, venga, ya me lo estás contando todo – dijo el chico emocionado. Por mucho que intentase cubrirlo bajo exageración no podía negar que estaba expectante y hasta le brillaban los ojos de anticipación. Draco, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra uno de los postes de la cama. Como siempre, iba vestido de negro y estaba descalzo. Además traía el pelo revuelto como si hubiera estado durmiendo y hubiese tenido un sueño muy agitado. Hermione, muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que estaba adorable. 

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿lo oyes, Zabini? – advirtió. Blaise suspiró con cansancio.

- Siempre me vienes con las mismas – se quejó – y luego eres tú el que lo larga todo.

- Esta vez va en serio – dijo Draco. Al ver su expresión severa el moreno pareció tomarselo en serio y asintió extrañado. El rubio pareció satisfecho y continuó – Vale, pues resulta que estoy viéndome con alguien de Gryffindor.

Blaise parpadeó sorprendido. Si bien Draco prefería "ir de caza" a las otras casas tampoco era que renegase de Gryffindor, pero el caso es que allí había muy pocos alumnos ahora, así que...

- ¿Chico o chica? – preguntó dudando.

- Chica – confirmó Draco. Blaise pensó durante un par de segundos.

- Chica, de Gryffindor... Ahora mismo sólo hay dos candidatas y no sé decir con cuál me parece más arriesgado tener un lío – dijo seriamente. Viendo el semblante de Draco se aventuró a preguntar - ¿Es Granger? – al ver el asentimiento de su amigo casí saltó en la cama – ¡Pero Malfoy, por dios! ¿como se te ocurre?

- Ya ves, estaba aburrido y quería emociones fuertes – dijo el rubio con toda tranquilidad.

- ¡Y tan fuertes! – exclamó Blaise mirándolo asombrado – La Weasley ya habría sido arriesgado, pero Granger... ¿tú eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Es una sangre sucia!

- Sí, sí, todo eso ya lo sé – dijo Draco algo cansado. A Hermione no le sentó nada bien que no la defendiera del apelativo y de haber podido hacer notar su presencia en el lugar le habría dado una reverenda colleja. Claro que eso fue antes de oirle reconocer con sencillez (y un poco de derrota): – Pero me gusta.

- ¿Cómo cuanto? – preguntó Zabini unos segundos después aún conmocionado por esa declaración. 

- ¿Cómo que cuanto? – preguntó Draco un poco molesto – Pues... mucho. 

Zabini bufó decepcionado por esa respuesta.

- No estoy enamorado ni nada de eso – dijo Draco con brusquedad. 

- Ya... Sí, claro. Eso es lo que tú dices.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el rubio mosqueado.

- Pues que si no sintieras algo por Granger no te arriesgarías sin más – alcaró Zabini – Tú sabes bien todo lo que te juegas y si fuera sólo una aventura de una noche no me pedirías tanta discrección – sus palabras sonaban acusatorias, pero Draco tenía que reconocer que todo aquello era verdad.

- Mira, no la quiero – dijo con vehemencia 

- A otro con ese cuento – la voz de Zabini tenía un toque de divertida irritación – No es ningún secreto para mí que siempre te ha gustado. 

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – preguntó Draco escandalizado casi cayéndose de la cama. Hermione también había reaccionado de manera similar pisándole un pié a Ginny que ahora la maldecía en silencio. ¿Qué era eso de que siempre le había gustado? ¿Y por qué Malfoy tenía ahora ese rubor en sus mejillas? ¿¿¿Acaso Blaise tenía razón??? 

- Que sí – dijo el moreno divertido por la reacción de su amigo. Cualquiera diría que ni él mismo lo sabía – Sólo hay que ver cómo te la comías con los ojos en el baile del torneo en cuarto.

- Aclaración, Zabini – dijo Draco con voz fría y una mirada un poco peligrosa – TODO el mundo se la comía con los ojos.

Y era cierto. Hermione había dado un giro espectacular a su aspecto y habia sido el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts por ello y por haber sido la pareja de Krum, un famoso jugador de quidditch. Para estas alturas de la conversación a Hermione le martilleaba el corazón con fuerza.

- Yo no la miraba así– dijo Blaise algo ofendido por ese comentario. Draco sonrió con un poco de malevolencia.

- Bueno, tú estabas más interesado en Krum.

Zabini soltó una corta risita reconociendo la verdad de sus palabras. Las chicas presentes se quedaron de piedra con esa revelación.

- Pero también recuerdo cuando el asunto ese con el hipogrifo – rememoró Blaise – Granger te cruzó la cara con un guantazo y tú ni te vengaste. 

Ahora Draco sí que se puso rojo. Hermione nunca lo habría creído posible dado la palidez de su piel, pero el saludable color carmesí llenaba sus mejillas de una manera tan notable que sólo cabía suponer que la turbación del rubio era extrema. Sólo acertó a murmurar algo así como que Hermione había tenido sus razones y él con chicas no se metía... demasiado. 

- Mira, Malfoy, se que fue ahí cuando empezó a gustarte de verdad – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa maligna – A veces me pregunto qué hubiera ocurrido si Pansy te hubiera pateado un poco el culo, porque parece que te va un poco el sadomasoquismo.

Draco le pegó con una almohada mientras el moreno reía abiertamente. 

- Ahora en serio, ¿vas a seguir diciéndome que no estás enamorado? – preguntó cuando se recuperó de su ataque. Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. A Hermione por descontado que también.

- No me he enamorado de ella – dijo con seriedad. A la chica invisible se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ante el bufido despectivo de Blaise y para ser totamente justos en esta situación Draco añadió tras unos segundos sin comentarios: – Pero podría llegar a hacerlo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que a Hermione le estalló el corazón. ¡Podría llegar a enamorarse de ella! ¿Entonces por qué no la había sacado de paseo esa tarde? Bueno, claro, era comprensible que no lo hubiera hecho si se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de lo que había entre ellos. Pero, ¡podía llegar a enamorarse! ¿No era eso lo mejor que había oído nunca?

- ¿Y no piensas alejarte de ella antes de que eso suceda? – preguntó Blaise. Bien mirado, aquello era lo más razonable del mundo, de no ser porque...

- No creo que eso pudiera evitarlo – dijo Draco con sinceridad – Por mucho que la rehuyese seguiría sintiendo lo mismo. Además – dijo con una media sonrisa, como si se burlase de sí mismo - , no verla no haría más que aumentar mis frustraciones y no estoy en el mejor momento para que eso pase.

- ¿Sueños húmedos otra vez, Malfoy? – preguntó Blaise sorprendido. Draco asintió algo avergonzado - ¿Con ella? – nuevo asentimiento de la cabeza rubia. El moreno le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa lobuna – Bueno, sabes que yo te ayudaré con eso cuando quieras – dijo con voz insinuante, y se inclinó sobre su amigo para darle un húmedo beso.

A Hermione se le revolvieron las tripas por la escena. ¿Así que Malfoy tenía sueños eróticos con ella? Sin saber por qué aquella revelación hizo que una agradable calidez se extendiese por su cuerpo. ¡Pero que Zabini besara de esa manera a SU chico! Y se ofrecía para "ayudarle", ¿pero quién se creía que era? Además, ya le "ayudaría" ella. ¿Pero por qué su rubio no se estaba resistiendo?

Al ver que Blaise estaba tumbando en la cama a Draco y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él la chica se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un grito de indignación. A su lado Ginny se tensó notablemente y aspiró con fuerza impresionada. ¿Pero no se suponía que Malfoy estaba con Hermione? Y medio enamorado, además ¿Ya le iba a poner los cuernos? ¡Y con un tío!

Draco le dio la vuelta a Zabini, tumbándolo sobre la colcha y se separó de él con un último besito corto. 

- Gracias por la oferta – dijo casi contra su boca. Blaise sonrió.

- Bueno, para qué están los amigos – contestó revolviéndole un poco el pelo. Draco sonrió y se bajó de la cama de un salto. 

- Voy a darme un baño – dijo, cruzando la habitación en dirección a una puerta negra. Blaise, por su parte, se cambió de ropa (bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas que tuvieron que reconocer que era una verdadera pena que fuese gay) y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta del baño se podía oir el ruido del agua al caer en la bañera. Hermione le dio un ligero golpe a Ginny (aunque después de la escena presenciada no fue precisamente "ligero") y ambas, bien cubiertas con la capa, se dirigieron a la cama de Draco. 

Atisbando entre las cortinas pudieron ver un libro negro, pesado y con las tapas desgastadas por el uso, las letras doradas de la cubierta ilegibles bajo el peso de los años y el roce de los dedos. Descansaba sobre la colcha verde y plata de Draco, cerrado e inocente como si no contuviera poderosas pociones. Hermione alargó una mano para cogerlo pero antes de que pudiera rozarlo siquiera un ruido hizo que ambas se volvieran asustadas hacia la puerta. 

Draco acababa de salir del baño envuelto en un albornoz negro y con la varita en la mano. Por un momento las chicas temieron haber sido descubiertas, pero Draco se digirió hacia su escritorio y lo apuntó con la varita murmurando sus hechizos. El mueble se abrió revelando que en lugar de contener papeles o trabajos era en realidad un competente mueble-bar. El chico se sirvió un wisky generoso y volvió al cuarto de baño. Hermione cogió entonces el libro con rapidez y tiró de Ginny con prisa para salir de ahí. Y lo hubieran conseguido de no haber tenido que pasar por delante de la puerta abierta del baño.

Draco Malfoy se estaba deshaciendo del albornoz y se disponía a entrar en la bañera. Las chicas se quedaron clavadas en el sitio mirándole mientras la tela negra se escurria sobre los hombros blancos revelando una espalda lisa, unos brazos de músculos un poco marcados, una cintura estrecha y un bonito y blanco culito respingón. Hermione, que ya lo había visto desnudo en ocasiones anteriores, se reprochó el estar babeando al verle. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía muchísimas ganas de acercarse a él y tocarle. Vaya que tenía un cuerpazo. La sensación de calidez en su interior volvió con más fuerza y casi tuvo que gemir. ¡Por dios, se había excitado al verle! Pudo apreciar que a su lado Ginny contenía el aliento y eso la molestó. Sabía que la pelirroja se estaba comiendo a Draco con los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar así a su chico? ¿Qué diria si ella se ponía a mirar con lujuria a Harry? Tiró de su amiga para salir de allí, pero Ginny vaciló claramente y no se dejó arrastrar hasta la puerta hasta que Malfoy no se hubo acomodado en la bañera y la espuma lo hubo cubierto casi por completo. 

Pero antes de llegar a la salida surgió un nuevo inconveniente. Skye Hidden entró en la habitación sin molestarse en llamar. Las chicas tuvieron que retroceder a toda prisa para no chocar con ella, y no tuvieron otro sitio a dónde ir que no fuera el baño. Allí tuvieron que volver a pegarse contra la pared porque Hidden había llamado a Draco y él había contestado que pasara. 

"Bueno, ¿esto que es?¿entrada libre?" pensó Hermione furiosa. ¿Es que a Draco no le molestaba que todo el mundo le viera desnudo? Parecía ser que no, porque Skye, que daba la impresión de estar acostumbrada a esta situación, se sentó al lado de la bañera en un taburete y se puso a contarle los chismes de la todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, al parecer. 

Hermione le echó un vistazo entonces a su amante. Deseó no haberlo hecho porque la excitación creció en ella al verlo allí, entre la espuma de la bañera, con el pelo mojado goteándole sobre la cara y un cigarro en los labios. Sostenía el vaso de wisky en la mano y de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo. La espuma le llegaba hasta medio pecho y tenía las mejillas encendidas debido al calor del agua. Su piel mojada brillaba a la luz. ¿Podía haber una visión más erótica que la de Draco Malfoy mojado? Hermione lo dudaba mucho. Y cuando pensó que Ginny sería de la misma opinión le entraron ganas de taparle los ojos con las manos. Si no lo hizo fue por dos cosas, la primera que sostenía una esquina de la capa con una mano para cubrirlas y con la otra mantenía pegado el libro a su pecho, esto no le dejaba ninguna manera de interrumpirle la vista a su amiga y la segunda razón fue que estaba segura de que Ginny protestaría y hasta intentaría zafarse de su mano, lo que podía lograr que las descubriesen. 

- Pues sí – estaba diciendo Skye en ese momento -, Blanche parece dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos al primero que le nombre a Crow y el pobre no hace más que mandarle lechuzas con extensas cartas pidiéndole perdón.

- Si conozco lo suficiente a Blanche esas cartas son quemadas en cuanto llegan – dijo Draco dejando salir el humo entre sus labios rojos. "Rojos por la fricción con la boca de Blaise Zabini" pensó Hermione con irritación. Le daban ganas de acercarse y borrar el sabor del moreno de los labios de su chico a base de lengüetazos. Pero ser besado por alguien invisible no gustaría mucho a Malfoy, "¿O tal vez sí? Quiero decir, conociéndole seguro que le encantan los jueguecitos de ese tipo... Nota mental urgente, quedarme con la capa invisible para usarla más tarde" Hermione sonrió con maldad imaginándose todo lo que haría con esa capa... Y precisamente por imaginarlo su punzada de deseo se volvió mucho más profunda. "Ay, por dios, ¡que malo es haber descubiero lo bueno que es el sexo!" pensó con frustración. Tenía que apartar la mirada de Malfoy en la bañera para no hacer cualquier estupidez. "¿Quien sería el idiota que dijo que las mujeres no sentían deseo?" Hermione se preguntó cuanto más podría resistir esta situación, pero al parecer era un buen momento para comprobarlo porque se dio cuenta en ese instante (en el que pensaba huir a toda prisa para no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a esa visión de Draco que la debilitaba tanto) que Skye Hidden, que no tenía intenciones algunas de marcharse tan pronto, estaba bloqueando la puerta de salida del cuarto de baño.

"Bueno" pensó Hermione mirando las baldosas de la pared con obstinación para no caer en la tentación de mirar la bañera "vamos a estar aquí un laaaargo raaaato". Cuando oyó que el rubio chapoteaba en el agua contuvo a duras penas un sonoro gemido.

----------------------------------

NOTA 3.- El porqué me gusta parte de este capítulo.

¿Qué no está claro? Porque me gusta hacer sufrir a Hermione!!! No, en serio, me gusta la idea de que sea ella la que esté excitada en vez de ser él. Claro que ahora que lo pienso siempre es ella la que lo está pero dá lo mismo porque ahora no está influenciada por ninguna sustancia extraña y además empieza a sufrir de "celositis aguda". Lo siento mucho si alguien se molestó por la escena Draco-Zabini y si a alguien le ofende el pobrecito Blaise... pues que se jorobe porque me gusta mucho y va a seguir siendo así!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuidáos, besitos a todos y si lo deseáis podeis votar por la "cuestión Skye" (ver nota 2 para más información)

Chau. 


	14. Cap 14

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Este es un capítulo casi básicamente de conversación, así que seguramente resulte un poco aburrido (intenté que no lo fuera), pero he aprovechado para poner en claro unas cuantas cositas. 

Y digo yo, ¿hay algún concurso de "a ver quien deja el review más largo" y nadie me ha avisado? Me encanta que me escribáis tanto, de verdad, pero esque parece que todos os habéis puesto de acuerdo!!!

Aviso importante: (no es importante, pero llamó vuestra atención?) ya está por ahí el primer capítulo de "Fred". Sí, al final se llama así, no tengo demasiada imaginación. Si lo publico ahora es porque en el siguiente capítulo de "Vacaciones" tal vez (o en el próximo, no lo sé) se dirá algo en relación con lo que ocurrió en el verano y que de describe en "Fred". Intentaré subir los capítulos más o menos a la vez. Ah, advertencia, "Fred" no tiene nada que ver con este fic, quiero decir que es de un estilo distinto así que que nadie se espere que sea otro "Vacaciones de navidad" porque no lo es y nada de comparaciones porque ya lo aviso!!!

Ale, vamos con las respuestas:

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** te gustó Blaise? No sabes cuánto me alegro!!! Si te sale un Draco grande a punto de cruz me lo prestas por un tiempo, vale? (peor mejor no te digo cuanto tiempo, jejeje) ¿nervios? ¿Por Draco? Pero si el pobre no hace nada... ¿Te gustó Hermi excitada? Pues espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque puede que alguien se sienta ofendido/a por el contenido aunque he intentado expresarme con mucha suavidad (lo que es difícil cuando una habla como una camionera, pero bueno) Ups, espero que no odies a Skye en este capi... bueno, no digo nada. Un voto para Skye-Ron. Diox, que frase más apocalíptica!! Eso quiere decir que te podemos mandar al infierno con tranquilidad, jejeje, no te me ofendas, eh? Esque yo ya conozco el infierno, está justo en el piso de debajo de mi casa!!!

**GaBrIeLa****,** peazo review!!! A ver, por partes, no tiene ningún sentido lo de la película a menos que la explicación esté en las escenas inéditas del dvd (que no he visto) y aún así no tendría sentido porque, como bien dices, a Draco le dan de todo, a santo de qué se pone a robar? Sí, yo creo que el sótano-cámara secreta de los Malfoy será importante, pero bueno será cuestión de hacer la vista gorda sobre las películas porque quitaron San Valentín, con lo que me gustaba!!! Claro que son grandes las contestaciones, no he dicho ya que me encanta oirme? Jejeje, no, no abandoné a Skye, en este capítulo hay mucho Skye y puede que en el siguiente haga un "en la mente de Hidden" para que la conozcamos un poco más porque tiene parte en esta historia que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de mencionar. Te creo, te creo, yo no hago más que leer Draco/Harry!!! Bueno, de Draco si que abusarán en este fic, Hermione, principalmente, jajajaja. Voto para matar a Ginny y voto para Skye con Slytherin, esto va por puntos, hermana, será lo que el público decida (por favor, parece una frase sacada de Gran Hermano!!!) ¿Plata? Un Malfoy no llevaría plata (demasiado barata), así que lo dejaremos en oro blanco, ok? ¿Te pareció gracioso? No sé muy bien como quedó esa escena, así que gracias por hacerle mención!!! Bueno, sería más bien "enamoriscadas", y no es una palabra que yo haya inventado, existe, ahora no sé si aparecerá en algún diccionario, sinceramente lo dudo. Claro que no es difícil "enamoriscarse" de él (¿cómo iba a serlo?) por eso Skye ni lo duda. No, ese nombre no está en los libros, lo encontré por ahí y se me ocurrió el personaje, es un nombre árabe y significa algo así como "dador de agua" aunque precisamente sobre su nombre sabremos en el especial Skye. Claro que sonó mal, tenía que sonar mal, pero ese es mi Draco =)!!! Veamos, el beso es un beso en toda regla, con lengua y todo y Blaise se sienta encima de él (las rodillas de Blaise a lado y lado de las caderas de Draco) sin dejar de besarlo. Chica, coge lo que quieras, no me importa aunque no creo que la escena sea nada del otro mundo. Mmm, pues después de leer este capítulo sí creo que quieras ser Skye (sobre todo si te gustó la escena Draco-Blaise) aunque sólo se dice de pasada, no entro en detalles. Jo, tú eres una de las que me leen la mente, verdad? Jajaja. Errr, no tengo alfombras pero tampoco quiero cabras en mi casa!! Y no te preocupes, yo seguiré poniendo lo que me venga en gana me diga lo que me diga nadie. Lo de la escena con la capa invisible creo que no será posible (Ginny tampoco es tontita y la capa es de Harry!!!) Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme tu comentario!!!!

**vicu-malfoy****,** no babees sobre el teclado!!! Te puede dar un cortocircuido, y además luego queda todo babao y no puedes escribirme review jajaja. Otro voto para Skye-Ron, anotado. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te gusten Blaise y Skye. Jajaja, me encanta ver que me describís las escenas tal y como me las imagino!!! Es genial!!! Si te gustó Hermione celosa verás más en este capítulo.

**Nessa Faelivrin****, **sí, quedó muy pijo, pero como yo tb soy pija todos contentos!!! Uys, me alegra ver la aceptación que ha tenido el mini-Draco/Blaise. Pondría otra escenita, pero no me quiero quedar sin una lectora por culpa de un chicle traidor!!! Otro punto Skye-Ron. Besitos a ti tb y gracias por creer que es divertido!!!

****

Laura, yo no sé si la nota 1 es coherente o no, pero es mi opinión y me alegra ver que la encontráis cuando menos razonable. Otro voto para Skye-Ron. Aquí hay más Draco en el baño, aunque no me centro tanto en su aspecto (no quería que me diera un colapso al imaginarlo!!!) Besitos de vuelta.

****

Katy Malfoy, aquí tenemos otro voto Skye-Ron. Espero que te pareciera lo bastante pronto y que te siga interesando. No me ha molestado, para nada, pero no tenía ni idea de quien era!!! (estoy desconectada del mundo desde que encontré fanfiction!!!)

**Isis****,** cmo no voy a contestar? Si lo prometí!! (y para una vez que cumplo lo que prometo...) Pues yo al museo de las ciencias aún no he entrado... es decir, sí que he estado dentro y he visto el péndulo y todo eso, pero no he entrado para verlo todo (se necesita mucho tiempo y por alguna misteriosa razón siempre vamos con el tiempo en el culo!!!) Jo, como lo empeceis a intuir ya os vais a ir preparando para el linchamiento, seguro, jejeje. Malfoy con Ginny? Eso es una aberración!!! Nunca he leído un Malfoy/Ginny, soy alérgica a ellos. Aún tolero algún Harry/Ginny pero de ahí ya no paso. Ahora mismo son las 12, por lo general suelo quedarme hasta las 2 o así aunque poquitas veces me acuerdo de activar el msn (y ahora porque me he acordado lo activo y ves? No hay nadie) Oyes, pues Colin también tendrá un papelillo en un futuro (en "Fred" lo tiene). Sí, muy raro lo de Draco, igual tiene algo que ver con el resto de libros, pero vamos, que lo dudo mucho. Otro Skye-Ron. Jajaja, sí, Draco no se suele manchar las manos, y aquí se dice como de pasada porqué lo hizo, creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que era algo raro en él hacer eso! Jajaja, veo que no te has olvidado de Florence, también ella será de importancia, pero ya te digo que será en el futuro, no inmediatamente, ahora estamos metidos en otros asuntillos... Ayyy, gracias!!! Yo también os hechaba de menos!!! Qué mala eres con el pobre Draco, se diría que ya sufre en este capítulo el pobrecico mío. Besitos, hasta luego!!!

****

Jenny Anderson , jajaja, mira me has dado una ideita con lo del regalo, jejeje, no lo había pensado, en serio!!! (o sea, en el regalo sí, pero ahora ya hay un añadido!!!) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este no te decepcione, también hay mucho Draco, aunque no tan "apetecible" como en el capítulo antenior, lo siento. Otro Skye-Ron, parece que todos pensáis que queda bien, y yo que no estaba muy convencida!!! 

**DarkHermG****,** AAAHHHHH, pedazo de review!!!!! ¿Tenta ha sido la espera? Lo siento mucho!!! ¿ha merecido la pena? Jo, encima de que no lo había dejado emocionante ni nada para no fastidiaros... Sí, el final será cuando llegue el final de las vacaciones (recordemos que seguirmos a día 22 así que..., yo cuento con que el final de las vacaciones es sobre el día 7, como en España, aunque no sé si por esos lares se empiezan las clases antes) Ok, final abierto, recuerda que tú lo quisiste así, eh? Luego no me vengas reclamando, jejejeje. Hombre, pues no estaría mal que lo desarmases, así sabría cuales son las cosas que no os gustan o que no funcionan. A lo mejor yo me tomo como algo importante una escena que luego ni mencionáis y nunca sé si os ha sido indiferente o os ha gustado o la habéis odiado a muerte. A ver, tampoco es cuestión de que me digáis que opináis paso por paso del capítulo, eso no, pero sí que me digáis si algo no os a gustado. Jajaja, aquí tienes otro capítulo, impaciente!!! Normal que te caiga mal Harry, todo el mundo se centra en él (o en él y Ginny, o en él y Draco y casi para de contar) No te procupes, yo te entiendo perfectamente, yo tb soy adicta a Draco Malfoy!!! Pues fíjate, fíjate, verás que es mazo raro. Mmmm, creo que no a todo el mundo le gustaría que Ginny muriese (aunque a lo mejor se puede arreglar de alguna manera) ¿Quieres que mate a Harry? Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Vale, el chico es un poco bobino pero tampoco es para tanto, no? Que se supone que es el chico bueno!!! Eso dejaría a Draco sin contrapunto y eso no puede ser!!! Yo esque estoy convencia de la teoría del libro 3, no sé por qué me da. Y creo que al revés también funciona (a lo mejor es que leo demasiado entre lineas, hasta donde no hay!!!) Jajaja, pero la vida de Harry también se frustraría entonces!!! (aunque tengo la firme sospecha de que eso te importa muy poco, jejeje) ya veremos lo que pasa en el futuro... Besitos.

**Noelia****,** como me voy a aburrir? Si me divierto mucho contestandoos!!! Gracias por los halagos. Otro voto Skye-Ron. No sé si tengo razón con lo del trauma o no, pero realmente yo lo veo así... hasta que llegue Rowling con su libro 5º y me desmonte la teoría!!! Lo siento mucho, este no es tan largo, pero quería dejarlo en ese punto preciso!!!

Bueno, después de hacer el recuento de votos parece que gana la pareja Skye-Ron casi por mayoría absoluta (lo siento GaBrIeLa), así que ahora os puedo decir que esta votación ha influído en el capítulo de hoy, Habían dos versiones y ahora he optado por la primera (la segunda era más corta y menos interesante de escribir, de verdad)

Me sorprende la fervorosa acogida que ha tenido el capítulo 13 (a pesar del número), así que no hay nada como desnudar a un Malfoy para captar vuestra atención, eh??? (la mía también, para qué disimular!!!) En serio, gracias a vuestros reviews y a los que no dejan, no importa, me basta con saber que hay alguien por ahí que lee lo que sale de mi cabeza. Mil gracias a todos!!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 14

- Estoy convencida de que si hablases con ella te haría caso – decía Skye en ese momento – Blanche siempre ha sentido debilidad por ti,

- Si me acerco a menos de dos metros de ella es capaz de violarme como venganza a Crow – replicó Draco mientras echaba jabón en su esponja – Y a él no le haría ninguna gracia. 

Skye abrió los ojos exageradamente fingiendo una escandalosa sorpresa.

- Ya me dijo Zabini que estabas raro, pero ¡esto! ¡Tú rechazando sexo! ¿El mundo se ha vuelto del revés de nuevo y nadie me avisó esta vez?

Draco la miró de soslayo un poco molesto.

- Así que te contó, ¿no?

- No me dijo mucho – informó la chica encogiéndose de hombros -, solo que estabas raro y que creía que necesitabas "toque femenino".

- Si lo hubiera necesitado se habría quedado Blaise – repuso el rubio con una sonrisa maligna, Skye le pegó una colleja por el comentario y se sentó en el borde de la bañera más cerca de él cuando Draco le pasó la esponja para que le frotase la espalda. Si alguno de los dos hubiera prestado atención habrían escuchado el gruñido de disgusto de una chica invisible que estaba muy cerca.

Hermione miró de forma venenosa a la Sly. ¡Estaba enjabonando a su chico! ¿Pero cómo se atrevía esa maldita serpiente del demonio? Miró con rencor a la chica que, ajena a todo, seguía preguntándole a Draco el porqué de que Zabini hubiera dicho que la necesitaba. Había que reconocer que tenía un pelo precioso, perfectamente liso y disciplinado ("Qué envidia"), se derramaba por su espalda como brillante tinta para caer hasta su cintura. Llevaba un pequeño flequillo cortado en una V poco pronunciada que dejaba a la vista sus perfectas cejas arqueadas. Sus ojos eran de un inquietante color zafiro oscuro y estaban bordeados por las perstañas más largas que Hermione hubiera visto nunca. Sus labios eran rojos y plenos, su piel de porcelana rivalizaba con la Draco y era bastante pequeñita, se llevaría unos centímetros en altura con Ginny y al menos un palmo con Hermione. Al contrario que la pelirroja, Skye no tenía un cuerpo espigado, era más bien redondeada, de caderas anchas y busto, aunque un poco escaso, resultón por el tratamiento que le ofrecía; escotes vertiginosos. Al igual que Draco vestía casi siempre de negro, al parecer práctica común de todos los Slytherins, lo mismo que maquillarse los ojos de negro en exceso entre el personal femenino de las mazmorras. Hidden y Malfoy tenían un carácter parecido en lo más esencial aunque la chica daba la impresión de ser más tolerante con su entorno (es decir, las otras casas y la gente que habitaba en ellas, aunque Hermione pensaba cambiar eso en Draco si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo). 

Por lo que podía ver de su relación ambos Slytherins se llevaban muy bien, eran casi almas gemelas y la chica no pudo menos que preguntarse qué debió suceder para que la relación que mantuvieron el año anterior hubiera terminado. No era que no se alegrase, ahora Draco era suyo (al menos todo lo suyo que podía ser dadas las condiciones), pero se preguntaba si el chico no se daría cuenta de que Hidden y él eran el uno para el otro. ¡Esperaba que no, por su propio bien! Verlos así, tratarse con semejante confianza, hacía que a Hermione se la comiesen los celos. Ella nunca podría tener tal intimidad con él, estaba segura. Se dio cuenta de que los Slys se habían quedado en silencio, Draco mirando el fondo de su vaso vacío y Skye observándole con una mirada preocupada mientras le seguía frotando la espalda con la esponja.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? – preguntó la chica con suavidad con un toquecito de impaciencia en la voz. Draco se volvió a medias hacia ella con el rostro serio.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – preguntó. Skye se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué siento? Bien, Malfoy, eres mi mejor amigo – contestó un poco dubitatiba. Al parecer no era la respuesta que el chico esperaba porque frunció el ceño – Te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí – añadió. Draco (y Hermione también, y hasta Ginny) casi saltó con esa respuesta.

- ¿Aún estás enamorada de mí? – preguntó el rubio con tacto. Skye se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó un poco de la bañera. Se volvió a mirar a su amigo con nerviosismo, enganchando los dedos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones por hacer algo con las manos que no delatara que no se tomaba la situación con fría calma, como debería hacer.

- Draco, lo nuestro terminó y no me siento con fuerzas para volver a intentarlo. – dijo muy deprisa. Sin pararse a coger aire continuó, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto de baño (para nerviosismo de las chicas invisibles que se pegaron a la pared con desesperación) - No funcionaría, somos demasiado parecidos, creía que lo habíamos aclarado, que los dos estábamos de acuerdo, que todo estaba bien, que... – Draco interrumpió el parlamento casi histérico de su amiga con una carcajada. Skye lo miró algo ofendida - ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que te has confundido – aclaró Draco – No quería pedirte que volviéramos, es solo que quiero contarte algo y quería estar seguro de que no te iba a hacer daño. 

La chica suspiró ruidosamente y dejó caer los hombros, aliviada (Hermione casi se rió por su propio nerviosismo a la situación)

- Menos mal, no quieres volver a estar conmigo – murmuró Skye más para sí que para él. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza y le miró ofendida - ¿Y porqué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Se puede saber qué tengo de malo? Cosas como esa dan un golpe a la moral de una chica, por si no lo sabías. 

Draco se rió y le tendió una mano para que se acercase. Skye avanzó a regañadientes y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. 

- Verás, estoy saliendo con Hermione Granger – dijo sin más preámbulos. La chica casi se cayó al suelo sobresaltada por la revelación. 

- ¿Tú y una Gryffindor? ¿Tú y Granger? – parecía incrédula. No le cuadraba que aquellos dos tuvieran algo más serio que un lío de una noche y así se lo dijo a Draco. Él solo se encogió de hombros. 

- Es curioso, ¿sabes? De repente me dí cuenta de que era muy bonita – dijo el rubio pensativamente pasándose una mano por sus húmedos cabellos. Miró a Skye que lo contemplaba atónita. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la chica. Hermione agradeció infinitamente que hicera esa pregunta porque ella también quería saber a qué se refería con eso. Sabía perfectamente que de bonita tenía poco pero había sentido una punzada de ternura al oirle decir lo contrario. Creyó que de tanto calor como debía despedir en esos momentos con su renovada excitación uno de los dos Slys se daría cuenta de que había alguien allí con ellos.

- Tiene los ojos más increíbles que haya visto – explicó Malfoy.

- Sí, parecen espejos en los que te puedes ver reflejado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Skye con sorna aludiendo a su nunca reconocida vanidad. El chico la miró molesto entrecerrando los ojos. 

- Hidden, si te lo vas a tomar a risa no te lo cuento – amenazó. Hermione tuvo ganas de pegarle una patada en la espinilla a la Sly para que se callase. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo de que sería un gran error hacerlo.

- Vale, vale, me caaaaayo – dijo la Skye con media sonrisa – Pero es que me resulta muy raro oírte decir cosas como esas, ¡nunca te había oído hablar así, tan tierno! No sé como reaccionar, estoy conmocionada por la sorpresa – hasta lograba sonar inocente la maldita arpía, pero Draco sólo se rió un poco de ella.

- Oh, la chica dura... que se derrite en cuanto Weasley sangra un poco.

Skye se tensó al oírle. Ginny y Hermione prestaron tuda su atención a la chica.

- No me derretí – contradijo ésta con voz fría.

- Le seguiste hasta la enfermería para asegurarte de que estaba bien – dijo Draco con burla.

- Solo fui a reirme de él – corrigió la chica poniéndose colorada.

- Ah, ¿y lo hiciste? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. Skye en lugar de contestar miró al suelo medio murmurando para sí – Ya veo – dijo Draco alzando una ceja marfileña.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó Skye con suspicacia. El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

- ¿Qué pasa con él, Hidden? – preguntó con media sonrisa amarga. No era ningún secreto que Weasley no le gustaba nada y no le gustaría verlo incluído en su círculo.

- ¿Pasar? Pues pasa que es muy mono, me gusta mucho y todo eso – dijo la chica con un suspiro de resignación – Pero esta mañana me miró casi con terror, creo que piensa que estoy loca por él o algo de eso.

- ¿Hiciste algo para que lo creyera? – preguntó Draco extrañado. Hidden no era tipo Pansy Parkinson, de demostrar abiertamente una adoración sin límites por mucho que lo sintiese.

- Creo que no – dijo Skye -. Solo le libré de Hanna Abbot ayer, ya sabes que no puedo dejar que esa mosquita muerta vaya por ahí jactándose de haberme robado un ligue.

Sí, Draco lo sabía muy bien, Skye moriría antes de permitir que alguien la dejase por otra y mucho menos iba a dejar que esa otra fuese Abbot. Hacía unos meses habían tenido un enfrentamiento porque un noviete de Hanna se había hartado de ella y la había cambiado por Skye. La rubia no pudo soportarlo y tuvieron una escandalosa pelea a las puertas del invernadero 3 de la que la Hufflepuf salió con un brazo roto y Hidden con una detención infinita que había terminado reciéntemente con la excusa de las vacaciones. Aunque la pelea había sido un supuesto secreto desde ese día medio Hogwarts le tenía mucho respeto a Hidden (y el otro medio le tenía mucho miedo).

- Pues ya ves, como sea por eso por lo que está tan extraño... – decía ahora Skye mirando al infinito (N/A y más allá!!! Hmmm, como si no hubiera dicho nada, ok?) – Todo lo que tiene de atactivo lo tiene de estúpido – sentenció la chica casi con rabia. 

Hermione sabía que Ginny tendría ganas de golpear a su amiga por ese comentario sobre su hermano pero se contuvo admirablemente. Draco, en lugar de pronunciarse al respecto (la idea de que el Weasley fuera considerado atractivo por alguien le producía cierto repelús) añadió, para disgusto de la pelirroja:

- La estupidez tiene que ser cosa de familia, porque su maldita hermana no se queda muy atrás. 

Skye le miró con curiosidad y molestia por sus palabras y su tono de voz venenoso.

- Oyes, que Ginny es mi amiga, ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho esa loca para que hables así?

- Entró en el momento más inoportuno – casi gritó Draco, recordando el incidente. Escuchó la risa contenida de Skye sabiendo que la chica había comprendido perfectamente – No es gracioso, para nada, fue muy frustrante.

- ¿Por eso te liaste a golpes con su hermano? – preguntó su amiga. No por nada le había extrañado que Draco no hubiera preferido enfrentarse a él en un duelo de magia.

- Tenía que descargar energía acumulada – reconoció él molesto – Y con eso vamos a lo que Zabini te ha dicho.

- ¿Qué necesitabas "toque femenino"? – preguntó Hidden extrañada - ¡Pero si eso fue antes de la comida! ¡No puede ser que aún estés "estresado"!

- No es "aún", sino más bien "otra vez" – dijo el chico con algo de vergüenza, pero ya que había empezado a contárselo se lo diría todo – Al terminar la comida vine a ponerme a estudiar para esconderme de Snape – dijo, aunque no era toda la verdad como excusa valía – y parece que me quedé dormido – miró a su amiga que le observaba atentamente pero sin dar aún señal de saber de qué estaba hablando -. Soñé con Granger – dijo irritado por tener que contarlo, creyó que Hidden se daría cuenta enseguida de lo trataba de decirle, pero al parecer no estaba alerta – y no fue un sueño apto para todas las edades.

Skye le miró incrédula un momento y después soltó una inmensa carcajada.

- ¡Sueños húmedos! ¡No me lo creo! ¿Pero qué te ha hecho esa chica, Malfoy? – dijo entre risas.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí – murmuró el por lo bajo completamente ruborizado. Bien, era normal que ella lo tomase así, sabía que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le ocurría nada parecido, concretamente desde los 13 años, cuando había comenzado con sus avernturas eróticas iniciado por una Sly de séptimo, no por Pansy Parkinson como parecía creer todo el mundo. Muy pocos sabían que los rumores sobre la "moral relajada" de Pansy no eran ciertos. Se tenía la creencia popular de que Pansy era algo así como la zorra de Slytherin cuando en realidad la pobre, y que Draco supiera hasta el momento, solamente se había acostado con él y hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero esto no venía al caso ahora.

- Así que Zabini te hizo alguna "proposición indecente", ¿eh? – preguntó Skye, adivinando. Tampoco había mucho misterio, Blaise, por muy enamorado que estuviera de su Hufflepuff, no era demasiado fiel por naturaleza y siempre había sentido debilidad por Draco, pero claro ¿quién no la sentía? – Y lo rechazaste – dijo la chica chasqueando la lengua – Mal hecho, Draco, se sentirá muy dolido el pobre. 

Mientras decía esto sonreía malévola, así que el que Blaise le diese pena no era cierto. ¿Y por qué iba a serlo? Había tenido suerte, había encontrado a alguien perfecto para él y era bien sabido que después de sus infidelidades se desmoronaba completamente y acudía corriendo a su pareja para confesarle entre lágrimas que había sufrido un "desliz", como solía llamar a sus aventuras al margen.

- ¿Por qué no vas y le consuelas? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de su amiga. 

- Nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien en la cama – dijo la chica con seriedad. Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Cuando pasó eso? ¿Cómo puedo habérmelo perdido? – preguntó anonadado. Skye volvió a darle una colleja.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Si tú también estabas!

Draco, frotándose la parte adolorida de su cabeza y mirando a la chica con resentimiento pareció hacer memoria de repente y asintió con una muy amplia sonrisa para indicar que ya recordaba. Oh, sí, ¡como pudo olvidarlo!

Hermione y Ginny, atrincheradas debajo de la capa invisible, se sorprendieron una vez más del comportamiento de los Slys, ¡así que ahora también montaban tríos!, ¿es que no tenían moral? Hermione se preguntó si Draco sacaría el tema alguna vez cuando estuviera con ella. Tres personas en la misma cama no era una imagen demasiado romántica y a Hermione no le gustaba nada la idea de compartir a Draco con nadie, por mucho que ella estuviese presente. ¡Mejor que no se le ocurriese mencionar ese tema frente a ella! Además, ¿dónde iba a encontrar a alquien la mitad de interesante que el rubio Sly? Aún así, y pese a su enfando, a Hermione aún no se le pasaba el "acaloramiento" producido por Draco. Eso de oírle reconocer que soñaba con ella la afectaba bastante, ¿cómo serían esos sueños que él tenía? ¿Habría alguna forma de meterse en su cabeza para saberlo? Mirando al rubio recostado en la bañera, con el agua aún despidiendo vapor sobre su cuerpo pensó que aunque hubiera una manera no la utilizaría. El sólo verlo así ya despertaba sus más bajos instintos, no podría soportar ver sus sueños "calientes". 

- Pero digo yo – dijo Skye, para volver a llevar el tema a dónde realmente le interesaba - ¿no habías estado con Granger esta noche? Y te quedaste con ella en Gryffindor cuando los demás nos fuimos. Además, verte totalmente recuperado de todos tus golpes me hace pensar que no discutísteis precisamente. 

Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo de Hermione haciendo de dedicada enfermera para no permitirle a Pansy acercarse a él. ¿Creía la chica que él no se daría cuenta de sus intenciones al ofrecerse a curarlo? Tenía que reconocer que le había encantado esa solapada demostración de celos y se hubiera aprovechado de la situación de no ser porque se acercaba la hora de comer y Hermione había insistido en bajar al Gran Comedor. 

- Mi intención era hacer algo más que hablar – afirmó Draco en respuesta a la pregunta de Skye – pero hubo un cambio de planes cuando me tragué uno de sus pendientes.

La risa de Hidden le taladró los oídos, aunque no se molestó con su amiga, recordaba a su vez la risa de Hermione al descubrir lo que había ocurrido. Esto hizo que, molestamente, volviera a "emocionarse" con el recuerdo de su chica. Vamos, hablando claro, tuvo una erección de campeonato. ¡Estaba listo! ¿y ahora cómo salía de la bañera con Hidden delante? Porque ella ya lo había visto desnudo en un montón de ocasiones, eso no tenía nada de extraño, pero Draco se moriría de la vergüenza si la chica descubría su estado en ese momento. ¿Pensaría que había sido por ella? Y también era para lamentarse, ¿por qué demonios su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera al pensar en Granger? ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho suya esa noche?, había perdido la cuenta, y encima soñaba con ella ¡y se excitaba con solo pensar en su risa! La noche de la fiesta tampoco había sido normal, tenía que reconocerlo, y cuando había acudido a su cuarto a descansar, exausto, había despertado con el mismo problema que ahora tenía. ¿Por qué influía ella tanto en sus sentidos? 

- Así que te tragaste un pendiente, jajaja – Skye se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos mientras lo miraba de reojo - ¿Y qué hiciste con él?

- ¿Cómo que qué hice? – preguntó Draco extrañado – Que yo sepa sigue en mi estómago. 

La chica se puso en pie de un salto con la varita en la mano. Su movimiento fue tan repentino que el chico tuvo el impulso de coger su propia varita, que reposaba en uno de los bordes de la bañera. Skye lo apuntó con su varita (Palo de rosa, dieciocho centímetros y medio, pelo de unicorno, resistente y excelente en transformaciones) y dijo con voz suave:

- _Acció_ pendiente.

Al momento Draco sintió una arcada inmensa al notar que algo le subía por la garganta y en menos de un segundo Skye miraba el pendiente en su mano con algo de repugnancia.

- Puaj, babas de Malfoy, ¡que asco!

Metió la mano en el agua de la bañera (que se mantenía siempre a la misma temperatura gracias a un hechizo) para limpiarse tanto ella como el objeto plateado mientras Draco refunfuñaba contra la chica y le recordaba maliciosamente que había tenido esas "babas de Malfoy" en su boca no hacía tanto. 

- Quisquilloso – murmuró ella con una sonrisa mientras movía la mano entre la espuma. De repente rozó algo que la sobresaltó tanto para hacer que el pendiente resbalase de su mano y mirase a Draco con sorpresa. 

Hermione y Ginny no entendieron inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido, pero en cuando vieron la expresión de Malfoy no pudieron dejar de imaginarlo y Hermione se mordió la lengua para no ponerse a gritar de indignación. 

- Ha sido sin querer- dijo Skye con un hilo de voz, ruborizada a más no poder, sacando la mano rápidamente de la bañera y poniéndosela a la espalda como para borrar lo que había sucedido. Draco, aún más conmocionado que ella por ese roce accidental (después de todo era él quien más lo había notado y era él quien estaba sufriendo ahora las consecuencias) no pudo hacer más que dar una especie de gruñido sin dejar de mirar a la chica paralizado. Esto solo duró hasta que Skye soltó una carcajada y la tensión desapareció, volviendo todo a la normalidad. 

- Creo que tienes un pequeño problema – dijo la morena. Draco la miró falsamente ofendido.

- Nada de pequeño, querida – dijo con superioridad.

- No te lo creas tanto – replicó Skye riendo aún – No es tan grande. 

- Pasaste demasiado tiempo con ese Weasley – comentó él como el que no quiere la cosa.

- Claro, por eso ahora sé lo que digo – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿No se supone que el tamaño no es importante para las mujeres? – preguntó el rubio picado. Skye volvió a reirse de él con ganas.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería? ¿De alguna de las revistas de Pansy?

Estuvieron bromeando un poco más y Hermione se sintió más relajada. Bien, por lo menos no habían tenido que presenciar otra escenita parecida a la de Blaise, no creía poder soportarlo. El libertinaje que exhibían estos Slytherins la traía escandalizada, pero al parecer todo se quedaba en nada. Sonrió para sí misma al haber sentido celos de una situación accidental. A ella misma podría haberle pasado con Ron o Harry. Aunque pensándolo mejor, a ella no podría haberle ocurrido porque no iba por ahí interrumpiendo los baños de sus amigos, eso sólo lo hacían las arpías como Skye Hidden. 

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a solucionar tu problema – dijo entonces la morena de forma casual sacando a Hermione abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Draco se rió un poco como tomándoselo a broma, pero la Gryffindor pudo ver claramente que le tentaba la oferta. Sin previo aviso, el rubio se acercó a su amiga y la besó casi con ansias. Skye se sujetó a los hombros de Draco para evitar caer dentro de la bañera mientras sus lenguas batallaban con furia. El chico la había tomado por la cintura y la apretaba contra él de forma posesiva y Hermione gruñó al ver que la chica deslizaba una de sus manos por el torso desnudo de su amante y la hundía en el agua de la bañera. 

Los instintos homicidas de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts se dispararon hasta límites insospechados hasta el punto de soltar la parte de la capa que tenía sujeta para buscar su varita entre sus ropas. Afortunadamente Ginny, previendo la posible reacción de su amiga, se apresuró a sujetarlas a ella y a la capa para evitar ser descubiertas. Hermione estaba a punto de gritarle que la soltase cuando, tan abruptamente como había comenzado, el beso terminó. 

Draco y Skye regresaron a sus posiciones iniciales mirándose con calma.

- Esto no funciona – comentó la chica. El rubio asintió - ¿Es por Granger? – preguntó casi con indiferencia. Draco asintió y preguntó a su vez:

- ¿Es por Weasley? – la afirmación por parte de Skye le hizo maldecir sin pasión – Malditos Gryffindors – masculló -, nos han jodido la vida a los dos – y sonrió con amargura, la expresión de Hidden casi un reflejo de la suya - ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

La Sly se encogió de hombros deprimida, siendo observada atentamente por dos pares de ojos invisibles. 

- Es extraño, al besarte a ti pensaba en él y me sentía culpable – comentó - ¿Es eso razonable?

- No – contestó Draco con determinación -, en absoluto. Los dos sabemos que cuando estábamos juntos no nos fuimos fieles el uno al otro – dijo, Skye asintió de nuevo. No era ningún secreto porque hasta lo comentaban entre ellos de manera que el otro siempre sabía en la cama de quién había estado su pareja la noche anterior – Pero todo eso de la culpabilidad... me suena a que te ha nacido la conciencia, Hidden.

- Pero...- dijo ésta confundida – eso es cosa de Gryffindors, no de Slytherins y yo pensaba que no era más que un mito, nunca creí que existiera realmente – sonrió burlonamente – Pero a ti te ha pasado lo mismo, ¿acaso tu también estás contagiado?

- Sí, totalmente. Pero lo mío es más grave, ya es la segunda vez que se hace notar la jodida aguafiestas – la voz de Draco tenía un toque de amargura y diversión a su pesar. Ante la mirada curiosa de Skye admitió: - La noche de la fiesta, teniendo a Hermione a mi disposición y totalmente loca por mí me dio por pensar que ella nunca haría nada conmigo de estar en sus cabales y le dí la oportunidad de no seguir adelante.

Skye se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su gemido de sorpresa, aunque extrañamente lo oyó con toda claridad, como si en esa habitación hubiera un eco muy fuerte y el sonido hubiese rebotado el las paredes. En realidad, lo que Hidden oyó fue el propio gemido de Hermione al oír lo que Draco había contado. Sin embargo, lo que más había sorprendido a la Sly (despues de ese comportamiento tan poco Slytherin por parte de su amigo) fue algo en lo que la Gryffindor no había reparado.

- Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta de que la has llamado Hermione?

No, Draco no se había dado cuenta, y al percatarse de que era cierto volvió a sus mejillas esa molesta coloración que últimamente le visitaba tanto. ¿Así que ahora era Hermione? Vaya, la de cosas que hacía el subcosciente cuando uno no se daba cuenta (y que por eso era el subcosciente y no cualquier otra cosa) Pero, ¿eso significaba algo?, es decir, ¿algo más de lo que parecía? A Draco estaba empezando a darle dolor de cabeza todo eso. Y para colmo su excitación seguía ahí mismo, como su maldita recién re-encontrada conciencia. Miró hacia abajo casi esperando ver algo entre la espuña de la bañera. Skye interpretó correctamente su gesto y preguntó con tacto:

- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? ¿Te dejo solo para que te ocupes de "tus asuntos"? – sonrió divertida al ver la mirada de Malfoy. 

- Creo que lo más inteligente que puedo hacer ahora es emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento – contestó el rubio. - ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Alcohol gratis? – preguntó la chica con entusiasmo - ¡Por supuesto que te acompaño! Además, siempre me ha gustado el Ron que compras.

- Tengo mejores cosas en las que gastar mi dinero que en comprar Weasleys, gracias – dijo Draco muy serio. Skye le miró con incomprensión un momento y después estalló en carcajadas – Claro, que estoy seguro de que se venden a precio de saldo, seguramente el lote de siete – continuó el Sly como si meditase la cuestión. Skye volvió a reirse escandalosamente y al calmarse dijo con una sonrisita.

- Será mejor que vayas dejando a un lado esa costumbre de insultar a los pelirrojos, Malfoy. Ginny es mi mejor amiga y Ron... bueno, es mi casi-futuro-amante, así que no te toleraré esa clase de lenguaje en mi presencia, y mucho menos en la suya, ¿estamos, jovencito? – reprendió como una madre a su retoño.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y qué me vas a hacer si los insulto? – preguntó Draco divertido, adoptando un porte chulesco que le iba a las mil maravillas – Ahora tienes conciencia, no puedes hacer cosas malas, ¡deberiamos echarte de Slytherin!

- Nos iríamos los dos juntos – recordó Skye alzando un dedo a modo de advertencia - ¿Y qué haríamos? ¿Crees que los Gryffindor nos adoptarían?

- En calidad de elfos domésticos, tal vez – repuso Draco y comenzó a imitar la voz de un elfo que bien podría haber sido Dobby – Draco lavará sus calcetines, señor Weasley, señor, y después hará sus tareas de pociones, señor, todo lo que Draco pueda hacer por el señor Weasley lo hará, señor. 

La imitación era tan buena que Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que reprimir la tentación de reírse con Skye. Aunque se les pasaron las ganas en cuanto el rubio, casi de un salto, salió de la bañera antes incluso de alzanzar una toalla. Hermione sintió la punzada del deseo de nuevo avivada y tuvo que desviar la vista para no caer en la tentación de ver si Draco se encontraba aún en el mismo estado que ella. Esperó que Ginny hubiera tenido la decencia de taparse los ojos, al menos Hidden le había pasado un albornoz de color negro sin mostrar el menor signo de turbación por el cuerpo desnudo del Sly. Draco volvió a meter la mano en el agua recordando de pronto el pendiente de Hermione y al encontrarlo tiró del tapón para vaciar la bañera. Se guardó la libélula de plata en el bolsillo y salió detrás de Skye en busca del alcohol prometido. 

Hermione, aún descolocada por todo lo que había visto y oído en esa habitación, empujó suavemente a Ginny para indicarle que era hora de salir de allí. Llegaron a la puerta con cautela y después de comprobar que ni Malfoy ni Hidden parecían interesarse por nada que no fiera sus combinados de bebidas salieron de la habitación de Slytherin y desandaron el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor. 

Una vez en el cuarto de Hermione se despojaron de la capa y Ginny se sentó en la cama de su amiga con las piernas cruzadas.

- Herm, ¿quieres que lo hablemos? – preguntó con cautela, no sabiendo muy bien de qué humor estaba la chica. La aludida negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia sus cosas, sacando un pergamino y una pluma para apoyarse sobre un libro en la cama.

- Lo mejor será que copiemos la poción y devolvamos ese libro antes de que se dé cuenta de que ha desaparecido – dijo con sentido práctico, aunque por dentro estaba bullendo, estaba, como se suele decir, "como agua para chocolate" (N/A Sorry, no pude evitarlo, aprovecho para recomendar el libro a todo el mundo!!!) Miró a Ginny con impaciencia – No tenemos todo el día, Gin, empieza a leer.

La pelirroja, que había abierto el libro por la primera página y había comenzado a leerla miró a su amiga un poco sobresaltada. Después, aclarándose la garganta para que no se notara el temblor de su voz, leyó casi en un susurro temeroso:

- "Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y tengo cuatro años"

Hermione miró desconcertada a Ginny por un momento que le devolvía la mirada con aprensión y después entendió de un golpe, como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza: se habían equivocado de libro, ¡aquel era el diario de Draco!

---------------------------------

Me hubiera gustado hacer un capítulo más largo, de verdad, pero sentí la necesidad casi física de dejarlo ahí, buajajaja. Lamento si alguen se ha sentido ofendido de alguna manera por los comentarios y/o comportamientos de Draco Malfoy y Skye Hidden.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuidáos.


	15. Cap 15

Hola de nuevo!!!

Me temo que este capítulo va a resultar un poco aburrido, pero intentaré que el próximo sea un poco más interesante, ok?

****

Aislinn, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me encanta que te encante. No te preocupes, creo que no hay premio para el review más largo!!! ¿Fue lo bastante pronto? Besitos.

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt**, esque ese libro es genial, es el típico que dejo a todo el mundo y a todos les gusta!!! Me alegra ver aceptación que ha tenido el último capítulo, no estaba muy segura de si os iba a gustar. Este va a resultaros aburrido, pero me apetecía contar estas cosas, lo que ocurre es que parece ser que lo he hecho demasiado largo, así que aunque tenía pensado meter más cosas en este capítulo lo parto en dos y lo publico más pronto. Respecto a los trios... bien, no sé si trios, pero estoy considerando seriamente hacer una escenita Blaise/Draco, visto que os gustó tanto la otra. Ya veremos, ya veremos...

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** te pareció divertido el capi anterior? Bueno, pues mejor, no? Este no es divertido, pero me apetecía mucho escribirlo. Se que tampoco es interesante pero espero que el próximo sí lo sea. Besitos.

**autista****,** como que no se hace? Si no os dejo en ascuas que interés tiene? Así os pico un poquito, jejeje. Si al final escribo lo que tengo pensado te gustará más el próximo capítulo (a ver como queda) Gracias por leer Fred, por ahora no está muy interesante, pero espero que eso cambie. Pronto pondré otro capi de ese fic. 

****

Katy Malfoy , ¿te pareció interesante? Vaya, quien lo iba a decir!!! Yo que creí que por ser de conversación os íbais a aburrir un montonazo!!! Saluditos.

**Isis****,** ejem! Una semana más bien, eso de "semanassss" en plural es un pelín exagerado, eh? Pues menos mal, porque estaba un pelín preocupada por si a alguien le parecía de mal gusto o algo así. A mí no me cuesta nada meterle mano a Draco, jejeje. Es que a mí no me da la impresión de niño solo, quizás trate un poco mal a Crabbe y Goyle y éstos no sean mega-despiertos pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ningún amigo. Cabrona? Sí, me esfuerzo en serlo, jijiji, aquí tienes el diario pero me temo que no será lo que esperáis, Jajaja, me encanta esa palabra, "churumbel", pues no te puedo decir lo que pasará con eso, ya lo vereis en su momento. Creo que eres la única que se come la cabeza con la buena de Flo, te tengo que decir que su papel ya está trazado desde el principio. Besitos a ti tb.

**DarkHermG****,** no te preocupes, no me molesta, me gusta saber lo que pensáis. Teoría del libro 3: es cuando Hermione le pega una ostia a Malfoy es este se queda apardalao. No hace nada en contra de ella ni nada, no parece un poco anti-Malfoy? Y también en le libro 4 Hermione se cabrea toda cuando oye que él quería haber ido a la otra escuela, eso sí que me sonó extraño. Ya digo, igual yo veo cosas que no están ahí, no lo sé. Pienso que Harry morirá en el 7 y yo preferiría que no hubiera más libros después de éstos porque entonces sería algo interminable y no es cuestión (sería como la Dragonlance, no sé si me entendéis) Como agua para chocolate es un libro, película y expresión. El agua para el chocolate tiene que estar hirviendo, así que eso es lo que significa, estar alterada. El libro es una maravilla y lo recomiendo muchísimo a todos, la película es muy floja pero tampoco está mal verla (después e libro, claro, sino no se entiende demasiado de lo que hacen los personajes) Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, los Slys y la escena en general y que no te haya ofendido nada. Besitos.

**vicu-malfoy****,** sí que existen las reglas, pero se las saltan!!! Así es como veo yo a los Slytherins, todos deshinibidos y muy agrupados entre ellos porque los demás les dejan de lado. Es que si Hermione se le hubiera tirado a la yugular la historia sería diferente y no se yo que reacción hubiera tenido Draco de saber que estaban allí espiándole y robándole a la vez. Más bien es el pijama el que se mancha, jejeje. 

**GaBrIeLa****,** jajaj, pero si aún no sabes cómo de abierto será el final!!! Ays, yo que sé, como últimamente la gente está en plan puritado y se ofende por cualquier cosa lo mejor es curarse en salud, no? ¿Cómo que no puse más Draco? Pero si era él todo el rato!!! Quieres decir más descripción? Es que no creí poder resistirlo jejeje. Skye ya está más que acostumbrada a verle así, recuerda que estuvieron saliendo un año entero, pero a Draco le daba corte al principio por si creía que era por ella por lo que estaba "emocionado". Después de aclarar las cosas le importaba muy poco que ella le viese. Y Ginny... ya veremos a Ginny por ahí... Sí, Draco tiene un diario, ¿no te lo imaginaste? Pero si a estas alturas ya debéis conocerme!!! ¿Cómo puede ser que aún os sorprendáis? Sí, aquí verás algo de su diario, no, de la relación con Skye no se menciona nada, se me hacía muy largo contarlo todo así que mejor lo dejamos para más adelante, ok? Además aquí también se mencionan cosas de cierta importancia... Saludos!

****

Draco Malfoy, no te gusta Ron? Y eso? Hombre, es que parece que gusta por estos lares la pareja Ron/Skye, y como el público manda... jajaja, bien, bien, si no te sale de las pelotas pues nada, se entiende. Gracias por escribir y no te preocupes, si no mato a Ginny al menos la haré sufrir un poquito!!!

****

Bulmi , gracias por dejar mensaje, me alegro que te guste. No te preocupes, si de verdad hay un concurso te aseguro que es al margen y que yo no tengo na que ver. No hace falta que escribas review kilométrico ni nada, es mas si no te apetece tampoco es obligación escribirme, pero me encanta que lo hayas hecho y que la historia te esté gustando. Besitos. 

Gracias a todo el mundo por leerme. Y como hace tiempo que no lo decía allá va: no son míos, son de Rowling, solo me apropio de Skye Hidden y unos cuantos Slys que han salido de mi imaginación y por eso son tan raritos.

Y sin más, que hoy no estoy muy habladora, el capítulo. Espero que no os aburra demasiado.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 15

Hermione miró casi con temor el grueso libro de pastas negras que Ginny tenía en el regazo. Las letras de la cubierta estaban desgastadas parcialmente, haciendo imposible comprender qué inscripción habían conformado un día. Cogió el libro y lo dejó cerrado en el colchón frente a ella. Gin no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había leído las palabras de la primera página. Parecía tan anonadada como ella, ¿quién iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy escribiera un diario?

- Es muy impropio de él dejar algo así donde alguien pudiera cogerlo – dijo Hermione en voz tan baja que su amiga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderla.

- Herm, es Malfoy, nadie sería tan estúpido para acercarse a sus cosas – arguyó la pelirroja. Y después de un moneto añadió en un murmullo: - Al menos ningún Slytherin lo haría.

Hermione la miró de frente. Tenía razón, Draco era muy respetado entre los Slys, a nadie se le pasaría por la imaginación robarle algo. Se reprochó mentalmente no haber revisado el libro antes de llevárselo de la habitación, era perfectamente posible que se equivocasen pero había tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí y cuadraba tan bien ese diario con el aspecto de un tomo mohoso de pociones... 

Por cierto, que el libro estaba tan desgastado que Malfoy debía utilizarlo muy a menudo. Hasta Zabini habia dicho algo como que siempre lo tenía a mano. Sabía que debian devolverlo de inmediato, sabía que sería una violación de la intimidad de Draco el ojearlo siquiera... pero no pudo evitarlo. Levantó con los dedos la cubierta dejando ante sus ojos la primera página de un diario bastante extenso. 

- "Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y tengo cuatro años" – leyó de nuevo. Aquello era sorprendente, ¡llevaba escribiendo un diario desde los cuatro años! Ante la mirada atónita de Ginny cogió el libro con decisión y pasó las páginas escritas. 

A lo largo de los años la letra de Malfoy pasaba lentamente de ser los torpes garabatos de un niño a la estilizada caligrafía que ahora empleaba, todo ello mezclado con recortes de periódicos, fotografías, dibujos de distintos estilos, paginas añadidas cosidas las unas a las otras... Hermione miró las fechas, marcadas en plateado en las entradas diarias. Aquella letra era distinta, seguramente era un hechizo para que se inscribiera el día en el que se hacía una anotación. En la parte inferior de las páginas, también resaltado en color plata, aparecían los números de las páginas. Hermione miró la última, numerada como "2.385". Se quedó de piedra. Cerró de nuevo el libro impresionada y lo dejó encima de la cama. Ginny la miraba esperando una reacción. 

- No es tan pesado para las páginas que tiene – dijo Hermione pensativa -, seguramente debe tener un hechizo para aligerarlo. 

La pelirroja parpadeó un poco confundida. ¿Pero aquello qué más daba? ¡Era el diario de Malfoy, por dios! Seguro que había cosas mucho más interesantes que un par de hechizos para hacerlo más manejable. Se acercó un poco el libro por encima del colchón y volvió a abrir la primera página. La caligrafía torpe de niño, más las extrañas expresiones simples y equivocadas que empleaba la llenaron de ternura.

- "Mamá me regaló el libro hoy a papá no le gusta mamá dijo que es de dibujar y papá rió" – leyó de corrido. Claro, el niño no tenía ni idea de los signos de puntuación, pero al parecer siguió el consejo de su madre y se limitó a hacer dibujos en él. Ginny se fijó en que la fecha de esa página estaba rodeada de un círculo y la letra infantil de un Draco de cuatro años había anotado a un costado: "mi cumple". 

- Su cumpleaños es el cinco de noviembre – comentó. Hermione la miró con curiosidad y se acercó un poco más para poder ver también el libro. 

En la página siguiente se pudo apreciar un borroncito de pintura verde y amarillo que parecía representar a Draco y lo que debía ser uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños, una escoba nueva. Un borrón más grande, esta vez negro y amarillo, con una sonrisa roja de oreja a oreja junto a la primera figura parecía ser Lucius Malfoy. La siguiente página intentaba plasmar la visión de Draco sobre su pastel de cumpleaños, algo un poco informe con los colores verde y marrón y cuatro velas encima. Al lado del pastel la letra de niño indicaba "chocolate y menta". Había una fotografía pegada al lado de un tierno infante de grandes ojos plateados y pestañas casi blancas e increíblemente largas que devoraba un trozo de pastel estando en las rodillas de una Narcisa Malfoy joven y sonriente que señalaba a su hijo la cámara para que volviera la vista hacia ella. Claro que el niño estaba más interesado en su pastel, con el que se manchaba toda la cara de chocolate. Buena parte del primer año de Malfoy con su dirario era así, dibujos coloridos (en los que predominaba el verde), fotografías pegadas y comentarios infantiles y apresurados. 

A partir de una época Narcisa aparecía en los dibujos de su hijo aumentada de tamaño. Las chicas se preguntaron la razón de este cambio hasta que llegaron a una página en la que había un mechón de pelo rubio marfileño muy fino pegado al lado de un dibujo de una especie de pelota rosa con ojos envuelta en una manta. La letra vacilante de Draco había escrito al lado "Daira Malfoy".

- ¿Malfoy tiene hermanos? – preguntó Ginny desconcertada viendo el dibujo. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba las páginas del libro. A partir de ese punto cada vez que Draco retrataba a su familia dibujaba a cuatro miembros en lugar de los tres que acostumbraba, claro que la niña siempre era una cosa blanca y rosa en brazos de su madre.

- Siempre creí que era hijo único. – dijo Hermione pensativa viendo los garabatos de colores. Algunas fotos estaban intercaladas y había que reconocer que el bebé era una preciosidad, claro que Malfoy parecía un angelito - Tal vez su hermana estudie en otra parte.

- O puede que sea una squib – dijo Ginny. Pero era bastante raro que naciera un squib, descendiente de magos pero sin magia, dentro de una familia como la de los Malfoy. El misterio se resolvió cuando llegando a lo que debía ser el quinto año de vida de Draco. Hermione leyó en voz alta la aún trémula letra del niño.

- "Algo malo pasa. Daira no está en su cuna y mamá llora todo el rato. Papá me mira raro y no me dice nada". 

Los dibujos y las anotaciones escasearon durante una buena temporada. Parecía que los Malfoy pasaron en aquel entonces una mala época porque Draco retrataba a su padre con una dura linea recta en lugar de boca y a su madre con rayitas azules cayendo de sus ojos. Daira no volvió a aparecer por ninguna parte y los dibujos que Draco hacía de sí mismo se volvieron más oscuros y no incluían a otras personas. Dibujaba muchas veces lo que debía ser su habitación, que viendo la proporción con la figura principal sólo podía haber dos explicaciones: o Draco aún no tenía muy definido el tamaño de su entorno y lo exageraba enormemente o su cuarto era como una piscina olímpica. Conociendo a su familia Hermione encontró más razonable la segunda opción. 

A partir del sexto año las cosas parecieron mejorar. Si bien ya no había dibujos sí que empezaron las anotaciones donde el escribiente hablaba de su vida. Principalmente eran aventuras infantiles compartidas con Crabbe y Goyle. Las chicas se sorprendieron al descubrir que Draco les tenía en bastante consideración. Para él eran sus mejores amigos y muchas veces le salvaban de los líos en los que los metía a todos por su afilada lengua. 

Descubrieron que el niño empezó a interesarse por las pociones por aquel entonces y que Severus Snape ya estaba en su vida. Había contínuas referencias tanto al profesor como a su padre en las que Draco contaba con excitación conversaciones que habían mantenido los tres. Al parecer los adultos lo trataban como uno más y al niño eso le llenaba de orgullo. Seguramente gracias al interes suscitado por Snape, Draco contaba cómo entraba en el estudio de su padre para "tomar prestados" libros de pociones que elaboraba en secreto y luego probaba con los elfos domésticos detallando todos los efectos en su diario. Había que reconocer que pese a la imprudencia y maldad latente de sus actos se trataban de narraciones que arrancaban sonrisas en Ginny y Hermione. 

Muchas veces, sin embargo, Draco hablaba sobre su madre en tono triste. Al parecer la mujer no superó la muerte de su hija de inmediato y necesitó mucho más tiempo que los demás miembros de la familia. Draco de cuando en cuando anotaba detalles recordados de Daira o pegaba alguna fotografía encontrada en el fondo de un cajón. Una vez pegó un recorte de periódico de la sección de sociedad donde se informaba de la muerte de la pequeña de los Malfoy por "enfermedad cardíaca". En este punto, Ginny y Hermione se frotaban con disimulo los ojos como si les picasen repentinamente. 

Los siguientes años de Malfoy eran en la misma línea; encuentros con sus amigos (en los que ya se incluía Blaise Zabini y otros Slytherins que habían pasado o aún estaban en Hogwarts), y anotaciones de cuando en cuando que aunque no parecían tener importacia decian mucho más de lo que Draco pensó al escribirlas. Solía mencionar cosas como reuniones de "amigos de sus padres" en su casa en las que se hablaba principalmente del problema de los sangre sucia en las escuelas, algún que otro objeto de las artes oscuras que su padre le había enseñado, libros de hechizos prohibidos que había logrado que le comprasen... Solía utilizar su kit de pociones al menos una vez por semana probando combinaciones propias o siguiendo las instrucciones de algún libro oscuro que Snape le había regalado. 

Para cuando entró en Hogwarts empezó lo interesante. Hablaba de su preferencia por Drumstang y de su disgusto, y el de su padre, por no poder ir a aquella escuela. Al parecer su madre no estaba dispuesta a enviarlo allí porque todo su linaje familiar había estudiado en Hogwarts y Draco iba a se un Slytherin como Lucius y ella. Draco pareció disgustarse con la noticia hasta que se dio cuenta de que Snape sería su profesor de pociones. Entonces empezó a encontrarse a gusto con el colegio. 

La compra de la varita de Malfoy fue para él todo un acontecimiento. Describía cómo después de un día horroroso (en el que había conocido a Harry Potter, que aparecía descrito como "un callado crío de pelo alborotado que parecía bastante legal") había llegado a Ollivander y le había detallado al hombre lo que quería exactamente. Draco ya había utilizado en varias ocasiones la varita de su padre y él deseaba una igual que aquella. A pesar de que Ollivander no hizo en principio el menor caso al chico y le dio a probar casi todas las varitas de la tienda, Draco acabó (por elección de la propia varita y ante la incredulidad del vendedor) con lo que había solicitado: ébano, 30 centímetros, nervios de corazón de dragón, elástica, ideal para encantamientos. Casi una réplica de la de su padre. Hermione podía imaginar a la perfección la mueca de superioridad de Draco y la sonrisa orgullosa de Lucius al tener la varita en sus manos.

Contrariamente a lo que se habría esperado, una vez Draco entró en Hogwarts no hizo casi ninguna mención a Harry Potter y el resto de Gryffindors. Sí que de vez en cuando había anotaciones del tipo "Potter otra vez llamando la atención" y "Ojalá Snape no me ponga de nuevo con Weasley en clase de pociones". Sí que hubo una vez que se explayó a gusto hablando de Harry: cuando se enteró de que era buscador de Gryffindor. Le repateaba seriamente que Potter hubiera sido descubierto gracias a él. Era injusto, porque debía haberse ganado un castigo en lugar de un premio. 

Terminaba diciendo, a modo de reveladora explicación: "Estoy harto de ese Potter, ojalá pudiera quitármelo de encima, pero si mi padre quiere que le tenga informado de lo que hace el-chico-de-oro no me queda más remedio que estar al tanto de todo lo que le ocurre, ¡como odio tener que vigilarlo! Hubiera sido más fácil de ser su amigo, pero me di cuenta en cuanto le ví en el tren que no le hacía mucha gracia mi presencia. Que poco diplomático, ¡podía haber disimulado un poco!" No volvía a referirse demasiado a Harry, tal vez porque estaba harto de hablar de él en las cartas a su padre ya que después de eso las páginas se llenaron de información ajena a Gryffindor.

Draco parecía centrarse más en las otras casas, sobre todo en Sly, claro. Parecía llevarse muy bien con los alumnos de años superiores que no dudaban en explicarle qué hechizo estaban estudiando o qué criatura verían esa semana. Draco en su primer año parecía una esponja; absorvía conocimientos de todo el mundo y no se privaba de hablar con nadie. Parecía ser muy popular entre los más mayores que estaban encantandos de prestarle un poco de antención, sobre todo las chicas que (como no podía ser de otra manera) le encontraban adorable. 

También mantenía largas conversaciones con Snape en su despacho hasta altas horas de la noche. Se notaba que Draco le tenía mucho respeto y afecto y sus opiniones eran muy importantes para él. Snape también parecía tenerle en mucha consideración y las chicas se sorprendieron de ver el trato que le daba al hijo de su amigo.

Dada su relación con los alumnos de sexto y séptimo su grupito y él eran invitados a casi todas las fiestas privadas de Slytherin. Ginny y Hermione leyeron asombradas el relato de su primera borrachera y, no mucho después, cómo Draco aprendió a manejar productos alucinógenos con destreza, convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana en el proveedor (o camello) de casi todos los consumidores de su casa. Antes de terminar su primer año de escuela Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un fumador empedernido y contaba cómo Pansy Parkinson era la reina de Slytherin cuando se trataba de jugar al poker. 

Con tan movido curso escolar sus notas se resintieron, por supuesto. Lucius Malfoy no parecía contento con su hijo en ese aspecto y aunque Snape se había callado muchas de las cosas que había descubierto, a los oídos del padre de Draco había llegado ciertos rumores que no le gustaron nada. Parece ser que ese verano los privilegios del niño fueron reducidos severamente. Draco se pasó casi todas las vacaciones estudiando las materias en las que tenía las calificaciones más bajas. Encantamientos y pociones no estaban entre ellas, así que fue un periodo muy aburrido para el joven Malfoy que tuvo que repasar astronomía, herbología, historia de la magia y transformaciones. Sin embargo le cogió el gusto a una de las asignaturas. Cuando se percató de que en herbología se aprendía a tratar varios productos que después de empleaban en pociones se volcó en esa materia con entusiasmo. No podía decir lo mismo de transformaciones, pues al estar prohibido el uso de magia fuera de la escuela no pudo practicar las delicias de este arte teniendo que resignarse a estudiar la teoría. 

Fue un dia que Malfoy padre descubrió a su hijo fumando algo que no era tabaco cuando se le metió en la cabeza que Draco jugase al quidditch. Al chico no le gustaba demasiado la posición de buscador pero puesto que era el único que quedaba vacante tuvo que jugar en él. A Lucius se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que cuanto menos tiempo libre tuviera Draco menos podría andar desmadrándose por ahí con malas compañías y no se metería en problemas. Por supuesto no podía estar más equivocado. Juntarse con los miembros del equipo de Slytherin no suponía llevar una vida más sana, sino al contario. Las fiestas eran más frecuentes y más salvajes, con un menor número de invitados y más secretas. Los entrenamientos eran escasos y ser capitaneados por Marcus Flint era sinónimo de hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Draco nunca entendió como fue que antes de la llegada de Potter Slytherin ganase siempre la copa de quidditch. Solo le quedó pensar que los Gryffindor no eran demasiado buenos en general. 

Había escenas casi surrealistas con el equipo que hacían que Ginny y Hermione se asombrasen del carácter de Draco. Como aquella en la que había sido abordado en las duchas de los vestuarios por Adrian Purcey, que llevaba semanas tirándole los trastos. Haciendo gala de una excepcional sangre fría Malfoy contaba con buen humor cómo había rechazado elegántemente las rudas propuestas del Sly petrificándolo y enviando el hechizo _Reducio_ sobre sus "partes nobles" haciéndolas casi invisibles. Lo gracioso del asunto fue que Purcey no se dio cuenta de esta reducción hasta que fue al lavabo cosa de una hora más tarde. Su grito de pánico resonó en las mazmorras. Draco contaba entre risas cómo se había ofrecido voluntario para acompañarle hasta la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey tratase de averiguar por qué de repente parecía haberse vuelto hermafrodita. Si Purcey se había vengado en aquella ocasión no aparecía descrito. Hermione tenía la firme sospecha de que Draco ya tenía un excelente dominio del hechizo_ obliviate _y lo había utilizado contra el Sly.

Los hechos relacionados con la cámara de los secretos se mencionaban casi de pasada, nada que Hermione no supiera ya, por cierto. No hacía más que corroborar lo que Harry y Ron habían oído de sus propios labios cuando suplantaron a Crabbe y Goyle por una hora. Draco sabía que su padre estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría y de que era consciente de quién estaba detrás de los ataques aunque insistiera en que era mejor que él no conociera esta información. Sin embargo en Slytherin se alteraron mucho con la cuestión de los sangre sucia y Draco no hacía más que decir "ya estan otra vez con el maldito asunto de los ataques, ¿no tendrán un tema de conversación más interesante?" Parecía aburrido de todas las teorías que se exponían en su sala común y puede que fuera a consecuencia de esas charlas que consideraba estúpidas que sus notas subieron considerablemente y su padre pareció satisfecho con ello. Tal vez el chico prefería estudiar antes que volver a oír el mismo comentario una y otra vez.

Hermione no encontró referencia alguna a ella misma en este periodo. La escenita que a ella le había alterado tanto, cuando la insultó por primera vez con aquel apelativo que utilizó muchas veces a lo largo de los años no aparecía mencionada en ninguna parte. Cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco Draco sólo escribió en su diario "esta vez han caído dos chicas, por supuesto ninguna de Slytherin". Hermione no supo por qué se sintió indignada por no tener un poco de protagonismo entre esas páginas. Esas navidades Draco las había pasado en Hogwarts por orden de Lucius, que quería que se le mantuviera informado de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio. Aprovechando que debía acudir a entregar a Dumbledore la carta del consejo que le cesaba de su puesto Malfoy padre visitó a su hijo y le contó las novedades de primera mano, siendo el chico de los primeros en enterarse de la detención de Hagrid.

El final del asunto para Draco fue cuando su padre le comentó que todo había terminado por culpa de Potter y que gracias a él Dobby había sido liberado sin su consentimiento. A Draco esta noticia le hubiera sido indiferente (tenían cientos de elfos domésticos) de no ser porque su padre estaba irritado. Fue entonces cuando le contó todo lo referente al diario de Ryddle y a quién fue el causante de todos los ataques. Incluso le enseñó el diario, parecido al suyo y con un gan agujero donde lo había traspasado el colmillo del basilisco. 

Al ver ese diario, contaba Draco, había comprendido que se podía hacer de cualquier cosa un objeto poderoso. Reflexionaba acerca de la inventiva del Señor Tenebroso para ocurrírsele algo parecido y decidió estudiar el tema. Después de todo, eso de poder conservar algo de sí mismo en un objeto era algo increíble. Contaba que si sus antepasados hubieran hecho algo parecido en un momento de necesidad se podría recurrir a ellos en busca de consejo y guía. No por nada en la dinastía Malfoy había habido hombres endemoniadamente astutos y mujeres fríamente calculadoras y esta sería una buena manera de beneficiarse de los conocimientos adquiridos por las distintas generaciones de su familia. Indicó que estudiaría el tema en profundidad y no volvió a hacer referencia en adelante. 

Ginny estaba ansiosa por ver las últimas anotaciones del diario, pero Hermione, cortante, dijo que o lo miraban todo o nada. La pelirroja sólo buscaba un poco de cotilleo fresco pero su amiga veía en el diario una oportunidad de oro para conocer más sobre Draco. Y se alegró mucho de no haberse saltado el tercer curso cuando vió aparecer su nombre casi en el primer día de septiembre. Es obvio que no estaban leyendo el diario entero, pero saltaban unas cuantas hojas hasta llegar a una parte que parecía interesante. Y aquella en la que aparecía su nombre lo fue. 

Hermione sintió un torrente de emoción en sus venas cuando vio su apellido escrito con tinta negra y con la inconfundible letra de Malfoy. "Y allí estaba Granger con sus estúpidos amigos, el pobretón y el héroe, me pregunto como podrá hacer para soportar a esos dos". Desde luego Draco no hacía más que despotricar contra Harry y Ron y a ella sólo la nombraba por su apellido, no por el apelativo que utilizaba cuando Hermione podía oírle. No se molestaba en insultarla en sus escritos. Ginny dijo que a ella eso le parecía revelador pero Hermione no le dio demasiada importancia.

Draco también contaba cosas interesantes respecto a la situación de la escuela. Con la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban los terrenos del colegio se vieron "guardados" por los dementores, criaturas que absorvían tu felicidad y te dejaban con los recuerdos más tristes de tu vida. A pesar de lo que Malfoy se había burlado de Harry en ese curso cuando se enteró de que se había desmayado por la presencia de uno de estos seres, en las páginas del libro revelaba que para él tampoco resultaba agradable estar cerca de ellos. Parecía recordar la situación en su casa después de la muerte de su hermana y otras escenas que no parecían precisamente bonitas y que solo describía de forma vaga, como refiriéndose a algo que ya había contado páginas atrás aunque no había sido así. 

"Al menos tengo que estar agradecido de tener esta maravillosa costitución, puedo comer todo el chocolate que necesito sin engordar un gramo. Realmente no sabría como explicar un aumento de peso sin mencionar lo que recuerdo cada vez que se acercan esos bichos" escribía. Y a continuación daba una lista detallada de todos los Slys que sí que parecían haber aumentado de peso en los últimos tiempos y cual podía ser la causa de sus recuerdos amargos. 

La de Zabini era el abandono de su madre cuando tenía cinco años y la dureza con la que su padre lo trataba cuando aún solo sospechaba que podía ser gay. La vida de Blaise no parecía haber sido muy bonita, según Draco comentaba veladamente. 

Pansy al parecer también había presenciado lo suyo, aunque una vez más Draco se refería a ello de forma un poco incoherente como un apunte de "aquella vez que...". Para entonces Draco ya se estaba haciendo amigo de la pequeña Skye Hidden. Contaba que a ella le sucedía lo contrario que a los demás, había adelgazado bastante desde principios de curso. Pearl Knight, que compartía cuarto con ella, le había contado que muchas veces se despertaba gritando aterrorizada. Esto había parecido intrigarlo bastante hasta llegar a un punto en el que, de buenas a primeras, dejó de referirse a ello y sólo nombraba a la chica en frases como "pobre Hidden, hoy está peor" o "se nota que ha llorado otra vez, como siga así todo el mundo sospechará algo", pero nunca aclaraba nada. 

El curso se animó un poco cuando Draco se dedicó con todos sus esfuerzos a que echaran a Hagrid de su puesto. El ataque del hipogrifo había sido totalemente accidental pero por iniciativa propia, y porque el semigigante le caía fatal, decició aprovechar la situación. 

Pansy se dedicó entonces a ser su enfermera a tiempo completo, y a pesar de que no le quitaba ojo de encima Draco encontró tiempo para explotar su "herida de guerra" y acabar en la cama con una Sly de séptimo que además de iniciarle le enseñó muchísimo en un par de noches y lo convirtió en un adicto a las "aventuras esporádicas". Pansy, la pobre, cuando se enteró de la repentinamente hiperactiva vida sexual de su amorcito le montó una escenita de celos digna de una gran actriz y le predijo un futuro muy negro si no se quedaba con ella. Como la chica estaba en clase de Adivinación con Trelawney no se puede decir que Draco estuviera inclinado a hacerle mucho caso pero aún así la trató con un poquito más de consideración y sus correrías fueron más discretas, aunque también fueron más detalladas en su diario. 

Ginny y Hermione leyeron muy interesadas la lista de sus conquistas y la descripción de los puntos débiles de cada una (Cho Chang era hipersensible detrás de las orejas, Blanche Knight se derretía con pasar los dedos por la cara interna de sus brazos, Alicia Spinnet gritaba como una loca con mordisquearle la base del cuello...) En poco tiempo Draco se habia echo con una reputación envidiable entre el personal femenino, pero fue en una noche de borrachera en las gradas del campo de quidditch cuando Malfoy descubrió algo sobre sí mismo que le había pasado desaperdibido hasta entonces: no sólo le gustaban las mujeres. 

Había estado bebiéndose una botella de tequila mano a mano con Blaise Zabini y despotricando contra McGonagall por haberles castigado injustamente. Cuando se calmaron sus ánimos un poco se pusieron a hablar de cuanquier cosa. Zabini, sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba contándole a un Draco muy sorprendido lo mucho que el gustaba verlo ducharse cuando el rubio Sly sintió la tentación de besarle. Según su propia confesión Draco se había excitado mucho con la idea de ser observado sin darse cuenta y prácticamente se tiró encima de su amigo. Hermione se preguntó entonces qué pasaría si alguna vez se enteraba de que ella y Ginny le habían estado mirando esa tarde. Según lo que ponía en el diario (descrito con todo lujo de detalles, un capítulo que Hermione no hubiera querido leer pero que Ginny no estuvo dispuesta a pasar por alto) aquella vez con Zabini parecía haber sido una especie de violación consentida. Desde ese día ambos habían visitado la cama del otro con frecuencia.

Las aventuras que tuvo entonces con ambos sexos se hicieron un poco más salvajes. Hermione no podía creer todo lo que estaban leyendo, las cosas que hacían las chicas más modositas por complacerle y los nombres de chicos de los que nunca hubiera creído que se sentirían atraídos por integrantes de su mismo sexo. ¿Qué había podido ver Draco en ella que no había encontrado entre todas las experiencias que había tenido? Y vaya si había tenido, para todos los gustos. Y las veladas en Slytherin hacían parecer la fiesta de Gryffindor un picnic en comparación. 

Después de leer todo aquello a la chica le entró un miedo terrible, nunca estaría a la altura de Draco, nunca podría ser todo lo que él esperaba. ¡Si ni siquiera era buena en la cama! Claro que eso no lo sabía bien, pues él era siempre el que controlaba la situación. Pensar en eso le hizo mirar con más detenimiento los relatos de sus conquistas y de dio cuenta de que era cierto, Draco nunca dejaba que nadie le dominase, siempre era él el que llevaba la iniciativa en todo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y decidió agarrarla. Sí, probaría a dominar a un Malfoy, a ver que tal salía.

Su determinación se hizo más fuerte cuando llegó a la parte en la que Draco había insultado a Hagrid y ella le había pegado tal guantazo que el chico casi había perdido el equilibrio. "Está histérica" había escrito Malfoy, dolido "¡No sé como se atrevió a tocarme siquiera, mucho menos a amenazarme con su varita! ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? ¡Hay que tener agallas para tratarme de esa manera! Esto no quedará así, ¡mi venganza será terrible!" A pesar de sus palabras había como un deje de admiración en el tono que había empleado. Además, estaba el echo de que Hermione nunca supo cuán terrible podia ser su venganza porque ésta no llegó nunca. Si bien en cuarto curso hizo que Rita Skeeter publicase cosas horribles y estúpidas sobre ella esto afectó más a Harry y Ron que a ella misma. Ni hay que decir que el que todo el mundo creyera que era la novia de Harry había afectado a Ginny. La pobre lo había pasado fatal y no se había acercado a Hermione hasta que se dio cuenta de que ésta no sentía nada por su ídolo. 

No se volvía a mencionar nada sobre ella hasta llegar al baile de navidad, al que Malfoy había ido acompañado de Pansy porque la chica le había insistido mucho. "Y ahí estaba Granger, con ese estúpido de Krum. No sé que demonios se había echo que le sentaba condenadamente bien. No estaba mal para ser una Gryffindor". 

Una gran crítica sobre tres horas de intenso trabajo para mejorar su aspecto. Sin duda era más de lo que ninguna de las dos chicas había esperado. Malfoy había reconocido abiertamente que Hermione "no estaba mal". Casi chillaron de emoción. 

Después de leer esta revelación a Hermione se le contagió la curiosidad de Ginny por conocer acontecimientos más recientes y pasaron directamente al final del diario. Alli, escrito sobre tinta imperecedera aparecía escrito todo lo que había confesado hacía un rato sumergido en su bañera. ¡Consideraba a Hermione bonita!

Lo último que aparecía escrito no dejaba lugar a vacilación alguna: "No sé que tiene esa chica que me nubla los sentidos. Ahora mismo Snape debe estar buscándome por medio castillo o rumiando el castigo que me impondrá, pero me dá lo mismo, sé que ha valido la pena" Estas palabras debían estar escritas después de la comida en el gran comedor, justo antes de la visita de las chicas al cuarto del Sly. Al final de esa frase las letras eran casi ilegibles, medio temblorosas, y un gran manchón de tinta cerraba la página. La impresión general que daba era que se había quedado dormido mientras escribía. 

Se confirmó esta sospecha en la hoja siguiente, con letra firme aunque apresurada aparecía escrito lo siguiente: "¡Demonios, menudo sueño! Sé que siento algo fuerte por Hermione Granger, nunca había pensado tanto en nadie y tampoco había tenido sueños como los que tengo con ella"

Hermione sujetó la hoja con una mano temblorosa. Estaba escrito de su puño y letra, en su diario íntimo, secreto. Él nunca mentiría en su diario, ¿verdad? No, la gente no le mentía a su diario. No era una declaración lo que se dice romántica, Hermione lo sabía, pero viniendo del chico más frío de Hogwarts, del chico que había creído despreciarla durante más de cinco años, era más de lo que nadie podía pedir. Sintió que los ojos se le nublaban de lágrimas y luchó por contenerlas. No quería quedar como una idiota sensiblera delante de Ginny, quien por cierto también tenía los ojos vidriosos. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna hasta que se dieron cuenta, casi a la vez, de que la luz en el cuarto había disminuido considerablemente. Estaba oscureciendo; habían pasado toda la tarde leyendo el diario de Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso. Estaba muy borracho y seguía muy excitado. Le echó un vistazo a Skye, que estaba tumbada cuan larga era (lo que no era mucho dado que medía 1'55 m) en el centro del cuarto mirando el techo mientras cantaba algún estúpido éxito de los Cuarenta Magistrales. Pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de acostarse con ella. Después de todo, como estaba borracho, su conciencia se habría dormido, ¿no?

Pues no, porque al pasar esa idea por su cabeza pensó inmediatamente en Hermione. 

- Esto no puede ser posible – masculló. Se levantó trabajosamente del suelo y se dirigió a su cama, dispuesto a descargar en su diario toda su frustración, pero al apartar los cortinajes de su cama la econtró vacía. Ni rastro del libro negro. Miró a Skye de reojo preguntándose si ella podría haberlo cogido pero sabía que la chica nunca haría algo así. Blaise por supuesto que no había sido, el nunca tocaría sus cosas. ¿Y quien podría atreverse a entrar en su cuarto? No, seguramente había dejado el diario en algún otro sitio y ahora no lo recordaba. ¿Lo había protegido con los hechizos al menos? No lo sabía. 

Buscó en su baúl por si lo había metido por allí, pero no encontró ni rastro. Miró también en el escritorio-licorera pero era imposible que lo hubiera dejado en ese lugar. Se arrastró bajo la cama por si había caído al suelo pero allí solo había pelusas del tamaño de una cabeza humana.

- ¿Es que los malditos elfos no limpian en condiciones? – preguntó indignado. Skye, que lo había oído, bajó de la nube en la que estaba subida y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, Malfoy? – no esperó contestación y se arrastró junto a él para tumbarse a su lado bajo la cama. - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora coleccionas mugre? ¿o son tus nuevas mascotas? – dijo a ver a lo que se refería. A continuación empezó a hacer ruiditos como si estuviera llamando a un animalito en dirección a las pelusas pero, obviamente, ninguna acudió a su llamada – No son muy amigables, ¿no?

Malfoy bufó despectivamente para no reirse y salió de debajo de la cama. Skye lo siguió y lo miró aturdida por un momento. 

- Voy a vomitar – anunció con tranquilidad. Ya continuación se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño donde el ruido de sus arcadas quedó amortiguado por la puerta.

Draco aprovechó que estaba solo y sacó su varita. 

- _Accio_ diario – recitó, y esperó a que el libro llegase solo a sus manos.

Hermione soltó un gran grito cuando el diario de Draco salió volando de sus manos en dirección a la ventana dejando entre sus temblorosos dedos la última hoja de sus anotaciones, arrancada involuntariamente del libro. Ginny miró la hoja con terror.

- Ha usado el hechizo convocador – dijo en un hilo de voz. Hermione asintió asustada. 

- Tal vez no se dé cuenta de que le falta una página – dijo con esperanza, pero su amiga la miró con escepticismo y le dijo con voz grave:

- Herm, no cuentes con ello.


	16. Cap 16

Hola!!!

Este es un capítulo cortito y no demasiado interesante pero qué le vamos a hacer, ya vendrán capítulos más interesantes. He estado un poquito bloqueada con este capítulo, quería poner algo y no sabía cuál podía ser la manera de hacerlo, así que he pensado que lo mejor es omitirlo!!! Espero que no me matéis mucho.

****

Lynelis Malfoy , aquí está la continuación, espero no haber tardado mucho. Buff, me parece un poco aburrido eso de leerlo todo de un tirón y pobres de tus ojos!!! Gracias por el mensaje, besitos.

****

Violet , no te mueras, aquí está el 16, igual después de leerlo me matas un poquito, pero bueno, son gajes del oficio!! No te preocupes, no es obligación dejar review, pero para qué engañarnos, me encanta que lo hayas echo!!! 

****

Katy Malfoy , bueno, a mí no me pareció que fuera a interesar demasiado. En realidad tenía la impresión de que me había errollado mucho y de que os íbais a aburrir un montón, me alegro de que no haya sido así!!! Lo de las actualizaciones... digamos que soy adicta al teclado del ordenador, como explicacion vale?

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt**, pero que exagerada que eres!!! Chica, que tampoco era para tanto el capítulo, de verdad, es que me dejáis de piedra. Por cierto, ya que vives bajo mi casa deja de torturar por una horita a los niños y te lo agradeceré eternamente, ok? Jajaja, vaaaale, nada de tríos, pero escenita Blaise/Draco la verdad es que estoy casi convencida de ponerla (ahora me queda ver dónde, porque facil no es hacerle un hueco al bueno de Blaise con la de cosas que le tienen que pasar al pobrecico mío) Ale, aquí esta el capítulo, espero que no te decepcione demasiado.

****

Aislinn , mmmm, lo tomaré como que no te pareció mal el capítulo, ok? Besitos.

****

Noelia , perdonada, perdonada, cuantas veces voy a tener que decir que no tenéis por qué mandarme review??? Me alegro de que te gustase, besitos.

**GaBrIeLa****, **¿?? Narcisa? Bueno, no me apetecía mucho escribir sobre ella, no me llama demasiado la atención y en el futuro tampoco tendrá un gran papel. No sé, no me cae bien la buena señora. Vale, otro voto Blaise/Draco, yo me pregunto, porqué Blaise no está incluido en la lista de personajes de fanfiction? Me gustaría mucho que se le incluyera, sería todo un detallazo. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, realmente no me pareció que os fuera a gustar nada!!!

****

tom4eva, espectacular? Pero si no pasa nada!!! Bueno, odio a Ginny porque aunque en los libros sea la típica niñita callada y devota de su héroe y casi no salga se me hace un poco pesada. Además que le hagan toda esa propaganda en los fics (juntándola con Draco, por favor!!!) y sea tan buena y tan tierna y tan adorable... PUAJ. Por eso escribo bastante sobre ella, cambiándole la personalidad. Yo creo que Ginny no es buena, se hace la buena, no me creo que la Camara de los Secretos no le haya dejado ningún trauma, y que se haya olvidado del bueno de Voldie... Bien, se me hace un poco raro... mmmm, lo siento, me temo que el Blaise/Draco tendrá su lugar, lo pide el público!!! Si quieres te aviso antes del capítulo para que no lo leas. Ups, no te entendí, consideras a los bisexuales poco machos? Y tb a los gays? Bien, viendo a Boris Izaguirre no me extraña, pero yo conozco a unos cuantos gays que no dejan de ser "machos" por acostarse con tíos. Claro que también conozco a algunos que tienen mucha pluma, si te refieres a eso. Blaise/Pansy???? No te discuto que sería interesante, pero Blaise es GAY y va a seguir siéndolo en este fic!!! (Viva Blaise!!! Y ahora cantemos todos la canción de "Macho Man"!!!) Lo siento mucho, tampoco habrá baile por dos razones: no hay tiempo de organizarlo antes de que acaben las vacaciones y odio los bailes. Pero Hermione sí que se arreglará un poquito para la cena de nochebuena...

**Isis****,** sí, Draco es MUY superdotado en TODO, jajajaja. En realidad puede considerarse de dos maneras: a los 3 años hay niños que leen, así que no es raro que Draco conozca las letras y puede que con ayuda de Narcisa pueda juntar las letras suficientes para formar una frasecilla O que es un fallo garrafal porque no tengo ni idea de a la edad a la que empiezan a escribir los niños!!! Hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña y mi contacto con críos menores de 10 años es más bien nulo, así que... elige la opción que te parezca más creíble (una pisa? LA 2!!!) Jajaj, pues sí, Draco es escorpio por una razón muy simple, yo también lo soy!!! Creí que no había signo más parecido al carácter de nuestro chico que éste, después de todo él es como nosotras, no? Por eso es hiperactivo sexualmente.... jajajaja. Bueno, aquí tienes un poquitito Florence ( a ver quíen se pica con ella ahora, jejeje) Mmm, no se yo el de Fred, no me mola mucho como me está quedando el siguiente capítulo, pero ya veremos. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, besitos mil.

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** hola!! Claro que lo va a notar, sino donde estaría la gracia!!! (que mala que soy por dios) No, en realidad me conecto por las noches y casi siempre actualizo por las noches tb (son las 00:32 en el reloj de mi ordena) Me alegro de que te haya parecido divertido, de verdad, y yo que creía que os íbais a aburrir!!! Sois fantásticos todos, os tomáis tan bien todo lo que escribo aunque sea insufrible, SNIF!!!

****

Mar , pornográfico???? Pero si soy muy suave en todo lo que escribo!!! Chica, si yo escribiese algo pornográfico tal y como yo entiendo la pornografía me íbais a tirar de aquí!!! Intentaré terminarlo, pero aviso que para el final de la historia quedan aún un puñadito de capítulos...

Jenny Anderson, nunca me perdonareis la semana de vacaciones tecnicas obligatorias, verdad? Pero tú me crees capaz de hacer una relación "tranquila y romántica"? Si no sé lo que es el romanticismo!!! Sí, yo cuando mejor me lo paso es imagínándome las escenas, por eso luego escritas me saben tan a poco. No, no lo han olvidado, por supuesto que no (sobre todo Ginny que es la interesada) Que tus ansias sean saciadas, aquí tienes el capítulo 16. No me aburres con tus comentarios, al contrario!!!

**DarkHermG****, **sí, coincido contigo, a mí me da (por cosas que ya he comentado anteriormente) que Draco y Herm ya se han fijado el uno en el otro un poquito y que sería demasiado fácil dejarla con Harry (no me cuadra) o con Ron (imposible a menos que sea como premio de consolación) Me alegro que te gustase el diario, sí, el 5 de nov no es casual, es por una persona especial (tonta que es una, pero que le vamos a hacer) y también pk yo nací en noviembre (el 10) y me siento identificada con Draco, creo que nos parecemos un poco (ya sabes, rubia, ojos claros, millonaria, puajajajajaj!!!) Lucius y Snape? Ya eran amigos de antes, la traición de Snape no tuvo nada que ver con Lucius y los buenos amigos no se pelean por cuestiones "políticas", verdad? Además, me sirve la excusa de que aunque Lucius hubiera recibido la orden de matar a Snape por su traición no habría podido hacerlo por no descubrir que es un mortífago y porque Snape casi no sale de Hogwarts donde está bastante protegidito. En realidad iba a poner más del diario, pero me pareció excesivo y además la curiosidad de Hermione de ver qué decía sobre ella no podía mantenerse a raya mucho más tiempo, yo no hubiera aguantado tanto!!!! Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que estoy escribiendo un fic para Yonkis de Draco y que si no pongo un capítulo pronto estáis con el mono. 

****

Laura , jejeje, como comprenderás no te voy a decir si descubre que es ella o no, pero Herm no es tonta, fue un accidente, ella solo estaba leyendo (una y otra vez, una y otra vez) la hoja y no se esperaba que el libro saliera volando delante de sus narices!!! Me encanta que te encante la historia. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

Ale, lo dicho, aquí va el capítulo.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 16

Draco miró el libro que estaba entre sus manos. Faltaba una página. Una pagina importante. Varita en mano recitó dos complicados hechizos que hicieron aparecer miles de anotaciones ocultas hasta entonces. Revisó de nuevo lo más importante. Todo estaba allí, nada había sido tocado (y parecía que ni siquiera leído) pero una vez más notó la falta de la última hoja. Se preguntó quien podría querer esa página en concreto. No era sólo que estuviera molesto porque era una confesión de su puño y letra de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Hermione Granger. También, en esa última página, ocultos por los hechizos que antes había recitado, estaban todos los detalles de su próxima iniciación como mortífago. 

Draco Malfoy empezó a temblar incontroladamente. ¿Quien habría sido capaz de robar su diario? ¿Habría leído todo lo referente a las reuniones secretas, los hechizos oscuros, las torturas y asesinatos que había presenciado hasta entonces? Ese diario no sólo le incriminaba a él y a su familia, sino también a muchos de sus amigos y conocidos, a mucha gente realcionada con Voldemort y sus planes y actividades futuras. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar algo así a la vista? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién demonios había sido?!

Barrió todo su cuarto con la mirada. Abrió de nuevo el baúl y comprobó que el resto de sus cosas se encontraban allí, intactas. Quien hubiera sido había ido directamente por el diario, ¡y mientras él estaba en la bañera! ¿Cómo podía ser que ni él ni Hidden se hubieran dado cuenta? En lo primero que pensó fue en Harry Potter y su capa de invisibilidad, pero aquello parecía absurdo. Potter no podía tener conocimiento de su costumbre de escribir sus pensamientos. No, era imposible. Tenía que haber sido un Slytherin. Blaise quedaba descartado, Skye por supuesto que también. Pensó en las posibilidades que que hubiera sido Pansy, pero ella le respetaba tanto que nunca hubiera sido capaz de tocar nada que le perteneciera, ¿verdad? No se hubiera arriesgado a disgustarlo. Repasó uno a uno a los miembros de su casa que se habían quedado esas vacaciones y no encontró una respuesta coherente. Fuera de Skye todos eran futuros mortífagos, a nadie le servirian de nada sus confesiones.

Un momento, ¿todos? ¿Seguro que en ese todos se incluía también a Florence Williams?

Draco salió furioso del cuarto después de dejar su diario a buen recaudo bajo todos los hechizos que pudo recordar.

- Te digo que es imposible que piense que hemos sido nosotras – estaba diciendo Ginny en esos momentos, pero Hermione no parecía convencida.

- Puede que aún no se haya dado cuenta – gimoteaba mirando la hoja entre sus dedos – Mientras yo le entretengo tú vas y la pegas de nuevo. Nunca se enterará. 

- Ni hablar. Yo no me meto en Slytherin si Malfoy está alerta. Seguramente esté tan paranoico a estas alturas que me freirá con un hechizo en cuanto vea que se abre la puerta – replicó la pelirroja con un escalofrío por la descabellada idea de su amiga.

- A lo mejor aún no lo ha mirado – Hermione parecía la borde de las lágrimas y una mirada suplicante colgaba de sus ojos, pero Ginny no se dejó amilanar.

- ¿Y para qué crees que ha conjurado el libro? ¿Para mirar las pastas? – dijo irritada – Herm, eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, ¡demuéstralo pensando un poco! Lo mejor que podemos hacer es deshacernos de esa página y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Mira, si yo le saco de allí, ¿lo harás? – preguntó su amiga casi desesperada.

- Ni hablar. No. Para nada. Ni en un millón de años. – al ver la mirada de Hermione añadió con vehemencia: - Hechizos, Herm, ¡es un experto en artes oscuras! ¡Seguro que a estas horas su habitación es una trampa mortal!

- ¿Y sugieres que lo dejemos estar, que hagamos como que no ha ocurrido nada? – preguntó Hermione en voz más alta de la necesaria – Cuando lo descubra no parará hasta saber quíen le puso las manos encima a su diario.

- ¡Razón de más para que no nos metamos en su territorio! – insistió Ginny - ¡Es absurdo pensar que aún no habrá abierto el maldito libro! Lo habrá visto entrar volando por la ventana cuando él lo dejó encima de la cama, ¿crees que no se cuidará de que nada parecido vuelva a pasar? ¡Por favor, Herm!, ese libro parece muy importante para él.

- ¿Cómo no va a serlo si lleva escribiendo en él toda la vida, Gin? – preguntó su amiga molesta. Ahora sentía el cargo de conciencia de haber violado la privacidad de Draco de todas las maneras posibles (le habían espiado y revuelto entre sus cosas hasta encontrar sus secretos más íntimos y leerlos de cabo a rabo) y de haber dañado algo de su propiedad. Además Ginny le pedía que mintiera y de paso quemase esa hoja que las incriminaba en la chimenea de Gryffindor. 

Si Hermione alguna vez se había alegrado de estar fuera del mundo muggle era en aquella ocasión, daba gracias silenciosas a que Draco no supiera nada de huellas dactilares y no estuviera rociando todo el libro con polvo blanco en busca de la impresión de sus dedos sobre la piel. 

Se sentía culpable por mentirle cuando aún no había empezado a hacerlo. Estaba casi físicamente enferma de pensar que tendría que fingir que no había ocurrido nada, que no sabía más de Draco que lo que él mismo le había contado, que no le había echado un vistazo a su alma y ahora lo conocía un poquito más y de una manera que no compartía con nadie... bueno, casi nadie, porque Ginny también tenía ese trocito de Draco que Hermione deseaba quitarle. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba empezando a aborrecerla? 

La sala común etaba vacía lo que era ideal para subir sin ser visto a los dormitorios de las chicas. Draco tenía una idea aproximada de dónde estaba situado el cuarto de Florence y sonrió malignamente cuando dio con él enseguida. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y, para su sorpresa, allí estaba la chica. Draco casi había esperado que estuviera con sus amigos de Hufflepuff, comentando lo que había leído en su diario, pero Flo estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Lo miró sobresaltada y le preguntó con un hilo de voz:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió con crueldad. La chica le tenía miedo, signo evidente de su culpabilidad. No se le ocurrió pensar que Florence parecía tener miedo de todos los Slytherins. 

- Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Ahora – dijo con voz fría, disfrutando de las palabras que se deslizaban sobre su lengua. Iba a ser una velada muuuuy interesante, pensó. Cerró la puerta de un portazo a sus espaldas.

Cuando Hermione y Ginny bajaron a su sala común encontraron que los chicos habían sacado las bebidas que sobraron de la fiesta. Al verlas bajar las escaleras Harry corrió hasta Ginny y le impidió bajar los últimos escalones cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente antes de posarla de nuevo en el suelo, a su lado. 

- Te he echado de menos – dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida. A lo que Ginny correspondió con el sonrojo de rigor. Se separaron al escuchar el sonido de arcadas que hacía Ron a sus espaldas.

- ¡Como empecéis con eso yo me largo!

- ¿Celoso Ronnie? – preguntó Harry con sorna. Claro que Ron estaba celoso, él también quería hacerse arrumacos con su pareja. El problema era que después de descubrir que Hidden sólo había estado jugando con él la chica no había demostrado ser demasiado cariñosa. Ron casi prefería la exagerada atención psicópata de esa mañana a la indiferencia con que le había premiado desde entonces.

- Para nada – dijo el pelirrojo con superioridad digiriendo la mirada hacia Hermione. Su amiga no parecía estar demasiado agusto consigo misma, pero al descubrir que Ron la miraba intentó sonreirse y se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Y cómo te va con Hidden? – le preguntó de manera casual. Lo que quería era quitarse de la cabeza a Draco, porque al ver a Harry y Ginny ella también había añorado el contacto físico (y empalagoso) con su pareja. Demasiado bien sabía Hermione que nunca podría tener esa intimidad con Draco, nunca se cogerían de la mano para pasear ni tendrían muestras de afecto mutuas ante nadie. Además, después de saber lo que Skye pensaba sobre su amigo estaba deseando conocer la versión de Ron al respecto. 

El pelirrojo soltó un soplido de cansancio.

- No va de ninguna de las maneras. Solo fue historia de una noche, bueno en este caso dos. No creo que vayamos a ninguna parte – confesó un poco desilusionado.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Hermione extrañada - ¿No te gusta?

- Es demasiado complicada – explicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – No estoy seguro de saber cómo es ni lo que piensa. Me gustan las cosas más sencillas – terminó diciendo. Y clavó en Hermione una mirada tan directa que no hubo manera de malinterpretarla. Aún así la chica lo intentó.

- Hanna Abbot es sencilla – dijo, con un poco de tensión en su sonrisa – Está un poco loca, pero es normal por estos lugares.

Ron aceptó su salida con una sonrisa. No insistiría. Sabía que Hermione no estaba interesada en él, pero había algo que lo preocupaba.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Malfoy? – preguntó. Hermione lo miró un momento seriamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ron se mordió la lengua para no maldecir – Te hará daño, ¿lo sabes?

- No me hará daño, Ron – afirmó la chica con convicción. No, no le dejaría hacerle daño.

- Herm, para él no eres importante. Sólo te utiliza para el sexo – insistió el chico.

Hermione se controló para no gritarle que él no lo conocía en absoluto, para no enseñarle la página arrugada que llevaba en el bolsillo, preparada para hacer lo que Ginny le pedía y dejar que sus palabras se perdiesen entre las llamas del fuego. En lugar de eso ensayó una sonrisa de superioridad y dijo:

- Yo también lo utilizo para el sexo – su amigo no pareció convencido en absoluto. Veía en sus ojos que sentía algo más por ese Sly y le molestaba profundamente. A él nunca lo miraría como miraba a Malfoy, ¿qué demonios tendría ese altivo cabrón para tener a todas las chicas a sus pies?

- Ten cuidado – le dijo a Hermione, y se alejó de ella para prepararse una bebida dejando a la chica plantada al pie de las escaleras. Hermione pensó en lo que acababa de decir. Acababa de mentir a Ron y le había dado lo mismo. Pero pensar en mentirle a Draco le torcía el alma. Miró a Ginny, acurrucada en los brazos de Harry contándole alguna estúpida excusa sobre su ausencia de esa tarde que el chico creería sin dudar. Vio que la pelirroja no parecía demasiado cómoda haciéndolo, ocultándole cosas a la persona que amaba. ¿Qué clase de relación podían tener dos personas si no había confianza entre ellos?

Hermione se decidió en ese momento. Contaría la verdad a Draco. Le diría que cogieron su diario. Le contaría todo lo sucedido esa tarde con la esperanza de que él la comprendiera.

Pero antes de eso le tendría por última vez.

Draco Malfoy caminaba aturdido por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza dándole vueltas. El alcohol y la charla con Florence le habían dejado un poco ofuscado, necesitaba algo de aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas.

Siempre había sospechado que la chica no era una Sly, no podía serlo de ninguna de las maneras, no tenía ninguna de las cualidades necesarias para formar parte de la casa de la serpiente. Excepto la ambición, por supuesto, aunque ésta había estado muy oculta para sus ojos. No la había visto hasta que Florence se lo había contado todo. Tenía que reconocer que la chica encajaba en tres de las casas: Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, porque tenía algo de cada una de ellas: ambición, valor y estupidez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido una cosa así? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué se lo había contado a él? ¿Creía que le guardaría el secreto?

Draco maldijo sin pasión por lo bajo. Claro que le guardaría el secreto, después de todo ella guardaría el suyo, ¿verdad? No tenía ningunas ganas de que su relación con Hermione se hiciera más pública de lo que ya lo era. Demasiada gente había visto a la chica correr hacia él en el Gran Comedor y la noticia de que aquella noche la habían pasado juntos estaba en boca de todo el mundo. Para cuando comenzaran de nuevo las clases la cosa ya no tendría remedio. Si se cruzaban por los pasillos sin insultarse las conjeturas estallarían a su alrededor como burbujas. Draco no sabía si podría volver a llamarla sangre sucia, ¡no quería tener que hacerlo! Pero como Florence había señalado muy sabiamente (algo que Draco habría visto de no haber estado tan centrado en su propio mundo) si dejaban de comportarse como antes de las vacaciones todos sospecharían que había algo entre ellos, algo más que una noche errónea entre dos enemigos declarados.

Tan centrado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el pasillo hasta darse de bruces con otro cuerpo. Con la suerte que estaba teniendo, pensó, solo podía tratarse de una persona. Al levantar la mirada descubrió que había estado en lo cierto.

Snape.

Se alzaba en mitad de corredor, alto e imponenente, con una mirada que prometía torturas sin fin. Por supuesto era una mirada que, para fortuna de Draco, era por completo dedica a él. Trató de sonreir jovialmente sin mucho éxito.

- Profesor... – dijo, con ideas de echarse a correr en dirección contraria de un momento a otro.

Puede que porque se le había escapado antes, porque le conocía demasiado o porque era un maldito cabrón que leía en las mentes de sus alumnos, Snape le puso una mano en el hombro evaporando así sus ideas de huir. 

- Sr. Malfoy... qué casualidad, precisamente le estaba buscando – dijo el profesor de pociones con una sonrisa malévola. Draco tragó saliva. 

- Sí, bueno, profesor, precisamente iba a verle ahora.

- Mi despacho está en la otra dirección – informó Snape con los ojos reluciéndole de lo que él llamaría diversión y lo que Draco entendería por sadismo. Sin ninguna ceremonia lo guió por el pasillo que quedaba a sus espaldas para, según él, "charlar un rato".

Ni bien se hubo cerrado la puerta y Draco se acomodó en su silla, sabiendo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones del mundo para aguantar un sermón de Severus, Snape se aclaró la garganta casi con delicadeza y lo miró seriamente durante medio segundo, después gritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones:

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo seguro de que se había despeinado por la fuerza del grito. Estaba más que acostumbrado a esas muestras de vivo genio por parte de su profesor pero en esos momentos le impresionó un poco el color púrpura que tenía su rostro y el temblor iracundo de sus manos.

- ¡No solo te aprovechas de una alumna en condiciones deplorables, sino que has desobedecido una orden directa del jefe de tu casa! ¡Me has dejado mal frente a Dumbledore, Sprout, McGonagall y Pomfrey! ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡A esa chica podría haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa, podría haber tenido una reacción imprevista a la maldita poción! ¡Podían haberte expulsado por hacer algo así! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Y encima todo por una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia! ¿Tú has pensado en lo que dirá tu padre si se entera?

Draco parpadeó un poco con aire sorprendido, no solo por la velocidad a la que podía reprochar Snape, sino por la última parte de su discursito, ¿si se entera?

- ¿Se lo vas a contar? – preguntó aparentando sumisión. Pero como la sumisión no era algo que a los Malfoy se les diera bien expresar Snape terminó sonriendo agriamente ante el desesperado intento del chico.

- ¿Estás loco? No quiero que me mate por no vigilarte más de cerca – vio el casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio que dio y alzó una ceja interesado – Draco, McGonagall está muy irritada con todo esto. ¿Ves que he dicho "irritada"? Bien, pues para ella "irritarse" es desatar sus instintos homicidas. Digamos suavemente que me ha pedido tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata por poner en peligro a su alumna favorita. Ahora dime, ¿crees que valió la pena todo eso por esa chica? 

Draco lo miró seriamente por un momento y después pensó en Hermione Granger. ¿Había valido la pensa escaparse con ella? Recordó con detalle las actividades de la noche anterior. Sus ojos brillantes en sus ojos, Sus labios mojados en sus labios, su piel brillante contra su piel, su respiración cálida en su cuello, sus manos suaves en su espalda, su aroma envolviéndolo, su sabor deleitándolo y sus gemidos incitándolo de maneras desconocidas hasta entonces.

Algo de sus pensamientos debió escapar de su control reflejándose en su cara (y también en su entrepierna pero afortunadamente Snape no se dio cuenta de esto) porque su profesor hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado.

- Bien, no me lo digas, prefiero que me ahorres los detalles – dijo con voz dura. Draco se sonrió mientras Snape rodeaba su escritorio para sentarse en su sitio de rigor – Mejor hablaremos de los rumores que corren por ahí y de tu inminente y largo castigo. 

- ¿Rumores? – dijo Draco, ¿castigo?, pensó.

- Sí, rumores. Se dice que hubo una especie de fiesta en Gryffindor en la que los Slytherins se vieron involucrados. Pero vosotros no estuvistes allí, ¿verdad?

- Profesor – dijo Draco indignado, algo que sí se le daba muy bien fingir - ¿cree que alguien se molestaría en invitarnos?

Snape ni siquiera consideró la cuestión ya que era absurda, así que no pensó ni por un momento en que Malfoy pudiera estar mintiendo, sin embargo los rumores sobre la Gryffindor... Decidió dejarlo de lado, seguramente el chico tendría (o inventaría sobre la marcha) alguna excusa creíble para justificar esos chismes y sinceramente no tenía ganas ningunas de escucharla. Además, Draco se veía muy mal, se notaba a la legua que había estado bebiendo de nuevo. Estaba por empezar su habitual discurso sobre los efectos negativos del alcohol pero la resaca lo estaba matando así que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro día. Le comunicó el castigo a su alumno y sonrió ampliamente al ver su cara de asombro y fastidio. Había dias en los que le encantaba ser profesor. 

A Draco se le pasaron todas las ganas que hubiera podido tener de tomar aire nada más salir del despacho de Snape. ¡Vaya un día que llevaba! Había empezado muy bien, había que reconocerlo, pero a partir de la comida todo empezó a torcerse. Le robaron el diario, se enteró del secreto de Florence y recibió el castigo y la charla de Snape. ¿Qué mas le podía pasar antes de la hora de dormir?

Al doblar un recodo tuvo la respuesta. 

Y se llamaba Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – canturreó Draco repentinamente animado – Mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es ese perdedor que necesita drogar a sus conquistas...

Justin, que lo había escuchado (como no podía ser de otra manera dado que casi había gritado las palabras), se dio la vuelta furioso para encararlo.

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy – siseó. Draco se echó a reir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? – preguntó con burla. Justin hizo una mueca.

- ¿De ti? Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy, no eres más que una maldita serpiente engreída y cobarde que solo se preocupa por sí mismo.

Draco hubiera podido buscar una excusa para ofenderse pero encontró divertido el poco imaginativo comentario.

- Y aún así me prefirió antes que a ti – dijo con superioridad. Vio la crispación el la cara de Hufflepuf, pudo apreciar como convertía su mano en un puñó e incluso siguió su recorrido con los ojos antes de notar los nudillos chocar violentamente contra su mejilla. Pero no se apartó. No reaccionó a tiempo, y siguió sin dar muestras de saber qué estaba pasando hasta que notó el frío del suelo atravesando su ropa.

"¿Me ha tumbado? ¿Ese mierda me ha tumbado? Debo de estar más borracho de lo que pensaba" pensó con incoherencia mientras veía como Justin sonreía satisfecho al verle tirado en el suelo. "Vamos, Malfoy, ten un poco de dignidad y defiéndete como un hombre" Pero en lugar de hacerlo, ni bien se enderezó lo suficiente, le envió un derechazo directo a la boca del estómago que hizo al otro doblarse de dolor.

- Cabrón – murmuró Justin entre bocanadas de aire. Draco se tocó el lado de la cara. Dolía, seguro que le aparecía un buen moratón. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Justin, muy brabucón él, tuvo la genial idea de decir:

- Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda. Será mía antes de que acaben las vacaciones.

El Sly, furioso por esas palabras, se volvió hacia él de nuevo y le arrojó contra una pared sujetándolo por el cuello. 

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Justin. Te lo aviso, como le hagas algo...

El Hufflepuff soltó una forzada carcajada.

- Vamos, Malfoy, que no te va el papel de caballero defensor. Y menos cuando la dama en apuros es una maldita sangre sucia que se comporta como una perra en celo...

No pudo añadir nada más porque el puño de Draco se estrelló contra su cara. Justin, que tampoco era famoso por jugar muy limpio, intentó enviarle un rodillazo "donde más podía dolerle" que hizo ver a Draco todas las constelaciones conocidas. Se echó hacia atrás dolorido y cayó sentado en el suelo. Justin se acercó para intentar patearle un poco pero Draco le cogió de un pie y le hizo caer al suelo, sujetándole dolorosamente del pelo para estrellar la cabeza de pelo castaño contra el suelo repetidamente. El Hufflepuf sacó su varita y lanzó al Sly un hechizo cuando éste menos se lo esperaba. 

Draco salió despedido contra la pared más cercana y se quedó inmovil. "Control de daños" se dijo al notar un punzante dolor en la cabeza allí donde se había golpeado con la piedra. Se llevó los dedos a la herida y los descubrió manchados de sangre cuando los miró. Draco sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzarse un hechizo curativo a sí mismo cuando vio que Justin intentaba ponerse en pie para acercarse a él. "De eso nada, amigo", pensó y le lanzó un hechizo que fue rebatido por el otro con tan mala suerte que fue a dar contra uno de los ventanales más grandes de Hogwarts haciéndolo añicos al instante. Draco se protegió de inmediato de los trozos de cristal con un hechizo de escudo y pudo ver de reojo como el Hufflepuff hacía lo mismo. 

"¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba", pensó el rubio con desesperación viendo el desastre causado. Con una energía que creía haber gastado se puso en pie casi de un salto. 

- Yo no te he visto, tú no me has visto – le dijo a Justin, que seguía en el suelo aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, y acto seguido de puso a correr lo más deprisa que le daban las piernas en dirección a las mazmorras. 

Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con una lechuza de Hermione que le pedía que acudiese a su habitación cuanto antes.

-------------------------------------------

Siento mucho que la escena con Snape fuera tan sosa, pero me faltaba inspiración. También me hubiera gustado que la pelea fuera un poco más absurda (más de tirones de pelo y golpes bajos) pero tampoco me quedaba bien así que os tendréis que conformar con esto. De momento....

Besitos a todos (dejen o no review, me da lo mismo) y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	17. Cap 17

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Una aclaración. Después de ver la "Liga de linchamiento a Justin" me sentí realmente mal por el pobre chico y a última hora decidí darle una pequeña oportunidad (muy pequeña). No me gusta que consideréis que los personajes son malos por que sí, así que decidí darle una justificación al pobre Justin y de paso explicar el incidente del ventanal ya que causó tanto revuelo, jejeje.

Aviso importante, Draco mínimo hoy, que lo sepáis. Este es capítulo "En la mente de Skye" porque ya era hora de decir algunas cosillas sobre ella que después... bueno, ya lo veréis. 

Ahora, reviews

****

Itania , ya se encontrarám, impaciente. No puedo estar todo el rato haciéndolos encontrarse (y describir escenas sexuales cada dos por tres) porque también me apetece hacer otras cosillas, pero todo se andará.

**GaBrIeLa****,** Ala, peazo review!!! Pues es una canción de un grupillo llamado Village People que se vestían cada uno de una cosa: estaba el vaquero, el indio, el policía, el motero... vamos, mu gays todos y la canción era algo como "Macho, macho man, I gotta be a macho man, Macho macho man, I gotta be a macho" Bueno, que si vas en plan de juerga y contentilla (véase, borracha perdida) te alegras un montón cuando la ponen porque puedes ir haciendo el cabra por ahí. Sí, habrá escenita Draco/Blaisey puede que sea, según como me lo monte, en dos o tres capítulos. Esque lo que no entiendo es como puede estar Cho en la lista, con lo gorda que me cae la tía!!! No, no, no, para nada, Draco es escorpio total, y si no pues aquí lo es!!! Entonces tu hermana tiene ascendente escorpio (todo sea por llevar la razón, jejeje) Ya, pero esque se hacía demadiado largo poner más diario y como creí que os aburriríais mil pues lo acorté antes de irme más por los cerros de Úbeda. Sí, Draco se va a hacer mortífago (para mayor información al respecto dirigirse al capítulo 11) bueno, mejor decir que Draco SE QUIERE hacer mortífago. Bueno, no sé si será coherente pero en su misma situación yo ya habría matado a Ginny y me habría deshecho de su cadáver... En este fic sí, Snape es muy "partidista" porque puede serlo, solo hay que ver cómo se porta con Harry en los libros... Anda, ahora todo el mundo se preocupa por Florence... pues os quedáis sin saberlo!!! No. El capítulo fue muy malo y muy apresurado y pido perdón por ello, tal vez lo retoque algún día pero me dá tanta vaguería hacerlo... Soy de Valencia, España. (pues menos mal que se quedó a la mitad...)

****

Lady_MoonLight, aquí está la continuación, gracias por seguirlo y dejar mensaje. Besitos a ti tb.

****

Aislinn , ja, ahora otra que se peocupa por Florence... aviso que no es tanto como imagináis, al final os decepcionaréis con su secreto, pero bueno, por crear expectación que no quede, jejeje. Besitos.

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** pobrecico mio!!! A ver, que tampoco le han roto un brazo ni nada de eso (si llego a hacerlo me lincháis!!!) Pues hoy he tardado más para romperte los esquemas, jejeje. No ha sido intencionado, que conste. Este capi si que no es divertido, y al que diga lo contrario ya no sé qué más decirle, la verdad... Besitos Natalia!!!

**vicu-malfoy****,** sí, habrá Blaise/Draco, no me puedo resistir a hacerlo, aunque no sé como quedará. Lo que están es desesperadas que viene a ser casi lo mismo. Sobre la reacción de Draco... confiáis mucho en que Hermione actue como una buena Gryffindor y no se acojone cuando llegue el momento de la verdad? Y bueno, si Hermione termina convertida en un montoncito de polvo alguien tendrá que consolar a Draco, y quien mejor que Blaise????

****

Bulmi, pues si te digo un secreto yo creo que TODOS sois unos pelotas, pero bueno... jejeje. Me alegro que te gustasen los capítulos. Este me temo que te va a decepcionar porque es casi todo Skye, así que al que le caiga mal lo siento mucho!!!

****

Piperfiction, ya veremos, ya veremos... Que Justin aún tiene cosas que hacer y me han pedido por ahí que haga sufrir a Draco... jejeje, pero que cabrona que soy por Dior (Cristian Dior, por supuesto)

**DarkHermG**, se ha inaugurado el segundo concurso del review más largo? Estoy intrigada, qué se da de premio? Me vas a hacer confesarlo en público. Bueno, pues tengo 22 añitos (como duele!!!) pero me siento como si tuviera 12!!! (y me comporto igual, jejeje) Esque es verdad, a ver con cual de los dos se queda, si el mejor partido es Draco, aunque sea cabrón y mortífago, pero al menos es un encanto!!! Lucius y Snape? Verás, yo creo que si Lucius estuviera en contra de Severus realmente haría mucho tiempo que lo hubiera hecho tirar de Hogwarts y Dumbledore no hubiera podido hacer nada porq ue quién quiere que un exmortífago le dé clase a sus hijos? Los mortis no por mal ejemplo y el resto tampoco por el plus de peligrosidad (además que el niño te hace mál los deberes y el profe la manda un Avada) Siii, soy crueeeel (y me encanta serlo, para qué negarlo) yo no sé si Herm va a ser tan valiente como pensáis... No, Skye no va a ser mortífaga, o al menos no tiene intenciones de serlo, pero sabrás más de eso en este capítulo (por cierto, que eres la única que me ha preguntado por ella) Jajaja, pobre Justin!!! Me está dando una penita, estoy pensando en incluir un poquito de Justin para ver si se os baja el odio, aunque no sé si algo lo hará... JAJAJA, puede que sí y puede que no, no creerás que te voy a contestar verdad? Propaganda? Ays, que vergüenza!!! Que alguien vea el título y entre y lo lea por curiosidad vale... pero que alguien vaya haciendo propaganda por ahí haciendo parecer que esto es interesante o algo... no, si te agradezco el review, no es crítica, es que de repente aparecen mensajes mogollónicos a mansalva y una se acojona un poquito al verlos así de frente (que yo no soy de Gryffindor, soy Sly hasta la médula) Besitos.

**Noelia****,** pues a mí la pelea me pareció muy floja, no es lo que hubiera querido pero así quedó. Y Hermione... bueno, con callarse la boquita ya no tiene que mentirle a Draco, no? Y Snape, también me quedó muy flojo, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, ahora ya no tiene remedio. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi. Saluditos.

**Isis****,** si es lo que queréis siempre: sexo, situaciones absurdas, Draco desnudo, sexo, sandre mil, más sexo... jejeje, yo de ti no me comería demasiado la cabeza con ella, olvidala por el momento, ok? Gracias por dejarlo pasar... Amí mal que me pese me acierta mucho en cuestión de personalidad aunque esas chorradas del horóscopo diario no hay quien se las trague, no me dice siempre que ese dia voy a ligar? Donde estan mis ligues, a ver? Tan timidos son que no se dejan ver? Sí, habrá Draco/Blaise, más adelante, aún no, avisaré antes para que las mentes sensibles y los ojos impresionables no pasen sobre esas impías palabras... (uys, quedó muy religioso, no?)

****

Prongsy, que dolor de ojos!!! Al menos espero que lo leyeras en letra grande, y que rayadura de cabeza!!! Leer diez capítulos de mis desvaríos es para dañar permanentemente a cualquiera... (no me responsabilizo de efectos secundarios) Bueno, yo consiero que este fie es totalmente Draco, al resto de personajes le presto muy poca atención y tengo la impresión de que siempre tengo que nombrarlo por algún lado aún cuando no está en escena... Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, yo no sé si te va a gusta, pero allá va. Besitos.

****

Laura , me encanta que te encante que me encante que te encante esta historia? Te perdiste? Creo que yo también... No te lo voy a contar, jejeje. Aquí tienes la explicación del ventanal, que no fue fallo pero que debería haber explicado antes para que no os rayáseis con eso. Besitos a ti tb.

****

Jenny Anderson, siento decepcionarte, hoy no habrá confesión de Hermione, este es capítulo de Skye porque me apetecía mucho darle un poquitito de protagonismo. La escena de la pelea me quedó pobre, tenía que haber sido más de golpes bajos y tal, pero bueno. Gracias por el mensaje, intentaré actualizar más pronto la próxima vez.

**Earwen Eressea**, Diorrrrr, 16 capítulos de una tacada!!! Tu estás mal??? No sabes que te puede afectar hacer cosas como esa??? Que yo no estoy cuerda y escribo irracionalidades varias, algo se te puede pegar!!! Te entiendo, te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, seremos una obsesas? Bueno, y si lo somos, qué pasa??? Ginny está ahí porque no me apetecía crear otro personaje nuevo y porque poner a Harry con Cho me parecía aberrante (me cae aún más gorda que Ginny, fijate tú) Aunque no sé si lo habrás fijado, pero Harry no puede salir menos. Sí, Skye también es un poquito como yo (y de ahí que Draco y ella sean tan parecidos, porque Draco también es un poco yo) Sí mi Blaise, que mono que es!!! Y Justin... Me parecía tan bueno como malo como cualquiera. Aunque malo, malo tampoco es... de momento. Pansy aún tiene que salir por ahí, aún no se ha enterado de las actividades de Draco... Sí, lo de la hermana está ahí por algo, ya os enteraréis. Ah, el secreto de Florence, luego me pegaréis porque fuera algo tan simple!!! O no es tan simple? Pues no sé, es que como yo ya sé cual es el secretito... Pues aaaaala, no diré nada de ahora en adelaaaante.... Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy, aquí está el capi siguiente, siento no haber podido actualizar antes... Suerte a ti tb.

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** ajá, alguien que se acuerda de la página del diario... una muy buena pregunta la tuya... que no contestaré, jejeje. Ya he visto que los capis de revelaciones (y sexo y Draco en plan encantador al máximo) tienen buena acogida. Este tb es de revelaciones... pero sobre Skye, espero que no te aburra. Siento que no fuera más largo, intentaré que le próximo lo sea. Besitos Mil!!!

tom4eva, mmm, esque yo no me imagino a Draco como el actor de la película. Me lo imagino 100 veces más mono (no te ofendas) A mí no me parece que porque un tío se acueste con otro vaya a ser menos "macho" o porque una tía se acueste con otra tía vaya a ser más "machota", no ´se, es mi punto de vista y cada uno tiene el suyo. No si a Ginny enseguida la voy a dejar a un lado, ahora la estaba usando porque me era útil y aún hará un par de cosillas, pero ella y Harry se irán un tiempo de vacaciones al "país de los personajes olvidados" para que no estorben, jejeje. No te peocupes, avisaré (también por las demás para que cojan toallas y esas cosas, jejeje) Besitos.

**Arwen Black****,** mi nueva qué? Es como una especie de mánager? Jejeje, sí, odio a Draco maltratado y or eso este fic, en el que hace lo que le sale de los güebos!!! Draco no va a cambiar de manera de pensar rápido... ni siquiera puedo prometer que cambiará lento, puede que no cambie en absoluto (que es lo que me gustaría) Sí, Lucius saldrá en un futuro. A mí Lucius me gusta mucho y no pienso dejarlo de lado por nada. Snape... esque ahora mismo no es posible que salga, pero más adelante sí que hará su aparición (ondeando la capa negra con gesto teatral, por supuesto) A mí Narcisa me la trae bien floja, la verdad y no pienso prestarle demasiada atención, pero dos de tres, no te quejarás!!! Besitos.

Joder, cuanto review!!! Me parece que me he perdido Urgencias, SNIF, bueno, todo sea por mi público, ¡¡¡que me habéis hecho superar los 150 reviews!!! (tengo 152, juljul) ¡os quiero mucho!, ¡sois geniales!, ¡siempre os gusta todo lo que pongo!, ¡que buena gente!, BUAAAA

Estoooo, mejor vamos con el capítulo, ok? 

  


VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 17

JUSTIN

Justin Finch-Fletchley había oído todos los rumores que circulaban por el castillo. Sabía que Hermione Granger, SU Hermione, se había acostado con ese repugnante Sly que todas las chicas (y muchos chicos) consideraban atractivo. ¿Pero qué tenía ese Malfoy que no tuvera él? No podía entenderlo, la chica siempre había sido el blanco de los insultos del rubio, él siempre le había mostrado su desprecio y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas todo lo que ella representaba: era una sangre sucia además de una Gryffindor. ¿Cómo pudo Hermione entregarse a él? ¿Acaso la atracción física podía más que todo eso?

Justin estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? No era bonita, todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta ella, hasta él. Pero era la persona más inteligente, noble, dulce, simpática... Si tenía que poner por escrito todo lo que Hermione representaba para él no terminaría nunca de escribir, seguramente gastaría toda la tinta del mundo antes de empezar siquiera a expresarlo. 

Justin se había fijado en ella en el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Sí, sabía que todo el mundo se había fijado en ella entonces, pero no podía evitar que su mente volviera una y otra vez a ese baile en el que la había visto tan bella... Pero entonces estaba con Krum. Las malas lenguas la habían juntado también con Harry en ese año, publicando en prensa cosas horribles, pero Justin no lo había creído. Se había fijado en Potter y vió que él no le prestaba atención a la chica. En cambio a Weasley solo le faltaba babear cada vez que la miraba. 

En quinto año Potter cambió su actitud y empezó a mirarla de manera distinta. A Justin se lo comían los celos, no sólo el pelirrojo iba tras ella ahora, sino también el chico más famoso de todo Hogwarts y ambos eran sus mejores amigos. Seguramente Hermione ni siquiera se percató del intento de acercamiento del Hufflepuff, ocupada como estaba en huir de sus eternos acompañantes que competían por ella constantemente. Justin siempre pensó que de perderla sería por culpa de uno de los dos Gryffindors, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que una maldita serpiente fuera a quitarle el puesto.

¿Cómo podía Hermione haberse fijado en él? Creía a la chica más inteligente que todo eso, más inteligente que el resto de estudiantes que cambiaban su expresión a una embobada siempre que Malfoy estaba cerca. Pero ella... Después que le contaron el sonado incidente en clase de pociones Justin supo que no podía esperar a que Hermione se fijase en él, pues eso nunca ocurriría. Lo único que se le ocurrió para librarse de su obsesión por ella fue conseguirla, saciarse de su cuerpo y olvidarla de una vez. Pero todo se torció con la llegada de ese Sly. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Mientras él hacía el trabajo sucio el odioso Malfoy se llevaba el premio. ¡Como lo odiaba!

Tenía que reconocer que Hermione no había cooperado demasiado con él. Parecía repugnarle la idea de acostarse con el hufflepuff, parecía disgustarle incluso su contacto. Eso hacía añicos su ego que, había que reconocerlo, ya se había visto bastante afectado, lo suficiente para recurrir a pociones amorosas. 

Lo que menos le gustaba de todo el asunto era que Malfoy la haría sufrir. Para él la chica de sus sueños no era más que un juguete y la dejaría de lado en cuanto se cansara de ella. Y Hermione no lo veía. ¿No queria verlo o no podía hacerlo? No lo sabía. ¿Acaso Malfoy era distinto con ella de puertas adentro? Pero eso era imposible, ella era una sangre sucia y él un futuro mortífago, ¿por qué Hermione no reconocía que estar con el rubio era un error? ¡El la haría daño! Y Justin sentía la rabia hirviendo en su interior porque la chica se comportaba de una manera que nunca hubiera creído en ella. El ver cómo se arrojaba en brazos de Malfoy delante de todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor lo había superado. Hermione no era tan especial como había pensado. Era igual a todas. Le perdió todo el respeto que le había tenido hasta entonces pero, cosa rara, aún seguía deseándola como antes, más que nunca incluso. 

Tenái que tenerla, ¡tenía que tenerla! Sólo así podría sacársela de la cabeza. Por su culpa y la de Malfoy había estado a punto de ser expulsado. Solo por la intervención de Sprout, para quien Justin era su alumno predilecto, le había salvado. 

Y la pelea con Malfoy había sido lo peor que le pudo ocurrir. Después de destrozar el ventanal (había sido el Sly, porque fue su hechizo el que provocó todo el desastre) el rubio había salido corriendo dejándolo rodeado de cristales. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Justin había tenido el tiempo justo de reparar el destrozo con un hechizo cuando oyó pasos apresurados acercándose al lugar. 

¿Qué por qué tanta prisa? Pues porque el despacho de Snape quedaba demasiado cerca del pasillo en el que se habían encontado. El adusto profesor, atraído por el estrépito, estuvo allí en menos de un minuto taladrando a Justin con la mirada, quien deseó haber sido tan listo (o cobarde) como Malfoy para salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Total, cualquiera podía reparar el ventanal, ¿no?

Castigo extra para el Hufflepuff, que a pesar de haber tenido el placer de delatar al rubio Sly sufrió consternado el desprecio del profesor de pociones cuando le quitó puntos extra a su casa por ser un "maldito delator". Se lo tenía merecido por creer que Snape levantaría un dedo contra su chico de oro.

Ahora, con dos castigos pendientes que prometían ser eternos, el tiempo que podía emplear para hacerse con Hermione era bastante reducido. Y era claro que ni Snape ni McGonagall le iban a quitar la vista de encima. Sprout estaba tremendamente decepcionada con él y lo miraba con reproche y Hermione ya estaba más que avisada sobre sus intenciones. Y él había sido tan estúpido de confesar a Malfoy que aún andaba detrás de ella. ¿Cuánto tardaria el rubio en contárselo? Seguro que lo tardase en encontrarla. Y se aprovecharía de sus heridas para despertar la compasión en ella. Imaginar a Hermione cuidando tiernamente de Malfoy mientras éste despotricaba a placer contra Justin, haciendo que la chica le tomase aún más manía le hacía hervir la sangre. Eso y que se hubiera librado del castigo por el ventanal le revolvía las tripas y despertaban un odio cerval contra el Sly.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué a Malfoy le salía todo bien mientras que a él le salía tan mal?

SKYE

Ella estaba quieta y el mundo giraba a velocidad vertiginosa a su alrededor. Lo que más odiaba de beber era cuando ese persistente mareo venía a acompañarla y le provocaba la inevitable nausea que la hacía correr hacia el cuarto de baño. 

Skye se inclinó hacia delante para refrescarse la cara con el agua recogida en el cuenco de las manos. Suspiró asqueada. Odiaba sentirse así. Se aclaró la boca y escupió en el lavabo. Menudo asco, había vomitado mucho más de lo que recordaba haber comido. ¿Es que ya no sabía ni beber?

Ultimamente, lo notaba, no estaba en forma. Sus pesadillas habían vuelto para atormentarla, como ocurría de cuando en cuando, en sus épocas más tranquilas. Puede que fueran provocadas esta vez por la navidad. Esa época regada de sentimentalismos y veladas hogareñas le hacían recordar su casa y no era algo que deseara hacer. 

No era que odiase a su familia. Al contario, deseaba ver a su madre, no podía evitar hecharla de menos, pero sus abuelos eran otro cantar. A pesar de que su madre siempre lo habia negado, Skye sabía que la odiaban. Sólo había que ver la manera en la que la trataban. Y ellos precisamente eran la causa de sus pesadillas. Aunque quizás sea mejor empezar a contar las cosas por el principio. 

Meriel Macallister era hija única de un ex-auror retirado por invalidez y de su esposa, una eminenente estilista del mundo mágico. Todo el que tenía dinero o clase conocía el establecimiento situado en una de las calles más elegantes de Bainbridge Place, un pueblo enteramente mágico cercano a Dublín. 

Su abuelo, Harold Mcallister había sido un famoso auror de la época negra de Voldemort. Había considerado muy justa la comanda de matar primero y preguntar después, pues habiendo sido un hombre rígido y en ocasiones despótico no podía tolerar en manera alguna el caos que reinaba en el mundo mágico. Skye tenía la sospecha de que le frustró mucho el echo de que Harry Potter dejase fuera de circulación a Voldemort durante tanto tiempo, eso había significado que la "licencia para matar" se cancelaba supuestamente por siempre. Aún así, Harol Macallister había sido abatido mucho antes de eso. En un encontronazo con un grupo de mortífagos quedó malherido y la ayuda tardó demasiado en llegar. Eso le valió quedar confinado a una silla de ruedas de por vida. A Skye de niña le impresionaba mucho ver a su abuelo. Era un enérgico personaje al que le faltaban las piernas que se dedicaba a mirarla con el ceño fruncido como si esperase lo peor de ella. Skye solía soñar por las noches que a ese hombre le crecían unas horribles piernas delgadas como palos y la perseguía por toda la casa acusándola de todo tipo de barbaridades imposibles. 

Meriel, su madre, había estudiado en Hogwarts sus siete años de rigor. Skye estaba absolutamente segura de ésta información, pero después de que acabase sus estudios todo se volvía confuso. ¿Cómo había conocido a su padre? Skye no lo sabía. Meriel le había contado que su padre, Jack Hidden, había cursado en Durmstang sus estudios mágicos y, según contaba, se había convertido en auror. Según sus abuelos (que nunca se perdonarían haber dejado que Meriel marchara a Hogwarts) Jack Hidden, nombre que pronunciaban con evidente desprecio, había sido un mortífago. A espaldas de su madre siempre le decían a Skye que estaban convencidos de que ella seguiría los pasos de su padre y se pasaría al lado oscuro. 

- Has salido a él – solían decirle, sobre todo su abuela - . Ese pelo negro no es de nuestra familia. ¡Serás una mortífaga como el bastardo de tu padre! Y un día vendrá a buscarte para que continúes su labor. ¡El diablo te ronda!

A Skye le intrigaban y horrorizaban esas palabras. ¿Significaban acaso que su padre estaba vivo? Según Meriel, Jack Hidden había muerto asesinado por un mortífago, pero eso no tenía manera de averiguarlo, ¿verdad? Bien podía ser mentira, así como podían haber mentido sus abuelos. Sin embargo sospechaba que no lo habían hecho, y eso se reflejó en sus sueños, en los que un oscuro hombre de pelo negro venía a buscarla para que pusieran esa horrible marca en su brazo y encadenara su alma por siempre. 

Algo de cierto debía haber en toda aquella historia, sino ¿por qué sus abuelos la odiaban tanto? Solían llamarla "mala semilla" cuando su madre no estaba cerca. Meriel, a pesar de que su hija había intentado contárselo varias veces, no hacía caso de sus comentarios. Después de todo era imposible que sus padres odiasen a su hija, era del todo absurdo. Delante de ella siempre se habían portado bien con la niña, si bien un poco fríos, pero nunca habían demostrado ante sus ojos animadversión hacia ella. Sin duda eran imaginaciones de Skye. 

Meriel empezó a preocuparse por el tema cuando su hija decidió que prefería pasar el día con ella en el centro de belleza en lugar de quedarse en casa con sus abuelos. Skye no se despegaba de sus faldas cuando ellos estaban cerca y los miraba aterrorizada desde el otro lado de la estancia. Como consecuencia Meriel permitió que su hija merodease entre las clientas que acudían a arreglarse el cabello y a mejorar su aspecto físico en general. Gracias a esto Skye conocía a la mayoría de las mujeres importantes de Dublín y alrededores. El centro tenía tanta fama que incluso gente de otros países acudían a él. Y fue así como conocío a Narcisa Malfoy, pero esa es otra historia. 

El establecimiento era realmente grande. Abarcaba tres plantas de máximo lujo que incluía balneario de aguas termales, saunas naturales, cámaras de bronceado, peluqueros, esteticistas, hechiceros expertos en la modelación corporal... Meriel casi lo único que hacía era rondar por el lugar entablando conversación con todo el mundo, pues tenía a casi cincuenta personas encargándose de las instalaciones y las clientas que no necesitaban de su supervisión. Así solo había que asegurarde que de todos estaban contentos y bien atendidos. Sin embargo Skye pronto se interesó por todo cuanto ofrecía el lugar y aprendió el arte de la peluquería con tal maestría que con ocho años muchas de las clientas pedían ser atendidas exclusivamente por ella. A Skye le encantaba estar allí. Para ella trabajar en el pelo de alguna de las mujeres más ricas del mundo mágico era como hacer un castillo de arena, se divertía y experimentaba libremente con ellas, pues hiciera lo que hiciese esas mujeres siempre quedaban encantadas por su labor. Ahora, con quince años sabía que no quería dedicarse a ese trabajo, pero reconocía que no se le daba mal. Si se empeñaba podía ser la más famosa estilista del mundo mágico, pero no quería dedicarse a ello, por mucho que reconociera que el centro de belleza era una envidiable fuente de dinero. 

Lo que Skye verdaderamente ansiaba, por encima de todo, era convertirse en aurora, puede que para demostrar a sus abuelos que se habían equivocado por completo con ella. Este objetivo estaba seguido muy de cerca por el de convertirse en animaga. Sabía que era ambicionar mucho, pero no podía evitar desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez fuera ésta la causa de que el sombrero seleccionador la pusiera en Slytherin en lugar de Ravenclaw, como su madre. 

Por supuesto sus abuelos se regocijaron con ello, no por nada Slytherin era considerada la casa de los magos oscuros. Skye estuvo muy deprimida por mucho tiempo por haber quedado en esa casa. Claro que todas sus preocupaciones quedaron olvidadas cuando conoció a alguien que cambió su vida para siempre: Severus Snape.

Snape ni se habría fijado en ella, seguro, de no haber despuntado muy pronto como un genio en pociones. Pareció cogerle un gran aprecio a partir de su segunda clase con ella, y parecía quedarse mirándola muy amenudo, con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de concentración, como si intentase ubicarla en algún lugar. Skye le había visto mirarla así muchas veces, y en sus locas fantasías de niña imaginaba que en la clase siguiente él la llamaría aparte para decirle que había descubierto que era su hija. Aún ahora no lo hubiera considerado descabellado. Snape daba muy bien el tipo de mortífago, y según Draco le había contado lo había sido realmente aunque había renegado de sus antiguos ideales convirtiéndose en traidor.

Se notaba en el tono de voz de Malfoy que le admiraba profundamente por esto. Y cómo podía ser de otro modo si se había revelado en el máximo explendor del Señor Tenebroso y se había puesto al frente de la casa con mayor número de futuros mortífagos de Hogwarts. Mantenía a raya a todos sus alumnos con una sola mirada y todos le tenían el máximo respeto. 

Para Skye descubrir ser hija de Snape haría encajar muchas piezas de su vida. Hija de mortífago, heredando su pelo negro y su talento en pociones, la extraña ternura que él le dedicaba... Sin duda debía de recordarle a su madre, no por nada se parecía extraordinariamente a Meriel, aunque ésta tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos castaños. 

Snape se había llevado una gran alegría cuando se enteró del noviazgo de Skye con Malfoy, sus dos alumnos predilectos. Seguro que fantaseaba con el genio en pociones que surgiría de la union de ambos. Tampoco hubiera visto con malos ojos que se hubiera juntado con Stan Adams, otro de los alumnos aventajados en esta materia, según había dejado caer como por casualidad cuando la chica le anunció que su relación con Draco había terminado. Skye tenía la confianza suficiente con su profesor para hablar de esos temas. En realidad lo consideraba como su padre y él la trataba como su hija, como se demostró en su segundo curso, cuando aparecieron los dementores y sus miedos y torturas mentales se hicieron peores, más intensos y frecuentes. Snape se preocupó seriamente por su estado de salud y cuando ella le confesó sus horribles sueños se encargó de prepararle él personalmente pociones para dormir sin soñar. Skye agradeció infinitamente su gesto, aún cuando se convirtió en algo sin sentido al cabo de un tiempo, pues ya no le hacía falta estar dormida para sufrir pesadillas. Su estado se hizo tan evidente, perdiendo peso, apetito, atención y energía, que la enfermera recomendó que pasara una temporada en su casa. Sin embargo Meriel se negó a ello. Llegó hasta Hogwarts expresamente para hablar con Dumbledore y (lo que Skye había esperado con ansias) con Snape.

Según la chica había sospechado, aunque Snape no sabía de quíen era hija Skye (después de todo su apellido era Hidden) le había recordado lo suficiente a su madre para hacerse una idea de quién podía ser su progenitora. Al parecer habían estudiado juntos en su época escolar y se habían conocido bastante bien. Charlaban amigablemente y puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero Skye podría jurar haber visto que se miraban con algo más que amistad mutua. 

Pero como íbamos diciendo, Meriel se negó totamente a llevarse a su hija a casa. El tema la desesperaba y la ponía más nerviosa de lo que debería. Decía que ni siquiera debía haber ido hasta allí para aquello y aunque estas conversaciones las mantenían en secreto, a puerta cerrada, lejos de los oídos de Skye, la chica pudo reconocer que algo asustaba mucho a su madre. Después de una de estas reuniones Skye se encontró con Dumbledore y Snape para que discutieran si prefería quedarse en el castillo o volver con su madre. Vio en los ojos de ambos hombres una mirada asombrada y un poco temerosa, no de ella sino por ella. Se preguntó qué diablos les habría contado su madre para que la mirasen así.

Por supuesto se quedó en Hogwarts. Los dementores no estaban lo suficientemente cerca la mayor parte del tiempo para afectarla demasiado y de alguna manera sabía que sus pesadillas se harían peores estando cerca de sus abuelos. 

Cuando el fugitivo Sirius Black, por culpa del que los dementores rondaban por Hogwarts, hizo su aparición en la torre de Gryffindor dando un susto de muerte a todos los profesores y alumnos Meriel escribió a su hija para casi ordenarle volver a casa de inmediato. Skye, aconsejada por Snape, decidió hacer caso a su madre y pasó una corta temporada con su familia, pero al poco tiempo volvió al colegio más asustada que nunca. Su madre parecía querer protegerla de algo en Hogwarts, pero sus abuelos estaban muy contentos por alguna razón y no paraban de decirle que el diablo la buscaba. Skye volvió al colegio asqueada por el fanatismo visto en sus rostros.

Ahora, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño de Draco, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y los ojos nublados por la lágrimas, creyó oir de nuevo la voz de su abuela: "El diablo te ronda, serás una buena mortífaga"

¿Por qué esas palabras, o el tono de odio en el que eran dichas, le causaban tanta conmoción? Se sentía sola, muy sola, y desprotegida. Se dejó resbalar poco a poco hasta el frío suelo de baldosines aún salpicado por el agua del baño de Draco. Intentó recuperar la serenidad, pero a cada bocanada de aire volvía a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Era en ocasiones como ésta, en las que necesitaba aferrarse a algo para saber que seguía en el mundo, en las que solía acudir a la cama de Draco para llorar en su pecho. Sabía que él no terminaba de entender cómo se sentía, pero la envolvía en sus brazos y Skye se sentía protegida, real. 

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se las limpió con rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado manipular por sus abuelos? No había nada que deseara más que hacerles ver lo equivocados que estaban con ella. Pero ser aurora parecía un sueño imposible cuando todos sus compañeros de casa estaban destinados a ser mortífagos. Incluso lo comentaban entre ellos. Hasta Skye había visto las túnicas negras de Draco y le había oído relatar vagamente reuniones en las que había estado. 

El sabía su historia y ella sabía la de él. No se habían ocultado nada, excepto el sueño de Skye de que Snape fuera su padre y la protegiera de todo. Sus ideas opuestas no habían sido un obstáculo demasiado grande para su relación, se limitaban a no hablar de ello. De haber tenido la intención de seguir juntos de por vida se hubiera vuelto un gran problema, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba que eso podía ser posible. Sí que había comentado Draco que de elegir una esposa para continuar la dinastía Malfoy la escogería a ella, pero eso no quería decir nada. Skye siempre supo desde el principio que no acabarían juntos. Eran demasiado parecidos.

Su relación no había sido lo que se dice fácil. Podía haberlo parecido, a ratos, e incluso si Skye quería podía elegir sólo los buenos momentos y formar su propia historia con ellos. Había sido un noviazgo muy liberal en cuanto al sexo desde el principio, pero ambos eran celosos, eso no podían negarlo. Si Skye se acostaba con alguien más de dos veces Draco se ponía frenético, como si ella fuera a dejarlo por la otra persona. A ella le ocurría igual. No importaba que tuvieran aventuras independientes siempre que se lo contasen el uno al otro y no repitiesen con la misma persona. 

Skye enganchó los dedos en el borde del labavo y trató de levantarse del suelo, pero le fué imposible hacerlo. Se mareó y se vió obligada a agachar la cabeza, de rodillas sobre las baldosas y con los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, la negra falda formando un charco a su alrededor. 

- Draco – gimió, pidiendo ayuda.

El siempre había sido su apoyo, su salvación cuando pensaba que nada importaba. Pero el amor que podían haber tenido degeneró en una extaña amistad que ninguno podía negar. Como pareja se volvieron insoportables. Se conocían demasiado, casi se leían el pensamiento y se sentían encadenados en una relación que ninguno quería romper para no dañar al otro pero que no podían continuar si no querían amargarse a sí mismos. Lo mejor que pudo sucederles fue que a Skye le negaran el permiso para pasar el verano con Draco en Turquía. Allí Malfoy tuvo varias aventuras sin importancia y Skye, en Irlanda, estuvo saliendo con un chico que le llevaba cinco años y que pensaba que ella era lo más importante del mundo después de su escoba de carreras. Agobiada de esa relación no agradeció lo suficiente la llegada del 1 de Septiembre de nuevo aunque se sintió incómoda de encontrarse con Draco. A él le ocurrió lo mismo y se evitaron durante un par de días, hasta que comprendieron que estaban haciendo el capullo y cortaron definitivamente para poder volver a ser amigos. 

Skye se levantó con dificultad, a fuerza de brazos, y se tambaleó un poco mirándose al espejo. ¿Se parecía a Snape? Tenía, sin duda, su mismo color de pelo. Y su mismo talento para pociones. Pero fuera de eso, ¿se parecía en algo? Porque la palidez de su piel podía deberse a su estadía en las mazmorras...

Skye recordó con algo de vergüenza una vez que había estado discutiendo con él sobre un castigo que le había inpuesto. Ella sabía que Snape no dejaba que sus alumnos le discutieran, excepto ella y tal vez Draco. En un momento de acaloramiento, por la injusticia que estaba cometiendo su profesor ella no pudo evitar decir:

- ¡Te estás convirtiendo en un tirano, papá!

Se quedó helada nada más oirse y miró a Snape con terror con una mano en la boca. Él la miró con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro y, casi esbozando una sonrisa, contestó:

- Así no vas a conseguir que te rebaje el castigo, Skye.

Ella se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Había sido tan violento llamarlo "papá"... Pero él no pareció disgustado y su comentario alivió la tensión del momento. Su relación no había cambiado un ápice desde entonces, cosa que la chica agradeció porque no hubiera soportado que Snape empezase a rehuirla, necesitaba su apoyo como necesitaba el de Draco.

Salió del cuarto de baño con paso vacilante buscando al rubio con la mirada. Pero allí no estaba, ¿la había dejado sola? 

- ¿Malfoy? – llamó. No sabía por qué pero aunque pensara en él como Draco siempre lo llamaba Malfoy, igual que él hacía con ella. Para él siempre era Hidden. Y por cierto con su apellido, estaba completamente segura de que su madre lo había inventado. (N/A, Hidden – esconderse, ocultar) Jack Hidden no parecía haber sido real. Había buscado información sobre él en periódicos atrasados, pero no había noticia alguna que se refieriese a la muerte de un auror con ese nombre. Tampoco había encontrado nada en su propia casa, su madre no tenía ni una sola fotografía del que supuestamente fue su esposo. Todo lo que Skye tenía sobre su padre eran referencias vagas y confusas. Estudió en Durmstang, pero a confesión inconsciente de su madre se habían conocido en Hogwarts, ¿qué hacía un alumno de otro colegio allí? Después del torneo de los tres magos en el que alumnos de otros colegios pasaron una temporada en el castillo no desconfió tanto de esa información, pero seguía pareciéndole confusa. 

Skye debía su nombre a que fue concebida en la Isla de Skye, en Escocia. Al parecer sus padres habían pasado una temporada visitando el lugar y su madre había decidido guardar el recuerdo de la estancia. Skye (N/A en árabe significa "dador de agua" y la isla con su nombre no es imaginación mía) nunca había visitado dicha isla ni había visto entre las pertenencias de su madre ninguna referencia a esas vacaciones ni tampoco, ya que estamos, cercificado de matrimonio alguno. 

Meriel tenía un anillo de bodas muy simple, era una alianza de oro sin inscripción ni dibujo que hacía parecer sus manos las de una monja. Sin embargo, sí tenía un costoso anillo con un gran diamante que Skye tenía la seguridad que era de compromiso. ¿Por que no lo llevaba puesto si se lo había regalado su padre? Y si no lo había hecho ¿no deberia tener otro anillo de pedida que llevar en su mano? Era todo tan confuso...

Cuando pensaba en todo esto Skye no podía evitar sentirse perdida, sola, sin identidad. ¿Jack Hidden había existido de verdad o sólo era un producto de la mente de Meriel? No podía saberlo, y por eso se sentía tan vacía y tan desubicada. Por eso necesitaba que alguien la abrazase y la hiciese sentir real mientras descargaba sus penas en forma de lágrimas amargas.

Y Draco no estaba allí para consolarla.

Bajó con dificultad a la sala común, borracha, desesperada y sola, y se sentó en la alfombra frente al fuego para llorar como una criatura, con las manos en la cara tratando de ahogar los sonidos de su llanto. Casi no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que Stan Adams puso una mano sobre su hombro, mirándola preocupado por su estado. Skye, sin pensarlo pues no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, se arrojó a sus brazos aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único del mundo. Y en ese momento lo era. 

Stan la abrazó con aprensión, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Se lo preguntó, con un tono asustado, pero si ella lo oyó no respondió a su pregunta. La convenció, de alguna manera, de ir con él a su cuarto. No sabía por qué pero no quería que nadie la viese así, derrotada. Allí se sentaron en su cama y Stan la sujetó con ternura mientras ella lloraba desesperada contra su pecho. Skye no quería o no podía hablar del asunto. Y así, sin explicaciones, viendo la congoja y dolor reflejados en los ojos oscuros de la chica, de alguna manera el Sly se convenció de que Ron Weasley tenía la culpa de todo.

Y juró que lo pagaría. Nadie hacía daño a su Skye y quedaba ileso.

DRACO

Allí estaba de nuevo. Si hubiera podido ignorarle Draco estaba convencido de que lo hubiera hecho, pero el deber de la Señora Gorda como guardiana de la puerta era conceder el paso a todo aquél que tuviera la contraseña. Fuera quien fuera.

- "Gryffindor es la mejor casa del mundo y las demás no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos" – recitó Draco con risa floja. Era tan absurda la frasecita, tomó nota mental de preguntar a Hermione por el autor de tan original contraseña. Seguro que había sido uno de los gays, como si lo viera. Lo que más gracia le causaba era la cara de la Señora Gorda. Tenía los labios apretados una dura e irritada línea y lo miraba con reproche. Draco estaba seguro de que le repateaba dejarle pasar para que retozase con Hermione. Se preguntó si le habría dicho algo al respecto a la chica. Ya se lo imaginaba "Hermione, querida, deberías cuidar más tus compañías, ese chico con el que andas no me gusta nada, ¡es muy maleducado y grosero!"

Con una sonrisa de superioridad entró en la sala común de Gryffindor. Se soprendió un poco de econtrarse semejante panorama: Potter y la chica Weasley acostados en uno de los sillones besándose apasionadamente y el pelirrojo sentado en el suelo mirando el fondo de una botella vacía. Parecía borracho.

Se quedó mirándolos un momento preguntándose dónde diablos estaría Hemione y qué podía querer de él. Dio un respingo cuando notó que el pelirrojo lo estaba mirando.

- Hey, Malfoy – dijo Ron con voz pastosa - ¿Quieres un trago?

- Por supuesto – dujo el Sly acercándose. Nunca rechazaba una copa gratis. Weasley le pasó una botella entera aún por abrir y cogió otra para sí. Draco miró la botella confundido hasta que comprendió que se la estaba dando.

- Sabes, Malfoy, tendríamos que tener una charla tú y yo – dijo seriamente Ron. Estaba un poco mareado, pero aún sabía lo que decía, que ya era algo. 

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó el rubio desconfiado.

- Si haces daño a Hermione, te mato – dijo el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. Draco se encogió de hombros, ¿para qué iba a querer él hacerle daño a Hermione? Pero no se iba a quedar atrás después de esa amenaza.

- Si haces daño a Skye, te mataré yo – dijo con decisión – Dos veces – añadió. 

Satisfecho con la cara de confusión del Weasley se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Hermione. Al llegar frente a su puerta se pasó una mano por el pelo acomodándolo, se arregló la ropa alisando arrugas imaginarias y se palpó la cara buscando alguna señal de su pelea con Justin. Al no encontrar ninguna sonrió satisfecho y llamó a la puerta. Al no recibir contestación decidió entrar de todas maneras así que giró el pomo y pasó al interior del cuarto dejando que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas.

La oscuridad lo recibió.

---------------------------------

Sí, sí, lo sé, poco Draco, 0 Hermione. En el próximo capítulo, prometido, no os exaltéis, ok?

Besitos.

NOTA.- 152 reviews!!!!!


	18. Cap 18

Hola!!! Siento haber tardado tanto. Y siento también la baja calidad (alguna vez fue alta en este fic) de los últimos capítulos. Intento mejorar pero es bastante difícil cuando tu inspiración se va de vacaciones!!!

Además, no estaba del todo en forma al escribir este capi y no me ha quedado como me hubiera gustado. Suele pasar cuando estás en "estos días del mes en los que te gusta ser mujer" (gustar? Una mierda, lo odio, lo odio, lo odiooo!!! En mi próxima vida me pido ser tío, esto es horrible, horrible!!! No lo soporto, necesito mis drogas!!!!) que te dejan como si te hubiera atropellado un autobús y con los instintos homicidas más desarrollados de lo habitual. Bueno, después de mis desvaríos vamos a lo importante:

Aviso, puede que dentro de dos capítulos haya Draco/Blaise.

Y vamos a los reviews

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** Hey Nati!!!, es que si no la quisiera solo para el sexo no sería coherente lo que tengo pensado (aunque la coherencia no es lo mío, lo reconozco) Hum, lo leeré y te dejaré rev cuando lo haga, ok? Este capi tampoco está divertido pero bueno... ya veremos si me animo un poco más para el próximo.

****

Katy Malfoy, esque tenía el día dramático cuando lo escribí, jejeje. Sí, hay más Draco, aunque no hay mucho diálogo.

****

Jenny Anderson, Sorry!!! No quería que te sintieses mal al leerlo. Yo también estaba un poquillo depre al escribirlo, por eso es un poco... como diría? Trágico? No debería haberlo echo así, lo siento!!! No, Hermione no hablará con él, ya sabrás por qué. Tal vez Draco sí que le "hable". Hermione no tiene planeado charlar con Draco en este capi. Ya lo verás.

****

Fleur , si sabía yo que le seguiriais teniendo manía a Justin. Pues nada, continuando con el plan A. Esque él no puede entender que Hermione se fije en él más que por el físico y piensa que si es por eso la chica ha caído muy bajo. No puede concebir que a ella pueda gustarle viendo cómo la trata. Ya le verdad, muy razonable no es pero me da lo mismo, es un fic!!! Olvidate de Flo de momento. No vais a saber de ella en mucho tiempo, así que no os comáis la cabeza, ok? Yo odio los R/Hr, no me parece que queden bien como pareja. En realidad a Herm le queda bien solo Draco, nadie más. (es mi opinión, por supuesto, pero como quede con Harry...) Tas loca, 14 capitulos!!! No hay concurso, pero es que a veces da la casualidad de que varias personas dejan para el mismo capi reviews largos y daba la impresión de que estaba planeado, o se hacían la competencia, ejeje. Besitos a ti tb.

**Noelia****,** lo siento mil, pero te tendrás que aguantar las ganas un capítulo más, sorry!!! Lo sé, lo sé, debería hacer capis más largos pero últimamente me cuesta más escribirlos y por no teneros esperando más tiempo prefiero publicar lo que tengo y dedicarme al siguiente. Besitos.

**Jenny Anderson**, otra vez? Sí, van a tener problemas, pero más Ginny que Harry porque ella se va a enterar de unas cosas que... bueno, ya lo verás, lo que pasa es que no me apetece mucho ocuparme de ellos, soy así de maniática. Besitos.

**Noelia****,** de nuevo? Bueno, igual me pasé un poquito con Skye, pero no estaba muy allá ese día y me salió pelín dramón. Me alegro de que te gustase o al menos lo considerases interesante, sé que no era Draco ni Herm ni ninguno conocido así que no las tenía todas conmigo. Besitos de nuevo!!

****

Laura, sigue cayéndote mal Justin? Bueno, él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, ya lo verás (está to controlao!!) y yo no me empeño en nada!!! Pero es que no voy a juntar a nadie con nadie pa que no pase nada más, me apetece jugar un poquillo con los personajes. Y te diré un secretito, tenías razón, Skye no es hija de Snape. Besines.

****

Nena_Gothica, hola! Me alegro que te gustase el capi de Skye, no estaba segura de que fuera a tener buena acogida. No creo que sea buena escribiendo, es que sois indulgentes leyendo!!! Os gusta todo!!! Bueno, yo espero no defraudarte, pero últimamente me gusta menos de lo acostumbrado lo que estoy publicando, así que ... Besitos.

**GaBrIeLa****,** 2 capitulos, tranquila, tranquila!!! Oyes, por quien me has tomado para poner a Lucius en plan autista? Con lo que me gusta!!! No le voy a hacer eso, no te preocupes. Hummm, bueno, te cuento un secreto a ti tb, la madre de Skye no se casó con un mortífago... simplemente no se casó. Descabellado? Sirius? Explicame porque lo crees y tal vez y puede que te conteste, jejeje. Sí, se que al principio quedó un poco como loca total, pero todo tenía su explicación (aunque tarde en darlas) No me olvido de Draco/Blaise, como olvidarme? Por cierto, te he dicho alguna vez que me lees la mente? Tu entiendes por qué lo digo, verdad? Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** pobrecito Justin!!! La verad, parece que no se ha podido disolver la "liga de linchamiento" así que preparaos para entrar en acción, jejejej. No te cortes, dime todo lo que quieras que no me importa lo largo que sea el review, es solo que me hace gracia abrir la página y ver dos o tres super- reviews y luego otros que son de una línea, se me hace tan raro!! Sí, seguía Draco Dormiens (hasta que terminó) y también podía decir que sigo La serpiente plateada si no fuera porque la autora no lo actualiza nunca!!! En realidad lo que menos sigo son fic romantico-amorosos, sigo más los de acción (como se puede apreciar en mi lista de fics anexados) Jajaja, esque me apetecía dejar claras algunas cosillas de justin, pero parece que dio resultado. No, el apellido de Skye estaba pensado desde un principio. De echo, la historia de Skye estaba pensada desde el primer capítulo pero no hubo hueco para escribirla antes. Nada de lo que ocurre aquí es casual. Chau, loka, me encantó tu review!!!

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt****,** no te preocupes, ya dije que no hacía falta que me dejaseis mensajes, tu estudia, tranquila. Me alegro que te gustase. Besitos, que te salgan bien los examenes.

****

Kaze, Hola!!! Que loca, 17 capitulos!!! Eps!! Sí que me gustan los reviews largos, y los cortos también (sí lo reconozco, soy adicta a los reviews, vale?) pero no hace falta que me digas capítulo por capítulo lo que te parecieron, con que encuentres interesante la historia me basta,ok? Besitos. (y gracias por el mens) 

**Isis****,** gracias!!! Me hace mucha ilusion!! Ya se me olvido poner cuando llegué a los 100 pero con los 150 no se me ha olvidado!!! Jajaja, o sea que antes no las leías, eh? Pues te has quedado sin enterarte de un par de cosillas, creo. Sí, sí, 22 que cruz!!! Se supone que tengo que comportarme como una adulta responsable y ni sé por donde empezar. No, no, pues que no se ande, tranquilitos todos. No hombre, de hemorroides no sufre que hay hechizo para eso!!! (y se llama _hemoal)_ Eso, vosotros olvidaros por ahora de ella porque no saldra en una buena temporada y hay otras movidas por ahí mas interesantes... lo que pasa esque por alguna razon lo de Flo ha quedado como muy misterioso, pero luego de misterioso tiene poco, la verdad. Huy, yo a Cho la odio a morir, tendría que poner un partido de quidditch solo pa tirarla de la escoba, ejeje. Lo de Justin ya lo verás, aún me va a servir para algo... Poz mira, lo de Skye es curiodo porque estaba yo esta tarde mirando libros por ahí y vi uno de Nicolas Evans (el hombre que susurraba a los caballos y todo eso) y cotilleándolo ví que había una tipa que se llamaba Skye!!! Pero no me acuerdo del nombre del libro ni na. Si, aquí hay poca conversación, más acción. Espero que no te decepcione. (perdonarte, tu stas tontita? Si me encanta leeros!!!) Esque me conecto mu poquito, ya lo avise.

****

Bulmi, es que si Justin no es rastrero no puedo incluir una escenita... que es mega-cursi, todo hay que decirlo, pero no me puedo resistir!!! Besitos y gracias por tu mensaje.

****

Prongsy, pero tú crees que Justin tiene fans? (no cuento como fans a los miembros de la "liga de linchamiento") Oyes, los estragos... de que tipo han sido? Lo digo para no quedar nunca con ninguno de vosotros!!! Siento haber tardado tanto y que el capi sea tan flojo, espero mejorar!!! Hey, no tienes que darme las gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer por vosotros!!!

****

TOM4EVA, jejeje, esque tengo una imaginacion prodigiosa!!! Y que quieres que te diga, el niñito ese me parece muy jovencin para incluirlo en las escenitas como la de este capitulo, no me lo imagino para nada!!! Blaise/ Hermione? Eso si que sería raro. Hummm, tampoco estaría tan mal... lo pensaré, ok? Pero supongo que te refieres a si es Draco/Herm o Draco/Blaise, pues es lo primero pero por peticion masiva (dado que en un capi puse mini-escena) sí que incluire Draco/Blaise, pero avisaré antes, don´t worry. Besitos.

**Earwen Eressea**, es un tio, todo lo solucionan con sexo, alcohol o/y ostias así que no me ha parecido desacertado. Aún así como justin es un Hufflepuff y todos sabemos que de listos no pecan su mala suerte, al contrario que la de muchos, es mas bien a causa de su propia estupidez. Sí igual me pasé un poco poniéndola de traumada, pero todo esto viene por algo, os lo prometo. Aki esta el siguiente capi, siento mucho que no sea mejor.

****

ARLC, me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes el siguiente, espero no haber tardado tanto como con el anterior, intentaré subir el proximo mas pronto.

****

HeRmI222 , gracias mil!!! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que no te decepcione demasiado!!! Besitos.

Mmmm, a ver, esta escena la hice escuchando (una y otra vez porque soy asi de pesada) la canción Find my Baby de Moby (incluída en su dico Play) que no se por qué pero me parece una canción muy sexy (retorcida que es una, supongo), pero si el capítulo está mal, es soso, aburrido o consideráis que es una basura (como indudablemente es) no es por culpa de la canción sino de la resaca (había que celebrar que Björk vino a Valencia!!! Lo que os perdisteis!!!) y de otras causas detalladas al inicio, ya sabéis, antes de los reviews y eso. Estooo.... bueno, ya, creo que no tengo más que decir. Allá vamos con el capítulo.
    
VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD
    
Cap. 18

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra se dio cuenta de que junto a la cama de Hermione descansaban un par de velas que con su llama no acertaban a alumbrar toda la habitación pero iluminaban directamente el lecho. Draco se empezó a poner un poco nervioso con la visión del escenario. Vaya, vaya, si Hermione había montado todo eso significaba que algo tenía en mente. Inconscientemente Draco apretó con más fuerza la botella que traía en la mano y escuadriñó las sombras buscando a su amante aunque olvidó por completo su propósito al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un cuerpo apoyándose en su espalda.

- Has tardado – murmuró ella en su oído. Draco sonrió para sí.

- Tenía asuntos que arrelgar – replicó. Lo que había tenido que arreglar había sido su cara, ¡no se iba a presentar frente a Hermione hecho un asco, como un pandillero cualquiera! Además, Justin, por muy gay que pareciera, podía hacer daño el cabrón.

- No importa – dijo ella, casi suspirando en su oído. Draco giró la cara para buscar sus labios, pero ella se retiró con una risita, aunque no antes de que él notara algo.

- Hueles a alcohol – le dijo extrañado. La chica rió un poco, sin dejar que se girase hacia ella ni soltar su cintura.

- También tú – contestó divertida. Draco alzó una ceja. Parecía que Hermione estaba de un humor especial, algo juguetona. Se preguntó qué le tendría preparado...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó en tono inocente mirando de reojo la cama iluminada. Hermione subió una mano por su pecho a modo de caricia.

- ¿Qué te apetecería hacer? – preguntó con picardía, bajando su otra mano hasta la entrepierna del Sly, que gimió sonoramente al notar el roce. 

- Pues... lo que tú quieras... me... me parecerá bien – consiguió decir Draco, intentando no cerrar los ojos para centrarse en la zona que Hermione masajeaba casi al descuido. Tan pronto como Hermione inició el contacto lo terminó. Draco se quedó descuadrado notando cómo la chica se separaba de él. Se giró a mirarla y la descubrió sonriendo malignamente y con un escueto conjuntito de ropa interior negra que vete tu a saber de dónde había sacado. Casi boqueó al verla así vestida (o desvestida) A Draco nunca le había gustado demasiado el encaje, pero ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para cambiar de opinión. 

Hermione amplió la sonrisa y pasó un dedo por un largo pañuelo de seda escarlata que traía al cuello a modo de bufanda. Draco miró extrañado el accesorio, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar para qué podía servir porque la chica se acercó a él para besarle vorazmente. Y Draco, por supuesto, se dejó devorar, saboreando el gusto a wisky de su boca. 

Le rozó la cintura desnuda con los dedos y ella dio un respingo y se alejó de él casi de un salto, de nuevo con esa sonrisa juguetona bailándole en los labios.

- Yo pongo las reglas – dijo arqueando las cejas, indicándole la cama con una mirada. Draco asintió con media sonrisa y retrocedió hasta allí sin dejar de mirarla. Se sentó en el borde y levantó la botella que el Weasley le había dado.

- ¿Te apetece?

- Más tarde – dijo ella acercándose lentamente. Draco dejó la botella en la mesilla de noche, al lado de una cubitera llena de hielo. De haber podido apartar la mirada de la chica seguramente la habría dejado dentro, pero Hermione no era una vista digna de despreciar, sino todo lo contrario.

Se acercó a él y se puso casi entre sus piernas. El rubio levantó la vista hacia ella, disfrutando las formas que dibujaban la luz de las velas sobre su cuerpo, viendo como la pequeña bola de plata de su ombligo parecía una diminuta hoguera anidada en su estómago. Se dispuso a lamerla cuando lago lo detuvo, Hermione le había puesto las manos en los hombros para impedirle esa acción y le empujó levemente contra el colchón, sugiriendo que se tumbara.

- Muy bien, tú mandas – aceptó él, estirándose adecuadamente en la cama, como si se dispusiera a echar un sueñecito. 

- Eso es – murmuró ella, y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Draco sonrió complacido. Hermione se quitó el pañuelo escarlata con lentitud sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó melosa acercándose a sus labios hasta apenas rozarlos. Draco intentó besarla pero ella volvió a apartarse sonriente y le cogió de una mano, poniéndola sobre su cabeza - ¿Confías? – volvió a preguntar, y esta vez sí que le besó intensamente, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca y apretando todo su cuerpo contra el del rubio que asistía aturdido a toda la escena. Se dejó llevar por la pasíon de su amante en aquel beso y cuando intentó abrazarla se dio cuenta que se le era imposible, algo se lo impedía. Gruñó en protesta y Hermione se apartó de él de nuevo, sentándose sobre su estómago mientra se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...? – empezó a preguntar molesto. Dirigiendo la vista hasta sus muñecas se dio cuenta de que la chica le había atado las manos al cabezal de la cama con el pañuelo escarlata. - ¿Hermione? – preguntó atónito. Ella sonrió.

- No te preocupes, cariño, sólo te voy a violar – dijo con una gran sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Draco, en lugar de asustarse, se excitó más. No pudo evitarlo. ¿Así que iba a aprovecharse de él? Vaya, eso era nuevo. Y estimulante. 

Atado e indefenso asistió al frustrante espectáculo de ver a Hermione desabotonando su camisa con lentitud. Se tomaba su tiempo en cada botón, ¿no había notado que estaba sentada sobre su erección? ¿O era sólo para hacerlo sufrir?

Cuando terminó con la camisa, Hermione se tumbó sobre él y cogió algo de la mesilla. Draco comprobó pasmado que se trataba de un cubito de hielo. 

- No dolerá – prometió la chica, y se dispuso a besarlo con ardor. Sin separarse aún deslizó el hielo por su pecho, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltase por el frío contacto. Hermione desplazó el beso por su cuello y lo mordisqueó un poco antes de trazar con la boca el mismo camino que estaba siguiendo el cubito. 

Para Draco resultó muy, muy excitante. La zona enfriada con el hielo percibía más intensamente el calor de la boca de Hermione, tanto que parecía que su piel se quemaba con el contacto de esa lengua de fuego. La chica se entretuvo sádicamente en los pezones de Draco, mordisqueándolos con los dientes con delicadeza, seguidos uno de otro después de haberlos torturado con el hielo ya casi derretido. Cuando se cansó de este juego (o puede que hicera caso de las súplicas del chico) se volvió a inclinar hacia la mesilla y esta vez se hizo con la botella aún cerrada. La abrió con los dientes, escupiendo el tapón a un lado y le echó una mirada de diversión al rubio, que la observaba con los ojos brillantes. 

Hermione bebió un largo trago de wisky y se inclió de nuevo hacia su amante, besándolo lentamente y dejando caer en su boca parte del líquido. Draco bebió de Hermione, recorriendo con la lengua cada rincón de su boca y se desplomó contra las sábanas molesto cuando ella rompió una vez más el contacto. Todo esto se estaba saliendo de madre, estaba demasiado excitado para aguantar jueguecitos de ese tipo, y lo que es peor, ¡deseaba tocarla! Cerró los ojos intentando centrarse y sintió como los labios de Hermione lamían el líquido ambarino que había dejado caer sobre su torso. Draco se retorció bajo el contacto, deseando que terminase y que durase eternamente a la vez. La boca de Hermione era voraz, exigente, y regalaba pequeños mordiscos en su camino descendente. 

El rubio Sly tembló cuando sintió las manos de la chica desabrochándole el pantalón mientras su boca no se despegaba de su estómago. Por la mente afiebrada de Draco pasó una imagen sugerida por ese contacto y gimió. No podría soportarlo si ella hacía eso. No podía aguantar lo suficiente. Tiró de sus ataduras tratando de liberarse, pero era imposible, estaba firmemente sujeto. Abrió los ojos y miró a la chica, que se había detenido y lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿No irás a hacerlo, verdad? – preguntó con un temeroso hilo de voz. Odió su voz débil y titubeante, pero así era como se sentía en esos momentos, indefenso bajo el liderazgo de la chica. No estaba mal, no, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser manejado de esta manera. Hermione sonrió aún más y apoyó la cabeza contra el estómago de su amante.

- Cariño, si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca – le confió. Draco supuso que se refería a que si no estaba medio borracha nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así, y en parte no se equivocaba. Vio como hipnotizado como ella se deshacía se sus zapatos y le bajaba los pantalones casi de un tirón. Trepó por su cuerpo como una gata para acercarse a sus boxers. Le miró de nuevo, sin tener piedad de él ni hacer caso alguno de su mirada suplicante. Pasó una mano por la zona abultada cubierta de tela negra. Draco gimió por enésima vez y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos decidido a no ver nada de aquello, temblando de anticipación. 

Hermione, con lentitud, bajó la tela con las puntas de los dedos hasta deshacerse por completo de ella. Vaya, sí que estaba emocionado, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? En verdad, sin el suplemento de valentía que suponía el alcohol nunca se habría atrevido a tocar los rizos suaves e incoloros que rodeaban el pene de Draco. Escuchó jadear al chico y sonrió como una vampiresa. Empezó por besos tímidos que hicieron temblar el cuerpo bajo ella. Después vinieron los pequeños lametones experimentales que endurecieron aún más el miembro. Hermione, envalentonada con las reacciones positivas a sus atenciones, decidió pasar a la acción.

Draco se convulsionó al sentir los tibios labios de la chica rodeándolo y la humedad de su boca acogiéndolo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa para no sentir el ritmo que ella estaba imprimiendo pero era totalmente imposible abstraerse de la lengua que lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido, durante interminables minutos. Cuando creyó que ya no podría aguantar más toda actividad cesó. Su exclamación de disgusto le sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si no era así como lo quería, si prefería estar dentro de ella, ¡y poder tocarla, Dios! Pero aquello había sido tan... tan... excitante para él. Sobre todo porque nunca creyó que Hermione fuera capaz de hacer algo así (aún la consideraba una mojigata, pero para su grata sorpresa no se estaba comportando como tal) y que lo hiciera por iniciativa propia lo dejaba perplejo. 

Abrió los ojos casi temeroso de lo que encontraría y la vio, radiante de poder sobre él, iluminada por la luz de las velas, quitándose sus escuetas prendas negras. Tembló de emoción y de deseo. Era tan bonita... Tiró de nuevo de sus ataduras con fiereza, tratando de liberarse, pero era imposible, le tenía bien sujeto. 

- No vas a poder escapar – dijo ella, acercándose a su oído. Rozó sus manos, como dándole a entender que no le estaba permitido tocarla. Draco intentó cerrar los dedos sobre los suyos para tener al menos ese contacto, pero ella ya había retirado sus manos para enredarlas en su cabello marfileño. Le tocó la cara suavemente, como intentado aprendérsela mientras Draco veía preocupado que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada dolorida de esos increíbles ojos castaños – Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? – susurró, queriendo más que nunca poder abrazarla para consolarla de lo que fuera que le estuviese ocurriendo. Pero Hermione no contestó, sino que hundió la lengua entre sus labios prolongando este beso mucho más que los anteriores, queriendo, quizás, expresar algo que no diría con palabras. Draco le devolvió el beso desconcertado. No era posesivo y lujurioso como lo habían sido los anteriores, sino dulce y tierno y eso lo asustaba un poco. ¿Qué le ocurría a su chica?

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de ese beso que le supo a despedida Hermione se ensartó en él casi de un solo movimiento, echando a volar todas sus preocupaciones. El cuerpo de Draco se colapsó un instante, por lo inesperado, pero después respondió a los primeros movimientos algo torpes de la chica, que gemía de placer sobre él. 

- Hermione... déjame tocarte... - gimió él, suplicante entre sus propias exclamaciones involuntarias. La chica lo miró con ojos vidriosos y enturbiados y se recostró sobre su cuerpo, cambiando el ritmo de manera inconsciente, para besarlo profundamente entre jadeos, recorriendo con la lengua toda la extensión de su cuello, sus labios entreabiertos, mordisqueando ligeramente su barbilla mientras él no podía más que forzar sus ataduras tratando de alcanzarla y dejarse hacer, abandonándose a las sensaciones que la chica despertaba en él, disfruntando del roce de sus pieles y del aliento cálido de su amante, besándola posesivo cuando encontraba sus labios. 

Hermione le abrazaba mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas acelerando sus movimientos casi sin darse cuenta y el chico se estremecía, intuyendo su inminente explosión y tratando de retrasarla lo máximo posible, pero el orgasmo lo sorprendió entre los gritos de la chica que trataba de ahogarlos en el hueco de su hombro. 

Draco intentó tranquilizar su respiración, algo complicado teniendo a una sudorosa Hermione desplomada sobre él y habiendo experimentado algo tan intenso. Repasando toda la experiencia en su mente, quitando el pánico que le había embargado al no ser el dueño de la situación y la desilusión de no haber podido tocar a su amante había sido genial. ¡Genial! 

Vaya, sonrió, ¿quién hubiera pensado que la modosita Hermione tuviera una mente tan calenturienta? Bajó la vista para mirarla. Allí estaba ella, aún abrazada a su cuello, sobre él, con la piel brillando por el sudor y una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Draco, de nuevo inquieto. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a separarse de él y se tumbó junto a su cuerpo, dándole la espalda. - ¿Hermione? – preguntó Draco, asustándose en serio. ¿Qué demonios ocurría allí? No le gustaba nada su comportamiento. 

La chica se giró hacia él, puede que dispuesta a confesarle algo, abiendo los labios como si realmente se dispusiera a hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso miró las manos del Sly y con un delicado movimiento tiró de la tela que lo tenía sujeto, liberándolo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el otro lado para no mirarle. Draco bajó los brazos, algo doloridos, frotándose las muñecas. No sabiendo qué mas hacer, se limitó a rodear a su chica con los brazos y a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro intentando darle algo de consuelo contra lo que fuera que la amenazaba.

- ¿No me lo quires contar? – presionó él suavemente. Hermione tembló entre sus brazos.

- Mañana – dijo en un susurro tan bajo que si Draco no hubiera estado tan cerca de su boca se habría perdido sus palabras – Mañana te lo cuento. 

El Sly asintió algo confuso. No sabía por qué pero no quería que el mañana llegase.

Hermione se había prometido ser fuerte y demostrarlo, sobre todo con él. Había querido dominar a un Malfoy y lo había conseguido, y a él le había gustado, no podia negarlo. Sin embargo en algún momento de su juego se dio cuenta de que esa podía ser la última vez que lo tuviera en su cama y sintió que el corazón se le quebraba. Y Draco había oído el ruido que habían hecho los pedazos al chocar unos con otros. Había visto la preocupación en esos ojos del color de las tormentas y había sido cobarde. No había sido capaz de decírselo. No que lo hubiera pensado hacer precisamente en ese momento, pero no sabía si sería capaz de confesarle que le había echado un vistado a su intimidad y que lo que había visto le había gustado. "Mañana", se prometió, tal como le había prometido a él. "Mañana seré tan estúpida para echarlo de mi vida. Pero por dios, por dios, por dios, deja que me lo quede hoy, sólo hoy. Dejame que hoy le mienta y me considere vil con el amanecer. Hoy no soportaría perderlo. Hoy no." 

Cuando Draco la rodeó con sus brazos dándole consuelo no sabía que precisamente se lo negaba. "Confía en mí. Él confía en mí y yo le miento, ¿cómo puedo ser tan despreciable?" Lágrimas silenciosas corrian por sus mejillas yendo a perderse en la almohada cubierta de escarlata. Tembló sin poder controlarse. Tembló de miedo por perderle.

Draco les tapó a ambos con una suave manta que, sin duda, había conjurado (ella no tenía mantas con los colores de Slytherin) y depositó un beso en su nuca con ternura. Hermione pensó en Ron y en cómo le había dicho poco antes que él la haría daño. Su amigo no podía estar más equivocado. Era ella quien se dañaba a si misma y quien le dañaría a él.

- Hasta mañana, cariño – dijo Draco, soñoliento, acomodándose a su espalda, con el brazo aún rodeando sus hombros y al parecer sin intenciones de moverlo de ahí. 

- Sí... hasta mañana – susurró ella con el corazon destrozado, acurrucándose más en sus brazos y buscando sentir más cerca el calor de otro cuerpo. 

Porque mañana, estaba segura, él no querría tocarla.

Skye se despertó confundida en mitad de la noche y se dio cuenta enseguida de que no estaba en su cuarto. Se incorporó trabajosamente y miró a su alrededor. 

- Ah, ya te has despertado – dijo el moreno jovialmente, decidido a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no hubiera llorado con desesperación sólo unas horas atrás. 

- Stan – solo acertó a decir ella. Allí estaba el chico, vestido con un pijama negro sencillo, sentado frente a su escritorio con la pluma entre los dedos y mirándola con esos ojos oscuros, esos ojos que le decían que la adoraban. Y ella se sentía tremendamente avergonzada de que la hubiera visto en ese estado. Hacía años que no se encontraba tan violenta.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó él levantándose de su silla para acercarle lo único de alimento que tenía: una bolsa de meigas fritas. 

Ella negó con la cabeza esbozando una involuntaria sonrisa y se levantó de la cama. 

- Stan, siento mucho lo de antes – dijo rehuyendo su mirada -. Te agradezco la ayuda.

- No fue nada – murmuró él con una encantadora sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero la chica se negaba a hacerlo – Oye, ¿estás mejor?

Skye asintió con la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo cuando sintió sus dedos calientes deslizarse por su mejilla. Algo se paralizó dentro de ella.

- ¿Estás segura? – le oyó preguntar en un murmullo. Podía sentir su aliento cálido rozándole el pelo y se estremeció al notar que estaba muy cerca, que podía percibir su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo. Era agradable, muy agradable.

Stan bajó la mano hasta su barbilla y la obligó a levantar el rostro. El maquillaje de Skye estaba totalmente echado a perder, surcos negros adornaban sus mejillas por allí por donde sus lágrimas habían pasado. Tocó las manchas con las puntas de los dedos, tratando de borrarlas con delicadeza como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor que la chica podía sentir. 

Skye enfrentó su mirada y Stan se sintió hechizado, como ocurría siempre que ella le miraba, por esos ojos color medianoche. Se acercó más, rozando sus cuerpos, inclinándose hacia esos labios rojos que podían formar un perfecto corazón, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la chica. Rozó sus labios delicadamente y no encontró ninguna resistencia al contacto. Se acercó más y probó con tiento la tibieza de su boca, aventurando la lengua en un tímido avance que el supo a gloria. La oyó suspirar y se atrevió a posar una mano en su cintura.

Puede que ese fuera el error que cometió. Puede que de no haberla tocado ella hubiera cedido a sus impulsos y se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, pero al sentir el roce de esos dedos Skye salió de su trance y miró con aprensión a Stan.

- Esto no está bien – dijo, casi con pánico. Stan frunció el ceño, contrariado.

- ¿Es por ese Weasley? – preguntó empezando a irritarse. Skye por toda respuesta bajó de nuevo la mirada. Sí, era por Ron, era doloroso admitir que tal vez sintiese algo distinto por alguien que la ignoraba en beneficio de una amiga que a su vez le ignoraba. Stan crispó el puño por esa respuesta silenciosa.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – preguntó de pronto. Skye le miró sorprendida. Había pensado que él, de todas las personas del mundo, nunca preguntaría algo así. 

- No puedo contestarte – le dijo, apenada por que las cosas fueran así. No pensó ni por un instante que esa respuesta iba a convencer al chico de que Ron la había dañado de alguna manera. ¿Cómo iba a pensarlo, si era algo absurdo? Pero el cerebro de Stan hizo las conexiones que le eran apropiadas y decidió que el Weasley había llegado muy lejos.

- Bien – dijo, y se alejó de ella, mirándola dolido. Skye, que no acertaba a creer nada de lo que había pasado, decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Ron y ver si valía la pena preocuparse por él y deperdiciar oportunidades como la que estaba deshechando. Se preguntó si esto, lo que fuese que acababa de suceder, echaría a perder su amistad con Stan. 

Mirándole a los ojos se dio cuenta de que pagaría su precio por aquel beso y que ya nunca nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos. El chico también lo entendió así y por la forma de mirarse ambos entendieron el mensaje. 

Sin decir más Skye salió de la habitación con el corazón dolido.

--------------------------------

Le dirá Hermione a Draco la verdad? 

Skye hablará con Ron sobre su "relación"?

Stan tomará represalias contra el Weasley?

Dirá Harry alguna frase que contenga más de tres palabras?

Hará algo Justin que lo haga caer más bajo (aún)?

Todas estas cuestiones serán resueltas (o no) en el próximo capítulo. A la misma Bat-hora, en el mismo Bat-canal. (no me hagáis caso, son las Saldevas que me dejan un poco tocada, JA, que excusa más barata...)

Ah, antes de irme (sí soy pesada y que?) algunas cosillas de interés (o no)

Pansy significa flor (es un nombre americano)

Hedwig significa Batallar en alemán.

Hermione es el nombre de la hija de Helena de Troya en "La Ilíada" (y por eso si tengo que nombrar a su madre la llamaré Helen)

Neville significa Del pueblo nuevo en latín.

Blaise significa en latín Aquel que tartamudea (no creo que mi Zabini tartamudee)

Seamus significa Suplantador en irlandés (buen rollito da Seamus ahora, eh?)

Myrtle en griego significa Arbol, victoria.

Y ya, porque me imagino que los demás (Cho, Albus y todo eso) ya los sabréis, no?. Ale, hasta el próximo capítulo. Besitos mil a todos.


	19. Cap 19

Hola!!!

Sé que actualicé anoche pero ya que tenía esto escrito y ya que me volvió un poco de la vena "payasa" que había perdido decidí publicar el trocito "dramático" antes de joderlo cambiando de tono el capítulo. Así que no os quejaréis, eh? Que actualizar más rápido ya no puedo!!!

Ale, besitos a todos.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 19

Draco murmuró algo inteligible y se volvió en la cama para abrazar el cuerpo cálido de Hermione, pero encontró un espacio vacío. Extrañado, abrió los ojos buscando a la chica, pero era evidente que en la cama no estaba. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación iluminada por la fría luz de la mañana y la vió al lado de la ventana, enfundada en su bata celeste mirando el paisaje que se extendía bajo la torre de Gryffindor. 

Draco pensó que estaba muy bonita así iluminada, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indefinible en los ojos. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía triste? Draco se mordió el labio pensando en la noche anterior, en su extraña actitud. Así que hoy hablarían. Presentía que no le iba a gustar lo que ella tenía que decirle. 

Se quedó un momento mirándola, pensando en qué podría haber sucedido. Sin saber por qué el rostro de Justin le vino a la mente y la ira lo dejó sin respiración por un momento. ¿Eso tendría que contarle? ¿Qué se había acostado con ese Hufllepuff? Pero mirándola deshechó la idea. Hermione nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. Ella nunca traicionaría su confianza.

Ella se volvió a mirarle y se sobresaltó al encontrarlo despierto. De repente pareció muy nerviosa. Mal asunto.

- Buenos días – dijo Draco con su sonrisa más encantadora. Los ojos de la chica parecieron empañarse, pero se acercó rápidamente y le obsequió con el más dulce beso que el Sly podría haber imaginado. Al separarse en busca de aire Draco rodeó su cintura con las manos – Vaya, eso si que es empezar bien el día. 

Hermione contestó a su sonrisa con una temblorosa y el rubio ya no pudo ocultar por más tiempo su preocupación. 

- ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione lo miró dudosa. Sí, sabía que tenía que decírselo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Una de las cosas que había tenido tiempo de decidir antes de que él despertara era contárselo antes de que estubiera vestido, así en el tiempo que tardase en encontrar su ropa y ponérsela ella podría hacerse oir aún. Se sentó en el borde de la cama porque las piernas le estaban temblando, dándole la espalda. Draco se apoyó en un codo para mirarla a la cara.

- No me va a gustar, ¿verdad? – tanteó. Ella asintió y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. 

- Verás – empezó ella, titubeante y en voz muy baja – ayer pasó algo. 

Se detuvo. No. No podía hacerlo. Se levantó presa del pánico y llegó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación antes de reunir el valor necesario para volverse a mirarle. 

Draco tenía esa expresión hermética que le había visto tantas veces y Hermione supo que ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Ya sabía que algo iba mal y no tenía sentido ocultárselo, pero como no sabía que palabras utilizar para que él la entendiera (sobre todo si no debía explicar la intervención de Ginny, la capa y que había presenciado sus conversaciones con Zabini y Hidden) Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y estrujó la página arrancada del diario que aún conservaba.

- ¿Vas a contármelo o a seguir mirándome con pánico hasta que tenga que adivinarlo? – preguntó el Sly con voz fría. Hermione inspiró y se acercó un paso.

- Tienes un libro que me interesa – le dijo. Draco se sorprendió por esas palabras. Ciertamente nunca las hubiera esperado, pero Hermione aún no había terminado. – Es uno sobre pociones de la sección prohibida – continuó dudosa. No conocía el título del libro, así que si él preguntaba no sabría qué responderle, pero Draco pareció entender a cuál se refería porque asintió confundido.

- ¿Y quieres que te lo preste? ¿Y por eso tanto misterio? – preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso lo que quería decirte. Ayer entré en tu cuarto para cogerlo. – se detuvo al ver que él ataba cabos. La miró incrédulo por un instante y luego musitó:

- ¿Cómo? 

- Me confundí de libro – reconoció Hermione, tan nerviosa que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata – Me llevé uno que no era.

Draco inspiró para tratar de tranquilizarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sujetándose al colchón con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Como miraba al suelo la chica no pudo leer la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Lo leíste? – preguntó con voz tensa. Hermione asintió mirándose los pies, pero él no vio su gesto porque le repitió la pregunta con un deje de ira.

- Una parte – aclaró Hermione, temblando al oir su tono. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le faltaba muy poco para empezar a llorar.

- Faltaba una hoja – dijo él mirándola de repente. Hermione se quedó muda al ver la cólera que se reflejaban en esas pupilas tormentosas. Sacó la página arrugada de su bolsillo y se acercó para entregársela. Draco casi se la arrancó de la mano. 

- Fue un accidente – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que las primeras lágrimas corrian tímidamente por sus mejillas. – No quería arrancarla. 

- ¿La has leído? – preguntó Draco sin apartar los ojos de su propia letra. Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no le bastó mucho para entender que no se refería a las palabras sobre ella. 

Como no constestaba Draco levantó la vista hacia ella y comprobó por su expresió aturdida que en un primer momento no sabía de qué hablaba pero la comprensión se abrió paso en su mirada manchada de lágrimas.

- Qué pregunta más tonta – dijo Draco, con una sonrisa cruel -. Si lo hubieras leído no estarías aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? Me tendrías demasiado miedo. 

Hermione lo miró con temor y por un momento, sólo por un momento, Draco creyó verse reflejado un una de las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos y se vió deformado, como un monstruo, como debía verle ella ahora. No le gustó ese reflejo, pero estaba demasiado disgustado para notarlo.

Ella había traicionado su confianza. Había entrado en su cuarto y se había llevado algo que era suyo, y pese a saber que atentaba contra su intimidad habia observado todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Si no había descubierto las anotaciones secretas del diario sólo había sido porque no había tenido tiempo de probar hechizos reveladores.

Ahora mismo Draco estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentiría Zabini si se enterase de la traición de Ernie Mcmillan. Se sentía usado, burlado, en cierta medida incluso violado. Era horrible saber que la persona en la que confiaba había sido capaz de dejarle a un lado por un poco de curiosidad. 

Así que no le importaba a Hermione, ¿verdad? No debía importarle su relación cuando hacía algo así y venía a contárselo, a regodearse de sus acciones. ¿No habría podido dejarlo estar? ¿Tenía que obligarle a odiarla? Porque ahora la odiaba. Ella había visto sus debilidades recreadas de su puño y letra. Había leído cosas que él jamás contaría a nadie. Era más de lo que Draco Malfoy podía soportar, que ella supiera que no era invulnerable. Que ella supiera que tenía sus sufrimientos. Tal vez se lo hubiera contado algún día, quien dice que no. Puede ser que en una tarde de invierno durante una tormenta le contase sus experiencias y pensamientos delante de una chimenea encendida, ambos arrebujados en mantas. Pero eso ya no podía ser, ¿verdad? Porque ella había espiado en su vida y se había apoderado de sus secretos más íntimos. 

Draco se levantó a buscar su ropa empujando el cuerpo de Hermione para apartarla. Pudo haberlo evitado, pero no lo hizo. Ella le había dañado, ¿no tenía derecho a dañarla él? Sabia que con desprecio, indiferencia, miradas frías y palabras cortantes podía herirla mucho, siempre lo había sabido. El problema es que también se hería él mismo. Y también que pensaba que estaba dramatizando un poco con todo el asunto, pero ¡era su intimidad! Tenía derecho a sentirse ofendido, disgustado, ¡traicionado!

Hermione siguió cerca de la cama, llorando suavemente con la mirada perdida en las sábanas arrugadas hasta que él se hubo vestido.

- Tengo un diario – dijo de repente, como si las últimas palabras que Draco le había dirigido no hubieran sido pronunciadas. Como si ella no hubiera entendido lo que significaban, lo que probablemente estaba escrito en esa hoja que ella pensó que solo contenía palabras de algo cercano al amor. Se giró hacia el chico y vió que él la miraba con dureza. – Lo llevo desde hace tiempo – explicó – puedes leerlo si quieres.

En su voz había cierta esperanza, como si el hecho de que él aceptara significase que tenían aún una oportunidad.

- ¿Me lo prestas voluntariamente para resarcirte por haberme quitado el mío? – preguntó Draco con frialdad. Aquello le parecía tan absurdo... ¿Acaso creía que podrían estar a mano si él leía sus estupideces de cría? ¿Qué él se iba a olvidar de que había entrado a hurtadillas en su vida al permitirle echar un vistazo a la suya? 

- Draco, sé que no me vas a perdonar por esto, pero... – empezó a decir Hermione, pero él la acalló con una mirada.

- Para ti soy Malfoy – dijo como si no doliera terminar con ella. Salió del cuarto dando un portazo. No podía aguantar más esa mirada de ojos llorosos. No podía soportarla.

A Hermione esas últimas palabras le dolieron mucho y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se dejó caer en su cama para descargar su culpabilidad llorando desconsoladamente. 

Draco se había marchado, ¡se había marchado! A saber cuándo volvería a verle. Cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver a oir su voz y ver el reflejo de sus ojos grises...

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin previo aviso y Hermione se giró para ver a Draco Malfoy parado en el umbral, mirándola. Había vuelto, ¿por ella? La chica no pudo evitar que su mirada se iluminase y se levantó deprisa con la intención de echarle los brazos al cuello y no dejarle ir nunca, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Draco se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Me he pensado mejor lo del diario – parecía un poco avergonzado por ese cambio repentino de opinión, pero intentó seguir aparentando frialdad – Que lo lea no quiere decir que todo se perdone, pero al menos no jugarás con ventaja. 

La decepción caló hondo en Hermione por en contra de lo que él dijese sí que parecía una oportunidad para una reconciliación. Lo malo era que en el diario no había nada apuntado sobre los últimos acontecimientos, nada sobre las vacaciones de navidad, nada sobre su relación con él, pero decidió, en el instante en el que cogía su pequeño cuaderno, que se lo explicaría todo. Le escribiría una carta expesándole todo lo que sentía por él y por qué había echo lo que había echo. Sabía que con esa mirada gris clavada en ella, mirándola con esa especie de rencor, no sería capaz de decir una palabra de lo que traía en el alma, pero en una carta podría expresarse mejor. Así pues se acercó a él para entregarle el diario, con una mano temblorosa pero sintiéndose un poco más miserable que minutos antes. 

Draco cogió el cuaderno, lo observó con aire crítico (N/A Le parecería muy corto después de las 2.385 páginas que tenía el suyo) y miró a la chica a lo ojos. Verla tan cerca, con esa mirada arrepentida y los ojos anegados en lágrimas lo conmovió, no había manera de negarlo, pero también le molestó. ¿Empezaría a rogarle que no la abandonase? ¿Se escudaría tras sus lágrimas para hacerle caer a sus pies de nuevo? Pero Hermione hizo algo muy distinto. Limpiándose las mejillas discretamente le dijo con voz rota:

- Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que lo nuestro ha sido precioso – Draco parpadeó sorprendido. Hermione, pensando un poco en sus palabras agregó: - Muy extraño y un poco absurdo, pero muy bonito. Me alegro de que haya sucedido. 

Draco solo asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que traicionarle cuando todo iba tan bien?

------------------------------------

Nota.- esto no cambia nada, siguen faltando dos capítulos para el Draco/Blaise, eh?


	20. Cap 20

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Ya tenemos otro capítulo. Puede parecer una estupidez (y seguramente lo sea) pero os juro que pasan cosas que tienen su importancia!!!

Ahora, los reviews.

Reviews del capítulo 18:

**Ces****,** Hola!!! Gracias por los halagos pero yo no creo que sea tan genial. Es más, estoy convencida de que os esperáis todo lo que pasa y nada os sorprende. ¿Omitir detalles? ¿A qué te refieres? Siempre intento en las escenas sexuales no ser demasiado vulgar (espero haberlo conseguido) y no trato de ofender a nadie, ¿o te refieres a que se comente como de pasada? Si te sientes mejor puedes hacer como que en vez de Blaise es Hermione o si quieres te saltas el trozo, lo señalaré, lo prometo. Yo la busco, la busco, pero la jodida se esconde la mar de bien!!!

**Isis****,** sinceramente no sé que le veis todos a Linkin Park, en mi opinión están sobrevalorados (aahhhh, que me linchan!!!) Jejeje, pues aquí ya no van a quedar dudas de quién es hija Skye, y yo que pensé que en el otro capítulo había quedado muy obvio!!! Podría haber mantenido la intriga más tiempo, pero esto salió así y me gusta como ha quedado. No, no se casó. Jajaja, casi, casi. Digamos que sí que será por despecho. Entendedme, no me gustaba la idea de que Draco se la pegase porque sí!!! Que es cabrón pero no tanto!!! Pues entonces yo tb tengo poca cultura porque a mí me fue enviado, jejeje. Yo aquel no me lo he leído, sí que leí uno llamado Tierra de Lobos que estaba muy chulo y que seguro que algún día (cuando me toque la lotería y eso) me lo compraré porque me pareció muy bonito y al final lloré como una idiota!!! No si yo lo acepto, pero todo lo que sea tratar de disimular.... Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy , más pronto no pude actualizar, no te quejarás!!! Así que os gustó a Hermione en plan Dominatrix ligth, no? A mí no me gustó demasiado como quedó, pero bueno... y que conste que él se dejó "violar", no lo ví protestar demasiado, jejeje. Besitos y suerte a ti tb.

****

Jenny Anderson, siento decepcionarte, pero no veremos ni pelea ni Ron/Skye en este capítulo, puede que en el próximo haya algo remotamente parecido pero no puedo prometer nada!!! Siento haber sido un pelín dramática, pero tampoco creo que fuese para llorar, no? Al menos no era mi intención. Sí, concretamente en este capítulo empieza el día 23, así que aún queda para rato.... Tienes toda la razón, eso es justo lo que van a hacer. Gracias, gracias, aquí tienes el próximo capi, espero no haberte echo esperar mucho!!! Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** hola! Pues dime cuales que yo no las encuentro, SNIF (mentira, me encanta el maquillaje, las faldas cortas, la laca de uñas, las sandalias veraniegas, los bikinis y la bisutería!!! Hay veces que pienso que de no haber sido mujer me hubiera convertido en DracQueen) Es que son tan monos y hay tan pocos!! Por cierto, si alguien sabe de algún fic B/D que me avise, plis. Slytherin Rising también lo sigo, aunque tb actualizan con cuentagotas. Yo como no sé inglés dependo de la taductora, que pobrecilla encima de que hace un esfuerzo por los demás y yo me quejo, que mala persona que soy (y lo mucho que me gusta decírmelo) Pues Fred está paradito. Digamos que aún no le he pillado el gusto y que lo único que estoy trabajando son las escenas Harry/Ginny y Fred es el que menos sale por ahora, pobrecín mío. Intentaré hacer un capi medio decente. Ten en cuenta que está con Draco y ese chico despierta la imaginación, jejeje. Sí, tampoco es el mío. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuál es mi capítulo favorito??? Bueno, Harry tal vez tenga algo de diálogo en capítulos venideros (intentaré no reducir su aportación a monosílabos, gruñidos y frases poco complicadas de no más de tres palabras) Eso, eso, tu déjame a mí el cargo de conciencia!!! Besitos a ti tb y que te vaya bien en los examenes.

**GaBrIeLa****,** jejeje, aquí verás si tenías razón, jejeje. Creo que para capítulos venideros sí que se formará la "liga de linchamiento"... Tranquila, tranquila, ya sabes que no tenéis obligación de dejar review alguno, y si yo estoy loca y me da por subir dos capis no tienes que mandarme un review por cada uno!!! No, aún lo olvidé, y mira que lo intento!!! Verdad que es genial la canción!!! Sí, es un poco rara, pero me gusta mucho (soy así de extraña,que pasa) Hum, mucha gente está cambiando de opinión sobre quién tendría que ser la pareja de Skye, igual tendría que hacer otra votación para ver qué os gustaría ahora que habeis visto a Stan un poquito más. Sinceramente, ¿se lo hubieras dicho primero? Porque yo antes me lo tiro y depués me sincero con él y que me quiten lo bailao!! Oyes, Harry se lo merece, tiene cuatro (pronto cinco) libros para él y fics enteros, pero los demás siempre tienen que ser sus sombras, no? Jejeje, te los mandaré, tranquilita. Besitos.

Reviews del capítulo 19

**Star Ariala****,** me suena más raro tu nuevo nombre... es tan... corto!!! No es para tanto, Skye no es tan buen personaje, solo que como no lo conocíais... sinceramente ese capitulo no me parece de los mejores, pero me halaga que tú pienses eso. Bueno, bueno, parece que no te decepcionaron del todo estos capítulos, me alegro mucho, mucho. Bueno, no digo nada de si están enamorados o no, sacad vuestras propias conclusiones... Huy, Blaise "consolador", jejeje, al menos a él no se le acaban las pilas!!! No, no te quedarás con la duda, pero aún no se va a decir lo que había escrito textualmente ya se mencionó de pasada en un capítulo anterior: hay cosas referentes a su iniciación como mortífago. Jo, me dejáis echa polvo, no creí que me hubiera salido tan tristón o dramático, solo pensé que era un poco serio, pero de ahí a lo otro... Ya te digo que aún no se sabrá en concreto qué es lo que dice, pero todo se andará. Repito, no creo que sea bueno, creo que no habéis leído otros fics que hay por ahí que son infinitamente mejores. Ya tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te guste. Besitos (y espero que tus examenes te fueran muy bien)

****

Progsy, bueno, esque Draco es dominante, pero eso no quita que le haya gustado la sorpresita. Si te resulta incómodo no te peocupes, avisaré antes para que sepáis lo que podéis o no leer, pero realmente no comprendo como os puede hacer sentir incómodos algo tan normal, y luego me pedís escenas D/Hrm!!! Si, jejej, me encanta ser cruel!!! No os quejaréis que al menos no os dejo con la intriga por meses!!! Solo tres meses? Menos mal, en ese caso no me alteraré tanto cuando alguien me diga que leyó todo de un tirón... asumiré que ya estaban tarados antes de encontrar el fic, jejeje. No me enfado, ¿cómo me voy a enfadar? Besitos a ti tb.

****

Jenny Anderson , jejeje, eso ya lo verás, no te lo voy a contar ahora!!! Sí, pero ni Draco ni ella han pensado en eso además de que ¿quién hubiera podido contarlo? Porque Ginny sabe que si Draco se entera de que estuvo allí la hincha a cruciatus. Jejeje, no creo que estés loca y no es mala idea, pero Hermione tiene un diario más normalito. 

**DarkHermG****,** sí, sí, ya veo como estudias, eh? No fue tan triste!!! El dia que me de por escribir algo triste de verdad os va a dar algo, de verdad!!! Es solo que estaba un poquito de mal humor, pero de ahí a triste... Bueno, yo no iba a dejar que Hermione se arrastrase por nadie, por muy Malfoy que sea!!! Mas largo... no me gustaba la idea (no se me hacía cómoda) de que Draco le recriminase ni se quedase soportando sus lágrimas más tiempo, tampoco me gustaba que Hermione acabase haciendo algo que la degradaría aunque fuera un poco. Jo, que mal me siento ahora!!! Tendré que leerlo para ver si realmente quedó tan triste como decís!!! Besitos mil.

****

Laura , hey, me llegó tres veces tu review!!! Que raro! Uys que fina eres, pero te he entendido a la perfección, jejeje. Esque verás, aunque a vosotros os guste el capítulo eso no quiere decir que yo esté satisfecha con él. Pero claro, si me pongo a trabajar más en él a parte de agobiarme (como me ocurre con el de Fred) lo destrozo aún mas y no paro de pensar que quedaba mejor de la otra manera. Me alegra que te gustase la escenita que se monta Hermione. No sé si la canción será la adecuada pero a mí me sigue pareciendo muy sexy. Comprendelo, no tuvo tiempo!!! Repasemos: fiesta en Gryffindor, se despierta con Malfoy, baja a comer, limpia la sala común, baja a cenar, hace el idiota delante de todo el mundo, se acuesta con Malfoy, Ginny llega agobiando, bajan a comer, llega Ginny con la capa y se van a Slytherin, leen el diario de Malfoy, bajan con los chicos y después llega Malfoy de nuevo. Que por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, que poquito que come Draco en este fic!! Pobrecillo, lo estoy matando de hambre!!! Mmmm. Bueno, bueno, lo pensaré, ok? Y si no se reconciliasen, para alguna otra pareja puede servir? Jejeje. Besitos.

**Nessa Faelivrin**, llorar? Que exageradas que estáis!!! Shock? Tampoco es para tanto, que la escena fue muy light!!! No te preocupes, sé quien eres Juana, jejejeje, era broma NATALIA.

**vicu-malfoy****,** ya ves, lo hago para desoncertaros, jejejeje. Ah, porque acabar bien, lo que se dice bien.. pues como que no, pero bueno... Ah, pero ahí esta la cosa, que ella confía en él lo suficiente para revelarle todo eso y Draco tiene que darse cuenta de ello. Síiii, se acerca el Draco/Blaise, que impacientes estáis por eso!! Y cómo está dando que hablar!!! Me entanta que haya tanta polémica, lo que pasa es que luego os decepcionaréis un montón, seguro. La sigo, la sigo. Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy, jajaja, increíble, tenía que estar peor de lo que creía para que todos me digáis lo triste que ha sido!! ¿otra escena así? No, no creo que la haya, así que guarda los kleenex que no los vas a necesitar de momento. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y este sí que no es triste (eso sí, tampoco es la partida, eh?)

****

Bulmi, MUAJAJAJA, es porque me encanta haceros sufrir!!! No, no creí que quedase tan dramático, lo siento, de verdad.

****

Nena_Gothica, pervertida!!! (y yo también lo soy, jejeje) Pues no te puedo prometer nada... Que sí mujer, que se van a volver a juntar que no soy tan kabrona como todos parecéis pensar (mala prensa que tiene una!!!) ¿cómo voy a dejar a Draco solo por esos mundos de Dior? Besitos.

**Isis****,** a mí me sigue pareciendo flojo el fic, pero si vosotros queréis pensar lo contrario allá penas (eso sí que sonó como mi madre, jejeje) Pos gracias por considerar que no lo hago del todo mal, muchas gracias. También tenemos que tener en cuenta que Stan tiene 14 años y Ron 16 y siempre suelen gustar los tíos mayores que una, no? A mí siempre me ha pasado. Jejeje, en este capítulo muchas dudas no te pueden quedar sobre quien es le papi de Skye. Sí, Sirius fue Gryffindor, por que? Ridiculo??? Pos no te acostumbres que ha sido algo extra, eh? Besines.

¿Os habéis dado cuenta? Este es el capítulo 20!!! (y qué poco ha pasado desde el primero, ni siquiera han puesto un pie fuera del castillo!!!) Yo calculo que la historia terminará sobre el número 40 o cosa así... jejeje. No sé cuando terminará pero a partir de aquí ya no pueden quedar muchos capítulos, seguro. Vamos, ya sé como acabará, ahora solo hay que ver si puedo llegar al final divagando o de manera más directa. Conociéndome seguro que divago y seguro que no son broma los 40 capítulos!!!. 

Bueno, gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado aunque no me hayáis dejado mensaje. Ya he dicho, y lo vuelvo a repetir, que no es necesario que me dejéis vuestra opinión porque me basta saber que hay una persona por ahí que me está leyendo. GRACIAS!!!!

Ah, en este capítulo se sabe ya definitivamente (aunque no directamente, pero las pistas son suficientes, aviso que también había pistas en el capítulo dedicado a Hidden) quién es el padre de Skye. Y sí, hubo gente que lo acertó!!! Y un pequeño apunte, resulta que en mi documento de word (que no se llama como la historia, por cierto) este archivo ya pasa de las 100 páginas, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 20

Skye abrió los ojos casi con sobresalto. ¿Qué había estado soñando? No lo sabía, pero lo que fuera no había sido nada bueno, su respiración agitada y su corazón desbocado así lo indicaban. Se incorporó en la cama con lentitud. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo y no se sentía del todo despierta. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de su sesión de borrachera, llanto y autodesprecio del día anterior. Se sentía la persona más desgraciada del mundo y sabía que debía de estar horrible, además de que fuera hacía un sol radiante y los malditos pájaros se desgañitaban cantando sus estúpidas canciones repetitivas. Supo que no sería un buen día. Solo de pensar que debía enfrentarse a Ron y a la mirada acusadora de Stan... ¿Y si se refugiaba en la biblioteca sólo por hoy? Después de todo su proyecto estaba casi terminado, ¡faltaba tan poco!

Pensar en eso la animó un poco y abrió las cortinas de su cama decidida a darse una buena ducha que la despejase, pero ¡oh, mala suerte!, Pearl tal vez por primera vez en su vida se había levantado antes que ella y se había apropiado del cuarto de baño, como indicaba el sonido del agua al correr.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – preguntó a gritos a través de la puerta. La otra contestó, también a voces, que acababa de entrar.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Una hora de espera entonces. Skye se mordió el labio con indecisión. ¿Se molestarían los chicos si visitaba su cuarto a esas horas? Decidió hacer la prueba. Se enfundó en su bata de raso típicamente Slytherin y cogió la ropa que pensaba ponerse ese día. 

Cuando llamó al a puerta de los chicos de sexto nadie respondió así que abrió sin esperar más y echó un prudente vistazo. No quería interrumpir nada. La cortinas del lecho de Blaise estaban echadas y las de Draco abiertas de par en par revelando que el rubio no había pasado allí la noche, pues nunca en su vida Draco Malfoy se había molestado en hacerse la cama. 

Skye se escabulló hasta el cuarto de baño de puntillas y abrió la puerta. Casi dejó escapar un grito cuando dentró se encontró con Ernie Mcmillan. Por suerte el chico no estaba haciendo nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse, por lo que Skye pudo ver estando él de espaldas a la puerta parecía estar a punto de cepillarse el pelo... ¿con el cepillo de Draco?

- ¿Mcmillan? – preguntó, haciendo que el chico casi diese un salto al sonido de su voz. Se giró a mirarla esbozando una sonrisa... ¿un poco culpable?

- ¡Qué susto me has dado! – dijo Ernie poniéndose una mano en el corazón. Skye le sonrió sinceramente, algo que se le daba muy bien fingir. 

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? A Malfoy no le gusta que toquen sus cosas – advirtió. Ernie se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada hasta el cepillo de plata que tenía en la mano. 

- Vaya, de Malfoy, pensé que era de Zabini – se excusó torpemente. Skye jugó con la idea de enseñarle la inscripción del reverso, que él no había podido dejar de ver. Pensó que no estaría mal ver la cara que ponía el chico, así que se acercó a él, le quitó el cepillo de las manos y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que las iniciales "D.M." grabadas reluciesen a la luz. Ernie se sonrojó aún más y tartamudeó que no se había dado cuenta. A Skye le pareció bastante raro, pero lo dejó pasar.

- ¿Ya has terminado aquí? Me gustaría ducharme – le dijo con amabilidad. El chico le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo que la dejó pasmada y preguntó:

- Por mí adelante, ¿o te molestaría tener público?

Skye parpadeó sorprendida por la propuesta. ¿Ernie Mcmillan le estaba tirando los trastos? Porque parecía decirlo en serio, con ese tono tan insinuante y esa mirada en sus ojos. Bueno, sería lo último que le faltase para completar el día que le esperaba. Forzó una sonrisa divertida y contestó:

- Claro que me molestaría, no quiero que corran rumores sobre lo mal que canto en la ducha.

Mcmillan sonrió abiertamente y, juguetonamente, pasó un dedo por el borde del escote de la bata de Skye.

- Muy bonita... – murmuró el chico. Skye prefirió pensar que se refería a la tela.

- Sí, mucho, Blaise tiene una igual – replicó dedicándole una sonrisa angelical. Al parecer el recordatorio tuvo su efecto porque Ernie dejó su pose de conquistador (N/A O chulo de piscina) y dirigió la mirada a la puerta con aspecto culpable. Por supuesto, Zabini aún estaba durmiendo y no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero al parecer el hufflepuff se había inquietado lo suficiente para dejar el jueguecito a medias y a Skye en paz. 

Cuando salió del baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, la chica no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de repugnancia. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por lo que ella sabía Blaise estaba muy enamorado del chico y se suponía que éste de él, ¿acaso sólo lo estaba utilizando? Miró el cepillo de Draco que aún tenía en las manos y no pudo evitar pensar en que allí había algo con lo que no estaba contando. Decidió comentárselo al rubio cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero la oportunidad no se presentó, o más bien fue desaprovechada, porque cuando Malfoy apareció de nuevo en escena no estaba como para hablar de Ernie Mcmillan y Skye no se acordó de mencionárselo después. Si lo hubiera echo, tal vez se hubieran evitado un par de cosas pero, como ella misma había pensado poco antes, aquel iba a ser un mal día. 

No vio a Draco hasta el desayuno. Él ya estaba sentado en su sitio, con la cabeza entre las manos y los dedos enterrandos entre el pelo despeinado. A Skye no le dio buena espina verlo así, sin tocar sus cereales y sin mirar a nadie. Ocupó su sitio de siempre a la izquierda del chico y esperó a que fuera él el que empezase a hablar. Draco era una de esas personas que consideraban un cotilla a todo aquel que preguntase por su estado. Antes de que Skye se hubiese puesto azúcar en su café el rubio ya se había vuelto hacia ella.

- ¿Hidden estás bien? – preguntó un poco alarmado al verla. Skye sabía que no tenía buen aspecto. El espejo del cuarto de baño de los chicos era especialmente brutal en hacérselo saber pues hasta su propio reflejo le llamó la atención al respecto. 

Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos no se podian disimular eficazmente con maquillaje y ella, que lo sabía mejor que nadie (no en vano había pasado su infancia en un centro de belleza) sólo se había pintado su acostumbrado cerco oscuro alrededor de los ojos. Esto había echo destacar aún más su palidez pero Skye no soportaba verse sin esa "protección", parecía demasiado joven y vulnerable. También era consciente de que sus ojos reflejaban la típica desesperación de "el día después" que Draco tan bien conocía. Por eso no se soprendió al oírle decir, con tono dolido:

- Lo siento. No estaba allí.

Skye se volvió hacia él y lo vio cabizbajo, seguramente pensando que le había fallado. 

- No eres responsable de mí, Malfoy – dijo ella suavemente – No tienes que cuidarme siempre.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos y la Sly comprobó consternada que estaban enrojecidos, como si se los hubiese frotado mucho... o como si hubiese llorado.

- Claro que sí – contestó él ligeramente ofendido - . Debí haberlo sabido, es Navidad. Y en lugar de estar contigo... – de detuvo, dolido, recordando lo que estaba haciendo. 

- No te peocupes por eso – dijo la chica intentando sonar despreocupada. Malfoy sólo asintió y no pronunció palabra.

Skye le echó entonces un buen vistazo. Miraba sus cereales con aire ausente, con toda la ropa arrugada, el pelo revuelto y una pinta tan melancólica que daban ganas de abrazarle como a un peluche para consolarle o invitarle a una ronda de tragos para que se olvidase de todo. Nunca lo había visto así y era lógico que se preocupase. Le acarició la mano que reposaba sobre el mantel, como animándole a hablar. 

- He roto con Hermione – confesó. 

Skye alzó una ceja, intrigada. ¿Estaba así por haber roto con su última conquista? No era lógico. Nunca se lo había tomado así con ninguna de sus otras novias, ni siquiera cuando terminó con ella. ¿Acaso sentía más por esa chica de lo que le había confesado? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿No confiaba en ella? Debía de ser eso cuando no le había echo siquiera mención, ¿no? ¡Pues bien, no le iba a tomar importacia a un asunto del que no había sido informada!

- Oh – fue todo lo que dijo al respecto. Draco la miró molesto.

- ¿Oh? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre? ¿Un simple "oh"? ¿No podrías comentar algo más sobre mi más reciente fracaso amoroso?

- ¿Oh, vaya? – probó Skye. La mirada gris asesina la hizo suspirar ruidosamente para intentar reprimir una sonrisita, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía curiosidad: – ¿Por qué habéis roto?

El rubio abrió la boca para contárselo pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Skye no sabía sobre su diario. La única que lo sabía (que él supiera) era Hermione... y bueno, Florence podía empezar a sospecharlo por el modo maníaco en que la había abordado cuando creyó que lo había cogido ella. 

- Nada, déjalo – dijo finalmente. Skye le dio una colleja.

- Ahora que has despertado mi interés me lo cuentas – sentenció. Draco la miró unos segundos molesto por el golpe y le dijo, escuetamente, que Hermione había cogido algo suyo sin su permiso. Skye lo miró con ojo crítico.

- ¿Qué fue? – Draco la miró sin entender - ¿Qué cogió?

- Eso da lo mismo – contestó él evasivo – El caso es que traicionó mi confianza.

- Y la dejaste.

- Sí.

- Malfoy... ¿vas a comerte tus cereales?- El chico la fulminó con la mirada y Skye le sonrió con burla - ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? Solo era cuestión de tiempo que terminases con ella. Siempre lo haces. 

- ¿Y no vas a consolarme? – preguntó él ofendido. La chica se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Pobrecito, pobrecito – dijo, y le quitó su cuenco de cereales dispuesta a devorarlos. Miró a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo mientras comía una cucharada. ¿Le diría algo ahora? Desde luego era su oportunidad ¿O acaso él no se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más por la Gryffindor? 

- ¡Skye Hidden! – exclamó él empezando a enfadarse - Acabo de cortar con mi chica, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

No había cosa que Draco Malfoy odiase más que la indiferencia. Que su amiga no le diese importancia a algo que para él era... bien, era... bueno... ¿vital?... lo que fuera, pues eso le repateaba. Skye dejó caer la cuchara en los cereales como si el tema la estuviese cansando, lo que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

- Veamos, ella te traicionó y pasaste de ella, ¿no? Pues ya está, asunto zanjado. Ve a por otra. – terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Yo no quiero otra! – casi gritó Draco con indignación.

- Pues entonces perdónala – sugirió la chica. Él tuvo que encajar las palabras con elegancia. ¿perdonarla? 

- Ni siquiera se ha disculpado – masculló molesto, ¡lo que quería era que Skye le diese la razón a él, no a Hermione! ¿Por qué no podía compadecerle un poquito y ponerse de su parte?

- ¿Le diste la oportunidad? – preguntó la chica con tono cansado. Draco negó con la cabeza como un crío al que se le ha obligado a reconocer que ha hecho algo mal -. Mira, Malfoy, habla con ella. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no te va a servir de nada ir lamentándote por los rincones. A menos que quieras que Pansy venga a consolarte, claro – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco no pareció muy entusiasta con esa idea (de echo, con ninguna de las dos), pero claro, tendría que hablar alguna vez con Hermione. El punto era que no tenía ganas de hacerlo ni tampoco de verla, y que no parase de echar vistazos al lugar que ella solía ocupar en las comidas no quería decir nada.

Skye, mientras él pensaba, acababa de darse cuenta que entre ellos, sobre el banco, había algo que no había visto nunca.

- Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí un cuaderno rosa con corazoncitos?

El chico, que había olvidado momentáneamente el diario de su ex-amante se sonrojó notablemente al ver que era tan... ¿cómo decirlo? sumamente cursi y que se había estado paseando por todo el castillo con él en la mano. 

- Es de Hermione, ¿vale? – dijo molesto por la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Tienes su diario? – preguntó ésta extrañada, suponiendo que de eso se trataba.

- ¡Me lo dio ella! – se defendió el chico viendo la mirada casi asusadora que le dirigió la Sly. ¡Él no iba por ahí robando diarios de otra gente! Eso lo hacía Hermione. 

Skye asintió pensativamente.

- ¿Te lo dio después de la pelea? – inquirió. Ante la afirmación de Draco asintió de nuevo y explicó: - Bueno, creo que esa es su manera de pedirte perdón – le dirigió una sonrisita – Puede que traicionase tu confianza, pero pone su confianza en ti. 

Draco la miró escéptico. Su expresión parecía querer decir "¿de qué demonios está hablando esa loca?". Skye suspiró irritada.

- Te está dando sus pensamientos íntimos, ¿comprendes? Eso sólo se hace con una persona de confianza. 

Draco reflexionó sobre ello. Hermione le había entregado sus secretos para resarcirse por haber leído los suyos. Sabía que lo que decía Skye tenía su lógica, La Gryffindor le abría un camino entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos porque ella había paseado por los suyos. Era una manera de pedirle perdón por lo que había echo. 

Pero Draco aún no las tenía todas consigo para perdonar a Hermione su traición. ¿No podía haberle pedido el maldito libro de pociones directamente? ¿A qué venía quitárselo? Eso le hizo pensar en cuál sería la razón por la que Hermione quería el dichoso libro, ¿acaso iba a hacer alguna de las pociones y no quería que él se enterase? ¿Pero por qué iba a querer ocultarle nada? Pensó en la posibilidad de preguntárselo directamente, ¿le mentiría ella? O mejor aún, ¿estaría todo eso escrito en su diario? Esperaba que sí, estaba aún demasiado furioso para tener una conversación civilizada. 

Hermione se convenció de que se sentía un poco mejor. Después de todo Draco había cogido el diario, eso significaba que tenía aún una oportunidad. O eso quería creer. Intentó serenarse de la mejor manera y bajó a su sala común después de una larga ducha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, Herm – dijo alegremente Ginny desde su posición en el sillón. La chica llegó al pie de las escaleras, miró a su amiga y se echó a llorar como una desesperada - ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! – preguntó la pelirroja corriendo hacia ella, asustada.

- ¡Me ha dejado! – dijo entre hipidos. Ginny la miró estupefacta, ¿se lo había contado? No pudo preguntárselo porque en esos instantes, alertados por el escandaloso sonido del llanto de Hermione, bajaron Ron y Harry casi a la carrera y con las varitas en la mano por lo que pudiera haber ocurrido.

Sentados en los sillones de la sala común la chica intentó relatarles a los demás lo sucedido, pero claro, como tenía que excluir un montón de cosas para que los chicos no pensaran que Ginny y ella eran unas pervertidas o algo peor no quedó un relato demasiado coherente.

- Lo voy a matar – masculló Ron mirando al fuego con una expresión de furia homicida – Le advertí que no te hiciera daño y mira por dónde nos sale ahora...

Hermione se enganchó del brazo de Ron, asustada por su expresión.

- Soy yo quien tiene la culpa de todo, déjale en paz – ordenó, más que pidió. Ron la miró molesto.

- No tienes que protegerlo – le dijo casi mordiendo las palabras, indignado de que ella intentase salvar a ese maldito hurón después del estado en que la había dejado (N/A Al borde de la histeria, no pensemos mal, ok?) 

- No le protejo, es la verdad. No le toques – advirtió. Y resultaba bastante amenazadora a pesar de su rostro surcado de lágrimas. A Ron le rompió el corazón verla así por ese cretino. 

A Draco le costó bastante esquivar a Pansy el resto de la mañana. Si en algo había tenido razón Skye era en que la rubia estaría más que encantada de consolarle, pero el Sly sabía que de la melancolía pasaba al enfando en cuestión de segundos y si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella terminarían mal. Y no quería que eso volviese a suceder. 

Como Skye había desaparecido misteriosamente después de decir que iba a la biblioteca a terminar unas tareas y Zabini seguía dormido, esta vez a solas, en su cama, Draco decidió que lo mejor sería asearse un poco y tratar de dormir un rato para ver si se disipaba un poco su cabreo, pero tenía tanto coraje encima que podría jurar que ni el agua de la ducha se atrevía a tocarle. Regresó a su cuarto después de ducharse con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en las manos secándose el pelo que aún goteaba. Se iba a tirar encima de la cama boca arriba, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero algo se lo impidió. Se trataba de una bola de pelo negro situada en el centro de su lecho que le estaba maullando de una manera un poco irritante.

- Pero qué diablos... – empezó a decir, dejó la toalla del pelo sobre la cama y cogió aquella pelusa para verla mejor. 

Se trataba de un gatito de pocos meses. Un pequeño bicho de color azabache con unos increíbles ojos azules oscuros. Sus maulliditos eran realmente patéticos, sonaban tan desvalidos... ¿Quién diablos podía haber dejado esa "cosa" sobre su cama? Volteó al gatito para verlo mejor. Hembra. Realmente aquello era desconcertante. ¿De dónde podía haber salido una cría de gato? "Tal vez es hija de McGonagall ", pensó divertido por su propia absurdez. Y mejor aún, ¿cómo había podido entrar en Slytherin? Tal vez alguno de sus compañeros la había traído. 

O alguien se la había enviado... ¿Hermione? No lo creía posible. Nadie que le conociera la habría dejado sobre su cama, eso seguro, todo el mundo sabía que no tenía la ternura necesaria para apreciar a semejante bichejo. Y la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada cuando entró. La miró, seguía cerrada. No podía haber entrado por sus propios medios. 

Volvió a mirar a la pelusa a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan extraños, y sonrió cuando la comprensión lo alcanzó. Dejó al bicho donde lo había encontrado y dijo:

- Muy bonito, Skye, ¿no podías haber encontrado algo un poco más patético?

La gata le miró indignada y con un "¡puf!" se transformó en su amiga sentada en la cama. 

- ¿Patético? Al fin logro transformarme en animago, después de todo lo que me ha costado, ¿y sólo se te ocurre decirme eso?

- Bueno, cinco años para eso... Francamente, no lo veo un gran éxito – dijo él enarcando una ceja como si la irritación de su amiga lo tomase por sorpresa. En realidad estaba impresionado. No todo el mundo era capaz de convertirse en animago y el que Skye lo hubiera echo sola lo hacía más meritorio aún porque, francamente, ¿quién hubiera podido hacerlo sin la supervisión de algún profesor?

- Me hubiera gustado ser otra cosa – dijo ella enfurruñada -, como un perro o algo así, pero esto no se elige. 

- Pero eres un gatito encantador – se oyó la voz de Zabini sobresaltando a ambos. Había estado tumbado en su cama con las cortinas corridas y ninguno de había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Skye sonrió agradecida por el comentario.

- Es un bebé gato – replicó Draco más para molestar que para otra cosa – No va a poder ni subir las escaleras sin ayuda. 

En eso había dado en el clavo porque era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar el escalón siguiente. Además, ahora que era un gato no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse. ¿Qué hacían los gatos? Ella nunca había tenido uno de esos animales así que no sabía mucho sobre ellos. Sin embargo sí que había tenido perros y los había estudiado meticulosamente con la esperanza de convertirse en uno. A todo el mundo le gustaban los perros. Eran unos animales fieles y amistosos. Dignos de confianza. Muy populares. Era fácil engañar a la gente siendo un perro.

Pero no así los gatos. Muchos les tenían manía porque eran demasiado independientes. 

Ron mismo, por lo que sabía, no podía ni ver a la mascota de Hermione. Así que Skye había perdido una ventaja con la que había contado. Aunque escuchando a Draco una luz de encendió en su cabeza. Era un bebé gato, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso los gatitos no eran tiernos? Tenía que ensayar su ternura. Sí, eso es lo que debería hacer.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama de Malfoy haciéndole mirarla con intranquilidad por su abrupta reacción. No estaba enfadada con él, por supuesto, conocía de sobra su carácter para molestarse por sus comentarios. Aunque a veces le daban unas ganas enormes de pegarle una patada en...

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio mirándola con preocupación. Tal vez se había pasado un poco con ella, estaba tan ilusionada con ese proyecto... y además había tenido una mala noche.

Una punzada de culpabilidad se dejó contar en el corazoncito de Draco Malfoy. Si bien fue una punzada muy pequeña, se dijo.

- No, nada, pero sé de alguien que no se va a enterar de lo que pasa en la torre de Gryffindor – canturreó la chica, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa jactanciosa. Draco tardó un segundo en entender lo que quería decir.

- ¿Te vas a colar allí como un gato? – la chica asintió satisfecha de sí misma. En verdad el rubio hubiera estado a punto de besarla, ¡así podría saber cómo estaba Hermione!

Eeeehhhh, un momento, a él ya no le importaba Hermione, ¡le había traicionado! ¡Que estuviera como quisiera! La rabia que sentía por ella en ese momento se acrecentó al darse cuenta de que sí que le importaba. ¡No quería que sufriera por su culpa! ¿Pero qué demonios le había echo esa mujer? 

Para cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que se había perdido una parte de conversación entre Zabini y Hidden. 

- Y también me gustaría saber – decía la chica en ese instante -, si Weasley habla de mí.

- Para eso sólo le tienes que preguntar a la pelirroja – dijo Blaise razonablemente. 

- Ya, pero es su hermano, puede que no hable con ella de esas cosas... pero con Potter seguro que lo comenta. – Draco hubiera jurado que los ojos le relucían de anticipación. La chica se volvió hacia él esperando que le mandase traer noticias de Granger, pero el chico mantuvo la boca cerrada con tozudez. Skye soltó un suspiro y se despidió de ellos con un "os veré más tarde".

- Hidden – llamó Draco cuando estaba casi en la puerta -. Hoy me toca castigo con Snape, seguro que me hace limpiar calderos ¿no podrías venir disfrazada y ayudarme? – le dedicó una sonrisa angelical y Skye le sacó la lengua y cerró de un portazo, indignada.

---------------------------------

Para quien no se haya dado cuenta... Draco y Blaise se han quedado solitos. No creo que hace falta que lo diga, pero en el próximo capítulo llegará la escenita!!!!

Hasta el capítulo número 20. Cuidáos.


	21. Cap 21

Hola!!! 

Me he aburrido mucho escribiendo este capítulo, no tiene nada de especial y la escenita Draco/Blaise no me termina de quedar bien, así que lo siento si os esperábais algo bueno porque no lo va a ser, además de que es corto. 

Reviews

**Neferura****,** al principio iba a ser una araña, pero corría el riesgo de morir pisada o de matar a Ron por paro cardíaco, jejeje. Ligera??? Ya no lo puedo poner más claro!!! Haré una nota explicatoria para que todos os quedéis tranquilos... O mejor no, paso de poner nota, si aún no lo tenéis claro tendréis que esperar hasta que suceda "algo" Muajajaja. Ey, nada de eso!!! Draco no va a ser infiel, toma en cuenta que han roto así que no puede ser infiel si no está con ella. Y que ella también se acueste con otro... no sé no sé, creo que la pobre ya se siente bastante mal y para ella el sexo no es igual que para Draco, para él no es tan importante (antes de que empiece con esas chorradas de machismo-feminismo diré que es cosa del carácter de los personajes) Besitos

****

Jenny Anderson, yo prefiero a los gatos, por eso Skye no es una perra... uys, que mal sonó eso. Sí, pero Skye eso no lo sabe, jejeje. Mmmm, tal vez lo sea, no te puedo decir aún, jejeje. Pues es que no sé si al final dejaré a Ron con Skye... ya veremos. El capítulo siguiente habrá encuentro Ron-Stan y Ginny pensará mucho sobre lo que ha hecho Hermione y sus propios actos tendrán consecuencias... no te digo más. Aquí tienes el capítulo 21, para lo demás habrá que esperar al 22.

**CurlsofGold****,** 20 capítulos!!! La gente está muy mal. Bueno, aquí tienes uno más, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

**Isis**, sí, es que Draco es muy escorpio, jejeje. Me temo que en este capi Skye se frustrará bastante con ese tema, ya lo verás, solo si hubiera llegado un minuto antes!!! Yo es que los veo normalejos, entonces no entiendo como todo el mundo está tan revolucionado por aquí con ellos (cuantos fics habré leído que contienen al menos una de sus canciones?), claro que tampoco entiendo lo de Bisbal, así que... Era muy obvio, verdad? Oyes, que si tu eres retorcida yo donde me quedo? Ey, lo de los 40 caps era en plan coña, espero que queden como mucho unos 10 y ya (y luego habrá que pensar en si hago la segunda parte o paso total) Siento lo del B/D, muy soso me ha quedado, está visto que las escenas de sexo no son lo mío (demasiado tiempo a pan y agua, necesito que alguien me refresque la memoria, jejeje) Besines.

****

Katy Malfoy, espero que no llegue a 40, de verdad. Yo espero terminarlo a los 30... capítulos, no años, eh? Sí, pero es que era publicidad engañosa porque no vale la pena ni leerlo, lo siento!!!! Ale, aquí tienes el capi, suerte a ti tb y besitos.

****

Bulmi, no es tan interesante como parece, espero que no te decepciones demasiado. Ojalá tuviera yo tu mente calenturienta porque me ha quedado una escena de lo más patética. Bueno, espero que no me matéis mucho. Besitos.

**Star Ariala****,** ya sabes, mandalo p'acá en cuanto esté terminadito, ok? Bua, el B/D no es para tanto, esta muy mal!!! Bueno, me temo que Skye se perderá lo interesante de la conversación, ejejeje y no creo que esté tan bien el personaje, lo que pasa es que como ya estáis cansados de los mismos de siempre...Espero que no los dure, de verdad!!! Besitos y gracias por los ánimos y el peloteo!!!

****

Laura , Mmmm, Hermione no escribió nada desde que se acostó con Draco... pero todos olvidáis la escenita de la clase de pociones!!! Y lo que pensaba ella de él antes!!! Me temo que no os gustó mucho lo del diario, pero ya veremos qué saca Draco de todo esto... Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que no me lapides después. Besitos.

**GaBrIeLa****,** mmm, bueno, es el primer fic, historias tengo por ahí un par que no publicaré ni muerta!!! Olajá tuviera talento!!! Si lo tuviera no me veríais el pelo por la web, jejeje, estaría por ahí ganando millones y escribiendo a bordo de un yate de lujo!!! (en realidad seguiría pasando por aquí de incógnito porque estoy demasiado enganchada a los fics a y los reviews, jejeje) Hum! Porque yo sigo tu Propiedad Privada (propaganda gratuíta: story id: 1287246 ) que por cierto gracias por actualizar, me pasaré a leerla en breve y menos, pero como no tengo ni idea de inglés pues no puedo leer la otra. Te lo agradecería un montón si la tradujeras!!! Que me va a resultar pesada? Pero si yo soy pesadísima escribiendo!!! No me puedo enrollar más (aunque lo extraño es que ya me ha pasado un par de veces que cuando consigo hacer una escena un poco más corta alguien me dice que le hubiera gustado más larga, increíble!!!) Fallo técnico, una que está demasiado rayada para saber por dónde va!!! Sí, Stan 14, Skye 15 y Ron 16. Tu estás loca!!! Pero si tiene más de 100 páginas!!! Oyes, si quieres tenerla yo te mando el archivo (claro que no están los comentarios de los reviews, peor bueno) y te ahorras trabajo, pero oyes no la imprimas que te quedas sin tinta!!! Jejej, sí Ernie da mal rollito, igula y lo incluís en la "liga de linchamiento" de Justin. Creo que estoy siendo muy mala con los pobres Hufflepuffs, ni que fueran Slytherins los pobres!!! Sí, si algo entiendo, jejeje. Sí que habla de Draco, quien dijo que no? Es solo que no le dio tiempo a escribir nada desde la fiesta, pero de antes sí!!! Hombre, es un cuaderno de niña de 11 años, tu a los 11 que clase de cosas tenías? Por que las mías eran todas más cursis... Jajaja, le pasa a mucha gente, pero a mí me gustan demasiado!!! Sí, Hermione se enterará, mejor no digo como, están a día 23 todavía (es que en este fic todo es leeeeeento) y sobre lo del padre de Skye... ya dí demasiadas pistas, ahora os esperáis hasta que suceda lo siguiente!!! Besitos.

**paola****,** a mí tb!!! En cuanto pueda leo tu fic y te digo lo que me pareció. Gracias por el mensaje y me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos,

**DarkHermG****,** pues te va a decepcionar un montón porque no consigo que me quede bien, lo siento. Buena suerte? Me alegro que de te fueran bien, pero no creo que fuese por este fic, a mí aún no me tocó la lotería ni nada de eso, jejeje. No, no la hay, pero no entiendo porque todo el mundo duda de quien sera, no lo dejé claro? Gracias, gracias, pero creo que 40 ya serían demasiados teniendo en cuenta dónde lo quiero dejar. Jejej, ahora todos se inquietan por Ernie, al principio no le dabais mucha importancia, verdad? No os procupaba el pobrecito Blaise? No pueden estar juntos, además que hacemos con Hermione? Porque me niego totalmente a dejarla con Ron o Harry, eso nunca!!! Sí, esperaba que despotricara contra Hermione y le diese la razón a él y le consolara, pero Skye tenía otros planes. Que sí que escribe sobre él!!! Pero no lo último porque no ha tenido tiempo, recordad la clase de pociones. Ya veréis lo que hace Draco... Skye aún no sabe lo que siente por Ron. Piensa que le gusta, pero está demasiado empeñada con él para que sea solo eso, no os parece? Si es loca seguro que es la acertada, jejeje. A mí también se me están haciendo eternas!!! La verdad, esta parte pseudo-dramática me está cansando, está durando demasiado!!! Tengo ganas de que se reconcilien para dejar todo eso atrás. SIIIIIIIII + de 200!!!! (sois geniales, SNIF) Grande no se si es, pero largo... sigo con vida, para que lo sepáis. Me costó mucho este capítulo y me aburrí mucho escribiéndolo y además me quedó mal, así que no soy ahora mismo la alegría de la huerta precisamente, jejeje. Besitos mil.

****

ARLC, ¿?? Y eso? Cotilla es una persona que le gusta enterarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor, más o menos. Pues.. porque el público lo pide y a mí me parece bien. No te preocupes, si no quieres leerlo solo tienes que saltarte la parte "censurada" de la historia. Te perdiste en la historia. Snape no es el padre de Skye pero a ella le hubiera gustado que lo fuera. En el próximo capítulo sabrás sobre el diario. Definitivamente, me leéis el pensamiento o era demasiado evidente? Estáis mal, eh? Bueno, yo no puedo decir mucho porque Memorias de un actor y Oportunidades perdidas (fic excelentes, de verdad, los recomiendo muchísimo) me los leí también a ratos laaaargos, pero leer este de la misma manera puede perjudicar seriamente la salud!!! Besitos. Espero haber resuelto alguna de tus dudas.

****

Grace , por el título me suena el fic que me has recomendado, seguramente lo he leído ya (aunque ahora mismo no situo de qué va) Justin no se me ha olvidado, no se me olvida ninguno de los personajes, pero no puedo hablar de todos a la vez, hay que ir pasito a pasito. Puede que Justin salga en el próximo capítulo, no lo sé aún, depende de cómo quede. Y me temo que aquí Draco va a estar demasiado... emotivo, pero no se porqué me gusta que quede así, estaré loca. Besitos y suerte para ti tb.

**Nessa Faelivrin****, **buenaaaas, jajaja, sí se rejuntarán antes. Ya dije hace algo así como mil capítulos atrás que tendrían conversaciones sobre la "vocación" de Draco y no he cambiado de opinión aún. De todas maneras espero que no sea necesario llegar a los 40 capítulos. Hombre, que no soy tan sádica para poner a Hermione de espectadora, además de que aprecio mucho a Blaise y no le deseo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Jejeje, besitos mil Natalia.

****

kaze , yo creo que por estos mundos todos estamos igual así que no pasa nada, no? Ya he dicho cienes y cienes de veces que no es obligatorio que me escribáis reviews... pero que me encanta!!! Bueno, intentaré que mi respuesta sean también kilométrica en venganza, muajajaja. Más detalle cuando llora? Es que creo que hubiera sido alargarme demasiado, repitiendo cosas que ya se habían dicho y no lo consideré necesario, siento si no te pareció suficiente. A mí cada vez me cae mejor Stan pero al pobre no le quieren hacer un huequecito, SNIF. No me aburro, no me aburro, más cosas! Se sabrá, pero no puedo decir que pronto, aún queda un poco para que se sepa, de momento aún tienen que suceder muchas cosas. Hombre, yo no lo pondría si no lo considerase importante. Volverán, claro, pero por ahora el D/B ya está en este capítulo (quedó muy mal, por cierto, no me hago reponsable de las decepciones que sufriréis) Jajajaja, no me he aburrido, no te preocupes por eso!! Besitos.

Estoooo, pasa algo un poco raro, cuando entré a contestar los reviews me marcaba 205, ahora me marca 206 pero el nuevo no lo puedo ver!!! Seas quien seas te tendré que contestar en el siguiente capítulo porque no veo el mensaje!!!

Ah, por cierto, SUPERÉ LOS 200 REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a toda la gente genial que me deja su opinión, muchas gracias de verdad!!!!

Y gracias también a todos los que leen aunque no lo dejen!!!

BESITOS A TODOS!!!!!!

Eeeehhh, bueno, ya me tranquilizo. Sin más el capítulo de hoy. Aviso de nuevo por si acaso que en este capítulo hay escena Draco/Blaise, si no queréis leerla saltáos la parte censurada y volver a leer cuando termina la censura, ok? Una vez más he intentado no ser vulgar... y ahora que lo pienso, no será por eso que todas las escenas sexuales me quedan muy sosas??? Mmmm, lo pensaré. Por lo pronto, aquí está el capítulo 21.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 21

De alguna manera Ginny había conseguido que los chicos las dejaran solas con el pretexto del hambre. Hermione no se sentía con fuerzas para bajar a desayunar y no se la podía culpar, sólo pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con Mafloy la hacía palidecer de manera espectacular. Así que Ron y Harry casi fueron obligados a bajar a las cocinas para traer algo con que llenar el estómago.

Ginny miró a su amiga preocupada. Al menos había conseguido dejar de llorar, pero tenia la vista perdida en las llamas de la chimenea.

- Herm, ¿por qué se lo contaste? – preguntó la pelirroja intrigada. Hermione ni siquiera la miró para responder.

- No podía soportar la idea de mentirle – dijo con calma. 

- No se trataba de mentirle – objetó Gin.

- Se trataba de no contarle la verdad, que viene a ser lo mismo – arguyó con voz cansada. – Ginny, sé que no lo entiendes, pero me hubiera roto si hubiera tenido que ocultarle algo.

- Te has roto de todas maneras, Hermione – le hizo notar la pelirroja, porque su estado era calamitoso – Y le has perdido. 

Sí, le había perdido. Tal vez para siempre. 

- Debe ser la relación más corta de la historia – dio Hermione con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas – Ni siquiera ha durado 24 horas. De esto he aprendido que soy mala para retener a un hombre.

- No, de esto has aprendido que la verdad daña – dio Ginny apesadumbrada, recordando la maraña de mentiras en la que estaba enredada su relación con Harry.

- La verdad libera – corrigió Hermione -. He hecho lo correcto, lo sé. Espero que Draco lo entienda.

Ginny la miró largamente pensando que estaba loca. ¿Draco Malfoy iba a entenderlo? No veía la manera en la que podría hacerlo. 

- Hermione, has traicionado su confianza y lo peor de todo: se lo has contado.

- Mejor que se entere por mí que no por otras personas – dijo la chica, limpiándose el arrollo que bajaba por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué otras personas podría haberse enterado? – preguntó Ginny molesta. Lo que era ella nunca hubiera revelado tal historia y si Hermione no lo hubiera echo nadie lo hubiera sabido nunca – Además, ahora ya se debe imaginar lo de la capa de Harry – dijo pesarosa.

- Más que eso, Ginny – dijo Hermoine mirándola intensamente -. Ahora sabe muchas cosas.

Su amiga la miró sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué le contaste?

- Todo – fue su simple respuesta. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ginny le explicó: -. Desde que supe que era bruja he estado escribiendo en un diario todo sobre mi vida en Hogwarts para no olvidar nunca lo que sentí y apredí aquí. Le he dado el diario a Draco. 

Ginny abrió los ojos con temor imaginando de repente todo lo que podría haber escrito la chica.

- ¿Sirius Black? – preguntó - ¿Los pasadizos a Hosmeade? ¿El mapa del merodeador? ¡¿Todo?!

- Todo – corroboró Hermione con tranquilidad. Ginny la miraba asombrada y aterrorizada.

- ¡Es el enemigo! – dijo por si ella no se había dado cuenta de quién estaban hablando.

- Confío en él. 

- ¡Pero ahora te odia! ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer con todo eso? ¡Y no solo a ti! ¿Qué pasa con Harry y Ron? ¿Sabes lo que tiene en su poder? – Ginny sonaba un poco desesperada, y en realidad tenía toda la razón, pero Hermione tenía confianza.

- Sí. Lo sé. – contestó con tranquilidad - Y espero que él también se dé cuenta de que estoy poniendo mucho en sus manos, le he dado toda mi confianza. No sé que más hacer para que me perdone – terminó bajando la cabeza. Aún tenía que escribir la carta explicándoselo todo, pero realmente la clave para conseguir su perdón estaba en ese diario. ¿Se molestaría él en leerlo?

- Que te perdone... ¿Tan importante es, Herm? – preguntó Ginny con suavidad viendo el dolor en los ojos de su amiga.

- No imaginas cuanto – dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar al fuego con una sonrisa dolida y más lágrimas amenazando con caer - Estoy enamorada de él. 

Ginny no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca sorprendida por esta revelación, pues cuando tomó aire para decir algo al respecto entraron Harry y Draco en la sala común.

- Hemos traído comida – dijo Harry dejando su cesta con viveres sobre la mesa - ¿Y a qué no sabéis lo que hemos encontrado? 

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera responder sacó de debajo de su capa un pequeño gatito negro con unos inquietantes ojos color medianoche.

Blaise se hizo el ánimo y se sacó las mantas de encima para poner los pies en el suelo. Se desperezó lentamente sintiéndose muy cansado y bostezó sin disimulo.

- Maldito Ernie – masculló con un tono molesto que era completamente desmentido por la gran sonrisa que lucía –. Me ha tenido despierto toda la noche. 

Le echó una mirada de complicidad a Draco, pero éste no la captó. Blaise lo observó preocupado. Allí estaba el rubio, plantado frente a su cama mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido, una mano apoyada contra uno de los postes y la otra viajando entre las ebras marfileñas de su pelo de manera casi inconsciente. Ni siquiera había terminado de secarse. Seguí allí, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura como una muestra del pudor que nunca había tenido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el moreno preocupado acercándose un poco a él - ¿Estás bien?

Le acarició un poco el pelo. Siempre le había gustado el pelo de Draco, era tan suave... Aquellos ojos tormentosos se volvieron hacia él con angustia en las pupilas.

- Blaise, no se puede confiar en las mujeres – sentenció. El moreno alzó una ceja confundido por un instante, pero después empezó a hacer suposiciones.

- ¿Es por esa Granger? – preguntó. Draco asintió.

- ¿Qué harías tú si alguien traicionara tu confianza? – preguntó. Blaise ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañado por su pregunta.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Ella... cogió algo mío. Me lo quitó. 

- ¿Algo que necesitaba? – preguntó el moreno, extrañado de que la Gryffindor más responsable de Hogwarts (la alumna más responsable de todo el colegio, sería mejor decir) pudiera hacer algo contra las normas.

- En cierta manera – dijo Draco, aunque recordando que la primera intención de Hermione habia sido quitarle un libro de pociones asintió – Algo que necesitaba y pudo haber pedido, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Se lo hubieras dado? – preguntó Blaise más extrañado aún.

- Claro – dijo sin dudar, porque lo habría echo -. Pero al parecer no quería decirme para qué lo quería y prefirió robarlo.

Blaise se alejó un poco de su amigo y se fue a sentar a los pies de su cama, mirando el suelo, aún pensando en lo que Draco había dicho.

- Si no quería decirte las razones es porque tiene algo que ocultar – razonó - . Y eso nunca suena bien. Además, invadir tu intimidad no es algo que se pueda disculpar así como así. – Meditó un momento y volvió los ojos hacia el rubio - ¿La has dejado? – Draco asintió – Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – confirmó Zabini. 

Draco volvió a asentir y de pronto se le ocurrió pensar en Ernie Mcmillan y la fórmula de pociones. ¿Tendría que decírselo a su amigo? El Hufflepuff también había traicionado su confianza. "Y se supone que los Slys somos la casa de los malos" pensó Draco con ironía. ¿Querría Blaise saber que su amorcito le había robado? O mejor sería preguntarse, ¿hubiera preferido él no enterarse de que Hermione había cogido algo suyo? 

Decididamente hubiera preferido no saberlo. Aunque... tenía que reconocer que la chica había tenido el valor de decírselo personamente. No había tenido que enterarse por terceras personas como sucederia con Blaise si él le contase. 

- Te jode mucho, ¿eh? – preguntó el moreno mirándolo atentamente. Sus ojos color miel reflejaban un poco de diversión. Draco se medio sonrió. Debía ser extraño verlo así, tan echo polvo por una chica, ¡solo por una chica! Claro que no era una chica cualquiera, reconoció el rubio en silencio. Qué era lo que la hacía especial, no lo sabía pero tenía el convencimiento de que fuera lo que fuera no podría vivir sin ello. No podría vivir sin ella. 

- Sí, me jode – reconoció en alto con voz amarga – Y lo que más me jode es que voy a perdonarla.

Blaise dio un respingo al oír esas palabras. ¿Draco Malfoy perdonando a una sangre sucia por haberle robado? ¿Qué mas le quedaba por ver? 

- ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo? – preguntó interesado. Algo tan poco Malfoy y tan poco Slytherin tenía que tener una razón muy poderosa.

Draco lo pensó un momento. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Era solo porque necesitaba tenerla cerca? ¿Por qué se moriría de celos si otro la tocase? ¿Por qué nunca se perdonaría si la dejase marchar? ¿Qué le había hecho Hermione Granger para que no parase de pensar en ella? Draco sintió la furia correr por sus venas. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? Se sentía débil, estúpido y triste ¡y todo por algo de lo que Hermione tenía la culpa! ¿Acaso se sentíría mejor si le hubiera dicho que lo comprendía y la hubiese abrazado, perdonándola al instante? ¿Es que ya no tenía siquiera derecho a enfadarse, a sentirse ofendido? Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo que sería capaz de golpear cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Blaise observó los cambios en su amigo en silencio. Vio como sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, confusión, molestia y rabia y él también sintió todo eso. Draco Malfoy, el impasible Draco Malfoy, había sido derrotado por una Gryffindor. Puede que el rubio aún no se diese cuenta. Puede que aún no se hubiese percatado de que Hermoine Granger le tenía en sus manos. En esos momentos Blaise Zabini odió a esa chica con todas sus fuerzas.

Blaise había descubierto muy temprano que le gustaban los chicos en lugar de las chicas. Concretamente lo descubrió el primer día de septiembre que puso un pie en Hogwarts, aunque no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después. Nada más reunirse todos los estudiantes de primer año en el embarcadero del lago, justo antes de montarse en una de las barcas para llegar hasta el castillo, un pelo marfileño había llamado su atención. 

El señor Zabini conocía desde hacía mucho a Lucius Malfoy y éste había visitado su mansión en varias ocasiones. Blaise lo había visto hablar con su padre innumerables veces, por eso reconoció ese pelo en cuanto lo vio. Se acercó resueltamente a Draco para presentarse pero se vio interrumpido por el semigigante, que instaba a los estudiantes a elegir una barca. La suerte quiso que Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y él compartiesen una de las últimas que quedaban. Antes de llegar a la otra orilla del lago Blaise descubrió que le gustaba mucho ese rubio y para su turbación ya había tenido una corta fantasía sobre sus labios.

Cuando quedaron en la misma casa (ninguna sorpresa dado el "hobbie" que sus padres compartían y que habían contagiado a sus hijos) y Zabini se sentó a su lado, Draco le regaló una espectacular sonrisa que lo dejó embobado.

Una semana después, tras siete días de compartir convivencia con el menor de los Malfoy y verlo pasearse por el cuarto medio desnudo, Blaise se empezó a sentir mal. Las fantasías que tenía con su amigo eran demasiado explícitas para estar en la mente de un niño de once años. Sobre todo porque se referían a otro niño. Empezó a considerarse "anormal" y se sentía a disgusto en compañía de Draco. Intentaba rehuirlo y trataba de levantarse antes y acostarse después de que él para no tener que presenciar cómo se cambiaba de ropa en su presencia. 

Blaise tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que no era el único al que le ocurría esto. Las chicas babeaban al verlo pasar y los chicos (la mayoría) se sentían un poco incómodos con él. 

Draco, que nunca había sido estúpido, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y tuvo que explicar a Slytherin el por qué de sus comportamientos. Blaise sabía que habrían terminado por sospecharlo sin que él se lo hubiera dicho; Draco Malfoy tenía sangre de veela. Si bien en cantidad muy pequeña (quinta generación) era la suficiente para revolucionar al alumnado que más cerca estaba de él. Draco por entonces no sabía controlar este "encanto" que tenía sobre los demás y de echo nunca había aprendido a hacerlo del todo. Tal vez fuera por esto que era el niño consentido de Slytherin, todo el mundo lo adoraba.

Blaise dejó de preocuparse por la excitación que su amigo despertaba en él. Como a todo el mundo le ocurría lo mismo no creía ser una excepción en ningún sentido. Se dedicó a tontear con chicas que le parecían un poco aburridas y por las que no sentía mucho interés, pero sin llegar a nada más serio. Extrañamente, a la par que salía con esas chicas, Draco empezó sus entrenamientos de quidditch y Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle pasaban a animarle de vez en cuando. Blaise volvió a sentirse extraño al contemplar esos entrenamientos. A él le encantaba el quidditch, como a todo el mundo, pero en lugar de fijarse en las jugadas que ensayaban lo Slys se encontró fijándose en los jugadores y entreteniéndose en adivinar cual de todos estaría mejor sin camiseta. Blaise, consternado por estos pensamientos y atribuyéndolos a la presencia de Draco dejó de asistir para animar (o "animarse").

Su primer contacto con el sexo fue con una Hufflepuff un año mayor que él. Blaise estaba tan confundido respecto a su sexualidad que tuvo demasiada prisa por averiguar si le gustaban las chicas y escogió a una casi al azar. Después atribuyó a su apresuramiento el que en lugar de pensar en ella cuando estaban en pleno acto tuviese la mente llena de imágenes eróticas de los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin. 

Después llegó la revelación de que los encantos de Draco ya no tenían efecto sobre todo el mundo, de pasar tanto tiempo con él los Slytherins se habían echo "inmunes" y, al menos entre los chicos, las fantasías (que nunca habían sido como las que tenía Blaise y que se figuraba que todo el mundo compartía) dieron paso al simple cariño. Zabini, desesperado, comporbó que aún seguía deseando a su amigo igual que antes. En realidad fue cuando se acostó finalmente con Draco cuando más confundido quedó. Empezó a darse cuenta de que, superada la obsesión con el rubio (después de varias y variadas sesiones de cama) , seguía sin fijarse en las chicas y sus ojos se desvíaban hacia los integrantes del sexo masculino. 

En casa de los Zabini el ambiente nunca había sido amigable, que digamos. La madre de Blaise los había abandonado cuando él contaba con cinco años y aunque seguía manteniendo contacto con su hijo éste había quedado al cuidado de un rígido padre que le recordaba a cada momento que no había salido como él hubiera deseado. Si a él ya le costó mucho admitir que era gay más le costó hacele entender a su padre que no podía cambiar sus gustos. Tanto, que aún no lo había conseguido y tenía varias cicatrices para demostrarlo. 

Draco siempre le ayudó, tanto en sus escapadas de las mazmorras para encontrarse con sus amantes por las noches como acogiéndolo en su casa cuando su padre amenazaba con matarlo. Blaise le debía mucho a su amigo y les unía una pronfunda amistad. Por eso no soportaba verlo en ese estado por culpa de una chica que no sabía valorarlo, que no se daba cuenta de que Draco era mucho más que esa fachada fría que le encantaba mostrar.

Blaise Zabini odiaba a esa Gryffindor por hacer daño y por estar a punto de hacer humillarse a la persona más orgullosa que había conocido. En esos momentos para Blaise Hermione Granger era una especie de diabólica arpía que había enredado a Draco en algún enrevesado plan Gryffindor de venganza y su opinión se vió confirmada cuando vió los ojos del rubio encendidos de rabia.

Y la rabia venía porque volvía a desearla. Porque tenía la sensación de estar exagerando todo el asunto, dándole más importancia de la que realmente tenía. Por acordarse de su risa, profunda y natural, de sus ojos sinceros e impactantes y de su olor, envolvente y cálido. Por tener el sentimiento de culpabilidad a flor de piel cuando no fue él quien inició esta situacion. 

Blaise le había echo una pregunta ("por qué vas a perdonarla") que no podía contestar, porque se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al tratar de explicar que era débil frente a ella. La rabia lo abandonó tan rápido que lo dejó vacío, hueco, frío. Draco se sentó en la cama sintiéndose muy mal, con la angustia reflejada en cada rasgo de su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cabeza y las lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Luchó por contener un sollozo, ¡era un Malfoy, por dios! ¡El no podía estar llorando! ¡Los Malfoy no lloraban!

Era una sensación nueva para él la de la cuasi-desesperación que sentía. No podía perdonarla ni podía dejar de hacerlo, ¿tenía eso algún sentido? Se encontraba tan perdido que ya no podía salir de su propia confusión. ¿Por qué extrñaba tanto a Hermione? ¿Y por qué la odiaba tanto? Bueno, eso estaba claro, ¡ella le había hecho llorar! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Se sintió confortado cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.

Blaise lo apretó contra su pecho, confundido y asustado por esta extraña reacción. Acarició el pelo de Draco y le susurró palabras de consuelo en el oído, sintiéndose a su amigo estremecerse entre sus brazos con el toque de su aliento deslizándose por su cuello.

Era extraña la situación. Nunca había tenido que sostener a Draco mientras lloraba, siempre había sido al contrario. Siempre había sido él el débil desde que eran niños, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto ahora?

***** CENSURADO***** 

- Draco, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó. Pero el rubio, al alzar la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos grises empañados, no contestó a su pregunta, sino que se perdió un momento en su mirada y acercó los labios a los suyos con lentitud. Lo labios de Draco eran suaves, tán suaves... siempre lo habían sido, y su lengua parecía de seda mientras se deslizaba por el interior de su boca arrancando un gemido del moreno.

- ¿Seguro que quieres esto? – dijo contra sus labios. Draco asintió sin mirarle. Blaise intuyó entonces que pretendía utilizarlo como consuelo, o puede que como venganza, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando la mano del rubio se deslizó por su entrepierna, rozándola. 

Draco sintió como Blaise reaccionaba a sus caricias. Sabía que estaba confundido, pero él mismo también lo estaba. Necesitaba saber qué sentiria al perderse en otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Hermione Granger y también necesitaba hacerle daño, de alguna manera, por el daño que a él le había causado. 

Empujó al moreno con suavidad contra la cama para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo mientras seguía besándole con delicadeza. Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en ella mientras acariciaba el costado de Blaise y cuando éste posó sus labios en uno de sus puntos débiles, el cuello, a Draco se el olvidó la ternura y sus besos se hicieron más salvajes y profundos. Su toalla se perdió en algún momento del combate por deshacerse de los pantalones de su amigo y casi le arrancó la camisa con una prisa nacida del deseo de sentir su piel. Blaise se dejaba hacer, como siempre había hecho cuando habían compartido cama, enredando los dedos entre el pelo rubio, gimiendo incontroladamente y retorciéndose debajo del peso de su amigo, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozasen dolorosamente mientras le lamía las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Draco se sintió en la cima del mundo. Volvía a tener el control. ¿Qué se creía Hermione y sus jueguecitos de dominación? ¡Él tenía el control! ¡Era él el que decidía! Trazó un camino de mosdisquitos por el abdomen de Blaise hasta llegar a su pene. Lo tomó en su boca, saboreándolo, disfrutando de los gemidos de su amigo, clavando los dedos en sus caderas, recordando repentinamente que la noche anterior ella le había echo lo mismo. Y cuanto disfrutó... Pensar en ello le excitó más, no supo por qué. Pensar en todo lo que había sentido entre esos labios, sumiso. La imagen de Hermione sobre él, iluminada por las velas, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios brillantes, imprimiendo ese ritmo a sus cuerpos...

Draco subió de nuevo hasta los labios de Blaise para besarlos con salvajismo, gimiendo el nombre de su amante, sintiendo sus dedos bajar por su entrepierna hasta rozarle con delicadeza, rodeándole con su mano caliente y hábil, masajeándole con firmeza, haciéndole perderse entre nubes de deseo. 

- Te quiero – murmuró contra su cuello, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez entre mordisquitos juguetones. Blaise se escabulló de entre sus brazos para bajar por su cuerpo. Los labios tibios contra su piel caliente, abarcándole, lubricándole, era más de lo que podía resistir. Tras minutos interminables el moreno volvió a sus labios y Draco levanto sus piernas y lo penetró con cuidado, tragándose sus gemidos en un húmedo beso que no se rompió hasta que el rubio empezó a embestir.

Los suspiros de Blaise le rasgaban los oídos, haciéndole confundirlos con la música surgida de los labios de Hermione cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. Entrelazó sus largos dedos con los de Blaise sobre sus caderas, enredó la lengua con la suya juguetona. Murmuró su nombre contra sus labios, temblando incontroladamente por la avalancha de sensanciones que le inundaban hasta que finalmente, casi con un rugido, explotó con un último empuje que hizo que Blaise se agarrase a su cuerpo, eyaculándo expectacularmente entre sus estómagos. 

Draco se desplomó sobre el moreno, sintiéndose cansado y victorioso y con un último húmedo beso se separó de él y quedó boca arriba sobre el colchón, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

***** FIN DE LA CENSURA***** 

¿Se arrepentía? No había sido la piel de Hermione bajo sus dedos, ni el sabor de su boca bajo su lengua. No había sido el tacto de su pelo encrespado ni sus suspiros en sus oídos. ¿Se arrepentía?, se preguntó. No había estado mal. Había disfrutado. Se había liberado. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

- Deberías volver con ella – dijo Blaise, mirándole desde su puesto, acodado sobre un costado cerca de su cuerpo. 

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado, viendo la sonrisa que inundaba los labios de su amigo. Blaise la acarició un poco el pelo con ternura.

- No has dejado de llamarme Hermione. 

Miraron al gatito mientras éste jugaba con los dedos de Harry.

- A mí no me gusta – dijo Ron, mirándolo de reojo. Todos le ignoraron, centrados como estaban en la bolita de pelusa negra.

- La encontramos cerca de las cocinas, creo que vagaba en busca de comida – explicó Harry con una sonrisita dedicada exclusivamente al gato – Es hembra – les reveló a las chicas. Ginny y Hermione lo miraron divertidas. Parecía que su amigo encontraba simpático al animalejo y algo les decía que habría nueva mascota en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto. 

- No me gusta – repitió Ron un poco más alto, puede que para que Harry desistiera de su aparente idea de adoptar a la gata. 

- Pero si es una monada, Ron, ¿cómo puede no gustarte? – dijo el chico de ojos verdes, y a continuación se pudo a hacerle una serie de mimos al gato que hiceron que las chicas rieran disimuladamente. ¡Era tan tierno ver a Harry tratar así al gatito! – Claro, que habrá que buscarle un nombre (N/A Se aceptan sugerencias!!!)

El pelirrojo bufó despectivamente pero ninguno de los otros le hizo caso. 

- Oyes, ¿y si es de alguien y se le ha perdido? – preguntó repentinamente Ginny - ¿No deberíamos preguntar por ahí a ver si a alguien se le ha escapado?

Hermione no podría jurarlo pero por un momento le pareció que el gato presentaba una mirada peligrosa hacia su amiga.

Y los ojos de la chica no la engañaban. Skye miró con rabia a Ginny por semejante comentario. No sería conveniente que nadie le hiciera a Harry desistir de la idea de darle un hogar. Además, ese chico acariciaba tan bien... "¡Eh, Skye! Contrólate, a ti el que te gusta es el pelirrojo... y tú no le gustas a él, bien empezamos" pensó la chica-gato.

- Podríamos llevárselo a Hagrid para ver si él encuentra a su dueño – dijo Ron muy animado, con lo que se ganó una mirada calculadora de parte de la gata. "En cuanto se acerque lo suficiente le araño la cara", pensó con rabia. Repentinamente Harry le dio la vuelta y empezó a acariciarle la barriga. Casi sin darse cuenta Skye se puso a ronronear. ¡Vaya si era agradable aquello! Pero, ¿se consideraría eso como si el chico le estuviera metiendo mano?

Harry empezó a hacerle arrumacos diciéndole cosas como "eres la gata más bonita del mundo" con la misma voz que emplearía con un bebé. Skye ronroneó más fuerte, encantada, mordisqueando juguetonamente los dedos del chico. "Soy bonita, soy bonita", se canturreaba mentalmente. Se puso a acomodarse el pelo pensando en ello. 

La verdad, ser un gato era sentir las cosas de una manera más primordial. Se deshacía por los halagos que le prodigaban, sobre todo los del chico moreno y que le dijeran que era bonita era muy importante... aunque no tenía muy claro por qué. Sin embargo percibía claramente la hostilidad del pelirrojo, lo que la hacía estar incómoda con él y querer refugiarse en el regazo de Harry... y dormir una buena siesta. 

Sin embargo ahora tenía un sentido del oído muy bien desarrollado y mientras daba vueltas buscando la posición más cómoda sobre las piernas del niño-que-vivió oyó como Ron le preguntaba a Hermione si se encontraba un poco mejor. Orientó una de sus orejitas en esa dirección y cerró los ojos mientras se instalaba en su improvisada cama. 

- Sí, me encuentro mejor – mintió la chica con voz triste – Será mejor que vaya a descansar – dijo, y se fue de la sala común sin decir nada más. Skye se puso de malhumor. ¡Ella quería saber lo que pasaba! Estaba segura de que Draco le iba a preguntar sobre Hermione y Skye quería tener algo que contarle, más que nada para hacerle ver que ser un "lindo gatito" tenía sus recompensas. Pero Hermione se había marchado rumbo a su cuarto pensando en la carta que debía escribir y no tuvo consideración por los sentimientos inexpresados de la bola de pelusa. 

- Se lo ha tomado muy mal – comentó Ron en cuanto su amiga desapareció escaleras arriba. Skye echó un vistazo a Ginny y la vio asentir preocupada.

- ¿Te ha contado algo? – preguntó Harry. La pelirroja le miró de manera extraña, casi forzando una sonrisa y dijo:

- Cosas de chicas. No os lo puedo repetir.

Skye estaba tan frustrada por esa respuesta que estuvo a punto de clavar las uñas en cualquier parte. Si Ron hubiera estado más cerca lo hubiera echo sobre él, pero no iba a hacer enojar a Harry, sobre todo ahora que la estaba acariciando entre las orejas. ¡Pero qué bien que acariciaba ese chico! Se preguntó si sería así de bueno en todo...

-------------------------------------

Explicaciones para evitar las preguntas más frecuentes

Blaise no está enamorado de Draco, puede que sí que esté "enamoriscado", jejeje. Es decir, es su mejor amigo y siempre le ha ayudado... además de que está de muerte el cabrón pero esto no quiera decir que Zabini sienta algo más que amistad por él.

Skye no está empezando a "colarse" por Harry, es sólo que como gato le encanta que le acaricien y Harry es el único que lo hace. Si fuera Ron quien lo estuviera haciendo otro gallo cantaría.

Siento haber puesto así a Draco... Bueno, no lo siento, me apetecía y lo hice, que pasa!!!

Bueno, gente, cuidáos, besitos para todos y (TENGO + D 200 REVIEWS!!!) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	22. Cap 22

Hola!!!

Otra vez estoy aquíiiii. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero parece que había un problemita en la página y no aparecía nada actualizado desde el día 9!!! No voy a contestar reviews en este capítulo porque extrañamente me indica que hay 229 (el último día creo recordar que eran 206), pero solo me deja ver unos cuantos, así que contestaré todos en el próximo capítulo que espero no tardar mucho en subir. Por lo pronto he dejaro este un poco más largo por el retraso, no os quejaréis, no?

Gracias a todos los que leéis esto dejéis o no mensaje.

Los personajes siguen sin ser míos (excepto Skye Hidden)

La canción que escuché para hacer la primera escena es "This love" de Cocteau Twins (incluída en la banda sonora de "Crueles intenciones", que el chico de esta peli me recuerda un poco a Draco no sé por qué). Os pondría la letra pero por ahí he leído que esta gente no tiene en relidad letra coherente en las canciones y como no sé inglés no puedo asegurarlo. Os recomiendo esta canción aunque es un poco triste.

Ale, no me enrollo más, suerte y besitos para todos.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 22

El frío aire tiraba de las puntas de su capa de invierno y desperdigaba su pelo en todas direcciones. Hermione se arrebujó más en la gruesa tela y se encaminó hacia el lago, caminando con dificultad entre la nieve y viendo cómo su aliento se convertía en nubes blancas apenas salía de su boca. La temperatura había vuelto a bajar, pero el olor limpio del frío la reconfortaba y le despejaba la mente, hacía que sus pensamientos fueran más claros. 

De detuvo al lado de uno de los solitarios árboles que bordeaban el lago y se sentó bajo sus ramas, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco y procurando que su capa siguiera cubriéndola correctamente. Miró el lago, con su superficie helada resquebrajada tal vez por el calamar gigante, que había abierto un huevo en el hielo buscando quien sabía qué. Volvió la vista hacia el castillo que acababa de dejar. Resultaba aún más imponente alzándose oscuro contra la blancura de la nieve, los tejados de las torres coronados de blanco como si alguien les hubiera volcado un azucarero encima. 

Con una punzada de dolor pensó que Draco estaría ahí dentro, en alguna de las habitaciones, tal vez leyendo su diario o puede que maldiciéndola en silencio. Suspiró pesarosa sintiendo de nuevo el peso de la culpabilidad y el viento helado arrancó la lágrimas de sus mejillas. Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando acomodarlo de alguna manera para que los mechones rebeldes no se le cruzaran el el rostro impidiéndole la visión. 

Se puso el portapapeles sobre las rodillas para sacar de sus bolsillos un frasco de tinta y una pluma. Con la varita hechizó el frasco para que levitase cerca de ella y no se congelase el contenido. Sacó del portapapeles una hoja de pergamino y empuñó la pluma con decisión, mojándola con delicadeza en el tintero al tiempo que pansaba lo que quería decir. Sin embargo de su mente no salían nada que pudiese poner por escrito. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a los momentos que había pasado con Draco y que probablemente no se repetirían nunca. Sentía de nuevo ganas de ponerse a llorar. ¡Era tan estúpida!

Había tenido que salir de su cuarto por la misma causa. No podía dejar de mirar su cama, donde él la había rodeado con sus brazos para dormir, la repisa de la ventana, donde había depositado un suave beso en su hombro... la puerta por la que él había salido... "Para ti soy Malfoy" había dicho al irse. Hermione se esforzó por recordarse que después había vuelto, que no estaba todo perdido. Aún podía haber una oportunidad para ellos. 

¿Realmente lo creía así? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Si se estaba engañando a sí misma con la esperanza de una reconciliación prefería seguir haciéndolo antes de darlo todo por perdido. No queria rendirse, de ahí que tuviese que escribir esta carta. Era importante hacerle saber que lamentaba mucho todo lo que había ocurrido, que si había leído su diario había sido solo porque se moría por conocerlo un poco más, por saber qué había bajo esa fachada fría y cruel que había utilizado con ella por tantos años, esa máscara que había parecido caer un poco frente a sus besos. 

Extrañamente su mente volvió al encuentro en la biblioteca, aquel que la había hecho decidir que quería una fiesta. Una fiesta a la que no había querido que él asistiera, se recordó. Daba la impresión de que hacía una eternidad de aquello, no podía creer que hubiera sucedido hacía tan solo tres noches, parecía que hacía tanto... Y todo aquel tiempo que habia estado con Draco había sido tan poco... ¿cómo podía echarlo tanto de menos? ¿Cómo podía añorarlo con tanta intensidad si no hacía ni dos días que estaban juntos?

Sentada en la nieve, con el viento jugando con su pelo y con su ropa, sintiéndose triste y solitaria, Hermione decidió que eso sería lo que escribiese. Le contaría exactamente cómo se sentía en ese momento, sin él, sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos, sin sus caricias... Le hablaría sobre ese hueco oscuro que sentía en su pecho y que amenazaba con consumirla por completo.

Tuvo que volver a mojar la pluma en el tintero, se había secado por el frío. Con cuidado y con esmerada caligrafía escribió al principio del pergamino: _Siento tanto frío al tenerte lejos..._

Oía el agua correr detrás de la puerta cerrada. Zabini tarareaba alguna canción tristona y melancólica, lo que le hacía sentir un poco peor. Draco había rechazado la posibilidad de ducharse con su amigo. Al contrario que él no se sentía cómodo con el descubrimiento de que esa Gryffindor ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Desearía poder olvidarse de ella. Se sentía tan debil al recordarla, al volver a ver sus lágimas brillando como joyas en sus ojos... Al volver a oír su voz, "lo nuestro ha sido precioso". Lo había sido, en serio. No por lo que habían vivido juntos sino por lo que habían sentido... Por lo que Draco había sentido estando con ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, oliendo su pelo, escuchando su respiración pesada cuando dormía. Extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo contra él. 

Tenía que reconocer que Hermione era toda una Gryffindor, haciendo gala de su valentía le había contado la verdad, se había enfrentado a las consecuencias.... Pero Draco seguía pensando que hubiera preferido no saberlo. "Idiota", se reprochó a sí mismo "¿Qué habrías sentido si te hubieras enterado más tarde, quizás a través de otra persona? No te habrías sentido menos engañado, seguro. Además, pudiste dejar de lado el tema de la seguridad en Slytherin, ha sido ella quien ha cogido el diario, no ninguno de tus compañeros". Pensar en eso le hizo preguntarse cómo habría hecho ella para entrar en su cuarto sin ser vista por nadia. Y también preguntarse qué poción era la que quería hacer del libro que pensaba robarle. Debería hablar con ella para saberlo. Draco se sintió asqueado de sí mismo cuando notó que el estómago le dio un vuelco emocionado al pensar en la posibilidad de verla de nuevo. "Reconócelo de una vez" se dijo, disgustado "Lo que sientes por Hermione Granger no lo habías sentido nunca por nadie" Pensarlo le hizo sonreir un poco.

Miró la mesilla de noche, donde descansaba el infantil cuaderno con corazoncitos. Draco sonrió esta vez abiertamente. Su novia podía llegar a ser tan cursi... 

¡Ey, un momento! ¿SU novia?

Draco se agarró a las sábanas como si ese gesto pudiera salvarlo del pensamiento que había tenido. 

Su novia.

SU novia.

Su NOVIA.

"Hmmm, ¿qué querrá decir esto?" se preguntó desoncertado. En realidad no estaba tan sobresaltado como intentaba aparentarse a sí mismo. Era natural, después de todo, ¿no había descubierto ya que no podía vivir sin Hermione Granger? 

Draco se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose pegajoso y sucio después del revolcón con Blaise. Debería ducharse de nuevo. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse al baño para reclamar a Zabini que lo dejase libre cuanto antes decidió esperar su turno y, de paso, leer un poco del diario de Hermione. Con la varita convocó su cigarrera, que salió de entre sus ropas y voló directa a su mano. Miró los pequeños cigarros negros y escogió uno con cuidado encendiéndolo con la punta de su varita. Aspiró pronfundamente el humo pensando en que se estaba viciando demasiado a esos cigarros especiados que le había quitado a su padre, no le quedaban tantos como para permitirse el lujo de malgastarlos. Pero esto era una ocasión especial, se dijo. ¿Cuántas veces se tenía la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al diario de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?

La conversación era de lo más aburrida del mundo. Harry estaba contando algo sobre lo que estaba pensando comprar para un tal Sirius en Hosmeade cuando fuese la próxima vez. Aún así Skye no pudo dejar de escuchar con atención, ¿cuándo creía ese chico que sería la siguiente salida al pueblo? Porque la última había sido el fin de semana anterior y no pensaba que fuesen a repetirla tan pronto. 

- ¿No le habías comprado ya el regalo de navidad? – se extrañó Ginny al oir sus planes. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No me termina de convencer del todo. Creo que será mejor que lo cambie mañana. Lo que me recuerda que voy a necesitar la capa. – dijo el moreno a su novia. La pelirroja simplemente asintió, pero Skye se quedó muy intrigada. ¿Potter pensaba salir a Hosmeade mañana? ¿Cómo? ¿Y de qué capa hablaban? Mmmm, tal vez el día no estuviera del todo perdido... 

- Además, así podré mirar una cama para mi nueva mascota – añadió el chico con los ojos brillantes. Ignoró el bufido despectivo de Ron y volvió sus ojos a la gata que descansaba en sus rodillas. Skye le devolvió la mirada ronroneando con fuerza. ¡Se sentía tan contenta de que Harry quisiera adoptarla! Por un momento Skye se bloqueó, asustada por el pensamiento que había tenido de que Harry era el mejor amo que pudiera desear. "Creo que estoy pensando y sintiendo demasiado como un gato" se dijo con un acceso de pánico " ¡será mejor que me controle si no quiero olvidar que soy humana!". No tenía idea de si eso podía ser posible, pero no estaba de más centrarse un poco por si acaso.

- Pensemos en un nombre – dijo Ginny entusiasmada. Parecía que a ella no le parecía tan mala idea como a su hermano que Harry se quedase con ella, pero antes de que nadie pudiese sugerir nada apareció en escena el gato de Hermione, _Crookshanks, _y se quedó parado en medio de la sala mirando fijamente al pequeño gato negro. Ron sonrió con triunfo, seguro que de a _Crookshanks _no le gustaría el nuevo intruso y ya tendría algo que argumentar para que se deshicieran del animalejo.

Skye por su parte vio como todos le prestaban atención a un gran gato color canela que parecía ser patizambo y que reconoció como aquel que Ron había tenido que sacar de su cuarto (con muy poca amabilidad) la noche de la fiesta. Ahí había empezado a sospechar la chica que al pelirrojo no le agradaban demasiado los felinos, aunque nunca pensó que la cosa llegara al extremo que estaba vislumbrando ahora. Era evidente que Ron no la quería allí, pero qué estaba dispuesto a hacer para echarla era aún un misterio.

Tan perdida estaba la Sly en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando descubrió esos ojos amarillentos fijos en ella. El gato ni siquiera parpadeaba, se limitaba a observarla como si la estuviera evaluando. Skye se puso muy nerviosa. Le parecía que ese gato sabía que ella no era lo que aparentaba. Intentó decirle que no tenía ninguna mala intención, pero claro, de su boca solo salió un maullidito acongojado. El gato ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y de un ágil salto se subió al sillón entre Harry y Ginny, que lo miraban espectantes. 

__

Crookshanks olisqueó ligeramente a Skye mientras ésta temblaba y se acurrucaba un poco en el regazo de Harry. Volvió a intentar decir que no pensaba hacer nada y sólo se oyó maullar de nuevo, pero el gato pareció entenderla porque empezó a rornonear y le alisó con la lengua el pelaje entre las orejas. Skye se relajó visiblemente por esta muestra de aceptación y creyó entender entre el ronroneo algo así como "me fío de ti". No estaba muy segura, pero creía que con un poco de práctica lograría comprender el lenguaje de los gatos y podría comunicarse con _Crookshanks _aceptableme_._

Miró a Harry y Ginny, que sonreían aliviados y después a Ron, que parecía sumamente decepcionado con el resultado del análisis del gato color canela. Al parecer era importante la reacción de la mascota de Granger, porque todos habían prestado mucha atención a todos los movimientos y reacciones del gato. _Crookshanks_, por su parte, pareció decidido a adoptar también a Skye porque con mucho cuidado la cogió por el pescuezo y la puso entre sus patas delanteras para darle un buen baño a base de lengüetazos. Skye sabía que debería haberse muerto del asco, pero tal vez formaba parte de sus instintos gatunos el disfrutar de los cuidados casi maternales que se le estaban prodigando. Se puso a ronronear con fuerza pensando que no estaba nada mal ser un gatito adorable.

La letra infantil de Hermione Granger y su manera simple de expresarse no podían encubrir de ninguna manera que la carta de Hogwarts notificándole que era bruja era lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido. Draco leyó con consternación cómo Hermione expresaba el rechazo que había sufrido en el mundo muggle por ser "anormal". 

Los compañeros de clase de una niña de diez años podían ser muy crueles en ocasiones. El que ella no supiera cómo controlar sus poderes había causado varias situaciones difíciles de explicar con lógica cuando se encontraba asustada o enfadada (como prenderles fuego a las trenzas de la abusona del colegio o que varios alumnos perdieran la capacidad de hablar cuando se metían con ella). 

Hermione, al parecer, sintiéndose diferente y apartada por sus propios compañeros se refugió en los libros y sus padres no podían ocultar su preocupación porque su hija fuera tan extraña. La revelación de que era una bruja y de que no estaba sola en el mundo, junto con la interesante perspectiva de estudiar en un lugar literalmente "mágico" habían resuelto muchas cosas en su vida, aunque siendo ya inexperta en el trato con los demás niños también le costó bastante integrarse. 

Draco observó con sorpresa y alegría cómo su nombre (o, en este caso, su apellido) aparecía bien pronto en las páginas del diario. Hermione le había echado un buen vistazo cuando se despedía de sus padres en el andén antes de subir al tren y lo mencionaba como _"¡el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida!"_ No hay que decir que al leer este párrafo la moral de Draco se disparó hasta las nubes. "Es que soy irresistible", se dijo vanidoso, sonriéndose con complaciencia. 

Descubrió que aunque Hermione no lo consideraba la persona más agradable del mundo (algo que era comprensible siendo ella una Gryffindor y sangre sucia y él no paraba de meterse con Potter y Weasley) seguía encontrándolo atractivo muy a su pesar. _"¡Si no estuviera tan bueno!"_ escribía con rabia, "_es la persona más grosera y engreída que he conocido. Nunca pensé que nadie pudiera ser tan desagradable"_ Draco se sintió un poco mal al leer estas acusaciones. Ahora lamentaba mucho haberse portado así con ella pero no podía cambiar las cosas. Parecía evidente que Hermione solo se interesaba por él en el aspecto físico y Draco estaba seguro de que era a causa de su sangre veela. 

Leyó con interés sus aventuras de primer curso, cómo casi habían sido descubiertos por Filch cuando Draco retó a Potter a un duelo a medianoche al que no tenía la mínima intención de asistir. Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que ella también había estado allí, tantando de detener a los Gryffindors. El ataque del trol también estaba relatado, con letra temblorosa como si acabase de sucederle diez minutos atrás. La investigación sobre Nicolás Flamel y los problemas causados por Norberto, el dragón de Hagrid también aparecían detallados, junto con el castigo que habían recibido en el Bosque Prohibido gracias a que Malfoy los había delatado. 

Allí también estaba escrito el encuentro que Harry y Draco habían tenido con el ser que había matado al unicornio y Hermione parecía muy enfadada al referirse al Sly por la manera en la que había huído del peligro dejando al Gryffindor solo. "Bien, ¿y qué esperaba?" se preguntó Draco molesto "¿Qué le hiciese compañía a Potter para morir?¿O que le ayudase a escapar?" Aquel pensamiento era tan absurdo que no pudo menos que reirse un poco, ¡él colaborando con Potter! ¡Que estupidez!

Hermione también contaba su encuentro con los centauros y que éstos habían dicho algo así como que las estrellas indicaban que el Señor Tenebroso acabaría con Harry Potter. Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Hermione se fiaba de una panda de mulas? No parecía de su estilo, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo sin darle importancia a ese párrafo. Después de todo a estas alturas parecía imposible que Potter fuese a morir algún día a manos de Voldemort, ¿cuántas veces se habían enfrentado ya?

Siguió leyendo el relato sobre la piedra filosofal y los intentos de los Gryffindors por protegerla de ¡Snape! ¡Qué absurdo! Se rió con placer de las sospechas que habían estado teniendo aquellos tres durante todo un curso, pero claro, ellos no podían saber de ninguna manera que era un mortífago renegado. 

Durante las vacaciones Hermione no escribió demasiado, solo hablaba de lo mucho que echaba de menos Hogwarts y a sus dos amigos. A él no lo mencionaba para nada y Draco pasó las hojas molesto, ¡no soportaba que lo ignorasen!

El segundo curso empezó con la advertencia de Dobby, su elfo doméstico. Al maldito traidor le había faltado tiempo para ir corriendo a Harry con el cuento de que su padre tenía planes para el curso. Draco pensó con amargura que se podría haber evitado todo aquello tratando un poco mejor al elfo porque perder la lealtad de tus propios sirvientes no es cosa de tomarse a broma. Gracias a la deserción de este molesto personaje su padre se había dado cuenta de que no le prestaba demasiada atención al resto del servicio y mejoró su trato con ellos suprimiendo algunas formas de castigo y relajando en general la disciplina impuesta. No era algo que importase a Draco demasiado, él evitaba a los elfos siempre que le era posible, no aguantaba sus vocecitas chillonas y sus actitudes solícitas. 

Vio con inquietud que al parecer Potter había esuchado una conversación que Draco y su padre habían mantenido en uno de los establecimientos del callejón Knockturn done habían acudido para vender ciertos objetos de los que nadie debería tener conocimiento. Hermione había sacado sus propias conclusiones de dicha conversación y había acabado por convencerse, como el resto del colegio, de que Draco era un niño maltradado. "Otra vez estamos con esas" pensó fastidiado, pero lo pasó por alto centrándose en la preocupación que de Potter hubiera descubierto algo más importante. Sin embargo no se volvía a hacer referencia a ello. 

Vio con repugnancia como Hermione era una más de las cientos de estudiantes que veneraban a Gilderoy Lockhart, el profesor de Defensa. ¿Cómo podía gustarle ese tipo? Ella era lista, ¿no se daba cuenta de que era un perfecto inútil? Era imposible que el hombre hubiera hecho todo lo que alardeaba en sus libros si ni siquiera sabía empuñar bien la varita. 

Draco llegó a un párrafo un poco confuso en el que una Hermione muy alterada intentaba explicar una especie de encuentro que había tenido con él. Venía a decir algo así que aunque no había entendido el por qué de las palabras que él le había dirigido le había dolido mucho el tono con el que habían sido dichas _"¿por qué me odia tanto? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! No tengo la culpa de no ser de una gran familia de magos, como él, ¿eso le hace mejor que yo?"_ Draco no supo ubicar a qué situación se refería la chica hasta que contó como Weasley había intentado lanzarle un hechizo y se había perjudicado a sí mismo. Recordó entonces vagamente el encuentro en el campo de Quidditch y cómo la había llamado Sangre Sucia por primera vez. Nunca pensó que se lo fuera a tomar tan mal... Aunque sabía que había sido su intención herirla.

El Sly se sintió mal consigo mismo al darse cuenta de cómo había estado dañando a Hermione por años. ¿Cómo podía ella aceptarle ahora? ¡Si no había hecho más que insultarla y meterse con ella cada vez que la veía! Pensó que si lo toleraba incluso en su cama debía deberse a su sangre veela y se sintió aún peor. 

Siguió leyendo a su pesar, no deseando encontrarse con ninguna referencia más a él, y aparte de su humillante actuación en su primer partido de quidditch con el equipo de Slytherin no encontró muchas mucho más sobre él por un tiempo. Pero en esto empezaron los ataques a Hogwarts y de alguna manera el trío de Gryffindor se convenció de que Draco estaba detrás de todo eso, que era él el heredero de Slytherin. "¿Yo el heredero?" pensó divertido, ¡eso si que era tener imaginación! Pero al parecer no fue una idea pasajera porque leyó perplejo todos los pasos que habían seguido esos tres para preparar la poción multijugos y suplantar a Crabbe y Goyle con la esperanza de sonsacarle información. Draco se sorprendió mucho de su audacia, ¡y todo el plan era de Hermione! Por un momento se sintió orgulloso de ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo habian hecho para espiarle a él. 

Con el descubrimiento de que Potter hablaba pársel y con todo el colegio contra él y pensando que era el heredero lo más lógico para ellos había sido tratar de averiguar todo lo posible sobre los ataques, pero de ahí a colarse en Slytherin de incógnito para preguntarle directamente si él era el responsable... ¡y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no estaba hablando con los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle! Incluso (Draco sudó frío al leerlo) sabían de la existencia de una cámara secreta bajo el salón de su casa donde se escondían los objetos de artes oscuras que su padre coleccionaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil para contar eso? ¡Aún hablando con Crabbe y Goyle no debería haberlo mencionado!

Después de un periódo de "relax" en la enfermería por confundir el pelo de Bulstrode con el de un gato Hermione volvió a clases y todo a la normalidad hasta que el diario de Riddle fue encontrado. Draco leyó con interés esta parte, pues le fasciba ese objeto que su padre solo le había dejado revisar cuando no eran más que un fajo de hojas arruinadas, pero Hermione no contaba mucho de él. Después de elegir las asignaturas optativas para el siguiente año (Draco no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir que la chica las había escogido todas) el diario se interrumpía de pronto y hasta final de año no volvía a haber ninguna entrada. Hermione contaba entonces todo lo relativo a su petrificación, lo que la había dejado fuera de circulación por un tiempo, y explicaba de qué manera Harry había vencido al basilisco de la Cámara Secreta. Draco no podía más que sentirse molesto por la admiración con la que la Gryffindor hablaba de Potter, ¿qué sentiría por él en esa época? Ella misma no debía tenerlo muy claro porque las referencias eran confusas y seguía fijándose en Draco. "_Me alegro de que él no tuviera nada que ver con los ataques,aunque parecía la opción más obvia ¡pero pensar que fue su padre quien le dio ese diario a la pobre Ginny! ¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Será Malfoy así algún día? Espero que no..."_

Draco interrumpió su lectura bruscamente cuando Balise salió del baño completamente arreglado y se vio obligado a esconder el dierio bajo su almohada. Su amigo lo miró con interés al descubrirlo desnudo sentado en la cama.

- ¿Todavía estás así? ¡Pero si hace dos horas que te dejé ahí mismo! – se extrañó. Draco alzó una ceja.

- Me dormí – mintió descaradamente - ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías ahí dentro tanto tiempo? – preguntó curioso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hacía tanto que Zabini había desaparecido de escena.

- Un chico tiene que estar presentable – dijo el moreno con una sonrisita de satisfacción. Draco ya sabía que Blaise era aficionado a los productos cosméticos y como tenía de asesora a Skye contaba con una amplia gama de cremas hidratantes, geles relajantes, pociones para el pelo, cara y cuerpo y todo lo que se pudiera imaginar para el cuidado personal. No era de extrañar que se hubiera tardado tanto pues tenía que dedicar su buen tiempo a cada producto que tenía una aplicación específica. Así su piel se veía tersa y saludable, sus ojeras eran invisibles (pese a la falta de sueño y a la fatiga) y su pelo brillaba intensamente. Su amigo solo recurría al tratamiento completo cuando había alguien especial de por medio, ¿y quién había de especial últimamente?

- Mucha molestia para un Hufflepuff – comentó Draco, molesto porque el tal Ernie mereciera tantas atenciones por parte de Blaise siendo un maldito traidor como era.

- No lo hago solo por él – contestó el Sly con una gran sonrisa que, una vez más, desmentía sus palabras – El resto de Hogwarts también tiene derecho a disfrutar de mi belleza – dijo con una voz exageradamente empalagosa mientras hacía como que se apartaba una melena abundate de la cara. Draco se rió con él.

- ¿En realidad estás tan colgado, Blaise? – preguntó como si tal cosa. El moreno dejó de comprobar que sus zapatos estaban en perfecto estado y le miró seriamente.

- Claro – dijo extrañado - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – la voz de Zabini no era tan segura como él hubiera querido. Draco no solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas sin un buen motivo y él empezaba a temer que ese motivo tuviese que ver con Ernie y que no fuera algo agradable.

Draco lo miró un momento seriamente. Vio su mirada inquieta y oyó su tono asustado. Pensó en Hermione y en que él no hubiera querido saber de su traición. Ernie debería contárselo por sí mismo, él no se metería.

- Nada – contestó aparentando indiferencia, sintiendo una especie de peso en su estómago – Es sólo que los hay mejores por ahí. 

Zabini le envió una de sus mejores sonrisas, alegre, soñadora y un poco pícara.

- Permite que lo dude – contestó radiante antes de salir por la puerta.

A Blaise Zabini le encantaba el frío. Le gustaba que los pies se le hundieran en la nieve a cada paso y que todo pareciese tan pacífico e inanimado. Le gustaba escuchar solo el rumor del viento entre los árboles y oler el aire limpio de después de una nevada. 

Ernie y él habían quedado para comer, pero aún faltaban un par de horas para la hora acordada y deseaba malgastarlas paseando por las afueras del castillo, disfrutando de este paisaje. Pensar el Ernie le hizo borrar la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Debería decirle que se había acostado con Draco? Probablemente lo entendería, siempre entendía, ¿no? Debería considerarse afortunado, pero en realidad a Blaise le molestaba que el otro le perdonase sus deslices como si tal cosa. ¿No podía mostrarse un poquito celoso? ¿Acaso no le importaba? Eso era lo que más le molestaba de su pareja, parecía que le daba lo mismo lo que hiciera o dijera siempre que terminase acudiendo a su cama. ¿Acaso todo se reducía al sexo entre ellos? 

Sí, Mcmillan le perdonaría el desliz con Draco. Incluso lo entendería. Eso sí que era molesto, que siempre comprendiera el por qué se acostaba con otros. ¿Acaso él haría lo mismo y no se tomaba el trabajo de contárselo a él? Bien pensado, con el carácter que tenía era mejor que no se enterase. Blaise sabía que tenía tendencia al melodrama cuando algo le afectaba así que era lógico que si Ernie le era infiel le ahorrase la molestia de saberlo.

Supiró pesaroso. Siempre se encontraba culpable después de una sesión de cama con otra persona. Y además a Draco no le había ayudado precisamente. Blaise se sonrió al recordar cómo su amigo había gritado una y otra vez el nombre de Hermione. ¡Y le había dicho que la amaba! Porque era bien claro para Zabini que Draco no estaba pensando en él mientras estaban juntos. Pobre Malfoy. ¡Enamorado de una sangre sucia Gryffindor! Y seguro que ahora mismo estaba ahí tirado, negándoselo. Diciendo que lo que sentía era un encaprichamiento pasajero, seguro. 

Pobre Malfoy, enamorado de una perra manipuladora que le pisotearía con saña. 

Nada más pensar en esto Blaise se dio cuenta de que había una figura oscura sentada frente al lago. Sintiendo curiosidad se acercó sigilosamente y encontró nada más y nada menos que a la mismísima perra en persona.

- Granger – dijo a modo de saludo para ser notado. La chica se giró a mirarle y Blaise vio que había estado llorando. ¿Por Draco?

- Hola, Zabini – dijo ella procediendo a guardar sus cosas sin mirarle. Inspiró fuerte, tomando una decisión, y volvió a girarse hacia él - ¿Cómo está?

Blaise tomó asiento junto a ella dispuesto a tener una charla de "hombre a hombre".

- No está mal – comentó –. Tú tienes peor aspecto.

Hermione sonrió sin humor sintiéndose incómoda con la presencia de ese Slytherin. No sabía qué decirle ni si debía preguntar más por Draco. Afortunadamente Blaise comprendió su indecisión y se apiadó un poco de ella gracias a sus ojos enrojecidos.

- No está en su mejor momento – informó casi como si fuese una confidencia -. Le gustas de verdad y no comprende cómo has podido traicionarle. 

Hermione notó cómo las lágrimas volvían a caer irremediablemente. Intentó limpiarselas con disimulo, tarea imposible teniendo a Zabini al lado, sintiéndose muy culpable.

- Le he escrito una carta contándoselo todo – dijo ella, señalando su portafolios.

- Debiste haberlo hecho desde el principio – dijo él un poco cortante. 

- Debería – reconoció Hermione -, pero hay más personas implicadas a parte de nosotros dos. En esos momentos pensé que era mejor no meterlos. 

Blaise estaba más que intrigado. Por supuesto él sabía que Granger le había quitado algo a Draco y que por eso él se había molestado mucho, pero ni sabía lo que era ni por qué parecía tan importante. Y ahora había más personas de por medio. ¿A qué vendría todo esto?

- ¿Y ahora sí? – preguntó. Hermione ladeó la cabeza ensayando una medio sonrisa triste con la mirada fija en el lago.

- Ahora lo único que quiero es que él no vuelva a odiarme – se le quebró la voz a mitad de frase y ahogó un sollozo desgarrado. Blaise, compadecido, la rodeó con sus brazos tal y como había hecho con Draco unas horas antes. La acunó ligeramente.

- Creo que no te odia – dijo, intentando confortarla – Simplemente necesita cabrearse, estar solo un tiempo, desahogarse y perdonarte con benevolencia, cuando se convenza de que ya no le importas. Pero le seguirás importando. Solo es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

Hermione rió un poco contra su pecho. En verdad parecía el retrato perfecto del Draco Malfoy que conocía. 

- ¿Qué sientes por él? – preguntó Blaise con suavidad. Hermione se separó de él para limpiarse de una buena vez las lágrimas, ¿no dejaría nunca de llorar?

- Le quiero – dijo simplemente, con tal sencillez que al Sly se le encogió el corazón – Creo que de alguna manera le he querido siempre. 

Blaise le acarició un poco el pelo enmarañado, sorprendiéndose de que esta chica fuera la elegida de Draco pero a la vez pensando que era la persona perfecta para él.

- Entonces no debes preocuparte por nada. Sé que suena muy trillado, pero todo se arreglará.

- No parece fácil – dijo Hermione, deseando creerle – Las cosas están muy mal ahora.

Pero Zabini sonrió como si sólo él conociera un secreto que no pensaba compartir. 

- Alguien dijo una vez " La hora más oscura es la que viene antes del nacimiento del sol". No sufras. Lo bueno está por venir. – plantó un beso en su pelo enmarañado y se levantó con agilidad -. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Zabini. 

- Por nada.

El moreno se alejó de allí pausadamente mientras Hermione se quedaba sentada pensando en que los Slytherin no eran tan malos como siempre había parecido. Respiró un poco del aire puro sintiéndose mucho mejor. Después de todo Zabini era uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, ¿no? Si él decía que todo se arreglaría... Bien, debía creerle. Deseaba creerle. Se levantó con renovada energía y se encaminó hacia el castillo, decidida a llegar hasta la lechucería. Había terminado su carta y deseaba enviársela a Draco cuanto antes pero al llegar a las puertas del castillo encontró a Harry, Ron y Ginny que salían.

- ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó con curiosidad mirando su reloj. Faltaba poco para la comida y que ella supiera Ron no se saltaba una a menos que fuera un caso de vida o muerte.

- Pues aquí mi hermano – dijo Ginny molesta fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada – se ha puesto muy pesadito con el asunto del gato. Si no lo llevamos con Hagrid para que lo revise y nos diga si puede ser de alguien no lo aceptará en el cuarto.

Hermione miró al gatito que Harry apretaba contra el pecho protectoramente. El chico tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado por la condición de su amigo, pero para evitar discursiones prefería llegar donde Hagrid y que éste les diera su veredicto para terminar con todo aquello. 

Ron, por el contrario, parecía más que feliz. Según él ya tenía bastante con el gato de Hermione para encima tener que aguantar a esa ridiculez de felino y estaba convencido de que Hagrid podría decirles si el gato era de algún alumno. Después de todo era un gato muy pequeño y de algún lado tenía que haber salido y lo más probable era que el semigigante estuviera informado de si alguien había perdido a semejante bicho. Si tenía un poco de suerte encontrarían al dueño en menos de una hora y llegarían justo a tiempo para la comida.

- ¿Nos acompañas? – preguntó Harry mirnado el portafolios que Hermione tenían en los brazos.

- Id sin mí, voy a la lechucería a enviar algo – contestó la chica permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny la captó y le propuso de inmediato acompañarla. Se despidieron de los chicos y entraron en el castillo.

- ¿La carta es para Malfoy? – preguntó la pelirroja apenas se quedaron solas. Hermione asintió.

- Espero que no te importe que le cuente para qué queríamos el libro – dijo. Ginny agitó una mano deshechando la preocupación de su amiga.

- A estas alturas ya me dá lo mismo. Si ha leído tu diario habrá encontrado cosas peores en él – contestó – Pero pareces más contenta, ¿ha sucedido algo?

- Pues... en realidad sí – dijo Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más vieron como un chico moreno bajaba a la carrera por las escaleras principales y casi las arrollaba a su paso. Observaron perplejas como recorrió el vestíbulo en menos de un segundo y salió por la puerta principal rumbo al bosque. 

- Ese chico me suena – comentó Ginny por lo bajo, casi para sí misma, pero al no poder recordar dónde lo había visto antes se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia su amiga – Pero estabas a punto de contarme...

- Claro, lo olvidaba. – Hermione relató su encuentro con Zabini y todo lo que habían conversado añadiendo sus propias esperanzas de que el Sly, al ser de los mejores amigos de Draco, debía saber de qué hablaba.

- Tal vez Malfoy le contó algo que le haga creer que piensa perdonarte – dijo Ginny pensativamente. A estas alturas ya habían llegado a la lechucería y Hermione ataba la carta a la pata de una de las lechuzas pardas de la escuela. 

- No tengo idea – suspiró la chica – pero espero que esta carta pueda suavizar un poco las cosas. No es que espere que volvamos a estar juntos – añadió después de un momento con tristeza -, pero al menos podríamos quedar como amigos. No soportaría volver a tener que insultarme con él por los pasillos.

- Míralo por el lado bueno – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amarga, pues que el chico la perdonase le parecía muy poco Malfoy -. Si no te perdona no creo que se rebaje a dirigirte la palabra.

- Gracias Gin, me eres de gran consuelo – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Llevó la lechuza a la ventana y la echó a volar. Se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió de vista y después suspiró – Ahí va todo lo que puedo hacer. Espero que sea suficiente.

- Herm – tanteó su amiga mirándola preocupada -, lo de la sala común... lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad?

La chica tardó un momento en comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿Si le quiero? Claro que lo dije en serio, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, supongo que en el fondo siempre creí que terminaríamos siendo cuñadas – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa afectada. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿Ron y yo? Seria imposible. Peleamos constantemente y por cualquier cosa.

- Sí, lo sé – contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que esperaba que mi hermano madurase un poco con el tiempo, pero ya veo que es tarea imposible. 

Ambas rieron un poco y salieron de la lechucería.

- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo – dijo Ginny mientras caminaban despacio hacia el Gran Comedor – Tú no puedes mentirle a Malfoy y yo no puedo seguir mintiéndole a Harry. 

- ¿Le dirás lo de la poción? – preguntó Hermione impresionada. Decirle a su amigo que buscaba desesperadamente un medio para no quedarse embrazada de él... bien, puede que Harry no se lo tomase precisamente de buena manera. 

- Bueno, sí, todo. Esto es cosa de los dos, me temo, y ocultándoselo no gano nada – dijo un poco dubitativa, tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Oh, pero aún tenía que conseguir esa poción, recordó. Sí, lo mejor sería decírselo a Harry y juntos tomar una decisión – Además, si tú le has contado a Malfoy puede ir con el cuento a Harry – cayó en la cuenta. Sí, definitivamente ahora debía contárselo. – Espero que tengas razón en eso de que "la verdad libera". ¿Tú te sientes mejor después de contarle a Malfoy? – preguntó con curiosidad. Hermione hizo una mueca mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No. En absoluto. Me siento como una completa idiota. – dijo con sinceridad sobresaltando a su amiga - Si tuviese un giratiempos lo utilizaría para lanzarme a mí misma un hechizo de silencio antes de abrir la boca. Pero supongo que no tiene sentido llorar por la leche derramada, ¿no?

Ginny digirió esas palabras en silencio y preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

- Herm, ¿de qué leche me hablas?

-------------------------------------------------

NOTA.- Zabini no se molesta en decir que la frase que recita pertenece a Paulo Coelho, de El alquimista. ("La hora más oscura es la que viene antes del nacimiento del sol")


	23. Cap 23

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Alguien sabe qué dia es hoy??? Pues 21!!! Un mal día, sí señor. Sí, sí, ya sé que hoy sale a la venta Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, pero comprendedme, ¡¡¡¡No sé inglés!!!!! Esto es una gran frustración. Seguro que hasta navidades no se traduce al español y hasta entonces habrá que meterse algodones en los oídos y pasar de largo por los foros para que nadie joda ni un trocito del libro revelando lo que ocurre. Sí, amigos, la gente es así de capulla y va por ahí poniendo a los foros el título de cosas que ocurren, como por ejemplo (en el caso del cuarto libro) "La muerte de Cedric". Y hacen una gracia esas cosas... Así que desde aquí hago un llamamiento a los autores: plis, si empezáis algún fic que se base en algo del quinto libro, AVISADLO, os lo agradeceremos eternamente!!!

Después de esta breve rayada mental es cuando viene la parte de suplicaros vuestro perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (y también por que este capítulo sea un coñazo, pero eso lo hablaremos después). La explicación por lo primero está en que por fin, después de un lustro, actualicé "Fred", no es que sea un gran capítulo, pero bueno, está actualizado (una cosa que me quito de encima) Después tuve la rara idea de escribir "Los amigos de Peter", que aunque lo hice de una tirada (parece que va a ser la prerrogativa de mis fics cortos) y no lo revisé me atreví a publicarlo quien sabe por qué. Bueno, si desaparece de repente ya sabéis que me arrepentí, ok?

Sobre el capítulo de hoy. Bien, no esperaba que fuese así, en serio. No debería haber sido tan largo para lo poco que pasa. Este es algo así como un capítulo centrado en Ron/Skye/Stan (o más bien Skye/Stan) y se me hacía ya demasiado largo incluír lo que en un principio pensaba incluír, así que deberé dejarlo para el próximo capítulo. Lo siento mucho.

Ahora, los reviews.

Reviews del capítulo 21:

**Neferura****,** no, la verdad es que a Blaise no le ha importado demasiado. Es decir, el sabía lo que había así que no se puede quejar, claro que tampoco piensa hacerlo (yo tampoco lo haría, por mí que Draco me llame como quiera!!!) A Ron no le gustan los gatos (no se si en realidad es así, pero aquí sí , ok?) y esque no lo iba a tener tan facil Skye!!! Bastet... hmmm, me gusta, se considerará, jejeje.

****

Flaca Potter, hoy no tan rápido, eh? Grandiosas escenas? No lo creo, de verdad. Gracias por tus halagos, de todas maneras (aunque un poco exagerados, eh? Bueno, en realidad no, estamos hablando de mí, jejeje) Bueno, es que Harry tenía que hacer algo, es el protagonista de los libros y en este fic ha soltado tres frases!!! Sigo escribiendo, sigo. Me alegro que te esté gustando. Kitty? Se pensará. Besitos.

****

cho-chang , ¿?? Posición? En qué posicion? Te refieres a Draco llorando? Bueno, el chico tenía que tener sentimientos, no? Que no es de piedra!!! O te refieres a otra cosa? Bueno, en cualquier caso me alegro de que te guste. Muchas gracias por escribir. Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** jejje, es que pasó hace mil años!! Pero te resumo, allá por el capítulo 2 (creo que era) Draco cuenta un incidente en pociones, cuando Snape les hizo tomar a él y a Hermione una pocioncita que hizo que se "desataran sus instintos". Yo nunca reviso la ortografía ni tampoco leo lo que he escrito. Cuando escribo un párrafo veo que concuerde más o menos y paso al siguiente, me olvido del anterior, así que no sé como queda el capítulo entero. Muchas veces cuando lo publico lo acabo de escribir todo de una sentada, así que ya sabes por qué esto va como va y los fallos que tiene. Sï, puede ser que lo haya hecho (lo miraré) pero me perdonáis, verdad? (Así como me perdonais que Skye lleve falda en un capítulo y pantalones en el siguiente, o era al revés? O que no explique si Draco se cambia de ropa para salir a ver a Florence o va en albornoz, o como Draco utiliza albornoz algunas veces y toalla otras... ya sabéis, fallos tan estúpidos que se podrían haber evitado si hubiera puesto un poco de atención, pero bueno...) Humana? Yo soy humana? Mmm, bueno, si tú lo dices... Ya dije que el diario era importante... No te preocupes, que Ginny no va a salir como si tal cosa de esta historia, le va a tocar sufrir un poquito y no falta mucho para eso... jejeje. Sí, ya veo que por ti matamos a Ginny y a Hermione y Draco se queda con Blaise, verdad? Lo pensaré, lo pensaré. Sí, es muy típico, pero me apetecía hacerlo así y que no quedase como que a él le importa un carajo y se acuesta con quien sea sin tener luego un cargo de conciencia o alguna consecuencia. Es que Blaise es un encanto de amigo (no como cierta pelirroja que da los peores consejos del mundo) Que poco te gusta Harry, eh? Vale, vale, me haré un auto-obliviate para no acordarme más nunca, jejeje. Besitos mil.

****

tom4eva , pero si era de lo más normalito... ¿tanto se nota que no aguanto a la pelirroja? (Hay que decir que en "Fred" la trato bastante bien, tiene personalidad y todo!!!) Bueno, la escenita D/B quedó muy sosa, tal vez haga otra, jejeje. O no, no quiero que me matéis por lo de Hermione. Mmm, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Me alegro de que te gustase, espero no decepcionarte demasiado con este capítulo, aunque seguro que me matas!!! Sí, Draco lee el diario, pero en este capítulo no porque quedaba muy muy largo.

**GaBrIeLa****,** Buenaaas, sí, lo consideré, pero después lo pensé mejor porque no querí que acabase chafada contra la piedra ni nada de eso. Bueno, a mí las arañas no me gustan demasiado, me da grima la manera en la que mueven las patas!!! Bueno, piensalo así, si a ti te parece que está bien el capítulo y a mí no me gusta, imagina cómo sería si a mí me gustase!!! Jejeje, a mí tambien me ha tocado entrar "de contrabando" alguna que otra vez. Ubneo, el capítulo 4 de Propiedad privada (story id: 1287246, jejje, promoción, promoción) no es de mis favoritos, a mí me gustó el 3!!! (sí soy así de rarita, jejeje) Sí, 24 horas, si cuando digo que dilato mucho las cosas parte de razón tengo, a que sí? Bueno, sí, un GRAN fallo, pero entendísteis, verdad? Y a que me perdonais?, pliiiis. Bueno, muy inteligente no es su aparición (es el cabeza hueca de la historia, hasta a Neville lo trataría mejor que a Harry, por cierto adelanto que estoy pensando muy seriamente en un Neville/Blaise, sé que os horroriza la idea, pero esperad a leerla, vale? Claro que también estaba pensando en un Oliver Wood/Remus Lupin así que será que estoy gravemente enferma) Bueno, tampoco hay que tratar tan mal a los Hufflepuffs, solo son dos los que están jodiendo su reputación de ... ¿estúpidos descerebrados? Sí, se hacen los tontos, pero son mas maquivélicos los cabrones... Sí, me pareció muy sosa, tenía que haber sido más largo y un poco más... no sé, ¿más "sucio"? Bueno, la próxima vez estará mejor, espero. Ese público está comprado, eh? Bueno, Blaise es tan genial porque es MI Blaisy (mio, mio, mio) y cuando me gusta un personaje, por lo general lo trato bien. Por cierto, no os habreis olvidado de Pansy, verdad? Por que yo no... Jejje, pelusa!! Jejeje. Gracias por los ánimos, besitos mil.

**Ces****,** hay que ver, tanto quejarse y luego la leéis todos!!! BUAAAA Con lo que me esforcé porque fuera lo menos ofensible posible (y así de sosa ha quedado), la próxima vez voy a ir a saco!!! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero no soy una máquina!!! Es que Harry está con Ginny (por ahora) igual cuando mate a Ginny (Ups, digo, si realmente la llego a matar, jejeje) le dejo con Skye, ya veremos (dijo el ciego). Me alegro de que te gustase y que no te molestase el D/B. Besitos.

****

Laia, hola! Sí, son demasiado "inexplícitas" (creo que me acabo de inventar la palabra) y esa es una de las razones por las que no me convencen. Sí, las siguientes las detallará más (visto que nadie se ofende, jejeje) así que espero que tu "perversión" se vea recompensada. Gracias por los ánimos. Besitos.

A los demás, que dejaron su mensaje y se perdió en el olvido, gracias por tomaros la molestia de dejarme vuestra opinión. Siento no poder conestaros!!!

Reviews del capítulo 22:

**Star Ariala****,** chica, es que haga lo que haga a ti te sigue encantando, no lo entiendo!! Me jode bastante esto que ha pasado en la página porque había dejado reviews en unas cuantas historias que sigo y ahora no se en cuales era ni si aparece o no. Bueno, a todos nos ha pasado lo mismo, así que... Sí, pobre Zabini, él consolando a los demás, quién lo consolará a él? Yo también te lo aseguro, no sé aún lo que Draco dirá de la cartita dichosa!!! Hummm, lo de Harry y Ginny ya lo verás, no me pedíais que tuvieran problemas estos dos? Pues los van a tener!!! Aunque quizás no lo vayan a pasar tan mal como los demás. Jejeje, ya lo verás. No, no habrá D/G, odio esa pareja, no la soporto!!! (y ya que estamos tampoco los H/Hr ni los Hr/R ni los H/R, por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, habrá algún Severus/Ron por ahí? Tendré que investigar...) Me encuentro de órdago, estoy llena de energía!!! (necesito fiesta, buaaaa) Besitos mil.

**Isis****,** jejeje, y no te extrañó que nadie actualiase en cuatro días? Jejeje. Bueno, es que se trata de Draco Malfoy, como no se lo va a currar??? (si se tratase e Harry o Ron ya verías como se pasaba el asunto por el forro) Sí, creo que me he basado en Crueles intenciones sin saberlo pero no me arrepiento, me encanta esa película!!! La canción... es depende como la enfoques, yo la he usado para un momento triste, pero para una escena de cama romántica también va bien, pienso yo. Draco aún no sabe a ciencia cierta como entró Herm, pero sí que ha leído lo de la capa (de echo, él ya lo sabía antes de leerlo) y se figura que ha sido así. Bueno, el chico es Stan, y aquí verás por qué sale corriendo. Besitos.

****

Jenny Anderosn, (creo que es Anderson, pero yo por si acaso copio y pego, eh?) Sí, Mcmillan es una perra!!! Y le va a hacer mucho daño al pobre Blaise que está muy enamorado. Hombre, hay cosas que no dirá (Hermione puso su confianza en él) pero los cotilleos más jugosos no se los andará guardando (que creéis que dirá del mapa del merodeador?) Impresión correcta. Le pesa mucho la idea de que Hermione solo se siente atraída por su físico y es una idea lógica para él ya que siempre la ha insultado y tratado mal. Sí, es Stan y la pelea es en este capítulo, un poco decepcionante va a ser y algo incoherente, pero ya está escrita y no me apetece cambiarla. Sí, su neurona (la única que utiliza, la que le dice "tienes hambre, tienes sueño, tienes que mear") hará un sobreesfuerzo en los siguientes capítulos.Pobrecito mío, que mal que lo trato!!! Besitos.

****

Asgard, lo siento, no llegó, pero te agradezco igual que lo enviases!!! A mí me dio esa impresión y no pude dejar de imaginar la escena de Hermione sentada en la nieve mirando a su alrededor. Ejem, ejem, perdona, tu Blaisy?, dirás mejor MI Blaisy. Uy, sí, me encanta "Breathe" y tienes razón, le queda muy bien a una escena de cama!!! Pero estoy pensando y no sé como meter otra escena Draco/Blaise a menos que Draco quede como un cabrón o que Hermione esté con ellos (lo que no se si gustaría, dicho sea de pasada) Oyes, una propuesta, por qué no escribes un fic D/B? Yo he tomado la decisión de no escribir dos veces sobre la misma pareja a menos que sea una continuación y si escribo el Draco/Blaise sería su primera relación y la verdad es que mucho no me apetece (que no te de un ataque, pero creo que ya estoy totalmente convencida de hacer una Blaise/Neville!!!) Besitos y piensalo, vale?

**paola****,** jeje, fue una tontería la verdad y no quiere decir mucho. Digamos que es un dicho muggle y que Ginny no lo entendió y su pregunta ¿de qué leche hablas? viene a significar lo mismo que ¿de qué coño hablas? Ahora mismo no sé si tu fic es uno de los que sigo o no, llevo un lio!!! De todas maneras cuando tenga un ratillo lo leeré y te dejaré review, ok? No a todo el mundo le gustan los gatos y Ron es uno de esos (si te digo un secreto yo no me fío de los perros, me parecen demasiado "hufflepuffs" con eso de traerte de nuevo lo que tiras y hacerte fiestas por conseguir un poco de atención, yo tenía una gata que al principio se comportaba así, pero creo que luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía que rebajarse a hacer todas esas cosas porque la mimábamos igual, así que sí, los gatos son mucho más listos que los perros: no se dejan mangonear) Pues lo siento mucho porque (a menos que lo alargue un montón que espero que no) el próximo capítulo será cursilísimo y los diabéticos me maldecirán!!! Besitos.

****

Skgirl, gracias por el mensaje y por decirme que te gusta. A ver, NEFERURA, en lugar de mandarle el fic a skgirl podrías publicarlo aquí y así todos podríamos leerlo, piensalo si? Besitos a las dos.

**GaBrIeLa****,** sí, yo iba a haber actualizado antes pero no pude y por eso el retrasín. Claro que eso fue con el capitulo pasado, con este ha sido porque aún no lo tenía terminado por entretenerme con otras cosillas. Juajajaja, que caña!! celebras tu cumpleaños 6 meses antes? O es 6 meses después? O es que celebras el lanzamiento del libro? De todas maneras felicidades (adelantadas, atrasadas o como sean) espero que te lo pases muy bien en tu fiesta!!! Mmm, me bajaré la canción que dices, por cierto, si cuesta mucho leer el capítulo, por qué no lo dejas para más tarde? El capítulo no se va a ir, eh impaciente... Sí, es la misma película. A que sí!!! Me alegro de no ser la única que ve el parecido (ya me parecía delirar) Hum, 7 páginas eran? A ver... sí, este capítulo también son 7 páginas, casi 8, ya veis que estoy haciendo lo imposible por no tener que llegar a los 40 capítulos, pero aún así me temo que pasaremos limpiamente de los 30, tengo esa impresión. Porque Skye estaba disfrutando demasiado en brazos de Harry y no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez, además, es que queréis que se enrollen acaso? No os preocupa la pobrecita Hermione? Es Stan, y aquí verás por qué salió corriendo. Juego con vuestras mentes, muajajaja. Noooo, Ginny no está embarazada, lo que quiere decirle a Harry es que como no tomaron precauciones (así de lelos son ambos dos) podría estarlo y por precaución quiere tomar la poción del "día después". Lo de Ernie/Blaise ya se verá, habrá problemas por esa parte. No te preocupes por la canción, era solo una sugerencia de lectura, no es imprescindible. Besitos mil.

**nai-ara****,** gracias, gracias, me alegro que te guste. Gracias por dejarme mensaje. Aquí tienes la continuación, pero si querías saber algo sobre Draco y Herm me temo que te vas a decepcionar un pelín. Lo siento. Besitos.

****

Asgard, de nuevo jejeje, bueno que sepas que parece que en compensación ahora tu mensaje ha salido doble!!! La gente está loca, 21 capítulos, por Dior!!! Oyes, a mí no me heches ahora la culpa por tus suspensos!! A estudiar, que haces leyendo a estas horas, eh? Sobre la pelirroja... todo se andará... eee, quiero decir, lo estoy considerando (si, ya, claro, como si aún no lo hubiera decidido, pfff) Me das a Zabini? BIEEEEN, que bueno que reflexionaste porque eso de TU Blaisy.... bueno, te lo presto cuando no lo esté usando (o sea, unos cinco minutos al día, te conformas, verdad?) Yeee, seguí Fred, ¿ves como accedo a las peticiones? (en realidad pura chiripa que ha sido, pero bueno) A mí me parece muy sexy aunque a mucha gente no, no sé será que tenemos una mente un poco enferma y por eso pensamos así? Y envidia que nos tienen los demás, por cierto. Sí, sí, mejor no comentemos nada de la leche, fue un lapsus, jejeje. Besitos mil y no te preocupes, capté la esencia en este resumen, jejeje.

****

Katy Malfoy, siguen siendo un poco cabrones, eh? Pero suelen portarse bien con los suyos y bueno, Blaise sabe que Draco la va a perdonar así que digamos que la acepta en sus filas y la consuela un poco. Tranquilita, a Skye no la van a castrar, jejeje. Besitos.

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** jajaja. Gracias por apurar tu tiempo para escribirme review, eres un solete!!! Ya sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero bueno, gracias, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. Yo también siento que se perdiera tu review del capítulo anterior, espero que esta maldita página los escupa un día para poder contestaros. Besines a ti tb.

****

Prongsy, jajajaj, no te preocupes por nada, a todos nos pasa alguna vez (bueno, menos a mí que soy perfecta, ejejejeje) Jo, que coñazo que te tengas que volver a leer lo que ya leíste!!! Ahh, a la gente ahora le va la marxa D/B, eh? Pues lo siento mucho, ya he dicho por ahí arriba que estará verdaderamente difícil volver a hacer algo así pero animo a todo el mundo para hacer sus propios D/B, yo lo agradecería muchísimo porque hay muy poquitos en español (y como no se otro idioma como que me quedo igual) y me encanta esta pareja!!! Suerte a ti tb y besitos mil.

****

Salazar Lestrange, me encanta que te encante, aquí tienes el próximo capítulo. Hay un problemita, que pusiste la dir en tu firma de una manera y en el mensaje de otra. Para asegurarme de que lo ves y por si hay alguna otra persona que tenga dudas lo explicaré aquí si no te importa, ok? Bueno, allá vamos. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es registrarte (Register, arriba en la barra azul donde está el menú o si ya estás registrado en Login In para iniciar tu sesión) Tienes que irte a la parte de la izquierda, en la columna morada, y elegir el 1, Document Manager. En la página que aparece tienes que hacer lo siguiente en los campos amarillos: en Label escribes el nombre del documento para no perderte (capítulo 1 por ejemplo) en Format puedes elegir entre formato de historia o de poema. Como no escribo poesía no sé como es este otro formato, por si acaso dejalo como aparece. En el tercer campo, File, tienes que elegir en Examinar el documento que quieres subir (te recomiendo el formato Html, puedes conseguirlo guardando el documento de Word como html) Le das entonces al botón de abajo (Upload Document) Cuando esté subido te aparecerá la siguiente frase al inicio de la página en blanco "Document upload was successful. Click here to continue" Al darle al enlace resaltado en azul volverá a la misma página de antes, pero el documento aparecerá al inicio, con el nombre que pusiste en Label e indicando el numero de palabras que tiene y dos opciones resaltadas en azul: Review y Remove. Remove lo borrará mientras que Preview te enseñará en la misma página como quedará el documento. Una vez hecho esto y si es tu primera historia tienes que dirigirte de nuevo a la columna morada y elegir la opción 2, Create History. Ahí tendrás que elegir que tipo de historia será, por ejemplo, si es de HP tendrás que irte a Book, en la columna de al lado se desplegarán todas las opciones y te tendrás que ir a Harry Potter. Entonces en los campos que aparecen abajo del todo debes elegir en Document el documento que quieres subir, en Summary escribirás el resumen de la historia o lo que creas conveniente, en Rating elegirás la calificación de la historia (R para contenidos de violencia o sexo explícito), en Title pondrás el nombre a tu historia (elige uno bueno) en Languaje elegirás el idioma en el que está escrito y también podrás elegir los géneros y los personajes a los que afecta la historia. Una vez rellenado esto le das al botón de abajo, Create story y ya tienes tu primera historia creada. Para subir más capítulos a tu historia tienes que seguir los mismos pasos de antes, solo que en lugar de elegir la opción 2 eliges la 3 Edit Story/Add Chapters y seleccionas tu historia, irás a Upload New Chapter y elegirás el documento que quieres subir. En el apartado de arriba Story Chapters/Texts aparecerá el nuevo documento. Y ya está, es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Desde aquí parece un poco complicado y creo que no te lo he explicado muy bien (nunca serví de maestra) pero te aseguro que es más intuitivo que otra cosa y que cuando subas un par de capítulos le cogerás el tranquillo. Espero que te haya servido de ayuda y avisanos cuando publiques tu historia, ok? Besitos mil.

Ale, ya terminé con los reviews, así que ahora va la historia. Espero que no me lapideis!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 23

Sus pasos elásticos resultaban silenciosos mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo con la nariz metida en un libro. Cómo podía arreglarselas para ver las letras habría sido un misterio para cualquiera que pasase por allí y se tropezase con él, pues la oscuridad invadía el corredor debido al que se preparaba otra nevada. Pero no había misterio; más que intentar leer Stan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido anoche, en su cuarto. Había sujetado a Skye mientras ella lloraba con desesperación, y luego, cuando había quedado demasiado exhausta para derramar una lágrima más, la había observado dormir durante horas. 

Stan había pensado en alguna ocasión que lo que más le gustaba de Skye era su fortaleza, su seguridad, su pinta de chica dura que dominaba el mundo. Pero viéndola así, indefensa, vulnerable, sola y rota supo que su aparente dureza no era lo que le había impresionado. Había sido, simplemente, que era ella. La chica más perfecta, con todas sus imperfecciones, que Stan podía encontrar. Y ella prefería a ese Weasley antes que a él, a ese horrible pelirrojo que la había dañado de alguna manera, ¿cómo podía alguien, teniendo a Skye Hidden en su cama, marcharse alegremente con otra? Stan había visto a la Sly rescatar a su "amorcito" de los brazos de Hanna Abbot. ¡Qué humillación haberlo presenciado! ¿Y la chica lo rechazaba a él, que la adoraba, a favor de un odioso Gryffindor que no tenía consideración con ella? 

Nunca había visto a Skye tan deshecha y solo que cupo en la cabeza pensar que había sido a causa de ese Weasley. ¿Qué otra cosa había podido dañarla? Volvió a recordar sus mejillas surcadas de manchas oscuras allí por donde el maquillaje de sus ojos había acompañado a las lágrimas derramadas. Se sintió lleno de raba, ¿quién más querría hacerle daño a parte de ese insensible patán, que se marchaba con la primera que se le cruzaba en el camino? ¡El Weasley pagaría por eso! Cerró el libro de un golpe, haciendo que el ruido resonase por todo el pasillo desierto. Apretó el puño con impotencia, ¡lo que daría por darle una paliza a ese insolente! 

Quizás fue la casualidad, puede que fuera un impulso momentanie, o sólo un poco de suerte desbocada (quién sabe si buena o mala) lo que le hizo mirar por la ventana. Allí, bajo sus pies, frente a la puerta principal del castillo, se encontraba ese pelirrojo inconfundible junto con el "grupo Potter". Vio que tanto él como su famoso amigo se separaban de las chicas y se encaminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. 

¿Qué mejor ocasión para tener una charla "en privado"? Allí abajo no podría verles ningún profesor (exceptuando al semigigante, que no preocupaba mucho al Sly) ni tampoco ningún compañero de casa. Empujado por su cólera no calló en la cuenta de que estaría en desventaja si se enfrentaba con él ahora, serían dos contra uno. Antes de que su resolución se enfriase (algo para lo que se necesitaría mucho más que un puñado de nieve o un vulgar impedimento como la superioridad numérica del enemigo) corrió escaleras abajo dispuesto a no perderlos de vista. En su prisa atropelló a un par de chicas (pertenecientes al "grupo Potter" según creyó) y salió por la puerta a toda prisa. 

El pelo rojo de Ron Weasley y su capa negra de invierno destacaban claramente sobre la nieve. Se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad, estaban bastante lejos de las puertas del castillo, pero el manto blanco se hundía bajo sus pies retrasando su acercamiento y haciéndole resoplar. Claro que de todo esto no se daba cuenta, solo pensaba que aún estaba muy lejos.

- ¡Eh, Weasley! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El aludido se giró a mirarle con cara de desconcierto, lo que no era raro pues no se conocían. Stan, al llegar a su altura, sin detenerse ni pensar tampoco en lo que hacía, le asestó al otro un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tumbó de espaldas.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – preguntó Potter alterado, agachándose a ayudar a su amigo. El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad, escupió un poco de sangre y miró al chico furibundo que estaba ante él.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? – preguntó, su piel adquiriendo el conocido color "rojo furia Weasley". Por supuesto hay que decir que Ron se expresó con un poco más de "elegancia verbal callejera" cuestionando a su asaltante sobre la profesión de su madre, pero la conversación será reproducida en la versión censurada. Que cada uno piense lo que quiera.

- Soy un amigo de Skye, ¡y como te atrevas a volver a hacerle daño...! – gitó Stan apretando los puños con furia, pero el pelirrojo no le dejó terminar.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hidden? – exigió saber alterado, quien sabe si por la acusación o porque estaba preocupado por la Sly.

Harry miró perpejo a ese chaval que tendría unos dos años menos que ellos y que venía con toda la intención de dar una paliza a su amigo a puño limpio, dejando de lado las varitas. Tenía bastante valor el chico, pensó mientras sujetaba distraídamente al gatito entre sus brazos, que se agitaba incómodo en su puesto, intentando escapar.

- ¡Tú sabrás lo que le has hecho, maltido Gryffindor de mierda! – Stan estaba tan molesto que no esperó a terminar de pronunciar la frase para abalanzarse de nuevo contra Ron.

El pelirrojo lo estaba esperando esta vez y le recibió con un contundente puñetazo en el ojo. El Sly, encorajinado, en lugar de amedrentarse le lanzó un derechazo al estómago que dejó al otro sin aire un momento, pero atinó a devolverle el golpe bastante pronto. Harry dejó ir al gato que se debatía entre sus brazos para alcanzar su varita con evidentes intenciones de lanzar un par de hechizos para poner fin a la pelea, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Skye Hidden salío a saber de dónde y gritó que se separasen de una vez.

- ¡Stan, basta! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

El chico se separó tambaleante de Ron y miró a su amiga con determinación.

- Te defiendo, Skye. Este tipo no va a volver a aprovecharse de ti, ¡aunque tenga que caparle!

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño le has contado a este demente, Hidden? – preguntó Ron furioso y de mala manera, lo que provocó que el Sly se lanzase de nuevo contra él. Skye volvió a gritar que se detuviesen, pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a uno de ellos, pero justo cuando iba a soltar el hechizo los "luchadores" cambiaron de posición y Ron se puso delante. Por supuesto, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de petrificar a su amigo, pero decidió que debería hacerlo con los dos para que lo dejasen por la paz. Justo en ese momento es cuando Skye decidió recurrir, llevada por la desesperación, a su propia fuerza física y se metió entre ellos para apartar a Ron lejos de allí. La fuerza del puñetazo la hizo caer al suelo y eso fue, por fin, lo que finalizó la pelea.

- ¡Skye! – gritó Stan corriendo hacia ella angustiado, pues fue él quien le asestó el golpe. La chica se incorporó sobre una mano en la nieve y escupió un poquito de sangre. ¡Ay que ver, con lo pequeñito que parecía Adams (en comparación con Ron, por ejemplo) y las ostias que daba! Skye se puso en pie rechazando su ayuda y mirándolo con dureza.

- Stan, ¿que cojones haces? 

- Defenderte de él – protestó el chico, ofendido porque no se hubiera dado cuenta de su claro objetivo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella molesta. Stan se quedó parado mirándola. ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que eso me lo tendrás que decir tú – replicó con voz gélida. A la mirada de incomprensión de su amiga preguntó:-. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de anoche?

- ¿Anoche? – preguntó la chica parpadeando confundida - ¿Qué tiene que ver anoche...? – pero no terminó la frase, pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior – Stan, pegándole no conseguirás que me acueste contigo.

Todos los chicos presentes dieron un respingo ante ese comentario. Harry pensó que los Slytherins eran muy retorcidos y estaban todos muy locos. Ron pensó que la chica debió haber dicho algo de él al rechazar al otro, pero no se imaginó que podría ser para que el Sly hubiera querido destrozarle la cara. Stan pensó en que su amiga estaba de broma.

- ¿De qué hablas? Anoche estas llorando como una desesperada por este deshecho trol – dijo señalando a Ron, que le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de darse cuenta de algo, ¿Skye estaba llorando? ¿Por él? – Que me hayas rechazado no tiene nada que ver – siguió el Sly -. Lo comprendo, sobre todo si este tío te hizo algo.

- Stan, él no me ha hecho nada – explicó la chica, sintiendo que empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza todo el asunto. No le había hecho gracia que su amigo mencionase su "ataque" de anoche. – Y si te rechacé fue porque somos amigos y no quiero que dejemos de serlo.

- ¿Y desde cuando no te acuestas con tus amigos? – preguntó Stan dolido, dejando entrever el sarcasmo en su voz. Tenía muy en cuenta el historial de Skye en cuanto a amoríos y sabía que la amistad no era un impedimento para ella. Posiblemente fue el único que captó la mirada fugaz que la chica le dirigió al pelirrojo antes de volver a encararse con él. ¡Así que esa era la causa! Le rechazaba porque el Gryffindor le gustaba en serio, ¿no? ¡Mierda! Se sentía tan humillado... ¿Se supone que incluso debería disculparse con él y sonreir mientras se quedaba con SU chica?

Después de la pregunta de Stan el silencio calló sobre el grupo. La Sly, sin saber qué contestar, se limpió distraídamente la comisura de la boca, donde había quedado un hilillo de sange, y miró a los dos maltrechos chicos.

- Lo mejor será ir a la enfermería – dijo. Miró a Stan. Tenía los brazos cruzados y aspecto ceñudo e intentaba no mirarla. Skye dedujo que estaba enfadado con ella. Ninguno de los dos Gryffindors se había movido de su sitio, se limitaban a mirar a los Slytherins puede que esperando una explicación. Ron, en realidad, lo que esperaba era poder hablar con la chica a solas. Harry quería cotilleo. La Sly se olvidó momentáneamente de que tenían espectadores pensando en la reacción de Stan ante sus lágrimas. Y también en su reacción por el rechazo de un revolcón. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó con suavidad. El chico no le contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla – Stan... Stan, mírame – demandó Skye. El aludido lo hizo de mala gana, dejando entrever que le había dolido su decisión. ¿No se daba cuenta de que el Gryffindor pasaba de ella? - ¿No podemos ser simplemente amigos?

- Sabes que yo no quiero eso – dijo él con frialdad. Era cierto, si no podía estar con ella no la quería cerca de ninguna de las maneras, no para torturarse pensando en sus labios a escasos centímetros, como ocurría ahora. Skye endureció la mirada y estuvo a punto de pegar al chico por su necio comportamiento.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – casi gritó - ¿Qué coño quieres de mí? ¿Qué esperas? – le empujó levemente, enojada - ¡Dime! ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? ¿Así seguiremos siendo amigos? ¿Si follamos? – le empujó más fuerte, haciéndole resbalar en la nieve y caer de espaldas. Stan intentó levantarse pero se encontró con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre- Si es eso lo que quieres, ¡bien! ¡Hagámoslo! ¿Aquí mismo te parece bien, AMIGO? – le abrió de un tirón la capa y la camisa que llevaba debajo, dejando su blanco pecho al descubierto. 

Stan estaba paralizado por el estupor, ¿qué hacía? Skye empezó a besarle el cuello, arañándolo con los dientes, deslizando las uñas por su torso, apretando las rodillas contra sus costados, mojándole la mejilla sus lágrimas. El Sly, conmocionado por el comportamiento de su amiga, se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza sintiéndose ahogado en angustia. Skye de un momento a otro se relajó sobre él y se puso a llorar con fuerza, refugiada en el hueco de su hombro. Los sollozos la estremecían por completo. Stan se sentó sobre la nieve sin soltarla, apretándola contra él tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, dejando leves besos prendidos de su pelo y susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los Gryffindors seguían allí y que lo habían presenciado todo. 

Potter tenía una mirada compasiva en el rostro. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de la oscuridad que amenazaba a Skye y que en ese momento la había reclamado. Weasley, en cambio, no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Su mirada confusa así lo demostraba. Miraba a Skye como si estuviera loca o algo peor y Stan lo odió más que antes por verla en ese estado. Le lanzó una mirada a Potter, más avispado que su amigo para esas cosas (N/A En algo tenía que serlo en este fic, el pobre, anda que no lo trato mal!!!) y el moreno se llevó de allí al pelirrojo tirando de su brazo en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

Stan se quedó allí, abrazando a Skye con fuerza hasta que empezó a nevar.

La comida pasó rápido, en silencio, como cada cual pensando en sus cosas y no queriendo comentarlas con los demás. Hermione no paraba de mirar si Draco entraba en el comedor, pero el rubio Sly no hizo acto de presencia, se preguntaba también si habría recibido la carta y qué pensaría de ella una vez leída. 

Ginny le daba vueltas y más vueltas a dos asuntos importantes: el regalo de navidad de Harry y su confesión de toda la verdad. El primero lo había solucionado pretendiendo planear una cena romántica en la torre de Astronomía. El segundo... bien, el segundo lo dejaría para después de dicha cena, sería lo mejor. 

Harry pensaba (N/A qué sorpresa!!!) en lo que había ocurrido con Skye fuera. Al parecer la chica tenía más problemas de lo que parecía a simple vista y además, ¡él había perdido a su gatito! Comió deprisa para salir a buscarlo lo antes posible. 

Ron revolvía su comida de un lado a otro del plato pensando en Hidden y lamentando el dolor de su labio partido, dicho sea de paso, pero Ron era demasiado "macho" para acudir a la enfermería por una pelea con un chico de cuarto curso. En cuanto a Skye... había estado llorando la noche anterior y no había sido por él (no sabía aún si esto era bueno o no) y hacía un momento había intentado casi violar a ese pequeño Sly y se había puesto a llorar de nuevo. ¿Tenía sentido todo aquello? Lo más importante es que Ron se sintió traicionado cuando ella se tiró encima de su amigo, dispuesta a darle lo que quería. Pero le había rechazado la noche anterior, ¿por él? Ron estaba confundido. ¿Qué sentía la chica por él? Y lo más importante, ¿qué sentía él por la chica?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio al chico entrar en el comedor, aparentemente solo, casi al final de la comida. Sin embargo Stan hechó una ojeada dentro de comedor, enviando una mirada de odio a Ron y acto seguido se encaminó hacia la parte de Slytherin. Llegó junto a Blaise Zabini, que estaba comiendo sentado al lado de Ernie Mcmillan, como ya venía siendo habitual y le preguntó algo. Zabini cambió la expresión por una preocupada y disculpándose con el Hufflepuff que le acompañaba salió del comedor pisando los talones al chico. Ron se preocupó. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Skye? 

Dejó su comida a medias y salió tras ellos ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. No tuvo que andar mucho, los encontró al pie de la escalinada del vestíbulo. Skye estaba sentada en uno de los escalones, aparentemente más tranquila. Zabini y el otro chico hablaban entre ellos, el mayor apoyado en la barandilla, el otro de pie demasiado cerca de la chica. Ron se escondió entre las sombras intentando oír la conversación que mantenían.

- Y tendría que ir a ver la Señora Pomfrey – decía Stan en ese momento mirando a la morena con preocupación -, pero se niega a ir.

- Estoy bien – dijo Skye con voz fría. El chico la miró duramente.

- No lo estás. Debes ir a la enfermería.

- Skye, tiene razón – intervino Blaise -. Pero si no quieres ir a la enfermería... – se ganó una mirada molesta de Stan, por lo que se vio obligado a añadir: -. Al menos podrías hablarlo con Snape. 

Skye apartó la mirada de ellos, como si la simple idea la humillase demasiado para ternerla siquiera en cuenta.

- Si no lo haces voluntariamente se lo diremos nosotros – presionó Blaise – Mira, sé que esto te ha pasado muchas veces, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cuantas noches vienes a nuestro cuarto?

Ron se sobresaltó, ¿Hidden visitaba el cuarto de los chicos por la noche? ¿Pero qué clase de chica era esa? Ninguno de los apelativos que le pasaron por la cabeza eran agradables, los deshechó con disgusto.

Skye hizo un ruido curioso que pretendía ser de disgusto. Pareció una pantera avisando de un inminente ataque, pensó el pelirrojo. Era como un profundo gemido amenazante. 

- Y no, Draco no me ha dicho nada, pero no suele poner hechizos de silencio a sus cortinas – añadió Blaise. Ron si que estaba disgustado con esa información, ¿qué hacía Skye Hidden por las noches tras las cortinas de Malfoy que hubiera necesitado un hechizo?

- En serio, Skye, nos preocupas – dijo Stan con voz dulce. Demasiado dulce, a juicio del pelirrojo. La chica le regaló una mirada tierna a su amigo y le cogió de una mano afectuosamente. Ron gruñó para sus adentros.

- Sé que os preocupo, pero no me ocurre nada – mintió la chica horriblemente – En serio, estoy bien.

- ¿Y qué ha sido lo de ahí fuera? – increpó Stan a media voz. ¿No tenían demasiada intimidad aquellos dos? 

- Exceso de excitación sexual – respondió ella resueltamente. Stan se rió por lo bajo a su pesar.

- Sí, claro, seguro. 

- Skye – dijo Blaise reclamando su atención -, tienes que hacer algo con esto. No puedes seguir así. Tienes que hablar con alguien que te pueda ayudar.

Skye hizo un mohín de disgusto. Sabía que no podía dejar así las cosas, pero ¿quién podría ayudarla? ¿Y cómo? Dudaba que Pomfrey o Snape pudiesen hacer algo salvo darle pociones para dormir sin soñar. Ultimamente sus mayores "llantinas" habían sido estando despierta. ¿Para qué preocupar al profesor con sus "ataques" si no podía hacer nada contra ellos? Por nada del mundo dejaría que Snape supiese que era tan débil. Estando los dementores en Hogwarts aún tenía una excusa, pero ahora... Además, ni siquiera sabía qué había causado lo de ahí fuera. Simplemente se había sentido tan sobrepasada por todo que se había soltado a llorar. ¿Acaso se estaba quebrando entera? ¿O había sido el miedo de perder a Stan?

Miró al chico de ojos negros que estaba parado frente a ella, acariciando distraídamente su mano con los dedos como si fuese de porcelana y pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento. De echo, así era como ella se sentía ahora, como si cualquier cosa pudiera romperla, hacer que se viniese abajo. Stan se preocupaba por ella. Y era de sus mejores amigos. Y era guapo, dulce, amable, a Snape le gustaba y era muy inteligente. 

¿Su llanto se debería por el contrario por la decepción de saber que a Ron Weasley no le importaba en absoluto? No lo sabía. Ron era tan distinto a Stan... en todos lo sentidos. El pelirrojo no se había acercado a ella ni le había preguntado cómo se encontraba después del golpe. Para él ella solo había sido el revolcón de una noche. ¿Y por qué iba a ser de otra manera? Después de todo ella era Slytherin y representaba todo lo que el Gryffindor odiaba, ¿no? 

Suspiró cansada. Con esas reflexiones no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Miró a Blaise implorante, pero el moreno tenía la mirada color miel prendida en ella con cierto grado de determinación. 

- ¿Pomfrey o Snape? – le preguntó, sin tener piedad de ella ni fijarse en lo bonita que era cuando fingía hacer pucheros – No me vas a ablandar, Hidden.

- No necesito ayuda – se obstinó la chica poniéndose en pie enfadada. Sí, era muy tierno que se preocupasen por una, pero demostrando que era fuerte y capaz no podrían obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera, y ella no quería hablar con nadie de lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. Cuanto más quieto dejase ese tema mejor. 

- ¿Llamamos a Malfoy para ver qué opina? – preguntó Blaise empezando a perder la paciencia con ella. Desde su puesto de observación Ron pudo ver cómo Skye palidecía ligeramente.

Draco siempre había insistido en que le contase a Snape lo que sucedía (nunca se había fiado de la Señora Pomfrey para nada) y él si que no dudaría en atarla a una silla y arrastrarla ante su profesor haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas. De echo, a Skye le extrañaba bastante que no lo hubiera intentado antes. 

Ron estaba de lo más confundido con toda esta situación. ¿Cuál era el problema que tenía Skye? A juzgar por el comentario de las cortinas de Malfoy Ron sospechaba que era algo así como una adicta al sexo, de lo contrario no le cabía en la cabeza que relación podría eso tener con haberse tirado encima del moreno ahí afuera. Y ella misma había confesado que eso lo habia echo por "excitación sexual". ¿Y por qué necesitaba hablar con alguien? ¿Necesitaba acaso terapia para su adicción? Lo peor de todo, ¡¿cómo podía ayudarla Snape?! ¡¿Terapia de choque?!

Ahora es cuando hay que explicar la actitud de Ron para que no haya ningún malentendido. Mirando a Skye Hidden nadie podría haber dicho que era una persona débil. Su fachada de chica dura era mucho más efectiva de lo que nadie podía suponer. Ron tenía la sospecha de que Skye podría ser el resultado de un experimento de combinar los genes de Draco Malfoy con los de Severus Snape y ponerlos en un bonito envoltorio femenino. 

Nunca en su vida Ron se hubiera imaginado lo que le ocurría a la chica. A pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos su reacción de un rato antes y haber escuchado la afirmación del Sly de que ella había estado llorando la noche anterior suponía que se trataban de casos puntuales debidos a algún problema familiar. De ninguna manera podía pensar que eran más frecuentes de lo recomendable.

- Bueno, chicos, muchas gracias por preocuparos. Lo pensaré – dijo Skye seriamente. Lo decía de verdad porque ya que se molestaban por ella lo menos que podía era hacer caso de sus recomendaciones –. Pero ahora me gustaría comer un poco. 

Blaise la miró con desconfianza, pero Stan le dedicó una gran sonrisa embobada. 

- Claro.

- Si no le dices tú a Snape le diremos nosotros – advirtió Zabini con cara de pocos amigos. Vio a la chica asentir casi con solemnidad y se dio por satisfecho. Se adelantó para plantar un beso en la mejilla de su compañera y volvió con pasos rápidos al gran comedor. Ron se ocultó eficientemente en las sombras para no ser visto. Cuando Zabini pasó de largo volvió su mirada a la pareja de Slys que seguían en la escalera. No pensaba marcharse mientras aquellos dos siguiesen juntos.

Una vez solos Skye miró a Stan de reojo. El chico miraba abatido la señal que le había dejado en la mandíbula el golpe recibido.

- No es nada, Stan – le tranquilizó, aunque él no parecía pensar lo mismo. Skye le sonrió con ternura y le tocó con cuidado la mejilla, donde él lucía a su vez la marca de Ron Weasley – Fue muy bonito eso de defenderme. Estúpido y totalmente erróneo, pero muy bonito – dijo la chica con voz dulce. A continuación, desde su posición un escalón por encima de Stan (lo que no terminaba de igualarla a la altura del chico pero la dejaba cerca) se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarlo tiernamente. 

Al principio el contacto se limitaba a una suave caricia con los labios, pero el chico se atrevió a profundizar un poco el beso, hundiendo la lengua con delicadeza en la boca entreabierta de Skye, que lo acogió con cariño. La lengua de la chica se adelantó para recibir a la intrusa arrancando un gemido de deseo al Sly, haciéndole acariciar la cintura breve de su compañera para acercarla más a él, sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Skye, que aún tenía su mano en la mejilla del chico, avanzó los dedos hasta enterrarlos entre su pelo. Su otra mano fue a posarse en el brazo de Stan.

A Skye Hidden en ese momento le importaba muy poco Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo no había dado la menor muestra de preocupación por ella y Skye sabía cuando era mejor retirarse con elegancia. Y Stan la quería. Y besaba tan bien. Y era tan maravilloso sentirse estrechada entre esos brazos y enredar su lengua en la de él. Sabía que esto podía salir bien y le daba un poco de miedo. Stan la reclamaría como suya y con él no sería igual que lo había sido con Draco. Ella nunca había tenido una relación "formal y normal", ¿cómo serían?. Stan la cuidaría, la mimaría y siempre estaría allí para ella. En ese beso la chica comprendió lo mucho que su amigo la amaba y se sintió enternecida. Para qué engañarse, se sintió conquistada y no le importó en absoluto. No le costaría nada enamorarse de él y sentirse querida no estaba nada mal. Se sentía importante. Y ninguna imagen de Ron Weasley vino a arruinarle este momento.

En ese beso se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Stan Adams y un pelirrojo oculto en las sombras lo presenció todo. Y le devoró la rabia.

Draco Malfoy, recién duchado y enfundado en su albornoz negro (no tenía sentido vestirse aún, siempre podía tener alguna visita inesperada como, por ejemplo, de nuevo Blaise Zabini) se miró en el espejo de su cuarto de baño observando una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello. La marca que Hermione le había hecho el día anterior. ¿Realmente solo hacía un día de eso? Su reflejo no le dijo nada pero lo miró con reproche antes de que apagase la luz para no tener que seguir contemplándolo. Volvió a su cama con paso lento sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su albornoz y sus nudillos tropezaron con algo en el derecho. Lo sacó poniéndolo a la luz para verlo bien. Una libélula plateada. El pendiente de Hermione.

Sintió una gran añoranza por ella. ¿Y si bajaba al comedor para verla aunque fuese de lejos? La idea lo animó un momento, pero aún no sabía qué le diría cuando la tuviera frente a frente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Y qué diría ella? Suspiró apesadumbrado. El diario de la chica seguía bajo la almohada, donde lo había dejado por la interrupción de Zabini. No sabía si deseaba seguir leyéndolo. Puede que lo mejor fuera enviárselo de vuelta puesto que lo que había descubierto hasta ahora era que Hermione adoraba su fachada pero poco más. Por una vez se preguntó qué habría sentido ella al leer su diario. Draco sabía que no había hecho muchas referencias a ella y sentía curiosidad por cómo se lo habría tomado la chica. 

Deshechó esos pensamientos y se dirigió a su mueble bar dispuesto a servirse una copa, pero se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Necesitaba el alcohol? Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no pasaba un día sin que lo probase al menos una vez y por culpa del alcohol era como estaba metido en toda esta situación. No, no lo necesitaba para pensar con claridad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama hundiendo los dedos en su pelo húmedo. ¡Qué hacer, qué hacer! Podría volver con Hermione y hacerle entender que él aún tenía un trocito de alma que poder entregarle. Draco también tenía su corazoncito (algo que no debía divulgarse por ahí, no era cuestión de arruinar su fama) y no le costaría mucho desenterrarlo para ponerlo en manos de la Gryffindor. Pero para qué engañarse, Hermione sólo se sentía atraída por su físico, seguro que bailaría flamenco sobre su tibio corazón y él no podría resistirlo. Miró de reojo su almohada. ¿Valdría la pena seguir leyendo el diario? No creía que en los años siguientes Hermione hubiese cambiado mucho de idea sobre él. Para ella seguía siendo el frío y calculador Slytherin de sonrisa matadora. 

"Ay, Draco, tu amor propio se ha ido al carajo gracias a las impresiones de una niña de doce años" se dijo a sí mismo derrotado. ¿Para qué le había dado el diario? ¿Para humillarlo y hacerle entender que no significaba nada para ella? Definitivamente, necesitaba una copa. Se puso en pie para servírsela pero un picoteo en la ventana llamó su atención. 

Una lechuza parda le traía una carta.

Hermione volvió casi al trote a su cuarto ignorando a sus amigos. Draco no había bajado a comer, ¿sería por la carta? ¿Estaría leyéndola? ¿O estaría (pensó con una rabia homicida intensa) consolándose en alguna cama de Hogwarts? Se encontraba muy nerviosa. Había puesto hasta sus entrañas en esas tres hojas de pergamino y, coo es lógico, temía ser rechazada. Al llegar a su cuarto el corazón se le paró. Fuera de su ventana había una lechuza parda esperando pacientemente a ser recibida.

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas repentinamente y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama preguntándose temerosa si esa era la misma lechuza que había enviado poco tiempo atrás. Respiró hondo, podía tatarse de la respuesta de Draco. O podía ser su carta devuelta porque él no quería saber nada de ella. Armándose de valor (por algo era una Gryffindor, ¿no?) abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza. Esta se posó elegantemente en el cabezal de su cama y le tendió la pata con el sobre.

Bien, el sobre era mucho menos grueso que el que ella había enviado. Respiró un poco más tranquila, al menos Draco había aceptado su carta. Desató la misiva y le dio la espalda a la lechuza sin acordarse de darle alguna golosina para agradecer su entrega. El animal, ofendido por el desinterés de la chica, salió de la habitación chascando el pico con enfado. 

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, o mejor dicho, se dejó caer casi desplomada mirando el sobre atontada. Los dedos le temblaban tanto ("¡Herm, por dios, es solo un chico!") que no acertaba a sacar la hoja ("Sí, ¡pero qué chico!"). Cuando lo consiguió advirtió confusa que el mensaje era muy corto.

"Tenemos que hablar. Es importante. Ven esta noche al aula de encantamientos a las 11.

D. Malfoy."

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Esto quería decir que seguía enfadado con ella? La carta era tan fría... Tan poco personal... ¿O no quería darle ninguna pista sobre lo que iba a suceder esa noche? No mencionaba nada de su diario, de su última carta, de su enfado... de nada. Y firmaba formalmente, "D. Malfoy". La Gryffindor sudó frío. No iba a perdonarla, ¿verdad? ¿O sólo estaba haciéndola sufrir como castigo? Hermione no lo sabía, pero luchó por retener las molestas lágrimas que de nuevo se agolpaban en sus ojos. 

"Espera, Herm, quiere hablar contigo. Eso es una oportunidad, ¿verdad? ES una oportunidad", se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado con él? Y las cosas no mejorarían aunque volviesen a estar juntos. Se preguntó si merecía la pena pasar por tanta angustia. Pero al pensar en Draco, con su sonrisa arrogante, su pelo engominado y sus ojos crispeantes supo que haría cualquier cosa para volver a sentir sus labios una vez más.

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia su armario dispuesta a pasar la tarde decidiendo qué ponerse para su cita con él esa noche. La carta, redactada pulcramente sobre pergamino de baja calidad, quedó olvidada en el suelo, al lado de la cama. 

Si Hermione se hubiera fijado un poco más en la letra de la misiva se habría dado cuenta de que no pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------

Plis, no me matéis!!! Es que si añadía más quedaba demasiado largo... y además yo creo que Ronnie se merece sufrir un poquito, verdad? Y Skye tiene que dejarse querer un poco que a la pobre la estoy tratando muy mal. Sé que a Harry tampoco lo trato precisamente bien, pero una chica tiene que divertirse, jejejeje.

Besitos mil a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuidáos. 


	24. Cap 24

Hola!!!

No me matéis, plis!!! Lo digo antes que nada para que lo tengáis presente a lo largo del capítulo, vale? Bueno, este capítulo resulta un poco insoportable (¿un poco? ¡JA!) así que los diabéticos mejor que no lo lean, no me responsabilizo de sus subidas de azúcar, ok?

Haber, haber, qué mas... Ah, sí, me he vuelto a ir por los cerros de úbeda. Ya sé que por vosotros, mis queridísimos lectores (sí, sé que esto no va a impedir que me matéis, pero bueno, por intentar) esta historia se centraría solo en D y H, pero es por haceros sufrir más que nada que meto a presión todo lo demás, jejeje. 

Bueno, reviews.

****

Mayra Granger , hola! Siento no haberte respondido en el capítulo anterior, pero creo que tu mensaje debió aparecer cuando ya había actualizado, así que más pronto no pude poner el capítulo 23!!! Aquí tienes el 24 para que no te quejes, jejeje.

**Star Ariala****,** jejeje, a lo mejor deja de gustarte allá como al final de este capítulo, jejeje. Sí, pero seguís queriendo que se quede con Ron en vez de con el buenazo de Stanny, jooo. Jisjisjis, me temo que Harry estará triste un tiempo porque no encuentra a su gatito T_T. Pronto sufrirán no te sulfures. Creí que este capítulo lo haría más corto pero mira, ha ocupado un montón y solo he dicho la mitad de lo que quería, ¡y dura siete páginas! Desde luego no os quejaréis que últimamente los capítulos son más largos... me tenéis esclavizada!!! Jejeje, pues te informo de que no hay ninguno, ni tampoco un Lupin/Wood, que raro no? Ni tampoco veo ningún Filch/Hagrid, no sé, no sé, me resulta un poco extraño. Pues aquí está la reacción de DRaco (un poco payasesca, eso sí, pero me divertí un montón escribiéndola, sobre todo.. bueno, mejor lo lees, tu me entenderás, verdad?) Pues... en realidad te tienes que esperar al siguiente, en este no cabía!!! Y además os lo dejo interesantillo para que no os quejéis, jejeje. Ah, se me olvidaba, no me linches!!! Besitos mil.

****

Yussi & Shashira, Hola chicas!!! pues no los suficientes si pensáis que éste es el mejor, hay muchísimos por ahí mucho mejores, más emocionantes y que no se enrollan tanto!!! Huys, feministas radicales!! Pues generalmente suelo tratar peor a las chicas... esque los chicos me gustan tanto... ¿creéis eso? No será más bien que antes fue suya y la quiere de vuelta? Que no soporta ver que está con un Slytherin que no "está a su altura"? Que dices!!! Herejes, cómo podéis decir eso de mi Blaisy!!! Vale, vale, sed malas si queréis, pero a mi Blaisy me lo dejáis en paz, pobrecico mío!!! Con lo que va a sufrir el pobre!!! No puedo hacerlo más largo y actualizar pronto, que sé que hay vida después de fanfiction, me lo han comentado!!! Alguna vez tengo que separarme del ordenador, necesito salir a la calle y esas cosas aunque si hacéis una colecta y me regaláis entre todos un portátil accederé a vuestras peticiones, jejeje.

****

Jenny Anderson , jejeje, no te lo diré, jijiji. Esque está emocionada, no está como para mirar si es Draco quien le envía la carta, bastante tiene ella en la cabeza para preocuparse por si alguien quiere hacerle algo!!! Jejeje, es Ginny, que esperas, además si te consuela no tendrá cena (eso es un adelanto, que conste) Aquí lo verás y también su reacción al leerlo!!! Hum! Y por qué Skye tiene que quedarse con uno de los dos me pregunto yo? No te preocupes, sabía que eras tú, Besitos.

**nai-ara****,** mejor no lo leas, si casi te dio algo con el capitulo anterior con este... Bueno, no me mates mucho, eh? Recuerda que tengo que seguir escribiendo o no sabrás qué sucede!!! Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** gracias por no decirlo directamente y no dar pistas, pero YA SE QUIEN ES, AGGGGGGG, como puede ir por ahí la gente diciéndolo!!!!!! Y además, yo no me lo creo, hasta que no lea el libro no lo creeré, ¿cómo va a ser verdad? No puede ser, no tendría sentido, no, no me lo creo y no me lo creo. Me niego a creerlo. Sí, pues tu te tienes que esperar al miércoles, pero yo me tengo que esperar hasta diciembre que salga en español!!! Sabes la de cosas que a la gente "se le escapará" de aquí a diciembre? Me estoy planteando seriamente no volver a leer ningún fic de Harry Potter hasta que no me haya leído el libro, sobre todo porque una "coleguilla" de esta página no se ha ido con rodeos y lo ha puesto en el summary!!! Mejor no digo más, no vaya a ser que os pique la curiosidad, pero a mí lo que me gusta de leerme un libro es no saber qué va a ocurrir paso por paso!!! Sigo diciendo que es mentira, mentira, mentira... y si es verdad que nadie me lo confirme, lo pido por favor!!! Bueno, besitos y tranquila, seguro que no es cierto.

****

Katy Malfoy, a mí me cae mejor Stan, la verdad. Será que a Ronnie lo estoy empezando a aborrecer por el papel que le ponen en todos los fics en los que él no es parte de la pareja central (si es un H/Hr se mosquea, si es un H/D, se mosquea, si es un Hr/D se mosquea... de verdad que empieza a cansarme) Pues lo siento en el alma (mentirosa, me estoy riendo como una bellaca) porque os voy a hacer sufir. No era mi intención al princio, pero no he podido resistirlo, ha sido superior a mis fuerzas, jejeje. Besitos y no me mates mucho.

**Salazar Lestrange****,** de nada, de nada. Lo leeré en cuanto tenga un huequín. Corto? Pero si ahora los hago más largos y encima os parecen cortos? No entiendo, SNIF. Te vas a quedar con la intriga.. bueno, eso espero, la verdad. Besitos. 

****

Asgard, a mí ya me han jodido una parte, pero mejor no te digo cual. Pos si lo terminas me lo pasas, ok? Porque seguro que de aquí a que esté en spanish ya me conozco todo el contenido del libro. Bueno, bueno, ya te dije que te lo cedía por unos minutillos, jejeje. Hazlo, hazlo, y si tiene que ser una nueva categoría que lo sea!!! Siiii, B/D, siiiiii. Jijijij, ya sé que no lo ves, ahí esta la gracia!!! La verdad es que Balisy va a sufrir bastante, no solo por lo de Ernie y... bueno, me apetece que Neville le consuele poruqe el chico será un poco patoso pero también es muy tierno... Esque la pobre mujer ya estaba desgastada por entonces, mira que no saber nada de anticonceptivos!!! Y no te creas que Ginny tampoco está muy enterada de lo que son!!! Jejeje, no hombre, que Harry tiene más nivel, él se iría a Salsa Rosa!!! Mmm, pues no, no os lo voy a contar todavía, jejejeje. ¿Qué queréis que arruine la tensión? Jejeje. Bueno, va, te lo dejo 10, mejor así? Besitos.

****

Flaca Potter, pero le matarías a él no? A mí me dejarías tranquilita? Sí esque parece que a Harry no lo trato muy bien en este fic, pero ya le pasarán cositas un poco más adelante, jejeje. Draco lee la carta en este capítulo y espero que su reacción no te parezca un poco... estúpida? Bueno, si que te lo parecerá porque lo es, pero bueno... emmm, no te diré nada porque si no jodo la historia!!! Continúo, continúo (a pesar de tus exagerados halagos) Yo también lo sé, y como ya he dicho más arriba no me lo creo!!! Pero si resulta ser verdad la matamos juntas, vale?

**CurlsofGold****,** que suerte los que saben otros idiomas... yo que solo sé el castellano y mal hablao!!! Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, como no haya un alma caritativa que nos lo traduzca... (indirecta) Me alegro de que encontrases interesante el fic, espero que este capi no te decepcione mucho. Besitos.

**Isis****,** te gusta Bastet? A mí también me gusta mucho, creo que al final tendrá ese nombre, sí yo tengo el poder!!! (huy, como me sonó eso a He-man) En realidad no me ha quedado tan cursi como creía... más que nada porque no he puesto todo lo que quería poner, que si no... Sí, pero por poco rato, no os emocionéis demasiado, eh? Creo que al final es lo que va a pasar, porque hay partidarios de Ron y partidarios de Stan y la verdad es que no querría decepcionar a nadie. Jejeje. Que obsesión tenéis todas con que Draco la salve!!! Por qué os fiáis de mí para esas cosas? De eso se da cuenta con la carta, así que no vas a tener que esperar mucho para saberlo. Bufff, pos si la pelea ha sido cutrísima!!! Ya tengo comprobado que escenas de acción o sexo me quedan todas mal. Voy a tener que contratar un asesor pa estas cuestiones porque se me dan de mal... Mmm, me gustaría que me dijérais cual es esa página de la que hablais, es la oficial? Porque si es esa era un poquillo difícil seguir una historia, creo. Bueno, besitos y que te salga bien el ultimo examen!!!

****

mariapotter2002, bueno, gracias por los animos, y mira, la isis de la que hablas creo que es la misma a la que acabo de contestarle, que casualidad!!! 2 meses? Sí, es posible que esté tardando tanto en subirlo, no me extrañaría nada, ¿qué rápido pasa el tiempo no? (Bueno, menos en el fic que no pasan las horas, jejeje) Besitos.

**Nessa Faelivrin****,** uys, unete a la "liga de linchamiento de autora" que me parece que se formará después de este capítulo, jejeje. No te puedo decir, tus preguntas se contestarán solas en el próximo capítulo. Jajaja, sí, hay una diferencia pero digamos que Draco estaba un poquito distraído, jejeje. Que es eso de mala? De donde te sacas eso xiquilla? Y sí, los revs hacen ilu, pa que negarlo, jejeje. Bueno, cuando fue Skye la que recibió no pensó precisamente que era bonito sino que dolia de la ostia, jejeje. Huy, si llega a hacer eso si que no consigue a la chica ni de coña, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que habría sido un comportamento más apropiado para Ron, es más lo que él haría. Bueno xica, besitos y disfruta de la libertad!!!

****

Laura , hola! A ver, que puedo decir.. esto, ¡¡¡no me lo creo, no me lo creo, no me lo creo!!! Aún así si que habrá encuentro, ah, y que nadie lea el review que ha dejado Laura, por favor, es por vuestro bien. Ale, Laura, besitos, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así!!! Por que ya lo sabía de antes que si no te mataba!!! (tal y como tú me matarás a mí al final de este capítulo, jejej)

Bueno, a lo largo de los reviews os he pedido varias veces que me perdonéis la vida, ¿¿¿Os he convencido??? Espero que sí (por mi bien!!)

Ale, sin más el capítulo de hoy. 

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 24

__

"Draco: 

Siento tanto frío al tenerte lejos...Creo que nunca volveré a sentir calor si no estás cerca, si no vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa ilumiando tus ojos del color de las tormentas. Espero que no me odies. No podría soportar haber hecho que me odiaras. Entenderé que no quieras volver a tocarme, pero por favor, por favor, por favor, vuelve a sonreirme. Vuelve a mirarme sin rencor. Sé que te he hecho daño, también me lo he hecho a mí misma y me duele cada vez que respiro, me duele saber que por mi culpa nuestra oportunidad esté arruinada. 

No puedo presumir de saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora. No sé si alguna vez te llegué a importar lo suficiente para que lamentes como yo que todo haya terminado así. No sé que es lo que piensas ni como lo piensas, eres casi un desconocido para mí. Por eso leí tu diario. Quería que dejases de serlo, saber cómo es tu vida, lejos de todas esas habladurías que te rodean (que tu padre te odia, tu madre te ignora y por mucho que intentes cambiar tu destino nunca podrás desviarlo), tirar abajo esa fachada de frialdad que sé que no es del todo real. No tiene excusa lo que hice. Debí esperar a que decidieses enseñarme quien eres en lugar de averigüarlo por mi cuenta. ¿Hubieses confiado alguna vez lo suficiente en mi para contarme tú mismo lo que deseaba (y aún deseo) descubrir? Supongo que tuve miedo de que no lo hicieras, de ser una más de tus conquistas. Que me olvidarías en cuanto salieses de mi cama. Supongo que en tu diario busqué una manera de retenerte y lo único que he logrado (qué ironía) ha sido alejarte para siempre.

Lo siento Draco, siento haber invadido tu intimidad. Y siento tener que decirte que nunca voy a olvidarte, y siempre que me mires verás mi sonrisa inundada de recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos. Puede que esos momentos sean escasos pero no dejaré que ninguno de ellos caiga en el olvido. Recuerdo todas y cada una de tus palabras, de tus miradas y de tus besos. Eso nunca se perderá en mi memoria." 

Draco soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saber muy bien como tomarse sus palabras. Había pensado, depués de leer su diario, que él no le importaba lo más mínimo, que sólo le interesaba su físico. Ahora no sabía qué pensar. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? ¿Era eso lo que trataba de decirle en la carta? 

Era desconcertante ver algunas de las cosas que mencionaba, como su miedo a que él la olvidase. ¡Olvidarla! Ojalá pudiera, se libraría de su recuerdo y se sentiría bien de nuevo, no tendría esta sensación de haber perdido algo importante, de haber dejado algo por hacer. Olvidarla, ¿estaba loca? ¿cómo pretendía que pudiera hacerlo? Tal vez no había visto que la necesitaba, tal vez él no se lo había demostrado ¿o acaso sufría de las mismas inseguridades que él? Olvidarla. Nunca podría hacerlo. Y tampoco querría.

__

"La idea de entrar en tu cuarto fue una idea compartida. Por algún motivo que ahora me parece absurdo no podía pedirte prestado el libro de pociones que necesitábamos y la mejor opción pareció cogerlo sin permiso. Era la idea más estúpida del mundo. Te preguntarás para qué queríamos el libro. Tengo entendido que en él consta una poción para evitar embarazos indeseados, algo así como la "poción del día después", realmente no sé como se llama dicho brebaje, Ginny fue la encargada de investigarlo ya que era ella quien lo necesitaba."

Draco separó los ojos de la estilizada letra de la chica pensando en esa poción. La pelirroja estaba más loca de lo que pensaba si creía que podría prepararla a tiempo para que surtiese algún efecto. Era una poción complicada que tardaba al menos dos meses en estar lista. Lo sabía porque lo había investigado. Con tantas relaciones que había tenido por todo el castillo se había preocupado por que no hubiera consecuencias indeseadas y había estudiado todos los métodos a su alcance. Finalmente encontró el hechizo que siempre utilizaba y que era rápido, efectivo y sin complicaciones. 

La poción no la había necesitado hacer nunca pero había leído sobre ella lo suficiente para saber que no era agradable de ingerir. Desgraciadamente tenía unos efectos secundarios devastadores y estaba completamente seguro de que aunque la Weasley tuviera a mano un cubo de esa poción no tomaría ni un sorbo siendo consciente de las consecuencias. Antes preferiría tener al bebé Potter. 

Sonrió. Seguramente, con lo fértiles que parecían ser los Weasleys, eso sería lo que acabaría pasando. No era un mal castigo para esa metomentodo. Solo pensar que había estado en su cuarto le hacía hervir la sangre. 

Prosiguiendo con la lectura de la carta descubrió que Hermione y su amiguita habían entrado en sus dominios gracias a Zabini y a la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Leyó atónito el comentario, casi de pasada, que hacía Hermione sobre la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo en la que le confesaba que estaba saliendo con Granger. 

Draco no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para recordar cómo había terminado dicha conversación y sonrió de nuevo pensando en la cara que habría puesto la chica al verlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le cayó de los labios cuando llegó al párrafo en el que comentaba que se habían quedado atrapadas en el cuarto de baño con él y Skye sin poder escabullirse.

Recordando la conversación mantenida con su amiga no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza. ¡Hermione había presenciado cómo Skye le tentaba y cómo él no oponía resistencia! Primero Blaise y después Skye, ¿qué habría pensado la chica sobre los Slys? ¿Los consideraría a todos una especie de salidos? Y qué decir de él, ¡no parecía precisamente el paradigma de la fidelidad! Pero lo que más rabia le daba de todo esto era que ¡Ginny Weasley le había visto desnudo! 

- ¡Maldita pelirroja del demonio! – masculló casi mordiendo las palabras. Decidió pensar en la venganza más tarde. Volvió la atención a la carta de Hermione. 

__

No puedo decir que no me sorprendiera tu diario, nunca pensé que fueras una persona tan organizada y tan constante para rellenar más de mil páginas con tus experiencias y pensamientos. No pude resistir la tentación de leer, era demasiada la curiosidad que me arrastraba a saber qué habrías plasmado en tantas hojas, si habrías escrito algo sobre mí en algún momento. Fue toda una sopresa algunas de las cosas que leí, como la relación que mantienes con tu padre, el cariño recíproco que le profesas al profesor Snape, lo divertidos que sois los Slytherins con los vuestros...

Draco se admiró de la diplomacia de la chica. Ningún comentario sobre Daira, su pobre hermana, ni una sola referencia a las reuniones mortífagas mencionadas veladamente, nada sobre los dementores...

__

Me entusiasmé, no puedo negarlo, cuando encontré referencias a mí. Decías que "no estaba mal", ¿puedes imaginar lo que eso significó para mí? Y la última página, esa que tanto te ha disgustado, declarando que pensabas en mí, ¡pensabas en mí! Seguramente ahora sólo lo hagas para maldecirme, pero me dieron ganas de bailar por toda la habitación. Seguramente lo habría hecho si no hubieras realizado el hechizo convocador en ese momento. No pretendía quedarme con esa página, fue un accidente. Realmente nada de todo esto hubiera pasado si te hubiera pedido el libro desde el principio o si hubiese devuelto tu diario nada más descubrir lo que era. ¿No dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato? En este caso mató un relación.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Así que le importaba de verdad? ¿En serio? ¿No sería alguna especie de truco? Hermione parecía desesperada por conseguir su perdón, y todo sonaba coherente (más o menos) así que podía ser que no se tratase de un engaño. ¿Engaño para qué? No lo sabía, pero su inseguridad iba desapareciendo gradualmente conforme sus ojos pasaban por la letra elegante de Hermione. En los párrafos siguientes la chica dejaba patente su angustia por la separación. Uno de ellos en concreto le llamó la atención sobre los demás:

__

No te puedo expresar todo lo que siento estando a tu lado, mi mundo se transforma visto a través de tus ojos, la niebla se disipa dejandome ver el futuro, un futuro en el que estaré enredada en tu recuerdo sin importarme lo que digan los demás. Sin ti todo parece oscuro, vacío, frío. Necesito tenerte cerca, es casi como un dolor físico, me haces falta. Por eso te pido que aunque lo nuestro no pueda volver a ser una realidad, por favor, no rechaces mi amistad. Si alguna vez te importé algo, te lo pido, vuelve a hablarme. No podría volver a los insultos y a las miradas de odio, a los empujones y las pequeñas torturas. No lo resistiría. 

Me da la impresión de que te estoy suplicando tu perdón. No querría que pensases eso. Eres lo más importante para mí, pero no quiero forzarte a una decisión. Si piensas que algún día podrás perdonarme tal vez puedas acceder a mi petición. En cambio, si crees que eso nunca será posible lo entenderé. 

He puesto en tus manos mi diario, que llevo escribiendo desde que supe que era una bruja. Entenderás que contiene secretos que no solo a mí me conciernen. Quiero que te lo quedes y hagas con él lo que desees. Sé que no es ninguna compensación por lo que hice, pero junto con mi amor es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Soy consciente de que esta es la manera cobarde de decírtelo (algo me dice que no soy por completo Gryffindor) pero también es la manera segura. No soportaría tu rechazo ni tu burla,¡enamorarme de Slytherin!¡De un futuro mortífago reconocido! Pero tampoco quiero negarte lo que siento ni encubrirlo de manera alguna: 

Draco, te amo. Perdóname.

Hermione"

Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a sonreir, pero no se sobresaltó al descubrirse haciéndolo. ¡Hermione lo amaba! Tuvo ganas de reir de felicidad. ¡Era suya! ¡Para siempre! Leyó y releyó una y otra vez las tres páginas de la carta. Olió el papel, que no olía a ella pero él imaginó que sí. Besó sus palabras y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se avergonzó de sí mismo y se dispuso a calmarse.

Pero era imposible, sentía como si hubiese acabado con las reservas de alcohol de toda escocia y lo úncio que deseaba era saltar y bailar y gritar a todo el mundo lo feliz que era. De hecho se dio cuenta a tiempo de que había abierto la ventana para hacer eso mismo y la cerró, turbado por haber perdido el control de esa forma. Intentó tranquilizarse una vez más. ¡Era absurda su reacción! No era la primera chica que le decladaba su amor, en absoluto. Pero era la única que le importaba. 

Un toque en su puerta hizo que su euforia se relajase un poco. Fue a abrir con una gran sonrisa en la cara y se encontró frenta a una Pansy Parkinson preocupada.

- ¡Hola, Pansy! ¿Querías algo? – preguntó con jovialidad. La rubia se quedó de piedra. Había acudido a visitar a un chico desconsolado y se econtraba con un Draco felicísimo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un pelo desacostumbradamente desordenado y un preocupante color rosado en las mejillas. ¿Qué demonios ocurría allí? ¡Malfoy rebosaba salud!

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica desconcertada por el cambio producido en unas horas, ¿este era el mismo chico pálido y melancólico de esa mañana? ¿O era el gemelo bueno de Draco? Ese brillo extraño en los ojos podía deberse a la fiebre, pensó.

- Estupendamente – contestó el rubio con una energía inusitada, y añadió para su propia sorpresa: - Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Pansy lo miró muda por la revelación mientras él se reía sorprendido de sí mismo. La chica le hubiera preguntado si estaba borracho, pero saltaba a la vista que no era esa su afección, ella lo había visto borracho innumerables veces y no tenía esa pinta de... ¿tarado? Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un Gryffindor, con esa expresión radiante de felicidad. Pansy reconoció que se estaba asustando. Un Malfoy feliz era algo muy acojonante.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó cortesmente, con un punto de desconfianza.

- Oh, es un secreto – dijo él soltando de nuevo una risita. Draco se reprendió a sí mismo, se estaba comportando como un necio, ¡pero no podía evitarlo, no podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara! Decidió que lo mejor sería librarse de la rubia lo antes posible.

- Bueno, Pansy, hablamos luego, ¿vale? – casi sin esperar contestación le cerró la puerta en la cara y corrió a su cama a revisar de nuevo la carta, ¿debería enmarcarla?

"Dios, Malfoy, ¡te estás comportando como una colegiala!", se reprendió, riéndose de nuevo de sí mismo. En ese instante comprendió qué era lo que le sucedía. Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba y él estaba sumamente feliz porque ¡ella le correspondía! ¡Dios mío, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger! ¿Pero cuándo había ocurrido eso que no se había dado cuenta? Puede que desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. No había sido de un día para otro, eso seguro. ¿Así que todos esos insultos por los pasillos habían sido para llamar la atención de la chica?

"Joder, soy tan retorcido que ni yo mismo me entiendo" pensó Draco impresionado. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Ese placer perverso que sentía cada vez que la veía aparecer por una esquina...

Decidió que ya que había aceptado que la amaba (¡una sangre sucia, una Gryffindor y la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts en lugar de la más bonita!) debía hacer algo por ella, para declararle también su amor. Se sonrojó un poco con la idea de ir de frente y ofrecerle un ramo de rosas delante de sus amigotes. No, eso era absurdo, humillante y vulgar. Además, sentía el impulso de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tuvo una idea maliciosa...

El profesor Severus Snape cerró con llave la puerta de su despacho con la intención de bajar a las cocinas a comer algo. Se había saltado con toda intención la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor para poder rehuir a la profesosa Sinistra. Esa mujer la causaba escalofríos, después de cometer el enorme error de tener un breve escarceo con ella en la fiesta de profesores esa loca se dedicaba a perseguirle por todo el castillo. De hecho no le cabía ninguna duda de que en esos instantes estaría dirigiéndose a su despacho para buscarlo.

Sinistra no solo se sentaba a su lado en las comidas, le buscaba a horas intempestivas y se colaba en su cuarto (Snape aún se preguntaba cómo podía eludir todos los hechizos que plantaba en su puerta) a altas horas de la noche. También la enviaba lechuzas con tontos mensajes romanticones, hacía manitas por debajo de la mesa de los profesores, le hacía gestos en las reuniones que al adusto profesor, francamente, le escandalizaban e insistía cuando le venía en gana para salir del castillo aduciendo que el profesor necesitaba "un buen paseo y respirar un poco de aire fresco" porque se veía "demasiado pálido para estar sano". 

Snape no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acoso y aunque había intentado hacerle entender a Sinistra que no quería que hubiese entre ellos más que una estricta relación profesional ella hacía oídos sordos a sus peticiones de paz y silencio. Como Albus decía guiñándole un ojo con esa irritante mirada de diversión, Sinistra se proponía "cazarle". Snape sentía tremendos escalofríos imaginándose teniendo que pasar la vida con esa mujer.

No era que la profesora de astronomía no fuera bonita, podría considerarse que sí lo era, pero Snape no se sentía preparado para aguantarla indefinidamente. Era una persona simpática, amable y siempre estaba de un humor excelente. Más de lo que él podía soportar. Prefería enfrentarse a un ejército de mortífagos con Voldemort a la cabeza antes de tener que compartir sus horas con esa mujer. 

Albus le había insinuado una vez (nada veladamente por cierto) que ya era hora de que "sentara la cabeza" y "formase una familia" ¿O es que no deseaba tener hijos? Pues no, no lo deseaba en absoluto. Ya tenía bastante con cuidar de los hijos de los demás para tener propios. No, gracias, nada de hijos.

A no ser que fuesen como Skye, pensó.

El pensamiento ya le había sorprendido anteriormente. Cada vez que veía a la chica se descubría pensando en que le hubiera gustado que fuese su hija, y con una punzada de dolor pensaba que podría haberlo sido. Snape recordaba muy bien a su madre de Hogwarts. Meriel Mcallister había pertenecido a Ravenclaw y había sido una bonita muchacha con una mata de rizado pelo color cobre y ojos castaños profundos. 

En realidad, Skye se parecía mucho a ella físicamente. Snape ya había sospechado de quién podía ser hija cuando la vio por primera vez, adelantándose resueltamente para enfrentarse al sombrero seleccionador. Le había sorprendido que la chica no acabase en Ravenclaw como su madre, aunque se sintió muy contento de que formase parte de Slytherin. Más de una vez se preguntó quién podría ser su padre para haber acabado en esa casa. El apellido Hidden no le sonaba conocido.

Por supuesto, él sabía con quién había salido Meriel en los viejos tiempos. Había seguido todos sus pasos hasta que desapareció misteriosamente del país. No se olvidaba de la rabia que había sentido al descubrir con quien estaba viviendo, no por nada estaba enamorado de ella desde tercer curso. La buena de Meriel... ahora mantenía una relación constante por carta para hablar con ella de Skye, mantenerla informada de su estado y... ¿reaunar de alguna manera la relación que pudieron haber tenido? No, eso era absurdo. Ya no sentía nada por ella, aunque no podía negar la reacción que había tenido al verla después de tantos años y encontrarla exactamente igual que en sus tiempos de estudiante.

Un ruido de pasos a su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente y rogar que no fuese la profesora Sinistra. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de girarse para ver de quien se trataba (o de echar a correr antes de que una vocecita animosa le propusiera un "paseíto") oyó una voz conocida.

- ¿Pofesor Snape? – preguntó Skye tímidamente. No quería molestar, parecía que el hombre tenía prisa por alejarse de su despacho – Debía hablar con usted, pero si está ocupado volveré en otro momento.

- No se preocupe señorita Hidden – dijo Severus con alivio. Al ver el semblante indeciso de la chica y su aspecto de haber estado llorando se preocupó dolorosamente – Estaba a punto de ir a comer algo a las cocinas. ¿Ya has comido? Podrías acompañarme – dijo amablemente, algo raro en él si se trataba de otros alumnos pero común con la chica.

Skye lo pensó un momento, lo cierto era que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, pero hubiera preferido retrasar esta charla lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, había prometido hablar con él. Asintió dubitativa y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia las cocinas. No hablaron en todo el trayecto hasta llegar al interior, donde un regimiento de elfos domésticos les ofreció comida alegremente y les preparó una mesa en el rincón más alejado para que pudiesen comer con tranquilidad.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Snape sin rodeos en cuanto se quedaron solos. Skye pareció encogerse en su silla y enrojecer de vergüenza: - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No... bueno, sí – dijo la chica un tanto confusa. Cogió aire y clavó sus ojos medianoche en los negros de su profesor: - Son esas pesadillas, profesor – comenzó, titubeando. 

Snape alzó una ceja, levemente interesado pensó la chica; tremendamente preocupado, en realidad. Skye soltó un suspiro doloroso. Si iba a contarlo lo mejor es que fuera de una vez, y sacárselo de dentro, aunque no quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría Snape de ella, ¿se decepcionaría de su alumna por ser tan débil?

- Verá, últimamente no me hace falta tenerlas para estar... – buscó la palabra adecuada sin que se le ocurriese ninguna que explicase acertadamente lo que quería decir – Angustiada – dijo. Se mordió el labio. No era lo más próximo, pero podía valer. Miró a Snape, que seguía tan impasible como siempre -. No te hubiera molestado por esto pero los chicos me insistieron para que se lo contase a alguien... y.. bueno... eres el jefe de mi casa...

Snape la miró fijamente sintiendo que de pronto hacía frío en esa habitación. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea y que ese frio no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura. 

- ¿Qué chicos? – preguntó.

- Zabini y Adams – contestó Skye – Malfoy también me ha insistido varias veces. 

Snape tomó nota mental de hablar con ellos para ver qué les había inducido a "insistirle" (lo que él traducía como "obligarla") para hablar con alguien. También se sintió muy halagado de ser el elegido para sus confidencias.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurre, Skye? – preguntó con más suavidad. 

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? – se preguntó ella nerviosa, con una sonrisa temblorosa – A ver... Pues hace un rato estaba discutiendo con Adams por una tontería y... sin saber por qué... eh... yo... esto... me... me puse... a ... a llorar – terminó diciendo. Bajó la vista hasta su plato intacto completamente avergonzada así que se perdió la mirada compasiva y asustada de Snape. 

- Sin saber por qué...- repitió el profesor pensativo - ¿Te ha ocurrido antes?

- Mmm, sí – contestó ella escuetamente. Estaba demasiado abochornada.

- Y nunca sabes qué lo causa.

- No – mintió. Sí que sabía qué los causaba normalmente: su familia. Pensar en ellos o en el asunto de los mortífagos la hacía estallar, pero allí fuera, en la nieve, su mente había estado puesta en cosas totalmente distintas. No tenía ningún sentido. 

- ¿Estás preocupada por algo, Skye? Por tus notas, tus compañeros... – Snape evitó deliberadamente el asunto familiar. Sabía que era un punto débil de la chica, así que mejor no presionar por ese lado.

- ¿Notas? No, no me hace falta preocuparme por eso – dijo con naturalidad – Y con compañeros... no hay ningún problema con ninguno.

- ¿Y Pansy Parkinson? Sé que no os lleváis bien precisamente – dijo Snape, que estaba al tanto de todo. Skye negó con la cabeza.

- Todo eso ya se solucionó.

- ¿Y Hanna Abbot? – preguntó el profesor con un deje de sonrisa. No podía olvidar que su niña le había roto un brazo a esa pretenciosa Hufflepuff por una riña sobre chicos, ¡lo que se había reído al enterarse! No estaba bien admitirlo en un caso así, pero se había sentido muy orgulloso.

- No me causa problemas – dio Skye con un deje de superioridad. "Seguro que no" pensó Snape divertido. 

- ¿A qué crees que puede deberse que tengas esos..."accesos de angustia"? – preguntó con seriedad. Skye se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente no lo sabía – Skye, ¿me das tu permiso para hablar esto con tu madre?

- ¿Con mi madre? – preguntó sobresaltada, pensando inmediatamente en sus abuelos maternos. Snape viendo el repentino terror en sus ojos se apresuró a calmarla con un gesto.

- Solo si tu quieres, claro. Le pediré que no le cuente a nadie – añadió. Skye le miró con los ojos brillantes agradeciéndole en silencio. Asintió con la cabeza sintiendose más tranquila.

Después de esto, y habiéndose quitado un peso de encima, Skye se dedicó a comer con entusiasmo hablando con su profesor de distintas cosas. Snape había perdido el apetito, pero se esforzaba por mantener su atención centrada en la chica sentada frente a él. Aunque sentía deseos de buscar a Malfoy, Zabini y Adams para que le contasen su versión de la historia sabía que Skye necesitaba un poco de antención por su parte. No es que le molestase proporcionársela, al contrario, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por ayudarla con lo que fuera que le sucedía.

Cuando se separaron un par de horas después Skye llevaba una cesta cargada de comida, convencida como estaba que Malfoy no habría probado bocado todavía.

- Y como tiene castigo esta noche lo mejor será que le alimente un poco.

Snape recordó entonces que Draco debía encontrarse con él a las 10:30 en su despacho y agradeció silenciosamente a la chica el recordatorio. Así podría hablar con Malfoy sin tener que buscarlo por todo el castillo sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su niña.

Draco agradeció bastante Skye que le llevase algo de comer. Con la excitación de la revelación de Hermione se había olvidado completamente de bajar al Gran Comedor. Por supuesto, le contó todo a su amiga, hasta el plan que ya tenía en marcha excusivamente para Hermione. Skye no dejó de reirse de él por una hora, pero cuando pudo hablar le aseguró que era encantador. Tuvo que seguir asegurándoselo durante toda la tarde y toda la hora de la cena, en la que Draco comió todo lo que se puso a su alcance haciendo que Pansy Parkinson se afirmase en su teoría de que estaba o gravemente enfermo o bajo el efecto de alguna poción o hechizo.

Por mucho que Draco miró en dirección a la parte de Gryffindor no pudo divisar a Hermione y terminó convencido de la chica pretendía rehuirle hasta tener una respuesta. Bien, pues tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Sin embargo, sí que estaban allí los amigos de la chica. Esa odiosa pelirroja (que le había visto desnudo, grrrr) trataba de consolar a Potter que parecia muy triste por algo. Por ahí se rumoreaba que tenía que ver con un gato. 

Draco no le dio importancia a lo que le sucediese al héroe, pero sí que le importaba lo que le ocurría al pelirrojo, porque ¿se podía saber qué coño hacía mirándole con esa cara de asesino en serie? ¿Tenía ganas de bronca o qué? El Sly no tenía ganas ningunas de perder su buen humor, así que se dedicó a lanzarle a ese Weaslye miradas amenazantes que el otro ignoró olímpicamente. Draco se quedó de piedra y se estubo preguntando qué ocurría allí hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no le miraba a él, ¡miraba a Skye! 

Sentada a su lado la chica no paraba de hacerse arrumacos con su nuevo "amigo especial" y Stan no podía tener una sonrisa más grande en la cara. Draco se alegraba mucho por ellos, siempre creyó que hacían muy buena pareja. Miró de nuevo al Weasley... Así que ahora estaba celoso... Mala suerte, chico, tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejastes escapar. Pero el pelirrojo no parecía resignado, ni mucho menos. En realidad parecía estar calculando la mejor manera de conseguir su objetivo, y por la mirada que traía parecía que su objetivo era Skye.

- Draco... ¿por qué estás silbando? – le preguntó Pansy un poco asustada. ¡Que ella recordase Malfoy no había silbado en su vida!

- ¿Es que está prohibido? – preguntó el aludido, pero en lugar de hacerlo con su tono brusco de siempre lo dijo con tan buen humor que la rubia se encogió en su asiento. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su amigo? Resultaba siniestro verlo así.

Miró a Skye en busca de pistas, pero ésta estaba muy ocupada con Stan. Blaise no parecía preocupado en absoluto por el estado de salud de Draco porque le sonrió amigablemente. El resto de los Slys seguían más o menos como siempre, a la suya. Crow y Blanche todavía no habían arreglado sus asuntos, pero parecía que la chica había perdonado a Rose finalmente y estaban hablando con su otra hermana, Pearl sin fijarse para nada en Draco. Crow, despechado al parecer, entablaba conversación con una Hufflepuff que Pansy conocía de clases, una tal Susan Bones que parecía muy impresionada con el Sly. La única que seguía fijándose en todo el grupo, al parecer, era Florence, pero Pansy nunca le preguntaría nada a ella a pesar de que podría ser la mejor fuente de información a la que acudir.

Pansy suspiró resignada a no enterarse de nada. 

Ah, y un pequeño apunte: Severus Snape no apareció en la cena, para consternación de la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía.

Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder hacer nada correctamente. Había intentado hacer sus deberes para tener la mente ocupada pero había hechado a perder tres pergaminos por tontas equivocaciones. A intentar leer uno de sus libros se dio cuenta de que no se estaba enterando de nada. Buscó a su gato por la torre decidida a darle una sesión de mimos para calmarse un poco, pero _Crookshanks _no estaba por la labor y le arañó la mano cuando intentó sacarlo de debajo de la mesa. Viendo que se acercaba la hora pensó que lo mejor sería vestirse. Después de la selección de esa misma tarde decidió ponerse un discreto modelito consistente en una blusa blanca sencilla que no abrocharía del todo, por supuesto, y una falda negra tan corta que ninguna colegiala llevaría a clases. Decidió no pintarse... demasiado. Un poco de brillo en los labios bastaría. Oh, qué demonios, un poco de color en las mejillas tampoco vendría mal. Y ya que estaba... oh, no, nada más. Así estaba bien. Si el pelo lo tuviese un poco más liso sería perfecto pero bueno, no podía hacer nada más por ahora. Aunque sí que podía hacer algo con sus ojos, ahora que lo pensaba. 

Se estaba haciendo la raya del ojo con mucha concentración cuando, ZAS, por un tonto descuido su blusa blanca acabó manchada de negro (N/A yo es que uso kohl y me suele pasar, sobre todo porque siempre me pinto al final y con prisas). Se la quitó a toda prisa buscando algo que pudiera sustituirla. Bueno, podría ponerse el top violeta que le iba genial con la falda pero pasaría un frío de muerte. Y si pensaba en ponerse el sueter de terciopelo tenía que tener en cuenta que quedaba mejor con pantalones. Estubo un rato intentando decidir que ponerse cuando se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde, ¡eran las once menos cuarto! ¿Qué se ponía?, ¡¿qué se ponía?!

"Joder, si soy bruja" se dijo fastidiada al darse cuenta. Cogió su varita y ejecutó un hechizo que dejó la blusa impecable de nuevo, volvió ponérsela mientras cogía su capa y salia a toda prisa rumbo a la salida. Saludó de pasada a sus amigos, que estaban apostados en los sillones de la sala común y emprendió la carrera hacia el aula de transformaciones.

Cuando por fin llegó y abrió la puerta vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la mesa de la profesora con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pensé que ya no venías – dijo acercándose a ella.

Draco no tenía ganas ningunas de cumplir con un castigo esa noche. Caminaba sin prisas por el corredor vacío que conducía hasta el despacho del profesor Snape. Al llegar a su destino llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó el permiso para entrar.

- Señor Malfoy llega tarde – dijo Snape a sus espaldas, haciendo que casi saltase del susto – Vamos, cumplirá con su castigo en otro lugar.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su alumno se puso en marcha hacia las puertas del castillo. Mientras lo seguía a Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Iban directos hacia el bosque prohibido. Cuando llegó a la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid Snape se paró y Draco hizo otro tanto. Pasaron varios minutos.

- Hummm, profesor... esto... ¿no debería decirme qué quiere que haga? – preguntó Draco confundido por el silencio de su maestro.

- Estamos esperando a otro alumno que también esta castigado – dijo Snape. El Sly volvió a guardar silencio preguntándose de qué otro alumno se trataría. No se lo tuvo que preguntar por mucho tiempo, pues acompañado por la tutora de su casa, la profesora Sprout, apareció su compañero de castigo: Justin Finch-Fletchley.

------------------------

Estoooo, no me vais a matar, a que no? Prometo actualizar antes de una semana, ok? No seais muy duros conmigo, plis.

Besitos a tos.


	25. Cap 25

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Primero de todo siento mucho no haber hecho un capítulo mejor. Me ha quedado tremendamente mal y se que no es lo que os esperábais, pero no soy capaz de que me salga mejor, lo siento T_T.

Segundo, hoy no voy a contestar a los reviews pero en cuanto pueda lo haré, puede que sea en el próximo capítulo o puede que vuelva a publicar éste de nuevo añadiendo las respuestas. Ya veré lo que hago. Por lo pronto me voy a comer algo y a ver la peli de Jackie Chan (al que adoro). Espero que no os decepcione demasiado el capítulo, pero si lo hace podéis decirme cómo os gustaría que lo cambiase y lo subiré de nuevo, como ya digo no puedo hacer nada mejor (al menos dentro del plazo de una semana que os dije)

Ale, sin más ahí va, al final hay una explicación de por qué consideré mejor hacerlo así. Besitos a todos y gracias por tener paciencia, sois un cielo!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 25

La profesora Sprout llegó a su lado un tanto sofocada por haber apretado el paso.

- Llegan tarde – dijo Snape de manera desagradable (es decir, con el tono acostumbrado) a pesar de que ellos llevaban allí solo unos cuantos minutos.

- Lo siento Severus – dijo la mujer intentando normalizar su respiración a la vez que rogaba por que su colega no empezase a soltarle uno de sus discursitos de "mi tiempo es valioso". Se volvió hacia el alumno de su casa y lo fulminó con la mirada – Finch-Fletchley tardó más de lo acostumbrado en encontrar mi despacho.

- ¿Llegando tarde a un castigo? – preguntó Snape alzando una ceja -. Merecería castigo adicional solo por eso – dijo con algo de retintín.

Draco se revolvió inquieto. Era perfectamente consciente de que ese comentario era para él. "Pero si sólo me retrasé cinco minutos" pensó fastidiado, claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta, al igual que Snape no reconocería delante de la profesora de Herbología que un Slytherin había cometido el mismo error que un inepto Hufflepuff.

- Bueno, Severus, tampoco hay que ser tan extremistas – dijo Sprout un poco incómoda. No quería tener que volver a castigar a su alumno favorito -. Después de todo el castigo de hoy ya es bastante.

- Si tú lo dices... – dijo Snape con desdén, pero no pudo evitar añadir: - A mí me parece un castigo insuficiente recolectar yerbitas por el bosque.

Por la manera en que lo dijo cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de ir dando saltitos con una cestita de mimbre. Draco miró el bosque prohibido con aprensión recordando su castigo de primer curso y acordándose también de que Hagrid el guardabosques había llevado una ballesta (¡una ballesta nada menos!) para adentrarse en la espesura. Miró a su jefe de casa y descubrió que se estaba despidiendo de Sprout para encaminarse hacia el castillo. ¿Pero qué hacía ese hombre? ¿No estaría pensando en serio dejarle solo con dos estúpidos Hufflepuffs?

"Dios, voy a morir esta noche" pensó amargado. Nunca había tenido a la profesora de Herbología en muy alta estima y tener que pasar la noche con ella y con Finch-Fletchley en un bosque plagado de criaturas peligrosas no era su idea de la diversión precisamente. Se preguntaba con una extraña calma si estaria vivo por la mañana. Después de todo la única protección que tenía contra cualquier peligro era su propia varita y una mujer que se dedicaba a regar las plantas. Se consoló pensando en que si aparecía algún monstruo sediento de sangre le arrojaría al Hufflepuff para entretenerlo y saldría corriendo para salvarse.

- Bueno, chicos, aquí tenéis una lista de las cosas que tenemos que buscar – dijo Sprout afablemente a la par que les pasaba una hoja de pergamino a cada uno. Draco leyó la lista interesado a la luz de su varita. Sólo había leído sobre alguna de estas plantas y no tenía idea de que creciesen en el bosque prohibido.

- Profesora, ¿no podríamos hacer esto por el día? – pregunto Finch-Fletchley haciendo que su jefa de casa lo mirase extrañada.

- Justin, eres uno de los mejores alumnos de Herbología, sin duda te habrás dado cuenta de que alguna de estas plantas sólo podemos identificarlas de noche. 

Mientras su compañero de castigo balbuceaba algo incoherente Draco sonrió con superioridad. Estúpido Huflepuff. La profesora les había encargado varios trabajos teóricos a lo largo del curso sobre algunas de éstas plantas y sin duda ahora, que era cuando podían trasplantarse sin peligro, podrían estudiarlas en clases prácticas. Si realmente Finch-Fletchley era bueno en Herbología debería haberse dado cuenta del pequeño detalle de la floración, sin ver las grandes flores (que sólo nacían por la noche y morían con el día) no sería posible distinguir algunas de las plantas que buscaban de un hierbajo cualquiera. 

Olvidado su temor al bosque oscuro en beneficio de la curiosidad por dichas plantas Draco miró a Justin para enviarle una de sus miradas socarronas de superioridad infinita marca Malfoy. Pero descubrió decepcionado que éste no le estaba mirando, miraba el suelo como si estubiese absolutamente nervioso. El Sly sonrió encantado, ¿acaso el pequeño Justin tenía miedo a la oscuridad? 

El muchacho estaba pálido y jugueteaba con sus dedos enredándolos en su capa mientras seguían a Sprout al interior del bosque. Draco, que iba tras los vuelos de la capa de la maestra, se giró a mirarlo varias veces dispuesto a burlarse de él en cuanto fuera posible. Sin embargo, siempre que su mirada se encontraba con la del Hufflepuff éste desviaba la suya completamente incómodo. Draco pensó al principio que era para ocultar su temor por estar en medio de la espesura de noche, pero a decir verdad el chico parecía más preocupado por la presencia de Malfoy allí que por tener que entrar al bosque prohibido.

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros revisando su lista de plantas. Contra más pronto enpezasen con aquello antes podría volver con los Slytherins. Los Hufflepuffs le causaban escalofríos.

Snape caminaba furioso hacia las cocinas en busca de una tardía cena. Había perdido una buena oportunidad para hablar con Malfoy sobre Skye, y todo porque a Sprout se le había metido en la cabeza que podía utilizar a su alumno para la recolección de plantas. Adios a su idea de interrogar a Draco en privado. Y encima el chico había acudido un poco más tarde a su oficina. ¿No tenían los Malfoy el don de la puntualidad? Vaya, si Lucius siempre llegaba más pronto a todas partes, claro que lo hacía con la idea de marcharse antes. Entre eso y la profesora de Astronomía no había podido conversar con Draco antes de salir. 

Sinistra, ¡esa maldita mujer! Había tenido que esconderse como un criminal en la habitación de enfrente para que ella no le encontrase trabajando en su despacho. ¡Qué irritante era! ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba huyendo de ella? ¡Solo le faltaba echar a correr por los pasillos! 

Pensó que la charla pendiente con Draco tendría que dejarla para el día siguiente. Quién sabía a qué hora terminaría su "paseíto" por el bosque y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas ningunas de esperarle despierto. Si el asunto no fuera con Skye Snape no habría tenido inconveniente alguno en interrogar a Draco de camino al bosque o incluso cuando estubieron solos frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero el profesor de pociones no tenía ningunas ganas de que oídos indeseados escuchasen que su alumna predilecta tenía dificultades. Claro que tratándose de cualquier otro alumno ni se habría molestado. 

Draco la miraba de una manera encantadora, con una sonrisa en los labios que habría deslumbrado a cualquiera que estubiera en su sano juicio. Tal vez Hermione no le estubiese porque no pudo evitar inquietarse. "¿Pero qué te pasa? Es Malfoy, has estado esperando esto todo el día", se dijo confundida.

El chico se acercó a ella mirándola de arriba abajo. La Gryffindor, sin reprimir un escalofrío, tuvo deseos de cerrar más su capa para que él dejase de mirarla.

- Estás muy guapa – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras. "¿No las arrastra demasiado?", pensó Hermione. Se sentía incómoda. Cuando Draco se inclinó para besarla ella solo permitió que le rozase los labios superficialmente y se apartó.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó con despreocupación. Él puso una mano en su cintura para que no se escabullera.

- En realidad de nada. Era una excusa para verte – dijo, muy cerca de su oido. Su mano libre viajó hasta el pecho de la chica y Hermione se tensó, pero él simplemente tiró del cordón que cerraba su capa y ésta calló al suelo con un rumor sordo.

- Pues yo creo que lo mejor sería hablar – dijo con decisión, y se apartó de él sin ninguna ceremonia. Malfoy se quedó mirándola apoyado en la puerta como intentando decidir qué es lo que debía hacer. Al parecer las cosas no salían como él quería.

Hermione le dio la espalda intentando serenarse. Se cruzó de brazos y respiró despacio unas cuantas veces. Se permitió pensar entonces en lo que la estaba molestado de esta escena. Había algo que no cuadraba. Pensó en la sonrisa con la que él la había recibido, en lo que había dicho, pensó en su aroma y pensó, finalmente y sin demasiada sorpresa, que aquel no era Draco Malfoy. Se giró para comprobar si su impresión era cierta. 

Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta (bloqueando la salida, se dio cuenta), con la capa de la chica a sus pies (y su varita en uno de los bolsillos, ¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!) y una media sonrisa que decididamente no era la típica Malfoy. Vestía, como de costumbre, un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Pero, según notó Hermione, llevaba zapatillas de deporte oscuras, algo que el verdadero Draco seguramente no había visto en su vida, y la camisa no era de seda, como él acostumbraba a utilizar.

A Hermione le entró el pánico pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Estaba encerrada en una habitación con alguien desconocido que a saber qué intenciones tenía. "Lógico, Herm" se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse "Sólo quiere sexo, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho. Sabe que tienes algo con Draco y ha utilizado su aspecto para meterse entre tus piernas" Estos pensamientos no la relajaron, por supuesto. Le había dado grima el contacto de ese indivíduo y por nada del mundo dejaría que la tocase de nuevo. La ventaja del asunto estaba en que él aún no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione sabía que no era Draco.

- Bueno, cariño, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? – dijo con la voz más firme de lo que esperaba. La cosa consistía en hacer que se alejase de la puerta o de la capa.

- ¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde? Podríamos dedicarnos a algo más agradable – dijo él con una sonrisa pícara. A Hermione le dieron escalofríos al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Draco. El pareció advertirlo porque la miró preocupado.

- Tengo frío – se excusó ella, que seguía de brazos cruzados y podía ser tomado como signo de destemplanza. 

Al instante pensó que podría intentar llegar hasta su varita. Se acercó al chico con decisión y cogió su capa del suelo con toda naturalidad. Cuando se la echó sobre los hombros lo primero que hizo sin que el otro lo advirtiera fue sacar su varita del bolsillo y agarrarla firmemente. Pensó que el chico era bastante estúpido al permitirle alcanzar un arma, pero no se quejó.

Más segura con su salvación en la mano se alejó de él hasta sentarse sobre un pupitre. Se admiró de su propia serenidad, pero claro, por algo era una Gryffindor, ¿no? Y allí estaba él, sin alejarse de la maldita puerta. Pues si tenía que quitarlo de en medio para salir, por el infierno que lo haría. 

- Estoy esperando – presionó Hermione. Ante todo quería saber con quién trataba y qué era lo que sabía sobre ella y Draco. ¿Sabría que estaban peleados? ¿Qué grado de relación tendría con el rubio para haber conseguido su pelo? Porque estaba absolutamente convencida de que la poción multijugos tenía algo que ver en esto. Decidió hacer una prueba para ver hasta qué nivel conocía este personaje a la persona que intentaba imitar con tan poco éxito.

- ¿De qué es exactamente de lo que quieres hablar? – preguntó el chico con tacto.

- Pues de que va a ser. Fuiste tú quien me dejó – dijo ella cortante. El otro pareció empezar a sudar dentro de la envoltura de Draco. Miró el reloj medio de reojo. Hermione sabía que tenía una hora antes de recuperar su aspecto habitual.

- Lo pensé mejor – dijo el falso Malfoy intentando sonar natural y convincente, volviendo a ensayar una sonrisa seductora que le salió muy falsa. No sabía como utilizar el aspecto de Draco en su beneficio, no le sacaba partido. Todos sus gestos quedaban forzados y artificiales cuando el verdadero Draco tenía una elegancia natural que hacía que sus movimientos fuesen fluídos y gráciles. Si este impostor no se hubiese esforzado tanto en parecerse a Draco hubiera podido pasar por el auténtico a un ojo inexperto. No en el caso de Hermione, por supuesto, que se sabía todas y cada una de las expresiones del rubio Sly por haberlo casi estudiado desde tercer curso.

- Ah, ¿entonces te parece buena idea el trío? – preguntó ella alzando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa, como si estubiese complacida. El falso Malfoy la miró con estupor sin saber cómo salir del paso. Hermione le ayudó un poco: - Ya te dije que era buena idea que compartiésemos cama los tres; no pensaba dejarla por ti, ya lo sabes.

La gryffindor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada allí mismo. La cara del impostor no tenía precio, ¡no salía de su asombro! ¡Hasta parecía asqueado! Hermione casi podía oir los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a toda marcha preguntándose quien podría ser la amiguita con la que compartía cama, ¡y que Malfoy no quisiera participar!

Con su atitud quedaban claras varias cosas: no conocía lo suficiente a Draco si pensaba que él rechazaría la idea de un trío y éste no era un Slytherin, siendo como eran todos unos libertinos ninguno de ellos se habría escandalizado por la revelación de Hermione. 

Así que o se trataba de un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff. Hermione dejó al instante de lado las ideas que habia tenido de tomarle un poco más el pelo. Por la estupidez cometida al dejar que ella llegase hasta su capa debía de tratarse de un Hufflepuff y la chica sabía muy bien quién sería capaz de montar algo así por acostarse con ella. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del casi acoso de Justin Finch-Fletchley? En ese momento sintió miedo. Ese tío estaba loco, ¡hasta qué extremos había llegado! Sintió la urgente necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Saltó del pupitre en el que estaba sentada y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, Draco, me tengo que ir, me están esperando. Nos vemos otro día, ¿vale? – dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir pero antes de que pudiera abrirla sintió una presencia tras ella y él se apoyó con las dos manos en la madera, evitando que pudiera moverla y dejándola encerrada en el hueco de sus brazos. Hermione aferró su varita por debajo de la capa y trató de sonar despreocupada.

- Draco, deja de jugar, ahora no puedo. Harry y Ron se estarán preguntando dónde me metí.

Pero él no se movió para permitirle salir. Se quedó allí plantado, demasiado cerca, tanto que Hermione percibía su aliento en la nuca. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

- Lo digo en serio, tengo que irme – la voz le titubeó. Se enfrentó a esos ojos grises llenos de determinación y tuvo miedo de verdad, porque parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Llevaban casi una hora dando vueltas por el bosque y no habían encontrado más que unas pocas de las plantas de la lista. Draco ya estaba cansado y tenía ganas de marcharse sin embargo Sprout parecía llena de ánimo y energía y precedía a sus estudiantes balanceando la cesta conjurada con los especímenes recogidos como si se tratase del capacho de un bebé al que tuviera de dormir. 

- Venga, chicos, ya casi hemos conseguido la cuarta parte de la lista – casi cantó. En realidad para ella esto era una excursión por el campo, pero Draco y Justin ya se habían tenido que largar corriendo en dos ocasiones por la presencia de ojos rojos nada amigables entre lor arboles. 

Draco intentaba caminar despacio para examinar las plantas bajo el brillo de su varita, pero, cosa extraña, contra más lento avanzaba más se retrasaba también Finch-Fletchley. Parecía decidido a no adelantarle por nada del mundo. A Draco le mosqueó ese comportamiento. No le gustaba nada que el otro estubiera siempre a sus espaldas pero todos sus intentos por quedarse en la retaguardia eran fallidos. Además, de todas las puyas que le había lanzado cuando Sprout estaba más alejada Justin no había contestado a ninguna, limitándose a ignorarlo. Que él recordase el Hufflepuff era de los que siempre debían tener la última palabra así que ese comportamiento, cuando menos, le desconcertaba. Supuso que no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Visto que no era capaz de tocarle la moral Draco decidió intentar interrogarle. Esperó hasta que Sprout se adelantó un poco y se paró al pie de un arbol fingiendo mirar las plantas a la luz de su varita. Justin se paró cerca de él, pero a sus espaldas para no perder la costumbre.

- Finch-Fletchley, ¿tu eres muy amigo de Mcmillan, no? – dijo de repente el Sly, como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

El aludido le miró con inquietud.

- ¿Por que lo dices? – preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

A Draco le extrañó la pregunta y actitud del otro.

- Se me ocurrió que podéis ser amigos. Compartís cuarto y clases, sería lo más lógico, ¿no?

Justin se encogió de hombros y por primera vez adelantó a Draco.

- Supongo. – contestó. Draco soltó una risilla por lo bajo. Justin se giró a mirarle a los pocos pasos. A la luz de la varita del Hufflepuff, que mantenía baja, Draco podía ver sus manos pero su rostro quedaba en sombras. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de fijarse en el movimiento de su muñeca, el típico giro que se hace para ver la hora en el reloj de pulsera. Lo había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de esa hora. Draco se preguntó si no tendría alguna cita pendiente.

- Me sorprendes, Finch-Fletchley, yo creí que los Hufflepuffs erais leales – comentó Draco sin moverse de su sitio – Después de todo lo que Mcmillan ha hecho por ti y ni siquiera puedes reconocer que es tu amigo – el Sly cascó la lengua en un gesto reprobatorio. 

- Tú que sabrás, Malfoy – dijo Justin secamente. Se dio media vuelta y andó deprisa hacia la luz que despedía la varita de Sprout, decidido a llegar hata la profesora antes de que el rubio siguiera importunándolo, sin embargo Draco le había alcanzado el paso y estaba ya junto a él.

- Bastante, creo. Eso de quitarle algo a un Slytherin ya sabes que está mal visto. Se va a meter en grandes problemas por tu culpa. Me extraña mucho que hoy no esté aquí con nosotros – comentó Draco. 

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? – preguntó el chico parándose en seco. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o la voz de Justin había sonado temerosa?

- Vamos, ahora no te hagas el inocente. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que Snape ya lo sabe, no te atreviste a defenderle cuando te pregunté si fue él quien nos robó para la poción. Fue una gran estupidez y eso puede costaros la expulsión a los dos. Pero claro, no te importa, ¿no? Todo vale con tal de conseguir a Hermione. ¿Qué más da si expulsan también a Ernie? Después de todo, no es amigo tuyo, ¿no? – Draco se estaba mostrando extrañamente brusco, ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué estaba diciéndole todo aquello, tal vez porque necesitaba una excusa para partirle la cara y parecía que el tema Mcmillan le afectaba bastante, solo había que ver la expresión de su rostro a la luz de la varita de Draco. 

- ¿Crees... crees que nos puede costar la expulsión? – preguntó Justin con temor. Draco alzó una ceja extrañado.

- Pues claro. Lo extraño es que no lo hayan hecho aún. Después de lo que ha pasado con Granger...

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – gritó Justin repentinamente. Draco casi saltó en el aire por la reacción del otro y estaba a punto de cerrarle la boca con un puño por el apelativo que le había puesto cuando oyó algo que le impresionó bastante: - Ese cabrón de Justin... – masculló el chico con voz dolida.

Draco se quedó inmovil completamente. Levantó un poco más la luz para ver el rostro de Justin Finch-Fletchley, que estaba mirando al suelo con expresión desconsolada. Tenía los puños apretados con rabia sobre la varita, a punto casi de quebrarla, y Draco podía ver que le temblaba la barbilla. 

- ¿Quién coño eres? – preguntó impresionado. El otro levantó la vista repentinamente alarmado, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sentado al suelo. 

- ¿Qué más da ya? – preguntó con voz rota y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Draco lo miró un momento sin saber qué hacer y después miró hacia la luz de la varita de Sprout, que se divisaba a cierta distancia. Suspirando Draco se dejó caer al lado de su compañero de castigo.

- Tú no eres Justin, ¿quién eres? – el chico no contestaba, así que el Sly sacó la única conclusion que podía parecerle lógica dada la situación: - ¿Ernie? 

El chico con aspecto de Justin Finch-Fletchley asintió con la cabeza sin atreverle a mirarle.

- ¡No quiero que me expulsen! – sollozó entre sus manos. A Draco el corazón le latía a mil por hora, ¿qué cojones estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué hacía Mcmillan suplantando a Finch-Fletchley?

- Cuéntamelo – ordenó Draco con voz fría. Mcmillan se secó las lágimas después de un momento y se volvió a mirarle.

- Me dijo que nadie sabría que había sido yo. ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó con congoja. Draco asintió un poco perdido. Aquello había sucedido dos días atrás, todo el asunto de la poción, ¿a qué venía preguntar si Hermione estaba bien ahora, después de todo ese tiempo? – Justin me juró que no le haría nada. Que con tu aspecto ella se tiraría a sus brazos y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que no eras tú.

Ernie paró para sorber por la nariz bajo la incrédula mirada del Slytherin. ¿Qué QUÉ? ¿Con su aspecto? ¿QUÉ? Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo había cogido a Ernie por la capa y lo había alzado de un tirón. Sprout, que debía haber vuelto a buscarlos, soltó un grito a Draco para que dejase al Hufflepuff en el suelo, pero Draco estaba demasiado... ¿Qué?, ¿enojado?, ¿encolerizado?, ¿asustado?

- ¡¿De qué coño estás hablando, Mcmillan?! ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?! – preguntó temblando, no supo si de rabia o de miedo de que a Hermione pudiera haberle pasado algo.

Ernie lo miró sin comprender desde los ojos de Justin. Sprout intentaba que Draco soltase a su alumno por la fuerza, trantando de abrirle las manos que se habían convertido en una especie de tenazas sobre la ropa del chico. 

Fue en ese momento cuando ocurrió, seguramente por eso Ernie no paraba de mirar la hora. Los efectos de la poción multijugos pasaron y Draco y la profesora Sprout observaron atónitos como el cuerpo de Justin Finch-Fletchley desaparecía para convertirse en el de Ernie Mcmillan.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – demandó la profesora, confundida a más no poder. Aún así Draco no soltó a su presa, de hecho ver a Ernie allí le enfureció aún más, confirmando así sus temores de que Justin estubiera quién sabía dónde metiéndose con su chica. El Slytherin estrelló la espalda del otro contra un arbol persuadiéndole para que hablara. 

- ¡Pero si ya lo sabes! – sollozó de nuevo Ernie – Me acabas de decir que hasta Snape sospecha. Justin me envió a coger algo de tu pelo para poder usar la poción multijugos. Envió un mensaje a Granger para quedar con ella esta noche, se presentaría con tu aspecto. Me dijo que no le haría daño, no tendria por qué, ella se acuesta contigo, ¿no?

Draco soltó a Ernie asqueado. La profesora Sprout los observaba boquiabierta.

- Volvamos al castillo – dijo aún conmocionada, pero taladrando con la mirada a su alumno. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie – Así que por eso Finch-Fletchley se molestó tanto cuando le dije que su castigo sería esta noche, ¿no? – preguntó dolida por el comportamiento de sus alumnos - ¿Y tú has venido a cubrirle? – bufó despectivamente. No si cuando decían que en su casa estaban todos los idiotas... – Será mejor que comuniquemos todo esto al director y busquemos a Finch-Fletchley y Granger. 

Se volvió hacia Draco para indicarle que se pusiera en marcha pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Malfoy había desaparecido.

Draco corría por al bosque prohibido todo lo que sus piernas le daban de sí. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione, ¡tenía que encontrala! Saltando por encima de las raíces de los arboles e ignorando el alboroto que causaba entre las alimañanas nocturnas enfiló hacia el castillo sin dejarse desfallecer. "¡Mataré a ese hijo de puta!" se juró, mientras las lágimas se perdían en el aire. Su respiración agitada le acompañaba en el camino y la varita que empuñaba como si fuese una espada iluminaba sus pasos. 

Cuando llegó a las inmediaciones de la cabaña de Hagrid tuvo el impulso repentino de buscar la ballesta del semigigante. Si no lo hizo fue por no perder tiempo. La furia lo cegaba y el miedo hacía que su adrenalina se disparase alimentando todo su cuerpo. Nunca le habían parecido tan grandes los terrenos del colegio, pero tampoco nunca los atravesó tan deprisa a pesar de que a él le pareció todo lo contrario. 

Iba pensando en Hermione, y en que nunca se perdonaría que algo le ocurriera. Pensaba en las palabras de Mcmillan "no le haría daño, no tendría por qué". Pero lo que Justin no sabía (y no podía saber de ninguna de las maneras) es que él y Hermione no estaban en el mejor momento. La chica no se echaría a sus brazos hasta haber solucionado la situación, haría unas preguntas para las que el Hufflepuff no tendría respuesta alguna y éste tal vez se decidera a tomarla por la fuerza. Draco se encontró rogando que Hermione no hubiera preguntado, hubiera cedido a sus propios impulsos y se hubiera acostado con Justin. Estaría sana y salva durmiendo en su cama y con suerte nunca se enteraría de lo que había ocurrio esa noche, quedaría en algo entre él y Justin. 

Pero Hermione no se conformaría con sexo, era algo que sabía muy bien. En los minutos que tardó en llegar a la puerta del castillo Draco tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas posibilidades. En todas ellas temía por Hermione.

- No te vas a ir tan pronto, Granger – dijo el falso Malfoy con voz arrastrada. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar de pánico, pero antes de que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas alzó su varita y apuntó al pecho del impostor. 

- Me voy a ir ahora – dijo con determinación, instándolo a retroceder. El chico, tomado por sorpresa, formó una sonrisa divertida y dijo:

- Pero cariño, no me dirás que te he asustado, ¿verdad?

Hermione no abrió la boca y se aseguró de que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos antes de manotear a sus espaldas en busca del picaporte. Estaba decidida a no perderle de vista pasara lo que pasase, pero antes de que pudiese llegar al manillar el falso Draco se abalanzó sobre ella cogiendo su brazo derecho con una mano para apartar la varita de sí mientras con la otra apretó el cuello de la chica, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la madera con el suyo propio, evitando que Hermione pudiese pronunciar las palabras de algún hechizo adueñandose de su boca. 

La chica le mordió con saña y él la azotó contra la puerta, cortándole la respiración, haciéndole soltar la varita contra su voluntad y apretando la tenaza de su cuello con más fuerza, ignorando los arañazos de la chica sobre sus dedos. Hermione intentó patearle, pero él hizo más presión sobre ella con su cuerpo, poniendo una rodilla entre sus piernas para evitar que pudiese llegar a zonas dolorosas. 

- Ahora te vas a estar quietecita, ¿verdad? No querrás que te haga daño – dijo él contra sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad. Lamió delicadamente las lágrimas de Hermione riéndose de su miedo. Cuando la chica intentó gritar volvió a apretarle el cuello y cuando intentó arañarle los ojos con su mano libre el falso Draco se hartó de su resistencia y le pegó un puñetazo.

Hermione calló al suelo dolorida al lado de su capa, sintiendo que la mejilla le estallaría y que ella se quebraría en dos con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Buscó su varita desesperadamente, no podía estar lejos, pero él la encontró primero y la envió lejos de una patada. Sacó la suya propia y apuntó a Hermione con ella. 

- ¿Quieres ponerlo más difícil? – preguntó con frialdad, de nuevo con esa sonrisa en los labios. Realizó el hechizo de insonorización sobre el lugar y se volvió a mirarla exultante – Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras – dijo. Hermione sorbió por la nariz pensando en sus posibilidades. Lo más inteligente sería someterse, dejarse hacer lo que fuera y salir sin más daños de allí. Pero supo que no podía hacerlo. No soportaría que él la tocase, no lo resistiría. Y mucho menos si lo hacía con el aspecto de Draco. 

El chico se acercó a ella y la cogió del pelo para ponerla en pie sin cuidado alguno. Realizó un rápido hechizo sobre la puerta y explicó a Hermione con toda paciencia que no saldría de allí hasta que él lo decidiese. 

- No me mires así, vamos a pasar un buen rato – dijo seductoramente. Hermione no pudo ocultar su repugnancia y le escupió a la cara. Un nuevo golpe por parte de él la lanzó sobre un pupitre. 

- Te creerás muy valiente pegándole a una mujer, ¿no? – espetó ella limpiándose la sangre del labio.

- Vamos, Hermione, casi diría que lo haces a propósito – dijo él con una risita mientras se limpiaba su saliva de la cara – Dime la verdad, te encanta que te pegue, ¿cierto?- se acercó a ella. – Tiene que ser así, te he insultado durante años y te has tirado a mis brazos a la primera oportunidad como la zorra que eres.

- Tú no eres un Malfoy, estúpido – dijo ella con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar en nombre de Draco? ¿Quién se creía que era? – No sabes como serlo. Eres patético. Ni siquiera siendo otra persona logras...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el chico, perdiendo todo su aire de buen humor, le puso la varita en la garganta. Hermione le miró con odio. El impostor volvió a sonreir con superioridad, sin soltar la varita ni desviar su posición, acercó su otra mano hasta la blusa y de un tirón la abrió por completo. 

- Si eres buena, Granger, haré que lo olvides todo – ofreció él. 

La agarró de nuevo del pelo para acercarla hasta sus labios, pero puede que recordando que ella le había mordido decidió enterrar sus propios dientes en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que ella gimiese de dolor. Al chico pareció gustarle porque mordió con más fuerza, logrando que la herida sangrase y deleitándose con el sabor metálico de la misma antes de tumbar a la aterrorizada gryffindor sobre el pupitre. Sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita recorrió con la lengua toda la extensión de piel desde la base del cuello de Hermione hasta su ombligo, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza. 

Hermione no paraba de llorar preguntándose qué podía hacer para salir de allí. Forcejeaba débilmente con su captor, no pudiendo olvidar un momento la varita presionada contra su cuello y temiendo que él estubiese lo bastante loco o desesperado para hacerle un daño mayor. "Me hará olvidarlo" pensaba destrozada, sintiendo como la dentadura de Draco le marcaba la piel debajo del pecho y las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas y hacían escocer el corte del labio. 

El impostor, complacido por la docilidad de la chica, soltó sus muñecas para desabrocharse el pantalón, demasiado ansioso por terminar antes de que la poción perdiese su efecto. Hermione, en un momento de claridad mental se dio cuenta de que el falso Malfoy había liberado sus manos y había separado un poco la varita de su garganta, concentrado en librarse de su ropa. Atenazada por el miedo bajó los brazos con cautela sin despegar los ojos de él, que parecía tener dificultades para bajarse la bragueta con una sola mano y le pegó en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, desviando la punta de la varita de sí y dándole una patada en el estómago para alejarle de ella. El chico se tambaleó y volvió a apuntarla con su arma, pero el miedo de Hermione se había disipado a favor de una furia ciega y se abalanzó sobre él tratando de arrebatarsela. Forcejearon por ella hasta que él, más fuerte, la lanzó de un golpe contra la mesa de la profesora. Hermione calló al suelo una vez más de rodillas, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo que el mundo se le derrumbaba encima. Había perdido su oportunidad. Ahora él la inmovilizaría y haría con ella lo que quisiera. 

Sintió ganas de llorar como una criatura, pero por fortuna entre sus lágrimas pudo ver algo a un paso de ella. Su varita. Le oyó a sus espaldas pronunciar el hechizo inmovilizador y se apartó con agilidad, callendo sobre su varita y empuñándola con fuerza, casi lanzando el hechizo antes de girarse hacia él completamente. 

El falso Malfoy salió despedido contra la pared y Hermione recibió en su mano la varita del contrario. Se puso en pie agitada y anuló los hechizos que cerraban la puerta e insonorizaban el lugar. Salio corriendo sin mirar a su atacante, sin comprobar si seguía consciente, sin detenerse a reflexionar por nada. Solo sabía que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Corrió como una condenada por el pasillo sin fijarse en la dirección y solo se paró cuando tropezó con otro cuerpo.

Aterrorizada como estaba, su desbocada imaginación le hizo creer que se trataba de agresor y gritó desesperada trantando de liberarse de las manos que la cogieron por los brazos para tranquilizarla. Cegada por las lágrimas tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Snape.

El adusto profesor la contemplaba atónito por su comportamiento, revolviéndose contra él como un gato salvaje, pero su perflejidad no fue nada cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de quien era y se abrazó a él llorando de miedo y alivio por haber encontrado una persona que la alejaría del salón de transformaciones y de su intento de violación.

Por lo que Snape pudo entender del atropellado relato de Hermione se trataba de un alumno que había intentado atacarla. El profesor decidió pasar por alto las preguntas de qué hacía ella por allí a esas horas y más vestida de esa manera. En el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha no era urgente saber estos detalles. Obligó a Hermione a acompañarle a la clase de encantamientos asegurándole repetidas veces que no tenía que temer nada y que él la defendería si algo sucedía. 

Varita en mano se asomó cauteloso al aula y encontró ni más ni menos que a Draco Malfoy desmayado contra una pared y con el rubio pelo manchado de sangre. ¿Draco atacando a una alumna? ¡Aquello era imposible! ¡Si estaba en el bosque prohibido! Un vistazo más profundo le reveló que no se trataba de su alumno.

- No es Malfoy – le informó a Hermione, para que no hubieran confusiones. La chica se limpió las lágrimas con el revés de la mano y se abrazó a sí misma.

- Lo sé, no se parece en nada – dijo entre sollozos. Snape la miró detenidamente, no porque su aspecto fuera lastimoso, que lo era, sino porque pocas personas hubieran podido decir esas mismas palabras. 

Entró en la habitación decidido a comprobar en qué estado se encontraba el impostor, pero encontando la capa de la gryffindor en el suelo decidió salir de nuevo a entregársela ya que ella no parecía ser capaz de volver a entrar en ese cuarto. Snape, en contra de su comportamiento habitual, acomodó la prenda sobre los hombros de Hermione para que la chica no tuviese que soltar la sujección de los bordes de su camisa sobre el pecho. Después entró para ver al falso Draco.

- ¿Está muerto? – oyó preguntar a la chica desde fuera.

- Sólo desmayado – dijo Snape. La oyó mascullar "lástima" en el pasillo. El profesor de pociones frunció el ceño. Aquello era muy grave. No solo un alumno había utlizado una sustancia prohibida en el colegio sino que había agredido a una de sus compañeras. Salió de la habitación para pedirle a la chica que avisase a Dumbledore y se sorprendió al encontrarse la visión de un Draco Malfoy muy alterado que se acercaba a toda velocidad por todo el pasillo.

- ¡Hermione! – llamó a voz en grito. Iba con la varita en la mano y tenía aspecto de haber estado corriendo por todo el castillo gritando su nombre. Cuando la vio al fondo del pasillo aceleró el paso y casi derrapó al llegar junto a ella. Granger, aliviada de verle, se abrazó a él llorando desconsolada mientras Draco la envolvía en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – exigió saber, acunándola. Ella estaba demasiado avergonzada por su estupidez y su aspecto calamitoso para responderle o poder separar la cabeza de su hombro. Draco le acarició la espalda y le besó el pelo con ternura intentando reprimir sus propias lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea! ¡no había llegado a tiempo! - ¿Qué te ha hecho? – volvió a preguntar con la voz rota apretándola contra él como si así pudiera protegerla de todo, hasta de lo que ya había ocurrido.

- Intentó violarla – dijo Snape sin ningún tacto ni preámbulo. Pudo ver perfectamente como Draco endurecía la mandíbula y apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos - ¿Saben quién puede ser? – preguntó sin esperanza alguna de que lo supieran. Se sorprendió al comporbar que estaba equivocado.

- Finch-Fletchley, de Hufflepuff – dijo Draco con odio.

Snape, sorprendido, echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación como si pudiera comprobar la identidad del sujeto por sus rasgos faciales, tarea imposible porque éstos aún eran los de Draco. El Sly adivinó que el agresor seguía estando en esa habitación y se desasió de Hermione como pudo dispuesto a cobrarse venganza. Afortunadamente (o no) Snape se lo impidió cortándole el paso. No era difícil leer las intenciones del chico en su rostro.

- Déjeme, profesor – demandó Draco con los dientes apretados. Snape se cruzó de brazos obstaculizando la puerta.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te metas en problemas? – dijo con voz dura. Su mirada se suavizó un tanto al ver a Hermione, que se apresuró a agarrar al chico del brazo para impedir que hiciese ninguna tontería – Mejor lleva a Granger a la enfermería. Lo necesita.

Draco se volvió entonces a mirarla y sus ojos registraron los moratones de su rostro. Su sangre hirvió de ira pero también se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba un poco de apoyo en ese momento. La venganza podría esperar. Tocó con suavidad uno de los hematomas de la mejilla mojada de lágrimas de la chica y se le endureció la mirada. Justin pagaría por aquello. Vaya si lo haría.

------------------------------

No os quejaréis, no? Casi 10 páginas. Como me digáis que es corto... Bueno, el por qué Hermione se salva sola: sé que os parecía muy romántica la idea de que llegase Draco tipo caballero andante y rescatase a la dama en apuros, pero supongo que soy demasiado feminista para permitir algo así. Hermione se rescata sola porque es lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo. No necesita que ningún hombre venga a sacarla de una situación difícil porque no es ninguna inútil (ni tampoco una Hufflepuff, jejeje) 

El capítulo está muy mal escrito y sé que me paso un poco con la pobre chica, que la escena es un poco cruel con ella y que realmente no se lo merece, pero supongo que quería dejar claro que no se trataba de un asunto de broma para ella (ni para nadie, espero que nadie se haya ofendido al leerlo) y que el tio está gravemente perturbado. Todo el que hace algo así lo está.

Mi disculpa a los adeptos de Justin o de hufflepuff (no serán muy numerosos, no?). En este fic dejo realmente mal a esta casa y prometo compensarlo algún día, haré un fic dedicado a esta casa pero, claro, sin ninguno de los insulsos personajes que la pueblan (oh, que mala soy!) sino que tendrá nuevos personajes más insulsos aún!!!

Otro asunto, aunque no haya respondido a los fics tengo que deciros que los he leído y que me sorprende mucho las películas que os habeis montado, jejeje. Cada uno a dado una teoría y nadie ha dicho lo que en realidad era en el asunto, ¿quién está con Hermione y quien con Draco?. Vamos, si vosotros me leéis la mente muchas veces, ¿qué os ha pasado? No era tan difícil, no? Supongo que me consideráis más retorcida de lo que realmente soy. Bueno, la cosa estaba en que Justin era el falso Draco que estaba con Hermione, pero mandó a Ernie en su lugar al castigo porque ya lo había preparado todo con la chica y no se podía echar atrás, ella podía hablar con Draco y saber que él no le había mandado esa nota. Tampoco podía faltar al castigo de Sprout porque eso le traería mayores problemas y por eso mandó a Ernie en su lugar. Todo esto lo sabremos con mas detalle en el próximo capítulo pero os lo adelanto para evitar preguntas. 

Ah, y por último, Isis (que es un solete!!!) me ha dado una dirección la mar de interesante pottermaniacos.com, en la que han publicado el primer capítulo de La orden del fénix en castellano!!! Os aseguro que merece la pena. 

Nada más, me despido hasta la próxima actualización (que el siguiente capítulo aviso que sí que será mega-cursi-total para mi vergüenza, pero esque me apetece tanto...) Besitos a todos y gracias por leer mis desvaríos!!!!

Chau.


	26. Cap 26

Hola a todossss!!!

Estoy mu desganá de to, así que ni este capítulo ha quedado bien ni tengo ánimos para contestar a los reviews ahora. Considerando que me he retrasado mucho en publicar este capítulo y sabiendo que muchos os vais de vacaciones (envidia que me dais!!!) lo publico ahora y los reviews los contestaré quizás esta noche (cuando no me pesen los dedos pa pulsar las teclas) Ays, de verdad, esto del calor es un asko, lo unico que me apetece es tirarme delante del ventilador a vegetar, ni leer me apetece siquiera!!!

Mmmm, a ver, creo que yo tenía que decir algo aquí... Ah, sí, la canción es "Your song", la versión de Ewan Mcgregor (que no se nota que soy fans de Moulin Rouge... está incluida en la banda sonora de esta película), recomiendo que se baje para mayor efecto, jijiji. Como siempre, yo no la he traducido así que no sé si estará correcta, pero es taaaaan bonitaaaa. A ver, más cosas, ya casi hay 150 páginas de historia (y no sucedió nada interesante, un record, no?) y hemos llegado a los 300 reviews!!! Gracias a todo el mundo que lee esta historia y más aún a los que me dejan mensajito. Besitos mil para todos!!!!

Ah, sí, seguiré Fred en cuanto pueda, pero la verdad es que me apetece más quitarme esta historia de encima par seguir un poco más libre con la otra (donde la gente no es tan exigente, jejeje) Que paséis unas buenas vacaciones!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 26

Hermione sintió los ojos de Draco sobre ella y no pudo evitar avergonzarse por su aspecto. Se cubrió más con la capa para que él no pudiese ver las marcas de dientes que decoraban parte de su cuerpo y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo no podía parar de llorar. La había aliviado tanto verle y notar sus brazos alrededor de ella, intentando darle consuelo, que algo se había roto dentro de sí haciendo que todas sus emociones se mezclaran.

Lo primero en que pensó fue que Draco la perdonaba, su preocupación por ella venía a confirmarlo y verle tan furioso hasta el punto de cometer una locura contra Justin la había halagado y asustado, no quería que él se metiese enproblemas por su causa. 

Después se sintió sucia, mancillada. Señales de golpes y dentelladas la marcaban y la sensación de culpa por haber acudido a la cita por propia voluntad la hacían sentirse miserable. También sintió miedo. Al mirar a Draco se preguntó si al estar cerca de él recordaría los malos tratos recibidos del falso Malfoy, si al besarlo desaparecería de su mente lo ocurrido en ese cuarto y si algún día podría sentirse segura de nuevo. 

Por indicación de Snape Draco accedió a llevarla hasta la enfermería, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo mientras la paretaba contra sí y le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

- No te preocupes. Ya ha pasado todo – murmuraba, más para él que para ella. Hermione podía sentir su furia en sus gestos y palabras, furia contra quien se había atrevido a tocarla. 

- Draco, no hagas ninguna tontería – consiguió decirle entre sollozos. El se paró en mitad del pasillo para mirarla, soltándola para verla de frente.

- Te ha hecho daño – sentenció con dureza -. Se merece lo que le ocurra.

Hermione negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada.

- Por favor, no le hagas nada – pidió con voz lastimera. Draco la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Le defiendes? ¿Después de lo que ha hecho? – apretó los puños con furia. Hermione le envió una mirada suplicante.

- No le defiendo a él, te defiendo a ti. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

Draco se relajó y la miró con tristeza.

- Herm, no voy a dejar esto así – dijo alzando la mano para rozar su labio partido, como muestra de por que Justin debía sufrir los tormentos del infierno – No me importa que me expulsen, pero voy a matar a ese cabrón.

Hermione endureció la mandíbula.

- Te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes estar, Draco – dijo con voz más firme -. Nadie te está pidiendo que me venges. Está lejos de ser caballeroso, es estúpido.

La mirada de Draco parecía decir "¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso?". Hermione sintió temblar de nuevo su labio inferior.

- Por favor – repitió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas de nuevo – No quiero que te pase nada y de todas maneras "ese" – no se sentía capaz de decir su nombre, pero puso todo su desprecio en la palabra – recibirá su merecido. Dumbledore lo expulsará y ya se sentirá bastante humillado por haber sido vapuleado por una chica. 

Draco podría haberse reido de sus palabras en otra ocasión, pero la chica se había puesto a llorar de nuevo incontroladamente. La señora Pomfrey tendría que darle alguna poción para tranquilizarla. El rubio Sly la abrazó otra vez, notando los espasmos que recorrian su cuerpo y con sus sollozos rozándole el cuello. Sentía un fuerte instinto de protección hacia ella y un gran deseo de venganza hacia Justin. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a aterrorizarla así, a agredirla? ¿cómo había sido capaz de dañar lo más bonito del mundo? Y lo que más le asqueaba de todo el asunto era que lo había hecho utilizando su aspecto. 

- Prométeme que no harás nada – dijo ella contra su hombro, su voz ahogada por la tela de la capa.

Draco, por toda respuesta, volvió a besarle ese pelo que había intentado alisar con poco resultado. Mejor así, le gustaba más como siempre, enmarañado. Hermione se tensó entre sus brazos.

- Prométemelo – le forzó. El chico suspiró ruidosamente. 

- Está bien – dijo con voz derrotada – Lo que tú digas.

Hermione se relajó visiblemente. Fue capaz de respirar hondo, aliviada, sin querer separarse de él. Draco, oculto por el pelo castaño de la chica sonrió. No había llegado a decir "te lo prometo".

La señora Pomfrey, con una bata puesta sobre su camisón, atendió horrorizada las heridas de Hermione detrás de la cortina cerrada. A la enfermera se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando descubrió los mordiscos que tenía la chica y que habían manchado de sangre su blanca camisa. A continuación le dio un pijama para que se cambiase y se retiró para buscar un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños.

En cuanto la enfermera la dejó sola Draco descorrió las cortinas que le separaban de la gryffindor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver la sangre en la camisa de la chica, que Hermione intentó cerrar rapidamente sobre su cuerpo.

- S..sí... Podrías... podrías dejarme sola. Tengo que cambiarme – dijo titubeante. No quería que él viera lo que había alcanzado a hacerle ese energúmero. Draco funció el ceño.

- Hermione te he visto desnuda varias veces, ahora no puede darte vergüenza cambiarte delante de mí.

La chica lo miró con expresión culpable por un momento, sin saber qué decir.

- Es por si entra la señora Pomfrey – dijo al fin. Draco no pareció muy convencido pero cerró las cortinas de nuevo resignado. Hermione se cambió con rapidez de ropa y se metió en la camilla, bajo las sábanas, oyendo cómo más gente entraba en la enfermería.

- ¡De eso nada! – casi gritó Draco- ¡No lo van a dejar aquí con ella!

Hermione se tensó al oirle. Estaba segura de que acababan de traer a Justin Finch-Fletchley para atenderle de sus heridas.

- Será mejor que salga de aquí señor Malfoy – oyó decir a Snape con dureza. Hermione volvió a bajar de la cama y descorrió la cortina para descubrir a un Draco muy cabreado que empuñaba su varita con aire homicida y al profesor de pociones plantado firmemente ante una camilla ocupada.

Finch-Fletchley ya había recuperado su aspecto habitual y Hermione no pudo reprimir una náusea al verle.

- No voy a quedarme con él – dijo la chica sintiendo que el pánico volvía a ella de nuevo. Snape la miró con lo que pareció comprensión y después se giró hacia la enfermera que entraba con la poción en la mano. 

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó asustada al ver a Justin inconsciente y con un tosco vendaje alrededor de la cabeza. Snape se lo explicó brevemente para incomodidad de Hermione, que había evitado la parte escabrosa del asunto al contarle su versión a la mujer – No hace falta que se quede aquí, señorita Granger – dijo Pomfrey con comprensión. Le tendió el frasco de poción que tenía en la mano – Tómese esto antes de acostarse y podrá descansar – dijo con dulzura. Hermione sonrió trémulamente en agradecimiento.

- Malfoy, acompañe a Granger a su casa y después acuda a mi despacho – dijo Snape antes de que salieran de la enfermería. 

Draco trató de protestar, no quería dejar sola a Hermione esa noche, pero sabía que tendría que explicar a Snape cómo se había enterado de lo de Justin así que escoltó a la chica por los pasillos oscuros y vacíos del castillo con los dedos entrelazados con los de ella de manera inconsciente. Llevaba en su mano la ropa de la chica excepto la capa, que Hermione se había puesto sobre el pijama de la enfermería.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el recorrido, pero Draco la acompañó hasta su cuarto, la arropó en la cama, le dio de beber la poción y esperó a que se quedase dormida sosteniéndole la mano y separándose de ella cuando su respiración se hizo pesada con un tierno beso en los labios.

Sprout se alteró bastante al saber lo que su alumno favorito había tratado de hacer. Como Justin seguía inconsciente no pudo contar su versión de los hechos, pero juntando las historias de Hermione, Snape (que había sido testigo del estado en el que se encontraba la chica), Draco y Ernie Mcmillan, que no paraba de sollozar pensando en su expulsión, Dumbledore pudo obtener un cuadro completo de lo sucedido.

- Justin me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella – contó Mcmillan a su jefa de casa, su profesor de pociones, la profesora McGonagall y el director de la escuela tras la puerta cerrada del despacho de Dumbledore. 

Draco pegaba la oreja al otro lado intentando escuchar algo interesante. Después de su charla en el despacho de Snape con él y el director había tenido que repetir la misma historia delante de la jefa de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y le habían indicado que esperase fuera. Al oír el comentario de Ernie bufó de indignación. ¿Amor? Si ese era el amor del hufflepuff no quería saber cómo sería su odio.

- Sólo quería acostarse con ella una noche, dijo, después podría olvidarla – continuó Ernie, como si de verdad creyera en esas palabras – Como yo estoy saliendo con Zabini me convenció de coger un poco de pelo de Malfoy para la poción multijugos. Hermione nunca se enteraría, tiene una aventura con Malfoy.

Draco supuso que esa exclamación de sorpresa la había hecho McGonagall, sorprendida por los gustos y actividades extraescolares de su alumna favorita. 

- ¿Por qué accedió a ayudarle, señor Mcmillan? – preguntó Dumbledore sin un rastro de simpatía en la voz. Draco estaba seguro de que estaba furioso con el comportamiento de los dos hufflepuffs y no era para menos. Ernie tardó un momento en contestar.

- Somos amigos – dijo simplemente. Tal vez fuese porque la puerta de madera amortiguaba las palabras, pero el Sly podía jurar que eso lo había dicho con lástima. Adivinó, por la pena y amargura del tono de voz, que Mcmillan sentía algo más que amistad por su compañero de casa. Los profesores no preguntaron nada más acerca de eso, puede que el rostro de Ernie fuese bastante respuesta. 

- ¿De dónde sacaron la poción? – preguntó Snape bruscamente – Supongo que sabe que tarda un mes en hacerse y son necesarios ingredientes de los que en su calidad de alumnos no disponen.

- La compramos – dijo Ernie sonando bastante avergonzado. Y no era para menos. Draco, y seguro que también todos los profesores, sabían que esa poción no era fácil de conseguir por los medios normales. No se podía entrar en una tienda de ingredientes de pociones y pedir poción multijugos. Para eso había que recurrir a vendedores ilegales que solían apostarse a lo largo del callejón Knockturn. 

Ante la presión de Snape en el asunto Ernie tuvo que confesar que habia sido él el que encargó la poción en nombre de Justin. Eso era bastante lógico considerando que Finch-Fletchley era de origen muggle y Mcmillan descendía de una larga familia de magos (mediocres, pero magos al fin y al cabo). Lo preocupante era que el chico supiera dónde encontrar este tipo de sustancias. Por supuesto, Draco también lo sabía pero al ser su padre mortífago uno estaba al tanto de ese tipo de cosas. El Sly podría apostar sin temor a equivocarse que por ejemplo Ron Weasley no tendría ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar algo de ese tipo. 

Draco podría haber lamentado por Ernie el que su familia seguramente fuera a ser investigada exaustivamente en riesgo de que pudieran ser del lado oscuro, pero los Mcmillan nunca habían sido de su agrado precisamente. 

- Le cambié el día de castigo en el último momento – decía Sprout con voz dolida – No pareció hacerle gracia pero no le dí ninguna importancia. Supongo que a esas alturas ya se había citado con la chica y no querría hecharse atrás.

- Lo que no entiendo – tomó la palabra McGonagall – es cómo accedió, señor Mcmillan, a suplantar a su compañero en un castigo mientras él agredía a una de las alumnas.

- ¡No le iba a hacer daño! – exclamó Ernie exasperado – Si se lo hizo fue seguramente porque no le quedó otro remedio – defendió con acaloramiento. Draco, al otro lado de la puerta, hizo crujir sus nudillos en una imitación a Crabbe y Goyle, ¡con que no le quedó otro remedio! Luego diría que Hermione le forzó a ello. ¡Madito Hufflepuff! – Justin tenía que ir al castigo, no podía faltar, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a cancelar la cita con Granger por si ella hablaba con Malfoy y todo se estropeaba. Solo le hice un favor.

- ¿Sabe que esto le acarreará la expulsión? ¿A ambos? – dijo Dumbledore con voz dura.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – casi gritó Ernie.

- Tú, en primer lugar, robaste a Zabini la fórmula de la poción fallida que le disteis a los gryffindors y que pudo haber tenido desastrosas consecuencias – rememoró Snape, que no había pasado por alto el comentario que Malfoy hizo en aquella ocasión – Conseguirte también la poción multijugos y pelo de Malfoy. Suplantaste a Finch-Fletchley en su castigo. Le encubriste en todo. ¿Aún crees que no has hecho nada? 

A estas alturas Ernie empezó a gimotear de nuevo diciendo que él no quería que pasase nada de aquello, que no se merecía la expulsión, que en su casa le matarían si le echaban del colegio y quién sabe cuantas tonterías más. Draco estaba asqueado de él.

Snape se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Draco fuera del despacho del director. El chico, haciendo caso omiso de su profesor, le lanzó a Mcmillan una mirada de auténtico odio que no dejó al otro indiferente.

- Así que seguirás por aquí, ¿no? – preguntó el rubio desagradablemente. Mcmillan se encogió un poco ante la mirada venenosa y más aún ante una sonrisa que prometía dolor – En ese caso nos veremos por los pasillos – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal – Que duermas bien, Ernie.

El Sly se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a las mazmorras con la mirada temerosa de Mcmillan a sus espaldas. Snape suspiró cansado. Tendría que vigilar de cerca de Draco Malfoy.

Se resolvió no expulsar inmediatamente a Mcmillan. Primero se expondría el caso al consejo para tomar una decisión sobre él. Aunque había tenido parte activa en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos tampoco podçia preveer que el asunto podía llegar a tomar un cariz tan siniestro. Por supuesto, los profesores le fulminaban con la mirada y sus padres fueron informados de inmediato del comportamiento de su hijo.

Con Justin Finch-Fletchley había resultado todo más sencillo. Se le expulsaría en cuanto recobrase la conciencia: al parecer el _expeliarmus _de Hermione había resultado tan fuerte que se había abierto la cabeza al golpearse contra el muro. Hay que decir que absolutamente nadie se compadeció de él. 

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto Draco despertó a Zabini para contarle las noticias. El pobre se mostró tan afectado por todo (después de todo era su novio el que había colaborado en un intento de violación afortunadamente frustrado) que se enclaustró tras las cortinas de su cama sin dejar que Draco intentase consolarle. 

Malfoy se tumbó en su lecho y estubo mirando al vacío durante un buen rato, preocupado por Hermione y deseando haberse quedado con ella esa noche. Un par de veces tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir de Slytherin para entrar en Gryffindor y tumbarse a su lado para vigilar su sueño. Sería algo inútil, no tendría pesadillas esa noche gracias a la poción para dormir. Pensando en su venganza contra los Hufflepuffs se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta el amanecer, cuando un gran alboroto en la sala común le hizo saber que se había difundido la noticia. 

Pansy fue la primera en venirle con el cuento y Draco descubrió que la versión general de los hechos que corría de boca en boca de los alumnos era que Justin Finch-Fletchley había hecho algo grave que le había valido la expulsion, pero que aún no se había enterado de la noticia porque estaba inconsciente en la enfermería. 

Draco se preguntó de dónde habría sacado Pansy esa información incluso antes del desayuno. Al parecer la rubia había hablado con un hufflepuff (Draco no podía ni empezar a imaginar de quién podía tratarse ni cómo se había podido topar con él tan temprano) que le había relatado lo que Sprout les dio a conocer en reunión general de la casa a primera hora de la mañana. 

Ernie Mcmillan no soltó una palabra acerca de lo que realmente había ocurrido, lo mismo que los profesores, y Draco decidió guardarse también el secreto por el bien de Hermione. 

Hermione despertó confundida cuando el sol ya estaba bastante alto. Se estiró como una gata entre las sábanas temiendo no estar del todo despejada aún. No fue hasta que puso un pie fuera de su cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que vestía el pijama de la enfermería, que recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica: la nota, Justin, Snape, Draco... Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad. 

Salio de la cama sintiéndose una completa idiota, opinión que no mejoró al encontrar la nota de la cita con el falso Malfoy, ¿cómo podía haber pensado que esa letra era de Draco? ¿Es que estaba ciega? Y ese pergamino... Se preguntó con un escalofrío qué habría ocurrido de no haberse dado cuenta de que no era Draco. Seguramente le habría pedido explicaciones y él habría respondido con evasivas, justo como ocurrió. Seguramente todo habría sucedido más o menos igual, con la única excepción de que ella no habría estado prevenida. 

Terminó pensando que había tenido mucha, mucha suerte. Ese maldito hufflepuff no había llegado a hacerle nada serio, fuera de las marcas en su piel que ya habían desaparecido gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey. Para asegurarse fue hasta el espejo y se quitó la camiseta del pijama para comporbarlo. Allí donde Finch-Fletchley la había mordido haciéndola sangrar la piel aparecía limpia de señales. Suspiró aliviada, no había soportado que hubiese quedado señalado como un recuerdo permanente. 

Terminó de desvestirse y se metió bajo la ducha, permitiéndose pensar en Draco y su reacción. La preocupación por ella la conmovía mucho, pero también la inquietaba que él insistiera en sus ideas de venganza. Ya había tenido suficiente ganándose un castigo por no llevarla a la enfermeria cuando el asunto de la poción. Se preguntó con un sobresalto si todo eso significaba que él la había perdonado. Anoche no había dicho nada, ciertamente, pero se había quedado con ella, sosteniéndole la mano hasta que la poción para dormir había hecho su trabajo. 

Hermione salió contenta del cuarto de baño, pero toda la alegría que pudo sentir se vino abajo al ver a Ginny plantada frente a su cama mirando la blusa blanca que había llevado anoche. Draco la había dejado, junto con su falda, sobre la tapa de su baúl, a los pies de la cama, y ahora le pelirroja contemplaba perpleja las manchas de sangre que tenía la camisa.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – preguntó a su amiga asustada mientras comprobaba con la mirada si Hermione estaba herida. La chica suspiró cansada.

- Supongo que os lo tengo que contar – dijo pesarosa. 

Contárselo a Ginny, que casi se echó a llorar al saber por lo que había pasado su amiga y sobre todo por la extraña dulzura de Draco, no era lo mismo que contárselo a Harry y Ron, a los que hubo que retener para que no invadieran la enfermería varita en mano dispuestos a descargar un par de cruciatus sobre Justin Finch-Fletchley. Sobre la actitud de Malfoy con ella ninguno de los dos hizo referencia alguna, seguramente incómodos al saber que su enemigo habitual había acudido al rescate de su mejor amiga aunque no hubiera llegado a tiempo. La intervención de Snape tampoco fue comentada, ni para bien ni para mal. 

Hermione se sintió más tranquila al descargarse de todo ello. Parecía que cuanto más lo pensaba más afortunada se sentía y el miedo se disipaba un poco. Por supuesto tuvo que aguantar un extenso sermón de parte de sus amigos sobre los peligros de salir sola de noche y esforzarse mucho por convencerlos de que era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma (la prueba estaba en la enfermería) y no necesitaba su escolta permanente. Sin embargo, y pese a sus objeciones, los chicos las acompañaron a ella y Ginny al gran comedor enviando miradas asesinas a todo aquel alumno que se atrevía a mirarlas aunque fuera de reojo. 

Hermione tomá asiento en su lugar habitual, entre Alex Learner (que les contó enseguida la noticia sobre Justin) y Ron, con Harry delante y Ginny frente a su hermano. La chica revolvió su desayuno con cierta desgana hechando miradas a Slytherin de cuando en cuando, pero al parecer Draco aún no había bajado. Cuando al fin apareció por las puertas venía acompañado de Skye Hidden y Stan Adams (que caminaban cogidos de la mano, para mayor frustración de Ron) y un Blaise Zabini con un aspecto que dejaba bastante que desear. 

Draco estaba más guapo que nunca (a juicio de Hermione, que siempre que lo veía le parecía que había mejorado mucho respecto a la vez anterior) y charlaba animadamente con sus amigos. Sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la sección de Gryffindor se acomodó en su lugar habitual de Slytherin dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa a ("la vaca de" pensó Hermione) Pansy Parkinson, que se deshizo en risitas tontas con él.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, ¡la había ignorado!¡después de lo de anoche! Le miró atentamente durante todo el desayuno (sorprendiéndose de los muchos dulces que podía comer el rubio) pero él no le dirigió ni una sola miradita de soslayo. La gryffindor sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar y temió estallar en lágrimas allí mismo. Estaba a punto de levantarse para salir corriendo del comedor cuando un grupo de lechuzas llegó para dejar el correo entre las tazas (y algunas veces dentro de ellas) del desayuno. Hermione dio un respingo cuando una lechuza parda de la escuela dejó ante ella un sobre rojo. Lo miró boquiabierta al igual que sus compañeros de Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaw que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

- ¡Un howler! – exclamó Ron atragantándose con los cereales. Hermione le echó una mirada asesina porque se había oído por todo el comedor y ahora todo el mundo, hasta los profesores, tenían la vista clavada en ella. 

- ¿Quién te lo ha podido enviar? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida – Será mejor que lo escuches fuera – añadió la pelirroja viendo que todo el gran comedor le prestaba atención a su amiga.

Hermione asintió aturdida y se dispuso a coger el sobre para salir corriendo de allí, pero el howler se abrió solo (para su completo horror) en cuanto lo rozó con los dedos.

Si no hubiera sido por el pendiente en forma de libélula que cayó sobre el plato de la gryffindor Hermione nunca habría podido imaginarse que la voz que resonó por todo el salón cien veces aumentada era la de cierto rubio de Slytherin:

__

My gift is my song and this one's for you  
Y_o regalo canciones, y esta es para ti_

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, todos mirando a Hemione boquiabiertos, pero no tanto como la propia chica.

__

  
And you can tell everybody this is your song;  
Y puedes decirle a todo el mundo que esta es tu canción,

"Ya no hace falta que diga nada" pensó ella con amargura viendo como todo el mundo le prestaba toda su atención. Enrojeció tanto que creyó que iba a estallar. Intentó resbalarse de la silla para esconderse en lo posible tras la mesa y evitar las caras de sus amigos.

__

It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
Puede ser sencilla pero ahora que está hecha  
I hope you don't mind,  
Espero que no te importe,  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
Espero que no te importe que ponga por escrito

"Voy a matar a Draco" pensó Hermione enviándole una mirada asesina al chico, que se reía junto con sus amigos del bochorno de Hermione. La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos y vio entre el espacio de los dedos como Draco formaba con los labios las palabras de la canción:

__

  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
Lo maravillosa que es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo.

El suspiro de casi todas las chicas (y profesoras) del comedor se oyó seguramente a kilómetros de distancia del castillo. Hermione sonrió a pesar de sí misma tapándose más la cara con las manos.

__

  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss...  
Me senté en el tejado y quité el musgo a patadas...  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross.  
Bueno, algunos de los versos me tienen algo enojado.  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
Pero el sol ha sido muy bondadoso mientras escribía esta canción,  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
Brilla para gente como tú.

Hermione sentía cómo se le escapaban las lágrimas en contra de su voluntad y ya no era consciente de todos los ojos que estaba clavados en ella, con envidia, curiosidad o cariño. Solo era consciente de uno ojos grises que no se atrevía a mirar por miedo a que todos descubriesen que él le había mandado aquella canción.

__

  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do...  
Así que perdona el olvido, me pasan estas cosas...  
You see! I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue..  
¡Ya ves! He olvidado si son verdes o azules...  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean,  
En cualquier caso, lo que realmente quiero decir es que  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
Los tuyos son los ojos más dulces que he visto nunca.

"Marrones" pronunció ella sin hablar. Sintió la sonrisa de Draco desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y ella sin poder parar de llorar como una tonta porque era tan feliz que no podía expresarlo con palabras.

__

  
And you can tell everybody this is your song;  
Y puedes decirle a todo el mundo que esta es tu canción;  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
Puede ser algo sencilla pero, ahora que está hecha,  
I hope you don't mind,  
Espero que no te importe,  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
Espero que no te importe que ponga por escrito  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
Lo maravillosa que es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo.

I hope you don't mind,  
Espero que no te importe,  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
Espero que no te importe que ponga por escrito  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
Lo maravillosa que es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo.

Los últimos ecos de la canción se desvanecieron en el aire mientras el sobre rojo ardía sobre el plato de la chica. Hermione, demasiado aturdida y hechada a perder por las lágrimas, no acertó a decir nada cuando las chicas más cercanas se abalanzaron a preguntarle quién había hecho "algo tan precioso" para ella. Podía ver de reojo a Ron y Harry riéndose, junto con gran parte del gran comedor (incluído Slytherin al completo) del bochorno de la chica. Ginny, contagiada por su amiga, lloriqueaba sobre su servilleta diciendo que "era lo más bonito que había visto nunca" (a lo que Harry la miró asustado). 

Ignorando las preguntas de todo el mundo, Hermione recogió su pendiente de libélula y echó un discreto vistazo a Slytherin, donde un Malfoy sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver sus reacciones. La Gryffindor salió del comedor a toda prisa sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos sintiendo el corazón martilleándole dolorosamente en el pecho. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Draco hacer una cosa así? No podía decir que no le había gustado, ¡le había encantado! ¿pero tenia que hacerlo delante de TODO el mundo? ¡Que vergüenza! Llegó al vestíbulo y se quedó plantada en medio, indecisa, sin saber si subir a su cuarto o correr hacia el lago. Oyó a Ginny detrás suyo y se giró para verla.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! – exclamaba contenta ante la cara de fastidio de Ron y Harry que decían que "tampoco había sido para tanto" – Tiene que estar muy colgado por ti para hacer algo tan mega-cursi – sentenció la pelirroja. 

Hermione se echó a llorar de nuevo por las palabras de su amiga. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía si quería patearle los huevos a Draco o devorarlo a besos. ¡Ni siquiera la había mirado cuando entró en el comedor! No tuvo tiempo de decidir sus sentimientos porque Draco apareció por la puerta en ese momento. Ignorando a Ron, Harry y Ginny lo miró fijamente un segundo y después corrió a echarse en sus brazos.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! – le dijo lloriqueando contra su pecho - ¡Qué mal trago me has hecho pasar!

- Vaya, y yo que creí que te gustaría – dijo él con aire inocente. Hermine se rió y se separó para mirarle.

- Y me ha encantado, pero tengo ganas de matarte – dijo intentando ponerse seria aunque sin conseguirlo – Ahora todo el mundo se preguntará quién demonios me lo envió. 

- Diles que fui yo – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Como si alguien fuera a creer que él era capaz de hacer algo así! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se le había ocurrido algo tan terriblemente cursi. No era su estilo. Con razón Skye se estuvo riendo de él toda la tarde cuando se lo contó. 

Estrechó a Hermione contra él y le besó el pelo una vez más, ese pelo enmarañado que adoraba. Los Gryffindors, afortunadamente, habían desaparecido de escena. Hermione le cogió de la mano y tiró de él en dirección a las escaleras que subían hasta su torre, pero Draco la detuvo cuando llegó al primer escalón para girarla y rodearla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Quería decirle que la quería, que estaba loco por ella y que necesitaba tenerla a su lado las 24 horas del día, que nunca la dejaría marchar y mataría a todo aquel que le hiciera fruncir el ceño, pero por algún motivo no pudo decir nada de eso. Se quedó perdido en sus ojos, esas inmensiadades castañas (bien sabía él de qué color eran) y las palabras se alejaron de su mente, dejándole enredado en esa mirada llena del amor que sólo se había atrevido a confesar por escrito pero que expresaba ahora con toda su alma. Draco se adelantó hasta sus labios casi con timidez para rozarlos con reverencia. Hermione respondió a su contacto dejándose llevar por él, correspondiendo dócilmente al ligero beso y enterrando los dedos en el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, susurrando su nombre como si aún no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. El chico le rozó el labio inferior con la lengua, haciéndola estremecerse y suspirar casi en su boca, tentándole a probar la humedad que le esperaba detrás de esos dientes blancos y parejos, pero Draco se demoró tanto en el recorrido de su labio que Hermione decidió aventurar su propia lengua en su busca, guiándole hacia el interior para probar un beso más profundo e íntimo que el que aún no había terminado. Esta vez fue él quien gimió, sintiendo a Hermione rozarle con leves toques las zonas sensibles de su boca y acariciarle la nuca y el cuello con los dedos. La atrajo más hacia sí, hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos y Hermione se apoyó en él para no caer del escalón en el que estaba. Draco la alzó entre sus brazos estrechándola contra él, perdiéndose en el contacto que tanto había añorado y que deseaba que fuera suyo por siempre.

Una tos discreta los hizo separarse bruscamente. Hermione tuvo que limpiarse el hilillo acuoso que quedó flotando entre ellos debido al intercambio de saliva (asqueroso pero cierto). Ambos observaron azorados a un Snape muy enojado mirándolos desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Les agradeceria que, ya que van a seguir teniendo este comportamiento, al menos lo hagan en privado. Hay gente que acaba de comer y este tipo de escenas revuelven el estómago – dijo con voz dura. No podía ocultar el desagrado que le producía haberlos encontrado precisamente él. Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y desapareció rumbo a las mazmorras haciendo revolotear su capa tras él. 

Draco y Hermione se miraron avergonzados y estallaron en carcajadas sofocadas. No era cuestión de que Snape decidiera que después de todo necesitaban un castigo. Después de las risas compartidas se quedaron mirándose como un par de idiotas hasta que Hermione recordó donde estaban (frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde cualquiera que saliese podría verlos perfectamente) y cual era su intención (llevarse a Draco a la cama). Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Te he echado de menos – le susurró. La sonrisa de Draco fue demasiado tierna para ignorarla y se ganó otro beso, este un poco más largo que el anterior. Finalmente, cogidos de la mano y mirándose intensamente, terminaron de subir la escalera rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-------------------------------------------------

Horrible, horrible, lo sé, pero no doy para más. Qué queréis que os diga, si ahora mismo fuera invierno y estubiese lloviendo tendría mas inspiración, pero no me puedo concentrar así que lo siento a los que esperaban más romanticismo y también lo siento por los que esperaban menos. 

Besitos.


	27. Respuestas a reviews

****

Respuestas a reviews caps 24 y 25 (08-07-2003)

Hola a todo el mundo!!! 

Jojojo, a que no sabéis que me ha pasado??? Estaba leyendo un ff sobre Draco/Hermione y cual ha sido mi sorpresa al llegar a una escena que me sonaba familiar... y tan familiar!!! Yo había escrito casi las mismas palabras!!! Como dicho ff estaba actualizado a fecha 26-06-2003 no me queda otra que suponer que la autora leyó aquí la escena y que luego la reprodujo por su cuenta, ya que igual, igual no es. Por supuesto no voy a decir ni donde lo leí, ni quien lo escribió y ni siquiera la página en la que está, pero por si la autora lee esto: no estoy enfadada, para nada, pero xiquilla menudo susto me he llevado, es que ahora resulta que creo escuela? Solo tengo que decir que me dio un ataque de risa (que le vamos a hacer) al verlo porque lo flipé demasiado y que tu ff me está gustando bastante. Sigue así, pero pienso que tienes bastante talento por ti misma solita. (por cierto, me encanta que fuera justo la escena que más me costó escribir!!! Al menos el esfuerzo valió la pena, jejeje, pero lo de la nota de autora...)

A ver, otra cosa, en Harrylatino.net ya llevan traducidos hasta el capítulo 21 (mas o menos) de La Orden del Fenix, y están muy bien traducidos. Pienso que dentro de poco ya tendrán hecho el libro entero!!! 

Ah, de parte de Hermionet2002:

"Ahora una cosa super importante, no tine que ver con el fic ni nada.¿Te acuerdas de Amina, la chica de Nigeria que querían lapidar? pues bien, esto se va a llevar a cabo de aquí dos meses, a no ser que se consigan firmas para hacer otro juicio, hay muy pocas, te dejo la dirección para que dejes la tuya, porfavor, difunde esta dirección y el mensaje, luchemos para que este mundo se convierta en uno justo ,en el que haya igualdad entre hombres y mujeres.  
w.amnistiapornigeria.org"  
Hace falta decir más?

Ah, ahora viene la parte de las disculpas... a ver.... Ejem, ejem... LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!! SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO!!!! Y ahora la parte de las excusas (que me aceptaréis o no) Veamos, primero de todo mi ordenaro funciona perfectamente y no le ocurre nada a mi conexión, por eso no he podido escribir, porque he estado leyendo La Orden del Fenix!!!! Y como tengo una vida social que atender no he tenido demasiado tiempo de escribir (por tengo un color de piel mas xulo!!!) Ni siquiera he empezado con el nuevo capítulo. Sumado a eso que quería contestar a los reviews que me habéis dejado pues no he podido hacer gran cosa, comprendedme, he tenido que contestar 45 reviews!!!! 45!!!! (eso me enseñará a publicar más rápido y no daros tiempo a escribir!!!) Y solo he contestado los de los capítulos 24 y 25 porque los del 26 los contestaré junto con el capítulo siguiente (y pa no tirarme toda la noche contestando porque creo que ya han terminado de traducir el capítulo 20 y... bueno, bueno, igula estoy un poco enganchada!!!)

Ah, y no es un spolier pero me veo obligada a decir que aunque no he terminado de leer el libro tengo que rectificar mi opinión de Ginny, ahora me cae mejor la chica en su actitud general. Ya veremos si lo sigo manteniendo al final del libro!!!

Ahora, los reviews

Reviews capítulo 24

****

Jenny Anderson, emmm, me temo que no acertaste del todo, pero te acordaste del cepillo!!! Uys, gracias por preocuparte por Blaisy, poquitos son los que se acuerdan de él, con lo bien que me cae!!! Bueno, ya viste que Hermione se supo defender ella solita, lo siento si esperabas que Zabini fuese a rescatarla porque el pobre no se había enterado de nada. Sí, Harry encontrará a su gatito... bueno, el gatito dejará que Harry lo encuentre por obligación, mejor dicho. A mí también me cae muy gorda, si supieras todo lo que tengo pensado hacerle a la pelirroja!!! Bueno, aunque aún no termina he hecho que D y Hr se reconcilien ya así que es como un mini-final, no? Besitos y que te lo pases bien en tus vacaciones!!!

****

paola, no sé si entendiste porque yo no te entendí a ti, jejeje, lo siento, pero me has liado!!! Lo siento, no he encontrado el mensaje del capi 23 que dices, puede ser que esta maldita página me lo haya robado, como la odio!!! Besitos!

****

GaBrIeLa, esque creo que si matase a G y Hr y D se quedase con B (espera, él se merece que ponga Blaise, jejeje) creo que la gente me lincha!!! No creo que vaya a ser posible otra escena Draco/Blaise a menos que se monten un trío con Hermione y creo que la idea no gusta mucho por aquí... claro que igual lo hago de todas maneras, jejeje. Yo también me las muerdo, te comprendo perfectamente. Esque el 3 es genial, me dejaste alucinada!!! Nooo, el 4 no fue estupido, solo que después del 3 pues ya no era tan emocionante, pero ahora el 5.... lo espero con ansias!!! No se, tengo la idea fina de un Lupin/Wood no se porque aunque puede que no lo escriba, pero el Balise/Neville si, sobre todo para haceros comprender que Neville es muy mono!!! (bueno, si nos olvidamos del niñito de las peliculas) Mmm, porque Draco ya esta con Herm y no voy a hacer fics que se desdigan (Bueno, si exceptuamos "Lo sabes", claro) Sev/Draco no está nada mal pero no abunda precisamente (y yo empeñada en ver si por ahí hay algún Ron/Snape y que no encuentro!!) Sí, si que tiene sentido, o a lo mejor no y solo tu y yo se lo encontramos!!! Bueno, lo votaron los demás, pero yo creo que al final la dejaré con los dos, si a ellos no les importa, jejeje. Es que Ron está en constante cabreo y eso cansa. En los fics siempre lo ponen como celoso, colerico, obcecado... yo creo que Ron tiene muy mala prensa y sé que en este fic no lo trato tampoco demasiado bien, pero intentaré solucionarlo, trabajo en ello. Si, tienes muy buena memoria, Skye va con DRaco porque necesita que la consuelen y él es el que más o menos la entiende. Besitos

****

Earwen Eressea, Sí, estoy loca, pues se me ocurrió de repente y me dije "sí, voy a putearles un rato, jejeje" Bueno.. mantenerte un poco en vilo, pero si te lo tomas todo tan a la tremenda... Siento haberte hecho sufrir (en realidad no lo siento lo más mínimo, jejeje) Besitos mil.

****

GaBrIeLa, otra vez, pujjj, pues esa pareja si que no me atrae lo más mínimo!!! Jajajaja, que gran fallo!!! Pero oye, si en Matrix no hay cuchara aquí no hay ventana y tan contentos, ok? Pasemoslo por alto... ¿cómo va a ser Lucius un bastardo? Si es como Draco pero en grande!!! Que nota para Hermione??? Ahhh, creo que te refieres a lo que iba a hacer Draco por ella, no? Bueno, ahora ya sabes que no había nota (como no había cuchara ni ventana, jijiji), al menos del todo!!! Skye no le dice nada porque ella no cree en esas cosas y Blaise, bueno a Blaise casi lo matan por gustarle los tíos así que no puede decirle mucho a Draco, no? Es resto de los Slys aún no lo saben. Jejejeje, creo queno me tardé demasiado, no? O sí? Ya no me acuerdo, la verdad. Bueno, besitos de nuevo!!!

****

Flaca Potter , la encontrará, la encontrará, por petición de Draco, más que nada. Sobre Ginny, pues sí, se lo va a contar y ya verás como se lo toma él. Espero que no te pareciese muy duro lo que le pasa a Hermione y que tus ideas fueran peores, jejeje. Sí que había poción, más de la que todos pensábais, que curioso, no? Sobre Skye... ahora le toca divertirse un rato, jjejeje. Zabini... pues porque es un amor!! Como no te va a caer bien Blaisy??? Me pregunto si se le llegará a nombrar en el libro 5... Mmm, se considerará tu propuesta, pero me temo que en este fic no será posible... hombre, igual se notaría un poco que no somos Rowling pero por probar... Besitos mil.

****

Neferura, ¿??? Un amigo de Draco??? Ron?? Jo, y luego soy yo la retorcida, jejeje. Espero que no te decepcionase demasiado el capítulo siguiente y yo creo que os torturé lo justo, jejeje. Besitos. Por cierto, skgirlfan me había pedido que te dijera que le mandaras tu fic, puedo unirme a la petición? Yo también quiero leerlo, mandanoslo, plis!!! Besitos.

****

Nessa, jajaja, si que estás perdida, sí. Pues por rayaros un poquito y dejaros con la intriga no más, pero ya veo que os lo habeis tomado bastante bien, jejeje. No, no, la carta es MUY cursi, y lo que te queda por ver... Besitos a ti tb, bucate bien!!!

****

Katy Malfoy, ayyysss, pero no te lo guardes, compartelo!!! A lo mejor has acertado y nos dejas con la duda!!! Espero que te pareciese pronto la actualización.

****

nai-ara, jejeje, bueno, ahora ya lo sabes así que no hace falta que te lo diga, no? Besitos.

****

Polgara, sí, sería una gran pérdida!!! Espero que se te pasase pronto el ataque, besitos.

****

Asgard , entonces el destinatario morirá por exceso de azúcar!!! Pues menos mal que no, porque ya sufro de bastantes caries, jejeje. Sí, son unas herejes, tendría que vetarles la entrada, jejeje. O mejor que hagan penitencia escribiendo mil veces a mano "Blaise Zabini es el mejor del mundo mundial". Pues porque la gente se identifica con los sufridores, mira como todos nos pasamos por el forro a Ron!!! Hago sufrir a Blaisy por su bien!!! Jooo, con vuestras muestras de horror ante del Blaise/Neville me estáis matando la ilusion, jolineeees!!! Te cae bien Belen Esteban??? Lo que hay que oir... Y que tiene de malo la playa desierta?? Aunque si te digo la verdad me gustan más las mazmorras, cuevas, casas abandonadas, gradas de quidditch y despachos de profesores varios. Será que soy rarita... uyyysss, al final el bañador aguantó, cachis!!! Vale, pero ni uno más, ok?

****

skgirlfan, jajaja, sí, demasiado cursi, pero mira, me salió así que le voy a hacer . Menos mal que me perdonáis!!! Besitos.

****

Nati , yo creo que Draco me está quedando muy blandito y se desvía bastante de su personalidad, pero bueno, intentaré "enderezarlo" de nuevo. Era algo bastante sencillito, ¿por qué a nadie se le ocurrió? Siento que no ocurriera así, pero eso de que Herm tuviese que esperar a que la rescatasen no me gustaba nada, me sonaba un poco machista. Esque no se ha enamorado de un día para otro, lo que pasa es que Draco no ha leído el diario entero aún y no se ha enterado. Lo mismo le ha ocurrido a él, hace mucho que la quiere pero no se había dado cuenta, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar algo así. Jejeje, el consejo llega tarde, ya me lo dijeron!!! No creo que en realidad haya muerto, es un personaje demasiado bueno para eso. Espero que te saliera bien el examen. Besitos.

****

Star Ariala, ya me ha robado varios reviews esta estipida pagina y me da una rabia!!! Un poco ridículo quedó, pero me divertí mucho. Sí, Pansy se lleva un par de sorpresas con él, Ron no le va a hacer daño a Stan, lo de Ginny ya no tardará mucho y Harry recuperará a su gata. Tas loca, si a mi me pasa eso despues de diez minutos como que paso de volver a escribirlo!! Que frustracion!!! Jo, tan cursilona me quedó la cartita??? Pos no te extrañe, por dejarlo tan pronto igual no quedó registrado. Me alegro de que te gustase tanto el capítulo como para escribir dos veces lo que opinas. Besitos mil para ti.

****

Kaze, jejeje, yo tambien la odiaría... si matase a "ese personaje" de verdad, pero no lo creo. Siento mucho que se haya perdido tu rev, pero no es ninguna obligación que me escribas!!! Si, es una ridiculez!!! ¿?? no he entendido eso de "he estado a punto de comentar algo del libro", pero bueno, cuando lo lea supongo que lo comprenderé, no? Jejeje. Sanpe no es el padre de Skye, ya todos sabeis quien es el padre y no veo la hora de que salga!!! Jejeje, to controlado, 2 meses? Yo creí que era 1 mes, pero bueno, no es importante porque ya habrás visto que la poción no la hacen ellos (demaisado torpes si se pusieran a hacerla) y todo lo de quien está con Hermione... espero que no te decepcionase mucho el resultado. Besitos.

****

vicu-malfoy, jusajauaja, no te preocupes, no es obligación dejarlo, ya lo sabes. Draco demasiado entusiasta, no? Pero bueno, ya esta escrito, que le vamos a hacer. Ya se han reconciliado, que preocupacion teneis todos porque Harry haya perdido a su gatito!!! No si a Ginny la voy a putear un poquitín, jijijiji. Pue syo voy por el capitulo 8... de la traducción, jejeje, esque el 9 no lo ublican aun y no se poque!!! La sigo la sigo, Besitos.

****

Prongsy , de nada, de nada, yo lo veo super soso, tenía que haberme metido un poco más, el diario aún no está terminado de leer, aún queda un poco, pero si fue super cortita y además no se explicaba casi nada!!! Restiste, resiste, que solo hay que esperar hasta diciembre, jejeje, en realidad como ya lo están traduciendo por ahí no se pasa tan mal, no? Besitos.

****

mariapotter2002, gracias, la seguiré.

****

Salazar Lestrange, a mí a veces también me parece que queda corto, pero luego miro y son 6 o 7 paginas (y todo pa no decir nada) Tu ff esta muy bien, me tienes muy intrigada, me encanta el mini-Lupin, jijijiji, dale un poco más de protagonismo porfaaaa, ah, publicidad: Lean todos Quinto Curso de Salazar Lestrange!!! Besitos mil y publica pronto el siguiente!!!

****

Alicia, exagerá, será que has leído poquitos... jejeje, casi pero no acertaste por poquito!!! No, debería serlo pero le he cogido tal manía al pobre de Ron que no le estoy dando mucho juego. Yo diría que es la cosa más ridícula, porque quedó un pelín exagerada la reacción, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer a estas alturas!!! Besitos y gracias por escribirme.

****

the girl of the darkness, no son raros tus gusto, son completamente normales, a mi tambien me gusta más como cabrón, pero no se porque no me está saliendo así, BUAAAA. Sí la gente se esta portanto mu bien conmigo, sois tan geniales todos!!! Besitos.

****

Isis, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me dijeras esa dirección, eres un solete!!! Sí, yo creo que al final se quedará con Bastet, que me mola bastante. Yo creo que neferura debería publicarlo aquí para que lo pueda leer más gente, aunque comprendo que si lo está publicando en otra página no quiera hacerlo en dos sitios a la vez (además de que es un curro) Espero que te saliera bien el examen, porque eso de conectarse a internete en vez de estudiar... ayyys esta juventud... Jajaja, esque no tengo termino medio, es la primera vez que escribo cosas cursis y creo que se me ha ido la mano, jejeje. Hidden no creo que exista como apellido, pero por qué Snape tenía que haberse dado cuenta, anda que no hay apellidos raros por el mundo!!! Yo se de una que se apellida Paracuellos (te cagas el apellido) y también hay gente que se apellida Laborde, Sobradillo, Espantoso, Salido... así que no creo que sea raro llamarse "oculto", jejeje (por cierto, todos los apellidos que he dicho son ciertos, no me he inventado ninguno) no, la verdad es que no da resultado, culpable yo? Pero si me lo paso todo por el forro, jejejeje. Supongo que entonces te habrá gustado el siguiente capi, Herm se salva ella solita sin necesitad de que la venga a rescatar nadie. Ale, besines mil.

****

Hermionet2002, bueno, bueno, gracias (sigo pensando que eres pelito, pero gracias de todas maneras, jejeje) En relaidad me dio por escribir el fic porque siempre veía por ahí a Draco traumado y dejando de lado alegremente sus "ideales" por irse con la pareja de turno. A mí me parece que todo eso será muy bonito pero que Draco nunca se portaría así (tampoco se portaría como en este fic, pero bueno) y decidi escribir mi versión. Ah, sí? Jo, yo siempre quise tocar o el violín o el piano o el arpa (¿??) pero nunca aprendí así que ahora solo me toco las narices y se me da de bien!!! No, no te equivocaste!!! (la única acertante por lo que sé!!!) Ya se verá con quien se queda, aún no lo decidí del todo. Besitos.

****

Alexandra de Malfoy, que no soy una makina!!! Me queréis matar de estrés!!! Que gente mas mala, por vosotros estaría encadenada al ordenador día y noche, no? Con alguien tocando el tambor y con un látigo por si desfallezco (uys, creo que he visto demasiadas veces Ben-hur) Bueno, bueno, yo sigo pero si muero delante del teclado luego tendréis remordimiento de conciencia!!!

Reviews capículo 25:

****

Jenny Anderson, qué exagerada eres, pero gracias. Como verás no he actualizado demasiado pronto, igual vuelves de vacaciones a tiempo para el siguiente capítulo, jejeje. Y tienes toda la razón, para qué irse de vacaciones, si luego hay que volver, con lo bien que se está en el mismo sitio todo el año (Buaaa, ni yo misma me lo creo, me quiero ir de viaaaajeeee) Sí, se que todos esperáseis que llegara, pero soy así de maaaalaaa. Y además el probre Blaise ya tendrá bastante sin meterse en eso, el pobre. Besitos y espero que esté pasandotelo muy bien en tus vacaciones.

****

Asgard , jajaja, mira pensaré esa opción como castigo!!! jejeje, lo de la carrerita era para jorobaros un poco, lo reconozco, porque todos esperabais que llegase a tiempo de salvarla, jejeje. No entiendo lo de la leche, pero si de la intoxicación alimentaria es de donde saco yo la inspiración!!! Mi madre quiere tirar ya el bote de mayonesa que tenemos en la nevera desde hace tres años pero yo le digo que quitando la pelusilla de por encima se puede comer aún, además que si dejo de tomarla luego los capítulos serán mucho más malos aún y supongo que no querréis eso, no? Yo también tendría que ir a la pelu, que llevo unos pelos que me comparan por la calle a la pitonisa Lola pero en moreno (y me tiran piedras por estar peleada con Pocholo, pero eso es otra historia) Bueno, me pueden gustar los dos, o no? Lastima que no hubieran hecho una peli juntos, te lo imaginas? yo aún no, así que mejor me voy a por la mayonesa... Oyes... y ese fic???? Que si no estás usando a MI Blaisy te me lo devuelves ya, que lo hecho mucho demenos durante esos diez minutos que no está. Besitos y no hagas caso a nada de lo que he dicho porque hoy no tengo excusa.

****

Laia, tu crees que hubiera quedado muy forzado? No sé, pero yo lo he hecho por feminismo más que nada, porque no me mola nada eso de "la chica a la que tienen que rescatar" y mucho menos a Hermione, lo de rápido no lo estoy cumpliendo, pero lo intentaré. Besitos. 

****

Flaca Potter, estoooo, igual me he pasado un poco con Justin, no? Porque ya veo que la "liga de linchamiento" está en marcha. Pues menos mal que intenté disculparlo en algún capítulo anterior y vi las reacciones, porque si no... Sí igual también lo dejé un poco dramático, no? Es que soy una exagerada para todo. Vale, vale, yo llevaré la capa invisible y tú el mapa del merodeador, quien se ofrece a llevar el traslador? Le dejaremos hacerle unas cuantas cruciatus a Rowling!!! Besitos, y lo siento de verdad pero creo que Harry va a seguir con Ginny. 

****

Shashira, no, impotente no, sino no hubiese intentado nada, no crees? Pero he cogido la idea, jejeje. La verdad, me faltó hacer que le pegase una patada en los güevos pero me dí cuenta cuando ya estaba publicado. Ya se la dará en otro capítulo si vuelven a verse. Pero es que no hay quien os entienda, queréis que salgan varios personajes todo el tiempo y además sexo todo el rato, que queréis, una orgía??? En realidad no termino de entender porque Skye os gusta tanto, no creo que me haya salido tan bien... Como que lo que tenga???? HEREJEEEEEEE, a la hoguera, a la hogueraaaaa!!!! Pobre Blaisy!!! Pues la verdad, dado como ha salido el novio se lo merecía, y además al otro no le importaba, tal vez lo hacía para ver si Ernie se ponía celoso, eh, lo has pensado????? Oyes y que quieres, que le diga a Hermione "me he acostado con Draco"? Eso si que sería ser cabrón! Además, la chica necesitaba que la consolasen en esos momentos y a el le dio pena verla así por Draco y además no fue el quien empezó. Pues Fred se va a quedar un rato largo así, porque hay que cambiar ciertas cosas y no sé como hacerlo sin que me toque reescribir un montón. Así que paciencia!!! Ale, Besitos, pero no te vuelvas a meter con MI Blaisy!!!!

****

Nessa, jo, que ganas de sangre!!! Lo dicho, me va a tocarhacer una fic de disculpa para Hufflepuff por Justin, Ernie y Hanna Abbot que la pongo como una especie de loca sexual o algo así. Espero que no se te revolviese el estómago con el capítulo siguiente, me quedó de cursi!!! Bueno, besitos, besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy, no me empeño, es que a mí no me gustan! Ahí está el punto, de qué le sirve saberse todos los hechizos del mundo si luego no es capaz de utilizarlos? Temo que tardo bastante el actualizar ultimamente, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!. Besitos.

****

mariapotter2002, jejeje, un poco cursi sí te quedó, no creo que el capítulo fuera para tanto y en realidad es demasiado largo para lo poco que pasa (como todo en este fic, la verdad), pero me alegro de que no te esté aburriendo!! Besitos.

****

DarkHermG, AGGGGG, peazo review!!!!!!!!!!! Pos menos mal que no tenías tiempo xikilla!!! Jo, todavía no te has cansado?? Pues ya lo harás, ya lo harás... jejeje, que fans mas aplicada!!! Jejeje. Ya sabes que no hace falta que dejes review (aunque me encante!!!) Esque si la carta la llego a hacer más cursi me quedo ciega del subidón de azucar!!! Para mí que ya me pasé un poco... Jejeje, esque son los dos extremos, mas o menos, Stan la venera y Ron la ignora... o ignoraba, más bien. Que comida de cabeza te llevas! Viste que no fue tan dificil? Esque nadie se acoradaba de Ernie? Ya te digo, cuando saben una cosa no soportan no contársela a nadie y por fastidiar a los demás que no quede, por eso me estoy leyendo las traducciones de los fans, para que nadie me fastidie nada más, después de todo el libro cuando salga en español me lo voy a comprar igual... Aún no he llegado al fatídico capítulo (pese a que ya está traducido, pero prefiero ir por orden) pero yo no me creo que esté muerto y verás como voy a tener toda la razón del mundo y más aún, no me lo creo!!!!! Yo tampoco me lo creo, ni creí que fuera a durar tanto ni que fuese a gustar como esta gustando, sí, 3000, sois geniales!!! BUAAAAA. Sí, ya sé que soy grande, pero trabajaré en ello, prometo ponerme a régimen pronto para ser más pequeña, jejeje. Te da pena Snape? Y yo que me reía como una loca mientras lo escribía pensando en las cosas que voy a hacer con el (que nadie piense mal, eh? Que no sería el primero de la lista... puede que el cuarto, creo que ya os imagináis quienes serían los tres anteriores, no?) Juajauaja, me encantan tus teorias! Que no soy tan retorcida, mujer! Jejeje, a la última!!! Pero menos mal que recordaste a Ernie!!! Claro que Slytherin es la mejor casa, es MI casa, donde está MI Draco y MI Blaisy!!! (y además en la que me ponen todos los "sombreros seleccionadores" de las páginas, curioso, no?) Emmm, te recuerdo que los Hufflepuffs no son malos.. yo los hago malos, y además, recordemos del libro quinto (si no lo has leído no leas lo que sigue hasta que se acaben las comillas, no es un gran spoiler ni nada de eso, pero mejor no arruinar nada) "el sombrero seleccionador en su cancion dice claramente que a Gryffindor van los valientes, los inteligentes a Ravenclaw, los ambiciosos a Slytherin... y los que sobran a Hufflepuff!!, jejejee, lo que me pude reir al leerlo, solo entran ahí porque no tienen otro sitio donde ir, Hufflepuff es como el cubo de basura de alumnos de Hogwarts, jajajaja... estooo.... bueno, mejor me callo"(A partir de aquí ya se puede leer) Yo sí que me lo imaginé así, a lo mejor no tan salvaje, pero más o menos por ese camino. Yo ya no calculo, para qué? Si esperaba llegar en el capítulo 25 por fin al 25 de diciembre y ni por asomo!!! Por cierto, te había dicho alguna vez que me encanta la frase de tu firma??? Es tan auténtica!! Besitos mil!!!!

****

Duendezilla, te parece el mejor??? Bueno, la verdad es que yo no sabría decir qué capítulo me ha parecido mejor de los que he escrito, como no me suelen gustar!!! Mmm, supongo que para mí el mejor es el capítulo 1 de la tercera parte!!! Jajajaja, no en serio, lo tengo escrito, no es broma. La cosa está en si lo publicaré o no, ni siquiera estoy segura de hacer la segunda parte así que imagínate la tercera!!! Gracias por los halagos y besitos!!!

****

Isis, libre? Como el sol cuando amanece eres libre? (debo dejar de ver los anuncios de Amena!!!) jajaja, eso te pasa por pasarte el día leyendo fanfics y sin estudiar!!! Vale, pues eres un solete!!! Te lo crees ya? Jejeje, bueno, al menos acertaste en lo de Hermione, sí, sí, ya, claro, te creo, te creo... Snape majete??? que no te oiga!!! Y Japon? Pero si Jackie Chan es chino... pero te he entendido, jejeje. Me encanta Jackie, es el mejor!!! No, si tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero la chica estaba demasiado histérica para pararse a pensar en el mundo. Besitos y ponte a estudiar pa septiembre!!! (oyes, como me recuerdo a mi madre, que escalofríos!!!)

****

GaBrIeLa, a mí me encantan tus historias (sobre todo propiedad privada, que decepcion cuando vi la nota de autora y no era un capítulo, pero me dio inspiración y voy a hacer lo mismito, jejeje) SIIII, ding, ding, ding!!! Tenemos ganadora!!! Aunque no hay premio especial, lo siento. Pues si, porque de lo otro no tiene ni idea, como Skye no le comentó nada... Supongo que más romántico hubiera quedado que la salvase él, pero soy una tía y no podía permitir que eso sucediese!!! De hecho, tendría que hacer que Hermione le salvase a él alguna vez, jejeje. Bueno, en realidad Justin no me sirve de nada ya así que se tomará en consideración tu idea... Bueno, no, porque tiene que machacarle Draco y él no sabe nada de coches! No puedo meter otra escenita a menos que sea un trio! Bueno, lo pondrá a consideración a ver que decide la "audiencia", ok? Besitos!!!

****

CHO-CHANG, gracias, gracias (al final me lo creeré y todo) siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero qué le vamos a hacer. 

****

hermionet2002 , huy, me parece que les vais a coger mania a los Hufflepuffs solo por este fic!! Pues porque no quiero que Draco acabe en Azkaban!!! Snape caballero??? Bueno, si te lo parece... Me alegro mucho de que me hayas dado esa dirección!!! La dejo al inicio de página para ver si más gente se anima porque esto sí que es importante!!! Gracias por todo, besitos.

****

Esblue , gracias por tu apoyo y tu mensaje, ya sabes que no era necesario (aunque me encanta leerlos!!!) no recuerdo si me dejaste review antes pero igual te agradezco que leas esta historia. Besitos!

****

Mayra Granger, sí, sí, me faltó ponerlo, pero no porque no quisiera sino porque se me pasó (fallo imperdonable) Creo que tienes demasiada fe.... Bueno, gracias por todo. Besitos.

****

tom4eva , eeee, sigues con vida??? Mi conciencia no está sucia, me la lavo todos los dias (me hace falta, porque hago cada cosa...) Siento el retraso, pero no te preocupes que Justin no se va a quedar así como así. Besos.

****

Yuriko , hola!!!! Bienvenida a esta gran familia (jo, que raro quedó eso) explicaciones sobre como subir un fic... creo que las dí en un capítulo... Espera, que copio y pego y así no lo tienes que buscar. Bueno, allá va: tienes que iniciar tu sesión en "log in", entrarás en una nueva página. Tienes que irte a la parte de la izquierda, en la columna morada, y elegir el 1, Document Manager. En la página que aparece tienes que hacer lo siguiente en los campos amarillos: en Label escribes el nombre del documento para no perderte (capítulo 1 por ejemplo) en Format puedes elegir entre formato de historia o de poema. Como no escribo poesía no sé como es este otro formato, por si acaso dejalo como aparece. En el tercer campo, File, tienes que elegir en Examinar el documento que quieres subir (te recomiendo el formato Html, puedes conseguirlo guardando el documento de Word como html) Le das entonces al botón de abajo (Upload Document) Cuando esté subido te aparecerá la siguiente frase al inicio de la página en blanco "Document upload was successful. Click here to continue" Al darle al enlace resaltado en azul volverá a la misma página de antes, pero el documento aparecerá al inicio, con el nombre que pusiste en Label e indicando el numero de palabras que tiene y dos opciones resaltadas en azul: Review y Remove. Remove lo borrará mientras que Preview te enseñará en la misma página como quedará el documento. Una vez hecho esto y si es tu primera historia tienes que dirigirte de nuevo a la columna morada y elegir la opción 2, Create History. Ahí tendrás que elegir que tipo de historia será, por ejemplo, si es de HP tendrás que irte a Book, en la columna de al lado se desplegarán todas las opciones y te tendrás que ir a Harry Potter. Entonces en los campos que aparecen abajo del todo debes elegir en Document el documento que quieres subir, en Summary escribirás el resumen de la historia o lo que creas conveniente, en Rating elegirás la calificación de la historia (R para contenidos de violencia o sexo explícito), en Title pondrás el nombre a tu historia (elige uno bueno) en Languaje elegirás el idioma en el que está escrito y también podrás elegir los géneros y los personajes a los que afecta la historia. Una vez rellenado esto le das al botón de abajo, Create story y ya tienes tu primera historia creada. Para subir más capítulos a tu historia tienes que seguir los mismos pasos de antes, solo que en lugar de elegir la opción 2 eliges la 3 Edit Story/Add Chapters y seleccionas tu historia, irás a Upload New Chapter y elegirás el documento que quieres subir. En el apartado de arriba Story Chapters/Texts aparecerá el nuevo documento. Ale, eso es todo, avisa cuando publiques, eh? Besitos.

****

Alexandra, huy, gracias a ti por leerlo!!! Y gracias también por dejarme tu opinión!!! Besitos.

****

Sabrina, gracias!!! Me alegra ver que te esté gustando. Eso de que dure mucho... pues sí, durará, aunque sea en la segunda parte!!! Un abrazo para ti también (es mi imaginación o parecemos teletubbies???) Besitos.

Bueno, gracias a todo el mundo por leer la historia y más aún a los que me dejan su comentario, sois geniales todos y por vosotros he superado los 300 reviews y he llegado a los 26 capítulos!!! 

Intentaré publicar lo antes posible, pero ya sabéis que aún ni empezé a escribir. Me pondré mañana a ello (huys, no, que mañana me voy de compras!!)... o pasado. Besitos a todo el mundo y cuidáos. Lo que estéis de vacaciones que lo paséis muy bien y los que no... que no sufráis demasiado, comparto vuestro destino compañeros!!!

Chau.


	28. Cap 27

Hola! Intenté actualizar este capítulo hace como 2 días, pero al subirlo conjuntamente con las respuestas anteriores hubo algun tipo de fallo porque no salia el capitulo por ninguna parte, parece que el archivo estaba jodidito. El caso es que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, que he podido entrar para ver si se habia subido bien, así que siento aún más el mega-retraso que llevaba encima. Vamos a ver si esta vez y sale bien!!!!

------------------

Hola!!!!!

Que tal las vacaciones??? Las mías son una puta pena!!! Jejeje, bueno tampoco es para tanto. Ya veis, sigo por aquí. Me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo (sí, sí, dos semanas, lo sé perfectamente) y ni siquiera es bueno, pero qué le vamos a hacer, una vez que escuchas la canción del verano estás perdido!!! La imaginación se escapa por todos lados y no es posible juntar más de dos palabras con coherencia como no sean "bailar" y "noche".

Bueno, amiguitos y amiguitas, me he terminado de leer el libro 5º!!!! Lo tienen totalmente traducido en harrylatino.com, pero te lo puedes bajar enterito (formato txt) en http:// ar.geocities.com / ivanbourse

No tomaré en cuenta el libro 5º ni para Vacaciones de Navidad ni para Fred porque sé que hay mucha gente que aún no se lo ha leído y no me apetece fastidiarles. Además de que tendría que cambiar algunas cosillas que no me apetece cambiar, la verdad. 

Bueno, siento mucho este capítulo, que me parece bastante absurdo, la verdad, pero me sabía mal haceros esperar más tiempo sin poder ofreceros nada mejor. Es corto y malo, además de que no ocurre nada interesante... bueno, casi. Es mega-cursi total (me avergüenzo de mí misma) y estúpido a más no poder. Espero que os guste!!! Jejeje.

Ahora las respuestas a reviews.

Reviews capítulo 26: (los que me ha dejado leer esta estúpida página)

****

Yussi , bueno, pues me alegro de que te haya gustado a pesar de lo pasteloso que ha sido, gracias!

****

Mayra Granger, joder, dos meses de vacaciones y te quejas???? Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Besitos.

****

Flaca Potter , mmm, os estáis pasando un poquito, pero bueno, gracias, gracias, gracias. Lo siento, ese tipo de chicos si existen son gays, seguro. Vale, vamos a por ella!!!!

****

BB , el que mas se acerca a la realidad??? Tu crees que el Draco de Rowling sería tan horriblemente cursi???? Ojalá hubiera podido actualizar antes pero no tenía imaginación para nada y ya ves tú lo que salió, buaaaa. Besitos a ti tb.

**Isis****,** eee, en realidad romanticismo no sé, pero pijería.... ya verás este capítulo, que Draco es mas tierno que un saco de donuts!!! (jujuju) A mí el mío me traiciona continuamente... lo que me está dando una ideita... jejejeje. Es un defecto de carácter, no puedo evitarlo. De todas maneras ya ves que me lo he tomado con calma esta vez, jejeje. Si, lluvia, lluvia (con lo que me gusta!!!) Besitos mil!

****

Alexandra, lo siento, hice todo lo que pude y me apetecía dejarlo ahí, que es un medio-final o algo por el estilo. Espero que este capítulo te guste más aunque lo dudo. Besitos.

**vicu-malfoy****,** Moulin Rouge la mejor!!!! Esque ese Ewan... Cuando veo La amenaza fantasmona no hago más que imaginarme que va a soltar el sable laser y se va a arrancar a cantar, pero nunca pasa, jo. Otros 30 capis? Tu me quieres matar??? Sí, claro, desbancar a Rowling, como si a mí me pagaran por esto!!! Oyes tu opinión es muy importante, aunque entiendo que está un poco exagerada después de leer el capítulo, jejeje. Bueno, no tienes por qué, los dos cortos (Los amigos de Peter y Lo Sabes) están hechos en 10 o 15 minutos en un arranque, el de Fred está un poco más relajado ( y tanto, hace un mes que no actualizo) pero esque no me llama tanto la atención escribirlo. Besitos.

**GaBrIeLa****,** para Blaise habrá que esperar un tiempito, todavía no vamos a saber lo que pasa con él pero lo sabremos. Los demás andan por ahí, me olvidé de ellos a favor de Draco/Herm, y yo que pensaba hacer una historia un poco más coral... Un perrito, lo llamarás Sirius, Snuffles o Padfoot??? Bueno, es la realidad, si tú fueras Herm no pensarías lo mismo? Noooo, no habrá otro Blaise/Draco, ya lo he dicho unas tropecientas mil veces, mira, en tu honor voy a hacer una nota al pie par asegurarme de que todo el mundo lo ve, ok? Besitos mil.

**Ces****,** Wow? Tan mal está????

****

cho-chang , me alegro de que te haya gustado, sobre todo por la canción que es de mis favoritas!!! Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione demasiado. Besitos.

**Star Ariala****,** Cancun??? Estás en Cancun??? Buaaaa, me muero de envidia, buaaaaaa. Ejem, estoooo, tu crees que es la dosis perfecta. Yo diría que quedó muy pastelón, pero bueno, allá vosotros. Besitos y no te quemes por esas playitas.

**nai-ara****,** lo siento, todavía no se encuentra con él, al menos no en este capítulo, pero todo se andará, muajajaa. Besitos.

****

Shashira , gracias por tus ánimos!!! Siii, mi pobre Blaisy lo va a pasar muy mal y no solo por lo de Ernie, pobret meu!!! Tranquila, Ron ya hará algo, solo que aún no encontré el momento para meterlo. Eso, que sufran los tíos, a Justin lo voy a depilar a cera o mejor aún con pinzas pelito a pelito!!! Mmm, Fred no va a actualizarse pronto, eso te lo aseguro, porque hay cosas que no me quedan bien y me da la imprecion (muy cierta) de que me centro demasiado en Harry/Ginny y no debería ser así (que por algo se llama Fred el fic!!!) Sí, pero yo no me los imagino como los actores de la peli (en realidad solo a los profes me los imagino como en la peli, luego los alumnos no me cuadra ninguno, ni siquiera Harry) Besitos.

**nIA-gOtIcA****,** mejor que no lo hagas, porque aunque me gustan mucho las escenitas chico/chico no ocurre lo mismo con las chica/chica, así que mejor manteniendo las distancias, ok? Jejeje. Gracias por los ánimos!!! Besitos (en la mejilla, eh? Jejeje)

****

daniela_hp_7 , pues por ahora nada, la verdad. El chico no me preocupa mucho, así que lo dejo aparcadito un tiempo, pero ya saldra. Besitos. 

****

Dianagryfindor, así que tu también estás estancada en la rutina, eh? Debería hacer un fic especial Nada de vacaciones de verano, o algo así para los que nos quedamos "en tierra". Siento no haberlo podido continuar antes, espero que no me tires muchas piedras después de esto. Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy , pervertidas todas vosotras!!! Espero que al menos te guste la escena ya que no he podido hacerla antes. Así no me matarás del todo, jijijij. Besitos.

****

Fleur, has llorado??? Jo, que caña! Será que estás sensiblona porque si no no me lo explico! Besitos a ti tb.

**Nessa****,** si llego a hacerlo mas cursi se me caen todos los dientes, te lo aseguro, yo no acostumbro a hacer cosas como esa! Bueno, pero sería que les pillara Sinistra y eso le diera ideas... que no digo que la escena del comedor no se las haya dado!!! Pobre Pansy!!! Jejej, tengo planes ya con lo de Justin, no te preocupes por eso. Jajaja, estas loquísima killa!!! Ale, besitos mil y duerme bien que te hace falta, jejeje.

****

Asgard, jejej, me hace gracia que ninguno os esperáseis algo así de él, pero no me conoceis ya? Esque lo de Blaisy lo vas a ver desde su punto de vista, que en mi opinión es más interresant, no, Blaisy será el protagonista del suyo propio. He pensado llamarlo "Esos ojos tristes" que te parece? Un poco xungo el título, no? Pero ya dije más de una vez que para los títulos (y muchas más cosas) soy un completo desastre. Se aceptan sugerencias. Ooooohhhh te gusta U2!!!! Yo los adooooroooo!!!! (menos, precisamente, with or without you porque es la canción con la que siempre se pelean Ross y Rachel en Friends y me han hecho cogerle una mania... y curiosamente también es la que ponen para hecharte de los pafetos) Pufff, Fred aún tardará, sobre todo porque he leído el quinto libro y no sé como hacerlo para seguir el camino del cuarto con lo que sé del quinto... bueno, espero que me entiendas. Síii, Feliiiiipe, y muy bien que ligaras, pero yo quería más detalles!!! Besitos mil.

****

hermionet2002 , gracias por tus ánimos, pero no es mi capítulo preferido precisamente. Por cierto, voy a hacer una mini-encuesta a ver qué os ha gustado más de toda la historia. Me pica la curiosidad. Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** a nadie se le había ocurrido lo del howler??? Pues yo pienso que es una opción bastante evidente, me sorprende que no esté en cientos de fics por ahí... quizás si lo estará pero aún no los he leído... Te dieron arcadas? Lo siento, lo siento de verdad!!! Bueno, en realidad no elegí la canción para el capítulo, fue por la canción por lo que se me ocurrió todo y no al revés. Oyes, en confianza, has bebido??? Te veo un pelín exaltadita... Me empiezas a dar miedo, de verdad. Buajajaja, sí, eso, ahora no os contesto que soy superior, jejejeje. A mí también me pasó, leía su nombre y me emocionaba toda (lo explota poco Rowling, no?) y por qué me das tú las gracias a mí? Si se las tengo que dar yo a todo aquel que me deja un mensaje!!! Siento no haber escrito antes, pero que le vamos a hacer!!! Besitos mil y hazme el favor de tomarte una tila que te veo estresadilla, jejeje.

Yuriko , poco poquito han pasado en 26 capítulos, sino haz un resumen y lo verás que por ahí hay fics en los que contínuamente pasan cosas y no como en este!!! Pero bueno, gracias por los animos, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos.

****

daniela_hp_7, esto... era tan vital? Porque creo que me retrasé un pelín, jejeje. Bueno, aquí está la continuación, un poquito tarde, pero bueno... Besitos. 

****

Taränis, jejeje, esque es un fic un poquito fantasioso, digamos que es un universo muy alterno para que Draco haya salido así de rarito, jejeje. Besitos.

****

Lady MoonLight, juajauajau, espero que estuvieras sola por los pasillos, porque si no... Vaya, parece que la cancioncita ha surtido efecto, jejeje. Besitos.

****

Alicia, oyes, que bueno, en realidad es justo eso lo que pensaba al hacerlo!!! Otra lectora de mentes!!! Gracias por todo. Besitos.

****

Akane—Chan, no ha sido por ser cruel, en serio, esque no lo tenía escrito, pero no os quejaréis que lo he hecho de una sentada y ahora tengo el culo cuadrado!!! Y sí, yo tambien quiero un Draco así, pero es ficción así que... Besitos.

Reviews de Respuestas de reviews de capítulos 24 y 25:

Yo sé que queréis matarme, y por eso habéis escrito respuestas para las respuestas, gente cruel!!!

****

Flaca Potter, bueno, me he leído el libro 5 y SPOILER no pienso que Sirius haya muerto, porque sino para qué le dio el espejo a Harry? Recordemos que todo lo que hace Rowling tiene un por qué así que lo de ese espejo no será por nada, ya lo verás. Además, si se hubiera visto el cuerpo por ahí igual me lo creía, pero así ni hablar, no, para nada, no me lo trago FIN DEL SPOILER Bueno, vale, pa mí el marido, siempre he querido que alguien pase la aspiradora, me haga la comida y un masajito de pies de vez en cuando... claro que dormirá en el sillón. Uy esa venita Duo Dinamico da un poco de escalofríos!!! Bueno, por lo del traslador me puedo encargar yo si no te importa que acabemos en Nueva Orleans por error, jejeje. Besitos. 

**Isis****,** sí, claro eso dices tú, que empiezo el lunes!!! Eso lo digo yo con el régimen y ni yo misma me lo creo!!! No, si al final es lo que va a pasar, vamos que ya lo tengo todo resuelto hasta... dejame que piense... ah, sí hasta la tercera parte, jejeje. Gracias por todo, besitos mil.

****

kaze , no se porque me alegra tanto que me nombréis a Blaisy, como le he cogido tanto cariño? No me lo explico, la verdad, pero bueno, si que van a consolar a Blaise, mi pobrecito no se va a quedar tirado cual colilla ni nada de eso. Justin tendrá su merecido, tranquilos todos. No creo que sean tan raras, por cierto, has visto algún Lockhart/Lupin por ahí? Ya se lo que es, y a mi no me molesta tanto, la verdad. Mi pobrechito Sev! No que los odie, pero necesitaba a "malos" y en Ravenclaw parecen todos aburridillos (ya sabes, Cho y eso) Gracias y tu también. Besitos.

****

Yuriko, de nada, ya lo he leído y te he dejado review, mala!!! Que me hiciste creer lo que no era!!! Buaaaa. Bueno, publicidad, todos a leer "mi pequeña serpiente" de Yuriko!!! Besitos y sigue así.

**skgirlfan****,** bah, no me molesta tanto. Hombre, si fuera la escena exacta, exacta, exacta pues sí que me molestaría o si no fuera la primera vez que pasa, pero por ser la primera lo dejo pasar. Además el resto de la historia está bastante bien, y en lugar de tomarmelo como ofensa me lo tomaré como halago y ya está. Sí, lo sé, me pidió permiso para hacerlo pero no sabía que ya lo hubiera hecho, se llama también Vacaciones? Pero no lo comprendo, con el kurro que es!!! Sois mis predicadoras en otros terrenos, juejeuejeu. Bueno, killa, que la fuerza te acompañe a ti tb. Besitos mil.

****

Alexandra, jo, pues no pides nada!!! Ni es bueno, ni es emocionante ni nada, así que lo siento un montón, me esforzaré más para el próximo, ok? Y además tampoco es largo, jo, como te va a decepcionar el capítulo! Lo siento mucho. Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** ya toy akíiiii!!!! Sigo viva, lo ves? Estoy bien (depués de una pequeña insolación, claro, ahora tengo un poquillo de color "gamba" pero bueno) y aquí tienes otro capítulo para que no te aburras mucho por esos mundos. Jejeje, es una expresión mía, tipo, "ale, ya está", pero no quiere decir nada en realidad, manías mias. Bueno, gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres un cielito!!! Besitos.

****

Yuriko, de nuevo? Ya volví, ya volví. Espero que publiques pronto el segundo capi de tu otro fic, el de La heredera, que está muy interesante!!! El libro me lo he leído en harrylatino.com, la recopilación está en el link de arriba. Besitos. 

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 27

Cada pocos pasos Draco la retenía contra una de las paredes para besarla, mordisquearle el cuello, respirar su aroma o simplemente mirarla a los ojos. Hermione se reía y trataba de escabullirse, jugetona, adelantándose unos pasos para que él tuviese que darse prisa para llegar hasta ella, dejándose alcanzar y entrelazando sus dedos para tirar de él hasta una esquina poco iluminada donde regalarse unos besos ardientes y profundos que les dejaban la respiración agitada. Después todo volvía a empezar, persiguiéndose por los pasillos con risas ahogadas, roces en la cintura y tontas palabras románticas susurradas con timidez.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiera pensado que estaban borrachos.

- Me las vas a pagar – prometió Hermione contra los labios entreabiertos del chico. Draco sonrió sabiendo muy bien que se refería al bochorno que había pasado en el Gran Comedor – Me lo voy a cobrar, te lo aseguro.

- ¿En carne? – propuso él con picardía, robándole un besito mientras ella intentaba permanecer seria – Vamos, sonríeme un poco – pidió con un puchero. Hermione apretó los labios en una buena imitación de McGonagall y trató de alejarse de él fingiéndose ofendida, pero Draco la tenía sujeta por la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ella soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo. 

- ¡Ay! Jajaja, Draco, ¡para! – exigió, tratando de soltarse de él. Evadió sus manos y se alejó deprisa pasillo abajo. 

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se volvió para sacarle la lengua antes de subir corriendo por una escalera, saltando ágilmente el escalón falso. Draco la siguió casi quedándose atorado en ese mismo escalón, pero se recuperó pronto viendo como Hermione se burlaba de él a pocos pasos. Casi subió de un salto, pero ella volvió a escaparse con un grito, sin embargo un poco más allá se giró hacia él y se quedó esperándole hasta que Draco llegó hasta ella y la alzó por la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

Hermione volvió a reir, apoyándose en sus hombros y mirando hacia abajo para verle sonreir entre sus propios mechones de pelo castaño. Bajó los labios hasta los de él, uniéndolos con algo de dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraban, pero Draco la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo hasta que pudo volver a poner los pies en el suelo y reclamó su boca con urgencia. 

Hermione suspiró temblorosa, dejando que la lengua inquieta del chico la explorase como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, acariciándola con la suya y succionándola levemente, logrando arrancarle un profundo gemido a Draco, que la apretó más contra él rozándole la espalda por debajo del sueter. Hermione podía sentir el calor de sus manos recorriendo sus sensibles costados haciéndola temblar y sentir la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca.

Seguramente si Hermione no hubiese llevado pantalones habrían terminado haciéndolo allí mismo, en el pasillo. Claro que también hubiera ayudado no tener a la Señora Gorda mirándolos con desaprobación porque fue su exclamacion escandalizada lo que les hizo separarse sobresaltados.

- ¡Hermione Granger! ¿No te da vergüenza tener ese comportamiento? – rezongó la mujer de la pintura con una mirada severa y el ceño fruncido. Hermione se separó de Draco con rapidez a pesar de que éste parecía reacio a soltarla. 

- ¿Por qué no se mete en sus asuntos, señora? – dijo el rubio con acidez. Un poco más y le habría podido quitar el jersey a Herm. Se sentía profundamente frustrado y eso no hacía que su humor fuera excelente, precisamente. 

- ¡Malfoy tenías que ser! – exclamó la Señora Gorda ofendida – Eres tan impertinente y deslenguado como todos los tuyos. Cosa de los genes, me temo.

Draco se quedó mirando al retrato con furia ignorando a Hermione que le tiraba de la manga intentando llevárselo de allí.

- No hable de lo que no conoce – siseó con voz fría. La Señora Gorda se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues muy bien puedo hablar de tu familia, Malfoy. Sois una mala raza, todos vosotros. A demasiados de los tuyos he visto rondar por aquí, intentando entrar en la torre de Gryffindor sin la contraseña para hacer alguna maldad o metiéndoos con los demás por los pasillos. No podéis vivir sin fastidiar al resto del mundo.

- ¡Cállese! – dijo Draco con ira, tanteando entre sus ropas en busca de su varita.

- Oh, el recurso común – dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero claramente divertida - Deberías saber que a los cuadros no nos afectan las cruciatus. Pero lo intentarás de todos modos; todos sois exactamente iguales, con ese pelo rubio y ese aire de dueños del mundo. Sois arrogantes, despectivos y malignos hasta la médula. No creas que no conozco a tu familia, ¡la conozco muy bien, Malfoy! Llevo trescientos años en este castillo y he visto a todos y cada uno de los tuyos. 

Hermione luchaba francamente con Draco para que no siguiense buscando su varita intentando sujetarle las manos y hacer que la mirase, pero el chico (se diría que estaba incluso más pálido de lo habitual) tenía los ojos clavados con ira en la mujer del cuadro, que se reía de sus intentos de desasirse de la chica.

- ¡No te ofendas por la verdad! – dijo con voz cantarina, y fijó sus ojos en Hermione – No se arriesgará por ti, ¿lo sabes? Ya he visto esto otras veces, terminará casándose con esa Parkinson para no desdecir a su familia. No son más que unos cobardes, todos ellos. 

- ¡Eso es mentira! – casi gritó Draco iracundo. Intentó desasirse una vez más de la chica, pero ésta le miró con una sombra de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Dejalo estar, Draco – le suplicó. A la Señora Gorda no pareció gustarle nada esa actitud.

- Te abandonará, Granger. No hace falta que yo te lo diga, tú lo sabes. Te usará y te dejará de lado, ¡y no eres más que una estúpida por permitirlo! Los Malfoy no se juntan con sangre sucias, ¡no seas tan necia de creer lo contrario!

Hermione se volvió hacia el cuadro y pronunció la contraseña con voz fría. La Señora gorda apretó los labios y se movió sobre sus goznes echándoles una mirada de reproche. La chica tiró de Draco hasta el interior de Gryffindor sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna esta vez.

Cuando el agujero se cerró tras ellos, Hermione se volvió hacia él sin saber qué decir. Draco la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Tú crees eso? – le preguntó dolido - ¿Crees que te dejaré por Pansy?

Ella no contestó de inmediato. Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al fuego con aspecto cansado.

- No – dijo con rotundidad, mirando las llamas – si pensaras hacerlo no habrías hecho lo del Gran Comedor, no te habrías tomado tantas molestias – terminó con una sonrisa soñadora.

Sin embargo, él pudo percibir un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó un poco confundido, aún dándole vueltas a las cosas que había dicho la Señora Gorda sobre su familia.

- Bien – suspiró ella - Tú vas a ser mortífago, yo voy a ser auror... Sería lógico que escogieses a Pansy, lo más coherente. Los dos sois iguales, tenéis los mismos ideales, las mismas metas, la misma clase, encajáis – dijo con un poco de amargura y un rictus tenso en la boca. Tragó saliva y continuó sin volver los ojos hacia el rubio que permanecía fuera de su campo de visión, siendo solo una sombra percibida por el rabillo del ojo - No puedo situar tu imagen en la comida familiar de los sábados de la familia Granger, con todos mis tios y tias y primos y primas y con mis abuelos, rotundos muggles todos ellos e ignorantes de que la pequeña y rara de Hermione es una bruja. Ninguno de ellos cree en la magia, tampoco lo aceptarían si lo vieran. Dime, Draco, ¿crees que encajarías? Viendo el partido, hablando sobre política y preguntándose contínuamente de dónde demonios te he sacado para que seas tan raro. ¿podrías adaptarte? – le miró y por su cara pudo deducir la respuesta – Ya suponía que no – comentó con una triste sonrisa - Yo no me imagino en la mansión Malfoy tomando el té con tu madre. Ni preguntándote qué tal te ha ido en la reunión de mortífagos del día. O revisando si se han limpiado todas las manchas de sangre de tu túnica – dijo con una especie de risita falsa – Yo... yo no podría estar con un mortífago – dijo temblando ligeramente - ¿Tú podrías estar con una auror? ¿Preguntándote cada mañana si he puesto veritaserum en el café para hacerte confesar el último plan de ataque? ¿No sabiendo si nos vamos a encontrar un día en algún lugar e intencambiar hechizos porque estamos en bandos contrarios? ¿Les dirás a tus compañeros mortífagos "no le hagáis daño a mi novia, es esa de ahí, la que está petrificando a Nott"? ¿No crees que sería una relación un poco complicada? 

Al no obtener contestación levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Draco la miraba estupefacto.

- Ah, bien – dijo él con dificultad, por decir algo – Bien – repitió, aunque no sabía que podía ser lo que estaba bien. 

- Draco... – Hermione se levantó del sillón para acercarse a él. El Sly parecía demasiado perplejo para poder reaccionar, limitándose a mirar a la chica como si fuese algo inesperado que se había cruzado en su camino. 

- No, si lo entiendo – dijo él, aún con aspecto confundido, pero parpadeó un par de veces y recuperó con rapidez su apariencia de bloque de hielo, su máscara de "no me importa" que tantas veces había usado. Se apartó de Hermione para ir a mirar por la ventana de la torre, fijando los ojos en la nieve para no tener que mirar a la chica -. Como es más fácil estar con Pansy, _debo_ estar con ella. Es lógico. No sé qué demonios hago aquí – masculló para sí.

- Decidir – dijo ella a media voz, intentando por todos los medios no dejarse llevar por las lágrimas. Sabía que no estaba bien presionarle, lo sabía perfectamente. Le estaba haciendo elegir ahora, en ese momento, qué camino quería tomar. No esperaba una respuesta inmediata a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, sabia que el chico debía tomarse su tiempo, no era una decisión fácil. Ella, en realidad, estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él hiciera lo que hicera, ahora todo dependía de lo difíciles que fueran a ser las cosas. Abrió la boca decidida a decírselo cuando él dijo con visible rabia:

- Parece que después de todo es mejor partido para tí Justin Finch-Fletchley. Estará perturbado pero no piensa en la limpieza de sangre. Supongo que a ese estúpido cuadro le parecería más aceptable que yo. 

Se giró a mirar a Hermione y se sobresaltó al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Siguiendo un impulso salido de quien sabe donde, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos protectoramente reprochándose el ser la persona más estúpida del mundo. Se sintió tentado de disculparse por decir "ese" nombre, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que los Malfoy nunca se disculpan. "Oh, bueno, supongo que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora sí que era acorde con el comportamiento ideal de un Malfoy, ¿no?" le recrimiró su conciencia. Draco miró a la chica que se acurrucaba en sus brazos. 

No, ningún Malfoy se habría enamorado de una sangre sucia. Ningún Malfoy se habría enrollado con una. Ningún Malfoy se habría dignado a pensar en ella una sola vez. "No debo ser un Malfoy" pensó él con frialdad, y al contrario de lo que habría esperado ese pensamiento le alegró bastante. 

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante mientras Hermione dejaba poco a poco de llorar y su cuerpo de estremecerse por el recuerdo de la noche anterior, mientras Draco la apretaba contra él buscando protegerla de todo y todos, en ese momento fue cuando decidió su camino. Y no sintió ningún tipo de culpa relacionada con su apellido o el honor de su familia. No pensó que fuera un gran sacrificio tirar a la basura todas sus creencias para intentar olvidarlas de una vez por siempre. Al contrario, fue como una especie de liberación. Se sintió como si de pronto fuese más alto, más listo, más guapo (N/A Eso es imposible, muajaja) y algo así como más noble... al unirse a una causa perdida como era la de enfrentarse a los planes del Señor Oscuro. ¡Era un rebelde! Casi se rió de sí mismo, ¡un rebelde, él, Draco Malfoy! ¡Oh, cuando su padre se enterase!

Su padre. Se preguntó si se decepcionaría demasiado con él por tomar sus decisiones. Seguramente sí. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que era peligroso volver la espalda a Voldemort? Y si él lo hacía ahora... bien, podía darse por muerto, eso seguro. Al mirar de nuevo a Hermione, que había dejado de sollozar y se limitaba a estar abrazada a él, respirando su aroma, Draco supo que ambos estarían en peligro si él no se convertía en mortífago.

- Hermione – susurró para que ella le mirase. Cuando esos inmensos ojos castaños se fijaron en los suyos Draco suspiró profundamente, como encontrando paz y le limpió las lágrimas con sus largos y finos dedos de pianista sonriéndole de manera encantadora. 

A Hermione se le fueron todas las ideas de la cabeza ante esa mirada y esa sonrisa que eran exclusivamente para ella. Le tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos, como decidida a aprenderse la curvatura de su boca de memoria. Justin Finch-Fletchley y sus agresiones pasaron al olvido de inmediato, reemplazado por la hechizante presencia de Draco, su olor oscuro y embriagante, sus dedos calientes aún sobre sus mejillas mojadas. Hermione podía haber cubierto la distancia que los separaba, pero prefirió recrearse en la espera, la mezcla de respiraciones, el estallido de ansiedad y nervios que preceden al beso. 

Draco volvió a sonreir, esta vez con algo de maldad sabiendo lo que ella esperaba. Deslizó las puntas de los dedos por sus mejillas, acariciándole la comisura de unos labios entreabiertos que dejaron escapar un tenue suspiro cuando apenas rozó su cuello. Levantó con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica dejando al descubierto la piel suave y sensible de la garganta. Posó sus labios en algún lugar a medio camino entre su oido y la base del cuello, rozándo la zona con su aliento y sintiendo como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos.

- Nunca te dejaré – le susurró a su piel antes de probarla con sus labios. Hermione gimió de nuevo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al calor de esa lengua de errático recorrido que despertaba sus sentidos. Enterró los dedos en el pelo de Draco, desordenándolo ya del todo y apretándose contra su cuerpo, perdida en el calor agradable de su lengua y en la respiración ardiente que se derramaba sobre su piel humedecida. Volvió a gemir y suspiró su nombre, creyendo morir por el contacto sencillo y sensual, deseando algo más que ese lento viajar por su cuello. El cabrón se tomaba su tiempo.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo. La piel de Hermione era como el chocolate más cremoso o el helado más dulce. Nunca se cansaría de probarla una y otra vez y sabía que podía alimentarse de su tacto y beberse sus suspiros sin sentirse nunca saciado. Lenta, muy lentamente, porque le gustaba torturarla (y torturarse) un poquito rompió su contacto para separarse ligeramente de ella y ver los efectos que estaba causando. La mirada vidriosa, las mejillas sonrojadas y el aumento de temperatura de su chica le indicaban que no lo había hecho tan mal. Hermione le miró intensamente y sonrió con picardía. Sin pensárselo dos veces y antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta, se había sacado el jersey para hacerlo caer a un lado con aspecto retador.

El Sly tragó saliva al ver que no llevaba nada debajo. Su lechosa piel parecía dorada por efecto de las llamas de la chimenea y mechones de su rebelde pelo habían escapado sobre sus hombros donde rozaban con delicadeza perfectos pechos. Esta vez fue Draco quien gimió y Hermione quien se felicitó por la reacción favorable del chico. Se acercó a él mojándose los labios con la lengua mientras sonreía con malicia y desabrochó el primer botón de su eternamente negra camisa. Esta acción fue seguida de un beso en la zona recién descubierta y Hermione, con torturante lentitud, repitió el proceso botón por botón hasta que llegó a la mitad y él no pudo contenerse y tuvo que abrazarla para besarla con profundidad. 

- ¿No podías arrancarlos como has hecho siempre? – protestó sin convicción cuando ella volvió a su tarea relamiéndose. Por toda respuesta soltó otro botón y y paseó su lengua por los abdominales descubiertos. Draco cerró los ojos abandonándose a las caricias de esa lengua de terciopelo, pero recordó de pronto su último encuentro, cómo Hermione lo había tomado en su boca y llevado al límite con un par de roces. No. No podía permitirlo. No podría soportarlo y no quería terminar tan rápido. Cuando su camisa calló a sus pies y Hermione continuó su recorrido descendente Draco enterró los dedos en la maraña que era su pelo y la instó a levantarse con delicadeza ignorando sus gruñiditos de protesta.

- Chica mala – reprendió él capturando sus labios. Se llevó a cabo una batalla de lenguas que no tuvo claro ganador debido a la falta de aire. Se miraron un momento respirando agitadamente, ambos con los ojos brillantes, los labios húmedos, idéntica sonrisa cómplice. Draco resbaló las manos desde la cintura de la chica hasta su firme trasero y la apretó contra él notando con los dedos las costuras de los bolsillos.

- ¿Para qué sirven esos bolsillos? – preguntó asomándose por encima del hombro de Hermione para ver lo que tocaba. – Yo diría que no cabe demasiado ahí dentro – agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras apretaba un poco las manos, para recalcar lo abultada que tenía la chica esa zona. Hermione se rió un poco y palpó en su espalda buscando las manos de Draco, las separó de su culo (para frustración de él) y las introdujo delicadamente en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. El Sly parpadeó un momento sorprendido mirando sus manos y después miró a Hermione, que sonreía con picardía.

- ¿Ves? Cabe lo más importante – le cuchicheó antes de mordisquearle el cuello. Draco miró otra vez sus manos, sujetas contra el trasero de su chica por la tela vaquera de los bolsillos y decidió que los inventos muggles eran bastante prácticos. Un segundo después no pensaba para nada en muggles porque Hermione estaba presionada contra su erección y no la estaba tratando con delicadeza precisamente. Draco acabó pensando que mancharía sus pantalones en cualquier momento. La chica fue a retroceder un paso para tener espacio para quitarse los suyos, pero sus pies quedaron enredados en su sueter y la camisa del chico, que estaban en el suelo. Para no caerse se agarró a su amante pillándolo desprevenido y ambos cayeron sobre uno de los sillones de manera bastante espectacular. Draco se apoyó en sus brazos con rapidez para no aplastar a Hermione y ella se empezó a reir intentando acomodarse mejor en el sillón. 

- Buena idea, cariño, así estamos más cómodos. – dijo, y volvió a reirse contagiando al rubio sus carcajadas. Draco volvió a besarle el cuello no desaprovechando la ventajosa situación que tenía al estar encima de ella. Trazó un caminito sinuoso hasta sus pechos y jugó con ellos por un rato, masajeándolos y soplando sobre ellos para tener el placer de ver cómo se encogían los pezones de la chica, que gemía bajo él, enredando las piernas en las de su chico, arañándole la espalda presa de las emociones que estallaban en su interior. 

Hermione se sentía como si tuviera fiebre, la piel de Draco estaba caliente sobre ella, su lengua quemaba deliciosamente sus zonas más sensibles. Volvió un momento a la realidad al darse cuenta de que él le estaba desabrochando los vaqueros y le ayudó arqueándose para que pudiera sacárselos mejor, repitiendo la operación con el tanga que Draco miró apreciativamente. Después, y para su sorpresa, el rubio no volvió hasta sus labios, sino que se acomodó entre sus rodillas y acarició sus muslos con detenimiento. 

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó ella desconcertada apoyándose en sus codos para mirarlo. Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios tal como había hecho ella un rato antes y se inclinó sobre su pubis. Anonadada por la intrusión y sorprendida por las sensaciones que despertaba la cálida y húmeda lengua del chico no le quedó más remedio que clavar las uñas en el tejido del sillón, echar la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose los labios para ahogar un potente gemido y apretar involuntariamente las piernas en torno a la cabeza rubia de su amante. Arqueó la espalda por la avalancha de sensaciones, escapándose el nombre del Sly de sus labios innumerables veces, sintiendo los dedos de él recorrer sus piernas como intentando apaciguarla. Y su lengua, (¡Dios esa lengua!) que tanto sarcasmo vertía en sus ratos libres la llevó al orgasmo por dos veces antes de abandonar su lugar. 

Se diría que Hermione se había derretido bajo el calor de ese contacto, que la había hecho gritar el nombre de Draco una y otra vez, enredar los dedos en su pelo y tratar de escapar de él cuando lo único que quería era que aquello continuase indefinidamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus sentidos dormidos. Estaba tan cansada... lo único que le apetecía era un buen baño y un sueño reparador. Pero Draco estaba allí, mirándola apoyado en sus brazos desde arriba, sonriéndole con la mirada como encantado de verla exhausta. Estaba tan guapo todo despeinado y sudado, con el reflejo de las llamas sobre él...

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se lo volvía a pedir, recobrando las energías por un solo pensamiento coherente, deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella. Le devoró en un beso, mordisqueando sus labios, succionando su lengua, arrancando de un tirón violento el cierre de sus pantalones. Draco, contagiado de su urgencia (llevaba conteniéndose demasiado rato) se deshizo del resto de su ropa y gimió ruidosamente cuando los dedos de Hermione se cerraron sobre él, subiendo y bajando por su erección y haciéndole respirar entrecortadamente. La besó con pasión y no pudo esperar más para hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas. Se sintió en el lugar correcto cuando por fin la penetró. Como si hubiera llevado toda la vida haciéndolo. Como sin duda seguiría haciendo por siempre. Entrelazaron los dedos casi con ansiedad, mirándose a los ojos, robándose el aliento el uno al otro, con la sonrisa cómplice bailándoles en los labios, incapaz de borrarse bajo los besos compartidos o los susurros intercambiados.

- Te quiero – dijo ella en un susurro, uniendo sus labios en un beso. Draco hubiera podido contestar "Lo sé", con toda su arrogancia y una sonrisa de superioridad. En lugar de eso separó sus labios escasos milímetros y dijo:

- Yo también te quiero.

Si Hermione no hubiera percibido el aliento de él sobre sus labios nunca hubiera creido escuchar realmente esas palabras. Lo miró estupefacta un momento y después lo besó con pasión a la vez que un tercer orgasmo colapsaba su cuerpo y un segundo después notaba un líquido ardiente derramarse en sus entrañas. Esta vez Draco gritó las palabras y a Hermione ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que las había oído.

---------------

NOTAS

* No, no y no, por enésima vez: no habrá otro Draco/Blaise a menos que haya un trío con Hermione. Si queréis un trío me lo decís, si no dejad de preguntarme por un Draco/Blaise, no habrá más!!! (Claro que no descarto un Blaise/Skye, pero ese es otro tema)

Entonces, queréis trío Draco/Blaise/Hermione? Si os abstenéis de contestar haré mi santa voluntad, muajauajaua.

* Síiii, Justin recibirá su merecido por ser tan cabrón, de eso no se va a librar, ya está mas o menos el plan organizado así que paciencia, ok?

* No me he olvidado de Florence. Tampoco de Pansy. Y vosotros?

* Y nada, esque me apetecía que fueran cuatro puntos en vez de tres, jejejeje. (Dior, necesito terapia!)

----------------

Extrañas reflexiones de última hora porque soy así de rara y porque puedo:

* He leído por ahí la teoría (no puedo decir ni donde ni de quien porque sinceramente no recuerdo) de que Neville es tan distraido y torpe por un fuerte obliviate que le hechó su abuela (o alguien) después de haber presenciado la tortura de sus padres para que no se traumatizara con el recuerdo. Apuntaba esa persona a la recordadora de primer curso, que se pone roja nada más Nev la toca indicando que había olvidado algo aunque (como es lógico) él no recuerda qué. ¿Creeis es esa posibilidad? Porque a mí me parece bastante coherente y cuadraría con la retorcida mentalidad de Rowling. Yo me apunto a la "teoría Neville", ¿qué pensáis vosotros?

* ¿Por qué me encanta el Sr Malfoy padre (y también el hijo, pero ahora hablamos del padre)? Veamos, pálido, rubio, el pelo un poco largo, ojos claros (por ahí dicen que verdes), presumiblemente francés, elegante.... coño, si este tío es Lestat!!! (es que soy fan de Anne Rice y sus Crónicas Vampíricas y todo lo demás y tal...)

Ale, besitos para todos y que paséis un buen veranito estéis donde estéis. Cuidaos.


	29. Cap 28

Hola!

Capítulo horrible, horrible, pero como llevo casi una semana sin publicar y no hay vistas de que pueda mejorarlo mucho así se queda. Los reviews los contestaré en el próximo capítulo que me habéis escrito muchos y tardaré un poco en responderlos.

A ver, cosas que decir, para quien no lo sepa he publicado un slash RL/SB llamado "Estado Anímico Alterado". Para quien ya tenía noticia decir que no tengo intención de continuarlo, se supone que solo es de un capítulo pero se me olvidó decirlo. También decir que estoy considerando seriamente hacer un mini Draco/Blaise y sería sobre su primer encuentro sexual, sí ese que ya se mencionó aquí como de pasada, pero como no me terminan de quedar bien ese tipo de escenitas no sé si al final no se quedará en nada. 

Ah, otra preguntita para ver qué opináis: ¿quién cree que la Sra. Norris es una animaga? 

Ale, sin más, el capítulo de hoy, intentaré publicar el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda, pero tengo la inspiración de una cucharita de café.

Besitos a todos.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 28

¿El mundo se había derrumbado? Por que de ser así a Blaise no podría haberle importado menos. Su propio mundo se había venido abajo en cuestión de minutos, exactamente los que Draco tardó en contarle la historia del ataque a Granger. Blaise pensó que nunca nada le había dolido tanto como saber que para Ernie solo había sido una herramienta. 

¿Se le partió el corazón? Seguramente. Sólo sabía que le había sido imposible dejar de llorar en toda la noche, y de maldecirse por su estupidez al confiar en ese Hufflepuff, y despotricar contra su propia debilidad por no poder contener la angustia que estalló en su interior con la revelación de que Mcmillan amaba a Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

Le había costado mucho lograr levantarse de la cama. Parecía haberse quedado sin fuerza alguna en su interior, ni siquiera lágrimas le quedaban. ¿Pero tanto le había importado Ernie? Se había creído enamorado de él, y de verdad esperaba descubrir que no había sido más que un encaprichamiento por su parte porque pensar en que su corazón había albergado sin reservas el mayor amor que podía expresar le hacía sentir náuseas. No quería estar enamorado de Ernie Mcmillan. No solo porque dolía no ser correspondido ni haberlo sido nunca, en contra de lo que hubiera pensado en algún momento. Sino porque no quería pasarse la vida lamentándose por haberle perdido.

¿Quién necesitaba a ese maldito Hufflepuff? Bien, él lo había necesitado la noche anterior. Clavando las uñas en su almohada, intentando ahogar los sollozos incontrolables que se atropellaban en su garganta y acurrucándose bajo las sábanas sintiendo más frío que nunca, se había descubierto pensando en el consuelo de los brazos de Ernie a su alrededor. Su boca contra su pelo y su voz susurrándole que todo estaba bien. 

Blaise había sentido tanta rabia que había destrozado su almohada, desperdigando las plumas por todas partes. Se había apretado las sienes con los puños pensando desesperadamente "olvidate de él, ¡olvidate de él!". Había dado vueltas y más vueltas sobre el colchón lamentándose por su necedad y limpiándose las lágrimas con los nudillos con tal fuerza que había dejado señales sonrojadas en sus mejillas. En algún momento indefinido de la noche la angustia se convirtió en deseo de venganza. Y entonces pensó en Draco, porque tenía un talento especial para vengarse. Y pensar en Draco trajo a su mente las palabras que le había dicho esa misma noche, con tono fúnebre y mirada torva: "Está enamorado de Finch-Fletchley, lo oí, lo hizo todo por él. Solo te estuvo utilizando".

"Si alguna vez de verdad me quiso" pensó Blaise extrañamente calmado, mirando el cielo raso de su habitación "lo olvidó al mirar a su compañero de cuarto". Recordar que Ernie y Justin compartían habitación, y lo más horrible de todo, que habían estado solos en su cuarto estas vacaciones, le hizo pensar que habrían intercambiado algo más que chismes de la escuela. Luego volvió a pensar en Draco, que era su mejor amigo. "¿Yo habría hecho algo así por él?". No encontró respuesta, principalmente porque era absurda la idea de que el rubio tuviera alguna intención de violar a nadie, no tenía necesidad alguna de hacerlo y de tenerla lo habría considerado un acto demasiado indigno para un Malfoy. 

¿De qué manera Justin habría convencido a Ernie, que estaba enamorado de él, para que le ayudase a asaltar sexualmente a una chica? ¿No le importaba a Mcmillan que su amorcito se involucrara con otras personas? Blaise recordó que Ernie jamás había demostrado enfado por su encuentros con otros alumnos y siempre le había perdonado con benevolencia sus infidelidades. ¿Había sido porque él no le importaba, porque realmente no era celoso con nadie o acaso porque en sus ratos libres retozaba con Justin y no podía reprochar una conducta semejante? Esto era un misterio para Blaise, y no sabía si tenía ganas algunas de desentrañarlo. 

Cuando a la mañana siguiente tomaba medidas drásticas para levantarse de la cama (esto es, acercarse al borde y dejarse caer al suelo) (N/A medida que yo misma tengo que tomar en más de una ocasión, jejeje) Draco abrió sus cortinas con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

- Estás hecho un asco – le dijo con voz neutra.

- Yo también te quiero – contestó Blaise intentando forzar una sonrisa que falló estrepitosamente. 

Draco tiró de él para ponerlo en pie y lo empujó hasta el cuarto de baño sin pronunciar una palabra. Al verse el moreno en el espejo se asustó, sobre todo por el grito de sorpresa que dio su reflejo. Las profundas ojeras se le marcaban horriblemente, el pelo negro parecía pertenecer a Harry Potter de tan revuelto que estaba, se había dejado marcas en las mejillas al restregarlas y estaba más pálido de lo normal. 

No hizo falta que Draco dijese nada para que la ira hiciese que Blaise se sonrojara. ¿Tenía este aspecto por culpa de Ernie Mcmillan? ¡Maldito fuera! Miró a Draco de reojo, que tenía una expresión gélida en el rostro y miraba el reflejo de su amigo en el espejo.

- Sí, puedo ayudarte en tu venganza – dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero. Blaise asintió y sonrió en agradecimiento. Fue una sonrisa malévola que le devolvió un poco de su esplendor perdido, una sonrisa que Draco Malfoy no pudo dejar de corresponder que su propia mueca de crueldad. 

Era de esperar que Ernie no bajase a desayunar aquella mañana. El rumor de la expulsión de Justin ya había corrido de boca en boca mucho antes de que fuera la hora de bajar, aunque no se sabían las causas exactas que valiesen tal resultado (o al menos Pansy aún no las sabía, lo que venía a decir que nadie en el castillo tenía la menor noticia), pero sí que se sabía que Mcmillan había tenido algo que ver y después de haber sido interrogado por todos los miembros de su casa, que no habían obtenido respuesta alguna, había sido más o menos "repudiado temporalmente" por los Hufflepuffs. 

Blaise supuso que Ernie no tardaría en buscar su apoyo, o al menos intentarlo, porque siempre se había sentido muy seguro de lo que el Sly sentía por él. Draco, después de escuchar los cuchicheos que circulaban por su cala común, había sacado su libro de "Hechizos de venganza" (bastante desgastado, por cierto, y no sólo por haber pertenecido a su padre) y habían buscado exhaustivamente uno que dejase a Blaise libre de toda culpa. Al llegar a la sección de "maleficios de mala suerte" los Slys la habrían pasado por alto de no ser porque la estilizada letra de Lucius Malfoy había anotado al margen "Interesante!" En el maleficio de grado alto había garrapateada una advertencia "gran daño personal, puede causar la muerte". Draco había mirado a Blaise alzando una ceja a manera de interrogación, pero Zabini no tenía intención alguna de matar a Ernie. En el de grado bajo la advertencia era "resultados decepcionantes, el individuo no se percata de su mala suerte". Así que optaron por el de grado medio, que rezaba "divertidas y bochornosas consecuencias. Ideal para dejar en ridículo, grado de daño moderado, dificil de detectar".

Aunque Blaise no estaba muy seguro de utilizar este maleficio en Ernie Mcmillan (había pensado en una venganza más gloriosa que un poco de mala suerte) Draco, picada su curiosidad por los comentarios escritos de su padre, le convenció para probarla con la condición de que si no quedaba satisfecho con los resultados podrían utlizar otra cosa. Lo malo era que había que tener contacto visual (y mucho mejor si era físico) para la realización del maleficio, así que Blaise tendría que esperar a estar cerca de su "presa" para poder lanzarlo. 

Draco por su parte había ojeado el libro en busca de algo para Finch-Fletchley.

- Dicen que está en coma – dijo Skye como con reproche desde su posición, tumbada boca abajo en la cama de Goyle, la cara apoyada entre las manos. 

La chica no podía haber dejado de enterarse de todo lo sucedido. No podía ser de otra manera cuando había acudido corriendo a ellos en cuanto se enteró de las habladurías 8por medio de Pansy, claro). Hasta se ofreció a apalizar a Ernie en persona en cuanto vio la cara de Blaise aún después de asearse – Me parece que vengarte de alguien en coma es muy cruel. 

- No, mi querida gatita, lo que es es aburrido – replicó Draco con una sonrisa rapaz sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra las tallas de su baúl – No se enteraría de que me estoy vengando, así que lo mejor es esperar a que despierte.

- Pero Malfoy, si está muy grave se lo llevarán a San Mungo – apuntó Blaise recostado contra la columna de su cama, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido – Además de que si despierta pronto lo echarán del colegio y no tendrás oportunidad de acercarte a él. 

Draco lo pensó seriamente por uno o dos segundos.

- En ese caso necesito que alguien me avise cuando despierte o que me informe de lo que van a hacer con él si se prolonga mucho su coma.

- La Sra. Pomfrey es la única que podría decírtelo y no creo que lo haga – dijo Skye pensativamente rodando sobre su espalda para acabar boca arriba y quedarse mirando el techo.

- ¿La única? – preguntó el rubio mirándo a su amiga fijamente. Skye le devolvió la mirada incómodamente desde su puesto por unos instantes sin comprender hasta que la insinuación se abrió paso hasta su mente (embotada de tanta palabra romántica por parte de Stan) y agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

- Ah, no, Malfoy, no pienso espiar para ti. – exclamó escandalizada incorporándose sobre sus manos.

- Vamos, ¿quien se fijaría en una bola de pelusa con patitas? – sonrió él poniendo cara de niño bueno (lo que solía lograr cuando se dejaba caer el pelo sobre los ojos a guisa de flequillo) 

- Sigue halagándome así y veremos quién te hace el favor – bufó ella despectivamente intentando apartar la mirada consciente de que cuando Draco se ponía en ese plan no había quien le negara nada, ¡tan pocas veces se le veía cara de bueno! Sin embargo se encontró con la mirada de pena de Blaise (que esta no era fingida, pero servía igual) y terminó accediendo a regañadientes. 

Después del desayuno en el Gran Comedor y del howler de Hermione Granger Skye se libró de Stan alegando cansancio y se escabulló sigilosamente hasta un aula vacía. Allí se convirtió en gata y salió a todo correr rumbo a la enfermería. Tenía la ventaja de ser muy pequeña y silenciosa, pero no podía abrir puertas, así que se tuvo que conformar con pegar el oído a la puerta en busca de aun retazo de conversación. Pero todo estaba muy silencioso allí dentro, así que Skye se apostó cerca de la puerta, escondida entre las sombras y procedió a darse un baño a conciencia. 

Tuvo que esperar cerca de media hora antes de que sucediese algo. La profesora Sprout, jefa de Hufflepuff, apareció por allí nada más terminar su desayuno para informarse sobre el estado de su alumno. Skye se escabulló tras ella en cuanto abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Y allí, en la única cama con las cortinas corridas, descansaba Justin Finch-Fletchley con un vendaje limpio sobre la cabeza y las sábanas hasta el cuello. Se le veía muy pálido por debajo de las vendas y Skye por una milésima de segundo tuvo un sentimiento de compasión que se reprochó durante el resto del día. 

La profesora Sprout se acercó a él y le miró por espacio de unos minutos. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que parecía una mezcla entre decepción, irritación y lástima. Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro y fue en busca de la enfermera para pedir noticias sobre el enfermo. Skye aprovechó su ausencia para subir de un salto (después de tres o cuatro intentos fallidos y tener que escalar desesperadamente para no dar con el culo en el suelo) a la cama del convaleciente. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y lo miró por unos segundos. Después, como el que no quiere la cosa, se subió sobre una de las piernas del chico y sacó sus uñas para incarlas con malicia en la piel del muchacho a través de las sábanas.

Y eso que ella había dicho que era una crueldad hacer nada contra alquien inconsciente. Bien, pues ya no pensaba lo mismo, porque este desgraciado había hecho que Blaise sufriera, que Hermione saliera herida y había intentado cargarle las culpas a Draco. ¿Por qué debía tenerle compasión alguna? Dio unos saltitos sobre sus cuatro patitas para pincharle más y se dio por satisfecha, acercándose al borde de la cama para bajar de un salto. 

Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil, ¡estaba muy alto! Bien sabía que la altura real no era mucha, pero era ahora un gatito muy pequeño y aquello parecía un precipicio. Unos gemidos apagados la hicieron mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con la imagen de Finch-Fletchley revolviéndose en la cama. Skye cerró los ojos con fuerza y saltó al vacío, más por miedo que por valentía, pues no quería verse descubierta allí por Sprout y Pomfrey que acudieron atropelladamente al oir gemir al muchacho. 

Skye cayó sobre sus cuatro patas extendidas, recuperó el aliento por un momento (y elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento a cualquier dios que tuviesen los gatos) y se escondió tras la mesita de noche en el momento en que las cortinas se descorrían.

- Parece que está despertando – dijo la señora Pomfrey después de revisarlo. La cara de alivio de Sprout fue demasiado evidente. Sin embargo frunció el ceño casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Cuando crees que estará en condiciones de viajar, Poppy?

- Al menos tendrá que esperar un par de días – dijo la mujer, guardándose su opinión para sí. Sprout asintió preocupada y dijo que iría a avisar a Dumbledore. Cuando salió por la puerta Skye se apresuró a seguirla para buscar a Draco de inmediato.

Harry, Ginny y Ron habían dado una rápida vuelta por el castillo a fin de darles un poco de intimidad a Hermione y Malfoy. No era que los chicos estuvieran contentos con la situación, su amiga de nuevo en manos de esa serpiente, pero habían visto lo triste que había estado Hermione sin él y cómo se le iluminó el rostro con esa tonta declaración de amor. Tonta declaración que había encantado a Ginny.

- ¡Es tan romántico! Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Malfoy, ¡creo que por eso resulta tan tierno! – dijo por enésima vez bajo la aburrida mirada de su hermano. Harry no le estaba prestando demasiada atención y Ginny creía saber por qué al verle atisbar por los rincones y oírle decir de vez en cuando "bisbisbis, minino, minino" en voz bajita, para que Ron no se burlase de él. 

- Pues a mí me ha parecido una cursilada – dijo Ron con voz hosca. Caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Ginny le miró de reojo. 

- Pues cursiladas como esa suelen gustar a las chicas, Ron – él la miró un poco escépitico, y la pelirroja, suponiendo que pensaba en cierta morena, añadió: - Es cierto que no a todas. A mi amiga Skye Hidden, por ejemplo, le daría un ataque si sucediera algo así. El romanticismo la horroriza. O eso dice, pero yo no me lo creo del todo, seguro que si un chico le demostrase que le importa tanto caería rendida en sus brazos. – terminó con una sonrisa pícara al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su hermano.

Cuando se acercaban a la lechucería, Harry desapareció sin avisar por uno de los pasillos aledaños. Ron y Ginny se quedaron perplejos por su comportamiento, aunque comprendieron inmediatamente al verle volver con una bolita de pelusa en los brazos y los ojos relucientes.

- Parece que venía hacia aquí – dijo Harry feliz – A lo mejor nos oyó y nos estaba buscando.

Ginny lo dudaba mucho, sobre todo viendo la cara de fastidio que tenía el gato, que se acurrucaba en los brazos del moreno con actitud derrotista. Ignorando el bufido de fastidio de Ron, Harry dijo: - Tenemos que llevarlo a la sala común, no quiero que se vuelva a escapar – hay que añadir que esto último lo dijo con vocecita empalagosa dirigiéndose al gatito mientas le rascaba tras una oreja. 

- Bueno, si no os preocupa encontraros con Malfoy – dijo Ginny dudosa. No le apetecía presenciar ninguna pelea de "machos". El gato pareció saltar en brazos de Harry, repentinemente presa de la excitación.

- Será mejor llevarlo, se está poniendo nervioso – dijo el moreno, sujetando al animal. Ron se limitó a mirar al gato con desprecio y seguirles cuando pusieron rumbo a la sala común.

Hermione, para quien la desnudez no era tan confortable como para su novio, había requisado la camisa de Draco para sí y la llevaba puesta. Aunque estaba perfectamente abrochada y le venía bastante grande, el rubio parecía encontrarla muy sexi con ella, tal vez porque mostraba un escote vertiginoso y la chica se veía muy tierna con los puños recogidos sobre sus muñecas. O puede que porque estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y Draco tenía libre acceso a sus piernas desnudas. 

Estaba acomodado en uno de los sillones individuales, Hermione apoyada en su pecho, de cuando en cuando regalándose pequeños o profundos besos, mirando las llamas de la chimenea y hablando mil tonterías. El resplandor del fuego arrancaba reflejos rojizos y dorados al cabello de Hermione y se reflejaba insolente en los ojos de Draco. En la Sala Común hacía una temperatura agradable que contrastaba notablemente con la exterior. O con la de Slytherin. Si Draco hubiera estado ahora mismo vestido se hubiera muerto del calor. Estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas más bajas, claro que no necesitaba una excusa para no vestirse, además de que a Hermione no le molestaba en absoluto su tendencia de exhibirse mientras solo fuera frente a ella.

Jugando con los dedos de Draco, largos, finos y ágiles, Hermione se puso a pensar en silencio en lo natural que parecía estar allí con él, escuchando el crepitar de fuego y disfrutando de una vista tan maravillosa como su chico desnudo. "Es que me lo he montado de miedo" pensó ruborizada, mordiéndose un labio. Esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta del color que había teñido sus mejillas, pero claro, eso era imposible cuando el rubio tenía toda su atención puesta en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curioso. Hermione pensó un segundo qué debería contestar y le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Pues que estaba pensando en que estás muy bueno – admitió ruborizándose un poco más -. Y que estás aquí conmigo. No por ahí con otra. Conmigo. 

Tuvo que apartar la mirada completamente avergonzada por haberle dicho eso, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que iluminó el rostro del Sly. 

- ¿Dónde querías que estuviera sino? – preguntó con suavidad acariciándole las piernas. Hermione miró el fuego un poco pensativa. Ladeó la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se reuniera sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Por qué decidiste perdonarme? – medio murmuró. Draco la oyó y cogió su mano para depositar un beso en ella haciendo que Hermione se volviese a mirarle un poco sorprendida. 

- Bueno, tenía que hacerlo – dijo él muy serio – Se lo debía a Júnior, David, Dante, Dawn y Davinia.

Hermione alzó una ceja totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Nuestros hijos – dijo él con total inocencia. La chica lo miró horrorizada por un momento y después se hechó a reír alegremente.

- Jajaja, ¿cinco hijos?

- Claro, no podemos tener más, pareceríamos los Weasleys – dijo él con un fingido estremecimiento. 

- ¿Cinco? – preguntó ella aún riéndose por aquella exageración - ¿Qué quieres, que se me quede la matriz como una bolsa de la compra? 

Draco se rió por ese comentario y abrazó a su chica con ternura. 

- Bueno, no es un mal número, ¿no? 

- Hummm, claro, como tú no tendrás que dar a luz... – refunfuñó ella en broma apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – Esto... ¿Júnior?

- Draco Júnior, por supuesto – dijo él arrogante.

- No voy a llamar a mi hijo Draco – sentenció ella Al ver la mirada dolida de él dijo: - con uno ya tengo bastante. Y no pienso llamarlo Júnior – añadió cuando vió que él estaba a punto de abrir la boca - ¡Y Dante! ¿Cómo quieres llamar a un niño Dante? 

- Dante Malfoy – dijo Draco pronunciándolo con cuidado – Yo creo que queda bien.

- Davinia sí que no lo tolero – dijo ella frunciendo los labios. En su opinión "Dante Malfoy" era nombre de persona pretenciosa y poco amable. Y Davinia era nombre de pija. ¡Ninguna de sus hijas iba a ser una pija! – Dawn me gusta, no está mal. ¿Pero por qué todos los nombres empiezan por "D", no pueden empezar con "H"? – inquirió un poco molesta.

- ¿Dónde íbamos a encontrar un nombre más bonito que el tuyo? – preguntó él meloso con una sonrisita adorable. Hermione murmuró algo que sonó a "no puedo contigo" antes de perderse en un beso que duró varios minutos. Cuando se separaron respirando agitados ella aún no habia olvidado su pregunta inicial.

- ¿Por qué decidiste perdonarme, Draco? 

El suspiró un poco cansado. Vaya, ¿ahora tenía que contestarle a eso?

- Pues verás... – empezó, pero la puerta de la sala común se abrió para dar paso a dos pelirrojos y un moreno. Hermoine saltó de su asiento como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. Bueno, en realidad no tenían que haberse quedado en la sala común sobre todo teniendo su cuarto a dos pasos, pero no habían podido evitarlo. Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza al darse cuenta de su pinta (traía puesta la camisa de Draco) y la de su novio (traía puesta una sonrisa). Rezó porque los Gryffindor pasaran de largo, puesto que desde donde se encontraban no podían ver rastro alguno del rubio Sly e ignoraban que estaba allí. Sería preferible que siguieran ignorándolo.

- Mira, he encontrado mi gata – dijo Harry mostrándosela. La chica balbuceó algo incomprensible mirando de reojo a Draco, que no se había movido de su sitio, pero no estaba segura de que él entendiese la advertencia silenciosa que le estaba enviando para que pasase "desapercibido".

- ¿Qué haces así vestida? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño al ver la camisa negra que le quedaba demasiado grande. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera responder, Harry (que no estaba muy centrado últimamente, todo hay que decirlo) la salvó de hacerlo.

- Vamos a ir a Hosmeade después de comer, ¿te vas a venir?

Sobresaltándolos a todos (y haciendo poner a Hermione los ojos en blanco) Draco dijo desde su asiento:

- No sabía que hubiera una visita organizada para hoy.

Harry se puso blanco, Ron rojo y Ginny simplemente miró a Hermione estupefacta incapaz de decidir si era mejor palidecer o enrojecer. Todos los ojos se fueron a la camisa de Hermione y comprendieron la situación. 

- Esto... será mejor que subamos, ¿de acuerdo? – balbuceó Harry a los demás, que asintieron y se encaminaron a las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, violentos después de haber tenido la evidencia de que Hermione hacía algo más que hablar con Malfoy. Era verdaderamente incómoda la situación, nadie aún se había hecho del todo a la idea de lo que ocurría con su amiga.

Draco hizo ademán de levantarse, puede que para meterse un poco con los Gryffindor, pero Hermione viéndolo de reojo se tiró encima de él para impedírselo. Eso le valió una mirada estupefacta por parte de Ron que hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de nada para seguir a los otros hasta su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas al acordarse de la cara de Hermione.

--------------

Antes de marcharme, esta canción, Historia de un sueño de La oreja de Van Gogh.

Perdona que entre sin llamar 

no es esta la hora y menos el lugar 

tenia que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal 

mañana ni te acordarás, tan solo fue un sueño te repetiras 

y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz 

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz 

yo solo quería despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez más 

promete que seras feliz te ponías tan guapa al reír 

y asi, solo asi quiero recordarte

asi, como antes asi, adelante, asi vida mia mejor ser asi

Ahora debes descansar deja que te arrope como años atrás 

recuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar 

tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a tí 

y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adios al partir

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz 

yo solo queria despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez más 

promete que seras feliz te ponias tan guapa al reir 

y asi solo asi quiero recordarte 

asi como antes, asi, adelante, asi vida mia ahora te toca a ti solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje 

se esta haciendo tarde tendré que marcharme en unos segundos vas a despertar

Y asi solo asi quiero recordarte, como antes, así adelante, así vida mia mejor ser así.

Si habéis leído el quinto libro y os gusta el slash, supongo que ya sabéis a qué me suena. 

Si no habéis leído el quinto libro sabed que también me suena a Lili hablando a Harry. 

¿Será que desvarío?

Cuidáos.


	30. Cap 29

Hola!!!!!!!

Perdonadme si en las respuestas a los reviews son escuetas pero es que tengo que responder un montón (que popular que soy ^.^ jejeje)

Asíq ue hoy no me extenderé mucho, ok?

Reviews de no –se-cuando (de capítulo 27 y de respuestas a respuestas.... bueno, no sé que está todo mezclado):

****

Alicia, no fue culpa mia, sino de la página, que tuve que subirlo unas tres o cuatro veces y solo me salía a medias y cuando logro que lo coja entero sale extraño porque parece que el archivo se había dañado con tanto ajetreo o yo que sé que había pasado. El caso es que pude solucionarlo (antes de darle tres patadas al monitor) y al final pudisteis leer el capítulo. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó.

****

Yuriko, un voto para el trío, sí, yo suponía que los tenía azules pero hay un momento en el libro 5 en el que se dice (no sé si por fallo de quien lo tradujo porque no he pillado el original para verlo, pero ahí está) en el que se dice que son verdes (me quedé flipandolo yo sola) Justin en próximo capítulo. Ya veremos lo que le ocurre. Jajaja, no me gustaría librarme de ti, en serio. Besitos.

****

Shashira, lo siento, problemas técnicos que ya se solucionaron, espero que no vuelva a pasar (o me dará un ataque) 

**GaBrIeLa****,** hola! Pues aún no me he encontrado ningún fic que hable de Tonks, pero yo no la pondría con Snape sino con Lucius, no sé porqué. Vale, vale, relataré el primer encuentro de Draco y Blaisy pero tú publica el siguiente capítulo de Propiedad Privada o me dará algo!!! Lo leí, lo leí, muy bueno, y al final leí el Draco/Lucius pero me perturbó demasiado, eso del incesto me incomoda mucho!!! Ya ni lo sé, de verdad, pero algo de Remus/Ron o algo parecido seguramente, no, creo que era Snape/Ron o Snape/Oliver Wood o algo así, ya no recuerdo! No, no están tan mal y Draco es un poquito (ejém) "payaso" pero al menos se ve que los Slys están más unidos de lo que pensábamos (de lo que me alegro mucho, Slys al poder!!!) Oyes, que a ti no te interese mi vida social no quiere decir que deje de tenerla, me alimento de cotilleos y por movil no son tan jugosos, jejeje. Bueno, besitos y si tú no me acusas de tardar yo tampoco te acuso de lo mismo, jajajaj.

****

BB, mmm, gracias, pero crees que realmente ha terminado de decidirlo? Recuerda que ha pensado en que ambos podrían morir por separarse de Voldie... Mmm, bueno, a mí me parecía más lógico que iniciasen la relación casi por accidente que no esperando a que Draco cambiase para que Hermione viese "la maravillosa persona que es bajo la máscara de frialdad" y se decidiese a intentarlo o que Draco viese en ella "la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts después del gran cambio en su aspecto". Además, me gustan más con sus defectos y que entre ellos también se gusten por esto, aunque así es más ficticio aún que de la otra manera, verdad? Pues sí, tus tres puntos son válidos. Es un cabrón y quería avergonzar a la chica delante de todos, vengarse un poquito de ella por lo su diario y demostrarle que le importa además de animarla después de su ataque. Además que nadie sospecharía que una acción así podría ser suya. Besitos.

****

Nati, vale, punto negativo para el trío. ¿Aclarado? ¿Tu crees que está totalmente aclarado? Espera a que llegue Lucius... Hum, gracias por la idea!!! Oyes, si Rowling puede matar a quien le venga en gana, por qué no voy a poder yo??? Te aviso desde ya que soy una gran fan de "lo que el viento se llevó" que no termian precisamente bien. Lucius vendrá pronto a hacer una visita a su retoño por "varios motivos que no desvelaré, ejeje". Que poca confianza en Draco, crees que se dejaría pillar? Recuerda que es hijo de mortífago!!! Es que no sé inglés, porque si lo supiera tardaría aún más en actualizar perdida por esos miles de millones de fics que hay sin traducir!!! Pobrecita, pobrecita, pero yo tampoco lo estoy pasando bien (BUAAAAA) así que ya somos dos. Besitos mil.

****

mariapotter2002, exagerada!!! Por qué siempre decís lo mismo a cada capítulo ñoñi-cursi que publico??? Es un misterio! Bueno, gracias por la avalancha de halagos inmerecidos. Después de leer tu review unas cuantas veces he llegado a la conclusión de que no me he enterado de nada, quieres trío pero no quieres y a la vez te da lo mismo!!! Y si al final ponemos que te abstienes? Creo que será lo mejor. Bueno, a mí más que la luz de la pantalla me jodería más el sonido del teclado, pero supongo que todo junto es frustrante cuando alguien intenta dormir, mala, mala, deja a tu hermanita descansar!!! Jejeje. Besitos mil.

**Medora Black****,** jejeje, sí, les pasan muchas cosas a los estudiantes, y también a los profesores pero eso mejor me lo callo, jajaja. No sé, no sé, habrá que leer el séptimo libro para ver con quien termina Herm, me sentaría bastante mal si acabase con Harry o Ron (sería tan típico!) Jisjisjis, en realidad en la versión número 1 de la historia Snape y Skye quedaban juntos, pero luego pensé que sería un poco imposible, Skye tiene 15 añitos y por mucho que digan lo contrario en los fic no me imagino a Snape como pervertidor de menores, no va con su carácter (y además Dumbledore lo hecha de Hogwarts si se entera), así que después hice la encuesta sobre si debía quedar con Stan o Ron. Realismo? Bueno, como ya he dicho alguna vez me encanta Blaise! Tal vez porque es el personaje más misterioso de toda la serie (junto con Morag MocDougal) porque ni siquiera se sabe si es hombre o mujer! La teoría en realidad es un obliviate muy fuerte que le trastoca la memoria (tenemos el antecedente de Berta Jorkins en el 3º) aunque sí que su abuela le presiona un poquito. Bueno, claro, poco sabemos de Lucius y mucho de Lestat (no lo resistiré cuando muera!) y nuestra pequeña sanguijuelilla tiene unas explosiones de histeria que no le conocemos al bueno de Lucius, así que sí, Lestat puede parecer más humano! Besitos mil.

**Jenny Anderson****,** ale, dando envidia, eh? (así se hace!) Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. Bueno, pues siento decirte que en este capítulo poquito se ve de Blaise (y lo que se ve no se comprende demasiado, jejeje) y de los demás poco también. El verano? Pues a parte de estar sudando cual cerda y tener que trabajar cuando todo el mundo está de vacaciones no lo estoy pasando tan hayq ue ver el vaso medio lleno ^.^) Besitos!

****

Diana, hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, me temo que este capítulo te va a decepcionar mucho, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Justin va a ser expulsado, claro que sí, pero antes va a recibir una visita interesantilla, muajajaja. Besitos.

****

Akane—Chan, Hola! Sip, por aquí sigo, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo a mí me parece que quedó un pelín ñoño. Oyes, que a mí no me molesta nada ser cruel! Solo hay que ver el punto en el que dejo este capítulo jajaja. No, es broma, no me paso mucho últimamente. Besitos.

****

Flaca Potter , jajajaja, tu si que estás mal, encima de leerlo una vez, vas y repites! Jajajaja. Un punto para un trío, pero te apetecería Draco/Blaise/Hermione o Ron/Skye/Stan? Porque parece el el primero no está triunfando mucho por estos lares... Bueno, escenita Harry... en este fic no, en el de Fred tal vez haya algo dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas (pero no será nada Slash, eh?) Jajaja, escena específica en la ducha no hay, pero conversación (y postre) sí, ya lo verás. Jajaja, creo que deberías escribirlo tú, que lo vives más (por lo de tu sueño y tal, jejeje) jajaja, mente criminal! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espèro que sea de tu agrado (aunque lo dudo porque no hay escenita explícita, pero tú te la imaginas, ok?) Besitos mil.

****

Shashira & Yussi , Respuesta a Shashira, punto negativo para el trío, no te sulfures mujes! En realidad no creí que nadie fuese a querer un trío, pero no me apetece que Draco le ponga los cuernos a Herm con Blaise y como no paran de pedirme un D/B, pues así lo solucionaba, parece que la idea no ha gustado así que no te preocupes, ok? (aunque resultaría interesante escribir sobre un trío!!! Dior que mal estoy) Yeyeye, para el carro! Estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de lo que has dicho, pero eso de volver bueno a Draco... A ver, Draco ESTÁ bueno pero no ES bueno ni lo va a ser, que gracia tendría que cambiase su carácter de la noche a la mañana? Se está pensando lo de cambiarse de bando, pero eso no quiere decir que reniegue de sus creencias, ni mucho menos! Bueno, sobre los demás se verá más en el siguiente capítulo a menos que se me vaya la olla (lo que sucede con muchísima frecuencia) y cambie totalmente lo que tengo pensado hacer. Besitos. Respuestas a Yussi, mmm, no te creas que a mí me ocurre lo que escribo, ojalá! A él tampoco le quedó claro, aún no se decidió del todo (pese a la opinión popular!) Ron todavía vive, jodido pero vive, se sabrá más de él en el próximo capi. EJEM, que Draco es rubio natural, nada de tinte barato ni oxigenación de peluquería de tercera!!! (hereje!) Bueno, siento recordarte que la pareja de este fic son D y H, así que Ron no es importante (es más, está ahí de relleno, jejeje) jajaja, Harry está ahora mismo en un momento en el que el pobre chico no tiene ningún problema, Voldie está tranquilo, la chica que quiere está con él y sus coleguillas están con él por navidad. Dejémosle respirar un poquito que ya le vendrán los problemas, ok? No quieras hacerle sufrir tan pronto. Pues yo prefiero los helados de Ron con pasas (¿??), o si se puede elegir de Draco con chocolate ^.^!!!!! Besitos a las dos!!!

**Isis****,** Hola Iiiisiiiiis!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, al final os vais a hacer todos tan mega-cursis como yo!!! Neville, sí que afecta a las capacidades si el obliviate es mu fuerte (Berta Jorkins en el libro 3º) así que no me extrañaría nada de nada!!! Pero cómo no nos van a gustar Lucius o Lestat??? (hay a alguien a quien no le gusten???) Siii, sigo Embrujadas!!! (la mejor era Prue, pk se la tenían que cargar??? Aunque me encanta el pelo de Piper!!!) Jijijij, bailando más bien poco porque me he jodido los pies con unos zapatitos nuevos, de esos que llevan la tirita entre los dedos de los pies, y tengo todos los zapatos igual!!! Así que llevo los pies vendados de tiritas, tipo china!!! Besitos mil!!! (ah, post-data, me dejaste super-confundida el otro día por el msn, porque creí que habías publicado algún fic y no recordaba haberlo leído, ahora resulta que no veo que hayas publicado ninguno, a qué esperas para hacerlo????)

**ChIk-SoAd****,** hola! Bueno, punto 1 zanjado, punto 2 Malfoys al poder! Punto 3, no podrías, lo tendría encadenado en mi casa, muajajaj, punto 4 no soy tan mala!!!, punto 5, si ella está en medio no creo que le importe demasiado, sobre todo sabiendo que Draco la quiere, punto 6, nunca has tenido un gato, verdad? porque se quedan en el limbo cuando le mimas en exceso (aunque para ellos nunca es suficiente!) punto 7, no me gustan las relaciones chica/chica así que no escribiré sobre eso así como tampoco nada de incesto, punto 8, que tal si me lo explicas con detalle tu idea y vemos qué podemos hacer? Aunque ya te digo que eso de compartir a MI Lucius no me gusta demasiado (solo lo comparto con Sev y solo si es estrictamente necesario!!!) Besitos mil.

****

Lady_MoonLight, jajaja, que exaltación!! Pero oyes aún no ha renunciado, solo se le pasó la idea por la cabeza pero sabe que no es tan facil como parece!!! Claro que me interesa leerlo (aunque nunca había oído hablar de ese grupo) Avisame cuando lo publiques!!! Besitos.

**Star Ariala****,** sí, bueno, logico del todo no suena lo del trio, Rice es la mejor!!! Pues fíjate que desde la trilogía mi favorito de todos los libros que escribió depués es Armand (vuelta a los inicios!) bueno, Merrick no es de mis preferidos, la verdad, aunque se deja leer pero eché mucho de menos a Lestat (SNIF) DIORRRR fallo grave!!! Nunca, nunca me menciones "La reina de los condenados" si no quieres que me meta en un interminable monólogo sobre lo absolutamente horrible que me pareció la película comenzando porque Lestat es rubio, no moreno (que no es El Cuervo, por Dior) y AQUELLO no era para nada Armand!!!! Ups, estoy hiperventilando, mejor que deje el tema... Bueno, igual se me ha ido un poco la olla, pero quería decir que no me gustó demasiado esa peli, jejeje. Bueno, besitos y me encanta encontrarme a fans de Rice por el mundo!!!

****

Simplelectora, gracias, yo creo que toda la historia en sí misma es extraña, no solo los primeros capis, pero me alegro de que te esté gustando (sobre todo las escenitas en las que se inmisculle mi "mente calenturienta" jejeje) Hum, punto a favor del trío. Sobre Justin... bueno, me da penita haberlo dejado tan super-mal porque ahora cuando incluso leía su nombre en el libro 5 le tenía manía. Intentaré hacer algo a favor de los Hufflepuffs... algún día. Gracias por los ánimos y por dejar review! Besitos.

**Adarae****,** gracias, gracias por los halagos (inmerecidos) Plagiado? Yo no soy la inventora del nombre, existe de verdad, es un nombre árabe y significa "dador de agua". También es el nombre de una isla de escocia, aunque me alegro de que te haya gustado lo suficiente para "adoptarlo", jejeje. Gracias por el review, besitos.

**Dark Polly****,** uau, gracias, en serios pensáis eso de que me he superado? Porque a mí me parece que la cosa va a peor... Punto negativo para el trío. Bueno, yo no veo que fueran perdiendo su sexualidad sino que avanzaran un paso. Nadie se quejó de la mini-dominación de Hermione a Draco y a mí me pareció un paso adelante (anda, como la serie!) en su relación de pareja. Además yo no lo veo como algo erótico-festivo ni nada por el estilo, Draco le tiene mucho cariño a Blaise y quiere a Hermione así que no creo que se dejasen los sentimientos de lado. Por supuesto estás en todo tu derecho de negarte al trío que por algo sugerí votación, jejeje. Buf, abrazotes de Hagrid, se me romperían las costillas!!! Besitos mil. Y no te preocupes que yo tomo en cuenta todas las opiniones, pero ya sabes que la mayoría gana.

****

Asgard, jajaja, espero que tu estancia en el pueblo no fuera muy traumática y que te estés divirtiendo por ahí con tu ligue!!! Jajaja, a mí también me encantan, pero por mucho que me gusten no puedo resistirme a quitárselas, jejeje (espero que eso no moleste a nadie, jajaja) Yiaj, Draco Dicaprio, ni en broma! Con el asko que me da el Leo (lo siento, lo siento, pero el chikito me cae mal) Bueno, lo de la guerra familiar ya lo veremos, no voy a adelantar acontecimientos, jejeje. Oyes, en lo de la canción tienes razón, estaba muy bien! Jajaja, odio cuando se pelean! (aunque tengo que decir que mi pareja favorita es Monica-Chandler y que yo ya decía que se iban a enrollar desde el capítulo en el que nace el hijo de Ross, pero todos me tomaban por loca, JA!) Yo tengo una amiga que siempre dice "me lo juras por la batería de tu móvil?", jejeje. Mmm, me temo que no me quedó muy bien, y la participación de Blaise en este capi tampoco me termina de gustar, queda un poco rara pero como en general me gustó (ya sabes, lo que me puede llegar a gustar a mí cualquier cosa que hago) más o menos pues lo dejé así. Hey, que para algo está el rating! Sí, ahora Ginny es algo así como "más personaje", no sé si me entiendes, se ha vuelto peleona y eso no puede dejar de gustarme, y lo mismo pasa con Neville!!! Jajaja, bueno, vale, punto positivo para el trío! Esque tú eres como yo, tenemos una mente Heineken (piensa en verde, jejeje, si no has visto el anuncio estaré quedando como una loca!!!) Pues ni con piel ni sin piel me sale lo que busco, pero bueno que tampoco es tan dificil que no busco a Jacks ni nada de eso!!! Besitos mil para ti (y tu ligue, jejeje)!!!

****

Asuka Black Malfoy, punto positivo para el trío (parece que he tenido buena acogida después de todo!!!) Gracias! Esque son más o menos parecidos aunque no sé porque en los fics insisten en poner a Lucius tan soso (ejem, menos en Spirits Dreams Inside donde sí que es un poquito Lestat-pervertido, genial!!!) Siiii, Anne Rice!!!! Es de lo mejor! Gracias por el review y los ánimos!!! Besitos.

****

Princess Leia Skywalker, que suerte!!! Con lo que odio sudar T.T. Bueno, gracias aunque no creo que esté tan bien como dices (sobre todo la ortografía que seguro que si reviso lo que escribo me da un ataque por las faltas que cometo!!!) Que manera de exagerar! En serio que no creo que esté tan bien ni de lejos como dices, pero gracias por los ánimos y que la fuerza te acompañe!!!

**Neferura**, jajaj, pues para lo de Florence aún tendréis que sufrir un poquito pero ya os estoy diciendo que os coméis la cabeza por nada, que no es ni tan misterioso ni tan interesante, pero lo que hace la intriga, eh? (y yo que no paro de picaros con "os acordais de Florence?" jejeje, técnicas de márketing creo que lo llaman, jajajaj) Me gustó mucho tu fic (aunque ahora no recuerdo como se llamaba, sorry) espero con ansias que publiques el siguiente capítulo!!! Besitos mil.

**Ces**, odio el calor, lo odio lo odio lo odio!!! Prefiero mil veces el frio, que si tienes frio te pones más ropa y listo, pero con el calor cuando te quedas en bolas que haces? Odio vivir dependiendo del aire acondicionado!!! ¿?? Cambio de estilo? A mí me da la impresión de que nunca tengo el mismo estilo ni siquiera dentro de un capítulo a menos que lo escriba el mismo dia (ejemplo, la escena de Balise en este mismo capi, que me parece un estilo distinto del resto del capítulo) ¿¿??? No entiendo, "detalle"? La escena "íntima"? En realidad sigo sin saber qué nombre le hubiera puesto, para los títulos soy horrible (de ahí que los capítulos no tengan título), esque me siento incapaz de resumir la historia en una frase y por eso los summarys también son tan parcos. Lo mío no es acabar pronto, jejeje. Siento no haberlo publicado antes (en realidad ha sido por la vagueria de responder reviews que son un montón esta vez!!!) Besitos mil.

Respuestas a Reviews de capítulo 28:

**paola****,** gracias, gracias, en cuanto tenga un ratín me paso por tus fics, aunque sé que tienes uno un poco largo y me da pereza empezar a leer para dejarlo a medias, a ver si estos dias puedo leerlo todo de un tirón. Me alegro de que no te pareciese aburrido (espero que este tampoco te lo parezca ,ejeje) besitos!!

****

daniela_hp_7, ohhh, muchas gracias. Pues no he encontrado ninguna manera de ver la página en español, pero si la encuentras dímelo, plis porque estoy hartita de tener que coger el diccionario para ver qué leches pone!!! Jajaja, bueno, pues si es tan vital... Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy, hola! Jo, como estáis tos con la venganza!!! (ahora tendré ataques de ansiedad porque esperaréis algo espectacular, un poco tipo matrix y todo!!!) Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Siento no haber acutalizado antes, sorry! Besitos mil.

****

tom4eva, gracias, pero no creo que me esté desviando tanto, es mas se suponía que esta historia era un poco coral y estoy dejando a los demás personajes un poco al margen. Además necesito interactuar con los demás para la historia avance un poquito sino solo serían escenas de sexo (aunque no os quejaríais, verdad? jejeje) Me alegra que te gustasen los nombres! Besitos.

****

Flaca Potter, jajaj, creeme que hoy te agradezco mucho que seas críptica!!! Jajaja (pero solo por hoy, eh?) Me alegro de que te gustase. Esto... intuyo por TODOS tus mensajes que Harry es tu preferido, me equivoco? Siempre hablas de él aunque yo ni lo mencione en el capítulo, jajaja. Bueno, por tu constancia tal vez tengas una pequeñita recompensa un día de éstos, jejeje. Besitos.

****

Shashira, me alegro de que te gustase y también de que Skye te caiga bien! Yo tampoco me lo termino de creer, jejeje. Sí, ya veremos cuando Ron se entere!! La venganza está próxima!!! Aún no sé si Herm se va a enterar... y lo de porqué la perdonó... bueno, eso son conversaciones "de cama" que ya iremos viendo, jejeje. Jajaja, bueno, pues para el siguiente puedes tener dos ataques, vale? Muchas gracias por el cumplido, es un honor leer exageraciones como éstas, jajaja. Besitos mil.

****

Yuriko, no, la mayoría de cosas no. Para la venganza no queda demasiado, tranquilidad to el mundo. Lo de Ernie, bueno, aquí un pequeñito avance un poco confuso. Gracias por el review. Besitos!

**Isis****,** Hola! Me alegro de que te pareciese cuando menos ameno. Te has adelantado con las felicitaciones, no he llegado aún a los 400 revs (me daría un ataque tener que contestar aún hasta los 400!!!) Sí a Blaise lo van a consolar, aunque mucho me temo que va a sufrir "un poquito" más, pero no soy cruel por nada!!! Pues a mí me ha gustado bastante, a pesar de no ser una traducción perfecta (menudo kurro se pegaron los traductores) pero creo que metieron mucho rumor infundado que luego se ha quedado en nada. Síii, Ginny es una chica de hoy en día, jejeje. Tengo que reconocer que me cae mejor, y odio a muerte a Cho, pero como esta ya me caía mal de antes no hay problema ^.^. Esque igual lo sabe, pero no dicen nada a los alumnos! (eso de que tenga "casi telepatía" con Filch... raro, raro... y eso de que sea Sra. Norris en vez de un simple nombre... no sé, no sé) jajaja, bueno mejor me guardo para mí mis opiniones sobre mis capis pero creoq ue los sobrevaloráis, en serio. Hombre, Rowling no pondrá nada de nada ni siquiera de insinuaciones sexuales, pero creo que lo deja todo convenientemente ambiguo tal vez para que los más o menos adultos (jejeje) demos rienda suelta a nuestra maravillosa imaginación. Por supuesto si pone a dos tíos besándose los conservadores pondrían el grito en el cielo y tal vez la quemasen por bruja y todo!!! Ay, Fred... me queda muy muy soso y demasiado centrado en Harry/Ginny, pero haré un esfuerzo... un día de éstos, jajaja. Bien, bien, solo os la recuerdo pa joder, jajajaa. Besitos mil!!!

****

Nia_Gothica, errr, bueno a mí me pareció aburrido porque no pasaba nada así de interés, pero si a vosotros no por mí perfecto!!! Muchas gracias! Eso quiere decir que me puedo demorar un mesecito en actualizar? Jajaja. Besitos mil!!!

****

Jenny Anderson, bueno, aquí un poquito de Blaise pero te aviso que aún le queda un poquito que sufrir. Bueno, eso lo ves aquí. Ya sabes que Ron no se distingue precisamente por sus brillantes ideas ni por su romanticismo, así que se beneficiará de un "golpe de suerte" pero eso ya se verá un pelín más adelante, jejeje. Pobre Pansy!!! (no me gusta que odiéis a los personajes... bueno, menos a Justin que yo misma le he cogido manía, que rara soy, no?) Jajaj, conozco esa cara, te lo aseguro. Besitos mil.

****

Maru, punto negativo para el trío. Se tendrá en cuenta tu opinión, no te preocupes, pero lo haré o no lo haré dependiendo de lo que opine la mayoría! Gracias por dejarme tu opinión y me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos.

**GaBrIeLa**, bueno, así es como debería ser, pero en la traducción que leí del libro 5 decían que los tenía verdes, no sé si será por fallo de traducción (espero que sí!!!) Bueno, aparece, tal vez un poco más payasesco (divertidillo diría yo) de lo que estamos acostumbrados por los fics, más que nada, aunque yo desearía que apareciese mas!!! (vamos que si el libro se llamase Draco Malfoy y la Oden Mortífaga no me molestaría nada en absoluto) Jajaja, vaya, vaya, no creí que no quisieras trío, que sorpresa!!! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, a ver cuando publicas el 6º de Propiedad Privada, que estaba demasiado interesante para dejarlo en suspenso demasiado tiempo!!! Besitos.

**GaBrIeLa**, de nuevo!!! Vaya, no pensé que te vería tan pronto, jajaja. Siii, por favor traduce, traduce, te lo agradecería mil!!! Jajaja, siento no sacarlo más.... bueno, no, no lo siento en absoluto que ya tiene 5 libros!!! Jejej, me alegro de que te gustase también este capítulo, y lo otro... te lo explicaré cuando publiques el 6º capi de Propiedad Privada, muajajaja. Veeenga, te explico, es que es la canción, que es de alguien que muere y se presenta en los sueños de otra persona para hablarle. Por una parte me sonaba a Lily hablandole a Harry cuando él está dormido y por otra a la persona que muere en el quinto libro hablando a otra persona. Pero no digo más para no fastidiarte el libro!!! Sí, lo se, la canción se supone que es para una chica, pero si estoy lo bastante loca para escribir este fic puedo imaginarme que la canción es para un chico, no? Jo, me rayo yo solita!!! Bueno, Draco es un poco exhibicionista así que no será la última vez que esté en una situación similar. Besitos mil!!!

**YENNE-CHAN****,** gracias, el mío es Harry/Draco pero me apetecía más un Draco/Hermione, jejeje. Yo me enganché por las pelis tb, aunque después de leer los libros las pelis ya no me gustan tanto (sobre todo la segundo, porqué tiene Draco que hacer esas cosas extrañas???) Muchas gracias por los halagos y por el review. Besitos.

**Ces****,** te pareció divertido? Bueno, a mí me pareció muy soso, la verdad, pero me alegro de que te pareciese entretenido!!! Jajaja. Besitos.

**S@brin@ M@LfOy****,** muchas gracias por los halagos, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Besitos mil!!!

****

Poly Morgana R, Hola!!! Ya sé que te contesté a tus dudas por el msn pero no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, jajaja. A ver si nos vemos otro día por esos mundos de Dior, Besitos!!!

****

Yocasta, muchas gracias, aunque yo veo que me queda un Draco muy "blandito", bueno, es que a mi no me suena para nada que Draco sea virgen, por ejemplo (antro de perversión que es Slytherin, ajajaj) y Hermione con sus dos guardianes al lado tampoco puede irse de Living la vida loca por Hogwarts, además que ella no es muy dada a descontrolarse o saltarse las normas o ser "moralmente incorrecta" o algo de eso, no veo que le vaya a su carácter y Draco es demasiado celoso para que tengan una relacion liberal. Si fueran otros personajes no te digo que no, pero con estos simplemente no me cuadra. De todas maneras aprecio tus comentarios y los tendré en cuenta para otros fics!!! Besitos!!!

****

Asuka Black, me alegro de que te guste, pero siento decirte que aún no termina, y que aún cuando termine habrá segunda parte (y se está barajando la tercera!!!) Sorry. Besitos.

Veamos, recuento de votos!!!

En contra del trío tenemos 5 votos!!!!

PERO

A favor del trío tenemos 6!!!!

(y una abstención declarada, por aquello de sí pero no pero mejor lo que diga la mayoría)

Así que lo lamento mucho por los que no querían trío pero la mayoría ha decidido y (a menos que haya contado mal) habrá escena de Hermione/Draco/Blaise. Prometo que "precintaré" la zona para que sepáis cuando empieza la escena. Seguramente será en dos capítulos, ok?

Gracias a todo el mundo por leer mi historia, gracias dobles a los que se toman su tiempo para escribirme review y siento no haber subido antes el capítulo. En realidad en el último momento iba a meter otra escena, pero no quiero haceros esperar más aunque solo tengo para ofreceros un capítulo corto y con el que personalmente no estoy contenta. 

Bueno, sin más, el capítulo.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 29

- Así que Hogsmeade... – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Hermione le miró de reojo.

- Sí.

- Y vas a ir... 

- Er.... Sí

- Después de comer – continuó el chico clavando en ella sus fríos ojos grises.

- Draco, ¿te molesta que vaya? – preguntó ella exasperada volviéndose para encararlo. Claro que al minuto deseó no haberlo hecho: estar frente a un Draco Malfoy desnudo y mojado, con cierto rubor en las mejillas debido al agua caliente no era lo que se dice lo mejor para su estabilidad mental. Y menos cuando él se estaba enjabonando con tanta lentitud y esa media sonrisa en los labios. Hermione se volvió de nuevo tragando saliva para dejar que el agua de la ducha la empapase entera y olvidarse de esa escena. Cosa que iba a ser un poco difícil con el chico casi pegado a su espalda debido a las dimensiones de la ducha. O puede que no solo a eso. Hermione sintió las manos llenas de jabón de Draco pasar por sus costados para unirse sobre su estómago, arpisionándola contra su cuerpo a modo de cálido abrazo. El rubio apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

- No, para nada – contestó casi entre dientes. Hermione tuvo que pensar frenéticamente qué era lo que estaban hablando porque parecía haberse escapado de su cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque no lo parece – dijo cuando recuperó el hilo reprimiendo una sonrisa. Le encantaba notarlo molesto.

Había tenido que contarle todo sobre el pasadizo hasta Hogsmeade, algo que no le habría importado lo más mínimo de no ser porque ya aparecía descrito en su diario, aquel que le dejara a Draco en pago por haber leído el suyo. Eso quería decir que el chico ni lo habría abierto.

- No me molesta – dijo él ofendido. Aunque después de uno o dos segundos de aguantar la mirada escéptica de la Gryffindor reconoció: - No me gusta que no quieras que vaya.

Su voz había sonado como la de un niño enfurruñado y Hermione se vio casi obligada a besarle por su ternura. Se apartó de él sonriendo.

- Tengo mis razones – dijo misteriosamente.

Draco esperó que ampliase su respuesta, pero Hermione se limitó a coger un bote de champú para proceder a lavarse el pelo.

- Bueno, si piensas que me las puedes contar algún día... – dijo picado y sorprendido de sí mismo. Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿se estaba molestando de verdad porque ella quería salir con sus amigos? ¿O era que no le gustaba que andase por ahí con ese pelirrojo sin su supervisión? Sinceramente no tenía idea, pero esa excursión no le ponía precisamente de buen humor. 

- Bueno, vale – suspiró ella cansada. Sabía que Draco no pararía de incordiar hasta que no le contara y aunque era encantador verlo con el ceño fruncido se encontraba de buen talante y no le apetecía discutir – Verás, es que aún no te he comprado nada para navidad – reconoció un poco incómoda. 

- No tienes que regalarme nada – dijo Draco perplejo. ¿Así que por eso no quería que fuera con ellos? Bueno, era una razón bastante válida aunque un poco sorprendente. 

- Pero quiero hacerlo – contestó Hermione decidida. Se volvió para aplicarse el campú al pelo pero se paró un segundo en el que tuvo un ligero conflicto interno en el que ganó la curiosidad y se volvió hacia él - ¿Tú me has comprado algo? 

Draco asintió un poco distraído mirando el bote de champú que usaba la chica.

- Vaya, Herm, nunca pensé que utilizaras uno de estos productos. Siempre creí que tenías el nivel suficiente en pociones para hacer tus propias mezclas.

Hermione lo miró un poco sorprendida, no sólo porque él la había llamado "Herm" sino porque le fuera a regalar algo por navidades. Algo que ya tenia comprado, al parecer. El comentario sobre el champú le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro con limpieza.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó picada por la curiosidad - ¿Qué me vas a regalar? 

- Ya lo verás mañana – dijo él indiferente – Si quieres te puedo hacer un champú especial, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera? Con base de vainilla y canela diría yo – murmuró pensativo mirando el pelo empapado de la chica.

- Draco... 

- O puede ser frutal, manzana o fresa... Puede que hasta rosa.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó Hermione exasperada. Draco la miró un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué me vas a regalar? – preguntó ella impaciente sin conformarse con su respuesta anterior. De verdad que quería saberlo, pero solo para estar a la altura con su propio regalo, no por nada más, se dijo. El sonrió malevolamente.

- ¿Qué tendría de bueno que te lo dijera?

Hermione sonrió insinuante, echándole una valoradora mirada de arriba abajo y se acercó hasta sus labios para dedicarle un profundo y húmedo beso. Sus manos se apoyaron ligeramente en el pecho de Draco, aún enjabonado, y resbalaron con facilidad hasta sus ingles, donde cogió su miembro con una mano apretándolo ligeramente. Draco gimió contra los labios de Hermione y ella se separó con una sonrisa.

- Para empezar, no te castraría – dijo la chica con fingida inocencia, apretando un poco más su mano. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Entonces ya no te serviría de mucho – dijo con exagerado dramatismo – Solo me quieres para el sexo – se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos con aspecto de mártir haciendo reír a su chica. 

- Oh, qué gran actor perdió el mundo – comentó ella antes de volver a besarlo, sin soltar su miembro pero tampoco dejándolo olvidado. 

Cinco minutos después la acústica del cuarto de baño les devolvía sus gemidos ligeramente amplificados. O puede que simplemente gritaran demasiado fuerte.

Skye Hidden asistía resignada al debate que se había formado ente Ginny y Harry sobre el asunto de su nombre. Se habían barajado cosas como pompón, pelusa, patitas o señorita bigotes. De buena gana les habría destrozado la cara con las uñas, pero es que Harry acariciaba tan bien que todo acto de violencia se borraba de su mente.

Había intentado congraciarse con Ron preparándose la cama en su regazo con mucho cuidado, pero el pelirrojo no parecía estar por la labor aunque la había sostenido casi por un minuto entero sin hacer ningún ruido de disgusto, sólo gritando "Harry, quítame de encima a esta bestia del infierno". Eso ya era un avance. Seguía mirándola mal, eso es cierto, pero al menos no parecía haberla tomado con ella. Aunque, reflexionó Skye, le había abierto la puerta cuando Harry y Ginny no miraban. 

Ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar de los contínuos mimos de Potter y su novia, había bajado a toda pastilla a la sala común en busca de Draco. Pero oh, sorpresa, él ya no estaba allí. Rastreó su olor hasta el cuarto de Hermione Granger, y por los gemidos y gritos que se oían Skye consideró que ninguno de los dos se tomaría a bien una interrupción. Así que tuvo que esperar (agazapada tras una columna rogando porque Harry no la encontrase) a que saliesen de la habitación. 

Y esperó un buen rato.

Muy pocas veces Blaise Zabini había dejado los colores de su casa de lado dentro de Hogwarts. Era su deber y su derecho lucir el verde y blanco de su escudo de Slytherin. Pero esta era una ocasión especial, y Blaise quería exhibirse un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo bien que le quedaban los tonos castaños. Draco se había encargado de notificarle con mucha seriedad que sus ojos se veían más dorados y destacaban más con su abrigo de cuero marrón (que además le hacía más alto al llegarle a los tobillos) y su fino sueter de cuello alto negro, que resaltaba su tez blanca. Los pantalones de piel castaños le sentaban de maravilla y eran cómodos como un guante, ajustándose como tal. Y Blaise sabía bien lo que podía provocar un culo marcadito. Los tacones de sus botas resonaban pasillo adelante mientras se acercaba sin prisas al salón de encantamientos. Hogwarts parecía abandonado a esas horas, antes de la comida, todos los alumnos en el exterior jugando a batallar con bolas de nieve o aprovechando unas pocas horas el mortecino sol de Diciembre. 

Hacía más frio por los pasillos de lo que había imaginado, por lo que se alegró de haber traído una de sus múltiples y variadas bufandas con él y también los guantes de piel de cabritillo. Los condenados hechizos calefactores de sus ropas nunca alcanzaban sus manos. Y como era más friolero que vanidoso (increíble pero cierto) había cogido también su más abrigada capa de invierno. Negra, por supuesto.

Se detuvo en seco ante la entrada del salón, mirando su reloj de bolsillo y comprobó por la posición de los pequeños planetas bajo la esfera de cristal que llegaba tarde a su cita. De hecho muy tarde. Sonrió satisfecho haciendo desaparecer el objeto de plata entre sus ropas. Se recolocó la capa en su sitio, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en un suspiro que reclamaba valor y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar primero. 

Y allí estaba él, nervioso por la tardanza. Casi saltó por el sonido de la puerta pero se relajó visiblemente al ver de quíen se trataba. 

- Pensé que ya no venías – dijo aliviado, mirándole apreciativamente de arriba abajo mientras Blaise se quitaba la capa, acercándose seguramente con la intención de plantar un beso en sus labios. Sin embargo al acercarse lo suficiente pudo percibir la mirada fría del moreno que le hizo detenerse en seco. 

- No iba a venir – mintió Blaise con elegancia dejando su capa sobre una silla. Había decidido que acudiría incluso antes de leer la carta o reconocer la lechuza. Lo había decidido tras cuidadosa deliberación antes incluso del desayuno. No se hubiera perdido esto por nada, pero no era cuestión de que Ernie lo supiera. 

- Pero al final has venido – dijo el otro esperanzado – Te lo puedo explicar todo, te lo prometo. Para eso estás aquí, ¿verdad? – dijo con nerviosismo. Blaise se adelantó unos pasos para sentarse de medio lado en uno de los pupitres sin quitarle los ojos de encima, su pie apoyado en la silla, los brazos cruzados.

- Habla – dijo con un tono que rayaba peligrosamente en la indiferencia. 

En realidad no había venido a escuchar las justificaciones de Ernie Mcmillan. No necesitaba ninguna explicación pensada para convencerle, quizás, de que había sido utilizado por Justin Finch-Fletchley sin su consentimiento. No hacía falta nada de eso, pero Ernie no sabía que Draco tenía tan pocos escrúpulos para estar escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando el hufflepuff hizo su confesión, así no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había oído Blaise sobre él. 

Ernie, rechazado por sus compañeros de casa, estando en el punto de mira de los profesores y puede que despreciándose incluso a si mísmo, habíendo perdido a su mejor amigo y conspirador en Hogwarts, necesitaba de su compañía y consuelo y no había tardado demasiado en buscarlo, reclamandole un perdón que Blaise no estaba dispuesto a dar con facilidad. A las noticias de Draco se habían unido las de Skye, que relató el extraño intento de seducción del que había sido objeto en el cuarto de baño. "Conmigo en la habitación de al lado", pensó Blaise furioso. Y pensar que se había acostado con él. Pensar que le había dicho que le quería. ¡Dios, esperaba que no fuera amor lo que había sentido por ese maldito traidor!

Ernie, algo desconcertado por la máscara de calma de Blaise se sentó en el pupitre en enfrente y empezó a desgranar para su ex-amante una fantasiosa historia sobre cómo Justin le había obligado a ser su cómplice en todo momento.

- ¿Cómo pudo obligarte? – preguntó Blaise casi al descuido mientras se miraba las uñas. Sin embargo no se perdió la repentina palidez del chico.

- Bueno, tengo que confesarte que te he sido infiel, Blaise – dijo con aspecto compungido – Justin lo descubrió y me amenazó con contártelo si no le ayudaba.

Un tenso silencio invadió la habitación.

- Haz otro intento, Mcmillan. Eso no te ha quedado convincente – dijo Zabini con toda tranquilidad. 

- Es la verdad – dijo el otro con un hilo de voz. Blaise se rió de él con un poco de amargura.

- Vamos, Ernie, sabes bien que no es así. Yo te he sido infiel un montón de veces y siempre te lo he contado, sabes que te habría perdonado como siempres has hecho tú. Tu historia no se tiene en pie. 

- Pero Blaise, con lo posesivo que eres – dijo Ernie con súplica en la voz – no podía arriesgarme. No quería perderte – terminó un poco ruborizado.

Sinceramente, al Sly le dieron náuseas tanto su interpretación de la inocencia como su estúpida explicación. Así que además de imbécil le tomaba por una niña histérica o un aficionado al melodrama, ¿no? Le sonrió aparentando complaciencia. Después de todo, los Slytherins eran mejores actores que los Hufflepuffs.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Ernie? – preguntó con un tono suave, como de rendición. El otro levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

- Bueno, pensé que todo podría volver a ser como antes.

Blaise casi se calló del pupitre al oirle. ¿Pensó? ¿Pero los Hufflepuffs piensan? Se recompuso con rapidez. Seguramente era un farol, si los tejones pensasen Ernie se daría cuenta de que lo que pedía era algo así como ordenarle a Snape bailar la conga sobre la mesa de los profesores y esperar con ilusión que el hombre lo hiciera con genuino entusiasmo.

- Sería difícil. Has traicionado mi confianza – dijo Blaise mirando al suelo, aparentando dolor, mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en risas por la imagen de su serio profesor de pociones recogiéndose las túnicas para ejecutar unos pasos de baile.

- Pero fue por Justin – dijo Ernie casi en un susurro, trayéndolo a la realidad para su decepción. Era más divertido estar en el Gran Comedor donde se servúia la cena con espectáculo. Pero Ernie se había bajado de su asiento y se acercaba lentamente hasta él – Nunca volveré a hacerte daño, te lo prometo. 

El Sly llamó a su calma interior para mantenerse sumiso después de oir esas palabras.. Como seguía mirando al suelo obstinadamente como si allí hubiera algo muy interesante solo fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba su ex-amante cuando notó sus suaves dedos posarse un su mejilla y acariciarla con algo parecido a la ternura. Su otra mano fue a hundirse entre sus mechones de pelo oscuro. 

Blaise levantó la mirada hacia él y se percató, por primera vez, de lo mucho que se había esmerado para este encuentro. Se había hechado todo el pelo hacia atrás, en una extraña imitación de un Draco de pelo castaño que no cuadraba con él. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo normal, seguramente debido al kohl que había utilizado. Su piel brillaba intensamente y sus labios estaban rojos, como si se los hubiera estado mordisqueando por horas, brillantes por haberlos humedecido con la lengua, besables. 

Se dejó besar y envolver en el cálido aroma conocido. Y dejó que esos labios juguetones recorrieran su mandíbula por espacio de unos minutos, dejando que acomodase las caderas entre sus rodillas, permitiéndole acariciarle con timidez su muslo, accesible por tener el pie sobre la silla. 

Blaise se permitió el lujo de gemir. Y Ernie, confiado, hundió la lengua en su boca apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, haciéndole notar su erección contra su pierna, volviéndose dócil cuando el moreno le envolvió entre sus brazos y enredó las manos en su pelo. 

Blaise se dejó llevar por un minuto entero antes de morder con fuerza la lengua ajena. Ernie gritó contra sus labios y trató de alejarse, pero el Sly le tiró del pelo y le escupió de su boca con una sonrisa malévola, el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. 

- Nunca intentes engañar a un Sly – dijo con voz suave, dejando escapar una risita. 

Ernie, que siempre lo había considerado poco menos que como un animalito o una pieza decorativa o ya que estamos, un artilugio para el sexo, le miraba ahora asustado, empujándolo con sus manos como podía, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados entre sus cuerpos, las piernas de Blaise rodeando sus caderas, sus brazos apretándole contra él. Ernie no era capaz de llegar hasta su varita, aunque de haber podido habría descubierto rápidamente que ya no estaba donde solía. De haber podido separarse lo suficiente seguramente habría intentado darle un cabezazo a su ex amante, pero éste le tenía cogido dolorosamente del pelo y tiraba sin piedad alguna.

- Ahroa vamos a divertirnos un ratito – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa picaresca y su típica voz de "vamonos a la cama". Aunque esta vez Ernie oyó un tinte siniestro en su tono – No pensarías en serio que no te iba a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Draco se miró al espejo para comprobar que estaba perfectamente peinado y su reflejo sonrió brillantemente antes de gritarle "¡estás perfecto, eres el mejor!".

- Lo sé – dijo arrogante al cristal devolviéndole la sonrisa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco divertida por la inagotable vanidad de su chico. 

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué siempre te echas todo el pelo hacia atrás? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad – Estás adorable cuando te despeinas.

El rubio se giró a mirarla con algo parecido al orgullo herido.

- ¿Y así no estoy adorable? – gimoteó. Ella se rió y se acercó a él para despeinale su perfectamente ordenada cabellera marfil. – Hey, vale ya – se apartó de ella para volverse rápidamente de nuevo al espejo y volver a recomponer su peinado – Despeinado parezco un crío y tengo una reputación de cabrón que mantener.

- Para eso solo te hace falta abrir la boca, amor – dijo ella alzando las cejas con inocencia mientras alzaba el peine para mirarlo con cierta frustración. Ahora era cuando le tocaba batallar con la maraña apretada que era su cabello mojado. Suspiró pesarosa ajustándose mejor su grueso albornoz dispuesta a sufrir porque su pelo quedase libre de enredos. 

Después de unos dos minutos de lucha infructuosa en la que había maldecido, peteado, casi llorado de frustración y dolor por su pelo arrancado, Draco se apiadó de ella y le arrebató el peine de las manos. 

- No quiero tener una novia calva – dijo con seriedad, girándola con cuidado de cara al espejo para ponerse tras ella y le desenredó la maraña castaña mechón por mechón con mucha suavidad. Hermione lo observó por el reflejo del espejo dejándose hacer, casi hipnotizada por esos dedos aristocráticos trabajando en su indomable melena con tanta delicadeza como si tratase una pieza de porcelana. 

Con una paciencia increíble Draco terminó de convencer al último nudo de su pelo que era mejor darse por vencido y pasó una mano entre los mechones húmedos rozándole levemente la nuca. Hermione se estremeció agradablemente por ese contacto y cerró los ojos apoyándose contra él.

- Ya está – escuchó su voz muy cerca de su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que volviera a desearlo tan intensamente? ¡Si acababa de desenredarse de su cuerpo! Pero el agradable calor en sus entrañas era inconfundible y volvió a abrir los ojos buscando los suyos en el espejo. Draco entendió el mensaje, seguro que lo hizo, porque esa risa entre incrédula y derrotada, con tintes de excitación la hizo estremecer entera. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y con un guiño de sus ojos del color de las tormentas le anunció que por motivos de salud era mejor que esperase abajo a que ella terminase de arreglarse. 

Hermione le vio marchar con un sentimiento de decepción y enojo, pensando para sí con una sonrisa malévola "ya te pillaré más tarde".

Draco encontró una pequeña gatita negra mirándole divertida junto a la puerta del cuarto. Por supuesto sabía de quien se trataba y le envió una mirada de fastidio antes de recogerla y bajar con ella a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se sentó en el sillón de tres plazas y la puso sobre su regazo.

- Ya deja de mirarme así – medio murmuró, comprobando que no había nadie. Con un suave "¡puf!" Skye se transformó encontrándose sentada en las rodillas de su amigo.

- Vamos, vamos, Malfoy – dijo sumamente divertida – Te ví con ella antes, y ahora en la ducha otra vez – hizo chascar la lengua con un sonido reprobatorio – Controla tus impulsos, pequeño. No es propio de ti actuar como un cavernícola. Si sigues así vas a deshidratarte.

Draco la miró seriamente y después la tiró a un lado fingiendo desprecio. Skye rió al caer de espaldas al sillón y trató de incorporarse entre sus túnicas y capas quedando recostada contra uno de los brzos del sillón. Miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa y puso primero una pierna y después la otra sobre las rodillas del Sly. 

- Traigo noticias, como ya imaginarás – dijo con altanería a la vez que cruzaba los dedos sobre su estómago y hacía una pausa dramática.

Silencio.

- Esto... ¿me lo piensas contar hoy? – preguntó Draco alzando las cejas divertido por el teatro que le echaba la chica.

Pero justo cuando Skye abrió la boca para contar sus nuevas escucharon pasos en las escaleras y vieron bajar a un agitado Potter, una apresurada Weasley y un aburrido pelirrojo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver allí a la Sly. La morena cerró la boca al instante pero se quedó mirando a Ron claramente confundida. Harry se acercó a ellos al instante.

- ¿Alguno de los dos ha visto a Bastet? – preguntó desviando los ojos a todos los rincones de la sala. 

- ¿Bastet? 

- Sí, una gatita negra que parece una bola de pelusa – aclaró Harry. Draco le envió una mirada divertida a Skye que le clavó los ojos con furia.

- Bastet... vaya, vaya, ¿no era una diosa egipcia? – preguntó el Sly con los ojos relucientes de burla.

- Sí, la diosa del amor – informó Ginny a sus espaldas.

- Y de las orgías y las borracheras, según tengo entendido, un nombre muy apropiado – se regocijó el rubio. Si las miradas descuartizasen todo lo que encontrasen de Draco hubiera cabido en un dedal. Skye lo miraba molesta desde su posición en el sillón.

Ginny desapareció escaleras arriba diciendo que miraría si la gata había huído en esa dirección mientras Harry y Ron buscaban entre los muebles. Bueno, mientras Harry buscaba preguntándose irritado en voz alta cómo podía haber salido el animalido de un ahabitación cerrada y Ron miraba nada discretamente a la morena Sly y su pálido acompañante.

- Malfoy, tendría que hablar contigo – dijo ella incorporándose para hablarle al aludido en voz baja. Draco echó una mirada a los Gryffindors que intentaban pasar desapercibidos sin perderse palabra y sonrió con malevolencia.

- Está bien, Hidden, ellos pueden oirlo. Supongo que les interesará saber.

Skye miró escéptica a los leones que habían dejado de disimular y se habían quedado mirándolos fijamente. Después de encogió de hombros, era cosa de Draco.

- Ha despertado – dijo sin más preámbulos. Los ojos de Ron la ponían nerviosa –. Saldrá en un par de días. 

El rostro de Draco resplandeció con la idea de la venganza.

- Muy interesante – casi ronroneó. Skye se centró en mirarle a él e ignorar la punzante mirada del pelirrojo. 

- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? – inquirió. Draco se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie de un salto. 

- Improvisaré – dijo animado. Incluso tenía una tímida insinuación de rubor sobre las mejillas dandole un perturbador aspecto de casi-salud - ¿Os apetece una excursión por la enfermería? – preguntó radiante girándose hacia los Gryffindor. Estos se miraron un momento entre ellos, como comunicándose en silencio y después asintieron a la vez con aspecto grave. Draco se giró hacia Skye.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo ésta suspirando como cansada – Os cubriré las espaldas.

- Genial – dijo Draco y se inclinó para plantarle un beso en los labios a su amiga ante la mirada incrédula de cierto pelirrojo.

---------

Ah, se me olvidaba, el día 4 esta historia cumplirá cuatro meses!!! Intentaré hacer algo especial para celebrarlo... Mmm, creo que ya sé qué hacer, jejeje.

Besitos a todos y cuidáos.


	31. Cap 30

Hola!!!!

Bueno, hoy es día 4, hoy este fic cumple cuatro mesecitos!!! (quien lo diría, parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a escribirlo) Y gracias a vosotros se han acumulado un total de 400 reviews!!!!

Gracias a todo el mundo por leer esta historia, darme ánimos y aguantar mis desvaríos y estupideces varias, sois todos geniales, os quiero mucho!!!! SNIF (si alguien se lo pregunta, no, no he bebido, vale?) y encima hemos llegado al capítulo 30!!!!!

Hoy no contestaré reviews, dedicaré el tiempo en intentar terminar una "sorpresita" a ver si me da tiempo a publicarlo hoy aún (aunque ahora mismo son la 1:54 AM y mañana madrugo, o sea que no sé si va a ser posible terminarlo!!!) 

De todas maneras aquí tenéis el capítulo. Es un poco raro, porque está escrito en dos escenas que no cuadran nada entre ellas. Espero que no os decepcioneis.

Besitos.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 30 

Severus Snape vio marcharse a Blaise Zabini con impotencia. No sólo le había llamado para charlar sobre el "asunto Skye", sino también para investigar lo que había podido ocurrir con cierto Hufflepuff esa misma mañana. 

No hacía ni diez minutos que Ernie Mcmillan había sido encontrado inconsciente en el aula de encantamientos. Le habían dado una soberana paliza y Snape había sospechado enseguida de Blaise. Había sido pareja (no sabía bien si sentimental o solo sexual) de Mcmillan y Snape apostaría sus órganos (sí, sí, todos) a que estaba informado de todo lo que había ocurrido con Finch-Fletchley y Granger y la implicación de Mcmillan en ello, pues no por nada era compañero de cuarto de Draco Malfoy. Así que el maestro de pociones llamó inmediatamente a Blaise a su despacho para interrogarlo. 

El maldito chico ni siquiera se había fingido estar sorprendido por la noticia. Se había limitado a alzar las cejas con aire de indiferencia y había repetido una y otra vez con voz suave que no tenía idea de cómo ni por qué el hufflepuff había acabado en la enfermería. Snape sabía que era culpable, y Zabini era consciente de ello y parecía no importarle en absoluto lo que no dejaba de ser preocupante pues podría costarle un severo castigo o si se terciaba incluso la expulsió. Pero Severus Snape, parcial como era con sus Slys, resolvió dejarlo marchar sin siquiera un aviso y "hacerse el tonto" sobre Mcmillan. 

Zabini, renuente en extremo a hablar de su ex-amante y el estado en el que habían quedado las cosas entre ellos, cambió totalmente de actitud en cuanto su profesor nombró a Skye. El chico realmente estaba preocupado por ella y contó a Snape todo lo que sabía sobre el tema, informando de las visitas nocturnas de la chica a la cama de Draco en busca de un abrazo protector. 

Así que ahí estaba el oscuro profesor de pociones, conmovido por las declaraciones de un alumno sobre la angustia emocional que atravesaba su protegida. Sentado tras la mesa de su despacho, los codos sobre la madera oscura y la frente recargada contra sus nudillos, Snape consideró la situación con cuidado. 

Las cosas eran más graves de lo que Skye había comentado. Severus Snape había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Stan Adams después del desayuno y éste había relatado los dos episodios de llantina que había presenciado. No le gustaba nada todo lo que podía deducir de esas historias. Tampoco le gustaba recordar el rostro de Skye cuando se lo había contado como de pasada. La chica nunca había mencionado que llegase hasta ese extremo de ¿desesperación? Podia ser... Ella no había sabido cómo explicarlo y cuando le había puesto un nombre (angustia) éste no había parecido abarcar todo lo que sentía en los momentos en los que se derrumbaba. Stan lo había llamado "desolación" y Blaise lo había calificado como "una especie de depresión".

Snape, esperando equivocarse, había pensado que podía ser miedo. La manera en la que Adams había contado cómo ella se había aferrado a sus brazos, la forma en la que Zabini había descrito su llanto, entre contenido y desgarrado, hacían pensar al profesor que podía tratarse simplemente de miedo irracional. Miedo a convertirse en algo que no quería, tal vez. Miedo a desaparecer, a dejar de ser ella misma. 

Esta deducción la había sacado ya hacía tiempo, concretamente cuando Skye lo pasó tan mal por la presencia de los dementores en Hogwarts. Snape se había dado cuenta de que los Slytherins parecían más afectados que el resto de los alumnos por estos seres y aún no acertaba a explicarse la razón. ¿Acaso eran más sensibles o perceptivos que los estudiantes del resto de las casas? No parecía probable, pero también entre los Slys había muchos hijos de mortífagos, y la mayoría (sino todos) habían presenciado alguna que otra atrocidad en las reuniones a las que acompañaban a sus queridos progenitores. 

De todas maneras el de Skye era un caso diferente, pues ella no había asistido a ninguna de esas reuniones. Snape estaba casi convencido de que era en el ámbito familiar donde se generaba toda esa aflicción que sentía la chica, así que lo primero que debería hacer sería ponerse en contacto con su madre. 

Pensar en Meriel le hizo desear un trago. Nunca había sido una mujer fácil de tratar cuando el tema era su hija. Meriel se negaba a ver la manera en la que sus padres inflúian en Skye. Delante de ella éstos nunca habían tratado mal a la chica pero Snape estaba convendido de que la mujer no había sabido actuar en este caso. Si Skye decía que sus abuelos la odiaban debía ser por algo. Meriel, al no encontrar pruebas, había asumido automáticamente que todo eran figuraciones de su hija y la niña había notado esa falta de apoyo en su madre. Tal vez por eso ya no confiaba en ella. Tal vez por eso ahora confiaba en Snape. 

El profesor de pociones se levantó renuhente de su asiento para dirigirse a la chimenea, pero en cuanto hubo cogido un puñado de polvos flu se sintió cobarde y acabó aceptando ese trago en el que había pensado. Tuvo que tomar tres antes de reunir la serenidad suficiente para encarar a la mujer con la que aún soñaba en la noche. 

El rostro de Meriel, tan parecido al de Skye, se prefiló en el fuego con el entrecejo fruncido y aire preocupado.

- ¡Severus! – exclamó sorprendida al verle - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está bien Skye? – preguntó enseguida con inquietud.

- Meriel – saludó él con excesiva cortesia para los años que hacía que se conocían – Todo está bien, no te preocupes – la expresión de la mujer se relajó aunque lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Entonces a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona - ¿Acaso te has decidido a invitarme a cenar de una vez?

Snape estuvo seguro de que se había ruborizado un poco. Meriel llevaba tomandole el pelo con eso demasiado tiempo para que la tomase en serio, sin embargo a veces lo hacía. Le hubiera encantado invitarla si no fuera porque seguía enamorada del maldito hijo de puta que le había arruinado la vida. Sin embargo, Severus lo consideró seriamente. Si la invitaba a cenar en algún lugar tranquilo podrían hablar con tranquilidad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con Skye.

- De hecho, sí, para eso te llamaba justamente – dijo con aplomo. Pudo ver cómo ella se sorprendía ligeramente, sin embargo aceptó con gracia la invitación de una cena en Hosmeade para esa misma noche. 

Cuando la cabeza de Meriel desapareció de las llamas Snape no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de complaciencia como si la idea hubiera sido suya desde el principio. Volvió a su escritorio sintiéndose muy contento consigo mismo y dispuesto a trabajar un rato. Sin embargo la tranquilidad le duró muy poco cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: hacía años que no salía a cenar con una mujer. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, pensando primero en que no había estado acertado concertar una cita para esa misma noche, ¡era nochebuena! Seguramente ella tenía planeado pasar la velada con su familia, y aunque Snape no tenía ningunas ganas de conformarse con la típica cena con el resto de profesores consideró la idea de anular la cita. 

Después pensó que si ella había aceptado era por algo. Tal vez no pensaba celebrar el día de ninguna manera en especial. O puede que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la fecha. Fuera como fuere Severus resolvió no hacer ni decir nada, bastante suerte había tenido con que ella hubiese aceptado. Si quería anular la cita tendría que hacerlo la misma Meriel. Además, por una vez que podía pasar una nochebuena agradable con una compañía que realmente deseaba tener no estaba dispuesto a tirarlo por la borda.

A continuación vino el turno de las dudas: ¿cómo abordaría el tema de Skye? ¿pediría carne o pescado? ¿debería llevarle flores? ¿cuál sería la época de celo de los hipogrifos? ¿qué debería ponerse? Eso era lo más importante, ¿qué se ponía? Aunque segundos después, cuando Snape estaba plantado frente a su armario, se dio cuenta de que no sería problema, sólo tenía que elegir el tono de negro que le sentara mejor, asi que después de unas cuantas pruebas dio con el atuendo negro perfecto (aquel que más resaltaba sus ojos negros y su pelo negro). 

Se dio una ducha concienzuda, esmerándose especialmente en su cabello para hacer que quedase más limpio y brillante que nunca, y hasta se hizo la manicura en un intento por estar perfecto hasta el mínimo detalle. 

Se miró al espejo con aire crítico y decidió que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Pensó si debía utilizar esa colonia que Dumbledore le había regalado la navidad pasada, "Atracción Incontrolable Nº5", que aunque había comprobado que era bastante efectiva (Sinistra había caído rendida bajo sus efectos en la fiesta de los profesores) también había quedado demostrado que podía llegar a ser excesiva (Trelawney y Sinistra habían tenido una especie de "pelea de gatas" por él terminando con Flitwick en la enfermería y Sprout había intentado asaltarle sexualmente en los lavabos de caballeros, aunque eso es otra historia que carece de importancia y no tiene interés alguno para el lector) 

Finalmente, cuando Severus Snape terminó de abrillantar sus zapatos se decidió a mirar la hora y se dio cuenta de algo que hubiera sido bochornoso de no haber estado completamente solo: ni siquiera era la hora de comer y si cita era para la cena. Puede que se hubiera adelantado un poco con los preparativos, después de todo.

Completamente abochornado por su actitud de quinceañera en su primera cita se dirigió a su armario para volver a cambiarse de ropa por algo menos formal que el terciopelo, pero una llamada a la puerta le hizo detenerse.

Cuando abrió deseó al instante no haberlo hecho. Recargada en el marco de la puerta estaba sinistra, mirándole de arriba abajo con una mirada apreciativa y con su sonrisa habitual pendida en el rostro.

- Sevvy, querido – gorjeó encantada con su aspecto - ¿Cómo sabías que vendría a verte? Quería invitarte a un paseíto antes de comer. No me hagas pucheros, tienes que tomar el sol. ¡Estás tan paliducho! Y no acepto un no por respuesta...

- Esto es surrealista – murmuró Harry a su amigo mientras ambos trataban de no perder de vista a un Sly muy entusiasmado – Quiero decir, ¡estamos siguiendo a Draco Malfoy! ¿alguna vez habías pensando en que haríamos algo así? – negó con la cabeza como muestra de incredulidad a sus propias palabras – Parece que se está tomando muy a pecho esto de estar con Hermione. Primero hace la cursilada esa del Gran Comedor y ahora se convierte en su caballero andante. ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco! No me sorprendería demasiado si terminamos viendo a Snape bailar la conga en la Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

Ron Weasley, que caminaba a su lado cabizbajo, no dijo nada al respecto. No solo porque no tuviera nada que decir, a parte de quejarse amargamente por la situación, sino porque el beso de Draco a Skye le había molestado profundamente. "Yo nunca hubiera besado así a Hermione" pensaba irritado "Esa clase de cosas no se hacen entre los que son solo amigos". Recordó a su pesar que los dos Slys habían mantenido una relación no hacía tanto tiempo, sin embargo eso no logró disipar sus objeciones. 

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había molestado tanto. Tal vez era porque Draco estaba saliendo, o estaba enrollado o lo que fuera, con su mejor amiga aunque lo dudaba bastante. Sospechaba que tenía más que ver con un sentido de la posesividad hacia Skye. "Pero ella está saliendo con ese Sly moreno" se dijo, no sin cierta amargura, ya que era por su culpa. Si hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto a su debido tiempo ahora no se sentiría tan deprimido. Lo peor de todo era que aunque quería recuperarla (pensando que una vez casi fue suya) por una parte le sabía bastante mal tener que fastidiar al chaval aquel, que parecía morirse por ella de una manera que Ron nunca podría igualar. Por otra no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a conquistar a la extraña Hidden. Supuso (con un tinte de derrota al tener que reconocerlo) que lo más inteligente sería pedir ayuda a su hermana, que no por nada era amiga de Skye. Tal vez Ginny pudiese darle algunas pistas.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar que Harry le estaba mirando fijamente y que al parecer llevaba haciéndolo por un rato.

- ¡Bienvenido! – le dijo el moreno con una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que tenía su atención – Has estado fuera bastante tiempo. ¿Algo interesante por esos mundos paralelos?

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Pues sí, en uno de ellos lograbas hacer comentarios inteligentes, no como en este – replicó con acritud, ganándose una colleja de parte de Harry. 

- ¡Ays! – se quejó, devolviéndole el golpe al chico de gafas. Este no se quedó atrás y repitió la acción. En uno segundos estaban enzarzados en una estúpida pelea de manotazos parados en mitad del pasillo.

- Hey, nenas, dejad de hacer manitas por un momento, ¿queréis? Tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo la voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy haciendo que los dos amigos dejasen su inofensiva pelea un poco avergonzados. Allí estaba el rubio, con su gesto despectivo, su ropa completamente negra y la varita en la mano. El Sly suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmuró por lo bajo algo parecido a "críos de cinco años" con un deje de exasperación. Después con un revoloteo de su capa negra (no se sabe si aprendido de Lucius Malfoy o de Severus Snape, a cada cual mas teatral con sus ropas) se volvió para seguir con su camino.

Los Gryffindor lo vieron alejarse y soltaron una carcajada por el ridículo de haber sido pillados comportándose como estudiantes de primer año. Extrañamente no se molestaron ni por el comentario ni por la actitud de Malfoy. Encogiéndose de hombros siguieron al Sly hasta la enfermería.

- Bien, cual es el plan – dijo Harry en cuanto se reunieron ante la puerta cerrada. Draco alzó una ceja un poco desconcertado por la pregunta.

- Entramos y lo machacamos – contestó llanamente. Harry esperó pacientemente por unos treinta segundos esperando que el rubio añadiese algo más.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó parpadeando – Oh, gran estratega, me temo que te has olvidado de un par de cosas – dijo con sarcasmo. Ante las cejas alzadas de Malfoy (y también de Ron, pero como era su amigo decidió pasarlo por alto) añadió: - ¿Qué hacemos con la Señora Pomfrey? ¿Qué le vamos la hacer a Justin? ¿Tenemos alguna excusa por si hay alguien más en la enfermería? 

- Esto... Bueno, a la Pomfrey podemos o distraerla con algo o lanzarle un Desmaius o encerrarla en su despacho – dijo Draco pensando por primera vez en que ese iba a ser un inconveniente que no se había molestado en tomar en cuenta.

- ¿Y a Justin? ¿Qué piensas hacerle? – volvió a preguntar Harry un poco inquieto. 

- No voy a lanzarle un Cruciatus si es lo que piensas Potter – dijo Draco casi masticando las palabras – Eso deja secuelas físicas y no nos lo podemos permitir. Lo que le hagamos no tiene que dejar marca, así que me decanto más hacia la tortura psicológica.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que la maldición Cruciatus deja secuelas? – preguntó Ron vivamente interesado. Nadie había dicho nada de eso en las clases de Moody donde habían estudiado sobre las maldiciones imperdonables - ¿Acaso sabes hacerla?

Draco lo miró con seriedad por un momento. Después dijo sin rastro alguno de emoción:

- Qué mierda de mortífago iba a ser si no supiera hacerla, ¿no crees?

Tanto a Harry como a Ron se les heló la sangre en las venas por tan cruda confesión. Siempre habían supuesto que Malfoy terminaría uniéndose al Señor Tenebroso, pero oirlo de sus propios labios en tan abierta aceptación era algo que impresionaba un poco.

Harry rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado entre los tres aclarándose la garganta innecesaria y ruidosamente.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado entonces? ¿Ilusiones?

Los ojos grises de Draco dejaron a Ron y se volvieron hacia él.

- No soy un buen ilusionista – admitió con un poco de derrota – Pero tengo una mente bastante tortuosa así que creo que lo mejor será servirnos de ello. Vosotros ocuparos de lo que pueda surgir – dijo con frialdad. Tanto Harry como Ron aceptaron, sumisos. Los ojos de Malfoy parecían más claros que nunca ahora que pensaba en maneras de dañar a su víctima y los Gryffindors agradecieron en silencio no estar en ese momento en su punto de mira.

Una cosa eran las enemistades, bien personales o por casas, que mantenían entre ellos, pero no dejaba de ser algo así como un juego. Lo de Justin, sin embargo, era algo más profundo. Draco en serio quería dañarlo, no le bastaría humillarlo o jugarle una mala pasada. Deseaba verle sufrir. 

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera hacer o decir nada y se deslizó adentro silenciosamente. Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas preguntándose mutuamente si se estaban jugando una expulsión y entraron tras Malfoy.

La enfermería parecía vacía a primera vista, pero se percataron enseguida de que había dos camas con las cortinas corridas. Mientras Harry echaba una ojeada al mapa del merodeador lo más discretamente posible para que Draco no se percatara Ron bloqueó con un hechizo la puerta de la entrada y, tras la indicación del moreno de que todo estaba despejado, la del despacho de la enfermera. 

Draco, entretanto, se había acercado a una de las camas para hechar un vistazo. Casi soltó una inoportuna risa al ver al ocupante que descansaba plácidamente entre las blancas sábanas. Ron y Harry, viendo su actitud, se acercaron a él con gesto preocupado. Draco se controló lo suficiente para mirarlos con diversión en los ojos y susurrar:

- Y tras la cortina número 1 encontramos a... – descorrió dramáticamente la cortina dejando ver a un chico pálido y apalizado que parecía estar bajo los efectos de la poción del sueño - ¡Ernie Mcmillan! – dijo Draco triunfante, volviéndose de nuevo a mirarlo. Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados y observaron a Malfoy, que parecía bastante satisfecho con el trabajo realizado en la cara del Hufflepuff. Al percatarse de la mirada de incomprensión de los Gryffindors fue lo suficientemente generoso para explicarles: - Ayudó en todo a Finch-Fletchley, pero ya nos hemos ocupado de él.

- ¿Nos? – preguntó Harry. Draco asintió.

- Zabini – aclaró con una sonrisa – Mcmillan lo manipuló y el pobre merecía vengarse un poco.

- Pues se ha vengado bastante, diría yo – replicó Ron observando la cara hinchada y amoratada del Hufflepuff – Está irreconocible, parece comida para pájaros.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

- Le diré a Blaise lo que dijiste. Apreciará mucho tu comentario.

Se alejó de la cama bastante satisfecho por lo visto y descorrió la segunda cortina. 

Harry echó un hechizo de silencio al cuarto por lo que pudiera pasar y se acercó con cautela a Malfoy. Éste simplemente estaba mirando a un dormido Justin Finch-Fletchley aparentemente sin expresión alguna, pero Harry pudo ver que apretaba la varita entre sus dedos con tensión, sus nudillos casi blancos por la fuerza con que lo hacía. 

Finch-Fletchley parecía bastante recuperado. El vendaje de la cabeza aparecía limpio sobre su pelo y tenía una expresión de placidez en los rasgos. Harry pensó de pronto que no sería capaz de hacerle nada, tan inocente parecía. Sin embargo, recordó el relato de Hermione, cómo éste energúmeno la había atacado y maltratado sin tener consideración alguna y su rabia creció dentro de él. Ron, a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión y Harry supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. 

Miró a Malfoy, con su máscara de frialdad puesta no delataba ni sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos, pero si estaba mínimamente interesado en Hermione estaba claro que desearía hacer algo más que manipular la mente del Hufflepuff. Y eso que Harry no había visto el estado en el que había estado Hermione antes de que la señora Pomfrey la curase. 

Draco sonrió entonces, una mueca de desprecio y diversión cruel que le hizo parecer realmente maligno, y se inclinó sobre Justin como si se dispusiera a besar su frente.

- Justin... – canturreó en su oído. El chico se revolvió un poco molesto pero no abrió los ojos – Es hora de despertar, bella durmiente. Tienes visita – Draco puso la punta de su varita contra la frente del chico y éste abrió los ojos parpadeando confusamente. Logró enfocar su vista y miró a Draco desconcertado.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó estupidamente. 

- No, soy el hada de los dientes y he venido con mis duendecillos a sacarte unas cuantas muelas – sonrió divertido por su propio comentario, lo que hizo que se viese más temible puesto que parecía ligeramente perturbado – Ya de paso podríamos llevarnos tus pelotas para venderlas en el mercado negro, aunque no me puedo imaginar quien podría querer un producto de tan baja calidad – dijo con voz engañosamente suave. La risa sofocada de los Gryffindor le distrajo un momento, pero no lo suficiente para sacar la vista de un repentinamente pálido Justin. 

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el chico encogiéndose contra la cabecera de su cama y agarrándose a las sábanas como si eso pudiera protegerlo. Buscó con su mano bajo la almohada mientras de reojo miraba la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Buscas tu varita? – preguntó Draco tras ver sus movimientos. Chascó la lengua ruidosamente – Me temo que a estas horas ya estará partida en trocitos – informó aún con suavidad – Ya sabes, por lo de intentar violar a Granger y todo eso – dijo de manera casual, como quien comenta el tiempo. Justin palideció aún más si eso podía ser posible. 

- No quería hacerle daño – dijo con un hilo de voz. 

- Menos mal – dijo Draco con acritud. 

Justin, que lo miraba con terror, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de la presencia de Ron y Harry en el cuarto. Y si ya estaba asustado con ver a Malfoy allí casi mojó la cama al ver a los dos Gryffindors mirarle con pinta de asesinos en serie. 

- Lo siento – gimió.

- No basta – dijo Ron con sequedad.

- Ya sabes que hemos venido a torturarte, ¿no? – preguntó Harry casi con amabilidad, como sintiendo mucho toda aquella situación pero dispuesto a hacerle sufrir de todas maneras. 

- Por favor... – empezó a suplicar Justin, pero no había terminado de lanzar su ruego cuando se encontró con Malfoy inclinado sobre él casi rozándose sus narices. Justin podía ver el brillo metálico de los ojos de Draco que parecían dos cuchillos clavándole su mirada.

- Ni te atrevas – siseó con furia – Tú no tuviste piedad con ella, no pidas la nuestra ahora. 

Justin tuvo unas desesperadas ganas de llorar y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no haber tenido la certeza de que Malfoy se cabrearía aún más. 

- Juro que no sé que pasó, yo no quería hacerle daño a Hermione – gimió. Pero fue un error porque Draco lo cogió de la camisa del pijama para casi levantarle con un tirón violento.

- ¡Te prohíbo que digas su nombre! – dijo con ira. Harry y Ron tuvieron que intervenir entonces para que no emplease la violencia física contra el Hufflepuff. Draco se dejó arrastrar hacia atrás un poco reticente, pero intento relajarse y se apoyó en una de las camas vacías para recoger algo de autocontrol.

Llegados a este punto Harry y Ron estaban un poco asustados. No estaban totalmente convencidos de que Malfoy no terminase echando una Cruciatus a Finch-Fletchley y francamente no querían que aquello ocurriese porque entonces se verían en serios problemas. Además, ninguno de los dos era experto en torturas psicológicas mientras que Malfoy seguraemente sabría exactamente qué debía hacer. Esperaron un minuto entero a que se calmase. Cuando lo hizo cerró los ojos en una especie de meditación y tras unos segundos volvió junto a Justin. 

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Harry desconfiado viendo la decisión en el rostro del Sly.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un pensadero, Potter? – preguntó sin mirarle. Harry se sintió un poco desconcertado por esta pregunta pero asintió recordando la vasija de piedra en la que Dumbledore depositaba sus pensamientos y recuerdos - ¿Has usado alguno?

- No exactamente, pero he visto cómo se hace y he entrado en algún recuerdo – respondió un poco vagamente. Draco lo miró con sus ojos relucientes por unos segundos.

- Bien, pues tengo un pensamiento especial para Justin – dijo con una medio sonrisa. Acto seguido cogió su varita puso la punta en su sien. Cuando la volvió a separar un dilgado hilo plateado había quedado prendido en ella.

Harry y Ron miraban a Malfoy perplejos. Ambos sabían (Harry por haberlo presenciado y Ron por los relatos de su amigo) que ese hilo plateado era un pensamiento. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que Draco se proponía hacer, por lo tanto se sorprendieron bastante cuando el rubio Sly puso la punta de la varita contra la sien de Justin, haciendo que el hilo desapareciera.

Justin, que no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, observó a Draco asustando hasta que éste le tocó con la punta de su varita. Justin miró sus labios temiendo que pronunciase algún hechizo, pero en lugar de eso su mente se vió asaltada por imágenes tan horrendas que su cuerpo se convulsionó sobre la cama como si hubiera recibido una descarga. 

Su mente estaba llena de gritos, dolor, sangre y fuego. Podía ver su propio cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor, imágenes incoherentes donde eran torturados tanto él como otras personas, incluyendo a Ernie. No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar. Tampoco cuando empezó a gritar. Solo era consciente de las imágenes que había en su mente, bañándolo como un torrente de horror y mezclado con los gritos risas malévolas que llenaban sus oídos. Las náuseas lo atacaron y se dobló en dos, vomitando sobre la inmaculada ropa de su cama. 

Draco sonrió satisfecho viendo el resultado de las imágenes que su mente había creado especialmente para este insecto. Ron Weasley parecía sumamente impresionado con la reacción del Hufflepuff, pero Draco sabía muy bien lo que el miedo podía hacer en las personas y era consciente de que Justin tendría pesadillas por mucho tiempo, puede que por el resto de su vida. El mismo Draco había presenciado cosas que preferiría no recordar nunca, y había entremezcado todo esto con las torturas y el dolor que él mismo habría deseado infligir a Justin. 

Harry, que se había acercado corriendo hasta Ernie Mcmillan cuando los gritos de Finch-Fletchley habían comenzado regresó apurado después de comprobar el mapa del merodeador y haberle lanzado un Desmaius al otro hufflepuff. A pesar de la poción había estado a punto de despertarse por todo el alboroto. Harry se alegró en silencio de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto y también se alegró de no ser Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Después de unos segundos miró a Draco confuso.

- ¿Cuánto durará el efecto? – preguntó viendo retorcerse al chico sobre la cama, con los oídos taladrados por sus gritos. Draco se encogió de hombros con aire de indiferencia.

- Supongo que cesará cuando se le saque ese pensamiento.

- ¿Y cuando piensas sacárselo? – preguntó Ron viendo con asco como Justin volvía a vomitar sobre sí mismo (en este punto ya estaban reunidos bastante alejados de la cama para que las náuseas no les afectasen también a ellos)

- No había pensado hacerlo – dijo Draco imperturbable. Los otros lo miraron horrorizados.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Tienes que sacárselo, no queremos volverle loco! – dijo Harry agitado. Draco lo miró alzando las cejas soprendido.

- ¿De veras no queremos? – preguntó con frialdad. Tanto Ron como Harry negaron con la cabeza, pensando que Justin ya había tenido bastante. Draco los miro por unos momentos como debatiendo consigo mismo y suspiró cansinamente como dándose por vencido. Conteniendo una mueca de asco se acercó de nuevo al Hufflepuff y extrajo el hilo plateado que volvió a introducir en su cabeza.

Ron y Harry casi esperaron que tuviese la misma reacción que Justin ante la acogida de ese pensamiento, pero o Draco era mucho más fuerte o al ser especial para Finch-Fletchley no le afectaba en absoluto. A los Gryffindors no pudo dejar de picarles la curiosidad por el contenido del mismo. 

Justin, entre tanto, se había desmayado logrando que un silencio perturbador invadiese la enfermería. Draco, Harry y Ron lo miraron por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la enfermería sin comentar nada entre ellos. Harry comprobó una vez más el mapa del merodeador a espaldas de Malfoy y Ron se encargó de desbloquear las puertas, quitar el hechizo de silencio y también el Desmaius de Ernie, que parpadeó confuso en cuanto la puerta de la enfermería se cerró detrás de los chicos.

-------------------------

Bueno, niños y niñas, siento mucho la escena de Snape, pero digamos que no pude evitarlo así que no me responsabilizo de cómo quedó. 

Respecto a la venganza... bien, no sé si esperábais más, seguramente sí y seguro que la idea de la "tortura mental patentada por Malfoy e hijo" no ha quedado bien explicada, pero ya arreglaré los destrozos otro día porque ahorita mismo me voy a dormir que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más, siempre se repite la misma histooooriaaaaaa, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más, estoy harto de girar como una noriaaaaaaaa, vivir asín es morir de amooooooor, por amor tengo el alma heriiiiidaaaaaaaa, por amoooooor, no quiero mas vida que su viiiiidaaaaaa, melancoliaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Ejem, bueno, perdón por ese puntito Camilo Sesto, ya me voy.

Hasta otra, cuidáos.


	32. Cap 31

Hola a todo el mundo!!!!

Como comprenderéis hoy no voy a contestar reviews porque ya me he dado cuenta de que son más de cincuenta y tardaría unas cuantas horitas en poder contestar a todos. Como creo que ya habéis esperado bastante publico este capítulo (corto, poco interesante y soso como el que más) para no dejaros con las ganas. 

Sobre la sorpresa que pensaba preparar para el día 4... bien, por causas ajenas a mi voluntad no pude terminarla e intentaré hacerlo en breve. No es nada espectacular ni nada de eso, es solo un personaje que creo que ha llegado la hora de que se dé una vuelta por el fic. Lamentablemente, primero por ser paño de lágrimas, después por el inoportuno virus y por último habiendo sido víctima de un estúpido resfriado que tengo que agradecer al aire acondicionado del trabajo (de baja 5 días, menos mal que me lo pagan, jajaja) ha sido imporsible que pudiera terminarlo a tiempo y mucho menos dejarlo en un estado decente y coherente. Se hará lo que se pueda. Mientras tanto decidí hacer segunda parte de Estado Anímico Alterado, y yo no sé ni como ni por qué me ha salido algo que no me esperaba y que creo que durará unos cinco capítulos (digo creo porque estoy terminando ya el que será el cinco y aún no sé si habá un sexto) y en cuanto a Fred... bien, el cabrón se me resiste, pero yo lo intento! Además tuve la loca idea de hacer un mini-resumen de "Normas básicas para escribir un fic de Harry Potter" y también ando medio liada con eso. 

Y también tengo vida, no lo dudéis, jajaja.

Gracias a todos por seguir siendome fieles y gracias también a LadyLily1982 que me envió la solución a "todos mis problemas" en forma de mail a mi cuenta, ¡mi agradecimiento eterno!

Intentaré publicar lo antes posible.

Besitos a todos!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 31

Los pasos de los tres resonaban con estruendo en el silencioso pasillo. Harry y Ron, uno a cada lado de Malfoy, le echaban miradas poco discretas de cuando en cuando. No sabían si les impresionaba más el método de tortura utilizado, el que al rubio no le afectase aparentemente el pensamiento que tanto había perturbado al Hufflepuff o que Malfoy no hubiera parecido dispuesto a dar por terminada la sesión. Posiblemente lo que más les inquietaba era la pasmosa calma del Sly después de lo que habían hecho o (aún más perturbador) el ataque de ira que había sufrido al escuchar a Justin pronunciar el nombre de Hermione. 

Draco caminaba entre los Gryffindors con gesto altivo, como tenía por costumbre. Sus pasos largos y apresurados eran emulados por los otros dos a la perfección, manteniéndoles a su mismo ritmo. Intentaba perderse en sus pensamientos, tratando de ignorar las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeros de crimen, aunque era un poco desesperante sentir cómo sus ojos se clavaban en él, casi como si no se atrevieran a decir algo en su presencia.

Se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo. Harry y Ron aún se adelantaron un par de pasos antes de volverse a mirarlo.

- Soltadlo ya – dijo el rubio casi con un siseo. Los Gryffindors intercambiaron una mirada tensa.

- Lo hubieras dejado, ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo, lo que extrañó un poco a Draco, pues hubiera esperado esa pregunta de Potter, no de él.

Por supuesto, sabía a qué se refería: a su reticencia a recoger el pensamiento de Justin. Solo tuvo que asentir una vez, secamente. Harry suspiró pesaroso.

- Supongo que es algo que llevas en la sangre, ¿no? Lo de torturar me refiero...

- ¡Que falta de tacto, Potter! – replicó Draco divertido por su mirada y su tono de preocupación. Se cruzó de brazos exhibiendo su media sonrisa de costumbre - ¿Sentís remordimientos ahora? ¿Acaso no os preocupáis por lo que ese cabrón le hizo a vuestra amiga?

- Te excediste – dijo Harry severamente – No merecía eso. Esos gritos... – se pasó una mano por el pelo delatando sus pensamientos de culpa. Ron lo miró de soslayo.

- Seguro que Herm también gritó, Harry – dijo ásperamente – A mí no me preocupa lo que hiciste, Malfoy – dijo volviéndose hacia el aludido – Sino lo que pensabas hacer. 

- Soy cruel – dijo Draco con un encogimiento de hombros – Denúnciame.

- Debería hacerlo – dijo Ron adelantándose hasta estar a un palmo de él – Lo que pasó allí dentro es grave, Malfoy, muy grave. Es más que una paliza a otro estudiante. ¡Pensabas volverlo loco! 

- No hubiera enloquecido – dijo Draco categóricamente con voz glacial.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry adelantándose también – Allí dentro dijiste que...

- Se hubiera matado antes – terminó con voz inexpresiva. Los miró con tanta calma e imperturbabilidad que los Gryffindors se sintieron más intimidados por su expresión que por sus palabras.

- Estás loco – susurró Ron mirándolo asustado.

Draco los miró a los dos. Potter no acertaba a reaccionar y continuaba mirándolo incrédulo, seguramente pensando que estaba jugando a ser duro. Weasley, sin embargo, sabía que no era broma. Suspiró cansado, pensando que realmente era una molestia que fueran tan amigos de su chica.

- Escuchad, seguramente hubiera vuelto – admitió con desgana. Le gustaba la reputación de hijo de puta frío y despiadado, pero tampoco quería que la gente huyese de él por los pasillos, sobre todo si eran compañeros de Hermione. 

- Eso no lo sabes – dijo el pelirrojo aún sin convencer. Sabía que Malfoy estaba siendo sincero, pero también sabía que cada vez que su conciencia le hubiera dicho que dejar al hufflepuff en ese estado era demasiado cruel el Sly hubiera encontrado una excusa para dejarlo sufrir un rato más. 

- No, no puedo estar seguro – dijo Draco con sinceridad mirando al pelirrojo como si lo valorase de otra manera – Pero no soy tan despiadado como parecéis pensar.

- Eres hijo de un mortífago – le recordó Harry – Futuro mortífago también. ¿Por qué no íbamos a pensarlo?

El Sly no respondió. Se limitó a mirar al moreno con pinta de indecisión. Ron vio que la seguridad del rubio se tambaleaba por las palabras de su amigo, y se aventuró:

- Malfoy, ¿vas a ser mortífago?

El silencio cayó sobre los tres. Harry pasaba la mirada del rubio al pelirrojo perplejo por esa pregunta y también por no haber obtenido una pronta respuesta. Claro que no esperaba un "por supuesto que voy a serlo", pero sí un "qué demonios te importa, Weasley" que hubiera sido más propio de Malfoy. Al menos más propio que esa falta de contestación.

Ron no apartaba la mirada del rubio, que se cansó bien pronto de sostenerla y dirigió sus ojos de acero al suelo.

- ¿Malfoy? – presionó Harry. Draco levantó los ojos hacia él, de nuevo sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Pensáis que podría estar con Hermione siendo un mortífago? – preguntó. 

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – inquirió Ron a su vez, no sabiendo como interpretar esa cuestión.

- Que tengo que decidir – contestó el rubio con un deje de fastidio en la voz. Y sin darles oportunidad a decir nada más se abrió paso entre ellos para seguir con su camino. 

Harry y Ron volvieron a cruzar una mirada silenciosa. Cuando el eco de los pasos de Malfoy se hubo perdido en los pasillos Ron dijo:

- Espero que elija bien. Sería una suerte que estuviese de nuestro lado.

Eso, viniendo de Ron, era una gran declaración. Algo así como que el Sly tenía su permiso para salir con Hermione si era eso lo que quería. Harry asintió esbozando media sonrisa.

- Pienso que ya sería una suerte no tenerlo en contra nuestra – admitió. Porque alguien como Malfoy siendo un mortífago sería un gran, gran problema.

Cuando Hermione bajó a la sala común, un rato después de que los chicos se hubieran marchado rumbo a la enfermería, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Skye allí mirando por la ventana en dirección al bosque prohibido. 

- Hidden – dijo la chica soprendida, haciendo que la otra se girase al oir su voz - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está Draco? 

- Ha tenido que salir a arreglar unos asuntos – le excusó la morena rogando porque la gryffindor no le preguntase qué tipo de asuntos – Me dijo que te avisara.

Compuso una sonrisa de inocencia bastante sospechosa.

- ¿Qué tipo de asuntos? – preguntó Hermione recelosa, haciendo que Skye la maldijera en silencio, sin embargo, ya que no podía decirle la verdad, decidió molestarla un rato.

- Bueno... dijo algo de esconderse en las mazmorras por no se qué motivo de salud – dijo fingiendo pensar – Algo así como que su novia loca le obligaba a tener más sexo del recomendable y quería llegar vivo al final de la semana.

El rostro de Hermione enrojeció violentamente. ¿Draco le había contado lo de la ducha acaso?

- ¿En serio Hermoine? – preguntó Ginny detrás de ella bajando los últimos escalones - ¿Acosas sexualmente a Malfoy? – su voz sonaba divertida.

- Bueno, si alzar las cejas supone acoso... – replicó Hermione altanera. Vale, había exagerado un poco pero era cierto que Draco no necesitaba mucho más para echársele encima. 

- Uuuu, que pareja más caliente – rió Skye, porque sabía muy bien a qué se refería Hermione. Ginny se rió un poco y fue a sentarse en el sillón de tres plazas frente a la chimenea.

- Si, mucho – dijo la castaña sonriendo con un poco de malicia – Tenías que habernos visto antes, en ese mismo sillón, ¡fue increíble!

Ginny puso una cara de asco impresionante y saltó de su asiento como si quemase.

- ¿En este sillón? ¡Si seréis asquerosos!

Al ir a sentarse en el sillón uniplaza Hermione añadió:

- Y ahí se sentó desnudo.

- Puaajjj – exclamó la pelirroja evitando que sus posaderas tocasen el asiento. Hermione y Skye se rieron de ella por un rato viendo sus expresiones. – Creo que a partir de ahora será mejor no dejaros solos en la sala común – comentó Ginny mirando una silla sospechosamente.

- Pero oye, ¿y si hubiera entrado alguien en ese momento? – preguntó Skye con curiosidad - ¿Le hubierais dejado participar?

- Anda que la otra también... – murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo dándoselas de puritana.

- Oyes, que a mí eso de los tríos no me gusta nada – replicó Hermione tumbándose en el sillón de las tres plazas. Skye, por otra parte, decidió acomodarse en la alfombra sentada al estilo indio – Mi Draco es solo mío y no lo pienso compartir.

- Pero Herm, ¿tú crees que puede durar? – preguntó Ginny preocupada. No terminaba de ver clara aquella relación. Skye por su parte miró las llamas sin decir nada, pero pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su amiga.

- Va a durar – dijo Hermione con más convicción de la que realmente sentía – Vamos a hacer que dure. 

Se impuso un solmemne silencio que fue roto por la menos de los Weasleys.

- No habréis visto al gato de Harry, ¿no? He mirado por todas partes pero ni rastro. 

- ¿Se le ha vuelto a escapar? – se extrañó Hermione.

- Sospecho que Ron tuvo algo que ver – se quejó Ginny, desencantada por no haber podido encontrar al animal – No le hace nada de gracia y que yo sepa los gatos no suelen tener la habilidad para abrir puertas. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó mirando las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos masculinos.

- Salieron – informó Skye escuetamente. Las chicas la miraron de una manera bastante incómoda.

- ¿Salieron? ¿Dónde fueron? – preguntó Ginny extrañada de que no la hubieran avisado. Skye se encogió de hombros.

- No me dieron explicaciones – dijo un poco molesta por el aspecto incrédulo de las otras dos – Puede que fueran a buscar a ese gato del que habláis. 

- Draco no habrá ido con ellos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione con suspicacia. Eso de que los tres hubieran desaparecido a la vez era un poco sospechoso. Skye la miró divertida.

- ¿Mafoy con dos Gryffindors? – preguntó alzando las cejas como resaltando la estupidez de esa sospecha. Hermione se relajó un poco pero no pareció del todo convencida, sin embargo dejó pasar el tema.

- Skye, ya que estás aquí – dijo Ginny saltando de su silla de repente emocionada y sentándose al lado de la morena en la alfombra – quería preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?

- ¿Por? – preguntó Hidden recelosa, hechándose hacia atrás sobre sus manos. 

- Bueno, estoy preparando una sorpresa para Harry, una cena romántica en la torre de astronomía – dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada por lo tremendamente cursi que sonaba todo eso – Había pensado que podrías tocar el violín para nosotros.

Skye la miró en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Qué sacaría yo de todo eso? – preguntó haciendo gala de su mente típicamente Sly.

- ¿Mi gratitud eterna? 

- Puedo vivir sin ella – contestó la morena con una sonrisita de superioridad, ante la mirada fastidiada de la pelirroja. Hermione presenciaba la conversación un tanto divertida preguntándose si debería pedir a la Slytherin consejo sobre el regalo para Draco.

- Bueno, ¿pues qué quieres? – preguntó Ginny un poco mosqueada. Skye lo pensó seriamente un momento pero realmente no encontró nada que la pelirroja pudiese tener y ella querer. "A parte de su hermano" le dijo la parte malvada de su mente, pero rechazó el pensamiento tan pronto como lo reconoció. 

- ¿Qué te parecería una excursión a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Hermione un poco dudosa. Total, si Draco ya lo sabía perfectamente podía contárselo a sus amigos, no perdían nada.

- No hay programada ninguna salida – dijo Skye, interesándose por el tema pero no permitiéndose demostrarlo. Después de todo había estado allí cuando Harry dijo que irían esa misma tarde pero debía mostrar ignorancia.

- Sería una salida... digamos.. extraoficial – dijo Ginny con media sonrisita – Y sería después de comer. 

A Skye le tentó la idea. El regalo para Stan lo había encargado por correo, y el resto de sus compras navideñas las había hecho en la última salida, pero aún así le apetecia mucho salir de Hogwarts y pasearse por el pueblecito, tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla calentita y comprar algunas cucherías. 

- Así que salida extraoficial... – medio murmuró fingiendo pensar muy seriamente – Bueno, tal vez aceptaría con alguna que otra condición – terminó diciendo un poco insegura. Ginny y Hermione la miraron sospechosamente.

- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó la pelirroja un poco entre dientes. Todavía recordaba la del último favor que le había pedido y que había terminado resultado con Hermione compartiendo cama asiduamente con Draco Malfoy.

- Que pueda llevar a unos amigos – contestó la morena con una sonrisita presumida – Concretamente Stan, Draco y Blaise.

- ¡Draco no! - contestó con rapidez Hermione – Voy a comprar su regalo de navidad y no lo quiero cerca husmeando.

Skye la miró con aire digno.

- Perdona, querida, pero los Malfoy no "husmean" – aclaró seriamente – Echan miradas despectivas por encima del hombro con notable desinterés. Además, ya me encargaría yo de mantenerlo alejado: solo hay que nombrarle Honeydukes para acaparar toda su atención.

Hermione aún no parecía muy convencida, pero después de recordar la mal disimulada cara de decepción que había puesto su chico cuando le prohibió ir con ellos se ablandó entera y terminó accediendo. Se preguntó si sería lo correcto hacerlo.

Draco llegó ante el retrado de la Señora Gorda y se encontró con la mirada ceñuda de ésta. 

- ¿Qué tu no vivías en las mazmorras, como la rata que eres? ¿Qué demonios haces todo el día por aquí? – preguntó ésta despectivamente. Draco se mordió la lengua y contuvo su mano antes de que ésta viajase hasta su varita.

- Quería preguntarle algo – dijo contenido. La mujer bufó ante sus palabras.

- Sí, claro, seguro que no quieres entrar a trajinarte a Hermione, ¿verdad?

- De hecho no – dijo Draco con una sonrisa angelical, intentando procurar parecer encantador para ver si se ganaba al estúpido pegote de pintura – No recupero fuerzas tan rápido. 

La Señora Gorda lo miró estupefacta por un momento y después de echó a reir suavemente.

- Endemoniado crío – murmuró ya sin acritud - ¿Qué quieres? Habla, que no tengo todo el día.

"Sí, seguro que ser un cuadro es la ostia de ocupado y le abruman las responsabilidades" pensó Draco, pero compuso una mirada humilde con bastante dificultad y mira que la había ensayado veces frente al espejo, pero la estúpida expresión no le quedaba convincente.

- Queria saber a qué se refirió antes – dijo con sinceridad – Con aquello de que "ya había visto otras veces" lo que hay entre Herm y yo.

- Eres un Malfoy, debías saberlo – dijo la Señora Gorda apiadándose un poco del chico, pues sus palabras habían sonado muy tensas – No puedes juntarte con ella, va en contra de tu familia – Draco no dijo nada, pero la mujer reconoció que le daba la razón en silencio – Mira, niño, cuando dije que ya lo había visto antes no mentía. A todos los Malfoy os termina ocurriendo que os encapricháis de lo prohibido. Sí, no me mires así, a tu padre también le ocurrió. Y a su padre antes que a él. Y al padre de éste también. Y todos renunciaron en favor de la familia. Como harás tú tarde o temprano.

- No, eso no sucederá – dijo Draco, pálido y tenso, entre dientes – Quiero a Hermione y no la abandonaré. 

- Mira, chico, no dudo que eso es lo que crees ahora – dijo la mujer comprensivamente – Tu padre también lo dijo alguna vez, pero siento decirte que tu destino es terminar con esa rubia anoréxica que es tu amiga. 

- ¡He dicho que no! – casi gritó Draco alterado. Respiró agitadamente por unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada del retrato – Esto es diferente – murmuró.

- Todos lo creéis – dijo la Señora Gorda con suavidad – Pero todos os equivocáis. La historia se repite una y otra vez. El Malfoy y la Sangre Sucia. Y al final es ella la que paga. 

- Había dicho que mi padre... – no hizo falta que continuase, la mujer asintió con gravedad - ¿Con quién? – preguntó dolido por no saber nada de ese asunto. Aunque era comprensible que Lucius lo hubiera ocultado, ¿no sería un mal ejemplo para él saber que su querido padre había estado enrollado con una Sangre Sucia Gryffindor?

- No, eso no te lo diré, niño. Es algo entre ese Malfoy y tú. Si él quiere contártelo que lo haga, pero yo no diré más sobre ello. Solo te diré una cosa. Esa Parkinson tuya... se parece mucho a tu madre. Y ya sabes que la historia tiende a repetirse.

Antes de que el chico pudiera añadir nada el cuadro giró sobre sus goznes dejando al descubierto la entrada de la torre. Ni siquiera había pedido la contraseña a Draco, pero había sido una forma muy sutil de dar por terminada la conversación. 

La Señora Pomfrey se acercó de nuevo al gimiente Justin Finch-Fletchley para colocarle de nuevo el paño húmedo sobre su cabeza y se volvió hacia Sprout y Dumbledore. 

- No sé que es lo que ha podido ocurrirle. Estaba perfectamente y no encuentro nada físico que le produzca estos síntomas.

Justin tenía fiebre, escalofríos y vomitaba esporádicamente. La enfermera había intentado hacerle ingerir varios tipos de pociones: para la fiebre, para calmarle y hasta para hacerle dormir pero el estómago del chico rechazaba todo lo que tomaba. Además no paraba de gemir y de agitarse, cubriéndose con las sábanas como si pudiese protegerse de algo y cogiéndose la cabeza como si le fuese a estallar de dolor. La pobre mujer estaba asustada, ya no sabía qué podía hacerle. No le quedó más remedio que informar al director y a la jefa de Hufflepuff de la situación del muchacho. 

Dumbledore lo rumió un momento.

- Quizás sea mejor trasladarlo a San Mungo – dijo poco convencido. No estaba muy seguro de si debían moverlo, pero visto que Poppy no podía hacer nada más por él lo más juicioso sería ponerlo en otras manos, aunque bien sabía él que no había otras más hábiles que las de la enfermera.

- ¿Y Mcmillan? – preguntó Sprout viendo la cama contigua, donde aún descansaba su otro alumno – Pensé que podía salir de la enfermería hace horas.

- Y así era – asintió la Señora Pomfrey – Pero antes de que pudiera cambiarse de ropa sufrió una extraña reacción alérgica por todo el cuerpo, aunque a la vista no pude apreciar nada. Le apliqué un ungüento anestésico, pero el chico no paraba de rascarse así que le dí una poción para dormir. Por algún motivo se despertó y fue él quien encontró así a Finch-Fletchley, vino a avisarme inmediatamente. Estaba muy asustado, pobrecito. Y además su amigo le había vomitado encima. Al menos la alergia parecía haber desaparecido así que le dije que podía marcharse. Sin embargo a los diez minutos estaba de vuelta porque Peeves le había tirado una estatua encima y se había roto una pierna. 

- Pero si Peeves nunca ha hecho daño a nadie – se extrañó el director. La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

- Los chicos que le trajeron, creo que eran de séptimo, dijeron que Peeves no lo había visto. 

- Pero Poppy, puedes arreglar huesos en un minuto, ¿cómo es que todavía está aquí? – preguntó Sprout mirando al chico.

- Por algún motivo me es imposible soldarle el hueso. Me temo que tendrá que hacese de manera muggle, pero como aún no he tenido tiempo de averiguar cómo se hace (lo de Finch-Fletchley parece más urgente) he tenido que darle una poción para el dolor, al perecer muy fuerte para él porque se ha desmayado.

Dumbledore y Sprout miraron silenciosos al chico que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama, y sus ojos regresaron al gimiente muchacho del lecho contigüo. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió nada que decir.

----------------------

Bueno, para que lo sepáis, en el próximo capítulo habrá visita a Hogsmeade y la cena de Snape con la mami de Skye. Por cierto, ¿os gustaría que hubiera algo entre Snape y Meriel? Y en caso de que haya, ¿explícito o no?

Ale, queridos míos, me despido de vosotros, cuidáos mucho, ah, y gracias a todos los mails de condolencia por el estado de mi probre ordenador, me conmovieron mucho!!! (aunque también me tocará contestarlos, cabroncillos ¬¬')

Besitos mil.


	33. Cap 32

Hola a todo el mundo!!!!

No he tenido ánimos suficientes para contestar a los casi 70 reviews que me habéis dejado, pero muchas gracias a todos por molestaros, que sepáis que los he leído y un día de éstos me armaré de valor y me enfrentaré a ellos para contestarlos.

He tardado en acualizar porque una es humana y me moría de ganar por leer las actualizaciones de algunos (cientos) de fics que sigo. Si no os he dejado review ha sido porque iba con un poquito de prisa, pero lo haré más adelante, lo prometo.

Bueno, antes del capítulo un par de cositas:

- Actualización de Estado Anímico Alterado. En ese capítulo nuevo se aclara un poquitito el "misterio Skye", a ver si llegáis de una vez a la conclusión correcta ^.^ (es que me flipa que muchos aún dudéis!!! Tan retorcida me consideráis???)

- Publicación del primer encuentro Draco/Blaise. Se llama Una Noche (no tengo imaginación para más) por cierto, gracias a todos los que ya me dejaron review en esa historia!!!

- Resulta que revisando si se había subido bien el capítulo pasado encontré que me había saltado toda una escena!!! No sé como ocurrió pero tengo una ligerísima sospecha. Por no haceros leer el capítulo anterior y dado que sólo afectaba a los dos últimos párrafos he decidido ponerlo en este capítulo. No es una buena escena, ni graciosa, ni importante ni nada, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de incluírla de no ser porque la última escena publicada quedaba muy coja sin esta de por medio y faltaban cosas. Borraré el útlimo párrafo del capítulo anterior para no os liéis demasiado.

Ah, y una advertencia. Este capítulo no va a ser tan interesante como puede parecer a simple vista (ya veréis lo que quiero decir) y tampoco va a tener consecuencias apocalípticas ni nada de eso. Espero que no me matéis mucho al leerlo.

¿Qué más? Bueno, que este capítulo tiene casi 12 páginas (sí, sí, con el añadido del capítulo anterior, lo sé) así que no os podéis quejar. Ni tampoco los fans de Harry, porque aquí habla más de lo que lo ha hecho en todo el resto del fic, jejeje. 

Bueno, besitos a todos y mil gracias por seguir siendome fieles!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 32

Las chicas dejaron de hablar en cuanto se abrió la entrada del retrato. Draco las miró con sospecha una por una. Skye Hidden estaba tumbada cerca de la chimenea, apoyada sobre un codo. Ginny Weasley estaba sentada, con la espalda descansando contra uno de los sillones individuales. Y Hermione Granger estaba... ¡tan bonita! Draco luchó contra la sonsisa boba que trataba de expandirse por su cara al ver a su chica recostada contra los cojines del sillón de tres plazas, el pelo desparramado sobre el brazo del asiento y esa ropa muggle que le sentaba tan bien. El sueter blanco, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros desnudos y resaltaba el bronceado que aún resistía tenazmente desde el verano y los ajustados pantalones granates que revelaban sus marcadas caderas y permitía echar una buena ojeada al piercing de su ombligo. Antes de saber lo que hacía ya se estaba acercando a ella, que le sonreía insinuante seguramente por haber notado su "discreto" repaso a su atuendo. 

Pudo oir a Ginny y Skye contener la risa desde la alfombra y tuvo ganas de pisarlas a ambas, pues no por nada le impedían llegar hasta su chica.

- Apartáos, criaturas inmundas – les dijo en tono de broma aunque un poco picado. Ellas se rieron más de él pero al menos la morena recogió las piernas para despejarle el camino y Ginny se subió al sillón.

Lo que menos quería era aplastarla tumbándose sobre ella, por mucho que estuviera deseando hacerlo así que Draco apoyó una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de su novia y descansó su peso en sus manos para acercarse a Hermione y besarla con lentitud. Ella, que tenía otros planes, le atrajo hacia sí haciéndole caer sobre su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas en las suyas. Draco se sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de besarla ni tampoco para mantener las manos quietas.

- ¡Ey, dejad de comer delante de los hambrientos! – se oyó la voz de Ginny. Draco logró recuperar el uso de sus labios y le envió una sonrisita sardónica.

- Qué, que Potter no te alimenta, ¿eh?

- Vete al infierno – masculló Ginny, pero ella también sonrió por el comentario – Pero es que si seguís así vais a desgraciar la tapicería del asiento. Y además, deberías marcar los sitios públicos donde lo hacéis – añadió con una mueca. Skye casi se atragantó de la risa antes de aportar su granito de arena.

- Eso, podéis ir marcándolos con una X. El único inconveniente es que marcaríais toda la habitación y se convertiría en una sala X lo que no daría buena reputación a Gryffindor.

- ¡Al contrario, aumentaría su fama! – dijo Draco – Con lo mojigatos que son todos los leoncitos no les vendría mal un cambio de imagen.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Hermione desde debajo de él haciéndose la ofendida – que yo también soy una leona. ¿Me consideras mojigata? 

- Un poquito sí – dijo divertido por el puchero de la chica – Pero no te preocupes, eso cambiará con unas cuantas sesiones de "educación sexual Malfoy, marca registrada".

- Eh, eso es injusto – refunfuñó Ginny.

- Bueno, si quieres apuntarte a las clases...- contestó Draco como si lo estuviera meditando. El gritito indignado de Hermione no se pudo pasar por alto.

- Es injusto que nos metas a todos los Gryffindor en el mismo saco – dijo Ginny con fingida acritud.

- Tienes razón – apoyó Skye – Ron no es ningún mojigato.

- ¡Ey!

- Es cierto – dijo muy seria. 

- No lo dudo, pero yo tampoco lo soy – dijo ofendida Ginny porque su amiga no la hubiera defendido.

- Bueno, eso tendría que decirlo Potter – replicó Skye con razón – Y la verdad, no me parece que tu novio sea precisamente un gurú del sexo para poder hablar sobre la materia.

- ¡Si que lo es! – dijo tercamente la pelirroja. A estas alturas Draco y Hermione se dedicaban a presenciar el debate divertidos, aún abrazados sobre el sillón.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Solo te has acostado con él – señaló Skye con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿eras virgen antes de Potter, pelirroja? – preguntó Draco sorprendido. Miró a Hermione bajo él recordando que ella tampoco había tenido relaciones antes – Definitivamente, los Gryffs sí sois unos mojigatos. 

- ¡No lo somos! – intervino Hermione indignada – Lo que ocurre es que los Slys sois todos unos ninfómanos. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala.

- Es cierto – dijo Draco.

- Tienes razón – asintió Skye. 

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron paradas y viendo su cara de sorpresa los Slys no pudieron menos que soltarse a carcajadas. Hermione empujó a Draco, muy indignada por sus risas, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en pie.

- Es increíble, ¡os habéis escandalizado! Y luego NO sois mojigatas, ¿verdad?

No pudo seguir hablando porque su chica le había estampado un cojinazo en la cara. Skye rodó por el suelo riéndose de su amigo hasta que Ginny decidió que la morena merecía el mismo trato. A los dos minutos ya estaban los cuatro enzarzados en una estúpida pelea con los cojines de los sillones, Slytherins contra Gryffindors hasta que Draco hizo un comentario muy poco afortunado a su novia sobre la poca fuerza de las mujeres y se convirtió en un chicos contra chicas en el que el rubio estaba en clara desventaja.

Así que cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron en la puerta se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a las tres chicas apalizando a algo en el suelo que tenía la voz de Malfoy.

- ¡Retira lo que has dicho! – exigió Hermione entre risas, que era la que capitaneaba el bando de las chicas.

- ¡Jamás me rendiré! – exlamó Draco con dramatismo, que se capitaneaba a sí mismo al ser él solo todo el bando de los chicos.

- Reconoce que te estamos dando una soberana paliza, Malfoy, y eso que solo somos "niñas debiluchas" – saltó Skye, muy metida en su papel de defensora de la dignidad de la mujer.

- Sólo por superioridad numérica – apuntó el rubio entre tirón y tirón al cojín-arma de Hermione.

- ¡Y superioridad intelectual! – añadió ésta también tirando del almohadón sin mucho entusiasmo porque estaba ocupada riéndose de su novio. A lo que Malfoy aprovechó para tirar de ella hacia sí haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caerse sentada sobre él.

- Jajaja, ¡ahora tengo a vuestra capitana! – se rió el Sly sujetando a una Hermione que, realmente, no se esforzaba mucho por apartarse – ¡Rendíos o ella sufrirá las consecuencias!

- Oh, ¿y que le harás? ¿La torturarás a base de achuchones cariñosos? – se burló Ginny, recordando la cursilada del Gran Comedor.

- ¡Ey, eso ha sido un golpe bajo!

- Oyes, nada de "golpes bajos" que no quiero que me lo desgraciéis – soltó Hermione, sentada encima suyo y de paso sirviéndole de escudo contra las otras dos.

- ¡Solo me quieres para el sexo! – se quejó Draco con un mohín al escuchar el comentario.

- Ah, ¿pero sirves para algo más? – preguntó su chica con malicia mirándole sonriente.

- ¡Ey!

- Uys, Harry – dijo Ginny al darse cuenta de que él y Ron estaban parados en la puerta mirándolos estupefactos - ¿Dónde habíais ido? 

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco no le había dicho de donde venía y se volvió a él para hacerle la misma pregunta. El rubio le envió una mirada fastidiada a la pelirroja y (después de echar una mirada de reojo a Skye para ver si ella había comentado algo) dijo con mucha naturalidad que había ido a la lechucería.

Al otro lado de la habitación pudo oír como Potter daba la misma respuesta, aunque en este caso era verdad porque Harry y Ron habían aprovechado que el rubio los había dejado atrás para enviar una carta a un tal Snuffles. Sin embargo Hermione, aunque frunció un poco el entrecejo con algo parecido a la sospecha, no ahondó en la cuestión y se limitó a ayudar a Draco a levantarse y llevarlo hasta el sillón con la ayuda de Skye porque él se quejaba teatralmente de sus "heridas de guerra". 

Ginny, al otro lado del cuarto, aprovechó para decirles a los chicos que Skye les acompañaría a Hogsmeade. Harry se molestó un poco por cuestiones prácticas, pues el pobre en un principio había pensado en ir solo, amparado por la capa de invisibilidad, después había pensado en llevar a Ginny y tener una especie de cita romántica, al segundo siguiente se preguntó qué haría con Ron, que se quedaría todo solo en la torre y por último había pensado que sería agradable salir todos juntos, como antaño. Ahora, que se añadiesen más personas al grupo... bien, pues no le terminaba de agradar ni que supiesen de la capa ni tampoco del mapa del merodeador. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pues Hidden era amiga de su chica y si ella la había invitado él no tenía nada que decir. Ron, por supuesto, se alegró bastante por la noticia y no apartó la mirada de Skye hasta que oyó a su hermana decir casi con inocencia.

- Ah, y ella traerá a unos amigos.

Ron y Harry la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué amigos? – preguntó Ron molesto. Ginny le miró divertida por su reacción y contestó:

- Malfoy, Zabini y Adams, ese que sale con ella – añadió al ver la cara de su hermano. 

- Pero... pero... ¡seremos un montón! – se quejó Harry – ¡Nos van a coger!

- Podemos ir por la casa de los gritos – masculló Ron enfurruñado. Miró a Skye como reprochándole el tener novio, pero la morena estaba ocupada hablando con Hermione y Malfoy y no se dio cuenta de su mirada.

- Está un poco más lejos, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir por Honeydukes, somos demasiados para aparecer de repente en mitad de la tienda – meditó Harry mientras pensaba "joder, ¡yo solo quería cambiar el regalo de Sirius! Ir y volver, ¡nadie se hubiera enterado!"

Extrañamente, o al menos a Ginny le desconcertó bastante, ninguno de los dos chicos se quejó en absoluto de que Malfoy fuese a acompañarlen en su excursión. Muy curioso, cuando supuestamente no lo soportaban.

Hermione y Draco tubieron una pequeña discursión antes de la comida. El chico celoso y ofendido por no poder acudir a Hogsmeade con su novia, le estuvo recordando a conciencia todos aquellos motivos por los que no era aconsejable salir del castillo: estaba prohibido, podían descubrirles y castigarles (¡o incluso expulsarles!), sería peligroso porque podría verlos cualquier mortífago (¿andar por ahí con Harry Potter, el imán de problemas?), estaría lleno de gente por la últimas compras navideñas y (lo más convincente) iba a llover.

Todo esto hizo que Hermione rumiara seriamente los contratiempos con los que podían encontrarse por salir ilegalmente, porque ¿y si alguien le decía a Dumbledore? ¿Y si algún mortífago reconocía a Harry y se metían en problemas? Las llamadas de Draco a su razón hicieron mella, sobre todo porque él le recordó que ella era una persona responsable y respetuosa con las normas y estaba planeando pasárselas todas por el forro. Le dijo que le decepcionaba mucho su actitud y hasta se hizo el ofendido porque ella pretendiera desoirle después de todo aquello. Draco podía ser muy convincente cuando quería. Y Hermione le dio la razón y le prometió que no saldría del castillo para tranquilizarle. Draco se fue muy satisfecho de sí mismo para volver menos de cinco minutos después para decirle a Hermione que olvidase todo lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué? Hidden te dijo que podías venir, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja ligeramente molesta por ese cambio de actitud. Draco sonrió con inocencia y con unos cuantos mimos logró convencerla de que "no fuera tan aburrida" y accediera "a salir a divertirse un poco".

- Desde luego no hay quien le entienda – bufó Ron cuando el rubio volvió a marcharse, rumbo a su lugar en la mesa de la comida. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Claro que se entiende, no quería que fuese sin él – aclaró con una resplandeciente sonrisa, complacida porque su chico se mostrase tan celoso.   


- ¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Harry a los reunidos, estirando el cuello para ver cuantos eran y si faltaba alguno como si se tratase de un guía turístico controlando a su grupo. 

Se encontraban frente a los invernaderos, los Slytherins enfundados en largos abrigos negros impermeabilizados por hechizos que les llegaban hasta los tobillos haciéndoles parecer realmente siniestros, los Gryffindors hechos un conjuntito de colores desconcertante en comparación con sus compañeros. Hermione llevaba un abrigo largo y entallado de un color granate que le sentaba endemoniadamente bien (en opinión de Draco), Ginny un tres cuartos vaquero ribeteado de pelo blanco con una capucha donde esconder su pelo rojo recogido en trenzas, Ron un parka de travillas azul oscuro, que combinaba muy bien con su pelo y Harry una cazadora verde que hacía resaltar sus ojos y hasta le hacía parecer más alto. 

- Bien – dijo, al ver que todos os Slys estaban allí y también sus amigos – Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade – empezó, siendo cortado por una salva de aplausos y exclamaciones entusiasmadas por parte de los Slytherins como si se tratasen de niños de excursión. Hermione y Ginny se rieron con él, pero Ron estaba muy ocupado fulminando con la mirada a Stan Adams desde que le vio rozar la mano enguantada de Skye – Vamos a ir hacia el sauce boxeador – explicó Harry señalándolo con el dedo, por si a alguno le podía quedar alguna duda de cuál era dicho árbol cuando en realidad era el único en la región capaz de saltarte los dientes – Para que se paren las ramas y no nos den un ostión hay que tocar el nudo más grande del tronco, que está en la parte trasera del árbol. Allí hay un túnel que nos llevará hasta la casa de los gritos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una mano enguantada en negro se alzó en el aire.

- ¿Sí, Malfoy?

- ¿La merienda está incluída en la visita?

- Cállate – dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida. 

- ¿Pero la casa de los gritos no está embrujada? – preguntó Skye un poco temerosa.

- En realidad no, allí es dónde el profesor Lupin pasaba sus transformaciones en luna llena y eran tan dolorosas que la gente atribuyó los gritos y los ruidos a espíritus violentos, pero no tiene nada de cierto.

Skye asintió satisfecha y en un murmullo, perfectamente audible, le dijo a Blaise.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que Lupin era un salvaje – y no parecía molestarle la idea. 

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron y éste se alejó discretamente de ellos para revisar el mapa del merodeador. Al asentirle a su amigo, Harry indicó que era hora de ponerse en marcha. 

Después de pasar todos bajo las ramas inmóviles del sauce siguieron en silencio el pasadizo muy incómodos por tener que ir agachados debido a las dimensiones del mismo, pero cuando pudieron ponerse de pie empezaron a charlar animadamente entre ellos de tonterias y Hermione se dio cuenta en un momento dado de que Draco y ella iban cogidos de la mano. Por supuesto no dijo nada pero le alegaba mucho que él hubiera tenido esa iniciativa y no sabía por qué.

Cuando salieron del tunel a la habitación principal de la casa de los gritos, los Slys pudieron ver que estaban en una habitación llena de polvo acumulado por años, el aire estaba viciado porque todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con maderas y los pocos muebles que había estaban tan destrozados que era imposible saber qué habían sido originalmente.

- Asco de sitio – comentó Skye, mirando las manchas del suelo que se parecían sospechosamente a sangre. Seguramente la sangre de Lupin de las heridas de sus transformaciones.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un hotel de cinco estrellas? – dijo Ron ácidamente. Nadie más que la chica oyó el comentario, que le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Te pasa algo conmigo, Ron? – preguntó, suspicaz. El pelirrojo la miró por un segundo y advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que Stan se acercaba a ellos.

- Nada – dijo sin expresión, y se alejó de ella. 

Skye arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? Pero estaba desconcertada por la actitud del chico. "Bueno, ya se le pasará" suspiró para sí antes de darse cuenta de que Stan estaba a su lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el moreno, mirando también a Ron. Skye le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su novio e imitó la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Nada – dijo, sin darle mayor importancia. 

Se separaron al llegar a la zona comercial de Hogsmeade. Ron y Harry fueron por un lado, a descambiar el regalo de Sirius, Hermione y Ginny se escurrieron hábilmente y huyeron en dirección a las tiendas más diversas en busca de algo para Draco arrastrando a Skye consigo en contra de la voluntad de ésta y los demás Slytherins se dedicaron a pasear de aquí para allá entrando en todas partes. Cerca de tres horas después, hartos ya de comprar y mirar se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas donde habían quedado en encontrarse todos. 

Stan, Blaise y Draco se encontraron con que las chicas aún no habían llegado y tuvieron que sentarse con Harry y Ron en un silencio algo incómodo, roto por Blaise gracias a un comentario de quidditch. Como todos eran adeptos de ese deporte y en realidad Blaise era el único de los cinco que no era jugador en Hogwarts tuvieron tema para rato, o al menos hasta que las chicas hicieron su aparición, cargadas de bolsas y con cara de cansancio y agobio en el caso de la pelirroja y la morena. Hermione no parecía muy satisfecha por sus compras.

- Es que mira que eres complicado – le dijo a Draco en cuanto lo vio. Y por las miradas de odio de Skye y Ginny el rubio se dio cuenta de que se habían pasado casi todo ese tiempo intentando elegir un regalo para él. Se sonrió para sí mismo pensando en las molestias que se tomaba su chica para comprarle algo especial a él, que lo tenía todo. 

Se sentaron cada uno al lado de su pareja, con la extraña suerte de que a Skye le tocó entre Stan y Ron y estos se pasaron todo el rato hablando de quidditch casi por encima de la chica. El local, como todo Hogsmeade, estaba repleto de gente y Rosmerta, la dueña, no parecía tener mucho tiempo para acercarse a tomarles nota de lo que querían, pero metidos en la charla ninguno de dio demasiada cuenta hasta que Hermione dijo de pronto:

- Chicos, ¿podéis pedir por mí? – poniéndose de píe al tiempo que hablaba y enfundándose de nuevo su abrigo y sus guantes – He olvidado comprar algo, ahora vuelvo.

- Espera, voy contigo – se apresuró a decir Draco, cogiendo sus cosas. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella a solas y no iba a perder la oportunidad. La cogió de la mano para llevarla hasta la puerta entre las mesas de los clientes ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos de "os vamos a cronometrar a ver cuanto tardáis", "no os perdáis por el camino" y "sí, sí, comprar".

Salieron al exterior y se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Al fin – dijo Draco, acercándose para besarla. Hermione se fundió en el beso por unos segundos antes de separarse de mala gana.

- Será mejor que vayamos, hoy cierran antes los comercios por aquello de la nochebuena – dijo con fastidio. Draco asintió y se encaminaron hacia la papelería.

- Tengo que comprar pergamino y tinta – explicó ella -, se me está acabando el que tengo. Será solo un momento. 

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando del frío, de la compañía del otro y del contacto de sus manos, o más bien de sus guantes. A Hermione le gustaba mucho esto de ir cogidos de las manos, algo que seguramente jamás podrían permitirse hacer dentro de Hogwarts y que sin embargo aquí, al ser anónimos, se convertía en algo tan normal. Al llegar a la puerta de la tienda Draco le dijo que esperaría fuera y se dedicó a mirarla a través del adornado escaparate de la tienda mientras la chica buscaba lo que quería. 

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se vino abajo al reconocer el rostro que se reflejaba a su lado en la superficie del cristal.

- Macnair – saludó con frialdad.

- Malfoy – dijo el hombre, fijando sus ojos en la figura de Hermione, que se acercaba al mostrador de la tienda para preguntar algo al encargado – ¿Tu novia? Es guapa – dijo mirándola detenidamente.

- Sí, lo es – dijo Draco apretando los dientes. Seguramente les había visto cogidos de la mano. No le gustaba nada esta situación, ¿qué tal si Macnair la reconocía como amiga de Potter? Sabía muy bien que el hombre era un mortífago, no por nada era amigo de su padre. Tan amigo que no dudaría en apuñalarle por la espalda para subir una posición en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso. 

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- Hanna Abbot – mintió Malfoy automáticamente – No es tan mala para ser de Hufflepuff – añadió viendo que el hombre fruncía el ceño.

- Creía que era rubia – dijo Macnair genuinamente confuso. Draco sintió como si se hubiera tragado un pedazo de hielo.

- Lo era – dijo con media sonrisa - ¡Mujeres! – añadió algo despectivo como si eso lo explicara todo. Pero resultó, Macnair soltó una carcajada y palmeó a Draco en la espalda.

- Cierto, nunca están contentas con lo que tienen. 

Draco le miró de reojo un momento antes de decidirse a preguntar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Algo? – preguntó el hombre, haciéndo como que no había entendido.

- Sí, ¿algún mensaje? – preguntó Draco, con el corazón martilleándole. Vamos, estaría bonito que ahora vinieran a pedirle que hiciera algún "trabajito" para la causa. Nunca le había tocado hacer nada pero sabía que algunos de sus compañeros de casa habían sido puestos a prueba mandándoles hacer algo para probar su fidelidad y esas cosas. 

- Ninguno – dijo el hombre un poco sorprendido – Solo paseaba y te ví. Pensé que podría saludarte.

Draco enarcó una ceja. ¿Macnair paseando por Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué sonaba tan surrealista?

- No pasa nada porque esté aquí, ¿no? – preguntó mirando a Hermione, que en ese momento pagaba sus compras y cogía la bolsa que le tendía el dependiente.

- No, claro que no – dijo Macnair mirando también a la chica. Añadió, casi como si acabase de recordarlo – Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas al colegio, ¿no crees?

Saludó con un gesto a Draco y se marchó entre la gente dejando al chico helado por dentro. Cuando Hermione llegó a su lado le interrogó con la mirada. Él se limitó a abrazarla.

- Draco, ¿estñas bien? – preguntó ella preocupada – Estás más pálido que de costumbre. 

- No, no estoy bien – suspiró él contra su cuello, intentando reconfortarse en el calor de ella y poder salir de esa parálisis que le había causado la recomendación de Macnair – Acabo de decidir – murmuró para sí.

Tomando valor se separó de ella y la cogió de nuevo de la mano para desandar el camino hasta Las Tres Escobas.

Blaise Zabini supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto vio entrar a Draco.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, casi antes de que el rubio llegase a la mesa.

- Hay que irse – dijo éste, sin dar más explicaciones. Él, Skye y Stan se pusieron en pie inmediatamente para empezar a recoger sus cosas. Los gryffidors parecía que iban a protestar pero al ver la cara de Draco parecieron pensarlo mejor. Harry se acercó a la barra para decirle a Rosmerta que pusiera para llevar lo que habían pedido porque se les estaba haciendo tarde. Y era cierto, empezaba a anochecer, ya se estaban encendiendo las farolas de la calle, al principio con una llamita vacilante que aumentaría el resplandor cuanto más oscuro estuviese. A Draco esto no lo tranquilizó precisamente y se negó a decir una palabra a nadie hasta que estubieron fuera de Las Tres Escobas, resguardados en un callejón solitario de la parte trasera del local.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – repitió Blaise.

- Macnair – dijo Draco escuetamente, y a ninguno de los Slys les hizo falta más explicaciones.

Harry respingó al oir ese nombre.

- El verdugo – murmuró, recordando los acontecimientos del tercer curso. Hermione lo miró extrañada porque no le parecía motivo de alarma que ese hombre rondara por allí. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de por qué podía ser alarmante – Es un mortífago – le explicó Harry, ya innecesariamente, pero pensarlo no era lo mismo que oírlo, y si Harry lo decía era porque había sido uno de los mortífagos que estuvieron allí cuando Voldemort renació.

- ¿Piensas que atacarán Hogsmeade? – preguntó Stan mirando a Skye preocupado, con el instinto protector a flor de piel. 

- ¿Dijo algo? – preguntó Harry. 

- Me recomendó largarme – dijo Draco – Y no necesito más motivos para pensar que pasará algo. 

Ginny se agitó nerviosa.

- Lo mejor será marcharse cuanto antes – dijo apretando la mano de Harry, como si temiese que él solo pensase enfrentarse a lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir. Pero Harry tenía otros planes, que no deseaba decir delante de los Slys.

- Bien, lo mejor será separarnos porque si alguien me reconoce y me ve andando con Malfoy no va a sacar buenas conclusiones – dijo intentando pensar con claridad. 

- Sacará las conclusiones correctas – dijo Draco con frialdad – No estoy seguro de que no haya reconocido a Hermione – dijo mirándola. – Lo mejor es que no vaya con vosotros por si tenemos la suerte de que aún no lo ha hecho.

- ¿Y si me ha reconocido? – preguntó la chica, repentinamente blanca - ¿Crees que te haría algo?

Draco lo consideró un momento, lo que puso más nerviosa a Hermione.

- No creo que se arriesgase. Al menos no ahora, que se trae algo entre manos. Puede que me aborde más adelante pero ahora sería estúpido intentar algo.

A pesar de sus palabras le digirió una elocuente mirada a Blaise que éste interpretó correctamente; quería que estuviese cerca por si surgían problemas.

- Bueno, pues lo mejor será dividirnos – dijo Harry mirándolos para evaluarlos. En un rápido cálculo mental de posibilidades consideró que lo mejor sería hacer tres grupos – Bien, pues Malfoy y Hermione volverán por la casa de los gritos.

- Yo voy con ellos – dijo Zabini y por la mirada que le envió a Harry éste vió que sería inútil discutir. Asintió. - Ginny, Hidden y Adams por Honeydukes.

- Yo voy contigo – dijo la pelirroja. Harry la miró enfadado.

- De eso nada, tú por Honeydukes. Tienes que guiar a los demás, no sabrán entrar sin ti.

- Que vaya Ron con ellos, yo no me separo de ti – dijo ella obstinada.

- Ginny... 

- Harry – cortó ella secamente – Voy a ir lo quieras o no, las cuestión es si te acompañaré todo el camino o dejaré a Skye y Stan en Honeydukes antes de seguirte sola. 

Enfrentaron las miradas durante unos segundos, y ninguno hubiera cedido de no ser por la intervención de Ron.

- Harry, no vas a hacerle cambiar de idea – apuntó lo obvio – Yo iré con los Slys, que ella vaya contigo.

El moreno se volvió impaciente hacia su amigo.

- Mira Ron, voy a tratar de utilizar uno de los pasadizos que aún no hemos explorado. No sé lo que voy a encontrarme por el camino o si saldrá algún mortífago al paso por haberme reconocido. Preferiría que ella no estuviera allí entonces, ¿sabes?

- Bueno, amor – dijo Ginny remarcando el apelativo – si ocurre algo inesperado lo mejor es que sea yo la que esté cerca porque soy mejor con los hechizos que Ron.

Su hermano asintió tristemente.

- Eso es cierto, pero yo tampoco querría que te encontrases con nada de eso si pudiera evitarlo. Te quedas con los otros.

- Ron, voy a ir – dijo la chica con decisión.

- Lamento importunaros – dijo Draco entonces – pero lo que estamos haciendo es perder el tiempo. Si dejáis de discutir podremos salir de aquí antes de que ocurra nada y no habrá de qué lamentarse más adelante.

- Tiene razón – dijo Ron, y se volvió hacia su hermana – Tú a Honeydukes.

Gin iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la alejó del grupo unos cuantos pasos.

- Por favor, Ginny, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que estás segura – pidió. 

- ¿Y por qué no podemos ir todos por Honeydukes? – preguntó ella con angustia.

- Somos demasiados. Se darían cuenta.

- ¿Y por la casa de los gritos? 

- Demasiado lejos.

- Pero mandas a Hermione – dijo ella acusadoramente.

- Malfoy y Zabini son hijos de mortígafos. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que a Hermione no la tocarán mientras vaya con ellos. No puedo apostar lo mismo por Hidden y Adams y por lo tanto no sé si están seguros, lo mejor es que vuelvan por el lugar más resguardado. Y todo el que vaya conmigo está en peligro. Por eso te quiero lejos – hizo una pausa al ver que la chica luchaba por contener las lágrimas – Vamos Gin, no va a pasar nada. Ni siquiera sabemos seguro que vayan a intentar algo.

- Ya oíste lo que dijo Malfoy, él está convencido – sollozó ella. 

- Malfoy es un exagerado – dijo él con media sonrisa, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Harry, está asustado. Y qué quieres que te diga, me asusta verlo asustado.

- Bueno, él no es un Gryffindor, así que no podemos darle la medalla al valor precisamente – dijo el chico abrazando a la sollozante pelirroja. Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó contra sí como para no dejarlo marchar – Vamos, Gin, es hora de irse – dijo Harry, pero no la soltó de inmediato. Cuando finalmente lo hizo se volvió hacia los otros, que se estaban despidiendo unos de otros con nerviosismo.

- Harry, no hagas tonterías, ¿eh? – le dijo Hermione al tiempo que le abrazaba, después de haber hecho lo mismo con Ron. Parecía a punto de largarse a llorar.

- ¿Os arreglaréis? – preguntó Draco mirándolos dudoso – Podemos buscar alguna chimenea conectada a la red Flú.

- Nos arreglaremos – dijo Ron con decisión al tiempo que soltaba a su hermana después de darle unas cuantas recomendaciones – No hay tiempo para buscar una chimenea. Estaremos bien.

Seguidamente se volvió hacia Skye, dudando sobre qué decirle, pero ella se hechó en sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos sin darle oportunidad a decidirse. Ron la estrechó un momento y luego la separó de él para darle la mano a su rival, Stan. Tuvo ganas de decirle algo así como "cuídala", pero se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta. Claro que la cuidaría, era su novia, ¿no? ¿Acaso no la habría cuidado él?

Se volvió para estrechar la mano de Zabini y de Malfoy, que en ese momento intercambiaba unas palabras con Harry.

- Decídselo a Dumbledore en cuanto lleguéis – cuchicheaba Harry por lo bajo – Tal vez pueda enviar a alguien.

Ron hubiera esperado que el rubio se negase a hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso le hechó una mirada a Blaise, que en ese momento se despedía de Skye, y asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. 

"Así que" pensó Ron sorprendido por el gesto "Ya se ha decidido. Después de todo no va a ser mortífago..."

Ginny, que no paraba de sollozar, guió a Skye y Stan a un Honeydukes tan abarrotado de gente como el resto de comercios, donde no les fue difícil escurrirse hasta el sótano y encontrar la entrada del pasadizo. Antes de que cerrasen de nuevo la trampilla sobre sus cabezas Ginny pensó que si los mortífagos actuasen en ese momento habría una masacre a gran escala debido a la cantidad de gente que circulaba por Hogsmeade.

En todo el camino de regreso rezó porque no ocurriera nada y porque Ron y Harry salieran ilesos. Si alguna vez les ocurría algo no podría soportarlo.

Hermione, Draco y Blaise caminaban rápidamente intentando dejar atrás la zona comercial del pueblo, convencidos de que alejándose del centro evitarían encontrarse en medio de lo que fuese que planeaban los mortífagos. Hermione apretaba inconscientemente la mano de su novio reflejando así la ansiedad que la recorría y él no se quejaba de la fuerza de sus dedos porque le aliviaba de alguna manera sentir su contacto. Estaban llegando a una de las últimas calles más importantes, donde se encontraban menor número de tiendas, cuando Blaise se paró en seco haciendo que sus amigos se girasen.

- ¿Zabini? – preguntó Draco con el corazón galopándole como un caballo desvocado.

Pero Blaise no le hacía caso porque estaba mirando al otro lado de la calle. Hermione siguió su mirada y vió como se posaba en un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo oscuro y porte severo. Se volvió hacia el chico interrogante y se dio cuenta de que Draco también estaba mirando al mismo sujero.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con ganas de hecharse a llorar de nuevo.

Blaise la miró con infinita tristeza.

- Es mi padre – murmuró.

- Creo que es por aquí – dijo Harry intentando ver claramente dónde terminaba el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "crees"? – preguntó Ron molesto - ¿No deberías decir que "sabes"?

Harry envió a su amigo una mirada de disculpa.

- No debemos estar muy lejos, seguro que en dos pasos estaremos dentro de los márgenes del mapa y podremos situarnos.

- Estamos yendo a ciegas – masculló Ron mirando el plano por encima del hombro de su amigo, lo que no le era muy difícil porque era bastante más alto que él – Mira, creo que esto es esa calle de ahí – dijo señalando un punto. Harry no contestó inmediatamente, pues estaba siguiendo con la mirada el punto rotulado como "Virginia Weasley". Hermione y sus acompañantes no aparecían por ninguna parte, pues no estaban dentro de los limites del mapa. Al igual que ellos, que era la razón por la que aún no hubieran encontrado la entrada al pasadizo inexplorado.

Suspiró bajando el mapa de sus ojos, satisfecho al comprobar que al menos su novia estaba a salvo y miró el punto que decía Ron. 

- De acuerdo, vamos. Espero que tu intuición sea mejor que la mía – le dijo a su amigo. 

Pero al girar la esquina se encontraron con algo que nunca habrían esperado. 

- Hola, padre, ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Blaise a su progenitor con tranquilidad al ver que éste se acercaba a ellos. Sin embargo Hermione pudo apreciar la frialdad en su expresión y en sus palabras y tampoco perdió de vista la mueca de desagrado del Señor Zabini. 

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿no crees? Se supone que no deberíais estar fuera del colegio.

Los miró severamente a los tres, su mirada deteniéndose en Hermione, que se felicitó por haber tenido la idea de cambiar de abrigo con Ginny y llevar ahora la capucha sobre la cabeza impidiendo que sus facciones se distinguiesen con claridad a pesar de las farolas encendidas.

Ninguno de los tres contestó a la pregunta, porque era demasiado evidente lo que habían ido a hacer cargados de bolsas como estaban. 

- ¿Y dónde ibais ahora? Las tiendas están a punto de cerrar – dijo con frialdad el hombre notando que Hogwarts quedaba en la otra dirección.

- Ibamos a tomar algo a un local que hay en la próxima calle – dijo Hermione con aplomo.

- Sí... lo conozco – dijo el Señor Zabini mirando de nuevo a la chica, que se puso nerviosa al sentir esos ojos de nuevo sobre ella – Pero tengo entendido que es un lugar donde van las parejas – apuntó mirando a su hijo con cierto desagrado.

- También los tríos – soltó Hermione antes de morderse la lengua. A ambos lados de ella Blaise y Draco saltaron por su respuesta.

- ¿Tríos? – se alzó una ceja interrogante en el rostro del hombre, pero al ver que ninguno de los tres añadía nada se volvió directamente hacia su hijo - ¿Me lo quieres explicar, Blaise?

- Bueno... – titubeó Blaise mirando de reojo a sus amigos – Eeee... ella es nuestra novia – dijo finalmente sintiendo que toda aquella situación era demasiado absurda para ser cierta. 

El señor Zabini casi se sonrió, y mediante un gesto imperioso a su hijo le ordenó alejarse unos cuantos pasos para poder hablar en privado.

- ¿Qué es esto, Blaise? – preguntó medio divertido - ¿Desde cuando te gustan las chicas?

- Desde que la conoci a ella – mintió el chico con cierta naturalidad – Por eso la comparto con Draco – continuó antes de que su padre tuviese la oportunidad de preguntar nada – Ella no puede decidirse entre los dos y no quiero que él se la lleve. 

Bueno, era la historia más idiota que jamás hubiese contado, pero pareció complacer a su progenitor, a quien siempre le había repugnado su opción sexual. Seguramente en ese instante estaba pensando en herederos de su apellido. Blaise sintió una oleada de asco, tanto por sí mismo por no poder hacerle entender como por su padre por no ser capaz de aceptarle tal como era. Pero en ese momento no se sintió mal al mentirle. Debían proteger a Hermione y salir de allí lo antes posible. Si conseguía librarse de su padre con una estúpida mentira, ¿qué importaba?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó de nuevo, tanto para alejar el tema de Hermione como por curiosidad por ver qué le contestaría. También porque restultaría sospechoso que no le preguntase.

- Ya lo verás mañana en los períodicos – contestó su padre con media sonrisa orgullosa – Ahora lo mejor es que salgas de aquí. Olvídate de ese local al que íbais. Y cuando llegues a Hogwarts vete directamente a las mazmorras. Llévate a tu novia si quieres.

Blaise asintió, helado, por todo lo que creía entender en esas pocas frases.

A pocos pasos de distancia Draco miraba perplejo a Hermione.

- ¿Trio? – preguntó. La chica se encogió de hombros.

- No se me ocurrió nada más para explicar que estuviésemos en esta parte del pueblo.

- Ah – dijo el chico echando una ojeada a los Zabini – Creí que se trataba de una propuesta.

Hermione tuvo los ánimos suficientes para sonreir a su novio. Claro que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro en cuando Blaise volvió con ellos.

Severus Snape era un hombre oscuro. Su vida nunca había sido sencilla o alegre. Se podría decir que su infancia fue traumática y le dejó muchas secuelas, más mentales que físicas, aunque si hubiera sido al contrario posiblemente no hubiera sufrido tanto. Era un tipo desagradable y solitario, al principio por voluntad propia, después (se decía a sí mismo) por costumbre, pero lo cierto era que la gente le tenía miedo y no dudaba en dejarle de lado. Había sido mortífago y por ello había visto muchas cosas en su vida y la mayoría muy desagradables. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Ya nada podía perturbarlo.

¿Por qué entonces se ruborizó intensamente al ver a Meriel Mcallister?¿Por qué se atragantó con su copa de vino cuando ella posó sus ojos en él y le sonrió desde el otro extremo del local abarrotado de gente? Le hizo un gesto con la mano desde la barra de la zona de bar y ella se reunió con él abriéndose paso entre la gente con dificultad, plantando un beso en la mejilla pálida del hombre que se sonrojó de nuevo por el breve contacto. 

- Hola Sev – saludó con alegría mientras él la miraba sin saber qué decir.

Meriel se quitó los guantes de piel, se deshizo de su oscuro abrigo y liberó sus cabellos color cobre del sombrero de bruja de ala ancha. Apiló todo sobre la barra y volvió sus ojos hacia Snape.

- Hmmm, ¿quieres tomar algo? – preguntó él saliendo del trance en el que había caído al verla enfundada en una bonita túnica color medianoche que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cintura, sus caderas rodeadas por una delicada cadenita de plata.

- Lo mismo que tú – dijo ella mirando su copa. Severus pidió otro vino blanco para ella en cuanto el camarero le prestó un poco de atención – Me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras – reconoció Meriel mirándolo intensamente – Pero me alegro de que lo hicieras.

- Sí, bueno, quería hacerlo desde hace un tiempo – reveló Snape sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y ruborizándose de nuevo. 

La cercanía de Meriel lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pero el bar estaba tan atestado de gente que para hacerse oír había que acercarse bastante. No era que le molestase estar cerca de ella, pero su perfume le estaba afectando los sentidos y empezaba a sospechar que esa noche iba a cometer más de una tontería. Eso no le gustaba, no era partidario de perder el control y por ello rabió consigo mismo al oirse decir un segundo después: - Estás preciosa.

El tono sincero y medio avergonzado de Severus hizo sonreir a Meriel y, por qué no, sonrojarse ligeramente. ¡Un cumplido de parte de Snape! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? 

- Muchas gracias Sev, tú también estás muy guapo – dijo con repentina timidez. Snape parpadeó sorprendido por ese comentario y Meriel agradeció mucho cuando apareció frente a ella su copa de vino blanco frío y pudo refugiarse bebiendo un gran trago del contenido. "Basta Mer" se replicó a sí misma en silencio "sorbitos pequeñitos, no vaya a creer que eres una alcohólica"

Pero Severus estaba tan ocupado jugando con sus dedos que no se dio cuenta de nada de eso. Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio Snape se forzó a iniciar una conversación por banal que fuera.

- Mmmm, ¿llegaste bien? – "¡auch!, que malo eres conversando, Severus aunque al menos no hablaste del tiempo" se reprochó el hombre.

- Eeee, bien, me aparecí a la afueras, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. No me atreví a acercarme más al centro, con todo el mundo de compras de última hora – sonrió ella. Snape solo asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué más añadir. 

Unos segundo más de silencio, que esta vez fue Meriel quien rompió.

- Hace mucho frío últimamente.

Snape se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Meriel lo secundó tras darse cuenta de que había recurrido al tema más aburrido del mundo y al que solo se recurre en los momentos más desesperados. 

- Lo siento – dijo un poco avergonzada – Esto es difícil. Hace años que no tengo una cita.

Snape la miró un momento inquieto. ¿Cita? ¿Ella lo tomaba con una... cita? Sonrió con calidez, cosa rara en este hombre.

- Sí, yo tampoco – confesó. Meriel arqueó una ceja coquetamente.

- ¿Seguro? No es eso lo que he oído. Me han dicho que causas estragos entre las alumnas de Hogwarts... y entre sus profesoras.

Severus se quedó con la boca abierta. 

- ¿De dónde te has sacado eso? – protestó divertido – Te aseguro que la población femenina del colegio prefiere ignorar mi existencia.

Ella rió suavemente, enviándole una mirada incrédula.

- Creo que Skye te ha engañado. Y mucho. – sentenció el hombre.

- Oh, no lo creo. Al menos las Slytherins no creo que te pasen por alto. Deberían de ser tontas para hacerlo – soltó ella con naturalidad. Snape la miró con fingida sospecha.

- Mmm, ¿qué crees Mcallister? ¿qué podrás llevarme a la cama con halagos? 

- ¿Funciona? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Snape se cruzó la túnica sobre el cuerpo en actitud protectiva.

- ¡No soy un cualquiera! – dijo con dignidad, intentando no sonreir. Meriel dejó escapar una risita.

- Ya veo, ¿y me va a costar mucho ligarte? – preguntó con desparpajo. Snape la miró alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto. Al menos tendrás que chasquear los dedos antes de que me rinda.

Estallaron en risas los dos, atrayendo la atención de quienes los rodeaban, tal vez porque se sorprendían al ver la convinación que formaban la vivaracha mujer y el oscuro hombre. Estuvieron un rato más conversando en la barra, consumiendo una copa tras otra, gastando un poco el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena hasta que uno de los camareros anunció que su mesa ya estaba lista. Meriel cogió su copa mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las acomodaba sobre su brazo. 

Mirando a su alrededor, al abarrotado local, Severus se daba cuenta de que no había sido buena idea salir a cenar en nochebuena. El restaurante "Buen Auspicio" no era lo que Snape hubiese elegido en un principio pues se decantaba más por "Brebaje Ponzoñoso", un local oscuro y tranquilo situado lejos de la zona más comercial de Hogsmeade. Este restaurante, por el contrario, tenía buena fama, mucha clientela y mesas escasas en fechas señaladas. Si Snape lo había elegido había sido por dos razones: la primera, que Meriel lo hubiera descuartizado si hubiera tenido que poner un pie dentro de "Brebaje Ponzoñoso", la segunda, un camarero de "Buen Auspicio" se había dejado sobornar (aunque el precio había sido exorbitante) y había conseguido la mejor mesa, un pequeño reservado muy íntimo cerca de la pequeña cascada y medio escondido entre exhuberantes plantas, directamente debajo de una de las claraboyas del techo, donde podían ver cómo comenzaban a caer unos esponjosos copos de nieve que, mágicamente, nunca se acumulaba lo suficiente para tapar la vista del nublado cielo.

Y mientras seguía a la mujer hasta la mesa a la que eran conducidos por el camarero (sin poder apartar la vista de las caderas de Meriel, ceñidas con la fina cadena y los faldones de la túnica cortados a picos extravagantes, muy a la moda) Snape se preguntó si a ella le gustaría el lugar o le parecería demasiado cursi. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, después de todo. 

Sin embargo Meriel miró a su alrededor y anunció que lo encontraba encantador sonriéndole con calidez. El camarero se ofreció a dejar el abrigo y el sombrero, así como la capa de Snape en el guardarropa para que no les molestase. Seguidamente les trajo la carta.

- Sev, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pedir – le cuchicheó confidencialmente Meriel a su acompañante después de echar una ojeada al menú.

- Me ocurre lo mismo – susurró éste mirando los estrambóticos nombres de los platos. Al final, y después de hecharlo a suertes, Meriel pidió las "Delicias de ambrosía con salsa de rosas y arándanos " y Severus tuvo que cargar con un dudoso plato llamado "Buenos Presagios" (N/A sí, es un libro de Terry Pratchett, pero no pude evitar acordarme de él después de ver el nombre que le había puesto al restaurante ^.^). Tocaron los nombres en el menú con las puntas de sus varitas y apareció la comida en sus platos al instante. 

- El mío no tiene mala pinta – dijo Meriel después de observarlo. Snape solo dejó escapar un "Mmpf" al ver lo que le había tocado a él. Cogieron los tenedores con decisión y probaron.

- Bueno... – dijo ella decepcionada, arrugando la nariz – supongo que podría haber estado peor.

- Pues entonces prueba esto y te convencerás de que has tenido mucha suerte – dijo Snape cogiendo apurado su copa de vino para borrar el sabor. Meriel probó y no le pareció tan malo. Severus probó el de ella y tampoco le disgustó. 

Después de unos cuantos bocados se intercambiaron discretamente los platos. "Solo espero" pensó Severus apartándo uno de los pétalos rosas que decoraban su nueva comida "que nadie me vea comiendo esto porque me moriría de la vergüenza" 

Justo en ese momento una explosión lo sacudió todo.


	34. Cap 33

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Es tarde, tengo sueño, mañana madrugo y hoy ha habido una pequeña tormenta y tres temblores de tierra (se me ha movido la silla, ha sido flipante!!!), he conocido al nuevo novio de una amiga (que me ha caído fatal) y he tenido que fingir ser simpática con lo mal que se me da (no soy simpática) y lo mucho que me cuesta (fingir no es lo mío) así que otro día os contaré mis aventuras y desventuras para haberos tenido en vilo por tanto tiempo, ok?

Ah, me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, así que no esperéis gran cosa (yo que se, a lo mejor esperáis que la tardanza sea sinónimo de calidad, pero este no es mi caso ^.^) Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por aguantarme después de todo lo que os hago y han pasado los cinco meses de historia sin que ninguno nos hayamos enterado!!! El día 4 se cumplirán 6 meses desde el comienzo del fic, y digo yo, no sería chulísimo que para ese día ya lo hubiera terminado? Pero me imagino que no me será posible hacerlo T_T. 

Como tengo la sana intención de contestar a TODOS y CADA UNO de los reviews, perdonadme si las respuestas son un poquito escuetas, ok? He decidido (por mi salud mental, jejejeje) que contestaré los reviews de los capítulos 29 y 30 y dejaré pendientes los de los caps 31 y 32 para poder contestarlos con un poquito más de calma y no teneros más tiempo esperando. Gracias a todos por enviarme review y hacerme llegar a la bonita cifra de 532, pero por favor, por favor, por favor, no me enviéis mas!!!! Tengo ganas de llorar!!!! 

Reviews del capítulo 29:

****

Jenny Andertson , gracias por tus comentarios. Respecto a Krum se cumplirán tus deseos... desde luego sería una excusa perfecta para que Draco se muera de celos, muejeje

****

simplelectora , jejejeje, me encanta que me digáis lo mala que soy!!! Y qué más da que sea gay? No ves que es un personaje de ficción? (sí, soy cruel, pero aceptar la realidad, no existen!) O sea, que a mí me da lo mismo que a Draco lo pongan de homo, hetero o bi, porque con quien se acueste no cambia que sea un encanto!!! 

****

autista , hombresss, buenos ojos te oigan!! Oyes, si no os quedáis de vez en cuando con la curiosidad os olvidáis de mí... mi verano fue tan mediocre como podía desear, espero que el tuyo estubiera genial y la sorpresa del día cuatro no se pudo hacer, lo siento, pero ni aún hoy he podido hacerla (ya sabes, como siempre me alargo más de lo que creía, nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer tantos capítulos, a estas alturas esta historia tendría que estar más que terminada, y ya ves...) Bueno, besitos y me alegro de volver a saber de ti!!!

**Yuriko1****,** jajaja, estais todos muy mal, eh? Solo queréis sexo, ridículos espantosos, situaciones comprometidas y más sexo!!! (Claro que es lo que yo también quiero, jejej) Bueno, pos besitos pa tu amiga. Bueno, hasta donde yo sé Blaise es nombre de chico, pero hay muchas dudas por ahí. Besitos mil y gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**Isis44****,** sis, estaba convencidísima, y además me sonaba que era un Draco/Harry!!! No si estoy muy mal, me imagino cosas yo sola. Jajaja, tienes toda la razón, vivir con Filch tiene que ser para agriarle el carácter a uno. La verdad es que últimamente "Embrujadas" no está molando demasiado, estos nuevos capítulos son todo "vamos a hacer tal poción para hacer esto" y ya, la otra no tiene premoniciones ni tienen ligues que valgan la pena ni nada. Aún así la sigo viendo, esque una es muy fiel a todo!! Pero a Blaise aún no se le han acabado las penas, pobrecico mio mira que soy cruel y eso que me encanta mi Blaisy! Bueno, el Lestat moreno para ti (total, es un Lestat de pega, porque ni es Lestat ni na, que lo se-pas) y pa mí Draco, Baise, Lucius, Remus, Severus, el del anuncio de Lacoste, George Clooney, Jonny Deep, Jude Law... Pero pa ti el Lestat teñío y como te quejes te quedas sin él, jajaja.

****

shashira , jajaja, pues lo lamento mil pero la mayoría gana. Incluso si a estas alturas hiciera un recuento de votos ganaría el trío por aplastante mayoría, pero vetaré la zona para aquellos que no quieran leerlo (total, hice lo mismo con la mini-escena D/B y luego la leísteis todos, tanto quejarse para que la curiosidad os pueda!!) Un poco ñoña la escena del baño, pero bueno, algo de cursilería tiene que haber por alguna parte... Oyes, pues si no te gusta Blaise no te gusta... aunque ya he visto por ahí que vas cambiando de opinión, al final caeras al lado oscuro!! Muajajaja. Jooo, yo también quiero leche merengada!!! Bueno, me tomaré un caramelo de Solano que tiene ese sabor... snif. Jajaja, trío Stan/Skye/Ron... mujer, eso siempre se puede arreglar... Besitos mil!!!

**Salazar Lestrange****,** muchas gracias por los ánimos. Mejor te dejo review diciendo como se cambia. Espero que te fuera bien en tus vacaciones. Besitos mil.

****

Katy Malfoy, muchas gracias por los ánimos, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero yo hago lo que puedo!!! Besitos.

****

mariapotter2002, me alegro de que no lo consideres aburrido, y a mí tb me enctan Malfoy (es el mejor!!!)

****

Alicia, bueno, yo sigo pensando que para los capítulos en que estamos aún no ha pasado nada interesante, pero mientras vosotros no lo consideréis asín... pues lo siento por el trío, pero las votaciones ya se hicieron y la mayoría decidió que sí que quería verlo, así que.. no te preocupes, señalizaré la zona para que te la puedas saltar sin problemas. Besitos.

****

CHO-CHANG, jejee, que polémico está resultando esto del trío!!! Mmm, consideras que la historia es HOT?(y en mayúsculas?) quien lo iba a decir!!! Gracias por dejar mensaje. 

****

Poly Morgana R, pos un poquito dramática si que vas a ser, pero cmo ya también lo soy se te perdona ^.^ Bueno, mmm , me gusta la idea, pero ten en cuenta que Justin ya era como un medio-pretendiente-psicópata de Hermione, así que no se puede decir que la chica no levante pasiones!!! Síii, se hará mención de Krum y Draki se pondrá celoseeeete. Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** ARGGG, peazo mensaje!!!! Mmm, contestaré lo imprescindible, ok? No te me ofendas, pliz, pero aún me queda mucho por delante y no quiero publicar este capi sin contestar a todos los reviews!!! Yo también te extrañaba!!! Na, chica, no te preocupes, no a todo el mundo le tienen que gustar (a mí misma no me gustan) Eso, muerte a los puffs!!! Uys, pues a mí me ecantó la película y le he incluído entre mis favoritas (esto quiere decir que aún me la veré unas quinientas veces más) ya, podria explotarlo más, seguro que TODAS se lo agradeceríamos un montón (me imagino que sabrá la buena mujer de la popularidad que goza Malfoy, y tal vez espere hasta el próximo libro para hablar más de él) Olvida a Flo de momento, puede en poco tiempo sepamos más de ella, pero no diré cuanto tiempo porque me conozco y sé que al final sería el doble. Bueno, en realidad si que ocurre algo con ella, pero no es tan retorcido como lo que os podáis llegar a imaginar, eso seguro ^.^. Sí, Papa Malfoy saldrá prontito, muy prontito, no te preocupes por ello. Si se suponía que los tenía grises, pero en el quinto libro (puee que por error de traducción, porue yo no lo leí en inglés) pone que son verdes!!! No, no, no, en eso te equivocas, Ron ODIA al gatito-Skye... claro que aún no sabe que es Skye y no se yo si deba saberlo... muajaja. Bueno, no fue tan cañera la venganza. Sé que esperábais más cosa, pero el asunto Justin aún no está terminado, no os preocupéis ^.^. Síii, habrá "encuentro privado" entre Skye y Ron, próximamente. Jajaja, que pelota!!! Pero es verdad que tarda en darlo como actualizado (lo sé porque no me quedo tranquila hasta que veo que el capítulo aparece en la página completito y bien subido, reviso varias veces la página para comprobar que todo esté en orden después de actualizar) Pues lo lamento mucho, porque lo que iba a hacer para los 4 meses al final no se pudo hacer (quedaba muy forzado hacerlo en ese momento, y además que apeteció más ponerlo más adelante, jejeje) Uff, trío con Blaise/Hermione/Draco/Skye? Temo que eso no sería un trío!!! Y esto tampoco es una peli porno, eh? Jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo, tu mega-super-review y tus ánimos. Besitos mil!!!

****

Herydrac, muchas gracias, me gusta mucho dejaros en ascuas, soy cruel jejeje. Pues para mí resultan insípidos y sosos, pero me alegro mucho de que vosotros no los consideréis igual. Soy original??? Quien lo diría!!! Yo creo (más bien sé) que estoy contando una historia que ya se ha contado cienmil veces antes y que es imposible que no esperéis nada de lo que va a ocurrir así que me halaga mucho que os hagáis los sorprendidos ^.^. hombre, yo no veo el trío ni tan extraño, ni tan fuera de lugar ni tan difícil, pero claro, yo sé como va a ocurrir todo. El tema está que luego sepa contároslo (que me temo que no sabré, pero lo intentaré) Pero si lo que quiero es que caigáis rendid@s ante mi Balisy!!! Eso de sufrir, espero que te refieras al novio, porque mira que querer hacer sufrir a mi Blaise (aunque le voy a hacer sufrir aún un rato más, pero es por su bien!!) jajaja, ya veremos lo que ocurre con Ron y Skye!!! Lata ninguna, y gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme tu opinión, besitos!!!

****

Flaca Potter, bueeeno, pues para que veas que no soy mala, en este capítulo y el anterior Harry hasta habla y todo!!! Y dice cosas medio-coherentes!!! Gracias por tus felicitaciones y tu opinión, besitos!!!

Reviews del capítulo 30:

**skgirlfan****,** buenaaaas, gracias, gracias. Parece que fue ayer cuando la empecé, aysss. Tu crees que cuadran? No sé yo, eh? Pues no se quien te entiende, desde luego yo no!!! Pero quieres trio o no? Aunque no es que importe ya, porque la votación ya se hizo y ahora no se pude cambiar el resultado (aunque todos lo intentáis malvados!!) No te preocupes que Balise no sobrará ^.^Besitos.

****

Flaca Potter, de nuevo, jajaja. JAJAJA una loca de Camilo Sesto, noooooo!!!! Jajaja. Yo sé que la venganza no está muy bien, que os esperábais más y todo eso, pero por motivos razonables la violencia física sería perjudicial para los agresores y no queréis que a Draco lo expulsen, verdad? gracias por tus felicitaciones, exageradas pero lo agradezco de todas maneras. Besitos mil de nuevo.

****

Shashira, jajaja, que exagerada!!! Oyes,por cierto, creo que estoy leyendo una historia tuya (siento no saberlo seguro, pero llevo un lío de nombres en la cabeza!!!) una de Harry y Ginny que han cortado y Harry se va a casar con Cho, es tuya verdad? Pues creo que no te he dejado mensaje después de leerla, pero en cuanto sepa cuál era te lo dejaré, porque me está gustando mucho y quiero dejarte mens pa que lo sepas!! Hum, tus preguntas no puedo contestarlas, tendrás que ver las respuestas sobre la marcha!!! Jejej, lo de Skye ya se verá y me alegro de Blaise te esté conquistando poquito a poquito!!! Buf! Esque Fred está en "bloqueo-temporal" porque el siguiente capítulo no me gusta nada pero nada así que lo he dejado aparcadito de momento, pero no pienso dejarlo ahí, no te preocupes por eso. Besitos mil!!!

**Isis44****,** holas! Me alegro de que te pareciese pelín divertidillo al menos, a mí me pareció que quedaba un poco exagerado, pero como me reí lo mío escribiéndolo (principalmente por eso escribo, porque me pego unas partidas imaginándome las situaciones... ) Uys, pos si es verdad esa tiparraca no me gusta nada, además de que ya es mayorcita, no? (en realidad de esa serie solo me gusta el supermán ese, que esta güenísimo y es mi imagen ideal de Harry Potter, no el niñito de las películas) Ya sé que no se pasa, pero al menos se oculta un poquillo. Besitos mil!!!

****

Yuriko, siento que la venganza no fuera tan cruda como lo esperábais pero Justin aún no lo ha pagado todo, muajajaja. Gracias por tus ánimos, tus felicitaciones y tu mensaje. Besitos mil.

****

daniela_hp_7, uys, que exaltada y qué exagerada!!! Pero te agradezco igualmente tus desmesurados halagos y tus animos y tu review, gracias y besitos.

**Neferura**, claro, te dije que lo haría, que crees??? Bueno, quien te dijo que no lo perdió? El chico tiene sus traumas pero tampoco es cuestión de sentarse a llorar por las esquinas como lo hace Skye, que quizás ha sufrido menos pero sí con más frecuencia. Bueno, si me entero donde los venden... me los compro todos pa mí, muajajaja!!! Pues sí, súbelo porfa que estaba muy interesante y me gustaba la manera en que estaba narrado, súbelo siii??? Pobrechito Ron!!! La culpa de que sea tan lento es... que el tiempo no pasa en este fic!!! No es que el chico sea lento, esque yo soy lenta para contarlo todo!!! Pues es que Herm tiene que espabilar, que no es cuestión de que teniendo un novio liberal y medio pervertido la chica no pruebe experiencias nuevas, aunque sé que a algunos no os agradará leer nada así y por eso mismo vetaré la zona, ok? Así si quieres te lo puedes saltar (aunque yo me tomo la molestia y luego lo leéis igual ¬¬, esa curiosidad...) Jajaja, no te preocupes, no tienes que escribirme review por capítulo, y nada te obliga a escribir ningún review!!! Pero gracias por hacerlo ^.^. Besitos mil (y sube Actitudes, pliz)

****

mariapotter2002, jajaja, me alegro de que gustase la venganza, sé que me quedó un poquillo ligth, pero ya no lo voy a cambiar. Pues siento que este capi se haya hecho tanto de esperar, pero hay cosas y cosas... ya sabes. Besitos.

****

Katy Malfoy, jajaja, sí pero en ese caso los chicos habrían tenido problemas, y no me apetecía demasiado hacer que los expulsaran, jajaja, a ver, la cosa no está en ver si puedo tener más reviews, sino en que os guste la historia!!! Prefiero que os guste y no me escribáis a que no os guste y me llenéis de revs. Suerte a ti también y besitos mil!!!

**autista**, jaja, pues porque dejaron que la "mente maestra de la tortura" se ocupase de las cuestiones "técnicas" del asunto, pero estaban allí también, haciendo de algo así como guarda espaldas. Además, recuerda que los Gryffs no son tan retorcidos y crueles como los Sly y ellos tampoco habían visto a Hermione histérica y golpeada así que sus ansias de venganza no eran tan grandes como las de Draco, pero tampoco tan pequeñas para quedarse al margen del asunto. Sí, sí que tendrán encuentro, un poquito de paciencia. Jejeje, pues verás, nohabia pensado meter "acción directa" de Harry y Ginny aquí (no sé si te has dado cuenta de que paso un poco de estos chicos y Harry no es especialmente cariñoso con su novia) jajaja. Gracias por el review, besitos.

****

Poly Morgana R, jajaja, pero si ya no puedo hacerlos más cursis!!! Mmm, charlas clandestinas sobre mi fic? Dior, que vergüenza!!! Hum, perfume? Esque Draco ya tiene su propio olor, así que aunque me parece una buena idea me temo que no voy a poder usarla, de momento, al menos no para Draco... oyes, me has dado una ideilla, jejeje. Jajaja, lo de Hermione ya está decidido, por qué no un libro??? Uys, otra idea!!! No te preocupes por lo el trío, ya me lo imagino yo por ti, uuuuuyyyy. Besitos.

**ShadowCes****,** jajaja, por qué fuera de Hogwarts??? Pa qué esperar tanto?? Sí, a Ron le gusta Skye aunque no la entiende para nada, la chica es tan rara que al pobre le desconcierta. Harry con Skye? Bueno, no niego que va a haber algo entre ellos, pero nada tipo sexual ni nada de eso, no penséis mal!!! Yo, musa, inspirando a la gente, jajaja. Gracias por tu rev, oyes, de donde eres? País congelado, no se me ocurre (esque mi imaginación es limitadilla, jejeje) Besitos.

**DarkHermG****,** no se ya pa que me sorprendo cuando veo los peazos revs que me envías!!! Sí, soy un poco rara subiendo, pero es que lo hago en cuanto termino de escribirlo (ni siquiera lo reviso) así que si un día estoy especialmente inspirada, pues se dan cosas como esas, y si no pues me paso dos semanas sin actualizar, qué le vamos a hacer!! Jajaja, que aberración un D/G!!! Confieso que jugué un poco con eso al principio, pero nunca fue mi intención cambiar la pareja H/D, solo lo hice para picar, ejejeje. Claro que soy grande, no veas lo que me han engordado los heladitos!! Es hora de volver a hacerse pequeña matándose un poco de hambre T_T, jajaja. Bueno, es que a mí me gustan los amores imposibles, son los mejores!!!. Yo sé que "Los amigos de Peter" no la ha leído casi nadie, pero no me importa, la escribí porque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y si no la hubiera escrito posiblemente nunca me hubiera animado a empezar "Estado Anímico Alterado", y tengo que reconocer que en el cuarto capítulo de esta he escrito una especie de corto preludio para "Los amigos", una especie de homenaje puesto que de una nació la otra prácticamente. Nooo, 50 capítulos noooooo, voy a intentar terminarla antes de tener que llegar a los 40, aunque no sé si me será posible, sobre todo si no alargo los capítulos más, pero es que me gusta dejarlos donde lo dejoy me da la impresión de que hacerlos más largos es romper un poco el ambiente. Cosas mías, ya ves. Jajaja, bueno, te entiendo, aún recuerdo cuando publiqué el primer capítulo y me sorprendí un montón cuando alguien lo leyó y me dejó un review!!! Bueno, tu también eres parte de la historia, me has estado dando tu opinión todo este tiempo, diciéndome qué te parecía mejor y aconsejándome, y dándome ánimos que es muy importante!!! Uys, me estoy poniendo sentimentaloide, puajjj. Jajaja, sí, es que creoq ue se nota un poco que Harry y Ron no son mis prefes precisamente, aunque no se pueden quejar sus fans que les he estado dando más protagonismo ultimamente. Jajaja, la verdad, el nombre de la colonia ni lo pensé, quería algo que demostrara lo obvio de las reacciones que provocaba y no me quebré la cabeza precisamente ^.^. jajaja lo del tono de negro... rayadas mías, ya ves, aunque tiene su lógica; algodón negro, seda negra o terciopelo negro? Negro carbón o negro tinta? Se nota que no tengo idea de lo que digo? Jajaja. Jijiji, lo de los dementores (sé que soy mala) lo dejo para la segunda parte!!! Jajaja, si pa cantante voy!! Pues en vez de descansar me voy a comer que hoy toca paellita rica, mmmmm!!! Besitos mil a ti tb!!!

**YENNE-CHAN**, siento haberme quedado corta en el tema de la venganza y tambien lo siento por tardar tanto en publicar nuevo capítulo, intentaré que para el próximo no tengáis que esperar tanto. Besitos.

****

Alicia, oyes, pos a mí me encantan las pelis de Rock Hudson!!! Jejeje, es que al hombre se le fue un poco la pinza y de paso a mí también jajaja. No, no existe un Sr. Hidden, puras invenciones!!! Bueno, esque son un pelín pazguatos ambos dos, pero la venganza es la venganza!!! Eeeep, eso no vale, 20 para G y sólo 10 para Sly??? No crees que solo por estar Draco en esa casa ya se valdrian unos puntitos más? ^.^. Bueno, esa era la idea, la verdad, porque los golpes al fin y al cabo de curan pero esto no. Ah, pero es que no será así, será Draco el que comparta a Hermione y Blaise!!!

****

LiZzY mAlFoY , holitas!!! Bueno, pues si te gusta el fic, bienvenida a él!!! Bueno, sí que eres "peke" comparada conmigo que soy casi una abuela (ays, como me pesan los años... mentira, son los helados los que me pesan!!!) Hermione teniendo una aventura? No creo que entre dentro de su carácter de Gryff y su carácter de personaje ponerle los cuernos a Draco y tampoco me apetece que se vuelvan a pelear para que ella pueda tener un escarceo por ahí así que no creo que vaya a ser posible de momento, puede que en la segunda parte. Ajá, así que por eso os cae bien Skye, no? Ya sabía yo que tenía que haber un motivo para que os caiga tan bien con lo sosín que es el personaje...Bueno, me conecto muuuyyy poco para chatear pero tal vez algún dia coincidamos. Besitos mil!!!

****

tom4eva, hola, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y me suena el fic que me dices, me parece que lo he leído pero no se si dejé rev (llevo un lio con esto de la lectura, y todo por no ir agregando las historias que sigo en mi perfil!!!) Bueno, lo buscaré y ojearé a ver si salgo de dudas. Gracias por el mensaje y por los comentarios sobre el capítulo. Besitos.

****

Asgard, hombre, amiguete!!! Jajaja, yo siempre he sabido que quería una casa con chimenea (y de ahí la escena, de echo, en este fic entran en juego algunas cosillas que considero importantonas como tener a un tío que te cagas bien mojadito en la ducha ^.^!!!) eh, si yo lo digo es por algo porque me sigue dando la impresión de que son más bien mediocres y siempre pienso que lo podría hacer mejor, com en este capítulo, que lo miro y lo miro, o mejor dicho lo pienso y lo pienso, porque nunca me leo, y aún no sé qué es lo que no me gusta de él pèro algo me parece que no encaja. Supongo que tengo tanto rev porque os doy penita y os decís "voy a nimar a esta muchachona" y de ahí el éxito, jejeje. Nada, nada, Harry que se fastidie que ya sabemos demasiado de él, que se quede al margen por un tiempito y que deje la escena a los demás. No me gusta el niñito Malfoy de las pelis... o sea, para hacer de niñito está bien, pero yo no me lo imagino como protagonista de mi fic, me imagino más bien al prota de Crueles intenciones (grrrrraaarrrrrgggg) Bueno, medio-ligué, pero nada aprovechable así que como que no cuenta ¬¬ Bueno, te informo que la autora está escribiendo Spirits 3 aunque el Blaise que describe ella no me gusta para nada, es un Octavius descafeinado!!! (como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi Blaise T_T???) jajaja, bueno, cuídate tu también y estoy esperando un D/B por tu parte, y no se me olvida, que lo se-pas, besitos mil.

****

Asuka Black, jajaja, eso si que es tener la mente retorcida, aunque también podíamos haberle puesto imágenes de McGonagall haciéndole un Strip-tease!!! O de Filch intentando darle un besito!!! Seguro que se le baja la líbido para siempre. Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil!!.

****

Lily Malfoy , jejeje, ya no se puede votar pero te alegrará saber que el trio ganó por mayoría y se estrenará en breve en sus pantallas de ordenador!!! Gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando, gracias por tu mensaje y besitos.

****

Dinwe Potter, vaya, que honor!!! Cambiaste de opinion de un D/G por las paridas que yo escribo!!! Vaya, muchas gracias por decirme estas cosas. Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos.

**GaBrIeLa2****,** hooolaaaaaa!!! Mmm, veo que el próximo rev también es tuyo, te molesta que te conteste a los dos en uno? Pues amí la Tonks esa no me cae, la verdad, me es completamente indiferente, aunque eso de que la pongan con Sev (urr, escalofrío me ha dado) no me mola nada. No,no,no, Lucius mío nenita, aunque podemos llegar a un acuerdo y por un módico precio te lo puedo dejar... no sé, una media horita al día? Sí, sí, sí, Draco se pasa el libro haciendo el tonto (muy adorable él, eso sí) jojojo, como hoy pienses leerte todas las respuestas... Jajaja, pues lo siento de verdad (mentira, no lo siento para nada, soy una brujaaaa) pero va a haber trío, sí,sí,sí, va a haberlo y ya tengo más o menos pensado cómo irá todo (detallitos que se resisten) asíq ue ahora no lo voy a dejar a medias!!! Bueno, al menos verás que hice un D/B a parte, basado en la primera vez que estubieron juntos, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquila, eh? Qué hacía Blaise con ropa de calle? Lucirse ^.^, no veas el furor que ha causado!!! Nooo, Draco nunca de harta de los halagos, aceptarlos con gracia es parte de su encanto, jejeje. Bueno, sí, aparece muy poquito, pero cuando lo hace no deja de burlarse de los demás y de hacer tontadas, la verdad, a mí me parecío muy gracioso y hay que reconocer que el chico tiene más sentido del humor que los Gryffs. Jajaja, Skye está con Stan pero no se olvida de Ron porque es el que realmente le gusta. Veamos, tu segundo review, sii, te noto un poco rarita, jejeje. Por cierto, aprovecho para darte las gracias por ser MI PRIMER REVIEW tanto de esta historia como el primero de autora!!!!! Te debo muchos agradecimientos por apoyarme siempre y dejarme siempre tu opinión y decir que te gusta el capítulo haga lo que haya aunque se me vaya la pinza un montón. Eres genial!!! Ya solo por eso te mereces besitos mil ^.^. Ejem, sigamos con el resto del mensaje, ok? Pero qué dices loka, si te está quedando genial??? Bueeeeno, veo que aún hay ciertas dudas sobre la identidad del papi de Skye... me imagino que para estas alturas si has leído el capítulo 4 de Estado Anímico Alterado debes tenerlo claro, pero por si acaso creo yo que en el próximo capítulo lograremos ver algo de ello!!! Uys, no te gusta Meriel? Y sí, Lucius saldrá, no te preocupes por eso, dará una vueltecilla por el fic para tener una conversación con Draco (y si todo sale como pienso será una conversación bastante reveladora ^.^) Sí, ya también empiezo a pensar que es talento natural de esta casa, seguro que Voldie también mueve la capa que es un primor!!! Que dices!!! A ver, cómo puedes decir que yo tengo talento (yo, sabes?) y TU NO???? Tas lokika??? Pero si escribes genial? Crees que me molestaría en leer tu historia (perdón, historiassss) si escribieras mal??? Bueno, es que si le deja el pensamiento y Dumbledore o alguien lo encuentra... no sé, igual le pueden pasar cosas malitas a Draco, mejor no dejar rastro, muajajaja. Ale, ta lueguito y sigue con la historia que está genial. Besitos mil y de nuevo millones de gracias por tus reviews (y no te preocupes, pueden ser tan largos como quieras ^.^)

****

hermionet2002 , holas, ey, no es obligatorio dejar review!!! Espero que te lo pasaras bien en las vacaciones aunque siento que no hayan sido tan largas como estas, jejeje. Jajaja, que cruel tu también, jajaja y que fina!!!. Oh, no creerás que Blaisy le dio solo una paliza, verdad? ^.^. Buff, espero que no dure tanto, en serio!!! Gracias por los ánimos, buenos deseos y las felicitaciones y gracias por tu mens. Besitos mil!!!

****

Alexandra, eh, gracias a ti por leerlo y molestarte en dejarme mensaje!! Jejeje, siento que eso no pueda suceder aún pero los chicos tienen que tener vida, no se pueden pasar el día en una habitación encerraditos!!! Pero se hará lo que se pueda, sí? Gracias por tu review, besitos!!!

****

Asgard-aburrido, jejeje, que no te he contestado yo a ti hace pocos revs??? Jajaja, ahora entiendo muchas cosas porque después de ver a Tamara uno no puede quedar ileso!!! Nooo, no vais a poder ver la paliza a Ernie, os la tendréis que figurar solitos (sangre, vísceras y Blaise limpiándose los nudillos con un pañuelo de lino blanco, no es adorable este chico???) Mmm, aún a riesgo de que me mates un par de veces te tengo que decir que el sufrimiento de Blaise aún no se acaba y que animarse se animará, pero gradulamente. Compréndelo, lo voy a hacer por su bien, tu sabes que yo nunca de los nuncas le haría sufrir sin una buena causa!!! (así que guarda la recortada de nuevo bajo la cama, ok?) hombre, a mí mas que una borrachera y unos lloros lo que más me anima es ligar porque te sube el ánimo y piensas "que se joda, que no sabe lo que se ha perdido". Te aseguro que es mejor ir de "I will survive" (he dicho ya que es mi canción favorita???) jejeje, pobrechito Ron!!! Tiene muy mala prensa el pobre, primero con esa estúpida adaptación del personaje a la película sacado totalmente fuera de contexto y después el papel que le hacen jugar en casi todos los fics. Ey, pobre Pansy tambien!!! Esque no me gusta que odieis a los personajes... bueno, menos a los Puffs que me importan un carajo ^.^. Pero las hermanas aún tienen que salir, claro que no tanto como pretendía en un principio al crearlas, pero bueno. Y Alan y Alex (vaya nombres les puse, como se nota que me gustan los nombres con A) Jajaja, que pelota que eres chavalín!!! Jo, como se nota que no has leído la segunda entrega de la serie, sino no dirías eso se Stefan!!! Si, la verdad es que con Nathan se pasa un poco, pero y ese Lucius tan mono, y ese Severus? al final el Octavius me caía gordo, pero la historia en general está muy bien. Siii, esos U2!!! (son mis favos, lo había dicho ya?) Bueno, más que tener el dia yo creo que es que es un poco dramática la historia y te deja casi con mal cuerpo y todo (cosa que con Spirits 2 no pasa a pesar de que tampoco es una historia muy feliz) así que no me extraña que te largases a llorar, a mí tb me pasó. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo y me alegro de que me eligieras aunque tardase un lustro en contestarte. Oh, muchos novios para mí Raining man!!! (o como se escriba la cancion de El diario de Bridget Jones!!!) mmm, yo al de Smallville (serie que veo solo por el xupermán) lo veo más como un Harry crecidito, a mi/nuestro Balisy lo veo más o menos del tipo Keanu Reeves en Matrix (la 1 que la 2 es una mierda), así delgadito, ágil y nerviosete. No sé, a cada uno lo que le guste no? Por cierto, me da la sensacion de que todo esto ya lo había comentado... he tenido un deja-vú.... han cambiado algo en Matrix! Rapido, busca una salida!!!.... ehemmm, bueno, chiste interno, pasalo por alto, ok? Besitos mil y gracias por tu rev!!!

****

Diana, me alegro de que te esté gustando y que te deje un poquito picada. Besitos mil.

****

Simplelectora, jejeje, me alegro de que te gustase, hummm, yo diría que te sobra el "casi" jejeje. Tendrás trio, tendrás trio, tendrás trio!!! Pues sí, gracias por tus ánimos y por tu revi, besitos.

**Medora Black****,** jo, no te pases, no ha sido pa tanto!!! Errr, no, ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba así, en realidad no sé de donde lo saqué, tengo la costumbre de apuntarme los nombres que me gustan o que me parecen insólitos (como Superancia, por ejemplo) así que no tengo la menor idea de donde pudo haber salido ^.^. Bueno, a tus siguientes preguntas.... sí y sí. Pero no se lo digas a nadie... era la sorpresa para el día 4!!! Bueno, Lucius se dará una vuelta por el fic para ver como le va a su retoño y descolocarle un poco la vida de paso, jejeje. Besitos mil y gracias por escribirme!!! 

****

Sora Black, gracias, gracias, sí, trio habrá, ya está más que decidido ^.^. Gracias por tus ánimos, besitos mil.

****

Monchy, bueno, eso del mejor... supongo que habrás leído poquitos porque hay muchísimos por ahí que son geniales y este no les llega ni a las suelas, pero gracias de todas maneras por esa muestra de peloteo ^.^. Vaya, me alegro de que te pareciese elegrante. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer la historia. Besitos.

****

ARLC, ay, pobre, espero que para cuando leas esto ya te encuentres mejor. Bueno, siento decirte que me decepcionó mucho la caracterización de Lucius, aunque no por el actor, sino por la actitud que le pusieron con Draco (sobre todo en el partido de quidditch, cuando en el libro ni siquiera estaba ahí) Gracias por tus comentarios y también por molestarte en dejarme review teniendo así la manita, te lo agradezco el doble. Besitos y espero que ya estés del todo bien!!!

****

Akane-chan, jeje, me alegro de que te gustase y no me he perdido ni nada pero he andado ocupadilla. Pero no os preocupéis que no os olvido ^.^. Besitos para ti tambien.

****

Malu, me alegro de que te esté gustando, gracias por dejar review, intentaré subir más seguido pero ahorita mismo es un pelin complicado. Beistos mil.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 33

El pasadizo era demasiado oscuro incluso para las luces prendidas de tres varitas. Olía con fuerza a tierra mojada, era estrecho bajo y el suelo estaba lodoso, como si la humedad se filtrase por las paredes de piedra. A cada trecho tropezaban, no solo con las irregularidades del terreno sino también los unos con los otros. Los recovecos del camino y la longitud del mismo eran desesperantes.

Pero no era por todo eso por lo que Ginny deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar allí. Harry y Ron estaban fuera, haciendo quién sabe qué, tal vez perdidos, tal vez en apuros y ella allí abajo, sin poder ayudarles. Caminaba tan deprisa por el túnel que dejaba a los otros detrás, pero era comprensible, ella y Skye no encontraban tan dificultoso como Stan el pasadizo, pues su altura era la justa para pasar por él sin dificultades. Stan, en cambio, debía caminar ligeramente encorvado y al estar entre ambas chicas retrasaba a la Slytherin y se arriesgaba a su pesar a perder de vista a la pelirroja.

Cada uno rumiaba en silencio la situación. Ginny, que no podía pensar más allá de su hermano y su novio, deseaba salir a la carrera de aquél lugar para poner sobre aviso a los profesores, aún a riesgo de ganarse un castigo por su escapada a Hogsmeade. No se le ocurrió en ningún momento que tras ella caminaba el hijo de un mortífago.

Y éste hijo de mortífago, con los ojos puestos en la nuca despejada de la pelirroja, pensaba en algún método para dejarla fuera de combate antes de que se le ocurriese hacer ninguna tontería. Era un futuro mortífago y no pensaba de ninguna manera permitir que se frustrasen los planes del asalto a Hogsmeade.

Hay que entender a Stan. No es que fuera malo, es solo que estaba "mal educado". Le habían inculcado que ser mortífago era estar del lado bueno, defendiendo una causa justa en un mundo demasiado injusto. Las víctimas eran inevitables. Y sus padres, con toda la seguridad, se encontrarían entre los mortífagos que esperaban la señal para comenzar con la destrucción. Para Stan Ginny Weasley era un peligro que debía ser neutralizado. No pensaba hacerle daño a la chica, ella no tenía la culpa de estar convencida de necedades, de ser la novia del niño-que-vivió y de estar metida en todo ese asunto por accidente. Pero pensaba que el ataque a Hogsmeade debía ser importante para la causa. Y la causa lo era todo. Y a Stan, pensando en todo esto, no se le ocurrió en ningún momento que a sus espaldas se encontraba una futura auror.

Y la futura auror, con la mirada perdida en la espalda encorvada de su novio, pensaba que le iba a dar un colapso. Tenía una cierta idea de lo que debía de rondarle por la cabeza al chico en esos momentos y sabía que no era nada bueno. Podía intuir, más que ver, cómo Stan sujetaba la varita con tensión frente a él, casi apuntando a Ginny con ella. 

Skye no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Stan hiciese nada contra su amiga. En realidad, no pensaba dejar que tratase de impedirles dar la alarma a Dumbledore sobre el inminente ataque. A pesar de que él era su novio, su compañero de casa y su amigo... bien, ella no iba a dejar que personas inocentes sufrieran porque algunos tenían ideas demasiado equivocadas respecto a ciertas cosas. Iba a morir gente que no quería tener nada que ver con esa estúpida guerra. Familias quedarían destrozadas por culpa de los planes de un loco. Y Skye no pensaba permitir eso por nada del mundo, porque era injusto, porque era escandalósamente horroroso y...

... y porque Ron estaba allí fuera.

Hermione paseaba su mirada del rubio al moreno y del moreno al rubio. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un poco de calor, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada con ello, porque el frío que sentía no era físico. La noticias de Blaise la habían helado por dentro. Tenía ganas de sentarse en el suelo y llorar como una cría hasta que todo terminase, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

El problema estaba en que ahora que sabían que el ataque a Hogsmeade podía no ser más que una distracción para apoderarse de Hogwarts Hermione no sabía qué hacer.

Es decir, ¡estaba entre dos futuros mortífagos!

Draco nunca le había llegado a decir de qué lado se encontaba, y aunque ella deseaba creer que estaba del suyo no podía confirmarlo. No en una situación tan delicada, al menos. Oh, sí, Draco les había avisado de lo que dijo Macnair y de sus sospechas e interpretaciones de su reticente consejo, pero eso no quería decir nada, o al menos no quería decir lo suficiente. No podía jugarselo todo a una corazonada, por mucho que doliese no poder confiar en él completamente, por más que desease hacerlo.

Y luego estaba Blaise. Su padre era un mortífago, ¡y además uno de los implicados en el ataque! Y sí, les había contado lo que su padre le había dicho, pero ¿y qué con eso?

Era para volverse loca. Lo único que deseaba era correr a la oficina de correos y contratar a la lechuza más rápida para que llevase su mensaje a Dumbledore, pero claro, ¿cómo hacerlo si cualquiera de los dos Slytherins podía enviarle una maldición en cuanto se alejase dos pasos? Se abrazó más a sí misma, temblando y mirando a Draco medio esperanzada y medio temerosa.

El chico, que se había quedado en silencio después de las noticias de Blaise, se volvió hacia Hermione sin expresión en el rostro, pero al ver que estaba más pálida de lo normal y que parecía estar helándose de frío se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando darle algo de su (poco) calor corporal. Hermione se tensó entre sus brazos malentendiendo el gesto del chico, o puede que tomándolo por una especie de amenaza velada al no permitirle libertad de movimientos para alejarse lo suficiente para pedir ayuda.

Draco, que no se dio cuenta, miró a Blaise, que observaba sereno cómo su padre se alejaba por la calle central con su andar de dueño del mundo, tomándose su tiempo a la hora de posar su bastón (con la varita ilegal oculta en él) en el suelo con un fluido movimiento. El chico moreno suspiró sonoramente, parpadeando un poco como si algo le molestase y levantó la mirada al cielo, donde unos tímidos copos blancos hacían su aparición.

- Empieza a nevar – dijo, innecesariamente, con una extraña voz, como sobrecargada de sentimientos. Bajó la mirada hasta Draco, enfrentando directamente sus ojos grises que a la luz del gas de la farola más cercana parecían ascuas.

Draco le dio un beso en el pelo a Hermione y la soltó, dejando que la chica se apartase de él asombrada. Solo dos pasos. Hermione no se atrevía a dar más en cualquier dirección. Miró a Draco y después a Blaise. Parecían estudiarse, extrañamente ignorando su presencia. Y entonces, tan rápido que se lo perdió en un parpadeo, ambos habían sacado sus varitas.

Hermione se apresuró a hacer lo propio, embargada y enceguecida por el pánico por unos segundos, los que le llevó darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos la apuntaban a ella. Se apuntaban entre sí.

- Bueno, Zabini – dijo Draco de manera casual – Aquí estamos, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

Blaise sonrió con algo de amargura.

- Nunca te lo dije, Malfoy, pero hace tiempo que lo decidí.

Hermione pudo ver cómo el rubio fruncía el ceño. Miró nerviosa alrededor, a los transeuntes que podrían fijarse en un par de estudiantes que no debían de estar allí y que parecían dispuestos a batirse en un duelo. Pero nadie les hacía el menor caso, quizás porque no estaban en la zona más rondada de Hogsmeade y el frío hacía que las gentes corrieran a refugiarse en sus hogares antes de que los ligeros copos de nieve se hicieran más audaces y decidieran invadir el cielo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Draco con cautela. ¿Acaso Blaise insinuaba lo que él creía?

Pero Blaise sólo sonrió de medio lado (N/A Es que no puedo evitar acordarme de la sonrisa de Harrison Ford!) y ladeó la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia un costado, acercándose a Hermione, que retrocedió un poco asustada, con su propia varita en alto, sin saber a quién apuntar.

- Granger – llamó Blaise -. Lárgate.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada. ¿Qué?

- Vamos, muévete. No tardará en empezar. Avisa a Dumbledore – continuó el chico moreno. Solo entonces se dio cuenta ella de que el movimiento del chico estaba destinado a protegerla. Se había puesto frente a Malfoy, cubriéndola, para darle la oportunidad de buscar ayuda mientras él enfrentaba al chico.

Draco lo miró incrédulo por unos momentos y se echó a reir, desconcertando tanto a los otros dos que no se dieron cuenta de que había enfundado de nuevo su varita hasta que dio un paso hacia ellos.

- Así que eres un traidor – le dijo a Blaise con una sonrisa brillante – Bueno, me alegro de no ser el único.

- ¿Quieres decir...? – empezó a preguntar el moreno, pero se interrumpió cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre su novio dejando caer sus compras al suelo, casi al borde de las lágrimas, para cubrirle a besos mientras gemía "lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía", evidenciando así que había tenido unas dudas tremendas. Draco sujetó a su novia contra él, disfrutando de sus atenciones incluso en una situación tan tensa como aquella y mirando a Blaise divertido.

- Disculpa, Malfoy, pero no puedo permitirme confiar en ti – dijo Zabini con voz dolorida. Bueno, después de todo era un Malfoy, mentiroso por naturaleza, ¿cómo confiar en que no era un truco para atacarles por la espalda?

- Lo entiendo, Zabini, por eso tampoco no confío en ti – dijo Draco.

Blaise lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía confiar el rubio en que Blaise no estaba montando toda esa escena para descubrir si era un traidor a la causa?

Hermione, por su parte, miró a los dos estupefacta.

- Se supone que sois amigos... – medio murmuró.

- Y así es – corroboró el moreno.

- Nos conocemos lo suficience – añadió Draco. Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.

- ¿Lo suficiente para no confiar el uno en el otro?

- Por supuesto – dijo Blaise como si se tratase de algo obvio – Sabemos de lo que seríamos capaces, no podemos arriesgarnos a creernos lo que el otro dice. 

- Recuerda, cariño, que somos Slytherins. Somos tan retorcidos que creemos que el otro es más retorcido aún – dijo Draco con una sonrisa muy Sly, sin perder de vista a su amigo un solo instante, exactamente de la misma manera que éste hacía con él.

Hermione paseó la mirada de uno al otro, fijándose en su tensión latente y medio juguetona, como esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento en falso para decir "¡Ja, sabía que fingías!". "¡Slytherins!", pensó la chica. 

- Pues bien, yo confío en los dos – sentenció, haciendo que los chicos dejasen de verse mutuamente para volver una mirada sorprendida hacia ella. Se agachó a recoger sus bolsas de compra, decidida a ignorar las expresiones de sus rostros – Ambos me parecéis sinceros y estar aquí plantados es perder el tiempo. Vamos, moviendo esos culitos hacia la oficina de correos.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió la espalda a ambos para encaminarse al lugar mencionado. Blaise y Draco la miraron un segundo incrédulos y luego volvieron a mirarse mutuamente.

- ¿Confía en nosotros? – preguntó el moreno impresionado. Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, es Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué todos son simples? 

Gruñidito irritado de Draco.

- Quería decir que son estúpìdamente valientes. Mira que darle la espalda a dos posibles aprendices de mortífagos...

Blaise no dijo nada, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para seguir a Hermione. Por supuesto, no pensaba ni de lejos darle la espalda a Draco y ser el primero en moverse sería justamente hacer eso. Malfoy, a su lado, tenía exactamente los mismos pensamientos. Y ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio hasta que Hermione desandó sus pasos y tiró de sus abrigos para arrastralos con ella.

- Estamos jodidos – susurró Harry por enésima vez, blanco como el papel, apoyando la espalda en la pared de ladrillos de la esquina tras la que se ocultaban.

- Ajá – corroboró Ron, en estado de shock. Tampoco él había logrado decir mucho más en los últimos minutos.

Porque al girar la esquina había una docena de mortífagos esperando tranquilamente quién-sabe-qué.

- ¿Qué coño estarán haciendo ahí? – preguntó Harry meditativamente, mirando el mapa en el que el grupito siniestro a sus espaldas no aparecía. Tampoco ellos. Y ya puestos, tampoco Hermione, Malfoy y Zabini, ¿dónde se habrían metido? A estas alturas ya deberían haber entrado en el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, ¿habrían tenido problemas? Ginny, Hidden y Adams seguían avanzando de manera segura por el corredor de Honeydukes, así que podía estar tranquilo de que su novia estaba a salvo.

- Piensa un poco, Harry – dijo Ron de repente, con una mueca - ¿No sería mucha casualidad que se encontrasen a la entrada misma de uno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogwarts? ¡Y precisamente uno que Filch no conoce!

Harry miró a su amigo por uno o dos segundos antes de apretar las mandíbulas con furia.

- Wormtail – murmuró con asco. Esa maldita rata... – Así que planean atacar Hogsmeade y Hogwarts...

- Apuesto a que lo de Hogsmeade es solo una distracción – dijo Ron con un pequeño escalofrío imaginándose a los alumnos reunidos en el Gran Comedor para la cena de Nochabuena, con los profesores sin rondar por el castillo, todos quietecitos en una misma habitación. Solo faltaría un enorme lazo rojo para que fuera un bonito regalo de navidad para Voldemort. Y Harry podría muy bien ser ese lazo.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – oyó decir a su amigo con determinación. Se volvió hacia él sorprendido.

- Vuelve al mundo, ¿quieres? – dijo con acritud – Son mortífagos, asesinos entrenados y nosotros ni terminamos la escuela. Nos harán papilla antes de que puedas decir "estoy muerto".

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! – susurró Harry con frustración – Sé que no podremos con ellos, no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que podemos llegar a su nivel. Pero no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos. Tú los has visto, ¡se están preparando para una matanza!

- Ya lo sé, Harry, ¿pero qué hacemos? 

- Avisemos a Dumbledore – propuso el moreno, con tintes de desespero en la voz. Aunque no se le ocurría la manera en la que podrían dar el aviso.

- Si volvemos al centro corremos el riesgo de que uno de ellos te reconozca y trate de matarte – dijo Ron cabalmente. Harry aún tuvo el arrojo de sorprenderse por la actitud tan "Hermione" que tenía su amigo en esos momentos.

- Bueno, al menos harían algo y se descubrirían. Su ataque sorpresa se iría al carajo y la gente se alertaría – dijo con pesadumbre. Repentinamente sus ojos se iluminaron y se permitió esbozar media sonrisa – Ron, ¿recuerdas los mundiales de quidditch?

Eligieron la lechuza más rápida y Hermione garabateó un escueto mensaje para Dumbledore sintiendo como sobre su cabeza se cruzaban las miradas de los dos Slys. Hasta el momento de soltar la lechuza, con el mensajito de aviso atado firmente a la pata y ésta salió de su vista no se sintió la chica totalmente segura de que ninguno de los dos iba a empezar a lanzar hechizos al otro.

Salieron de la oficina de correos y anduvieron apresuradamente de regreso a la casa de los gritos sin hablarse, en tensión, las varitas escondidas en las mangas de sus abrigos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar preparados para ello, los tres se congelaron al escuchar los gritos de terror y ver la enorme calavera verde, con una serpiente por lengua, alzarse sobre los edificios de Hogsmeade.

La marca tenebrosa. La señal de los mortífagos.

Apenas un minuto después el aire se había llenado de el humo de las explosiones.

Al ver la señal en el cielo, los mortífagos se pusieron en marcha. Para muchos fué demasiado pronto, por lo que aún no estaban en sus posiciones ni enfundados en sus "uniformes" (esto es, túnica negra y máscara blanca, muy elegante todo) por lo que resultó un ataque un poco desorganizado. 

Que era justo lo que el autor de la marca quería.

- Aún no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – jadeó Ron mientras corrían a toda prisa hacia la casa de los gritos.

- Ni yo – dijo Harry con cierta repugnancia. Y no era para menos, si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría invocando la señal de Voldemort se hubiera reído a carcajadas o lo hubiera tomado como el mayor insulto. Y sin embarlo lo había hecho. Solo esperaba que se hubiera creado el suficiente desconcierto entre las filas de los mortífagos para que los aurores llegasen a tiempo de impedir daños mayores. 

Corrían por varias razones; la primera, porque ir andando sería perder el tiempo, además de una tontería porque las explosiones resonaban por todo Hogsmeade y lo mejor era alejarse de ellas, la segunda porque se tenían que alejar del lugar a toda prisa antes de que algún mortífago intentase investigar quién había sido el inepto que se había adelantado y la tercera porque estaban preocupados por Hermione. Ambos, calladamente, se maldecían a sí mismos (y ya puestos, al otro) por haber permitido que la chica se marchase con dos baby-mortis. Como seguían sin aparecer ninguno de ellos dentro de los límites del mapa, solo se podía pensar que o bien la Casa de los Gritos pretendía ser utilizada por los mortífagos como entrada a Hogsmeade (improbable, puesto que Wormtail sabía que Dumbledore conocía esta entrada) y no habían podido utilizarla o los Slys habían atacado a su amiga. 

Snape abrió los ojos confundido preguntándose en qué momento y por qué razón había perdido la conciencia. A su alrededor todo eran lloros y gritos de personas histéricas, hechizos de sanación tartamudeados apenas y el olor molesto del humo, escociéndole los ojos y raspándole la garganta. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, tratando de aclarar su visión y miró su entorno. Se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de una mesa volcada y contemplando los restos de las "Delicias de ambrosía con salsa de rosas y arándanos". Apoyó los brazos en el suelo y se enderezó, registrando mentalmente los pequeños dolores de su cuerpo. Al parecer nada importante. Fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estaba y lo que había ocurrido.

- Meriel – murmuró con un repentino miedo. Se puso en pié con rapidez y miró tras la mesa, pero allí solo había un montón de escombros. Paseó la midada por el local, con ansiedad, mirando a las personas que poco a poco asumían lo que había ocurrido y se levantaban aturdidas o se lanzaban sobre sus familiares al ver que no se movían. Una mujer y dos hombres, que parecía que no habían perdido la consciencia, iban de persona en persona con sus varitas en algo intentando ayudar a los heridos. 

El local estaba lleno de humo, mesas volcadas y cuerpos caídos, escombros y platos a medio comer regados por el suelo. Y allí, cerca de la barra del bar, revolviendo entre las botellas Snape reconoció una túnica azul llena de polvo. Se dirigió hacia allí de inmediato.

- ¡Meriel! – llamó, antes de llegar a ella. La mujer se volvió hacia él algo sorprendida.

- Sev – dijo serenamente - ¿Me ayudas a buscar mi sombrero? Temo que lo perdí.

Severus se quedó de piedra, viendo como Meriel volvía a su labor de revolver inútilmente entre las botellas rotas a causa de la explosión. Saliendo de su perplejidad sujetó con delicadeza las muñecas de su cita y tiró de ella ligeramente para alejarla de la barra.

- ¡Tengo que seguir buscando! – gritó ella de pronto, enfurecida - ¡Necesito mi sombrero! ¡Lo necesito!

- Te puedes cortar – dijo él con calma, asustado a muerte por su actitud. Levantó una silla volcada y la hizo sentar sobre ella. Meriel lo miró muy seriamente como considerándolo loco por alejarla de los cristales de las botellas. Tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y una brecha en la cabeza de la que manaba sangre, manchando sus rizos color cobre y apelmazando su pelo. 

- Tráeme mi sombrero – ordenó ella gélidamente. 

- Quédate quieta un momento – bucó su varita entre sus ropas y apuntó a Meriel para sanar su herida, pero ésta saltó de la silla y le gritó histéricamete que necesitaba su sombrero rompiendo a llorar. Severus, sin saber qué más hacer, trató de abrazarla para calmarla pero ella le rechazó pegándole unos puñetacitos sin fuerza en el brazo. Suspirando resignado le pidió ayuda a la mujer que atendía a los heridos y ésta, con fría eficiencia revisó la herida de Meriel sin hacer caso de sus quejas.

- Está así por el golpe – informó realizando un hechizo de sanación sobre la herida – Ha sufrido una conmoción, lo mejor será que descanse y se encontrará mucho mejor. 

Severus agradeció la ayuda y observó a Meriel inquieto. Esta no hacía más que tocarse el pelo con los dedos y murmurar algo por lo bajo mirando fíjamente el suelo. Al hombre se le encogió el corazón sin poder evitarlo. Verla así, tan perdida, era inconcebible para él. Meriel, que siempre había sido tan fuerte, siendo así de vulnerable. Debía ser una estúpida broma.

Dejó a Meriel cómodamente instalada en un rincón, con un montón de mantas a modo de improvisada cama y preguntándose si debería echarle un hechizo para dormir. Pero ella parecía calmada. Ausente, sí, pero al menos había dejado de preguntar por el maldito sombrero. 

- ¿Saben qué es lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó a la mujer que le había ayudado.

- Los mortifagos están atacando Hogsmeade – dijo ésta volviéndose a tu tarea de ayudar a los heridos. Severus se quedó estático. ¿Mortífagos? ¿Ataque? ¡Pero si él no sabía nada! ¡No había sido informado! Tuvo escalofríos al pensar que si no había sido avisado había sido porque alguien sabía o sospechaba aún que era un traidor a Voldemort. 

"Pero espera un momento" pensó "sí supiesen que soy un traidor... ¿no me habrían eliminado de inmediato? Sí... lo más probable. Me hubieran mandado llamar para eliminarme de una buena vez. Y si sólo lo sospechasen... Bien, no me contarían sus planes, eso seguro" Era confuso. No estaba seguro de que pudiera presentarse en la próxima reunión de mortífagos. "Si Voldemort solo sospechase de mí también me habría eliminado, sin miramientos, antes de arriesgarse a nada. No entiendo a qué viene todo esto"

Pero los gritos de la calle hicieron que dejase de preguntarse nada y empuñando su varita salió corriendo fuera, imprudentemente. La calle principal de Hogmeade era un caos, todo era humo, explosiones de los comercios y gente gritando y corriendo, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Huyendo de los mortífagos que rondaban por el lugar. Una muchar chocó con él y Severus la sujetó de los hombros para evitar que cayera, pero al fijarse en sus ojos abiertos, fijos, sin vida, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para ella; estaba muerta. Dejó que el cuerpo resbalase de sus brazos blandamente y se volvió, varita en mano, a enfrentarse a quien fuera que le hubiera hecho aquello, buscando con la vista a cualquier mortífago.

En menos de dos pasos Snape se encontró frente al primero de ellos, que al fijar sus ojos en él se congeló un momento al reconocerlo y después levantó la varita con decisión para eliminarlo. Severus se apartó con agilidad lanzándole a su vez un expeliarmus que el otro evitó conjurando un escudo. El mortífago lanzó otro hechizo, que Snape no pudo oir por el caos que reinaba en el lugar, pero lo reconoció al ver la luz anaranjada en la punta de la varita. Lanzó el contrahechizo y antes de que pudiera tomar aire, un nuevo maleficio surcó el aire dándole de lleno. Apretó los dientes, resistiendo los efectos devastadores del cruciatus por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, cayendo al suelo primero de rodillas, y después sobre sus manos cuando el dolor se hizo tan intenso que creyó que predería el conocimiento.

El mortífago se acercó a él a paso lento, manteniendo el hechizo sujeto, seguramente esperando el tiempo suficiente para poder mandarle un Avada sin que Severus pudiera reaccionar, pero algo en los planes del mortífago no salió como esperaba. Una sobra azul y cobre se lanzó sobre él haciéndole caer al suelo gracias al impulso que llevaba y logrando que el hechizo se cortase. Severus jadeó al tratar de ponerse en pie nuevamente, viendo como Meriel luchaba con uñas y dientes (literamente pues estaba mordiendo la mano con la que el hombre sujetaba la varita) con un mortífago el doble de grande que ella y que sin embargo no podía quitársela de encima. Severus se acercó con dificultad a los dos, emncogido debido al dolor en los músculos de su estómago y levantando la varita para lanzar un hechizo. El mortífago, viéndole avanzar sujetó a la mujer por el pelo y logró sacar su mano de entre los dientes de ella a tiempo para apuntarla con su varita en la sien.

- Lo haré – dijo escuetamente. 

Severus reconoció la voz. 

Y lo lamentó de veras, pero nadie amenazaba nada suyo. 

Con los pies llenos de lodo, la varita aún en la mano y el aliento escapándose en pequeñas ráfagas de sus labios, Ginny, Skye y Stan corrían desde los pasillos del tercer piso, donde desembocaba el pasadizo de Honeydukes, hasta el Gran Comedor donde se estarían reuniendo los estudiantes y alumnos de Hogwarts para celebrar la Nochebuena. En un descuido, Stan fingió tropezar y quedó tras ellas. Skye, sospechando de inmediato, se detuvo y se volvió hacia su novio que la apuntaba con la varita un poco sorprendido por la rapidez de su chica.

- ¡Weasley! – llamó el moreno, pues Ginny no se había enterado de nada y aún seguía corriendo. La pelirroja se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos, jadeando y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente. Le costó un momento darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y se percató más que nada por la mirada dolida de Skye - ¿Stan? ¿Qué...?

- Ven aquí – dijo él secamente, sin dejar de apuntar a su novia. Ginny avanzó hacia ellos asombrada por la actitud de él y miró a su amiga interrogante. Stan, elegantemente, requisó sus varitas y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo – Lo lamento de verdad – dijo con sentimiento. Y parecía lamentarlo, sobre todo al mirar a la morena -, pero me temo que no puedo dejaros dar la alarma. 

- Stan, eres un bastardo – declaró Skye con serenidad, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y enviándole al chico una mirada de reproche. 

- No seas tan dura, querida, solo hago lo que me parece justo – dijo él dolido.

- ¿Justo para quién? – preguntó Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Para los inocentes que morirán allí fuera?

- Justo para la causa – dijo él. Y luego sonrió con tristeza – No espero que lo entendáis. 

- Yo tampoco espero que lo entiendas – dijo Skye con determinación lanzándole una mirada a la pelirroja. 

- ¿Qué quieres de...? – Stan no pudo terminar la pregunta porque ambas se lanzaron hacia él a la vez, Skye pateándole su "hombría" y Ginny enviándole un derechazo al estómago a la vez que entre las dos desviavan su brazo para que su varita no pudiese apuntarlas. Stan aún tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para lanzarles un desmaius que, para su propio desmayo, dio a una estatua que no se vió demasiado afectada. 

Entre las dos chicas, bajitas, poca cosa y con mala leche, pudieron tirar al suelo al Slytherin y Skye se sentó sobre su estómago con su propia varita en la mano y apuntándole muy seriamente. Stan se dio por vencido, incapaz de hacerles daño a ninguna de las dos (y también dolorido por el golpecito de su chica) y se relajó sobre el frío piso asumiendo su derrota. Ginny cogió sus varitas de los bolsillos y pasó la suya a la morena.

- Ve – dijo Skye simplemente, apuntando ahora con dos varitas a su novio.

Ginny, que no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, salió corriendo rumbo al gran comedor.

- Viéndote nadie diría que eres tan fuerte – comentó Stan con media sonrisita dolorida. Skye alzó una ceja, altiva.

- No lo soy, es que tu eres una nena.

Por su parte, Ginny corría como una condenada, medio tropezando al bajar las escaleras y derrapando al llegar a las esquinas, casi atropellando a un par de estudiantes que se dirigían a cenar y manchando los pasillos con el barro de sus botas. Rogaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para avisar, que aún tuvieran tiempo de organizar la defensa de Hogsmeade. Pasó a la carrera las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, atrayendo la atención de los alumnos ya reunidos en el lugar y haciendo que todos los profesores, acomodados ya en sus puestos, la mirasen extrañados. Fue directamente hasta Dumbledore, para sorpresa de los espectadores, y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, con el corazón glopando y el aliento atravesado, haciendo que el anciano se levantase de su sitio preocupado.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

- Hogsmeade... mortífagos... ataque – logró decir ella, entre bocanadas dolorosas de aire. El director no cambió su gesto, puede que para no preocupar a los alumnos que no habían acertado a escuchar el susurro medio incoherente de Ginny y con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera. 

Todos los profesores se pusieron en pie y siguieron al director y la pelirroja hasta una sala adyacente.

- Tranquila, intente explicarse – dijo Dumbledore con paciencia en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Ginny tomó aire, pasando la mirar por los profesores que la miraban expectantes.

- Los mortífagos van a atacar Hogsmeade – dijo casi gritando por la ansiedad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó McGonagall alzando una ceja, extrañada de que su alumna pudiera estar al tanto de las actividades de los mortífagos.

Ginny relató escuetamente la historia, sin entrar en demasiados detalles pero sin aludir los más importantes. Ahora que había relatado lo que sabía la chica se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber suficiente para pensar que podría realmente haber un ataque. Sin embargo Dumbledore, tal vez decidiendo no arriesgarse, encargó a la profesora Sprout avisar al ministerio. Ninguno de los profesores protestó, pero algunos miraron al director como pensando que se estaba apresurando con esa medida. 

Pero las dudas de éstos últimos se evaporaron cuando una pequeña lechuza picó en el cristal con una carta de Hermione atada a su pata.

------------------------

Bueno, siento que el capítulo sea tan corto (7 paginas y media) pero quería dejarlo ahí. Ya ya no comento más que me voy derechita a la camita que mañana madrugo. Ays, Dior, por qué no nacería yo rica???

Cuidáos mucho y besitos pa to el mundo.

Chau.


	35. Cap 34

Hola a todo el mundoooo!!!!

Siiii, sigo viva ^.^. Y para no morirme contestando reviews, visto que os habéis pasado por el forro mi súplica de que no me dejaseis nignuno ¬¬ (no me malinterpretéis, me encanta que me digáis vuestras opiniones, pero me veo un poco saturada ahora mismo!!!) os tendréis que jorobar un poquitito y contestaré a cuestiones generales (así me ahorro repeticiones) Resolviendo este pequeño problemita de exceso de correspondencia (ahora sé lo que es la presión de ser popular, jajaja) volveré a contestar los revs como siempre he hecho, esto es uno por uno. Pero ahora mismo por falta de tiempo, de ganas y de huevos para ponerme a contestarlos todos tendréis que conformaros, ok?

Pues allá vamos.

Ante todo gracias a todo el mundo por prestarme su apoyo, halagarme excesivamente (mira que sois pelotas!!!) alabar la historia (como si fuera algo nunca visto, la verdad...) y animarme a continuarla (con amenazas de lo más variadas). A todos os digo: muchísimas gracias por prestar a esta historia vuestra atención. Realmente no se merece la cantidad de reviews que recibe y yo no es que sea especialmente imaginativa escribiendo, no tengo una narrativa siquiera fluida y me avergonzaría de mis propias faltas de ortografía si alguna vez tuviera el valor o el ánimo de leer todo esto que escribo (eh, que soy Slytherin, qué queréis? No soportamos ver que fallamos en algo!!! jejeje). 

Bueno, por supuesto aprecio mucho vuestra preocupación sobre el estado de mi ordenador. Ahora está el pobre en un punto en el que o falla él solo o me lo cargo yo a golpes. Habría que hacerle una revisión completa para ver por qué cojones se comporta como lo hace (seguro que es cosa del maldito windows xp, que mira que lo odiooooo) y también para volver a instalar programas importantes como el Sims tropecientos, el Tomb Raider, el Diablo II o el Neverwinter Nights (no creais, que son importantes de verdad!!!) 

Oh, por cierto, un temita que quería comentaros, ¿no sabreis por casualidad quién me ha hechado mal de ojo verdad? porque, como dice mi mami, esto es cosa de brujas porque es imposible que tantas cosas salgan mal en tan poco tiempo (relativamente) Si os preguntábais por mi retraso en subir capítulos ha sido por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, familiares primero (odio tener tantos primos y que todos sean tan inconscientes aún a las edades que van teniendo!!! 25 años el menor, por si alguien se preguntaba), problemas médicos después (y puedo jurar que en las Urgencias españolas se tocan todos los huevos con un gusto...) pero tranquilos que estoy bien, más o menos. Y luego están los inconvenientes laborales, porque me ha tocado el turno partido (esto quiere decir que me toca trabajar 7 horas con una de pausa para la comida, más la hora de ida y la de vuelta, pues como que no paro mucho tiempo en casa...) y luego, claro, como no, para acabar de rematar la faena que no me aclaraba con el montaje de las situaciones. De ninguna manera me quedaba bien y sigue sin quedarme, pero el aburrimiento puede más que el perfeccionismo así que decidí dejarlo así hasta nuevo aviso. 

Ahora, las cuestiones más importantes que he "captado" en vuestros reviews (obviamente no contestaré preguntas tipo ¿Draco y Hermione acabarán juntos? ¿Con quien se queda Skye? O ¿Harry sabe hablar?, eso son cosas que ya se verán con el tiempo)

* Vicktor Krum (O Jose Antonio) me hizo una pregunta muy interesante y rogaba una respuesta, pues bien la respuesta es ti-tiritití-tiritití-tiritití... bueno, chico, no esperarás realmente que pueda contestarte a eso, no? Pero me alegra que te fijes en esos detallitos!!! 

* Respondiendo a una pregunta recurrente, sí, se va a conocer en un futuro la historia de Lucius con "su" Gryffindor. Y no, ella no era Lily!!!

* Poly Morgana R pregunta cómo cambiará la mentalidad de Hermione respecto a los tríos... bien, tampoco puedo contestar ahora a eso puesto que también se irá viendo, pero aprovecho para decir que sí que habrá trío Draco/Blaise/Hermione y recordaros que YA NO SE PUEDE VOTAR al respecto (lo siento Shashira pero ya sabes que el publico manda!!!). Y también añado que NO habrá trío Ron/Skye/Stan. Si por Skye fuera habría (ni que fuera tonta!!!), pero los chicos no saben compartir... Ah, y Yuriko1, a Blaise no se le va a ocurrir replicar, que por algo está ahí Draco, jejeje. Pero no GaBrIeLa2, no habrá flash-back ni nada de D/B!!! Para eso ya está Una Noche, no te quejesssss!!!

* Bueno, La_Hechicera dice que ha incluído Vacaciones en su lista como un enlace a Fanfiction. Bien, no me molesta que lo hagas, al contrario, estoy halagada! Gracias por decírmelo, me gusta saber por dónde andan pululando mis sandeces ^.^. La dirección de la lista de La_Hechicera es http:// es.groups.yahoo.com / group / harrypotter-het (me pasaré en cuanto tenga un ratillo, prometido!!!)

* Jejeje, veo que os gusta la idea de que haya algo "explícito" entre Snape y Meriel (o al menos a la mayoría le gusta, lo siento GaBrIeLa2, además, Sanpe es mío y hago con el lo que quiero, muajajaja)

* Jejeje, Alicia tiene una duda existencial, quiere saber de dónde salío Blaise Zabini!!! Pues bien, esto es interesante porque en cuatro (en realidad 5, lo busqué bien buscado) libros solo se le menciona una vez, justo después de que Ron sea seleccionado para Gryffindor, y el trozo es exactamente así: "—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador." Pues bien, este trocito es el que ha generado que se le dé mil personalidades (o solo dos, homosexual o heterosexual, en realidad) a un personaje que es solo un nombre en los libros. Y el chico tiene su controversia porque ni siquiera se sabe si es hombre o mujer. En la traducción al español se dice que fue "seleccionado", en masculino, pero se cuenta que en inglés es "seleccionada" (y también que la profesora Sinistra en realidad es un profesor, pero esto ya lo dudo más) El caso es que no se sabe si se debe a un error de imprenta inglés, ya que Blaise es nombre de chico (puede ser que el traductor a español se guiase por el nombre para subsanar el error) o un simple error de imprenta en español. Agradecería a aquellos que ha leído el libro en inglés nos saquen de dudas, o bien si leéis fics en inglés que nos digáis cómo consideran a Blaise si como hombre o como mujer. Personalmente hice a Blaise gay precisamente por esta ambigüedad y en honor a amiguetes gays (pero no, no me he basado específicamente en uno solo de ellos para hacer a Blaise, lo siento pero este chico no existe en la realidad, se basa en trocitos de gente que conozco, sí Asgard, hasta ese abrigo castaño que tanto te gusta!!! Por cierto, saluditos a Jaime!!!)

* Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que es hora de aclarar el MISTERIO SKYE y ya lo voy a decir de una buena vez y sin ambigüedades (aunque si seguís Estado Anímico Alterado ya tenéis que saberlo) Skye es hija de un tal Sirius Black, pero Black no lo sabe y por supuesto Skye tampoco. Eso explica tanto que su madre diga que es hija de un auror como que sus abuelos digan que es hija de un mortífago (ellos lo creen culpable) Para más referencia, si queréis, podéis leer tanto el capítulo 4 de Estado Anímico Alterado (donde se exponen las razones de Meriel para huir de Sirius) como el capítulo 17 de Vacaciones ( bueno, también hay un poco de broma-interna en el capítulo 20, cuando Skye se convierte en gato por primera vez y menciona que le hubiera gustado convertirse en perro ^.^)

* Ah, Shashira, no me presiones con Fred!!!! Esque no me sale!!!!!

* Hum!, Asgard me pregunta si el comentario sobre el trío que hace Hermione en el capítulo 32 es una coincidencia. Pues no lo es, es que me encanta hacer cositas así (como poner el comentario de Hermione en el capítulo anterior: "Oyes, que a mí eso de los tríos no me gusta nada. Mi Draco es solo mío y no lo pienso compartir") es solo un chiste interno, jejeje, como con lo de Skye, y he hecho cosas parecidas cientomil veces, solo que hay veces que no os dáis cuenta o que tiene que ver con cosas que aún no han pasado, por qué creéis que me lo paso tan bien escribiendo???

* Bueno, comentario especial para Sol, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia, pero era necesario dejar rev de TODOS los capítulos? Vamos, es increíblemente halagador que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacerlo, pero no era necesario, de verdad.

* Respuesta a Meiny (por cierto, por casualidad sigues Cuentamé??) soy chica, que no se me nota? T_T... 

* Y Ceep Manson y Santa diabla dicen que ya va siendo hora de que haya "acción camera" en Sly, pues mira, no es mala idea, se me ha ocurrido una cosilla....

* Noelle Willow Gilmore, la autodenominada "autora sobrehormonada o salida" (ye, que lo dice ella, eh?) me ha dejado un review un poco incoherente (ella misma lo reconoce!!) en que que dice que soy una defensora del sexo descontrolado!!! Bueno, sí, es verdad, pero no lo uso en los fics!!! Así que os pregunto, creéis que hay demasiadas escenas/referencias sexuales en mis fics??? Bueno, yo diría que al ser los protas adolescentes en plena "etapa" hablan lo normal de sexo (quiero decir, si nos vierais a mí y a mis amigas teniendo "charlitas que hacen enrojecer a los caballos") pero me empieza a preocupar que parezca que el fic se centra solo en cuestiones sexuales, porque mi intención era solo contar un simple romance!!!

* Por cierto, en varios reviews decís que os alegráis de que esté contenta por fin con alguno de los capítulos que escribo... esto... ¿????? De donde sacáis que alguna vez puedo estar contenta? No lo entiendo... 

* viktor jos krum, además de hacerme enrojecer de vergüenza (porque yo escribo para vosotros, los de fanfiction y me da mucho palo que gente ajena a la página vaya por ahí leyendo lo que yo escribo!!! No es que me moleste, pero no sé, no los conozco!!! Me entendéis verdad??? Pido mucho, creo que no me entiendo ni yo ¬¬) me pregunta por qué no hay lesbianas en mi fic. Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que por una parte está la falta de personajes femeninos principales, quiero decir, que no le sacaría mucho partido por ejemplo a una Pansy lesbiana, no? (Y no le veo motivo a crear un personaje o aludir a alguno ya creado como lesbiana porque no tendría mucho objetivo dentro de la historia) Y por otra que las relaciones lésbicas no me son fáciles de imaginar (quizás porque soy chica y nunca me he imaginado con otra chica, no sé) y supongo que no me sentiría cómoda escribiendo sobre algo así. No sé, tal vez simplemente es que los chicos me gustan demasiado para excluirlos de una cama ^.^

* Veo que algunos, después del capítulo anterior, odíais a Stan, ¿por qué? El pobre solo ha hecho lo que le han enseñado (ya sabéis, no me gusta que odiéis a los personajes aunque yo misma le he cogido un asko a Justin...)

* Ah, Isis44, yo también sigo viendo embrujadas, pero me he olvidado ya del demonio-que-no-quiere-serlo después de ver al nuevo jefe de la revista, grrrrrrr!!! Espero que no lo hechen pronto!!! Por cierto, me gustó más mi reparto, que lo se-pas (siento este aparte, pero tenía que decirlo ^.^)

* Pero bueno, de verdad me creéis capaz de hacerle daño a Snape???? Que creéis, que no tengo corazón???? (que no lo use mucho no quiere decir que no lo tenga, jolines T_T)

* Diana me pregunta por qué deconfían tanto Draco y Blaise el uno del otro. Bueno, básicamente porque se conocen desde hace mucho y los dos son Slytherins, retorcidos como el que más y además porque es muy aburrido eso de confiar en todo el mundo como hacen los Gryffindors!!! 

* Jenny Anderson me recimina el que haya dicho que a Blaise aún le queda que sufrir, pero tenéis que entender que al final será por su bien!!! Yo quiero mucho a Blaise y nunca le haría daño sin motivo, de verdad de la buena palabrita de honor (qué honor si no tengo ninguno???) 

* También pregunta si Sirius saldrá en este fic. Bien, anuncio públicamente (anque creo que ya lo hice... se me va la cabeza cosa mala!!!) que Sirius saldrá (de echo era el personaje sorpresa para la celebración del fic, pero surgieron cosas y cosas y no pudo pasarse el pobre) y se encontrará con Skye.... y también con Snape... jejeje. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que Sev sabe quien es el padre de Skye y él mismo se considera casi su papá? Estoy deseando escribir su reacción cuando se encuentren todos juntitos ^.^. (pero qué mala que soy por Dior) 

* GaBrIeLa2 me dice que se le hace raro ver a Hermione con buen cuerpo... bien, ella no tiene buen cuerpo (mucha cadera, poco pecho, casi como la mitad de Valencia... aunque justo yo tenía que ser al revés ¬¬) pero a Draco le gusta porque "el amor es ciego". Y bueno, yo no sé si la ropa que usa está bien o qué, solo sé que usa MI ropa!!! 

* Y una aclaración respecto a Draco; que no vaya a ser mortífago no quiere decir que de repente cambie su manera de pensar. Siguen sin gustarle los muggles y la verdad es que tengo intenciones de escribir una escenita en la que Draco va a conocer a los padres de Hermione y... bueno, mejor no lo cuento, ok? Pero bueno, sigue con sus ideas de la pureza de sangre a pesar de estar con una sangre sucia. Se ve obligado a aceptar que Hermione tiene derecho a estudiar en Hogwarts, (porque es su novia y de no ser así nunca se habrían conocido) pero de ahí a ver con buenos ojos relaciones magos-muggles... mucho para él me temo. Pero todo eso ya se verá... algún día porque a este ritmo... 

* Muchos me habéis censurado que Harry sea tan... ¿sosito? ¿Cortito? ¿estupidín? Bien, os recuerdo que este fic no va sobre Harry, y que él ya tiene 5 libros, 5!!! Y a Draco apenas se le menciona en esos libros. A Blaise solo se le ha nombrado una vez y en general a los Slys se les ha tratado muy mal. A Harry casi no lo trato porque no me apetece meterme demasiado en sus conflictos-internos-y-externos. No le doy diálogo porque paso de él cosa mala. No es que odie al niño, pero no quiero que se convierta en el centro-absoluto, en el protagonista (aunque sea indirecto) del fic. Veréis, darle un papel más importante a Harry implica que tengan que pasarle cosas, y las cosas que le pasan siempre tienen consecuencias que no quiero que jueguen en esta historia. Tendrá su "momentazo" el chico y también tendrá sus problemillas con Ginny, pero por ahora Harry no va a cobrar más protagonismo y escenita con Ginny, lo siento, pero no va a haber. Tal vez en "Fred" (sí, yo recuerdo que tenía un fic llamado así, que sería de él? jejeje) haya cierto tema ligeramente explícito entre ellos, pero desde luego aquí no. (y para los que estén pensando que Ginny perdió la virginidad a principios de este fic y que Fred es anterior a éste... bien, eso se puede arreglar, muajajajaa)

* Elendil Ancalime, hey, yo sigo tu fic!!! Solo que no te dejo reviews porque tuviste los mil problemas y la madre con su edición (o eso pensé al verlo aparecer y desaparecer de la página una y otra vez y con distintos nombres) Por cierto, me encanta como escribes aunque de vez en cuando me pierdo un poco con todo el tema de los vampiros, pero está genial!!! Y por cierto, entré en la página de los animales maltratados pero está en inglés y no me entero de nada T_T (que aprovecho para decir que he estado de niñera de la perrita más mona del mundo y que ahora que se la llevaron la hecho mucho de menooooosss. BUAAAAA) Me halaga muchísimo que pienses que esto es medianamente legible y la verdad, me extraña que tengas que tener ni celos ni nada porque tu historia es genial y me sorprendería mucho si no tuvieses un montonazo de revs. 

* Princess of Darkness86, se preocupa por un chupetón al principio de la historia que Hermione no acierta a quitarse... como me sorprende, que con la cantidad de fallos que tiene este fic te vayas a fijar en el asunto del chupetón!!!! Claro que se lo podía haber quitado de las mil y una maneras, pero no se le ocurrió y es una buena muestra de lo inexperta que es la chica en estas cuestiones.

* Ah GaBrIeLa2, tal vez en el próximo capi Lucius se pase un momentito a saludar o se quede a tener una charla, según como lo monte.

* Y bueno, ya termino (por fin, por fin!!!) con la contestación general de los reviews. Siento que os hayáis tenido que tragar todo el rollo solo para saber si contesté a vuestra pregunta, pero comprendedlo, algunos preguntáis lo mismo y así ahorro tiempo, espacio y energías (pero es la última vez que lo hago, ahora empezaré a contestar revs a partir de aquí como siempre, vale?)

Ah, bueno, una última aclaración: me alegro de que os guste mucho, pero Draco es Mio, solo mio, todo él (solo me falta decir mi tesooooroooo) y lo mismo va por Blaise (aunque Asgar lo tiene por unos minutitos al día después de mucho regatear por él) así que dejad de decir que es vuesto!!!!!

Ah, por cierto, si pensáis leer esa "cosa" que he publicado con el nombre "Mis 12 horas sin ti" sabed que es lo más incoherente que he escrito (o mejor dicho, publicado, porque hay cada cosa en los sótanos de este ordenador...) así que no acepto responsabilidades por daños morales, mentales o anímicos. 

Eh, y lo de "Ale" lo digo contínuamente!!!! Es como decir, "Va" o algo parecido. No es que me confunda de nombres ni nada por el estilo, que no estoy tan mal!!!

Y sin más, el capítulo, por fin, después de cientomil años sin actualizar.

Y luego me disculparé por él ^.^

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 34

El hombre sacudió delicadamente sus negras túnicas para librarse del polvo de la explosión que había provocado. Se enderezó la blanca máscara y suspiró medio aburrido. Odiaba su misión; aquella parte del pueblito estaba medio desierta y no había diversión alguna. Casi no había gente por las calles ni en los locales y ya había torturado a todos los que no fueron lo bastante astutos para huir ni lo bastante rápidos para defenderse.

Miró a su alrededor, apojándose en el quicio de la puerta, preguntándose si debería saltarse las normas y moverse fuera de la zona que le habían asignado. Tanto él como su compañero se estaban perdiendo el espectáculo del centro de Hogsmeade convertido en un caos, y allí estaban ellos, aburridos, aburridos, aburridos. 

De repente algo captó su atención al otro lado de la calle. Llamó a su compañero, que aún hacía retorcerse a una bruja con una cruciatus, por hacer algo, en el interior del edificio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con tono cansino el segundo mortífago acercándose al primero. Al soltar el hechizo que tenía sobre la bruja, ésta, medio muerta, trató de alejarse a rastras clavando las uñas en el suelo para impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante.

- ¿No te resulta conocido aquel crío? – preguntó en tono juguetón el primer hombre, señalando la figura a la que se refería, al otro lado de la calle.

El segundo sujeto pudo muy bien haber sonreído debajo de su blanca máscara.

- Vaya, lo que tenemos por aquí – canturreó – Y yo que creí que Lucius cuidaba sus tesoros...

- Podríamos preguntarle qué hace por aquí, ¿no crees? – tentó el primer mortífago. El segundo pareció meditarlo detenidamente – Oh, vamos, su papá debe haberlo avisado para que no se paseara por Hogsmeade. Será entretenido ver lo que se trae entre manos – sus palabras no parecieron surtir efecto en su compañero, que aún así no apartaba la vista del muchachito rubio y sus amiguitos – Siempre podemos decir que no sabíamos quien era – probó suerte.

El segundo mortífago soltó una risita por el comentario. ¿Quién se creería algo así cuando ese condenado crío era una réplica perfecta de Lucius?

- Bueno, también podemos decir que le vimos hacer algo extraño – meditó entonces.

A pesar de que la máscara impedía que se viera, el primer mortífago sonrió sádicamente.

- Sí, apuesto a que eso no deja en buen lugar al querido Lucius – dijo con retintín. Se volvió un momento hacia el interior de la habitación – Remátala de una vez, ¿quieres? – dijo señalando a la bruja – Sus gemidos me darán dolor de cabeza – se quejó lastimeramente a la vez que se frotaba las sienes – Y no me gustaría que nada enturbiara el placer de torturar a ese mocoso.

El único pesar que sintió Severus Snape cuando el mortífago reventó ante sus ojos fue que la túnica azul de Meriel se arruinó con tanta sangre. La mujer miró perpleja a Severus y después detrás suyo, donde los espasmos aún sacudían lo que quedaba del hombre que la había amenazado y su mano aún tironeaba de su pelo molestamente. Se liberó de un empellón con una mueca de asco.

Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el ex-mortífago que la había salvado. No era guapo, no tenía un buen cuerpo, ni siquera tenía un poco de atractivo físico y su temperamento era del demonio. Estaba sucio, jadeante y tenía una mirada de odio que no le había visto nunca. Su pelo había vuelto a engrasarse, como tenía por costumbre, y caía en mechones desordenados sobre la nariz aguileña demasiado grande. 

Meriel se preguntó si estaría muy fuera de lugar arrastrarle a alguna parte para violarle. Seguramente sí, por lo que se levantó con dignidad (y un gran dolor de riñones), trató de sacudirse el polvo de su túnica, decorada con grandes manchones de sangre, y se acomodó el pelo sobre sus hombros. 

Severus la miraba sin expresion alguna, como esperando a que ella reaccionase para saber cómo comportarse en su presencia, aunque no pudo evitar demostrar estupefacción cuando Meriel, con mucha presencia de ánimo, buscó entre los restos del hombre la varíta con la que la había amenazado. 

- Bueno, ya estoy lista – dijo con ligereza limpiando la sangre de la varita con uno de los picos de su túnica -. Vamos a por ellos. 

Severus trató de sonreírle con alivio por que no preguntase por su dichoso sombrero ni se comportase como una histérica después de presenciar cómo le había reventado los ojos a un antiguo compañero para seguir con sus órganos internos (un truco muy útil ideado por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro y que contadas personas conocían. No hay que decir que Severus no debería haberlo utilizado, pero no estaba el hombre para pensar en cosas parecidas en tales momentos). Pero no llegó a sonreír; la realidad volvió entonces con toda su fuerza, destrozando esa especie de burbuja que se había creado entre ellos con la tensión del momento. Fueron conscientes del olor a humo y carne quemada que recorría la calle llena de escombros. Advirtieron los gritos, las maldiciones y los sollozos que viajaban al parecer de boca en boca. Víctimas encogidas en un rincón llorando su miedo, heridos corriendo contra la locura para salvar sus vidas, hombres y mujeres con el coraje suficiente para hacer frente a los asesinos y derrotarlos o ser derrotados por ellos.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, en cómo era que seguía vivo si sospechaban de él, en el hombre que acababa de matar y que conocía desde hacía tantos años, en el hechizo que había utilizado contra él y que se había prometido no volver a emplear, en Dumbledore y su ignonacia por la situación. No pudo pensar en nada de eso, porque a unos pasos de distancia un pequeño grupito de valientes eran aniquilados uno a uno por hombres con negras túnicas y máscaras sin rasgos. Lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de entrar en la batalla fue coger a Meriel de la cintura y darle un beso breve y desesperado antes de alejarse de ella para matar. Ni siquiera se percató de que Meriel le devolvió el beso con ansias y no se alejó de él cuando se zambulló en la lucha.

Hermione Granger era la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts, según decían repetidamente casi todos sus profesores (Snape hubiera muerto antes de admitir algo asi) pero en ese momento se sentía como la bruja más estúpida del mundo. 

Mientras Draco y Blaise actuaban con rapidez y precisión, Hermione no había podido hacer más que observarlos estupefacta, con un escalofrío interno al imaginar dónde habrían aprendido todos esos hechizos defensivos (¿o eran ofensivos? Después de todo, ellos habían atacado primero... supuestamente tratando de defender a Hermione) que utilizaban contra los dos mortífagos que les habían salido al paso y que ella no había oído en su vida.

Estaban en una calleja aislada, lejos del grueso del ataque, solos con los hombres de ropajes oscuros y a poco trecho de la casa de los gritos. Nevaba débilmente, la noche había caído y las farolas estaban encendidas, enviando la luz anaranzada de las llamas sobre las figuras presentes en la calle.

Hermione, que estaba totalmente paralizada, se maldecía internamente porque no lograba recordar hechizos eficaces. De repente en su cabeza solo aparecían encantamientos para cambiar el color de las cosas, para convertirlas en plumas o (extrañamente) para espesar la mermelada (¿?) Así que se sentía patética siendo protegida por los chicos mientas ella ni siquiera lograba recordar cómo conjurar una barrera defensiva.

Draco y Blaise parecían tener mucha experiencia en cuestión de duelos, pero aún así no tenían todas las de ganar consigo, después de todo se enfrentaban con mortífagos entrenados. Hermione no apartaba los ojos de Draco, que lanzaba sus hechizos uno detrás de otro casi sin detenerse a coger aire obligando al mortífago a tener que protegerse contra ellos o desviarlos, impidiéndole atacar. Pero esto estaba agotando al rubio, que no tenía la posibilidad de dañar a su oponente a pesar de lanzarle sus mejores maleficios, más poderosos de lo que debían ser viniendo de un chico de 16 años. Sus hechizos resultaban cada vez más débiles, según lo que podía observar Hermione. 

El mortífago también se estaba agotando. Tenía problemas para desviar a tiempo los rápidos ataques del chico y estaba levemente perplejo de que una escaramuza con un par de adolescentes durase tanto tiempo. Cerca de él su compañero atacaba con saña al chico moreno que no hacía más que devolverle sus propios golpes. Ninguno de los dos se defendía, preferían esquivar el hechizo y atacar directamente, lo que los hacía moverse contínuamente por todo el ancho de la calle. 

Hermione observó que Draco perdía rapidez y destreza a la hora de lanzar sus ataques. No fue la única en darse cuenta, el mortífago empezaba a relajar sus defensas poco a poco hasta que dejó de tratar de protegerse, tan débiles se habían vuelto los ataques del rubio. Draco, con la frente perlada de sudor, retrocedió hasta estar delante de Hermione.

- Draco... – dijo ella con angustia, embargada por el pánico – Dime cómo puedo ayudarte, ¡no recuerdo nada!

- A mí no, ayuda a Blaise – dijo él en voz baja – Distrae a su oponente – le susurró.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, pero al mirarle, con su típica arrogancia Malfoy envolviéndole, su sonrisa sarcástica y los ojos grises brillando, lo comprendió. Y no le hizo falta ver el tremento ataque que envió contra el mortífago para confirmar que había estado fingiendo su cansancio.

Volviéndose hacia Blaise, Hermione buscó en su mente un hechizo, ¡cualquiera!

- ¡Incendio! – dijo súbitamente, apuntando al mortífago. Las túnicas negras de éste prendieron como una antorcha y el hombre empezó a gritar como un desesperado, intentándo apagar sus ropas con agua surgida de su varita.

Blaise aprovechó entonces para atacarle y el mortífago voló hacia atrás y se golpeó estrepitosamente contra una pared dejando oir el crujido de huesos rotos y allí se quedó, tendido y humeante, despatarrado en mitad de la calle. Blaise se agachó junto al hombre para comprobar si estaba muerto, y Hermione se apresuró a constatar que Draco había derrotado a su oponente y se encontraba ileso. 

El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo para acomodarlo mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisita de triunfo. Se miraron los tres un momento seriamente. Hermione avergonzada por haber perdido el rumbo a la primera ocasión (y eso que pensaba ser aurora), Blaise ligeramente furioso con Draco por haber enviado a su novia a echarle una mano (¡lo tenía todo controlado!) y Draco exultante por haber derrotado a un mortífago experimentado (sí, vale, haciendo trampas, pero le había hecho morder el polvo, ¿no?)

Blaise escrutó la calle de arriba abajo para comprobar que estuviese despejada y masculló:

- No deberían habernos atacado.

Draco, volviendo a la realidad después de su pequeña victoria, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

- Esto no es bueno – dijo. Hermione lo miró asustada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – medio gritó.

- Hermione, soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy, lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro, ¿qué crees que quiero decir? – dijo el chico con tono lúgubre. 

- Tal vez no sabian quienes erais – murmuró la chica, dándose cuenta de la tontería que estaba diciendo; no por nada Draco era casi un clon de su padre y Blaise era igualito, igualito al suyo. Imposible que no les reconocieran. 

- Pero esto es absurdo – intentó razonar Hermione - ¿Por qué iban a querer dañaros siendo vuestros padres quienes son?

- Pues ahí está la cosa – dijo Blaise, mirando a los hombres, con gesto preocupado – O bien nos vieron con Potter, o te reconocieron a ti, o...

- O bien nuestros padres ya no son tan necesarios – terminó Draco con amargura. Siguió la mirada de Blaise y, a los pocos segundos, Hermione también lo hizo. Mientras la chica miraba a los hombres preguntándose qué demonios ocurría allí Blaise y Draco aprovecharon para intercambiar una mirada por encima de su cabeza.

Un segundo más tarde el moreno cogía de la mano a la chica y murmuraba un simple "larguémonos" empezando a preguntarle cosas para mantener captada su atención. Draco se retrasó a propósito, esperó a que sus compañeros girasen la esquina y volvió a sacar su varita.

Se preguntó por un momento si debía utilizar un Obliviate o un Avada.

Se decidió pronto. No debían dejar cabos sueltos.

Cuando terminó se giró para seguir a sus amigos pero algo le hizo detenerse y quedarse clavado en su sitio. Creían haber estado solos en toda la calle. Creían que nadie había presenciado lo sucedido. 

Al mirar hacia el hueco oscuro de un portal descubrió que se equivocaron. Después de congelársele la sangre en las venas, Draco comprobó que la sombra ya no estaba allí. Podría haber dudado de sus ojos, haberse engañado diciendo que había sido una ilusión óptica o que tenía demasiada imaginación. Pero no intentó nada de eso, no intentó auntoconvencerse de que no había ocurrido nada. Sabía que esa sombra se había Desaparecido. Y que Blaise y él estaba en problemas. Masculló una maldición para sí y suspiró internamente antes de seguir a su amigo y su novia calle abajo.

Harry y Ron sabían que sus hechizos no eran nada comparados con los que usaban esos sujetos de túnicas negras y máscaras blancas. Eran conscientes de que si se enfrentaban a alguno de ellos era muy, muy probable que muriesen antes de decir un Expeliarmus. Y sin embargo, cuando vieron que una mujer era asaltada por uno no lo dudaron y atacaron al mortífago cada uno por un lado a base de hechizos básicos de estudiantes que no obstante lograron poner fuera de combate a su contrincante. Claro que esto es comprensible si se tiene en cuenta que el hombre estaba distraído con su víctima.

La mujer se levantó jadeante del suelo y se volvió para agradecerles su ayuda efisuvamente. Cuando se fijó bien en quien la había rescatado, sus ojos se fueron a la famosa cicatriz para comprobar sus sospechas. Dio un gritito de sorpresa.

- ¡Me has salvado! – casi gritó - ¡Harry Potter me ha salvado!

Y se lanzó a él para darle un húmedo beso con adoración mientras Ron la maldecía por prácticamente haber anunciado que estaban allí. Sacó a rastras a Harry de entre los brazos de su fan (el chico aún estaba perplejo por una reacción tan inesperada) y se lo llevó con rapidez. 

- Anda que la has apartado – le dijo con un poco de reproche. Después de todo, a él no le habían besado. Es más, la bruja le había ignorado completamente al reconocer a su amigo.

- Me ha cogido por sorpresa – murmuró Harry por lo bajo totalmente sonrojado – Pero mejor no le decimos a Ginny, ¿eh?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes miedo de que mi hermanita te parta la cara? – preguntó Ron divertido. Harry le miró de muy mala manera y no se dignó a contestarle. En lugar de eso miró de nuevo el mapa y vio que tres puntitos rotulados como "Hermione Granger", "Draco Malfoy" y "Blaise Zabini" entraban por uno de los márgenes. Tiró de la manga del abrigo de Ron para que mirase el mapa.

- Mira, están a dos manzanas en aquella dirección.

Sintiéndose especialmente eufóricos por su (milagrosa) victoria se apresuraron a alcanzarlos (es decir, corrieron como condenados). Cuando llegaron a su altura casi sacaban el corazón por la boca, pero tuvieron el ánimo de sonreír aliviados al ver a Hermione intacta y abrazándolos como una loca y agradecer a Malfoy y Zabini con una mirada elocuente.

La chica les contó brevemente lo que les había sucedido desde que se habían separado mientras caminaban a la casa de los gritos. Tanto Harry como Ron consideraban el ataque casi como una aventura que les había ocurrido. Ninguno de los cinco había visto las imágenes de desolación, los heridos pidiendo ayuda, los cuerpos cayendo inertes ni los mortífagos ejecutando casi con saña a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Ninguno de ellos tuvo la desgracia de presenciar algo así, ni tampoco eran tan ingénuos para pensar que todo hubiera quedado en unas cuantas explosiones sin heridos. Pero para Harry y Ron era más sencillo concentrarse únicamente en lo que habían visto y para Hermione, que no podía dejar de pensarlo, era mejor no nombrarlo en voz alta.

Tanto Blaise como Draco se mostraban inusualmente taciturnos. Caminaban lado a lado, con las varitas en la mano y mirándose de reojo. Hermione suspiró hastiada cuando se dio cuenta, creyendo que aún era esa desconfianza de la que habían hecho gala hasta entonces. Pero la chica no sabía lo que había significado que los Slys se enfrentasen con esos mortífagos. Significaba que ya eran traidores oficiales.

Y Draco, que sabía que habían tenido un testigo y no sabía lo que esta persona era capaz de hacer ahora que conocía sus intenciones, caminaba cabizbajo preguntándose si había tirado todo su futuro por la borda o si aún tenía alguna esperanza de no perderlo todo.

Blaise, que conocía lo suficiente a Draco para darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría, no paraba de preguntarle con la mirada qué era lo que había sucedido.

Pero Draco Malfoy no quería responderle. Aún no. No tenía por qué saberlo todavía.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo? – preguntó Stan Adams con tranquilidad. Demasiada, tal vez, dado que su novia acababa de atarle a una silla en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Aún no lo he decidido – dijo con extraña sinceridad Skye Hidden dándose toquecitos pensativamente con un dedo en los labios mientras su mirada se perdía en una de las ventanas de la torre.

No se podía ver Hogsmeade desde allí. Lo sabía, lo había comprobado. Y aunque pudiera verlo, ¿qué? Pero seguía mirando insistentemente a la ventana, aún intentando disimular torpemente que sus ojos se desviaban a ella una y otra vez.

Stan suspiró cansado.

- ¿Piensas en él?

- Sí – dijo Skye casi ausente. Con un respingo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Stan a la defensiva - ¿En quíen?

- Oh, vamos, Skye – dijo el chico con voz de fastidio – No soy tan estúpido como pareces creer – Skye apretó los labios – Vamos, sé por qué saliste conmigo. Fue porque no podías salir con él.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – casi gritó ella, ofendida. O haciéndose la ofendida, aunque ¿había alguna diferencia? 

- De ese pelirrojo – dijo Stan con aplomo – Ron Weasley – observó la reacción de Skye – ¡Je, ni siquiera puedes oír su nombre y quedarte indiferente!

- ¡Tengo frío! – se defendió la chica, sonrojándose visiblemente, tratando de justificar el pequeño escalofrío que había sentido en la base de la columna. Stan la miró con algo parecido entre la sorna y el desprecio.

- Pensé que mentías mejor – dijo con voz neutra. Era cierto, la excusa había sido muy mala. Skye estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea con el abrigo aún puesto, corriendo el serio riesgo de que éste se prendiese fuego con algún ascua del fuego. Y además era Slytherin, habitante de las mazmorras, el invierno era su época favorita y el helado el alimento que le perdía. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan atraída por ese maldito cabeza de cerilla, con un carácter tan llameante como la hoguera? 

- Vete al diablo, Stan – espetó ella, con ganas de llorar de repente – Si salí contigo fue por ti, no por él. 

- Sí, claro, por mí – dijo él destilando sarcasmo, con una de esas frías sonrisas que nunca habia utilizado con Skye – Permíteme que lo dude, cariño.

- Dúdalo si lo deseas. Pero es la verdad. Salí contigo por que me quieres. – el chico enarcó una ceja, sorpendido por sus palabras. Skye miró al suelo, temiendo haber hablado más de la cuenta. Pero ahora que había empezado no podía ni quería detenerse – Me quieres – retipió casi en un murmullo - ¿Sabes lo importante que es eso? – Stan no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? ¿qué no creía que fuera demasiado importante cuando ella no podía olvidarse de cierto pelirrojo? – Quería sentir que alguien me quería, que se preocupaba por mí, que yo era, de alguna manera, necesaria – dijo la última palabra casi con dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el moreno lentamente, intrigado, intuyendo que Skye iba a contarle algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

- Me siento prescindible – musitó ella, con la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo. Sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y Stan estaba allí, él comprendería – Es como si... si yo desapareciera, nada cambiaría. Todo seguiría igual... sin mí.

- Eso es una tontería, Skye – musitó él. Al mirarlo, la chica descubrió que se había puesto pálido y la miraba un poco asustado – Sabes que no es verdad.

- Muchas veces lo dudo... dudo que sea... no sé, real – intentó explicar ella dificultosamente – Es como si mi vida se dirigiera un punto al que no quiero llegar, pero al que tendré que ir de todas maneras y que todo lo que haga por evitarlo no hará más que acelerar el camino – lo miró confusa, no sabiendo si él entendía lo que quería decir, con la sensación de estar explicándose horriblemente pero sin poder o saber hacerlo mejor.

- ¿Y dónde te lleva ese punto, Skye? – preguntó Stan mojándose los labios, que de pronto se le habían quedado secos, así como la boca.

- A ser alguien que no quiero ser. A ser mortífaga, principalmente – contestó ella con sinceridad – Y tengo miedo de dejar de ser yo por el camino y convertirme en esa mortífaga que no quiero ser – suspiró frustrada – No sé si puedes entenderme.

- Te entiendo – dijo él, mirándola seriamente – Te entiendo mejor de lo que quisiera. Crees que si alguien no te sujeta, no te recuerda, no te necesita... crees que te desvanecerás. Y en tu lugar aparecerá una persona distinta que convertirá tus temores en realidad. Y que nadie se dará cuenta del cambio.

Skye lo miró intensamente durante unos segundo y luego se echó a llorar, dolorida. Stan había acertado, desde luego. Pero oírlo de esa manera era muy crudo para ella, que era quien lo estaba experimentando. Y a la vez sonaba muy tonto. Escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró amargamente, sin saber realmente por qué lloraba pero necesitando hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, sacar esa angustia de dentro de ella y arrojarla lejos, para que se perdiera, olvidase el camino y no supiese volver a su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza al oir unos golpes frente a ella. Y sonrió con ternura al descubrir que Stan, atado a la silla, trataba de acercarse a ella para consolarla, dando saltitos sobre las cuatro patas a las que estaba anclado.

"¿Y cómo voy a dejarle cuando es tan dulce?", pensó antes de abrazarle.

Despues de un rápido interrogatorio en el que ninguno quiso ahondar demasiado, los profesores dejaron ir a Ginny Weasley y llamaron a los prefectos de sus casas. Dieron órdenes precisas de que todos los estudiantes fuesen conducidos a Slytherin, donde se alojarían temporalmente y donde algunos de los preceptores los vigilarían y defenderían si llegara el caso. Aunque claro, nadie quería pensar que aquella situación podía llegar a presentarse, y aunque así fuera, aunque los mortífagos lograsen penetrar las defensas de Hogwarts, las mazmorras eran el lugar más protegido para los alumnos (y no solo porque casi la mayoría de los hijos de mortífagos fueran Slys, ¿eh?)

Dumbledore, con su característica eficacia, distribuyó a sus maestros para que patrullasen los corredores, puesto que no sabían por dónde pretendían acceder los atacantes. Envió un nuevo mensaje al ministerio pidiendo más aurores para vigilar Hogwarts y ordenó abrir la enfermería en atención a los heridos de Hogsmeade. 

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ginny Weasley se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor en busca de sus cosas junto con Allan y Alex, que eran los únicos Gryffindor que quedaban. Calculaba las horas y pensaba que Hermione ya debería estar de vuelta hacía rato y prefería no pensar en Harry y Ron porque tendía a ser pesimista y eso no contribuía a tranquilizarla en lo más mínimo.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se le fueron de la cabeza en cuanto ella y los chicos entraron en su sala común y se encontraron con una escena sin la que podían haber vivido. 

- Ups, lo siento – dijo Skye levantándose apresuradamente y colocándose de nuevo la falda en su lugar. Procedió a abrochar la ropa de su novio con cuidado ya que este no podía por seguir atado a la silla - ¿Qué? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó despreocupadamente ante la atónita mirada de los demás. 

Stan, avergonzado, intentaba vanamente pasar desapercibido por el simple método de mirar al suelo mientras el rubor debido a la frustración (que no a la vergüenza, ¡que es un Sly!) de haber sido interrumpidos se extendía por sus mejillas. 

Allan y Alex rayaban el estado catatónico; no todos los días se encuentra a miembros de la casa rival practicando el sexo en tu sala común y Ginny estaba tan alucinada con su amiga que no acertaba qué decir. Vamos, ella había creído que la morena estaba loquita por su hermano ¡y ahora se tiraba a Stan donde Ron podía verlo! Definitivamente no entendía la mente retorcida de los Slytherins.

- Desata a tu novio – dijo con aplomo, decidiendo de repente que no era asunto suyo – Tenemos que irnos a las mazmorras. Van a atacar Hogwarts.

- Bueno, al fin llegamos, ¿y para qué? – preguntó Blaise con amargura, mirando la Casa de los Gritos desde la precaria protección que les daban los arbustos. 

Ninguno de los demás dijo nada, pero todos estaba pensando en distintas variantes de "Estamos jodidos", porque todos podían ver muy claramente a los siete mortífagos plantados frente a la puerta de la casa. 

- ¿Qué harán ahí? – se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

- Creo que es evidente que tienen intenciones de entrar en Hogwarts – dijo Draco con un ligero desdén en sus palabras.

- Sería absurdo utilizar esta entrada – rebatió Harry – Probablemente es la única que Dumbledore conoce y sería la más arriesgada.

- ¿Piensas que utilizarán la de Honeydukes? – preguntó Hermione.

- Pues seguramente sí – contestó Ron en su lugar – Aprovechando el ataque y el destrozo de comercios pueden deslizarse hasta allí.

- Tal vez intenten utilizar todas las entradas a la vez – corroboró Harry.

- ¿Pero cuántos mortífagos hay? – preguntó Hermione al aire.

Blaise y Draco medio gruñeron por lo bajo que nunca habían tenido ánimos de contarlos, pero que eran más numerosos de lo que habrían pensado. 

- Pero los fieles, fieles, del círculo interno, son pocos – añadió Blaise.

Harry, recordando la noche del cementerio, cuando Voldemort había renacido, no pudo evitar preguntar:

- Vuestros padres y Snape pertenecen a ese círculo, ¿verdad?

Ambos Slys asintieron en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de los mortífagos. 

- Son los que acudieron primero – masculló Harry para sí, aunque los demás lo escucharon. 

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, me pregunto cómo entraremos – dijo Draco con media sonrisa entre el divertimento y la frustración, logrando disipar un poco el silencio que había caído sobre el grupo cuando Harry habló. 

- No podemos enfrentarnos a tantos – dijo con lógica Ron – Con el nivel de hechizos que tenemos no duraremos nada.

- Oyes, habla por ti, pelirrojo. Yo he derrotado a un mortífago solito – dijo orgullosamente Draco. Blaise sonrió divertido y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que su novio estaría presumiendo un mes entero. 

- Oh, perdone Su Todopoderosa Señoría... – dijo Ron con burla.

- ¡Bien, al fin has aprendido cómo tienes que llamarme! – aplaudió Draco fingiendo entusiasmo. 

- Si eres TAN bueno en hechizos, Malfoy, tal vez puedas decirnos cómo podríamos entrar – dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

- Ciertamente. Deberíamos utilizar la puerta de atrás – dijo el rubio señalándola. Todos miraron la puerta frente a ellos un momento en silencio y después se volvieron a mirar a Draco, que sonreía con superioridad.

- ¿Y si hay más dentro? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Quieres ir a hechar un vistazo? Luego vuelves y nos cuentas – intervino Blaise con serenidad. 

Ron iba a replicar algo pero Harry le cortó diciendo:

- Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. No podemos arriesgarnos a entrar y que la casa esté infestada de mortífagos. Tal vez debamos atravesar el Bosque.

- ¿De noche? – casi gritó Draco, alterado. Aunque bien pensado, la última vez que había estado allí no le había atacado nada extraño y no creí que fuera por la presencia intimidante de Sprout.

- ¡No será necesario! – exclamó de pronto Hermione, mirando sus bolsas. Se giró hacia Draco y le dijo con timidez – Bien, pensaba darte tu regalo mañana, que es Navidad, pero vistas las circunstancias...

- ¿Has pensado que vamos a morir y por eso me lo darás ahora? – intentó completar el rubio, levantando una ceja con extrañeza.

Hermione tuvo ganas de pegarle una colleja, pero se contuvo heróicamente. Blaise no fue heróico.

- Gracias, Zabini – dijo la chica con sinceridad, mientras su novio se frotaba la nuca con gesto enfurruñado – Lo que pensé es que podría sernos útil. 

Le tendió una de las bolsas que había estado cargando toda la tarde y se quedó esperando impaciente. Draco miró a su chica, que lucía un poco ansiosa, miró a los demás, que estaban muertos de curiosidad, y miró la bolsa, que contenía un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un papel de brillantes colores. Lo sacó desdeñando la bolsa y rasgó el envoltorio con un poco de prisa. Lo que encontró lo dejó boquiabierto y lo sostuvo en alto para admirarlo y que los demás también pudieran verlo. 

Tanto Blaise como Ron profirieron exclamaciones de asombro, pero Harry se quedó mirando el objeto algo decepcionado. Es decir, era bonito, pero no creía que fuera a servirles de mucho. Se trataba de una especie vial circular de algo parecido a la piedra verde, con algo así como runas talladas y un cordón plateado prendido seguramente para colgarlo al cuello. El objeto tenía una especie de tapón del mismo material verdoso. 

La mente muggle de Harry le dijo que aquello parecía la versión sofisticada y cara de un pompero (N/A, para los que no sepan, un pompero es un frasquito de plástico con agua y jabón para hacer burbujas), pero viendo las caras de los otros tres, que parecían a punto de entrar en éxtasis, y la de Hermione, profundamente satisfecha con las reacciones, supuso que no sería eso exactamente.

- Esto..., ¿alguien me puede decir qué es eso? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonto.

- ¡Es un familiar! – casi gritó Malfoy, visiblemente emocionado.

Harry miró horrorizado a Hermione, seguramente pensando que ahí dentro estarían las cenizas de algún tío o primo de su amiga o algo parecido, así que se alegró mucho de no haber dicho nada en voz alta cuando Ron, con mucha reverencia, explicó:

- Un familiar es una especie de mascota mágica que cumplirá tus órdenes y te será fiel para toda la vida. Incluso se puede dejar en herencia a futuras generaciones, puesto que viven muchos, muchos años (N/A, la idea no es original mía, por supuesto. Se ha utilizado muchas veces en la fantasía y suele ser un sirviente de magos, aunque esta versión no sé de donde la he sacado exactamente!!!) 

Harry parpadeó sorprendido y se volvió hacia Hermione.

- ¡A mí nunca me has regalado algo así! – le dijo molesto. La chica se disculpó con una sonrisa.

- Verás, son bastante escasos, he tenido mucha suerte de encontrar uno.

- Bueno – aceptó de mala gana - ¿Y cómo funciona?

Todos miraron a Hermione de nuevo.

- Solo hay que dejarlo salir y ponerle un nombre. La persona que lo libera se convierte en su dueño.

Draco volvió a mirar el frasco. No podía asegurarlo por la escasa luz que había, pero diria que estaba hecho de jade. Se moría por saber qué demonios significaban las runas del exterior. Y también por ver qué clase de ser salía del interior, pues no todos los familiares eran iguales.

Con dos dedos, con mucho cuidado, retiró el tapón bajo la mirada expectante de los demás. Sel interior empezó a salir un humo grisáceo que los cegó por un momento y cuando éste se disipó pudieron ver al familiar. 

Harry se sintió decepcionado de nuevo, pero al ver las caras de asombro de los demás se mordió la lengua. Él esperaba algo imponente, magnífico, pero no esto...

El familiar era una especie de mezcla entre un dragón chino y un murciélago, con el tamaño de un caniche y garritas afiladas. Tenía la piel verde y escamosa, inteligentes ojos amarillos y una lengua bífida que se escurría entre unos colmillitos perturbadores (N/A... oyes... ¿qué no se parece un poco al dragoncito de Mulan???). Se quedó mirándolos a todos posado sobre sus cuatro patitas en la rama de un árbol, sacando de vez en cuando su lengüecilla y batiendo sus álas, con apéndices en forma de pequeñas garras en sus extremos superiores que también le servían de manos, tal y como a los murciélagos. Así que prácticamente tenía seis manos. 

Cuando se recuperaron de la visión del familiar, Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? – preguntó. El chico pareció desconcertado por un momento, así que todos intentaron contribuír sugiriendo nombres de lo más variado (y ridículo), pero al bicho no parecía gustarle ninguno, a pesar de que Draco no habia abierto la boca, porque de vez en cuando soltaba un penetrante gritito que los hacía temer ser descubiertos.

- La verdad, por lo que le gusta gritar yo lo llamaría Vernon – dijo Harry en tono jocoso.

- ¿Vernon? – preguntó Draco con extrañeza. La bestezuela soltó otro gritito y bajó planeando con sus alitas para posarse en el hombro del rubio y restregar su cabeza contra la mejilla del chico como si fuera un gato - ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – preguntó extrañado.

- Creo que le gusta su nuevo nombre – dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Su nuevo...? – comenzó a preguntar, pero calló en la cuenta - ¡Ey! ¡Potter, me has hecho ponerle un nombre! – dijo indignado.

Harry estaba muy ocupado riéndose con los demás como para prestar atención al tono del rubio. "Vernon" batió las alas efusivamente y lanzó otro grito.

- ¿Como dices? – preguntó Draco girando la cara para mirar al animal. Las risas cesaron de repente y todos se quedaron mirando al rubio, que parecía prestarle toda su atención a su nueva mascota. 

- ¿Le entiendes? – preguntó Blaise extrañado. Draco asintió, explicando que a "Vernon" le agradaba bastante su nuevo nombre, que era el primero que tenía y que agradecía haber podido salir de su "Nido" (supusieron que se refería al frasco).

- Bueno, según me contó el dependiente de la tienda – empezó a explicar Hermione – Entre el dueño y el familiar se establece un vínculo telepático, pero no creí que fuera a ser tan rápido...

- Mejor, ¿no? – dijo Draco para nada sorprendido con la nueva información – Vernon, ¿mmm, puedes ir a mirar si hay alguien dentro de la casa? – preguntó con cortesía. Por toda respuesta el dragoncito emprendió el vuelo para colarse sinuosamente por una de las ventanas rotas del segundo piso. 

Seguidamente Draco se volvió hacia su chica y la apartó del grupo para agradecerle debidamente su regalo navideño. Y le estuvo agradeciendo por largo rato, hasta que Vernon regresó de su misión.

------------------------------------

Valeeee, hay que explicar ciertas cosas. Ha salido muy soso, lo sé, lo sé, mea culpa, pero ya no pienso tocarlo más. Si viérais la cantidad de escenas (malas) que he deshechado y la cantidad de veces que las he cambiado de lugar creo que hasta me tendríais lástima (martir yo). La pelea de Sev con el mortífago, o mejor dicho, su descuartizamiento SI lo había escrito pasito por pasito, pero en mi opinión quedaba demasiado crudo así que decidí suprimirlo (literalmente, porque lo seleccioné y le dí a la tecla Supr, así que no esperéis verlo aparecer alguna vez por ahí como escena inédita)

Y lo de Vernon... bien, fue una debilidad, lo siento mucho!!! (tanto por el nombre como por el bisho). Supongo que no estaba lúcida en esos momentos.... no, no hay excusa, lo siento.

Bueno, ya no más por hoy. Cuidáos mucho y besitos pa tós!!!!


	36. Cap 35

Hola a todos!!!!

Sé que no es suficiente este capítulo para todo el tiempo que he tardado en publicar, pero mis problemas con el ordenador no me permiten hacer mucho más por ahora. Yo hubiera querido haberlo hecho más largo, pero no me va a ser posible, tengo la sospecha de que a mi ordenador le falla un ventilador y cuando este se para, la CPU se calienta y sin avisarme siquiera se apaga solito y sin pedir parecer dejándome siempre a medias. Espero al menos que esté encendido el tiempo suficiente para que pueda subir este archivo sin problemas. Lo siento de verdad, sobre todo por no poder contestaros ahora a vuestros mensajes, pero prefiero publicar lo que va a quedar más o menos fijo antes de ponerme a abrir el ordenador por si acaso. 

Besitos para todos y siento mucho el retraso y la tontería que es este capítulo.

Ale, chau.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 35

Todo aquello parecía familiar, ¿verdad? El olor a humo quemando su garganta, los gritos de dolor mezclados con los de ira o impotencia, todo ello regado por las maldiciones lanzadas con voz potente, casi desesperada. La adrenalina recorriendo sus venas en oleadas, libre de nuevo para animar su cuerpo y mantenerle tenso como cuerda de violín. Lo sentidos despiertos, alerta, haciéndole reaccionar casi antes de poder pensar con claridad en lo que hacía. Había veces en las que parecía que todo eso había sucedido en otra vida. Había ocasiones en las que juraría que había sido ayer. Metido en la lucha perdía la noción del tiempo de una manera tan alarmante que se preguntaba si no habría atacado a un inocente creyéndose mortífago de nuevo. Después de todo, las cosas se parecían demasiado a aquella época.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entonces? Por supuesto, las maldiciones. Ahora no utilizaba el Avada, el Cruciatus o el Imperius, solo los mortífagos lo hacían. Al haber sido mortífago Severus las había utilizado muy amenudo. En aquellos años de delirio por la sangre se había hecho muy diestro en ellas y era casi una costumbre inconsciente utilizarlas. Por eso ahora su lengua tenía que reprimir las familiares palabras que acudían a sus labios y sustituir las maldiciones imperdonables por otras menos dolorosas, menos dañinas, menos... _efectivas_.

Lo que era una tontería, por supuesto, pues si alguien está intentando matarte lo más sensato es eliminarle en lugar de dejarle inconsciente, con la libertad de que otro mortífago lo reanimase. Pero Severus ahora estaba en el "bando de los buenos", se recordó. No tuvo tiempo de sentir remordimientos por destrozar a ese hombre que había amenazado a Meriel. No tuvo tiempo de echar una ojeada a su compañera, que peleaba furiosamente a su lado, sin separarse demasiado de él. No tuvo tiempo más que reaccionar casi por instinto a los ataques.

Se giró para clavarle un Expeliarmus a la sombra que había percibido por el rabillo del ojo y consiguió la varita de su oponente. Lejos de partirla en dos, como debería haber hecho, Severus la empuñó en su mano zurda y la utilizó a la misma vez que la suya para maldecir a otro mortífago que retiraba hacia una calleja, huyendo del combate ahora que se había separado de sus compañeros. Severus, presa de la rabia por haber destrozado el muro en lugar de al hombre, le siguió a paso veloz esquivando milagrosamente los hechizos que volaban a su alrededor. Meriel le siguió presurosa, creando un escudo sobre ambos visto que Snape no parecía dispuesto a desperdiciar su energía protegiéndose. 

El mortigafo se dio la vuelta y lanzó un rayo ámbar en dirección a ellos. Severus intentó apartarse aunque fue demasiado lento y el hechizo le hubiera alcanzado de lleno de no ser por el escudo de Meriel, que absorvió el impacto y se desintegró ante sus ojos en una miríada de chispas anaranjadas. La mujer se apresuró a conjurar otro mientras Snape le hechaba una mirada sorprendido por encontrarla a su lado y estar ileso y regresó a la cacería del individuo, que había vuelto a ponerse en fuga perdiéndose de vista en la oscura calleja.

Allí no llegaban las luces de las farolas y la incipiente nevada había robado la poca luz que a esas horas debía quedar. Severus se apoyó con la espalda contra el muro de piedra, extendiendo un brazo para asegurarse que de Meriel hacía lo mismo y se quedaba tras él. No tenía tiempo de reprenderla ahora por seguirle, ya lo haría después. Podía oir la respiración agitada de la mujer y sentir el movimiento de su abdomen subiendo y bajando contra el brazo que había cruzado sobre su cintura.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido? – susurró ella en voz baja. Severus no contestó, en lugar de eso avanzó con pasos cautelosos esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. 

Meriel, cubierta con su cuerpo, apenas susurró un hechizo que hizo que su compañero volviese la cabeza hacia ella sorprendido. Ante sus ojos la mujer se cubrió de sombras y fue casi invisible en el oscuro callejón. Snape estaba impresionado. Un hechizo así era propio de Aurores, una de sus armas más utilizadas y se preguntó si fue Harold Mcallister, el padre de su compañera, quien le enseñó ese mecanismo de defensa (o ataque según la situación) o si bien fue su antiguo amante, Sirius Black. No tuvo ocasión de ahondar en la cuestión porque Meriel, protegida por la oscuridad, le sobrepasó, varita en alto, para rastrear el lugar en busca de su presa. Snape la siguió a muy corta distancia, por nada dispuesto a que sufriese daño alguno en su presencia. 

Pero el ataque no vino de delante, como esperaban ambos, sino por la espalda, dando a Meriel de lleno y enviándola al suelo con un grito de dolor. Snape se giró con rapidez enfrentando a su nuevo agresor y esquivando una maldición que arrancó un trozo de la pared sobre su oreja. Sin dejarse amedrentar y haciendo gala de una gran sangre fría el profesor de pociones siseó su hechizo utilizando ambas varitas, la suya y la requisada, para lanzarlo por partida doble. El mortífago cayó sobre sus rodillas, luchando por recuperar el aire que Snape le había quitado, su escudo de protección aniquilado bajo el ataque recibido.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Snape giró sobre sí mismo para otear la oscuridad de la calleja, a la espera de que su perseguido aprovechase el momento para atacar y no se vió decepcionado. El primer mortífago salió de las sombras lanzándole diréctamente un Avada. El maldito cabrón había estado conjugando las energías suficientes para la maldición mortal, demostrando así que no era más que un principiante en estas lides. Snape podía conjurar varias veces el extenuante hechizo sin verse demasiado afectado por ello. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla incluso antes de reconocer las palabras, eludiendo el brillante rayo verde y enviando el suyo propio en un alarde de rabia y prepotencia, que el mortífago recibió sin tiempo para articular un grito. Con la varita requisada en su mano zurda, entre tanto, dejó inconsciente al hombre que aún trataba en vano de respirar. Consideró, durante un sádico momento, en no retirarle el hechizo de asfixia, sobre todo después de ver a Meriel a sus pies intentando levantarse penosamente, aliviado de verla viva y reprochándose haber podido pensar en lo contrario dado el ataque que había recibido. Recordó con pesar que no podía hacer eso, no debía matar, y su conciencia le recriminó duramente haber olvidado esta consigna ya en dos ocasiones.

Meriel tiró de su túnica en un intento de incorporarse. Severus guardó la varita incautada entre sus ropas y se inclinó para ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz fría, consiguiendo no delatar la ansiedad que le había corroído al verla en el suelo. Meriel asintió sin ser capaz aún de pronunciar una palabra, apretando los dientes por el dolor que sentía en la espalda. Snape echó un vistazo. Allí donde el hechizo le había dado aparecía una gran quemadura que había destrozado aún más su vestido. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla para tranquilizarla, pero se contuvo porque no era propio de él actuar de esa manera. Aún así Meriel se apoyó sobre su pecho jadeando buscando un poco de consuelo.

Los dedos del profesor rozaron ligeramente su hombro, como si solo fuera capaz de ese contacto afectivo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – murmuró Snape un poco turbado por la cercanía de la mujer. Meriel asintió de nuevo fatigada y se apartó ligeramente del hombre para mirarle detenidamente.

- Aquel – dijo mirando al mortífado al que habían perseguido – está muerto, ¿verdad?

- Vamonos – dijo Snape secamente, sin contestarle, no deseando ser juzgado por haberse defendido como creyó conveniente. Se dio la vuelta y desandó el camino hasta la calle principal sin volverse a mirarla. Meriel suspiró y empezó a seguirle mas vió que él se había detenido y permanecía perfectamente quieto. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, pero no miraba a Meriel, sino sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué...? – empezó a preguntar preocupada. Snape se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio. Estaba escuchando algo, dedujo la mujer, por el modo en que sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, buscando el origen del sonido. Meriel se esforzó en concentrarse pero sólo podía oir las explosiones y los gritos que imperaban en la avenida. Lo miró un poco impaciente, deseosa de saber qué ocurría y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Severus salió de su ensimismamiento y pasó junto a ella hacia el hombre al que había matado. Pero no era éste el que reclamaba su atención, porque lo rebasó y siguió andando hacia el final de la calleja. Meriel, perpleja por su comportamiento, se apresuró a seguirle, temerosa por él. Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

- Tu bicho ha vuelto, Malfoy – avisó Ron procurando que el rubio lo escuchase pero a la vez intentando que su voz no resonase demasiado para no ser descubiertos. Vernon estaba plantando en la rama de un árbol, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y observándolos con sus ojillos amarillos con una actitud de superioridad muy Malfoy.

"Lo tiene hace menos de diez minutos y ya se parece a él", pensó Harry mirando al animalillo un poco impaciente. Zabini y Ron no estaban para muchas charlas y el Gryffindor no soportaba el grave silencio que cayó sobre el trío cuando Malfoy y Hermione se separaron de ellos para ir a refugiarse tras un árbol. De allí salían susurros apagados, risitas contenidas y sonido de contacto labial. Por ello los tres chicos se encontraban un poco incómodos y aunque una charla habría aliviado la tensión todos los intentos de conversación por parte de Harry fueron contestados con monosílabos por los otros dos.

Tal vez se debía a que tanto Zabini como Ron no tenían pareja actualmente, y la complicidad que evidentemente existía entre Hermione y Malfoy les hacía recordarlo dolorosamente. Y Harry, aunque sí que tenía novia, no mantenía una relación tan... ¿cómo calificarla? ¿estrecha? ¿armoniosa? ¿tal vez simplemente tan física como ellos? 

Su relación con Ginny no era lo que él se empeñaba en creer. Vale, sí, era evidente que estaban bien juntos, se querían mucho y todo eso, pero considerando que hacía solo unos días que Hermione y el Sly habían sido encarnizados enemigos y él trataba a Ginny prácticamente desde los doce años el rápido entendimiento que se había establecido entre su amiga y su nuevo novio era muy superior al que existía entre él y su pareja. 

No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento, en el que escuchaba involuntariamente y de manera casi ausente los arrumacos que se dedicaban sus compañeros detrás el arbol. El nunca había mantenido ese tipo de intimidad empalagosa con Gin, nunca había existido entre ellos esa especie de ternura desbordante que despedía ahora la parejita y si bien lo había echado de menos tal vez de manera inconsciente se asombró de haber tardado tanto tiempo en reconocer qué era lo que les faltaba. 

A Harry le sorprendió un poco que el frío Draco Malfoy fuera capaz de comportase así con una chica, y más con Hermione Granger y aunque se alegraba mucho por su amiga no podía evitar que se le hiciera raro. Por otra parte parecía del todo natural. ¿No habían comprobado ya que Malfoy no era tan bastardo como parecía? ¿Y no era lógico que Hermione, con lo perspicaz que era, lo hubiera descubierto antes que nadie?

- ¡Qué no tenemos todo el día! – dijo Ron agriamente sacándole de sus pensamientos. 

Apareció entonces Hermione a su vista, con los labios rojos por la fricción, las mejillas arreboladas, el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y, oh sorpresa, un chupetón del tamaño de Hogwarts en el cuello que intentó cubrir rápidamente ajustándose el abrigo un poco inutilmente, porque ninguno de los tres hubiera podido dejar de notarlo. 

Malfoy se plantó a su lado cogiéndole la mano inadvertidamente, pasándose los dedos libres por su pelo en un intento tardío de acomodárselo decentemente y tratando de hacer desaparecer una resplandeciente sonrisa de unos labios muy maltratados por el ejercicio. Jadeaba un poco, y Harry estuvo seguro de que sus pantalones presentarían un aspecto ligeramente abultado, claro que no tuvo interés en comprobarlo. La risita de Zabini le dijo que el Sly sí había estado interesado y que él había tenido toda la razón.

- Bueno, Vernon, ¿que tienes que contarme? – preguntó Draco con jovialidad a su familiar. Vernon casi se cuadró (vamos, todo lo que puede cuadrarse un dragoncillo) para dar su informe. En intercambio fue silencioso para todos menos para su dueño al ser realizado telepáticamente, pero intentaremos reproducirlo con la máxima fidelidad.

"Amo, revisé todo el entorno tal y como me pedísteis y encontré a seres vivos en el interior del caserón" informó Vernon.

Malfoy se extrañó un poco del tono formal que empleaba el animal, pero no comentó nada al respecto, además de que era más preocupante la noticia de que había alguien en la casa.

"¿Hombres de negro?" preguntó mentalmente, deseoso de que Vernon contestase que eran ardillitas, conejitos o animalillos igualmente inofensivos los que se encontraban en el interior. El asentimiento de su familiar envió su ánimo a los pies.

- Hay alguien en la casa – informó a los demás, que desviaban la vista de él a Vernon como si prestando mucha antención pudieran escuchar algo de lo que se transmitían. "¿Cuántos son?" preguntó el rubio. Vernon parpadeó desconcertado. 

"¿Eh?", fue la respuesta que recibió Draco. 

"¿Cuántos hombres hay?" volvió a preguntar un poco extrañado por la actitud del dragoncillo. Hubiera jurado que animal estaba un poco turbado, pudiera ser ¿avergonzado? Bah, seguramente eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

"¿Uno?" dijo Vernon con timidez. Draco funció el ceño.

"¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí?¿No estás seguro de cuantos son?"

"Uno" dijo Vernon intentando aparentar seguridad. Draco lo miró un poco desconfiado, y el dragoncillo se paresuró a agregar "¿O mil?"

El respingo que dio el rubio fue bastante evidente para sus compañeros, que le interrogaron con la mirada, pero Draco los ignoró para centrar de nuevo su atención en el animal.

"¿Uno o mil?" preguntó anonadado, con claros indicios de furia "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

¿Los dragones podían sonrojarse? Porque Draco estaba seguro de que éste lo habia hecho. Una idea, seguramente descabellada, pasó por su cabeza al no tener contestación.

"Vernon... no sabes contar, ¿verdad?" preguntó con aprensión. Vernon lo miró con ojitos de pena.

"No, amo" dijo con congoja. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su familiar era un poco débil mentalmente. "¡Lo he oído!" aulló Vernon telepáticamente con dramatismo a la vez que profería un desgarrador lamento en voz alta. "Y yo que me he raspado un ala con las tablas de la ventana, ¡todo para ser insultado! ¡Que no sepa contar no significa que sea tonto!" Ofendido y avergonzado el dragón escondió la cabeza debajo de una de sus alas con un poco de melodrama desconcertando a los demás.

- No quería ofenderte – dijo el chico apresuradamente, intentando reconciliarse con su familiar, que parecía haberse tomado muy a pecho el vago pensamiento que se le había escapado a su dueño.

- ¿Podrías explicarnos qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry tratando de estar calmado, aunque la situación tenía mucho de cómica pues estaba seguro de que Draco no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a disculparse ante los demás y verlo hacerlo ante una lagartijilla rayaba en lo ridículo.

El Sly explicó vagamente la situación con impaciencia, dejando bien claro con una mirada asesina que no iba a tolerar burlas sobre el tema. 

- Bueno, seguramente es que aún es joven – intervino Hermione un poco descolocada por la revelación – No habrá tenido tiempo de aprender.

- Eso o que no es muy listo – dijo Ron. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Vernon también desde debajo de su ala.

- Estoy seguro de que es extremadamente inteligente – replicó el rubio secamente – Aprenderá enseguida – Vernon dio un gritito de deleite y se lanzó a los brazos de su dueño encantado con el cumplido y dejando de lado sus angustiados lamentos al instante.

Harry se dio la vuelta para fingir toser para ocultar la risa. En su mente se formó la imagen del regio Draco Malfoy delante de unos números de plástico de colores chillones intentando enseñar al dragón como si fuese un niño de parvulario. "A ver, Vernon, ¿1+1?" y el animalillo lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Harry tosió más escandalosamente aún y se alejó unos pasos con esperanza de recuperarse del pequeño ataque de hilaridad. (N/A Pobre Harry, no sabe que en otros fics le toca a él enseñar a leer y escribir a serpientes ^.^)

- O sea que estamos igual que al principio – dilo Zabini – O entramos en la casa y nos enfrentamos con los mortífagos o atravesamos el bosque.

- Yo voto por entrar en la casa – dijo Harry volviendo junto a ellos un poco más calmado, pero recibiendo de todas maneras una mirada molesta de parte de Malfoy, que prodigaba caricias distraídas a un encantado Vernon – Por si no os dáis cuenta, ha anochecido y el bosque no es precisamente un jardincito lleno de gnomos. Además, empieza a nevar con más fuerza y tampoco es cuestión de morir congelados – dijo razonablemente.

Blaise y Draco esbozaron una sonrisita burlona.

- Tal vez los Gryffindors os helaríais el culo – dijo Blaise divertido – Pero los Slytherins sabemos que hay algo llamado "hechizo calefactor".

Tanto Harry como Ron se soprendieron por el comentario y miraron interrogantes a su enciclopedia particular, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros tan asombrada como ellos y se hizo el firme propósito de aprender cuanto antes ese encantamiento.

- De todas maneras – dijo Harry intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos y sin dejarse amilanar por las muecas de superioridad de los Slys – Creo que es mejor enfrentarnos a lo que ya sabemos antes que a lo desconocido que representa el bosque.

- ¿Estás seguro, Potter? – preguntó Draco con gravedad – Eres uno de los principales objetivos del Señor Oscuro, no creo que sus chicos se limiten a darte palmaditas en la espalda.

- Vaya, Malfoy – se sorprendió Harry - ¿Desde cuando te importa mi seguridad?

Draco arqueó una ceja con elegancia.

- Me importa un carajo tu seguridad – dijo sinceramente - Que me comporte civilizadamente contigo no quiere decir que haya dejado de detestarte, ni a ti ni al pelirrojo. Pero sois amigos de Hermione y ella se preocupa por vosotros.

No añadió "y yo me preocupo por ella" pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Harry y Ron lo miraron ligeramente confundidos, tanto por su declaración como por su sinceridad delante de la chica, que por cierto no parecía para nada sorprendida de sus palabras.

- Entonces, ¿por la casa? – preguntó Blaise como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Sacó su varita, que nunca había estado muy lejos de sus dedos y los miró a todos interrogantes – Pues vamos, que me estoy cansando de tanta charla y quiero un poco de acción (N/ y yo también!) 

- Yo no voy a ponerme eso – dijo Meriel secamente, ofendida de que Snape hubiera llegado a pensar en algún momento que accedería a hacerlo. El hombre le envió una mirada helada con la prenda aún colgando de su mano.

- Si piensas seguirme a todas partes como has estado haciendo hasta ahora – siseó con acidez -, será mejor que te lo pongas. Además, estás helada.

Meriel negó con la cabeza testarudamente haciendo que su pelo se moviera sobre sus hombros.

- Es una capa de mortífago y nunca me pondría algo así, Severus, sería incapaz. Me repugna solo pensarlo.

Snape pareció asentir, dándose por vencido y pasando la prendra por encima de sus propios hombros. Seguidamente se agachó junto al cadáver y le sacó la máscara andrógina.

"Vaya, qué joven" pensó distraídamente al ver el rostro del mortífago. "Es natural que tuviese que reunir fuerzas para un Avada. Y seguro que el otro también acaba de salir de la escuela, por eso fue tan débil el hechizo que le lanzó a Meriel"

Se ajustó la máscara al rostro con movimientos tan precisos que la mujer a su lado no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Seguidamente, se apropió de los guantes del individuo y se los puso con elegancia.

- Quédate aquí – le dijo antes de volverle la espalda y hechar a andar hacia el origen del ruido. Meriel se mordió el labio indecisa mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para mantener el calor. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejarlo ir solo. Por lo que sabía, Snape había sido mortífago pero actualmente no debía serlo, o en lugar de estar sentado con ella en el "Buen Auspicio" hubiera estado fuera vistiendo el "uniforme reglamentario del buen mortífago". Además, había estado luchando contra ellos. 

Estaba confundida, asustada, congelada y totalmente enamorada así que en esos momentos nada tenía mucha lógica para ella. Así que le pareció muy buena idea seguirle los pasos a Severus por si pudiera necesitar su ayuda. Suspirando interiormente se encaminó hacia el mortífago desmayado y le despojó de la capa y la máscara. El hombre se helaría, allí tirado, pero qué diablos, era un maldito cabrón asesino, que se fuera al infierno. Se puso la capa precipitadamente, ajustándola mediante un hechizo a sus medidas (un mortífago con una capa tres tallas más grande se vería demasiado ridículo para ser tomado en serio). Reprimiendo una mueca de asco se colocó la máscara sobre el rostro y echó la capucha sobre su cabeza, procurando bajarla sobre sus ojos lo máximo posible para que ocultase su mirada. Se acordó en el último momento de los guantes, sin los que no pasaría como mortífaga y lo cierto es que agradeció haberlo recordado porque ahora se daba cuena de lo entumecidos que tenía los dedos-Con la varita a punto y tomando aire siguió los pasos decididos de Severus Snape.

Lo había perdido de vista en los pocos minutos que le había tomado robar su atuendo, pero no había problema con eso, solo tenía que seguir el origen del ruido. Era un sonido siseante, continuado y facil de pasar por alto dado el caos del exterior, pero reconocible si se conseguía separar del grueso de sonidos que poblaban las calles de Hogsmeade en esos momentos. Meriel estaba realmente intrigada pues no se le ocurría a qué podía deberse (cualquier muggle o hijo de muggle habría podido indicar que se parecía mucho al sonido de un secador del pelo). Snape había asegurado que se trataba de algún plan del Seños Oscuro, de ahí que decidiese vestirse de mortífago para poder echar una ojeada con mayor seguridad. 

A medida que se iba acercando, podía escucharlo con más claridad hasta que se hizo tan alto que resultaba casi insoportable. Y allí, en la calle siguiente, una pequeña reunión de mortífagos que no parecían estar haciendo nada por lo que podía ver. Todos la ignoraron al ver su atuendo, dando por echo que era uno de ellos y sinpedirle explicaciones por su presencia. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más para hechar un vistazo más amplio uno de ellos se volvió hacia ella y la cogió del brazo. Meriel hubiera entrado en pánico de no reconocer casi al instante a Snape. Sus músculos se relajaron al instante y el hombre la apartó discretamente a un lado. Nadie parecía prestarles la menor atención. Se alejaron un poco del ruido.

- Tienen los oídos amortiguados para que el ruido no les destroce los tímpanos. Te heré el hechizo – le murmuró roncamente. Meriel asintió para que él comprendiese que le había escuchado, pese al molesto sonido que ponderaba en la atmósfera y Snape discretamente la hechizó para dejase de percibirlo con tanta claridad. Fue como si se hubiera cerrado una gruesa puerta entre aquel desagradable siseo y ella – No hables muy alto, cualquiera puede tener algún hechizo complementario para aumentar la audición de voces – recomendó el hombre, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les miraba.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó la mujer mirando a todas partes, reconociendo el lugar como una plaza en la que predominaban las sombrererías y corseterías. 

Había mortífagos apostados en todas las salidas de la plaza, vigilando, al parecer aburridos por la falta de acción. Sobre el empedrado de la plaza brillaba la sangre que habían derramado, volviendo el suelo resbaladizo. Ni un solo cuerpo estaba a la vista. A Meriel se le revolvió el estómago al ver la maraña de brazos y piernas que sobresalían por encima de la barandilla de piedra de la fuente del centro de la plaza. Por lo que pudo ver, habían apilado los cadáveres dentro de la fuente, despejando el camino de estorbos por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Afortunadamente la fuente estaba inactiva en invierno, porque Meriel estaba segura de no haber podido soportar la visión del agua callendo de los caños sobre los cuerpos y derramándose por el borde teñida de sangre. 

Solo de pensarlo le entraron nauseas y tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de salir corriendo de allí. Por suerte tener a Snape al lado le ayudaba a mantener un poco la corduda aunque sus ojos debieron reflejar parde sus pensamientos porque el hombre la zarandeó suavemente del hombro para que volviera a la realidad. 

- ¿Qué hacen? – volvió a preguntar, y aunque su compañero estuvo seguro,por el tono casi desesperado de su voz, de que no se refería al origen del sonido sino al sentido de toda la barbarie que desataban los mortífagos, señaló a uno de ellos que salía de una pequeña casa de piedra, casi emparedada entre dos más majestuosas que la hacían parecer aún más insignificante.

- El ruido viene de ahí, pero no hay manera de entrar sin que parezca sospechoso – informó Snape desapasionadamente, como si no se muriese por saber qué ocurría ahí dentro. Meriel miró al mortífago de la casa, que ahora se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta aparentemente exhausto y se dirigió hacia él a paso resuelto sin hacer caso de la mirada de incredulidad que Snape le clavaba en la nuca. Si no la siguió o le ordenó a gritos que volviese inmediatamente fue solo por recordar a tiempo donde se encontraban. 

El mortífago levantó la mirada hacia ella mucho antes de que hubiera sobrepasado la fuente, obstinándose en mirar sólo al hombre, sin permitirse desviar los ojos hacia el morboso contenido de ésta. Cuando llegó a su lado recibió una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? Por aquí está todo muy tranquilo y resulta demasiado aburrido – dijo despreocupadamente. El mortífago pareció un poco sorprendido pero según Meriel dedujo por el fruncimiento de los ojos y la diversión que se reflejó en ellos, sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza que entrase.

- Si eres buena te dejarán jugar un rato – dijo enigmáticamente. Meriel asintió y se introdujo en el interior de la casa sin agradecer al hombre. ¡Qué sabía ella si los mortífagos se agradecían entre ellos! En el vestíbulo encontró a otro hombre, sentado en las escaleras tratando de recuperarse de un derroche de energía. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó hoscamente mirándola de arriba abajo. Meriel iba a responderle en el mismo tono, pero otro mortífago salió de una puerta a su derecha y le echó un breve vistazo al que descansaba.

- Te necesitamos – dijo con sequedad, como reprochándole que estuviese ahí sentado todavía.

- Aún no me he recuperado, pero ahí tienes un suplente – dijo el de la escalera señalando a Meriel con un tonillo que a la mujer le sonó burlesco.

El segundo hombre también le dio un repaso con la mirada.

- No pareces muy fuerte – le dijo desencantado.

- Las apariencias engañan – dijo ella suavemente, con rastros de acritud en su voz. 

- Tú misma – se encogió de hombros y le indicó que le siguiera hasta la otra habitación, donde se introdujo por un tosco pasadizo excavado en la pared. Meriel le siguió con aprensión, preguntándose a qué demonios vendría todo aquello, pero no tardó en darse cuenta. El pasadizo serpenteaba hacia abajo, y a la altura de lo que Meriel calculó que serían las afueras de Hogsmeade, pudo comprobar cual era el origen del ruido. 

Unos diez mortífagos lanzaban al unísono hechizos de calor contra una masa de hielo que obstaculizaba el corredor. Ese era el sonido siseante que habían escuchado, el aire caliente surgiendo de todas las varitas en un derroche de energía impresionante. Algunos de los hombres parecían mas agotados que otros, pero Meriel se dio cuenta de que el hielo se derretía con rapidez bajo sus hechizos y avanzaban poco a poco pero sin detenerse. Se preguntó con pánico a donde conduciría ese corredor para que se tomasen la molestia de desobstruírlo. 

Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Snape. Sin embargo, el hombre que la había conducido hasta allí esperaba de ella que contribuyese a fundir el hielo. ¡Pero tenía que avisar a Snape! ¡Esto debía ser importante!. Meriel sacó la varita con dedos temblorosos y por un momento se dejó llevar por el pánico que sentía, lo que quedó bien visible en su mirada desesperada y las aspiraciones rápidas y superficiales, sonoras como las de alguien a quien el aire se le acaba. El mortífago la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó cortesmente, algo que sorprendió a la mujer.

- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – exclamó con desesperación, decidiendo en un momento de lucidez aprovechar la preocupación que veía en los ojos del hombre - ¡Este sitio! ¡No lo sorto! ¡Estamos bajo tierra! – se dejó derrumbar contra una de las paredes llevándose la mano al pecho como si se sintiese realmente mal. El mortífago la miró decepcionado e iracundo.

- ¡Estúpida! ¿Qué eres, claustrofóbica? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? 

En lugar de contestar Meriel se concentró en respirar con más dificultad y el hombre de un empujón le indicó la salida.

- ¡Largate de aquí! ¡Y dile a Bulstrode que venga, no me importa lo cansado que esté!

Meriel no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo. Al llegar de nuevo al pie de la escalera le indicó al hombre que seguía allí sentado que bajase inmediatamente. El otro obedeció mirándola curioso pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Meriel salió del edificio intentando tranquilizarse, ignorando al mortífago apostado en la puerta y fijando los ojos en Snape para tratar, una vez más, de ignorar el espectáculo que ofrecía la fuente repleta de cuerpos inertes. El profesor de pociones respiró profundamente cuando la vio salir del edificio y la esperó pacientemente hasta que se reunió con él. Pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos, así que se apresuró a sacarla de allí con la máxima discrección.

- Es un pasadizo – murmuró ella atropelladamente – Están desobstruyéndolo porque un bloque de hielo les impide el paso.

Snape la miró con incomprensión en un principio, no porque no entendiese sus palabras, como comprendió Meriel cuando intentó volver a explicarse y él levantó una mano pidiendo silencio, sino porque no tenía ni idea de qué podía tratarse.

- ¿Dónde puede estar situado?

- En las afueras de Hogsmeade, según mis cálculos. En aquella dirección – señaló con un dedo enguantado. Snape siguió su señal con los ojos negros insondables.

- ¿Qué hay allí que tenga tanto interés? – se preguntó pensativamente. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al comprenderlo - ¡Hogwarts!

-------------------------

Un comentario de última hora: afortunadamente ya no queda demasiado para el final (otra cosa es que sea capaz de escribirlo en menos de diez capítulos, jejeje) y ya estoy buscando título para la segunda parte. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Por favor, absteneros de títulos con referencias a las vacaciones, días libres, fines de semana y fiestas varias como las navidades, la pascua, el puente de la constitución, el día de todos los santos, etc, etc. Tampoco tomaré en cuenta cosas con la palabra verano o estío ni referentes a ninguna estación del año. Con esto quiero deciros que no tengo ninguna intención de llamar a la segunda parte Vacaciones de Verano o Fin de Semana de Pascua Esquiando en Baqueira ni nada de eso!!!

Ah, y un pequeño adelanto, en la segunda parte saldrán Sirius y Remus y competirán por el amor de una chica (jejeje)

Bueno, besitos para todo el mundo y gracias mil por tolerarme todavía ^.^.


	37. Cap 36

FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Feliz navidad, próspero año nuevo, que os traigan muchas cosas los reyes magos (aunque muy magos no creo que sean, ¿porqué usar un camello cuando podrían viajar con polvos flu o con escoba?) y que cantéis muchos villancicos (o pocos, según el gusto, aunque mi preferido de toda la vida es el de las muñecas de Famosa!!!) no os hartéis de turrón que luego hay que hacer régimen y to eso que se suele decir por estas fechas y que en verano queda fuera de lugar.

Por fin tengo ordenador!!! Cuando me lo trajeron no me lo podía creer, me abracé a la CPU llorando de alegría... bueno, tal vez exagero un poquito, pero sí que dí unos saltitos de contento sin moverme del sitio y sí que lloré de exasperación cuando me di cuenta de que se me habían jodido algunos archivos (la historia de Blaise, unos cuantos originales que nunca podré recuperar y el inicio de la historia de Lucius, más algunas imágenes y partidas guardadas y un par de cositas que hubo que reinstalar) pero bueno, lo importante es que ya tengo ordenador y que el inicio de depresión ya se me ha pasado (jejeje). 

Este capítulo empecé a escribirlo como unas 4 veces, pero no guardaba el archivo, me decía que sí, incluso volvía a abrirlo para comprobarlo y ahí estaba, saludándome y después de apagar el ordenador y volver a encenderlo no había ni rastro de lo que había escrito. Así que por eso no pude publicar antes y todo eso. Este capítulo lo he escrito en dos sentadas, así que lo siento si no parece muy coherente (solo os diré que me dí cuenta a tiempo de que Snape no podía estar a la puerta de Slytherin al comienzo del capítulo, el resto de fallos me han pasado inadvertidos) y además a mí se me hace largo, qué queréis que os diga, sobre todo la primera parte, pero me puse a cortar la escena y no sabía qué quitar porque todo me parecía importante, sino para ahora sí para la secuela. 

Por cierto, ya tengo título para la secuela. Siento no haber escogido vuestras sugerencias, pero hubo alguien (vale, vale, fue ross malfoy, ¿qué todo lo tengo que decir?) que me dijo que escuchase canciones que le fueran a la historia... y mira por donde le hice caso (¡milagro!) y de ahí que la segunda parte se vaya a llamar: _Hay una verdad en tus ojos. _No es exactamente el título de una canción, sino más bien una de las frases de When You Say Nothing At All, una canción de Ronan Keating que utilicé para el capítulo 10.

La frase completa es: _Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás_, pero como queda muy largo como título de historia el primer capítulo seguramente sea el que tenga el título completo. Luego, la historia de Zabini se llamará _La sonrisa en tu rostro_, otra de las frases de la canción y seguramente la de Lucius termine llamándose _El roce de tu mano, _también de la misma canción. Y que queréis si no tengo imaginación para más y además soy una cursi de cuidado ^.^. Ah, por cierto, antes de que nadie me lo pregunte, no, la historia de Lucius no será la de su relación con la Gryffindor y tampoco será con Snape, que aunque me gusta la pareja que esos dos forman no me apetece nada hacer una historia con ellos, me da flojera.

Vemos, me habíais pedido que contase más cosas que pasarán en la segunda parte. Bien, solo os puedo decir que Snape y Sirius discutirán por Skye, que Vernon se encontrará con Vernon y bueno, creo que nada más que pueda comprometer el final de Vacaciones, jejeje. El resto lo tendréis que leer, me temo.

Bueno, los revs los contestaré con el próximo capítulo, en el que ya sí ya por fin de verdad de la buena espero "terminar con este asunto" (y no, no me refiero a terminar la historia, en tan poco no puedo, jejeje) Mi intención no era publicar este capítulo aún, sino cuando hubiese llegado a una parte, pero debido a que se alarga más de lo que pensaba y a que aún no os había felicitado el año pues me decidí a publicarlo ahora.

Espero que no os agobie mucho. Que sepáis que es necesario.

Besitos mil a todos y felices fiestas!!!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 36

La profesora Vector los esperaba a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin tachando sus nombres en una lista según iban llegando, al parecer para cerciorarse de que no quedaba nadie suelto por el castillo. No dijo nada por ver a los Gryffindor con dos Slys, pero sin duda le debió parecer inusual porque alzó las cejas sorprendida y no demasiado contenta de ver que los buenitos Gryffs se juntaban con esos malos bichos.

A McGonagall tampoco le había gustado demasiado ver salir a Stan y Skye de la torre de los leones. Había estado esperando a que sus alumnos recogiesen sus cosas para guiarles a las mazmorras, ya que las entradas de las casas eran secretas (supuestamente), pero Skye le anunció con desparpajo que no se requería su ayuda y que creía ser perfectamente capaz de encontrar el camino sin ella. McGonagall había apretado los labios ante tal muestra de arrogancia (por otra parte, típicamente Sly) y se había marchado indignada conla cabeza alta taconeando más fuerte de lo necesario.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, sin ganas de especular ni de entablar ningún tipo de conversación los unos con los otros. Alex y Alan se mostraron curiosos por la casa de las serpientes a la que muy poca gente de las otras casas había tenido acceso y lo miraron todo con ojos grandes, recogiendo detalles.

Para Ginny, que ya había visto la sala común en la que entraron, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la acogida que les dispensaron. Las caras fúnebres del grupito de "anfitriones" que se había apoderado de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea lo decían todo, aunque no se hubiera podido esperar otra cosa. La pelirroja se preguntó cuántos de ellos había sabido lo del ataque a Hogsmeade antes de que se produjera. Dedujo que todos. 

No le sorprendió demasiado cuando Skye y Stan desertaron de su grupo para unirse a los Slytherins. Ginny pudo oír perfectamente a Pansy preguntar por Draco y Blaise con algo de ansiedad en la voz.

- He pasado por su cuarto y he visto que no han leído el correo – explicaba la rubia nerviosa en un cuchicheo que pretendía ser secreto, pero por estar alterada llegó perfectamente a oídos de los Ginny que no se había puerto muy lejos con el fin de cotillear. Supuso que en ese correo del que hablaba Pansy estaban las instrucciones de los padres mortífagos para sus hijos.

Skye inventó alguna excusa para ellos y se sentó en la alfombra blanca junto a Stan. Se dedicaron a murmurar con el resto de los Slys.

- La verdad – oyó Ginny que decía Alex a su lado, una vez hubo revisado cada centímetro de la habitación – no creí que la sala de las serpientes fuera tan acogedora.

- ¿Comparada con qué? – bufó Alan molesto de la admiración que reflejaba la voz de su pareja - ¿Con un cementerio? ¡Aquí hace un frío del demonio!

Y era cierto. En su sala común Ginny ya se había quitado el abrigo y sacado los guantes y bufanda, y sin embargo aquí no sentía que le estorbasen. Skye, en cambio, hasta se estaba arremangando como si hiciera un calor tropical.

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a las sillas que había bajo las pocas ventanitas elevadas de la sala, en la zona de trabajo. 

Como Slytherin estaba situada en las mazmorras la sala común era semisubterránea por lo que la luz natural no abundaba en esos entornos. La zona de trabajo, por lo mismo, estaba rodeada de un sinfín de lámparas y sobre las mesas había suficientes candelabros de plata para iluminar el estadio de quidditch. Sin embargo, no todos estaban encendidos, solo los imprescindibles para no tropezar con las paredes y la sala tenía un aspecto tan lúgubre como el ánimo de la pelirroja. Se acomodaron en las ostentosas sillas en silencio, dejando las mochilas con sus cosas a mano y lamentando haber sido los primeros de otras casas en llegar porque así se hacía aún más palpable la frialdad y la distancia entre ellos tres y los ocho Slys. 

Ginny se alegró mucho cuando vio que el falso muro de piedra dejaba entrar a más gente, aunque su ánimo se ensombreció un poco cuando vio que se trataban de los Ravenclaw. No porque los de esta casa le calleran mal ni nada parecido, sino porque no los había tratado tanto como a los Hufflepuffs. De todas maneras eran pocos, sólo cinco, tres chicos y dos chicas que les miraron con indecisión y se instalaron en la zona de trabajo, no muy cerca de los Gryffindor y echando miradas desconfiadas a los Slys. 

Una de las serpientes (la única a parte de Skye que no era rubia) se levantó de un salto y fue hasta uno de los chicos para saludarle con afecto. El muchacho pareció aliviado de que ella le hubiera dirigido la palabra, como si temiera que no fuera a hacerlo, y Ginny entendió el porqué cuando vio la mirada de disgusto del resto de sus compañeros. Parecía que no era muy querida en su casa, o al menos no era aceptado el que hablase con un Ravenclaw, porque éstos formaron grupito para hablar secretamente, seguramente para criticarla a placer. Observó aliviada que Skye ignoraba a los demás y se dedicaba a mirar las llamas de la chimenea con expresión distraída.

Los Ravenclaws hablaban entre ellos en voz tal vez demasiado baja, sin duda incómodos de encontrarse allí. Ginny, interesada en observar a todo el mundo, no participaba en la conversación que Alex y Alan mantenían a su lado.

Cuando se abrió el muro de nuevo y entraron los Hufflepuffs se encontraron con los ojos de todos clavados en ellos. Estos también eran cinco, aunque Ginny sabía que el sexto, Justin Finch-Fletchley, estaba aún en la enfermería debido al golpe que le dio Hermione cuando la atacó. Los Hufflepuffs tenían un aspecto un poco abochornado, tal vez porque eran conscientes de la mala fama que había ganado su casa recientemente gracias a dos de sus miembros, y se quedaron un rato cerca de la puerta, indecisos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con las mochilas colgando de sus hombros y sus capas y abrigos bien abrochados hasta la barbilla. 

Aunque Ginny lo había visto solo unas cuantas veces de pasada por los pasillos y era ligeramente famoso gracias a su petrificación de hacía unos años, reconoció enseguida a Ernie Mcmillan. Nadie sabía con precisión qué había tenido que ver el chico con lo de Hermione, pero sí estaba al tanto (gracias a Skye) de que había sido pareja de Blaise Zabini y le había traicionado de alguna manera. Ginny, que había hablado muy poco con el Sly en su vida y la mayor parte había sido ese día, le había cogido algo de simpatía puede que por padecer de mal de amores, algo que ella había sufrido bastante desde su primer año en Hogwarts debido a cierto chico con cicatriz. Se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente que los ojos de Mcmillan recorrían la sala casi con ansiedad, quizás buscando a Blaise, mientras los otros Hufflepuffs lo dejaban un poco aparte. Cuando el chico palideció repentinamente y desvió la mirada hacia el muro falso, Ginny supo que algo había ocurrido. Y así era, Skye Hidden se había separado de sus compañeros y se acercaba hasta Ernie con decisión y una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Mcmillan – llamó en un siseo, haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que se apartase a un lugar más privado. Se alejaron unos pasos, los suficientes para que los compañeros del chico se tuviesen que esforzar para escucharlos. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, que no parecían precisamente amistosas y el moreno tomó un aspecto contrito de lo más divertido. Skye parecía dispuesta a golpearlo en cualquier momento, tal vez solo esperase que le diera una razón, pero Ernie no estaba por la labor y adoptó una actitud sumisa que si bien enervó a la chica al menos no le dio una excusa para echarle un maleficio.

Skye le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia y se acercó a Ginny para dejarse caer en una silla a su lado. Bufó despectivamente.

- Madito estúpido – murmuró entre dientes.

Ginny se moría de ganas por saber qué le habría dicho su amiga. Ernie había regresado junto a sus compañeros, que ahora parecían dirigirle la palabra por puro amor al chismorreo. Skye inspiró unas cuantas veces para calmarse.

- ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar? – preguntó en un susurro intentando que su voz no sonase preocupada. Por supuesto Ginny no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que estaba hablando y la miró con disgusto. Había estado intentando alejarlo de su mente desde hacía rato y todo para que Skye viniera a recordárselo. Pero lo comprendió, dos de sus amigos y el chico que le gustaba estaban ahí fuera haciendo quien-sabe-qué, sólo que si ella se ponía a pensar en eso ahora creía que se volvería loca.

- No tanto – contestó con un hilo de voz. Temía echarse a llorar delante de todos. Y nadie entendería lo que le sucedía porque nadie sabía que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Crees que habrá pasado algo? – preguntó Skye temerosa. Ginny solo pudo asentir, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar parar el temblor de su barbilla. – Estarán bien – murmuró Skye con convicción, enderezándose en su silla, como si se negase a aceptar que algo podría haber salido mal – Se habrán encontrado con algún profesor que estará preguntándoles dónde estaban, seguro. Y tendrán castigo por haber salido del colegio sin permiso. 

- Skye – la cortó Ginny con una sonrisa temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar – Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Algo ha pasado. Lo presiento.

- Bueno, ¿quién te crees que eres ahora, Trelawney? – Skye parecia realmente molesta por su comentario – No ha pasado nada, están bien. ¿Crees que tu Harry dejaría que a los otros les pasase algo? Naaa, es demasiado héroe para eso – dijo intentando sonar despectiva, aunque lo cierto era, para su pesar, que el chico le estaba empezando a caer bien y todo.

- ¿Y Draco, Blaise y Hermione? – preguntó Ginny – Recuerda que no iban juntos. Y también deberían haber vuelto hace tiempo.

- ¿Dices que Hermione mandó una lechuza? – preguntó Skye – Entonces eso es lo que les ha retrasado, han tenido que volver al centro para enviarla, eso es todo.

- Blaise y Draco son hijos de mortífagos – le recordó Ginny bajando aún más la voz - ¿Por qué crees que habrán permitido que Hermione avisara al castillo?

Skye se quedó sin respuesta, porque no tenía ni idea y no parecía tener ganas algunas de ponerse a especular.

- ¿Cuántos hijos de mortífago hay en Slytherin, Skye? – preguntó Ginny en voz tan baja que la chica se tuvo que esforzar por escucharla.

- Sería más rápido preguntarme cuantos hay que no lo sean – informó la morena, con la mirada perdida en la mesa – Florence Williams y yo somos las únicas de esta sala, ahora mismo. Y de todo Slytherin, podría ser. Y tampoco podría jurarlo por Flo, solo puedo suponerlo porque Draco no confía para nada en ella, le parece sospechosa. 

Ginny parecía impresionada por esa respuesta. Miró disimuladamente al grupito frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Todos ellos? – preguntó. Por ejemplo, nunca lo hubiera pensado del chico alto, moreno. Crow, creía que se llamaba. Y todas esas chicas rubias le recordaban a alguien - ¿Quiénes son ellas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

A Skye no le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién hablaba.

- Las Knight. Larga saga de magos oscuros, si te lo preguntas. La pequeña, Pearl, viene con nosotras a clase pero es muy, muy callada.

¡Knight!, claro, debería haberlo sabído, con lo que se parecían las unas a las otras... No recordaba haber intercambiado palabra alguna con ninguna de ellas, pero sin embargo podía decir que conocía bastante a su hermana mayor, Violet, por acontecimientos de ese verano. Le sorprendía no haber relacionado antes a Pearl con ella.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Stan? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, viendo que el chico les echaba miradas disimuladas, puede que inquieto de que Skye estuviese hablando públicamente con una Gryffindor. La chica cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, suspirando.

- Eso quisiera yo saber – contestó cansada – Con todo lo que nos separa y no me apetece dejarlo... Se está volviendo demasiado importante para mí.

A Ginny no le gustó esta confesión. ¿Así que Skye empezaba a sentir algo por ese futuro mortífago?

- ¿Y qué pasa con mi hermano? – preguntó, ligeramente indignada. Skye volvió a suspirar.

- Nada absolutamente – contestó con indiferencia – Yo no le gusto. Asunto terminado.

- Eso no es cierto.

La seguridad en la voz de la pelirroja hizo que la Sly levantase un poco la cabeza de su refugio para mirarla por encima de su codo con un ojo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso; le gustas – dijo Ginny intentando no sonreír – Lo que ocurre es que ahora estás con Stan y él no sabe si debería hacer algo para acercarse a ti.

- Pues ya puedes decirle que no tiene que hacer nada – la voz de Skye era fría, pero por el ojo color medianoche que Gin veía podía decir que le había gustado escuchar esas palabras – Estoy con Stan y además entre nosotros nunca podría haber nada, somos demasiado diferentes.

Ginny sonrió burlonamente.

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? Tienes mas en común con Ron que con ese paliducho novio tuyo. Para empezar, ambos queréis ser aurores.

- A tu hermano le desconcierto. Le volvería loco en menos de una semana. Y él tiene un carácter que yo no podría soportar – puntualizó Skye con prontitud, demostrando que había pensado detenidamente en ello.

- Es muy impulsivo – reconoció Ginny – Y celoso también.

- Y yo no soy el paradigma de la fidelidad.

- Porque no quieres – acusó la pelirroja con aspereza – Nunca te ha importado lo bastante una relación como para querer conservarla, ¿no es eso? No has intentado ser fiel ni una sola vez.

Skye no contestó, pero miró a su amiga con odio y amplió la mirada hasta los dos Gryffindors que intentaban disimular el hecho de que estaban escuchando cada palabra de esa conversación mirando la mesa entre vistazo y vistazo hacia ellas.

- Tiene que ser frustrante eso de no tener vida propia, ¿no? – les increpó casi escupiendo las palabras, irguiéndose orgullosa. Alex se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero Alan hizo como si no hubiera oído y le preguntó algo a su novio para salir del paso sin mirar en su dirección.

Skye se revolvió incómoda en su silla y se apoyó en el respaldo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cintura, dandose cuenta de repente de que sus botas aún estaban manchadas del barro del pasadizo.

- ¿No piensas contestarme? – preguntó secamente Ginny al verse súbitamente ignorada.

Skye la miró de mala gana.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que tienes razón? ¡Pues no la tienes! Para mí la fidelidad no tiene tanta importancia como parece tener para ti – dijo agriamente – En todas mis relaciones la fidelidad no tenía ningún papel. No dejé a mis novios por infieles ni ellos me dejaron a mí por esa razón. Simplemente es que no funcionaron las cosas. La fidelidad solo preocupa a los celosos, y los celosos lo son por inseguridad. A mí seguridad me sobra. 

Ginny parpadeó sorprendida por la salida de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no ser fiel? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Y por qué serlo? Limitarte a una sola persona es aburrido – contestó Skye con naturalidad.

- Pero cuando es la persona correcta no es aburrido – dijo Ginny con convicción – Es mas, cuando estás con la persona indicada o, dicho de otro modo, con la persona que amas, solo él es suficiente.

Esta vez la sorprendida era Skye.

- ¿Eso te pasa con tu Harry?

- Pues claro. ¿Cómo puedo conformarme con otro cuando solo lo quiero a él?

Skye la miró en silencio un momento y después, sin poder evitarlo, se volvió para mirar a Stan. ¿Tendría razón Ginny al afirmar que una sola persona (la adecuada) podía convertirse en la única importante? ¿O solo estaba intentando venderle a su hermano con todo el asunto de "comportarse como una buena chica"? "Podría tener razón" pensó, mientras veía como su novio hablaba animadamente con Pearl Knight mientras ella le sonreía coquetamente. 

"Tal vez si Stan fuera la única persona en el mundo que me importase de verdad... tal vez esa imagen me molestara, puede que me sintiera celosa... Puede que no pensase en Ron ni en compartir su cama o la de nadie más" Skye agitó la cabeza, confusa, tratando de librarse de todos esos pensamientos. "Es una tontería" se dijo "porque Draco me importaba de verdad y no me molestaba para nada acostarme con otros" 

"¡Ah! ¡Pero no estabas enamorada de Draco Malfoy!", la acusó su propia mente. Y Skye se vio obligada a reconocer que era cierto, aquello tal vez había estado muy cerca de ser amor, pero solo cerca. ¿Y ahora? ¿Podría enamorarse de alguien? ¿De Stan? ¿O tal vez de Ron?

Skye sabía que muchas cosas la separaban de los dos, pero había cosas en ellos que la atraían, cosas que el otro no tenía o no podía ofrecer. Se dijo que, juntos, ambos formaban al hombre perfecto para ella. Pero no eran uno, sino dos, y tarde o temprano tendría que elegir. Skye creía que ya había elegido, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, al menos no si hacía caso de lo que Ginny intentaba decirle. La persona correcta. ¿Sería alguno de los dos esa persona?

- La vida es un asco – masculló, masajeándose las sienes para alejar el dolor de cabeza que esta cuestión le estaba trayendo. Ginny, a su lado, no dijo nada, pero se permitió una pequeña sonrisita de triunfo en los labios. Al menos ahora Ron volvía a tener una oportunidad puesto que Skye ya no parecía muy segura de su decisión. Y ella se encargaría de que Stan no tuviera ocasión de acercarse a la chica hasta que Ron hubiera vuelto sano y salvo para recibir el caluroso saludo que sin duda Skye le brindaría, llorando de alegría por su vuelta tal y como había llorado de angustia por su marcha.

Meriel vigilaba la calle oculta por su hechizo de sombras mientras Snape se aseguraba de que el interior de la vivienda estuviera vacía. La puerta tenía varios encantamientos complicados de desactivar si no se era el dueño, pero nada imposible para el ex-mortífago, que tardó apenas un par de minutos en verse recompensado por el chasquido resentido característico de la magia forzada. 

- Vamos – le susurró a su compañera, que abandonó su posición de vigía para entrar tras él antes de que la punta de la capa negra de Snape hubiera desaparecido en el interior. Vovieron a asegurar la puerta una vez dentro y oscurecieron las ventanas para evitar ojos indiscretos.

- Bueno, ahí está la chimenea – dijo Meriel quitándose por fin la máscara blanca, hastiada de tener que llevar una cosa como aquella – pero esto parece abandonado desde hace mucho. No veo polvos _flu_ por ninguna parte.

Y así era. El polvo se aposentaba en los pocos muebles cubiertos de sábanas que aún conservaba la casa y telarañas espesas colgaban de los rincones.

- Yo llevo – dijo escuetamente el hombre, encendiendo el fuego con un hechizo. Las llamas se alzaron al instante como si hiciera horas que la hoguera estaba ardiendo. Snape sacó de entre sus ropas negras un saquito de terciopelo que contenía una generosa cantidad de polvo brillante.

- ¿Siempre llevas eso encima? – preguntó la mujer con curiosidad acercándose a él.

- Nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitarlo – replicó Snape. Esa precaución le había venido muy muy bien en varias ocasiones, pues ejercer de espía tenía sus riesgos y más de una vez había tenido que "salir por patas" para no descubrir su juego. Aunque seguramente Meriel consideraría una tontería ir cargado siempre con el dichoso saquito. Suerte que no había visto todo su "equipo básico de supervivencia" o empezaría a pensar que era un paranóico. No se equivocaría demasiado.

- Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts – pronunció el profesor, luego de echar un puñado de polvos _flu_ a las llamas, que se volvieron verdes.

La cabeza de Dumbledore apareció entre las llamas.

- ¡Severus! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Están atacando Hogsmeade! – exclamó en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Lo sé, estoy aquí y he descubierto algo – dijo seriamente. Seguidamente le explicó la ubicación de la casa en la que estaban reunidos los mortífagos y sus actividades subterráneas – Pienso que se trata de algún medio para entrar en Hogwarts y atacar desde dentro.

- Lo sabemos y ya ha acudido ayuda – le tanquilizó el director – Me temo que hay muchos de esos pasadizos que desconocíamos hasta el momento, pero por suerte podemos contar con unos cuantos... er... "especialistas" que nos pueden indicar los probables accesos al castillo.

- ¿Especialistas? – preguntó Snape desconcertado - ¿De qué tipo de "especialistas" estamos hablando?

- He solicitado que acudiesen en nuestra ayuda algunas de las personas que mejor conocen el colegio – contestó evasivamente el anciano, pero al ver la mirada penetrante de Snape tuvo que reconocer – Los gemelos Weasley.

Snape maldijo, insultó e hizo una pataleta durante un rato. Luego se tranquilizó, ordenó a Meriel que dejase de reírse de él y lo consideró fríamente.

- Lógicamente, si hay algún pasadizo oculto que Filch no conoce esos dos deben haberlo descubierto – "Y explotado", pensó amargamente.

- Bien, con lo de ese grupo de mortífagos no hagas nada, son demasiados para ti solo – dijo Dumbledore con intención, pues no había podido dejar de oír el sonido de la risa de su compañera.

- Er... bueno... me acompaña Meriel Mcallister – reconocio un poco a regañadientes. La mirada del director se iluminó y Snape se encogió por dentro. Lo que iba a sufrir por eso.

- Así que por eso no te presentaste a cenar, ¿eh, picarón?

A Snape le dieron ganas de echarle una maldición al rostro sonriente de Dumbledore. Para quitarse el sonrojo y la incomodidad de encima volvió su mente de nuevo hacia cuestiones prácticas.

- Dijiste que ya sabias que intentan entrar en Hogwarts, ¿cómo lo sabías? – preguntó intrigado. El rostro del director pasó de nuevo a la seriedad total con tintes de preocupación.

- Por Hermione Granger – dijo, sorprendiendo a Snape – Se encuentra en Hogsmeade, Severus, ella, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

Si Snape se sorprendió por la lista de alumnos no lo demostró. Tal vez porque se le habían congelado las entrañas de terror frío al saber que dos de sus Slys andaban por ahí fuera, con la que estaba cayendo.

- La señorita Granger nos mandó una lechuza avisando de las intenciones de los mortífagos. Y estoy preocupado, Severus. Hace mucho tiempo de debían haber vuelto. La señorita Weasley dice que habían indicado su intención de acceder al pasadizo de la casa de los gritos.

- ¿No han vuelto? ¿Ninguno de los cinco? – preguntó el profesor conteniendo el pánico. Tuvo intenciones de preguntar por Skye, pero si no lo hizo fue por dos buenas razones: Dumbledore no había mencionado su nombre en la lista y Meriel estaba a sus espaldas, escuchando la conversación con interés.

- Me gustaría que fueras a buscarlos – dijo el anciano, pareciendo verdaderamente más anciano que nunca. Snape asintió sin decir palabra. ¿A qué se creían que jugaban esos malditos críos? 

"Oh, Draco, tu padre me va a matar" pensó con pesadumbre. Después recordó a Malcom Zabini, el padre de Blaise y su pesadumbre se hizo aún mayor. ¡No debería haberlo hecho!

- Ya he mandado al alguien en su busca – continuó el director – Pero me temo que hará falta más ayuda, sobre todo si se han separado.

Snape volvió a asentir.

- ¿A quien has mandado? – preguntó, pero Dumbledore solo esbozó una mueca nerviosa mirando por encima del hombro de Snape, hacia Meriel.

- Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas.

A su pesar, Severus entendió.

Hermione Granger había decidido no gritar su indignación al viento más por precaución que por resignación, pues se podía apreciar a simple vista que estaba muy molesta con todos sus acompañantes, solo había que ver la manera en la que los fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba los labios de una manera que recordaba demasiado a McGonagall. Y es que Hermione no creía posible que fuera fruto de una casualidad el que ella estuviera precisamente en el centro del grupo, con Ron y Harry delante y Draco y Blaise cubriéndoles las espaldas. Era más que probable que tomaran esta actitud de protectores por su condición femenina, pero no estaba el momento para discursos feministas y actitudes ofendidas, al menos no cuando en cada habitación esperaban encontrarse con un grupo de mortífagos.

Habían entrado por la parte trasera de la casa y debían atravesar todo el cuerpo principal para llegar hasta la entrada del túnel. Todos estaban tensos por lo que podrían encontrarse y rayando en la histeria porque dicha tensión duraba ya tres habitaciones. 

Draco había enviado a Vernon como explorador, y el familiar se comunicaba telepáticamente con él para anunciarle que todo estaba despejado. Lejos de relajarles, estas noticias no hacían más que ponerles de los nervios, porque ¿se podía saber qué demonios estaban haciendo esos tipejos para no estar vigilando las entradas de la casa? Draco no comentó nada al respecto, pero se le oyó chascar la lengua con desaprovación, seguramente pensando que quien estaba al mando de ese grupo en concreto era un incompetente. Lejos de pensar de manera parecida, Hermione creía que estarían todos reunidos a la entrada del túnel. O, pensó desesperada, tal vez ya habían entrado por él y se encaminaban derechitos a Hogwarts.

Trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras pisaban el suelo de madera, cubierto de polvo y en ocasiones de astillas provenientes de los muebles destrozados por Lupin en sus viejos tiempos. Tal vez por esto, y por ir tan en silencio que no parecían respirar, oyeron las pisadas incluso antes de que Draco indicara que se escondiesen por aviso de Vernon. No había muchos lugares donde se pudieran meter, y el mejor sitio sin duda lo encontró el rubio cuando tiró de Hermione para meterla en un armario empotrado, entró él mismo y agarró al primero que encontró, que resultó ser Ron. 

Como el espacio no era lo que se dice muy ancho no cabían cinco adolescentes, a duras penas cabían tres con el desarroyo que había tenido el pelirrojo, que le había hecho ensanchar de espaldas y crecer aún más. Potter, pensó Draco amargado, les habría dejado más espacio, pues era pequeño y escuálido y de haberle cogido a él ahora no estarían aplastados contra las paredes. 

Blaise y Harry se miraron un momento con pánico al darse cuenta de que estaban solos y al descubierto. Harry, sin pensarlo mucho, apuntó al Sly con su varita y pronunció el hechizo de levitación para sorpresa del otro, que ascendió en el aire con rapidez y se agarró a una viga del techo no bien la tuvo a su alcance. Estaba maniobrando para apuntar con su varita y hacer lo mismo con Harry cuando éste salió corriendo y se escondió en el hueco que dejaba una puerta con la pared. Con lo poquita cosa que era para su edad, quedaba perfectamente disimulado, y Blaise se quedó allí colgado del techo, a cuatro metros de altura, como si fuera un jamón (N/A ¡qué bueno está!, por supuesto, me refiero tanto a Blaise como al jamón ^.^) rogando porque a los mortífagos no les diese por mirar hacia arriba cuando entrasen en la habitación.

Draco y los demás, en el armario cerrado, no tenían noticia alguna de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Ron quiso abrir la puerta un poco para echar un vistazo pero Hermione no se lo permitió, echándose hacia delante para sujetar el pomo de la puerta antes que el pelirrojo. Este movimiento hizo que rozase inadvertidamente a Draco que estaba situado entre los dos, apretadamente, y que sintió deslizarse la cadera de Hermione contra él. El chico reprimió un gemido, tanto por temor a ser descubiertos como por vergüenza a que el Weasley lo oyera. Hermione se volvió a echar hacia atrás para volver a apoyarse contra la pared y volvió a rozar a Draco sin querer. Esta vez si que se dio cuenta del contacto, sobre todo porque el Sly le pasó un brazo por la cintura para pegarla de nuevo a él. Hermione se ruborizó intensamente en la oscuridad del armario, notando la prominencia en las zonas medias-bajas de su novio. Se le ocurrió que podría aprovecharse con bastante facilidad de la situación y estaba por ponerse a ello cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraban. Casi volvió a olvidarla cuando sintió unos labios cálidos en su cuello y la respiración repentinamente dificultosa de Draco rozarle la piel. La chica pensó que si no salían pronto de ese armario su novio perdería el control de una manera que no podían permitirse en esos momentos. 

Pensó en deslizar una mano en el interior de los pantalones del rubio y terminar con el problema, pero la presencia de Ron junto a ellos, en el estrecho recinto, la cohibía demasiado. Además de que si a algún mortífago le daba por abrir el maldito armario ninguno de los dos estaría en condiciones de reaccionar con rapidez.

- Draco – medio suspiró en el oído de su amante. Este se apretó más contra ella, logrando que una de las piernas de Hermione quedase entre las suyas, donde la chica rozaba con el muslo su prominente erección – Draco – intentó llamarle a la razón, alejando con sus manos la boca del chico de su clavícula - ¿puedes preguntarle a Vernon que está pasando ahí fuera? – preguntó en voz tan baja como pudo. 

Ron se movió, tal vez para poder escuchar mejor lo que oían, pero eso hizo que Draco se apretase más contra su chica y tuviese que reprimir un gemido ahogado por el roce inesperado en cierta parte de su anatomía. 

- Sí, puedo hacerlo – dijo con voz extraña. Hermione no supo si se refería a hablar con su familiar o a controlarse.

"Vernon" llamó telepaticamente.

"¡Amo!" el dragoncito soltó un gritito mental de alegría. A Draco le daba la impresión de que su familiar era una mezcla entre un exhuberante niño de cinco años y un rígido soldado de cuarenta. Parecía que había estado siendo sometido a un rígido entrenamiento para complacer a su dueño pero que éste había quedado a mitad, según las extrañas explosiones de ánimo exaltado que tenía el dragoncillo. 

"Estamos en un armario, ¿puedes ver dónde están los otros que nos acompañaban?" solicitó el chico, apoyando un brazo en la pared, por encima del hombro de Hermione, para tratar de sostenerse y no abalanzarse hacia ella. 

"Uno de ellos está colgado del techo" dijo el dragón jocosamente "y el otro está en la puerta"

Ni que decir tiene que esta respuesta desconcertó al rubio.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó confundido, pero cuando Vernon volvió a repetir lo mismo, casi estallando en risitas draconianas no se aclaró su confusión. "Mmmm, ¿puedes mandarme una imagen mental de la habitación en la que estás" preguntó Draco, sospechando que Vernon no habría entendido ni una palabra de que lo quería. Pero el bichito no debía considerarlo una petición tan rara porque en lugar de responder Draco pudo ver perfectamente nítida una imagen algo ambarina de la habitación en la que se había encontrado minutos antes, sin duda mucho más iluminada de lo que la vería con sus ojos humanos. Era algo así como examinar un recuerdo dentro de su mente, solo que desde un ángulo imposible. Seguramente Vernon estaba posado encima de algún mueble y podía ver perfectamente la puerta del armario donde se encontraban.

Vernon volvió sus ojos hacia algo que, ciertamente, colgaba del techo y Draco tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que era a Blaise a quien estaba mirando. El chico estaba intentando sujetarse también con las piernas a la viga de la que estaba colgando, seguramente para poder manejar libremente la varita sin miedo a caer al vacío.

"¿Y el otro?" preguntó Draco, perplejo porque su amigo se encontrase en esa situación. Ni que decir tiene que estubo tentado de tirar al Weasley del armario y hacer entrar a Blaise. Seguro que los tres se lo pasaban mejor allí dentro.

Vernon volvió a mover los ojos y los posó sobre la puerta de salida del cuarto. Draco esperó ver a Harry por allí, pero no encontró rastro.

"Está ahí detrás" informó Vernon captando la confusión de su dueño. Y seguidamente el dragoncito volvió a mirar a Blaise. Esta vez Draco pudo captar algo así como una carcajada reprimida de parte de su familiar. No había duda de que a Vernon le resultaba muy gracioso ver a Blaise en esa situación. Los ojos del dragón (N/A ¡uno de mis libros preferidos!) se volvieron de nuevo hacia la puerta con tanta brusquedad que Draco se mareó un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta del porqué del abrupto cambio de enfoque de Vernon. Una sombra se paseaba ante la puerta abierta. Sin duda, uno de los mortífagos a los que antes habían escuchado, pero en lugar de entrar en la habitación parecía estar paseandose por la contigua, como si montase guardia en ese punto.

"¿Puedes ir hacia allí sin que te vean?" preguntó Draco. Vernon dudó un poco antes de dar su consentimiento, y luego se tiró del mueble hacia el suelo. Por una milésima de segundo el Sly sintió el pánico de caer al vacío, pero Vernon remontó el vuelo elevándose en el aire todo lo que el techo le permitía. Draco podía captar las alas de su familiar en los extremos de la visión ambarina y le dio un poco de vértigo al ver que el suelo quedaba a unos cuatro metros por debajo de él. 

Vernon se asomó con precaución por el quicio de la puerta, advirtiendo que había dos hombres dentro del oscuro cuarto y que uno de ellos era el que estaba paseandose arriba y abajo por el mismo. El otro se ocupaba en mirar por un resquicio entre dos tablas de una de las ventanas cegadas. Vernon esperó a que el paseante le estuviera dando la espalda para deslizarse al interior de la habitación y posarse con cuidado en la desvencijada lámpara de araña del techo. El cuarto solo estaba iluminado por dos tímidas velas prendidas lejos de cualquier ventana. 

- ¿Dónde coño está? – siseaba de vez en cuando el paseante, con la varita en la mano y la túnica impecable. Sin duda, aún no había participado en la acción del exterior. Tal vez por eso se encontraba agitado.

- Tal vez lo hirieron – contestó el otro hombre sin inmutarse. Draco reconoció la voz, era Harkin Knight, el padre de Blanche y sus hermanas, así que el otro debería ser Oswald Nott pues siempre andaban juntos por todas partes. Se rumoreaba que eran pareja, pero Draco no creía que el rígido Nott se prestase a esos juegos y sospechaba que Knight había tenido más de un encuentro con su madre, Narcisa.

- Tal vez debamos empezar de una buena vez – masculló Oswald deteniendo su paseo, jugaba con su varita incómodo y nervioso, tal vez demasiado cargado de adrenalina para hacer otra cosa que andar arriba y abajo por toda la habitación.

- No sin órdenes – dijo secamente Harkin. Parecía que ya lo habían discutido antes – No podemos adelantarnos a los planes o los echaremos a perder. 

Draco sospechó por lo que pudo entender que tal vez el hombre que les servía de enlace con los demás grupos de mortífagos sufría un grave retraso. Tal vez esperaban órdenes para avanzar por el pasadizo a Hogwarts y si era como Potter había dicho y pretendían utilizar todas las entradas al mismo tiempo, un adelanto por su parte sería un desastre para el plan general de coger desprevenido a todo el mundo.

- Ya están echados a perder – gruñó Oswald sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono de voz de su compañero – La cena habrá empezado hace una media hora. Para cuando lleguemos allí los estudiantes ya se habrán marchado a sus casas.

Harkin se limitó a girarse y lanzarle una mirada helada, pero a Draco esa información le valió de mucho. Así que pensaban irrumpir en el Gran Comedor, con todos los alumnos reunidos (excepto los Slytherins, seguro), y hacer la masacre del siglo. 

Los Slys seguramente habrían recibido órdenes de no dejar que nadie saliese del Gran Comedor o de vigilar las entradas para que los mortífagos no encontrasen sorpresas inesperadas, o interrumpir las comunicaciones por red _flu_ con magia negra, o inutilizar a las lechuzas para no poder enviar mensajes... O incluso... Incluso poner algo de veneno en la comida de los estudiantes y profesores. O puede que todo a la vez. Crow era muy competente con la magia negra, Stan era un entusiasta entregado, las Knight estaban lo suficientemente entrenadas y Pansy seguía las órdenes de su progenitor ciegamente. 

Pero podría haber sido peor. Podían haberse quedado más Slys en el castillo por navidades. Si no lo habían hecho sería solo porque este ataque no se había comunicado con la suficiente antelación. Interesante. Y frustrante. ¿Habría conseguido la lechuza de Hermione alertar a Dumbledore de que habría un ataque sobre Hogwarts? 

Draco sabía como pensaba ese hombre. Seguramente, al enterarse del ataque a Hogsmeade habría abierto la enfermería, replegado a los estudiantes y enviado a los profesores a ayudar en lo que pudieran... Y como no era el único que sabía lo que se podía esperar del director solo podía suponer que todas esas medidas habían sido tenidas en cuenta y redundarían en beneficio de los mortífagos. 

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – maldijo en un susurro en la oscuridad del armario. Hermione, que no sabía nada de todo lo que había estado pensando y había estado aguardando en silencio se temió que se debiera a su calentón de nuevo y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Tímidamente, pues no deseaba ser descubierta por Ron, tanteó entra las ropas de su chico para deslizar la mano por dentro de sus pantalones. Tan preocupado estaba Draco con el estado de las cosas que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente del "estado de otras cosas". Casi jadeó al roce de los dedos de la chica y presionó contra su mano involuntariamente en busca de más contacto. De detuvo azorado.

- ¡Hum! Necesito pensar, Herm. Luego, ¿vale? – dijo con voz ahogada. Ron, que lo escuchó, se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo Hermione para que la voz del Sly sonase así y al imaginarse una respuesta nada inocente enrojeció completamente y tuvo súbitos deseos de salir del armario (N/A que Ron quiera salir del armario no quiere decir que sea gay ^.^) no fuera a ser que alguna mano u otras partes del cuerpo se escapasen por ahí y él recibiera algo que no deseaba.

Hermione se avergonzó completamente de su acción y recuperó su mano con prisa, escuchando a Draco exhalar un suspiro de alivio. 

¿O era de frustración?

Blaise Zabini, cansado ya de estar colgando del techo sin otro objetivo que el de adornar, al parecer, la mustia habitación, aseguró la posición de sus pies sobre la viga de madera que rodeaba incómodamente con sus piernas y miró hacia el rincón donde estaba Potter. Estaban tan quieto que se preguntó si se habría dormido. Oía voces en la otra habitación, y también el ruido de pasos, pero nadie había asomado la nariz por allí, a excepción del dragoncito de Malfoy que le había mirado muy divertido por unos segundos. Su atención se desvió hacia la puerta del armario en el que se ocultaban Draco y los demás. Se sorprendió tanto de verla abrirse que estuvo a punto de caerse de la viga. Una cabeza pelirroja apareció por el hueco de la puerta, observó el panorama y salió rápidamente, cruzando la habitación y pegándose a la pared en el preciso instante en que el hombre paseante pasaba frente a la otra puerta, proyectando su sombra sobre el sucio suelo de madera. Seguidamente la operación se repitió para Draco, quien se quedó en ese mismo lado en lugar de cruzar el cuarto y cuando la sombra del hombre volvió a desaparecer Hermione se unió a su novio casi caminando de puntillas. 

Draco alzó la cabeza hacia Blaise y pareció reirse un poco. Por su salud, el moreno esperó que no lo hubiera hecho. Se sintió levitar de nuevo y (con mucha reticencia) se soltó de nuevo de la viga y descendió hasta el suelo suavemente. Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero temió que eso delatara su presencia y por ello lo reprimió. 

- Vamos a atacarles – susurró Draco en su oído, lo más bajo que pudo. Blaise asintió pegándose a la pared para fundirse con las sombras. Señaló con la cabeza la posición de Potter, pero Draco negó. Lógico, su posición ahora mismo era la más incómoda, pues si salía de detrás de la puerta cualquiera de los mortífagos podía darse cuenta de que ésta se movía. 

Se acercaron de puntillas hasta el marco y Draco les hizo unos cuantos gestos. Puede que Granger y Weasley no entendiesen nada, pero Blaise estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comunicación, muy común entre policías muggles, aurores del ministerio y mortífagos de Voldemort. Evidentemente, ellos lo conocían de la última opción. Entendió lo que Draco quería y lanzó un hechizo de silencio en cuanto su amigo se lo indicó. La habitación quedó insonorizada sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta.

A un gesto de Draco se asomaron por el marco y apuntaron con sus varitas, advirtiendo que ambos hombres se encontraban de espaldas a ellos. Tal vez los Gryffindors tuvieran algún tipo de escrúpulo a la hora de atacar a alguien con la espalda, pero por suerte había también dos Slys para los que la ventaja lo era todo, y pronunciaron en voz queda sus hechizos para dejar inconscientes a los mortífagos.

Oswald, demasiado enfurruñado para notar nada, cayó enseguida desmayado cuan largo era, pero Harkin, que vio un destello rojo reflejado en las porciones de cristal de la ventana, saltó a un lado con una agilidad que sorprendió a los adolescentes y les atacó directamente. El hechizo dio a Ron y le hizo estrellarse, ya inconsciente, contra la pared. Evidentemente la intencion de Harkin no había sido matar a los intrusos o del pelirrojo solo hubiera quedado una manchita sanguinolenta en el piso. 

Al reconocer a Draco se paralizó un instante, pero reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez para conjurar un escudo que le protegiese de los hechizos menores de los adolescentes mientras se deshacía de ellos uno a uno. Hermione fue la siguiente en caer, aquejada de un leve _Cruciatus_ que Harkin no se molestó en prolongar. Sabía que la chica aún era demasiado débil y no le bastó más que un segundo de tortura para dejarla fuera de combate. Draco y Blaise fueron otra historia. Draco conjuró un fuerte escudo sobre ambos mientras Blaise seguía atacando a base de sus hechizos más fuertes, que le estaban vaciando de energía. 

Draco se unió a su ataque y avanzaron por la habitación alternando sus hechizos y renovando el escudo mientras Harkin se esforzaba en mantenerlos a raya. Sin embargo no tomó algo en cuenta. Harry Potter, al mirar por la rendija de la puerta y observar el panorama (no podía oir el combate debido a que habían insonorizado el cuarto) salió de su refugio y se unió a los Slys, logrando, al aunar esfuerzos, romper el escudo del mortífago al tiempo que lo rodeaban cada uno por un lado. Harkin, al no poder encararlos a los tres, se dedicó al mas fuerte, que supuso que era Malfoy, y descargó un C_ruciatus_ en él con la intención de chantajear a los otros para que soltasen sus varitas. Pero su plan no salió como esperaba. 

Si bien Draco cayó de rodillas gritando de dolor y Harry y Blaise soltaron sus varitas de inmediato para que dejase de torturar a su amigo, en cuanto Harkin se agachó para recuperarlas sin querer liberar su hechizo Vernon, que había pasado inadvertido al estar en lo alto de la lámpara, se lanzó hacia sus ojos para arañarle con sus garras siguiendo más ordenes propias que de Draco.

Aprovechándose Blaise le lanzó una patada a la boca que le hizo caer sentado al suelo. Harry también se lanzó sobre él pegándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas (que no eran muchas) mientras Blaise se lanzaba a recuperar sus varitas. Draco, desde la otra punta de la habitación, se incorporó lo suficiente para lanzarle un _Desmaius_ a su agresor. 

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Blaise corriendo hacia él con su varita en la mano. Vernon se posó en el suelo a su lado mirándole con ojitos de pena. Draco asintió distraídamente, viendo como Potter le pasaba de largo para ir a ver a sus amigos. 

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – le preguntó al moreno con algo de ansiedad.

- Desmayada – informó Harry, volviéndose después hacia Ron para comprobar su estado – Parece que están bien – suspiró, utilizando su varita para despertarlos. Hermione abrió los ojos aturdida y se encogió ligeramente de dolor. 

- ¿Pudisteis con él? – preguntó mientras se ponía en pie, mirando hacia el mortífago desmayado. No necesitó contestación - ¿Y Draco? – preguntó de repente inquieta, viendo solo a Blaise arrodillado en el suelo. Una mano pálida se asomó por encima del hombro del Slytherin. Hermione voló hacia allí, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a su novio - ¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No te preocupes, Blaise se ocupa – dijo. Y era cierto, Zabini estaba utilizando hechizos sanadores para tratar de reparar el daño que hubiera causado la _Cruciatus_, aunque no era mucho lo que él podía hacer con sus rudimentarios conocimientos de medimagia. Pasados unos minutos pudo ponerse en pie con cierta dignidad. Blaise se había ofrecido también a revisar a Hermione, pero esta había rechazado su ayuda.

- Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Es solo como si me hubiera excedido el dia anterior haciendo abdominales – alegó cuando Draco la miró severamente.

Harry miró a su alrededor después de revisar que Ron no tuviese nada más grave que un chichón el la cabeza.

- Bien, eso de ahí es el vestíbulo – informó señalando la habitación de al lado – y pasándolo encontraremos la habitación del pasadizo. Mmmm, Malfoy, ¿podrías enviar a Vernon a investigar?

En lugar de contestar, Draco le hizo la petición a su familiar, que si bien entendía todo lo que le decían los humanos era lo suficientemente mimoso para esperar a que fuese el mismo Draco el que le solicitase y así poder contestar pomposamente que con gusto cumpliría sus órdenes.

- Bueno – dijo Draco, mirando la esfera de su reloj -, al menos a estas horas la cena en el Gran Comedor habrá terminado y con un poco de suerte ya estarán todos en sus cuartos. Menos mal que se retrasó el ataque – suspiró.

- Sí, sufrimos algunos contratiempos con la hora prevista – dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas. A todos se les puso la piel de gallina, pero en especial a Draco, que había reconocido esa voz desde la primera sílaba.

-----------------------------

Bueno, como espero que vuestros instintos homicidas por ocurrírseme dañas a Draco aún no se hayan desatado, aprovecharé para decir... ejem... ejem, ejem.... TENGO MAS DE 600 REVIEWS!!!!!!

GRACIAS MIL A TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!

SOIS LOS MEJORES!!!!!!! BUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FELIZ AÑO 2004.


	38. Cap 37

Holaaaaa!!!!!

Sé que dije que no lo volvería a hacer, pero no tengo más remedio que desdecirme, me toca contestar a los revs del capítulo 34, 35 y 36 y son más de los que me esperaba (muchas gracias a todo el mundo por enviarme sus comentarios!!!!) así que volveré a contestar así en general y espero poder contestaros uno a uno para el próximo capítulo. Allá vamos:

Primero de todo, quiero volver a aseguraros que por mucho que tarde, por mucho que parezca que lo dejaré a mitad, nunca pero nunca nunca dejaré esta historia ni ninguna otra a medias (ni siquiera Fred) Siempre intento terminar todo lo que empiezo (aunque cuando se trata de mi plato de verduras desisto a la primera ^.^) y no me gusta dejar las historias a medias a pesar de lo malo que pueda ser el final. 

Pasando por alto el peloteo habitual del que hacéis gala respecto a esta historia (y que os agradezco mucho, de verdad) me sorprende mucho ver la acogida que ha tenido Vernon a pesar de que su nombre os parece taco de extraño. Me alegro de que os haya gustado, a pesar de ser una extravagancia de última hora, aunque me temo que en este capítulo tiene un protagonismo casi nulo.

Aprovecho para repetir de nuevo que DRACO ES MIO Y TAMBIEN BLAISE (aunque éste durante 15 minutos al día se da una vuelta por el pisito de Asgard), dejad de adjudicároslos jolines!

Bueno, para empezar GaBrIeLa2 tiene tantas preguntas que creo que lo mejor es que le envíe un mail para costestarselas todas, porque sino ya tardaría una eternidad (y comentarios superfluos que al resto de vosotros no os pueden interesar, porque ¿quién desearía conocer el punto de vista que tengo sobre la ropa que mejor le queda a una chica con mucha delantera?) 

A ver, viktor jos krum, puedes enseñarle este fic a quien quieras, por supuesto, solo te pido una cosa, no me lo digas!!! Me sigue dando un montón de vergüenza aunque creo que no se explicar muy bien por qué. Mejor ni lo intento. Something Stupid creo que la cantaba Sinatra, pero no me hagas mucho caso porque estoy de régimen severo y las neuronas se ven afectadas. Lo digo en serio, el otro día me enontré en mitad de la cocina preguntándome para que leches había ido allí. Me di cuenta al volver a mi cuarto; aún llevaba la taza vacía que iba a fregar en la mano ¬¬. Pero con un poco de suerte esta situación no durará mucho y volveré a tener en forma todas mis facultades mentales (como si se fuera a notar la diferencia en algún momento ^.^) Uy, que misterio, ahora sí me entró la curiosidad, un fic polémico!!! En cuanto tenga un ratillo me tengo que pasar, aunque estoy un poco liada porque hace tantísimo tiempo que no tengo ordenador propiamente dicho que tengo un montón de cosas por hacer y de fics por leer.

Shashira se ha convertido en una hereje para mí. Explicación, ha dicho que elegir a Snape por encima de Sirius es descender en la escala de valores T_T, pobrechito mi Sevie!!!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solo por eso tardaré más en actualizar Fred, muajajajaja. En realidad es koña, en cuanto pueda lo actualizo.

Una cosa que me intriga es, ¿por qué parecéis creer que un polvo con Ronnie resolverá la crisis de identidad de Skye? Eso no se resolverá hasta que la pobre chica sepa quien es su papá. Una persona tiene que saber de sus orígenes para conocerse un poco más a sí misma, al menos en este caso que la condición de su padre la ha marcado de por vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Por suerte queda menos para eso. 

La_Peye_Malfoy me hace una pregunta muy interesante que ya se hizo GaBrIeLa2 en su rev y que sin duda también los demás os haréis, me pregunta si Draco mató a los mortis o solo les borró la memoria. En cierta manera ya se ha contestado esta pregunta, aunque de una manera tan indirecta que seguramente no os habéis dado cuenta, y no os culpo porque no estaba hecho para que lo vierais a la primera, ejejeje. El caso es que eso ahora mismo no se puede contestar, se irá viendo puede que en el próximo capítulo ya se sepa la respuesta. Lo de la sombra que le observa también se sabrá al mismo tiempo. 

BB, si te leo, lo leo todo, soy como el Gran Hermano de la Pagina de los Revs. Sé que me has dejado revs con anterioridad, así que me extraña mucho que me digas que nunca te he contestado, si ha sido así lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y el peloteo ^.^.

Petit Charat, jejej, me ha encantado tu rev, pero lo de las tomas falsas no sé como tomármelo, es decir, ¿sería una especie de escenas en las que Draco se equivoca de diálogo, Snape se resbala en un charco de sangre y patina 300 metros y el morti en vez de mandar un cruciatus manda un hechizo de cosquillas? Si es así sería muy surrealista incluso para mí ^.^.

circez9 me recuerda que el castigo de Justin era muy poco castigo. Bueno, tú lee este capítulo y ya me contarás si cambias de opinión, ok?

Sus me pregunta cuando llegara Krum. Bueno, él no aparecerá, pero sí que por su causa habrá un ataquito de celos con enfurruñamiento y reconciliación. 

autista, Vernon no es una lagartija ¬¬. Y en cuanto a Skye... digamos que la chica ha pensado que la mejor opción era Stan, pero ahora con la ayuda de cierta pelirroja ha regresado al embrollo mental cuando la pobre ya creía que había salido. Lo de que se la rifen... bueno, lo que tengo pensado es algo parecido a eso, jejeje. Hombre, lo del país puede ser Andorra o bien Raticulín (no me hagas caso, el hambre habla por mí).

luna-wood me pregunta si Snape y Meriel están enamorados. Bueno, eso queda a juicio de cada uno aunque yo diría que sí, jejeje.

Aicha, no me gusta el furbol, pero solo por llevar la contraria, EL VALENCIA ES EL MEJOR!!!! JAJAJAJA (y lo demás son fantasías)

Poly Morgana R, pero niña, como quieres que meta romance en un ataque a un pueblo???? Ya quedó bastante extraño el que pusiera el asunto del armario!!!! Pero haré lo que pueda en capítulos venideros.

Shashira dice que aún no comprende cómo puedo querer hacer lo del trío. En primer lugar porque me parece un reto, nunca he escrito un trío y me apetece de verdad hacerlo y no creo que vaya a quedar tan fuera de lugar de la manera en que pienso hacerlo porque no es sexo por sexo, es más bien una demostración de amor, pero supongo que esto no se entenderá hasta que no se vea en su propio contexto así que lo mejor será esperar hasta esa escena. Puede que no consiga explicar lo que deseo o que no quede muy claro en la escena, puede que falle estrepitosamente y no quede más que una escena pornográfica de mal gusto, pero al menos quiero intentarlo, porque aunque en un principio hice la propuesta para que nadie me pidiera más Draco/Blaise el entusiasmo recibido me ha hecho pensar seriamente en la posibilidad y que me entren ganas de ponerme a escribirlo en cuanto sea posible. Desgraciadamente el momento se retrasa porque soy incapaz de contar las cosas de manera resumida ¬¬

Oh, respecto al Sr. Parker estoy contemplando la posibilidad de que se de una vueltecita por la segunda parte, le preguntaré si quiere salir, seguro que acepta encantado a cambio de algo ^.^.

Gracias por intentar animarme. Sí que pasé una temporada bastante malilla, pero afortunadamente ya pasó.

Talia Moon me hace algunas preguntillas, Sí, soy de España, Valencia más concretamente, tengo 23 añitos (que vieja que me siento!!!) cumplidos el 10 de Noviembre (soy escorpio, pero no somos tan malos!!!) No suelo comprar revistas (bueno, la Traveller de vez en cuando que es de viajes, ya ves una soñando con salir de Valencia algún día, pero como que lo más lejos que he ido es a Andorra...¬¬) sobre todo porque luego las olvido y no las leo ^.^.

xiomara m, aún se tiene que saber más sobre la maldición de mala suerte que le echaron a Ernie, el pobre lo va a pasar un poco mal (a ver si aprende a no meterse con Slys, jejeje)

o.O DaRkHeRm O.o me dice que sabe uqe no aguanto los revs largos y no es la primera que me lo dice, de donde habéis sacado esa idea??? ME ENCANTAN los revs kilométricos, en realidad me encantan los revs en todas sus variantes, lo que pasa es que a veces me da un poco de vagueza contestar un montón porque me aptc publicar pronto pero yo se que los mandáis con vuestras mejores intenciones. Tanquila, que mi ego no se empieza a creer importante ni nada de eso, jejeje. Bueno, esa era la intención de los Slys, ciertamente, pero se les han torcido los planes y ya no pueden actuar con tanta libertad como esperaban.

skgirlfan compara a Snape con James Bond, jajaja, pues no fue intencionado porque yo ODIO a Bond, yo soy más de chaqueta de cuero y látigo... uy, eso quedó un poco sadomaso, pero lo que quería decir es que soy más partidaria de Indiana Jones.

FaItH-Iris-SuKnI me recuerda que existen los ciber y que podría actualizar allí y todo eso. El caso es que me jode mucho tener que pager por ir a un lugar público y ponerme a escribir mis cosillas allí, sobre todo porque no tengo intimidad y también porque pagar por conectarme cuando estoy pagando la conexión 24 horas en mi casa me jode mil y para eso prefiero esperar y hacerlo tranquilamente en la intimidad de mi hogar ^.^.

Aicha, me gusta mucho el título que me has propuesto, es como muy ambiguo porque la historia puede ir de lo que quieras sin que el lector lo sepa de antemano (no como los títulos tipo Harry Potter y el Bote de Mermelada de Albaricoque, porque entonces ya sabes que por alguna parte tiene que salir el dichoso bote de mermelada, que además ya sabes hasta el sabor y te pasas el libro esperando el momento) pero me temo que no lo voy a utilizar aunque tú si que podrías usarlo para escribir tus propias historias ^.^

Bueno, chicos, lo voy a dejar aquí porque va a venir una coleguilla mía a darme un rato la brasilla (y a robarme ciertas fotos vergonzosas de nochevieja que la pobre ilusa no sabe que he escaneado, jajaja) y prefiero publicarlo ahora para quelo podáis leer cuanto antes. 

Ah, antes de nada, NO HABEIS ACERTADO NINGUNO, no me lo puedo creer, y yo que creía que después de 36 capítulos ya me conocíais!!!!!

Y también hay que ver lo que hace suprimir un par de frases al final de un capítulo, juajajaja.

Besitos mil a todos.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 37

- Sí, sufrimos algunos contratiempos con la hora prevista – dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas. A todos se les puso la piel de gallina, pero en especial a Draco, que había reconocido esa voz desde la primera sílaba.

Los Gryffindor se dieron la vuelta alarmados, con las varitas en alto, mirando con temor a la persona plantada frente a ellos. A pesar de estar vestida con ropas de mortífago y portar una máscara blanca, aún no los había atacado y mantenía su propia varita apuntada hacia el suelo. Para los demás podía parecer que su figura estaba relajada, pero para Draco (que se dio la vuelta casi de mala gana, como esperando un sermón) fue tan evidente la furia contenida en ese cuerpo que estuvo tentado de dar un paso atrás.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Los fríos ojos azules que se percibían tras las rendijas de la máscara se movieron un instante por todos sus rostros, tomando nota mental de sus identidades (demorándose de más en el rostro de Harry Potter) y después pasaron por Oswald Nott, que seguía boca abajo en el suelo, y por Harkin Knight, que sangraba debilmente por la boca y varios cortes en el rostro producidos por Vernon y sus garritas afiladas. Los ojos azules se estrecharon un segundo y volvieron de nuevo a Draco.

- Hola, mamá – fue todo lo que éste pudo decir. Los Gryffindor se volvieron a mirarle con sorpresa, titubeando al dejar de apuntar con sus varitas. Los ojos de Draco se cruzaron fugazmente con los de Hermione, disimuladamente, y la chica no pudo evitar pensar "¡Mi suegra!" volviendo a mirar a la mortífaga frente a ella.

- Y dime, querido hijo, ¿tienes alguna explicación para todo ésto? – preguntó Narcisa Malfoy sin moverse un milímetro. 

La suavidad de su voz no engañó al Slytherin que sabía perfectamente lo furiosa que estaba su progenitora. Se encogió de hombros no sabiendo cómo empezar a contarle. Y había mucho que contar. Demasiado. Sobre todo porque ella ya se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo cuarto con Harry Potter y este parecía completamente ileso mientras había dos mortifagos inconscientes a sus pies. 

- Es muy largo de contar– dijo él, pues ella no se conformaría con quedarse sin, al menos, una contestación a su pregunta.

- Ya veo – dijo Narcisa, volviendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia Potter. Seguidamente se bajó la capucha sobre los hombros y con un solo movimiento se sacó la máscara blanca, dejando ver rubio y brillante pelo recogido pulcramente en un moño bajo y sus rasgos, afilados, endurecidos por su expresión severa. Tal vez se debiera a la fluidez de sus movimientos (que también poseía Lucius en cierta manera y que Draco había heredado o aprendido de ambos) o a un porte natural, pero lo cierto era que incluso vestida con esas ambiguas ropas negras y peinada de manera tan sencilla resultaba una mujer elegante. 

Ahora que Hermione tenía la oportunidad de estudiarla de cerca se daba cuenta de que Draco tenía algunos de sus rasgos, cosa que la sorprendió, pues siempre creyó que su novio era una copia exacta de Lucius. 

La mirada de Narcisa pasó de nuevo sobre los Gryffindor, como preguntándose si serían dignos de escuchar, y después miró a Blaise. Su expresión cambió imperceptiblemente al mirarle esta vez, como si hubiera sufrido una ligera sacudida por recordar algo repentinamente, pero volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Draco como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. De echo, si Hermione no hubiera estado mirándola con tanta atención no se habría dado cuenta. Draco también pareció percibirlo y miró de reojo a Blaise preocupado.

- ¿No recibisteis noticias? – preguntó Narcisa, de nuevo con esa voz que era tan fria que Hermione se preguntó como podría su novio soportarlo. No especificó demasiado a qué se refería, pero tampoco habría necesidad de que lo hiciera. Todos eran conscientes de que los Slytherins habían aleccionado a sus hijos sobre como actuar en esta situación.

- No estábamos allí, en todo caso – dijo Draco con despreocupación. Una despreocupación que estaba lejos de sentir. Narcisa miró esta vez a Hermione, tal vez consciente de la mirada fija de la muchacha y la escrutó en silencio por un segundo, repasando desde su atuendo a su actitud de una sola pasada. 

- Pero no tenéis permiso para visitar Hogsmeade – dijo la mujer con un poco de acritud al regresar de sus pensamientos, lejos de preguntar, afirmando lo que decía. Frunció el ceño un momento, después miró el vestíbulo y pareció comprender – Ya veo – dijo de nuevo, mirando a su hijo con severidad. Daba la impresión de que cada vez estaba más enfadada. Miró de nuevo a Potter.

- ¿Y este? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Sus ojos no habían podido dejar de registrar que el Weasley y Potter sujetaban la varita con tensión, como era lo propio al estar frente a una mortífaga, mientras que esa chiquilla que la estudiaba tan atentamente lo hacía relajadamente. Esa cría la intrigaba, ¿por qué estaba tan segura de que no iba a atacarles? No era Slytherin, estaba casi segura, ¿por qué se fiaba entonces de que Draco no se haría a un lado para dejarla hacer su trabajo? 

Porque una cosa era clara, si todavía no había acabado con aquellos tres desconocidos era por la presencia de su hijo y de Zabini. Esperaba que su heredero tuviese una explicación convincente para estar acompañado de Potter y ese Weasley, algo así como que por accidente habían acabado en el mismo lugar. No esperó, por supuesto, la respuesta de su retoño.

- Viene conmigo – declaró Draco con naturalidad, recibiendo una mirada horrorizada tanto de parte de su madre como de todos los demás – En Hogwarts ya saben que estamos aquí – continuó el chico con tranquilidad -. Seguro que enviaron a alguien a buscarnos al ver que el-chico-de-oro-Gryffindor no aparecía.

- Algo que no harían si solo se hubieran perdido Slytherins – dijo Narcisa cruzándose de brazos, mitad burlona, mitad amargada. "Experiencia propia" pensó Hermione al ver su expresión – Así que, _querido hijo_, intentas convercerme para que no lo mate, ¿no es así?

- Nadie nos ha visto venir – presionó Draco. Miró a Harkin – Bueno, casi nadie. Si lo arreglas nadie sabrá que lo dejaste marchar.

Narcisa, Hermione podría jurarlo, casi esbozó una sonrisa por el tono medio zalamero que empleó su hijo.

- El problema es – dijo despacio – que yo debo organizar un ataque _ahora mismo_. No podré daros tiempo para escapar. Tendréis que arreglároslas, y aún me queda borrarles la memoria a _esos_ – señaló con la cabeza a Nott con desprecio, sin incluir a Harkin en su gesto – e inventarme una excusa digna. Esto retrasa aún más los planes de Nuestro Señor y no le pondrá muy contento – dijo con evidente fastidio. Draco tragó seco, porque sabía muy, muy bien lo que significaba no hacer feliz al Señor Tenebroso. Potter lo imitó porque sabía que esa noche no dormiría precisamente bien a causa de su conexión con Voldemort y que presenciaría el castigo de la señora Malfoy en primera fila.

Narcisa suspiró desencantada, mirando hacia el vestíbulo en sombras. 

- Venga, marchaos de una vez, no vaya a ser que alguno de los inútiles de ahí fuera quiera hablar con uno de los incompetentes de aquí dentro.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

- Creí que te gustaba Harkin – dijo con retintín. Solo Narcisa, Draco y Blaise podían saber a que se refería exactamente. Narcisa se contuvo de lanzar una carcajada de amargura.

- _Hoy no_ - aseguró.

Viendo que nadie le atacaba ni le envolvía como un regalo de navidad para llevar a Voldemort, Harry dio un paso inseguro hacia el vestíbulo con la mirada puesta en la mortífaga.

- Mejor nos vamos ya – dijo con cierta urgencia, como si temiese que la mujer fuera a cambiar de opinión. Ron asintió y se puso junto a Harry, aún sin relajar sus dedos sobre la varita, sin confiar del todo en la madre de Malfoy. Hermione asintió y cruzó miradas con Narcisa. Le sonrió en agradecimiento, sin pronunciar palabra, y la mujer, sorprendida, solo atinó a hacerle un gesto de comprensión sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Los tres Gryffindor pasaron al vestíbulo donde Vernon, que los esperaba con tensión (ya había aprendido que a esa gente de las máscaras lo mejor era evitarlas) se posó en el hombro de Hermione con un gritito de alivio.

Blaise miró primero a Draco y después a su madre. Dubitativo, se despidió de Narcisa con una extraña sensación por la manera en que la mujer evitó su mirada y siguió a los demás. Ya solos, Draco se acercó a su madre.

- Te lo explicaré todo mañana – prometió en voz baja, sintiéndose culpable de casi obligar a su madre a dejar marchar a Potter cuando podría valerle la muerte si alguien se enteraba de esto.

- Verás tu padre cuando se entere – bufó Narcisa, pensando en la pataleta que cogería su marido cuando le contara – Mañana se presentará en Hogwarts para pedirte cuentas.

- Bien – dijo Draco, aunque se le veía un poco más pálido de lo habitual – Bien, tengo que hablar con él de todas maneras – titubeó un poco – Gracias mamá – susurró, poco acostumbrado a agradecer nada y también temeroso por no volver a verla. 

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero su madre le llamó de nuevo y él, consciente de que no podría escaparse, volvió sobre sus pasos haciéndose el enfurruñado para plantar un beso en la pálida mejilla de su progenitora y recibir uno tan sonoro que le hizo sonrojar. "Verás como se burlan estos ahora" pensó mortificado, mirando a los Gryffindors, que por supuesto habían presenciado la escena.

Aunque la reacción no sería la esperada. Ron, acostumbrado a un trato más entusiasta por parte de su madre no encontró nada extraño en la escena. Hermione lo encontró muy tierno y le pareció que ambos se contenían para no abrazarse. Harry los observó con envidia pensando que él nunca tendría a nadie que le obligase a algo tan cursi, echando de menos esas pequeñas cosas que podrían parecer triviales a los demás. Blaise, con nostalgia, porque había perdido cosas como esas por culpa de su padre, aunque aún podía tenerlas de cuando en cuando, en las vacaciones de verano.

- Venga, fuera de aquí – dijo Narcisa con voz aparentemente fría, casi empujando a su hijo hacia la otra habitación - Y Draco, que sepas que estás castigado por escaparte del colegio – añadió antes de volverse de nuevo hacia sus compañeros caídos – A ver qué les cuento yo a éstos – murmuró para sí, agachándose junto a Harkin para comprobar sus heridas.

Draco refunfuñó por lo bajo por el asunto del castigo y por las medio-sonrisitas de los demás y llegaron a la habitación del pasadizo, donde se encontraron con un gran perrazo negro que salió abruptamente del agujero con pinta homicida y que pareció asustar más a Potter que a todos los demás juntos.

- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto – masculló Snape al segundo de aparecerse a distancia prudencial de la casa de los gritos. Meriel lo miró preocupada.

- Supongo que no pudieron pasar entre ellos, ¿verdad?

El maestro de pociones miró al suelo frunciendo en ceño.

- Tal vez estaban lo bastante locos para intentarlo – dijo, señalando las huellas dejadas en la nieve – Cinco – contó -. Están todos juntos, al menos eso es bueno.

- ¿Estás seguro de que son ellos?

- Al cien por cien. Los mortífagos no acostumbran a usar zapatillas deportivas.

Observaron que los hombres reunidos frente a la casa parecían estar muy aburridos. Según lo que Snape podía ver, se encontraban tan seguros que no habían patrullado alrededor de la casa ni una sola vez, lo que era bueno, pues no habían encontrado las huellas de los adolescentes. 

- Severus, si están dentro ya están a salvo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Meriel quitándose uno copo de nieve de la pestaña. Ahora nevaba con un poco más de fuerza y empezaba a hacer más frío aunque por suerte sus ropas de mortífago la abrigaban lo suficiente para no obligarla a gastar energía conjurando hechizos calefactores – Quiero decir, si los hubieran capturado no estarían todos ahí, tan tranquilos. Tendrían a Harry Potter y eso sería un motivo de celebración para ellos. 

- Cierto – dijo Snape, relajándose visiblemente – Habrán llegado al pasadizo y estarán rumbo a Hogwarts. Estos no tienen intenciones de moverse todavía, no habrán recibido la orden de ataque. Lo que los chicos se hayan encontrado por el camino lo habrán podido esquivar o derribar. Suerte que Malfoy y Zabini estén bien entrenados para hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones – esto último lo dijo con una mezcla de suspiro de alivio y deje de orgullo que hizo que Meriel lo mirase atentamente por un momento.

- Sev – dijo después de un prolongado silencio, aún con sus ojos prendidos del hombre de pelo oscuro – Skye está bien, ¿verdad?

Eso atrajo la completa atención de Snape.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

- Draco Malfoy salía con ella. Es hijo de mortífagos, lo sé, no hace falta que defiendas a Lucius, todo el mundo conoce sus hobbies aunque nadie le acuse en voz alta – Meriel sabía que el profesor era bastante amigo de ese hombre, así que le ahorró los intentos de ocultar su conducta, pues no engañaría a nadie – Lo que quiero saber es si ese Draco ha podido arrastrar a mi niña hacia el lado tenebroso – lo dijo con frialdad, pero sus manos estaban temblando. Severus lo notó y se estremeció por dentro.

- Skye es lista, nunca se dejaría arrastrar a donde no querría ir – apuntó. Meriel lo miró con severidad.

- No me estás contestando – acusó - ¿Acaso era de esto de lo que querías hablarme esta noche? – ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre explicó: - Nunca me habrías invitado a cenar por ti mismo, Severus Snape. No quieres tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa y, aunque es algo que no puedo entender, lo respeto. Así que dejando a un lado tu actitud sacerdotal conmigo – dijo con un amago de sonrisa amarga al ver que él se indignaba – solo puedo pensar que fue una excusa para hablarme de mi hija. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Skye? ¿Acaso vestirá de terciopelo negro en el próximo ataque?

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se esforzaba por no dejarlas escapar a sabiendas de que parecería débil si lo hacía. Y el infierno se la llevase si pensaba parecer débil frente a él. Severus se admiró de su coraje y decidió pasar por alto aquello de "actitud sacerdotal", a pesar de que le había molestado mucho.

- Skye quiere ser auror, Meriel – dijo para calmarla, aunque ella no pareció tomárselo muy bien.

- ¿Me puedes explicar la diferencia? – dijo con una mueca – Tal vez el vivir con mi padre, auror retirado, y también con Sirius Black, auror y mortífago a un tiempo, me ha hecho tener un punto de vista diferente del resto. Por lo que sé, al menos en aquella época, hace quince años, los aurores tenían permiso para utilizar maldiciones imperdonables. No importaba si se llevaban por delante inocentes a la hora de eliminar mortífagos y eran tan despiadados que se podría decir que uno solo podía distinguirlos por el color del uniforme. Así que dime, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre auror y mortífago si los dos, al fin y al cabo, se comportan como asesinos?

- Ahora es diferente. Las maldiciones imperdonables no están autorizadas para nadie – dijo Snape, siendo imposible para él ofrecerle argumentos mejores en aquel preciso momento.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo durará eso? Tal vez después de hoy se vuelva a las antiguas costumbres – apuntó Meriel con amargura. Tenía razón, pero Snape no se lo diría por el momento.

- Meriel, no es el momento de hablar de esto – dijo cortante, para que a ella no se le ocurriera replicar – No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte, es algo que ahora mismo carece por completo de importancia. Lo que deberíamos hacer es volver al centro y ayudar en lo que podamos o volver a Hogwarts, pero lo más inteligente sería salir de aquí. 

Meriel asintió avergonzada por empezar a discutir a dos pasos de los mortífagos, pero su miedo por Skye había elegido un extraño momento para salir a flote. Mentiría si dijera que no se preocupaba por ella, lo había echo toda la vida. Sus padres la toleraban aunque la niña aseguraba que la odiaban a muerte, cosa que ella no había podido corroborar en casi quince años de convivencia. No le quedó otra que pensar que Skye lo exageraba todo de una manera un poco aparatosa, tal vez para llamar su atención, pues tampoco podía imaginar el porqué su padres podrían comportarse mal con su hija. 

No tenía ninguna lógica. Si bien Skye era hija de un mortífago, no había sido porque ninguna de las dos lo hubiera elegido, sino porque resultó ser así. Y además, era su nieta, ¿cómo podrían rechazar a alguien de su propia sangre? Sus padres eran un poco fanáticos en sus creencias, pero no lo bastante para torturar sicológicamente a una niña inocente. Al menos eso pensaba Meriel. 

Cuando su hija salió sorteada para Slytherin, Meriel se quedó de piedra. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de Skye. Tal vez por primera vez en la historia el Sombrero Seleccionado había cometido un gran error, pensó. Tal vez empezase a chochear. 

Tal vez fue a raíz de lo decepcionada que se mostró Meriel por la casa en la que había quedado, que Skye se empezó a alejar de ella. Al principio casi no lo notó. Sus cartas eran un poco cortas e impersonales, pero Meriel pensó que era lógico debido a que era su primer año de escuela y estaría demasiado ocupada para ponerse a contarle confidencias. Con el paso del tiempo tuvo que admitir que estaba equivocada. 

Y ahora, después de cinco años de observar la vida de su hija casi desde lejos tenía que admitir que solo la conocía superficialmente. Skye había evitado mencionar su noviazgo con Draco Malfoy hasta que tuvo que pedir permiso para pasar el verano con él en Turquía. Meriel se quedó de una pieza al saber el nombre del elegido de su hija y prohibió tajantemente que veranease con él. Skye no discutió, pero le envió una mirada que dificilmente podría olvidar. Casi todo lo que sabía de ella, dolía admitirlo, le había sido contado no por la misma Skye sino por Severus Snape, que parecía mantener una relación paternal con ella de la que Meriel se sentía casi celosa. Su hija confiaba en él y a ella no le contaba nada de su vida. Por muchos esfuerzos que hizo para recuperar la relación madre-hija que debían tener, todos parecieron inútiles. Solo sirvieron para alejar más a Skye de su lado. 

Y ahora Snape le decía que quería ser auror. ¡Auror! ¿Acaso no había visto lo que podía sucederle a un auror? ¿Acaso no le bastaba mirar a su abuelo, Harold Mcallister, sin piernas debido a una emboscada, para saber de lo que eran capaces los mortífagos? ¿Acaso no había oído las historias que el ex-auror contaba con toda clase de detalles crueles y morbosos? ¿No veía lo que la violencia había hecho con su abuelo, no solo en su físico, sino también en su carácter?

Meriel se limpió discretamente las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas tratando de ocultar su rostro tras sus rizos color cobre. Con esa escasa iluminación de farolas mortecinas no era posible que Snape la hubiera visto llorar, pero el silencio opresivo que ahora los envolvía le decía lo contrario.

Severus cambió el peso de un pie a otro incómodo. Un sollozo ahogado por parte de Meriel le había removido por dentro, despertando instintos protectores que no creía tener para con ella. Pero no seguiría sus impulsos. No la rodearía con sus brazos para dejarla llorar sobre su hombro, ni le diría palabras de consuelo que quemarían su lengua como ácido. No era su estilo, simplemente, y se entía sumamente extraño al considerar llevar a cabo alguna de esas acciones tan impropias de él.

- Vamonos de aquí – susurró, pasando por su lado apresuradamente para alejarse lo antes posible de grupito siniestro reunido a escasos metros. Sintió la mano de la mujer en su brazo, instándolo a detenerse.

- Creo que será mejor que entremos, Severus – oyó la urgencia en su voz – Algo está pasando allí dentro.

El maestro de pociones se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa y pudo distinguir con total claridad fogonazos de luz entre las maderas de las ventanas cegadas. Y ellos no eran los únicos que lo habían notado.

Bastó un gritito asustado de parte de Vernon, tan sorprendido por la súbita aparición del perro que salió volando hasta la lámpara, para que se desatara el caos. Narcisa apareció en la puerta como un rayo con la varita en alto y Remus, que acababa de salir del pasadizo, reaccionó con excesiva rapidez al ver las ropas de mortífago que vestía. 

Narcisa Malfoy no sabía quien era ese hombre. Solo pudo suponer que pretendía atacar a los niños y su hijo estaba entre ellos. Se lanzó al ataque, utilizando su destreza de mortífaga para esquivar el hechizo del hombre lobo y enviar el suyo propio. 

Lupin se revolvió como una loba defendiendo a su camada, adelantándolos a todos para ir al encuentro de la mujer esperando que sus ataques no se dirigieran contra los adolescentes y se centrasen únicamente en él, cosa que, por supuesto, pasó. 

Harry y los demás, demasiado sorprendidos por la rapidez de los acontecimientos, trataron de hacer algo. Draco, por lo pronto, se dispuso a ayudar a su madre cuando un hombre salido quien sabe de donde le quitó la varita de un gesto brusco y lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras empujaba a los demás de camino al agujero.

- ¡Padfoot, detenlo! ¡Ella nos ha dejado marchar! – le dijo Harry, tirando de su manga, pero el animago antes que nada los puso a salvo a la entrada del pasadizo y volvió a convertirse en un gran perro negro para lanzarse contra Narcisa. La tiró al suelo de espaldas, haciendola gemir por el golpe recibido a traición, cuando estaba concentrada en Lupin. Le gruñó amenazador cuando ella se revolvió bajo suyo. Remus se volvió hacia los chicos.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó preocupado, mirandolos uno por uno. Ellos asintieron y empezaron a explicarse todos a la vez mientras Draco intentaba salir del pasadizo para quitarle a su madre de encima esa bestia. Remus le detuvo a la entrada – Si habláis todos a la vez no puedo entenderos.

- ¡Es mi madre, estúpido! – exclamó Draco alterado tratando de apartarlo a empujones.

- Ella nos ha ayudado – dijo escuetamente Hermione.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius.

- Déjala, Padfoot – dijo, ignorando la mirada sorprendida del gran perro negro. Este pareció dudar un poco y luego acató la orden de mala gana. 

Narcisa se incorporó fulminándolo con la mirada y frotándose la cabeza con una mano allí donde se había golpeado, descubriendo sus dedos manchados de sangre. Draco sobrepasó a Lupin y se dirigió hacia ella preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada irrumpieron en la casa los siete mortífagos que habían estado haciendo guardia en el exterior. Un segundo y todos estaban plantados en el vestíbulo mirándolos anonadados. Primero miraron a Narcisa, que tenía sangre en el cuero cabelludo, después a Draco, que estaba plantado a su lado, paralizado por la sorpresa, a continuación el gran perro negro, que les enseñó los dientes en cuanto salió de su estupor y por último a Lupín y los demás, que tenían las varitas en la mano.

Los mortífagos parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que entre todos estaban atacando a Narcisa y Draco, porque éste último seguía sin su varita, y se lanzaron todos a la vez al ataque. Narcisa tiró de su hijo al suelo y lo protegió con su cuerpo de posibles hechizos extraviados. Sirius esquivó ágilmente los rayos azules y rojos que le rodeaban y se tiró a morder lo primero que encontró, que fueron las "partes nobles" del mortífago más adelantado. Lupín se puso delante de los chicos para protegerlos con su cuerpo y les gritó que se dirigieran al pasadizo. Harry y Ron no le hicieron ningún caso y se plantaron a su lado para combatir, mientras Blaise imitaba a Hermione y lanzaba un escudo protector sobre el grupo. 

Draco se arrastró hasta una esquina tirando de su madre para sacarla de la línea de tiro. Vernon llegó hasta él volando sumamente alterado por el fuego cruzado y por ver a su amo en una situación apurada. Aunque el chico intentó calmarlo no sirvió de nada, así que no le quedó otra que ordenarle regresar al tubo de jade que pendía de su cuello para que resultase herido por revolotear histéricamente. Un vez hubo puesto a salvo a su familiar bajo la sorprendida mirada de su madre observó la situación. Donde se encontraban ahora no podían ver a los mortífagos, que se amontonaban en el vestíbulo, ante la puerta de la habitación del pasadizo sin tener espacio para que todos luchasen. Uno de ellos tuvo la idea de buscar a Nott y Knight, pero afortunadamente fue interceptado por la sigilosa aparición de un Severus Snape muy cabreado, que lo despachó sin contemplaciones. Para cuando los mortífagos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados por la espalda ya tres de ellos estaban fuera de combate. Sirius tenía muy bien agarrado a uno por su ego y a los tres restantes no les iba muy bien contra los cuatro adolescentes y el adulto.

Ahora que Draco estaba allí en medio, aparentemente indefenso y en peligro, Hermione sacó su vena de auror y los mejores hechizos acudieron a su mente. Mantenía a raya a uno de los mortífagos ella solita, para estupor de Ron que trataba de ayudarla infructuosamente. Hermione era tan rápida que el pobre mortífago no tenía tiempo de bloquear sus hechizos y enviarle los propios. Ron casi no hacía más que observarla admirado, aunque salió de su ensimismamiento y desarmó a la presa de Sirius para evitar que se defendiera del perro a punta de varita.

Blaise y Harry se ocupaban del segundo, que era un poco más experimentado que el de Hermione y por lo tanto no tan fácil de dominar. El muy imbécil había lanzado un Imperio, que habría dado resultado seguramente de no haber tenido la mala fortuna de elegir a Harry como instrumento. El chico hizo caso omiso de la vocecita que le conminaba a volverse contra Blaise y se libró de la maldición con tanta facilidad que el mortífago se quedó desconcertado. No tardaron demasiado en ponerlo fuera de combate entre los dos.

Lupín hizo que su oponente se estrellase aparatosamente contra la pared y se volvió hacia Sirius, que todavía mantenía sus mandíbulas cerradas como tenazas cegando de dolor a su presa, que no atinaba más que a suplicar y llorar como una criatura. Desmayó misericordiosamente al pobre hombre, dio una mala mirada a su compañero y se volvió hacia los demás. 

Hermione dejaba en ese momento inconsciente a su mortífago, aunque estaba tan enfadada que podría haberle martirizado un poquito más y se contuvo de ir corriendo junto a Draco, que ayudaba a su madre a ponerse en pie, porque Narcisa la cohibía con su mirada azul. 

El rubio miró extrañamente al perro negro que se acercaba a ellos aún gruñendo bajito. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿pero ese perro no era el hombre que le había quitado la varita? Había sucedido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a ver qué hacía el hombre, pero dado que ya no se encontraba en la habitación...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Severus Snape entró en la habitación vestido de mortífago. Todos se le quedaron mirando un poco en shock.

- No fuiste convocado – dijo Narcisa, para sorpresa de todos. Severus se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba ahí.

- Es una larga historia – dijo, antes de fulminar con la mirada al perro negro que se le había acercado enseñando los dientes. El profesor de pociones apretó la varita tentado de lanzarle una buena maldición – ¿Estáis todos bien?

Su mirada pasó sobre sus Slytherins en busca de heridas y una vez confirmado que estaban más o menos intactos suspiró y miró algo detrás suyo con aprensión.

- Tal vez vengan más. Lo mejor será que os larguéis ahora mismo.

- Severus... – empezó a decir Remus, pero se vió cortado por una severa mirada del profesor.

- _Ahora mismo_ – recalcó.

Lupin asintió y se adelantó para coger a Sirius por el pelaje del cuello, tratando de evitar que saltara sobre Snape por el tono en que le había hablado al hombre lobo. Pudo evitar que se acercase a él, incluso pudo tirar de él hacia el pasadizo, pero lo que no pudo hacer fue acallar sus gruñidos y ladridos.

Seguramente eso fue lo que atrajo a Meriel hacia la puerta para asomarse, dejando la inspección de las otras habitaciones. Severus trató de interponerse entre ella y la estancia para evitarlo, pero una ojeada por encima del hombre le bastó a la bruja para gritar:

- ¡Black!

No podía concentrarse en sus deberes de Aritmancia. Era sencillamente imposible. Su mente vagaba por derroteros distintos y los problemas de la numerología no eran precisamente atractivos para fijar la atención en ellos. Volvió su vista hacia la profesora Vector, que se había apostado en un escritorio conjurado cerca de la puerta para poder corregir tareas con tranquilidad.

Dada la tensión en el ambiente casi todos los alumnos se habían puesto a hacer sus deberes. Era curiosa la manera en que se mantenían en silencio, con la cabeza baja, los oídos atentos y el corazón acelerado. En cuchicheos audaces se comentaban unos a otros lo que podía estar sucediendo afuera. Dumbledore les había comentado que se temía por un ataque a Hogwarts y que por su seguridad era mejor que todos permaneciesen en Slytherin. 

Ginny había notado que las miradas de todos se desviaban de cuando en cuando hacia ella. No habían podido dejar de darse cuenta de que fue después de su entrada en el gran comedor cuando Dumbledore les dio la noticia. Pensaban que ella sabía algo, y tenían razón, pero por algún motivo no se atrevían a preguntarle. Tal vez era porque no veían a Harry por ningún lado, ni a Hermione ni a Ron. O puede que porque parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. 

Habían notado también la ausencia de Malfoy. La de Zabini había pasado más desapercibida, pues no era tan popular entre los estudiantes como su compañero rubio. Mirando a los Slytherins de reojo se podía notar la intranquilidad por la suerte de sus amigos desaparecidos.

Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws parecían tener la creencia de que Malfoy había ayudado a que los mortífagos secuestraran a Harry y se había dado a la fuga. 

Skye, sentada a su lado, miraba agriamente a todo aquel que hacía un comentario por el estilo y volvía a su trabajo de Adivinación con resignación. Tenía que escribir sus predicciones por medio de la interpretación de las formas que cobraba la sal al ser arrojada sobre una superficie lisa. Pero Skye no tenía permiso para bajar a las cocinas en busca de sal, así que escudándose en eso se inventó las predicciones. Lo malo es que etaba de un humor fúnebre y aunque las desgracias que se auguraba solían gustar a Trelawney esta vez se estaba pasando; era imposible predecir sus propia muerte tres veces en la misma semana.

Hastiada empujó a un lado sus libros para estirarse felinamente. Stan, al verla momentáneamente desocupada, se acercó con una sonrisa para charlar un rato con ella. Ginny, que lo observaba como un halcón, se volvió para preguntarle a Skye si creía que podría hacerle ese favor de la torre de astronomía.

- No veo por qué no – dijo la chica extrañada de que su amiga sacase ese tema, que ya había creído cerrado.

- Lo digo porque con esto del ataque igual no quieren dejarnos salir de Slytherin por el momento -–dijo la pelirroja con inocencia, viendo de reojo la cara de fastidio de Stan por no poder hablar un momento en paz con su novia.

- Alguna vez tienen que dejarnos salir. Y seguramente para mañana ya estará todo en orden – Skye dejó el tema por zanjado y se volvió hacia Stan con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – presionó Ginny a la desesperada - ¿Y si hay más mortífagos de lo que los profesores pueden manejar? ¿Y si nos sitian?

- ¿Sitiarnos? – preguntó Skye desconcertada, mirando a Ginny como si la creyera loca, mirada que compartía su novio, por cierto.

- ¡Claro! Se quedan ahí fuera esperando que nos muramos de hambre sin darnos la oportunidad de conseguir comida o agua mientras se ríen de nosotros como los maníacos que son y piden un rescate al ministerio para poner al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el lugar del ministro con amenazas de torturarnos con cruciatus si no lo hacen.

Skye y Stan la miraron largamente con los rostros inexpresivos.

- Gin, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Claro, venga, rízame el pelo – dijo repentinamente cambiando de tema, y se levantó cogiendo de la mano a una anonadada Skye y dejando plantado al pobre Stan, que no habia podido intercambiar una palabra con su novia.

Llegando a las escaleras Skye tiró de su mano para recuperarla.

- Vale, ¿que ha sido todo eso? – preguntó mosqueada. No se dejó engañar por la mirada de inocencia de Ginny siguió mirándola con dureza.

La pelirroja suspiró profundamente, dándose por vencida.

- Es que Stan me intimida – mintió -. Con eso de que es hijo de mortífagos, temo que te lave el cerebro y te unas a su bando.

- Vaya, al parecer crees que mis convicciones son un poco pobres, ¿no? – Skye sonaba dolida y claramente decepcionada.

- No es eso. Es solo que... – pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir y se quedó mirando a su amiga de manera suplicante – No quiero que acabes siendo una mortífaga – dijo con toda sinceridad. Skye suspiró.

- Venga, vamos a rizarte ese pelo – cedió cansinamente, para infinita alegría de una pelirroja que se había salido con la suya.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! – gritó de nuevo Meriel, con tintes histéricos en la voz. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar del todo y echarse sobre el perro negro para extrangularlo lentamente, Severus Snape la sujetó por los brazos con tanta fuerza que seguramente dejaría marcas en ellos. Pero ninguno de los dos lo notó, Meriel porque estaba ocupada intentando deshacerse del hombre y él porque estaba absorto en su tarea de sujetarla. La mujer se revolvió como una gata entre sus brazos y consiguió avanzar un paso en la habitación antes de que Snape la agarrase por la cintura con las dos manos para apretar su espalda contra él. Meriel le dio un cabezado en la mandíbula que le hizo ver las estrellas, pero aún así no la soltó.

- ¡ES UN MALDITO ASESINO, SEV! ¡SUELTAME!

Todos en la habitación la miraban sorprendidos. Algunos, como Narcisa, Draco y Blaise, porque afirmaba que ese perro grande era un mortífago fugado de Azkaban, otros como Harry, Hermione y Ron porque estuviera enterada de la identidad animaga de Sirius y el propio acusado y Remus porque había llamado a ese grasiento "Sev".

- Oh, vaya, un animago – se pudo oir a Narcisa, que escrutaba al perro con mirada calculadora. Sirius, visto que su identidad ya no era un secreto para nadie, volvió a transformarse en el mago alto y moreno que tenía la varita de Draco. Varita que, por cierto, no se molestó en devolverle.

- Hola, Meriel. Me pregunté que habría sido de ti – dijo con tranquilidad pasmosa, cosa que contrastaba con la histeria de la mujer. 

Draco miró sorprendido al hombre que se plantaba frente a ellos. Era el mismo que en su tercer curso había entrado a escondidas en Hogwarts, supuestamente, para matar a Harry Potter. Los Malfoy eran de las pocas personas que sabían que Black era completamente inocente de los cargos de los que estaba acusado, así que no era por eso por lo que estaba sorprendido. 

En tercer curso, en los carteles que aparecieron por cada rincón del mundo mágico, no se había podido apreciar dado su deterioro físico, pero ahora que Sirius había recuperado algo de su antiguo aspecto físico gracias a comidas calientes y sueños reposados uno se podía dar cuenta del parecido físico que tenía con cierta personita.

Cierta personita hija de la bruja histérica, para más señas.

"Oh, Skye, ¿tú sabes esto?" pensó Draco impresionado. 

Por su parte, tanto Ron como Harry miraban atentamente a Meriel encontrándole también parecido con Skye Hidden. Dedujeron, sin mucho pensar, que debía ser su madre. Y sumando dos y dos, si ella conocía a Sirius y Sirius se parecía también a la niña...

- ¿Es usted la madre de Skye? – preguntó Harry antes de poder evitarlo.

Meriel le envió una mirada de odio tan intensa que raro fue que Harry no acabase muerto en el sucio suelo.

- Cierra la boca, condenado crío – masculló con rabia - ¿Sabes quién es el que está a tu lado? Porque tu eres Harry Potter, claro. Pues ese es el asesino de tus padres, chaval.

- No le insultes – dijo Sirius fríamente a la vez que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

- Se equivoca, señora. No fue mas que un malentendido.

- ¡¿Malentendido?! – casi escupió la mujer - ¡¿Eso es lo que ÉL te ha contado?!

- Meriel, no es momento ni lugar para discutir esto ahora – dijo Snape severamente – Hay que irse – dijo escuetamente, teniendo la impresión de que estaba repitiendo aquello muy amenudo ultimamente – Narcisa, tendrás problemas por esto – dijo, dirigiéndose a la mujer rubia, que inconscientemente había rodeado a su hijo con los brazos que, también sin darse cuenta, le devolvía el abrazo.

- Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda – asintió. 

Sirius estaba enzarzado con Meriel en una lucha de miradas sin mucho sentido, por lo que Remus fue el que masculló que mejor se pusieran en marcha.

- Remus Lupin – dijo Meriel venenosamente, fijándose en él por primera vez -. No te había visto, aunque no sé por qué me sorprendo. Siempre juntos, la parejita feliz – sus palabras sonaban con cierto retintín que a Harry y Hermione no les pasó desapercibido. 

Si bien Harry no supo que pensar al respecto, pues su padrino y el hombre lobo siempre le habían parecido los mejores amigos, Hermione que era más rápida de mente y tenía menos prejuicios se dio cuenta enseguida de que el comentario era más literal de lo que el moreno suponía. Miró a Remus en busca de una confirmación y la obtuvo por el sonrojo incómodo de su ex–profesor.

"Bueno, hacen una bonita pareja" pensó, sin darle muchas vueltas. Mirando a Draco un segundo, para comprobar que estaba bien, fue la primera en meterse en el agujero, esperando que los demás la siguieran para evitar mayores altercados con la mujer de cabellos cobrizos o los mortífagos que aún podían acudir. Harry la siguió, con Ron pisándole los talones y Sirius, a regañadientes, tras ellos. Lupin miró a Draco y Blaise.

- ¿Venís? – preguntó, intentando pasar por alto los alaridos de Meriel reclamándole a Snape que dejase ir a los niños con un asesino múltiple. Blaise asintió, aún un poco conmocionado, y solo se movió cuando vio que Draco tomaría ese camino con ellos. 

El rubio se despidió de su madre más acongojado que antes.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Te pedirán cuentas por esto – dijo mirando a los mortífagos inconscientes a su alrededor. 

- Les modificaré la memoria y haré ver que también fui atacada. Tal vez pueda hacerles creer que algún auror con prisa nos puso fuera de combate sin arrestarnos – dijo con una media sonrisa. Acarició el pelo marfileño de su hijo, tan parecido al del padre -. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

- Vete, Draco, nosotros la ayudaremos - intervino Snape hoscamente, pues no le gustaban ese tipo de escenas. El chico asintió, besó de nuevo a su madre en la mejilla y abandonó la estancia haciendo un gesto de saludo en dirección a su profesor de pociones. 

Lupin esperó a que él y Blaise entrasen por el agujero y luego se volvió hacia Meriel, que respiraba agitada aún entre los brazos de Snape. 

- Te explicaremos todo en otro momento – dijo suavemente – Te aseguro que Sirius no es culpable.

Antes de que Meriel pudiera replicar, ya había desparecido detrás de los chicos. Narcisa se acercó a ellos dejándose llevar por un impulso.

- Meriel Mcallister – dijo, a modo de saludo – No es mi estilo hacer esto, pero por el favor que vas a hacerme te contaré quién fue en realidad el traidor de los Potter.

Meriel la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Y qué favor te voy a hacer?

- Querida, vas a atacarme, por supuesto. 

Sirius Black no podía explicar qué era lo que había sentido al ver de nuevo a su antigua amante y sentir su odio como olas rompiendo contras las rocas de su persona. Había sido un shock para él encontrar allí a Meriel, llamándole asesino a gritos, apresada por los brazos de un Severus Snape que siempre había poseído su corazón de una manera que él nunca pudo.

Pero él nunca quiso el corazón de Meriel, se recordó, sino el de Moony. Y finalmente lo había conseguido. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando que los chicos le seguían y también Remus, cerrando la marcha, con aspecto abatido y ligeramente ausente. Deseó que el pasadizo fuese más amplio para poder reunirse con él, dejando pasar a los adolescentes, y tranquilizarlo de alguna manera.

Meriel y Remus nunca se habían llevado bien. Sirius siempre supo del odio de la mujer hacia el licántropo, pero nunca imaginó que fuera recíproco en este caso. Hasta muchos años después no supo que el licántropo la había aborrecido como a nadie por estar relacionada íntimamente con él. A Sirius le había costado mucho poder estar finalmente con Remus y volver a compartir su cama con él como habían hecho hacia tanto tiempo, cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts. Y ahora que al fin estaban juntos no pensaba dejar que nada los separase. Pero este encuentro con Meriel parecía haber afectado a su Moony de una manera que él no podía entender. Repasó toda la escena en su mente, en silencio, mientras caminaban en fila india de regreso a Hogwarts todo lo deprisa que podían avanzar en ese estrecho pasillo. Algo de lo dicho le llamó poderosamente la atención.

- Harry – llamó, un poco dubitativo. El chico no dejó de andar, pero le echó una mirada por encima del hombro de una manera un poco dificultosa, sobre todo con Ron entre ellos - ¿Quién es esa tal Skye por la que preguntaste?

Harry le miró sorprendido, deteniéndose en seco al igual que Ron, haciendo que Sirius casi se los llevara por delante. Se detuvo también confundido, mirándolos bajo el resplandor de las varitas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado, dándose cuenta de que todos se habían detenido y le observaban atentamente.

- Sirius, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio? – preguntó Ron muy seriamente – ¿No tienes ni la menor idea de quien es Skye Hidden?

- No había oído ese nombre en mi vida – reconoció el animago, pensando repentinamente que se trataba de alguien tan famoso como Harry, por ejemplo, y él era el único del mundo mágico que no tenía ni idea de quien era.

Pero en lugar de explicarle nada, todos miraron atentamente a Remus y Sirius se volvió hacia él en busca de una explicación. El rostro de Moony estaba en sombras, tal vez a propósito pues mantenía baja su varita.

- Sigamos – fue todo lo que dijo el licántropo. Los chicos asintieron confundidos y nadie dijo una palabra más hasta que hubieron llegado a las puertas del castillo.

Sirius lo dejó correr, pensando que Remus sabía y le explicaría en cuanto todos se encontrasen a salvo.

Minerva McGonagall les abrió las puertas de roble luego de que estas asegurasen reconocer a todos los miembros del grupo. Flitwick había vuelto a aleccionarlas para no dejar pasar a nadie ajeno a la escuela y Minerva había tenido el buen tino de mostrarles una foto de Remus y Sirius en cuanto éstos partieron en busca de los adolescentes. 

La profesora casi lloró sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione y los miró detenidamente para ver si se encontraban intactos. 

- De todas maneras iréis a la enfermería en cuanto el Director Dumbledore hable con vosotros – dijo, tratando de mostrarse severa. Dio una mirada agradecida a los dos merodeadores e ignoró olímpicamente a los Slytherins que la fulminaban con la mirada. 

En el despacho de Dumbledore todo estaba igual que siempre, el fénix en su percha, el Sombrero Seleccionador en su repisa y todos esos cachivaches ruidosos haciendo sus ruidillos de costumbre. Lo único que estaba diferente era el mismo Dumbledore, que parecía milenios más viejo. Él también se tuvo que contener de abrazar a sus tres Gryffindors, aunque fue un poco más diplomático que la profesora y dedicó miradas afectuosas a los Slytherins, que también le fulminaron con las suyas seguramente ya por costumbre. 

- Señor Malfoy, creo que le alegrará saber que su madre fue atacada debidamente – dijo jocosamente. 

Draco asintió sin verle la gracia al asunto. Sabía que era para encubrir su participación en la huída del oh-gran-Harry-Potter, pero no le gustaba nada que hubieran apalizado a su progenitora, por muy buen fin que tuviera la acción. 

- Severus tuvo la amabilidad de asaltar otra casa para informarme de que habíais encontrado a los chicos – continuó el director, contento con que todos estuvieran a salvo – Él y su acompañante decidieron echar una mano a los aurores que tratan de restablecer el orden – informó alegremente.

Sirius pensó que a Meriel le vendría bien descargar un poco de adrenalina torturando pobres mortífagos indefensos. Dumbledore estaba tan satisfecho de tener allí a los cinco que ni siquiera los reprendió por salir del castillo sin permiso. En lugar de eso los mandó a la enfermería escoltados por Remus, Sirius y McGonagall que mantuvieron las varitas preparadas todo el camino a pesar de cruzarse con aurores casi a cada paso. 

La señora Pomfrey les hizo pasar a la casi desierta enfermería y ordenó que cada uno se sentase en una camilla. Draco echó un vistazo alrededor extrañándose mucho de que los heridos de Hogsmeade no hubieran sido trasladados a Hogwarts de inmediato, y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

- No es asunto tuyo, jovencito – dijo agriamente la enfermera, mirándole malamente, seguramente por preguntar. Nunca le había caído bien Draco, y eso quedó patente en el minucioso reconocimiento que le hizo, para su frustración, pues el chico aseguraba estar perfectamente a pesar de que aún le quedaban secuelas de la cruciatus de Knight.

Hermione, a tres camas de distancia de él, no pudo evitar sonreir por la mueca de fastidio de su novio. Miró a Remus y Sirius, que estaban ocupados hablando con Harry y Ron y echó un vistazo a Blaise, que se había tumbado en su camilla aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione suspiró y miró la camilla de al lado, rodeada por una cortina blanca para dar intimidad al enfermo. 

La chica tensó inmediatamente todos los músculos del cuerpo, segura de quién se encontraba tras esos cortinajes. Y saliendo de su momento de terror irracional decidió que lo mejor sería comprobarlo. Si estaba en lo cierto no habría mejor momento para hacerle frente a sus temores.

Revisando que todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos se bajó de la camilla y traspasó las cortinas blancas. Ya no tenía la cabeza vendada, advirtió enseguida, aunque parecía enfermo, con un tinte verdoso en su piel y la piel húmeda de sudor. Hermione lo miró detenidamente, pensando que su enfermedad, fuera cual fuese, podía ser castigo suficiente.

Pero entonces recordó lo que le habría sucedido a ella sin la suerte que había tenido y quiso venganza. Casi sin pensar levantó las sábanas para dejar el cuerpo al descubierto. Estaba vestido con un pijama blanco de la enfermería, con el cuello y las axilas húmedos de sudor. Conteniendo las ganas de vomitarle encima, Hermione avanzó su mano hasta introducirla por debajo de la cintura elástica del pantalón.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de inmediato en cuanto la chica rozó su miembro.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó dubitativo.

- Justin – saludó ella fríamente.

El chico bajó la mirada hasta sus pantalones, donde la mano de ella se perdía para hacer contacto con su carne fláccida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó extrañado. Tenía los ojos como empañados, advirtió la chica, y cuando movió su mano suavemente Justin los cerró conteniendo un gemido de placer – Oh, esto es maravilloso... – susurró.

- Sí, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella con el mismo tono desapasionado. Justin volvió a abrir los ojos y fijó en ella su mirada.

- Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No sé que me pasó. Creo que perdí el control al verte así vestida...

- Claro, si todo es culpa mía – dijo ella con sarcasmo, continuando con sus caricias.

Justin se estremeció de placer y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó casi ronroneando.

- No – dijo Hermione, sorprendiéndolo. Siguió la mirada del chico hasta sus pantalones y vio la confusión reflejada en sus ojos embotados -. Me estoy vengando, Justin, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – preguntó ella, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que levantaba la varita y pronunciaba un hechizo para dejarle sin voz. 

El chico no pareció entender aún que estaba en dificultades, y no lo entendió hasta que Hermione utilizó toda su fuerza para retorcer su miembro de una manera que debía resultarle muy dolorosa, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara cuando empezó a gritar silenciosamente. Se revolvió en la cama, intentó arrancar su mano de allí arañando la muñeca de ella con las uñas, lloró a lágrima viva y abiertamente y suplicó sin voz porque ella lo soltase. 

Pero Hermione no lo soltó hasta sentir la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos.

Para cuando la señora Pomfrey se volvió hacia ella para revisarla, después de haber hecho lo propio con los chicos, la encontró sentada en su camilla con un aspecto tan inocente que nadie diría que acababa de torturar a un chico. Solo Draco se habia dado cuenta de su ausencia, y como es lógico no había comentado nada al respecto. 

Se admiró de verla allí tan tranquila, aguantando sin quejarse el minucioso examen de la enfermera, que aunque se extrañó un poco de ver manchas de sangre en la manga de su jersey no comentó nada pues no encontró herida alguna. Hermione muy sabiamente había curado los arañazos de su muñeca y había limpiado la sangre de Justin de su mano antes de volver a su puesto. Parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma en ese momento y le sonrió a Draco con complicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando. Sin duda sabía que él sabía y estaba segura de que le guardaría el secreto. Draco, sintiéndose orgulloso de su chica, le sonrió de vuelta.

----------------------------------

Bueno, espero que os hayan gustado algunas de las cosillas que ocurren en este capítulo, aunque deja mucho que desear, la verdad. ¿Qué, como os ha sentado que no sea Lucius el que aparece? TODOS creías que iba a ser Lucius, aún cuando a Narcisa se la mencionaba más recientemente. Pero Lucius sí que saldrá en el capi siguiente, y a Meriel no le quedará más remedio que tener una conversación con Skye.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

PD.- los reyes me han traído el pack de dvd de Harry Potter!!! Por supuesto, me he alegrado muchísimo porque también me han regalado un reproductor de dvd, de lo contrario me hubiera cagao en tó ^.^.


	39. Cap 38

Hola a todo el mundo!!!!

Bienvenidos, nuevos lectores. Pasad y poneos cómodos, coleguillas de hace tiempo.

No sé si voy a poder volver a publicar pronto. Me ha tocado un horario de trabajo hecho por un demente, tengo que levantarme a las 5:30!!!! ¿Y ahora como veo Crónicas Marcianas? A las 5:30, me voy a morir!!! (esque entro a las 7, pero tardo una hora en llegar allí, odio trabajar, de verdad, no podía ser millonaria?)

Por cierto, que no se si os lo había dicho, pero una amiga mía fue a una entrevista el otro día en una empresa llamada "Draco Sistemas de información" o algo parecido. Lo que me reí cuando me lo contó y como no tenía ni idea de qué me reía me tomó por loca ^.^.

Muchas gracias a todos por los revs que me habéis dejado. Una vez más me veo obligada a contestar generalmente, pero solo lo haré con aquellas preguntas que VERDADERAMENTE pueda contestar (eh, viktor jos krum, que siempre preguntas cosas que se tienen que ver con el tiempo!!!)

GaBrIeLa2, siento no haberme pasado todavía por tu historia pero me temo que lo mejor sea que me la vuelva a leer desde el principio, que es casi lo que estoy haciendo con todas, porque después de tanto tiempo sin internete se me juntan unas con otras, aunque de la tuya me acuerdo de lo más importante (pobre Anna!!) se me juntan detallitos de otras historias y me desoriento un montón. En cuanto tenga un huequín la leo. Por ciertot, eres la única que pensó en Snape ^.^.

Poly Morgana R, me pregunta por la sorpresa de celebración del fic que no pudo ser, era que iba a aparecer Sirius, pero luego pensé que cuadraría mejor si aparecía en otro momento (porque Harry no iba a salir del castillo estando Sirius ahí, y yo quería que salieran!!!)

ross malfoy me pregunta si le doy mi permiso para publicar esta historia en un foro. Claroq ue tienes mi permiso, aunque yo preferiría corregirla antes de eso, pero lo que tú quieras. 

YENNE-CHAN me pide ayuda para publicar un fic. Claro que te ayudo, tu mi dirás en que puedo servirte.

viktor jos krum, otra vez haciendo una pregunta que no puedo contestarte!!!!Pero me gusta que te fijes en esos detallitos que nadie más advierte, y la respuesta a tu pregunta se sabrá en cuanto Lucius haga la prometida visita a Hogwarts, paciencia. Y hay muchísimos fics estupendos para leer, no te estropees leyendo este, si?

luna_wood , me pregunta sobre la historia de Blaise, no, no la publiqué aún, y no puedo hacerlo hasta que no pasen aún unas cosillas aquí, sino lo destripo todo!!! Pero el caso es que pensaba hacerla de un capítulo y me parece a mí que se va a alargar (como siempre) mucho más que eso, y tampoco es que vaya a tener muchos adeptos, pero no me importa porque me apetecía escribirla.

skgirlfan me dice que en el capítulo anterior me ensañé mucho con las "partes nobles" masculinas. Bueno, estaba en una etapa odio-a-los-hombres un poco radical y creo que eso se ha notado un poco ^.^ Lo siento si herí la sensibilidad de alguien.

kirsten-sus, sí, padfoot es Sirius y Moony Remus, esque después de leerlo así en tantos fics ya no me gusta como queda en español. Sí, haré trío, lo otro no te lo puedo contestar. Y si la monja te quita el fic yo no quiero responsabilidades por pervertirte en horas de estudio ni nada de eso, ok?

Petit Charat, yo le hecho la culpa de mis enajenaciones mentales al cenicero de encima de la mesa, que me cohibe estando tan vacío. Cuando está lleno me cohibe aún más. Le temo.

Alicia, bueno, aparte de que eres una exagerada o que tu idea de la genialidad está un tanto distorsionada, sí que me han gustado algunos de tus comentarios, sobre todo el resumen de la situación "todos en un asola habitación" del punto 2. Mira que si yo hubiera sabido describirlo así me ahorraba unas buenas páginas de fic ^.^. Sobre el punto 3... sí, se lo dijo Trelawney, pero no le hizo caso y ya ves como le van las cosas. A tu primera pregunta no puedo responder, y a la segunda solo puedo comentar que sería un crimen que Draco fuera apicultor, eso de taparse la cara no me gusta nada, que la luzca!!! Y no, Narcisa no tuvo nigún lío con el papá de Blaise, pero la respuesta está por algún capítulo ya publicado. Después diréis, "ah, me lo veía venir"!!!

Y ahora, algunas notitas (a ver si las leéis!!!)

NOTA 1.- se me olvidó decir en el capitulo anterior que la historia de Sirius y Remus se cuenta en Estado Animico Alterado, pero para no haceros leer esa otra historia habrá un pequeño resumen en el capítulo siguiente, ok? Además, para los que no les gusta el Slash entre ellos no habrá ninguna escena explícita.

NOTA 2.- cómo os podéis sorprender por lo de Sirius y Skye cuando lleva capítulos y capítulos diciéndolo!!!! Con cosas como esta es cuando se nota quien se traga mis monólogos del principio y quien no, jejeje.

NOTA 3.- Sí, habrá trío, no he cambiado de opinión, estarán los tres ahí.

NOTA 4.- vamos por el capítulo 38 y eso que yo bromeaba con los 40 capítulos... bien, creo que serán más.

**__**

NOTA IMPORTANTE DE VERDAD, LEED, PLIS

Para celebrar los 700 revs, al rev número 700 le concederé un deseo: la historia que desee con los protagonistas que quiera (fic corto, por supuesto) Y las reglas son simples, solo 1 rev por persona!!!! Para llevar bien la cuenta, Tamy_draco es el rev núm 684. Con esto espero que os comportéis para no poner rev antes de poder ser el 700. A ver si da resultado ^.^. Si alguien escribe más de 1 rev el turno se pasará al siguiente. Quedáis avisados!!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 38

La señora Pomfrey no les dejó salir de la enfermería sin una buena provisión de pociones para Draco y Hermione en contra de los posibles efectos secundarios de la cruciatus. Aunque la mujer nunca lo diría abiertamente estaba preocupada por el Sly, que había estado expuesto a la maldición mucho más tiempo que la chica, quien solo tenía unas levísimas secuelas que incluso podrían haber sido pasadas por alto en un examen más superficial.

- Quiero que os toméis esta poción ahora mismo – les dijo severamente, poniendo unos vasos en sus manos. 

Hermione olió tentativamente el desagradable mejunje pero terminó bebiéndoselo. En cambio Draco hizo una mueca y miró a la mujer de manera desagradable. 

- Venga, rubito, de un trago o te lo echo por la garganta – amenazó la enfermera. 

Draco la fulminó con la mirada pero obedeció a disgusto. No iba a perder su dignidad siendo obligado a medicarse contra su voluntad. La señora Pomfrey sonrió satisfecha, les quitó los vasos y les entregó un frasco sellado a cada uno.

- Esta otra la tenéis que tomar dentro de una hora, y deberéis haber comido algo – sostuvo la mirada gris de Draco un poco más y sonrió malevolamente –. Me enteraré si no lo hacéis – declaró.

Draco estuvo seguro de ello, como también estuvo seguro de que los habría retenido allí a ambos hasta ver que tomaban la poción después de la cena de no ser porque parecía tener prisa por vaciar la enfermería lo antes posible. "¿Traerán víctimas de Hogsmeade?", pensó ligeramente preocupado. Pero con todos esos aurores patrullando por los pasillos no se colaría ningún mortífago fingiendo ser un herido para atacar desde dentro, ¿verdad?

La señora Pomfrey no había encontrado heridas en Potter ni Zabini, pero a Ron le había examinado cuidadosamente el golpe de la cabeza y le había vendado la zona aparatosamente con vendas empapadas de poción. No hizo ningún caso de las quejas del pelirrojo cuando este rotó que casi todo su pelo estaba cubierto por el vendaje, dejando sólo unos cuantos mechones rojizos a la vista.

- Oh, vamos, ni que pudieras presumir de pelo normalmente – se burló Draco entre las risitas disimuladas de los demás. Realmente el vendaje era muy aparatoso, daba la impresión de que se había abierto la cabeza o algo así cuando solo tenía poco más que un chichón, pero ya que la enfermera no podía supervisar al chico personalmente al menos se aseguraría de que estuviera completamente restablecido lo antes posible.

Con una última mirada de desaprovación a Draco (en la que también incluyó a Blaise a pesar de que el pobre no había abierto la boca y solo podía culpársele de ser un Sly) la señora Pomfrey los dejó salir de la enfermería con una mirada de ternura para Remus y Harry y una confundida hacia Sirius. Remus y Harry eran sus favoritos sin ninguna duda, tal vez debido a que habían pasado más tiempo en la enfermería que los estudiantes normales, Remus a causa de sus costosas recuperaciones después de la luna llena y Harry porque atraía los accidentes como si usara un hechizo convocador. A Sirius sabía que lo conocía pero desde luego no lograba situarlo en ese momento.

Con un encogimiento de hombros la enfermera cerró la puerta y se volvió para revisar una vez más a Justin. La última vez ya parecía tener mejor color de cara.

Minerva McGonagall, que les esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería, apretó los labios en una línea dura que gritaba su desaprovación. Remus y Ron, que habían salido los primeros en salir, se giraron para ver qué era lo que molestaba tanto a la subdirectora, y el licántropo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy cogidos de la mano. 

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – preguntó asombrado, haciendo que todos se girasen a observar a la pareja, que no llevaba demasiado bien tanta atención repentina. La chica se había sonrojado profundamente y el Slytherin tenía el ceño fruncido con enojo. 

- Así, de repente – dijo Ron chascando los dedos como muestra de la rapidez de los sucesos, sin darle importancia alguna. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y después miraron a Harry que les devolvió la mirada con una expresión de qué-le-vamos-a-hacer encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sé por qué os sorprendéis tanto – murmuró Hermione abochornada porque parecieran tomárselo tan a la tremenda, porque había que ver las expresiones de ambos merodeadores; algo intermedio entre la incredulidad y el horror mal disimulado, como si la chica hubiera mutado allí mismo en una babosa gigante.

- Bueno, yo pensaba que acabarías con Harry – dijo Sirius con sinceridad, haciendo respingar a su ahijado.

- ¡Anda!, yo creí que quedaría con Ron – se unió Remus.

- Y yo que pensé que hacía muy buena pareja con Longbottom – dejó escapar McGonagall. Todos se volvieron a mirarla con ojos como platos - ¿Qué? Es un buen chico – defendió indignada por estar siendo observada como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza – No como otros – murmuró bastante alto, dándose la vuelta seguramente para no seguir viendo esos ojos color plata centelleando de furia. 

- En eso tiene razón – apoyó Sirius, siendo el siguiente en recibir una mirada que prometía venganza.

- Sí, pero ¿Longbottom? – dijo Blaise arrugando la nariz – Quiero decir, ¿quién querría enrollarse con alguien como él? (N/A ah, no sé, déjame pensar, muajajaja)

- Tampoco es tan malo – saltó Hermione, a quien Neville le caía muy bien – Es muy tierno, y cariñoso y simpático y...

- Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? – intervino Draco mosqueado mirando de mal talante a su novia, que cerró la boca de inmediato al oir su tono de voz. El chico pensó en agregar un despectivo "si tanto te gusta márchate con él", pero temió que le tomara la palabra y le abandonara, así que solo la miró con reproche durante unos segunditos, justo los que ella tardó en sonreírle y ganarle de nuevo para su causa. 

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa reticente, sabiendo que había perdido esa batalla y, comprobando de reojo a los demás, se adelantó para capturar los labios de Hermione en un simple roce que la estremeció entera y la hizo inclinarse sobre él con intención prolongar el contacto cuando el chico se echó hacia atrás para terminarlo. Draco la miró entonces con una sonrisa un poco malvada y Hermione entendió, ahora había ganado él. Le envió una mirada que decía muy claramente ya-te-pillaré. 

McGonagall cortó este pequeño duelo de voluntades informándoles escuetamente de que la casa Slytherin estaba dando acogida al resto de estudiantes. Draco y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada sombría, sabiendo que el resto de Slys que allí se encontraban no estarían precisamente de buen humor.

- Lo mejor será que el señor Malfoy y el señor Zabini vengan conmigo ahora – dijo la mujer con sentido práctico, aunque arrugó un poco la nariz como si le disgustara tener que custodiarlos -. Los demás esperaréis un poco, así nadie se interesará por saber de dónde venís todos juntos.

Blaise se preguntó si esta mujer se había molestado en observar a los Slys alguna vez. Dedujo que no, de lo contrario sabría que una maniobra tan vulgar no acallaría sus sospechas. 

- Creo que después de seis años seremos capaces de encontrar el camino solitos – dijo secamente, ganandose una mirada dura de la profesora.

- Al parecer todos los Slytherins compartís la arrogancia, Skye Hidden me dijo casi las mismas palabras – apretó los labios con furia recordando a la impertinente muchacha. El nombre despertó de nuevo el interés de Sirius, que observó confundido la repentina incomodidad de los adolescentes y el hombre lobo – Pero lo siento mucho – continuó la profesora, con un tono de voz que contradecía sus palabras – pero no os dejaré rondar solos por el castillo. Así que en marcha.

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada, al igual que Draco, pero la siguieron sin protestar cuando ella avanzó por el corredor a grandes zancadas. Claro que ellos daban pasos pequeñitos para ver si tenían la suerte de perderla de vista.

Hogwarts estaba atestado de aurores, que los miraban con curiosidad cuando pasaban por su lado, tal vez porque cierto chico con cicatriz era el centro de atención del mundo mágico. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas confluían en el grupito, se alarmó.

- ¡Padfoot! – llamó bajito a su padrino por el apodo, para evitar que el nombre de un criminal buscado alertara a los aurores - ¡Te están viendo! – hizo notar, casi con pánico. Por nada del mundo quería que Sirius volviera a Azkaban. Pero ni él ni Remus parecían preocupados.

- Así es, pero no me reconocen – dijo tranquilamente el animago. Harry lo miró sorprendido y Hermione, que había estado en su propio mundo desde que Draco le había acariciado los dedos con disimulo antes de soltar su mano al marcharse, volvió a la realidad para prestar toda su atención – Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo de confusión sobre el castillo. Mientras esté aquí dentro nadie que no me conozca se dará cuenta de quién soy – explicó Sirius.

- He leído sobre eso – dijo Hermione con ojos brillantes. Harry y Ron alzaron los ojos pensando, "¡cómo no!" – pero creí que solo se podía lanzar sobre una persona para hacerla creer algo. Es de lo que Snape acusó a Sirius de haber hecho sobre nosotros en tercer año – añadió para los chicos. 

Ron, que había estado inconsciente en ese espacio de tiempo, la miró inexpresivamente, pero Harry recordó claramente las acusaciones del maestro de pociones cuando él y Hermione se empeñaron en contar que Sirius era inocente y que habían visto a Pettigrew esa misma noche mientras todo el mundo mágico lo creía muerto años atrás.

- Dumbledore es un porquito más poderoso que eso y puede crear un "aura" de confusión alrededor de Sirius dentro de Hogwarts – explicó Remus – Cualquier auror o estudiante que vea a Sirius lo encontrará vagamente conocido, pero no será capaz de recordar ni su nombre ni sus rasgos.

- Pero eso no funciona con vosotros porque ya sabéis quién soy – apuntó Sirius.

- Lo malo es que ahora Malfoy y su madre también saben que eres un animago – dijo Harry pesarosamente.

- Y Zabini – recordó Ron – Pueden utilizar eso contra ti.

- ¡No lo harán! – defendió Hermione no vehemencia. Todos la miraron sorprendidos – Draco no dirá nada, Blaise está de nuestro lado y Narcisa... confío en que Snape le haya borrado ese dato de la memoria...

- No cuentes con ello – masculló Sirius.

- ... pero de todas maneras no creo que lo utilice si Draco le pide que no lo haga – terminó la chica, sintiéndose muy segura de sus palabras.

- ¿Y esa mujer? – preguntó Harry – Esa que te conocía, ¿dirá algo? Por cierto, ¿quién era?

Los chicos se hacían una idea de quién podía haber sido para Sirius, pero no se llegaban a imaginar el por qué de su odio.

- Bueno, es una historia un poco larga – murmuró Sirius incómodo, mirando a Lupin de reojo. Hermione dedujo que tenía algo que ver con ese reciente noviazgo entre ellos y retomó la pregunta principal de Harry.

- ¿Pero te delatará?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero Remus, con algo de dolor en la mirada, contestó:

- No creo que le traicionase así.

Se veía tan desgraciado en ese momento que a Hermione le dieron ganas de consolarle... y enterarse de toda la historia. Ella misma se sorprendió de su súbita vena de cotilla. "¿Me lo habrán pegado Parvati y Lavender?" se preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry y Ron también habían notado algo en Remus, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera añadir nada más al final del pasillo aparecieron unas idénticas cabezas pelirrojas que atrajeron toda su atención.

- ¡Ronnie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – exclamó Fred corriendo hacia su hermano menor para estrecharle en un estrujante abrazo títipamente "Sra. Weasley". Ron se quejó por el achuchón, pero en cuanto logró librarse de Fred con disgusto se vio aprisionado por George.

- ¡No sabes cómo me alegra no tener que decirle a mamá que estabas perdido e indefenso! – chilló George pellizcándole las mejillas.

- ¡No estaba indefenso! – se quejó Ron apartando al gemelo lejos de sí.

- ¡Claro que no! Estabas con Hermione – soltó Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de su hermano pequeño. Hermione se ruborizó por el cumplido, pero no dijo nada – ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Te golpeó una bludger? – preguntó señalando el cabello vendado de Ron. Su hermano menor le envió una mirada de disgusto y murmuró que era solo que Pomfrey era una exagerada. 

- Sí, lo sabemos, tenemos experiencia – dijo George, quien sabía que la enfermera nunca lo habría dejado marchar de tener algo de gravedad - Bueno, al menos habéis llegado de una pieza – advirtió mirando a los tres de arriba abajo. Seguidamente los gemelos se volvieron hacia Lupin y le saludaron con fingida formalidad, pero al mirar a Sirius una expresión de desconcierto idéntica apareció en sus rostros – Perdón, ¿nos conocemos?

- ¿Veis cómo no había de qué preocuparse? – cuchicheó Sirius a los adolescentes con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba las manos de los gemelos.

- Bueno, ¿y qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí? – se decidió a preguntar Ron.

- ¡Que poco te alegras de ver a tus hermanos! – reprochó Fred, poniendo una pose de orgullo herido – Para que lo sepas hay alguien que sí que nos aprecia de verdad y valora nuestras cualidades. Estamos aquí como Asesores Especiales de Infraestructura – dijo imitando el tono pomposo de Percy.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Que revisamos los sótanos – aclaró George, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Así que vigilaban los pasadizos secretos. Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, porque Fred y George no sabían que todos los pasadizos que conocían los gemelos ya habían sido descubiertos con anterioridad por Remus y Sirius. Eso le llevó a recordar algo importante.

- Creo que esto sería de ayuda, entonces – dijo con misterio, y haciendo un ademán florido sacó un pergamino ajado del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Cuatro pares de ojos brillaron al ver el simple papel.

- ¡Como lo he hechado de menos! – suspiró Fred, pero al alargar la mano para cogerlo, el pergamino desapareció ante sus ojos. Se volvió a mirar a Sirius algo desconcertado, dandose cuenta de la mirada de añoranza y adoración en los ojos del hombre.

Remus observaba con media sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

- ¿Sabe lo que es? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando el mapa en blanco como si viera tiempos lejanos. Bueno, posiblemente era así.

Harry se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente mientras Ron y Hermione sonreían divertidos.

- Fred, George, tengo el honor de presentaros a Moony y Padfoot – soltó. Los pelirrojos lo miraron boquiabiertos un segundo, antes de volver sus miradas hacia los hombres que estaban a su lado.

- ¿Los Merodeadores? – susurró George. Remus y Sirius se limitaron a mirarlos con medias sonrisitas pintadas en el rostro al oír el tono reverencial del chico. Acto seguido, para sorpresa general, los gemelos calleron de rodillas ante ellos a la vez y se pusieron a gritar "¡no somos dignos, no somos dignos!" con grandes aspavientos haciendoles reír a todos.

- Es que sois sus héroes – explicó Ron innecesariamente con cierta vergüenza por ser familiar de ese par.

- ¡No, sois nuestros dioses! – dijo Fred indignado porque su adoración fuera rebajada de esa manera – Contadnos algo, por favor – rogó, coreando a su hermano mientras se ponían de pie de nuevo - ¿Cuál es vuestra broma favorita?

- No sé – dijo Sirius dubitativamente – Puede que aquella que les hicimos a los Slytherins, en segundo año. Ya sabes, Remus, aquella por la que casi nos expulsan.

- No creo que ellos deban enterarse de eso, Padfoot – dijo Remus con cierto tono de reproche.

- Mmm, sí tienes razón. Pues también está aquella otra, cuando a Malfoy le...

- Tampoco es conveniente que sepan sobre eso – cortó de nuevo el hombre lobo con rapidez, mirándo al animago severamente.

- Sí, es verdad – aceptó Sirius con una risita - ¿Y aquella vez que secuestramos a la Sra. Norris? – preguntó tentativamente. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando las miradas disgustadas de todos.

- ¿Y la del equipo de Hufflepuff? – la voz de Sirius sonaba un poco plañidera.

- ¿La versión censurada? – inquirió Remus alzando una ceja.

- ¡Esa no tiene gracia! – se quejó el animago casi haciendo un puchero - ¡Precisamente lo escabroso del asunto es lo divertido!

- ¡Contadnos ya algo! – casi aulló Ron – No hacéis más que dejarnos con la intriga.

Los gemelos asintieron con solemnidad.

- Creo que ahora no es el mejor momento – repuso Remus calmadamente – Lo mejor será que le llevemos el mapa a Dumbledore para que pueda tener controladas las entradas al castillo.

- Hemos bloqueado casi todos los pasadizos – dijo George con rapidez, esperando así lograr aunque fuera una sola anécdota – Sonarán alarmas por todo el castillo si logran romper nuestros hechizos.

- Y superan todas las trampas – añadió Fred con una sonrisa perversa – Por cierto, que encontramos esto en la bruja tuerta – recordó, sacado un pequeño paquetito de su bolsillo. Con la varita lo agrandó mágicamente para dejar ver una bolsa llena de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y otra con un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto – Supusimos que serían vuestras.

Eran el regalo navideño de Sirius y el pedido que se habían llevado apresuradamente de Las Tres Escobas cuando Draco llegó a avisarles de su encuentro con Macnair. Las bolsas se las había llevado Ginny para que Harry y Ron tuvieran más libertad de movimientos, ya que ella, Skye y Stan llegarían a Hogwarts por medio del pasadizo de Honeydukes. Harry volvió a encoger las bolsas con rapidez para apartarlas de la vista curiosa del animago y las guardó en su bolsillo agradeciendo a los gemelos. No pudo evitar pensar en Ginny y lo que sentiría al ver entrar a Malfoy y Zabini en Slytherin, pero sin ver rastro alguno de ellos tres.

Se le paró el corazón. Así de simple. En un segundo latía con normalidad y al segundo siguiente un dolor ténue se extendía por su pecho amenazándola con dejarla sin aire y hacerla caer desmayada al suelo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, viendo la forma borrosa de Skye levantarse de su asiento con rapidez para lanzarse a los brazos de Malfoy y Zabini, que la abrazaron entre los dos un poco sorprendidos por su actitud desesperada. 

Un segundo más tarde y Ginny pudo ver cómo Zabini clavaba sus ojos miel en ella y se inclinaba sobre Skye para susurrarle algo al oído, antes de que los demás Slytherins les alcanzaran para darles una bienvenida similar a la de la chica. Pansy se agarró al cuello de Draco llorando desesperada, Pearl se apoyó en el pecho de Blaise para hacer lo propio, hipando incontroladamente. Skye se separó de ellos temblorosa y se medio giró para mirarla. 

Ginny pudo ver su expresión de alivio, entre las marcas oscuras de su pintura de ojos, que manchaba sus mejillas al ser arrastrada por las lágrimas. Definitivamente no debería pintarse si pensaba llorar. El suspiro de la chica le hizo saber que Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban bien. ¡Estaban bien! A duras penas reprimió el impulso de refugiar el rostro entre las manos y echarse a llorar ella también. Ocultó el temblor de sus manos bajo la mesa, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para respirar profundamente, intentando recuperarse del momento de pánico que la había embargado. 

Pudo ver cómo Malfoy y Zabini eran casi arrastrados a los sillones frente al fuego, instalados en los mejores sitios y rodeados de los miembros de su casa, ansiosos de saber dónde habían estado. Pansy se sentó junto a Draco, mirándolo intensamente. Skye se instaló en la alfombra, a sus pies. Pearl se acomodó sobre las rodillas de Blaise, enviándole una mirada de superioridad a Ernie, que se retorcía de rabia en su silla. El Slytherin ni siquiera lo había visto, ocupado en atender las muestras de afecto de sus amigos, y ahora rodeaba la cintura de Pearl con un brazo casi descuidadamente. Tanto él como Draco parecían escuchar atentamente las explicaciones del chico llamado Crow, que parecía ser el portavoz momentáneo del grupo. Ginny deseó ardientemente saber de qué estaban hablando en ese momento, pues a juzgar por los rostros del rubio y el moreno, parecía ser algo bastante importante.

- No hemos podido seguir ninguna de las órdenes – susurraba Ethan en ese momento, lejos de los oídos indiscretos de Ginny. Con una mirada había evitado que Florence acudiera a ellos, pues seguía sin fiarse de ella. Con Skye intentó hacer lo mismo, pero la mirada de Draco le hizo saber qué deseaba que se quedara en el grupo – Las recibimos poco antes de la cena, muy poco tiempo antes. Aún no habíamos tomado posiciones cuando esa Weasley llegó corriendo y nos enviaron a nuestras casas.

- Al regresar quemé vuestras cartas – informó Pansy. Draco asintió. Era una medida muy acertada, por supuesto. Cada uno habría echado al fuego su carta nada más leerla, para evitar inconvenientes, y Pansy, al ver que tanto él como Blaise habían dejado intactas las suyas había optado por deshacerse de posibles pruebas. No tenía mucha importancia saber qué era lo que decían sus ódenes, pues era claro que se habían venido abajo con la rápida actuación de Dumbledore.

- ¿Dónde estábais? – preguntó Ethan preocupado.

- En la enfermería – contestó Blaise despreocupadamente –. Nos peleamos con Potter y Weasley y acabamos todos allí. 

- Tendríais que ver a Weasley – dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola, orgulloso por la rápida salida de su amigo -. Se pegó en la cabeza con una pared y Pomfrey se ha pasado con las vendas. Ahora se parece a Quirrell.

Perfecto. Ahora nadie podría dudar de sus palabras, sobre todo cuando se presentase el pelirrojo con su cabeza el doble de grande.

- ¿Os han dado detención? – preguntó Blanche preocupada.

- Supongo que sí – contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero McGonagall parecía tener bastantes preocupaciones para no decirnos aún nada y luego nos trajo aquí casi a la carrera. El pasillo está lleno de aurores. 

- Me pregunto cómo se habrán enterado – masculló Ethan, mirando la alfombra pensativamente.

Al menos, pensó Draco, no parecían tener motivos para sospechar de ellos. Por ahora. 

La leve nevada había ido cobrando fuerza hasta convertirse en una ventisca que les agitaba las capas y hacía que éstas se enredasen en sus tobillos al caminar. 

Merile y Severus procuraban mantenerse fuera del camino de los aurores, pues al ir aún vestidos de mortífagos eran un blanco perfecto para ellos. Claro que los auténticos mortífagos no iban cogidos de la mano, pero andar sobre la nueve y contra el viento era dificultoso, se excusó el maestro de pociones. Meriel estaba fatigada. Ese último encontronazo con dos hombres que torturaban a sus víctimas con sadismo le había valido a la mujer un nuevo golpe en la cabeza que le había hecho sangrar de nuevo la herida recibida en la explosión. A pesar de que en lugar de andar renqueaba, insistía en seguirle a donde quiera que fuese. Aún no se había convertido en una molestia para él, todavía tenía los reflejos intactos, a pesar del cansancio y el dolor en sus heridas, y Severus sin duda agradecía su compañía. 

Se estaban ocupando de nimiedades, a su entender. Grupos pequeños de dos o tres mortífagos que más que causar disturbios patrullaban por esa zona de Hogsmeade. Pero todo lo que hicieran sería menos trabajo para los aurores, y contra menos qué hacer tuvieran estos en el pueblo más pronto marcharían a guardar Hogwarts. 

Un resbalón de Meriel, que se sujetó a él desesperadamente, hizo que su túnica de mortífago se rasgara por la manga. Los efectos de los hechizos deshelantes en el pavimento perdían fuerza, sobre todo porque no habia ningún funcionario de urbanismo que los renovase en las actuales circunstancias. Snape, casi sin pensarlo, sujetó a la mujer por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para ayudarla a caminar. Meriel no perdió la oportunidad de abrazarse contra su pecho, simulando protegerse del viento. 

Severus Snape, al notar su gesto, sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa que nadie vio.

Sirius, Remus y los gemelos los escoltaron hasta la puerta de Slytherin. Por supuesto todos ellos sabían el camino, porque todos habían tenido su oportunidad de entrar en la Casa a echar un vistacito a los cuarteles del enemigo. Claro, que en el caso de Hermione no había sido precisamente por ello, pero no iba a quejarse ahora de la vista que obtuvo entonces. 

- Aún tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Sirius al ver la cara de decepción de Harry, que esperaba que se quedasen con ellos esa noche -. Primero tenemos que llevarle el mapa a Dumbledore y después ver en qué podemos echar una mano. 

Los gemelos declararon solemnemente que ellos continuarían revisando pasadizos y entrampando corredores por si algún mortífago conseguía entrar. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de los cuatro desganadamente y se dirigieron a McGonagall, que los esperaba junto al falso muro para abrirles la entrada. Casi antes de que ésta se cerrase a sus espaldas Harry tuvo la vista obstaculizada por una cortina de rizos rojos y sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban estrechamente. 

Ginny fue la única que se acercó para recibirlos. Skye, que había tenido el impulso de echar a correr hacia Ron cuando le vio entrar herido tuvo que detenerse en seco al advertir a Stan justo a su lado, sin decir nada, ni mirarla siquiera, pero advirtiéndole con su sola presencia. Intercambió una mirada ansiosa con el pelirrojo, que tampoco dijo nada, aunque la sombra de una sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios. Skye sonrió, dándole a entender que se alegraba de verlo de vuelta. 

- Límpiate esas lágrimas – siseó Stan en su oído -. Es un Gryffindor. 

Skye se tocó las mejillas con dedos trémulos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a echarse a llorar. 

Los Gryffindor se sentaron en la zona que Ginny había reclamado para ellos, con la chica demasiado contenta para separarse de Harry un segundo pero instándolos a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, después de que le tuvieron que asegurar repetidas veces que el vendaje de Ron era más aparatoso que otra cosa. El pelirrojo de cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas molestas a los Slys, que se reían de él, y en especial a Stan, que vigilaba a su novia como un halcón.

"Quiso venir conmigo" , pensó Ron mirando al chico con triunfo, "Ella quiso venir conmigo, fue su primer impulso". En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía bastantes más posibilidades de lo que había pensado de conseguir a Skye. Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por su rostro haciendo que Stan desviase la mirada furioso. Y solo por vengarse el Sly se inclinó sobre una distraída Skye para robarle un beso apasionado. Ron crispó las manos de furia y solo partó la mirada de ellos cuando oyó el nombre de la chica a su lado.

- ¿Qué decíais de Skye? – preguntó ansioso. Su hermana le sonrió condescendiente.

- Solo que me ha rizado el pelo, como puedes ver – dijo, señalando los rizos que ahora poblaban su cabellera y que parecían gustar bastante a su novio, que la miraba embelesado. Se inclinó sobre Ron para susurrarle suavemente -. Aunque sólo con que pelees un poco... será tuya. 

Eso terminó de alegrarle la noche.

Después de que la profesora Vector les hiciera despejar las mesas llamó a los elfos domésticos para que les llevasen una cena tardía, puesto que muchos de los alumnos apenas habían podido probar bocado antes de ser mandados a sus casas y habían pasado ya muchas horas desde la cena. 

Harry calculó que debería ser cerca de la una de la madrugada, por lo que no se extrañó de tener tanta hambre y devoró la comida con avidez a pesar de estar preocupado por lo que estaría ocurriendo fuera. Nada más hacer desaparecer los platos, que habían quedado prácticamente limpios con la ayuda de todos los estudiantes, Vectos les organizó en cuartos de acuerdo con la lista en su mano. 

A las Knight y Pansy les asignó el dormitorio de sexto de las chicas, donde ya estaban los baúles de Pansy y Rose. Hermione, Ginny y (por propia petición, ignorando las miradas Slys) Skye tuvieron que dirigirse al de quinto curso, donde habitualmente dormía la Slytherin. A Florence Williams, visto que las demás no parecían reclamarla, la envió con las dos Ravenclaws (casa con la que parecía llevarse bien) a la habitación de cuarto. Las Hufflepuffs se vieron relegadas a la de las chicas de segundo. 

En cuanto a chicos, quiso juntar a todos los Slys en la habitación de Draco y Blaise, pero Crow se negó, diciendo que su puesto estaba en séptimo y de ahí no se movía. Draco y Blaise dijeron lo mismo cuando les insinuó mudarse con Ethan. Y Stan, solo por joder, insistió en quedarse en su propia habitación. Así que a los Gryffindor les tocó la habitación de quinto, a los Hufflepuffs la de tercero y los Ravenclaws tuvieron que conformarse con la de segundo.

Vector aseguró agriamente que estaría vigilando la sala común, por si a alguien se le ocurría salir de su cuarto para visitar alguno de sexo contario. Draco no se tomó muy bien la noticia, pero no abrió la boca. Crow protestó energicamente, ganándose una dura mirada de Blanche que se preguntaba a quién tenía intenciones de ir a visitar ese canalla. Stan, que había pensado en invitar a Skye a su solitario cuarto, torció el gesto, aunque a Ron le alegró bastante la noticia, sobre todo cuando Ginny le cuchicheó a Harry que había puesto la capa invisible en su mochila. 

Así que, estando así las cosas, subieron a ponerse el pijama. 

Dumbledore miraba con ojos brillantes el mapa extendido ante él. Los puntitos con nombre encima pululaban por los pasillos aparentemente tranquilos. Los pasadizos secretos permanecían vacíos, lo que no dejaba de ser bueno. Los estudiantes se separaban por cuartos en las mazmorras, tranquilizándole. Y los puntitos rotulados como Sirius y Remus aparecían en su despacho, frente a su propio puntito, exactamente donde las personas reales se encontraban.

- Es magnífico – dijo entusiasmado, cazando la mirada de satisfecha complicidad que intercambiaron los dos hombres - ¿Cuándo lo hicísteis?

- En algún momento de tercer año, creo – dijo Sirius inseguro. Remus tampoco estaba muy convencido de la fecha exacta pero sabía que fue antes de que sus compañeros se convirtiesen en animagos.

- ¿Solo hicísteis este? – preguntó Dumbledore repentinamente preocupado.

- No, hicimos dos – contestó el hombre lobo con tranquilidad -. Uno me lo quedé yo y otro James. Pensamos que sería peligroso que Sirius tuviese uno, eso le incitaría a saltarse aún más normas – sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos. Sirius murmuró descontento que él no era tan malo.

- Ya veo, ¿y Peter? ¿Podría tener uno él también? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- No habría podido hacerlo sin nosotros – objetó Sirius co algo de desprecio por tener que oír ese nombre de nuevo – Ninguno lo habría podido hacer solo, y decidimos que era muy arriesgado dejarle uno a Peter porque siempre andaba perdiéndolo todo y metiéndose en líos con los Slytherins. 

- Me alegro mucho de que no lo hiciérais – contestó Dumbledore sinceramente -. Habría sido muy problemático para nosotos que Voldemort tuviese uno de estos en una situación así. Y decidme, este mapa, ¿cuál de los dos es?

- El de James – conestó Remus -. Filch se lo quitó en una de sus detenciones. Nunca supo lo que era, pero imagino que lo sospechaba, porque lo almacenó en su despacho por años. 

- Hasta que llegaron los Weasleys – sonrió Sirius. Al ver el desconcierto de Dumbledore, Sirius explicó la historia del hallazgo de los pelirrojos que hacía menos de media hora habían conocido de primera mano.

- ¡Así que así es como siempre se libraban de los castigos! – se rió Dumbledore, entendiendo muchas de las inexplicables desapariciones milagrosas de los gemelos – Desde luego esos dos nos han dado bastantes problemas, aunque no puedo decir que arrepienta de haberles aceptado en Hogwarts. Ha sido muy divertido tenerlos aquí.

Remus y Sirius se sonrieron, sabiendo que Dumbledore siempre había apreciado mucho las bromas ingeniosas. De otra manera tanto ellos como los Weasleys habrían sido expulsados en su primer mes de escuela.

- ¿Y tu mapa, Remus? – preugntó el anciano, aún riéndose entre dientes.

- Se manchó de tinta invisible en una clase de pociones – reconoció Remus con reticencia.

Sobre todo porque en esa clase había estado peleándose abiertamente con Lucius Malfoy, con el que compartía caldero, y este se había vengado vaciando la poción en la mochila de Lupin. Sus libros, tareas y el mapa se vieron afectados y se borró todo el contenido de ellos. Eso le valió a Remus tarea extra por no poder presentar su ensayo de Pociones, repetir los trabajos de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, la compra de cuatro libros de texto y un castigo eterno por haberle saltado un diente al rubito. Y lo peor de todo es que la culpa fue suya por meterse con Malfoy cuando este andaba particularmente malhumorado. 

- Como estábamos en último año y se nos echaban encima los exámenes no tuvimos tiempo para hacer otro. Nos costó bastante trabajo hacer los originales – explicó Sirius.

- Y aún pensábamos rescatar el de James de los archivos de Filch – dijo Remus -. Pero ya no nos llevaba a su despacho para asignarnos detenciones, y cuando conseguíamos entrar a escondidas no encontrábamos nada.

- Siempre he sospechado que lo llevaba encima – murmuró Sirius agriamente. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Dumbledore paseaba de nuevo la vista por el pergamino, aparentemente divertido por el invento. Remus se aclaró la garganta discretamente para que la atención del Director volviera a él.

- Dumbledore, siempre me he preguntado del por qué de éstos pasadizos. ¿Por qué conducen todos a Hogsmeade? Sin duda, usted conoce algunos, como el de la casa de los gritos.

- No sabía de la existencia de todos ellos, pero ciertamente entre Filch y yo sabemos al menos de cuatro – dijo el anciano, dejando el mapa sobre la mesa y juntando las manos en actitud pensativa -. Como sabéis, Hogwarts fue fundado en una época en la que los muggles temían a la magia. Se perseguía a los magos por creer que se asociaban con demonios y manejaban espíritus malignos. Hogsmeade, por aquel entonces, era un pueblo muggle muy enfervorizado, así que los fundadores creyeron conveniente formar rutas de escape. Crearon estos pasadizos para que magos y brujas amenazados pudieran llegar sin contratiempos hasta Hogwarts, que debido a todos los encantamientos anti-muggles que ya lo envolvían por aquella época era invisible para aquellos que no tenían magia. Se salvaron muchas vidas gracias a esas rutas secretas, pero desafortunadamente muchas de ellas calleron en el olvido, aunque por suerte no se han necesitado demasiado amenudo – terminó Dumbledore con una sonrisa y un guiño hacia Remus, que sin duda había encontrado muy necesario el pasadizo hasta la casa de los gritos – Tanto la casa de los gritos como otras viviendas y terrenos son propiedad de Hogwarts. Antiguamente los profesores vivían en esas casas durante el curso escolar, pero gracias a la red Flu muchos de ellos pueden pasar la noche en sus hogares, y los que desean quedarse pueden hacerlo en el mismo colegio. Ahora pienso que tal vez ofrecerlas como vivienda a los profesores no era más que un método de defensa contra curiosos – sonrió el director – Y por ello creo que sería útil que me quedase con este mapa – dijo Dumbledore volviendo a examinarlo detenidamente. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada alarmada.

- ¡Es de Harry! – protestaron al unísono. 

Dumbledore los miró perplejo.

- Me serviría también para protegerle – explicó –. Así sabría cuando intenta salir del castillo a escondidas, como ha hecho hoy. 

Sonaba lógico, y Sirius y Remus ya eran adultos, no debían proporcionar herramientas a adolescentes impresionables para saltarse normas establecidas por su seguridad. Pero aún así... ¿Harry atrapado dentro del castillo? ¿El hijo de James privado de diversión y movimiento?

- Es una herencia familiar – refunfuñó Sirius. Sin embargo, al ver la manera en que le miraba Remus, accedió – Muy bien, si es por su seguridad...

Al salir del despacho interrogó a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué querías que cediera?

- Ya somos mayores – dijo calmadamente Remus. Al ver que el animago se disponía a protestar levantó una mano para pararle -. Aún recuerdo cómo se hacía, y ahora que no somos debiluchos adolescentes no necesitamos a los otros para esto.

Sirius sonrió brillantemente, estrechando a su amigo (y pareja) por los hombros para echar a andar por el corredor.

- Por un momento creí que te habías vuelto responsable – confesó, aliviado por haberse equivocado.

Gracias al Mapa del Merodeador, Sirius, Remus y los Weasley, Dumbledore pudo indicar a los aurores las entradas hasta Hogwarts y aunque muchas de ellas ya estaban siendo utilizadas por motífagos cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade pocos fueron los mortífagos que pudieron alcanzar el castillo, bien por la ofensiva auror lanzadas desde el colegio por los pasadizos, bien por las trampas que los gemelos Weasley y los últimos Merodeadores habían instalado en entradas y corredores. 

Muchos de los mortífagos, viéndose atrapados en los túneles sin posibilidad de escape, sin poder tampoco Desaparecerse en algunos puntos por alcanzar las protecciones e Hogwarts, se rindieron sumisamente. Muchos otros pelearon hasta la muerte, llevándose a muchos aurores por delante. Algunos lograron escapar, luego de deshacerse de los aurores que les cerraban el paso.

Se confiscó la varita a todo herido que fue aceptado en la enfermería y se montó una guardia permanente de aurores para asegurar la seguridad de la Señora Pomfrey y los medimagos que acudieron a ayudar para garantizar que a nadie fingiéndose herido (o herido de verdad de menor gravedad) se le ocurriera aprovechar para atacar desde dentro. Aún así la mayor parte de los afectados fue atendida a pie de batalla, en el mismo Hogsmeade, donde aún resistían tenaces grupos de mortífagos que creían en la utilidad de su método de distracción. Si hubieran sabido que su ataque sobre Hogwarts no estaba teniendo ningún éxito seguramente habrían huido con rapidez. Sin nada por lo que luchar no valía la pena arriesgarse.

Dado que los Slytherins no habian tenido oportunidad de hacer su parte encomendada del trabajo y seguían siendo sometidos a vigilancia por Vector y Flitwick, que habían acampado en la sala común de las serpientes y no parecían tener intención de moverse de allí.

Harry, que había estado esperando que Ginny acudiera a su cuarto amparada por la capa de invisibilidad, se quedó dormido en un momento de descuido y fue testigo involuntario de la ira de Voldemort al comprobar que sus planes se venían abajo. Ron, alertado por sus gritos, fue incapaz de hacerle despertar y se vio obligado a llamar a los profesores, que no pudieron hacer mucho más que observarle preocupados mientras el chico se revolvía en la cama apretándose la cicatriz con las manos. La rabieta de Voldemort pareció durar horas, y Harry quedó exhausto después de eso aunque curiosamente tenía una sonrisa en la cara debido a que los planes del señor Oscuro habían sido frustrados una vez más.

"¡Jódete Voldemort!", pensó antes de desmayarse.

Debían ser la seis de la mañana y la ventisca ya había cedido, aunque aún nevaba tímidamente. Los copos blancos caían como plumas hasta los cabellos oscuros de Severus Snape y se enredaban entre los rizos del color del cobre de Meriel Mcallister. Ninguno de los dos notaba el frío, ni el regusto a cenizas en la boca, ni los dedos entumecidos por sujetar la varita, ni los miembros resentidos por las maldiciones recibidas. Lo único que notaban era la cálida lengua del otro enlazándose con la propia en aquel oscuro rincón al que se habían retirado cuando ya no fue necesaria su ayuda.

Los aurores habían logrado que la contienda se alejara calle arriba, dejando a los heridos al cuidado de medimagos competentes que sanaban sus heridas con rapidez y eficacia.

Meriel no sabía si el golpe en su cabeza podría sanar con los besos de Severus, ni Snape pensaba que las caricias de la mujer actuaran sobre sus propias heridas, pero era mejor estar allí, abrazados, besándose apasionadamente que tumbados en una camilla esperando la atención médica. 

Estaban demasiado cansados para pensar. Tal vez por eso Snape no se resistió a ese contacto impropio de él y no solo eso, sino que lo ahondó como si hiciera años que lo deseara. Y así era. A lo mejor se entregó a ello porque la mujer había estado a su lado en todo momento, luchando como una leona sin quejarse ni un momento ni pedir un descanso para recobrar fuerzas y era una manera de demostrarle que estaba sumamente agradecido. 

O puede que lo que le decidiera a llegar a una mayor intimidad con Meriel fue lo que vio en sus ojos cuando supo que Sirius Black era inocente. Odio. A pesar de que él no era un mortifago ni un traidor como ella siempre había pensado, seguía odiando a su ex–amante y no parecía tener intención alguna de volver con él dejando a Snape una vez más solo y vacío. 

Sí, puede que fuera eso lo que le había frenado en estos casi dos años que hacía que habían vuelto a encontrarse.

Cuando Black escapó de Azkaban, Snape no se preocupó demasiado. Era un asesino, Meriel nunca lo querría de vuelta en su vida, seguro. Después de su encuentro con él en la casa de los gritos, cuando lo había atrapado para entregárselo al ministerio, Dumbledore había afirmado que él lo creía inocente. Snape, en el fondo, también lo había creído, pero no quería aceptarlo. Que Sirius Black fuera inocente podría significar que Meriel le perdonase y voviese corriendo a su lado. Y Snape no quería eso; Meriel era suya, Skye también era suya y nadie se las iba a arrebatar si él podía evitarlo. 

Cuando Sirius escapó se sintió perdido, desorientado, ¿y si se demostraba su inocencia? Después de todo Skye era su hija y Meriel la madre de su hija, ¿no era lógico acaso suponer que regresaría con ellas y serían una bonita familia de la que Snape estaría excluído?

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque Meriel le había elegido a él. Aún sabiendo la verdad sobre Black le había elegido a él. Y Severus se encontraba tan tontamente feliz que no le importaba dar un espectáculo en medio de una calle en ruinas, donde las quejas de los heridos y hechizos sanadores murmurados eran opacados por los quedos gemidos de Meriel sucumbiendo ante su ataque de pasión. Se separó de ella azorado, dejándola medio mareada y algo confundida por la inesperada rotura del contacto.

- Será mejor volver al castillo – jadeó el maestro de pociones, temiendo no poder controlarse y arrastrarla a algún lugar oscuro donde poseerla por completo. "Es la adrenalina" se dijo, algo escandalizado por sus propios pensamientos "Es porque ha vuelto la sensación de peligro de cuando era mortífago, de cuando nos emborrachábamos de sangre y violencia y acabábamos en una de esas extrañas orgías en las que siempre terminaba enredado con Lucius o Narcisa"

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – asintió Meriel sin aliento – Podremos ver cómo ha ido todo, como está Skye y...

Se calló, mirando a Snape intensamente, y él sonrió como hacía años que no lo hacía.

- ¿Y seguir con esto en privado? – sugirió, pensando en una mayor intimidad en ciertas habitaciones de las mazmorras.

Meriel asintió de nuevo, imitando su sonrisa, preguntándose de pasada por qué habría cambiado él de actitud respecto a los dos, pero sin ocurrírsele ni un solo momento la más obvia explicación: Snape había vencido. Por fín había derrotado a su rival, Sirius Black. Y estaba ansioso por disfrutar de su premio. Casi sonrojado, aunque Meriel nunca habría podido asegurarlo, porque la mañana era fría y aún oscura para verlo bien, la guió hasta una de las casas aparentemente deshabitadas, encendiendo la chimenea para llevarla, con polvos Flu, hasta el despacho de Dumbledore donde daría su reporte. 

Como no tenía suficiente energía para Aparecerse y estaba helada, Meriel no dijo nada. Esperó pacientemente junto a la chimenea encendida, soportando las miraditas divertidas del Director. No fue tan aburrido como podría haber sido. Al menos así se enteró de la historia de los pasadizos y de lo que pretendía los mortífagos al deshacer el bloque de hielo que obstruía uno de ellos. Ese pasadizo conducía diréctamente a un espejo situada en la cuarta planta. Ahora sabía por qué Sirius Black y sus amigotes solían rondar por allí y otros lugares igualmente sospechosos en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

Cuando Severus terminó su informe la condujo a la enfermería. Meriel se habría negado, pero él insistió, preocupado por el golpe de su cabeza. Fue otra media hora torturante en que Pomfrey la revisó concienzudamente, casi peleándose con el maestro de pociones para revisarle a él también, a lo que el hombre se negó rotundamente. Cuando la sacó de entre los gemidos de los pacientes y la guió hasta las mazmorras, a Snape le brallaban los ojos. Meriel sabía que a ella también debían de brillarle, y debía tener el aspecto tontamente risueño de los estúpidos enamorados, pero no le importaba. Con los dedos de Severus entrelazados con los suyos, nada importaba.

Y tenía que haber seguido sin importar nada, pero la casualidad se metió en medio. Al girar una esquina, dos parejas. Por un lado Severus y Meriel, por el otro Remus y Sirius. Los cuatro enmudecieron al reconocerse mutuamente. Se quedaron anclados en sus puestos y miraron fríamente a la otra pareja.

- Meriel, tenemos que hablar – dijo Sirius, reticente. Sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente y contra más pronto la tuvieran mejor. Sin embargo la mujer irguió la cabeza orgullosamente y le miró con desprecio.

- No tengo nada que decir, y tampoco quiero escucharte – dijo con frialdad.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – se metió Lupin. Aunque habló con suavidad sus palabras le sonaron a Meriel atronadoras. ¿Sabía algo?

- Completamente, y no te metas – casi siseó, fulminándole con la mirada. Pero Remus la enfrentó decididamente, haciéndole saber que no era de la misma opinión.

Oh, vaya, así que el licántropo lo sabía. Desde luego no era ninguna sorpresa para Snape, que había sido interrogado sutilmente por él sobre Skye cuando ejerció de profesor de Defensa tres años atrás. Entonces ya le había dejado claro que no era asunto suyo, pero el tipo parecía tener problemas de entendimiento porque ya estaba metiéndose otra vez donde no le llamaban. 

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué habláis vosotros? – preguntó Sirius confundido.

"Lento, como siempre", pensó Snape esbozando una sonrisita despectiva. Pero se abstuvo de contestar y rompió en enfrentamiento de miradas que entretenía a Lupin tirando de Meriel para sacarla de allí.

Fue entonces cuando los otros dos se dieron cuenta de las manos entrelazadas.

- Vaya, Mer, has bajado mucho el listón – comentó Sirius divertido, satisfecho al comprobar que no sentía nada al verlos juntos. 

Meriel se giró rápida como una cobra y abofeteó a su ex-amante. Sus dedos quedaron señalados en la cara de un muy sorprendido Sirius. Snape a duras penas contuvo la risa al ver su cara.

- Es mil veces mejor que tú – declaró la mujer friamente, y se volvió para seguir con su camino cuando Remus la retuvo, tirando de su brazo. Meriel se giró preparada para abofetearle a él también, pero el licántropo atrapó su otra mano con rapidez y la miró duramente.

- No tienes ningún derecho a tratarle así – masculló con rabia, sus ojos denotando la presencia del lobo. Al lobo no le gustaba nada que tocasen sus propiedades. Y sin duda, Sirius Black era suyo.

Meriel tiró de su mano asustada, sin lograr que él la soltara.

- ¡Lupin, déjala! – tronó Snape, sacando su varita.

Sirius rodeó la cintura de su amigo con un brazo.

- Vamos, Moony, no ha sido nada.

- ¿No? – preguntó el licántropo mirando a Sirius por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa sarcástica -. Tiene cosas que decirte, pero no quiere hacerlo. Creo que es el momento de que hable.

- No puedes obligarme – siseó Meriel intentando que no se notase lo asustada que estaba. 

- Pronto llegará la luna llena – comentó Lupin con voz engañosamente suave -. Ya sabes que me resulta muy difícil controlarme.

Meriel palideció, Severus le advirtió que la soltase una vez más y Sirius le suplicó que la dejase marchar. La situación era lo bastante tensa para que la mujer se lo pensase dos veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para confesar, Snape lanzó un hechizo aturdidos sobre el hombre lobo que le hizo caer desmayado en los brazos de su amigo.

Meriel logró mantener el equilibrio y suspiró aliviada. Unos ojos que conocía muy bien, azul medianoche, se clavaron en ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarme, Meriel? – preguntó el animago. Volvió la vista hacia su amigo y amante, desmayado entre sus brazos - ¿Qué es tan importante?

Pero la mujer cerró la boca obstinadamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, acompañada de Snape, dejando a los dos merodeadores en medio del pasillo desierto de aurores. 

- Joder, Moony, si faltan más de dos semanas para luna llena – murmuró Sirius, mirando a su amigo sin comprender nada. 

- El licántropo tenía razón – dijo Snape una vez llegaron a sus habitaciones y cerraron y hechizaron la puerta – No deberías ocultárselo por más tiempo.

- Las cosas se quedan como están – dijo Meriel con terquedad – No quiero que sepa nada. Es mejor así.

- ¿Mejor para quién? – preguntó Snape, dejando la capa sobre uno de los sillones, despojándose de los guantes lentamente, mientras veía a la mujer dar vueltas nerviosamente por la sala de estar – Tiene que ser para ti, porque no para Skye. Merece saberlo.

- No le hace falta – se negó, volviéndose para mirarle -. Ella es feliz así.

- ¿Feliz? ¿De quien estamos hablando, Meriel? – preguntó Severus burlonamente -. Tu hija tiene una crisis de identidad del tamaño de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y eso se solucionará sabiendo quién es el bastardo de su padre, Sev? Permíteme que lo dude – Meriel se sacó un guante con furia como para enfatizas sus palabras. 

- ¿Sabes? Una vez me preguntó si sabía algo de Jack Hidden – le dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a su mueble-bar para servirse un trago – Dijo que no había encontrado nada en los periódicos atrasados y quería saber si le había conocido.

Snape dejó que el silencio llenase la habitación mientras servía un wisky para cada uno. Al tenderle su vaso a Meriel, sus miradas se encontraron.

- Se hace preguntas – dijo el profesor serenamente -. Tiene derecho a tener respuestas.

Ciertamente, no se esperaba que ella se echase a llorar.

- ¡No quiero decírselo! – logró decir entre sollozos, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones con el vaso en las manos - ¿Y si él se la lleva? ¿Qué haré si se la lleva, Sev?

- ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? Es un prófugo y vive con un licántropo, es imposible que piense llevársela – trató de hacerla razonar Snape. Se sentó a su lado, notando repentinamente los dolores de todas y cada una de sus heridas y también, por qué no decirlo, el paso de los años.

- ¡Vamos, es Sirius Black! Nunca se ha caracterizado por pensar las cosas – puntualizó Meriel. 

- En eso tienes razón – reconoció el profesor -. Pero Skye no se dejaría llevar. No es fácil convencerla de hacer lo que no quiere. Pregúntale por su tarea de Herbología, sino – intentó bromear. Meriel esbozó una media sonrisa. 

- ¿Crees que sería bueno para ella, entonces? – preguntó más apaciguada, limpiándose las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos.

- Sí – contestó escuetamente el hombre -. Estoy convencido. Y lo que sería bueno para ti es una ducha. Y otra ropa. Eso que llevas puedes quemarlo en la chimenea – añadió, mirando el destrozado vestido azul de Meriel, visible bajo la capa abierta. Ella también se miró.

- Es mi mejor vestido – dijo con un puchero – Quería estar guapa para ti.

- Aún lo estás – se le escapó a Snape. Al ver la mirada asombrada de ella añadió, con pánico -. No me hagas mucho caso, estoy cansado – al ver que Meriel sustituia su asombro por una sonrisa burlona se levantó apresuradamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder y no precisamente por la proximidad de la chimenea... apagada - Te buscaré algo de ropa – masculló, desapareciendo por la puerta de su cuarto casi a la carrera.

Narcisa Malfoy calló de rodillas gritando de dolor bajo la maldición cruciatus. Su pelo rubio, ahora suelto, caía sobre su rostro como una cortina, barriendo el suelo frente a ella, pero eso le traía sin cuidado. No osó pedir piedad a su señor, pues sabía que con eso solo lograría enfurecerle y lograría un castigo más largo.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabía por qué la castigaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Lo único que recordaba era haber aparecido en la casa de los gritos y haber sido atacada por la espalda. ¿Era culpa suya que el ataque no hubiera tenido éxito? Su misión era ser el enlace, no guardar la entrada a Hogwarts. Ese era el trabajo de Harkin Knight, aunque sin duda él sería el siguiente castigado. Con un poco de suerte ella caería inconsciente y no lo vería gritar, no presenciaría lo que él veía ahora, ahogándose de furia al contemplar a la mujer a la que amaba sufir sin poder evitarlo.

Narcisa calló sobre su costado derecho, retorciéndose en el suelo por minutos interminables, temiendo acabar volviéndose loca como los Longbottom, deseando la muerte y la oscuridad. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, tratando de resistir inutilmente la sensación de cuchilladas que la envolvía, taladrándose los oídos con sus propios gritos y siendo consciente de que al día siguiente, si lograba sobrevivir, no sería capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Finalmente, con un último gemido, se desmayó, quedando desmadejada en el suelo, en posición fetal, con el cabello rubio enredado pegado a mechones contra su frente sudorosa, respirando agitadamente como un pez moribundo.

Harkin, a su lado, trataba de no apretar los puños con furia, sacar su varita o cogerla en brazos para salir de allí corriendo. Mantenían una relación desde hacía más de cuatro años y Harkin había aprendido a amarla a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues cosas como ésta ponían a prueba su lealtad hacia Voldemort, algo que ni él mismo debía cuestionarse. 

- Harkin – siseó el Señor Oscuro con placer. Sin duda había notado cómo le había afectado la tortura de Narcisa -. Tampoco tú sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

- No, mi señor. Me temo que nos borraron la memoria – dijo con humildad, aún a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada. Oswald Nott había sido sacado de allí pocos minutos atrás después de sufrir el mismo castigo de Narcisa.

- En alguna parte hay un traidor, Harkin – dijo Voldemort con suavidad -. Sé que Severus es una rata traicionera – anticipó las palabras del hombre -, pero él no estaba enterado del ataque, aunque muchos lo vieron allí, atacando a sus propios compañeros mortífagos – hizo un sonido reprobatorio con la lengua. Un sonido demasiado humano venido de un monstruo como aquél -. Severus tiene que morir, por supuesto – dijo casi con aburrimiento -, pero debe haber otro traidor entre nosostros porque una actuación tan rápida por parte de los aurores no es muy común. Tampoco nadie tenía órdenes de conjurar el mosmorde tan pronto, lo que sin duda desbarató el ataque – apoyó su rostro serpentino en una mano huesuda, descansando el codo en el reposabrazos de su trono. Miró a Harkin con sus antinaturales ojos rojizos – Me pregunto si no serás tú el traidor. Me pregunto si no te habrás borrado la memoria a propósito para no delatarte ante mí. 

Sonrió burlonamente al ver la mirada impresionada de Harkin, su rostro demudado por el miedo, su intento de negarlo en la punta de la lengua, sabiendo que si dejaba escapar una palabra sería torturado sin piedad.

- Verás, Narcisa no fue, por supuesto. Ella tiene demasiado que perder para traicionarme – dijo con una mirada afectuosa al montoncito tembloroso que era ahora la mortífaga inconsciente -. Oswald no tiene tanta imaginación para hacer algo así, y es lo bastante estúpido para fallar aún de tener el valor para intentarlo. Y pienso en ti, Harkin. Y pienso en tu hija, Violet. Esa que te niegas a traerme – remarcó las palabras una por una, haciendo palidecer aún más al hombre – Tienes permiso para hablar – concedió, esperando que fuera entretenido, al menos. Acarició distraídamente a su colosal serpiente, enrollada a sus pies, y envió una mirada de aburrida curiosidad al mortifago.

- Violet ha desaparecido, mi señor. No soy capaz de encontrarla – aseguró Harkin, casi balbuceando -. Desapareció de la noche a la mañana, y Marcus Flint, su novio, asegura no saber nada. Pero os entregaré a Blanche en cuanto salga de la escuela. Está en séptimo curso y es muy buena, mejor que Violet, os lo aseguro, mi señor. 

Voldemort sondeó su mente. Decía la verdad, por supuesto. Qué aburrido. Le aplicó un ligero cruciatus durante unos minutos y levantó la maldición, dejando que el hombre se pusiera en pie antes de indicarle a Lucius que podía pasar. 

Lucius Malfoy era su favorito. Y lo demostró con creces cuando pasó por al lado del cuerpo de su esposa y ni siquiera le echó una mirada. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla frente a Voldemort y besó el repulgo de su túnica con una dignidad que nadie que no fuera un Malfoy podría demostrar.

- Lucius, querido amigo – saludó Voldemort animadamente – Me traes buenas noticias, espero.

- Excelentes, mi señor – contestó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa. Había tenido más éxito en su misión del esperado y sin duda el Señor Oscuro estaría complacido con eso. Ya se había enterado del desastre que había resultado el bien planificado ataque a Hogwarts y sabía que su señor recibiría con mayor gusto sus resultados. 

- Eso espero, Lucius. Después hablaremos, ahora tengo que solucionar un asunto.

Lord Voldemort clavó sus ojos de nuevo en Harkin, que había cometido el error de quedarse mirando a Narcisa más tiempo del apropiado. El Señor Oscuro sonrió con malicia.

- Puedes llevarte a Narcisa – dijo a Malfoy, que inclinó la cabeza en lo que parecía una ligera reverencia. Se acercó con pasos suaves a su esposa y la cogió en brazos, poco delicadamente, pues a su señor no le gustaban esas cosas – Lucius – llamó Voldemort cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta -. He decidido que me gustaría mucho tener otro Malfoy. Ocúpate de ello.

Con una nueva semi-inclinación, Lucius Malfoy se retiró discretamente. Voldemort fijó su mirada en Harkin, que miraba en suelo para no delatar su furia. Sí, sabía que el que Narcisa se viera obligada a tener un hijo con otro hombre molestaba profundamente a Knight, que la quería para sí.

- Y ahora, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado? – preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel.

Los gritos de Harkin despertaron a Harry de su sueño.

--------------

Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho el capítulo. Lo de Sirius fue un GRAN fallo que tuve que solucionar sobre la marcha, porque no podía entrar tan panxo al castillo lleno de aurores así como así, no creeis? Sé que queda muy forzado, pero ODIO los fallos (ya os daré alguan vez la lista de los que yo misma me he dado cuenta para que os riáis un poquillo)

Bueno, espero que os conciencieis bien para el CONCURSO REVIEW NUMERO 700 (para más informacion ver NOTA IMPORTANTE DE VERDAD, ¿cómo puedes haberla pasado por alto? ¿No ves que era importante de verdad? Ayyyyssssss.

Besitos mil a todos, actualizaré en cuanto me sea posible. 


	40. Cap 39

Hola a todo el mundo!!!!

Hoy no voy a contestar revs porque tengo un poco de prisa, solo voy a decir dos cosas:

1 - **_dalloway_****_,_** has ganado el concurso de reviews, así que ya puedes ir diciéndome de qué quieres que trate tu historia y qué protagonistas quieres que tenga. Ten en cuenta que será una historia corta, de uno o dos capítulos y si es posible que no sea otro Draco/Hermione, por aquello de no repetirme, pero lo que quieras.

Y

2 - **o.O DarkHerm O.o****,** tienes razón en lo de los reviews, resulta que hubo un tiempo en que me dejaban reviews y éstos no me aparecían, pero me los dejaron igual!!! En la página aparece que llevo ahora mismo 712 revs, y en mi ficha personal me aparecen 698, pero voy a hacer caso a los de la página porque como ya he dicho se cuentan revs que ya se me enviaron aunque nunca los pude leer, y además no sería justo que me guiase por los de mi ficha porque podría hacer tranpas si que os enteraseis y tampoco me gusta eso, mejor los de la página que todos podéis verificar que el ganador esta correcto, ok?

Y eso es todo, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy, con parte censurada incluída por aquellos que no querían ver a Snape en acción, aunque es muy light.

Siento que el capítulo anterior sea tan malo y que este no sea mejor.

Ah, aviso, hay un ligero Slash que espero que no moleste a nadie. No lo he señalizado, pero si a alguien molesta o escandaliza me lo decís y lo señalo para que nadie caiga si no quiere, ok? (esque no me ha parecido tan fuerte como para censurarlo, sorry)

Y sin más, el capítulo.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 39

Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el chico de oro de Hogwarts y el consentido del Director despertó gritando de su agitado sueño y se llevó ambas manos a la cicatriz que marcaba su frente y le hacía tan popular en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Harry! ¡Cálmate! – creyó oír la voz de Ron entre sus gritos, pero le dolía tanto que creía que se le partiría la cabeza. Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas tratando de respirar y de reprimir los sollozos.

- ¡¿Es que ese tío nunca duerme o qué?! – gritó desesperado y enloquecido, frotándose la cicatriz con furia. Ya no dolía tanto como segundos atrás, pero aún notaba un molesto escozor en ella. Realmente esta estaba resultando la noche más larga de su vida.

- Harry...

La voz de Ginny. Levantó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado por su comportamiento histérico y miró a la chica que le observaba asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Perdona Gin, parece que esta noche le apetece torturar hasta el último mortífago – dijo el chico con media sonrisa amarga, frotando con los nudillos el rayo de su frente.

La chica se limitó a arrodillarse sobre el colchón y abrazarlo con fuerza. Harry lo agradeció, necesitaba algo real en esos momentos, y el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo era bastante real. Tanto que se "despertó" por completo y procedió a agradecerle el gesto por medio de pequeños besitos a lo largo de su pálido cuello.

- Eh, delante de mí no, por favor – se oyó decir a Ron. Ginny soltó a su novio y miró a su hermano de una manera muy poco amistosa. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien allí... las cortinas de su cama eran de terciopelo verde en lugar de rojo. ¡Estaban en Slytherin! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Pero entonces...

- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Vaya, ¿tú que crees? – preguntó la chica con media sonrisita provocativa, que provocó un sonrojo en el moreno. 

- Si te encuentran aquí... – dijo un poco inseguro, recordando que la anterior vez que se había despertado habían estado allí McGonagall y Vector cuestionándose sobre si avisar a la enfermera y pedirle consejo. 

- Parecías haberte calmado – explicó Ron sentado en su cama – Ni siquiera Pomfrey pudo hacer algo por ti, así que respiraron todas muy aliviadas cuando te quedaste inconsciente y pensaron que descansabas así que se marcharon. 

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Harry confundido.

- Deben ser cerca de las siete – informó Hermione desde al lado de la puerta, con la capa de invisibilidad en una mano – Hemos estado sentadas en la sala común por horas con la capa puesta esperando a que dejasen de subir y bajar las escaleras totalmente histéricas. ¡Imagina si se hubieran tropezado con algo invisible! 

- Pensé que irías con Malfoy – dijo Harry, sorprendido de verla allí.

- Oh, iré, pero quería ver cómo estabas – dijo ella acercándose a la cama para mirarlo detenidamente - ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que eran mortífagos rezagados. La madre de Malfoy y el tipo que nos dio tanto trabajo controlar – el gesto de Hermione al conocer el destino de Narcisa fue de preocupación -. Ella estará bien, creo que es una de sus favoritas – aseguró Harry viendo lo pálida que se había puesto su amiga.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada más escucharon un alboroto proveniente del pasillo.

Las habitaciones de Slytherin tenían pequeñas ventanas cuadradas, lo suficientemente grandes para dejar pasar una lechuza y lo bastante pequeñas para no permitir el paso de un alumno, cuestiones de seguridad al quedar los dormitorios a poca altura del suelo del exterior. Dumbledore había conjurado bolas de luz sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts para que la oscuridad no pudiese esconder a posibles atacantes que planeasen un avance campo a través.

Sin duda esto era una suerte, ahora mismo, pues gracias a esa luz inesperada podía contemplar con tranquilidad al chico que reposaba entre las sábanas de raso negras sin tener que esperar a que la pálida mañana hiciese acto de presencia en la oscura habitación. La claridad procedente de las dos ventanas más cercanas, una a cada lado de la cama adoselada, caía sobre el chico haciendo que su piel pálida le hacía destacar sobre las oscuras sábanas, dándole cierto aspecto sobrenatural. Sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas dándole un aspecto inocente que despierto nunca tendría. Su pelo, desordenado en mechones, caía descuidadamente sobre su frente lisa, y sus labios entreabiertos se veían jugosos y húmedos, demasiado apetecibles para resistirse.

Ernie Mcmillan, sentado al borde de la cama de Blaise Zabini, observaba con detenimiento a su perdido amante mientras este, ajeno a todo, dormía con placidez, con una mano bajo la almohada, como solía, y otra sobre su estómago, encima de las sábanas, sus dedos delicados levemente cerrados sobre ellas, la cabeza vuelta, dejando expuesta la tersa piel de su cuello, esa que tantas veces había besado con devoción.

Lo echaba de menos. Las caricias de Blaise sobre su cuerpo habían sido adictivas y siempre había terminado volviendo a él a pesar de su amor por Justin, que decía corresponderle pero nunca se lo demostraba de la manera en que lo hacía el Sly. Blaise le había querido, le constaba, y por eso no comprendía su repentino alejamiento, su desdén y sus intentos de ignorarle, como esa misma noche, en la sala común. Había intentado acercarse y él le había dado la espalda, como si no lo hubiera visto, cuando era evidente que no había podido pasarlo por alto. 

"Blaise me quiere" pensó, tocando con las puntas de los dedos el frágil cuello de su ex-amante, notando su pulso tranquilo bajo las yemas. "Sólo está enfadado, eso es todo" 

Ernie era consciente de haber despertado en la enfermería lleno de magulladuras, producto de alguna paliza propinada recientemente. Tenía vaga consciencia de haber intentado concertar una cita para hablar con Blaise, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido a continuación, ni siquiera de sí había acudido a ella. Tenía la sospecha de que el causante de sus lesiones era el mismo chico que ahora dormía con abandono ante sus ojos, pero no podía conciliar la idea de que hubiera sido capaz de un acto tan burdamente agresivo, no él, que era la elegancia personificada. No él, que cualquier gesto que realizaba estaba lleno de una absoluta gracia, hasta cuando cortaba la carne con cuchillo y tenedor, con trazos limpios y delicados. Su manera de hacer las cosas sólo podía compararse con la de Draco Malfoy, la misma naturalidad en sus movimientos. 

Al principio, al observarlos, había pensado que debían ser familiares. Draco y Blaise tenían el mismo físico, delgado y ágil, de músculos poco marcados, piel lechosa, aristocrática y dedos largos, de pianista. No le habían gustado, en absoluto, parecían un par de críos esmirriados con exceso de mala leche y mente criminal. Tal vez había acertado. Aunque su percepción de Blaise cambió con el tiempo. El chico no era igual a Draco, quien siempre debía ser el centro de atención con sus comentarios crueles y sarcásticos. Blaise siempre se quedaba al margen en la exhibiciones de ingenio de su amigo, nunca alzaba la voz contra nadie ni se metía en peleas de ningún tipo. Daba la impresión de ser un chico reflexivo y silencioso, fácilmente manejable.

Ernie pensó que en lugar de un Slytherin, que tiraban todo abajo a su paso y todo había que hacerlo a su manera (buen ejemplo era Malfoy, tan Sly que parecía increíble) debía ser un Ravenclaw, quienes se mantienen al margen de rencillas entre casas y en lugar de cuestionar a voz en grito las normas (como los Slytherin) o saltárselas directamente (como los Gryffindor) las razonaban, encontraban lógicas y adecuadas, y las acataban de buen grado, no como los Hufflepuffs que lo hacían resignadamente y quejándose por lo bajo para evitar problemas.

Los Ravenclaws eran tan imparciales que resultaban aburridos. No tomaban una decisión hasta haber cuestionado todos los puntos y nunca intervenían en una situación si podían quedarse y observar lo que ocurría. Blaise parecía de éstos. 

Ernie nunca se había fijado mucho en él, como el resto de Hogwarts. A pesar de ser amigísimo del popular Malfoy, casi la mitad del colegio no sabía el nombre de Blaise, y sin duda él lo prefería así porque nunca hizo nada para llamar la atención de la gente. Ernie ni siquiera lo hubiera creído gay (ni interesado por el sexo) de no ser porque fue testigo de una cierta escena entre Zabini y Malfoy que le subió los colores, la temperatura y otras cosas.

El comienzo de su relación podía considerarse casi un accidente. Habían coincidido a principios de ese verano en una playa poco frecuentada por magos. Ernie se había sentido tan sorprendido de verle allí que se había acercado a él de inmediato, a pesar de no haber intercambiado palabra alguna en los cinco años en lo que habían compartido colegio. Blaise, tumbado sobre su toalla, deliciosamente expuesto a las miradas de todos y rodeado de varios moscones, todos muggles, sin duda, se había mostrado encantado de ver una cara conocida. No así el grupito que le rodeaba. Le habían dado miradas asesinas al tiempo que competían por deshacerse en atenciones con el Sly.

A Ernie le había divertido la escena, viendo a Blaise coquetear descaradamente con todos ellos pero sin centrar su atención en ninguno. En un principio se había preguntado cómo el chico podía tener tantos admiradores si no era la gran cosa, comparado con Justin por ejemplo. Después de una inspección superficial había concluído que tenía cierto atractivo a pesar de su aspecto anodino. Tras un "inocente" roce con uno de sus admiradores, Ernie se vio obligado a reconocer que era desinhibidamente sensual. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta verse atraído por él. Blaise le seducía de una manera tan sutil que Ernie no se percató de lo que ocurría hasta que una noche se encontró en una discoteca lamiendo la lengua del chico con verdadero deleite. 

Ernie era inexperto en relaciones con otros chicos. Si bien estaba enamorado de Justin, nunca había mantenido ningún tipo de contacto sexual con él, por lo que se vio desbordado cuando Blaise lo empujó hasta un cubículo del cuarto de baño, se encaramó sobre él y le hizo disfrutar del mejor rato de su vida. Decidió que no podía dejarle marchar. 

Blaise demostró ser lo mejor que pudo pasarle en mucho tiempo. Gracias a él no solo contaba con un "adiestramiento" envidiable, sino que Justin, viendo que su atención estaba puesta en otro, dejó fluir sus celos y consiguió arrastrarlo a su cama. Como si Ernie necesitase que le arrastraran. 

Para él el Slytherin no era más que un bonito pasatiempo. Le encantaba ver la devoción con la que Blaise le trataba, como si fuese algo muy preciado para él. Ernie también lo apreciaba, a su manera, y trataba de compensarle como podía, declarándole casi su pareja oficial frente a su casa y quitándole importancia a sus deslices con otros chicos, que Blaise se tomaba a la tremenda, peor que si el infiel hubiera sido el mismo Ernie. 

Justin no estaba contento con esta situación, claro. No soportaba la competencia y el que el Slytherin le robase a su admirador casi a tiempo completo le ponía de muy mal humor. Para que Ernie le compensara, dijo, necesitaba que hiciera algo por él. Justin estaba obsesionado con Hermione Granger desde hacía cierto tiempo y deseaba conseguirla. Ningún problema. Nadie nunca se enteraría de que Ernie robó la fórmula de una poción errónea del baúl de su amante. ¿Y qué si tenía que pasarse un castigo suplantándole? Era por compensar a Justin, valía la pena. Todo con tal de verle feliz. Le dolía un poco tener que ayudarle con lo de Hermione, pero como Justin decía, si él se acostaba con Blaise no podía pedirle cuentas a él. 

Y en un tiempo record, de un plumazo, Ernie se había quedado sin sus dos amantes. Justin expulsado, su vida como mago borrada de su futuro. Sería un muggle más, y Ernie ya no tendría posibilidad de estar con él. Le quería mucho, pero no deseaba vivir en el mundo muggle. ¿Él sin magia? No pensaba arriesgarse a algo así, era un mago de sangre limpia desde muchas generaciones atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a la vida sin magia. Además, él no había sido expulsado de Hogwarts. 

Sus compañeros Hufflepuff le habían repudiado, por traer mala fama al nombre de su casa, costarles puntos y ser la vergüenza del colegio. Y Ernie estaba solo. No soportaba estar solo. Y Blaise no podía abandonarle en estas circunstancias. Él comprendería, porque le quería, ¿verdad? Solo estaba un poco dolido, eso era todo. Ni siquiera sabía nada de Justin.

Ernie deslizó los dedos desde el pálido cuello de su ex-amante hasta la abertura de su pijama, apartando las sábanas y la mano sobre éstas para desabrochar el primer botón. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el consuelo que suponía el cuerpo de Blaise. El roce de sus dedos contra la suave piel del pecho lampiño del chico le hizo estremecer y pasarse la lengua por los labios. Con rapidez desabotonó la chaqueta del pijama (raso verde, tan suave como Blaise) y la apartó para contemplar su torso desnudo. 

El aliento salió trémulo de entre sus dientes, anhelante de degustar bajo su lengua el sabor conocido y excitante de Blaise Zabini. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Ernie se puso en pie y se sacó la túnica dejándola a los pies de la cama, sobre el baúl donde también reposaba el regalo de Navidad que había comprado para su ex-pareja, envuelto en papel brillante y rematado por un lazo esmeralda. Con movimientos suaves, acariciándose el torso mientras lo hacía, saltó uno a uno los botones de su camisa y la dejó caer al suelo con descuido, entrándole la urgencia al ver a Blaise agitarse en sueños, suspirar quedamente y volverse de costado, una mano sobre la almohada, cerca de su pálida mejilla, las rodillas encogidas, los labios entreabiertos. 

- Te necesito – le susurró, inclinándose sobre él, casi sin atreverse a tocarlo. 

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama apoyándo un brazo a cada lado del durmiente para poder quedar sobre él. Acercó sus labios al cuello pálido y lo besó con dulzura. Blaise gimió entre sueños, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Un reguero de besos fue dejado en su camino desde la oreja hasta la mandíbula. La respiración de Ernie, agitada debido a la excitación, rozaba la piel delicada del chico dormido haciéndole estremecer. 

Tal vez si Ernie hubiera tenido paciencia y hubiera continuado con sus caricias casi tímidas todo hubiera resultado de otra manera. Pero Ernie estaba demasiado ansioso para andarse con delicadezas y no bien estuvo seguro de que Blaise respondía adecuadamente a sus toques se metió bajo las sábanas, dejando el resto de su ropa por el camino y dio la vuelta a Blaise para dejarlo boca arriba. Sin muchos miramientos tomó su boca con voracidad y sus manos inquietas tantearon con lujuria entre los pantalones del Sly, quien al verse asaltado tan abruptamente despertó asustado para encontrarse bajo el peso mayor de Ernie Mcmillan. 

Blaise se asustó. Su boca era invadida por una lengua que no era bienvenida, su cuerpo era acosado por manos que no deseaba que le tocasen y todo él estaba presionado contra el colchón por alguien más fuerte que él, que no parecía hacer caso de sus quejidos de incomodidad.

Ernie se dio cuenta de que Blaise había despertado cuando éste empezó a tirarle del pelo desesperado, a empujar con su lengua a la intrusa fuera de su boca y a retorcerse bajo él como queriendo escapar de su contacto.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien – murmuró Ernie con voz ronca. Estaba convencido de que Blaise no le había reconocido, por eso no fue doloroso para él oír a su juguete sexual imprecarle de manera bastante escandalosa - ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Soy yo! – dijo Ernie poniendo una mano sobre la boca del chico para silenciarle. Echó una mirada nerviosa a la cama de Draco, recordando de repente que él no había traído su varita para conjurar un hechizo de silencio y que el rubio dormía justo ahí al lado. Y no estaría nada contento de encontrar a un Hufflepuff en su habitación a esas horas (ni a ninguna otra, en realidad).

Como Blaise no se calmaba intentó volver a besarle, pero el chico giró el rostro con una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué como va a estar bien? ¡Quítate de encima, Mcmillan! – espetó, arqueando el cuerpo para intentar librarse del otro chico.

- ¡Blaise! – exclamó Ernie sorprendido de saberse reconocido... y rechazado - ¡Tú me quieres! – le recordó.

La carcajada de Blaise fue bastante desagradable. Bien sabía el Sly que no estaba en buena posición para demostrarle todo su desprecio a Ernie, pero sinceramente no podía creer que ese sujeto creyese firmemente que él podía seguir queríendole después de lo que le había hecho. Y además, a pesar de haberle borrado la memoria para que no le delatase como el culpable de su paliza, no podía ser tan estúpido como para no atar cabos y saber qué había sido él el que le había enviado a la enfermería. 

- Si estás caliente vete con Finch-Fletchley, pero a mí déjame en paz – siseó. Ernie abrió los ojos hasta el máximo. ¡Blaise sabía lo de Justin! ¿Cómo? Él había planeado darle una explicación que creía muy coherente sobre que Justin le había obligado a traicionarle, pero se suponía que fuera de eso no debía saber nada. ¿Qué sabía Malfoy y cuánto le había contado a Blaise?

- Vamos, no te pongas así – murmuró desconcertado, sujetando inconscientemente las manos del chico más dábil sobre el conchón para que dejase de arañarle y tirarle del pelo -. No hay nada entre Justin y yo – mintió con descaro -. Y además te deseo a ti – le aseguró, lamiéndole ansiosamente la línea de la mandíbula. Blaise se estremeció del asco.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero saber nada de ti? ¡Deja de tocarme! – chilló el Sly empezando a ponerse histérico. Tenía la varita bajo la almohada, pero justo al otro extremo de la cama. Con Ernie encima de él nunca lograría llegar hasta allí. 

- Vamos, sé que te gusta – dijo el Hufflepuff como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo. 

Sujetó las dos finas muñecas de Blaise con una sola de sus grandes manos y la otra se escabulló buscando su miembro bajo el pantalón de raso. Se decepcionó un poco al encontarlo mustio, pero lejos de desanimarse o pensar lo más obvio (que era cierto que no quería tener nada en ese momento) se dedicó a masajearlo con el convencimiento de que sus caricias harían que Blaise se convirtiera de nuevo en el voraz amante al que estaba acostumbrado. 

Pero el chico no reaccionó de la manera esperada. Lejos de eso le mordió una oreja con bastante saña y siguió gritando que le dejase en paz.

- Vamos, Blaise, sé lo que quieres – dijo Ernie tremendamente excitado al verle gritar y retorcerse bajo él. Aumentó el ritmo de su masaje sobre el miembro del Sly de tal manera que blaise gritó de dolor. 

- ¡Sueltamé de una puta vez! – aulló desesperadamente el chico, sin ninguna esperanza de que el otro le hiciera caso, pues podía percibir una dureza sobre su muslo que con cada forcejeo se hacía más evidente. Al ver la mirada nerviosa que Ernie lanzó a la cama de Draco Ernie comprendió que no había ningún hechizo de silencio en su lecho. Pensó que si bien tal vez Draco se había aíslado para no escuchar ruidos del exterior, tal vez podía hacer que Ernie dejase de tocarle para taparle la boca o mejor aún, hacerle huir del cuarto - ¡MALFOY! ¡ AYÚDAME!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- ¡MALFOY!

Para alivio del Sly las cortinas de terciopelo de la cama vecina se descorrieron al instante, haciendo que Ernie maldijera antes de tener tiempo de taparle la boca a Blaise. Draco, varita en mano, pelo revuelto, mejillas sonrojada, frente perlada de sudor, apareció entre las sábanas y dijo bastante enfadado:

- ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡Si no dejáis de gritar el conejo púrpura no volverá y necesito las margaritas para la sopa!

Acto seguido cayó de narices al suelo y allí se quedó, sin moverse. Blaise miró a su salvador boquiabierto, Ernie, que estaba a medio camino de buscar la varita de su ex-amante estaba tan desconcertado que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado suelto a Blaise. Este aprovechó la confusion para empujar al otro chico, hacerlo desequilibrarse y poder plantar un pie en su pecho, con lo que pudo quitárselo de encima de una buena vez. Subiéndose los pantalones del pijama rescató su varita en entre los dedos del Hufflepuff y le envió un hechizo que le hizo llegar de culo hasta la puerta. Blaise la abrió de un tirón con los ojos brillándole de furia.

- Largo de aquí y espero que no se te ocurra volver a acertarte a mí o lo pasarás muy mal – espetó, no precisamente en voz baja.

Ernie lo miró desafiante mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Zabini? – dijo con burla, creyéndole incapaz de hacer daño alguno, guiándose tontamente por las apariencias y la dulzura que el chico había demostrado hacia él, tomando todo ello como debilidad y falta de carácter.

- Oh, lo siento, ¿no te ha quedado claro? – preguntó el Sly con falso desaliento -. En ese caso: sí, te estoy amenazando, ¡vuelve a tocarme y te la corto! – gritó, atrayendo a todo el mundo al pasillo. 

Al parecer la mala suerte de Ernie aún no había desaparecido, porque a parte de ser rechazado de una manera que no creía que fuera posible estaba plantado desnudo en medio del pasillo de los domitorios Slytherin, donde los estudiantes de las cuatro casas lo miraban con estupor y, justo frente a él, subiendo las escaleras, el relevo de Vector y Flitwick; McGonagall y Sprout, su jefa de casa. Lo miraron incrédulas y escucharon lo que Blaise estaba gritando, comprendiendo al instante la situación. 

- ¡Señor Mcmillan! – gritó escanladizada Sprout, pensando qué habría hecho ella para que su casa estuviera adquiriendo tan mala fama esas navidades (N/A ¿dejarla en mis manos? Muajajaj) – Venga conmigo inmediatamente, ¡y póngase algo decente, por lo que más quiera! – se dio la vuelta enfadadísima, casi arrollando a McGonagall que echó un vistazo crítico a Harry y Ron, que se asomaban a la puerta de su cuarto. Sin embargo Sprout no fue muy lejos porque se volvió como un rayo, una idea cruzando su mente – Lo he pensado mejor, vayase a dormir, su castigo se lo aplicará el profesor Snape mañana – dijo con maldad, haciendo palidecer a Ernie, que trataba de taparse de miradas críticas como buenamente podía.

Blaise casi podría haberse relamido de satisfacción, no solo porque Ernie era ahora mismo el hazmerreír de las cuatro casas sino porque Snape sería especiamente cruel con el chico, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, tanto el miedo que había pasado al saberse indefenso como la preocupación sobre qué le ocurriría a Draco le hicieron entrar en su cuarto tan pronto como McGonagall bramó que todo el mundo debía estar en su cama en menos de cinco minutos. Aunque aún no se había acercado a Draco cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de nuevo y de debajo de la nada salieron Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Ésta al ver a su amorcito en el suelo corrió hacia él de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ha le ha pasado? – preguntó casi histérica al ver que el chico estaba ardiendo en fiebre, totalmente desnudo y tiritando - ¿Le ha hecho algo Mcmillan? – había cierto tono peligroso en su voz que hizo a Blaise considerar la idea de mentirle para que fuera a apalizar al Hufflepuff como venganza adicional, pero la pobre chica le dio lástima porque estaba verdaderametne preocupada por Draco.

- No le ha tocado, se ha caído él solito al suelo, de narices, al intentar ayudarme. 

Entre los dos y con ayuda de un reticente Ron consiguieron levantarlo y ponerlo sobre la cama mientras Ginny miraba para otro lado ruborizada y Harry pegaba el oído a la puerta al escuchar pasos acercarse a la habitación. Abio una rendija y espió.

- Bueno, ¿y tú que haces aquí? – cuchicheó, pero Skye no se dignó a responderle hasta que estuvo en la seguridad del cuarto.

- Lo mismo que vosotros, mirar a ver qué ha ocurrido.

Ron se giró a ella desconcertado.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – le preguntó sorprendido de verla allí. La chica se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, pero Ron se acercó a ella aún espectante – De tu cuarto no, los profesores te habrían visto pasar.

La mirada hosca de la chica le hizo saber que no diría una palabra, sin embargo ya se había dado perfecta cuenta, aunque un poco tarde, de la respuesta.

- Has ido a ver a Stan – dijo, sonando herido, tan bajo que solo Skye le escuchó, aunque fingió no haberlo hecho. Pasó por su lado haciendo cujir su bata para ir a ver qué tanto atendían Hermione y Blaise en la cama de Draco.

- Esto es por la poción de la señora Pomfrey, estoy segura – rezongó Hermione, buscando entre las ropas del chico al pie de la cama para sacar un frasco de uno de los bolsillos – Míralo, le advirtió que se lo tomara, que se daría cuenta si no lo hacía. Evidentemente se refería a esto – mostró el frasquito a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, revelando que el contenido estaba intacto.

- Se le debe de haber olvidado – defendió Blaise, porque la mirada de Hermione era ciertamente peligrosa.

- Si, ya – contestó la chica con incredulidad. Se acercó a DRaco y procedió a echarle el contenido del frasquito por la garganta, apretándole las mandíbulas para evitar el acto reflejo de escupir el líquido. Draco tragó medio ahogado, tosió escandalosamente y abrió los ojos alucinados para clavarlos en su chica.

- Hola, Herm, que guapa estás – medio murmuró con una sonrisa boba que la chica no tuvo más remedio que devolverle.

- Tienes que dormir, ¿vale? – le puso una mano en la frante – Estás muy caliente.

- No sabes cuánto – dijo él casi mecánicamente, sujetando la muñeca de Hermione con dedos helados – No te vas, ¿no? – hizo un pucherito – Anda, quédate conmigo.

- Vaaale – concedió ella, como si no hubiera pensado quedarse a velarlo desde un principio – Pero las manos quietas y a descansar – dijo autoritaria. Draco le sonrió torcidamente, pero sin fuerzas para replicarle se fue amodorrando bajo las sábanas sujetando aún la muñeca de la chica contra su pecho.

- Te quiero – medio murmuró antes de quedarse dormido del todo.

Aún así todos lo escucharon y miraron a Hermione divertidos. La chica había enrojecido hasta las raíces del pelo y se hizo la desentendida, desasiendose de la mano de Draco tiernamente.

- Toma, utiliza uno de sus pijamas – aconsejó Zabini, tendiéndole un pijama parecido al suyo pero gris plateado, sacado del arcón del rubio. Parecía nuevo y sin duda lo estaba, pues Draco acostumbraba a dormir sin nada encima (N/A pero con unas gotas de Varon Dandi... jajaja, es broma!) y Hermione lo tomó con un poco de aprensión para ir al cuarto de baño a librarse de sus ropas de calle. 

Skye, que era la única de las tres que se había molestado en ponerse un pijama (era la única que tenía uno a mano) se deshizo de su batín verde para revelar un ajustado camisón negro con un escote generoso. Ron tragó saliva emocionado con el modelito y después recordó, para su frustración, que ella había ido a ver a Stan Adams así vestida, ¡o así desvestida!

Pero un momento, estaba allí ahora, ¿no?

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu novio? ¿Discutísteis? – preguntó con un poco de burla, pero sin poder reprimir el tono celoso que se imprimió en sus palabras. Skye lo miró duramente un momento.

- Creo que no es asunto tuyo – replicó, antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en la cama de Blaise. 

Ginny le echó una mirada de fastidio a su hermano, ¿cómo podía ser tan bocazas? Suspiró apesadumbrada y miró las camas de la habitación. Habían cuatro camas, una de ellas ocupada por Draco y presumiblemente Hermione. Otra por Blaise y Skye, según veía. Otra más por Ron. ¿Y ella? Miró con timidez a Harry, que dándose cuenta de la situación enrojeció ligeramente y la miró como diciendo qué-vamos-a-hacerle. Ginny también enrojeció, pensando en pedirle a Harry que volviesen al cuarto que tenían asignado. Sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría si se quedaban los dos en una sola cama, y no es que no deseaba que ocurriese, de eso nada, sino más bien que sabiendo que estaban allí todos los demás le daba un poco de corte... 

Pero Ron no parecía tener intención de moverse de ese cuarto, en el que estaba Skye Hidden, y Harry era demasiado tímido para proponérselo delante de su hermano, que sin duda les armaría un escándalo cuando se enterase. Así que Ginny se encogió de hombros y aceptó el pijama que Blaise le tendía para poder pasar la noche con comodidad. Menos mal que el chico tenía algo más de gusto que Harry, que con su pijama de snitch doradas no parecía muy adulto precisamente. 

Cuando Hermione salió del cuarto de baño, llevando solo puesta la camisa del pijama de Draco (los pantalones se le caían y la camisa le vanía lo bastante larga para no necesitarlos) Ginny agradeció mucho la generosidad de Blaise, porque su amiga ofrecía un aspecto sexi y a la vez elegante que sin duda no habría podido conseguir con un pijama de snitchs.

Minutos después Harry también agradecía a Blaise.

Mientras Ron daba vueltas y mas vueltas en su cama sopesando la idea de asomarse a ver qué hacía Skye, ésta pensaba en lo que Blaise les había contado poco antes de acostarse. Había que estar muy mal de la cabeza o muy desesperado para hacer lo que Ernie intentó. Se giró a mirar a su amigo en la intimidad de las cortinas de terciopelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Blaise? – preguntó con tacto. Sabía que no estaba dormido porque él tampoco dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. 

Al descubrir las ropas de Ernie a los pies de su cama, había echo una hoguera con ellas dentro de la papelera de la habitación. Allí, a la luz del fuego, les había contado lo ocurrido con vergüenza y rabia, consciente de estar hablando con Gryffindors pero pensando que después de lo que habían pasado juntos podía confiarles ciertas cosas. Hermione le había abrazado con ternura, Ron le había dado un golpecito amistoso en la espalda de una manera muy "masculina", Harry le había mirado con comprensión y Ginny se había llevado las manos a la boca, aterrorizada por la idea de ser asaltada a la fuerza en mitad de la noche. Y Skye se había mordido la lengua con rabia recordando la advertencia que había dado al Hufflepuff horas y horas atrás y prometiendo que las cosas no se quedarían así. Hablaría con Snape si fuera necesario para asegurarse de que el castigo fuera una pesadilla que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Aunque no habría que decir mucho, alguien que atacaba a un Slytherin era hombre muerto en el territorio de las mazmorras.

"Oh, espera a que Crabbe y Goyle vuelvan", pensó la chica perversamente.

Pasó una mano sobre el pelo oscuro de su amigo al advertir que este no quería contestarle.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Stan? – preguntó éste a su vez - ¿Te ha rechazado acaso?

- ¡No se le ocurriría! – replicó ésta, haciéndose la ofendida – Estaba durmiendo com un bebé. No pude despertarle – se encogió de hombros -. Él se lo ha perdido. 

- ¿Y el Weasley? – preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida que la chica pudo captar a través de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – intentó sonar indiferente, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

- Eso quisiera saber yo... 

- No hay nada que saber... Estoy con Stan... Y eso es todo – contestó Skye dubitativamente. Pensar en Ron, en la cama de al lado, solo completamente, le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

- Y eso es todo... ¿Te lo crees, Skye? Por que yo no – contestó Blaise, volviéndose de costado para enfrentarla. La chica suspiró ruidosamente y miró detrás suyo, como si a través de las pesadas cortinas pudiera ver la cama de al lado.

- Yo tampoco – murmuró, medio derrotada – Cada vez que intento rechazar lo que siento por él... el sentimiento crece. ¡Esto es un asco!

- Sí que lo es – aseguró Blaise, siendo esta vez el turno de él de acomodarle un mechón rebelde tras la oreja – Pero, ¿sabes? Negándolo no vas a conseguir nada, ya lo has visto.

- También siento algo por Stan – intentó defenderse ella.

- ¿Lo mismo? – Al no obtener contestación, Blaise suspiró -. Lo imaginaba. 

- No quiero hacerle daño – dijo Skye con voz dolida.

- ¿A cual de los dos?

- A ninguno de ellos.

Suspiro doloroso.

- En ese caso te aconsejo que decidas pronto.

Toc-toc-toc

Meriel se levantó de la cama completamente molesta, arrastrando su huraño humor de las mañanas hasta la puerta de la antesala de las habitaciones de Snape. Abrió la puerta con los ojos entornados tanto por el sueño como por la antipatía que le causaba quien fuera que estuviera llamando a esas horas.

- ¡Hola, Sevvie! Yo... – Sinistra cayó de golpe al ver a la extraña recargándose en la puerta, vestida tan solo con una camisa de pijama de hombre que, sin duda, pertenecía a Snape.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó Meriel desagradablemente. Eso de "Sevvie" no le había gustado pero nada. 

- ¿Está Severus? – preguntó la mujer, sus animos de costumbre aplacados repentinamente por la presencia de esa supuesta rival. 

- Duerme – anunció Meriel secamente. Esbozó una sonrisita malévola -. Tuvo una noche muy movida, no creo que despierte pronto.

Casi se relamió al ver la expresión de disgusto de la otra mujer. 

- ¿Le puedes decir que he pasado a buscarle? Tengo algo muy importanta que discutir con él – el tono de Sinistra tampoco fue precisamente de amabilidad.

- No estoy aquí por ser su recadera, precisamente – dijo Meriel, puñetera. 

- Ya... ya veo lo que haces aquí – murmuró Sinistra mirándola de arriba abajo con disgusto para enfatizar sus palabras. 

- Pues entonces no creo que necesites a "mi Sev" para nada. Buenos días – dijo venenosamente Meriel antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. 

Soltó una corta risita. Bueno, tal vez "su Sev" se enfadase mucho por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había podido evitarlo. Al ver a esa morena totalmente disfrazada para seducirle casi se había echado a reír. Pintura por todas partes, su mejor túnica ajustada en las partes precisas, el empalagoso olor que flotaba a su alrededor... ¿Quién se había creído que era esa mujer? Bien sabía ella que a Severus no le tentaban todos esos artificios; ella misma los había usado en alguna que otra ocasión y no habían servido de nada.

Se estiró como una gata satisfecha y entró de nuevo en el dormitorio. Y allí estaba el objeto de sus desvelos, tumbado boca abajo, con solo los pantalones del pijama puestos, todo piel blanca y mala leche, su Severus medio roncaba con abandono, sin darse cuenta de que su brazo se cerraba sobre vacío en el espacio que ella había ocupado minutos antes. 

La noche anterior (¿O debería decir la mañana?) habían estado tan rendidos que ni siquiera habían tenido ocasión de discutir quién dormiría en el sillón. Lo que no había sido malo, precisamente, porque Meriel no había pensado permitir que él se marchase de su cama ni se hubera ido ella tampoco. Se habían limitado a dormir abrazados tan pronto tocaron el colchón. Pero ahora Meriel estaba despierta. Y juguetona. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró al hombre detenidamente. Nunca había sido guapo, ni siquiera ahora cuando descansaba pacíficamente y el gesto hosco de costumbre había abandonado sus facciones. Meriel nunca pudo precisar qué era exactamente lo que tanto la atraía de él, si era por ese carácter oscuro que se empeñaba en exhibir, si era por su presencia imponente, en túnicas negras, miradas hostiles y altura que cohibía. Si tal vez fue la pasión con la que se dedicaba a todo lo que le interesaba, pasión que un día le dedicó a ella, antes de que sus ideales les llevasen por caminos diferentes. 

Meriel reflexionó que tal vez su casi-obsesión por él podía deberse a que nunca habían llegado a ser amantes. Tal vez era el "reto no logrado" que tanto solía acicatear a Sirius en otros tiempos, ese "aún no lo he hecho" que la impulsaba a seguir pensando en Severus com si fuera una presa que debía cazar.

Pero no era eso, Meriel lo sabía. Ni siquiera por Sirius Black había sentido nunc alo que sentía por Severus Snape. Tal vez fue por su cúmulo de imperfecciones por lo que se vio atraída por él de manera irremisible. Meriel suspiró, pensando que nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus dedos habían empezado a trazar símblolos incomprensibles en la espalda del hombre, haciéndole revolverse ligeramente por las cosquillas que le provocaba el contacto. La mujer sonrió perversamente. 

Se levantó con movimientos ágiles, tremendamente despierta de repente, y se encaminó al armario de ingredientes de Snape. Como imaginó, estaba provisto de un montón de cosas y no le haría falta asaltar su despacho para conseguir lo que deseaba. Aceite de almendras dulces, un excelente espesante de pociones que además de suavizar la mezcla endulzaba ligeramente. Y además, era últil para otras cosas. 

Volvió a la cama, destapando el frasco y echando algo de contenido en sus manos para pasarlas después delicadamente por la espalda del hombre dormido. Este gimió ligeramente ante su toque y trató de apartarse, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos. Eso hizo que quedase completamente bocabajo en la cama, con los brazos a los costados y la cabeza inclinada sobre la almohada. Meriel no podía desaprovechar esa posición. Con delicadeza pasó una pierna por cada costado del hombre para acomodarse sobre él, sentándose sobre su trasero. No cabe duda que ante este desacostumbrado peso sobre él Severus despertó por completo.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Buenos días, Sev. Te voy a dar un masaje. Relájate, por favor – dijo Meriel, y empezó con ello, utilizando al aceite a conciencia, hundiendo las manos en su espalda, deshaciendo los nudos de nervios que proliferaban en el cuello del hombre y haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

- ¡No necesito un masaje! – gruñó Snape intentando levantarse, pero las manos de Meriel le empujaron hacia abajo.

- Estate quieto o acabaré en el suelo. Y sí que necesitas un masaje, estás muy tenso.

- ¡Estoy tenso porque tú estás encima! – casi gritó Severus.

- Oh, ¿preferirías que estuviera debajo? Por mí no hay problema, Sev, solo tienes que pedirlo – casi ronroneó la mujer, llevándose el inesperado placer de ver enrojecer al profesor más temido de la escuela. 

- No quería decir eso – murmuró él enojado.

- Pues no digas cosas que pueda malinterpretar – reprochó ella – No me dejes hacerme ilusiones por nada.

A Snape casi se le atragantó el aire en los pulmones, y algo entre sus muslos le dijo que ya era hora de terminar con aquel masaje indeseado. Se giró sobre sí mismo desequilibrando a la mujer y haciéndola caer sobre el colchón, chillando indignada. Severus se levantó para poner distancia entre los dos.

- ¡Aún no había terminado! – se quejó ella, incorporándose sobre sus codos.

- ¡Suficiente! – cortó Snape. La miró allí sentada, sobre la cama, llevando su camisa del pijama, bonita como siempre había estado, con el pelo color cobre calléndole sobre los hombros como una cascada y con unas increíbles piernas desnudas – Es hora de que hablamos – consiguió decir después de tragar saliva unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Hablar? – preguntó Meriel decepcionada – Oh, bueno, venga.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Meriel? – preguntó Snape a bocajarro, esperando desconcertarla y hacerla dudar. Pero ella no se amilanó.

- A ti – dijo con total sinceridad. Eso consiguió desarmar al hombre, que se dejó caer sobre una butaca, ciertamente conmocionado al oir algo tan surrealista – Quiero que seamos amantes – aprovechó ella su ventaja, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a él – O tal vez algo más, pero por ahora con eso me basta – se agachó frente a él y le puso las manos en las rodillas, mirándole intensamente -. ¿Tú que quieres, Sev? 

- N-no lo sé – logró decir Severus. 

Realmente, que la mujer de tu vida diga que te desea es para dejar trastocado a cualquiera. Sobre todo porque él no había creído en serio que ella pudiera desearle. Vale que lo hubiera pensado en un arrebato fantástico, y bien que lo de ayer fue bastante real como para ignorarlo, pero Snape habia llegado a la conclusión que aquello fue fruto de la tensión del momento, de la adrenalina propia de los instantes de riesgo que había acudido en su ayuda para hacerla suya por un segundo glorioso. 

Pero ahora resultaba que no era así. Ella lo deseaba de verdad, por tiempo indefinido, y Severus Snape se encontraba tan asustado que no sabía como reaccionar ante ello. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura de lo que ella esperaba? ¿Y si se decepcionaba y la abandonaba? ¿Podría él soportarlo? Pensaba que no, pues ya la había perdido una vez y no creía ser capaz de volver a pasar por ello. Sin embargo, allí estaba Meriel, esperando una respuesta, ¿y no valía la pena arriesgarse a probarlo? No tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Pero que´ria eque ella estuviera segura de lo que se iba a encontrar.

- No esperes palabras románticas ni grandes gestos – dijo él, intentando recuperar su aplomo. Meriel negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita naciéndole en los labios – No esperes tampoco efusivas muestras de afecto en público.

- No las espero – aseguró ella, que sabía cómo era Snape de reservado, incluso en sus tiempos de estudiante. 

- No sería algo fácil, Meriel. Se acaba de descubrir mi tapadera como espía y los mortífagos ahora me tienen en su punto de mira – avisó.

- No tengo miedo por eso – aseguró la mujer, cada vez más decidida. 

- Podrían utilizarte en mi contra.

- Lo asumo – tranquilizó ella.

- La gente te mirará mal – dijo Snape, intentando hacerla desistir de ir por ese camino.

- Eso no me importa – rió Meriel, cada vez más contenta.

- A Skye puede que no le siente bien – insistió el hombre.

- Estará encantada – garantizó la mujer.

- ...

- ¿Ya te has quedado sin excusas? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa amplia.

- Estoy seguro de que encontraré unas cuantas – dijo él medio gruñendo.

- Y yo las refutaré – aseguró Meriel, abandonando su posición para sentarse sobre las rodillas del oscuro maestro de pociones – Y ahora, Sev, ¿me vas a hacer el amor de una vez o vamos a seguir charlando?

*** CENSURADO ***

Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, ella selló sus labios con un beso que podría calificarse como voraz, pues había estado esperándolo demasiado tiempo como para contenerse un poco más. Snape le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí, hundiendo la lengua en su boca para saborearla como si de un helado de crema se tratase. Meriel gimió por la inesperada reacción del hombre, apretándose más contra él y pasando sus dedos entre los mechones del pelo negrísimo, acariciando el cuero cabelludo y haciéndolo estremecer. Él pasó sus manos sobre las piernas desnudas de ella, levantando la camisa del pijama en el proceso para tantear con delicadeza su estómago, que con el paso de los años y el embarazo había adquirido una ligera redondez que a Snape le pareció deliciosa. 

Para cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle en pecho, Severus estaba tan excitado que se creía incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Aün sin despegar los labios de los de ella, respirando dificultosamente por la nariz, se levantó asiéndola firmemente, Meriel rodeándole con sus piernas y brazos sin querer separarse de su cuerpo. Severus la depositó gentilmente en el lecho, sobre las sábanas arrugadas, y separó sus labios para bajar besando su mandíbula y permitiendo que ella soltase pequeños gemidos de placer ante cada punto descubierto; detrás de la oreja, la base del cuello, un delicado roce de la lengua en el trazado de la mandíbula. 

Meriel tironeó de su camisa para sacarla por encima de su cabeza, dejando escapar a Snape brevemente del abrazo de sus piernas para que él se quitase los pantalones de un solo gesto violento. Severus besó el revés de sus brazos, la curva de su pecho, la breve cuesta que era su estómago, hundió la lengua en su ombligo una y otra vez de tal manera que ella solo podía gemir, pedir más y enredar los dedos en la masa negra que era su cabello, siendo imposible corresponderle de otra manera que no fuera arqueando el cuerpo ante sus caricias o suspirando su nombre contra las almohadas. 

Él parecía tocarla en todas partes a la vez, y eso la sobrepasaba. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan sensual, sexual ni seductora, seducida. No recordaba que con Sirius hubiera sido nunca así. Claro que Sirius no la había querido nunca, al contrario que Severus Snape, que demostraba su añoranza en cada gesto, cada roce sublime, cada susurro en su oído. Meriel se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias y cada vez que intentaba devolverle alguno de los besos perdidos en su cuerpo, él hacía algo que la mantenía pegada al colchón, jadeando su nombre y tirando de su pelo débilmente. 

Severus dejó la exploración del cuerpo de su amante cuando creyó que moriría de impaciencia. Subió hasta sus labios para devorarla lentamente al tiempo que acariciaba el hueco entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella se abriese como una flor para él. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y lentamente la penetró. Meriel pareció robarle el aire de la boca, o tal vez fue su supiro demasiado prolongado, porque se quedó sin aire y se vio obligado a boquear para recuperarlo. Ella le envolvió de nuevo la cintura con las piernas, acunándolo, hasta que pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente, decidir que aún no estaba al borde del colapso y embestirla con delicadeza arrancando un gritito de sus labios. 

Tras unos cuantos empujes ambos estaban empapados de sudor, demasiado excitados para seguir siendo delicados y ansiosos de convertirse en uno. Aceleraron el ritmo hasta casi hacer que Meriel se golpeara contra el cabezal de la cama, gimiendo a la vez, arrancándose besos furiosos y caricias deshinibidas y explotaron escandalosamente, agradeciendo en silencio su ubitación en las mazmorras, arqueándose Meriel contra el colchón, apretándose Severus contra ella con desespero, gritando el nombre del otro en un quejido satisfecho que les hizo desplomarse exhaustos entre las sabanas arrugadas y mojadas con su sudor. 

*** FIN DE LA CENSURA ***

Se tumbaron uno junto al otro, respirando agitadamente y mirándose ruborizados.

- Y ahora es cuando me pregunto – dijo Meriel jadeante, inclinándose sobre Severus para robarle un beso - ¿por qué fuimos tan imbéciles de no hacerlo antes?

El maestro de pociones no encontró una respuesta coherente. Abrazó a Meriel Mcallister sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. No que no lo hubieran estado deseando durante demasiados años para contarlos, pero había precido suceder tan de repente que le había dejado un poco descolocado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el pasado que arrastraban ambos.

En la intimidad de los brazos de Snape, Meriel por fin, al princuipio titubeante y después con más confianza, desgranó la historia completa para él, aunque había ciertas partes que Severus ya conocía por haberlas vivido directamente o por haberlas sospechado. Otras ya se las había confiado ella con anterioridad, a través de cartas o conversaciones a media voz. Pero ahora, por primera vez, pudo tener una visión completa de todo lo que había pasado.

Habían sido amigos desde pequeños. O al menos todo lo amigos que podían llegar a ser un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw que compartían trabajos de clase y se picaban por los pasillos en los partidos de quidditch por su aficción común por este deporte. En algún momento de los siete años en los que compartieron vivencias en Hogwarts, Severus se enamoró. Tal vez fue porque la creía demasiado para él, porque eran buenos amigos o por la amenaza que suponía la hija de un auror para un futuro mortífago. El caso es que Severus nunca se lo dijo, a pesar de sospechar que ella podía sentir lo mismo. Las muestras de intimidad que podían haber significado las sonrisas de Meriel, el Slytherin las cortó de raíz dejando que un espacio se abriese entre ellos. Y fue en ese espacio donde se coló Sirius Black, conquistando a la Ravenclaw bajo la nariz aguileña de Snape. 

Y cuando podía haber hecho algo, cuando aún había estado a tiempo de luchar por recuperarla, Severus se hundió y dejó que el Gryffindor se la llevara. Pero, ¿qué podía él contra Black? Era el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, con una sonrisa matadora, unos ojos brillantes y personalidad chispeante. Por mucho que le pesase, el Sly tenía que reconocer que para una chica cosas como el ser guapo o popular podían ser importantes. Y él no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sus sonrisas parecían muecas, sus ojos eran pozos sin fondo y su personalidad era tan amarga como sus pensamientos de derrota. ¿Qué podía contra Sirius Black?

Se distanció de Meriel. A finales de séptimo curso la chica era una más del grupito de Gryffindors que incluían a Potter, Lupin, Evans, Pettegrew y Black y ya que Severus seguía decidido a mantanerse alejado de ella lo aceptó con resignación y siguió con su vida. Snape en ese entonces rondaba los preparativos de su iniciación como mortífago y por nada del mundo hubiera dejado que ella lo descubriese, la hija de aurores no podría evitar asquearse de él por llevar la marca en su brazo, y ya antes habían discutido al respecto de sus opiniones políticas en cuanto a los muggles, sabía exactamente lo que Meriel pensaba sobre Voldemort y sus ideales. 

No perdieron del todo el contacto. Principalmente a causa de la chica, al salir de la escuela mantuvieron correspondencia regular que se interrumpió definitivamente un tiempo después de que Meriel se fuese a vivir con Black. Por aquel entonces fue cuando el animago descubrió que Snape era un mortífago y, por supuesto, no tardó ni dos minutos en contárselo a su novia. Nunca le había gustado que ella y Severus fueran amigos, y aquella oportunidad no pudo pasarla por alto. 

Desde entonces no habían tenido más que noticias vagas el uno del otro. Severus, demasiado ocupado actuando como espía para la Orden del Fénix, no tuvo demasiado tiempo de analizar bien los rumores que llegaban hasta él y cuando quiso darse cuenta Meriel había abandonado a Black y había desaparecido del mapa. No fue mucho después de enterarse cuando aconteció la traición por parte del animago a los Potter y la derrota de Voldemort a manos de su hijo, Harry. Y Severus no pudo evitar sospechar que su amiga había presentido que ocurriría algo parecido y que por ello había huído.

Solo años después, con la llegada de Skye Hidden a la escuela, empezaron a encajar las cosas. Snape se figuró de quién podía ser hija la niña en cuanto la vio por primera vez. Era el vivo retrato de Meriel, claro que tenía que haber heredado los malditos ojos de Black. Y pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago, porque le daba por pensar que Skye podía haber sido su propia hija. 

Precisamente fue con motivo de que el animago, convertido en asesino por la muerte de Pettigrew, se había fugado de Azkaban y los dementores le buscaban por todas partes que Snape pudo reunirse nuevamente con Meriel. 

Ella ya había sabido por Skye que él daba clases en Hogwarts, y su hija había hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniéndola al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con el hombre. Sin embargo no se encontraron precisamente en las mejores circunstancias. La aparición de los dementores afectaba hasta tal punto a Skye que Meriel tuvo que acudir al castillo con urgencia. 

Y le reveló toda la historia a Snape. 

Había vivido con Sirius Black por espacio de tres años. Y tres años terribles, según ella, pues se daba perfecta cuenta de que Black amaba a otra persona. Claro que él intentaba ocultarlo, pero Meriel tenía la sensación de que llevaba ocultándolo desde Hogwarts. Nunca había sido una relación fácil, sobre todo porque él era auror y en cualquier momento podía ocurrirle algo, vivían siempre alerta, casi a la espera de algún ataque aún en su propio domicilio. Pero en los últimos meses Sirius Black se volvió insoportable. Y misterioso. Y también terriblemente iracundo. Meriel empezó a temer que su novio fuera un mortífago. Puede que fueran pensamientos estúpidos al principio, pero fueron reforzándose con pruebas sólidas, como túnicas de mortífago, que él disculpó diciendo que eran parte de su trabajo, o cuando desaparecía por horas y nadie parecía saber donde estaba, siempre volvía de mal humor, o sumamente triste, negándose a dar explicaciones.

No eran tiempos como para fiarse de cualquier cosa. Meriel, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a temerle. Y lo peor de todo, esa sensación de estar a su lado casi como adorno. Él no la quería, ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué no se marchaba él con el amor de su vida? Meriel sabía quien era, por supuesto. Por las noches Sirius pronunciaba su nombre en sueños, en lugar del de ella. Y de alguna manera siempre lo había sabido, pero había tenido la esperanza de que aquello cambiara.

Al descubrir su embarazo, con el miedo en las venas y las pocas ganas de enfrentar a un niño con aquella insoportable situación, Meriel hizo las maletas y puso rumbo desconocido. Sus padres la acogieron después de unos meses de vagabundear por el mundo, con una hija en sus brazos y el asombro pintado en el rostro al conocer la noticia de la muerte de Voldemort y la no menos impactante revelación de que Sirius Black, su Sirius Black, había traicionado a los Potter, asesinado a Pettigrew y un gran número de muggles y estaba recluido en Azkaban de por vida. 

Meriel le había amado, de verdad y profundamente, y después le había detestado. A partir de ese momento todo lo que pudo sentir por Black se troco en frío odio. Y le dio por pensar qué demonios habría hecho el hombre de haberse enterado de que era padre de una hija. De su hija. 

A sus padres no les agradó nada que su relación con el mayor traidor del mundo mágico hubiera tenido sus frutos, pero lo aceptaron. La niña no tenía la culpa, dijeron. (N/A Cínicos)

Se inventaron un marido, Jack Hidden, un auror que era padre de la hija de un mortífago. En la pequeña comunidad en la que vivían, Bainbridge Place, nadie había tenido noticia de que ella hubiera sido amante del famoso asesino, así que pasó desapercibida y su historia se dio por cierta sin ningún tipo de duda. 

Y la misma Meriel se esforzó en creerla.

-----------------------

Y fin por hoy. Espero que la historia de Meriel no os haya decepcionado demasiado. Me imagino que sí, porque parecía más emocionante antes de escribirla, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Lo único que me ha gustado de éste capítulo (aparte de que sale Blaise, claro) es la conversación Meriel/Severus. No sé porqué me ha gustado como ha quedado. 

Ah, no os preocupéis por Draco, no le ocurre nada, era solo para evitar dos escenas de sexo en el mismo capítulo y par que Blaise se viera obligado a enfrentarse solo a sus problemas. ¡No me matéis por eso, plis!

Ah, el siguiente es capítulo de regalos!!!! (y de confesiones)


	41. Cap 40

Hola!!!!!

Bueno, unas cuantas cosas antes de nada, EL 21 LLEGARÁ LA ORDEN DEL FENIX!!!!!!

Y

Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal. También más aburrido, no os creais ¬¬. Pero bueno, tiene 22 páginas de word, lo que equivale a una chorrocientas palabras y una sarta de tonterías más larga que de costumbre. Y ni siquiera he puesto lo que quería poner T_T. La primera escena se me ha "colado". No la tenía pensada, y cuando me puse a escribir y salió esto, bueno pues no me apeteció dejarlo de lado, así cuento unas cuantas cosas (veladamente ^.^) un poco antes de lo previsto, jejeje.

A ver, a ver... a sí, capítulo de regalos, decepcionantes y todo eso, aunque hay unos cuantos a tener en cuenta para el futuro ^.^. 

Ah, sí, los rews., me arremangaré para ponerme a contestarlos, a ver, empezaremos por...

**Poly Morgana R****,** jejeje, me gusta eso de que Severus le "quite el estrés" a Meriel, más bien yo creo que fue al contrario, pero bueno... Y sí, Sevvie es parte de la family, y desde este capítulo más!!!. La relación Draco/Hermione se hace más pastelona en este capítulo y McGonagall no va a soltar prenda, no podría ir contándole a todo el mundo que su niña favorita se ha enrollado con uno de sus alumnos más aborrecidos!!!. Besitos mil y duerme, duerme, que ya tendrás que madrugar, ya... 

****

MARTA, me alegro de que te esté gustando, de que tengas ánimos para leerte "el fic interminable" y de que Estado Anímico Alterado también te haya gustado, aunque eso de que sea uno de los mejores... lo dudo mucho, muchísimo, pero gracias. Besitos. 

****

Tynitaaa, me alegro que te guste la pareja pero lo del trío ya está decidido, lo siento si no te gusta, lo censuraré para que se lo salte quien quiera. Gracias y besitos. 

****

Petit Charat, tu opinión con lo de Severus es la correcta, él tenía miedo a que Meriel siguieta queriendo a Sirius, y por eso dice que le ha vencido, porque le ha ganado a su recuerdo (físico, ya que está presente) que es lo que él más temía, que Meriel se olvidase de él en cuanto el otro apareciese en escena. Ey, que me gusté Sev no quiere decir que no me guste tu opinion, además de que como ya te he dicho es la acertada, Sirius pasa de Meriel porque tiene a su Remus tó pa él. Jajaja, pues la Vector, que ni es jefa de casa ni es na y los Slys la intimidan, y como son tos unos prepotentes y unos cabezones de mierda allá se apañe Snape con ellos, total, como de la puerta no van a pasar... Besitos mil. 

****

Girl Angel Malfoy, jooo, quieres que se peleen? Tal vez para la segunda parte, porque aquí no puedo agregar ya más cosas si quiero que dejen de estar de vacaciones algún día. Me alegro de que estés enganchada, aunque la adicción a mis desvaríos puede ser peligrosa ^.^. Besitos. 

****

Yo-ana, humm, un Sirius/Hermione... no sé, no los veo como pareja, tal vez me cuadre más Sirius/Harry, Hermione/Remus, no se porqué, pero tendré en cuenta tu idea por si me apetece hacer algo distinto. Besitos. 

****

Javiera, nome gusta Lestat, le ADORO!!!! Soy Slytherin de corazón, y el trío lo voy a hacer, tengo 23 años, pero no sé exactamente a qué tema te refieres, al del trío? Aún no he tenido ese tipo de experiencias ^.^. Besitos. 

**viktor jos krum****,** jajaja, vaaale, ya veo que de no hacer preguntas que se autoresponden pasas a no hacer ninguna pregunta. Qué cortito tu rev T_T, pro te lo agradezco igual. Besitos mil. 

**skgirlfan**, aún no sé si va a haber escena Ron/Skye, supongo que eso lo sabré cuando vosotros ^.^. Y sobre la cara que pondrá Skye... aquí lo verás. Besitos mil. 

****

Javiera, se refería a que tuviera otro hijo con Narcisa que con el tiempo sería otro servidor suyo. Ok, te mandaré el capítulo. Gracias por el halago (excesivo). Besitos mil. 

****

Sus, tu también quieres que se enfaden? Jo, mira que os gusta que sufran, y luego cuando sufre Narcisa un poquitito enseguida a tirarse al cuello de Lucius (os entiendo, yo también me tiraría, grrrr) Besitos mil. 

**Elendil Ancalime****,** hola!!! Jajaja, tu me homenajeas a mí? Mas bien debería ser al contrario!!! Pues a mí me gustaría mucho leer lo que estés escribiendo en este momento, y estoy segura de que a mucha gente también, lo publicarás en algún sitio? Si es así avisa! Gracias por tu rev. Besitos mil y no te pierdas por ahí!!! 

****

Calixta, jajaj, te has puesto roja? Pero de qué, de acaloramiento, de bochorno o de qué? Eso hay que especificarlo!! Y no, no estoy enamorada, pero como se dice en Moulin Rouge (película que adoro) "entiendo de amor aunque solo sea porque lo anhelo con cada parte de mi ser". Y apasionada... bueno, soy escorpio ^.^. Besitos mil. 

****

luna_wood, ey, lleno de lujuria? Y eso? Lo dices por lo de Ernie? Bien, no era necesario, pero me apetecía mucho explayarme describiendo a mi Blaisy ^.^. Bueno, es Hufflepuff ¬¬, eso lo explica todo. Pues fíjate que a mí lo de Snape me parece una escena muy apresurada, pero en fin, mientras haya cama estaréis contentos, jajaja. Besitos mil. 

**Chikaturra****,** me alegro de que te parezca algo remotamente cercano a bueno, espero que este capítulo se te haga más largo (22 páginas) y siiii, 5º libro!!!!! Besitos mil!!! 

****

mariapotter2002, es cierto, para qué escribo cada 15 días cuando puedo escribir cada 20? Menos mal que me has hecho recapacitar, la próxima vez me lo tomaré con más calma ^.^. Tas loca, abanderarte con una frase mía en el msn, te van a lapidar!!! Pues a decir verdad confesiones, confesiones, de las que pensaba poner, no hay ninguna, resulta que la historia no va como la había planeado, se me ha torcido un poquito, pero me gusta más así y por eso no me voy la quejar (demasiado) Me alegro de que te guste la pareja Sev/Meriel, creo que eres a una de las pocas a las que ella le cae. Besitos mil. 

**Fi-chan (Asuka de Black****),** te cambiaste el nick? Tengo mail de hotmail, pero casi no me conecto porque nunca me acuerdo de él ^.^. Pero me puedes mandar un mensaje si quieres, aunque tarde siglos en contestar, siempre lo hago. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el M/S. Besitos mil. 

****

angel_gótico, creo que te has pasado un poco con los halagos, pero me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia. Besitos mil. 

****

Viajera, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos. 

**Arwen Black****,** bueno, me molestaría si fuese una gata blanca, pero si es negra te perdonaré, jajaja. No, en serio, puedes usar el nombre siempre que quieras y para lo que quieras, que no lo he inventado yo, es de dominio público, así que es imposible que me plagies!!! Besitos mil! 

****

Jenny Anderson, me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido! Los regalos los verás en este capítulo, y Sirius, bueno, sus reacciones no serán inmediatas, el pobre estárá demasiado shokeado para darse cuenta de las cosas de inmediato, pero que sea Sly no le va a gustar nada... Besitos mil. 

****

Atheney, gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro de saber que te está gustando la historia, respecto a copiarla no tengo idea de porqué no puedes hacerlo, pero si quieres te envío el super-archivo (aunque no está dividido en capítulos ni nada) para que la tengas a mano (y le saques fallos, jejeje) dime cuando quieres que te lo envíe, aunque tendrá que ser al menos en varias partes porque actualmente ocupa unos 1.300 kb. Tendrás que tener la cuenta despejadita ^.^. Besitos mil. 

****

Aicha , aquí sale más Draco, y no, no le pasa nada, ya está bien, era solo para quitarlo un poco de en medio, jejeje. Yo dando consejos de escritura? Peor qué dices, si estoy para que me los den a mí!!! Pero leeré tu fic en cuanto tenga un rato, además, me encantó esa película ^.^. Besitos. 

**GaBrIeLa2****,** yo no sé que me pasa contigo pero cada vez que te quiero mandar un mail o un rev sucede algo!! Te intenté mandar un mail el otro día y no hacía más que quedárseme colgado el ordena, así que no sé si al final se envió o qué, y cuando me metí en tu historia pa dejarte rev me salía no-se-qué error en inglés todo el rato, cuando al final parecía que lo había enviado resulta que se perdió T.T. Espero que al menos el siguiente te llegase. Bueno, no te preocupes si no quieres leer el Sev/Mer, a mucha gente Meriel no le cae bien, aunque aún no entiendo por qué si prácticamente es igual que Skye y ella si que os cae bien. Me desconcertáis, igual es porque no queréis a mi Sevvie T_T. No entiendo, al final lo leíste??? No hay quien te comprenda!!! Que escribo rápido? Pero si hay gente que se queja de que actualizo muy lento!!! Bueno, gracias por tu mensaje, como siempre y Besitos mil (estoy deseando saber que pasará con Draco, Harry, Snape y Damon!!!!) 

**impossibles****,** mmm, me arrepiento de haber contado ya la historia de Meriel, tenía que haberlo dejado para la charla madre/hija con Skye, pero bueno, me apetecía contar un poquito también el punto de vista de Snape un poco por encima, así que como ya está hecho, a otra cosa. ¿Quién te dice que no? Jejjee, Besitos mil. 

**ross malfoy****,** huyyy, creo que después de este capítulo me vas a matar!!! Si, lo presiento!!! Pero contén tu furia asesina que es por su bien, ok??? Recuerdalo cuando estés leyendo, plis. Esque lo pensé por eso, pa que los que no sabían la historia no se tuvieran que tragar la otra (que por cierto me alegro de que te gustase aunque está horriblemente escrita), aunque esta vez incluí un pequeño punto de vista de Snape, muy ligero, pero me arrepiento un poco de haberlo metido ahí, pero bueno. Jajaja, y quien te ha dicho que Ron es el indicado? Y si no lo es? Jajaja, no doy adelantos!!! Además, casi no me conecto al msn pk nunca me acuerdo de él o estoy ocupada o me da flojera o etc, pero algún día lo haré. No es nada especial el regalo, no te creas, es más una tontería que otra cosa, os va a decepcionar a todos. Gracias por tu mega-rev. Besitos mil. 

**Minah19****,** bienvenida a la historia!!! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, aunque lo de la gente ebria viene por experiencias propias ¬¬. Eso de que es el mejor que has leído... no has leído mucho, verdad? porque hay fics buenísimos por aquí y Vacaciones no les llega ni a la suela. Si tiene muchos revs es porque siempre digo que no quiero que me dejen, y como saben que los respondo todos cuando puedo se aprovechan de ese método para torturarme, lo sé ¬¬. Veo que realmente te está gustando la historia para tomarte la molestia de dejarme rev en tantos capítulos. Te agradezco cada uno de ellos. Besitos mil!!! 

**dalloway****,** bueno, no es como si hubieras ganado un jamón, pero bueno... Veamos, fic de los merodeadores, optimista y con slash Remus/Sirius... bueno, tendré que pensarlo bien porque últimamente si intento hacer algo optimista/gracioso me voy al absurdo ^.^Y además tendrá que ser independiente de Vacaciones y Estado Anímico. Jo, no te gustan los angst y te has tragado Estado Anímico Alterado??? Que aguante!!! Pero si es un dramón!!! (ahora es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que cosas como esa se tiene que avisar en los summaries ^.^) Bueno, intentaré hacer una historia optimista, sé que puedo!!!. Bueno, los Slys son mis niños mimados, por si no lo has notado, a los Gryffindor los trato un poco como Lucius a Dobby ^.^. y a los Hufflepuffs ni te cuento. Como me vas a aburrir? Bueno, intentaré tener tu premio lo antes posible, pero plis, no esperes milagros ni nada bueno. Besitos mil!!!! 

****

[[SuS]], [entre corchetes], mejor no te cuento lo que estaba haciendo cuando se me ocurrió, ejejeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, besitos mil. 

**Minah19****,** hola de nuevo!!! Eres una yonki del fic!!! Ey, no creo que sea el único fic en el que Draco no está traumado!!! Me alegro de que te gusten Skye y Snape, me gusta la relación que tienen entre ellos. Besitos mil!!! 

****

Shashira, espero que ya estés mejor de tu operación!!! Esque Meriel ya se había hartado un poco de esperar a que Sev diese el primer paso, porque el chico parece un poco indeciso ^.^. OHHHHH, eres la única que me ha felicitado para San Valentín (y se supone que también es el día de la amistad ¬¬) aunque como tampoco me esperaba diamantes ni orquídeas y como estoy a régimen no puedo comer bombones... Pues muchas gracias por felicitarme y espero que tuvieses un buen San Valentín, con muchos regalos, corazoncitos en el aire y sexo salv... ejem, quiero decir, muestras de cariño incondicional. Besitos mil!!!! 

**Adarae****,** pues aquí lo tienes, espero que no te decepcione demasiato. Bestitos mil!! 

****

Javiera, otra vez? Cuantas veces te he contestado hoy??? Sí, te lo mando con respuestas de revs incluídas. Besitos mil!!! 

**Poly Morgana R****, **en realidad, este horario me hace estar más hiperactiva, de repente va y tengo 11 páginas de historia de Balise y 22 para éste capítulo de Vacaciones, así que o caigo rendida de agotamiento o me vuelvo mega-productiva!!! Bueno, se quedaron tanto tiempo esperando porque querían ver a sus chicos, y después de la agitación de las profes como querías que se fueran a dormir tan campantes? Además, Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry, por eso de las pesadillas y tal, y Draco después de tantas horas estaría durmiendo tan feliz, por unos minutillos más que esperase no pasaba nada.JAJAJA, que cruel!!! No lo había pensado, pero es verdad, el pobre Ernie no tendría nada que hacer con Justin aunque quisiera, porque es casi un eunuco. Oh, sí, envíameló, plis!!! Mi cuenta es averasin@hotmail.com. Hummm, pues no sé si dará tiempo un draco/Hermione antes del trío, veré a ver si puedo meter algo cortito, un aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato en plan calentón, jejeje. Pues voy a buscar esa canción que dices, a ver si la encuentro. Besitos mil y gracias por tu review (y por el fanart ^.^) 

**Minah19****,** hola de nueeeevoooooo!!!! A ver si lo entiendo, te lees casi todos los capítulos de dos o tres sentadas... y luego dices que estabas estudiando de por medio??? Que resistencia!!! Lo que te digo, no has leído lo suficiente, hay un montón de historias que están a años luz de ésta, si quieres saber de alguna te aconsejo que revises mi ficha, donde tengo enlazadas algunas de las historias que más me han gustado de esta wep (claro que no están todas, pero sí muchas de mis favoritas) así verás lo que son de verdad las historias buenas. Aunque me alegro mucho de tu opinión tan favorable sobre este fic ^.^. Muchas gracias por pensar así de Skye, me vas a hacer sonrojar!!! Muchas gracias por tus halagos, por tus reviews y por tu resistencia por aguantar 39 capítulos sin empezar a hablar con las sillas y las tazas. Esperoq ue este capítulo no te decepcione demasiado. Besitos mil. 

**ChIk-SoAd**, yo no sé pa qué lo censuro si luego os lo leéis todos igual ^.^. Supongo que os da demasiado morbo, jejeje. Sí, me acuerdo de que resumiste una escena magistralmente en cuatro palabras, ojalá yo pudiera decir tanto en tan poco!!! Ojalá supiera cuantos capítulos faltan, yo crei que no llegaría a los 40 y mira... no voy a hacer una estimación, porque si exagero y digo "no creo que llegue a los XX" luego los pasaré limpiamente de nuevo. Pues parece interesante la idea de un Hermione/Lucius, pero Narcisa que dirá a todo eso? Jejeje, sí me gusta la idea, escríbelo ya!!!. Aquí hay más Draco/Hermione, aunque un poco cursi, la verdad. Besitos mil y gracias por tu rev.

Bueno, al fin terminé. Menos mal, porque esto de estar empezando a escribir con los nudillos se hacía un poco doloroso, la verdad ^.^. y qué, estabais decididos a hacerme llegar a los 800 antes de terminar la semana o ke? Porque mira que os habéis esmerado. Bueno, gracias a todos (aunque ahora os estóy maldiciendo uno por uno, pero de buen rollito, eh?)

Creo que no me quedaba decir nada más antes del capítiulo de hoy.

Por cierto, os habéis fijado? Es el capítulo número 40, 40!!!! Yo que creí que ya estaría más que terminado para este entonces. Os agradezco mucho vuestra constancia, porque sé que es un coñazo leer una historia tan larga, que casi tiene 300 páginas y en la que, realmente, no ocurre casi nada. A partir de ahora intentaré hacer los capítulos tan largos como éste más o menos para acortar capítulos ^.^. 

Ah, sí, como fanfiction parece que últimamente se pasa el formato por el forro me he visto obligada a poner esos horribles separadores para distinguir una escena de otra y que no quede todo amontonado. Espero que sirvan para algo.

Y nada más, me despido con besitos para todos!!!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 40

Narcisa oía retazos de una conversación que estaba segura que la involucraba. Luchó por salir de la inconsciencia cuando reconoció la voz fría de su marido.

- ¿Lucius? – llamó, frunciendo el ceño por lo desvalido que había sido su tono. En menos de un segundo él estaba a su lado.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, Él me llamará enseguira – aclaró el hombre, acariciándole el cabello rubio desparramado por la almohada. Narcisa sintió como su mano derecha era sujetada con delicadeza entre unos dedos ágiles y peleó contra su cansancio para poder abrir los ojos.

Estaba en un cuarto de enfermería, tal y como podía esperar después de una masiva sesión de cruciatus de parte de su Señor, y Lucius se había sentado en su cama para poder verla más de cerca. No parecía haber nadie más allí. Narcisa casi sonrió ante la idea de que ser una Malfoy tenía sus ventajas, incluso entre los mortífagos, y por ello había sido destinada a una de las habitaciones privadas en lugar de compartir cuarto común con los acólitos heridos en Hogsmeade. Claro que eso no tenía mucho que ver con el apellido Mafoy, sino más bien con el rango de "Ejecutor" que Lucius habia ostentado desde los 18 años.

- Has tardado casi un mes en volver – recriminó la mujer, de nuevo con esa odiosa debilidad. Lucius asintió despacio. Ni siquiera Narcisa sabía lo que había tenido que llevar a cabo, pero cuanto menos supiera mejor estaría.

- Pero valió la pena. Todo fue bien – contestó. Hizo una pausa grave, mirando a su esposa con los ojos grises oscurecidos y una expresión tan estoica que sólo podía significar que intentaba mantener sus emociones a raya – Quiero que dejes de verle – soltó al fin.

Narcisa giró la cabeza en la almohada, enfurruñada con su marido. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a Harkin porque era al único a quien ella veía a menudo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle. Él era el único que aún podía darle un poco de paz de vez en cuando.

- Narcisa.

Solo su nombre, dicho sin ningún tono en particular. Pero era un reclamo a su impertinencia.

- No – contestó simplemente. Lucius no se movió, no hizo ningún gesto ni dejó escapar un suspiro resignado o una maldición contenida. Nunca lo hacía. Le bastaba con enviar su desaprovación como oleadas para que chocaran contra su cuerpo. Narcisa se revolvió inquieta.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – preguntó la mujer con voz estrangulada. Nunca había sido tan buena como su esposo y su hijo en eso de ocultar sentimientos. Siempre se quebraba cuando le tocaban la fibra sensible, y en ese caso en particular su fibra sensible era Harkin, porque estaba enamorada de él como una necia.

- Por Él – contestó Lucius, haciendo una pausa para que todo el peso de la revelación aplastara a Narcisa contra la cama. La mujer le miró con ojos espantados – Quiere que tengamos otro hijo. 

A Narcisa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo. Ese era su otro punto débil. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, llamando a su calma interior. Por un segundo temió que el medimago estuviera con ellos en la habitación, escuchando todo, pero Lucius lo había despachado para poder hablar con intimidad. Él nunca comentaría asuntos como aquellos lejos de la seguridad de su hogar sin estar bajo la protección de un montón de hechizos de privacidad.

- No quiero volver a pasar por eso, Lucius – declaró con firmeza. Con Draco había sido un horror. Con Daira fue mucho peor porque no tenían manera de salvarla. No soportaría que volviera a ocurrir ninguna de las dos cosas. No podría aguantarlo.

- No tienes elección, querida – le hizo saber él, inútilmente, pues ella ya lo sabía. Nadie se oponía a los deseos de su Señor. Sintió los dedos aristocráticos de su marido acariciarle con delicadeza el pelo, pero eso no era consuelo. Respiró hondo de nuevo.

- Si voy a hacerlo quiero conservar a Harkin – dijo abriendo los ojos para mirar al hombre rubio sentado en la orilla de su cama. Como siempre, él no dejó escapar ninguna emoción de su semblante y Narcisa lo odió por conseguir conservar el control que ella no podía reunir. Lo único que dejó entrever sus pensamientos fue la suave presión en su mano, aún retenida en la de él.

- No sé si sigue vivo – contestó Lucius finalmente.

Narcisa se colapsó, se incorporó en la cama haicendo caso omiso de sus dolores y fulminó con la mirada a su marido.

- ¿Qué...?

- Creo que Nuestro Señor piensa que es un traidor – dijo él sin dejar que terminase su pregunta, que seguramente de ser escuchada por alguna otra persona habría sido tomada como acto de rebeldía hacia Voldemort.

Los ojos de Narcisa de desviaron hacia el techo, donde quedaron prendidos mientras su mente vagaba entre recuerdos borrados y sentimientos frescos.

- Creo que no es él – dijo, volviendo sus azules ojos hacia los grises del hombre rubio. No hizo falta que añadiera más, Lucius comprendió que Narcisa dudaba de ella misma y ya que siempre había sido una mujer muy intuitiva no sería bueno tomar a la ligera esa duda. 

- ¿Qué pasa con Severus? No estaba en el ataque, pero he oído decir que muchos lo vieron allí – preguntó Lucius sin dejar traslucir sentimiento alguno en su voz.

Había sido su esperanza que no estuviera Hogsmeade durante el ataque. Eso fue antes de saber que Hogwarts era la "atracción principal" y que seguramente Severus estaría allí. Fuera como fuese, en el pueblo o el colegio su juego se habría descubierto tarde o temprano. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente precavido para no alejarse de la protección de Dumbledore. ¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Por qué tenía que haber seguido siendo un traidor?

"Severus está condenado y seré yo quien lo mate", pensó con amargura "Voldemort se asegurará de ello, por algo me considera su Ejecutor"

¡Estúpido Snape!

Si bien Lucius había llegado había relativamente poco, se había encargado de reunir cuanta información importante pudo conseguir respecto al ataque. Había hablado con todo el que podía hablar y tenía algo que contar. Pocas cosas ignoraba ya de lo que había sucedido en el pueblo. Poco sospechaba que lo que aún ignoraba le haría llevarse una buena sorpresa.

Narcisa frunció el ceño. También sentía algo extraño respecto a Severus Snape, algo como un sueño olvidado del que tan solo regresa la sensación de que esa persona formó parte de él. Pero una cosa sí que estaba clara para ella:

- Está condenado 

- ¿Por defender Hogsmeade del ataque? – contestó Lucius, no delatando su voz el pesar que sentía por su amigo - ¿No puede ser que solo fingiera estar del lado de Dumbledore? – preguntó con pocas esperanzas de una respuesta afirmativa.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza lentamente con congoja, sabiendo como sabía que Snape era el mejor amigo de Lucius. 

- Utilizó el hechizo que Nuestro Señor os enseñó para matar a uno de los nuestros – informó casi en un susurro. Lucius preguntó el nombre del desgraciado aniquilado por Snape. Cuando Narcisa se lo dijo, con voz inexpresiva, hundió los hombros por un segundo fugaz, logrando parecer humano por un parpadeo.

- Ya no hay quien lo salve – murmuró en voz muy baja, refiriéndose a Severus. Pues uno de los favoritos de su Señor había caído y Él no perdonaba las bajas valiosas. Haría torturar al maestro de pociones hasta el delirio – Está Acabado. ¿Él lo sabe? – preguntó, sabiendo el estallido de furia de Voldemort ante la noticia.

- Aún no. Tratan de identificar sus restos – dijo Narcisa – Nadie quiere decírselo hasta habernos asegurado, pero hay poco margen de error. Yo, que era el enlace, tuve oportunidad de ver lo que quedó de su cuerpo y aunque no era mucho no fue dificil saber de quién se trataba. 

"Joder, Severus, ¿tenías que demostrar tu talento con esa maldición?" pensó Lucius desapasionadamente, como si Narcisa no hubiera hablando de los despojos de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, con el que había compratido cuarto siete años y que se había convertido en uno de sus mayores enemigos dentro de los mortífagos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La varita confiscada por Meriel estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, y una vez despejado del encuentro amoroso que le había devuelto las fuerzas, Severus Snape no podía dejar de observarla. La luz de la chimenea (encendida por Meriel por aquello de que en las mazmorras hacía frío, sin duda sensiblerías de señorita malcriada) se reflejaba en la madera pulida haciéndola parecer malévola.

Snape se arrepentía de haberlo matado, aunque no lo sentía por el hombre, a quien odiaba con pasión. El hechizo utilizado sin duda lo había señalado como el verdugo, pues muy pocas personas lo conocían, apenas Lucius, Bulstrode, el muerto y él. Ah, y por supuesto, el mismo Voldemort, él en persona se lo había enseñado hacía ya algún tiempo. 

Voldemort sabría que Bulstrode no había sido, nunca había podido dominar lo suficiente ese hechizo como para realizar un trabajo como aquél. Lucius estaba fuera de cuestión, él nunca sería capaz de un acto de traición semejante, a pesar de que el hombre había sido su enemigo encarnizado desde que todos estudiaron en Hogwarts. Así que solo quedaba él, pues un suicidio quedaba claramente descartado.

"Estoy perdido", pensó Snape tapádose con las sábanas, pegándose a su vez al cuerpo cálido de Meriel, que se abrazaba a su espalda como acunándole. "Van a Acabar conmigo".

"Acabar" era algo muy curioso entre los mortífagos. No significaba lo mismo que en la jerga muggle que utilizaban los estudiantes sangre sucia en los pasillos del colegio, sino algo más... largo. "Acabar con alguien" era una orden explicita para torturar hasta la locura, de la manera más humillante posible, quebrando a la persona hasta que suplicaba su propia muerte. Sin duda algo muy cercano a lo que sufrieron los Longbottom y les hizo acabar en San Mungo de por vida. Si a eso se le podía llamar vida. Y ese era el destino que le aguardaba al maestro de pociones. Lo mantendrían con vida días o incluso semanas, al borde de la muerte, haciéndole agonizar de vez en cuando solo para recordarle que aún seguía patéticamente vivo.

Pero a Severus Snape no le peocupaba eso.

Le que le robaba el sueño la reacción que tendría Blaise Zabini cuando se enterase de que su padre había muerto a sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Besitos dejados sobre sus mejillas hicieron que Hermione Granger abriera los ojos somnolienta.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – le sonrió Draco, que inclinado sobre ella se aprovechaba de tenerla en su cama, a su merced. Hermione se frotó un ojo, sonriéndole de vuelta.

- Feliz Navidad, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó, tocándole la frente para comprobar que la fiebre había desaparecido.

- Maravilloso, ¿no me ves? – dijo él con aire ofendido. Hermione rió y lo miró detenidamente. Estaba muy guapo, como siempre, solo que esta vez estaba completamente desnudo y despeinado, con los ojos grises brillándole de diversión y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro - ¿No vas a desenvolver tus regalos? – preguntó. Hermione le abrazó por la cintura para atraerle hacia ella.

- Pero si no estás envuelto – ronroneó, haciéndole reír antes de capturar sus labios en un largo y húmedo beso. Cuando se separaron, Hermione advirtió que Draco había dejado un paquete sobre su estómago. Lo miró interrogante.

- Tu regalo – dijo él simplemente, dejándose caer indolentemente sobre un codo para mirarla. La chica se detuvo un ratito para admirarlo, pero el gesto de impaciencia de Draco la hizo regresar al regalo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un libro, y eso la decepcionó levemente. No que no fuera bienvenido cualquier obsequio de Draco Malfoy, y tampoco desechaba los libros, por supuesto, pero había esperado algo más... romántico de parte de él. Los desenvolvió con cuidado y un poco de pesadumbre. Estaba preparada para hacer una comedia sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el libro cuando se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Los datos de tu estrella – contestó Draco con toda tranquilidad -. Sé que los muggles también lo hacen, así que no puede ser tan raro, ¿no?

- Draco... ¿Me has comprado una estrella? – preguntó conmocionada. Él asintió levemente extrañado por su reacción.

- Claro... es la estrella Hermione en la constelación de Draco – sonrió con picardía.

- Pe-pero – Hermione decididamente no sabía que decir. Le parecía muy... ¿definitivo? ¿Serio? ¿Formal? Eso de comprarle una estrella para ponerle su nombre. 

- Ah, bueno, y ésta es tu estrella – dijo él recordando de pronto. Dejó sobre su estómago una cajita plateada. Ella lo miró aún más desconcertada. Después, con dedos trémulos, abrió la delicada cajita y se encontró con...

- ¡¿Un diamante?! – casi gritó. Draco alzó una ceja.

- Claro, ¿cómo quieres guardar la luz de tu estrella sino?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?

Draco la miró un momento, tan desconcertado como ella, después sonrió.

- Claro, seguramente los muggles no lo hacen igual – dijo más para sí que para la chica – Verás, aquí dentro – cogió el diamante con forma de lágrima que era tan grande como la uña de su pulgar – Aquí está la luz de tu estrella. Y reacciona al _Lumos _– a la vez que pronunció el hechizo el diamante empezó a brillar con una luz plateada y fría, pero tranquilizadora, como los rayos de luna en una noche oscura – Así tienes la varita libre para otras cosas – dijo él en sentido práctico, pronunciando el hechizo para apagarla. En la palma de su mano el diamante volvió a ser una piedra transparente normal, aunque inusitadamente cara.

- Draco... – pronunció ella con cuidado, cogiendo la piedra, engarzada en una delicada cadena de plata, que él le tendía - ¿Me has regalado un diamante?

- De echo, dos – dijo él con desparpajo, señalándole el ombligo. 

Hermione atisbó entre los botones de su camisa del pijama y descubrió, en lugar de su piercing de plata acostumbrado, uno con un diamante que tenía la misma forma de lágrima que el colgante. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó con la boca seca - ¡Te debe haber costado una fortuna!

El desechó la idea con un ademán impaciente.

- Naaa, lo único es que casi vuelvo locos a los joyeros explicándoles el pendiente de tu ombligo. Creo que al final tuvieron que viajar al mundo muggle para ver qué era porque por flu no sabía explicarme.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? – preguntó ella impresionada por su rapidez.

- A la vez que preparaba tu howler – explicó, con una sonrisita perversa al acordarse de la cara de la chica cuando escuchó la canción en mitad del gran comedor. – Pero bueno, ¿te gusta tu regalo?

- Es demasiado...

- ¿Para ti? ¡Qué va! – dijo Draco arrebatándole el colgante para ponérselo y acercándose para recibir un beso de parte de una reticente Hermione.

Una muy reticente Hermione.

- No deberías haberlo hecho – murmuró, empezando a enojarse, girando ligeramente la cara par que sus labios no quedasen en la misma trayectoria. El peso de la piedra entre sus pechos la hacía sentir muy culpable y no le gustaba sentirse así. 

Draco la miró parpadeando por la negación de su recompensa y el tono enfurruñado de la chica.

- Herm, tu me has hecho un regalo estupendo – apuntó, con el ceño fruncido señalando vagamente su mesilla de noche, donde reposaba el "Nido" de Vernon - ¿No puedo hacerte yo un regalo que considero adecuado?

- ¿Adecuado? – casi gritó ella mirándole anonadada.

- ¿Dónde está el problema? – preguntó Draco exasperado con su actitud – Si no te gusta lo cambiamos, por eso no hay inconveniente.

Su tono sonó herido, lo que hizo que Hermione suavizase su mirada y le acariciase levemente el rostro.

- Pero si me encanta... es solo que... – se detuvo, azorada. Él la miró con curiosidad e irritación, esperando una buena excusa para su comportamiento – Después de lo que te hice... – murmuró Hermione bajando la vista hasta las sábanas.

- Eso ya está perdonado – logró contestar Draco cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Ella lo miró largamente.

- No llegaste a decirme por qué me perdonaste – recordó, haciendo sonrojar deliciosamente al chico.

- Sí, si lo hice.

- Oh, no, me acordaría – dijo ella apoyándose sobre un codo para mirarle mejor.

- Recuerdo perfectamente que te lo dije – contestó Draco obstinadamente.

- Eso no es cierto – reprochó Hermione divertida, viendo la incomodidad de él.

- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? – saltó él fingiéndose ofendido.

- Sí, creo que eso hago – a estas alturas estaba sonriendo como una tonta. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba muy tierna la incomodidad de su chico, ruborizado hasta el exceso (esto es, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas) y negándose a darle una explicación.

- ¡Pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento! – advirtió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Oh, ¿y qué me vas a...? ¡Ah! ¡Draco! ¡Para!

Pero el rubio siguió haciéndole cosquillas en los costados, impidiendo que pudiera escapar y haciéndola estallar en carcajadas convulsas hasta que sus manos prefirieron acariciar la piel de la muchacha antes que seguir con la "tortura". De alguna manera Draco terminó encima de ella desabotonándole la camisa con una sonrisita lasciva. Hermione hundió las manos entre los mechones platino y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle. Pero antes de que sus labios se tocasen le detuvo y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Por qué me perdonaste? – casi en un susurro. Draco volvió a sonrojarse y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

- Ya lo sabes – cuchicheó desde allí. La chica negó con la cabeza desconcertada. Draco salió de su refugio y la miró a los ojos, notando que era sincera; no lo sabía. Suspiró ruidosamente, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera algo desagradable pero necesario – Eres... eres muy importante para mí – dijo en voz tan baja que si no lo hubiera dicho en su oído Hermione no lo hubiera escuchado – Eres lo más importante para mí.

Hermione sonrió con amplitud, contenta con la respuesta. Un sentimiento cálido se extendió por su cuerpo al comprender que era correspondida. A Draco le costaba un poco decir lo que sentía, pero ella no tenía dudas acerca de lo que significaban esas palabras. Se lo había oído decir en medio de oleadas de placer, también presa de una fiebre que le hacía delirar, pero ella no había pensado que fueran más que tonterías románticas. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le habría costado decírselo en otras circunstancias. 

Le abrazó con ternura, con brazos y piernas, cobijándole con su cuerpo hasta que la vergüenza por expresar sus sentimientos hubiera pasado.

- Tú también eres lo más importante para mí, Draco Malfoy – le susurró, llenándole la oreja de pequeños besitos castos. 

Draco pareció suspirar satisfecho dentro de su abrazo y Hermione pudo sentir como se destensaba y relajaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Era agradable tenerlo allí, contra ella, notando su respiración rozándole la piel del cuello, sus dedos sobre sus costados, su pecho contra sus senos, las piernas entre las suyas, descargando su peso en ella, que lejos de sentirse aplastada se sentía arropada en su calidez.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, compartiendo un agradable silencio, pero fue el suficiente para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que no necesitaban las palabras. Pensó que la relación perfecta era aquella en la que se puede compartir un silencio sin que resulte incómodo o sea necesario llenar el aire de una conversación vana. Ellos tenían una relación perfecta en ese momento.

Jugueteó con el cabello rubio, observando fascinada los mechones enredados en sus dedos, comprobando su textura y decidiendo, repentinamente, que deseaba que sus hijos heredaran esa cualidad. No se soprendió por el pensamiento de una vida en común con él. Parecía perfectamente natural, como si nunca hubieran jugado a odiarse, a insultarse por los pasillos, despreciarse mutuamente y reirse a sus espaldas. Todo eso parecía de una vida lejana, ajena a ellos, imposible que la hubieran vivido alguna vez.

Fue Hermione la que rompió la calidez del momento al observar por casualidad lo regalos envueltos en bonitos papeles que había a los pies de la cama.

- Amor – llamó quedamente, haciendo que el chico la mirase un tanto sorprendido por el apelativo -, vamos a abrir los regalos.

Draco aceptó y se separó de ella con un pucherito encantador que hizo que Hermione se perdiera en sus labios por un minuto interminable. Se separaron buscando aire y la chica dijo, en tono provocativo:

- Mejor te pones algo encima o no abrirás tus regalos hasta el verano.

Draco sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa de presunción marca Malfoy.

- ¿De verdad quieres perder la oportunidad de contemplar este maravilloso cuerpo?

- En realidad quiero que sea Ginny la que pierda la oportunidad – apuntó Hermione. 

Le explicó que sus amigos estaban en el mismo cuarto y Draco, fastidiado por oír nombrar a la pelirroja, buscó los pantalones del pijama y se los puso. No fue una mejora, en ningún aspecto, porque el raso gris plateado le sentaba tan bien que la chica tuvo que morderse el labio y contenerse para no desnudarlo violentamente.

Gateando sobre la cama alcanzó el primer regalo.

- Oh, es de Viktor – comentó, empezando a desenvolverlo.

- ¿Quién es Viktor? – preguntó Draco desinteresadamente, con una gran caja envuelta en plata entre las manos. Suponía que sería algún pariente de Hermione.

- Krum – soltó ella, dejando el papel a un lado y observando la alargada cajita de terciopelo. No de dio cuenta de la mirada helada de Draco.

- ¿Viktor Krum? ¿El jugador de quidditch? – preguntó, dejando de lado su propio regalo, temeroso de destrozarlo con furia.

Hermione asintió distraída.

- ¡Oh, mira que preciosa pulsera! – exclamó, sacándola de la caja para admirarla entre sus dedos, justo como momentos antes había hecho con el cabello platino de Draco.

La pulsera era muy bonita. Eran flores de cristal granate unidas entre sí por gotas de cristal rosa. Era muy delicada y seguramente sería cara. Draco la miró con mala cara.

- ¿Le has dicho que tienes novio? – preguntó con tono helado. Hemione dejó de admirar la pulsera para admirar el enfado de su chico.

- Draco, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañada por el tono que él había usado.

- Nada – mintió descaradamente el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

- ¿No te parece bonita? – preguntó inocentemente Hermione.

Draco endureció la quijada y fulminó con la mirada a la chica.

- Te llevó a aquel baile en cuarto, ¿verdad? 

Hermione parpadeó. TODO el mundo sabía que Viktor la habia llevado al baile del torneo de los tres magos en cuarto curso. No entendía la actitud de Draco. Y no la entendió hasta que le vio mirar con verdadero odio la carta adjunta a la pulsera. Entonces se hizo la luz en su mente y se reprochó haber tardado tanto en entenderlo, pero claro, como nunca le había importado a nadie románticamente (excepto al mismo Krum) no había experimentado los celos de su pareja en la vida. El descubrimiento la dejó anonadada, ¡Draco Malfoy estaba celoso! Sonrió encantada.

- Viktor no sabe que tengo novio... aún – aclaró -. Todo ha sucedido demasiado deprisa para que me diera tiempo a contarle nada. ¡Hace una semana que le envié su regalo! Vive en Bulgaria, ¿sabes? Allí las lechuzas no llegan en pocas horas.

El tono razonable de Hermione (y el echo de que no se había abalanzado sobre la carta y había devuelto la dichosa pulsera a su estuche) hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de su actitud y sonriera de medio lado.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones – volvió a mentir. Claro que quería explicaciones, sobre todo si eran para aclarar cuestiones sobre cierto Búlgaro, famoso jugador de quidditch y con cientos de admiradoras a sus espaldas. Porque a las chicas les gustaban los jugadores famosos. Sobre todo si les regalaban joyas caras.

- Eso pensé – dijo Hermione burlonamente, cogiendo el siguiente regalo.

- No estaba celoso – se apresuró a aclarar él.

- Por supuesto que no – aceptó ella con gentileza. Terminó de desenvolver el regalo de parte de Neville y exclamó - ¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Mis favoritas! ¿Qué detalle de Neville, verdad?

Draco volvió a dejar su regalo a un lado, molesto. Neville Longbottom. ¿Qué pretendía ese conquistador de tres al cuarto? Habría que vigilarlo de cerca. Era un chico desvalido y apocado. A las chicas les gustaban los tipos desvalidos y apocados. Sobre todo si les regalaban chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skye Hidden abrió los ojos y se sintió en paz y relajada. Al estirarse gatunamente se acordó con una sonrisa de que era Navidad y casi saltó de la cama de alegría. Poco imaginaba ella que terminaría el día de una manera muy distinta a como lo comenzaba. 

Se enfundó de nuevo su bata verde y miró a su alrededor comprobando que los demás aún no se habían despertado. Miró a Blaise y sonrió malevolamente. Se subió de nuevo a la cama con sigilo y una vez en el centro empezó a saltar con alborozo.

- ¡Arriba, Zabini! ¡Es Navidad! – gritó a pleno pulmón.

Blaise Zabini despertó sobresaltado, miró a su revoltosa compañera de lecho y la atrapó por una pierna para hacerla caer sobre el colchón. Skye calló sobre él con un grito intentando incorporarse, pero Blaise la sujetó con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme? – preguntó fingiéndose enojado. Skye le sacó la lengua y se revolvió como una serpiente, riendo y pateando al chico que intentaba hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

Alertado por el ruido en la cama vecina, Draco hizo acto de presencia entre las cortinas para observar la escena.

- Que vergüenza, parecéis críos de cinco años – dijo con su habitual tono de desprecio, y después saltó sobre ellos con una sonrisa infantil. Aún agarraba el envoltorio de uno de sus regalos Navideños. Así, hechos un gritón montoncito de brazos y piernas fue como los encontró Harry cuando abrió las cortinas de un tirón, cámara fotográfica en mano. 

El flash relumbró en la habitación y los tres Slys le miraron anonadados.

- Me la acaban de regalar – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, mostrándoles la cámara.

- A por él – dijo Zabini, lo que fue una orden para que los tres saltasen de la cama y le persiguieran por toda la habitación reclamándole el aparato (N/A me refiero a la cámara de fotos, malpensados ¬¬)

- Vamos Potter, seguro que salgo horrible, con estos pelos de loca – se quejó Skye con un pucherito.

- Pero si estás preciosa – dejó escapar Ron, que se levantaba con pereza. Se sonrojó al instante, aunque se alegró de su desliz cuando vió la sonrisa seductora de la chica.

- Esque SOY preciosa – dijo la morena con presunción, imitando tan bien a Malfoy que podrían haber pasado por familiares.

- Nunca lo he dudado - apostilló Ron, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el grado de sensualidad que imprimió a las palabras. Incluso le salió la voz un poco ronca, como de deseo contenido. Lo que por cierto, no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. Eso le valió que Skye le sonriese de nuevo, esta vez con una medio sonrisa secreta que lo cautivó aún más que el obvio coqueteo de antes. Tuvo ganas de acercarse a ella y hacer algo disparatado.

Hermione, sentada sobre sus talones en la cama de Draco, seguía desenvolviendo sus regalos mientras se reía al ver a los Slys persiguiendo a un repentinamete ágil Harry Potter. De pronto Harry se paró frente a ella y le hizo una foto, así como estaba, con el pelo revuelto, un regalo en la mano y sonrisa tonta. 

- ¡Harry! – recriminó, pero el chico sonrió triunfante.

- Vamos, Malfoy, ahora no querrás perderte esa foto, ¿no? – preguntó al aire.

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y la vio tan dulce y atrayente, con su camisa del pijama demasiado grande para ella, un hombro saliéndose por el cuello, los ojos brillantes y los labios mojados y supo que sería una gran foto.

- ¡Te la compro! – dijo de inmediato, suspendiendo la captura de Potter para confiscar el carrete. Zabini lo miró decepcionado.

- Eso no vale, yo sí que salgo horrible – murmuró por lo bajo. Hermione se unió a sus protestas, pero no sirvió de nada porque Malfoy y Potter ya estaban negociando el precio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprovechándose vilmente del pobre Dobby, el elfo doméstico que adoraba a Harry Potter por encima de todo, se agenciaron con el mejor desayuno de todo Hogwarts: tortitas con sirope de caramelo y nata, pasteles de calabaza, manzana y chocolate, tortas de nueces, chocolate caliente, buñuelos, zumo de naranja, lionesas de trufa, galletas de coco, helado de natillas, cerezas confitadas, bombones de todas clases, zumo de calabaza y una gran jarra de café. 

Tiraron cojines y almohadas al suelo y en el centro del cuarto hicieron su desayuno comunal, mostrándose los regalos recibidos los unos a los otros, agradeciéndose efusivamente el detalle y riéndose como nunca pensaron que podrían hacerlo estando juntos.

Hermione había regalado conjuntos de bufandas, gorros y guantes a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los había tejido ella misma por las noches, para que no sospechasen y le había costado mucho trabajo que quedasen bien. El conjunto de Ginny era blanco, para que destacara sobre su pelo, el de Harry verde, para que hiciera juego con sus ojos y el de Ron azul porque era el color que mejor le quedaba. Draco refunfuñó un poco por quedarse sin conjunto, pero cuando Hermione prometió que haría uno para él se quedo tranquilo. 

La chica recibió de sus amigos un bonito juego de escritorio de parte de Harry, una radio mágica de parte de Ron y un extenso set se baño de parte de Ginny que incluía un lote de cuidado para la piel y el cabello y una colección de sales de baño ultra-relajantes y aromatizantes, tanto que Hermione lo tuvo que guardar rapidamente para que no se quedasen medio desmayados sobre los cojines.

Ginny le había relajado a Harry un reloj de pulsera. Pero el chico se quedó paralizado al verlo, ¡era un reloj de planetas! Draco se estuvo burlando un rato de él (hasta que un cojín le dio en la nariz) por aquello de "no saber ni leer el reloj" algo que hasta los niños de cinco años podían hacer. Blaise se ofreció amablemente a explicarle cómo calcular la hora con el movimiento de las pequeñas esferas brillantes. 

- Sabía que el tuyo se había parado con la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos – dijo Ginny decepcionada – Pero como nunca he visto un reloj muggle no sabía que eran diferentes.

Harry le dijo que no importaba, que le gustaba mucho, y besó a la chica largamente para agradecerle su regalo. El reloj, había que reconocerlo, era muy bonito, parecido a un reloj de bolsillo (con tapita incluída y grabados mitológicos en las esferas y la tapa) pero con una pulsera de eslabones relucientes que se adaptó mágicamente a la muñeca de Harry en cuanto se lo puso. 

Ron le había regalado un nuevo juego de ajedrez, pues el que había conseguido de los huevos sorpresa en su primera Navidad en Hogwarts no era de muy buena calidad y estaba perdiendo su magia y, la verdad, era un poco lamentable ver las piezas arrastrándose cansinamente por el tablero cuando las de Ron casi brincaban con entusiasmo. El caballo le relinchó suavemente cuando Harry lo cogió para admirarlo de cerca.

- ¡Vamos a probarlo! – sugirió Ron de inmediato, y aunque Harry declinó la oferta a Blaise le tentó la idea y pronto sacó su propio juego para empezar una partida contra el pelirrojo. 

La cámara de fotos nueva de Harry era un regalo de parte de Sirius y Remus, con una nota adjunta de que la utilizara mucho para hacerse su propio álbum. Aquello era cierto, a parte de las fotos de "El profeta" y las que le había hecho su fan número uno (o dos, si se cuenta a Ginny) Colin Creevey, Harry no tenía ninguna foto de sus 16 años de vida. Hizo varias en grupito, incluso con los Slytherin, y no tardó en gastar su primer carrete visiblemente emocionado. Los demás intuyeron que un nuevo Creevey se estaba forjando.

Dobby había regalado a Harry un par de chillones calcetines, uno rojo y uno amarillo vibrante, tejidos por él mismo como anunció con orgullo, y Hermione pensó en pedirle consejo para aprender también a tejerlos. Harry había comprado para Dobby una chaquetita de lana con capucha que encontró en una tienda de niños. Con la ayuda de Ginny había abierto espacios para las orejas y el elfo resultó una visión un poco extraña con la chaqueta por encima de sus pantaloncitos cortos, la capucha puesta y las orejas colgando a los lados de la cara.

Draco se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar la risa delante de Hermione al verlo. Los Gryffindor le habían mirado un poco tensos cuando el elfo apareció con el regalo para Harry, pero él no entendió el porqué. Al menos no hasta que Dobby lo saludó con una cortés reverencia.

- ¿Me conoces? – preguntó extrañado. El elfo asintió temerosamente.

- Dobby era el elfo doméstico del señor Malfoy, señor.

Draco no le hubiera dado mayor importancia de no haber visto la mirada de Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No te acuerdas de él? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Pues... no. Tenemos cientos de elfos domésticos y todos se parecen entre sí. Además todos tienen nombres parecidos, ¿cómo esperas que me acuerde de uno? – preguntó Draco extrañado.

- Porque a este lo liberó Harry en segundo curso – dijo ella seriamente.

Draco entonces recordó lo enojado que había estado Lucius contra Potter por eso. Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó desinteresadamente. Hermione no dijo nada, pero tanto ella como los otros Gryffs lo miraron de una manera rara, como si lo evaluaran de nuevo. Como si hubieran esperado que sacase su varita para despedazar al elfo allí mismo. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo un maldito elfo doméstico. Si Lucius se había enfadado era problema suyo. Además, él no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, no era como si lo que soltase ahora el tal Dobby sobre su vida lo fuera a hacer avergonzar lo más mínimo.

Se extrañó un poco cuando Hermione regaló otro par de guantes y una bufanda al elfo, entregándole un paquete envuelto para que se lo diese a una tal Winki de su parte. Eso sí que era raro, su novia haciendo regalos a los elfos. Cualquiera que lo supiera se reiría de él por años. Pero lejos de avergonzarle, le gustó ese gesto en su chica.

Ginny recibió de parte de Harry un precioso anillo de plata con una piedrecita tan roja como su pelo y una fecha por dentro, el 1 de Septiembre de seis años atrás. Ginny miró a Harry confundida.

- Es el día que te vi por primera vez, en el andén – dijo él con una adorable sonrisa tímida. Ginny se emocionó tanto que estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar, aunque en lugar de eso se lo comió a besos – Y aún falta la segunda parte – dijo Harry enigmáticamente.

De parte de sus hermanos, Ginny recibió una escoba como regalo, al igual que Ron, gemelas Nimbus 2001 que ya no eran el último modelo pero seguían siendo buenas. Ambos habían colaborado en la compra del regalo del otro, y se emocionaron mucho de ver que ese año el equipo ganaría bastante con dos escobas tan buenas en él. Ginny había tomado el puesto de cazadora el año anterior y Ron el de guardián. 

Ron además recibió de parte de Harry fue un uniforme de quiddich de Gryffindor completo, pues el que heredó de George le venía ya demasiado corto y estaba demasiado viejo para seguir llevándolo. Harry se encargó de que el uniforme fuera de la mejor calidad porque por una vez quería ver a su amigo estrenando algo bueno. Ron se lo agradeció efusivamente, y se alegró pensando en el aspecto que tendría en el próximo partido con el uniforme impecable y la escoba nueva.

Draco regaló a Skye una gran bola de cristal que no cabía entre las dos manos con una galaxia en miniatura dentro que era una auténtica maravilla. Todos se entretuvieron mirándola por largo rato, viendo el regflejo que despedía sobre las paredes hasta que Draco se inclinó sobre su amiga.

- Para que no necesites ir a la torre de astronomía – le cuchicheó al oído. Skye sonrió con complicidad, pues él le había cubierto en sus huídas a la torre para tocar el violín a cielo descubierto, aunque lo cierto era que suspendía bastante en astronomía por estar pensando en otras cosas. 

Entre susurros, Draco le señaló a Hermione la posición de la estrella que llevaba su nombre reflejada en la pared del cuarto. La chica sonrió complacida a la vez que tocaba la lágrima que le colgaba del cuello. Era curioso, ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que él la había perdonado el peso del diamante se sentía reconfortante contra su piel, como una caricia. 

Blaise le regaló a Skye unas increíbles botas de piel de dragón negras con reflejos rojizos que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla. Hermione se descubrió deseando unas botas como aquellas, con tacón fino, puntera estilizada y brillo serpentino. Se preguntó cuanto costarían. Ginny, mirando a Skye probarse las botas, pensó que era una suerte que calzasen el mismo número, dentro de nada se las pediría prestadas.

Ron, mirando a la morena, pensó que estaba genial con o sin botas. No era casualidad que le hubiera tocado sentarse a su lado, y tampoco parecía una coincidencia que sus brazos se rozasen levemente cada vez que iban a coger algo.

El regalo de Skye para Blaise fue un gran puzzle mágico con el que sin duda cubriría buena parte del suelo del cuarto durante unos cuantos meses, como tenía por costumbre, pues era aficionado a los rompecabezas. Este puzzle tenía la imagen de un amanecer en el desierto, y por las noches salía la luna tapizando las dunas con luz plateada convirtiéndolo en un paisaje realmente mágico. Según las dimensiones inscritas en la caja, una vez terminado sería de 2x2 m.

Draco regaló a Blaise un traje de piel de basilisco. Era castaño tornasolado, con reflejos verdosos y al parecer inusitadamente costoso. Blaise dio un grito de sorpresa cuando lo desembaló y se abrazó a Draco con emotividad. Al parecer el chico había deseado mucho ese traje. O era tan difícil de conseguir que solo un Malfoy podría hacerse con él.

Ron y Harry arrugaron la nariz, fingiendo que les desagradaba, pero sus ojos los delataban al mirar las prendas y ver la calidad de las mismas. Seguramente, de no haber sido Blaise un Slytherin, le habrían pedido humildemente la chaqueta para probársela. Pero el orgullo podía más que la moda.

El regalo que Ernie Mcmillan había dejado a los pies de la cama de Zabini fue tirado por la ventana sin contemplaciones tan pronto fue descubierto. Blaise ya había hecho los arreglos el día anterior, antes de ir a Hogsmeade, para devolver todo lo que él le había comprado a Ernie.

El regalo de Skye y Blaise a Draco fue lo más sorprendente de todo. Era una cosa fea y verde, parecida a un alga, en una maceta. Draco se mostró muy emocionado por el regalo y acarició con delicadeza al alga hasta que esta se enderezó hasta medir un palmo y, para sorpresa de los Gryffindor, bostezó, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de (no podían ser reconocidos de otra manera) dientes verdes y puntiagudos.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – saludó Draco contento.

- ¿Qué es... eso? – preguntó Harry mirando la "cosa" con repugnancia.

Blaise le miró despectivamente, porque Draco estaba demasiado ocupado con su nueva adquisición para ocuparse de esas nimiedades.

- Es una planta carnívora de las más raras – explicó sin dar más detalles, pero a Hermione le pareció que esa "planta" era más de lo que parecía.

- La llamaré Priscilla – anunció Draco orgulloso, enseñándoles la chuchurría alga verde, que intentaba devorar sus dedos. Suerte que estuvieran fuera de su alcance.

- ¿Priscilla? – inquirió Hermione desconcertada, conteniendo el impulso de ver si la fiebre de su novio había vuelto en todo su apogeo.

- Pris de cariño – concedió el chico, con ojos brillantes. Y les dedicó a Blaise y Skye una sonrisa extraña y un asentimiento, agradeciendo sin palabras. Skye no parecía muy de acuerdo con la planta, pero visto que a Draco le gustaba se sintió más contenta.

Hermione se preguntó si Draco sería sincero sobre "Pris" cuando ella le interrogase más tarde al respecto. Estaba segura que esa planta servía para mucho más que para morder dedos y comer moscas. Y provocar arcadas.

Pansy les había regalado a todos los Slys barajas de tarot con filo de oro, de exquisita calidad, con la garantía de que daban suerte. Entre los tres habían aunado esfuerzos a última hora (pues Draco no había pensado regalarle nada antes de la fiesta de Gryffindor, cuando se reconciliaron) y le regalaron una bola del cristal más fino, sobre un tapete de terciopelo medianoche, que esperaban hiciera las delicias de la chica, absorta como estaba en la asignatura de Adivinación.

El resto de regalos fueron los normales de los padres hacia sus hijos, excepto en el caso de Harry al que sus tíos regalaron un paquete de chicles (que repartió entre todos) 

- ¿Por qué se molestan en enviarte nada? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, pues había presenciado otros regalos mucho más miserables enviados por los Dursley.

- Creo que es por Hedwig – dijo Harry sin darle importancia, masticando su chicle con reticencia, pues parecía pasado y estaba duro como una piedra -. Me parece que se presenta en la casa y no se marcha hasta que le dan algo para mí.

- No es un mal sistema – dijo Ron pensativamente -. Lo malo es que Hedwig no parece reconocer un regalo de verdad y le dan cualquier cosa para que se vaya. Deberías entrenarla para que te den un regalo decente.

- ¿Por qué? No quiero nada que ellos puedan darme – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Además se han pasado la vida negándome y prohibiéndome cosas, estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren. 

- Venga, Potter, no será tan malo – dijo Draco, que en ese momento se preparaba para desenvolver el regalo de sus padres, una caja enorme y al parecer pesada -. Eres el crio-que-se-negó-a-morirse, no creo que te traten tan mal.

Los Gryffindor clavaron la mirada en Malfoy, que no pareció darse cuenta hasta que Ginny, roja de indignación, casi chilló:

- ¡Su cuarto era una alacena debajo de las escaleras! ¿Te parece que eso era tratarlo bien?

- ¡Ginny! – reclamó Harry, enrojeciendo de vergüenza. No quería ni necesitaba que su posiblemente aún enemigo se enterase de las humillaciones que había sufrido en su propia casa. Al volver la mirada hacia Malfoy se encontró con los ojos grises del chico.

Le miraba anonadado, no sabiendo qué decir. Harry miró a Blaise y Skye. Tenían idénticas expresiones de estupor en sus rostros, como si nunca se hubieran esperado que el niño-que-vivió hubiera podido tener una vida miserable.

El silencio fue tenso y pesado, hasta que Hermione se decidió a romperlo.

- ¿Y qué te han regalado, Draco? – preguntó, para aliviar el ambiente. El rubio la miró perplejo un momento y después bajó la vista hacia su regalo a medio desembalar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡No me lo creo! – exclamó impresionado, sacando de entre el envoltorio algo parecido a un arcón de tamaño medio.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad acercándose para verlo.

- Mi herencia – dijo Draco. Los Gryffindor se sobresaltaron y Harry recordó repentinamente su visión de la madre de Malfoy retorciéndose en el suelo y gritando por la cruciatus.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hermione a media voz. Se dio cuenta de que Blaise y Skye no parecían tan abrumados por sus palabras como ellos, aunque demostraban un creciente interés por el misterioso baulcito.

- Verás, en las familias como la mía... – empezó a explicar Draco.

- Adineradas – añadió Ron. 

- Exacto – aprobó Malfoy – Al heredero se le lega un negocio cuando llega a una edad en la que se le puede considerar adulto.

- ¡Pero tienes 16 años! – exclamó Ginny, asombrada.

- Sí, por eso no me lo esperaba – musitó Draco, abriendo con ceremonia el cofre. Dentro, cuidadosamente colocadas, había seis botellas de vino sobre un lecho de raso blanco. A un lado descansaban dos copas y una jarra de plata, labradas con vides que se enredaban en el asa de la jarra y el pie de las copas – ¡Me ha legado los viñedos! – exclamó emocionado al ver el contenido. Sacó con mucho cuidado una de las botellas y la observó con adoración – Este es mi primer vino – murmuró, mirando la etiqueta, pasando los dedos sobre la luna plateada que destacaba sobre el fondo negro. En letras plata se podía leer _"Sanguinus"_.

- A ver si lo entiendo – dijo Hermione mirando atentamente la botella de vino tinto, tan rojo como la sangre espesa -. Tu padre te deja unos viñedos para que los gestiones tú, ¿correcto?

Draco asintió.

- Yo he bautizado este vino – dijo mostrándole orgulloso la etiqueta. 

- Sí, bueno... – empezó a decir la chica, pero Draco dejó la botella junto a él y se volvió a mirar la siguiente. Blaise alcanzó el _Sanguinus_ para echarle un vistazo.

- Ah, mira, este lo bautizó mi padre a mi edad – sacó un vino blanco llamado _"Narcisa"_ y lo dejó con reverencia en el suelo – Ese fue su primer vino, y le puso el nombre de mi madre porque entonces ya estaban prometidos – explicó. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione -. El próximo llevará tu nombre – le anunció, orgulloso. La chica se ruborizó intensamente por lo que podía significar esa revelación.

- Pero Draco, unos viñedos no son un negocio se que ponga en manos de un adolescente. Es muy arriesgado y... – dijo dudosa, pero el chico no le estaba haciendo caso.

- Mira, este es de cuando yo nací – la botella rezaba _"Draconis"_. Era otro tinto fuerte, aunque no tanto como el _Sanguinus_.

- ¿Tu padre te puso el nombre de un vino? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- No, Potter, le puso al vino mi nombre – explicó Draco como si hablara con un crío un poco corto de entendederas. Harry le envió una mirada fastidiada pero cogió la botella en cuanto él la dejó en el suelo.

Skye y Blaise ya estaban revisando el _Narcisa_ y Ron se entretenía mirando el _Sanguinus_ a trasluz.

- Hay dos de cada – dijo Draco orgullosamente. Sacó las copas de plata y le tendió una a Hermione -. ¿Cual quieres probar?

Hermione se mordió el labio. En realidad no le gustaba el vino, pero su chico estaba tan emocionado que se decidió por su criatura, el _Sanguinus_. Draco sonrió encantado y escanció un poco de vino en su copa, haciendo lo propio con la suya. Seguidamente brindó con ella en silencio, chocando sus miradas por encima del borde de plata de las copas y bebieron casi sincronizados, hasta el fondo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del flash que destelló a su alrededor.

El _Sanguinus_ tenía un sabor extraño, muy fuerte y como un poco a regaliz, que no disgustó a Hermione, y hubiera tomado otra copa de no ser por Draco, que se volvió hacia los demás ofreciéndoles un poco para que lo probasen. Se sintió orgullosa de su novio al ver cómo le ofrecía por igual a Ron que a Blaise. 

De pronto se dio cuenta de que ese brindis silencioso había significado algo, aunque no tenía idea de qué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie nunca habría creído que un grupo de Gryffindors y uno de Slytherins podrían estar pasando la mañana de Navidad juntos y en paz, incluso divirtiéndose. Y como nadie lo hubiera creído, cuando McGonagall, Sirius y Remus buscaron a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se asustaron mucho al ver que no los encontraban.

- Si tuviéramos el mapa...– masculló Remus en dirección a un gran perro negro llamado Snuffles. Snuffles ladró una sola vez y le miró intensamente. Remus se volvió hacia Minerva entendiendo el mensaje - ¿Podríamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore? – preguntó. No es que quisieran delatar a Harry, pero se sentirían mucho más tranquilos de encontrarlo.

- Fue al ministerio a primera hora – dijo la mujer con angustia – Tenía que resolver unos asuntos con Fudge – esto lo dijo con cierta acritud que no pasó desapercibida ni para el hombre lobo ni para el perro.

Habían acudido a la habitación asignada a Harry en cuanto se enteraron de la horrible noche que había pasado. Al parecer había estado gritando por un buen rato dando un susto de muerte a todo el mundo y haciendo que Alan Masters y Alex Learner, que compartían con Harry y Ron la habitación de Gryffindor tuvieran que ser trasladados a la de primero de Slytherin para que pudieran descansar un poco lejos de los gritos del niño-que-vivió. Ron insistió en quedarse con su amigo, como resultado que ninguno de los dos aparecía por allí cuando ya era la hora de la comida y todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor. O casi todo el mundo.

Sirius olfateó disimuladamente la habitación de arriba abajo. Miró a Remus con seriedad.

- ¿Las chicas estuvieron aquí? – preguntó el licántropo con un susurro. Sirius resopló como respuesta, lo que podría ser considerado como una afirmación.

Remus se estaba volviendo un experto en interpretar lo que quería decir Snuffles. Cada vez que discutían por algo, Sirius se convertía en perro y así se mantenía hasta que Remus, cansado, le pedía una tregua o bien le exigía a punta de varita que se transformase de una vez.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche siendo Snuffles por el incidente con Meriel en los pasillos. Remus se había negado a explicarle nada.

- Es cosa de Meriel, ella te contará a su tiempo si decide hacerlo – contestaba a cada presión, lo que solo hacía enfadar más a su compañero. 

- ¡Pero tú sabes de qué se trata! ¡Tú me puedes contar! – casi gritaba. Remus se encerraba en un obstinado silencio, fingiendo leer un libro que desde hacía más de media hora estaba anclado en la misma página - ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa tal Skye? – preguntó repentinamente el animago. Remus casi se calló de la butaca, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Así que Sirius, cabreado y confundido, se había transformado en un gran perro negro y se había limitado a mirarle con reproche lo que quedaba de noche. 

Remus, agotado física y mentalmente después de repeler el ataque al castillo y soportar la tensión de saber el secreto de Meriel, anunció friamente que se iba a la cama. Sirius ni le miró. Se quedó durmiendo en el sillón frente a la chimenea sin dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto. Y Remus no había descansado nada porque se había pasado todo el rato dando vueltas en la cama, recriminándose el haber peleado con su novio por culpa de Meriel. 

"Debería levantarme y disculparme" pensó arrepentido por su actitud "Debería contarle lo de la niña y que él hiciera lo que creyera conveniente". Se hizo el firme propósito de levantarse y decírselo, pero no llegó a poner un pie fuera de la cama. Sabía que no tenía derecho a meterse en ese asunto, sobre todo ahora que conocía las implicaciones y no solo las sospechaba, como antes. Si le hubiera dicho a Sirius mucho tiempo atrás, Meriel no habría podido seguir negandose a lo evidente. Sirius era el padre de Skye, y tanto el animago como la niña tenían derecho a saberlo.

Pero no por él, decidió.

Miró a Sirius, convertido en Snuffles, que olfateaba el suelo separando el rastro de Harry de otros que pudiera haber. Dio un gruñido cuando logró captarlo y avanzó con el hocico pegado al suelo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Esperanzados, Remus y Minerva le siguieron en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidieron probar la nueva radio mágica de Hermione. La chica la situó sobre el baúl de Crabbe y sintonizó una emisora que en ese momento entretenía a los oyentes con música.

A causa del frio ambiente de las mazmorras, Hermione había tenido que ponerse la bata de raso negro de Draco, que le venía grande por todas partes pero que se sentía muy cómoda y agradable, tal vez porque el aroma característico del chico estaba impregnado en ella. Hermione se maravillava de ver a su novio paseándose tan campante vistiendo solo los pantalones del pijama, descalzo por el cuarto como si nunca hubiera conocido el frio. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura.

- Bailemos – le dijo seductoramente. Hermione sonrió con amplitud, pegando una patada a uno de los cojines que seguían en el suelo para hacerse sitio.

Harry le tendió una mano a Ginny, que aceptó encantada y Ron se quedó mirando a Skye con tristeza. La chica estaba tan entretenida con su galaxia en miniatura que no se dio cuenta de nada, pero Blaise aún estaba en ese mundo.

- Yo tampoco tengo pareja – dijo con desgana. Y se rió divertido cuando Ron, con una sonrisita maliciosa, le invitó a bailar con él, aunque hicieron más el payaso que otra cosa hasta que calleron en la cama del Sly muertos de risa al lado de una Skye descojonada. 

Harry se rindió bien pronto ante la ineptitud de sus pies, que no parecían seguir las órdenes de su cabeza, y se sentó en una de las camas para hacerse arrumacos con Ginny, que no pareció quejarse por el cambio.

En el centro de la habitación solo quedaron Draco y Hermione, mirando divertidos la batalla de almohadas que había comenzado en la cama de Blaise y que tenía como clara perdedora a Skye. Repentinamente Draco la hizo dar una vuelta con delicadeza y Hermione le miró. Se quedó perdida en esos ojos grises que la miraban a ella, solo a ella. Draco la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo y le susurró un poco de la canción. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de qué canción estaba sonando, y las palabras que Draco pronunciaba en esos mismos instantes:

The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red

(La hora es la correcta tu perfume llena mi cabeza las estrellas se vuelven rojas)

And oh the night´s so blue

(y oh la noche esta tan azul)

And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid

(y luego voy y lo arruino todo al decir algo estupido)

Like: "I love you"

(como "Te Amo".....)

El recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

La primera vez que despertó a su lado había tenido un extraño sueño. Él vestido de smoking, ella con un traje vaporoso. Bailaban como ahora y Draco le susurraba esas mismas frases, las mismas exactamente que ahora escuchaba de él. Y también era la misma sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Draco cuando dijo las últimas palabras, y cuando las repitió al compás de la música mientras la miraba a los ojos intensamente. Hermione se agarró a él más fuerte temiendo desmayarse si no lo hacía, pero aún se las arregló para devolverle las palabras a su novio con una sonrisa soñadora, recordando de repente cómo había comenzado esa extraña relación y pensando si su sueño no habría sido profético después de todo.

Cuando la música se extinguió se quedaron en el centro del cuarto mirándose aún a los ojos, detenidos de sus movimientos y aislados de todo lo que les rodeaba. Solo estaban ellos dos, y sus miradas más que enfrentadas, enredadas la una en la otra. 

La magia se rompió cuando se abrió la puerta bruscamente y en ella apareció nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black en persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius había seguido el rastro de Harry hasta ese cuarto en el que Minerva decía que estaban esos Slytherins de la noche anterior. Sirius no se fiaba de ellos, ¿qué podría hacer Harry con dos hijos de mortífago? La respuesta más lógica para él era que estaba en apuros. Seguro que esas malditas serpientes los habían secuestrado y los tenían retenidos en contra de su voluntad. Se convirtió en Sirius en menos de un suspiro y sacó de su bolsillo la varita requisada al joven Malfoy el día anterior. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad dispuesto preaprado para enfrentar lo que fuera...

Lo que fuera menos eso.

Gryffindors y Slytherins conviviendo civilizadamente en armonía. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en una cama comiéndose a besos como si no hubieran desayunado. El cuarto entero estaba regado de papeles multicolores de los paquetes de Navidad, restos de un desayuno copioso y cojines tirados por el suelo. Hermione y el crío Malfoy se miraban como atontados, aunque fueron los primeros en advertir su presencia (qué gracia que le hizo que el mini-Lucius buscase su varita al instante y recordase de repente que era él quien la tenía en su poder) y Ron jugueteaba con el chico Zabini y una desconocida en una de las camas. 

Cuando Skye, huyendo de sus agresores, saltó de la cama en dirección a la puerta se quedó clavada en el sitio al ver a ese hombre ahí plantado.

Los demás se quedaron paralizados de estupor.

Y Sirius miró a la chica frente a él con atención.

- ¿Skye? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore cogió un puñado de polvos flu y lo lanzó a la chimenea encendida.

- Habitaciones de Snape – dijo con cansancio soltando el polvo brillante y entrando en la hoguera.

Nunca le había agradado demasiado ese método de viaje. Siempre le quedaba la túnica llena de cenizas, llegaba con un profundo mareo, la barba despeinada y el sombrero picudo ladeado. Además, esos malditos polvos se le quedaban pegados a la mano y por mucho que la limpiase...

Se pasó la palma por la túnica con desagrado, deseando por un instante que en Hogwarts no hubieran medidas anti-aparición. Con lo cómodo y limpio que era Aparecerse.

- Severus – llamó entrando en la habitación en penumbras. Se extrañaba un poco de haber llegado al cuarto en lugar de la sala, debía ser que Snape había encendido esa chimenea en lugar de la otra. Qué extraño. A la luz de las llamas pudo distinguir al maestro de pociones durmiendo en la cama. Sacó la varita y la prendió para tener más luz - ¡Severus! – llamó un poco más fuerte, y se quedó helado en el sitio. Luego se ruborizó profundamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que, por muy raro que fuera Snape, nunca había tenido tres brazos, así que solo podía suponer que había alguien acompañándole. 

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Meriel Macallister levantó la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Snape y le echó una mirada soñolienta.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó amodorrada.

- Bastante tarde, diría yo – murmuró Dumbledore abochornado por haber sido pillado observando, y se dio la vuelta con discreción – ¿Meriel, podrías decirle a Severus que le espero en la otra habitación?

No esperó a recibir respuesta sino que se apresuró a salir de allí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se tapó la boca con las manos para sofocar la carcajada que le sobrevino.

"Y yo que creía que tendría que inmiscuírme en su vida amorosa", pensó divertido, contento porque el hombre al fin hubiera reaccionado. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó con paciencia a que Severus apareciese. Entre tanto se entretuvo en preparar un té y hacer aparecer unas pastitas.

- Albus – saludó Snape tan estoico como siempre cuando entró en la habitación vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Bufó molesto cuando se percató de la sonrisita del Director - ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- Oh, sí, ¿un té? – ofreció. Severus lo aceptó con desgana, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y se acomodó en el sillón frente a Dumbledore.

- ¿Y bien?

- Se trata de Blaise Zabini – dijo el anciano sin más preámbulos. Por primera vez en su vida vio a Snape encogerse en su sillón. 

- Sé lo que ha ocurrido con su padre – dijo Severus, apesadumbrado, dejando la taza de té en la mesita frente a él. Dumbledore lo examinó atentamente con sus ojos azules.

- Yo también lo sé, Severus – le dijo con tono extraño. El maestro no se sorprendió en absoluto, la noticia habría corrido como la pólvora y nadie ignoraría que él era el asesino de Malcom Zabini – Y me preocupa mucho la reacción del joven Blaise a la noticia. Sobre todo porque he recibido otra que empeorará la situación.

Snape alzó una ceja intrigado.

- Lucius Malfoy ha solicitado su custodia – informó escuetamente.

- No puede – rechazó Snape, relajándose, pues había esperado malas nuevas – La madre del chico está viva. Creo que vive en Francia o algo así. Ella obtendrá la custodia.

El director miró al suelo y Snape supo que eso no era todo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó temeroso.

- Amina Zabini recibió esta mañana la noticia de la muerte de su esposo por boca de un conocido – informó el anciano con pesar -. Hace tres horas se cortó las venas con un trozo de espejo. Era demasiado tarde cuando la encontraron. No se pudo hacer nada por ella.

Snape se quedó estático. Amina había sido una muchacha dulce y cándida que había tenido la mala fortuna de acabar enamorándose de Malcom Zabini. Le había abandonado cuando Blaise contaba con cinco años, llorando a lágrima viva porque su esposo no dejó que se llevara a su hijo con ella. Siempre había querido a Malcom, pero no podía soportar vivir con él. Snape había confiado en que ella se haría cargo de Blaise y lo alejaría de los mortífagos, salvándolo de convertirse en el heredero del puesto en el círculo del Lord que su padre estaba preparando. Pero ahora...

- Hace menos de una hora Malfoy ha solicitado su custodia permanente – continuó Dumbledore, luego de un silencio para que Severus asimilara la noticia.

- No termino de creerme el suicidio de Amina, Albus – murmuró el maestro, hundido en su sitio. El anciano le miró agudamente.

- ¿Crees que la han matado?

- Bueno, Lucius ha tardado muy poco en enterarse, ¿no crees? – dijo con amargura – Sin duda el Lord lo ha organizado todo. No desea que Blaise se le escape de las manos.

- No podemos permitir que Malfoy se quede con su custodia – dijo Dumbledore despacio, mirándolo intensamente.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? El apellido Malfoy tiene un gran peso, y Lucius tiene un matrimonio perfecto, un puesto en el ministerio, su fortuna es incalculable y su hijo es el mejor amigo de Zabini – enumeró Snape - ¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer? ¿Y quien podría ocuparse del chico? ¿En quién confiamos lo suficiente?

- En ti – dijo Dumbledore con naturalidad. Snape se rió amargamente – Lo digo en serio, Severus, tu apellido tampoco es desconocido, tienes tu propia pequeña fortuna y eres profesor en la escuela a la que asiste el chico, ¿no crees que estás en mejor posición para vigilarlo que Malfoy desde su mansión? Eso se tendrá muy en cuenta a la hora de decidir su custodia.

- Se te olvida un detalle, Albus, soy soltero – apuntó -. A menos que las leyes hayan cambiado la balanza siempre se inclinará del lado de un matrimonio antes que de un hombre soltero.

Dumbledore sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Qué tal te va con Meriel Macallister? – preguntó como casualmente. Pero Snape, que lo conocía lo suficiente, le miró anonadado.

- ¡De eso nada, Albus! ¡Que no se te ocurra siquiera!

- Oh, vamos, puede ser la única oportunidad de salvar al chico – presionó el director, con los ojos brillándole malvadamente. Le hacía mucha gracias ver a Severus tan pálido y aterrorizado con la idea velada de un matrimonio.

- ¡He dicho que no! – casi gritó el hombre.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió silenciándolo. Meriel había robado una de sus túnicas negras parecidas a una sotana, llenas de botones de arriba abajo y la había encogido hasta quedar a su medida. Con sus formas femeninas hacía ver la prenda de una manera extrañamente seductora.

- ¿Tan grave es que te niegas con tanta energía? – preguntó divertida cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas – Voy a ver a Skye – anunció saludando con un gesto a Dumbledore, disponiéndose a salir de la sala sin hacer más caso de ambos hombres.

- De echo, sí es grave – dijo el anciano, haciendola detenerse para mirarle intrigada – Resulta que nos hemos enterado de la trágica muerte de los padres de un alumno y que alguien lo aprovechará para solicitar su custodia y entregárselo a Voldemort.

Meriel se estremeció al oír el nombre y miró desconcertada a Dumbledore, ¿por qué le contaba aquello?

- Severus me estaba diciendo que no podíamos permitir que eso sucediese – continuó el anciano, pretendiendo ignorar la mirada de odio que Snape le dirigió.

- Por supuesto, eso sería horrible – contestó la mujer con cautela.

- Pero resulta que la custodia solo se concedería a un matrimonio, como comprenderás, un entorno familiar estable – dijo Dumbledore con voz fingidamente pesarosa – Y Severus no puede solicitarla porque es soltero.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

- ¿Y no hay nadie más que pueda solicitarla? – preguntó Meriel aún confusa.

- No, no lo hay. Severus sería perfecto para ello, pero como no está casado... – suspiró resignadamente – Qué le vamos a hacer. El pobre muchacho caerá en las garras de la oscuridad.

"Hum, espero que la frase me haya quedado adecuadamente dramática" pensó Dumbledore complacido con su actuación y el aspecto desconcertado de la mujer. Ella no tardó en atar cabos. Miró a Snape de reojo y después pareció meditarlo.

- ¿Y si Sev estuviera casado se le daría la custodia del chico? – preguntó cautamente. Snape la miró de soslayo, sin decir palabra. Albus asintió con la cabeza y Meriel meditó un poco más – Podríamos hacer una cosa – empezó a decir, acercándose unos pasos.

Dumbledore reprimió una sonrisa.

- ¿Sí, querida? – preguntó inocentemente, recibiendo una dura mirada del maestro de pociones.

- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – miró a Severus directamente – tú y yo – terminó.

Severus tragó saliva, pensando que todo aquello iba muy rápido para él.

- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? – preguntó, intentando mantenerse sereno. Estaba seguro que de un momento a otro se ruborizaría como una colegiala, sobre todo porque sabía lo que ella iba a decir.

- Podría casarme contigo – dijo Meriel con una pequeña sonrisa -, para solicitar la custodia y eso – añadió rápidamente, temerosa de que Snape rechazase de plano su idea -. Ya sabes, si lo único que impide que el chico se salve es que no estás casado...

- ¿Y tú que sacarías con eso? – preguntó Snape fríamente. Esperaba que no se notara que había empezado a sudar de nerviosismo. Tenia las palmas de las manos húmedas.

Meriel titubeó un momento.

- Sabrás que me acerco peligrosamente a la cuarentena, ¿verdad?

Snape asintió, claro que lo sabía, eran de la misma edad. Recordó con horror el día que cumplió los 35 años y comprendió que se acercaba inexorablemente a los cuarenta. Nunca había pensado vivir tanto, la verdad, y menos después de haber sido un espía por tanto tiempo.

- No me llevo muy bien con Skye – explicó la mujer lentamente, juntando las puntas de los dedos con gesto nervioso, dio la espalda a Snape y Dumbledore para mirar la chimenea – Nunca hice bien las cosas con ella, cometí demasiados errores y me es muy difícil solucionarlos a estas alturas. Sé que si tuviera la oportunidad sería mejor madre... y deseo esa oportunidad para hacer todo lo que no pude hacer por Skye.

- ¿Quieres que te reconcilie con tu hija? – preguntó Snape confuso. Meriel se dio la vuelta y le miró con ojos brillantes.

- Quiero tener otro hijo – anunció. Snape se quedó en blanco, mirándola como si no entendiese lo que había dicho. Meriel suspiró exasperada y se acercó unos pasos - ¿Snape? Quiero tener un hijo contigo – le dijo, agachándose un poco para mirar directamente a esos ojos oscuros que la evitaban.

Dumbledore volvió a cubrirse la boca con las manos para no echarse a reír. No solo era graciosísima la salida de Meriel y la reacción (o no reacción) de Severus, sino que plan estaba saliendo a la perfección a pesar de haber sido improvisado sobre la marcha.

- ¿Sev? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la mujer preocupada agachándose junto al maestro de pociones - ¿Sev?

- ¡Severus! – llamó Dumbledore enérgicamente, haciendo que el hombre regresase de su propio mundo de fantasía para parpadear sorprendido - ¿Aceptas el trato? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Snape lo pensó un momento, después pareció reprimir una sonrisa.

- Sí, quiero – dijo, un tanto sonrojado. 

Meriel sonrió ampliamente, conteniéndose de no comérselo a besos.

- Es un trato – dijo con satisfacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Skye? ¿Tú eres Skye? – preguntó Sirius con voz temblorosa, mirando a la chica plantada frente a él. 

Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Una muñeca de delicada porcelana, con pinceladas de rubor en sus mejillas, labios llenos y exquisitos y una naricilla ligeramente respingada. Sirius reconoció ese rictus de su boca, esos ojos medianoche y hasta el negro profundo de su liso y largo pelo. Reconoció la barbilla de Meriel, sus finas y perfectas cejas y los pómulos que su propia madre había tenido en su juventud. Incluso el físico era una mezcla de rasgos Black-Macallister y se preguntó con dolor por qué nadie se lo habia dicho antes.

La chica lo miraba tan impresionada como él, preguntándose de dónde había salido ese hombre que se asemejaba fantasmalmente a ella. Asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta, sin apartar sus ojos de los del extraño, tan parecidos a los suyos que le daba miedo mirarlos.

- Sirius... – dijo Remus tras él, con voz extraña.

Ninguno de los presentes había esperado este encuentro, y posiblemente sólo la propia Skye, Ginny y Minerva McGonagall ignoraban aún el parentesco que unía a esas dos personas.

Sirius se volvió despacio hacia su compañero.

- Lo sabías. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó dolido por su silencio. Remus le miró con ojos suplicantes.

- No tenía derecho – musitó.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Skye de repente sin dejar de mirar a Sirius. El hombre se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y su mirada de suavizó perceptiblemente.

- ¿Quién crees que soy? – preguntó, con voz más ronca de la que deseaba haber empleado, pero la emoción le embargaba.

Skye le miró detenidamente, teniendo una extraña sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. 

"Sirius...", había dicho Lupin.

¿Sirius?

¿Acaso... acaso Sirius Black?

¿"Ese" Sirius Black?

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", había dicho el hombre.

Ese hombre.

Ese hombre que se parecía a ella.

Ese hombre que la miraba con detenimiento.

Ese hombre de ojos embotados que reflejaban tanta pena por verla.

__

Por verla a ella.

Dio un paso atrás, un imposible naciendo en su cabeza, tornándose más claro con cada segundo... y menos imposible. Otro paso, sus ojos agrandados en comprensión y terror, intentando negarse a lo evidente, sin poder hacerlo. Sirius quiso avanzar en su dirección, alargando una mano para tocarla, una súplica muda en sus ojos. Y ella estaba temblando entera.

Se alejó otro paso del intruso, evitando sus dedos extendidos, evitando también su mirada dolida, su expresión desolada.

El silencio en el cuarto era abrumador, tan absoluto, tan espeso, que Skye podía oír claramente su propia respiración errática. Sus pensamientos detenidos, suspendidos dentro de su cabeza.

Solo sentía creciendo, imperiosa, la necesidad de alejarse de allí.

De salir corriendo, de huir.

Con movimientos lentos, torpes. se ajustó la bata al cuerpo y miró a sus compañeros.

- Me voy a mi cuarto – musitó, al borde de las lágrimas. 

Rodeó a Sirius con agilidad para salir por la puerta y echar a correr hasta su habitación en la zona de las chicas. Se derrumbó a medio camino, mucho antes de llegar, y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared conteniendo los sollozos que la atenazaban, colapsando su cuerpo. Con una mano sobre el muro caminó lenta, penosamente hasta su cuarto, faltándole el aire, quemándole las lágrimas en el rostro y sintiéndose humillada por su propia actuación.

"¡Estúpida!" se reprochó en silencio "¡Tenías que habérselo dicho! ¡Tenías que haberle preguntado si era quien crees que es!" 

¿Pero de qué valía preguntar? Ya sabía la respuesta, ¿verdad? 

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó en ella, dejándose escurrir por la madera hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, la frente contra las rodillas. Allí dejó fluir su angustia en forma de gritos, sollozos y lágrimas incontenibles, esa angustia que la había acompañado tanto tiempo a lo largo de su vida que no le extrañaba nada que se hubiera presentado justo en ese momento.

Cuando acababa de conocer a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se observó las manos con curiosidad. Le temblaban. Le temblaban tanto que casi no era capaz de sostener la varita del chico Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – musitó, con voz extrangulada.

Remus se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, mas Sirius le miró con reproche y la alejó de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? – le preguntó el animago secamente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y la rabia se juntaba con el abatimiento de haber descubierto algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

- Solo eran sospechas – dijo Remus, intentando no demostrar lo que le había dolido el tono de su amigo -. No se confirmaron hasta anoche, cuando vimos a Meriel.

- Sospechabas, y no me dijiste nada – habló casi con los dientes apretados, fulminando al licántropo con la mirada.

- No lo dije por si no era cierto – admitió Remus con voz cansada. Sabía que Sirius no le perdonaría fácilmente. No sabía si él mismo podría perdonarse. Debió habérselo dicho mucho tiempo atrás.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta súbitamente de que no estaban solos en el cuarto. Aún perplejos por la escena presenciada los adolescentes les miraban sin haberse movido un centímetro.

Draoc fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Podría devolverme mi varita – dijo, acercándose a Sirius. No sonó como si lo hubiera pedido, sino más bien como si lo hubiera ordenado. El animago le miró confuso por un momento y después la varita que sostenía en la mano. Se la devolvió en un gesto casi mecánico, destinado a que ese chiquillo dejase de clavar sus ojos grises en él.

- Será mejor que vayamos – dijo Blaise, alisando su pijama al ponerse en pie. No dijo dónde debían ir, pero Draco comprendió y se dirigieron a la puerta, descalzos y en el caso de Draco, solo con los pantalones puestos.

- ¿Dónde creen que van así? – espetó McGonagall escandalizada y decidida a que se pusieran algo decente. Los Slys simplemente la ignoraron y salieron por la puerta.

Hermione buscó sus zapatos bajo la cama y se los calzó, atando a su cintura la bata de Draco. Aún así no pudo evitar una mirada enojada de parte de su cabeza de casa.

- Les parecerá bonito, dos chicas decentes solas en una habitación con cuatro chicos – dijo con desagrado, mirándolas severamente tanto a ella como a Ginny. La pelirroja se encogió un poco en su sitio, pero Hermione imitó a Draco y Blaise y la ignoró olímpicamente pasando por su lado para salir.

Ron se mordió la lengua ante eso de "dos chicas decentes solas". ¿Y qué pasaba con Skye? ¿No la consideraba decente a ella? Claro que como era una Slytherin tal vez no entrase dentro de esa categoría de manera automática. Se puso también sus zapatos decidido a intentar hablar con la chica, que no debía estar pasando un buen momento. También salió por la puerta con algo de prisa. McGonagall le siguió, dispuesta a tener una charlita con él y Hermione. De Harry que se ocupase Sirius, que para algo era su padrino, y ya cogería por banda a Ginny más tarde.

Sirius miro a Harry y su novia por unos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry acercándose, después de que ambos adolescentes se pusieran también sus zapatos y la capa encima.

Sirius asintió distraído.

- No me lo esperaba, ¿sabes? – dijo con un hilo de voz, con la mirada perdida – Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, nunca pensé en ser padre y ahora...

- Ahora tienes una hija de quince años – terminó Remus por él, viendo que al animago no le salían las palabras. Sirius le miró duramente.

- Y no lo he sabido por ti – volvió a reprochar. Aquello le daba vueltas en la cabeza, junto con todo lo demás. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, no le había contado algo tan importante para él. 

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Meriel cuando se entere de que lo sabes? – preguntó el licántropo con amargura -. Estaba interesada en ocultártelo, ¿sabes? ¿Qué crees que hará ahora? No te quiere cerca de SU hija, lo demostró muy bien anoche, en el pasillo, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius asintió, su depresión dando paso a la ira.

- No me lo hubiera contado, ¿verdad? – preguntó furioso contra esa mujer.

- Tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, Sirius, ¿querías que yo te dijera para nada? ¿Para que se la llevara lejos? ¿Para que la ocultara de ti? ¿Para que sufrieras? – Remus suspiró tristemente mirando a su compañero – Ya has sufrido bastante, Padfoot, y yo no tenía derecho a hablar sobre este tema. 

Sin añadir más, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. Sirius se volvió de nuevo hacia su ahijado.

- ¿Y ahora que debería hacer, Harry? ¿intento verla, intento hablarle? ¿Me alejo, le doy tiempo para que lo asimile y me doy tiempo para asimilarlo? – se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si el mundo le diera vueltas y él quisiera pararlo - ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora?

- Por lo pronto, ver como está – aconsejó Harry dubitativamente. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Skye ante algo así, sobre todo si ella se había dado cuenta de que era de Sirius Black, el supuesto asesino fugado, del que trataba todo el asunto. Aunque él había pasado por una situación similar, cuando en tercer curso descubrió que él era su padrino, un hombre al que creía el traidor de sus padres – Vamos a ver cómo está – dijo con decisión -. Tal vez no puedas hablar con ella, pero puede que sepamos cómo se está tomando la noticia.

Se giró hacia Ginny, esperando un poco de apoyo de su parte. La pelirroja se acercó hasta ellos, dubitativa, aún impresionada con lo que Harry le había susurrado al oído innecesariamente, pues ella también había visto los parecidos. 

- Skye es fuerte – afirmó – Su mundo no se derrumbará por esto. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skye aseguró la puerta con mil hechizos, queriendo aislarse del mundo llevada por un impulso incontrolabre de ocultarse a ojos de todos. No sabía exactamente qué le sucedía, pero no deseaba volver a enfrentar la mirada de Sirius Black.

Sirius Black.

Ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente lúcida para preguntarse qué demonios hacía en Hogwarts, en la misma habitación que Harry Potter, el único prófugo conocido de Azkaban. El asesino de muggles y espía de Voldemort. Lo único que pudo hacer para que le volviese la cordura y poder dejar de llorar por unos momentos fue mojarse la cara repetidas veces, lavando la sal de sus mejillas, los resíduos de su llanto bochornoso e inexplicable, sin conseguir borrar la turbación de su mirada.

Ahora, mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño, reconoció que había sido muy lenta para entender las cosas. Viendo su reflejo y observando sus profundos ojos medianoche, su pelo azabache y el corte de su rostro se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que su padre era Sirius Black.

Jack Hidden no era más que un nombre inventado por Meriel, por supuesto. Al hacer cálculos había descubierto que su madre habría estado embarazada de cuatro meses cuando Voldemort fue derrotado y Sirius Black encarcelado. Pensándolo, las cosas empezaban a encajar con perfección las unas en las otras. El no tener foto o recuerdo alguno de Jack Hidden, ¡click!. El que Meriel dijera cosas sin sentido al respecto como haber afirmado que había conocido a su padre en Hogwarts, pese asegurar que él había ido a Durmstang, ¡click!. El que no encontrase absolutamente nada al respecto de su padre en periódicos antiguos, ¿no se suponía que había sido asesinado por un mortífago? ¿Acaso no había sido noticia la muerte de un auror?, ¡click!. El que sus abuelos la odiasen, no por ser hija de un auror, sino de un traidor oscuro que había sido el responsable de la muerte de los Potter... El que Dumbledore y Snape la mirasen de manera tan extraña aquella vez... El que Meriel se pusiera histérica cuando Black asaltó el colegio, ¡Click!, ¡click!, ¡CLICK!

- ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! – se reprochó en voz alta a la vez que su imagen reflejada en el espejo se hacía más y más borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Se las secó con la manga, furiosa por ser tan débil – Estúpida – musitó.

Recordó a sus abuelos. "¡El diablo te ronda!" ¿Cómo no lo había comprendido antes? ¿Cómo no había juntado los cabos sueltos? Sirius Black había sido auror antes de volverse un traidor y un asesino a ojos del mundo mágico. Auror y mortífago. Las dos verdades que su madre y sus abuelos le habían inculcado por separado en su vida. ¡Todo era cierto, era cierto! Su padre era un mortífago, ¡y había acudido a buscarla!

Skye se dejó caer tambaleante en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la fría pared de azulejo tratando de respirar con calma. No. No dejaría que la llevase. Antes muerta que servidora de Voldemort. La furia reemplazó a la angustia en sus ojos medianoche por un breve plazo de tiempo, antes de dejarse vencer de nuevo por los sollozos, odiando a su madre por no habérselo contado, odiando a Snape por no ser su verdadero padre, odiando a Sirius Black por convertir su vida en un caos en el segundo fatal en que se miraron a los ojos.

Esos ojos tan iguales que parecía mirarse a un espejo.

- No, ¡no!, ¡NO!, no dejáre que me lleve, ¡no le dejaré!.

Se aseguró de que su varita siguiera en el bolsillo de su bata de raso, decidiendo tenerla a mano para poder defenderse en caso necesario. No dejaría que Black se acercase a ella.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, haciéndola levantar de un salto y observar su habitación con terror.

- ¿Skye? – la voz de Blaise - ¿Skye, estás bien?

No contestó, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué la oscuridad la estaba consumiendo? ¿qué le dolía la cabeza de llorar como una histérica porque al fin los misterios de su vida se le estaban revelando?

- Skye, por favor, contéstame – suplicó Blaise. Había ansiedad en su voz. Skye se acercó a la puerta.

- Aún estoy cuerda – dijo casi en una carcajada macabra. ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Aún no había enloquecido? No estaba muy segura dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Puedes abrirme? – preguntó esta vez Draco. Casi podía ver la mirada de preocupación que habían intercambiado ambos Slys. Sonrió para sí misma.

- No estoy segura – se rió, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas – He puesto un montón de hechizos en la puerta, ni siquiera sé cuales son – reflexionó un momento, sabiendo que eso no había sido lo mejor que podía haber dicho. Entre los dos chicos harían lo imposible por entrar en ese cuarto – No quiero ver a nadie – añadió, en un susurro extrangulado.

Silencio.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo? ¿Quieres hablar? – Draco de nuevo.

Skye negó con la cabeza. Después recordó con bochorno que ellos no podían verla. "¿Estás segura de no estar enloqueciendo?", se prguntó con sorna.

- Dejadme – suplicó.

Hubo susurros amortiguados al otro lado de la puerta, y Skye tuvo el impulso de acercar el oído a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían. Cedió al impulso.

- ¿Llamamos a Dumbledore? – la voz preocupada de Ron. Eso la enterneció.

- Ni hablar – el tono despectivo de Draco. Los Slytherins no confiaban en el hombre. Solo confiaban en una persona –. A Snape tal vez.

- ¡¿Snape?! – una voz como un ladrido.

- Sirius, calmate – la voz de su antiguo profesor de defensa, Remus Lupin. Al oir el nombre de su padre, Skye se alejó de la puerta como si quemase, aunque la curiosidad la atrajo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Quiero hablar con ella!

- No creo que ahora quiera verte, Sirius - ¿Esa había sido Hermione Granger? – Tiene que haber sido un golpe para ella. 

- Entiendelo, ella cree que eres un asesino – de nuevo Lupin, razonable.

"¿Oh, no lo es?" se preguntó Skye sorprendida.

- Snape es el único con el que querrá hablar – dijo Draco en tono prepotente.

Un rugido de furia, seguramente Sirius de nuevo. Golpes suaves en la puerta que hicieron a Skye retroceder dos pasos y mirar la madera con temor.

- ¿Skye? – tono suave, intentando ser calmado pese al cúmulo de sentimientos. Sirius Black hacía un intento de hablar con ella – Mmmm... me gustaría que habláramos... creo... creo que tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos.

Skye no contestó, apretándose la bata contra el cuerpo, presa de violentos temblores. "¿Pero qué me pasa?" se preguntó con pánico. Quería abrir la puerta y enfrentar a ese hombre. Saber de una vez por todas lo que era verdad y lo que era mentira, cuánto de Jack Hidden había en él. Pero su propio miedo la mantenía paralizada y muda.

- Mejor llamamos a Snape – de nuevo Draco, con algo de burla en la voz por el fracaso del hombre.

- ¿Skye? – esta vez fue Ginny – Nos estás preocupando, ¿no podrías salir de ahí?

- Te vendría bien hablar con alguien – dijo Hermione.

"¿Y quién va a entenderme?" , pensó con desespero. "¿Snape?". No sabía si quería verle. No sabía si estaba preparada para la decepción que suponía enfrentar la realidad de que no era su hija. 

- Seria mejor que dejaseis de agobiarla – intervino Blaise – Ha dicho que quiere estar sola – se le notaba molesto.

- No le conviene estar sola ahora – contradijo Ron. Había tanta preocupación en su voz que Skye se estremeció. 

- No está loca, Weasley – de nuevo el tono despectivo de Draco, saltando en su defensa como una cobra -. No va a hacer nada estúpido, no es una Gryffindor.

"Oh, Draco, no puedes dejar de joder, ¿eh?" pensó la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Creo que fue bastante obvio.

- Weasley, Malfoy, dejénse de tonterías – dijo McGonagall, y debió acercarse a la puerta porque su voz se oyó más fuerte – Señorita Hidden, deje de comportarse de manera tan infantil y abra la puerta inmediatamente – dijo con poca paciencia.

- Minerva, por favor, la chica lo está pasando mal – intervino Lupin, sonando un poco enojado.

- Podrías tener un poco más de tacto – ladró Sirius.

- Me gustaría ver cómo trata a un Gryffindor en el mismo caso – dejó caer Blaise, siendo apoyado por Draco con el benevolente comentario:

- Seguro que no habría diferencia – dicho en tonito sarcástico.

- Skye, si no quieres salir no tienes que hacerlo – esta vez fue el turno de Lupin de intentarlo -, tienes todo el derecho a quedarte ahí todo el día si es lo que deseas.

- Sí, eso, tu deja que se atrinchere ahí dentro – dijo Ron.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo? Te podemos traer lo que sea. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

- Remus, ¿por qué siempre lo arreglas todo con comida? – preguntó Sirius con exasperación.

- Porque ahora sé cocinar – dijo Lupin, orgulloso.

- Creo que ni siquiera nos escucha – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y si llamamos a su novio? – saltó Ron. Debía de estar muy desesperado para tratar de acudir a Stan.

- ¿Tiene novio? – se interesó Sirius.

- No por mucho – prometió Ron con decisión.

- ¿Le haría caso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Lo dudo mucho – intervino Zabini, el maldito bocazas.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Y si la dejamos en paz? – sugirió Draco un poco molesto ya por la situación – Creo que no os habéis enterado de que no quiere hablar con nadie.

- ¿Y si forzamos la puerta? – propuso Sirius.

- No creo que sea lo más apropiado – dijo Lupin.

- ¡Pero algo tenemos que hacer! – exclamó McGonagall desesperándose.

Skye quiso gritar que la dejasen en paz, que sus voces le taladraban el cerebro, incluso alejada de la puerta podía oírlos con claridad, agobiándola. Pero su mandíbula estaba como encajada, tal vez de furia, tal vez de angustia, ya no lo sabía, solo sabía que deseaba que se largasen todos de allí de una vez.

- ¿Y si hacemos lo que dice Draco y llamamos a Snape? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Oh, alguien me escuchaba! – se alegró Draco.

- Qué raro que fuera ella – dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se indignó la chica.

- Vale, vale, no empecéis – Harry Potter al rescate. Era la primera vez que se oía su voz y tuvo el efecto de que los demás se callasen para escucharle. Curioso – Skye, sé por lo que estás pasando – dijo sin preámbulos.

Esas palabras la golpearon, dejándola sin aire por un segundo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentada sobre sus talones, mirando la puerta desde el otro lado del cuarto, sin ser consciente de haber llegado hasta allí. Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas que se limpió furiosa, dejándose marcas en las mejillas de los restregones.

- Si quieres podemos llamar al profesor Snape, pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

Vaya, vaya. El-niño-que-vivió había logrado captar la atención de Skye. 

La entendía. Decía que la entendía. ¿Qué tal si fuera cierto? ¿Qué tal si pudiera decirle qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Porque ahora mismo no lo sabía, no estaba segura de si pasaba de un sentimiento a otro o los sentía todos a la vez.

¿Se habría sentido Potter alguna vez así de perdido? Seguro que sí, si era cierto eso de que había vivido en una alacena. Seguro que se había sentido tan desorientado y aíslado como ella.

Sintió una oleada de empatía por aquel crío bajito, poca cosa y de cabellos imposibles y se descubrió a sí misma quitando los hechizos de la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

En el exterior, al oír el chasquido de la puerta al ser abierta, Harry Potter se volvió para sonreír a los demás.

- Hay que joderse – musitó Draco, impresionado y dolido de que él fuese el elegido.

Los demás pensaron lo mismo, celosos, y Harry empujó la puerta para pasar al interior y cerrarla a sus espaldas.

El cuarto estaba invadido por el sol, lo que desconcertó a Harry, pues habría esperado una habitación en penumbras, la oscuridad aliada con la persona sufridora. Sin embargo la luz llegaba a cada rincón de la habitación iluminándola con crueldad, con la misma crueldad con que dejaba ver los enrojecidos ojos de Skye.

Sin decir nada, Harry se acercó a ella, conmovido, y la abrazó. La chica se quedó rígida por unos instantes, pero sabiendo que lo necesitaba se relajó en la calidez de los brazos de Harry y se apoyó en su pecho.

- Sirius no es malo – fue lo primero que dijo el chico –. Eso quiero que lo entiendas. Fue acusado injustamente y pasó doce años de su vida en Azkaban siendo totalmente inocente.

La revelación descolocó a la Slytherin, que se separó de Harry para mirarle seriamente.

- ¿De qué le conoces? – preguntó, aunque su primer impulso había sido preguntar algo muy distinto.

- Es mi padrino – sonrió Harry – Y es el mejor padrino del mundo.

-----------------------------

Qué final mas sosón, verdad? Pero bueno, por algún sitio tenía que cortar. Siento que haya sido un capítulo tan malo, y que los regalos sean tan cutrones (por cierto, nadie ha regalado un libro a nadie, qué extraño) pero no tengo imaginación para más, soy así de limitadita, qué queréis ^.^.

Ah, por cierto, Yuu-chan que es un solete me va a hacer un dibujillo de Draco, Blaise y Skye!!!! Thanks Cris!!!!

Besitos mil para todos y cuidáos.


	42. Cap 41

Hola!!!!

Antes que nada, la historia Remus/Sirius a petición de Dalloway ya está comenzada, el primer capítulo se ha publicado bajo el título de Sé Que Prometí Que Te Ayudaría, Pero... y en cuanto sea posible publicaré el segundo (y último, espero)

Aún no sé si voy a continuar con ¡No Es Lo Que Parece!, aunque os aviso que lo más seguro es que sí que lo haga. Y basta de autopromoción por hoy ^.^.

Sobre el capítulo de hoy, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero por una causa u otra no he podido escribir más y pienso que es mejor esto que dejar pasar una semana más sin publicar. Después de todo, ha pasado un mes (si no calculo mal) desde que publiqué el último capítulo de Vacaciones y creo que mejor que haceros esperar más tiempo publico lo que tengo aunque sea muy, muy poquito.

Hoy no puedo contestar reviews porque tengo un poco de prisa, pero espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo lo antes posible y contestar a todas vuestras dudas.

Veamos, no creo que este capi os guste demasiado porque se pasan unas cuantas cosas que... Bueno, mejor lo leéis. Hay un pequeño homenaje a La Naranja Mecánica que no me pude resistir a meter (hace muy poquito ví de nuevo la película) espero que no os lo toméis a mal. Y por ahora nada más, al final del capítulo pondré mas notas porque si las pongo ahora lo jorobo un poco.

Espero que no os parezca MUY deleznable.

Ah, hablando de cosas deleznables hace unos días ocurrió algo que nunca debió haber pasado. No voy a ponerme a hablar sobre ello porque no es cuestión, solo quiero dar mi apoyo a los familiares de las víctimas del atentado en Madrid y esperar que no vuelva a suceder algo parecido nunca. 

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 41

La habitación de Skye no se parecía en nada a la de Ginny, pensó Harry. A parte de tener ventanas pequeñas y cortinajes verdes, como todas en Slytherin, estaba llena de cosas personales. Las chicas que compartían ese cuarto habían echo aparecer una mesita con unas cuantas sillas en uno de los rincones, las camas estaban llenas de peluches y cojines, y fotos y pósters decoraban las paredes. Las mesitas de noche tenían marcos plateados con personitas sonrientes, cremas cosméticas y libros olvidados. Habían colocado una mullida alfombra blanca en el centro del cuarto, ideal para reuniones de pijama, y alguien había pegado pegatinas de brillantes estrellitas plateadas en el techo. Definitivamente, esa sí que parecía una habitación de quinceañeras, no como la de Ginny, que nada delataba que alguien ocupase ese cuarto durante nueve meses al año.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Harry mirando el póster a tamaño natural de lo que parecía un vampiro sonriente. 

- Mordecai Random – anunció orgullosa Skye, sentándose en su cama, a la cabecera de la cual estaba el póster – Es el mejor cantante del mundo – afirmó solemnemente.

Harry miró detenidamente al tipo. Era blancucho, delgaducho y con una larga mata de sedoso pelo negro con mechones blancos que parecía llegarle a las caderas. Llevaba los ojos delineados de negro, los labios resaltados como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo y guiñaba provocativamente uno de los ojos de un verde sobrenatural hacia Harry. El hecho de que llevase cómo única ropa unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y un colgante con un plateado símbolo del infinito (un 8) molestó un poco al Gryffindor.

- Parece un poco ridículo, ¿no crees? – criticó frunciendo el ceño. Había algo en él que no le gustaba nada, puede que fuera su aspecto provocador.

Skye le clavó una mirada molesta.

- Por favor, no te metas con Mord en mi presencia, soy su fan número 1 – dijo fríamente tomando una actitud muy Slytherin. 

- Bueno, no te lo tomes así – dijo Harry rápidamente, contrariado por su reacción – Es sólo que eso de llevar unos pantalones tan ajustados...

- Ya querrías tú que te quedasen tan bien esos pantalones como a él - defendió Skye haciendo un puchero y mirando el poster con adoración.

- Jajaja, ni muerto me pondría algo así – se rió Harry. Skye alzó una ceja.

- Ya, sí, claro. Nunca digas "de esta poción no beberé", Potter – dijo en un tono tan parecido al de Snape que a Harry se le quitaron las ganas de reír.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó observándola preocupado a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Parecía más calmada de lo que había esperado encontrarla.

Skye abatió los hombros, suspiró apesadumbrada y cogió de encima de su almohada un osito castaño vestido con la bufanda de Slytherin para abrazarlo. Harry le envió una mirada incrédula y ella endureció la quijada.

- Una sola palabra de mi osito y eres Gryffindor muerto – amenazó. Al ver que Harry asentía divertido volvió a suspirar -. No sé cómo me encuentro – admitió – Independientemente de si mi padre es un asesino de masas o no. Yo creía que mi padre estaba muerto, un auror al que mató un mortífago. Simple, directo – se retiró el pelo de la cara con un gesto mecánico, sin que realmente le hiciera falta apartarlo - Y resulta que no es cierto. Que es un auror que se convirtió en mortífago (N/A joder, de repente esto me ha sonado mucho a la historia de Darth Vader y la versión que le cuentan Luke Skywalker!!!) Un traidor a sus propios principios. Muy admirable – dijo irónicamente.

- Eso no es así, Skye - dijo Harry molesto -. ¿Crees que si realmente fuera un asesino me relacionaría con él? 

La chica le miró con indiferencia.

- Yo qué sé, eres un Gryffindor, hacer cosas ilógicas es vuestra especialidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Harry la miró de medio lado.

- Dejemos los insultos a parte, ¿estamos?

- ¿Insultos? Yo sólo destacaba algo bien sabido por todo Hogwarts – sonrió ella con inocencia – Otra cosa es que te siente mal...

Harry consideró seriamente la idea de asfixiarla con su propio osito de peluche, pero tal vez Sirius no se lo tomase a bien.

- Voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hablar contigo con un poco de normalidad, ¿verdad? – suspiró resignado. Skye le miró largamente, abrazada estrechamente a su osito como si ese trozo de felpa con ojos de vidrio pudiera ser capaz de darle algo de consuelo. Esbozó una mueca.

- No me lo tomes en serio, Potter – empezó, sonando derrotada, como si le costase mucho decirle aquello -. Atacar a los demás es un método de autodefensa muy Slytherin. Todos lo usamos, por eso no nos llevamos bien con las otras casas. Por eso nos consideran horribles todos los demás.

Harry la miró sorprendido de su revelación. Así que ese era el misterio de la actitud de superioridad de todo buen Sly... Ahora se explicaba el carácter de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a hacerte amiga de Ginny? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

- Es una historia absurda – le advirtió con seriedad la morena -. Ginny estuvo saliendo con Thomas Waits, de Ravenclaw, por un tiempo. Él la dejó cuando Ginny se negó a acostarse con él. La encontré dos horas después en un cuarto de baño llorando desconsolada por ese imbécil y decidí ayudarla a vengarse.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la información.

- ¿Ginny saliendo con Waits? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso que no me enteré? – preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

- Nuestro cuarto año, tu quinto curso – informó Skye.

- ¿Y decidiste ayudarla, así sin más? – preguntó él desconfiado.

- Yo también estuve saliendo con Waits por un tiempo – confesó la chica -. Me pareció una buena oportunidad para hacérselas pagar todas juntas. Pero no preguntes lo que le hicimos, eso es información restringida.

Harry miro un momento la colcha verde de la cama pensando en lo que había oído que le había sucedido al Ravenclaw.

- ¡Oh! ¿Fuisteis vosotras? – preguntó casi escandalizado cuando lo recordó.

- Ajá.

- Fuisteis crueles – acusó, haciendo un gesto dolorido al recordar el suceso.

- Era una venganza contra los hombres, teníamos que serlo – se defendió ella, convencidísima – Además, escarmentó, ¿no?

- Oh, sí, y con él todos los tíos de Hogwarts – dijo Harry molesto – Creo que hasta Snape anduvo con cuidado por unas semanas – lo pensó un momento seriamente -. Así que moraleja, mejor que no haga llorar a Ginny, ¿verdad?

- Ni a mí – apuntó Skye con una sonrisita malévola -. Fui yo la autora de la idea.

Harry pareció alejarse un poco de la chica, con una mirada un poco desconfiada o tal vez atemorizada.

- Bueno, volvamos a tema que nos importa – trató de desviar la conversación -. Estamos aquí por Sirius.

Skye hizo un gesto de fastidio y en sus ojos se instaló una sombra de dolor y furia. Harry le cogió una mano comprensivamente para darle unas palmaditas amistosas y la chica volvió hacia él su mirada acuosa de color medianoche. Harry tragó saliva y armándose de paciencia le ordenó guardar silencio y procedió a explicarle toda la historia de cómo todo el mundo mágico había sido engañado por Peter Pettigrew y cómo se tomó a Sirius por su asesino y el de todos aquellos muggles. También le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en su tercer año, cómo Sirius había arriesgado su libertad y su vida para asesinar a Peter, escondido en Hogwarts como la mascota de Ron y cómo en cuarto curso se había ocultado en una cueva sobreviviendo a base de ratas sólo para estar cerca de él en caso necesario. 

Skye se quedó callada por un buen rato asimilando toda esta información, abrazada a su osito con un brazo y sujeta aún a la mano de Harry sin darse cuenta.

- Por si te ayuda – dijo Harry con cautela, no queriendo interrumpir sus pensamientos – yo pasé por lo mismo que tú. Creí que mi padrino había traicionado a mis padres y cuando supe la verdad... bueno, pues me bloqueé. No supe qué pensar, qué sentir, qué hacer... Pero tienes que tener en cuenta una cosa: Sirius tampoco sabía que tú existías hasta hoy. Para él también tiene que estar resultando duro.

Skye le miró de manera extraña.

- ¿Cómo crees que se tome el hecho de que tiene una hija Slytherin? – preguntó con amargura -. Yo no creo estar tomándome muy bien la noticia de que mi... – tragó saliva - ... padre... es... Gryffindor.

- Sinceramente, no tengo idea – sonrió Harry, aliviado de que esa pareciera ser su más inmediata preocupación. Habia pensado que se largaría a llorar como una histérica al conocer la triste historia de Sirius Black, o que reaccionaría con una rabia desmedida e incontrolable al saber cómo se desarrollaron los hechos. A él, recordó, le había afectado mucho saber la cadena de circunstancias que llevaron a Sirius a Azkaban.

- Seguramente... – empezó a decir, pero se cortó de golpe al empezar a sentir una quemazón en su cicatriz. Apretó involuntariamente la mano de Skye, que lo miró confusa.

- ¿Harry? ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada al ver lo blanco que se había puesto y su mirada repentinamente confusa.

El chico quiso contestarle que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el dolor de la cicatriz se volvió más fuerte y calló de bruces sobre el colchón, aún sujetando la mano de la Slytherin, sin ver nada a su alrededor y sin poder reprimir los gritos que se le escapaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de asegurarse de que habían insonorizado el cuarto y no podrían enterarse de nada, Minerva obligó a todo el grupo a bajar las escaleras y quedarse en la sala común, tratándolos como si fuese un terco rebaño de ovejas.

- ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme! – protestó Sirius enérgicamente - ¿Y si me llama?

- Sé realista, Sirius, no te va a llamar – dijo Remus suavemente, apenado.

El animago le fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Aún había cosas que resolver entre ellos. Aunque Moony se veía tan abatido que no sabía si tenía ganas de echarle la bronca por haberle ocultado a Skye. 

Se sentaron en los mullidos sillones negros de la sala común como al azar, pero Remus quedó a su lado como tenía por costumbre hacer desde segundo curso en Hogwarts, siempre que James no le quitaba el sitio de manera inconsciente. El animago le miró de reojo, viéndole sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

En el fondo Sirius entendía su comportamiento, no quieriendo darle falsas ilusiones sin estar realmente seguro de que esa niña era su hija, pero ¿cómo no podía serlo? ¿cómo si se parecía tanto a su familia, a él mismo?

Se puso a pensarlo seriamente por un momento. Tenía una hija adolescente, y todo lo que sabía sobre ella es que ahora mismo se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente porque él era su padre. Suspiró abatido, controlando las ganas de hacer alguna locura, como golpear algo, gritar furioso o sollozar abiertamente. Tenía una hija, y ella no quería ni verle.

- Dale tiempo – le susurró Remus, con sus ojos color ámbar mirándole con ternura y una mano suspendida en el aire, sin atreverse a rozarle por temor a que estuviese enojado. 

Sirius volvió a suspirar y le miró, sintiendo que todo sentimiento de cólera se disipaba y solo quedaba un enorme cansancio. Miró a su amigo esperanzado. Si él decia que todo saldría bien, Sirius le creería. Y Moony no le defraudó.

- Todo va a salir bien – le cuchicheó, muy cerca de su oído, rozándole con su aliento y con sus dedos finos apenas tocando el revés de su mano.

Sirius contuvo los deseos de refugiarse en sus brazos de manera infantil y se limitó a sonreírle en agradecimiento, perdonándole por su silencio. Debía ser difícil para él saber que aún le unía con Meriel un vínculo que ellos no podrían forjar. Su inseguro Remus, que había tardado, al igual que él, tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que era obvio para todos desde el colegio. Le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la mano, no atreviéndose a un contacto más comprometedor delante de los niños. Sobre todo delante de Zabini, que le miraba con una sonrisita de entendido, ni de Hermione a quien el gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

Suspiró por tercera vez, pero esta vez fue un suspiro liberador. Se volvió hacia los Slytherins, Draco y Blaise sentados lado a lado, Hermione al lado de Draco para disgusto de McGonagall, que aún no podía creer que su alumna favorita pudiera tener tal comportamiento. Se la veía tan defraudada como si la chica hubiera sacado un cinco en su último exámen. Sirius casi sonrió para alentarla, aunque se quedó paralizado al pensar en una cosa.

¿Skye se decepcionaría de él cuando le conociera?

Bueno, después de todo era considerado un asesino fugado, había provocado que Meriel le abandonase y mantenía una seria relación con un hombre que, para colmo, era un licántropo. No tenía mucho de qué presumir. Y ni siquiera sabía si Skye era tolerante con los homosexuales. Tembló de pronto, pensando en que después de todo no deseaba encontrarse con ella cara a cara y tener que explicarle quién era él (una lacra de la sociedad), a qué se dedicaba (a esconderse entre los brazos de Moony) y dónde vivía (prácticamente en la cama de su amigo).

"Bueno, ¿y si a mí no me gusta ella?", pensó, "No sé nada de ella, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta..."

- Habladme de ella – pidió para sorpresa de todos. Los Slys le ignoraron por completo, mirando obstinadamente las llamas de la chimenea, impasibles, aún cuando ese codo en las costillas del rubio debió doler.

- Es genial en pociones – se oyó la voz de Ginny, acurrucada junto a su hermano. Aún estaba un poco descolocada por el descubrimiento de que su mejor amiga era hija del padrino de su novio. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, aunque ahora que los había visto frente a frente no se podía negar el parecido. Si Sirius hubiera recuperado todo su peso y la expresión de sus ojos hubiera dejado de tener el rastro de Azkaban, seguramente el parecido habría sido aún mayor – Es mi mejor amiga – continuó, pensando acongojada en lo que estaría sintiendo Skye en ese momento -. Su madre tiene un centro de belleza cerca de Dublín. 

- Huele a moras – saltó Ron, interrumpiendo a su hermana y sorprendiendo a todos. Pero él los ignoró, porque estaba mirando la escalera que subía al cuarto de las chicas con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tal vez molesto porque fuese Harry estaba allí ahora con ella y no él – Tiene un carácter de demonio. Y... – se detuvo, consciente repentinamente de que estaba hablando en voz alta y no podía decirle a Sirius a qué sabían los labios de su hija, ¿verdad? Ni cuán suave era su piel, ni como le volvía loco verla y cómo se moría de celos cuando Stan Adams rondaba cerca.

- Estudia Runas Antiguas – lo rescató Hermione, llenando el silencio que el estupor de Ron había provocado – Toca el violín... Estuvo saliendo con Draco – recordó, mirando a su novio de repente.

La mirada de horror de Sirius no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

- No va a ser mortífaga – informó el rubio agriamente, fulminando con la mirada al animago, pues abía lo que pasaba por su cabeza -, sino auror. Y si quieres saber cosas de ella tendrás que preguntarle personalmente.

Eso trajo un silencio pesado a la sala, durante el cual todos se movieron incómodos en sus asientos.

- Será mejor que vayan a cambiarse de ropa – dijo McGonagall de repente, fijándose tal vez en la mano de Draco que intentaba abrirse camino con demasiado disimulo entre la bata que cubría las piernas desnudas de Hermione. 

- Me parece buena idea – dijo el chico poniéndose en pie casi de un salto con los ojos brillantes. Le tendió a Hermione la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿Vamos?

- Mejor que vayan las chicas delante, señor Malfoy – dijo con frialdad la mujer, fulminándole con la mirada. Draco se dejó caer enfurruñado en su asiento mientras Hermione y Ginny se ponían en pie a desgana. Cuando se dirigieron hacia la escalera de los chicos, McGonagall hizo un sonido reprobatorio con la lengua.

- Nuestra ropa está aquí, profesora – dijo Ginny mansamente, recibiendo una mirada disgustada de la mujer. 

- Vayan rápido – gruñó, vigilándolas hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. A los cinco minutos apareció la pelirroja totalmente vestida y esta vez se sentó al lado de Malfoy. El chico la miró con impaciencia y ella solo giró los ojos hacia las escaleras de los chicos. 

Como Remus había empezado una tranquila conversación con la profesora sobre el rendimiento escolar de Harry, ésta no se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de que Draco miraba con ansiedad las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Blaise le dio una palmadita en la pierna y le cuchicheó algo al oído. El rubio asintió gravemente y aparentó tranquilidad. 

Sirius se dio perfecta cuenta de todo esto, y también de que Hermione aún no había bajado del cuarto de los chicos. Seguramente esperaba que Draco encontrase alguna manera de reunirse con ella allí arriba. Sirius sonrió divertido y se metió en la conversación de Moony y Minerva, moviendose de tal manera que tapaba a los ojos de la profesora las escaleras. Draco lo miró incrédulo un momento y después se decidió. Se levantó con toda naturalidad y se encaminó directamente a la escalera.

- ¿A dónde cree que va, Señor Malfoy? – demandó McGonagall enfadada. 

- Al servicio – contestó el rubio, pansando de largo las escaleras para entrar en el cuarto de baño de la sala común. Cerró la puerta fastidiado y se apoyó en ella con disgusto – Maldita vaca – masculló. Se vio reflejado en el espejo de enfrente notando que tenía pinta de crío enfurruñado, gracias a su pelo despeinado.

"¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara!", le dijo su reflejo alegremente.

- Cierra la boca – masculló Draco con malhumor. Se acercó al lavabo y se mojó la cara repetidas veces con rabia, hasta que unas manos calientes en su cintura le detuvieron.

- Tal vez una ducha fría te viniese mejor, amor – susurró Hermione en su oído. Draco se incorporó, chorreando agua sobre su pecho desnudo, para pegarse más al cuerpo que presionaba contra su espalda.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí con esa histérica vigilando la escalera? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Con la capa invisible, por supuesto – dijo ella con naturalidad, procediendo a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Hmmm... la capa invisible de Potter... me gustaría echarle un vistazo... – casi ronroneó él.

- Y a mí me gustaría echarle un vistazo a otras cosas – murmuró ella, deslizando sus manos por el pecho del chico y levantando con delicadeza la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama – Vaya, te alegras de verme, ¿eh? – comentó divertida tras dar una miradita.

- Oh, sí, no sabes cuánto – dijo Draco, desprendiéndose de ella para darse la vuelta y besarla con ansias, disfrutando del calor de su boca y del toque de sus manos en el cuello. 

Le subió el jersey tentativamente para trasladar su boca hasta el diamante engarzado en el ombligo de la chica. Hermione gimió sonoramente al sentir la lengua de Draco sobre su piel, trazando círculos sobre su estómago, y enredó sus dedos como tantas veces en los mechones platinos del chico, sujetándose a él para que sus piernas temblorosas no la dejasen caer al suelo. El jersey subió un poco más, lo suficiente para que una de las manos de Draco encontrase su pecho izquierdo y le dedicase un poco de atención. Hermione volvió a gemir, apoyándose contra la pared de azulejos del baño conla respiración agitada. 

El Sly abandonó su labor de inspección en el ombligo para sacarle el molesto suéter por la cabeza. Hermione le ayudó como pudo, respingando al sentir de nuevo contra la espalda los fríos azulejos. Resultaba abrumador que su cuerpo estuviera entre el frío de la pared y el calor abrasador del cuerpo del chico. Hermione se abrazó a su pecho estrechamente, esparciendo besos húmedos por el blanco tórax y hundiendo las manos bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones, acariciéndole el trasero y pegándole a ella. Esta vez fue Draco el que gimió, tomando la cabeza de Hermione entre sus manos para devorarle los labios con dedicación. 

Estaba a punto de pasar a saborear la piel tersa de su cuello cuando unos toques en la puerta le interrumpieron.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿se encuentra bien? Le he oído gemir y lleva ya mucho tiempo ahí dentro – dijo la voz de McGonagall a través de la madera. Draco regruñó por lo bajo antes de contestar.

- Perfectamente, profesora, solo necesito un poco de intimidad – dijo cortante. Se pudo oír claramente el bufido de disgusto de McGonagall.

- Le doy cinco minutos, ni uno más – le dijo enfadada.

- ¡Con cinco minutos no tengo ni para empezar! – protestó Draco airadamente, lo que solo sirvió para irritar más a la profesora.

- ¡Ni uno más, Señor Malfoy! – casi gritó.

Draco miró a Hermione con un puchero encantador. La chica suspiró con molestia.

- En este baño no hay duchas, ¿verdad? Creo que necesitamos una – dijo en sentido práctico. Draco asintió a sus palabras mirando hacia abajo, a sus pantalones.

- Y bien fría – añadió Hermione al seguir su mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- I'm singing in the rain...

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
- ...Just singing in the rain...

- ¡¡¡AHHAAAAAHHAAAAAA!!!  
- ...What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again...

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

- ¿Sí, Avery?

- Lucius Malfoy ha llegado, mi Señor.

- Bueno, Raleigh, dejaremos esto para más tarde, ahora tengo que hablar con Lucius.

Anthony Raleigh intentó respirar profundamente pese al dolor constante en todo su cuerpo. Al tratar de incorporarse arañó inútilmente las baldosas del frío suelo con sus uñas partidas. Verlas le llenó los ojos de humillantes lágrimas, recordando cómo sus compañeros mortífagos le habían introducido agujas debajo hasta hacerle gritar de dolor. En esos momentos pensó que preferiría una sesión de Cruciatus antes de seguir con esa tortura, pero ahora consideraba lo contrario. Una Cruciatus lanzada por el Señor Oscuro era mil veces peor de lo que podía haber imaginado. Y más si cantaba durante el proceso. Anthony se felicitó a sí mismo por no haberle hecho enfadar nunca hasta entonces, a pesar de que ahora no recordase qué había hecho exactamente para enojarle. 

Boqueó para respirar pegando la mejilla contra las baldosas, dejando correr las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y escuchando los gritos amortiguados de su compañero resonando en sus oídos. Jason Danton parecía llevar una eternidad gritando. Había podido oírlo entre maldición y maldición, cuando el Señor Oscuro hacía una pausa, al parecer, para tratar de recordar la letra de esa ridícula canción muggle. No sabía qué le estaban haciendo da Danton, si también era torturado por Cruciatus o le aplicaban algún otro método que aún debería descubrir por sí mismo, al estar en otra habitación esto era difícil de saber, pero no tuvo ganas algunas de averiguarlo.

Nadie les había explicado el por qué se encontraban en esta situación. Todo lo que sabían, o al menos todo lo que Anthony recordaba, era haber estado participando en el ataque a Hogsmeade que debía servir de cubierta al ataque a Hogwarts y haber estado aburriéndose mucho. Lo siguiente, despertar con un Enervate en los oídos y la voz de Macnair preguntándole qué cojones había hecho. 

Imaginaba haber sufrido los efectos de un Obliviate. Sólo así se explicaba que Danton estuviese quemado en gran parte y que a él le doliese todo el cuerpo. A Jason habían aceptado sanarle a medias los medimagos de las filas mortífagas, pero a él no quisieron darle ninguna poción que aliviase sus dolores. De todas formas Danton quedaría desfigurado de por vida, seguro que por órdenes del propio Lord.

Anthony era bastante joven. Apenas había cumplido los 25 años y ya estaba sirviendo en las filas del Señor Oscuro. Había sido un aprendiz excepcional, y ahora se ocupaba principalmente de hacerles saber a esos mocosos que aún no habían llegado a su iniciación quién mandaba en los cuarteles. Les entrenaba, les aleccionaba y les preparaba para recibir su marca. 

Tenía una brillante melena castaña que le llegaba a media espalda, unos ojos azules bonitos y expresivos y un aspecto andrógino que había hecho que sus compañeros le rebautizasen como "Ann". Había tenido varios problemas de disciplina con sus alumnos en cuanto a eso, arrogantes críos de 18 años que creían que podían meterse con él por ser casi femenino. Pero les había disciplinado convenientemente. Y a los mejores, se los había llevado a la cama. 

Ann era casi la mascota de los mortífagos. Como parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era y su aspecto delgado aparentaba fragilidad inspiraba la protección de sus compañeros. Y había un compañero en especial que le había cuidado con cierto esmero. Anthony no lo pudo creer cuando le dijeron que Zabini estaba muerto. SU Zabini. Asesinado por Snape. Y que Snape era un maldito traidor. 

Y así y todo, el Señor Oscuro no parecía tan rabioso como debería haber estado después del fracaso de su plan, la muerte de uno de sus mejores hombres y la deserción de su Maestro de Pociones. Parecía estar casi aburrido cuando él llegó a su presencia, aunque sonrió de manera escalofriante al reconocerle.

- Raleigh, vamos a esperar a Lucius – declaró Voldemort levantándose de su trono para dar una vuelta en torno a él y hacerle temblar bajo su roja mirada -. Estoy seguro de que le encantará "conversar" contigo.

Anthony casi se largó a llorar, porque todo el mundo sabía que Lucius Malfoy era el Ejecutor del Señor Oscuro, así que no podía ser nada bueno lo que le esperaba. 

- Pero entre tanto, nos divertiremos un rato – declaró Voldemort, y con una seña indicó a los demás que le encadenasen a una silla para empezar con la tortura. Había oído el mismo estribillo de la estúpida cansión unas cien veces, cantado alegremente por la escalofriante voz de su señor mientras le aplicaba sus Cruciatus concienzudamente.

Ann no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó todo, pero hasta se alegró cuando a través de los gritos de Danton pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de las botas de Lucius Malfoy. Cualquiera podría haberlo reconocido sin que lo hubieran anunciado antes. Tenía los andares del dueño del universo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al rubio avanzar sin titubeos hasta el trono de Voldemort y agacharse para besarle el borde de la túnica. 

- ¿Noticias, Lucius? – preguntó el Lord casi con indiferencia. 

- Todo están en marcha, mi Señor – declaró Malfoy con su típica voz fría.

- Ningún inconveniente, espero.

- Ninguno en absoluto, mi Señor.

- Perfecto – sonrió Voldemort con satisfacción – Ahora, hay un asunto del que sin duda querrás enterarte.

Anthony fue enderezado y sentado de nuevo en la silla. Agradeció que le volviesen a encadenar a ella, porque no se sentía con fuerzas para mantenerse sobre el asiento por mucho tiempo. Pudo ver a Danton, inconsciente, siendo sentado a su lado y encadenado de igual manera. Estaba horrible, con medio lado de la cara desfigurado y medio inconsciente. No le dio una sola mirada, parecía incapaz de ver nada más allá de sus zapatos. Malfoy los miraba sin expresión alguna, pero Ann podría apostar a que se moría de la curiosidad. Como él, aunque él sin duda moriría y punto.

- Uno de los hombres de la unidad de Macnair le fue con una historia bastante interesante antes del ataque – empezó Voldemort – Dijo que le pareció ver a tu hijo en Hogsmeade.

Lucius parpadeó, y esa fue toda su reacción. Esperó tranquilamente el resto de la explicación, aunque su pulso se había acelerado y podía notar cómo el corazón le latía contra las costillas.

- Macnair lo confirmó, vio a tu hijo con sus propios ojos y hasta habló con él. Por lo que supo después iba acompañado del hijo de Zabini y una chica.

- Mi hijo y Zabini comparten cuarto en Hogwarts, mi Señor. Se han hecho bastante amigos – informó Lucius, pues consideró que se le estaba pidiendo explicación sobre ello. 

- Curioso – dijo el Lord, con esos ojos rojizos incómodamente clavados en él – cuando tú y Malcom no os soportábais.

- Por diferencias de opinión, mi Señor. Pero no se extienden a nuestros hijos – dijo Lucius desapasionadamente. Voldemort asintió satisfecho.

- Me alegro de saberlo, ya que el chico vivirá en tu casa en adelante. El caso es que Macnair consideró imprudente que andasen solos por Hogsmeade y les puso vigilancia. Cuando el vigilante los encontró tomaba la dirección de la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Puede ser que conociese esa entrada a Hogwarts? – inquirió juntando los dedos de ambas manos, con los codos sobre los brazos de su trono.

Lucius lo consideró apenas un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

- Me lo hubiera contado de inmediato, mi Señor. 

- ¿Y qué podía estar haciendo en esa parte del pueblo cuando Macnair le advirtió que se alejase del lugar? Al parecer también se encontraron con Malcom, que sin duda les recomendó lo mismo.

- Solo puedo hacer suposiciones, mi Lord, no lo sabré con certeza hasta que no haya hablado con Draco – dijo Lucius con prudencia, mientras por dentro maldecía a su hijo por ponerle en una situación semejante. ¿Qué coño tenía que hacer Draco en Hogsmeade justo el día del ataque? No había ninguna visita concertada de los estudiantes para ese día, ¿acaso se había escapado del colegio? ¿Narcisa no le había avisado de lo que sucedería? Demasiadas preguntas para quedarse sin respuestas, desde luego. Voldemort parecía pensar lo mismo.

- El vigilante asegura que tu hijo fue atacado en su paseo por el pueblo – dijo sin dejar de mirar al rubio con fijeza.

Lucius alzó una ceja. Por dentro, la cólera empezó a despertarse.

- Deberías estar orgulloso de él, porque se encargó de Raleigh sin ayuda alguna – informó el Lord, casi sonriendo al ver la mirada fría de su favorito posarse sobre Anthony, que se había quedado de piedra oyendo esas noticias.

- ¿Atacaste a mi hijo? – preguntó Lucius con serenidad. Ann le miró con ojos desorbitados por el horror. El disgusto de Malfoy le llegaba como a través de un hilo que los conectase a ambos. Puede que nadie más en la sala notase cuán enojado estaba Lucius con él, ni siquiera Voldemort, porque todos le miraban para nada sorprendidos con su reacción. Después de todo, para todo el mundo, Lucius Malfoy no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie, ni quiera hacia su familia.

- Raleigh no recuerda nada, Lucius – dijo Voldemort divertido. Siempre le gustaba ver un despliegue de estoicismo de parte del rubio - . Tu Draco le borró la memoria, tanto a él como a Danton, aunque el vigilante pensó que se disponía a matarlos. Lo único es que el vigilante corrió a contárselo a Macnair en lugar de velar por tu hijo y le perdimos la pista. No sabemos cómo llegó a Hogwarts, pero sin duda llegó, de lo contrario el muchacho de Crow lo hubiera hecho constar en su informe. 

Lucius no dijo nada, no sabiendo qué decir. No sabía si sentirse aliviado porque Draco llegase a salvo a Hogwarts o volver a maldecirle por ello. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí si el castillo estaba siendo atacado desde todos los ángulos?

- Tu hijo ha demostrado tener más recursos de los que pensábamos – dijo despacio el Lord -. Y está más preparado de lo que debería para su edad, dado que su Obliviate fue bastante fuerte. Estoy considerando adelantar su aprendizaje. ¿Qué opinas, Lucius?

Lo pensó seriamente, con detenimiento. Entrecerró los ojos grises sopesando las posibilidades y descartando opciones.

- Diría que es pronto aún, mi Señor – dijo con cautela -. Considero más prundente dejarlo dentro de la escuela mientras Potter siga allí. Es el que puede vigilarlo más de cerca dado que está en el equipo de Quidditch. Y nunca hay que subestimar a Dumbledore, si Draco apareciese en Hogwarts con la marca en el brazo el viejo lo detectaría enseguida y le haría vigilar. Pero, por supuesto, será lo que vos digáis, mi Señor.

Voldemort le miró fijamente tratando de leer su mente. Lucius, que conocía ese juego a la perfección, se lo permitió, levantando todas sus barreras y dejándole sondear su mente a sus anchas. Esa era la mejor manera de esconderle información, dejándole husmear la superficie. Era cuando uno se resistía y trataba de ocultar cosas cuando se empeñaba en llegar más lejos y acababa encontrado algo inconveniente.

La concentración fue rota por un mortífago que entró apresuradamente y se quedó parado con respeto a unos metros del trono. Voldemort le dirigió su atención y le indicó con un gesto que podía hablar. Nadie habría hablado sin permiso en presencia del Lord.

- Mi señor, acabamos de recibir noticias del Ministerio. Severus Snape ha solicitado la custodia de Blaise Zabini – informó el hombre, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que se había pegado hasta allí.

Tanto Voldemort como Malfoy estrecharon los ojos con disgusto.

- Así que quiere quedarse con MI servidor... – murmuró el Señor Oscuro rígidamente. Sin duda la noticia no le había hecho ninguna gracia. 

- No tiene ninguna oportunidad de conseguirlo, mi Señor – hizo notar Lucius al reparar en el disgusto del Lord -. Tengo mejor reputación que él en el Ministerio. A nadie se le ocurriría darle la custodia si pueden dármela a mí.

- Te olvidas, mi querido Lucius, que Dumbledore está de su parte – casi escupió el nombre al pronunciarlo -. Tiene aún muchos contactos en el Ministerio, los suficientes para hacer que la decisión de retrase indefinidamente, al menos – Voldemort respiró un par de veces profundamente y dirigió su atención de nuevo a Anthony.

- ¡Crucio! – dijo con rabia, apuntándole con su varita.

Anthony se retorció contra la silla gritando a pleno pulmón y sintiendo la sangre resbalar por la comisura de sus labios. No supo si fue por haberse mordido la lengua sin darse cuenta o si Voldemort al final le había reventado por dentro de tanto torturarle. Cuando cesó la maldición, Ann se echó a llorar bajo la mirada ausente y compasiva de Danton, que pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento al oír sus gritos.

- Sabes, Lucius, los muggles no son tan inútiles como puede parecer a simple vista – comentó Voldemort con voz tranquila – Tienen talento al menos para una cosa, la tortura. Han inventado torturas de lo más imaginativas y hay que sacar provecho de ello – el Señor Oscuro se levantó majestuosamente de su trono y se acercó con pasos mesurados hacia Raleigh. Le cogió de la barbilla casi con delicadeza y le obligó a levantar el rostro hacia él, para que su mirada se topase con los ojos rojos, sanginolentos, del Lord - I'm singing in the rain – cantó con una sonrisita en sus labios reptilianos. Sin poder controlarse Anthony desencajó los ojos y se puso a llorar con más fuerza, intentando reprimir los espasmos de su cuerpo y las ganas incontrolables de vomitar. Voldemort lo soltó, al parecer satisfecho, y se volvió hacia Lucius – Terror incontrolable provocado por una simple canción. Asocia la canción con la tortura y su mente recrea el dolor de la misma solo con oír unas cuantas notas.

Volvió hacia el trono con el mismo paso lento de antes y se sentó, colocándose bien la túnica de manera ausente bajo la impresionada mirada de Lucius, que no sabía si debía comentar algo al respecto.

– Muy bien, ese maldito traidor de Snape estará a salvo mientras no ponga un pie fuera de Hogwarts... relativamente – dijo sorpresivamente el Lord, retomando un tema que parecía estar olvidado. Lucius ya había notado con anterioridad que los gritos, el olor a sangre o simplemente la mirada de terror de algún prisionero hacian que el Señor Oscuro pudiera pensar mejor sobre los temas importantes - Lucius, quiero que le propongas a Severus un trato – dijo esta vez con una media sonrisa secreta que hizo estremecer por dentro al rubio – Le dejaré quedarse con Zabini – dijo acentuando la sonrisa – a cambio de que convierta a tu hijo en un Maestro de Pociones.

- ¿Mi Señor? – por una vez, Lucius demostró estar sorprendido.

- Me he quedado sin Maestro de Pociones, y sé que tu Draco es bueno en esa materia. Quiero que sea mi nuevo experto. Una vez que aprenda todo lo que pueda de Snape que lo envenene. Algo que no despierte sospechas. Algo lento e indetectable y a ser posible extremadamente doloroso – sonrió con regocijo – . Así, Zabini volverá a ser mío – se levantó de nuevo de su trono con aspecto animado e hizo una seña el resto de los mortífagos para que saliesen de la sala - Y ahora, te dejaré tener una conversación con los señores Raleigh y Danton. Seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar – comentó, tomando el camino hacia sus habitaciones privadas.

Anthony, en su silla, tembló incontroladamente al ver la mirada imperturbable de Malfoy sobre él y deseó que todo terminase rápido o al menos que Lucius no se supiese esa horrible canción. No creyó soportar escucharla una vez más sin volverse loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había estado gritando por espacio de casi una hora. Skye sollozaba incontroladamente mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Harry contra su regazo y le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Nunca había visto algo así y estaba verdaderamente asustada. Había intentado pedir ayuda, pero Harry no le soltaba la mano que aún tenía prisionera entre sus dedos y el cuarto estaba insonorizado, así que por mucho que gritase nadie podría oírla. 

Había una densa presencia de magia alrededor del chico, y Skye no había sido capaz de hacer hechizo alguno ni con su varita ni con la de Harry. Parecía como si él estuviera absorviendo su energía mágica, tal vez para poder recuperarse de esa especie de trance en el que se había sumido. 

Habia estado temblando, sudando y retorciéndose contra el colchón por tanto tiempo que Skye creyó que estaba agonizando. Estaba verdaderamente asustada, así que cuando Harry dejó de gritar finalmente y su respiración se apaciguó tanto que casi no se percibía, pensó que finalmente había muerto y se puso a gritar ella también. Después, calmándose, logró encontrale el pulso y se dedicó a llorar en silencio, sacudida por espasmos y atragantándose con su propia respiración.

Cuando Harry abrió sus verdes ojos para fijarlos en los asutados de ella, Skye le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y plantó un apasionado beso en los labios resecos del chico, que se sorprendió con su gesto.

- ¿Skye? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con voz ronca, dándose cuenta por la comezón en la cicatriz de lo que debía de haber ocurrido. Levantó una mano para frotarse la zona de la frente y la descubrió entrelazada con los dedos de la morena. La chica no logró pronunciar palabra y Harry no necesitó ninguna explicación -. Te has asustado, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, esto es habitual cuando Voldemort se encuentra de un humor extraño – se incorporó casi a regañadientes, porque realmente estaba muy cómodo apoyado en el regazo de la chica, y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de las lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas y las tocó, dubitativo – Skye, estoy bien, no pasa nada, en serio.

Ella, al parecer sin creerle demasiado, se abrazó a él para llorar en su hombro, rodeándole con sus brazos y temblando contra su cuerpo. Harry le devolvió el abrazo desconcertado. Le acarició la espalda tranquilizadoramente y su mano traidora se enredó en los mechones negros del pelo de la chica. Poco a poco ella se fue relajando y se separó de él abochornada.

- Siento haberme puesto así – dijo entre hipidos -. Creí que te estabas muriendo o algo.

- No pasa nada – murmuró Harry, que se sentía un poco azorado porque Skye vestía un provocativo y ajustado camisón que realzaba sus atributos y le había conmovido verla tan preocupada por él.

Siguió un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos supo cómo romper. Se dedicaban miradas disimuladas de reojo, como evaluando de distinta manera al otro y sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra. 

- Bueno, será mejor que baje, estarán preocupados – logró murmurar Harry después de un rato, levantándose de la cama un tanto nervioso.

- Sí, mejor así – dijo Skye y de alguna manera Harry creyó que no se referían a lo mismo. La miró escrutadoramente, percatándose de que la chica rehuía su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Ella asintió sonriendo nerviosamente y Harry no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse un poco a ella y posar la mano en su hombro cubierto a medias por la seda verde de su bata – ¿En serio estás bien?

Skye levantó sus ojos medianoche y los clavó en los de Harry, enredándose sus miradas en un minuto interminable.

- Será mejor que te marches – murmuró enrojeciendo ligeramente. Harry asintió y se separó de ella encaminándose con decisión hacia la puerta.

- Ya sabes, si me necesitas... – dijo al volverse a mirarla, sin llegar a terminar la frase. La sonrisa sincera de Skye fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha llegado el momento de hablar de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy no nació siendo bonita. Tampoco, al crecer, dio esperanzas nunca de llegar a ser una de esas refinadas bellezas que todo el mundo esperaría en una familia como la suya. Pero no salió a su madre, sino más bien a su padre, del que heredó la mandíbula fuerte que le dio durante mucho tiempo la apariencia de un buldog y su cabello seco, de aspecto estropeado que trató de ocultar con trenzas y recogidos variados.

Lo que sí pudo llegar a obtener de parte de su madre fue su voz. Una horrible voz de niña malcriada y obtusa que la hizo arrastrar esa imagen aún estando en Hogwarts. Tuvo la suerte de que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación en Slytherin fuera mejor que ella. 

Millicent Bulstrode tenía una constitución corpulenta, el cabello oscuro y pinta de estar de un malhumor contínuo. Morag McDougal era demasiado aficionada al chocolate como para tener una figura decente, no se podía distinguir su cintura de sus caderas. Rose Knight fue demasiado vulgar durante mucho tiempo para tenerla en cuenta, demasiado parecida a una escoba con uniforme para que nadie se fijase en ella. Azura Moon nunca hablaba con nadie e insistía en taparse el rostro con su cabello, esconderse en los rincones más alejados para hacer sus deberes y llevar ropas que cubrían prácticamente toda su piel. Al parecer tenía algún tipo de problema psicológico. Pansy podría jurar que nunca había oído su voz pues la chica solo hablaba con Verena Walker, una cría con aspecto enfermizo, a la que se le notaban todas las venas por ser de piel demasiado fina y blanca, más incluso que la de Draco y que parecía haberse detenido en su proceso de crecimiento, eso o que estaba al menos dos cursos adelantada.

La última del grupo, que podía opacar un poco la bonita figura de Pansy, era Míriam Archer. Tampoco tenía un rostro armonioso, pero no tenía las facciones tan duras como Pansy y tenía un pelo bastante bonito, castaño rojizo, con rizos bien definidos y muy brillante. Era bastante agraciada en general, y lo único que tenía en contra era que sus estudios no eran precisamente su prioridad y que su familia no tenía tanto renombre como la de los Parkinson. Aún así Pansy la eligió como su amiga más cercana y se dedicaron a hacerlo todo juntas; los deberes (que Míriam dejaba a medias la mayoría de las veces por su falta de concentración en algo que no fueran los chicos), insultar a los Gryffindor (sus mayores rivales eran Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, porque eran bastante monas), ir de compras (aunque se aconsejaban mal a mala intención la una a la otra para que su "mejor amiga" no destacase) y hablar sobre chicos.

No era ningún secreto que Pansy iba detrás de Draco desde primer curso. Nada más verlo bajo el sombrero seleccionador y oír su nombre Pansy supo que lo quería para ella. Los Malfoy siempre habían sido una de las familias más poderosas y respetadas y a ella se le había inculcado que debería desposarse con alguien digno de su apellido. Draco era un chiquillo muy guapo de por sí, pero lo que la convenció de intentar "cortejarle" fue su padre. No el dinero o la posición social que pudiera tener Lucius Malfoy, sino más bien su propio porte. Pansy lo había visto varias veces en casa de sus padres y pudo deducir que era un hombre muy atractivo, con ese no-se-qué que hacía que todo el mundo se volviese a mirarlo dos veces. Pansy sabía que Draco se podía convertir en un hombre igual y lo quiso para sí. 

Míriam, como buena amiga, se malmetió en sus planes. Pansy sabía muy bien que su relación de amistad se reducía a un tira y afloja de popularidad entre ellas, por eso cuando consiguió que Draco le prestase su atención a ella en lugar de Míriam se alegró malvada y secretamente de los evidentes celos de su amiga. Pansy era más apta para una conversación decente, una vez superada la sorpresa de su odiosa voz de niña vacía, pero Míriam no tenía mucho que ofrecer en ese aspecto y por ello Draco se dedicó a ignorarla por completo. Por supuesto, Míriam se empeñó en ligarse a Blaise Zabini, otro apellido respetable, y Pansy se estaba divirtiendo demasiado viendo sus frustrados intentos de conquista para decirle que Blaise tenía puesto su interés en los chicos. 

Sus intentos de enterrarse la una a la otra vieron un alto el fuego cuando se dieron cuenta del evidente cambio que estaba sufriendo Rose Knight. De repente la chica había dejado de ser sosa y poco interesante y atraía el interés de los chicos, tal y como habían hecho sus hermanas con anterioridad. Pansy y Míriam decidieron que no podían permitirlo. Tras exhaustivas investigaciones en la biblioteca (investigaciones que Hermone Granger hubiera envidiado) Pansy encontró una solución muy prometedora. Era una poción de belleza, ideal para ellas dos. Los ingredientes no eran difíciles de conseguir, al menos no si una tenía las agallas de saquear el armario de Snape, y Pansy no las tenía. En menos de una semana la tuvieron realizada y la embotellaron cuidadosamente para su regular consumo. 

Dio bastante resultado. La mandíbula cuadrada de Pansy se fue difuminando entre toma y toma, sus rasgos se hicieron más agraciados y su figura más estilizada. Hasta su voz cambió imperceptiblemente al principio, pero ya no sonaba tan estúpida como antes. Su pelo se volvió sedoso y manejable y pudo lucirlo suelto, tal y como hacia su amiga. Míriam también acusó el efecto de la milagrosa poción, aunque su cambio no fue tan notable como el de Pansy. El caso es que como fue una evolución progresiva, todo el mundo lo tomó como los efectos de la adolescencia en lugar de una poción ilegal y peligrosa. Cuando a Míriam se le acabó la poción dejó de consumirla, satisfecha con los resultados y convencida de que su amiga haría lo mismo. Pansy la elaboró de nuevo en secreto y continuó tomándola durante un cierto tiempo más, y eso fue lo que le causó un cambio que no habría deseado.

No contó con que el consumo continuado de ciertos ingredientes peligrosos fuera a surtir un cambio en su mente. La hizo más rápida para pensar, más eficaz a la hora de memorizar, pero también más sensible a ciertas cosas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se asustó y suspendió el consumo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No se atrevió a contárselo a nadie, mortificada por su propia estupidez. Acusada por el síndrome de abstinencia se vio obligada a guardar cama por un tiempo, sin que la enfermera pudiese encontrar causa alguna para su estado.

En tercer curso Pansy había elegido como asignatura optativa Adivinación porque era algo sencillo que no la cargaría de deberes complicados y no le apetecía para nada aprender Aritmancia como Draco y los demás. Ella y Míriam asistían a clases para reírse de la profesora, que era demasiado exagerada para resultar convincente y como todo Hogwarts se inventaban los deberes con las cosas más catastróficas que podían ocurrírseles. 

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a tener las visiones resolvió tomarse en serio esa clase. Si bien Trelawney era un completo fraude, las cosas que enseñaba podrían serle de ayuda. Nunca pensó que podría convertirse en una vidente, augura, sensitiva, profeta o como quiera que se le llamase y las primeras veces que tuvo una visión se asustó hasta el punto de tener un ataque de histeria. Ahora podía controlarlo. Seguía sin gustarle su nuevo poder de adivinación pero ya no se asustaba de él, o al menos no tanto como antes. 

Así que al tomar en sus manos el Profeta de esa mañana y recibir el impacto de la visión, conservó la calma tanto como pudo. Respiró profundamente y tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos se levantó dignamente de su asiento, periódico en mano, para salir con naturalidad por la puerta. Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor se apoyó en la pared con el corazón galopándole a mil y preguntándose qué podía hacer. 

Porque acababa de ver como Lucius Malfoy asesinaba a Amina Zabini.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, aunque se tercian unas cuantas explicaciones.

- La canción que canta Voldie, como ya habréis adivinado, es "I'm singing in the rain", cantada por Gene Kelly en "Cantando Bajo la Lluvia" y es la cancioncilla que utiliza de banda sonora el tierno Alex de "La Naranja Mecánica" para apalear un poco a un buen señor. Para lor "frikis" dejaré la canción entera:

-----------------------

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
I'm happy again  
  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
'Cause the sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
  
I'll walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
'Cause I'm singing  
Just singing in the rain.  
-------------------

- Que haya metido tantos nombres como compañeras de cuarto de Pansy tiene su explicación (aunque deberían haber sido más pero no me apetecía seguir) Cada vez que Harry y los Grys van a alguna clase con los Slys se dice que hay o "veinte calderos" o "veinte escobas" esperando para la clase. Bien, Gryffindors hay 8, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermoine, Parvati y Lavender, a menos que Rowling no nos haya hablado nunca de alguna compañera adicional de cuarto de las chicas. Como Slytherins tenemos a Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle (y aquí utilizaré la siempre recurrida excusa de que Nott compartía cuarto con ellos pero fue trasladado a Durmstang en cierto curso) Así que necesitaba a más chicas para completar el número. Como casi nunca se habla de las Slys eso ha sido bastante sencillo añadir nombres y más nombres.

- Se ha insinuado en cierta parte del capítulo que Malcom Zabini (el papá de Blaise que lo odiaba por ser gay) tenía una aventurilla con Anthony Raleigh. No lo habéis entendido mal ni es ningún tipo de fallo. Así nos damos cuenta de lo hipócrita que era el buen Malcom al odiar a su hijo por tener sus mismas debilidades.

- Ah, y reprimid el instinto asesino por aquella escenida Skye/Harry. Aún no tengo muy claro si voy a hacer algo al respecto, pero quería ver cómo quedaban juntos esos dos.

Bueno, el resto de cosillas no las voy a comentar, pero en este capítulo, aunque no lo parezca, ocurren y se mencionan cosas importantes para el futuro.

Tendría mas cosas que decir, pero no quiero ni hablar de política ni ponerme demasiado seria porque esto no lo escribo para recordaros los problemas del mundo ni nada de eso.

Mejor os recuerdo cosas absurdas e intranscendentes como que a finales de este mes (esperemos) saldrá a la venta Gravitation en Spanish (al menos eso he podido leer por ahí ^.^) y que el dia 4 de Abril esta historia cumplirá un año (¡parece mentira!)

Bueno, eso es todo.

Besitos mil para todos, cuidáos.


	43. Cap 42

Hola a todo el mundooooooo!!!!!

Siiii, sigo por aquí, pero por poquito, eh? Porque el trabajo se ha convertido en una nueva forma de amargarme la vida!!!! Sip, primero me cambian de trabajo después de hacer un laaaargo cursillo que hice con "todas mis ganas" porque además de ser obligatorio era gratuíto (que sí, que sí, que encima que me obligan los cabrones ni me pagan) Todo para cambiarme de puesto, de turno y de compañeros. La suerte es que me ha tocado con una gente muy maja (a todos les han jodido como a mí, no he sido la única en tener ese privilegio), pero para colmo de males el horario es turno partido y me paso unas doce horitas fuera de mi casita porque no me da tiempo de venir a comer, hora de ida, hora de vuelta, ocho horas de trabajo y dos de descanso para comer. Total: soy una desconocida en mi casa. Así que en los pocos ratillos que me han quedado ganas para escribir me han salido cosas muy raritas que he deshechado de publicar porque me parecía un poco fuera de mi carácter. Vamos, demasiado gore para mi gusto, no sé si me entendéis, se supone que esto es una historia relajadita y creo que la sangre salpicaba demasiado las paredes para que fuera conveniente publicarla tal y como estaba.

Menos mal que algo me subió el ánimo y me quitó la "mini depresión" en la que estaba cayendo, y no fue otra cosa que una canción. Que sí, que sí, en serio, cosas como esas me pasan contínuamente. Concretamente esta vez ha sido la nueva canción de Fangoria "Retorciendo palabras". No he parado de escucharla una y otra vez y eso ha conseguido que me animase. Es curioso ver como los pequeños placeres (como el helado de caramelo, hummmmm) hacen que tu vida sea un poco más alegre. También ayudó el hecho de que por fin me compré el primer tomo de Gravitation, viera Troya (ahora me gusta muchíiiisimo Brad Pitt, o mejor dicho, sus nuevos músculos!!!) me comprase ropita de verano (enseñar carne anima casi tanto como ver carne ) y empezase a tontear con un chaval (no es nada serio, pero tontear también sube el ánimo). Bueno, por todo esto me decidí a "remodelar" el capítulo y suavizarlo bastante, aunque hay una escena que por mucho que la toco me sigue pareciendo un poco oscura. La dejé así ya por aburrimiento, y también porque casi me echasteis la bronca cuando dije que había quitado es descuartizamiento de Zabini, pero claro, vosotros aún no sabías que era Malcom Zabini de quien hablaba y solo querías sangre. Pues aquí tenéis una poquilla, he quitado las partes más fuertes y no tengo ninguna intención de ponerlas, de echo las he borrado, aunque aún me queda algo para el capítulo siguiente que tengo que decidir qué hacer con ello. Esperaré hasta ver las reacciones a esta escena para decidir sobre aquella.

Bueno, que ya no me enrollo más, siento haber tardado tantísimo y no sabéis como os agradezco que sigáis siendo fieles a esta historia que parece que no va a terminar nunca, a mis serias paradas a la hora de actualizar, a que no contesteste vuestros reviews cuando toca, a que cambie el tono de la historia cuando mi ánimo lo requiere, a que siga sin pasar nada digno de mención, a que me meta a saco con Harry, a que haga sufrir a Blaise y a que todavía no llegue el famoso trío por el que no paráis de preguntarme.

De verdad que os agradezco muchísimo que no me hayáis echado aún a patadas de la página y tengáis el ánimo suficiente para seguir dejándome reviews a pesar de que no me los merezco. Ojalá pudiera actualizar tanto como lo merece vuestra paciencia y que los capítulos fueran, al menos, pasables, pero las circunstancias no me son propicias y mi talento es mas bien escaso, tirando a nulo, así que habrá que conformarse por el momento. Intentaré compensaros, de verdad.

Bueno, que me pongo sentimentalona y no son horas. Desearía tener algo mejor que ofreceros, siento que habéis esperado demasiado solo para esto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más.

Muchas gracias.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 42

Dumbledore salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose la túnica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó tras su escritorio y cruzó los largos dedos sobre su regazo a la espera de que llegasen los otros. Severus Snape no se hizo esperar demasiado, saliendo de las llamas con paso majestuoso y rostro inexpresivo, aunque casi se podía apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sacudió sus ropajes con aire ausente en espera de la llegada de su prometida. Meriel Mcallister se limpiaba las cenizas de la túnica incluso antes de salir de la chimenea, con una sonrisita presumida adornando sus labios.

- ¿Quién tiene los papeles? – preguntó el director señalando la tetera sobre su mesa con un gesto elocuente.

Por toda respuesta, Meriel sacó de entre sus ropas el sobre con los papeles necesarios para un matrimonio, aceptando gustosa una taza de té.

Severus se dejó caer en una de las sillas con aire exasperado, aunque todos en la estancia sabían que era fingido.

- Bien, así que solo queda que se lo digáis a Skye y poner una fecha para la boda – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo contento. Meriel asintió sin palabras mirando de soslayo a su prometido. Severus solo hizo un gesto enfurruñado.

- Por favor, contén tu efusividad por un momento, ¿quieres? – bromeó la mujer divertida. Conocía a ese hombre lo suficiente para saber que no le desagradaba tanto la perspectiva de una boda como quería hacer creer – Espero que Skye me ayude a prepararlo todo, no creo poder encargarme yo sola de todos los preparativos – le confió al anciano. Snape se volvió hacia ella intrigado.

- ¿Preparativos?

- Pues claro, Sev, hay que reservar la iglesia, mandar las invitaciones, encargar el vestido,organizar el banquete... – enumeró Meriel alzando un dedo por cada detalle -. Tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

Snape alzó una ceja como queriendo decir "estoy por encima de esas trivialidades". Meriel lo miró fastidiada por un momento y después fingió considerar algo muy seriamente.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, podríamos organizarla aquí mismo y así nos ahorraríamos muchas cosas, ya sabes, una ceremonia en el Gran Comedor, con los alumnos de invitados...

- ¿QUÉ? – el bramido del maestro de pociones vino acompañado por un espectacular salto desde su silla hasta plantarse rígidamente frente a su futura esposa - ¿Te has vuelto loca mujer? ¿Piensas que me case delante de todos esos niñatos?

- Oh, ¿entonces tú cómo pensabas hacerlo? – preguntó Meriel con aire inocente. Dumbledore intentó conservar el rostro serio ante el espectáculo.

- En Hogsmeade hay una capilla, allí estará bien – regruñó él.

- ¿Y los invitados? ¿no quieres invitar a tus alumnos? – preguntó ella con aspecto sorprendido.

- Ya me ocupo yo de los invitados – aseguró Snape, pensando que sería mejor cerciorarse de que fueran pocos y allegados. Si dejaba ese asunto en manos de Meriel seguramente medio Hogsmeade estaría invitado.

- ¿Y el banquete? – preguntó ella lenvantándose para encararle – Si por ti fuera lo haríamos en el "Brebaje Ponzoñoso".

- Si el "Buen Auspicio" no está reconstruído para entonces podemos reservar en el "Pequeñas Minucias" si lo prefieres, aunque sinceramente no sé que tienes en contra del "Brebaje".

- Sólo que está lleno de gente de "moral relajada" – apuntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los asesinos a sueldo y los traficantes no era lo que ella consideraba una buena compañía precisamente.

- ¿Y el "Pequeñas Minucias" está a su altura, Señora Marquesa? – preguntó el hombre entre dientes, pues él era asiduo visitante del "Brebaje". Meriel le miró por encima del hombro e hizo un altanero gesto de conformidad.

- Lo está. ¿Te ocupas tú de las reservas?

- Me ocupo – aceptó Snape, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla, pensando en que debía acordarse de reservar la capilla, enviar las invitaciones, reservar el restaurante... – Un momento, ¿no ibas a...? – empezó a preguntar, pero su prometida ya se había despedido de ambos y había salido rápidamente de la estancia.

- Vaya, Severus, me has sorprendido – sonrió Dumbledore, haciéndole recordar de repente que aún se encontraba allí -. No pensé que te ofrecieses para organizar los detalles de la boda.

Snape gruñó algo inentendible y se hundió más en la silla, pensando en cómo hacérselas pagar a Meriel por haberlo manipulado de esa forma.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se había dejado resbalar hasta un escalón de piedra de la escalera principal, en el vestíbulo. Aún apretaba entre sus manos, convulsamente, el fatídico periódico que le había llevado a presenciar en primera fila el asesinato de la madre de Zabini.

- ¿Pero por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas? – se preguntó con un dejo de ira en la voz. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No podía meter en problemas a Lucius Malfoy por decir lo que había visto, no podia hacerle eso a Draco. Claro que tampoco podía dejar que Blaise creyese que su madre se había suicidado, como decía el artículo medio escondido entre un montón de basura que tapaba chapuceramente el atentado contra Hogsmeade. Aunque si revelase lo que sabía debería explicar cómo lo había sabido, y ello la llevaba a incriminarse directamente, dejándola demasiado cerca del asunto de la poción ilegal para su tranquilidad.

- ¿No podía ser una estudiante normal, a la busca y captura de un buen partido como todas las demás? – se quejó con los dientes apretados.

No podía dejar de cabrearle su situación. No pedía ver aquellas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales carecían de sentido para ella. Simplemente con rozar algo su mente se llenaba de imágenes que solía ignorar para su propio bien. A veces veía retazos de cosas que ocurrirían. Al principio no le dio importancia, porque creyó que eran escenas incoherentes lo que veía y lo olvidaba casi al instante, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiadas veces la sensación de deja vú como para ser normal. Empezó a fijarse más en lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos en forma de flashes y a recordar algunos pequeños detalles. La mayoría de veces no era nada importante lo que podía predecir, una frase, el movimiento del pelo de alguien que se volvía a hablarle, un gesto... Una vez logró retener en la memoria la pregunta de un examen de Astronomía y se preparó a conciencia para dar una respuesta exacta. Le valió aprobar el examen, pero algo así no se había vuelto a repetir, para su frustración.

Lo que más le sucedía era vez escenas ya ocurridas. Una vez al tocar el tintero de Mírian había visto al dependiente de la tienda envolverlo cuidadosamente junto con otros útiles de escritorio cuando su amiga lo había comprado.

Aunque lo de Lucius no había sido una simple imagen que pudiese olvidar tan fácilmente. Había estado allí, en primera fila, observando cómo Lucius envenenaba la mente de la mujer llorosa que se arodillaba en el suelo, hablándole en un murmullo bajo e insistente. Pansy hasta había podido oir su voz: "Me encargaré personalmente de Blaise si lo haces. No le faltará de nada. Tendrá una vida larga y magnífica, con éxito"

La escena entera, que no podía haber durado más de un segundo tras sus párpados, parecía ser un compendio de varias horas en la vida de los participantes. Pansy podía ahora revivirla palabra por palabra y observarla a su antojo, estudiando los matices de las voces que sólo ella había oído pronunciando esas palabras.

"Será un servidor del Lord", lloriqueaba la mujer en respuesta al imperturbable mortífago, entre hipidos que entrecortaban sus frases, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

"Mejor eso que estar muerto. No me des problemas, Amina, o tu hijo lo pagará por ti. Sabes bien lo que puedo llegar a hacerle", el tono amenazante de Lucius resultaba tan suave como una caricia y Pansy se estremeció al oírle.

"Me niego. Prefiero verlo muerto antes que servidor de Lord", declaraba la mujer con una ira impotente, mirando al hombre rubio con rabia apenas contenida. Sonrisa despectiva de Malfoy.

"Estúpida mujer, ¿piensas que lo mataría? El Lord lo quiere vivo y vivo lo tendrá. No le importa mucho si es como servidor o como juguete. Sabes bien lo que puedo hacer con su mente".

Amina debía saberlo porque se estremecía renovando los sollozos, agitándose su melena negra contra sus hombros cuando negaba desesperada con la cabeza. A Pansy se le encogió el corazón al oirla gemir estremecida:

"A Blaise no, por favor"

"Porque hubo un tiempo en que fuimos amigos te ofrezco la oportunidad, Amina. Por otro no llegaría a hacer esto y lo sabes"

Amina lo sabía, y Pansy, que también lo sabía, sollozó al ver reflejados en los ojos de la mujer ese brillo de vana esperanza que la hacía agarrarse con dedos temblorosos a la pernera del pantalón del hombre y suplicarle.

"Lucius... Déjame ir. Deja en paz a mi hijo..." Los ruegos calleron en saco roto porque el rubio la miraba con frialdad, incorporándose y empezando a ajustarse unos largos guantes blancos en sus manos de dedos aristocráticos. Eso debía significar algo malo, porque la mujer lloraba ahora con más desesperación. "Lucius..."

"Vas a acabar haciéndolo, Amina, solo que me obligas a hacerte daño primero. ¿Estás contenta?" El tono del hombre era de furia. Era evidente que le desagradaba su cometido, pero pensaba cumplirlo de todas las maneras.

Y empezó la violencia. Lo primero que hizo fue coger a la mujer por el cuello y lanzarla contra un gran espejo de cristal, que se hizo añicos cuando Amina lo golpeó con la frente. Pansy saltó en su asiento de piedra como si el golpe hubiera sido para ella. Amina se hizo numerosos cortes que empezaron a trazar lineas rojas de sangre por su rostro mientras ella se llevaba la mano a la herida desconcertada. Se intentó poner de pie, hiriéndose las palmas de las manos contra los cristales del suelo y mirando a Lucius con súplica.

Él no tuvo compasión por su mirada susurrando un hechizo que hizo que la punta de su varita se pusiera al rojo vivo.

"Lucius...", sollozó ella. Pero el hombre la cogió del pelo, tirando de él dolorosamente para hacerla poner en pie. Lucius la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda se combase en un ángulo incómodo y acercó la punta ardiente de la varita a su escote.

"Esto dolerá" prometió con el ceño fruncido.

Amina le dio la razón con un grito agudo cuando su piel se quemó por el contacto. El olor a carne quemada invadió las fosas nasales de ambos, haciendo que la mujer sollozase histéricamente.

Pansy estaba impresionada y asqueada. Nunca había oído hablar de un hechizo semejante y las ganas de vomitar acudieron a ella porque la imagen era tan vívida que también podía sentir el olor a piel que empezaba a invadir el cuarto.

"¡No lo entiendo!, ¿para qué quieres que me suicide por voluntad propia si puedes matarme en un segundo?", inquirió la mujer intentando encontrar una respuesta en esos fríos ojos grises. Lucius pudo haber sonreído por la pregunta, pues Amina había convivido el tiempo suficiente con un mortífago para saber su manera de actuar. Hasta Pansy encontró absurdo que inquiriera sobre ello, lo atribuyó a que estaba demasiado ofuscada por la situación actual para pensar con claridad.

"Por Blaise, claro está" contestó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo "Necesitará mucho apoyo cuando sepa que ha perdido a sus dos padres, ¿no crees? Sobre todo si tú le has abandonado cuando más te necesitaba"

"Y tú le darás ese apoyo" adivinó ella ahogando un sollozo.

"Por supuesto, estaré ahí para él, te lo prometo. Le consolaré, seré como un padre para él de la manera en la que Malcom nunca lo fue"

"Y querrá seguir tus pasos", susurró desesperada. No hizo falta que Lucius dijese nada, porque era suficientemente obvio para ella, tanto como lo era para la Slytherin.

Blaise habia sido tratado tan mal por su padre que nunca había considerado la idea de seguir su ejemplo y convertirse en mortífago. No tenía ninguna razón para serlo si solo se trataba de contentar a un hombre que no toleraba su presencia. Pansy sabía que Amina había influído en él lo suficiente como para que sus prejuicios contra los muggles y sangre sucia no se extendieran hasta la exterminación de éstos. Si bien a Blaise seguían sin gustarle, al menos toleraba su existencia... siempre que se encontrasen lejos, por supuesto.

Lucius se había portado bien con él desde que el chico tenía memoria, y aunque Amina albergaba la esperanza que de su hijo no fuera lo suficientemente influenciable para dejarse convercer por el hombre de unirse a los mortífagos también estaba Draco, el hijo de Lucius. Era el mejor amigo de Blaise y creía en la limpieza de sangre tanto como decía creer su padre. Amina sabía que todos esos años compartiendo juntos cuarto en Hogwarts no podían traer nada bueno, seguro que Draco se había dedicado a envenenar a su hijo con propaganda anti-muggle mucho más efectiva que los golpes de Malcom.

"¡Mátame y acaba de una vez!" demandó furiosa. No pensaba ceder ante él ni tampoco ante las náuseas que le causaban sus acciones. Lucius quemó sus mejillas con la varita, primero una y luego la otra, logrando así que sus própias lágrimas le resultasen insoportables al pasar sobre la piel dañada, haciendo que temiese perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor. Pansy se tapó la boca con ambas manos, notando sus propias lágrimas deslizarse sobre sus dedos engarfiados, sintiendo que no podría soportar aquello mucho tiempo más pero sin poder sacar de su mente esta persistente visión que parecía empeñada en enseñarle todos los detalles de una escena que nunca había pedido presenciar.

"Querida, no voy a matarte" susurró Lucius con voz suave, acariciante, "Sabes muy bien que la única manera en la que un suicido es real es... obligar a la víctima a suicidarse" declaró el rubio con un tono profesionar que hizo que su mundo diera vueltas ante sus ojos "Los aurores sabrían enseguida que es un asesinato, y eso no entra en mis planes. Así que hazme caso, querida mía, y mátate de una puta vez que ya me está cansando esta escenita"

"Me... me estás dejando marcas" apuntó ella, demasiado asustada por la amenaza que suponía la varita tan cerca de sus ojos "Nadie nunca creerá que me las hice yo misma"

Se obstinaba en no suicidarse, porque tenía la firme creencia de que su alma se condenaría si lo hacía, a pesar de que eso le estaba acarreando más dolor del que creía soportar. Los dedos ágiles de Lucius separaron el párpado de su ojo derecho casi con amabilidad antes de aplicar la punta de la varita sobre su córnea. Amina se quedó ronca de gritar, suplicando que el dolor terminase de una vez. No sabía qué tipo de hechizo estaba utilizando Malfoy, pero el dolor se expandía por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas en oleadas haciéndola tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No llegaba a ser tan terrible como un Cruciatus, según recordaba, pero daban ganas de arrancarse la piel con las uñas para sacar esa sensación de electricidad ardiente recorriendo su interior.

Pansy, viéndola retorcerse de dolor, se alegró inmensamente de no ser émpata porque no podría soportar sentir el dolor que estaba presenciando.

"No importa, he traído un medi-mago que te dejará como nueva" le hizo saber el hombre después de quemarle también el otro ojo. Amina no sabía si lo que ahora corría por sus mejillas heridas eran lágrimas o sangre. "No habá ni una marca", aseguró Lucius, dejando a un lado su varita para proceder a romperle los dedos uno a uno. Cuando iba por el tercero y Amina se agarraba a su rodilla derecha clavándole las uñas, derrumbada en el suelo, casi desmayada por el dolor, dijo aquello que logró convercer a la mujer pese al estado de su mente en esos momentos "Realmente no hace falta que te suicides " dijo pensativamente, acariciándole el dedo índice, como si no se decidiera a darle el mismo tratamiento que a los tres anteriores "Blaise lo pasará peor si te ve en este estado. Hmmm, habría que arreglarte un poco más, para que sea verdaderamente inolvidable para él. Y podemos organizarlo para que parezca un interrogatorio de los Aurores. Su indignación será tanta por como te trataron que suplicará la marca del Señor Oscuro deseando vengarse"

Dicho esto, le rompió el dedo.

"Lo haré", logró decir ella, con la voz rota por los gritos. La escena de su hijo viendo su cadáver "arreglado artísticamente" por Lucius era muchísimo peor que el que el chico pensase que le había abandonado. Tal vez... tal vez Blaise tuviese una oportunidad de salvarse.

"Así me gusta, Amina, buena chica"

Pansy se cubrió la cara con las manos sollozando a la vez que veía en su mente como Amina Zabini, sanada mágicamente, observaba con desesperación un fragmento del espejo roto antes de llevárselo a las muñecas con un suspiro doliente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meriel Mcallister sonreía contenta mientras caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts de camino al Gran Comedor. Esperaba encontrar allí a su hija para contarle la buena noticia, y de paso relatarle la manera en la que había logrado que el adusto profesor de pociones cargase con el peso de los preparativos de la ceremonia. Se rió por lo bajo al recordar el salto que pegó cuando sugirió celebrarla allí mismo y se lamentó por perderse su cara cuando se diera cuenta de cómo se la había jugado.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor espió desde detrás de un tapiz intentando localizar a Skye, mas allí no parecía estar. Un poco contrariada, pues era la hora de la comida (como les recordaron amablemente los funcionarios del ministerio cuando se presentaron a recoger los papeles que necesitarían para acreditar su boda) se encaminó hacia la zona de Slytherin, esperando que a su hija no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a algún otro lugar.

Se perdió un poco de camino a las mazmorras, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía aquel recorrido para recordarlo claramente y algunos de los corredores se asemejaban mucho a otros, sin embargo reconoció la pared falsa de Slytherin en cuanto la tuvo en frente. Al pronunciar la contraseña una sección del muro e deslizó hacia arriba, dejándole ver la fría sala común que ella recordaba de su juventud. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, y tal vez tenía que ver con el echo de que la Profesora McGonagall estuviera sentada en uno de los sillones, o lo que fallaba puede que fuera la presencia de Remus Lupin y un enorme perro negro acomodado a su lado.

Meriel avanzó lo suficiente para que la pared volviese a su lugar a sus espaldas y recibió de lleno la mirada de todos los presentes. Una sensación helada la recorrió al volver a poner sus ojos sobre el hombre lobo, ignorando deliberadamente al animago.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

Lupin pareció incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos, porque se volvió a mirar a Sirius casi mecánicamente.

- ¿No pensabas contármelo? – demandó el animago una vez transformado de nuevo. En su voz se notaban vestigios de una ira a penas controlada. Rodeó los sillones para plantarse frente a ella - ¿Por cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías ocultarlo?

- ¿No crees, Black, que es muy irresponsable de tu parte estar aquí en medio sin disfraz alguno? ¿Acaso quieres volver a Azkaban? – preguntó ella con burla, pasando por su lado con actitud altanera - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

- Arriba, no quiere ver a nadie – contestó Lupin levantándose también. Ella lo miró con desprecio.

- No pudiste contenerte de contárselo, ¿verdad? – resopló disgustada – Lo cierto es que me sorprende que tardases tanto.

- Él no me dijo nada – volvió a intervenir Sirius acercándose –. Nos encontramos frente a frente, por casualidad.

- Casualidad, ¿eh? – no añadió nada más porque Harry bajó en ese momento las escaleras recibiendo la mirada espectante de todos.

- Bueno, se lo he explicado y parece que lo acepta – dijo dudoso, porque lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien qué era lo que pensaba la chica porque todo había sido interrumpido por Voldemort y sus ganas de dar el espectáculo. Al recordar el comportamiento de Skye y lo que él mismo había sentido después, miró a suelo enrojeciendo ligeramente. Por supuesto, como todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente se dieron cuenta de inmediato.

- Uyyy, ¿has estado haciendo cosas malas, Potter? – preguntó Draco maliciosamente desde su posición al lado de las ventanas, a donde se había retirado a fumar como un desesperado después de su visita al cuarto de baño.

Harry tuvo verdaderas ganas de partirle la cara cuando sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían todavía más. Aún así tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para encarar a Malfoy y espetarle un "¿Qué coño estás diciendo?" bastante convincente.

Pero no se atrevió a mirar a Ginny por si acaso.

- ¡Señor, Potter, ese lenguaje! – se escandalizó McGonagall – Y Señor Malfoy, por enésima vez, ¡apague ese cigarrillo!

Por toda respuesta, Draco dio una calada más profunda y dejo escapar el humo entre una sonrisa de superioridad. Harry agachó aún más la cabeza y murmuró que se iba a cambiar de ropa. McGonagall iba a reprochar algo, quien sabe si contra Draco o contra Harry porque Hermione todavía estaba arriba, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por la aparición repentina de la chica saltando los escalones con expresión enfurruñada.

- Harry, que cara traes, ¿no ha ido bien con Skye? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Harry regruñó por lo bajo ruborizándose aún más si cabe y subió las escaleras pisando fuerte. Hermione se olvidó de él tan pronto como vio a Draco mirándola y le sonrió con complicidad. Se iba a acercar a él para hacerle un mimo, pero la enervante mirada de su jefa de casa la convenció de lo contrario y acabó sentándose al lado de Ginny.

- Bien, voy a hablar con ella – saltó Sirius recuperándose del shock que le había causado la reacción de su ahijado. Se encaminó alegremente hacia las escaleras, un poco tembloroso aunque decidido a tener una conversación de esas de revelaciones, lloros y actuaciones dramáticas, pero un tironcito de su pelo le hizo detenerse.

Bueno, más que un tironcito fue el intento de Meriel de dejarlo medio calvo, pues se había agarrado a su cabello como una pulga a su perro.

- ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! – le gritó haciendo gala de su capacidad pulmonar - ¡Es mi hija y hablaré YO con ella!

- ¡Tambien es MI hija! – le gritó Sirius de vuelta, intentando soltarse del agarre.

- ¡No me hagas recordarlo! – siseó Meriel, tirando de él hacia atrás para poder pasar por delante en el camino hacia el cuarto de la adolescente.

- Sirius, es mejor que la dejes a ella primero – intercedió Moony en actitud conciliadora, lo que solo le valió una mirada despectiva de parte de la mujer, que no pensaba agradecerle la ayuda, y una enojada de su amante.

Meriel sin esperar más subió de dos en dos los escalones y buscó la puerta correcta, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás para ver si el animago la había seguido. "Parece que se dejó convencer por su mascotita" pensó indiferente. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Skye y esperó contestación.

La chica, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba ocupada eligiendo la ropa que pensaba ponerse y no se molestó en preguntar quién era. No le interesaba lo más mínimo, tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender, como por ejemplo, ¿falda o pantalones? Se decidió por los pantalones pirata.

- ¿Skye? Soy mamá, ábreme la puerta, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

La Slytherin se paralizó un momento al oír la voz de su madre y su primer impulso fue acercarse a la puerta para abrirla, pero con un bufido se volvió hacia su ropa para elegir una camiseta negra que conjuntar con sus negros pantalones.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y encima se pondría esa bonita camisa de raso verde esmeralda que parecía un kimono corto.

- ¿No piensas hablarme?

Como los pantalones eran del tipo pirata decidió conjuntarlos con unas bailarinas negras muy cómodas.

- ¡Skye! ¡Contéstame o echaré la puerta abajo!

"¡Ja! Como si pudiera" pensó la chica, procediendo a hacerse una coleta alta sin siquiera mirarse al espejo, decidiendo que hoy no se pintaría, o si acaso sólo una leve raya negra en el párpado, para verse un poco más oriental.

- ¡¡¡SKYEEEE!!!

Decididamente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, y mucho menos ahora que parecía estar perdiendo los nervios. "Lo siento, mamá, pero tú tampoco hablaste conmigo" pensó rencorosamente, y se volcó en la ardua tarea de ignorar su nombre gritado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Entonces, ¿nos vas a contar?

Harry miró de soslayo a Blaise mientras se metía la camisa por dentro de los pantalones fingiendo una concentración extrema en la tarea. Ron también esperaba una explicación, visto que se limitaba a mirarle apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una de las columnas de la cama de Blaise. En la otra columna estaba apoyado el propio Slytherin en una postura similar que no resultaba tan intimidante como en el caso del pelirrojo, puede que porque Blaise estaba sonriendo de una manera muy insolente mientras Ron tenía el ceño fruncido.

- No ha pasado nada – murmuró por lo bajo, esperando que el rubor no trepase de nuevo por sus mejillas.

- Venga, no vengas con esas. A ti te ha pasado algo con la pequeña arpía, asi que desembucha – presionó el moreno casi con una carcajada. Ese Gryffindor era tan malo mintiendo...

- ¡Que no ha pasado nada, joder! – soltó Harry exasperado. Al ver la miradita radiante de Blaise y el ceño aún más fruncido de Ron se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata de alguna manera que no lograba comprender.

- Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, ¿eh?

Blaise se separó perezosamente de la columna y se acercó a Harry para hablarle al oído.

- Si lo que quieres es que el pelirrojo no lo oiga...

- Blaise, que no ha pasado nada – reiteró el chico. Los ojos miel del Sly le miraron fijamente durante un minuto y luego alzó una ceja.

- Ah, entiendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué entiendes? – Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba a la defensiva y se molestó consigo mismo. "Pero si no ha pasado nada" se recordó.

- Eso, Zabini, explícate – exigió Ron acercándose a ellos. No parecía estar demasiado contento con la absurda situación.

- Nada, que empieza a gustarte Skye.

Hubo un silencio paralizado en la habitación.

- ¿Qué QUÉ? – estalló Ron fulminando a Harry con la mirada – Tú ya estás con Ginny, así que ¡deja en paz a MI chica!

- Er... No es tu chica, Weasley – apuntó Blaise divertido.

- Para él como si lo fuera.

- Oyes que no, que no me gusta, pero para nada, vamos es que ni siquiera me cae bien – se apresuró a contestar Harry retrocediendo imperceptiblemente, alejándose de su amigo.

- Pero qué mal que mientes, tío – metió cizaña el Slytherin que, por qué no decirlo, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Vamos, que si hubiera tenido palomitas hubiera sido perfecto.

- Harry, no te acerques a Skye.

- No pensaba acercarme – dijo el moreno acaloradamente – Además de que nunca le haría eso a Ginny.

- Más te vale – dijo Ron desconfiadamente – Ya tengo bastante con ese Stan para te me metas tú por medio.

- Pues yo no veo que hagas mucho al respecto, la verdad – dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y tú a callar, a ver si vas a terminar recibiendo – amenazó el pelirrojo.

- A ver si es verdad – soltó el Sly con un suspirito, haciendo que los otros dos se le quedasen mirando alucinados.

- Anda, ¿es que eres gay? – acertó a preguntar Ron. Blaise a su vez los miró como si hubiesen masticado demasiadas setas alucinógenas.

- ¿Pero es que ahora te enteras?

- ¡Pues sí! ¿Sino por qué crees que me he cambiado delante de ti? – casi gritó Harry.

- Er... ¿por qué eres un exhibicionista? – sigirió con una sonrisita – En serio, Potter, ¿crees que de toda la escuela me iba a fijar precisamente en ti? Tengo mejor gusto que eso (N/A sí, sí, mucho mejor, como se podrá comprobar en la historia de Blaise, jejeje)

- Ahí vas a tener razón – apoyó Ron. Harry lo miró tremendamente ofendido – Oyes, serás el niño-que-vivió y todo eso, pero no es que seas muy espectacular a la vista, ¿sabes?

- Sip, te salvan esos ojazos y esa sexy cicatriz, porque en general resultas un poco birria – dijo muy seriamente Blaise.

- Pues Ginny algo me habrá visto cuando está conmigo – se defendió Harry altaneramente.

- Ohhh, ¿qué te ha visto la Weasley, Potter? ¿Merece la pena de ver? – preguntó Blaise exageradamente emocionado – A ver, enseña.

- Eso, eso, ¿qué ha visto mi hermanita? A ver si después de todo te voy a tener que meter un par de ostias – soltó Ron cabreado.

- Qué sexy que eres cuando te pones en plan agresivo, Weasley – dijo Blaise con un ronroneo. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y fulminó al Slytherin con la mirada.

- Pues ¿qué quieres que haya pasado con Ginny? Nada, no la he tocado – se defendió Harry con una actitud ofendida que sirvió para engañar al pelirrojo, aunque el moreno no estaba convencido ni de lejos por sus palabras – La respeto demasiado para eso. Y ella tampoco es de esas chicas, es muy decente y no hemos pasado de un par de besos.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio, Harry? – preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Siempre le había parecido que Harry era demasiado mojigato en estos asuntos, pero no hasta ese punto, la verdad.

- Completamente en serio. No la he tocado, lo juro – como Ron le seguía mirando seriamente harry se apresuró a agregar con cara de angelito - ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, Ron, amigo mío?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Pues sí, me volvió a pasar – afirmó Ginny en un susurro secreto mirándose las uñas para ocultar el rubor de su rostro –. Ninguna protección ni nada, me siento tan imbécil...

- Es que lo estás – soltó Hermione, dejando bien patente que Draco tenía su buena parte de influencia sobre ella – Y con tu hermano en la cama de al lado... desde luego... lo tuyo sí que tiene delito.

- Es que a Harry le gustó mucho el pijama de Blaise – murmuró la pelirroja abochornada refiriéndose a la camisa de raso que el Slytherin le había dejado para dormir.

- Claro, y a Harry le sienta tan bien ese pijama de snitchs... – ironizó Hermione. Su amiga le envió una mirada rara.

- Creo que deberías dejar de juntarte con tu chico, creo que te está retorciendo la moral – sentenció.

Hermione suspiró fastidiada.

- No, si va a ser que estoy celosa porque tu has tenido sexo salvaje y yo no – dijo con desparpajo, dejando a Ginny más que sorprendida.

La Gryffindor nunca había sido muy dada a hablar sobre esos temas, pero parecía que Draco en un par de días había podido romper sus inhibiciones. Le estaba cambiando el carácter y la pelirroja si preguntaba si sería para mejor porque, por ejemplo, su amiga no se había preocupado ni un solo instante por todas las tareas pendientes que la esperaban. Era bueno que se relajase un poco, ¿pero eso acabaría resintiendose en sus notas? Es decir, Hermione no había tenido muchas excusas para alejarse de los deberes durante años enteros, ahora Draco parecía ser el motivo perfecto para revelarse un poco contra la imagen de la chica perfecta que se había estado forjando durante todo ese tiempo y que había intentado romper ese verano a base de un cambio de imagen que no llevó demasiado lejos. Si bien su manera de vestir se había vuelto más actual y menos recatada y su piercing del ombligo era algo que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera pensado que se atrevería a lucir, en esencia había sido la misma Hermione de siempre, con el mismo amor por la responsabilidad que siempre la había caracterizado.

Ginny solo podía esperar que Draco no la "corrompiera" hasta el extermo de convertirla en una persona diferente. Vamos, que la pelirroja no quería que su amiga de la noche a la mañana se viera como una "Pansy de la vida".

- Tampoco ha sido tan salvaje – reconoció Gin un poco incómoda con el tema – Pero eso me ha recordado el problemita que tenía pendiente y creo que debería hacer algo al respecto. Ya que le contaste a Malfoy lo que queríamos del libro, ¿crees que me lo dejaría para que hiciese esa poción?

Hermione se encogió de hombros mirando a Draco, que se veía bastante fastidiado porque McGonagall se había acercado a bronquearle sobre el mál hábito de fumar. Hermione ya le había visto encender tres cigarros prácticamente con la colilla del anterior solo para fastidiar a la mujer y dejarle bien clarito que seguiría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana por mucho que ella le amenazase con castigos. La jefa de Gryffindor tenía la línea de los labios tan tensa que éstos casi habían desaparecido, demostrando que estaba a un paso de ponerse a lanzarle maldiciones al rubito o hacerle tragar el cenicero conjurado lleno de colillas o incluso tirarse al suelo a hacer una pataleta en toda regla, Hermione no sabía bien por cual de las reacciones optaría la buena mujer.

- Tendrás que preguntárselo a él, porque McGonagall no creo que me deje a mí acercarme. De todas maneras no creo que ponga ninguna pega, incluso puede que se ofrezca a ayudarte con la preparación- contestó Hermione sonriendo ante la cara de "paso total" que su amante lucía ante su jefa de casa, para mayor frustración de ésta. Por mantener su atención fija en la escena no se dio cuenta de la cara de su amiga, que parecía pensar que se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Ayudarme? – preguntó alucinada.

- Claro, le encantan las pociones, ¿recuerdas que lo leímos en su diario? Creo que no perdería la oportunidad de hacer una así.

Ginny, que no confiaba mucho en él por muy noviete de su amiga que se hubiera vuelto, resolvió no dejar que el chico se acercarse a su caldero ni en un millón de años. Con la tirria que todos los Malfoy le tenían a los Weasleys y Draco especialmente a Harry, verlos a él y a Ginny cargando con un bebé fruto de un error sería una gran diversión que no querría perderse. A la chica no le extrañaría nada que malograse la poción a propósito sólo por tener la oportunidad de burlarse en sus narices de por vida.

- Mejor me limito a pedirle el libro – dijo con cautela. Hermione volvió su mirada a ella sonriendo divertida.

- ¿Crees que haría algo a tu poción? – preguntó, consciente de los pensamientos que bullían en esa cabezita pelirroja –. No se atrevería, eres mi amiga.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Que me vengaría, por supuesto – dijo la castaña con tranquilidad, viendo como Draco le tiraba el humo a la cara a su jefa de casa con el mayor de los descaros. Realmente se estaba pasando un poco, suerte que Lupin estaba por allí cerca para evitar que McGonagall terminase por perder los nervios -. Sabe que soy perfectamente capaz de dejarle impotente de por vida si me hace enojar lo suficiente.

La sonrisa dulce de Hermione hizo que Ginny pensase que el el sombrero seleccionador no había enviado a su amiga a la casa correcta. Estaba convencida de que es sonrisa era de Slytherin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meriel, harta ya de gritarle a una puerta cerrada, se dejó caer sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la madera sin saber que su hija, al otro lado, había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejarme explicarte? – preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verse rechazada de ese modo –. Tuve mis razones, Skye. Y realmente, nunca pensé que fuera necesario que conocieses la verdad. Él no sabía de tu existencia y yo no quería que tú sintieses curiosidad y le buscases. No quería que siguieses sus pasos.

Skye cogió la punta de su coleta y mordisqueó nerviosamente su pelo, algo que solía hacer cuando se encontraba indecisa y nerviosa. No estaba preparada para hablar con su madre, no ahora, que sentía tanta rabia hacia ella y sabía que terminaría por recriminarle todo lo que le había estado quemando por dentro en todos sus años de vida. Skye pensaba que lo mejor era tranquilizarse para poder entablar una conversación civilizada más adelante.

Pero si abría la boca para decirse eso a su madre, era consciente de que no serían esas palabras las que saldrían de ella. Empezarían los reproches, justificados o no, y luego los llantos, rabiosos, arrepentidos, furiosos, contenidos... No deseaba pasarse la tarde llorando amargamente, escuchando confesiones que no estaba preparada para oír ni disculpando errores no que no estaba dispuesta a perdonar todavía. No quería eso, no ahora, y el que su madre intentase forzarla a tener esta conversación en este momento la hacía detestarla aún mas de lo que ya lo hacía por haberle ocultado la identidad de su padre por tanto tiempo, por muy buenas razones que hubiera tenido para hacerlo.

Quería gritarle que se marchara, que la dejase en paz, que le permitiese pensar, pero su mandíbula estaba trabada de enojo y coraje, su garganta contraída en un nudo que no deseaba soltar.

- Skye – sollozó Meriel sin poder soportar más ese pesado silencio -. Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Solo hice lo que creí mejor. Si te hice daño, lo siento, no era mi intención. Nunca te dañaría, hija.

A Skye empezaron a picarle los ojos y se sintió estúpida por ello. Se levantó con rapidez de su sitio y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño para encerrarse como si así pudiera sacar de su mente el tono lastimero de su madre. Se miró en el espejo una vez más, odiando la imagen allí reflejada.

- Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que tendría que sentir? – le preguntó a su reflejo, pero éste, que parecía tan perdido como ella, no le respondió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Acababa de tener una esclarecedora conversación con Dumbledore que hubiera preferido aplazar para otro momento, pero el anciano había querido saber si los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos con una rapidez inusitada eran ciertos.

Severus no pudo más que confirmarlo, sintiéndose avergonzado frente al hombre, pues había faltado a su propia palabra de no volver a quitar una vida. Se preguntó, ligeramente preocupado, a quién tenía Dumbledore espiando para él, y si había presenciado cómo había matado a ese chico y a Malcom Zabini en Hogsmeade o sólo lo había supuesto porque únicamente los mortífagos utilizaban ese tipo de maldiciones.

Dumbledore se había mostrado comprensivo... demasiado, a su juicio, pues pudo haber evitado fácilmente esas muertes o, al menos, no haberse ensañado tanto con Zabini, pero el anciano se había limitado a señalar que en una batalla se reaccionaba sin pensar, y Snape había tenido tan arraigado el instinto de supervivencia a toda costa y había utilizado en tantas ocasiones ese tipo de hechizos que no había podido evitar reaccionar de esa manera.

Le había quitado importancia a unos asesinatos que Severus había cometido deliberadamente, solo porque temía por la seguridad de Meriel.

Bien, eso esa algo más con lo que debería lidiar, sería cuestión de sumarlo a su larga lista de pecados que se reprochaba a diario.

Suspiró cansando, sintiendo que necesitaba un largo sueño de varios días. Aunque estaba bastante recuperado de las consecuencias de la batalla y había dormido considerablemente bien con su prometida entre sus brazos, precisaba de otro descanso urgente. Tal vez habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo (N/A en este fic? Imposible!) y soportar ahora la avalancha de un matrimonio relámpago era demasiado para el pobre maestro de pociones.

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos mientras caminaba velozmente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

El bultito que era Pansy casi le pasó desapercibido, acurrucada como estaba contra la barandilla de piedra de la escalera, pero aún así Severus se detuvo mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Señorita Parkinson? Tengo entendido que los alumnos no tienen permiso para recorrer la escuela sin supervisión de un profesor, dadas las circunstancias.

Pansy se tensó cuando reconoció la voz, limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas antes de encarar a su maestro.

- Disculpe, profesor, me sentía un poco mal. Olvidé decírselo a la profesora Sprout, como no estoy acostumbrada a tener vigilancia constante...

- Es por su seguridad, señorita Parkinson. De todas maneras si se siente mal puedo acompañarla a la enfermería – se ofreció Snape, mirando detenidamente a la chica, preocupado por su aspecto demacrado.

- No... no es nada, un pequeño dolor de cabeza... pero ya estoy mejor – se apresuró a contestar viendo que él no parecía creerla. Seguramente se había percatado de que había estado llorando. Se puso en pie con un poco de trabajo, entumecida por haber estado sentada sobre la piedra demasiado tiempo en la misma postura -. Volveré al Gran Comedor para esperar a que los demás terminen de comer.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que Snape pudiera decir nada y desaparecío por la puerta del comedor como un vendaval. Sin duda, prefería enfrentar las preguntas de sus compañeros a las de su profesor. Ni siquiera sabría qué empezar a contarle sobre su estado en esos momentos, y al menos los Slytherins no la obligarían a ir a la enfermería en caso de no quedar convencidos con sus excusas.

Snape vio preocupado cómo la chica le eludía con rapidez y suspiró para sí, pensando que nunca terminaría de entender el comportamiento de las adolescentes (ni de las mujeres en general, ya que estaba). Seguramente estaría así a causa de la pelea con algún novio del que Snape aún no estaba informado, pero como estaba seguro de que no tardaría en llegarle el rumor, como siempre terminaba por ocurrir en Hogwarts, no se preocupó demasido. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. El periódico que Pansy había recibido esa mañana se encontraba en el suelo, arrugado, deshechado, pero llamando la atención de Snape con un titular que contaba la muerte de Amina Zabini.

- Mierda – susurró Snape, imaginándose los comentarios que circularían ahora mismo por el Gran Comedor si otro alumno había visto ese artículo. Lo mejor sería encontrar a Blaise él mismo y contárselo a su manera antes de que algún desaprensivo le viniera con el cuento sin que el chico estuviera preparado.

Dobló el periódico con rabia de manera que el artículo quedaba oculto a sus ojos, pero de esta manera podía ver perfectamente otro, mucho más extenso, que parecía explicar el atentado a Hogsmeade como el producto de la iniciativa de un grupo de mortífagos aburridos y borrachos.

Eso ya se lo esperaba, pero no estaba preparado para el siguiente titular con el que se toparon sus ojos como el carbón:

"Harry Potter me salvó la vida en Hogsmeade"

- Oh, mierda, ¿y ahora cómo vamos a explicar qué estuviera allí? – se preguntó el maestro de pociones con rabia en mitad del vacía pasillo de piedra.


	44. Cap 43

Hola a todo el mundooo!!!!!

El calor y el trabajo aún no han podido conmigo muajajaja!!! Aunque ahora trabajo de hora a hora y media más cada día (depende del día es una hora o una hora y media, que guay, eh?) y me pagan lo mismo (BASTARDOOOOSSSS!!!!)

El capítulo, que personalmente considero que es uno de los peores que jamás escribí, lo tenía escrito desde hace ya algunos días, lo que ocurre es que me daba una pereza inmensa ponerme a contestar los reviews porque hace al menos tres capítulos que no los contesto y no veas lo que hay acumulado por ahí. Pero bueno, me decidí a hacerlo y he tardado 2 días, 2 días!!! en contestar algunos. Los del útlimo capítulo los he dejado pal siguiente ya por hastío porque se me estaba haciendo un poco eterno.

Y lo peor de todo: ayer, para animarme, me puse un cd que me han devuelto hace poquito, que he echado mucho de menos y que me hubiera ido genial en esta última temporada. Lo malo: olvidé que tengo unas ideas muy extrañas cuando lo escucho y anoche, mientras lo escuchaba, me cansé de escribir y... ¡me puse a escribir! Estoy muy mal!!! Porque encima no me puse a termianr algunas de las cosas que tengo empezadas, ay no, que este cd diabólico siempre me hace tener unas ideas de lo más excéntricas y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba muy emocionada escribiendo un nuevo Draco/Blaise. Eso me pasa por escuchar "música gay", me dá malas ideas!!! Concretamente hablo del último cd de ELLOS, llamado "Ni lo sé ni me importa" del que podéis escuchar una muestra en la página de fnac.es (si buscáis el producto, claro) Particularmente suelen darme ideas surrealistas las canciones "Cuélgalo" y "Zona Vip", que son mis prefes, y a pesar de que el disco entero me anima muchísimo cuando estoy de bajón (aunque aún no he olvidado a Fangoria y, extrañamente, ahora se le ha unido también Orozco) me suelen dar ramalazos muy extraños. El producto de último ramalazo no se si voy a publicarlo porque no creo que vaya a ser un fic muy popular, tal vez solo lo envía a los correos de los fanáticos de la parejita, porque anoche mientras empezaba a teclear parecía muy buena idea, pero ahora al día siguiente, sin música, sin cafeína y sin adrenalina me temo que no parece tan buena .

Bueno, vamos a contestar los revs.

****

Reviews capítulo 40 (de hace mil, vamos)

Viajera, continuo, continuo. Aunque veces pueda parecer que he abandonado no lo hago, solo que o no tengo tiempo o no surge nada publicable, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias (ni siquiera FRd, jejeje)

****

BB, sobre lo de los maltratos tendrá su relevancia en la segunda parte y los Slys mirarán definitivamente de otra manera a Harry. Juauaua, ese concepto de la familia ha quedado un poco lioso!!! En realidad a Blaise no le adoptará nadie porque su apellido va a seguir siendo Zabini, solo se decidirá su custodia que no es lo mismo que una adopción. Besitos y suerte.

**GaBo0****, **¿sabes que echaba mucho de menos leer tus reviews? Jajaja, bueno, el consejo llega tarde, leí hacie mucho la orden del Fenix, de echo ya he visto también HP3 y tengo que decir que si no has leído el libro no está tan mal, aunque fui con alguien que no lo había leído y le quedaron ciertas dudas que en la peli no resuelven. De todas maneras OdF me gustó bastante, me hizo ver a Ginny más favorablemente, terminé odiando definitivamente a Cho y aunque Tonks me parecio un personaje la mar de vacío el resto estuvo bien (me encanta ver a Sev cabreado!!!) aunque hay algunas cosas que considero super-fallos importantes que mataron un poco el encanto del libro, pero ver a Draco metiéndose a saco con todo el mundo y riéndose a sus anchas lo compensó . Buff, hace milenios que no leo tu historia (ni niguna, ya que estamos) me va a costar un poquillo ponerme al día con todo esto, hasta han caducado mis cuentas de correo porque hace un montón que no tengo tiempo de entrar o cuando puedo no me quedan ganas para mirar la pantalla de un ordenador cuando me paso 9 horas haciéndolo. Sabes? Hay gente que actualiza solo una página o dos. Yo creo que voy a hacer lo mismo (no ya con este fic, que no tiene caso) y así actualizaría antes y no me estresaría tanto . Jojo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu mens es de febrero!!! Pues si que tardo en contestar, no? Jejeje. Bueno, los Malfoys no son normales, las apariencias ante todo. JAJAJA, me encantan tus reviews!!! Son la ostia!!! Lo de las crónicas Vampíricas ya me ha sorprendido, pero eso de los hermanos que han cometido incesto me ha dejado flipada, jejeje. Bueno, besitos mil, me pasaré a leer tu historia en uno de estos dias libres que seguro que tengo que tener alguna vez (martir yo TT) Y gracias por el super-review!!!

****

mariapotter2002, ermmm, como verás, no sigo un horario establecido a la hora de actualizar. Seguro que si lo hiciera ya estaría acabada la historia desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no es posible porque las circunstancias cambian. Lo siento de verdad, tú que creías haber encontrado ya la pauta que seguía!!! Sabes? Conozco a un montón de virgos, es del signo que más gente conozco, se nota que en las épocas de frío la gente se "arrejunta" más y luego pasa lo que pasa nueve meses después . En realidad el piercing de Hermione es una ilusión que yo tengo, pero si no me lo hago es porque no me gusta mi estómago para enseñarlo, y un piercing que no se luce no tiene gracia, no? Ala, que suerte, un novio argentino, a mí me encantan los argentinos!!! Me encanta escucharles, tienen un habla tan xula!!! Juajuaja, qué gracia me ha hecho leer el comentario de las fallas en pleno Junio, jajaja!!! En realidad yo estas fallas me lo pasé de-que-te aunque como siempre pateé un montón y me dejé los pies empezaos, pero bueno, las fallas están para eso, no? (bueno, y para ponerce ciegos y quedar con gente que no puede llegar al sitio hasta una hora después, jejeje) Bueno, que gracias por el review y siento contestar tan tarde, sorry mil!!!.

**vicu-malfoy** un mal capítulo? Sin duda, este. Es horrible, además de que cada personaje ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana, no he podido controlarlos de ninguna de las maneras, malvados ¬¬. No, nunca dije que los ojos de siri fueran negros, sino azul medianoche (vamos, azul oscuro) aunque no descarto que haya metido la pata por ahí sin haberme dado cuenta (generalmente suelo darme cuenta cuando ya está publicado el capítulo desde hace un montonazo .) Siii, me gustó el 5º, pero quiero maaaassss!!!! Besitos mil y gracias por tu mensaje.

****

Katuzka, er... porque si te pones a pensar en realidad lo que más tiene esta historia es relleno y no ocurre nada que sea digno de mención. Bueno, lo siento mucho, pero a los Hufflepuffs les tengo un poco de manía, es que en los libros se meten tanto con mis pobrechitos Slys que tenía que cambiar de ovejas negras, jejeje. Jejeje, me ha gustado lo de la vergüenza ajena, un buen punto, si señor. Gracias por dejarme review y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en contestar. Espero que para la próxima vez no ocurra lo mismo, sorry. Besitos mil.

**Arwen Black****,** hmmm, Lucius redimido? Tal vez después de este capítulo reconsideres tu petición muajajaja!!! Además, quién te ha dicho que Draco ya está redimido? No si yo publico, la cuestión es cuando . Jejej, besitos mil y gracias por el mensaje.

**luna-wood****,** joooo, que culpable me siento cada vez que veo los "no tardes en publicar". Siento no poder hacerlo más seguido, pero si entre todos me pagáis el sueldo que cobro en mi trabajo ya me dedico solo escribir . Bueno, para que me perdones, en este capítulo hay algo de Skye-Sirius (aunque no esperes la gran cosa, es una de las escenas más tontas del capítulo) Besitos mil!

****

Calixta. Yo también busco a Draco, si le encuentras antes que yo dale mi teléfono, ok? Uh, capítulos apasionados? Aguna vez he escrito alguno así? Me temo que no, pero me alegra que te acalores con leer esos momentos "especiales", jejeje. Gracias por tu mensaje, besitos mil.

**Vianecita-Malfoy/KarenDiggory****,** jajaja, un Hermione/Neville??? Valla.... no puedo, en serio, Neville ya tiene una pareja asignada y en cuanto termine Vacaciones publicaré el primer capítulo de su historia, que está escrito desde hace eones. Siento mucho hacerte esperar tanto, pero lo bueno es que ya te has mentalizado, jejeje. Beistos mil y gracias por dejarme mensaje.

**ross malfoy****,** eyyy, que me encanta Blaise y solo es por su bien!!! Bueno, los regalos de Hermione tienen más utilidad de lo que parece, Malfoy no le regalaría a su novia un par de diamantitos y se quedaría tan tranquilo, verdad? pero eso no se verá hasta la segunda parte, me temo. Pues Lucius tendria que aparecer de un momento a otro, pero por lo visto el tío tiene planes propios porque yo no tenía preparado nada de lo que sucede en este capítulo. Jajaja, bueno, Draco es muy directo cuando quiere, pero no es exactamente una proposición, son planes descabellados para el futuro de un chico de 16 años. Bueno, besitos mil, gracias por dejarme el mensaje y no te alteres por Blaise, ya verás que no va a estar tan mal al final (o si?)

****

D'NyC, bueno, siento haber tardado, ha sido contra mi voluntad, de verdad. Pero no te preocupes, este vuelve a ser un capítulo soso sin emoción alguna y que no deja con incógnitas, vamos, ideal para esperar con paciencia el siguiente!! jejeje. Bueno, que gracias por el rev, siento tardar tanto pero no puedo evitarlo. Besitos mil.

**Luz del Alba****,** joder, que paciencia!!! Bueno, sé que algunas cosas no os las esperábais, pero más que nada porque hay mucho que pasáis por alto aunque hace mucho que dije que pocas cosas pongo a la ligera, pero claro, con tanto relleno es imposible que podáis acordaros de todo. Bueno, espero que eso no pase!!! Al menos me gustaría terminarlo (y ya que estamos, la segunda parte, que me pican los dedos por empezar a escribirla) Besitos mil y gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo.

**Diana-Malfoy****,** bueno, gracias por tu mensaje. En realidad parece que si haces un capítulo muy largo se hace pesado así que si puedo evitarlo no se volverá a repetir la actualización de 20 pagínas (creo que eran) de aquella vez, aunque tenga que partirlo en dos capítulos. Siento no estar actualizando tan rápido como queréis, lo siento. Besitos mil.

**Minah19****,** bueno, muchas gracias por tu insistencia, pero definitivamente hay gente que escribe muchísimo mejor que yo y se merecen más ese crédito, y no lo digo por modestia, lo pienso así de verdad. Yo no creo que sea la gran cosa en narración ni tampoco en diálogos, lo único bueno que puedo tener es que cada dos por tres os doy un palo por donde (al parecer) menos os lo esperáis, pero eso no quiere decir que esta historia sea mejor, esté mejor redactada o sea más interesante que otras. En cuanto a Skye, muchas gracias por el halago sobre ella. No deja de molestarme un poco que sea una Mary Sue de la vida, pero le he cogido cierto cariño (desde el primer capítulo) y me cuesta un poco no pensar en ella como parte de la historia. Ah, y mi manía de incluír detalles es para rellenar . Jejeje, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, besitos mil.

**Miina****,** jajaja, a mí también me da mucho palo cuando veo los capitulos que llevo escritos. En realidad me pongo mala cada vez que lo pienso porque a estas alturas ya tendría que estar más que terminada, pero en fin... ¿??n Un Draco/Pansy, guau, creo que nunca he visto ninguno!!! A ver si me acuerdo de leerlo más tarde (y si ves que no te dejo rev me lo recuerdas, ok? Porque seguro que se me ha ido de la cabeza y no lo he leído) Vuelve cuando quieras, gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil. (ah, y espero que te fuera bien en tu examen)

**viktor jos krum****,** siiii, dibujos!!!! Si por favor, me encantaría!!! Si pudiera ser por mail mucho mejor, así si termino por abrir una página de Vacaciones (que estoy considerando seriamente la idea) podría poner los dibus. Dime algo, vale? Y si no te mandaré mi dir, aunque me daría mucha pena que te quedases sin tus dibus. Besitos mil y gracias por el ofrecimiento, me hace mucha ilusión!!!

**impossibles****,** jajaja, espero que hayas conseguido por fin el libro y siento que no haya sido Ron, pero creo que Harry tiene más afinidad con Skye en este caso. Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil.

**skgirlfan****,** uys, pues sabes que no había pensado la reacción de Sirius a la boda? Aunque no creo que le vaya a importar mucho, salvo un pequeñito detalle, que Snape sería el padrastro de Skye. Jajaja, "el elegido", no creo que Harry vaya a ir ahora en plan Matrix por la vida, creo que no le pega (a pesar de la cantidad de fics de "Harry el oscuro que es más malo (y más oscuro) que el café solo" y aunque leyendo el 5º libro lo entiendo más no deja de ser que se merece un par de ostias y punto). Er... bueno, siento haber divagado.. jejeje. Besitos mil y gracias por tu mensaje.

**Velia****,** jejej, no si yo os entiento, pero entiéndeme tu a mí, me he quedao con vuestros nicks!!! Jejeje, nada, es el estrés que me tiene un poco rara, no me lo tomes en cuenta, plis. La verdad, yo nunca quise meterles en problemas serios, ya os los dije hace un montón, que el ataque a Hogsmeade no tendría consecuencias apocalípticas ni nada de eso (que sí, que murío gente, pero solo eran figurantes, jejeje) la verdad, mucha reacción de Snape no se ve en este capítulo, es más bien al contrario porque Snape ya lo tenía asumido desde hace mucho más tiempo. En todo caso, aprecio mucho que inviertas tu tiempo en dejarme un review, muchas gracias y besitos mil!!!

**dalloway****,** sí, me había percatado y por eso me reboté un poco y decidí centrarme más en los Slys, que son los mejores, planos y todo!!! (Slytherin al poder!!!!) Yo leí la traducción del 5º libro que hicieron algunos fans, pero no pude resistirme a comprarme el libro el mismo día que salió a la venta a pesar del precio (de algo me tenía que servir trabajar, verdad?) El angst... bueno, no me gusta escribir angst y generalmente no lo haga a menos que me encuentre especialmente sensible. Si estoy bien y normal y alegre y eso no me apetece para nada meterme en la angustia, así que si escribo angst es porque mi estado de ánimo lo requiere. Bueno, besitos mil para ti y gracias por dejarme review.

**Antha Mayfair****,** me alegro de que te haya gustado, sobre todo la parte de Draco. Siento mucho estar tardando tanto en actualizar y no contestar los revs cuando toca, pero al menos intentaré contestarlos aunque sea meses y meses tarde. Gracias por el review, besitos mil.

**Miina****,** otra vez? Jajaja, siento que se te hicieran pesadas las escenas de lemon pero a mí nome gusta nada cuando se dan un par de besos, se despelotan con un hechizo y luego salen con eso de "que bien has estado, te quiero mucho". Tal vez no sea muy interesante quién pone la mano dónde, pero no puedo describirlo de manera apresurada y tengo la firme sospecha de que si no lo describo me matan!!! Y lo de las casas... bueno, los Ravenclaw me caen aceptablemente a pesar de parecer todos un poco pedantes, y eso de que lo único bueno de los Hufflepuffs es que sean trabajadores... no es por nada, pero llamaban a gritos que alguien se metiera con ellos, muajajaja!!! Te entiendo perfectamente, porque yo creo que cuando escriba el último capítulo de Vacaciones me va a dar una pena tremenda y eso que sé que hay segunda parte!!! Bueno, muchas gracias por tener las agallas de leerte los 40 capítulos de historia (mira que es tener ganas!!!) y aún seguir con ganas de más (seguro que no te has vuelto loca?) Besitos mil y gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, y no te preocupes por la longitud de review, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras aunque tarde un montón en responderte!!!

**Xeidiz****,** pues me alegro que estés de vuelta!!! (aunque no sé si a estas alturas te habrás vuelto a marchar ) jajaja, que exageración. No te preocupes, ya sabes que no tienes obligación de dejarme review, a mí me basta con saber que hay alguien que está leyendo mi historia, pero muchas gracias por mantenerte fiel a pesar de las circunstancias (tuyas y mías) Besitos mil y gracias por dejarme mensaje!!!

**Antha Mayfair****,** uys, de nuevo!! Oh, por supuesto que tienes mi permiso, hay también sección Gravitation?? Me encanta Gravi, soy una gran fan de Yuki, Shuichi y Ryu-Chan!!! (hasta tengo un fic de Gravi ) siento haber tardado tanto en darte mi permiso y actualizar, pero no he podido hacerlo antes. Me pasaré por la página en cuanto tenga un ratín. Besitos mil.

****

niña orduña al habla, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Actualizo cuando puedo, no tengo fecha fija, si el capi está en 15 dias pues en 15, sino está en dos meses, pues 2 meses. Y por el trío no te preocupes que saldrá. Gracias por tu rev, besitos mil!!!

****

Reviews capítulo 41 (mucho tiempo, pero menos que el anterior )

**Arwen Black**, oyes, que en mi historia hay menos gays que en la vida real!!! (o es que yo me los encuentro a todos, es que todo el mundo es gay???) pero como tengo amigos gays que me caen muy bien pues no puedo dejar de incluírlos. Además, Hogwarts es un internado, y ya se sabe lo que pasa en los internados (bueno, puede que solo sean leyendas urbanas porque en mi familia ni nadie de mi entorno no hemos tenido el dinero suficiente para permitirnos el ingreso a uno, eso solo lo pueden hacer los ricos que pueden mantener a sus hijos a distancia) Siento que Snape no apareciese mucho, en este capi sale más de lo que debería, aunque no en exceso tampoco. Gracias por tu mensaje, besitos mil.

****

W, jejeje, no se aún lo que voy a hacer al respecto, era solo una prueba, ya veremos si solo se queda en eso (esque la pareja Harry/Ginny carece de interés para mí). Gracias por tu mensaje, besitos mil.

****

Maika- Lunas Rotas, jajaja, bueno hay gente que no la soporta, pero supongo que es depende del contexto en que la veas, si la ves en una clase de ética donde te dan una charla moralista me imagino que no te quedará un buen recuerdo, pero si la ves con un grupo de amigotes riéndote de cada escena de violencia mal hecha (las peleas son penosas!!) y soltando burradas a cada rato ya la cosa cambia. La verdad es que me reí mucho con esa película aunque también da mucho que pensar, no crees? Gracisa por tu mensaje y tu opinión, besitos mil!!!

**Poly Morgana R****,** ingeniosa??? De que me estás hablando??? Sobre Skye y Ron hablaremos más adelante, creo que no os ha quedado clara una pequeña diferencia de altura entre ellos que puede romper un poco la imagen de armonía que tenéis de la pareja (aunque no negaré que Ron me cae mejor que Harry) Jajaja, la verdad es que resumido así suena como si me hubiese caído el menhir de obelix en la cabeza antes de empezar a escribir el capítulo. Si vale, igula quedó un poco raro, peor y lo que me divertí que? La charla Draco/Lucius es en este fic, pero aunque intente meterle prisa al buen hombre para que se aparezca por Hogwarts de una vez pasa de mí totamente y va a su bola. En realidad no tengo planeada ninguna escena Draco/Hermione ya para el resto del fic, pero quien sabe, puede que surgan cosas sin que me lo espere. Te agradezco mucho que me tortures psicológicamente!!! Besitos mil y suerte.

**Luz del Alba****,** muchas gracias por tu mensaje, no puedo actualizar antes por circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad, pero no me gustaría nada que te murieras antes de llegar al final, resiste plis!!!. Besitos mil.

****

Abril, vaya, que sorpresa, nunca nadie me había sugerido un Ron/Blaise, pero no creo que vaya a ser así, Blaise ya tiene una pareja pensada y el primer capítulo de su historia ya está. Y Ron... ya veremos lo que hago con Ron, porque también tengo que pensar en el pobrecito Stan y hay a mucha gente que extrañamente le gusta la pareja Ron/Skye. Y Ginny.... ya no me cae tan mal como al principio, pero sigo teniéndole un poco de tirria. Ya veremos lo que pasa. Gracias por tus consejos, cuídate, besitos mil.

**GaBo0****,** deleznable quiere decir aborrecible, jejeje, a mí también me pasa. Bueno, yo no sé la publicidad que le habrán dado al atentado fuera de mi país, pero lo que sí sé es que nunca había habido algo tan grande en España y esto ha provocado un cambio de gobierno (a pocos días de las elecciones, gente indecisa decidió mandar a tomar por culo al partido gobrnante). Todo esto ha venido porque el gobierno nos ha metido en una guerra en la que no queríamos entrar de ninguna de las maneras (como ves, nuestro presi se pasó por el forro de los huevos las manifestaciones en contra y la opinión de los españoles solo por hacerle la pelota a Bush, porque aún no sabemos qué carajo hemos sacado de esta guerra) y quieras o no eso tiene repercusión internacional. No dudo que habrá países más afectados por el terrorismo, pero repito que en España nunca había ocurrido algo tan grave como esto, es igual al atentado a las torres gemelas, nunca se había visto algo así y es normal que se hable de ello. Lo siento si te molesta, tampoco sé si se pasaron mucho acaparando el tema en las noticias porque preferí no verlas por una temporada (no me gusta ver esas imágenes y si puedo las evito todo lo posible) Cambiando de tem, mi culpa? Perdona bonita, pero el fic no se va a marchar de patitas porque lo dejes un día sin leer, eh?, venga, a cumplir con tus responsabilidades primero (oh, dior, mi madre me ha poseído!!!) Hmmm, lo del cuarto... digamos que los Gryffs respetan más las propiedades ajenas, y los Slys las toman como suyas, por eso lo decoran a su manera y lo atiborran con sus cosas . Buff, dímelo a mí con el puñetero Bisbal, que tengo una vecina que no para de ponerlo (creo que eso me dio la idea de la tortura con la canción, aunque voldie cantando ya tiene que ser tortura por si misma) Jejeje. Bueno, Gravitation es un manga (comic) y un anime (serie de televisión) al que soy muy aficionada. Trata de un chavalín llamado Shuichi que tiene un grupillo de música y se enamora locamente de un escritor de novelas románticas llamado Yuki Eiri (sí, los dos son tíos), pero Yuki solo es romántico escribiendo, porque a Shu lo trata como Severus a Harry en una clase de pociones (igual me he pasado un poco, porque también tiene sus momentos tiernos el chico) y bueno, luego hay una serie de personajes alrededor a cada cual menos cuerdo, es genial!!! Bueno, gracias por tu review como siempre, suerte y besitos mil!!!

**Minah19**, gracias por tus ánimos, siento que te pareciese corto, intento hacerlos siempre superando las 10 páginas pero me imagino que según la escena se hace más largo o menos. Besitos mil!!!

**Miina****,** jajaja, bueno, tomaré tu opinión en cuenta con el Skye/Ron, aunque aún no hay nada decidido!!! Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil.

**viktor jos krum****,** jajaja, lo siento, yo considero sosos casi todos los capítulos que hago, así que no puedo comparar muy bien. En realidad a mí Ginny ya no me cae tan mal, pero tampoco me emociona mucho que esté de pareja con Harry, no sé, parece una pareja tan... normal! Aunque tampoco es que me disguste el Ron/Skye así que no sé que hacer, imagino que dejaré que Skye decida, igual al final se queda con Stan! Jajaja, releed lo que ya está escrito, hombre, que eso retrasaría aún más el final. Bueno, gracias por tus opiniones, las tendré en cuenta. Besitos mil.

****

Alba, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Publico a la mayor velocidad que puedo (que no es mucha, lo sé) pero gracias por tu mensaje. Besitos.

**Xeidiz****,** ein! Que yo no soy tan perversa, joooo (jo, que pensarías de mí si hubiera publicado tal cual pensaba hacerlo) jijij, sí no te preocupes, aunque siento mucho que hayas escrito un montón para que luego salga la mitad, pero al menos salió algo, a mí me frustra un montón cuando mando un rev a alguien u ni aparece o me da fallo, etc. Me ha parecido preciosa tu reflexión y muy cierta. Muchas gracias por las condolencias, afortunadamente no le pasó nada a nadie conocido (aunque por poquito) pero han sido tantas las víctimas que hay un montón de personas afectadas y no todos han tenido la misma suerte que mi familia. Bueno, voy a cambiar de tema que me pongo triste y no quiero. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, tus ánimos y esa bonita reflexión que me has brindado y que te agradezco de todo corazón. Besitos mil y cuidate mucho.

****

yoana, jajaja, me ha gustado mucho tu rev, pero especialemente la parte de "y Ron puede joderse" jajaja. Tendré muy en cuenta tus opiniones aunque o prometo nada, aún no sé si el experimento Harry/Skye se va a quedar en eso, en experimento. Muchas gracias por tu review, besitos mil.

****

Anna-Granger, jejeje. Ey, solo era una prueba, no es nada definitivo, ya lo dije. Ginny es que me carga un poco y no es como si no hubiera más gente en Hogwarts con la que puedan quedarse, verdad? Por ahí me han sugerido hasta un Blaise/Ron, jejeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, besitos mil.

****

lunawood, Uyyysss, mejor no te guíes por lo que yo diga, en un rev anterior hubo una persona que me dijo que se había traumado con esa película, yo es que tengo unos gustos muy raros y a lo mejor a ti te horroriza y luego me pillas odio y todo. De todas maneras no es una mala película y te hace reflexionar un poco (no te diré sobre qué porque sino pierde la gracia!!!) aunque no quieras. Jejej, bueno, Sirius no sabe que Skye no es una "dulce y pura niñita quinceañera" como se verá en este capítulo. Para los padres sus hijos siempre son unos santos aunque en realidad sean unos demonios. Yo rambién espero que no se vuelva a repetir algo así. Gracias por tu review, besitos mil.

**Yuriko1**, me alegro de que sigas interesándote en la historia a pesar de todo. Hmmm, no es la mejor elección Sangre y Oro, te digo que es uno de los libros que menos me han gustado de todas las Crónicas (los mejores son Lestat, La reina y Armand) y se te desvelan algunas cosas en ese libro que te chafan un poco lo que ocurre en los otros (es el último que ha salido) pero aún así me alegro mucho de que Marius te haya cautivado lo suficiente para que te enganches a los demás libros (personalmente mi favorito es Lestat, seguido de Claudia y después Armand, me encantan los pequeños monstruítos!!!) y la película es excelente. Pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de "la reina", un consejo, no la veas o perderás las ganas de seguir leyendo los libros porque es pésima y Rice NUNCA escribió nada parecido a esa atrocidad. Si, el H/D/B sigue en pie yme pasaré a leer tu historia en cuanto tenga un momento. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que enganches a los vampiros y te deseo mucha suerte. Besitos mil.

****

mellizasmalfoy, SOLO dos días??? Dior, tus ojos estarán para cambiar!!! Lamentablemente no me conecto mucho al msn (vamos, no me conecto nada) primero porque no tengo tiempo y segundo porque no me funciona demasiado bien. Me alegro de que tú también escribas, aunque no he leído ninguno de esos fics intentaré hacerlo si los veo por ahí un dia que tenga libre y seguro que no escribes nada mal. Y no consideres este fic como la joya de la corona, creo que solo tiene tantos reviews porque tengo lectores muy fieles y funciona muy bien el boca a boca. Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil!!!

**Krlota Riddle****,** me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte "naranja" aunque ha sido mejor acogida la escena del baño (no así el final de la misma escena, no se por que ') en cuanto a Ginny/Harry/Skye/Ron... no sé que voy a hacer con ellos, la verdad, me están costando mucho de criar, jejeje. Bueno muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones, pero me cuesta un montón ya actualizar los fics que tengo y aunque me seduce mucho la idea de empezar algunos nuevo (no pude resistirme con Gravitation) creo que será mas prudente esperar hasta tener alguno terminado (preferiblemente este, jejeje) No te preocupes, no ha sido tan largo, y si lo es no importa porque me encanta conocer vuestrar opiniones. Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil.

**vicu-malfoy****,** iiiuujjjj Ron con Pansy, no me gusta! Pansy ya tiene pareja pensada y eso no va a cambiar. Aún no sé con quién se va a quedar Skye, pero parece que la gente está dividida entre Harry y Ron, a nadie le gusta Stan? Pobrecito SNIF. Aunque si alguno de ellos se queda solo tampoco pasa nada, no? No todo el mundo encuentra su pareja perfecta... en la primera parte ; ). Besitos mil y gracias por tus comentarios.

****

lora chang, vaya eso si que es ser directa, aún no sé lo que voy a hacer con Skye, pero tu por si acaso piensate bien eso de matarme, ok? Mira que luego puedes arrepentirte! Gracias por tu rev y besitos mil.

****

carolimalfoy, jajajaj, pues entonces te gustará muchísimo, porque mira que es largo! Buff, que te aconsejase historias... bueno, te aconsejo mirar mi perfil, porque en favoritos tengo linkadas algunas historias que sopn geniales. Luego hay algunas que sigo pero que no tengo enlazadas y no me acuerdo de los nombres si no los veo o leo el resumen. En realidad poco te puedo aconsejar si no sé qué temas prefieres o queé parejas te gustan, porque a mí me suele gustar más para leer el slash y, por ejemplo, las historias con Ginny de protagonista no suelo leerlas. No te puedo aconsejar mucho, es cuestió de que vayas leyendo y vayas encontrando tus gustos en estas historias aunque hay muchas que son muy largas así que no creo que tengas problema con eso . Y si no, pues me dices como te gustan e intentaré ayudarte. Mucha suerte y besitos mil!!!

**TaTa-SuS****,** Harry/Luna? Que pareja más rara! Aún no hay nada decidido, así que cruza los dedos . Mejor que no te lo imagines, yo lo he hecho y me ha traumado!. Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil.

paula malfoy, Bueno, me has dejado dos reviews seguidos, así que te contesto a ambos si no te molesta. Primero, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Yo también suelo perderles la pista a historias que me estaban gustando y sé lo frustrante que es volver a encontrarlas y tener que releer capítulos para situarte cuando lo que quieres es continuar. Bueno, que a Draco le guste Hermione porque no se maquilla es deliberado: en muchos fics que he leído Draco solo se fija en ella cuando da un cambio espectacular durante el verano, tiene un cuerpazo increíble, un pelo liso y sedoso, se arregla con muchísimo esmero y todos los tíos babean por ella. También en estos fic Hermione tiene una personalidad un poco extraña porque coquetea con todo el mundo y luego se larga a llorar por cualquier tontería. Pues bien, para mí esa no es Hermione. No me gusta un fic donde te inculcan que solo si tienes un cuerpazo 10 vas a poder conseguir al chico que te interesa. Eso me parece muy superficial, y simplemente por eso hice que a Draco le gustase Hermione por no estar entregada a su imagen, porque a Herm no le importa demasiado lo que se piense de ella por su exterior. No estoy criticando con esto ni mucho menos a la gente que se maquilla hasta para bajar la basura, cada uno tiene derecho a ser como quiera, pero algunos de los fics que leí me daban otra imagen y eso no me gustaba. Es el mismo caso que Draco, que en mil fics es un niño traumatizado que no quiere ser mortífago y yo traté de hacerlo diferente. O como Remus, que muchas veces le presentan como una niñita asustadiza y no es algo que me agrade. Siento que no te haya gustado eso de mi historia, pero hay muchas otras historias donde Hermione es como tú dices (y a mí me parece un poco fuera de carácter, la verdad, pero como son fics cada uno puede cambiar el carácter de los personajes como quiera) y además, aquí está Skye que es totalmente diferente y no le faltan pretendientes. Espero que quitando este inconveniente te esté gustando la historia. Gracias por tus mensajes y siento mucho haberme extendido en la respuesta! Creo que me emocioné, jajaja. Besitos mil y cuídate.

Iraty Rowling, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia o que al menos te esté pareciendo entretenida. A mí también me gusta su pelo de rata, jejeje. Besitos mil y suerte.

TATASUS, otra vez, muchas graciaaaaaaaaasssssss, me hace mucha ilusión que haya cumplido ya un año, aunque a este paso llegará a los 2 y ni asomo del final . Besitos mil.

dalloway, hum! Me lo estáis poniendo difícil porque yo solo experimenté un poquito y resulta que hay más aficionados al Harry/Skye de lo que me esperaba. Siento que el Sirius/Remus no esté yendo tan rápido como debería, pero el capítulo se me complica un poco porque al principio se parecía demasiado a Estado Anímico... y ahora que lo he cambiado totalmente James se me ha desmadrado y parece que le hace ojitos tiernos a Remus... eso lo tengo que cambiar, creo que no me convence del todo, malvado James ¬¬. Gracias por tu paciencia y tus comentarios. Besitos mil.

Iraty Rowling, de nuevo! A mí también me gusta muchísimo esa canción, es lo único salvable de la película! Jajaja, me hace mucha gracia que te extrañes de la altura de Skye, yo mido 1'59 y no tengo posibilidades de seguir creciendo más que a lo ancho . Tengo amigas mucho más altas, pero lo bueno es que también las tengo más bajitas, muajaja! La verdad es que lo de Justin es todo un caso. Intenté hacer que no cayese tan mal, pero al ver que no había remedio me pasé un montón con él y ahora me acusan de "maltratar Hufflepuffs" (algo que es completamente cierto y que hago a conciencia .)me imagino que algún día tendré que compensar a esa casa (puaj!) Sí, la parte de Hermione dominando a Draco es un impulso feminista, igual que cuando se salva sola, aunque parece que no son muy populares estos impulsos, jejeje. Creo que Hermione era hija de Menelao, pero no me hagas mucho caso que se me va la pinza, jejeje. Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias por concederme tamaño honor, me alegra que te haya entretenido lo suficiente la historia para que te molestases en comentarme tus impresiones!! Muchas gracias. (te contesto en el mismo los siguientes reviews, ok? Es que van casi seguidos.) Bueno, felicidades super-atrasadas por tu cumpleaños . Jajaja, bueno, es que la canción pertenece a Moulin Rouge, una de mis películas favoritas y sale precisamente en una de las escenas que más me gustan, no pude resistirme a ponerla de alguna manera! Ves lo que te dije de Justin? No te preocupes, ya te desquitarás con él, muajaja. Ah, mi madre también es así se agobiante, es extaño, preferiría que estuviese mirando el techo antes que en el ordenador O.O. Jajaja, no, los revs no me desesperan, lo que me desespera es que por mi vaguería se me acumulan y luego tengo que contestar un montón de un tirón, pero los revs me encantan!!! Jajaja, me sorprende mucho el tema de Sirius, yo creí que había dado pistas demasiado claras y resulta que todo el mundo las pasó por alto! (estoy pensando en escribir un libro de misterio y todo .) Uys, no, de estudiante nada (con lo mal que se me daba!) Tengo 23 (que vieja me sientoooo!!!!) Bueno, gracias por todos tus revs y por tener la paciencia suficiente no solo ya de leerte la historia (es un gran logro ) sino de tomarte la molestia de hacerme saber que te está entreteniendo. Besitos mil y gracias de nuevo.

yoana, jejeje, yo no tengo musa, lo que tengo es un muso y al parecer me abandona por otras mujeres (buaaa!) porque no se le ve el pelo en largas temporadas . Besitos mil.

Calixta, jejeje, ahora mismo no me siento envidiada, cuando contesto y contesto y sigo contestando y aún hay más pendientes AAHHHH, me puede el estréssss!!! Pero como agradezco todos y cada uno de los mensajes es lo menos que puedo hacer. Me encanta que me digáis vuestra opinión . Mira, lo de la imaginación no te lo discuto (menudas historias le he inventado a mi madre a lo largo de los años ), pero el talento... Me alegro de que te hayan parecido graciosas algunas partes. Las románticas a mí me parecen demasiado azucaradas, pero qué le vamos a hacer, soy así de cursilona. Gracias por tus opiniones y besitos mil.

Pollo's, ok, te los mandaré si lo recuerdo (es que mi memoria no es que sea muy... mmm... esto... ¿de qué estaba hablando?) Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos mil.

Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain, jejeje, bueno, me alegro de que te parezcas a Hermione borracha (¿???), que odies a Justin (muajajaja) y que te mole como torturo (es que tengo un hermano mayor y de esas experiencias infantiles se aprende un montonazo ) Lo que no me parece tan bien es que te estés gastando plata para leer esta historia, si no merece la pena! Aunque tengo que decir que me conmueve tu devoción (SNIF!) sobre todo porque te tomas la molestia de dejarme un review. Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar y en contestarte. Besitos mil.

Iraty Rowling, uys, otra vez. Esque este estaba una página más adelante y no lo había visto, pero te contesto aquí, ok? 1. Jejeje, síiii, el trío lo haré solo que esto se está alargando demasiado y me está trastocando ligeramente los planes. 2. En cuando Lucius visite Hogwarts, pero no me hace ni puñetero caso cuando le digo que tiene que ir p'allá. Jajaja, sí yo también la encuentro demasiado larga, pero me pongo a escribirlo y los personajes se me desmadran y se ponen a hablar sin que yo se lo mande y cosas así. Hay que ver, lo que me cuestan de criar! Bueno, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos mil y gracias por tus opiniones.

Fayna, jejeje, lo de "varios" y "pronto" no son palabras que me cuadren. En serio, siento mucho estar haciéndoos esperar, me sabe muy mal y no lo hago por fatidiar ni nada de eso, pero es que ahora mismo mi situación está un poquitín complicada, aunque actualizo todo lo deprisa que puedo. Besitos mil.

ArwenWood, ale, vamos a exagerar!!!! Me parece a mí que pocos fics has leído tú . Jejej, sí a mucha gente le rayó bastante esa parte. Ey, yo también soy buena y estoy buena (sí, ya, claro ¬¬) pero eso no quita que sea una pervertida como la que más .. Jo, pues te habrás tirado meses de insomnio! Pues en cuanto leas el capítulo a dormir, eh? Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil.

Catti, me alegro de que te esté gustando, pero si no dejas de hacerme el "budismo" ese va a ir más lenta la cosa .. Gracias por tus amenazas y besitos mil!

Chikaturra, bueno, bueno, esta vez solo ha sido 1, voy mejorando, no? Y pensar que al principio de la historia actualizaba varias veces a la semana... ays, que tiempos aquellos! Bueno, estoy bien y muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Besitos mil!

Atheney, sorry, no fue intencionado. Bueno, no solo es que tenga una vida social, esque también tengo una vida laboral y de vez en cuando hasta duermo y todo (pero sin pasarme, eh? No vaya a ser que me acostumbre) no si huecos tengo, pero crees que después de estar trabajando algunos días hasta 9 horas con el ordenador me quedan ganas de ponerme delante de la pantalla cuando tengo libre? Bueno, algunos días sí, y así les va a mis retinas, pobrecitas ellas!!!. Bueno, te mando el fic, supongo que incluso lo verás antes de que publique esto .. Besitos mil y gracias por tu mensaje.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ya no puedo maaaassss!!! (casi van a durar más las contestaciones de los reviews que el capítiulo en sí)

Ahora, mis disculpas. De verdad, de verdad de la buena que es de los capítulos más patéticos que pudiera concebier. Ya lo he dicho antes varias veces en los reviews, pero lo vuelvo a decir; los personajes no me han hecho ningún caso, han hecho lo que les ha salido del forro, han pasado de mí cosa mala y han interactuado los unos con los otros cuando no tenían que hacerlo! Merecen que me los cargue a todos!!!

Ejem, mejor me calmo. El caso es que sale muy poco Draco, abundante Lucius, retoque importante en una escena cruda y un Severus... demasiado calladito lo encuentro.

Espero que no me apedreéis al final del capítulo, yo, de todas maneras, ya me quejaré allí. Venga, a leer y besitos mil.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 43

Poner un pie delante de otro resultaba tan difícil como tratar de mantener el equilibrio o evitar los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Por su mente afiebrada pasó fugazmente la idea de que estaba comportándose como una necia y solo conseguiría que la ejecutasen por traición, pero Narcisa no podía seguír acostada en su lecho si saber qué podría haberle ocurrido a Harkin.

Su esposo no había pasado a verla después de que Voldemort quiso hablar con él, y de eso hacía ya bastantes horas. No podía esperar más tiempo su regreso para enterarse del destino de su amante, del que no dudaba que Lucius tenía exactas noticias.

Gracias a que el Señor Oscuro no deseaba que sus "castigados" fuesen sanados de ninguna de las maneras, a la rubia mujer se le hacía muy dífícil caminar por los pasillos sin caer de bruces o recordar la dirección correcta que debía seguir para llegar a los calabozos. Estaba convencida de que si Harkin aún no estaba muerto había sido confinado en una de esas húmedas celdas en espera de torturas futuras y su objetivo era llegar hasta allí para comprobar su suerte.

Se apoyó con la espalda en la pared, jadeando, sintiendo que su ropa (un fino camisón de seda que seguramente Lucius había traído para ella cuando estaba inconsciente) empapada de sudor se pegaba molestamente a su cuerpo. Tocó las piedras de la pared como si su frialdad pudiera traer alguna coherencia a su mente, rodeada de una molesta bruma que la hacía moverse como si caminase bajo el agua y pensar como si estuviera alcoholizada.

Se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró pesadamente, clavando sus ojos en las grandes puertas de roble que conducían a la "Sala de audiencias" de Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – se preguntó, tocándose los labios secos con manos temblorosas.

Por algún descabellado motivo, pensó que sería una buena idea preguntar al Lord por el destino de Harkin. En un despliegue de coraje se separó de la pared tambaleándose para dirigirse a las puertas de roble, dejándose caer sobre ellas sobre sus manos, haciando resonar un fuerte golpe por todo el pasillo vacío.

- Él sabrá dónde está – pensó apartándose el pelo pegado a su rostro con un ademán desganado -. Me dirá donde está y lo sacaré de aquí para fugarnos – se asintió a sí misma, dándose la razón – A Lucius no le importará que me vaya, sabe que le quiero, no le importará.

De alguna manera su mente alucinada había creado para ella la imagen de un Voldemort con sonrisa benevolente en sus labios reptilianos dándole su bendición para abandonarle y llevarse a un supuesto traidor. Pero, un momento, ¿ese era Voldemort o el Dalai Lama? Juraría que el Señor Tenebroso nunca había vestido de naranja.

Se estaba preguntando Narcisa si no estaría delirando después de todo cuando las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y calló al suelo con muy poca dignidad.

- ¿Narcisa? – oyó la voz de Lucius. Como pudo se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

- Lu....¡AAAHHHHHH!

- ¡Cállate mujer! – espetó su marido enojado, acompañando sus palabras de un movimiento de varita y silenciándola con un hechizo – La sangre no es mía, no hay porqué hacer drama.

Pero la expresión de Narcisa indicaba lo contrario. El rubio cabello de su esposo presentaba un aspecto horroroso, salpicado de sangre que empezaba a coagularse en pegotes. Su camisa blanca de amplias mangas, medio abierta en el abdomen, estaba arruinada por el líquido carmesí. Llevaba las manos cubiertas por guantes negros, esos guantes que usualmente solo sacaba cuando tenía que realizar un trabajo delicado. En la mano zurda sujetaba su varita, en la diestra Narcisa se estremeció al reconocer un cuchillo para carne hecho en plata, una de las tantas fruslerías que había en ese castillo que Voldemort había encontrado adecuado para establecer su alojamiento. Recordó haber admirado la cubertería de plata, finamente labrada, de la que Lucius sostenía ahora una pieza ensangrentada, ¿y era producto de su mente o tenía porciones de tejido adheridas a los dientes aserrados? Narcisa se encontró pensando que Lucius tenía unos modales perfectos en la mesa, así que no sería posible que se hubiera puesto perdido comiéndose un filete poco hecho.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo a su esposo, pues éste la puso en pie cogiéndola de la muñeca con poca delicadeza y deshaciendo el hechizo al ver que se había calmado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le siseó con dureza. Narcisa no se intimidó. Le había visto así otras veces, cuando torturaba. Salía su vena sádica a la superficie y le costaba un tiempo aquietarla de nuevo.

- ¿Y Harkin? – acertó a preguntar ella con voz adormilada. Después sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su mirada de terror se clavó en el cuchillo de plata – ¡Lucius, tú no...!

- No seas tonta, mujer – espetó él zarandeándola un poco para que volviese a la realidad – Harkin está en las mazmorras, en mucho mejor estado del que debería, dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella con ansiedad. Lucius casi la fulminó con su mirada de ojos de acero, que era mucho más salvaje de lo que debería. Debía de estar muy cabreado.

- Intentó huir, el muy estúpido – dijo con desprecio -. Lo atraparon cuando estaba por llegar a tus habitaciones, según he sabido.

Narcisa tuvo que separarse de él y apoyarse en la puerta de roble para poder respirar de nuevo. El aire se le había quedado atorado en la garganta por esa inesperada información.

- ¿Por qué debería...?

- Quería raptarte – la interrumpió Lucius -. Así que no esperes que sobreviva mucho tiempo después de eso.

- Lucius, no deberías...

- ¿No debería qué, Narcisa? – Lucius se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra la puerta -. Ha intentado quitarme a mi esposa, ¿qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Dejarle marchar?

La mujer asintió, muda de la impresión. Sabía que su marido no lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque si el rumor se había extendido entre los mortífagos, como sin duda había sido, el respeto que había conseguido se perdería como agua entre los dedos. Y Narcisa, si no demostraba indignación y rechazo ante el intento de Harkin de salvarla con toda seguridad sería ejecutada por traidora. Y sería ejecutada por el propio Lucius.

Intentó no ponerse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Se tragó las lágrimas como pudo, procurando reunir su máscara de impasibilidad para poder enfrentarse a esta situación. Por supuesto, no dejaría morir a Harkin, aunque le costase la vida, pero eso significaba traicionar al propio Lucius, algo que nunca hubiera querido tener que hacer.

Si bien su vida matrimonial no había sido una romántica historia de amor, sí había habido entre ellos respeto y comprensión. La lealtad del uno hacia el otro había sido incuestionable. Soportaron el matrimonio impuesto por sus padres forjando una amistad entre ellos y el acuerdo tácito de ser siempre una pareja modelo para la sociedad. No se habían sido fieles, pero ese no era un dato que mucha gente conociese. No había habido escándalos que empañasen su imagen de familia feliz. Lucius procuraba no sembrar el país con bastardos y Narcisa se cuidaba de no enfrentarse a un nuevo embarazo por parte de uno de sus amantes.

Narcisa aparto la mirada de su esposo, temiendo que si él veía sus ojos sabría de inmediato lo que se proponía. No estaba muy segura de poder llevarlo a cabo, al menos no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba actualmente, pero no podia permitirse derrochar un tiempo precioso en descanso. Si era preciso contactaría con Severus Snape en busca de pociones sanadoras, aunque ello resultase un nuevo riesgo.

Lucius tenía sus ojos clavados en su esposa, a la que nunca había visto tan desaliñada como en aquel momento, con el pelo enredado, el camisón empapado, mirada febril y piel de gallina. Por un momento la compadeció. Él nunca se había enamorado, al menos no como ella, y por ello no podía saber por lo que estaba pasando, pero verla en ese estado le hizo imaginarlo con bastante precisión. Por un momento la odió por haber encontrado a alguien a quien no le importase morir por ella. Sin duda ella también daría su vida por Harkin. El hombre era muy consciente de lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos por la rubia cabecita de Narcisa, pero ahí estaba él para frustrar sus planes, nada estaba más lejos de su intención que dejar que su esposa le traicionase. Si huía con Harkin sería una desgracia para todos y Narcisa terminaría con toda seguridad muerta, algo que en esos momentos no parecía importarle demasiado a la mujer a juzgar por su mirada. Por unos instantes la admiró, tanto a ella como a Harkin, por su decisión.

Pensar en las incoherencias que traía el amor hizo a Lucius ponerse molestamente melancólico. Al segundo siguiente curvó los labios en una medio sonrisa sarcástica. Él pensando en el amor, cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza, mientras sopesaba el estúpido sacrificio que su mujer pensaba llevar a cabo como si fuera el acto más noble del mundo. Eso no tenía nada de noble. Hacer que le matasen a uno no podía ser noble. Llevar la ruina a su apellido, abandonar y avergonzar a su hijo, no podía ser noble de ninguna de las maneras. Además...

- La nobleza siempre ha sido cosa de Gryffidors – reflexionó en voz alta, mirando por un momento en cuchillo que aún sostenía -. Nosotros somos Slytherins, no deberíamos sacrificarnos por amor. No va con nuestro carácter.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Lucius? – preguntó Narcisa mirándolo casi compasivamente -. Has hecho cosas terribles por amor, ¿tengo que recordártelo acaso?

El rubio le clavó una mirada de hielo que hizo que la mujer buscase desesperadamente la manera de cambiar de tema.

- ¿De quién es la sangre? – preguntó sintiéndose muy fatigada. Lucius se miró las ropas y se volvió medianamente hacia el centro de la estancia, a cuyas puertas aún estaban parados.

- Raleigh y Danton – anunció, para que su esposa identificara los cuerpos de las sillas. Hizo bien en decir sus nombres, sin duda Narcisa no hubiera podido reconocerlos. Danton parecía haber sido quemado en una hoguera, como las brujas medievales, porque sus rasgos deformados se asemejaban terriblemente a la cera derretida de una vela.

Lucius le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para que se apoyase al caminar hasta las sillas. Si Danton tenía mal aspecto, peor aún era el de Raleigh.

- Oh, Lucius – suspiró Narcisa con reproche. Se había ensañado con él.

Anthony Raleigh había sido hasta entonces un andrógino personaje de belleza perturbadora que había cautivado a la mayoría de mortífagos. Lucius siempre le había despreciado, pero Narcisa no imaginaba hasta qué punto.

Las anteriormente tersas mejillas de Raleigh estaban destrozadas a cuchilladas precisas, en algunas partes dejando ver el hueso de su mandíbula. Narcisa pensó que si no se le atendía inmediatamente se desangraría en poco tiempo. Lucius le había cortado la lengua, según adivinó, porque le encantaba hacerlo siempre que tenía ocasión. No sabía si era por la diversión que le causaba el que la víctima intentase cerrar la boca aún presa del hechizo inmovilizador o a que probasen a gritar o maldecir incoherentemente.

También, por puro joder, le había sacado un ojo. El derecho, concretamente, que era el del lado del que utilizaba la varita. Los tejidos se podían reconstruír con relativa facilidad, si bien quedarían cicatrices espantosas que harían que Anthony no volviese a ser considerado jamás como una belleza. Pero el ojo... El ojo era imposible de reimplantar una vez arrancado, al menos no si sobre las terminaciones nerviosas no se había puesto un hechizo conservante y ni aún así era seguro pues los nervios de los ojos se echaban a perder enseguida. Narcisa podría jurar sin temor a equivocarse que Lucius no se había tomado la molestia de hacer dicho hechizo. Seguramente hasta Voldemort le había dado el visto bueno para deshacerse de él, de lo contrario se arriesgaba a la cólera del Lord, a quien no le gustaría para nada que hubiera inutilizado a uno de sus mortífagos para la lucha.

- Te has excedido – dijo Narcisa con voz fatigada, como cansada de repetir lo mismo todos los días. Aunque Lucius no mostró ninguna reacción exterior, al estar apoyada contra él pudo apreciar como su cuerpo se tensaba a sus palabras.

- Atacó a Draco – dijo él con frialdad -. Merece más.

Narcisa se colapsó de terror. Luchó contra el brazo de Lucius, siendo imposible para ella contener el impulso de correr hasta Hogwarts para ver a su niño.

- Él está bien. Lo veré más tarde – la tranquilizó su esposo. Narcisa ahogó un sollozo - ¿Aún piensas que me he excedido?

- Deshazte de ese maldito cabrón – masculló con rabia, ocultando el rostro en la camisa ensangrentada de su marido.

Lucius le acarició el pelo con gesto ausente.

- ¿No prefieres que sufra un rato más?

Su voz había sonado más fría que nunca, y al levantar la mirada Narcisa descubrió que sus ojos tampoco habían llegado nunca a tener esa expresión, como si estuviese a un paso de la locura.

"Has torturado a este hombre por horas" pensó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas compasivas por su esposo, que se dejaba arrastrar con terrible facilidad por la violencia, "estás a punto de perder tu alma, ¿y aún dices que no deberíamos sacrificarnos por amor? Es por amor a Draco que haces todo esto, Lucius. Es por amor a tu hijo que vas a seguir torturando a este hombre hasta que no quede nada de él y hasta que no quede nada de tí"

No se lo dijo, porque Lucius no hubiera aceptado sus palabras. En cambio, cogió de entre los dedos de su esposo el cuchillo para carne y se volvió hacia Raleigh, conjurando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para enfrentarse a aquél que se había atrevido a tratar de dañar a su hijo.

Lucius la dejó ir de su lado con una extraña sonrisa ausente, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí, vagando en las tinieblas.

Severus entró como una tromba en la sala común de Slytherin, tomándose un segundo de descanso para procesar lo que veían sus ojos.

Gryffindors.

La sala estaba llena de Gryffindors.

Por unos instantes le pareció verlo todo rojo.

- ¡Lupín! – espetó, haciendo saltar a todos en la sala, pues no se habían dado cuenta de su abrupta entrada -. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius, quien a su vez le miraba de muy mala manera. Remus iba a contestar a la pregunta cuando su amigo se adelantó de un salto y casi enseñando los dientes.

- Vinimos a ver a Harry... y a MI hija.

Severus entrecerró los ojos ante esa revelación.

- Así que ya lo sabes, ¿eh?

No le gustaba nada que Skye supiera quien era su padre, y así lo demostró al barrer la sala con la mirada y no encontrar ni un rastro de la chica. Sus ojos negros y brillantes como escarabajos se centraron un segundo en Draco, quien casi se había tragado el cigarro del susto por su abrupta entrada. Snape no dijo nada, pero el chico entendió perfectamente la mirada que le echó.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? – preguntó, intentando mostrarse tranquilo, aunque casi le dio un ataque cuando vio bajar las escaleras a Blaise Zabini, todo inocente y contento él. Desvió la mirada sintiéndose inmensamente culpable.

- Arriba, hablando con Meriel – informó Lupin.

- Pues no, no está hablando conmigo – se oyó la voz de la Ravenclaw que bajaba las escaleras con aspecto abatido -. No ha querido abrir la puerta, ni siquiera se ha dignado a contestarme.

Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y eso enfureció aún más a Severus.

- Minerva, llévatelos a todos a Gryffindor. La comida está a punto de terminar y Sprout traerá a los alumnos hasta aquí.

Rodeando a Meriel subió casi de tres en tres los escalones hacia el cuarto de Skye plantándose un segundo delante de su puerta.

- Señorita Hidden, le doy tres segundos para abrir la puerta antes de que la eche abajo.

No tuvo ni que contar, pues la puerta fue abierta de par en par antes de que terminase la frase.

- Hola – dijo Skye con un intento de sonrisa que sabía muy amargo.

Cuando Draco subió a cambiarse de ropa recordó que no había alimentado aún a sus mascotas. Corrió hasta su mesilla de noche y saludó con una caricia a su plantita Pris que intentó arrancarle un dedo de manera cariñosa. Frunció el ceño un momento pensando en qué le podría dar de comer y decidió probar suerte con las sanguijuelas que usaban en pociones. Pero Pris, demasiado delicada para esas cosas, se negó a probar bocado. Lo mismo sucedió con los gusanos, los gusajaros, las avispas y los escarabajos. Draco la observó frustrado, apartando sus dedos de ella pues parecía que éstos le gustaban demasiado.

Se sentó en la cama ligeramente abatido. Sólo podría investigar sobre su plantita en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, pero nunca conseguiría un permiso firmado de Sprout para acceder a los libros que necesitaba y a Snape ni se le ocurriría pedírselo, pues cabía la posibilidad de que supiese qué estaba tramando.

"Sólo me queda probrar con otras especies" pensó Draco mirándose los dedos "porque no sé si la sangre bastaría para mantenerla viva". Suspiró pesadamente y decidió probar suerte con Vernon. Seguramente él sería más fácil de alimentar, ¿verdad?

Cogió el frasco de jade de su mesilla de noche y abrió el tapón. La nube de humo gris le cegó por un momento, pero no le impidió oír el gritito de alegría de su dragón al saberse liberado.

"AMOOOOOO", chilló emocionado, enrollándose a su cuello como si fuese una exótica bufanda, con la cabecita descansando en su hombro izquierdo.

- ...Be ahogaz... – logró decir el chico, pues el entusiasmo del bichejo había sido un tanto excesivo.

"Huys, lo siento "

Aflojó la presión y Draco pudo respirar un poco mejor. Rascó la cabecita de Vernon.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿Qué es lo que comes? – preguntó el chico pues no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podía comer un familiar.

"Ratas, ratones, conejos, lechuzas, murciélagos..."

- Vaya, eres carnívoro – dijo Draco un tanto sorprendido. Aunque, a decir verdad, si se trataba de una especie de dragón era natural que le gustase la carne -. Entonces supongo que lo mejor será que salgas a cazar algo, aunque no caces lechuzas, no estaría bien visto.

"También me gustan las galletas", dijo Vernon, haciendo que su amo le mirase de una manera muy rara.

- ¿Las galletas?

"Y el zumo de naranja "

- ¿Pero qué clase de dragón eres tú?

"Uno muy adaptable"

- Pues te vas a tener que adaptar a cazarte tu desayuno – dijo Draco seriamente -. No creo que sea muy bueno para tu salud comer galletas.

Ignorando el pucherito de Vernor fue hasta la ventana con el dragoncillo aún enroscado a su cuello y la abrió titubeando ligeramente.

- ¿Podrás encontrarme después?

"Puedo seguir el rastro del Nido, amo" dijo Vernon formalmente (Draco consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera presumiendo)

- Bien, pues caza lo que necesites y búscame cuando hayas terminado – dijo Draco, aunque su mirada de perdió un momento en Pris -. Y si pudieras traer algo... como un ratón. Sí, puede que eso esté bien.

Vernon pareció enviarle una mirada un tanto sorprendida, pero salió por la ventana volando sinuosamente con la promesa de que le llevaría lo pedido.

- Espero que eso sea lo bastante bueno para ti, Priscilla – le dijo Draco a su chuchurría planta, que pareció estirarse ligeramente, como desperezándose.

Seguidamente, el chico empezó a vestirse antes de que alguien subiese a buscarle por tardar demasiado.

Skye miraba el suelo, cabizbaja, ante el sermón que le estaba echando su maestro.

- ... y deberías pedirle disculpas porque se encuentra muy dolida – dijo Snape -. Ten en cuenta que ella solo hizo lo que consideraba mejor.

- Y yo también – protestó la Sly mirándole hoscamente.

- Pues deberías reconsiderar tus acciones, porque con esta actitud infantil no vas a ninguna parte.

- ¿Infantil? – saltó ella, indignada -. Si estuviera siendo infantil no habría dudado ni un segundo en reprochárselo todo a mi madre. Si no quiero hablar con ella es para no empezar a hacerlo. Puede que ella hiciera lo mejor para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme o tenga que perdonarla. Antes de poder verla tengo que organizar mis pensamientos y entender cómo me siento exactamente, solo que ahora mismo me es por completo imposible hacerlo.

Snape, que la miraba en silencio, se acercó a ella.

- Skye...

- ¡Oh, es que es tán difícil! – estalló la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo recogidos -. Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza y mis pensamientos se van a desparramar por ahí porque soy incapaz de contenerlos. Quiero decir... ¡mi padre está vivo! ¡Y pasó doce años en una prisión sin ser culpable! Y está ahí abajo, esperando a que yo haga algo y... ¡y yo no sé que hacer!

Empezó a llorar de rabia y Snape la abrazó por los hombros para consolarla. Ella enterró el rostro entre los pliegues de su eterna túnica negra y sollozó por un rato, sintiéndose miserablemente débil.

- No es sencillo – corroboró el oscuro maestro de pociones -. Ni para ti ni para nadie – "Y me incluyo" pensó amargamente -. Seguramente Black tampoco sabe qué hacer o qué decirte en estos momentos. No tienes por qué hablar con él si no quieres hacerlo. Estás en tu derecho. Para ti es un desconocido. Si no quieres verle lo arreglaré. Lo sacaré del castillo.

Skye le sonrió agradecida limpiándose las lágrimas con una punta de la túnica de su maestro, que frunció los labios por la acción pero no dijo nada.

- Pero tienes que hablar con Meriel – sentenció. Skye hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Es imprescindible? Me ha estado mintiendo durante mis quince años y seguramente por el resto de mi vida si no hubiera ocurrido esto.

- ¿Y la culpas? – preguntó Snape alzando las cejas -. Mira cómo estás, ¿cómo crees que habrías aceptado la noticia con doce años? ¿Y con ocho? ¿O preferirías haberlo sabido siempre, que tu padre estaba en Azkaban, pensando que era culpable?

Skye resopló hastiada, dándole la razón a regañadientes.

- Meriel creía que él era un mortífago. Simplemente no podía decirte la verdad en esas circunstancias. Aún fue anoche cuando supo la historia, y, aquí entre nosotros, pienso que no la cree del todo – le dio Snape confidencialmente. Ella se rió un poco, sabiendo como sabía lo testaruda que era su madre.

- Supongo que no me vas a dejar patalear un rato más y lamentarme de mi suerte, ¿verdad? – preguntó tentativamente. Severus la miró seriamente.

- Pues no, tienes que enfrentarte a esto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con un pucherito -. No soy Gryffindor, soy una redomada cobarde, no tengo ni gota de valor.

- Yo no he dicho que te enfrentes a ello con valor – apuntó el profesor -, aunque tu padre es Gryffindor, deberías haber heredado algo de esa estúpida casa, ¿no?

- Ya, bueno, mi madre es Ravenclaw y tampoco es que haya salido muy lista que digamos – resopló la chica con disgusto.

- En ese caso tal vez has salido a mí – dijo con ironía. La chica lo miró con media sonrisita triste.

- Me hubiera gustado – reconoció en voz baja. Snape la miró fijamente y suspiró.

- A mí también – aseguró con un deje de melancolía en la voz.

A Severus le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con Skye, pero había asuntos que tenía que arreglar con cierta urgencia, así que abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica para bajar a la sala común y se encontró de narices con un Sirius Black extremadamente nervioso que llevaba un vaso en la mano.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Black? – le dio con desprecio.

- Er... esto... le traía algo de beber a Skye – dijo el animago con una sonrisita.

- El vaso está vacío – apuntó el maestro, cruzándose de brazos de espaldas a la puerta cerrada.

- Uys, vaya, qué descuido, ¿no? Será mejor que vaya a llenarlo.

Intentó escapar por las escaleras pero Snape le retuvo por un mechón del pelo.

- ¡Ayyyys, qué manía que habéis pillado todos con tirarme del pelo!

- Si te lo cortaras y no me fueras con esas pintas... – recriminó Snape.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, el icono de la moda – se burló Sirius -. Llevas el mismo peinado desde los once años... y también la misma grasa, por lo que veo, jejeje, ¡Ayyy, que me dejes el pelo!

- Te soltaré cuando me digas qué demonios hacías con ese vaso – dijo agriamente el profesor de pociones. Dio otro tirón para acentuar sus palabras.

- Métodos de escucha muggles – confesó Sirius, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio del maestro del espionaje - ¿Qué? Te recuerdo que sigo sin varita propia y Remus no me deja la suya.

- ¿Y no has intentado quitársela? – preguntó escéptico Severus.

- La lleva dentro de los pantalones.

- ¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema? – preguntó el otro irónico.

- Desde que McGonagall y Harry están delante.

- Hummm – dijo el maestro de pociones soltando el pelo del otro y limpiándose la mano en la túnica en un gesto simbólico de rechazo.

- No te preocupes, que la hermosura no se pega – dijo Sirius al percatarse del gesto. Severus le fulminó con la mirada y cuando iba a contestar algo la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió.

Tanto Sirius como Severus se quedaron mudos mirando a Skye, que haciendo gala de una actitud muy Sly les devolvió la mirada con superioridad que en esos momentos no sentía.

- Así que tu eres Sirius Black – dijo casuamente. Sirius le sonrió con arrogancia.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Skye.

La chica asintió mientras ambos se miraban de arriba abajo.

- Será mejor que pases, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo Skye abriendo del todo la puerta. Sirius parpadeó sorprendido pero pasó por su lado para entrar en la habitación. Antes de que la chica cerrase de nuevo, Snape la retuvo un momento.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? – le preguntó con preocupación. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Creo que enfrentarme a ello – fue su contestación.

- Y encima acabo de enterarme de que en el Profeta ha salido publicado que Potter estaba en Hogsmeade – le informaba Avery mientras Lucius terminaba de abrocharse la camisa limpia -. Creí que el Lord se cargaría a Wormtail allí mismo porque fue el que le llevó el periódico, pero apenas le echó una mirada por encima al artículo y siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

- Hmmm – fue todo lo que dijo Lucius, que parecía no prestarle mucha atención a su compañero.

- Entonces, ¿te llevas a Narcisa? – preguntó el otro decepcionado por su falta de contestación – No creo que al Lord le guste mucho que lo hagas.

- No tengo elección, se puso muy nerviosa cuando le conté que Knight intentó raptarla. Con la fiebre tan alta ha empezado a delirar, cree que no está segura aquí así que mejor la llevaré a casa hasta que se calme o hasta que Nuestro Señor me indique lo contrario. – se ajustó la cpa con movimientos pausados y elegantes mientras reflexionaba - Parece que está entretenido con su "nuevo juguete", así que he preferido no molestarle por esta tontería. No le agrada demasiado que le interrumpan cuando hace algo que le gusta.

- Hablando de aficiones – dijo Avery con cierto retintín mientras le seguía por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Narcisa -, quizás te excediste un poco con "Ann". Eso de desfigurarle no estuvo muy bien por tu parte, Lucius.

- Lastimó a mi heredero – dijo él fríamente, enviándole una oscura mirada que hizo al otro tragar saliva.

- Lo sé, pero a algunos no les va a gustar nada cuando sepan cómo le has dejado y puede que tomen represalias.

- Ya, los partidarios de Zabini, pero deberían tener en cuenta que Raleigh atacó también a su hijo. ¿Qué consideración se le puede tener a un hombre que ataca las posesiones de su propio compañero por la espalda? Deberíamos haberle ejecutado.

- Eso me recuerda a Knight – dijo Avery - ¿Vas a ocuparte de él?

Habían llegado a las puertas de la habitación de Narcisa. Lucius se volvió hacia su compañero con una sonrisa lobuna.

- Cuando regrese – asintió antes de entrar en el cuarto de su adormilada esposa.

Narcisa estaba en la cama, cambiada, bañada y adecentada. Adecuadamente drogada para que no pusiera impedimentos. Lucius la cargó en brazos después de envolverla en su capa de viaje y volvió al pasillo donde Avery le esperaba.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron a la salida sin pronunciar una palabra. Salieron a los terrenos y traspasaron las barreras anti-aparición.

- ¿Doy algún mensaje al Lord si pregunta? – preguntó Avery con cautela, pues no estaba muy deacuerdo con Lucius en esto.

- Que me ocuparé de que tenga su heredero – dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa dormida.

Y sin más palabras Desapareció.

- ¿Y la has dejado con él? – preguntó Meriel incrédula mirando a su prometido. El hombre asintió cansadamente, pasándose una mano por los ojos - ¿Por qué?

- Ella lo quiso así – contestó Snape, mirando la vacía sala de Slytherin -. ¿Se han ido todos?

- Sí, con Minerva. Creí que Black había ido también con ella – dijo molesta.

- Hmmm, eso explicaría por qué no está por aquí Lupin.

- Sí, la parejita feliz, no se pueden separar ni un momento – comentó Meriel con desprecio. Snape la miró atentamente un momento.

- ¿Te molesta? ¿Estás celosa, Mer?

La mujer le miró extañada por la pregunta.

- ¿Celosa? – pareció pensarlo un segundo -. Celosa no, hace demasiado tiempo que no siento nada por Sirius para que tenga celos por él. Quizás es ya la costumbre de hablar mal de ellos dos. Y, aunque estoy molesta con Sirius por todo lo que tuve que soportar cuando estuve a su lado, tengo que reconocer que Lupin siempre fue muy legal – se sonrió irónicamente -. Nunca intentó quitarme el novio ni nada de eso. De echo, hasta se casó con Lisette a pesar de estar enamorado de Sirius. En aquel tiempo le odiaba porque me estaba quitando a mi hombre, pero incluso me caía bien como persona.

- Ya, es un asco, le cae bien a todo el mundo – dijo Severus molesto con un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿A ti también? – preguntó divertida la mujer.

- Más o menos – dijo entre dientes.

- Eso es que sí – Meriel suspiró mirando hacia las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de su hija -. Con Sirius es distinto. No tiene termino medio, solo se puede o amarlo u odiarlo. Y yo hace mucho que dejé de amarle – miró a Snape con una mueca -. Supongo que solo me queda mi odio. No creo que sea nunca capaz de perdonarle por lo mal que me hizo pasarlo.

Snape se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un gesto afectivo expontáneo que tomó a la mujer totalmente por sorpresa.

- No quiero que te lo tomes como que defiendo a Black... pero creo que no es el único que tiene su parte de culpa – la miró significativamente.

Meriel, lejos de apartarse de él con disgusto, se recargó contra su cuerpo en busca de un poco de apoyo.

- Lo sé. No sé si incluso me podré perdonar a mí misma por haber dudado de quien supuestamente amaba. O de seguir con alguien que estaba enamorado de otra persona, aún sabiendo que era correspondido y tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz. Lisette y yo fuimos cómplices en ese aspecto. Nos hicimos muy amigas mientras tratábamos de alejar a Sirius y Remus.

De echo, una vez que Lis se separó de Remus, creo que fue con la excusa de que él le contó que era un licantropo, yo la convencí de que volviese junto a él. Ella había consentido en dejarle el camino libre para que se juntase con Sirius y fueran felices y tenía la excusa perfecta para abandonarle, pero yo no podía permitirlo. Sirus me hubiera abandonado de inmediato y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

- ¿Por qué la insistencia? – preguntó Severus -. Si tanto lo amabas tenías que haberte dado cuenta de que lo mejor era que él mismo eligiese.

Meriel le envió media sonrisa torcida, como abochornada por lo que le iba a confesar.

- Sirius te seguía la pista – dijo para sorpresa del hombre -. Como por aquel entonces tú y yo aún manteníamos correspondencia él se apresuró a decirme que eras un mortífago y que te tenía bien vigilado. Creo que estaba tan celoso de ti como yo de Remus.

- Pero... – intentó decir Snape, pero Meriel negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos rozasen su cuello estremeciéndole entero y prosiguió con su explicación.

- Al estar yo tan cerca de Sirius, que era el auror que más se afanaba en seguirte, me era bastante fácil cambiar sus informes y equivocar sus planos para que en lugar de a tu refugio fuera a parar a una ciénaga. Sirius nunca lo supo, pero a Dumbledore no se le escapaba una y sabía exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo. Al principio creo que pensó que yo era una espía, pero logré convencerle de que solo buscaba mantenerte a salvo – confesó con una sonrisa ante la incrédula mirada de su prometido -. De echo hasta la convencí de que te diese una oportunidad de redimirte.

- Pero... – volvió a decir Snape, siendo cortado de nuevo por la mujer, que, furiosamente sonrojada, se apresuró a terminar con sus explicaciones antes de que él pudiese hablar.

- Por eso no podía dejar a Sirius. Aunque mi ruptura romántica hubiera podido superarla no hubiera ocurrido lo mismo con la falta de información sobre ti, y por supuesto no hubiera soportado que te capturasen, y mucho menos él que te la tenía más que jurada.

Severus sonrió agradecido ante aquella información.

- Así que tenía mi propio ángel de la guarda...

- Yo no diría tanto – dijo ella abochornada -, aún no me he ganado mis alas... Y mis actitudes han causado más dolor que otra cosa porque tal vez si le hubiese pedido a Sirius que te dejase en paz lo hubiera hecho por la culpa que sentiría por haberme abandonado por Remus – volvió a suspirar pesadamente -. Pero todo esto lo pienso ahora, década y media después, cuando no tengo posibilidad de cambiar los acontecimientos. Y eso no es que sirva de mucho ahora, ¿verdad?

Severus, por toda respuesta, se acercó a ella para robarle el aliento con un beso y tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas.

Completamente ruborizado se separó de su prometida que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – espetó incómodo, intentando parecer intimidante.

Sprout, con el resto de alumnos de las cuatro casas que acababan de volver del Gran Comedor a sus espaldas, le dio una sonrisita burlona.

- Así que estabas muy ocupado para venir a comer, ¿verdad?

- Bien – dijo Skye cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien – repitió Sirius, imitando su postura.

Hubo unos momentos de incómo silencio.

- Bien – repitió Skye.

Más silencio.

- Oh, perdón, ¿era mi turno?... Bien. Te toca – dijo Sirius logrando que la chica esbozase una sonrisa que no había querido mostrar.

- No sé por donde empezar... – dijo ella suspirando pesadamente.

- El principio suele ser un buen comienzo para empezar – dijo Sirius seriamente -, aunque creo que eso no ha tenido lo que se dice mucho sentido – añadió con una mueca de confusión.

Skye desechó sus palabras con un gesto.

- No te preocupes, ya sé que eres Gryffindor, así que no voy a sorprenderme.

- Oh, qué cruel – dijo Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Mis genes se vuelven contra mí! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! – fingió limpiarse una lagrimita de emoción.

Skye se mostró un poco incómoda por el comentario y cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

- Tus genes... Cuesta de aceptar.

- Mmm, lo sé – corroboró Sirius -. Ayer no tenía familia y hoy me brota una hija de quince años.

- ¿Brotar? Oyes, que no soy un champiñón – se quejó la chica con un pucherito.

Suspiró de nuevo, mirando al hombre frente a ella con detenimiento, así como él hacía con un poco más de disimulo. Nadie podía negar el parecido, aunque Sirius estaba aún muy demacrado por Azkaban y sus ojos no habían recuperada del todo el brillo y por lo tanto lucían más apagados que los de Skye. Sin embargo ahí estaba el mismo tono azul medianoche, el pelo negro azabache también debía de ser su herencia y él tenía gestos en sus labios que Skye reconocía como propios. No eran copias genéticas, pero el parecido era suficiente para que no hubiera dudas.

- Hija – dijo Skye - ¿De verdad puedes considerarme como tu hija? ¿Tan pronto?

Sirius la miró detenidamente juzgando su actitud. Aún estaba impresionada y confundida. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- No voy a ignorar el echo de que existes – dijo con sencillez -, aunque seas una Slytherin – añadió por lo bajo, con burla -. Una hija mía Slytherin. Tengo que haber cabreado mucho a alguien porque esto parece un castigo divino.

Logró que ella riera un poco, aceptando la broma de vuelta, después de todo ella se había metido primero con Gryffindor.

- Pero sí, puedo considerarte mi hija – continuó el hombre un poco más serio -. Me basta con verte para aceptarte. Aunque sé que a ti no te ocurrirá lo mismo.

Skye asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Luego, cansada de estar de pie se dirigió a la mesita con sillas que había conjurado junto a sus compañeras de cuarto y tomó asiento invitando al ex-convicto a hacer lo mismo. Sirius se sentó un poco reticente en la pequeña silla y miró con el ceño fruncido la mesita que le llegaba a la cintura.

- Me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se sentará en la silla de al lado una muñeca pepona – dijo desconcertado.

Skye volvió a reir por lo bajo.

- Si quieres podemos jugar a tomar el té, aunque mi mejor vajilla se quedó en mi casita de muñecas.

- Vale, pero solo si finges que me sirves pastitas de chocolate imaginarias. Son mis favoritas – incluso se relamió, para disfrute de la chica.

- Quizás con el tiempo llegue a aceptar que eres parte de mi familia – dijo ella poniéndose seria de nuevo. A diferencia de Sirius no pretendía evitar el tema, aunque era evidente que no estaba nada cómoda con él. Sirius sólo quería conocerla, pero ella deseaba dejar las cosas claras -. De momento me va a ser imposible llamarte papá o algo de eso. Para mí mi padre murió antes de que naciese y aunque siempre sospeché que Jack Hidden nunca había existido no es lo mismo sospecharlo que saberlo con certeza.

Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

- Supongo que no soy precisamente el mejor modelo de progenitor que podías haber imaginado. Me imagino que de ese tal Hidden tenías una imagen definida y vengo yo y te la echo abajo – dijo con tristeza.

- Mamá siempre contaba que había sido un auror que murió peleando valientemente contra los mortífagos – asintió Skye.

- Y te encuentras conmigo, que soy un fugitivo de la justicia al que engañó uno de sus mejores amigos de la manera más tonta que uno se pueda imaginar. Con todo lo que se ha dicho de mí supongo que la primera impresión que te di fue que te iba a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco – bufó él mirando sus dedos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, tampoco estás tan mal – sonrió Skye, haciendo que a Sirius le brillaran un poquito los ojos -. Además, durante mucho tiempo llegué a pensar que Snape era mi padre y no es que derroche amor precisamente. De echo, tú pareces tener un carácter mucho más abierto que él.

Sirius la miró boquiabierto.

- Menos mal que al final no me has servido el té porque lo hubiera escupido ahora mismo. ¿Pensaste que Snape era tu padre? ¿Ese...?

- Ejém – le cortó ella antes de que dijese nada ofensivo -. Le tengo cariño, te agradecería que no le insultases.

Sirius la miró cómicamente enfurruñado.

- Pero... – intentó protestar, pero la chica le cortó una vez más.

- No importa lo que pienses de él, te lleva cinco años de ventaja, ¿sabes? Ha cuidado de mí desde que estaba en primero y a ti te conozco desde hace diez minutos – suspiró de nuevo, apesadumbrada, como sintiendo mucho tener que decir aquello -. Le defenderé – acarició su varita para dar más enfasis a sus palabras.

- Vaya, que peleona... No me meteré con él mientras él no se meta conmigo – prometió a regañadientes.

- Eso espero. No me gustaría veros pelear. Ya he tenido bastante con oiros a medias a través de la puerta – dijo la chica sonando disgustada. Pensó un momento en sus siguientes palabras mirando distraídamente las marcas de la mesa -. Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Respecto?

- A mi madre. ¿Vas a volver con ella?

Sirius la miró un poco confundido. ¿Volver con Meriel?

- Actualmente no nos soportamos mucho – dijo con suavidad. Se desconcertó un poco al ver a la chica sonreír.

- Menos mal, al menos Snape tendrá una oportunidad.

- ¿Pero aún están así? – se sorprendió el hombre -. ¡Hay que ver, que tío más lento! ¡Si llevan con eso desde que estudiábamos aquí! Uno podía pensar que en todo este tiempo hubieran avanzado algo.

- ¿Salían juntos? – preguntó Skye ávida de cotilleos.

- Creo que en realidad nunca llegaron a salir. Eran muy amigos y esas cosas, y después llegué yo y me gané a Meriel – dijo meditativamente aunque con un deje de triunfo.

Skye le observó detenidamente.

- ¿Querías a mi madre?

- A mí manera, sí. De echo, si no hubiera existido otra persona, hubiera podido ser mi gran amor – confesó Sirius caminando un poco de puntillas sobre el tema.

- ¿Otra persona? ¿Te refieres al profesor Lupin? – preguntó la chica a bocajarro.

Sirius casi arañó la mesa de la impresión.

- ¿C-como...?

- Escuché el comentario de los pantalones – confesó ella señalando la puerta de su cuarto, tras la que él había discutido con Snape a grandes voces no hacía tanto.

- Y... ¿Qué te parece? ¿te molesta? – preguntó con cautela.

- Para ser sincera... sí – dijo Skye mirándolo con reproche. Sirius palideció bajo esa mirada, un poco avergonzado por decepcionar así a su hija recién descubierta -. Confiaba en tener la oportunidad de tirármelo al menos una vez.

Sirius volvió a quedarse boquiabierto, revelando todos y cada uno de sus empastes.

- No te acerques a él – dijo con rapidez y algo de pánico por la mirada depredadora de la tierna niña.

- ¿Y no me lo prestarías un ratito? – preguntó ella con inocencia, poniéndole ojitos -. Venga que soy tu hijitaaaa...

- De eso nada, las zarpas fuera, es mio y solo mío. Además, por lo que he oído tu ya tienes a Ron, ¿no?

A Skye se le quitaron inmediatamente las ganas de bromear.

- ¿Y tú donde has oído eso? Porque no es cierto. Yo no tengo nada con Ron.

- Uy, pues será porque no quieres, porque le he visto babear espectacularmente hace un ratito – dijo Sirius con una sonrisita al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hija – Y hablando de babeos, he visto bajar a Harry ligeramente alterado. ¿Hay algo que le tengas que contar a tu papi?

- ¿Ein? ¿De qué hablas? – intentó disimular la chica, aunque el sonrojo se hizo más evidente.

- Bueno, sí, tu disimula lo que quieras, aunque creo que Harry y tú hacéis muy buena pareja – continuó Sirius ante el bochorno de la chica -. Mejor que con Ron, porque tú eres más bajita que tu madre, ¿no?

- Mido 1'55 – asintió ella con un hilillo de voz.

- Y Ron pasa del 1'90. Te podría meter en un bolsillo. Haces mejor pareja con Harry, que es mas chiquitín – reflexionó Sirius –. Y además, estoy seguro de que Ron está más "espabilao" y podría ser un poco peligroso para una chica inocente como tú...

- ¿Inocente? – repitió Skye alzando una ceja.

- Y Harry no parece tan lanzado en esos temas – siguió hablando Sirius sin haberla oído -. Ay, un día de estos tendrémos que tener una charla padre e hija sobre el sexo.

Skye se alarmó.

- ¿Es imprescindible? – preguntó con pánico.

- Totalmente – dijo Sirius muy serio, muy metido en su papel.

- Bueno... si no hay más remedio – suspiró la chica resignadamente -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

La mandíbula de Sirius hizo mucho ruido al golpear contra la mesa de madera.

- Jejeje, noooo, aquí se trata de lo que quieras saber tú – dijo con una sonrisa comprometida, intentando tomarse a broma el comentario. Pero Skye le miró alzando ambas cejas y después pareció comprender.

- Ah, bien, entiendo, entonces ¿qué tal es Lupin en la cama?

- ¿QUEEEE?

- Bueno, sin duda es algo que quiero saber – dijo la chica con inocencia, ante la mirada alucinada del ex-preso de Azkaban.

- ¡No me refería a eso! – exclamó Sirius algo alterado -. Sino más bien a cualquier duda que tengas sobre el sexo, qué es lo que quieren los chicos, tu primera vez...

- Bueno, sobre el sexo no tengo dudas, me las he arreglado bien hasta ahora – contestó Skye con una sonrisita de superioridad -. Ya sé lo que quieren los chicos, no es nada complicado deducir que todos son unos salidos. Y mi primera vez fue a los trece años así que no creo que necesite información sobre ello a estas alturas.

A Sirius casi le da un síncope.

- Pero bueno, ¿es que Hogwarts se ha convertido en un antro de degenerados? – preguntó asombrado por tanta información.

- No, sólo Slytherin, pero no es nada nuevo – sonrió Skye, mostrándose bien orgullosa de su casa.

-----------------------

Patético, verdad?

Porque son casi 12 páginas ¡¡¡y no ha pasado nada interesante!!!

Tengo muchiiiisimas quejas de este capítulo, pero si ya ha salido esto cuando yo tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer cada uno de ellos miedo me da borrarlo y hacer otra cosa.

Ha habido varios personajes que se me han desmadrado:

Narcisa, que aún no sé quien carajo le dijo que podía salir de la cama.

Lucius, que no sé de dónde ha sacado sus repentinas ideas.

Severus, que mira que ha sido sosa su conversación con Skye.

Sirius, ¿quién cojones le ha mandado subir a escuchar tras la puerta? (auqnue no me sorprende tanto, por algo era un merodeador)

Lupin, ¿qué hace que no controla a su mascotita?

Skye ¿quién el mandaba abrir la puerta? Y todo para tener la conversación más estúpida de todo el fic ¬¬ (bueno, una de las más estúpidas)

Y la peor de todas: Meriel. Me dan ganas de partirle la cabeza con una pala. Conversación más tonta que ha tenido con un Severus casi monosilábico.

En realidad, más que malo este capítulo resulta bochornoso, pero bueno, yo me voy a escuchar a "Ellos" que me suben espectacularmente la moral y a seguir escribiendo incoherencias... y a seguir cantando!!!

"Es

El momento

De que digas que no te merezco y que miento

Deberias saber ya

Que tengo la manía de empezar el dia siempre en soledad

Lo lamento

No lo puedo evitar, ni siquiera lo intento

No lo quieres aceptar

Sabía que esto ya se acabaría mucho antes de empezar"

"Creo que no", Ellos.

No sé porqué me encanta ese trozo!!! Puede que sea porque estoy perdiendo la cabeza... hmmm... pensaré en ello detenidamente... mientras veo Moulin Rouge por 86ª vez.

Besitos mil!!!

PD. Ah, Skye realmente sí que "brotó", por mucho que le pese a ella.


	45. Cap 44

Holaaaa!!!!

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tantiiiiisimo en actualizar. Me siento increíblemente culpable. La culpa ha sido de dos cosas: primera mi legendaria falta de tiempo y segunda, un pedazo de bloqueo del que no sabía como librarme. Me ponía delante del ordenador y no se me ocurría qué escribir!!!. Nada de lo que hacía me daba ideas, así que finalmente una noche eché mano de todos mis recursos. Me senté frente al teclado a medianoche, con un vasito de crema de Whisky, mi pulsera, anillo y colgante de amatista y uan buena provisión de Cds de U2. Debí haber imaginado que U2 me ayudarían, siempre lo han hecho. El capítulo no es ni remotamente bueno, pero oye he conseguido escribir, que de eso se trataba!!! Ahora de aquí al infinito y más allá!!!

Bueno, en este capítulo sale más Lucius del que debería. Este hombre siempre se me cuela en la historia por los sitios más insospechados, claro que como sabe que no le negaría el paso se aprovecha.... Más conversacion absurda de Skye y Sirius. Severus cabreadillo, Draco jodidillo y patosón y más cositas.

Sinceramente no tengo idea de cuánto falta para el final. Sé lo que quiero que pase, por supuesto, pero ni sé cuanto me llevará escribirlo ni tampoco sé las cosas que se van a colar sin que las haya previsto. Eso es lo que más me gusta de escribir, que siempre me sorprenden las escenas que salen expontáneamente, no porque sean buenas (que no lo son), no porque sean raras (que sí lo son) sino porque son inesperadas para mí. Aún así la historia hasta ahora sigue bastante la línea que había trazado al principio, aunque de la idea primitiva a lo que está quedando hay bastante trecho. Lo pensaba un poco en abstracto, y según va cogiendo forma se van añadiendo cosas que no había pensado. Eso me gusta, aunque tal vez quede descuadrada la historia en muchos aspectos, pero me gusta eso de que surjan cosas que no había ni siquiera considerado meter. Claro que otras se pierden por el camino, sigt.

Bueno, que no me enrollo más. Como esta vez creo que ha sido la que más he tardado en actualizar esta historia, para variar no contestaré aún los reviews, que por cierto nos acercamos DEMASIADO peligrosamente a la barrera de los 1000. La verdad es que tengo un poco de pánico, ¿y si se jode la historia? ¿Y si pierdo los revs acumulados? Pero bueno, dejando a un lado todo eso quiero agradeceros muchiiiisimo vuestro apoyo, porque os habéis molestado en dejarme toda esa cantidad de revs, bien para animarme, bien para apoyarme, bien para amenazarme de muerte dolorosa y lenta si no actualizaba.

En serio, muchísimas gracias a todos, hacés que me sienta cada día más culpable por no actualizar a tiempo, no contestaros apropiadamente y no daros una historia cuando menos algo buena para compensar vuestra atensión. También me hacéis sentir inmensamente feliz al hacerme saber que escriba lo que escriba estaréis allí para leerlo.

Y voy a dejar ya de hablar de esto, porque he cometido el tonto error de ponerme sentimentaloide cuando estoy escuchando "Total Eclypse Of The Heart" y estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar como una idiota sobre el teclado!!!.

Mil Gracias.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 44

Sus párpados se agitaron levemente antes de alzarse del todo y dejar al descubierto sus iris azulados. Su mente registró cuidadosamente cada uno de los pequeños dolores que se hacían presentes en su cuerpo antes de tomar la decisión de incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor.

Se sintió inmensamente confundida al descubir los exquisitos muebles de su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Debería estar junto a Voldemort, recuperándose lentamente de los daños que él mismo le había producido.

- Lucius – musitó, curvando los labios con desagrado, mas se sobresaltó al recibir respuesta desde el otro lado del cuarto.

- Sí, querida.

Su voz sonó más fría que nunca.

Narcisa intentó otear entre las sombras para saber su situación exacta, pero su esposo sabía muy bien cómo desaparecer cuando se lo proponía. Debía de estar en algún lugar entre la pared del fondo y las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal.

- Te ha costado bastante recuperarte, aún con las mejores pociones médicas de Severus que hay en nuestras reservas.

La mujer no contestó. Prefirió guardar silencio y buscar sus zapatillas junto a la cama para ponerse en pie con toda la dignidad que era capaz de reunir, que era bastante.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – demandó saber, sin preocuparse del frío que sentía estando únicamente vestida con una fina prenda de seda marfil ni del aspecto desaliñado que debía presentar su largo pelo, suelto y enredado.

Lucius no contestó inmediatamente, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a hacerlo. Era una de esas cosas que había ido aprendiendo con el paso de los años, y a estas alturas conocía lo suficiente a su esposo para saber que lo que estaba ocurriendo era de cierta gravedad.

- Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo – reflexionó el hombre, aún manteniéndose en sombras.

Narcisa supo por su voz su orientación aproximada. Seguramente estaba sentado en el diván de terciopelo vainilla con su típica postura de señor del mundo que Draco había heredado o aprendido directamente de él. Su olfato captó, además, dos olores que no había reconocido en un primer momento. Lucius estaba bebiendo absenta y fumando sus carísimos cigarros.

- Te agradecería que no fumases en mi cuarto – dijo un poco temerosa. Nunca en su vida había oído a Lucius hablar tan fríamente estando bebido. Normalmente se volvía muy festivo y chispeante, nunca estaba tan lúgubre como ahora. Y Narcisa sabía que estaba bebido. De echo, seguramente estaba MUY bebido. La absenta era algo que reservaba para ahogar sus penas en silencio. Para las visitas y los amigos ofrecía siempre sus más añejos licores, los más caros y exquisitos, pero el ritual de la absenta se le antojaba algo más íntimo y siempre abusaba de él.

Puede que tuviera que ver con la tanquilidad que le proporcionaba la mecánica del terrón de azúcar sobre la cucharilla y el verter el agua poco a poco para que el líquido verde tomase el conocido color lechoso. O puede que se tratase más bien de esperar tranquilamente a que el Hada Verde le hiciese una visita trayéndole la visión de un mundo más amable.

El caso es que Lucius fumaba indolente mientras bebía su brebaje esperando que le hiciese efecto en las entrañas, y no parecía muy dispuesto a hacer caso a la petición de su esposa, a juzgar por la risa amarga que lanzó desde las sombras.

- Querida, que ensucie tus preciosas cortinas con el humo de mi tabaco es el menor de tus problemas en este momento.

Ella, sin saber qué decir, se volvió nerviosa hacia el descalzador a los pies de su cama, donde siempre descansaba una fina bata para ella. Solo que la bata no estaba allí esta vez.

- No es necesario que te cubras – dijo él con un tono un tanto indiferente.

Narcisa, cansada de su actitud y terriblemente nerviosa, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se hiciera la luz en su cuarto. Lucius estaba, como había presupuesto ella, sentado en el diván, medio recostado contra él, con un tobillo sobre la rodilla opuesta, sosteniendo el cigarro con sus largos dedos, con la copa de absenta en la mano y la botella bien cerca, sobre el tocador. Tenía la mirada turbia y el cabello le caía en mechones sobre el rostro como si prefiriese esconderse tras él. Sin embargo con un gesto de impaciencia se quitó las plateadas mechas para enfrentar claramente su mirada. La observaba apreciativamente, evaluándola centímetro a centímetro como si no llevase puesto su camisón. La bata que le hacía juego a la prenda estaba a su lado, sobre el diván.

- Todo se va al diablo, ¿lo sabes? – le preguntó con voz lejana.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lucius?

El sonrió de medio lado, sin ganas de hacerlo realmente.

- Que vas a dejarme, ¿no es eso?

Narcisa no se sorprendió al oírlo, pero sí al recordarlo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Harkin y su acuciante necesidad de rescatarlo de una muerte segura? Se obligó a quedarse quieta, como si avanzando un paso en cualquier dirección tentara al destino a ensañarse con ella, intentando que la necesidad de salir corriendo varita en mano a rescatar a su amante se ahogase por el momento, hasta un futuro más seguro.

- No puedo permitirlo – dijo Lucius cortésmente, intentándole hacer entender -. Mi esposa no puede fugarse con un patético mortífago de segunda condenado.

- Lucius...

- Él intentó robarte. No vas a irte con él – dijo Lucius mirándola serenamente, seguro de tener la fuerza y la razón de su parte -. No vas a dejarnos en evidencia a mí y a Draco. Vas a quedarte aquí y cumplir tu papel de esposa y madre.

Narcisa tragó aire, intentando pensar en una salida.

- No puedo dejarle allí – dijo llanamente, derrotada. Sabiendo que tendría que quedarse. Sabiendo que nunca podría dejar a Draco, por mucho que Harkin fuese el amor de su vida -. No puedo dejar que le mates.

Lucius la miró calculadoramente entre las espirales de humo de su olvidado cigarro. En otro momento Narcisa se hubiera preocupado porque la ceniza manchase su alfombra oriental, pero estaba más ocupada tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo. Porque él ya había previsto esta conversación. Sabía exactametne a donde se estaban digiriendo y era perfectamente consciente de qué paso darían ambos en qué dirección. Solo estaba haciendo una pausa dramática en deferencia a ella. Fingiendo calcular una oferta que llevaba presente en su mente quien sabe desde hacía cuanto.

- Nuestro Lord quiere otro Malfoy – dijo el hombre finalmente.

Narcisa ladeó la cabeza pretendiendo estar confundida.

- ¿Vas a llevarle a Draco? – preguntó con la esperanza de que se tratase de eso.

- Querida, Él ya tiene a Draco – le recordó Lucius con una sonrisa paternal -, y tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, ya lo hablamos. Dame lo que te quiero y tendrás lo que deseas.

- No me pidas eso – rogó la mujer, tocando su estómago por encima de la tela de su camisón -. Por favor, todo menos eso.

- No soy yo quien te lo pide, es Nuestro Lord – dijo Lucius un tanto molesto por su ruegos -. Y todo saldrá bien.

- Daira...

- ¡Fue un error de cálculo! – se enfureció Lucius, como cada vez que tocaban el tema -. Pero Draco está vivo, y está bien. Eso es lo que importa.

Se detuvo, furioso, acelerado, y dio un enorme trago de su bebida. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Narcisa se había puesto a llorar. Incluso había tenido que sentarse sobre la cama porque las piernas no la sostenían.

- Todo menos eso, ¡por favor!

- ¡Basta! Sabes que no tienes elección.

Pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Lucius, presa de una ira eufórica dejó sobre el tocador su bebida, aplastó su cigarro contra la laca del mueble para apagarlo, dejando en él una marca que nunca se podría borrar, y se levantó amenazante para alcanzar a su esposa en tres larzas zancadas.

Narcisa lloraba boca abajo y no se movió al sentirle junto a ella. Lucius ni quiera lo pensó, con un gesto brusco le dio la vuelta y cogió sus finas muñecas para tirar de ella y ponerla en pie.

- Haz-tu-trabajo – le dijo venenosamente, recordando su acuerdo de boda, su compromiso arreglado, su promesa vanidosa de darle cuantos hijos pudiera -. Él vivirá, ¿no te basta? Lo arriesgaré todo porque estés contenta, ¿no es suficiente para ti? ¡¿No te basta que ofrezca mi vida por la suya para que accedas a tener un hijo mío?!

Ella solo lloraba, con el rostro bajo, el rubio cabello cubriéndola casi por completo, sin protestar por la fuerte presión que parecía querer partirle las muñecas.

- Sabes que no podrías resistir mi Imperius – le siseó Lucius obligándola a levantar la mirada aterrada.

- ¡Lucius, no me hagas odiarte!

- ¡Pues entonces no me obligues! – le grió él fuera de sí, dejándola caer sobre el colchón sin ceremonia alguna.

Narcisa le miró temerosa un momento y después, lentamente, asintió.

- Haré lo que me pides – logró decir reuniendo un poco de dignidad para no parecer una pobre mujer acurrucada en su lecho de sedas.

Lucius se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Es un acuerdo. Después podrás hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida – dijo mirándola friamente, tal vez despreciándola por su acto de debilidad.

Narcisa respiró hondo, se irguió en toda su estatura y levantó el mentón orgullosamente, aceptando con un simple asentimiento, aunque lamentándose a gritos en su interior, porque sabía muy bien que eso solo significaba que él la repudiaría si elegía un camino distinto del suyo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Severus aún estaba abochornado y el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas no se aclaraba por muy rápido que caminase por los pasillos de Hogwarts alejándose de los estudiantes. Vale, vale, igual se había comportado como un cobarde huyendo de esa situación y dejando a Meriel tras él teniendo que dar algunas explicaciones a una muy risueña Sprout, ¡pero él no podía soportar las sonrisitas burlonas de esos críos! ¿Ahora cómo se enfrentaría a ellos como un vampiro de carácter revenido si le habían visto besuquearse como un adolescente con su novia? Humillante, definitivamente había sido una experiencia humillante.

Aún había tenido la compostura suficiente para regruñirle a Sprout que enviase a los estudiantes a sus cuartos asignados antes de salir como una tromba de Slytherin. Al menos le había dejado el camino despejado a ese estúpido de Black por si se le ocurría bajar en algún momento. ¿de qué demonios debería estar hablando con Skye que le tomaba tanto tiempo?

Con la sangre hirviendo se dirigió hacia Gryffindor, que era donde McGonagall había llevado a Draco y los otros, necesitando desquitarse de alguna manera.

Al entrar encontró a Draco de nuevo fumando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras pretendía fingir que miraba por la ventana. En realidad, Severus lo sabía muy bien, miraba de reojo las piernas de Hermione Granger. Fantástico.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – espetó.

Draco reconoció su voz colérica nada más escucharle y el muy iluso intentó tirar el cigarrillo por la ventana antes de que lo viera. No contó con que ésta estaba cerrada, así que el cigarro calló sobre la alfombra donde empezó a humear peligrosamente. Draco se asustó, previsiblemente, y alcanzó el vaso más cercano para echar el contenido en la alfombra. La llamarada que surgió de ese punto les dijo a todos que el vaso no era precisamente de agua.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – gritó esta vez McGonagall con los ojos más humeantes que la hoguera. Con la ayuda de su varita logró apagar el fuego, pero atravesó con la mirada a un Draco con cara de inocente.

Snape contó hasta diez para calmarse, aunque contó muy deprisa para poder hablar antes que la profesora de trasfiguración.

- Vamos a hablar de su castigo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Los estudiantes le miraron asustados. McGonagall y Lupin tampoco parecían muy contentos que digamos.

- ¿Castigo? – preguntó Blaise horrorizado. Severus le miró por un segundo apartando los ojos rápidamente para desconcierto del chico.

- Usted estará excluído, señor Zabini, tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Ah, muy bien! ¿Y por qué él está excluído y yo no? – se quejó Draco totalmente ofendido.

- ¿Tal vez porque él no le ha prendido fuego a la alfombra? – preguntó Snape peligrosamente. Eso le recordó al joven Malfoy que había veces en las que era mucho mejor mantener cerrada la boquita.

- ¿Y por qué nos castiga? – habló entonces Potter, que parecía haberse olvidado un poco del mundo a su alrededor, tal vez porque Ron le estaba echando miradas sospechosas cada cinco segundos.

- ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece, Señor Potter? – todos jurarían haber oído rechinar los dientes de Snape en este punto - ¿Por cuando salieron del colegio sin permiso? ¿O mejor cuando atacaron a mortífagos experimentados? ¿o por tener bebidas alcoholicas, que están categóricamente prohibidas, en su Sala Común? – dijo señalando el punto chamuscado de la alfombra como evidencia de que lo del vaso no era agua precisamente -. Elija la razón que más le guste, de todas maneras están castigados, y el castigo lo decido yo.

- Severus, no me opongo a que castigues a tus Slytherins, pero los Gryffindor son mi responsabilidad y debería ser yo quien elija su castigo, ¿no crees? – dijo Minerva envarada, sinceramente ofendida porque se metiese en su territorio. Tuvo que reconocer que se hubiera quedado calladita de haber sabido que iba a recibir una mirada como aquella de parte de su siniestro colega.

- Yo salvé sus "valientes" culos, Minerva, así que seré yo quien los castigue – dijo Snape fríamente. Mantuvo unos segundos su intimidante mirada sobre ella haciéndola sentir verdaderamente incómoda y luego añadió: -. A menos que tengas algo en contra, claro.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione le rogaron mentalmente a su profesora que tuviese algo muy bueno en contra, porque en esos momentos Snape no parecía de un humor muy benevolente y seguramente sufrirían las penas del infierno si quedaban a su cargo.

Draco rogaba totalmente lo contrario, no quería ser él solo el que se jodiese. Si lo iba a pasar mal al menos que Potter lo pasase peor que él, sería un buen consuelo.

- No, no, por supuesto que no – dijo finalmente la mujer intentando no parecer intimidada y fallando estrepitósamente. Nunca había visto a Snape así y prefería no meterse en su camino.

Los Gryffindor suspiraron decepcionados. Draco casi salta de alegría malsana.

- A todo esto – saltó Lupin luciendo bastante preocupado - ¿No os parece que Sirius tarda demasiado en volver del baño?

- Pues sí – dijo Draco pensativamente -, considerando que solo tiene que salir afuera y levantar la pata contra un árbol...

- Oh, cállate – dijo Harry fastidiado, pero también tremendamente preocupado por su padrino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Pero aún no lo comprendo – dijo Skye rodando por la cama para ponerse boca abajo y apoyar el mentón en sus manos, mirando a su recientemente descubierto padre ex-presidiario largamente perdido con curiosidad -, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿cómo pudiste escapar?

Sirius sonrió perrunamente (N/A creo que "sonreír lobunamente" es propiedad de Remus) y se miró las uñas repentinamente interesado.

- ¡Vamos cuéntamelo! ¡Es algo que tu hija tiene derecho a saber! ¿No confías en mí lo suficiente? – la adolescente hizo un pucherito encantador que encandiló a Sirius, pero decidió ser fuerte y mantener su secreto oculto por el momento. Casi se puso a silvar volviendo su atención a su manicura, que era atroz, pero un almohadanazo en la nariz le hizo regresar a la realidad.

- ¡Cuentameloooooooo! – insistió Skye chillonamente - ¡Algo tan importante como eso debería saberlo! ¿Cómo demonios escapaste? ¡Si es prácticamente imposible!

Sirius la miró largamente sosteniendo una ardua lucha interna. Finalmente suspiró derrotado.

- Vale, te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometer por tu padre guardar el secreto – dijo seriamente.

Skye levantó una ceja ante la petición pero alzó la mano izquierda.

- Prometo solemnemente guardar hasta la muerte tu secreto, aunque amenacen con despedazar mi cuerpo y echárselo a los cocodrilos, metafóricamente hablando – dijo pomposamente. Sirius entrecerró los ojos ante su promesa.

- Estás jurando con la mano equivocada – apuntó.

- En Slytherin se hace así – sonrió ella con candidez.

- Por eso siempre lo contáis todo.

- Por supuesto.

Sirius suspiró una vez más.

- Hay una regla en Gryffindor que dice: "Nunca le cuentes a un Slytherin algo que no quieres que sepa nadie"

- Te lo acabas de inventar – dijo Skye molesta, aún con la mano en alto.

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea rotundamente cierto – dijo Sirius muy serio. Skye le sacó la lengua.

- Una regla de Slytherin dice: "Guarda los secretos de los demás celosamente, así solo tú tendrás poder para usarlos en su contra"

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido y soltó una carcajada escandalosa.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿te lo acabas de inventar? – preugntó quitándose una lagrimilla del ojo.

- No – dijo la chica con absoluta seriedad -. Es una norma que existe de verdad. De echo, creo que es originaria del Clan Malfoy, ellos tienen un montón de reglas que son útiles para la vida.

Sirius la miró impresionado durante unos segundos.

- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? – preguntó casi con miedo. Esperaba que Skye se echase a reir y le confirmase que todo era una broma, pero la chica no parecía en absoluto estar bromeando.

- Casi todas las reglas de la casa han sido estipuladas por los Malfoy. Su código de conducta es verdaderamente interesante. Me gusta especialmente aquella que dice: "Nunca patees al hombre caído porque puede levantarse. Mejor convence a alguien de que lo haga en tu lugar y haz que crea que fue idea suya" – esbozó una sonrisita angelical – y estoy totalmente convencida de que la favorita de Draco es: "Jamás interrumpas cuando estés siendo halagado". De echo, la sigue a rajatabla.

Sirius siguió contemplándola perplejo en silencio hasta que al fin pudo decir:

- ¿No pudiste haber sido una Hufflepuff?

Skye lo miró con la boca abierta.

- ¡Oye, no me insultes! ¡claro que no podía ser Hufflepuff! ¡Ni en un millón de reencarnaciones! En todo caso Ravenclaw, pero estar en Slytherin es muchísimo más divertido e interesante – replicó totalmente ofendida.

- Lo siento, quise decir que hubiera preferido cualquier casa antes que esta – se disculpo rápidamente el animago, pero no parecía estar arreglando las cosas porque ella pareció ofenderse más aún.

- ¿Qué crees? ¿qué me voy a echar a perder? ¿qué voy a salir de aquí con máscara blanca, túnica de terciopelo y un tatuaje en el brazo? – casi se puso en pie en la cama para subrayar sus palabras -. Mis ideas no son como arcilla para que cualquiera las moldee a su gusto, tengo mis convicciones y mis ambiciones, y entre ninguna de ellas está la posibilidad de besarle los bajos de la túnica a un tío que es tan inhumano que ni siquiera puede bajar a pasear al perro.

Sirius sonrió ante la diatriba de su hija, pero no pudo evitar corregirla en un punto.

- En realidad no tiene perro, sino una serpiente que debe pesar unos ochenta kilos – Skye puso los ojos en blanco ante la información que no le servía absolutamente de nada -. Mira, Skye, no estoy cuestionando tus convicciones, pero no me gusta que estés rodeada de retoños de mortífago que pueden meterte ideas raras en la cabeza. Pueden inclinarte a pensar como ellos sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta – dijo preocupado. Skye se ralajó sobre el colchón mirándole con media sonrisa.

- No voy a ser sirviente del Lord Oscuro – informó – a menos, claro, que me ofrezca algo que no pueda rechazar.

Sirius no pudo dejar pasar por alto el detallito de que sólo los mortífagos llamaban "Lord" o "Señor Oscuro" a Voldemort, como tampoco pudo ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, por muy en broma que pareciera estar hablando la chica.

- Pero bueno, acepto tus sinceras disculpas por insultarme de esa manera – prosiguió Skye con una sonrisa malvada – siempre que me cuentes el Gran Secreto. ¿Cómo demonios escapaste?

- Con habilidad – dijo Sirius misteriosamente, intentando recuperar la naturalidad tras su mal presentimiento.

- Y esa habilidad es... – apremió la chica impacientemente. Sirius sonrió de manera prepotente y mantuvo la tensión unos segundos.

- El cantaje.

Skye se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Chantaje?

- Así es.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tenía fotos comprometidas de Snape – reveló Sirius, impresionando aún más a la chica.

- Pero... ¡eso es increíble! ¿Lograste escapar de la ira de Severus Snape con fotos? ¿Incluso después de teñirle el pelo de rosa por tres semanas? – respiró profundamente y pareció meditarlo seriamente -. Tienen que ser jodidamente comprometidas – especuló.

- Te aseguro que lo son – afirmó Sirius.

Skye se sentó al estilo indio en el colchón para pedir con carita de buena:

- ¿Puedo verlas?

- Oh, temo que las perdí – dijo Sirius con indiferencia.

- ¡¿Perdiste algo tan valioso?! – casi gritó Skye visiblemente escandalizada.

Sirius sonrió malvadamente antes de decir:

- No te preocupes, sé dónde encontrar copias en caso de extrema necesidad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A Severus Snape no es que le gustasen especialmente los suelos resbalazidos que los alumnos pudieran utilizar para patinar después de coger impulso con una carrerita, pero solo por joder les mandó encerar el suelo de los tres últimos pisos de Hogwarts, que incluían tantos tramos de escaleras que era imposible llevar la cuenta. Claro que después del venerable castigo lo aprenderían muy bien.

Por supuesto, Filch no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de agobiarles con comentarios mordaces que revolvían el delicado estómago de Draco, quien estaba acostumbrado a tanta tosquedad y prefería los insultos más refinados y con un poco más de inteligencia. Además, Snape les había privado del o único bueno que podía salir de la combinación "cera para el suelo Argus Filch", que no era otra cosa que ver patinando patéticamente al conserje intentando guardar el equilibrio sin elegancia ni destreza hasta acabar con el culo en el suelo tras espectaculares piruetas. El maestro de pociones había previsto todos los inconvenientes y había hechizado los zapatos del desagradable hombre para evitar resbalones, así como también las patas de su gata. No había tenido la misma delicadeza con ellos, ni tampoco les había enseñado la manera de hacerlo, así que quienes acabarían con el trasero amoratado por caídas serían ellos.

Draco, que nunca había encerado, se había llevado la peor parte y a pesar del berrinche que montó cuando se dio cuenta de su situación nadie accedió a cambiarle el puesto. Tampoco a Ron. Hermione y Harry, por tener más experiencia en las labores de limpieza se apuntaron inmediatamente al grupo de encerado, que en un principio había parecido el más pesado y por ello no había preocupado demasiado a Draco y Ron, aunque se olieron que algo raro había cuando Ginny se unió al primer grupo nada más mirarlos.

Al pelirrojo y al rubio les tocaba pulir. Habría parecido facilito, pasar la mopa y listo, pero el problema consistía en que tenían que pisar la cera recién puesta para poder pulirla y les costó más de un resbalón que dejó toda la dignidad de Malfoy a la altura de las patitas de la Señora Norris. Al estar solo con cuatro Gryffindors supuso un castigo demasiado duro para él, y ni las piruetas atroces del Weasley para recuperar el equilibrio, totamente faltas de gracia, le hicieron subir un poquito el ánimo.

Ya era de noche cuando parecía que casi terminaban el trabajo. Draco estaba cansado, dolorido y humillado, así que no acogió con mucho humor la maniobra de despiste de Ginny para poder hablar con él en privado cerca de una de las ventanas.

- ¿Crees que este es el mejor momento para pedirme la puta poción? – dijo cabreado dándole una mirada intimidante a la pelirroja.

- Pues sí, están todos distraídos – dijo la chica cándidamente con una sonrisita adorable, intentando fingir que no se daba cuenta de su malhumor. La mirada de Draco no fue precisamente amistosa. Se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, en un gesto tan típicamente Snape que hasta daba escalofríos mirarle.

- Vamos a ver, ¿qué sabes de esa poción?

- Que está en el libro que tienes en tu cuarto – otra sonrisita aún más adorable que la anterior. Draco consideró seriamente la posiblidad de coserle los labios con un buen hechizo de costura para que dejarse de hacer eso, pero considerando que no tenía ni puñetera idea sobre hechizos de costura se tuvo que quedar con las ganas.

- Verás niña, si hubieras investigado un poquito más de lo que lo has hecho sabrías que ese brabaje tarda dos meses en prepararse, ¡dos meses! Y si hubieras leído la lista de efectos secundarios no querrías ni olerlo – dijo casi masticando las palabras.

Ginny se quedó blanca por la noticia, pero ese color cambió súbitamente cuando Vernon entró por la ventana abierta como un rayo dejando caer una rata muerta práctimente sobre su cabeza. La chica se puso a gritar como una loca por el susto y saltó hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que perdió pie y casi calló por la ventana abierta. Pero allí estaba el héroe de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, quien capa al viento y varita en ristre se abalanzó sobre su novia para tratar de salvarla... y la chica se salvó sola sujetándose al marco de la ventana. Con la aceleración que llevaba Harry y una ayuda extra de la cera recién puesta no pudo frenar a tiempo y acabó calléndose él por la ventana.

Ginny gritó.

Hermione gritó.

Ron gritó.

Draco se revolcó por el suelo de la risa.

Filch llegó corriendo con cara de pánico, pues se había escondido poco disimuladamente tras una puerta para echarle un trago a su petaca en lugar de vigilarles y les mandó conjurar lucecitas para ver qué es lo que había pasado. Todos esperaban que Harry se hubiera agarrado a alguna cornisa, sobre todo Hermione que había visto demasiadas películas en la tele, pero Harry al parecer no había visto las suficientes y lo único que pudo hacer mientras caía fue conjurar un almohadon de plumas de dos metros cuadrados para amortiguar la caída. Como no era muy hábil con este hechizo las plumas que le salieron fueron de mala calidad y el ostión que se pegó fue impresionante, aunque teniendo en cuenta que se había caído de un séptimo piso tenía un aspecto bastante aceptable.

Todos miraron impresionados y confusos la forma algo abstracata de un Harry Potter desparramado en el suelo y moviéndose ligeramente.

- Ay – dijo bajito la esperanza del mundo mágico.

El grupo entró en pánico.

- ¡Harry no te muevas! ¡Vamos a buscar ayuda! – gritó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Y tú, Malfoy, deja de reirte!, ¿quieres?

- ¡Señor Weasley, vaya a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey inmediatamente! – ordenó Filch aún pálido por el susto -. ¡Señorita Grager, vaya a buscar a Dumbledore, debe de estar en su despacho!. ¡Señor Malfoy, deje de reirse de una condenada vez!, ¡resulta muy desagradable!, ¡Señorita Weasley, acompáñeme abajo!

Todos se movilizaron en el acto. Draco siguió al conserje y la pelirroja escaleras abajo, trotando divertido y sin tener ni por asomo la idea de perderse el espectáculo más de cerca. Vernon, habiendo recuperado su rata con una actitud muy ofendida por la reacción de la pelirroja, voló tras él preguntándole a Draco si le había complacido su caza.

"Oh, sí, y más aún la entrega", contestó el chico mentalmente a su familiar, que hizo un par de piruetas en el aire encantado con la respuesta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tímidos toques en su puerta hicieron a Skye levantarse de mala gana del lugar donde estaba sentada y abrir una rendija de la madera.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó interesada, reconociendo al instante la preciosa mirada ambarina y abriendo la puerta de par en par al instante - ¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Qué honor! – dijo con una sonrisa realmente adorable.

A Remus le recordó una barbaridad a un Sirius jovencito intentando convencerle de gastarle una broma a Snape o copiar sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

- Señorita Hidden – dijo formalmente con una semi inclinación ligeramente burlona -, me informaron que en su compañía se encontraba cierta persona que busco.

Skye sonrió de una manera muy estudiadamente natural que sabía que le marcaba los oyuelos de las mejillas y le dejó pasar a su cuarto dándole una mirada apreciativa. Sus ojos azul medianoche se cruzaron con los de su querido papá, que no parecía muy amigables en ese momento, y con un alzamiento de cejas muy Sly se colgó prácticamente del brazo de Lupin.

- Pero profesor, si usted es casi de la familia, me puede llamar Skye.

- Oh, claro, entonces tú llámame Remus – dijo el licántropo amigablemente. Vamos, como siempre.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – rezongó Sirius poniéndose en pie -, tampoco hace falta tanta familiaridad, ¿verdad? – prenguntó dándole una mirada retadora a su hija a la vez que tiraba de ella disimuladamente para que soltase de una vez a su amante.

- Bueno, es casi mi madrastra, ¿no? La familiaridad está totalmente justificada – Skye se dejó separar de Remus, pero solo porque su padre tenía mucha fuerza el cabrón.

- ¿Madrastra? – el licántropo alzó una ceja entre intrigado y asustado y miró al animago interrogante - ¿Lo sabe?

- Sí. Por Snape, si me preguntas – dijo Sirius casi escupiendo el nombre -. Ese maldito...

No pudo terminar de pronunciar las palabras porque Skye tenía una pinta realmente amenazante en esos momentos, y eso que sólo le limitaba a mirarle enfadada. Ahora sabía lo que era estar al otro lado de esas miradas que él repartía todo el tiempo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Sirius – dijo Meriel a sus espaldas, haciéndole respingar por lo inesperado de su aparición -. Tiene defensoras.

Meriel y Skye se miraron por unos momentos fríamente, sin demostrar ningún tipo de reacción la una para con la otra. Después, Skye avanzó unos pasos y se refugió entre los brazos de su madre como una niña pequeña.

- Te tendría que explicar... – empezó la mujer, pero la chiquilla la cortó.

- No hace falta, lo entiendo.

A Skye le habían calado las palabras que Snape le había dirigido, aún más que los gritos de su madre a través de la puerta cerrada, pero digamos que todo se había juntado en contra de ella y sus ganas de seguir enfurruñada, eso y que echaba mucho de menos a su madre, sobre todo en un momento como aquel.

Meriel suspiró y acarició cuidadosamente el cabello negro de su hija, pese a estar recogido. Después miró a Remus y Sirius, quienes sentían que sobraban en ese momento.

- Bueno, será mejor que os lo cuente y que arméis el escándalo en una habitación insonorizada. Además, en diez minutos seré la comidilla de Hogwarts, así que... – tomó aire, más por hacer una pausa dramática que porque lo necesitase, y lo soltó de sopetón - . Sev y yo vamos a casarnos.

Silencio absoluto.

- ¿Sev? – preguntó Skye en shock.

- ¿Severus Snape? – preguntó Remus alzando las cejas sorprendido.

- ¡¿El grasiento ese?! – casi gritó Sirius, esquivando a duras penas un hechizo dirigido exclusivamente a él.

- ¿Os vais a casar? – Skye seguía en shock, pero no parecía disgustarle la idea del todo - ¿Va en serio?

- Totalmente. Nunca verás a Severus bromear sobre una cosa así – confirmó Meriel.

- ¡Ni sobre ninguna otra, es un amargado! – soltó Sirius, saltando con agilidad a un lado para torear un nuevo hechizo.

- ¿Y cómo habéis decidido casaros? – preguntó Remus, que no podía visualizar la escena de petición de mano, con Severus arrodillado, una rosa en la boca y una cajita de joyería en la mano, sin que le entraran escalofríos.

- Decidimos tener hijos – dijo Meriel, esquivando la respuesta con una media verdad.

- ¿Voy a tener hermanos? – Skye oficialmente lo estaba flipando.

- ¡Qué horror, Snape reproduciéndose! – gritó Sirius a la vez que corría para ocultarse tras una silla evitando otro hechizo hacia su persona.

- Bueno, también parecía un horror que tú te reprodujeras y mira, ha salido bastante bien – dijo Remus diplomáticamente, lo que le valió una gran sonrisa coqueta y un batir de pestañas de Skye y una mirada asesina de Sirius.

- Sí, pero el cretino ese...- comenzó el animago, pero tuvo prácticamente que esconderse bajo la cama para que el nuevo hechizo no le diera de lleno - ¡Skye ya vale! ¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu papi?

- Te dije que no le insultaras delante de mí – dijo la chica con paciencia, depsués pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y miró a Meriel confundida -. Entonces, ahora ¿quién voy a ser? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó su madre lamentando que ninguno de los hechizos de su hija hubieran dado al animago -. No te entiendo.

- Bueno, creo que está claro lo que pregunto, ¿quién soy? ¿Skye Hidden, Macallister, Black o Snape?

Su madre la miró pesarosa por unos momentos.

- Legalmente estás registrada como Hidden – le informó -. Pero si quieres cambiarte el apellido estás en todo tu derecho.

- Yo no recomendaría que eligieras llamarte Black – dijo Lupin, hacieno que Sirius protestase airadamente -. Sirius, eres un fugitivo peligroso y el apellido Black en el mundo mágico es bastante conocido.

Skye abrió la boca para hablar, pero vio la mirada herida de Sirius y como componía un puchero al decir:

- ¿Te vas a llamar Snape?

Skye sintió una molestia en el estómago bastante desagradable, así que reprimiéndose de poner los ojos en blanco dijo:

- He sido Skye Hidden durante demasiado tiempo. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

A lo que Sirius pareció visiblemente aliviado y algo más contento porque no fuera a ser más hija de Snape que suya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Blaise esperaba pacientemente sentado en la incómoda silla del despacho de Snape a que éste le dijera lo que tuviese que decirle. Llevaban allí demasiado tiempo para su trasero, que estaba resentido de estar sentado en una superficie que parecía diseñada para torturar alumnos, y no dudaba que éste fuera su propósito, pues Snape no acostumbraba a invitar a sus estudiantes a su despacho para tomarse una tacita de té.

El oscuro hombre había salido dejándole solo un momento, pero de eso hacían más de quince minutos y el Slytherin se estaba impacientando, mirar las llamas de la chimenea podía resultar un poco monótono después de un rato. En contra de toda prudencia se levantó de un salto de la silla y transformó una pluma desgastada y roñosa en un cómodo cojín en el que poder posar sus nalgas con alivio. Ni bien se hubo sentado con un suspiro de satisfacción la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente y Snape en dos zancadas llegó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en una silla que tampoco parecía muy cómoda que digamos. Dejó sobre la mesa, cuidadosamente, una varita que Blaise reconoció al instante, no por nada había sido castigado muchas veces con ella. Se preguntó un poco ausente por qué demonios tenía Snape la varita de su padre, pero no tuvo tiempo alguno de hacer conjeturas, pues el profesor reclamó toda su atención.

- Señor Zabini, como sin duda sabe, ya que estuvo directamente involucrado, hubo un ataque a Hogsmeade por parte de un numeroso grupo de mortífagos – dijo con formalidad. Blaise le miraba sin pestañear, con seriedad, y a Snape por un momento le engañó la vista y creyó verle con el aspecto que traía al entrar a Hogwarts, con once añitos, blanquito y frágil y con una mirada un poco acosada.

- Está muerto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaise desapasionadamente volviendo a mirar la varita que imponía su presencia sobre el escritorio.

- Lo siento – dijo Snape a modo de respuesta. En verdad lo sentía, aunque no por Malcom, quien nunca le había caído bien, sino por Blaise.

El chico asintió ausentemente sin quitar la vista de la varita.

- ¿Por qué la tiene usted, profesor? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Snape tal vez palideció tras la pregunta, pero el despacho no estaba lo suficientemente iluminado para poder decirlo con seguridad.

- La requisé – dijo escuetamente.

- Estuvo en Hogsmeade – dijo Blaise, no a modo de pregunta si no de afirmación -. Es la varita ilegal, ¿la legal la tiene usted?

- No.

- Ya veo – dijo Blaise suspirando cansadamente -. No voy a preguntar qué hacía él en Hogsmeade, porque ya lo sé, ¿pero puedo preguntar qué hacía usted?

Snape enfrentó la mirada de esos ojos miel temiendo que le juzgasen duramente.

- Estaba cenando con la madre de la señorita Hidden cuando comenzó el ataque – dijo sinceramente.

- No es eso lo que he preguntado – apuntó Blaise. Snape lo sabía, pero no sabía qué terreno pisaba Blaise y no quería perderle, cosa que podía suceder según la respuesta que diese.

- Estaba con los aurores – dijo finalmente. Suspiró hondo, pesadamente, antes de añadir: -. Le maté yo, Blaise.

El chico le miró impresionado, pero eso fue todo lo que demostró. Asintió pesaroso y bajó la mirada, tal vez para esconder las lágrimas, quién sabe.

- Bueno, no voy la culparle – dijo con la voz más firme de lo que Snape hubiera esperado -, después de todo ese cabrón se lo merecía.

Snape le miró en silencio, con los dedos cruzados por encima de su escritorio, evaluándole de nuevo.

- La varita es tuya – le hizo saber.

Blaise lo entendió, correctamente, como un ofrecimiento a vengar la memoria de su padre descargando su ira en el profesor. Pero Blaise no tenía ira que descargar, solo la amargura de saber que lo último que había hablado con ese hombre había sido una mentira. Tomó la varita con algo de inseguridad, maravillándose al ver cómo le temblaba el pulso. Nunca pensó que su reacción ante algo así fuera a ser esa. Él odiaba a su padre, aunque claro, seguía siendo su padre. En el fondo lo que lamentaba no era su muerte, sino haber perdido la oportunidad de hacerle saber de una vez por todas que nunca podría ser como él esperaba y hacerle comprender su manera de ser y de ver las cosas. En otras palabras, había perdido la oportunidad de hacerse querer por ese hombre.

Miró la varita entre sus dedos, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer con ella. Una cosa si tenía clara, y era que no deseaba quedarse con un objeto que le había hecho tanto daño en tantas ocasiones. Casi sin pensarlo mucho la tomó con ambas manos y la partíó limpiamente, dejando al descubierto el pelo de unicornio de su interior. Se volvió hacia la chimenea y arrojó los trozos en ella, viendo como al contacto con el fuego la magia se convertía en un humo violeta que se disipó en un momento.

Se sintió más relajado después de aquello.

- Tiene algo más que decirme, ¿verdad? – preguntó después de un rato de silencio espectante. El profesor asintió calmadamente.

- Tu situación ahora mismo es muy delicada, Blaise – dijo llanamente dejando a un lado las formalidades de su apellido, puede que más calmado tras el acto del chico.

Blaise apartó la mirada del fuego, tratando de enfucarla en su maestro. Por supuesto durante unos segundos solo vio manchas, pero cuando se aclaró la visión pudo comprobar que Snape tenía un semblante realmente grave. No se habían acabado, ni de lejos, las malas noticias.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó el Sly con firmeza. Lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle quería saberlo ya.

- Tu madre... al conocer la noticia de la muerte de tu padre... – empezó a decir Snape.

Blaise le miró alucinado, y a pesar del titubeo del maestro se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, aunque se negó a aceptarlo.

- No es verdad – dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa comprometida.

- Se ha suicidado, Blaise – dijo el hombre sintiéndose muy viejo, muy cansado y muy ruin por ser el causante de las desgracias de su alumno.

- No es verdad – repitió el chico -. No-es-verdad.

- Blaise...

- ¡Que no es verdad, coño! – gritó levantándose tan repentinamente que la silla calló hacia atrás con estruendo.

Snape también se levantó, calmadamente, vigilando atentamente a su alunmo que había empezado a respirar agitadamente y parecía realmente furioso.

- ¡Dígame que es mentira! – exigió a la vez que un aire frío se colaba en la habitación, procedente de ningún sitio, y hacía volar los papeles del escritorio.

- Blaise, cálmate – pidió Snape.

- ¡No necesito calmarme porque nada de eso es cierto! – gritó el chico, con lágrimas de rabia empezando a correr por sus mejillas.

El aire se había cada vez más violento, provocando que bajase la temperatura ya no muy alta del cuarto y tirando incluso objetos de sus estantes. La magia descontrolada de Blaise reaccionaba como siempre cuando el chico se sentía acosado y no tardó demasiado en empezar a nevar sobre sus cabezas, provocando que Snape se acercase a él como buenamente pudo en medio de la ventisca que empezaba a cegarle al empujar la nieve contra sus ojos.

- ¡Blaise! – llamó, pero su alumno abrió la puerta sin tocarla y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Snape solo intentando hacer parar la tormenta que se había generado en su cuarto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Blaise siempre había adorado el frío. Siempre era agradable tumbarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea con un libro de aventuras en el regazo y tomar chocolate caliente a sorbitos cortos. También era especialmente placentero el pequeño capricho de quedarse en la cama bajo una tonelada de abrigadas mantas hasta tarde, en lugar de permitir que su madre le arropase con hechizos calefactores y saltándose perezosamente todo protocolo respecto al desayuno establecido en la mansión Zabini. Su padre nunca le decía nada al respecto, pero claro, tanto él como su madre parecían tener discursiones silenciosas a través de la mirada. Blaise asistía a ellas en calidad de espectador, siendo aún demasiado joven para entender el mudo reproche en los ojos de madre y la calmada ira en los de su padre.

Su relación con ese hombre nunca había sido especialmente buena en sus cinco años de vida. Blaise creía que había algo mal con él, pero no acertaba a comprender qué podía ser. Su padre parecía tolerar su presencia a duras penas, como si fuese una fuente de decepción por algún motivo. Tal ver era porque no le picaban los dedos por usar su magia contenida. Puede que fuera porque era pequeño, pálido y se deslizaba por la casa como un fantasma, sin apenas hacer crujir las tablas del suelo. O puede que fuera porque no paraba de ser comparado con el heredero de Lucius Malfoy, un niño oscuro que parecía haber nacido con una varita en la mano, si uno se creía todo lo que contaba su padre sobre él. Y al parecer, Malcom Zabini se lo creía. Lucius Malfoy siempre había sido su mayor rival, desde que ambos asistían a Hogwarts, y su aparente amistad no era más que una fría fachada para odio que se inspiraban el uno al otro. Verlos juntos en un mismo cuarto era respirar tensión.

Blaise había visto en una ocasión a Narcisa Malfoy, escondido detrás de una puerta que no debería haber abierto. Era tan distinta de su madre como se pudiera imaginar. Era de esa clase de mujeres que pueden congelar océanos con la mirada, y tal vez por ello podía asistir a las reuniones privadas de su padre y sus "amigos". Amina Zabini nunca había tenido tal privilegio. Era una mujer del tipo dulce y maternal, en ninguna manera el lugarteniente eficiente que parecía ser Narcisa. Blaise nunca las había visto cruzar una palabra que no fuera de pura cortesía.

Años después a Blaise se le ocurriría pensar que tal vez por eso Malcom no estaba orgulloso de su familia, quería que ellos fueran como los Malfoy, algo de todo punto imposible. La primera vez que escuchó discutir a sus padres fue despues de una de esas reuniones especiales. Al parecer Lucius Malfoy había anunciado pomposamente que su hijo, de la misma edad de Blaise, había empezado a recibir instrucción de su parte en magia negra. Amina ni de lejos iba a permitir que Blaise se metiese en algo así a tan temprana edad, así que discutió acaloradamente la idea en cuando Malcom sugirió adelantar su adiestramiento. Esa fue la primera vez que Blaise los escuchó discutir, aunque ya tenía bastante experiencia en disimular que no apreciaba las marcas en el rostro de su madre. Nunca podía esconderlas o curarlas completamente con magia, tal vez por ello recurría cada vez más a menudo a maquillajes muggles más oscuros de lo que deberían ser.

La primera vez que vio marchar a su madre estaba nevando fuera. Ella vestia un largo vestido de terciopelo borgoña y un abrigo de pieles castañas. Se había dejado el cabello oscuro suelto y reveloteaba al viento al salir corriendo sin despedirse, con sólo un pequeño bolso de mano. Era un punto bien visible entre la blanca nieve, pero aún así Blaise no pudo alcanzarla con sus cortas piernas y terminó callendo al suelo, gritando enfadado y pataleando impotente, sin pensar en llorar por esa mujer que le dejaba atrás, al cuidado de un hombre como su padre.

Casi murió de pulmonía, y tuvo que estar dos semanas completas en cama, bajo las mantas calentitas, tomando chocolate, con sus libros que se leían solos en voz alta y completamente aislado del mundo. Su padre no fue a verle ni una sola vez a pesar de estar solo a cinco metros de distancia. Cuando recuperó las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y no depender del cuidado constante de su agobiante niñera y los elfos domésticos empezó su instrucción.

A partir de entonces Blaise siempre salía afuera cuando nevaba. Tal vez intentaba morir congelado. Tal vez creía ver a su madre vestida de oscuro vagando entre los árboles. Tal vez solo esperaba volver a la tranquilidad de la cama acogedora y las mantas calientes, ignorado por su padre por el tiempo suficiente para que se olvidase de él. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero la nieve se convirtió en un refugio para él, le traía paz y relajaba sus sentidos. Le envolvía el silencio y todo, por un momento, era perfecto a su alrededor. El aire era limpio, la vida se detenía, como suspendida de un hilo y podía volver a respirar profundamente en lugar de contener el aliento con miedo.

A pesar de su fascinación por la nieve no se hizo inmune al frio. No le importaba mucho tampoco. Sus manos rojas por tocar esa blancura, los labios resecos a punto de cortarse, los pulmones casi doloridos y las punzadas en su piel cuando volvía al calor junto a la chimenea, hasta todo eso le agradaba y hasta lo esperaba. Muchas veces se sacaba los gruesos guantes para mirarse las manos y hundirlas en un perfecto montón de nieve sintiendo el delicioso entumecimiento de sus dedos y dolor que acompaña al exceso de frío.

Su padre creía que estaba loco, pero a él no le importaba lo que pensase. Hiciera lo que hiciese nunca era bastante para él, nunca sería tan perfecto como el hijo de los Malfoy, a quien ningún Zabini había tenido el honor de conocer todavía, así como Malcom no mostraría a su hijo hasta que lo considerase adecuado, lo cual podía ser nunca.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, su madre volvió en un día soleado. A Blaise no le gustó el contraste. Ella se había ido con nieve, y si no era con nieve no volvería. Tal vez fuera una estúpida lógica para un niño, pero demostró tener razón. Puede que la primavera interfiriese en los instintos maternales de Amina, pero no lo suficiente pues al cabo de una semana se había vuelto a marchar, de noche, huyendo de la mirada de reproche de su hijo. Había vuelto para llevárselo, pero siendo el único heredero Zabini eso no podría suceder jamás. A Blaise no le hizo falta alguna esconderse cerca de la puerta para saber la amenazas que debían haberse cruzado, y Amina, que apenas disponía de poder familiar en cuanto a relaciones políticas se llevó la peor parte en ese intercambio.

Su madre huyó, dejándolo atrás una vez más. Aunque después siguieron tratándose con frecuencia, Blaise nunca pudo perdonarle el abandono. Conocía sus motivos, los entendía y hasta podría decirse que los apoyaba, pero se trataba de su vida y no podía perdonarlo. Su padre se lo había hecho pasar bastante mal y el rencor era demasiado grande para olvidarlo.

Y ahora ella había vuelto a abandonarlo.

El primer hechizo que Blaise aprendió con la varita ilegal que le consiguió su padre, a los seis años, fue un complicado conjuro para hacer nevar en espacios cerrados, ya que en los abiertos era muy dificil dominarlo. A los elfos domésticos no les hizo ninguna gracia, pero era lo único que podía calmarle cuando las cosas se ponían realmente duras. En la mansión Zabini lo había utilizado con frecuencia. En Hogwarts escasamente, después de todo tenía compañeros de cuarto, pero Blaise ahora necesitaba el consuelo que le ofrecía la nieve.

Así que, secando sus lágrimas, corriendo casi ciegamente, ahogando un grito anguastiado en su garganta, fue al mejor sitio donde podía conjurar una nevada. Su madre le había abandonado de nuevo, esta vez para siempre, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Necesitaba que el frío entumeciera sus sentidos y le hiciera dormir profundamente durante mucho tiempo.

--------------------------------------------

Bueno, lo siento muchísimo por este capítulo. La verdad es que toda la historia tiene unos cambios de ritmo que no quedan nada bien, pero ni puedo estar todo el rato con el drama ni sin él, aunque intento ser lo menos dramática posible, entre otras cosas porque se me da aún peor que la cursilería.

Bueno, todo este capítulo está escrito de madrugada, en unas cinco horas o así, así que si no tiene mucho sentido, si no encajan las frases, si está atrozmente mal redactado... ya sabéis por qué es.

Ah, unas cositas de última hora, voy a intentar actualizar TODOS mis fics activos lo antes posible (ahora que por fin salen palabras delas puntas de mis dedos hay que aprovechar!!!), el de Fred... bueno, ahí está, el capítulo es malísimo y aún no está terminado, pero pronto lo estará. Sé que prometí.... no es lo que quería hacer, y como siga así se va a quedar en más capítulos de los que quería hacer en un principio. La historia de Blaise no podrá ser publicada hasta el final de Vacaciones por lo menos. La nueva historia de Draco/Blaise... bueno, en realidad es complicado, porque hay dos a cada cual más rara situadas después de Hogwarts. No es lo que parece... no tengo escrita ni una coma!!! Pero todo se andará, no os preocupéis.

Ah, un detallito curioso, Scarlett O'Hara, de Lo que el viento se llevó, originalmente se llamaba Pansy O'Hara, ¿horrible verdad?

Ah, y hay una moto se Suzuki llamada "Marauder", es preciosa y la podéis encontrar en la página de Suzuki (aunque no me sé la dirección exacta)

Y ya más nada. Gracias una vez más por tener la paciencia suficiente de leerme, yo sé que es complicado!

Besitos mil.


	46. Cap 45

Hola a todoooooos!!!!

Como siempre, siento muchíiiiisimo el retraso. Por cierto, os habéis fijado en que tengo más de **1000** reviews??? MAS DE **1000**!!!!!! Muchiiiisimas gracias por ayudarme a conseguir este número (es bonito, verdad?) soy consciente de que nunca podré volver a publicar algo que llegue ni remotamente a esta cantidad, pero aún así estoy muy feliz por superar el **1000. **Ya luego me preocuparé por decepcionaros en lo siguiente que escriba y todo eso... por ahora, FIES-TA, FIES-TA, FIES-TA!!!!!!** 1000!!!!!!**

Ejem, ejem, ya me calmo.

Podría haber publicado hace más o menos una semana el capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo un poquitín más largo porque si no hubieran sido muy poquitas páginas. Esta vez son unas 14, lo que no está tan mal, aunque interesantes habrán... a ver que cuente.... esto... NINGUNA. Me sabe mal, tanto tiempo esperando, **1000** reviews, y os salgo con esto. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Sé que muchos me habréis maldecido hasta la saciedad por publicar "Igual". Pero entendedlo, ya estaba escrito desde hacía meses y simplemente lo rescaté, retoqué algunas chorraditas y lo publiqué casi tal cual estaba. ¿Preferiríais que no lo hubiera hecho? Seguramente sí, pero al leerlo y recordar mis intenciones me hizo cierta gracia, sobre todo porque el Blaise en el que se basa esa historia no está ni de lejos tan jodido anímicamente como en esta. Y respecto al resto... yo lo intento, de verdad que lo intento, pero "Fred" se resiste como nunca. Lo que tengo escrito no merece la pena publicarlo porque es sumamente absurdo y realmente no aporta nada. Lo mismo sucede con este capítulo que estáis a punto de leer. No aporta absolutamente nada, y hasta a Lucius ha empezado a írsele discretamente la cabecita, pobrecito mío, él que junto a Remus era el único punto de madurez en esta historia (por que Sev siempre que se junta con Sirius se porta como un crío, como ya veréis).

Bueno, la contestación de los revs la haré tipo pregunta y respuesta, y a ver si ya no se me vuelva a preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez, por favor, os lo suplico, que eso es lo que más me cansa de todo...

****

Revs del capítulo 42.

¿tienes diario, blog, lj o algo?(Arwen Black). No, no tengo, por eso hago unas introducciones tan largas, jejeje. Tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo, porque la mayoría de las veces diría "¿cómo pude decir eso?", soy demasiado impulsiva. **¿Meriel es de Slytherin o de Ravenclaw? (ArwenWood)**. Meriel es Ravenclaw. Sabe ir a Slytherin porque fue más de una vez, aunque no llegó a entrar dentro. **que fue con el trio?!. (GaBo0)** Será, será, tranquilidad. Se votó a favor del trío y por mis huevos que lo la a haber (queráis ahora no no!) **Xq cortas partes sangrientas?! (GaBo0)** Pues para que no me linchen, principalmente. No me gustaría hacer una historia demasiado violenta, se supone que no va de eso. Siempre intento cortarme un poco, tanto en las partes violentas como en las lemon, me reprimo bastante para no ser vulgar, jejeje. **Para que se estaba cambiando Skye?!?!?! Oo, no acababa de tener una crisis? (GaBo0),** (se refiere a cuando Meriel le gritaba a través de la puerta y ella no le hacía ni puñetero caso porque estaba eligiendose la ropa) Sí, pero aún estaba en pijama la pobre y no podía pasarse así el resto de su vida, jejeje. Además, era una manera de ignorar a su mami. **Ginny es tarada, verdad? (Otra más de GaBo0).** Sí, lo es. **estoy escribiendo un ff en el q sale el padre de zabini y me gustaría saber si te importa mucho q tb le llame malcom (Iraty Rowling)** Puedes coger los nombres que quieras de mis fics y ni odio tus revs ni me das la brasa (qué manía tenéis con eso!!!) **kuando pasara algo de accion entre todos estos jovenes?( consue)**. Si con acción te refieres a sexo, seguramente en el capítulo que viene. (alegría, alegría!!!) **no se si viste la pelicula o alguna que otra foto, pero ¿has notado que la supuesta Pansy de la pelicula tiene una semejanza bastante sospechosa con Skye? (Caru Sly)** Pues no me he fijado, la verdad, pero me parece que ahora veré la peli escena a escena para ver si pillo a esa Pansy morena (¡Pansy morena!, no me la imagino...) **¿alguna vez te has hecho una prueba de Sombrero Seleccionador?¿Que te ha dado?** **(Caru Sly).** Siempre me ha dado Slytherin, en todos los lugares que he hecho la prueba. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, la verdad, jejeje. ****

Revs del capítulo 43.

Qué ha hecho Lucius por amor?? Ha hecho cosas por amor? (GaBo0, la reina de las preguntas) Eso ya se sabrá, seguramente en la conversación pendiente con Draco, aunque no puedo prometer que no lo dejaré para la segunda parte... aún está por decidir cuando lo cuento. **No entiendo algo sobre los mortifagos… quien mato a quien?? O sea, xq los partidarios de Zabini estan a favor de 'Ann' y podrian tomar represalias? (GaBo0) **Lucius y Malcom siempre fueron enemigos, aún dentro de los mortis. Hay partidarios de los dos, y por supuesto todo el mundo sabía que "Ann" era principalmente la mascota de Malcom, pero también "atendía" al resto de sus compañeros mortis. Severus fue quien mató a Malcom, pero como "Ann" atacó a Draco pues Lucius le ha puesto un poquitín firme y a algunos... ejem... fans de "Ann" (tenga algo que ver Malcom o no) no les sentó demasiado bien que el bueno de Luci le desfigurase. Ya ves, chiquilladas, pero mientras no están matando a gente algo tienen que hacer para entretenerse, jejeje. **no esta muy cariñoson con tanto abrazo Snape? (Anna-Granger)** hombre, ahora que el pobre hombre por fín tiene algo que abrazar... la verdad es que sí que está un poco en plan Teletubbie, repartiendo abrazos fuertes, pero esas dos le van a estresar lo suficiente para que vuelva a su carácter habitual en nada. **La Narcisa ésta... De dónde habrá sacado ese concepto de Voldemort, dios mío?** **(La-Peye-Malfoy)** (refiriéndose a su visión de Voldie como el dalai lama) No sé, tal vez del abuso del cannabis, jejeje. **Como haces para recibir tantos reviews? (ArwenWood)** Creo que es porque siempre me estoy quejando a la hora de contestarlos. Cuando menos te apetecen contestar más te envían (la gente es cruel, SNIF) ¡Es coña! Pienso que es porque es una historia tan larga. Digo, si haces una historia de tres capítulos ni de coña tendrás tantos como una historia de 45, jejeje. **¿q te ha hecho el pobre Harry? (ArwenWood)** Ser el protagonista de cinco libros, tres películas y miles de fics eclipsando a MI pobrecito Draco, que se merece más reconocimiento. En serio, que en unos fics lo pongan como un buenazo, en otros como la máxima malignidad del momento, el niñito que todo lo puede o la mejor persona del mundo... supongo que mi alma de Sly se rebela. **te pusiste a escribir otro draco/blaise? (Flaca Potter)** Actualmente están publicados dos Draco/Blaise independientes. Uno de ellos es "El arma definitiva", fic que no se si seguiré para explicar las actitudes de los personajes o si lo dejaré así porque aunque es un final abierto no es tan abierto para requerir continuación forzosamente. El otro es un Draco/Blaise que aún no sé seguro si será Slash, es la relación que tienen en sus siete años en Hogwarts y se llama "Igual". También tengo que decir que hay otro más, que seguramente no publicaré porque no me gusta demasiado como está quedando y eso que solo tiene escrito el primer capítulo, además que no querría empezar nuevas cosas porque ya tengo bastantes que terminar por ahora. **¿cuanto va a durar? ¿cuando acaben las vacaciones de navidad se termina? ¿es cierto que vas a hacer una segunda parte? ¿y de qué va a tratar? ¿el curso completo o solo un periodo determinado de tiempo? ¿no vas a poner mas Draco/Hermione? (ronda de preguntas cortesía de MARINABLACK) **Vamos a ver... Vacaciones terminará... joder, es que no puedo decíroslo sino se acaba la sorpresa, pero tengo que decir que ya no le queda mucho. Sí, voy a hacer segunda parte, y seguramente también tercera, aunque no puedo decir porqué de esta decisión. La segunda parte será bastante tradicional, es decir, retomaran las clases, habrá nueva profesora de DCAO, conoceremos a la hermana de una profesora, Harry se meterá en una situación que le horrorizará, Ginny tendrá problemas con su novio, Snape preparará su boda (y puede que hasta se vaya de viaje de novios y si es así habrá que sustituírle por un tiempo), a Blaise le seguirán pasando cosas y Hermione y Draco... bueno, mejor no hablo sobre ellos, pero serán de nuevo los protagonistas, y ya no digo más porque ya he hablado bastante!!! Ah, sí y casi con toda seguridad se llamará "Hay una verdad en tus ojos" (qué título más cursi!!!) y será algo más oscura que Vacaciones. **tengo una pequeña duda, cuando entras a log in dice que ya no puedes registrar historias originales ¿eso indica que ya no podras nunca acabar el fic? o que alguien me explique porfa (kenny-black)** en realidad no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, yo he podido seguir publicando, hasta historias nuevas, y no me ha dado ningún error (bueno, quitando el hecho de que algunos signos se van por el desagüe) **que paso con el diario de Hermione, volvera a aparecer? (Elenya)** Por supuesto, a Draco aún no se le ha olvidado lo que ha leído. **¿qué paso con blache, crow y rose? (viktor jos krum)** La verdad es que me había olvidado de ellos y no los recordé hasta el final de este capítulo. **¿como reacciono, o reaccionara rose cuando se entere de que justin esta expulsado, ademas de eso expulsado por intentar violar a una chica que ademas de eso se volvio loco nadie sabe porque? (viktor jos krum)**, Ups, pues aún no se ha enterado, ¡que fallo! **¿quedaran embarazadas ginny o hermione? (viktor jos krum)** Contestar a eso no tendría ninguna gracia, jajajaj. **¿ pasara algo entre sky y harry? (viktor jos krum)** Me temo que os enteraréis a la vez que yo, jejej. **¿cuando sera la fulana reunion de lucius y draco? ¿te dignaras algun dia a escribir otra cosa entre herm y drac, o te limitaras a hacer intentos fallidos porq ya me tienes hasta la madre con eso? (es un poco preguntón viktor jos krum)** JAJAJA!!, bueno, la reunión entre Lucius y Draco imagino que podré hacer que llegue en un capítulo o dos. Claro que lo de Rose me ha pillado en bragas así que tendré que hacer algo para arreglarlo y no sé cuanto me va a llevar... Hmmmm.... Y Draco/Hermione tendrán su momentazo el capítulo que viene. **cuando draco lee la carta de hermione se queda pasmado cuando lee que ha visto que el muy fiel lo que se diga no es cuando esta con zabinni y skye.hermione no le va a decir nada el respecto porque ella no sabe que va acer mientras que el no este a su lado la puede volver a engañar.si yo fuera ella tendria una charla con el,no crees? (PAULA MALFOY)**Hombre, Hermione no llegó a ver que él le fuera infiel, sino al contrario. Claro que ella aún no se ha enterado se que Draquito se acostó con Blaicito mientras estaban peleados... ****

Revs Capítulo 44

¿Es posible que la famosa "Gryffindor de Lucius" sea Amina Zabinni? (Yuriko1) No, Amina Zabini era sangre limpia. El odio de Lucius y Malcom es simple competencia malsana entre ellos. **quizas falto un poco fue pansy, con todo eso de sus visiones, quizas deberías haber incluido algo de eso, para antener la continuiad c ese tema, pero lo puedes nombrar ebn le proximo capitlo, de hecho te pido que por favor lo nombres (Connie Eressea) **Lo siento, Pansy saldrá en el próximo capítulo, seguramente sea la primera escena. Es que se me hacía muy largo todo lo que reflexiona para ponerlo en este, pero ya está escrita una buena parte. **Lucius, podra entregar a su futuro hijo? (luna-wood)** Sí, y tiene un par de razones para hacerlo. Sabrás más cuando hable con Draco. **el insensato de draco que parece que no tiene sentimientos por reirse de la gente... (Iraty Rowling)**, siiii, a que es lindo? Jajaja. **viktor jos krum** me hace un par de comentarios que tengo que contestar, uno es sobre las hermanas Knight y que **Ginny menciona que conoció a Violet**... bueno, eso se relataría en Fred si pudiera llegar a hacer algo decente con esa historia, pero sí, conoció a Violet en el verano. Y los dibujos no me llegaron, pero el mensaje sí (a menos que me los hayas mandado otra vez y no haya mirado el correo) pliz, mándamelos a averasinyahoo.es, gracias. **Sirius Black. ¿A que se debe que sea gay? (Marta Black)** A que no hay una pareja mejor que la de Sirius y Remus en mi opinión, vamos, si hasta en la 3ª peli Snape dice que parecen "un viejo matrimonio regañón" o algo así. Además, si no fuera gay tendría o que quedarse con Meriel, que no quiero, o que buscarle otra novia a él y Remus o resignarme a que uno de los dos o los dos acabasen solos. Y no me gusta dejarles solos cuando puedo arrejuntarlos, jejeje. Y bueno, si quieres saber de las razones del propio Sirius para ser gay puedes leer Estado Anímico Alterado, otro fic mío que utilizo como referencia para su pasado y que es claramente un Sirius/Remus, aunqeu si no te gusta el slash no creo que lo soportes, tiene escenas lemmon. **Ginny tiene bastante valor acercándose a Draco para pedirle la pocion pero creo q ya a pasado bastante tiempo como para que hubiera "sugido" algo desde la vez que lo hicieron no? (SumeR)** jejeje, lo que pasa es que en este fic los días no pasan!!! Y podríamos considerar la poción como una "píldora del día después", hasta con los malestares que causa y todo. **este fic tiene fin? (Isilwen)**, seguramente, pero yo no se lo veo, jajajaja. **pdrias publikar un one-shot de skye? (consue)** De hecho, está en progreso, en LENTO progreso, aunque no será solo de Skye, sino también de Sirius y Sev y sus distintas reacciones a la hora de pretender malcriar a la tierna niñita. **Absenta… qué es eso? (GaBo0) **Hum, tal vez debí haber explicado antes sobre la Absenta, pero no caí en la cuenta... Es una bebida alcoholica que se puso muy de moda en el siglo XIX entre los artistas e intelectuales. Se rumorea que por estar tocadillo de Absenta es que Van Gogh se cortó la oreja y se prohibió su consumo por haberse asociado a ataques de locura, conductas suicidas y flipaduras varias. Parece que tenía un componente que actuaba de alucinógeno (puede que fuera ajenjo, no estoy segura, no e sé toda la historia). Se prohibió su consumo en muchos países, pero en España, como es España, pues se siguió consumiendo, aunque regulada. Se dice que producía"claridad de pensamiento", aunque yo no lo he notado, la verdad. La marca más famosa en sus tiempos fue "El hada verde", pro el color verdoso del líquido, y se puede ver su manera de tomarse en películas como "Drácula de Bram Stoker" y "Moulin Rouge", aunque generalmente la más común es la del terrón de azucar que expliqué en el capítulo pasado y que creo que es la que se una en Dra´cula, pero no estoy segura. En realidad, la Absenta que yo he tomado no me ha gustado demasiado. Sabe como a Anís con otro alcohol mezclado, o a una especie de regaliz. Claro está que la que yo he tomado ha sido de garrafón, como aquel que dice, y era más azul lechoso que verde, pero bueno... Ah, también se dice que tiene propiedades afrodisíacas, pero una vez más esto tampoco lo he notado, seguramente porque lo que yo probé era algo con muy mala calidad. **Lucius ayudara a Harbin, Narcisa se irá con él estando embarazada? (GaBo0) **Sorry, no puedo contestar a eso. **tiens otros fic no? podrias hacer un pco de publicidad y ponerme las direcciones...( AniKyMalfoy). **Sí, tengo varios fics más. Los puedes encontrar pinchando en mi nombre y ahí verás la lista. Los relacionados de alguna manera con Vacaciones de Navidad son: "Los amigos de Peter", Peter pensando sobre sus amigos el día que se vende a Voldemort y el motivo que le llegó a hacerlo, un poco superficial. "Estado Anímico Alterado", Slash, la historia de Remus y Sirius antes de Vacaciones, con la participación de Meriel. "Alma a Precio de Saldo", Sirius está en su celda de Azkaban y recibe una visita que le ofrece algo muy tentador, "Una noche", Slash, la primera vez de Draco y Blaise, "Fred" (en proceso, algo paralizado), el verano antes de Vacaciones, Fred se lía con una muggle. No relacionadas con Vacaciones, están; "Lo sabes", pensamientos de una persona hacia su amante durante una clase de pociones. "Mis 12 horas sin ti", experimento sin pies ni cabeza, las 12 horas de separación de una pareja por una pelea (no hay pareja definida, dejada a la imaginación del lector), "¡No es lo que parece!"(en proceso), Slash, una historia Sev/Draco/Harry con situaciones absurdas por doquier, "Sé que prometí que te ayudaría, pero..."(en proceso), Slash, Remus necesita una pareja y Sirius le va a ayudar a tenerla. "El arma definitiva" (pendiente de decisión sobre si continuarla o no, puede ser tomada por le momento como one shot) Slash, Blaise encuentra un día a Draco en su refugio de Mortífago después de tres años sin verlo. "Igual" (en proceso), de nuevo Draco y Blaise, su extraña realción de pseudo-amistad desde su primer año en Hogwarts (posible Slash, aún por decidir) Y por último, y sin que tenga nada que ver con Harry Potter, está "Camina Conmigo"(Slash, en proceso), un fic de Gravitation (un manga y anime yaoi que me tiene enganchadísima) que pretende ser compuesto de varias historias cortas. Y eso es todo. Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que he escrito muchísimo y tengo demasiados fics. Esto no puede ser bueno! **no entiendo a Ron ...no lo entiendo en su actitud cn Skye (pinkyro**), ok. Te explico. Ron es un tío, y como tío es mas simple que un cebollino (hombres no se me ofendan, tenéis que reconocer que las explicaciones a vuestras actitudes siempre son las más simples, mientras que en las mujeres es todo lo contrario y por eso no nos aclaramos los unos con los otros, nosotras no podemos pensar con simpleza!!!) Resulta que al chico le dio un poco de grima el numerito de la chica-super-pegajosa (a mí también me daría grima) así que intentaba pasar de ella, pero al ver que Skye es la que pasa de él y se vuelve hacia Stan, pues al chico le jode, porque ahora quiere lo que tiene otro, y cuanto menos lo pueda tener más lo va a querer. Sí, lo sé, es raro, pero lo he visto las veces suficientes para deciros que suele pasar, y a nosotras nos pasa algo parecido, que siempre nos gusta el que menos caso nos hace, supongo que será por orgullo hacer que se fije en nosotras, no? Bueno, espero haberme explicado, y si no pues me dices y lo intento otra vez, ok? ****

NOTA .- Tengo que decir que yo NUNCA he publicado ningún **fic en** **la página oficial de Harry Potter**, pero sí que dí permiso a dos chicas par que la pusieran (lo siento, ahora mismo no me acuerdo de sus nombres). No publico allí por la simple razon de que no me gusta ese sistema, no le ví mucho sentido a publicar en esas condiciones cuando aquí es muchísimo más cómodo, y además cuando tiré a leer una de las historias que trataban sobre Draco/Hermione encontré que la autora se había "inspirado" mucho en Vacaciones y decidí no volver por allí. No creo que haya vuelto a pasar, pero fue toda una sorpresa. Además, es un lío leer así, lo único bonito que le encontré es poder poner las letras de colorines ;) pero aún así tienes mi permiso para ponerlo allí si te aptc **AniKyMalfoy**, y si hay alguna duda por esos lares siempre puedes dar mi dir de yahoo para que me pregunten directamente o preguntarme mediante rev akí, ok?

****

NOTA 2.- No voy a avisar de actualizaciones por el simple hecho de que nunca me acuerdo de hacerlo. Si queréis saber cuando se actualiza solo tenéis que registraros como usuario y cuando dejéis rev en alguna historia hay una casilla en inglés que ahora mismo no sé lo que dice pero que es algo así como "alerta de actualización" o algo así. O si no le dais a todas las casillas para ver que pasa ;). En cuanto a enviar el fic por mail... Bueno, si me dejáis vuestro mail de aquí en adelante procuraré enviarlo en mensaje grupal, porque como lo tenga que hacer uno a uno cada vez que me lo pedís, con lo lento que me va internete me podría morir en el intento (exagerada yo)

****

NOTA 3.- Sabes qué? He terminado con los reviews!!!! A partir de ahora procuraré volver a contestarlos uno por uno, aunque viéndolo me parece la mar de gracioso como ha quedado respondido esta vez, parece como si entre todos me hubierais hecho una entrevista, jajaja.

****

NOTA 4.- nada, es que aún no os habéis enterado de que me gustan las notas pares? Hay que ver, qué poca atención me prestáis.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 45

Ginny se arrojó llorando al cuello de Harry en cuanto lo vio entre la lluvia de plumas que aún se posaban a su alrededor calmadamente. Draco llegó más despacio, aún divertido, y cogió una de las plumas entre sus dedos mientras Vernon revoloteaba tras él.

- ¡Pche, qué mala calidad! Esto me lo hubiera esperado del Weasley, pero de ti, Potter...

- ¡Malfoy cállate! – gritó Ginny con furia - ¡¿No ves que se ha hecho daño?!

Harry, tras verse librado del fuerte agarre de su novia en torno a su cuello, tosió un poco y trató de incorporarse levemente.

- En realidad estoy bien, tal vez me duele un poco el trasero, pero por lo demás bien.

Sonaba sorprendido y miraba hacia arriba como para cerciorarse de que había caído desde esa altura. Miró también hacia abajo viendo el gran almohadón que había conjurado y cuyo relleno había salido por las costuras al caer él encima.

- ¿Y de qué te sorprendes? Eres un mago – dijo Draco casi despectivamente, viendo como Filch renqueaba para llegar hasta ellos visiblemente preocupado. Despidió a Vernon con rapidez para evitar que el conserje lo viera. No estaba muy seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho ya, sobre todo cuando le sobrepasó en las escaleras, pero como no había dicho nada al respecto lo mejor sería prevenir. El dragoncillo voló enfurruñado rumbo a Slytherin con su rata firmemente apresada entre sus garritas.

- Bueno, al menos me acordé de un hechizo – murmuró Harry visiblemente avergonzado, aunque el rubito volvió a mirarle alzando una ceja.

- ¿Quién habla de hechizos? – dijo desdeñosamente. Ginny, limpiándose las lágrimas, parecía algo sorprendida de la actitud del Sly.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy? – preguntó enojada.

- ¡Pues a la magia de salvaguardia, claro! – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny como si fuera un bicho raro, y como Harry le miraba a él (¿cómo se atrevía?) de una manera parecida bufó molesto y procedió a explicarse: - Es un mecanismo de defensa. Cuando tu cuerpo o tu mente sienten que estás en peligro generan magia expontáneamente para salvarte el culo. En serio ¿nunca os ha pasado? De pequeño yo caí muchas veces desde más altura y nunca me hice un rasguño.

- No tu cuidaban mucho cuando eras crío, ¿no? – preguntó Harry sorprendido de que su anteriormente-enemigo-actualmente-vete-a-saber-el-qué hubiera estado expuesto a caer desde semejante altura sin supervisión adulta.

- Volaba mucho en escoba y mi magia de salvaguardia siempre ha sido muy efectiva – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero eso no se aplica a todo el mundo – rebatió Ginny poniéndose en pie dignamente -. Mi hermano Percy nunca llegó a desarrollar esa habilidad, que le habría sido muy útil viviendo con los gemelos. Y Harry se calló de la escoba en tercer año y casi se mata, tal vez tampoco la tenga.

Pero Harry, recordando sucesos anteriores a saber que era un mago, tuvo que darle la razón (a su pesar y tratando de evitar las arcadas que le amenazaban) a Malfoy.

- En tercer año me desmayé por culpa de los dementores – dijo -, pero sí que hice cosas involuntariamente estando asustado, sobre todo cuando aún no tenía idea de que era mago, ¿puede que sea eso a lo que te refieres?

- Si te sentías en verdadero peligro en ese momento, sí – dijo Draco con bastante indiferencia – Y es cierto que hay gente que nunca lo desarrolla, pero uno esperaría que el "salvador del mundo mágico" al menos tuviera ese poder básico, ¿no crees?

Teniendo en cuenta que hasta Neville tenía ese poder (Harry recordaba cuánto se sorprendió cuando les contó en su primer año que su tío abuelo Algie tenía la afición de casi tratar de matarlo para provocar su magia) tuvo que darle de nuevo la razón, aunque la verdad es que eso no decía gran cosa respecto a Percy.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de charla – dijo Filch desagradablemente, ya que estaban tratando de un tema del que él, por ser squib, nunca tendría idea - ¿Te sientes bien, Potter?

- Un poco tembloroso – reconoció ligeramente avergonzado, pero le temblaban tanto las piernas por la impresión que no sabía si sería capaz de ponerse él solo en pie.

Inmediatamente Ginny le sujetó de un brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse, gruñéndole a Malfoy de mala manera para que colaborase. El chico, por supuesto, protestó (no sería un Malfoy si no lo hiciera) pero a regañadientes cogió a Potter por el otro brazo y juntos le ayudaron a estabilizarse sobre sus piernas. De inmediato el chico se encogió de dolor.

- No puedo apoyar el pie. Creo que me he hecho daño en el tobillo – refunfuñó ante el bufido exasperado de Draco.

- Lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo Ginny como si esa fuera una idea que a nadie más podría habérsele ocurrido. Bueno, desde luego no se le había pasado por la cabeza al conserje, quien les ignoraba por completo mientras le murmuraba a su gata sobre el estado en el que había quedado el terreno, quejándose por todas las plumas que tendría que recoger de entre la nieve.

Harry miró al hombre por unos segundos, después a Draco de reojo y por último a su solícita novia.

- Ginny, con el golpe he perdido mi varita, ¿podrías buscarla? – preguntó con una miradita tierna. Ginny asintió encantada y le dejó apoyado completamente sobre Malfoy, quien tenía uno de los brazos del moreno sobre los hombros y le sujetaba por la cintura murmurando maldiciones.

- Mira que perder tu varita, ¡que torpe, Potter! – le dijo burlonamente.

- Calla un momentito, ¿quieres? – cuchicheó Harry en su oído con urgencia -. Creo que me va a tocar pasar la noche en la enfermería, y había preparado una cena romántica para Ginny en el aula de adivinación.

- Valla, por fin alguien le reconoce la utilidad a tener todos esos almohadones tirados por el suelo – dijo Draco con una sonrisita cómplice, señal de que Harry no era el primero en pensar en ese lugar como un regufio íntimo. El moreno decidió pasarlo por alto.

- El caso es que había convencido a Dobby de "adulterar" un poco el té de la Trelawney para que se quedase en su cuarto toda la noche y no bajase al aula a incordiar.

- Qué Slytherin, Potter – murmuró Draco sinceramente impresionado.

- Er... Supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido – murmuró Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny buscar frenéticamente sobre el almohadón su varita -. También le había convencido de servirnos una cenita especial, y necestiaría que bajases a las cocinas para decirle que no se moleste, conmigo en la enfermería no hay cena que valga.

Draco le miró parpadeando un segundo, el tiempo que tardó su mente en registrar el plan de Potter y adueñárse de él vilmente con una sonrisa engreída.

- O también podría no bajar – propuso -, dejar que el pobre Furby haga todo el trabajo...

- Es Dobby, inepto, parece mentira que trabajase para ti tantos años...

- ... y ofrecerle una cena romántica a Hermione que sin duda me agradecerá con mucha efusividad.

La cara de depravado que puso Malfoy al imaginarse el efusivo agradecimiento de Hermione hizo que Harry tuviese ganas de alejarse de allí cojeando, aunque eso le valiese partirse los dientes contra el suelo.

- ¡Malfoy, vuelve a la realidad! – dijo acojonado. Draco volvió al mundo a regañadientes, tosiendo un poco sonrojado y con muchas y urgentes ganas de ver a su chica.

- Harry, no la encuentro – dijo Ginny con preocupación a sus espaldas. Los chicos se giraron a medias para ver a la pelirroja gateando a cuatro patas sobre el almohadón con su varita en una mano iluminando el terreno. Se volvió a mirarles apartando furiosamente el pelo de su cara para ver mejor - ¿No la veis desde ahí?

Harry negó y babeó a un tiempo. Malfoy alzó una ceja divertido.

- Tú sigue buscando, bonita – dijo con socarronería. Harry volvió a la realidad un segundo y le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Deja de mirarle el culo a mi novia, pervertido! – reclamó molesto.

- Oyes, si ella insiste en mostralo en esa posturita, ¿quién soy yo para negar la vista? – se burló Draco. Ginny se irguió enseguida sobre sus rodillas, toda sonrojada y mirando a Malfoy malamente.

- En todo caso no te lo mostraba a ti – dijo con altivez alzando la barbilla.

- Bueno, yo tampoco te estaba mostrando a ti mis "atributos" en el baño y bien que miraste, ¿verdad? – dijo Draco entornando los ojos.

Harry a su lado respingó mientras que Ginny se ponía aún más roja y hacía como que seguía buscando la varita de su novio.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué atributos? ¡¿En qué baño?! – preguntó el moreno mosqueadísimo, sobre todo viendo la actitud que se traían aquellos dos.

La pelirroja taladró con la mirada al Slytherin amenazándole en silencio. Draco sonrió con suficiencia y le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en el costado por el que le sujetaba.

- Cosas nuestras, Potter. Cosas... privadas...

Ginny soltó la varita para tener las manos libres y así poder ahogarle libremente. Harry solo los miró confundido, empezando a estar verdaderamente enfadado con esa absurda escena.

- ¡¿Alquien me puede explicar de qué cojones estáis hablando?!

- De los míos – dijo Draco con una risita mientras trataba de alejarse de la pelirroja, claro que al estar cargando aún con Potter era bastante complicado.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a sus espaldas un Ron muy alterado que venía a la carrera con la enfermera pisándole los talones y resoplando como si estuviera a punto de echar los pulmones por la boca.

- Pues mira, no lo sé – dijo el moreno bastante cabreado. Ginny intentaba pegarle a Draco, que intentaba rehuirla y Harry trataba a su vez de no irse de morros al suelo -. Pero igual en breve al alquien muy herido por aquí – el tono de cabreo que empleó fue muy efectivo y Ginny paró al instante, avergonzada.

La Señora Pomfrey se acercó apresuradamente a Harry para hacerle una revisión preliminar.

- ¿Le duele algo, Señor Potter? – preguntó preocupada mientras la miraba los ojos a la luz de su varita.

Ligeramente ciego por la luz tan cerca de sus pupilas, Harry asintió y se señaló el pie herido.

- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo, pero a parte de eso todo bien, la magia de guardacostas ha hecho su trabajo.

- De salvaguardia, borrico – resopló Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Y qué era eso de "guarda cosas"?

- ¡Harryyyyy! ¿Cómo estás, te has hecho daño? – preguntó Hermione a voz en grito llegando tan abruptamente hasta ellos que todos pegaron un brinco. Dumbledore estaba a su lado sin que un pelo se hubiera movido de su barba con la carrerita que deberían haberse pegado, a juzgar la respiración alterada y las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

- Bueno, voy a seguir buscando tu varita – dijo Ginny dándose le vuelta para volver al almohadón y alejándose de los comentarios y preguntas que hacían todos a la vez. Claro que todos se callaron de repente cuando se oyó un ligero, aunque perceptible "crick".

- ¡Oh! – Ginny, lívida, se giró hacia Harry horrorizada, con una mano sobre la boca abierta y totalmente paralizada – Harry – susurró.

El salvador del mundo mágico sintió que toda su sangre se iba a otro sitio distinto a los comunes (véase, cabeza o entrepierna) dejándolo vacío y frío. De repente todo le dio vueltas.

- Mi varita – susurró impactado.

Los demás, imitando a Ginny, se cubrieron la boca con las manos y pronunciaron sendos "Ohs". Draco hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubiera sido porque aún sujetaba a Harry y porque le importaba un carajo que el crío hubiera perdido su varita. Aunque después de pensarlo un segundo, dándose cuenta de la importancia de esa varita, reaccionó de manera parecida, solo que en vez de un "oh" fue mas bien un "oooohhhhhh" interesado. Todos le miraron suspicazmente, y el rubito se vio obligado a añadir, por compormiso:

- Menuda putada, Potter.

- Y que lo digas – pudo pronunciar aquel, que sentía como si estuviera mareándose brutalmente.

Es decir, pensémoslo un momento. La varita hermana de la de Voldemort. Aquella que le había salvado la vida en su cuarto año por tener aquel tipo de conexión. La primera varita que había tenido en sus manos en su vida, desde que supo que era un mago. Esa varita que costó tantísimo de encontrar en aquella polvorienta tienda en su primera visita al mundo mágico. La varita que... bueno, creo que entendieron el punto.

Ginny, vacilantemente, y siendo consciente de que todos estaban demasiado conmocionados (sobre todo Harry y Dumbledore) para reaccionar a tiempo y matarla sin piedad, levantó el piececito lentamente y miró debajo.

- ¡Pero qué coño! – espetó impactada - ¡Pero si es mi varita!

Hubo un suspiro de alegría colectivo.

- Uf, menos mal – dijo Harry -. Qué susto me había pegado.

- Mi varitaaa....

- Mira, Harry, si la tienes en el bolsillo trasero.

- Huy, gracias Ron, la habré puesto ahí sin darme cuenta.

- Snif, varita mía...

- Weasley, ¿le miras el culo a todos tus amigos o solo a los más íntimos?

- ¿Porqué, envidia Malfoy?

- Más bien asco.

- Jooo, mi varita... – Ginny se detuvo en su lamento por su varita perdida y se volvió ligeramente cabreada hacia los demás - ¿Qué pasa, que nadie va a venir a consolarme? ¿no os importa un carajo que se me haya roto la varita?

- Señorita Weasley, ese lenguaje – reprochó la enfermera algo ausente, mientras seguía revisando concienzudamente a Harry.

- ¿Acaso vas a salvar al mundo, Weasley? ¿No? ¡Pues entonces! – dijo Draco dándo por terminado el asunto. Ron se acercó a su hermana para consolarla, dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda.

- Ya, ya, ale, ale, ya pasó, hermanita – dijo calmadamente -. No te recomiendo la cinta de celo para estos casos, no funciona muy bien – añadió confidencialmente.

- Bueno, Ginny tampoco es para tanto... – dijo Hermione pragmáticamente -. Después de todo ya estaba un poco vieja y usada. Tendrás una totalmente nueva.

- Cierto, tendremos que arreglar que visites al Callejón Diagón uno de estos días para conseguirte una – dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.

Draco levantó la mano emocionado como un crío de cinco años al que se le pregunta quién va a querer repetir postre.

- ¡Yo también quiero iiiirrrr!

- Si él va, yo también – dijo Ron rápidamente.

- A mí también me haría ilusión – añadió Harry.

Dumbledore puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó porque carajo había tenido que abrir la boca, pero les sonrió afablemente a los tres muchachos prometiendo arreglarlo todo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lucius estaba verdaderamente cansado. Apenas había podido dormir en una semana, y llevaba cerca de 72 horas sin permitirse bajar la guardia. No estaba lo que se dice en condiciones de abandonar la cama de Narcisa por su propio pie, pero tampoco era capaz de conciliar el sueño; demasiada Absenta en la sangre.

Su esposa estaba sentada a los pies del lecho, fumándose uno de esos horribles cigarrillos estrechos que conseguía vete a saber dónde. Era rara la vez que dejaba que alguien la viese fumando, pero parecía que ya le daba igual en qué condiciones pudiera verla él.

A Lucius le molestaba mucho que ella estuviese allí, dándole la espalda silenciosamente, mirando las volutas de humo que se deshacían en la oscuridad. Era crispante notar como trataba de ignorarle.

- Para mí tampoco ha sido memorable, ¿sabes? – gruñó irritado, saliendo de entre las sábanas de raso con un movimiento brusco -. Hubiera necesitado beber más – dijo con cierto tono de burla. Narcisa se giró a medias a mirarle ausentemente, soltando el humo entre sus delgados labios.

- ¿Pero cómo, ya te marchas, querido? – preguntó con acidez. Lucius no se molestó en contestarle mientras conjuraba su costoso batín de seda. No pensaba volver a ponerse la ropa que había dejado tirada por el suelo y, por supuesto, tampoco tenía intención de recogerla, para eso estaban los elfos.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás? - preguntó la mujer con sequedad, ajustándose su propia bata al cuerpo para que cubriese sus piernas cruzadas. Lucius volvió a ignorarla mientras se anudaba el cordón de seda a la cintura, mirándola de soslayo como intentando hacerle desistir de la idea de preguntar.

Narcisa soltó un gruñido bajo muy poco propio de una dama.

- Vete al diablo, Lucius – dijo suavemente, levantándose para estampar el cigarro en un cenicero y perderse en su cuarto de baño con toda la intención de borrar de su cuerpo el tacto de ese hombre.

Lucius solo suspiró agotado y pensó en emularla. Un relajante baño era lo que ahora necesitaba. Eso y unas cuantas horas de sueño. Había abusado demasiado de los hechizos para despejarse y del café cargado. Necesitaba un buen y largo descanso.

Sin embargo, la marca en su brazo le hizo saber que todo eso tendría que esperar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Toc, toc, toc.

El profesor de pociones miró la puerta un segundo y, refunfuñando, procedió a ignorar que había alguien al otro lado pidiendo permiso para entrar.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Siguió recogiendo papeles del suelo a la humillante manera muggle porque ya habia tenido bastante magia con el despliegue de Blaise y él mismo se encontraba un tanto alterado. Necesitaba, al igual que el chico, detener su mente con asuntos menos importantes como, por ejemplo, recoger los papeles uno a uno y colocarlos ordenadamente por montoncitos. Al menos así evitaba ir detrás de su alumno, dejándole un poco de espacio para calmarse y procesar la información.

POM, POM, POM.

Gruñó irritado por la insistencia de aquella desconsiderada persona. Esos últimos toques ya no habian sido presisamente amables, sino que habían sido hechos descargando la base del puño contra la madera, exigiendo atención.

"Que se joda" pensó Snape de mal humor.

¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!.

- ¡Snaaaape! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abremé de una vez!

Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, escuchar la dulce voz de Sirius Black requiriéndole mientras trataba de tirar la puerta abajo. La madera temblaba con violencia bajo esos golpes poco cuidadosos.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, enojado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Black? – exigió con la varita en la mano.

Sirius, convertido en perro, le sonrió perrunamente.

Snape gruñó y se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar, consciente de que si no lo hacía iba a tenerlo llamando toooda la noche. Y sería una noche muuuuy larga. Cerró la puerta y esperó a que el otro decidiese hablar reposando la espalda en la madera de brazos cruzados.

Sirius curioseó un poco por los alrededores, puede que comprobando que no hubiese nadie más, antes de transformarse de nuevo.

- Eso ha sido una estupidez – valoró Snape mirándole malamente -. Te preocupas por si hay alguien cuando todo el castillo a escuchado ya tus gritos.

Sirius le miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

- En realidad solo cotilleaba – dijo cándidamente. Snape apretó los labios a la vez que la varita entre sus dedos.

- Habla – dijo.

Sirius, antes de hacerlo, se dejó caer en la silla en la que había estado sentado Blaise. Abrió la boca para hablar y se detuvo. Se levantó de la silla y la miró criticamente.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Black? – preguntó Snape impaciente, sin querer realmente saberlo.

- Esta silla es de lo más incómoda. ¿Así tratas a todos tus invitados? – protestó el ex-convicto.

Snape llamó a su calma interior.

- La silla es para alumnos que, generalmente, esperan un castigo. Y tú no eres mi invitado, saco de pulgas – dejó saber con los dientes apretados.

Sirius estrechó los ojos.

- Puede que no, pero resulta que no me puedo concentrar en las cosas importantes si no estoy cómodo. Y en esa silla no estaré nada cómodo, Snape.

Severus medio sonrió despectivamente.

- Siempre has sido igual, Black, pensando con el culo – aún así, y pese a la acidez de sus palabras, agitó su varita para que la incómoda silla se convirtiese en un mullido sillón de terciopelo verde. El terciopelo estaba un poco raído y los muelles del asiento chirriaban, pero teniendo en cuenta que Transfiguración nunca había sido una materia en la que destacase, no le salió tan mal.

Claro que Sirius no era de la misma opinión, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. Bastó que arrugase la nariz con desagrado a la vez que se sentaba dignamente.

- ¿Y bien? – presionó el maestro de pociones.

- ¿Qué tipo de hospitalidad es esta? Ni un té, ni unas pastitas, ni...

Snape alzó la varita amenazante.

- ¡No me toques las narices, Black!

- No pensaba hacerlo, tardaría toda la noche – murmuró por lo bajo el animago, decidiendo no tentar a la suerte y aceptando que aquello iba a ser todo lo que podría sacar por el momento. Se aclaró la garganta teatralmente.

- Meriel me ha dicho que quiere tragarse un saco de escorpiones vivos – dijo con seriedad. Sanpe le miró alzando una ceja, desconcertado por esa declaración.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó después de esperar fallidamente a que Black se explicase.

- Bueno, tagarse escorpiones vivos... casarse contigo... viene a ser lo mismo – dijo Sirius con un gesto de indiferencia -, pero el caso es que me suena un poco raro este asunto.

De la varita de Snape surgieron unas amenazadoras chispas violetas.

- Antes de que te enojes... –dijo Sirius pareciendo calmado... pareciéndolo, porque estaba ligeramente acojonado. Recordemos que él no tenía varita.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Snape con los dientes apretados.

-... sólo quería saber qué te traes entre manos – terminó el animago, poniendo todos sus músculos en tensión por si había que saltar inesperadamente y echar a correr. Igual se había pasado un poquito con el hombre... - . Mira, de repente, después de ¿cuantos? ¿20 años?, diría que más... te decides a tener algo con Meriel, y no puedes pedirle una cita, ¡oh, no! ¡tiene que ser matrimonio!

- Creo, Black, que no es asunto tuyo lo que Meriel y yo queramos hacer con nuestras vidas – dijo agresivamente el maestro de pociones.

- Reconocerás que es raro – dijo Sirius sin amilanarse por el tonito del hombre -. Y sí que es asunto mío, ya que estamos hablando de las vidas de mi hija y de su madre. Quiero saber en qué le va a afectar a ella el que tú te conviernas en su padrastro.

Su tono de voz era el más serio que Severus le hubiera oído nunca.

- ¿En qué posición estás ahora? – preguntó el animago sombríamente -. Sé que Dumbledore te encomendó la tonta tarea de volver a infiltrarte como espía en las filas de Voldemort...

- ¡No digas su nombre! – ladró Snape.

- ... lo que no deja de ser una gran estupidez porque Harry me contó los sucesos de su primer curso con la Piedra Filosofal – continuó Sirius sin hacerle caso -. No creo que a Voldie le hiciera mucha gracia tu traición entonces, y supongo que ahora si te tolera no es más que por tu talento en pociones. Los secretos importantes no se hablarán delante de ti.

Severus respiró agitadamente, con furia, pero no contestó. Sirius estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

- Espera, en Hogsmeade enfrentaste a los mortífagos abiertamente. ¡Te has revelado como traidor, estúpido! – le acusó levantándose impetuosamente.

- ¡No podía hacer otra cosa en esa situación! – se defendió Snape acaloradamente.

- ¡Eso no importa! No te vas a casar con Meriel – declaró con convicción. Snape no contestó pero le miró venenosamente y de su varita volvieron a surgir las amenazantes chispas violetas -. La pondrías en peligro con ese matrimonio, ¡ahora estás condenado a muerte! Tu traición la pagarían Meriel y Skye y eso no pienso consentirlo...

- ¡No seas cretino, Black! No vas a impedir nada...

- Si habéis aguantado 20 años sin casaros podéis aguantar otros 20 más...- comenzó a decir Sirius amenazadoramente -. Meriel ya ha sufrido bastante como para que ahora...

Severus, con un giro de muñeca, silenció a Sirius con eficacia. El animago, al saberse silenciado, montó en cólera y se acercó velozmente a Snape para plantarle un puñetazo en esa gran nariz orgullosa. Severus, impactado, recogió un poco de sangre que resbalaba por su labio con los dedos, la miró sorprendido y cerrando el puño lo plantó en el estómago del animago.

Pasó un buen rato de golpes, patadas, mordiscos y escupitajos hasta que Snape pudo finalmente atar a Sirius con ayuda de varios hechizos y se sentó en el sillón conjurado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

En el suelo, completamente atado con cuerdas mágicas y sangrando por el labio, Sirius le maldecía a gritos, solo que como aún duraba el hechizo de silencio Snape podía ignorarlo con facilidad.

- ¡Mira que eres bestia! – dijo Snape con desprecio frotándose dolorido la espalda -. ¡Las patadas en los riñones duelen un montón! ¡Seguro que ahora me paso una semana meando sangre!

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco y fingió una arcada.

Snape se pasó la manga de su maltrecha túnica bajo la nariz para limpiarse la sangre que goteaba molestamente.

- Ahora quédate tranquilito un rato mientras me explico, que ya estoy demasiado tentado de matarte a golpes y deshacerme de tu cadáver para necesitar más provocación.

Sonaba tan cansado que Sirius detuvo sus forcejeos para mirarle con curiosidad. Pronunció muy claramente un "desátame" que Severus ignoró olímpicamente.

- Te quedarás así un rato – dijo tajante. Se recargó en el respaldo gimiendo dolorido por los golpes y dijo, casi en contra de su voluntad -. Si no me caso con Meriel no podré pedir la custodia de... – dudó al decir el nombre, dentro de nada todo el mundo se enteraría de lo que había sucedido con los padres de Blaise, pero a Severus le parecía una pequeña traición el contárselo él mismo a un Gryffindor -... un alumno. Y si no obtengo esa custodia ese alumno tendrá un futuro muy oscuro.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y resopló. Menuda jaqueca le estaba entrando. Se masajeó el punte de la nariz con dos dedos y contuvo un claro gesto de dolor. Joder, ¡ese malnacido le había roto la nariz! Se contuvo a duras penas de volverse hacia él y lanzarle un par de cruciatus.

Abrió los ojos después de un momento y miró a Sirius. Seguía echado en el suelo y parecía más calmado. Severus, casi en contra de su voluntad, deshizo el hechizo que le aprisionaba y le devolvió el habla, aunque en su opinión estaba mucho mejor así... y atado.

- Vaya, no sé que decir – dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo y frotándose las muñecas, para seguidamente tocarse irritado el labio - ¿Sabes cómo se va a poner Moony cuando vea lo que me has hecho?

Severus le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Moony? ¡Oh, Dios, tenéis apodos de cama! ¡Sois tan patéticos! – dijo con asco. Sirius le fulminó con la mirada.

- No son apodos de cama, cabrón grasiento, son apodos de juventud – se defendió Sirius ofendido. Había sido él mismo el que había elegido el sobrenombre de Remus.

- Ya veo, de cuando teníais cinco años aproximadamente, ¿verdad? porque el nombrecito...

- ¡Bah, vete al diablo! – dijo Sirius ofendido.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sirius aún sentado en el frio suelo de piedra como si eso no le importara lo más mínimo. Claro que después de 12 años en una celda de Azkaban con dementores en la puerta aún no se había acostumbrado al frío...

- Pobre chico – dijo finalmente el animago, tras pensarlo detenidamente -. No le deseo ese destino a nadie. Ni siguiera a ti – dijo haciendo un vago gesto en su dirección -. No tiene que ser divertido ser la mascotita de Voldemort.

- ¡No digas su nombre! – saltó Snape alterado. Le crispaba oír ese nombre.

- Lo digo si me da la gana – dijo Sirius hoscamente -. Me ha jodido la vida entera, creo que me he ganado el derecho de llamarle como quiera.

Sanpe aceptó que al menos en eso tenía razón, pero...

- A mí también me ha jodido la vida, Black, y no por eso me gusta nombrarlo – dijo casi rayando en la melancolía.

Sirius le miró de reojo, pensando en que se le veía muy desgastado. Tal vez necesitaba un descanso. Todos lo necesitaban. No quiso ni pensar en las cosas que habría tenido que hacer a las órdenes de ese maníaco, ni las que se habría visto obligado a resistir en su trabajo como espía. Eso si que era tener una vida jodida. Al menos él, mientras no se dejara ver mucho, podia estar al lado de Remus viviendo con relativa seguridad.

La fase de compresión se le pasó a Sirius en cuanto intentó poserse en pie y se dio cuenta el pedazo de mordisco que tenía en un tobillo.

- ¡Pero serás hijoputa! – casi gritó al ver las claras señales de la dentadura de Snape firmemente grabadas en su piel - ¡Pero mira lo que me has hecho!

Severus sonrió ladinamente.

- Eso por las patadas en los riñones.

- ¡Te voy a...!

Toc, toc, toc.

Se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Sirius aún cogíendo al otro mago del frente de la túnica y Severus prácticamente colgado en el aire en el acto de ser levandado del sillón a la fuerza.

- ¿Profesor Snape, está ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Skye.

Severus cayó en el sillon bruscamente cuando Sirius se convirtió en perro.

El maestro de pociones le miró torvamente y después se levantó con cierta dificultad y abrió la puerta.

Skye abrió los ojos como platos al verle, pero espero hasta estar dentro y con la puerta firmemente cerrada para preguntar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Severus hizo un gesto de dolor al ir a sentarse de nuevo al sillón.

- Uy, ¿y este sillón? – preguntó la chica con una ceja alzada. Miró a Sirius, le le lenzaba una sonrisa perruna - ¿Y este perro? – volvió a mirar a Snape - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Snape suspiró cansado y, recordando que se trataba de Skye, intentó levantarse de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció amablemente conteniendo un gesto de dolor.

- No, nada. Deberías sentarte de nuevo, ¿quién te hizo esto? – repitió llegando hasta él para volverle a hacer sentar.

Snape soltó un gemido de dolor por el maltrato de sus riñones y casi siseó:

- Tu padre.

- ¡No hace falta que seas tan agradable! – se ofendió la chica creyendo que le había hecho daño de alguna manera. Snape la miró sin entender un momento y después sonrió de medio lado.

- No, digo que ha sido tu padre. Ya sabes, Black – casi escupió el nombre -. Hemos tenido una pequeña diferencia.

- Pues menos mal que ha sido pequeña – murmuró la chica yendo hasta un armario para proveerse de pociones médicas con la soltura que da el conocer perfectamente un lugar. A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido esto, ni tampoco la familiaridad con la que se trataban esos dos. Vaya, vaya, ¿después de todo tendría que tener celos de Snape? - ¿Y siempre que tenéis una diferencia o peleáis como críos de diez años? – preguntó la chica suavemente.

Severus la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Mira quien lo dijo! La que le rompió un brazo a una compañera...

Skye bufó molesta huntando una gasa con el asqueroso líquido amarillento de una de las redomas.

- Por un perro que maté... – dijo por lo bajo. Sirius gimió lastimeramente por la referencia lo que, como pretendía, le ganó una preciosa sonrisa de la chica.

- ¿Y éste perro que hace aquí?

Severus dudó un momento, indeciso sobre qué decirle sobre ese chucho. Ante la mirada amenazadora del can decidió no irse muy lejos de la verdad.

- Es de Lupín. Realmente no sé que ha venido a hacer aquí, con lo poco que me gustan los perros, pero no he encontrado la manera de echarle – miró suspizazmente a Skye, que se había detenido a medio camino de atender sus heridas para hacerle monerías a Sirius -. Tal vez tú tengas más suerte en sacarlo de aquí – sugirió.

Skye arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Acaso te molesta? Mírale, si está tan quietecito... – se acercó más al perro y empezó a acariciarle mientras le decía con la voz que uno emplearía para hablar con un bebé -. Eres un perrito muy bueno y muy lindo.

Sirius sonreía perrunamente y se dejaba hacer, encantado de ser mimado.

Snape no estaba precisamente del mejor humor.

- ¿Podrías dejar ya al perro? Podría morderte, y seguro que tiene la rabia – dijo fulminando a Sirius con la mirada, que había llegado al punto de echarse panza arriba para que se extendieran las atenciones de la chica.

- No me va a morder – dijo Skye con mucha seguridad - ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó imprevistamente.

Snape se quedó en blanco y Sirius bastante quieto.

- Er...

- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Skye desilusionada. A Severus le conmovió esa carita, aunque no lo reconocería jamás en su vida ni bajo tortura.

- Esto... sí... se llama.... emmm... – "Vamos, piensa, es de Lupin, tiene que ser un nombre baboso... ¿Molestia?.. no, no colaría... ¿Estorbo?... no... no tampoco..."- Ermmm, se llama... Bo... Bolita de Nieve. – dijo al fin. Suspiró internamente relajado y después miró a Black, que hacía honor a su apellido.

- ¿Bolita de Nieve? – repitió Skye incrédulamente, volviéndose para mirar ella también al enoooorme perro completamente negro - ¿En serio? ¿Bolita de Nieve?

- Ya ves, el retorcido sentido del humor de los licántropos – dijo Snape con una sonrisa comprometida, intentando ignorar la mirada homicida del perro, que a espaldas de la chica le enseñaba dos lustrosas filas de blancos dientes caninos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lucius deseó que esa reunión hubiera sido un poco más formal. Le hubiera venido muy bien poder traérse la máscara blanca de mortífago, porque así podría echarse un sueñecito sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras su señor les daba la típica charla de "somo los mejores y ahora tengo un plan maestro". En los tiempos antiguos había sido todo un experto en dormir de pie durante la charlita, y siempre se despertaba en el momento justo, cuando Voldemort llegaba a la parte de "sólo lo diré una vez".

Suspiró interiormente. Parar ese trozo aún faltaba un rato largo, y solo ahí llegaría lo interesante. Se quejó con amargura de su suerte. Si en lugar de cumplir las órdenes del Lord respecto a un nuevo Malfoy se hubiera dedicado a descansar ahora se encontraría muchísimo mejor. Claroq eu también podía haber dejado la ronda de bebida para un poco más tarde. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente (y aún un poco borracho), y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un nuevo "plan maestro" en el que tendría una parte, sin duda, muy activa.

- Ahora prestad atención, mis mortífagos, porque sólo lo diré una vez – dijo el Lord levantándose de su trono. Lucius aún no sabía de dónde habían podido sacar el dichoso trono, pero lo juzgaba ligeramente hortera, con tantas volutas doradas y chorradas varias.

"Lucius, céntrate, que se te está yendo la pinza", se reprendió severamente. Claro que ya no estaba para esos trotes, mentenerse despierto y activo tanto tiempo ya no era lo mismo que quince años atrás. Aún así puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en ocultar sus pensamientos y centrar su atención en el Lord, que se paseaba por el salón con su imponenente túnica de terciopelo siendo observado por su círculo más íntimo de mortífagos.

- Estoy seriamente disgustado con las pérdidas que hemos tenido – dijo el Lord calmadamente, lo que nunca era una buena señal -. Zabini, una pieza valiosa que ha caído dignamente, luchando.

Lucius no pensaba que ser destripado por ese horrible hechizo fuera "caer dignamente" sino más bien "morir como un cerdo", pero no era algo que pensaba discutir.

- Severus Snape, se ha atrevido a volverse en contra mía, cuando ya había sido claramente advertido de las consecuencias. Ordeno dejar a Snape en paz, de momento. Aún se le puede utilizar. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros, ni vuestros subordinados, emprenda una acción de venganza contra él. Cuando llegue el momento será justamente castigado – casi se relamió los labios al decir esto último. Se hizo un tenebroso silencio en la sala -. Raleigh y Danton tuvieron la osadía de atacar a uno de los futuros aprendices – dijo con cierta irritación -. Han sido debidamente... reprendidos. Nadie comenzará una acción de venganza por este hecho – dijo claramente, tratando de evitar que a alguien se le ocurriese volverse contra Lucius por reparar la afrenta a su apellido.

Era muy consciente de que entre sus mortífagos siempre había habido dos facciones separadas, a favor de Malfoy y a favor de Zabini. Nada le desagradaba más que los desacuerdos entre sus hombres, pero era algo que ni siquiera él podía evitar. Muerto Zabini, uno de sus seguidores ocuparía su cargo y, como era inevitable, sería la némesis de Lucius. De nuevo dos bandos separados luchando por la misma causa. Malcom Zabini había sido, como Lucius, uno de sus favoritos. Pero el sucesor del puesto de Malcom nunca podría llegar tan alto como su predecesor. El Lord esperaba que eso se tuviera en cuenta a la hora de volver a empezar con las estúpidas rencillas internas.

- Nadie, y repito, NADIE, atacará a un heredero sin mi consentimiento. Anthony Raleig y Jason Danton han sido degradados, pero al próximo que se le ocurra hacer algo parecido no tendrá la misma suerte.

Dejó que el silencio llenase la sala mientras volvía despacio a su trono. Los hombres estaban inquietos, podía notarlo, pero Lucius, como siempre, estaba absolutamente calmado. Sonrió internamente. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera siempre podía contar con la fría lógica de Lucius.

- Por último, Harkin Knight – dijo con visible desagrado - . Será ejecutado bajo pena de traición en el anochecer de mañana.

No añadió nada más, pero los miró uno por uno severamente, para recordarles lo que podría sucederles en caso de atreverse a imitar al traidor.

- Quiero un análisis exhaustivo de los hombres que comandáis – prosiguió - . Un recuento fiable de bajas, una evaluación de los más destacados y un informe sobre el estado de los heridos.

Lucius se sorprendió por la petición, pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Era extraño que el Lord solicitase ese tipo de información, cuando nunca le había importado realmente y no parecía haberle perturbado mucho el fracaso del ataque a Hogwarts. ¿Qué se pronpondría esta vez?

- Ahora, quiero presentaros a una nueva aliada – dijo el Lord casi sonriendo y juntanto las puntas de sus dedos - Es mi invitada y no está de más recordaros el tipo de cortesía que debéis mostrar hacia ella – sus palabras sonaron bastante amenazadoras pese a la suavidad con que fueron dichas -. En lo que a vosotros respecta, ostenta el grado que Zabini ha dejado vacante.

Lucius se sintió severamente inquieto. ¿El grado de Zabini? ¿Su propio grado? Y además, ¿una mujer? El Lord no solía aceptar a mujeres en su círculo más inmediato, aunque Lucius no sabía la razón para ello. Se sorprendió cuando Colagusano salió de un rincón donde había pasado desapercibido para abrir la puerta situada a la derecha del trono.

A Lucius se le cortó la respiración al verla avanzar hasta el centro de la estancia con un audible taconeo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía una mujer tan bonita y atractiva como aquella. Los rizos negros de su cabellera le llegaban a media espalda y parecían tener vida propia. Su porte era decididamente majestuoso, la cabeza alta, mostrando la esbeltez de su cuello blanco, de rasgos delicados y mirada oscura amenazadora. Llevaba los gruesos labios pintados de un rojo vivo, que Narcisa nunca en su vida hubiera llevado, y su atuendo era impactante, pues vestía unos ceñidos pantalones violetas de cuero y una ajustada cazadora del mismo color, con la cremallera convenientemente abierta para poner de relieve su generoso busto. Al cuello llevaba una cinta de raso negra con algún tipo de símbolo plateado que Lucius, con la distancia, no pudo distinguir.

El rubio supuso que su atuendo era típicamente muggle, pero agradeció mucho que ella lo vistiera, pues no dejaba ningún detalle de su cuerpo a la imaginación. La mujer los miró uno por uno, y cuando llegó su turno Lucius pudo comprobar que sus ojos pardos estaban delineados con khol y su rostro lucía una ligera capa de maquillaje bien aplicado.

A pesar de lo exhausto que se encontraba, de que últimamente su deseo sexual brillaba por su ausencia y de que los últimos restos afrodisíacos de absenta los había quemado con Narcisa, Lucius la deseó intensamente. Incluso dolorosamente, algo que no le ocurría desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Si ella se dio cuenta (y Lucius podría jurar que sí) no lo demostró de ninguna de las maneras. Se volvió hacia el Lord y, para sorpresa de todos, se sentó con toda tranquilidad en uno de los brazos de su trono obteniendo una media sornisa de parte del Señor Oscuro.

- Os presento a Chiara – dijo simplemente, dejando que todos admirasen a la mujer -. Se quedará unos días con nosotros. Complacedla – dijo siniestramente.

La mujer sonrió, mirando directamente a Lucius, que se quedó más que helado al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía, enseñando sus bonitos dientes blancos y un par de visibles colmillos.

"¡Hay que joderse!" pensó el mago con cansancio.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus miraba con curiosidad el póster de Mordecai Random que adornaba la cabecera de la cama de Skye. No es que tuviese un interés particular en ese siniestro personaje que era tan popular entre los adolescentes, pero a sus espaldas Meriel se probaba una túnica tras otra seleccionada con cuidado del baúl de su hija.

- ¿Qué te parece ésta? – preguntó sonando poco convencida.

Remus se giró un poco aburrido ya de la selección y se encontró, nuevamente, con la mujer que tanto había detestado en el pasado mirándose críticamente en el espejo conjurado.

- Te queda muy bien – aprobó, admirando el talle que se realzaba con la nueva túnica. Esta vez era de color violeta tornasolado, con ligeros reflejos verdosos, y aunque tal vez fuera demasiado elegante para Skye, en Meriel, que era más alta, no quedaba tan solemne, enseñando los torneados tobillos con desparpajo. El escote era amplio, aunque no escandaloso. Tampoco habría podido serlo, pues tanto Meriel como su hija nunca habían podido presumir de mucho busto -. Es la que mejor te queda de todas – dijo con sinceridad. Meriel le sonrió a través del espejo, mirándose una vez más de reojo antes de ceder.

- Bien, me quedaré con esta. Espero que a Skye no le importe – se mordió el labio con indecisión -. ¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo su color preferido fue el violeta, pero desde que entró en Slytherin no para de vestir de verde y negro.

- Bueno, es lógico, son los colores de su casa, tiene que lucirlos cuanto pueda – dijo Remus. Luego sonrió pícaramente -. Lo cierto es que me extrañó muchísimo verte con esa horrible túnica negra de botones. Pensé que Severus te había contagiado sus gustos.

Meriel le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

- A mí me gustan mucho las túnicas de mi Sev.

- Sí, ya, eso dices – dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Ya veremos cuánto tardas en cambiar su forma de vestir.

- Menos de lo que te ha llevado a ti cambiar a Sirius – djo ella jugetonamente. Ambos rieron calmadamente y Meriel se volvió para mirar directamente al licántropo - ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que un día tendría una "conversación de chicas" contigo.

- ¿Conversación de chicas? Me ha sonado a insulto – bromeó Remus altivamente -. Supongo que los dos hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas para guardarnos rencor todavía.

Meriel pareció considerarlo seriamente.

- Yo diría que ambos estamos demasiado satisfechos ahora mismo (cada uno con su hombre) para andarnos con tonterías – dijo categoricamente.

Lupin le dio toda la razón y se volvió para abrir la puerta cuando unos golpes resonaron en ella.

Stan Adams pareció desconcertado al entrontrar a su antiguo profesor en el cuarto de su supuesta novia.

- Esto... hola profesor... venía a buscar a Skye...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Harry se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse el horrible pijama de la enfermería, Ginny cogió a Ron por banda y se lo llevó a un rincón.

- Ron, tienes que haceme un favor – dijo solemnemente.

- Son 10 galeones – dijo el pelirrojo con igual solemnidad, que se le quitó en cuanto su tierna hermanita pequeña le arreó una colleja de las que duelen -. Eres una mala bestia – masculló el chico molesto, sobándose el golpe.

- A callar – dijo Ginny sacando a relucir su tremendo parecido con su madre -. Había organizado una cenita para Harry y para mí en la torre de astronomía esta noche – ignoró la mirada enojada de su hermano -. Resulta que como él tiene que quedarse a dormir aquí no va a ser posible hacerla, así que te agradecería que bajases a las cocinas para decirle a Dobby que cancele los planes y también que avises a Skye que no hace falta que vaya.

- ¿Skye? – preguntó Ron extrañado - ¿Es que pensabas montar un trío?

Nueva colleja.

- ¡Bueno, ya vale, que estoy estudiando! – se quejó el pelirrojo con lagrimitas en los ojos. Ginny le envió una mirada bastante escéptica – .Vale, vale, no estudio, pero apruebo igual, ¿no? – se vió obligado a defenderse.

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos resignada.

- Skye iba a tocar el violín para nosotros. Tienes que decirle que ya no hace falta.

- Er... ¿quedaste con ella ya en la torre? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Sí, a las diez en punto.

Al chico se le iluminó la cara con la sonrisa más grande que Ginny le hubiera visto nunca.

- ¡Gracias hermanita, eres un solete! – exclamó con entusiasmo plantándole un sonoro besote en la mejilla a su sorprendidísima hermana - ¡Me voy corriendo, o no podré arreglarme!

Y se lanzó a la carrera rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

Ginny parpadeó confundida por un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano. Entonces sonrió con amplitud, sobre todo considerando que apenas eran las ocho y media.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaise sabía que pocas personas esperarían encontrarle en aquel lugar. Muchos de los alumnos ya habían olvidado incluso que existía, sobre todo porque el acceso pasaba desapercibido de día, cuando la sombra del castillo caía sobre él, y más aún cuando dejaba de haber luz.

A Blaise le gustaba ir allí. Digamos que era su sitio privado, lejos de los concurridos escondites en el interior de Hogwarts, y nunca lo había comentado con nadie. Ni con Draco, ni con Pansy ni con Skye. Ni siquiera con Ernie. Por algo era su rincón privado, y tenía intenciones de que siguiera siéndolo. Claro que no hubiera ocurrido nada de habérselo enseñado a Draco. Él nunca llevaría allí a sus conquistas, estaba demasiado húmero para su alma de señorito.

Cuando llegó al punto exacto se dejó caer pesadamente, sentándose sobre sus talones. Si las lágrimas aún recorrían su cara ya no podía notarlas. Sacó la varita de uno de sus bolsillos internos, respirando agitadamente, y la sostuvo entre sus dedos inertes, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

Maldito padre, con esa actitud prepotente que había logrado que Blaise odiase hasta nombrarle.

Maldita madre, que le había dejado solo y perdido, cuando más hubiera necesitado de su compañía.

Y maldito Blaise, por ser tan débil que necesitaba sentirse amado para poder contínuar su camino.

Respirando hondo, levantó la varita y conjuró la primera nevada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En el dormitorio de las alumnas de séptimo de Slytherin se habia formado una reunión muy peculiar. Todas las hermanas Knight se habían agrupado en torno a la cama de Blanche para cuchichear conspiradoramente en contra de Ethan Crow, a quien habían visto hablar demasiado amigablemente con Susan Bones.

- Yo de ti tendría cuidado – le susurró Pearl a su hermana mayor. Blanche la miró despectivamente por un momento.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que tener cuidado, si puede saberse? – preguntó con altivez.

- Bueno, Susan Bones te lo puede quitar.

- Pero a Blanche ya no le interesa, y él es libre de hacer lo que quiera – intervino Rose distraídamente mientras hojeaba una revista de moda.

Su hermana mayor la apuñaló con la mirada.

- ¿Ahora te interesa Crow, Rose querida? – preguntó venenosamente.

La chica levantó la mirada sorprendida.

- Pero hermana, ya te dije que todo fue un error. Yo no quería acostarme con él, no es mi tipo.

- Claro, cómo va a ser tu tipo... Sólo es alto, fuerte, guapo, inteligente, educado, carismático... – enumeró la mayor con acidez.

- ¿Y quien dijo que a Blanche ya no le interesaba? – canturreó Pearl con una sonrisa sabihonda.

Blanche la fulminó con la mirada a la vez que enrojecía violentamente.

- Un tipo que es capaz de acostarse con la hermana de la chica que le gusta no merece ni la más mínima parte de mi atención – declaró con seguridad.

- A menos... – dijo Rose calmadamente -.. que el chico en cuestion creyera que estaba acostándose contigo.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Pearl interesada, quitándole las palabras de la boca a su hermana mayor.

- Vamos, nos parecemos mucho – dijo Rose levantando la mirada de la revista para fijarla en sus hermanas -. Los dos estábamos borrachos. Yo quería estar con alguien que me hiciera olvidar a Justin por un momento. Él quería estar contigo. No sabes cuánto se arrepiente el pobre.

Volvió la mirada a la revista pensando que después de todo Ethan Crow sería un cuñado estupendo.

Blanche parecía cavilar muy seriamente sobre la cuestión.

- Pero está interesado en esa sosa de Susan Bones – dijo casi con un puchero descuidado.

- Sólo intentaba darte celos – dijo Rose deteniendo su atención en una magnífica túnica de noche que debía costar una fortuna.

Blanche procedió a rumiarlo un rato más, y paa cuando Stan y Ethan llamaron a su puerta con la intención de charlar un rato la rubia no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente al chico. Ethan pareció impactado por un momento, pero aceptó rápidamente el cambio de actitud del objeto de sus desvelos y se sentó a su lado sin ser rechazado.

- Bueno, resulta extraño, pero en el cuarto de Skye estaban Remus Lupin y la Sra. Hidden – informó Stan con gesto enfurruñado -. Ella no estaba por ninguna parte y lo único que pudieron decirme es que tal vez había ido a ver a Snape.

- ¿El profesor Lupin? – peguntó Pearl extrañada - ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

- No tengo la menor idea. Ni siquiera sabía que estuviese en el castillo – dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros – Y resulta un poco extraño que dejasen ir sola a Skye cuando todos nosotros para salir de la Sala Común necesitamos supervisión adulta.

- Tal vez Sprout la acompañó hasta el despacho de Snape. Pero eso no es lo raro – tomó la palabra Ethan desviando su atención de una Blanche muy coqueta por unos momentos -. Malfoy y Zabini tampoco aparecen por ninguna parte. Y ya sabéis lo que decía el periódico de hoy sobre la madre de Zabini.

- Y hablando del periódico – saltó Balche de improviso sacando el suyo de su mochila - ¿no os resulta curioso el artículo sobre Harry Potter salvando a inocentes en Hogsmeade?

- Eso es todo mentira – dijo Rose con convencimiento -. Potter no podía estar en Hogsmeade, estuvo peleándose con Draco, por eso el Weasley tenía ese aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Y si no hubiera estado peleándose con Draco? – inquirió Ethan.

- Él no nos mentiría – dijo Pearl.

Stan guardó un obstinado silencio. Él sabía muy bien que Potter, SÍ habia estado en Hogsmeade, pero admitirlo hubiera hecho que los demás se preguntasen por qué demonios no lo había dicho antes. Él mismo no sabía porqué estaba encubriendo a Malfoy y Zabini, tal vez lo hacía por Skye... O tal vez es que los dos Slys siempre le habían caído bien y algo como el haber estado en Hogsmeade cuando empezó el ataque no parecía una información muy relevante en esos momentos... ¿verdad?

- Bueno, recordemos la entrada de la Weasley en el Gran Comedor... – dijo Crow despacio -. Llegó manchada de barro, jadeando y fue corriendo a la mesa de Dumbledore. Fue después de hablar con ella cuando los profesores dijeron que todo el mundo se quedaría en Slytherin.

¡Mierda!, Crow se estaba acercando demasiado... ¿Y si alguien se daba cuanta de que Skye y él también habían estado manchados de barro? "Diré que dimos una vuelta por el bosque" pensó Stan con rapidez, procurando parecer calmado.

- Bueno, pongamos que la Weasley y Potter pudieron escabullirse a Hogsmeade de alguna manera – dijo Blanche -. Puede que Draco y Blaise lo descubriesen y que Granger y el otro Weasley se enfrentasen a ellos para que no avisasen a los profesores.

- Es una posibilidad – dijo Pearl considerándolo seriamente -. Draco aprovecharía cualquier ocasión para fastidiar a Potter, y una escapadita de éste a Hogsmeade con su novieta sería una oportunidad de oro para hacer que le castigasen por meses.

- Bueno, es cierto que al pelirrojo no le hace falta mucha provocación para caerse a golpes con cualquier Sly....- rumió Rose -... Así que es bastante probable.

- Hmmm, no sé, a mí no me convence del todo – declaró Crow, volviéndose imprevistamente hacia Stan - ¿Tú que opinas?

Stan fingió pensarlo por un momento.

- Seguramente Pearl tenga razón – dijo despacio, con el ceño algo fruncido -. Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de ellos ha venido a desayunar ni comer hoy. Seguramente estén bajo un castigo intensivo, supervisados por algún profesor.

Stan confiaba en que la fe ciega de los Slys hacia su autoproclamado líder no les hiciese darle más vueltas al asunto. Podían llegar a pensar que Draco era un traidor por haber estado en Hogsmeade con su enemigo acérrimo, Potter, y lo mismo que podían pensarlo de él podían llegar a la misma conclusión en su caso, el de Skye y el de Blaise.

Y a Stan no le haría ninguna gracia tener que lanzar un Obliviate sobre sus compañeros de casa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OoO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

YUJUUUUU!!!! Tengo más de **1000** revs!!!!!!! YEAAAAAA!!!!!!

Y sí que debería hacer algo para celebrarlo. Me parece un poco injusto hacer que el rev **1000** elija una historia porque no lo había anunciado antes, así que se pueden hacer dos cosas:

1-Votación popular de un fic a elegir entre el público (romance, terror, misterio, drama, sinsentido, etc...) con la pareja que el público decida (lo dejo a vuestra imaginación y no doy sugerencias, aunque pliz nada tan extravagante como Sirius/Bukbeack o Harry/Dobby ni mucho menos Dobby/Bukbeack)

2- Tomas falsas de Vacaciones de Navidad.

Lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado este capítulo.

Gracias a todos por leerme aún después de haceros esperar tanto, ofreceros tan poco y trataros tan mal (mejor no os lo recuerdo que os juntáis para lincharme) Y gracias también por hacerme llegar a los **1000** reviews. ¡Y pensar que cuando publiqué el primer capítulo no esperaba tener ni siquiera !!!!

Ah, bueno, aprovecho para decir que si queréis comunicaros conmigo directamente lo hagáis en la cuenta de yahoo, la de hotmail se me caduca cada dos por tres y pierdo los mensajes T.T.

Gracias y Besitos mil!!!


	47. Cap 46

Hooooolaaaaa!

Cuanto tiempo, eh? Lo sé, lo sé, vais a matarme muchiiiiiisimo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, jajaja.

Vale, en serio, lo siento mucho, pero este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir. Tenía ya 14 páginas de capítulo con "escenita" incluída y el archivo se jodió sin dejarme recuperar nada. Una vez más notas y escenas inéditas se fueron a la basura, aunque eso no me jode, lo que más me jode es tener que volver a escribir algo que ya estaba escrito, y la segunda vez siempre da la impresión de que no queda igual que la primera. Las conversaciones antes tenían más sentido y las escenas eran más coherentes. Eran 14 páginas con escena de sexo y ahora son 19 sin escena, ¿qué bien, eh? Y como no la escenita ahora no me sale. Y lo demás no me gusta. Pero bueno, he decidido publicarlo ya para que los ánimos se calmen un poquito.

Al final de este capítulo (os recuerdo que son 19 páginas en word a letras Times New Roman, 11) se añaden las Tomas Falsas de Vacaciones de Navidad, que son 8 páginas de chorradas varias, recreaciones de varias escenas en particular. Me decidí por las tomas falsas al ver que las parejas propuestas eran demasiado diversas para poder complacer a todo el mundo. Por cierto, si querés una Toma Falsa de alguna escena en particular siempre se puede arreglar.

Pues ale, yo os dejo, que ya tenéis cositas pa leer. Intentaré ver si me vuelve a salir la escenita de sexo que me había quedado monina (¿por qué siempre pensamos que lo que se borra es lo mejor que habíamos hecho?) La suerte es que solo se me jodió ese archivo porque era el único que estaba abierto cuando se cortó la luz en mi casa.

Sin nada más, a leer. No es bueno, pero es largo, jejeje. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, besitos mil!

NOTA: los revs los contestaré otro día que hoy estoy haciendo galletas... que pasa... llamadme maruja si queréis pero bien buenas que me salen!

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 46

Recordaba una fiesta de Navidad de un año incierto. Debía de tener cuatro o cinco años, porque sí se acordaba de que Draco, un petulante niñito que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo y vestido con un gracioso trajecito de terciopelo gris, le había tirado de las coletas con la intención de hacerla llorar. En lugar de conseguir su objetivo el pequeño Draquito se había encontrado con una furiosa rubita que le mordía una mano y le pegaba patadas en las espinillas con sus delicados zapatitos de charol.

Recordaba a Narcisa Malfoy, sumamente elegante en su vestido de cuentas de cristal azules, llegar airada a la mesa de los niños para ver qué ocurría con tanto escándalo. Draco se refugió en sus brazos dándole a su agresora una mala mirada. A Pansy no le importó lo más mínimo y se dedicó a comer su porción de tarta de nata y fresas a dos carrillos, haciéndole caras a Draco con los mofletes hinchados y los ojos achicados en desdén. Los demás niños aún celebraban la pelea, entusiasmados por el espectáculo y alabando a Pansy por ser la ganadora, armaban tan alboroto que las niñeras apenas y podían controlarlos. Y Draco, quien no soportaba el no ser el centro de atención ni perder en nada, se lanzó sobre ella furioso y la arañó en una mejilla sacándole sangre.

Pansy se puso a llorar a pleno pulmón, haciendo que el anfitrión de la fiesta acudiese a ver qué estaba pasando. Recordaba que Narcisa estaba regañando a Draco por su comportamiento cuando él entró por la puerta. No lo había visto hasta entonces, aunque a Draco ya le había oído hablar cientos de millones de veces de su papá (y eso que lo acababa de conocer esa misma tarde) y lo estupendo que era y que era mejor que los demás padres juntos.

Pansy tuvo que darle la razón al rubito al ver aparecer a ese hombre por la puerta. Lucius Malfoy estaba imponente vestido de negro, con el pelo rubio marfil más largo de lo normal en un hombre, llegándole hasta media espalda, recogido en una cola baja con un lazo de seda. Le habia echado a Draco una mirada retadora logrando que el niño se encogiese más entre los brazos de su madre y luego la había mirado a ella.

Directamente.

Solo a ella, con esos increíbles ojos grises, tan grandes, tan hipnotizantes, que Pansy solo pudo salir de su ensueño cuando él la cogió en brazos y le dijo que llevaría a que la curasen.

Lo siguiente que recordaba Pansy fue que él mismo le curaba los arañazos de su cara, hablando con tranquilidad para que ella no llorase, cosa que no hacía porque no podía dejar de mirarle. Le puso un ungüento en la mejilla, extendiéndolo suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos y se alejó ligeramente para comprobar que la piel absorvía la pomada y los arañazos desaparecían con rapidez.

Le tocó la barbilla con un dedo mientras sonreía con calidez.

Preciosa – dijo, para que ella no se sintiese mal por llevar los restos del ungüento.

Pansy entonces le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente feliz. Estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando Lucius la llevó de vuelta a la mesa de los niños y la abandonó, dejándola sentada de nuevo al lado de un Draco que había sido severamente regañado y que la miraba con cierta rabia.

Una de las niñeras, aleccionada por Narcisa, se encargó de Pansy y volvió a llenarle el plato con dulces, viendo como Draco aún la miraba fijamente con promesas de venganza.

Hay que ver – le dijo a otra niñera, que trataba de limpiar infructuosamente el trajecito de Goyle, que se había manchado de zumo -, qué forma de mirar. No hay duda de que este niño es igualito a su padre.

Pansy miró sorprendida a la niñera y después a Draco, que masticaba lentamente y con evidente furia sin dejar de mirarla intensamente con sus ojos grises. Pansy dudó seriamente que la mujer tuviera razón, pues el niño era un odioso mimado y rencoroso que nunca podría igualar en encanto de su padre. Airada, levantó la barbilla lo más alto que fue capaz y procedió a ignorarle como buenamente pudo, incluso pasando por alto las molestas pataditas de mala leche que el rubito le otorgaba a sus piernas por debajo de la mesa mientras le sonreía de manera falsamente empalagosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Años después, tumbada boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, habiendo rechazado la invitación de las Knight de reunirse con ellas en su cuarto, Pansy meditaba sobre esa escena, ocurrida más de diez años atrás.

Lucius Malfoy le había parecido una especie de angel salvador, preocupándose por curarla él mismo cuando podía haber encargado esa tarea a cualquiera de las niñeras que habían sido contratadas para cuidar a esa horda de chiquillos consentidos que se habían reunido bajo su techo. Pero había sido él. Se había peocupado por sanar la herida de la mejilla de una niña de cinco años.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda, reposando sobre su costado y emitiendo un suspiro inconsciente.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que se tratase del mismo hombre?

¿Cómo podía haber tenido la sangre fría de torturar sin titubeos a una mujer que conocía desde hacía años?

Pansy tenía ganas de llorar. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haber visto esa escena. Hubiera preferido seguir ignorando la naturaleza de Lucius.

"Pero él es un mortífago" pensó, contiendo a duras penas el grueso nudo formado en su garganta ". Los mortifagos son crueles, matan, torturan, descuartizan... Mi propio padre es mortífago... Y yo... yo seré mortífago..."

Un sollozo repentino la asustó. No había sido consciente de haber llegado a esos extremos en los que hasta su propia voz le resultaba extraña, ajena, como si la que llorase con angustia fuese otra persona y no ella. "¿Ese es el propósito de estas visiones? ¿Demostrarme en lo que puedo llegar a convertirme, en lo que podemos convertirnos todos?"

Siempre había sabido que la causa de los Sangre Limpia conllevaba ciertos sacrificios, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos. Asesinos de sus propias gentes... Amina Zabini era sangre limpia, hija de un mortífago, esposa de un mortífago, madre de un futuro mortífago, y había sido empujada a su propia muerte ¿por qué? ¿Para asegurarse la lealtad de su hijo Blaise?. Repugnante.

"¿Realmente quiero estar involucrada con el tipo de gente que hace cosas como esas?" se preguntó desesperada, volviendo nuevamente a recordar aquella Navidad en la que vio a Lucius por primera vez. Sí, después le había visto más veces en su casa, hablando con su padre. Les había visto desde lejos, espiándoles desde detrás de las cortinas, escondida dentro de un armario, atisbando por el ojo de una cerradura... No había vuelto a encontrarse con Lucius cara a cara hasta mucho después. No volvió a ver a Draco hasta que cumplió 11 años y entró en Hogwarts. Por ese entonces ella ya había olvidado a ese niño impertinente que le habia tirado del pelo y arañado con violencia. Y sí, lo cierto es que calló embobada por Draco nada más verle, tan parecido a Lucius, casi sin que hiciera falta que el apellido Malfoy fuese pronunciado. No recordó aquella lejana escena hasta la siguiente Navidad, en la que fue invitada con algunos compañeros de colegio a la Mansión Malfoy a pasar el día. La decoración navideña sin duda ayudó a que rescatase un poco ese recuerdo. El resto fue cosa del mismo Lucius, que se acercó a su mesa durante la merienda para hablar con Draco y saludarles. A Pansy le pareció tan imponente como entonces, a pesar de que esta vez no iba vestido de gala. Hacía seis o siete años que no la veía, pero Lucius reconoció en sus rasgos la identidad de su progenitor y la saludó con cortesía.

Esa misma noche, Pansy estuvo mirándose al espejo, viendo su mandíbula fuerte, su pelo seco y estropajoso, su expresión medio ausente... preguntándose si él recordaría que años atrás había dicho que era preciosa.

Suspiró trémulamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas y mojado su almohada casi sin que se diera cuenta, preguntándose si realmente había sido solo una casualidad el que tuviese esa visión o era una especie de "mensaje personalizado" del destino. Para ella Lucius siempre fue el ideal masculino, por ello se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Draco, que solo la había aceptado como amiga con gusto al principio, y casi a regañadientes después por sus inevitables celos.

Ahora descubría que ese ideal que se había forjado era tan cruel y sanguinario como cualquiera.

¿Tiene algún sentido todo esto? – preguntó incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama, la espalda contra el cabecero - ¿Tengo que sacar una lección, una conclusión? ¿Qué maldito sentido tiene que haya recibido esa visión al tocar un puñetero periódico? He tocado cosas de Draco mil veces. Incluso he tocado a Draco otras tantas, y nunca tuve una visión de él, de su casa, de su familia... de su padre. ¿Por qué al tocar un periódico? ¿Acaso era la única manera de hacerme tener esa visión? ¿Pero qué relación tiene? Si hubiera sido un guante... o un objeto de Amina... O incluso si hubiera entrado en esa habitación... – pataleó frustrada el colchón bajo sus pies al no encontrar respuestas -, pero ¿un periódico?

"Ojalá pudiera hablar con alguien que entendiese de esto" pensó desolada ". Pero he escuchado hasta el aburrimiento eso de que no hay videntes auténticos... ¿qué no hay, eh, ¿Y yo que cojones soy? ¡Una idiota, eso soy! Puta poción de los cojones... si al menos en el maltido libro hubieran puesto los posibles efectos secundarios... ¡joder! Seguro que a Míriam no le pasa nada de esto, ¡tenía que ser yo y mi asquerosa mala suerte!" se levantó de la cama para andar furiosa por el cuarto, tentada a romper espejos y destrozar cosas, pero conteniendose porque luego tendría que repararlo todo antes de que entrase alguien a cuestionar sus acciones, y era algo que no le apetecía en absoluto.

"Trelawney ni siquiera es una opción. O no me creería, o peor aún, anunciaría al mundo que he obtenido mis visiones por seguir sus enseñanzas y prefiero tirarme desde la torre de astronomía antes que dejar que eso pase. Además, esa tía no tiene ni idea, no me serviría de ninguna ayuda" Se tiró furiosa de uno de los rizos de su cuidada melena, sintiendo que se acercaba de nuevo peligrosamente a las lágrimas y llegando a la conclusión de que no se lo podía decir a nadie.

"En mi historia familiar no hay registrado un solo caso de poderes precognitivos, todo el mundo se preguntaría por qué de repente yo presento esa facultad y acabarían descubriendo lo de la poción, y eso es algo que tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejar que ocurra. Además de que sería sumamente humillante reconocer que fui lo bastante estúpida y vanidosa para recurrir a una poción ilegal y peligrosa solo para hacerme bonita".

Se paró delante del espejo y se miró críticamente.

"Y vale, en cierta medida lo he logrado, soy más bonita, no espectacular pero al menos lo suficientemente mona para esar satisfecha, y sin embargo, ¿de qué me ha servido? Solo he conseguido que unos cuantos tíos intenten meterme mano, una extraña fama de visita-camas totalmente incierta y unos estúpidos poderes que nunca pedí y que van a volverme loca"

Pansy era totalmente consciente de que sus nuevos dones interesasían mucho al Señor Oscuro y que éste trataría de explotarlos en cuanto se enterase, y no había encontrado ninguna objeción hasta el momento en que agarró el jodido periódico y se dio cuenta de que habría cosas que debería hacer como mortífaga que no estaba segura si podría resistir.

Tal vez se había formado una idea algo romántica de los mortífagos: Caballeros de oscuro que hacían justicia, limpiando el mundo mágico de magos sin categoría que desprestigiaban la sangre, de muggles que odiaban y temían la magia y se habían dedicado por siglos a perseguir y condenar todo aquello que no tenían la capacidad para entender. Los mortífagos buscaban restaurar el equilibrio que debía haber en el mundo, pero ¿a qué precio?

Pansy había presenciado, como casi todo hijo de mortífago, algunas de las sesiones de tortura a muggles que organizaban su padre y sus amigos. Le había parecido horrible, crudo, violento, descarnado, sangriento y repugnante, pero de alguna manera le habían metido en la cabeza que no era algo malo, que era justo y necesario torturar a los muggles porque eran seres inferiores que no merecían la existencia. ¿Pero era también "justo y necesario" hacer lo mismo con los Sangre Limpia? ¿También había que torturarlos y masacrarlos si no compartían sus ideas, incluso si no representaban una resistencia hacia sus planes?

Tal vez los ideales mortífagos había llegado demasiado lejos...

Tal vez estaban ya tan acostumbrados a la sangre que no podía vivir sin ella.

Pansy siempre había tenido gatos. Tres años atrás uno de ellos, su favorito, salió de las propiedades de los Parkinson en busca de aventura y se encontró con algo más grande que él que lo destripó. Pansy lloró durante toda la tarde por su gatito perdido, pensando que no había derecho a que un monstruo sediento de sangre le hiciera algo asi a una criatura desvalida como aquella. No se le había ocurrido pensar hasta aquel entonces que tal vez los muggles y los sangre sucia fueran como aquel gatito, seres más débiles que merecían protección en lugar de exterminio. Fue una idea que la aterrorizó, pues eso significaba que su padre y sus amigos eran como el ser que había destripado a su gato. Pero se esforzó por enviar esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y sellarlos para siempre. No era bueno que pensase en cosas como esas, no estaba bien.

Y ahora, de nuevo, las pensaba.

Y dudaba de cosas que hasta entonces había tomado como leyes.

¡¿Por qué mi vida es tan asquerosa! – le gritó a la nada.

Y la nada, para no perder la costumbre, no respondió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione empujó a Ginny ligeramente en dirección a la señora Pomfrey como intentando hacerla hablar, pero la chica mantenía los labios firmemente apretados. La enfermera las miró perpleja por un momento, suspirando después con molestia.

Venga, niñas, que no tengo todo el día – refunfuñó. Después de todo habían sido ellas las que la habían abordado intentando ser discretas. Había mandado a Draco a la chimenea para informar a McGonagall de que uno de sus Gryffindors tendría que pasar allí la noche. Bueno, en realidad lo había hecho para que dejase de meterse con Potter, porque había que ver la mala baba que se gastaba el rubito. Dumbledore estaba haciendo compañía a Harry y ella debería estar revisando el tobillo del chico, pero las dos Gryffindors le habían asegurado que se trataba de algo urgente.

Verá... – empezó Ginny, y se calló.

Hermione suspiró de una manera que sugería que estaba bastante hartita. Ginny le había contado lo que Draco había dicho sobre la poción y había logrado convencerla de que solo le quedaba tres salidas: pedirle la poción a Snape (no le hacía nada de gracia), esperar a ver si tendría que cargar con un churumbel (con la molesta fertilidad de los Weasley podía ir dándolo por seguro) o recurrir a la enfermera. La única opción lógica, con quince añitos, era la tercera y por eso estaban allí, pero Ginny estaba tan roja como su pelo, no paraba de mirarse los pies y no parecia ser capaz de reunir un poco de valor para exponer su caso.

Necesitamos poción anticonceptiva – dijo la castaña de manera abrupta haciéndola respingar. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos? Tampoco era cuestión de decir: "verá, es que en la última fiesta ilegal estaba bastante borracha y..."

La enfermera no pareció epecialmente impresionada.

¿Para las dos? – preguntó de manera práctica, volviéndose para rebuscar en el armario de las medicinas.

No, sólo para una – dijo Hermione con soltura.

La enfermera tendió el frasco hacia las dos chicas esperando a ver cuál lo cogía. No se sintió decepcionada cuando fue Ginny la que lo hizo, después de todo Hermione era tramendamente responsable y nunca podría sucederle algo así.

Tendrás que pasar esta noche en la enfermería – dijo con seriedad, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiese blanca -. Es una poción bastante fuerte, así que lo mejor será que te tenga un poco controlada.

Ginny asintió asustada, pensando qué mentira podría contarle a Harry para justificar su presencia en la cama de al lado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No tenías que haberte molestado – dijo Snape con los dientes apretados intentando no sonar forzado, algo completamente imposible.

Skye, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se entretuvo en colocarle graciosamente la bufanda y se alejó para contemplar su obra.

"Oh, Dios, y yo no tengo una cámara", se lamentó Sirius internamente revolcándose por el suelo de la risa que no podía emitir en su forma perruna. Y la mirada homicida de Snape sólo añadía más salsita al espectáculo.

Skye, un par de semanas antes, había reparado en que su querido profesor no tenía unos guantes decentes, así que como regalo de Navidades opto por un "monísimo" conjunto de guantes de piel, bufanda y gorrito de lana con orejeras. La verdad es que práctico era, pero Severus Snape estaba francamente ridículo con el dichoso gorrito, aunque al menos su alumna había tenido la delicadeza de elegirlo en negro.

No se a ti, pero a mí me molesta muchísimo cuando se me enfrían las orejas – dijo la chica con mucha seriedad. Al ver la hosca mirada de su profesor le dio una sonrisita -. Alégrate al menos de que se me ocurriera quitarle el pompón que lo coronaba – repuso acercándose para anudarle el gorrito al mentón con un coqueto lazo.

Skye... Eres consciente de que vas a suspender pociones, ¿verdad? – preguntó Snape con una falsa sonrisa.

Ella le envió una mirada ceñuda.

¡Encima que me preocupo por tus orejas! – dijo ofendida.

Es de agradecer – suspiró Snape deshaciendo el lazo de un tirón -. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca en la vida utilizaré este gorro. Los guantes y la bufanda están bien, abrigan y son discretos, pero ese gorro...

Vale, vale, lo entiendo – dijo ella suspirando resignada. Miró críticamente el gorrito que Snape le tendía -. Lo usaré yo misma.

Con un hechizo hizo una modificación en la lana y se lo puso silvando entretenida.

Snape se pasó una mano por los ojos, suspirando, al ver que ahora el gorrito tenía orejas de gato.

"Si es que en algunas cosas ha salido a su padre..." , pensó el profesor resignadamente echándole una mirada al divertido chucho que parecía mirarle con burla. Snape estrechó los ojos.

Bueno, espera aquí – dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad del asiento -, te traeré tu regalo.

No deberías moverte, mi papi te ha dado una buena paliza – dijo la chica con preocupación siguiendole con la mirada. Snape gruñó agriamente como respuesta abriendo la puerta de su cuarto -. ¿De qué discutísteis?

¿Has hablado con tu madre? – preguntó Severus cautelosamente desde la otra habitación.

Sí – dijo, y se quedó callada un momento, pensando - ¿Así que es por eso? ¿No quiere que os caséis? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Se podría decir que sí – contestó el maestro de pociones vagamente.

Skye se quitó el gorrito de lana jugueteando ausentemente con él entre los dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Crees que aún está enamorado de ella? – preguntó a media voz.

Sirius se sintió mal al oír el tono de su hija, pero no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo.

Severus volvió a la habitación con una jaula en la mano.

Skye, me temo que tu padre nunca la ha querido – dijo seriamente.

La chica asimiló sus palabras con lentitud.

¿Y por qué estaba con ella? – preguntó algo dolida.

Severus suspiró y le echó una mirada incómoda al perro negro que tenía pinta de estar algo deprimido.

Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a él. En lo que a mí respecta, siempre estuvo loco por ese licántropo.

Skye sonrió ampliamente.

Reconocerás que es muy difícil no enloquecer un poco por él.

Oh, no, ¿tu también? – dijo Snape con una mueca -. ¿Qué tiene Lupin para que os caiga bien a todos?

Venga, que a ti también te cae bien, de lo contrario hubieras dicho "maldito licántropo" – sonrió la chica haciendo que el hombre la fulminase con la mirada.

Por toda respuesta el maestro de pociones levantó la jaula.

Tu regalo – dijo escuetamente, y se dejó arrebatar la jaula bajo el chillido de júbilo de la morena.

La lechuza en el interior pareció algo acojonada por su entusiasta recibimiento. Los ojos azul oscuro de su nueva dueña miraron entre las rejas de la jaula con simpatía.

¡Es preciosa! ¡Si parece un peluche! – dijo encantada lanzándose sobre Snape para plantarle un beso en la mejilla - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Mnnnmm – contestó él, haciendo como que no le gustaban esos arranques de efusividad y poniendo la jaula sobre la mesa para abrir la portezuela. La lechuza les miró asustada y ellos tuvieron que alejarse un poco para que se atreviese a salir. El animal asomó con cautela la cabeza, sacó el cuerpo y escaló rápidamente y con bastante agilidad hasta lo alto de la jaula, donde extendió las alas para aletear un par de veces buscando acomodar sus plumas.

Era una lechuza esponjosa del color del café con leche, con el pecho blanco, ojazos desconfiados y un tamaño mediano. Su color era más claro que las lechuzas que empleaba la escuela, así que no seria difícil diferenciarla cuando trajera el correo por las mañanas.

Pensé que ya era hora de que tuvieras tu propia lechuza – dijo Snape complacido porque a la chica parecía gustarle su regalo.

Muchísimas gracias. ¿Tiene nombre?

Aún no.

¿Macho o hembra?

Hembra, dijeron en la tienda.

¡Pues la llamaré Arpía!

Sirius, echado bajo una mesa, hizo un sonido que podría muy bien haber sido una risita. En sus tiempos de estudiante él tenía una lechuza macho a la que había llamado "Insufrible". Parecía que tenían un gusto parecido por los nombres.

Entonces... ¿no te molesta que Meriel y yo nos casemos? – preguntó Snape intentando adoptar un aire indiferente.

¿Debería? – preguntó Skye con el mismo tono, aparentando prestar más atención a la lechuza, que intentó picarle un dedo demostrando que su nombre estaba bien ganado.

Snape casi sonrió, tomando esa pregunta como una respuesta favorable. Skye le miró de soslayo y sonrió.

Me alegra mucho que vayas a formar parte de la familia – dijo con sinceridad. Intentó resistir el impulso, pero fue mas fuerte que ella y terminó dándole un efusivo abrazo a su estoico maestro de pociones -. Me alegra mucho.

Snape, olvidando por un momento que Sirius también estaba allí, le delvolvió el abrazo a su futura hijastra.

A mí también – dijo bajito.

Pero Sirius lo escuchó, y sorprendido por la reacción de ambos solo acertó a ponerse algo celoso, depués de todo Skye era su hija, no la de Snape.

Un ratito después Skye se despedía de su profesor con cierta prisa alegando que tenía algo que hacer y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Palmeó ligeramente la cabeza de Sirius, aún convertido en perro.

Adios, Bolita, eres un encanto.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Sirius volvió a transformarse en mago.

¡Bolita de Nieve! ¿A quien se le ocurre? – rezongó malhumorado. Snape le echó una mirada de indiscutible superioridad y él se vio impelido a darle una mirada de medio lado y rechinar los dientes -. Bueno, vale, tal vez no sea tan malo el que te cases con Meriel – gruñó resignadamente tras un tenso silencio -. Si puedes salvar a ese chico y además proteger a Skye, estará bien – le miró de manera peligrosa –, pero como a mi niña le pase algo me desayunaré tus intestinos, Snape.

Severus bufó despectivamente, pero no dudo ni por un momento de que la advertencia iba totalmente en serio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione se sintió muy confundida cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y encontró una lechuza esperándola fuera de la ventana. Se sintio mas confundida todavia cuando vio que el mensaje era de Draco.

Pero si acabamos de separarnos – se dijo abriendo el elegante sobre sellado con lacre y todo.

Se había separado de su rubio después de salir de la enfermería. Se habían despedido con un rápido beso al pie de las escaleras mientras eran custodiados por Dumbledore, que los miraba divertido por su aparente timidez.

El reciente ataque a la escuela había hecho que una nueva norma se instalase durante un tiempo; los estudiantes deberían ser custodiados por un adulto nada más salir de sus salas comunes. A Draco no le había gustado nada la norma, por supuesto, y había protestado airadamente cuando el director propuso acompañarle a él primero a las mazmorras para luego pasar a dejar a Hermione en Gryffindor.

El rubito se habia sentido seriamente ofendido de que se pensase que necesitaba escolta y le había presumido orgullosamente a Dumbledore de que él solito había vencido a un experto mortífago en Hogsmeade. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo dicho, por supuesto, pero el director no parecía tener intenciones de echarle la bronca y castigarle de por vida, antes bien, parecía complacido con la información. Le dejó marchar solo a las mazmorras, pero por lo visto su camino debía haberse desviado hasta la lechucería, vista la carta que tenía Hermione entre sus manos.

¿Una cita? – se preguntó extrañada tras leer las escuetas frases escritas con elegante letra - ¿Me está pidiendo una cita?

Miró el reloj rápidamente.

¡Mierda! Casi no me va a dar tiempo a arreglarme.

Se dirigió con paso vivo a las escaleras, perfilando ya en su mente la ropa que debería ponerse. La formalidad de la carta le hizo suponer que sería una cena seria, nada de devorar hamburguesas sentados en la alfombra y vestidos en vaqueros. Seguramente Draco ni siquiera tendría idea de lo que era una hamburguesa. Y tampoco se lo imaginaba con vaqueros, la verdad. Aunque seguro que le sentaban muy bien (sonrió tontamente) sobre todo con ese culito tan monín que tenía y que...

¡Hermione!

El grito desesperado de Ron hizo que se girase con rapidez en mitad de las escaleras para mirarle.

¿Ron? ¿Qué ocurre?

¡El desastre! – dijo alterado, haciéndole gestos para que bajase - ¡Tengo un gran problema y solo tú puedes ayudarme!

Hermione bajó casi corriendo los pocos escalones que había podido subir.

Ron, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es grave?

¿Grave? ¡Es peor! – casi gritó con desesperación hundiendo los dedos entre el pelo rojo. La cogió por la muñeca, e ignorando el gemido molesto de la chica tiró de ella hasta su cuarto. Allí Hermione pudo ver montones y montones de ropa esparcidos por el suelo y sobre las camas de los chicos.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó asustada mirándolo todo con ojos como platos - ¿Han registrado el cuarto de nuevo, como en segundo curso? ¿Se han llevado algo?

Ron la miró perplejo.

¿Cómo dices? – miró el interior del cuarto y se sonrojó un poco – Er... no, esto lo he hecho yo.

Ron...

¡Hermione, tengo un gran problema!

Ron...

¡No tengo ni idea de qué puedo ponerme! – casi gritó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

Ay, Ron... – suspiró.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Lucius se le cerraban los ojos.

Sentado cómodamente, con la copa de coñac en la mano y escuchando la aburrida charla de Crabbe y el crepitar de las llamas de fondo, era casi imposible mantenerse razonablemente despierto y menos si el tema no le importaba en absoluto. Es decir, ¿quién podía encontrar interesante el que la esposa de Crabbe hubiera decicido redecorar el salón en tonos ocres? Tal vez a Purcey, cuya esposa decía ejercer de decoradora de interiores, pero que más bien parecía ganarse la vida criticando la decoración de los demás, ganando únicamente el que nadie la invitase más a su casa.

Y yo le dije, "Cariño, ¿no crees que es mejor dejarlo como está?" – contó Crabbe serenamente - a lo que ella me contestó "Amor, no tienes afición por la conjunción de colores, así déjame a mí este asunto si no te molesta y dedícate a tus placeres"

Lucius estuvo a punto de perder sus buenos modales y soltar una tremenda risotada, pues conocía bastante bien las "conversaciones civilizadas" de los Crabbe y sabía que el suceso debía haber sido más parecido a lo siguiente: "¡Vaca estúpida! Tu último intento de mejorar este horror me costó un buen montón de galeones y solo para que quedase peor de lo que estaba, así que si no te gusta ahora cargas con las consecuencias porque sé que la próxima vez harás que me duelan los ojos de entrar en esta habitación", "¡Cerdo asqueroso, si no eres capaz de combinar los calcetines con los zapatos no me eches a mí la culpa, cierra la puta boca y ve a emborracharte con tus patéticos amigos, que yo haré con mi casa lo que me salga del..."... Sí, más o menos debía haber sido así. En realidad sería una anécdota más interesante de escuchar que su sosa versión censurada.

Lucius, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz a su lado. El rubio se medio giró de mala gana para enfocar con la mirada el rostro de Rockwell Adams. Éste parecía tan cansado como él, y no era para menos, pues no le veían el pelo desde hacía un buen tiempo, según le había cotilleado Narcisa. Seguramente había estado en alguna misión especial como él mismo. De todas maneras le molestaba que alguien le hiciera una pregunta como esa. Solía sugerir que no tenía buen aspecto, y eso era algo que un Malfoy no podía tolerar. Estuvo tentado de sacar su varita y maldecir a ese estúpido imprudente hasta la saciedad, pero Adams no le caía mal. Y él estaba jodidamente cansado.

¿Tú sabes por qué seguimos aquí? – preguntó con sequedad ignorando a su vez la pregunta anterior.

Rockwell asintió de manera reticente.

La invitada del Nuestro Señor... tiene... er... ciertas aficiones – carraspeó ligeramente, enrojeciendo un poco en el proceso -... y busca alguien con quien compartirlas durante la noche.

Lucius se contuvo de suspirar hastiado. Genial. Como si no tuviera bastante ahora tenía que llegar una vampira ninfómana a la que desafortunadamente parecía gustarle, si podía dejarse llevar por la miradita de que le había echado antes. Sinceramente, esperaba no ser el elegido de esa noche, no estaba como para quedar en buen lugar. Se preguntó de manera ausente donde podría conseguirse más absenta en un plazo corto de tiempo.

Pasó la mirada de manera distraída por el salón, cayendo poco a poco en la cuenta (porque andaba un poco espesito el día de hoy) que si realmente no era el elegido sería una pequeña humillación. ¿Quién podría preferir a alguno de los otros estando él presente? Bueno, no era por vanidad, ¡pero a su lado los demás eran una piltrafa!... De acuerdo, un poco de vanidad también había, ¡pero había que reconocer que él era más atractivo que todos juntos!.

La puerta se abrió, cortando todas las conversaciones. Rokwell se giró hacia ella algo ansioso, mientras Lucius trataba de reprimir un bostezo como buenamente podía. Ni siquiera se enderezó en su asiento. Se limitó a quedarse allí repantingado, con el puño contra la mejilla, la copa de coñac aún a medio beber posada en el brazo del sillón y envuelta con sus largos dedos y las piernas cruzadas de manera indolente.

Era el único que no se había girado hacia la recién llegada. Era el único que no babeó al verla y no se levantó de su asiento apresuradamente. Él se limitaba a tratar de permanecer despierto.

Aún así, y sin sorprender a nadie, Chiara avanzó por la sala mirándo a todos de manera altiva y se detuvo a su lado.

Acompáñame – dijo con simpleza. Pero el tono era de orden, la voz aterciopelada y el gesto de impaciencia.

Lucius la miró brevemente antes de ponerse en pie, acabar de un trago su copa para dejarla sobre la mesa y seguirla a través de la estancia hacia otra puerta, escuchando a sus espaldas los comentarios envidiosos de los que habían esperado ser elegidos y empezaban a marcharse de allí con aire desalentado.

Entró en la habitación encontrándose a primera vista con una gigantesca cama de cuatro postes, ropas rojas y cortinas transparentes. Estaba situada en el centro de la habitación, y era lo único que resaltaba, puesto que el suelo estaba cubierto por una suave y enorme alfombra negra y las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas negras de terciopelo. El papel pintado de las paredes era negro. No habían más muebles.

"Vaya mierda de decoración", pensó parado en la puerta y detallando su entorno, "seguro que la mujer de Purcey disfrutaría un montón en un sitio como este". Después miró la cama detenidamente, recordando la fama que tenía esa mujer con un gesto desdeñoso, "Oh, sí, disfrutaría horrores"

Chiara se sentó en la cama con poca delicadeza.

Ven – ordenó.

Lucius avanzó hacia ella, preguntándose qué se proponía. No se estaba molestando en seducirle y eso le hirió un poco el orgullo. Quedó de pie frente a ella, mirándola con cierta curiosidad pero sin nada de lujuria. Era ciertamente bonita, con piel blanca de alabastro, cabellos negros y rebeldes enmarcando el rostro de barbilla delicada y labios apetecibles. La había deseado en la "Sala de audiencias" pero ahora no le despertaba más que una cierta curiosidad. No le resultaba tan fascinante. Y eso no era raro. Ella no pretendía parecer fascinante.

¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

¿A qué te refieres?- frunció lo labios pensativa antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida – Oh, lo de antes – se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos para poder mirarle a la cara –. No pretendo hacer que caigas rendido a mis pies, Lucius. No tengo esas intenciones para ti esta noche. De todas maneras no me servirías de mucho, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó sonriendo juguetonamente.

Lucius se envaró.

Estoy perfecto – dijo con frialdad.

Yo también te encuentro perfecto – dijo Chiara con otra sonrisa descolocadora -. Pero hoy no necesito sexo.

En opinión de Lucius contradiciendo a sus propias palabras, la vampira alargó una mano y la enganchó en el cinturón de sus pantalones. El rubio la miró con una ceja alzada, como poniendo un duda su frase anterior. Y ella, sonriendo de nuevo, tiró de él con más fuerza de la que había esperado para hacerle caer bruscamente sobre su cuerpo. Cogido de improviso, casi no acertó a saber qué había ocurrido cuando de repente habían cambiado las posiciones y ella estaba sobre él.

Relájate – medio ronroneó la mujer, más pendiente de desabrochar su camisa que de él mismo. Lucius estaba tan aturdido que no dijo nada y se limitó a dejarse hacer. Chiara abrió la camisa, dejando al descubierto el pálido torso del mortífago y se relamió los labios en un gesto bastante inquietante.

Dijiste que no necesitabas sexo – medio protestó él de una manera que se le antojó demasiado parecida a la de una virgen en su primera vez.

Esto es mucho mejor que el sexo, Lucius querido – dijo ella acercándose a sus labios, y alejándose de ellos en el último segundo para terminar dejándolos caer en su mandíbula. Lamió delicadamente la piel hasta su oído, mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo y repartió pequeños besos por su cuello. La respiración agitada del rubio pareció complacerla, porque arañó su torso ligeramente con sus largas uñas -. Justo aquí – le pareció a Lucius que decía.

Y justo después, cuando sintió los pequeños colmillos agujerear su piel, tuvo ganas de apartarla de un golpe y salir corriendo. Si no lo hizo fue simplemente por dos razones: era una invitada de su Señor, y estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño.

Media hora después tendido en el centro de la gran cama, pálido, exhausto y medio desangrado pensó en que Chiara tenía razón. Aquello había sido mejor que el sexo. O al menos eso le parecía en ese momento, en el que aún volaba entre las nubes como si hubiera vuelto a beber más Absenta de la que era saludable para nadie...

La vampira, a su lado, sonreía satisfecha mientras le miraba, fijandose al detalle en su vista perdida, su casi sonrisa y su aparente pasividad. Acarició con sus uñas el torso blanco del hombre sin que él se percatase de lo que sucedía y soltó una corta risita. Se sentía embriagada, sin duda producto del coñac que Lucius había bebido, o puede que de algo más. Lo que sabía en ese momento era que ese rubio era la mejor pieza que podría encontrar en ese lugar y tenía toda la intención de convertirlo en su juguete exclusivo.

Verás Lucius – ronroneó acercándose a su oído, logrando que, de manera sorprendente, por no decir milagrosa, los ojos grises lograsen enfocarla y el hombre le prestase toda la atención de la que era capaz en esos momentos -, vamos a estar juntos durante muuucho tiempo.

Lucius sonrió como un niño de cinco años y Chiara sintió el impulso casi animal de hundirle la lengua hasta la garganta.

¿Sabes? Después de todo quizá si que me apetezca sexo – le hizo saber acercándose predadoramente a él. Lucius no protestó. Es más, colaboró de manera entusiasta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegó a Slytherin encontró a su madre, que aparentemente había estado resgistrado todo su baúl en busca de ropa que le gustase, charlando animadamente con Lupin.

¿Y Sirius? – preguntó extrañada de que no estuviese allí, montando guardia al lado de Remus.

Salió después de tí, ¿no lo has visto? – preguntó el licántropo extrañado, pues aunque Sirius no le había dicho nada, él lo conocía lo suficiente para imaginarse a dónde iba y por lo que sabía Skye había ido también a ver a Snape.

La chica negó con la cabeza distraídamente mientras observaba de reojo a su madre, quien se volvía a hundir en su baúl con curiosidad morbosa.

Ah, ha venido un amigo tuyo a buscarte – dijo Remus, atrayendo se nuevo su atención a él – Creo que se llama Adams, pero no te fíes de mi memoria – dijo con una sonrisa afable. Skye babeó un poquillo ante esa sonrisa antes de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Stan? – preguntó extrañada. Luego pensó que era lógico que viniese a buscarla después de haber estado todo el día ilocalizable para él – ¿Dijo qué quería?

Hablar contigo – dijo su madre sacando una prenda entre sus manos y mirándola extrañada -. Parece majo, pero Adams es una familia de mortífagos, por lo que sé – le dio una mirada un tanto retadora, pero Skye la miró de igual manera, dispuesta a discutir si hacía falta, tuviese o no la razón - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Meriel alzando la escueta prenda aún sujeta con las puntas de sus dedos.

Un corpiño – dijo Skye tan campante.

Ya lo veo. ¿Qué haces tú con él? Es una prenda un poco...

Bueno, está de moda – dijo Lupin, ante la sorpresa de las dos mujeres - ¿Qué? ¿Es que no leéis la "Cosmos" o qué? (N/A Es una gilipollez, pero como a la revista Cosmopolitan la llamamos "la Cosmo", pues eso, ¿qué queréis? No estoy como para comerme la cabeza, jo)

El caso es que tiene razón – dijo Skye -. Es un simple corpiño, mami. Se pone encima de la túnica para resaltar la cintura y...

Si, ya, la cintura...

Que sí, en serio.

Parece ropa interior.

Mujer, la ropa interior es de raso, no de terciopelo – terció Lupin. Volvió a sentirse observado con perplejidad – La "Cosmos", ya sabéis...

Pues esto queda requisado – dijo Meriel blandiendo el pequeño corpiño con aire ceñudo.

Pero si estás demasiado vaca para que te quede bien – dijo la chica con desparpajo, ganándose una mirada de molestia profunda de parte de su dulce mamá.

Vuelve a repetir eso y desearás no haber nacido – dijo con aire homicida. Se envaró toda -. No me gusta nada que te vayas poniendo estas cosas para andar por ahí. Parecen prendas de vulgar prostituta...

Ya, pero es la moda, Meriel – dijo Lupin, decidiendo que esa sería la última vez que interviniera en esa conversación si volvían a darle una mirada como aquella.

¡Me importa un huevo que sea la moda o no! – gritó alterada - ¡Mi hija no va a ir por ahí vestida así! Además, seguro que me queda mejor a mí, que tengo más pecho – dijo girándose hacia el espejo y poniéndose la prenda por encima del vestido, para ver que tal quedaba.

Skye tuvo ganas de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sobre todo después de comprobar que llevaba puesta la túnica que había pensado ponerse esa noche.

Genial.

Bueno, después de todo, si tenía que quedarse tocando en el balcón tenía que vestirse de manera discreta, no podía ir vestida de violeta, se supone que apenas tenía que notarse que estaba allí. Por ello se decidió por unos simples pantalones negros, los más abrigaditos que tenía, un suéter negro de hilo de terciopelo con el cuello vuelto y se hizo un simple moño bajo buscando evitar que el pelo le molestase si llegaba a hacer aire. Ni siquiera se puso pendientes. Se calzó las botas más cómodas que tenía, cogió su capa de invierno y la funda del violín y salió de allí sin querer contestar ninguna de las insistentes preguntas de su madre.

Mientras recorría los pasillos para salir de las mazmorras pensaba en que le hubiera gustado que esa cena fuera para ella, pero a Stan nunca se le ocurriría algo así. Y, por supuesto, a Ron ni de lejos le habría llegado la idea. Casi chocó con Draco al girar una esquina.

Hey, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, mirándola críticamente.

Ella por toda respuesta alzó en alto la funda de su violín. Draco asintió.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con cautela.

Skye suspiró.

Pues un poco jodida, porque voy a amenizar musicalmente la empalagosa velada de otros mientras me congelo de frío en el balcón.

El primer pensamiento de Draco fue que ya podía habérsele ocurrido pedirle lo mismo para su cena con Hermione, habría sido un detalle bastante romántico. Lo segundo que pensó fue que no parecía estar tan mal para haber tenido una aguda crisis nerviosa.

En realidad... te preguntaba por el asunto de tu padre – le hizo saber con el ceño algo fruncido.

Skye sonrió ampliamente.

Oh, estoy estupendamente. Sirius es genial, creo que nos parecemos un poquito en el carácter, una pena que no haya sabido de él hasta ahora... – hizo una mueca de ligero fastidio, pero después saltó emocionada haciendo al Sly sobresaltarse - oh, y agárrate, ¡mi madre y Snape van a casarse! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Draco no se lo podía creer.

¡No me lo puedo creer! – dijo, dándole la razón a esta humilde autora - ¡Que fuerte! ¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado! – lo cierto era que estaba bastante impresionado, todo el mundo tenía a Snape por una especie de monje de clausura, para el que el sexo era una aberración, las mujeres unos monstruos malévolos y la risa un pecado mortal, casi tanto como la higiene. Había que reconocer que el hombre daba una imagen un poco amargada. Draco, por mucho que le apreciase, no podía dejar de verlo bajo la misma luz que el resto del mundo mágico.

Skye asintió y fue a decir algo más, pero se detuvo y miró rápidamente su reloj, gesto que fue copiado por Draco.

¡Que tarde es! – dijeron ambos. Se despidieron apresuradamente y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entró corriendo en la torre, reparando en que la mesa ya estaba preparada, con un carrito a su lado lleno de bandejas tapadas de comida, una hielera a un lado con una botella de vino (la marca que tomaban los profesores, observó) y velas flotando lánguidamente, encendidas y esparciendo un ligero perfume a canela. Las dos sillas, una a cada lado de la mesa, estaban vacías, y la cúpula de la habitación de astronomía, que tenía el mismo hechizo que el Gran Comedor, revelaba un cielo despejado y cuajado de estrellas.

Skye suspiró por enésima vez, reparando en que todo aquello era muy romántico y sacando su violín de la funda para empezar a practicar un poco. Había tocado solo unas cuantas notas cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente sobresaltándola. La Sly se quedó estática al ver allí a Ron Weasley.

Hola – dijo él, y se ruborizó tímidamente. Venía acalorado, seguramente habria llegado corriendo, y vestía muy elegante, problablemente con su mejor ropa.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella obviando el saludo.

Esto... Ginny no puede venir – dijo él entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas -. Harry se ha lastimado un tobillo y pasará la noche en la enfermería. – explicó.

Oh – dijo Skye, algo decepcionada, y empezó a guardar el violín de nuevo en su funda.

Verás, he pensado... que ya que estaba esto aquí – dijo el pelirrojo señalando la mesa -... pues... que...

¿Qué? – preguntó Skye con curiosidad.

Ron la miró seriamente por un segundo, recuperando todo su aplomo.

¿Querrías cenar conmigo? – preguntó con una suave sonrisa esperanzada.

Ginny le miró por un momento, enternecida por la sencillez de ese chico.

Estaría encantada – contestó con sinceridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La nota decía que la esperaba en ese pasillo. La miró de nuevo para estar segura, pero no se había equivocado, ese pasillo y esa hora, ¿por qué no estaba él allí? Por un momento temió haber vuelto a ser engañada, como sucedió con Justin, pero la letra era inconfundible, esta vez podía estar segura de que había sido el mismo Draco el que la había escrito, ¿pero por qué llegaba tarde a su propia cita?

Hermione se había desesperado ligeramente al perder tanto tiempo ayudando a Ron a vestirse para su cena. Apenas había podido llegar a ducharse y secarse el pelo como buenamente pudo con un hechizo de aire caliente, lo que dejó su melena aún más encrespada de lo normal. Intentó solucionarlo recogiendo una parte de su odioso pelo hacia atrás, sujetándolo en su sitio con discretos pasadores para al menos despejar su rostro. Luego estaba el asunto de la ropa. No tenía ni idea de qué ponerse y se le estaba echando la hora encima, así que casi cogió lo primero que encontró, lo que no había resultado una elección tan mala: una coqueta túnica color ámbar de varias capas de fina gasa y recorrida por unos delgados hilitos cobrizos, falda desigual, mangas medievales y escote tipo barco. Le habría gustado ponerse ropa muggle, pues tenía cosas bastante sugerentes, pero definitivamente no tenía tiempo en andar mirando qué cosa quedaba mejor con qué y preguntándose que modelito le gustaría más a Draco. Al menos esa túnica le resaltaba los ojos y le daba tonalidades cálidas a su cabello.

No había podido maquillarse, lo que la hacía sentirse ligeramente desarreglada. Suerte que había tenido la precaución de llevarse su Mini Maletín de Maquillaje de Melinda March, práctico regalo de Ginny por su último cumpleaños, y como decisión de última hora viendo que Draco tardaba lo abrió apresuradamente para darse unos cuantos retoques.

Tuvo tiempo de maquillarse completamente y de manera bastante correcta gracias a que el Mini Maletín de Maquillaje de Melinda March tenía un hechizo de levitación, lo que resultaba muy cómodo y otro de iluminación directa, con regulador para distintos entornos.

Aburrida ya, Hermione cerró su set de pinturitas y lo metió en el bolso que había recordado coger apresuradamente antes de salir. Suspiró cansada. ¿Y si se habia equivocado de hora? Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo esperando y se sentía como una tonta, ahí parada en medio de un pasillo, completamente a oscuras para evitarse encontronazos con Filch o algún profesor y con demasiado frio para su gusto. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse calor y maldiciendo la hora en la que había olvidado coger su capa.

¿He tardado mucho? – preguntó una voz sedosa a sus espaldas.

Hermione se contuvo por muy poco de soltar un grito, pero no pudo evitar el movimiento involuntario de su puño en una táctica de autodefensa adquirida después de compartir 6 cursos con Harry y sus constantes problemas.

El "Ouch" que recibió como respuesta a su golpe le hizo saber que lo que había prado su puño era el estómago del rubio. Sacó su varita apresuradamente para iluminar la habitación.

Draco intentó hacerse el duro, claro está, porque que tu chica te vea con los ojillos llenos de lagrimitas por haber recibido un puñetazo no quedaba muy macho.

¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione lanzándose sobre él con evidente preocupación.

Claro que sí, no es nada – dijo él un poco forzadamente tomando nota mental de que nunca, NUNCA, debía enojar a Hermione. La miró de manera examinante bajo la deficiente luz de su varita.

Estás estupenda – dijo algo sorprendido. Quizás porque se había acostumbrado a verla con el uniforme escolar, cuya falda llegaba más debajo de las rodillas (que por cierto, debía ser la única bruja de todo Hogwarts que no había acortado la longitud) y la de la túnica era más atrevida. Miró sus piernas como embobado a pesar de que ya la había visto desnuda unas cuantas veces. Debían ser los tacones, que le daban un nuevo realce.

Hermione se sintió halagada por su comportamiento y sonrió satisfecha, pensando que esa reacción bien valía el haber tenido que esperarle un poco.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó con un mohín. La mirada de Malfoy trepó de sus piernas hasta sus labios.

No sabía que ponerme – reconoció con una sonrisa de disculpa.

En realidad no era lo único que le había retrasado. Había tenido el impulso de pasarse por el lugar de la cita para acondicionarlo un poco, tanta era su confianza en las habilitades de Potter para preparar un encuentro romántico. Después de algunos retoques, asegurarse de que Trelawney estaba inconsciente en su cuarto y que no había rastros del incienso dulzón que la bruja utilizaba en sus clases, Draco se dio por satisfecho y fue a cambiarse. Recordó que debía alimentar a Pris lo antes posible, así que dejó salir a Vernon para que le devolviese la rata que había cazado y que lamentablemente ya había empezado a comer porque se aburría (según sus propias palabras). Pero la plantita era demasiado exigente. Apartó sus fauces del "manjar" con un aire digno (bueno, todo o digna que puede parecer una planta) y se rehusó a probarlo. Draco suspiró hastiado y decidió ocuparse de ello en otro momento. Después de elegir cuidadosamente su ropa se dio cuenta de la hora, maldiciéndose internamente y duchándose a toda prisa, sin siquiera entretenerse en secar y engominar su cabello, que le caía ahora por la cara en desordenados mechones aun húmedos. Se sintió totalmente desarreglado al ver la cuidada apariencia de Hermione, que estaba magnífica, aún cuando temblaba de frío en medio de ese oscurro corredor. Draco alzó una ceja, "¿Qué demonios hace sin su capa?" se preguntó extrañado.

Si Hermione tenía alguna intención de seguir enfurruñada por haber estado esperándole durante tanto tiempo, se le pasó en cuanto él se sacó su capa rapidamente y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros con delicadeza. Ella le miró infinitamente sorprendida y agradecida.

Yo no la necesito tanto – dijo el rubio con una sonrisita que casi hizo que la capa fuera innecesaria, pues un agradable calorcillo invadió entera a la chica.

Gracias – dijo sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio tontamente. Se estaba comportando como una cría de catorce años y eso era totalmente ridículo, ¡ya tenía dieciséis! -. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar? – preguntó curiosa.

Después del ataque a Hogsmeade no es la mejor idea ir allí, y menos cuando los pasadizos están cerrados. Y lamentablemente se me ha terminado el polvo Flú, así que no puedo sacarte del castillo - Draco se encogió de hombros, ajeno a la cara de incredulidad de la chica.

¿Usas la red Flú para salir del castillo? – preguntó sorprendida – No sabía que se pudiera hacer.

Bueno... técnicamente está prohibido – dijo él con una sonrisita malvada -, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerse. Las chimeneas de las salas comunes están abiertas a la red, aunque nadie ajeno a la escuela puede entrar por ellas.

Y... ¿salís mucho de Hogwarts? – preguntó totalmente intrigada.

De vez en cuando. Los fines de semana, habitualmente. ¿O no te sorprende ver a Slytherins con bronceado en pleno invierno?

Hermione entonces pensó en lo estupenda que lucía siempre la piel de Pansy, con ese ligero bronceado que había atribuído a la cosmética o alguna poción, pues nunca parecía abandonarla. Ahora que sabía a qué se debía pensó que había desprovechado durante seis años las oportunidades que había en Hogwarts solo por no hablarse con chicas de la casa de los Slys. Suspiró resignada.

Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – dijo Draco mirando los planetas de su reloj bajo la luz de su varita -. La comida se enfriará.

Teatralmente le ofreció el brazo y Hermione, sintiéndose algo tonta, se cogió a él pensando en las miles de películas en las que había visto una escena similar y lo cursis que le habían parecido. Pero se olvidó de todo eso cuando se acercó un poco a Draco, que olía muy, muy bien, y él le dio un besito en el cuello.

La llevó por pasillos y más pasillos, que no podía reconocer por dos causas principalmente, primera porque se estaba montando su propia película en la cabeza, sin duda inspirada por el aroma de su acompañante, y segunda porque seguían estando totalmente a oscuras, aunque a Draco parecía no importale demasiado porque se orientaba sorprendentemente bien. Solo encendió su varita cuando tuvieron que subir escaleras, para que Hermione no tropezase o que reconociese el escalón falso a tiempo. En ningún momento se sintió inquieta acerca de donde irían, y esto sin duda Draco lo notó, porque se paró en un rellano y volviéndose hacia ella la miró con intensidad.

¿Asustada? – preguntó.

No – reconoció ella - ¿Acaso debería estarlo? – preguntó alzando una ceja de manera coqueta - ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer conmigo, Draco Malfoy?

Jejeje, eso ya lo verás sobre la marcha – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona. Cogió su mano para ayudarle a subir los últimos escalones, una ayuda que era del tono innecesaria pero que en ningún momento fue rechazada -. Solo me preguntaba qué tan confiada puede ser una Gryffindor cuando un Slytherin seguidor de los preceptos mortífagos la lleva por corredores misteriosos y oscuros...

No tan misteriosos – dijo Hermione tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor y reconociendo la escalera de caracol por la que habían estado subiendo -. Por aquí se va al aula de Trelawney si no recuerdo mal.

Tu memonia es excelente – dijo Draco, haciendo con su varita que la escalera plateada descendiese de la trampilla del piso superior.

Cuando llegó a sus pies Hermione la miró desencantada.

No me digas que me llevas a que nos lean el futuro – dijo frunciendo el ceño -, porque si es así yo misma puedo augurar como va a acabar esta cita.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente.

Bueno, eso nunca lo sabrás si no subes por esas escaleras – dijo de manera misteriosa. Hermione le miró casi componiendo un pucherito, pero terminó suspirando y subiendo las escaleras.

Draco le dio un poco de espacio y empezó a subir tras ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la vista tan buena que tenía decidió quedarse quietecito hasta que la chica hubiera llegado arriba.

¿Dónde encontrará esa ropa interior? – se preguntó intrigado y medio embobado, antes de terminar de subir. Cuando lo hizo, encontró a la chica bastante impresionada.

Vaya – fue todo lo que pudo decir la castaña con pinta de haberse quedado sin palabras.

Bueno, era lógico, después de todo él mismo se había encargado de la decoración.

La habitación había cambiado visiblemente. Todos los sillones estaban pegados contra las paredes, creando un espacio despejado y amplio frente a la chimenea encendida y solo una de las mesas permanecía en el centro, rodeada de cojines sobre los que sentarse y recostarse. Las decenas de lámparas cubiertas por pañuelos habían desaparecido, dejando como iluminación ligeros puntos de luz blanca que levitaban casi en el techo y en los alrededores del pequeño espacio donde iban a cenar, haciendo que pareciese dentro de una menuda galaxia. El denso perfume a incienso que siempre tenía el lugar había sido sustituido por una ligera fragancia a azahar lo bastante sutil como para que Hermione tardase un poco en reconocerla.

Sobre la mesa esperaban los cubiertos, platos y copas para la cena. Las copas, según pudo notar Hermione, eran las mismas que Draco habia recibido como regalo junto al legado de los viñedos. Y el vino, según pudo observar al acercarse a la mesa, era el "_Draconis_" que su chico había recibido también junto a las copas, ya abierto para que el líquido respirase. Sobre los platos de la cena había tapaderas plateadas guardando el calor de la comida, y en una mesita más baja, al costado, estaban al parecer los siguientes platos de la cena también tapados.

Aceptando la mano que Draco le tendió galantemente, Hermione se dejó conducir medio atontada hacia su lugar, una pila de cojines que se amoldaron a ella en cuanto se sentó, creando una especie de mullido sillón. Tomó nota mental de preguntarle después de Draco qué tipo de hechizo había utilizado. También le preguntaría por el de las luces, pues una vez que ambos de sentaron a la mesa los puntitos luminosos empezaron a describir espirales descendientes que se consumían antes de tocar sus cabezas para volver a aparecer casi pegadas al techo.

Estoy impresionada – reconoció aún observando las luces.

Me alegro – dijo Draco mientras cogía el vino –, quería impresionarte. – la sonrisa que le dio mientras escanciaba su copa tentó a Hermione de apartar la mesa de un empujón y tirarse encima suyo.

"Pero qué instintos más primitivos me están saliendo esta noche", pensó mínimamente escandalizada. Después de todo, esos pensamientos estaban inspirados por Draco, así que no era algo tan raro cuando estaba tan estupendo.

Era la primera vez que le veía vestir de un color distinto al negro o el verde. Claro que no era una diferencia espectacular porque iba de gris, pero eso hacía que tuviese un aspecto distinto. Se había puesto una camisa blanca (sin duda de seda) de cuello mao, una levita gris que le hacía precer más delgado y más alto y pantalones a conjunto. Los puños de la camisa se doblaban sobre el puño de la levita pulcramente y atraía la atención hacia las manos de Draco, que hermione nunca podría dejar de admirar. A diferencia de Harry o Ron, que tenían unas manos más comunes, las de Draco denotaban elegancia innata en cada uno de sus dedos largos, finos, de uñas arregladas. Hermione había oído decir que eran manos de pianista y no podía estar más de acuerdo con el término. Las manos de Malfoy estaban hechas para sostener un pincel, una pluma, una copa, pero no para el trabajo rudo como, por ejemplo, las de Ron o Seamus.

Los dedos de Draco chasquearon en el aire frente a sus ojos, haciendo que su mirada se fijase en la mirada grisácea de su acompañante.

Sé que te molesta volver de tu mundo, pero la comida se enfría – dijo algo serio. Parecía un poco enfurruñado por su falta de atención, por lo que Hermione sonrió pícaramente.

¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? – preguntó mientras se sacaba la capa de los hombros, que con la proximidad de la chimenea se había vuelto una molestia.

No sé si quiero saberlo – dijo Draco con un pucherito altivo.

Pensaba en ti – dijo ella llanamente. Draco la miró soprendido.

Definitivamente SÍ quiero saberlo – se echó hacia delante interesado. Hermione volvió a sonreir y atrapó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa, elavándola para tenerla a la altura de sus ojos y quedando atrapada su atención en sus nudillos.

Tus manos – dijo suavemente -, son delicadas – cuando el rubio frunció el ceño no muy contento con ese comentario, Hermione prosiguió -. Son delicadas – repitió acariciando su palma levemente, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas -, pero fuertes. Y grandes. Y suaves...

Y hábiles, no puedes negarlo – dijo él con una sonsisa maliciosa, que la chica le devolvió de manera cómplice.

No hay manera alguna en la que pueda negar algo así – susurró separando el dedo índice con cuidado y llevándolo a sus labios para acariciarlo ligeramente.

Draco se quedó paralizado un segundo, sin acertar a reaccionar. Luego, abruptamente, sus mejillas se colorearon de una bonita manera y recuperó su mano con un poco de prisas, carraspeando ruidosamente.

Cenemos – dijo algo atribulado mirando su plato fijamente después de retirar la tapa. Sintiendo la mirada de Hermione en la piel levantó los ojos levemente para encontrarse a la chica sonriendo de nuevo. Frunció el ceño algo molesto -. Me dejarás cenar primero, ¿no? ¡Necesito comida!

Hermione se rió y jugueteó seriamente con la idea de volcar la mesa o directamente saltarla por encima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viendo a Ron, que se había vestido con una elegante túnica azul para la ocasión, Skye se sintió desaliñada. Pensó que si su madre no se hubiera puesto esa bonita túnica violeta que reservaba en su baúl para ocasiones especiales podría haber estado algo más acorde con el momento, pero como pensó que la cena no era para ella tampoco se preocupó demasiado por su aspecto. Ahora lo lamentaba, sobre todo cuando la chimenea estaba encendida, las velas prendidas y su violín hechizado para que tocase las últimas canciones interpretadas.

¿Qué? – preguntó Ron al verla revolverse incómoda en la silla y sin querer mirarle de frente - ¿Pasa algo?

Que tengo un aspecto de estar por casa... no estoy acorde con la situación – logró murmurar ella algo fastidiada. Ron la miró sorprendido un momento, con la botella suspendida a centímetros de su copa.

Pero si estás preciosa – dijo con sencillez, como si fuera imposible pensar lo contrario.

Skye se ruborizó intensamente y desvió de nuevo la mirada, totalmente azorada. Él era así. Nunca diría algo que no pensara y por eso mismo nunca podria halagar falsamente sin hacer un gran esfuerzo. Era lo mejor de Ron, era totalmente transparente, sencillo, honrado y terriblemnte tierno porque nunca preparaba lo que iba a decir.

Ese carácter de "inocentón", como diría cualquier Slytherin, sumado al cuerpo de mas de metro noventa y ancho de espaldas... francamente, era para derretir a cualquiera, lo que no entendía Skye es qué hacía solo todavía. Así que, como toda Sly, decidió meter las narices en un tema que no le concernía en absoluto.

¿Con cuantas te has liado, Weasley? – preguntó abruptamente. Hay que reconocer que además de una insana curiosidad la empujaba un pequeño sentimiento de celos a preguntar sobre ese tema.

Ron casi regó el vino por la mesa por la sorpresa que le causó la preguntita.

¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó mirándola estupefacto.

Skye se encogió de hombros.

Curiosidad.

¿Con cuantos te has liado tú? – preguntó él algo molesto.

Skye abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró de nuevo. Ron se sonrió ligeramente, pensando que ya que ella no quería hablar de sus historias él no tendría que hablar de las suyas, pero su pequeña sonrisa se vino abajo cuando la Sly volvió a hablar.

¿Con encuentros rápidos incluídos?

Ron cerró la boca.

Realmente no quiero saberlo – dijo con sinceridad. Skye lo aceptó y miró su plato críticamente, removiendo la pasta italiana con su tenedor.

Yo sí – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio -. Quiero saberlo. ¿Te has liado alguna vez con Granger? ¿Y con Patil? Yo creo que le gustas. Y Abbot definitivamente te ha echado el ojo...

Ron suspiró hastiado.

Con ninguna de ellas – dijo crípticamente.

Pero con alguien de Hogwarts sí, ¿verdad? – siguió pinchando la chica con una sonrisita al ver que la paciencia del pelirrojo se acababa con rapidez -. Vamos, dame un nombre, uno solo, venga, no te lo volveré a pedir, venga, va, venga, venga, va, venga, va, venga...

Lavender Brown – confesó el chico con actitud derrotada y mirando sus tortellini como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho – silvó Skye impresionada -. Patil te pone ojitos cuando te ve y su amiga del alma va y se acuesta contigo, ¡menudas amistades hay en Gryffindor!

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo sabes tú que Parvati "me pone ojitos cuando me ve"? – preguntó extrañado.

Esta vez Skye enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo y se metió en la boca una buena cantidad de tortellinis con salmón para evitar contestar la pregunta, aunque por la gran sonrisa de Ron se diría que no necesitaba respuesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vengaaaa, una vez más.

Draco, no puedo más, ¡de verdad!

Va, Hermione, no seas así...

Aayyyys, es que ya no puedo máaas...

Te recuerdo que eras tú la que querías en un principio, ¿ahora me vas a dejar a medias? SNIF, mujer cruel.

Puedes terminar tú solito.

No es tan divertido... además, si me miras con esa cara no puedo.

¿Y como quieres que te mire? Tres y aún no estás satisfecho... no entiendo a los tíos, tenéis un aguanteee...

Te recuerdo que esto es cosa de dos, así que ahora no me pongas calificativos como el que estás pensando.

¡Je, no sabes lo que estoy pensando.

Te lo veo en la cara.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

Jejeje, sí, sé que soy único en el mundo...

No te creas, seguro que Ron te gana...

¿Weasley? ¿Cómo me mencionas a ese?

Jajaja, ¿celoso?

¿De ese? Para nada.

Ya, claro... Oh, ¿no sigues?

Se me han quitado las ganas.

¿Tan de repente?

Mmmgggmmp.

Y yo que creía que eras insaciable...

SOY insaciable, pero en otros temas. Por ahora se me han quitado las ganas de seguir con esto.

Decididamente, Draco apartó de sí la gran copa de helado de vainilla, crema de nueces y fresas naturales dejandola a medias y se limpió delicadamente los labios con la servilleta de hilo. Se repantingó en su asiento, suspirando satisfecho y echando mano casi al descuido de la cafetera plateada que descansaba en la mesita auxiliar. Tan pronto como la levantó de su puesto, aparecieron frente a ellos dos juegos en porcelana de taza y platito, un azucarero, una pequeña jarrita de leche, un cuenco con nata montada, otro con nata líquida, un tercero con leche condensada y un platito con cacao en polvo.

Hermione admiró impresionada todo lo que había aparecido en la mesa. Desde luego, los elfos domésicos si que eran apañaditos, habían cubierto casi todas las necesidades que podría tener alguien que quisiera disfrutar de un buen café. En la parte baja de la mesita auxiliar había una selección de licores de todas clases y Hermione se preguntó si eso también habría sido cosa de los elfos (algo que no creía probable porque no sería muy lógico que les dieran alcohol a menores de edad) o si era aportación de Draco, como lo había sido el vino.

¿Quieres café? – preguntó el rubio con cortesía elevando ligeramente la jarra, ofreciéndole antes de servirse él mismo.

No me vendría mal – reconoció la chica con una sonrisita tonta -. Creo que estoy un poco borracha – le confesó en un susurro cómplice, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

Entonces mejor no tomes – dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se servía él mismo.

¿Acaso va a intentar aprovecharse de mí, señor Malfoy? – preguntó con fingido tono envarado.

Para nada, señorita Granger, será usted la que se aproveche de mí – le advirtió apuntándola con la cucharilla con la que se había servido la nata montada, lamiéndola acto seguido con lentitud sin separar los ojos de la chica, que le miraba embobada.

Hermione sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para librarse de la acción hipnótica que los labios de Draco estaban teniendo sobre ella y echó mano de lo primero que vio, que fue el tarro de leche condensada, atacándolo sin piedad con su cucharilla del café.

¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso? – preguntó haciéndose la desinteresada, sin mirarle.

¿Acaso no recuerdas la fiesta de Gryffindor? – preguntó él con una miradita cómplice.

Hermione no se acordaba demasiado de la dichosa fiesta, solo de sus consecuencias: despertar desnuda en la misma cama que Draco Malfoy.

El "Mmggmpf" que soltó la chica le dio a entender al Sly que realmente no recordaba mucho de todo aquello.

Pues resulta que te comportaste de manera un poco agresiva – dijo él con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó pensando en un momento glorioso de esa bizarra mañana de resaca, Draco plantado completamente en bolas ante ella señalándose la piel de la cadera y diciendo: "Mira, ¿ves? Eres una maldita salvaje. Y mira aquí, un mordisco, ¿reconoces tus dientes?"

No puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo avergonzada, bajando la mirada hasta la mesa.

Hermione, ¿recuerdas cuantas veces lo hicimos esa noche? – preguntó Draco tranquilamente cogiendo su taza de café para beber un trago.

La pregunta cogió a Hermione completamente por sorpresa.

¿Una? – preguntó insegura.

Detrás de otra, querrás decir – dijo el rubio seriamente.

Hermione se quedó blanca, mirándole con horror.

¿Qué? No pasa nada – se apresuró a decir algo asustado por esa reacción.

Bueno, sí que pasa – dijo la Gryffindor tratando de reponerse -. No suelo comportarme de esa manera, ¿sabes? Ya es lo bastante malo que me acostase contigo una vez, pero ¿más de una?

¿Bastante malo? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¡Si quisiste repetir sería por algo! – dijo falsamente ofendido.

Draco... – tono de advertencia. Hermione en esos momentos no estaba para muchas bromas.

No, en serio, ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó interesado. No es que tuviera mucha importancia ahora que eran amantes, pero si a ella le preocupaba debía ser por algo.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar intensamente.

Verás, siempre me has parecido muy atractivo... – comentó dubitativa.

Será porque lo soy – dijo él con prepotencia. Hermione le sonrió, logrando relajarse un poco.

... y yo siempre creí que me gustabas solo porque eras atractivo...

Ya lo sé, he leído buena parte de tu diario – dijo algo mosqueado. Hermione le miró con sorpresa.

¿Ah, sí?

Oh, sí – dijo algo molesto -. No es muy agradable ver que tu novia opina de ti que_ "estás muy bueno, pero que pena que seas tan desagradable"_, o algo por el estilo. Sinceramente, se me quitaron las ganas de seguir leyendo – dijo con tono ofendido. Hermione le miró con cariño.

Eres tan tonto... – dijo suavemente. Draco la miró con un puchero y ella casi se echó a reír -. Es lo que te estaba diciendo. Siempre estabas metiéndote con nosotros, haciéndonos la vida imposible y portándote como un maldito estúpido. Y aún así me gustabas – bufó con una sonrisa -. Me dije que solo podía ser algo físico, porque no podía agradarme tu carácter.

Draco se había quedado en silencio, mirándola con algo de tristeza.

Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo sé que lo que siento por ti no es sólo algo físico. Y, no te ofendas, pero hay muchas chicas por ahí que tienen un cuerpo mejor que el tuyo.

El comentario no le cayó en gracia a Hermione, que le fulminó con la mirada.

¡Ey, he dicho que no te ofendas! – dijo Draco molesto.

¡Pues no puedo evitar hacerlo, lo siento! – dijo de manera irónica. Se metió en la boca una gran cucharada de leche condensada intentando contentarse un poco -. Con lo tierno que estabas siendo en la primera frase y en la segunda has tenido que decir algo tan molesto.

Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de Draco, lo que logró molestarla aún más.

Tú si que eres tonta. He dicho la verdad y te has enfurruñado...

¡Yo no me he enfurruñado! – dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

Estás enfurruñada, no lo niegues. ¿Pero aún no entiendes? Me da igual que haya chicas con mejores cuerpos que tú. A mí solo me interesa el tuyo.

Hermione dejó suspendida la nueva cucharada de leche condensada que iba camino de su boca, totalmente tocada por esa revelación, y no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Draco se acercó a ella por encima de la mesa para robarle un beso con sabor dulce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡Jajaja! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – rió Ron apoyando el codo en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse para ver más de cerca a la chica.

Skye, tirada boca abajo en el suelo, balanceando las piernas y apoyada sobre sus codos mientras sorbía con la pajita los restos de su tercer cóctel, le miró sonriente y le sacó la lengua.

Pasó así, Gryffindor incrédulo. No suelo mentir... sin un motivo concreto.

Lo siento, no me lo termino de creer – insistió Ron con una sonrisa

Skye se revolvió inquieta hasta quedar sentada al estilo indio. Levantó la mano izquierda con expresión solemne.

Lo juro por la Gran Serpiente.

Oh, así que te acuerdas de nuestros anteriores encuentros – dijo el pelirrojo alcanzando la botella más próxima, que ya ni sabía lo que contenía, para verter su contenido en su vaso.

Skye quedó mirándole un momento extrañada hasta que las palabras de Ron atravesaron las brumas alcohólicas de su cabecita y se dio cuenta de su significado. Echó la cabeza atrás y se rió escandalosamente. Ron se acercó deprisa a ella de rodillas, con algo de torpeza debido a que la experimentación con bebidas que habían estado haciendo en la última media hora había empezado a hacer mella en él. Intentó taparle la boca a la chica, pero la morena no se dejaba.

¡Skye! ¡Que no he puesto ningún hechizo silenciador!

La chica volvió a reír.

¡Qué poco previsor, Weasley! ¡Y yo que creí que estabas aquí para follarme!

Ron se quedó congelado mirándola, aún con la mano rozando sus labios y sujetándola inconscientemente por la cintura.

No era mi intención... – dijo apesadumbrado, dándose cuenta de su posición, de que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y de que la cercanía empezaba a afectarle demasiado -. Yo solo quería... no sé... estar contigo – usó sus manos para alejarla un poco de su cuerpo, sentándose sobre los talones.

Skye le miró como quien mira a un gatito particularmente encantador.

Uuuhhhh, mírale, qué mono...

Sin que Ron pudiera evitarlo, Skye cogió su rostro entre las manos y se acercó para besarlo. Si bien fue un beso brusco, un juntamiento de labios algo húmedo y sonoro, sin que sus lenguas tuvieran siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, el pelirrojo no pudo dejar de darle una sonrisa encantada. Skye lo miró confundida.

Weasley... – dijo con un ligero tono de advertencia.

Ron miró sus labios y se pasó la lengua por los propios. Volvió a coger la cintura breve de la chica con sus manos grandes y la acercó a él para compartir un beso en toda regla, deslizando su mano derecha por la espalda de la chica hasta acabar en su nuca, acariciándola ligeramente y, simbólicamente, incitándola a seguir con el beso.

Claro que los simbolismos a la Slytherin le pasaban totalmente desapercibidos, sobre todo cuando Ron se había apoderado de esa manera de su boca. Nunca había conocido a nadie que besara tan bien como él. Tenía ese puntito medio agresivo que le encantaba y relacionaba con los hombres pasionales. Sin duda Ron era uno de esos, siempre se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía sin importar las consecuencias, y su manera de acariciarla era ligeramente posesiva, como si nadie más tuviera derecho a tocarla, como si no fuera la novia de...

¡Stan! – casi gritó Skye alejándose del cuerpo del pelirrojo casi de un salto tras despatarrarle en el suelo de un certero golpe.

Ron la miró confundido, tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, que se había golpeado contra el suelo.

¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender.

¡Stan! – dijo ella como si fuera obvio, poniéndose en pie con cierta dificultad. Se tambaleaba un poco, lo que no podía ser buena señal.

¿Está aquí? – preguntó Ron desorientado. No acertaba a comprender por qué Skye nombraba a ese chaval en una situación como aquella, y miró a su alrededor casi esperando ver por allí al pálido Sly.

Es.Mi.Novio – dijo Skye recalcando cada una de las palabras.

La expresión de desolación de Ron casi le partió el corazón.

No me hagas eso, no me mires así, Weasley – su petición sonó a ruego desesperado. Si él continuaba mirándola con esa cara por un ratito más caería rendida a sus pies sin poder remediarlo. Y no podía hacerle eso a Stan. Aunque en ese momento no tenía muy claro el por qué.

Y justo fue eso lo que el pelirrojo quiso saber.

¿Por qué? – su tonito quejumbroso hizo gemir un poquito a Skye, que se acercó un paso tambaleante hacia él para volver a retrocederlo enseguida.

Tengo que elegir a uno de los dos – intentó explicar ella, pero el alcohol en sus venas no la dejaba pensar. Frunció el ceño, confundida, volviendo a tambalearse peligrosamente.

Skye – Ron estaba junto a ella, ¿cuándo se había levantado del suelo? ¿Y por qué coño era tan guapo? El pelirrojo le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza, haciendo que ella soltase un ruidito que estaba entre el ronroneo de un gato perezoso y el mugido de una vaca también perezosa. El chico le levantó la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se engancharon inrremediablemente. Skye casi no fue consciente de que él estaba inclinado sobre ella para que su diferencia de alturas no se hiciese tan incómoda – Skye – repitió, haciendo que saliese un poco a la superficie después de zambullirse en los bonitos ojos castaños de ese condenado chico -. ¿Por qué no me eliges a mí? – preguntó con sencillez.

A la Slytherin le pareció que una pregunta tan lógica tenía que tener una respuesta igualmente lógica.

Vale – dijo, y le besó.

Merecía una respuesta lógica, pero ella no podía pensar en ninguna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DE VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD.

INICIO DE LAS TOMAS FALSAS que no son la gran cosa, pero espero que os anime un poquillo, yo me he pasado muy bien haciéndolo a pesar de es lo más malo que alguien se pueda imaginar, pero bueno...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TOMAS FALSAS DE VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD.

**Situación: **primera escena del primer capítulo.

La sala común estaba desierta. Esa mañana muchos de sus compañeros de casa se habían marchado para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en sus hogares, pero él tenía que quedarse allí. No lo lamentaba, sus dos mejores amigos también pasarían las fiestas en Hogwarts. Sabía que lo hacían por él, para que no se sintiera solo, y realmente les estaba muy agradecido, las navidades no eran una época en que se sintiese muy alegre.

Se sentó en el sillón más próximo al fuego decidido a leer un rato, pero se quedó abstraído mirando las llamas, dejando olvidado el libro sobre quidditch y sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz le sacó de ellos:

¿Qué coño haces aquí, Potter?

Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando las llamas y le costaba enfocar la mirada pero aún así reconoció la voz, que sonaba ligeramente asqueada.

¡Malfoy! Creo que tendría que ser yo quien te lo preguntase a ti, ¿no crees? – inquirió poniéndose en pie con un gesto de superioridad.

Draco Malfoy, con un gesto despectivo, echó una mirada a su alrededor y alzó una ceja en una parodia de desconcierto.

No sé, Potter, ¿qué podría estar haciendo yo, que soy un Slytherin, en la sala común de Slytherin?

¿Cómo? – el moreno miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que el rubio tenía razón y que la habítación estaba decorada en verde y plata – Pero... – dijo confundido -... esto tendría que ser Gryffindor... Quiero decir, yo estoy sentado aquí, frente al fuego – señaló el sillón de piel negra -... pensando en que mis dos mejores amigos se han quedado por mí en Hogwarts en vez de ir a sus casas en Navidad, y tengo un libro de quidditch en la mano – alzó el susodicho libro para que el otro lo viese -.. y ahora tendría que venir mi mejor amiga para proponerme dar una vuelta...

En ese mismo momento se abrió la entrada de la sala común dejando entrar a una chica morena con una funda de violín en la mano.

¡Draco, ¿qué haces ahí de pie? ¡Tendrías que estar sentado en el sillón mirando las llamas como un gil...!

¡Ya, ya, ya! – cortó el rubio con impaciencia -. Aquí el Gryffindor que quería robarme la escena – se excusó señalando a Harry.

¡De robar nada! Si te lees el principio del capítulo de nuevo verás que se estaba hablando de mí – se señaló el pecho con un dedo con aire ofendido - ¡De mí!

¡Qué egocéntrico de mierda! – soltó Skye.

Ya te digo – secundó Draco con desagrado -. No le basta con ser el prota de los libros y las pelis que me tiene que venir a robar escenas en un fic.

Le dará rabia saber que casi no tiene diálogo – dijo la chica con aires de entendida.

¿CÓMO?

Que sepas que hasta el final del capítulo no sales, y solo haces de secundario – dijo Draco.

Vamos, de relleno – informó Skye.

Y sólo para que Hermione no hable con la pared – repuso el rubio.

Aunque la pared tendría más diálogo que tú – secundó la morena con una sonrisita resabia.

Harry murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonó bastante parecido a "malditos Slytherins de mierda".

Ten cuidado con lo que dices – advirtió Pansy, que había estado esperando para hacer su entrada en escena -, que la autora también es Sly.

Fantástico – dijo Harry con amargura -. Eso quiere decir que los Gryffs lo pasaremos de puta pena durante más de trescientas páginas.

¿Eso quiere decir que no te lo has leído? ¡Yo soy Sly y me trata peor que a vosotros! ¡Y encima tiene el descaro de decir que le gusto! – protestó Blaise bajando por las escaleras. Iba a medio vestir y estaba completamente despeinado. Al ver a los demás compuso un pucherito -. ¿Qué? Es que Draco tardaba en venir, y como sé lo que viene después como que me dá repelús estar con Ernie.

Pues voy a aprovechar para augurarte tu futuro – dijo Pansy en un tono ligero mirando al Gryffindor. Todos la miraron de manera extraña - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no sabéis que en los últimos capítulos se está explorando mi poder latente? – se volvió hacia Harry – Que sepas que si no mejoras tu actitud tienes muchas probabilidades de caerte por una ventana del séptimo piso.

Draco ahogó una risa.

"Muchas probabilidades" dice, la cabrona.

Oh, ¿y puedo evitarlo? – preguntó Harry angustiado.

Esto... – Pansy se mordió un labio con indecisión. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron con la cabeza de manera unánime -... sí, puedes evitarlo, claro que puedes, sólo tienes que ser nuestro esclavo de manera permanente lo que dure el fic.

Ah, bueno, entonces está bien, los fanfics como éste en el que un Malfoy es el protagonista no suelen durar mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo Harry inocentemente.

Este... no, no, claro que no – dijo la rubia de manera rápida.

Blaise se inclinó para hablar confidencialmente con Draco sin que el moreno Gryffindor se diera cuenta.

Este no conoce a la autora, ¿alguien se atreverá a decirle que el fic lleva publicados 45 capítulos y lo que le queda?

Skye se inclinó también con intencion de cuchichear hacia los dos chicos.

Eso no es lo más preocupante, ¡espérate a que se entere de que van a haber dos partes más!

Draco asintió con la cabeza esbozando una gran sonrisa maligna.

Adivinad quién se lo va a contaaaa-aaar – canturreó contento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: en un flash back, Draco recuerda cierta clase de pociones en la que él y Hermione formaron pareja y que tuvo ciertas repercusiones para sus reputaciones en Hogwarts.

Muy bien, atended un momento – cuando todos los alumnos volvieron su atención hacia ellos, Snape explicó: - La señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy van a tener la amabilidad de mostraros cómo actúa ésta poción si está bien hecha – remarcó las últimas palabras mirando directamente a Longbottom, que enrojeció visiblemente. – La poción tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto, así que si, mientras reviso sus trabajos, notan alguna reacción extraña – al decir esto sonrió ligeramente – en los sujetos avísenme inmediatamente.

Dicho esto se volvió hacia ellos tendiéndoles los vasos con la poción y los instó a bebérsela. Draco, que confiaba totalmente en Snape y en sus propias capacidades para realizar pociones, no dudó ni un segundo en ingerir la sustancia que tenía un color gris cemento y sabía bastante parecido. Granger sólo tomó su vaso al ver que Malfoy tomaba la poción y bebió lentamente, como con asco, antes de dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Draco de momento no notaba nada, claro que Snape había dicho que la reacción no era inmediata y por indicación de su profesor se volvió hacia Hermione. Se miraron unos segundos, incómodos, hasta que Snape pareció satisfecho y se alejó para revisar el resto de pociones.

Hermione se volvió hacia él nerviosa.

_- Háblame de ti..._

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione

_- Te hablaré de mí..._

_¡Romperemos el miedo que nos da el amor...! _– cantaron los dos.

¡Profesor! – gritó Parvati llamando la atención de Snape y señalando horrorizada a los dos adolescentes que habían comenzado una coreografía consistente en dos pasitos a un lado, dos pasitos al otro mientras cantaban cada vez más alto.

Snape se puso verde de terror y los ojos se le desorbitaron.

_- Hablame de ti, de tu ansiedad, de la eternidad si fuera verdaaaad, por dejar de sentiiirme en soledaaaaad – _se pusieron mejilla con mejilla para cantar: _- paaaara haceeeeerme tuuuuuyooooo..._

¡La poción ha salido mal! ¡Están completamente desquiciados! – gritó Snape mientras probaba algunos hechizos que resultaban inútiles

_Yo quisiera ser, parte de tu piel, tono de tu voz, agua de tu seeee-eeeer..._

Profesor... ¿están...? – preguntó Harry con el corazón en la boca mirando a su amiga que sonreía más contenta que unas pascuas y hasta daba palmaditas al ritmo de la canción.

_¡Y dejar de sentirme en soooledaaaaaad!_ – cantó Draco en solitario, con mucho sentimiento.

_Para hacerme tuuuuuyoooooo..._ – cantaron los dos a pleno pulmón con idénticas y brillantes sonrisas profident.

Me temo que sí Potter, ¡están cantando una canción de Los Pecos! – gritó Snape con desesperación.

¡NOOOO, Hermione!

_¡Hablame de ti!_

¡Draco, mi Draco! – gritó Pansy llorando desesperada abrazando a Blaise. Los demás estaban en estado de histeria, tratando de salir todos a la vez por la puerta para escapar de aquel horror.

_¡Hablame de ti!_

Ahora solo hay una manera de ayudarles... Weasley, traigame la escopeta de cañones recortados de mi despacho, ¡deprisa!

_¡Hablame de ti!_

Todo sea por el bien de Hermione... – dijo Ron con profunda lástima y lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su amiga en aquel bochornoso estado.

_¡Hablame de ti!_

NOTA: siento si la canción no está bien, pero no esperaríais que me la supiera entera, verdad?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: Draco y el resto de Slytherins (excepto Blaise y Pearl Knight) buscan la torre de Gryffindor para irrumpir en la fiesta de los leoncitos (tienen invitación)

Creo que es por aquí – dijo Pansy, quien estaba andando en zigzag desde hacía ya un buen rato y cantando en voz baja algo que los demás no tenían interés alguno en entender.

Cuando dieron la vuelta a una esquina escucharon lejanamente el sonido de música, así que más animados y aún contentillos por la bebida se encaminaron hacia allí al trote.

Bueno, vamos a ver como se lo montan los Gryffindor – dijo Draco en tono malvado al dar con la puerta de la que surgía la desenfrenada música. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró con rapidez, abriendo la puerta de par en par. - ¡AAAAAAHH!

Los demás de asomaron sobre sus hombros para mirar... y se les pasó la borrachera de golpe.

Después de todo los Gryffindor sí que se lo montaban bien.

La seria y rígida profesora Minerva McGonagall, ataviada con unas medias de rejilla, una minifalda a cuadros escoceses y un minúsculo top negro inmprovisaba un sugerente baile sobre la plataforma del centro del cuarto... claro que lo que sugería tanto contoneo de caderas era lo buena que era la idea de salir corriendo y lanzarse un obliviate. Sobre todo poque Flitwick iba ataviado con el mismo modelito, incluso con el mismo exceso de maquillaje que su colega, y llevaba una marcha desenfrenada en la segunda plataforma del lugar. Una emocionada señora Pince le jaleaba desde abajo a gritos de "tío bueno" y sostenía en sus manos una bragas tamaño paracaídas con todas las intenciones de lanzárselas al profesor de encantamientos.

Dumbledore, que parecía tonto en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, tenía una veela en cada rodilla y las rodeaba con los brazos, totalmente enfundado en cuero y con gafas de sol. Compartían entre los tres un porro a medio fumar y parecían ser muy amigos, dadas las confianzas del director en tocar a las rubias en sus partes más vistosas.

Tal vez lo más impactante para los Slys fuese ver a su profesor favorito y jefe de casa haciendo un striptease privado al ritmo de la canción de los Village People "Macho men" en una esquina para la señora Pomfrey y la profesora Sinistra, que parecían muy emocionadas de que solo le quedase puesto un tanga de cuero con monedero al frente.

Pansy saltó dentro de la habitación antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada.

¡Que se lo quite, que se lo quite! – secundó a las otras dos.

Draco corrió hacia ella para cogerla del brazo y salir de allí, pero McGonagall, que le había visto, saltó de la plataforma salvándose de milagro de romperse la crisma con esos taconazos que llevaba y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Señor Malfoy... – ronroneó mimosa - ¿Quiere subir sus notas en transformaciones?

Puso los labios en "posición besito" y se acercó al rubio peligrosamente. Draco se la sacudió de encima con cara de horror y sacó a Pansy de allí a empujones, evitando la mesa en la que jugaban al "strip-mus" Trelawney y el resto de profesores bastante tomaditos y demasiado ligeros de ropa para la delicada salud mental de los alumnos. Draco logró salir con un grito desgarrador de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con violencia. Miró al resto de sus compañeros, que parecían estar divididos entre el asco y la incredulidad y que temblaban incontrolablemente.

Vale, haremos un círculo y cada uno le lanzará un obliviate a su compañero de al lado – propuso con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de manera unánime.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: Hermione y los demás Gryffindors se han puesto hasta arriba de zumo de calabaza contaminado, Hermoine se pone a bailar sobre la mesa del Gran comedor mientras Justin intenta llevársela de allí. Snape y Sprout se acercar hasta ellos...

... para entonces la atención de Hermione estaba centrada en su profesor de pociones.

¡Snape! – exclamó con (extrañamente) alegría. Justin se quedó clavado en el sitio sin atreverse a girar para encarar al adusto profesor. Este miro severamente a la chica que se había soltado de las manos del chico para bailar alrededor de él.

¿Está usted borracha, Granger? – le preguntó no sin cierta sorpresa porque en verdad parecía estarlo y en gran medida.

No se encuentra muy bien – la disculpó Justin torpemente -. En realidad ya nos íbamos a la enfermería.

Volvió a cogerla de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia la salida pero Hermione se soltó de su mano y dijo indignada:

Sólo he bebido zumo de calabaza. ¡Y no pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo!

Y siguió bailando tan feliz mientras tarareaba para sí misma la melodía. Sprout intentó hablar con ella pero Hermione no le hacía ni caso. Se volvió hacia Snape con una sonrisa brillante y para sorpresa de todos le cogió de una mano.

¡Vamos Snape, baile conmigo!

Al profesor le costó un segundo soltarse de ella con desagrado.

¡Compórtese, Granger!

La chica hizo un puchero que a cualquiera menos a Severus Snape le habría parecido de lo más encantador.

Es usted un amargado, Seve, debería divertirse un poco – afirmó la Gryffindor. Justin se cubrió la cara con las manos y el resto de espectadores ahogó una exclamación. Sprout permaneció seria a duras penas y Snape se puso granate de indignación.

¡Amargado! ¡yo, que soy el alma de todas las fiestas!

Sev, no empieces – gimió Sprout.

¡Que no me divierto, dice!

Sev, que te embalas...

¡Que suene la música! – gritó el adusto profesor de pociones chascando los dedos.

Una cancioncilla conocida empezó a sonar en el gran comedor.

¡Venga aquí, señorita Granger, se va a enterar de lo que es bailar! – dio un par de plamadas mientras la chica, tan alucinada como el resto, se acercaba a él algo temerosa - _¡Bulería, bulería! ¡Tan dentro del alma mía...!_

Cuando Draco entró en el Gran comedor se quedo de piedra al comprobar que su admirado profesor de pociones se sabía a la perfección la totalidad de la coreografía de Bisbal.

Después de esto ya no puedo respetarle – gimió el rubio cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: Ginny y Hermione vuelven a la habitación de la segunda después de una agitada excursión a Slytherin para "tomar prestado temporlamente" un libro de pociones que necesitaban y que estaba en poder de Draco.

Lo mejor será que copiemos la poción y devolvamos ese libro antes de que se dé cuenta de que ha desaparecido – dijo Hermione con sentido práctico, aunque por dentro estaba bullendo, estaba, como se suele decir, "como agua para chocolate" (N/A Sorry, no pude evitarlo, aprovecho para recomendar el libro a todo el mundo!) Miró a Ginny con impaciencia – No tenemos todo el día, Gin, empieza a leer.

La pelirroja, que había abierto el libro por la primera página y había comenzado a leerla miró a su amiga un poco sobresaltada. Después, aclarándose la garganta para que no se notara el temblor de su voz, leyó casi en un susurro temeroso:

"_Mis 10.000 mejores secretos de belleza, por Gylderoy Lockhart, Capítulo primero._"

Hermione miró desconcertada a Ginny por un momento que le devolvía la mirada con aprensión y después entendió de un golpe, como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza: se habían equivocado de libro, ¡aquella era la "biblia" de Draco!

OoOoOoO

Draco aprovechó que estaba solo y sacó su varita.

_Accio_ "_Mis 10.000 mejores secretos de belleza, por Gylderoy Lockhart"_– recitó, y esperó a que el libro llegase solo a sus manos.

Hermione soltó un gran grito cuando el diario de Draco salió volando de sus manos en dirección a la ventana dejando entre sus temblorosos dedos una de las hojas, arrancada involuntariamente del libro. Ginny miró la hoja con terror.

Ha usado el hechizo convocador – dijo en un hilo de voz. Hermione asintió asustada.

Tal vez no se dé cuenta de que le falta una página – dijo con esperanza, pero su amiga la miró con escepticismo y le dijo con voz grave:

Herm, no cuentes con ello, se trata de un libro que mira todos los dias, casi a todas horas, y que suele llevar reducido en uno de sus bolsillos por si le surge alguna duda en cualquier momento. ¡Lo va a notar en un tris!

Draco miró el libro que estaba entre sus manos. Faltaba una página. Una pagina importante. Precisamente la página que necesitaba en esos momentos para sobrevivir en Hogwarts, ¡la página que hablaba de las soluciones contra las espinillas!

Dios, estoy muerto – gimió el rubio mirando lastimosamente al espejo y cerrando los ojos con horror al ver el punto rojo que empezaba a notarse justo en la punta de su respingona nariz - ¡Es el fin de mi maravillosa reputación! – gritó histéricamente dándose de cabezazos contra la pared mas cercana - ¡La vida es un aaaasssscooooo!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: Draco. Hermione, Blaise, Ron y Harry están delante de la casa de los gritos decidiendo si es mejor entrar en ella para coger el pasadizo que los lleve a Hogwarts. Hermione tiene una idea y decide darle a Draco su regalo de navidad por adelantado.

Le tendió una de las bolsas que había estado cargando toda la tarde y se quedó esperando impaciente. Draco miró a su chica, que lucía un poco ansiosa, miró a los demás, que estaban muertos de curiosidad, y miró la bolsa, que contenía un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un papel de brillantes colores con dibujitos de Disney. Lo sacó desdeñando la bolsa y rasgó el envoltorio con un poco de prisa. Lo que encontró lo dejó boquiabierto y lo sostuvo en alto para admirarlo y que los demás también pudieran verlo.

Tanto Blaise como Ron profirieron exclamaciones de asombro, pero Harry se quedó mirando el objeto algo decepcionado. Es decir, era bonito, pero no creía que fuera a servirles de mucho. Se trataba de una especie vial circular de algo parecido a la piedra verde, con algo así como runas talladas y un cordón plateado prendido seguramente para colgarlo al cuello. El objeto tenía una especie de tapón del mismo material verdoso.

La mente muggle de Harry le dijo que aquello parecía la versión sofisticada y cara de un pompero (N/A, para los que no sepan, un pompero es un frasquito de plástico con agua y jabón para hacer burbujas), pero viendo las caras de los otros tres, que parecían a punto de entrar en éxtasis, y la de Hermione, profundamente satisfecha con las reacciones, supuso que no sería eso exactamente.

Claro que cuando Draco agitó el envase y sacó el tapón para soplar por el aro, suspiró decepcionado mirando a Hermione. La chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Sí, qué pasa, no será muy útil, pero mira cómo les gusta.

Harry prefirió mirar a otro lado para no ver los gestos ansiosos de Blaise y Ron pidiendo al rubio una oportunidad de hacer pompitas.

OoOoOoO

Draco volvió a mirar el frasco. No podía asegurarlo por la escasa luz que había, pero diría que estaba hecho de jade. Se moría por saber qué demonios significaban las runas del exterior. Y también por ver qué clase de ser salía del interior, pues no todos los familiares eran iguales.

Con dos dedos, con mucho cuidado, retiró el tapón bajo la mirada expectante de los demás. Del interior empezó a salir un humo grisáceo que los cegó por un momento y cuando éste se disipó pudieron ver al familiar.

Harry se sintió decepcionado de nuevo, pero al ver las caras de asombro de los demás se mordió la lengua. Él esperaba algo imponente, magnífico, pero no esto...

El familiar era una especie de mezcla entre un dragón chino y un murciélago, con el tamaño de un caniche y garritas afiladas. Tenía la piel roja brillante, un grillo en el hombro y un gong en una zarpa.

¡Mulán! ¡Haré de ti una gran guerrera y cubriremos de gloria la casa de Fa!

Esto... bicho, creo que te has equivocado de historia...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: Voldie, después del fallido ataque a Hogsmeade, se encuentra torturando a un mortífago cuando llega Lucius a informarle (en Vacaciones, Voldie canta "I'm singing in the rain", pero esta es una versión un poco Spanish)

Antes muerta que sencilla...

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

... ay que sencilla...

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

... ay que sencilla...

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

¿Sí, Avery?

Lucius Malfoy ha llegado, mi Señora.

Bueno, Raleigh, dejaremos esto para más tarde, ahora tengo que hablar con Lucius.

El Lord se alejó del mortífago que estaba torturando y se dirigió muy dignamente a su trono para tomar asiento en él. Cuando Lucius entró en la habitación apenas le echó un vistazo al hombre maniatado en la silla, pues la nueva túnica del Lord Oscuro reclamaba toda su atención. Se quedó un poco parado en la puerta, pero avanzó hacia el Lord con paso reticente después de darse una buena colleja mental. No era para menos. El color "rosa furcia" nunca le había quedado bien a Voldemort, y menos si se le añadían puntillas de encaje, mangas de farol y volantes almidonados. Además, los lunares "verde fosfi" le estaban haciendo daño a los ojos.

Se arrodilló dignamente a los pies de su señor y besó el volante del borde de su túnica, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que Voldemort calzaba unos coquetones zapatos de Drag queen cuajados de cristales de Svarowski. Lucius suspiró algo cansado. Tenía que haberlo sabido. El ver a Avery vestido con un tanga de cuero, botas altas y una máscara había sido una pista muy buena, y el encontrarse a Nott ataviado con una hoja de parra y pajarita también tenía que haberle extrañado.

Hola, Lucius querido – dijo el Lord con un batir de pestañas postizas realmente inquietante.

Mi Lord... digo... Lady... – rectificó el rubio a tiempo. Voldemort hizo morritos por la equivocación.

¿Es que no te alegras de verme? – preguntó mimosamente cruzando las piernas tipo "atracción fatal", lo que verdaderamente fue fatal para Lucius, pues la túnica sumada al movimiento le había hecho saber que su señor no llevaba nada debajo. Contentiendo la arcada que le sobrevino, Lucius compuso una sonrisita de lo más fingida.

Por supuesto que sí, mi querida Lady VoldeMorticia... – dijo con algo de reticencia.

El Lord... o la Lady... o lo que fuera, sonrió con coquetería y le dio un tanga de leopardo, unas botas blancas de tacón alto y sonrió con ilusión a la espera de que se lo pusiera todo. Lucius miró el atuendito sin expresión visible, después miró a su señor, que estaba en sus días raritos y después al resto de sus compañeros mortífagos, entre los que estaban Avery y Nott y otros ataviados de manera similar, colocándose en fila algo cohibidos.

Cuando empezó a sonar "Macho men" Lucius casi se largó a llorar, sabiendo que una vez más tendría que hacer la coreografía vestido con aquellas pintas.

¡Yo no me hice mortífago para esto! – sollozó, tratando de no caer en la tentación de suicidarse tragándose su propia lengua.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: Narcisa Malfoy sale de su cuarto con las intenciones de conocer la suerte que ha corrido su amante, Harkin Knight, a manos de Voldemort. Entre desvarío y desvarío consigue llegar ante la "sala de audiencias" del Lord.

Se estaba preguntando Narcisa si no estaría delirando después de todo cuando las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y calló al suelo con muy poca dignidad.

¿Narcisa? – oyó la voz de Lucius. Como pudo se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

Lu...¡AAAHHHHHH!

¡Cállate mujer! – espetó su marido enojado, acompañando sus palabras de un movimiento de varita y silenciándola con un hechizo – Los tacones no son tuyos, no hay porqué hacer drama.

Narcisa señaló con los ojos desencajados las piernas de su digno esposo. Lucius se miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

Noooo, las medias de rejilla tampoco te las he cogido a ti.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza. Intrigado, Lucius le quitó el hechizo de silencio.

¡Te has depilado las piernas! – casi gritó horrorizada.

Es que con este body de vinilo quedan mejor así, ¿no crees? – preguntó él mirándose críticamente.

Pues no sé que decirte – le miró un poco más detenidamente -. A lo mejor es por la fiebre, ¿pero no se te está saliendo el "paquete" del body?

Es que es tanga – dijo él haciendo un puchero – Y ya sabes lo "bien dotado" que estoy para todo...

Lucius, querido, dime la verdad... – preguntó Narcisa poniéndose en pie con ayuda de su esposo, quien, se fijó, llevaba unos guantes negros hasta los codos muy del estilo "Gilda" - ¿Estás trabajando en el Moulin Rouge?

No, querida, esto es tortura psicológica – dijo él muy dignamente, haciendo que entrase en la sala y avanzando con un taconeo audible.

¿Tortura para quien, para mí?

Noooo, estoy torturando a Anthony Raleigh – explicó el hombre pacientemente, llevándola junto a los dos hombres que estaban atados con cadenas a sus sillas. Al verlos Narcisa ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Raleigh y Danton – anunció, para que su esposa identificara los cuerpos de las sillas. Hizo bien en decir sus nombres, sin duda Narcisa no hubiera podido reconocerlos. Las capas de burdo maquillaje que cubrían sus rostros les hacía parecer meretrices de tercera, y Lucius había combinado el lapiz de labios "rojo putón" con las sombras de ojos "azul de ahogado" y los coloretes "lozanía campestre". Danton tenía la raya del ojo derecho torcida y la del izquierdo emborronada, pero si Danton tenía mal aspecto, peor aún era el de Raleigh. Lucius había intentando hacerle un maquillaje oriental, así que el resultado era de esperarse.

Oh, Lucius – suspiró Narcisa con reproche. Se había ensañado con él, porque hasta le había depilado las cejas - Te has excedido – dijo con voz fatigada, como cansada de repetir lo mismo todos los días.

Aunque Lucius no mostró ninguna reacción exterior, al estar apoyada contra él pudo apreciar como su cuerpo se tensaba a sus palabras.

Atacó a Draco – dijo él con frialdad -. Merece más – su esposa le miró aterrorizada por las noticias de que su bebé había sido atacado - ¿Aún piensas que me he excedido?

Deshazte de ese maldito cabrón – masculló con Narcisa con rabia.

Lucius le acarició el pelo con gesto ausente.

¿No prefieres que sufra un rato más? – Narcisa asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, así que Lucius se separó de ella con un andar chulesco, se prendió unas plumas rojas del pelo platinado, sujetándolas de manera que cayeran graciosamente sobre su frente y puso en marcha el reproductor de cd con la varita, que vete tú a saber de dónde la sacó.

La horrible canción empezó a sonar por la habitación, haciendo que Narcisa se tapase los oídos con las manos y que Raleigh y Danton lanzasen aullidos de dolor. Aunque no fueron nada comparado con lo que gritaron cuando Lucius empezó a interpretar la coreografía y a cantar a la misma vez la insoportable letra.

"Oops, I did it again..."

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Situación**: mientras cumplen su castigo de encerar los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ginny aprovecha para acercarse a Draco para pedirle la poción anti-embarazo, lo que no es bien acogido por el rubito.

Verás niña, si hubieras investigado un poquito más de lo que lo has hecho sabrías que ese brabaje tarda dos meses en prepararse, ¡dos meses! Y si hubieras leído la lista de efectos secundarios no querrías ni olerlo – dijo Draco casi masticando las palabras – Para empezar, el pelo se te vuelve verde moho, te salen lunares rosas y violetas por todo el cuerpo, la lengua cobra el tamaño de un jamón cocido y te salen pelos en el ombligo de color turquesa, te entra una extraña afición por vestir batas de cola y cantar "soy minero" a grito pelado, a besar truchas y comer lasaña a todas horas, te da por morder los tobillos de la gente, lamer las baldosas del suelo del cuarto de baño de los chicos y unas cuantas cosillas más. Los efectos suelen durar unas cuarenta horas, así que, ¿qué me dices a eso Weasley?

Ginny parpadeó sorprendida y se acordó de cerrar la boca.

Que ahora entiendo lo que le sucede a mi madre dos veces al mes. ¡Y yo creyendo que era la menopausia!

OoOoOoO

Ginny se quedó blanca por la noticia, pero ese color cambió súbitamente cuando Vernon entró por la ventana abierta como un rayo dejando caer un muñeco de teletubbie morado práctimente sobre su cabeza. La chica se puso a gritar como una loca por el horror y saltó hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que perdió pie y casi calló por la ventana abierta. Pero allí estaba el héroe de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, quien capa al viento y varita en ristre se abalanzó sobre su novia para tratar de salvarla... y la chica se salvó sola sujetándose al marco de la ventana. Con la aceleración que llevaba Harry y una ayuda extra de la cera recién puesta no pudo frenar a tiempo y se sujetó a la desesperada a la camisa de Malfoy arrastrándole consigo en su caída por la ventana.

Todos corrieron a la ventana mientras oían el grito de Harry al caer y, más claramente el de Draco, que parecía decir: "¡¡¡...Hijoputaaaaaaaa...!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado un poquillo con las tomas falsas. Las canciones que cito la mayoría son de españoles (menos la de los Village People y la de la Spears) así que no sé si los que no sois españoles las vais a reconocer. Bueno, las nombro, son: "Hablame de ti" de Los Pecos (horror de canción por Dior, con esas vocecitas, hiiiiuuuuuussss), "Bulería" de Davis Bisbal (tampoco me entusiasma, la verdad) "Antes muerta que sencilla" de Maria Isabel (niñita ganadora del último festival de Eurovisión Junior) y Lucius canta "Oops, I did it again..." de la Spears, que en un principio iba a cantar otra canción, pero decidí cambiarla por esa para que fuera un poco más reconocida a diferencia de las demás, que no podía sustituirlas con nada parecido (la parte que Lucius iba a cantar en un principio era la de "soy una rumberaaaaaa" de la canción de Melody del gorila)

Y con esto ultimo ya terminamos. Me voy a hacer galletas, adiosito!


	48. Cap 47

Holaaaaaa!

Esta vez si que he tardado en actualizar! Pasaba, entre otras cosas que no vienen al caso, que no me salía la dichosa escenita. La prueba está en lo malisimamente mal que ha quedado y en que el tema se alarga por unas 5 páginas y media aprox. Con letra Times New Roman, 11, a espacio simple. O sea, muermo total. Se tiene que notar, además, que no está escrita toda de un tirón, sino que está desfragmentada. Al principio casi tenía que escribirlo a razón de dos frases por día, porque no me salía escribir más, por ello lamento mucho que haya quedado así. He quedao tan hastiada de la escena que ni ganas me dan de leerla para retocarla. Me ha costado más que expulsar una piedra de riñón (bueno, ahí tal vez me he pasado un poco)

El capítulo no es muy largo, 14 páginas apenas, aunque pienso que ya se va notando que estamos en la recta final de la historia. No lo hubiera hecho tan corto si no hubiera pensado que no estaba mal dejarlo en ese punto en vez de en cualquier otro. Tal vez algunos sentáis el impulso de matarme, pero mientras no cedáis a él todo estará bien :).

Sobre **Marauder**: Es un fic en el "mundillo Vacaciones de Navidad" situado un poco más en el futuro, no puedo precisar la fecha. La moto sobre la que se habla se puede admirar aquí: http/ info . suzuki . es / index2 . php?salto motos / principal . html , lo siento, no me acordé de incluir el link en el fic, así que lo hago ahora. Mi hermano se compró esta moto hará un año más o menos y desde entonces he querido hacer un fic con "LA moto" por la gracia que me hizo que tuviera ese nombre y recordado la moto que tenía Sirius antes de Azkaban. Ni que decir tiene que estoy loca por esta moto y cada ver que me monto me dan ganas de comprarme una... aunque no tengo ni puñetera idea de conducirla y me limito a ir de paquete.

Por petición de Arwen Black, y también porque al jodérseme hace poco el archivo donde tenía este fic, **he decidido crear un live journal** donde poner mis actualizaciones. Tuve que bajarme Vacaciones de Fan fiction, corregir todos los errores que ya estaban corregidos en el original (seguramente dejé un montón), volver a pasar el corrector ortográfico (y es una tortura hacerlo en más de 350 páginas) y, en los últimos capítulos, volver a poner los guiones de conversación que siempre se pierden en fan fiction y algunas otras cosillas. Para evitar tener que volver a hacer todo este trabajo (recordemos que el archivo donde escribía el fic se fue a la mierda con la nueva actualización, notas a parte, guión a seguir y cosas a considerar que harán que ahora me cueste más seguir escribiendo sin que se me olvide ese detallito que no es importante pero que siempre quedará sin resolver si no te apuntas un recordatorio bien colorido y grande), he decidido subir los capítulos en live journal de 3 en 3. Si alguien sabe cómo puedo hacer para dejar en algún sitio un archivo descargable con la historia entera en versión para imprimir que me lo diga, porque en live journal parece que no se puede hacer. De todas maneras mi dirección es: **http/ www . livejournal . com / users / arelm /** . La pondré también en mi ficha. Si queréis hacerme alguna pregunta supongo que será más rápido que me preguntéis allí, porque para contestar por fan fiction tendréis que esperar hasta que tenga un nuevo capítulo que añadir y luego ya veis lo que pasa, que se juntan un montón y me da pereza contestar uno a uno y termino utilizando el "modo entrevista". Además, allí los capítulos salen en el formato en el que fueron escritos, excepto por las canciones, que deberían estar centradas, y ciertas cosas que tendrían que estar en cursiva, pero al menos los guiones de conversación los respeta. Bueno, si queréis pasaros por allí me encantará veros :).

Y ahora, sé que debería responder los revs uno a uno y dejarme de remilgos, pero he visto que algunos me hacéis preguntas parecidas y para evitarme repeticiones (y también para terminar pronto con los 105 o 106 revs que tengo que contestar) responderé de nuevo en el "modo entrevista" que utilicé hace dos capítulos. ¡Pero qué vaga que soy, por favor!

**Revs capítulo 45 y 46.**

**xuando van a ablar Lucius y Draco, es que esa conversaxcion tiene q estar interesante, pro a ver, q Lucius no le va a contar todo a Draco no? me refiero a la situacion con sumadre y eso... (pinkyro)** Aún tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas para que Draco y Lucius puedan tener la tan esperada conversación. Lucius le contará muchas cosas a Draco, pero aún no sé hasta qué punto le contará, supongo que lo decidirá el mismo Lucius sobre la marcha, ya que es un personaje que siempre hace lo que le sale de los huevos en esta historia, pero yo se lo consiento porque es uno de mis favoritos ;). Sí que le contará su historia con la sangre sucia, y tengo que decir que aún no sé como reaccionará Draco a las noticias.

**De dónde sacaste el nombre de Chiara? (La/Peye/Malfoy)** De un libro que me aburrió muchísimo. Siempre pienso que de todo libro o película se puede sacar algo bueno, en este caso yo solo saqué el nombre. El libro se llama "La Tempestad" (ahora no recuerdo al autor) y trasncurre en Venecia. Chiara es un nombre italiano y tengo que confesarte que no es un personaje nuevo para mí, somos viejas conocidas ella y yo.

**En serio vas a hacer 3 partes? (La/Peye/Malfoy),** pues sí, es en serio. Supongo que quiero contar demasiadas cosas para que puedan caber en una sola historia, eso sí, tardaré siglos en terminarlo todo!

Y ya por último, cuándo demonios va a haber un poco de acción? (La/Peye/Malfoy) Justo después de los reviews ;)

**Vaya, y yo que creia que ya habia dado con la "Gryffindor de Lucius"... ¿podría ser Lily? (Yuriko1)** Lo siento, no es Lily, en realidad es un personaje sin nombre propio que solo se ha mencionado una vez. No puedo decir más!

**algun dia piensas actualizar fred? (Lu Ishii),** no si pensarlo lo pienso, solo que cuando trato de escribir algo no sale nada, así que decidí dejarlo paralizado a la espera de un poco de inspiración.

**Oye, la mortifaga nueva, fue mi idea o es vampira, a lo baby jenks? (Arwen Black).** Es vampira, pero no a lo Baby Jenks! Aquella era una adolescente algo hueca (a la que le cogí manía desde el momento en el que dijo que no podía empezar a leerse el libro de Lestat sin quedarse dormida, grrr) y esta se supone que es algo más mayor y mucho más "vampiro city". Además, nadie dijo que fuera mortífaga.

**Y van a poder ir al callejón diagon los niños? (Arwen Black). **Ir, irán, lo que no sé es si nosotros vamos a poder verlo con detalle.

**va a volver a aparecer Justin?( pinkyro)** su papel dentro de la historia ya ha terminado, así que no hará mucho que digamos, pero sí, veremos cuando se vaya y se despida de Ernie, aunque no esperéis que planee algo malévolo contra Draco y Hermione porque el chico no está para esos trotes.

**que pasa con Ernie?(pinkyro) **Ernie dará un poco por culo en la historia de Blaise y, en consecuencia, en la segunda parte de Vacaciones. Por lo pronto su mala suerte sigue activa.

**Una amiga me esta preguntando como poner su historia en esta web ¿Podrias decirnoslo?( Bunny) **Ups, supongo que estas alturas ya lo tendrá más que publicado. Cuando publiqué Marauder vi que había cambiado el sistema así que no sé explicarte paso a paso, pero aún así es bastante intuitivo, así que espero que no tenga mucho problema.

**CUANDO FUCK! TE DIGNARAS A ACTUALIZAR TU ENDEMONIADO FIC ¬¬X?(consue). **Esto... ahora? Siento haber tardado, pero si no está escrito no se puede publicar, lógico, no?

**pero cuando vas a escribir lo del trio? (conuli) **Tranquilidad, ya falta menos. No diré que es en el capítulo que viene porque a lo mejor se vuelve a retrasar la cosa, pero no me he olvidado!

**ojala continueis pronto y que te queden bien las galletitas! (RoXxY BlAcK PoTtEr)** Pronto no he actualizado, pero las galletitas me quedaron de muerte (con esto quiero decir que quedaron muy buenas, no que mataron a nadie)

**que tal si al principio del capitulo haces un resumen de mas o menos qué ha pasado, si? (Princess of Darkness86) **Bueno, la respuesta es bien simple: no sé resumir. Si intentase explicar lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior volvería a contar todo el capítulo y ya no sería un resumen. Y además, más de la mitad de las veces me olvidaría de ponerlo. Si te molesta mucho no recordar lo que pasó el capítulo anterior y te da flojera leerlo puedes esperar hasta que termine la historia y leerlo todo de un tirón. Haciendo cuentas saqué que el final estaría a unas 30 páginas de distancia, así que (siendo optimista) espero poder escribirlo en menos de 100 :)

**m... k keres k te diga... me has desespcionado... las razones kreo k son obvias... tu tardanza y despues de dar la eskusa k se te borro todo... kuando un dibujo me sale mal a mi, siempre intento de hacerlo la 2º vez mejor... (consue). **Bueno, lo que para ti ha sido una excusa para mí ha sido una GRAN PUTADA (leer la nota de "live Journal" para más información), pero lamento que lo veas así y haberte decepcionado. En cuanto a la tardanza, también lo lamento, pero no tengo todo el tiempo quisiera para hacerlo antes, no soy capaz de escribir nada durante el trabajo como hace alguna gente, no ya por el trabajo que hago (que alguna vez si que me permitiría hacerlo) sino porque soy totalmente incapaz de escribir algo en una libreta, con un boli no soy tan rápida como con el teclado (obvio) y las frases las armo demasiado deprisa y a la hora de pasarlas al papel no quedan igual que recién pensadas. El ordenador es algo que me permite escribir un segundo después de pensado (tengo unas 150 pulsaciones por minuto, que no es la caña, pero para escribir un fic y chatear no está tan mal) y raramente retoco una frase una vez escrita (nad más porque me da flojera leerme a mí misma). En cuanto al comentario del dibujo... me alegro de que tu seas capaz de mejorar en la segunda vez. Yo cuando pierdo un archivo, se me borra un trozo o etc siempre pienso que lo que había escrito antes estaba mejor redactado, tenía más sentido y era un poquito más complejo. Puede que sea mentira y solo sean imaginaciones mías, pero al no tener el original para comparar siempre te queda la sensación de que la segunda vez no iguala a la primera. Me da mucha rabia volver a escribir algo que ya había escrito, porque recuerdo frases a medias e intento volver a escribirlas, pero ya no es lo mismo, pierde algo, tal vez frescura, puede que espontaneidad, no sé que decirte, solo que me queda un regustillo amargo que no puedo quitar. Una vez más lo siento mucho, pero es algo que no puedo remediar.

**hey porq hermione no pidio la posion? si ella tambien la necesita... en la ventana no usaron nada... (viktor jos krum) **mierda! Ves? Una de las consecuencias de haber perdido el archivo, lo tenía cono "nota recordadora", pero al haber perdido el archivo perdí también el recordatorio (obvio). Supuestamente Herm y Draco tenían que haber tenido una conversación al respecto en este capítulo, con Herm contándole que habían pedido la poción para Ginny y preguntándole por el hechizo que Draco siempre usa, pero no lo recordé (SNIF) Supongo que podrá esperar al capítulo siguiente, porque en este no le veo la manera de meterlo. Sabes? Tendría que contratarte como "agenda personal" porque si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien preguntó cómo se había tomado Rose la noticia de la expulsión de Justin. Menos mal que te tengo como lector, gracias mil!

**skye le va a dar una oportunidad al pelirrojo?si? (luna/wood**) no sé, no sé. Eso habrá que verlo sobre la marcha... esque me da penita el pobre Stan...

**que fue de el Arma Definitiva, darling? (GaBo0)** me tienta, me tienta, no lo puedo negar, pero tengo que confesar que no me he podido resistir a Imprevisto y estoy haciendo algo al respecto, así que El Arma Definitiva por el momento voy a tratar de dejarla para más adelante. Por cierto, si tienes proyectos originales yo quiero leer alguno! Piensatelo pliz.

**blaise esta cortandose las venas o algo? (GaBo0) **Pues... algo. Sabes? te tengo miedo, sé que me vas a matar en cuanto acabes de leer este capítulo.

**los capitulos de Igual se peude considerar precuelas de esta historia? (GaBo0). **No, es una historia distinta. Blaise vive con sus dos padres y tiene una infancia "normal" para un Slytherin. Tampoco se puede considerar precuela de El Arma Definitiva porque no va a ir por esos derroteros.

Blaise anda por ahí cortandose las venas por lo de sus papas, y al resto le importa un pito que andan en citas y cosas asi? (GaBo0)**. Nadie sabe lo de Blaise, hasta ahora solo lo sabes Dumbledore, Snape y Meriel, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse por él.**

**El nombre de Skye, por cierto, como se pronuncia?( sarah/keyko). **La pronunciación correcta creo que es scailli, pero yo le digo scai, de todas formas lo he oido de las dos maneras.

**Ginny llegara a contarle a Harry algo de lo que le a pasado? ( sarah/keyko)**, sorry, no puedo responder a eso, más que nada porque aún no lo he terminado de decidir.

**lo de remus y sirius... yo soy mas partidaria de que mi lobito se quede con tonks.. pero tampoco esta mal ( sarah/keyko)**, en este fic Tonks no existe, así que no sería posible. De todas maneras Tonks no me caer muy bien, y nadie me sacará de la cabeza que Sirius y Remus fueron creados para estar juntos :)

**El que no me gusta para nada .. es lucios .. que warro (iba a decir cabron .. pero me parece algo subidillo de tono xD). No se como explicarlo, pero no me cae bien .. sobre todo porque se piensa que el wapeton de mi draco va a ser seguidor de voldemort (la lleva clara si espera que lo haga .. porque .. verdad que no acabará de mortifago draco .. no ? ) (becky) **no me gusta que se odie a los personajes (menos a Justin que es un caso perdido, hasta yo le tengo manía), así que tengo que defender a mi querido y mimado Lucius (porque lo tengo muy mimado, la verdad, hace lo que le da la gana). No te puedo decir mucho en estos momentos para que dejes de pensar así de él, pero espero que en la conversación que tiene que tener con Draco (uno de estos días, porque a este paso...) le entiendas un poco mejor, por favor, no le odies! Solo hace lo que tiene que hacer! Y en cuanto a Draco... obvio que no te voy a contar nada, lo tendrás que ir viendo.

**admitelo k t la sabes enterita :P (Anniky) (sobre la canción de "Los Pecos" en las Tomas falsas)** Lo juro, no me la sé, ahora que "Ya no puedo mas"de Camilo Sesto la tengo más que memorizada! Además, por triste que parezca, me identifico muchísimo con ella.

**la gente en la pag Warner B. esta to animada...k de saludos a la autora...y la mayoria lo había leido la otra vez k lo pusieron en WB, pero como la chica no siguió se quedaron cn las ganas... (Anniky) **Saludos de vuelta a la gente de WB, me alegro de que les esté gustando y espero que si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacérmela directamente o por medio de Anniky. Besitos mil para todos!

**podrias hacer la toma falsa de la primera noche que estuvieron juntos Draco y Herm...sk no se por que, pero ella como estaba de borracha...me imagino k la liaria bastante... (bueno es una sugerencia por si pueds) (Anniky) **Bueno, se hará lo que se pueda, a ver que sale :)

**Alguna vez has visto Crueles Intenciones? te diré que yo soy muy fan de la movie... y bueno Draco me recuerda DE/MA/SIA/DO a Sebastian y por supuesto... Anette a Hermione (/LadyYBlueEee/). **Sí la he visto, y tengo que decir que a parte de que me encanta, Draco es bastante Sebastian (incluso en lo del diario) y es que cuando leía los libros me imaginaba a Draco como ese personaje, por eso para mí es oficialmente la imagen de Draco Malfoy, en lugar del niñito de las pelis (imaginarme una escena de sexo con Ryan Philiph es muchísimo más fácil que con Tom Felton, porque cuando empecé a escribir el fic sólo había visto la 1 y me parecía muy canijillo para imaginarmelo en alguna de esas situaciones) Pero Hermione no me recuerda a Anette, la otra era un poco sosa y demasiado buena. (por cierto, gracias por la recomendación de las canciones, de nombre no me suenan, así que las bajaré cuando pueda para escucharlas)

**en un foro de harry potter estan publicando tu fic.. una chava k se llama.. creo aniky.. eres tu? (ArHeS SLY)** No, no soy yo, pero Anniky tiene mi permiso para hacerlo y le estoy muy agradecida por tomarse ese trabajo.

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores (que he visto muchos esta vez) y gracias por la constancia a los antiguos. Ahora, el capítulo de la historia, besitos mil!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 47

Sus lenguas se enredaban con desespero la una en la otra, sus manos danzaban con confianza por el cuerpo del otro, robándose mutuamente gemidos traviesos que eran acallados entre tiernos mordiscos. Skye se retiró un poco para mirarle con una sonrisa pícara, ojos brillantes y aspecto alcoholizado. Sin embargo parecía saber muy bien lo que quería, pues con una corta carcajada quién sabe si de felicidad, incredulidad o ligero remordimiento zambulló sus dedos entre el mar azul de tela que cubría a Ron en busca de los botones delanteros de la túnica. El pelirrojo la observó sorprendido un momento, viendo como la lengua de ella era aprisionada entre sus dientes ante la dificultad que le presentaba desabrocharle la ropa. Skye volvió a reír tontamente y le miró con ojos chispeantes.

¿Y si lo hacemos con la ropa puesta¡No puedo quitarte esta maldita cosa! – dio un tirón a la tela para enfatizar sus palabras.

Ron le sonrió divertido.

/ Tranquila, gatita, que no tenemos prisa – le dijo poniendo los dedos sobre los de ella.

Skye le hizo un mohín y se alejó de él con pasos torpes caminando de espaldas. La mirada en sus ojos y la expresión juguetona de su rostro le daban a entender a Ron que no pensaba cambiar de idea sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder en esa habitación, así que retuvo el imperioso impulso de seguirla y sujetarla para que no se alejase más de él.

Skye retrocedió hasta que topó con la mesa, apoyándose en ella tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo. Bajó sus manos juguetonamente hasta el borde de su grueso jersey y de un tirón lo sacó por encima de su cabeza, quedando solamente en sujetador y pantalones. Ron tragó saliva ante el espectáculo. Vale que la chica no tenia un busto espectacular ni nada de eso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una vista digna de apreciarse. Con gestos deliberadamente lentos aunque no por ello menos bruscos, Skye se quitó una a una las orquillas de su pelo dejando que cayese suelto sobre sus hombros, tapando parcialmente sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia hacia atrás para que los mechones tomasen cada uno el lugar que quisieran y le echó un fugaz vistazo a Ron, que se acercaba lentamente, como si temiese asustarla si hacía algún movimiento repentino. Skye sonrió malignamente y se volvió hacia la cubitera, cogiendo un hielo medio deshecho, que goteó en su mano cuando lo alzó para que el chico lo viera. Echándose hacia atrás en la mesa para apoyarse con una mano, dejó que la otra deslizase el hielo por sus labios, delineándolos y sacando la lengua para recoger parte del agua que se escurrió por su mentón y cuello, haciendo el cubito seguidamente el mismo recorrido lento, deteniéndose en el hueco de la base del cuello un segundo antes de seguir el camino entre sus pechos, donde terminó por fundirse del todo. Skye pasó sus dedos de vuelta hasta sus labios, recogiendo unas gotas del agua que mojaba su piel para lamerlas golosamente.

Ron ya se estaba intentado desabrochar casi a tirones los botones de su túnica, demasiado entusiasmado por el espectáculo de la chica. Al resistírsele uno en particular decidió que ya había tenido bastante y procedió a sacarse la prenda por la cabeza como si fuera un suéter, llegando a quedarse algo atascado en el proceso, aunque tras varias maldiciones y después de escuchar algunas risitas divertidas de la Sly pudo echar la túnica a un lado y acercarse a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

/ No te rías de mí – le reprochó con un puchero.

/ Ay, Ron – dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, estirándose felinamente para pasarle los dedos por el rojo pelo despeinado con un poco de dificultad debido a la diferencia de alturas. Lo que fuera que iba a decir murió en su lengua cuando sus ojos se enredaron con los de él. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos como congelados, Ron irguiéndose en todo su metro noventa sobre ella, mirándola desde arriba y haciendo que Skye tuviese que alzar un poco la cabeza para verle, con los dedos aún descansando entre las hebras rojas y la mirada hipnotizada por los ojos castaños. (N/A que yo sepa, en los libros no se llega a decir nunca el color de los ojos de Ronnie, solo los de Ginny que son castaños, lo de los ojos azules es cosa de película, de la que no hay que fiarse demasiado porque nunca he visto unos ojos verdes que parecieran tan azules como los de Harry, ;P) Ron rozaba ligeramente la cintura de los pantalones de la morena percibiendo sin pretenderlo el agitado movimiento de su menudo cuerpo cuando respiraba. El también sentía el pulso acelerado y estaba a un paso de jadear, mirando sin pestañear los oscuros charcos azul medianoche que le devolvían la mirada calmadamente, casi maravillada. Ron no supo que había movido su otra mano hasta que vio como su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de la chica delicadamente. La Sly entrecerró los ojos por le contacto, abriendo ligeramente la boca para rozar con la punta de la lengua la yema de ese dedo intruso.

El Gryffindor, atraído por el gesto, acercó más su cuerpo al de la chica quedando casi sobre ella, con una pierna entre sus muslos y percibiendo el calor embriagante de su cuerpo. Dejó que su pulgar abandonase la boca juguetona de Skye y le dejó deslizarse junto al resto de sus dedos por la mejilla ruborizada de la chica en una tierna caricia que terminó en su nuca. Ron se agachó un poco, con suma lentitud, haciendo que la distancia entre sus labios se hiciera insoportable. Pero no fue Skye quien cedió al beso. Le lanzó una sonrisa entre malévola y retadora que logró que fuera él quien claudicara y buscase su boca para deslizar la lengua en su cálido interior, deseando perderse en él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ese beso, magnético y absorbente, estaba haciendo que perdiera conciencia de todo a su alrededor. Solo podía dejar que esa lengua se enredara con la suya y se hiciera dueña de su boca y, con ella, de su cuerpo. Le temblaban las piernas, el corazón le latía con violencia, su respiración estaba alterada y su cuerpo revolucionado. Sus manos no podían más que acariciar ese fino pelo entre sus dedos y no permitir que esa boca se alejara de su boca. Los labios suaves sobre sus labios, la saliva ajena confundiéndose con la suya, el cuerpo firme apoyado contra su cuerpo, frágil en comparación...

Se recreaba en ese beso, haciéndolo más lento y más sensual, notando sus efectos en ambos, las manos de él haciendo un tentativo avance por su ropa, las de ella buscando la piel bajo la camisa, respirando por la nariz agitada, desesperadamente para no tener necesidad de romper el contacto entre sus lenguas, que jugaban juntas entrando en una boca y otra, ganando terreno y perdiéndolo placenteramente.

Su suspiro dentro del beso hizo sonreír a Draco, quien era atraído cada vez más contra el cuerpo de la chica como si la intención de ella fuera que se juntaran en uno solo. Sus caderas fueron apresadas una vez más por las largas, ágiles piernas de Hermione, aplastándole contra ella de una manera que dentro de poco empezaría a resultarle insoportable, a juzgar por la presión de su miembro contra la tela de los pantalones. Sin pretenderlo realmente Draco se friccionó contra la zona más sensible de la chica cuando se movió dentro del beso, haciendo jadear a ambos por lo inesperado del contacto.

Hermione se vio forzada a romper el beso al notar que su amante respiraba agitadamente.

¿Estas bien, amor? – preguntó preocupada acariciándole el suave pelo y sin reparar en lo agitada que se oía ella misma.

/ Dame un segundo – medio gruñó, medio gimió el chico, refugiado en el cuello de ella. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su aliento caliente contra la piel, así como su respiración desbocada chocando suavemente contra la sensible zona detrás de su oreja.

La chica se quedó tan quieta como él lo estaba, aferrados apretadamente, sudados y muertos de calor, temblando ligeramente a causa del deseo. Tras unos segundos de total inactividad, Draco salió del refugio de su cuello.

/ Vale, podemos seguir, ya estoy mejor – dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa. Hermione le miró con suspicacia.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó rozando con sus dedos gentilmente una de sus coloradas mejillas.

/ Estoy bien – repitió él obstinadamente /. Es solo que me había excitado demasiado con el rocecito y he necesitado un poco de tiempo para recobrarme. Pero ya está todo bien.

Reafirmó su comentario acariciando sutilmente las piernas de Hermione. La chica se estremeció entera, porque Draco era todo un experto en ese tipo de roces electrizantes, adictivos y certeros que hacían que su piel reaccionara yendo tras el contacto de esos dedos en busca de más. Hermione gimió sonoramente, retorciéndose y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba las piernas en torno a la cintura de Draco. El chico aprovechó para lamer su cuello meticulosamente, actuando donde sabía que más afectaba a su amante.

Hermione hundió los dedos en su pelo una vez más para arrancar su cabeza de allí y poder zambullirse entre sus labios, acariciando su nuca de la misma manera en que sus piernas eran recompensadas y haciendo que esta vez los gemidos fuesen del rubio. La Gryffindor había sospechado que ése podía ser el punto débil del chico y al parecer no se había equivocado, porque el beso se intensificó increíblemente y Draco se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, incorporándose y tirando de ella sin que Hermione se diera mucha cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente en un segundo estaba tendida sobre los cojines esparcidos por el suelo y al segundo siguiente Draco se las había apañado para tenerla sentada sobre su regazo, directamente sobre su dureza.

Hermione culebreó ligeramente para acomodarse mejor y Draco gimió algo así como "oh, Dios" dentro de su boca. Esta vez quien sonrió fue ella, pero no insistió en su movimiento porque parecía que no haría falta demasiado estímulo para que Draco encontrase su alivio. Se quedó quietecita, dejándose quitar la túnica por encima de su cabeza y desabrochando los botones de la camisa de él entre beso y beso. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había quitado el rubio la chaqueta, y tampoco le importó mucho saberlo cuando la blanca piel de su pecho fue al fin descubierta y la camisa desechada y abandonada en algún rincón de la habitación. Pasó las uñas sutilmente por encima de los pezones del chico, sintiéndolo estremecerse por el contacto, y rescató su lengua del dominio de su amante para bajar por su cuello en un largo lametón que acabó en su tetilla derecha.

Draco intentó no arquearse demasiado con las sensaciones que la chica le despertaba y sus dedos emprendieron la búsqueda del cierre del sujetador, que encontró y desenganchó en unos diez segundos en total. Acarició la lisa espalda de Hermione sintiendo como los deditos inquisidores de la chica ya iban de camino a sus pantalones.

La dejó hacer, haciéndole levantar la cabeza para reclamar sus labios en otro beso, echando su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos para mantener despejado su rostro y usando su otra mano para explorar el pecho de Hermione, quien no se quejó en absoluto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No podía hacer más que seguir besándole deseando que ese momento se eternizara, que el tiempo pudiera pararse dentro de esa habitación y no pasar veloz, como tenía la mala costumbre de hacer. Pero era consciente de que Ron no debía de estar muy cómodo así de inclinado sobre ella, intentando compensar la falta de alturas entre ellos. Skye, subió sus manos por la interminable espalda de Ron, desde la cintura hasta los hombros. Se sujetó con ambas manos de su cuello y tomando impulso se alzó sobre él logrando enganchar sus piernas en la cintura de manera que quedaban más equilibrados. Ron ni siquiera pareció notar el peso adicional y se limitó a abrazarla con cuidado. El pelirrojo tenía la impresión de que podía romperla en cualquier momento por lo menuda que le parecía, así que cuando el beso se tornó brusco y exigente se quedó algo desconcertado. No había previsto que ella pudiera desear un encuentro menos romántico y más salvaje, pero reaccionó con prontitud y lo correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Skye gimió sonoramente y luchó para separarse de los labios de Ron, cosa complicada porque él no quería soltarla. Tuvo que tirarle ligeramente del pelo rojo para que él se diera cuenta de que quería recuperar el uso de su boca. Cuando accedió a dejar libres sus labios, abandonándolos casi como si su contacto le quemara, la miró con enormes ojos preocupados y arrepentidos.

¡Lo siento! – se disculpó acongojado, mientras ella intentaba recuperar su respiración perdida en los mismos labios que ahora parecían tener un rictus amargo.

¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó Skye confundida.

¿Te he hecho daño¿He sido muy brusco? – preguntó Ron ansiosamente, volviendo a dejarla sentada sobre la mesa con cuidado. Intentó separarse de ella pero no le fue posible porque Skye seguía agarrada firmemente a él con brazos y piernas.

¿De qué estás hablando? – volvió a preguntar la chica, frunciendo el ceño en molestia. ¿acaso se arrepentía de haber empezado con eso?

Como muestra de su propia confusión, Ron se llevó una mano a los mechones de pelo de los que ella había tirado. Skye comprendió entonces.

/ No seas estúpido, Ronald – dijo entre molesta y divertida /. No me has hecho daño, no me has molestado ni me has hecho nada que yo no quisiera. Si te he hecho parar es porque tengo demasiado calor para ambos tengamos aún puestos los pantalones – terminó con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

Ron se quedó unos veinte segundos mirándola anonadado mientras asimilaba lo que había oído. En desvestirse tardó menos de diez, y en despojarla a ella del resto de las ropas tal vez unos tres en total.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco tumbó de nuevo en el suelo a Hermione con todo el cuidado para terminar de quitarle la única prenda que la cubría. Tomó el borde del delicado tanga con los dientes, provocando una sonrisa risueña en la chica, y tiró de él con lentitud para sacarlo de su lugar. Hermione arqueó el cuerpo deliciosamente para que pasara por sus caderas, y Draco no perdió el contacto visual con esos hechizantes ojos castaños mientras la prenda se deslizaba suavemente por sus piernas, Al llegar a sus rodillas, Draco tuvo una pequeña dificultad: él estaba posicionado entre las piernas de la chica, así que no podía seguir tirando del tanga desde ahí. Con una sonrisa pícara soltó la prenda del agarre de sus dientes y le hizo levantar y separar las piernas a la Gryffindor. Estirándose felinamente, Draco se coló en el hueco entre sus muslos, quedando la prenda a sus espaldas. Desde ahí solo tuvo que girarse ligeramente y sacarla con cuidado de que no se enganchase el encaje con los tacones. Hermione reía por su ocurrencia, pero tan pronto el tanga salió volando a algún lado del cuarto enrolló las piernas en torno al cuerpo del rubio tal y como le gustaba hacer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Draco no solo no se quejó sino que se acercó gustoso hasta sus labios para compartir un húmedo y profundo beso que le hizo dudar acerca de cuál de las dos lenguas que tenía en su boca sería la suya. Hermione dejó de apretarle tanto contra ella, dejando espacio suficiente entre sus cuerpos para que sus manos pudieran seguir con su trabajo de desabrochar los pantalones del rubio. A la vez que lamía con deleite su lengua y sentía las manos traviesas del rubio acariciar enloquecedoramente todo su cuerpo, Hermione consiguió frotar ligeramente la fina ropa interior de seda del Slytherin y todo lo que había debajo.

Draco gimió sonoramente, negándose a romper el beso y pegándose más contra el cuerpo de la chica, buscando más contacto en esa zona tan sensible a los roces. Se dejó acariciar un rato más por encima de la seda, pero ya estaba de nuevo demasiado cerca de su límite para poder permitirse seguir con esos juegos. Se medio dejó caer a un lado del cuerpo de la chica para sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa con prisa, siendo ayudado por una entusiasta Hermione que tampoco estaba ya para muchas demoras.

Una vez desnudo miró a la chica, que se inclinaba sobre él con una sonrisa entre lasciva y tierna. Se miraron a los ojos por unos interminables segundos, viendo ambos reflejados en las pupilas del otro las luces sobre ellos que seguía cayendo en espiral y desvaneciéndose en el aire. Draco alargó una mano tentativamente, tocando los mechones rebeldes de Hermione. Nunca podría saber con certeza qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ese pelo imposible. Tal vez fuese el hecho de que era tan parte de la identidad de Hermione que no podía dejar de apreciarlo como si fuera una obra de arte. Con dedos ágiles, y casi sin que la chica se diera cuenta, desprendió uno a uno los pasadores que sujetaban su cabello, haciendo que la melena leonina (más rebelde que de costumbre por haber utilizado un hechizo de secado) cayese sobre su rostro y acariciase, sin pretenderlo, el pecho desnudo del rubio, quien se estremeció ligeramente por las cosquillas que le había provocado el contacto. Hermione, tal vez como venganza, pasó a su vez las manos por le rubísimo pelo del chico, desordenándolo aún más con cierta suavidad. Draco le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo ligeramente, terminando por ceder a la tentación de acercar de nuevo esos labios a los suyos y disfrutarlos una vez más.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sin dejar de enredar las lenguas una en otra ni un momento, él acarició su cintura cariñosamente y casi con timidez, pasando luego las yemas de los dedos por sus piernas en una grácil caricia que hizo gemir a la chica con necesidad. Ron se entretuvo en la cara interior de los muslos, donde la piel era aún más suave, y Skye profundizó el ansioso beso a tal punto que Ron creyó que le iba a arrancar la lengua sin darse cuenta. Levantó a la chica de la mesa cogiéndola por las caderas y casi inmediatamente Skye volvió a su posición anterior, rodeando al pelirrojo con sus piernas y enganchando sus manos a los hombros de él. La Slytherin no pudo evitar respingar inconscientemente cuando su espalda tocó la fría pared de la torre. Rompió el beso para mirar a Ron sorprendida. Él simplemente le sonrió y movió una de sus manos hasta su cuello rozando en el proceso toda su columna, enfriada por la temperatura de la pared. El contacto volvió a sorprenderla, pues después de la pared de piedra los dedos de Ron parecían quemar, permitiéndole arquear el cuerpo deliciosamente ante la caricia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta reposar la coronilla en el muro y dejando a Ron espacio libre para que su lengua recorriese su cuello a placer, hasta llegar a sus menudos pechos. El pelirrojo los lamió con fruición, haciéndola gemir escandalosamente mientras rozaba la amplia espalda del chico con las uñas. Skye logró preguntarse lejanamente cuándo había llegado a convertirse en un montoncito tembloroso en brazos de ese pelirrojo que parecía querer devorarla. Ella siempre se había asegurado de llevar la voz cantante en sus encuentros con él, y que ahora hubiera cambiado la situación la confundía y excitaba a partes iguales. Cuando los dedos de Ron se abrieron paso en su interior, dejó de pensar con coherencia, y se limitó a escurrir una mano entre sus cuerpos con cierta dificultad en busca de la dureza del Gryffindor. Ron gimió sobre su pecho cuando Skye hizo su primer movimiento con algo de brusquedad. En represalia, el chico aumentó el movimiento de sus dedos y mordisqueó un pezón juguetonamente. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue que Skye se agitase más de lo que ya estaba y que aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias sobre su erguido miembro a la par que sus gemidos se hacían más necesitados.

No pudieron torturarse mucho más el uno al otro. Ron temía derramarse sobre la mano de la chica en cualquier momento, así que cedió en contra de su voluntad. Volvió a los labios de Skye, que le esperaban entreabiertos y ansiosos y compartieron un salvaje beso que dejó a ambos al límite. Separándose un centímetro apenas para mirar en el interior de esos ojos medianoche, Ron dirigió su miembro a la entrada de la chica y sin poder ni querer esperar más la penetró de un solo movimiento. Skye siseó, Ron nunca supo si de placer o de dolor, pero se abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo y volvió a reclamar sus labios por unos minutos, antes de permitir al pelirrojo empezar a moverse. Sujetando a la chica de las caderas y permitiendo que su espalda reposara de nuevo en la pared, Ron movió sus caderas en un vaivén suave y delicioso, que pronto fue demasiado poco para ambos. Sin querer soltar sus labios, Skye inició su propio movimiento como buenamente pudo, haciendo la penetración más profunda. Ron, sudando, jadeando y sin poder detenerse, tomó un ritmo más y más rápido hasta hacer de su encuentro algo casi salvaje.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sentada de nuevo sobre su regazo, Hermione no podía acallar los suspiros de placer que involuntariamente surgían de sus labios a cada movimiento que hacía Draco. Era un misterio para ella el cómo se las arreglaba el rubio para controlar totalmente la situación aún estando bajo ella, casi sin espacio para moverse, sujetándola por las caderas con delicadeza mientras se movía suavemente en su interior. Hermione jadeaba sin poder evitarlo. La lengua de Draco en su cuello causaba verdaderos estragos en su autocontrol. Las manos maravillosamente inquietas del rubio enviaban sensaciones electrizantes a cada parte de su cuerpo. La Gryffindor enterró su nariz en el cuello del rubio, abrazándose a él casi con desespero, mientras le acariciaba ávidamente las caderas y la espalda y gemía en su oído, su aliento acariciando la nuca de Draco, quien aceleró el ritmo ante esa acción. Hermione solo pudo gemir su nombre repetidamente y moverse con él, lamiendo el sudor que corría por la piel del chico, apretando más su abrazo y aceptando gustosamente su beso cuando él se lo ofreció. Draco lamía su lengua con deleite entre jadeo y jadeo, deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para guiarla en sus movimientos y acompasarla con los suyos propios.

Cuando sintió que ya no resistiría más, que su mundo estaba a punto de explotar en millones de colores, abrió los ojos y miró su rostro. Hermione, como compartiendo sus pensamientos, le devolvió la mirada con sus increíbles ojos castaños llenos de calidez y amor. Cuando ella sonrió traviesamente, Draco sucumbió a su orgasmo, gimiendo su nombre entrecortadamente y clavando los dedos en su cálida piel. Ella le siguió al segundo siguiente, buscando sus labios para devorarlos aún cuando él no podía dejar de repetir "Hermione". El beso fue más calmado, más reposado, más entregado si cabe. Aún sin moverse un milímetro, separaron sus bocas y se quedaron mirando en silencio, sintiéndose irremediablemente unidos y felices con ello. Se sonrieron como un par de idiotas, y Hermione no pudo evitar entrelazar los dedos tras su cuello y respirar profundamente, casi en un hondo suspiro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose dichosa y satisfecha y vio las luces conjuradas cayendo en espirales sobre ellos para desvanecerse poco antes de tocarlos, iluminándolos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El orgasmo de Skye fue escandaloso, destrozando los tímpanos de Ron, a quien no le podían importar menos sus oídos en ese momento de liberación para ambos. Ella había terminado mordiendo sus hombros, él estrellando casi violentamente su menudo cuerpo contra la dura pared de piedra en un intento de hacerla aún más suya si podía ser posible.

/ Me gusta el sexo violento y viscoso – dijo Skye intentando recuperar la respiración entre jadeos , pero me siento dolorida y sucia y además me tiemblan las piernas – gimió.

Ron se rió y la besó profundamente, haciendo que se le olvidasen todos sus males.

/ Hazlo de nuevo – pidió mimosamente cuando él se separó.

Ron la miró con ternura y volvió a besarla, esta vez con tanta suavidad que la chica temió derretirse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meriel empujó suavemente la puerta del despacho de Snape después de no recibir respuesta a su llamada. Asomó la cabeza con curiosidad dispuesta a dar una miradita y se quedó clavada en el sitio, con la boca abierta y sin poder terminar de reaccionar. Sacó la cabeza del despacho y se volvió hacia Lupin, que esperaba fuera pacientemente.

/ Meriel¿ocurre algo? – preguntó el hombre lobo preocupado por su expresión.

/ Severus... y Sirius... – dijo la mujer trémulamente. Lupin la miró asustado.

¿Ha pasado algo? – ante la mudez de la mujer la apartó casi bruscamente de la puerta / Se han matado¿verdad¡Seguro que es eso! – abrió la puerta del despacho con violencia y... vio a Sirius y a Severus sentados tranquilamente y tomando el té. Remus parpadeó un par de veces confundido y entró algo inseguro.

Los dos hombres morenos miraron a los dos intrusos algo pesarosos y dejaron sus tazas sobre el escritorio con actitud culpable.

¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber el licántropo enviándole una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

/ Tomamos té – dijo simplemente el animago.

Meriel entró en dos zancadas a la habitación haciendo a un lado a Remus.

¿Y te crees que eso es normal¡Os odiáis a muerte!

/ Oh, ya nos hemos matado a golpes – dijo Sirius alegremente ¿Verdad, Sevvie?

/ Vuelve a llamarme Sevvie y te sacaré las entrañas para hacer que Potter las use en la próxima clase de pociones – dijo "Sevvie" con una sonrisita escalofriante.

Curiosamente, Meriel y Remus se sintieron mucho más tranquilos con esa respuesta, comprobando que efectivamente tenían unos cuantos golpes aquí y allá.

/ Nos hemos encontrado con Dumbledore de camino hacia aquí – dijo Remus sentándose con total confianza y algo de desfachatez sobre el escritorio de Snape /. Ha dicho que Harry está en la enfermería...

Sirius se puso en pie de un salto aún con la taza de té en la mano. Su rostro súbitamente pálido. Remus alargó una mano y le retuvo tranquilamente del brazo, casi sin tener que hacer esfuerzo tal vez debido a que era un licántropo o puede que porque tenía un gran poder de convicción sobre Sirius (o puede que simplemente lo dominase como le daba la gana).

/ Harry está bien, Sirius. Se ha torcido un tobillo, pero no es nada que Pomfrey no pueda curar de inmediato – aclaró, dejando más tranquilo al animago.

/ Yo no estaría tan seguro, Lupin – dijo Severus seriamente –. Al parecer a Ernie Mcmillan, que se rompió una pierna, no le pudo sanar la fractura mágicamente y tuvo que hacerlo por el método muggle.

/ En este caso parece que no hay complicaciones, además de que no hay fractura – dijo Remus, tranquilizando de nuevo a Sirius, a quien no le había gustado nada la información de Snape /. Aunque la señora Pomfrey quiere que se quede esta noche en la enfermería para asegurarse, ya sabéis como es.

/ Lo mejor será que vayamos a verle – dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en el gran perro negro y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Remus se despidió de los otros agitando una mano como despedida y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Meriel miró a Severus críticamente.

¿Te ha roto la nariz? – preguntó molesta. Antes de que el maestro de pociones pudiera asentir en respuesta, la mujer ya se había abalanzado sobre él para volver a colocársela en su sitio de un movimiento brusco pero efectivo que hizo que Severus dieran un gran alarido de dolor – Vamos, vamos, ya pasó – dio la mujer abrazándole cariñosamente. Severus refunfuñó por lo bajo toqueteándose la nariz entre ofendido y humillado.

/ Sabes que tenía que hacerse – dijo Meriel tratando de ignorar la mirada de su futuro esposo – ¡No puedes ir por ahí con la nariz rota!

Severus se quejó un poco más por lo bajito y se dejó consolar y mimar un rato. Había tomado una poción contra el dolor mientras no iba a visitar a Pomfrey, así que supuestamente no debería haberle dolido tanto... y en realidad en grito había sido más de sorpresa que de verdadero dolor, pero se sentía bien ser confortado por los brazos suaves de su prometida.

"Por Dios, que asco que me doy" pensó Severus algo avergonzado "Me he convertido en un llorica solo para que ella me consienta". En realidad no se sintió tan ruin como debería haberse sentido cuando Meriel le hizo apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho. Mmmmm, se estaba tan bien allí... Se apartó un momento sorprendido, mirando a la mujer.

No sabía nada de moda femenina, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su atuendo. McGonagall y las demás brujas del castillo solían llevar túnicas flojas y sueltas, de línea clásica y sencilla. Las brujas más jóvenes que veía en el callejón Diagon llevaban atuendos un poco más adaptados a sus cuerpos aunque aún recatados. Luego estaban las que eran un poco más atrevidas, mostrando más escote y más piernas, generalmente solían ser las adolescentes. Y luego estaban las brujas de "la mala vida", que decididamente enseñaban más de lo que ocultaban de una manera, por tan llamativa, vulgar.

Y aquí estaba Meriel, llevando algo que podría ser una mezcla de las dos ultimas clases de atuendos. La túnica violeta era de corte juvenil, lo que no le extrañaba demasiado en ella dada la túnica que se había puesto en la cita. El escote era generoso, aunque Meriel en condiciones normales no hubiera podido presumir en demasía de él. Claro que ayudaba el hecho de que hubiera sacado quién/sabe/de/dónde un ajustado corpiño negro de terciopelo que realzaba su busto, lo hacía parecer más voluminoso y ajustaba su talle, marcándolo con audacia. Severus, literalmente, babeó. Desafortunadamente Meriel no se dio cuenta por estar peinándole el cabello con los dedos preguntándose qué poción de todas las que conocía podría hacer que ese suave pelo negro se viera libre de la antiestética grasa por más tiempo. Suspiró audiblemente, haciendo que Severus adorase ese gesto al tener aún la mirada fija en su busto.

/ Oye, Sev – dijo ella, distrayendo la atención de Severus sobre su próximo objetivo a explorar, haciéndole apartar a regañadientes la mirada de allí ¿Has hablado ya con ese chico, Zabini?

Y Severus Snape se sobresaltó, porque se le había pasado completamente por alto el asunto, y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que el chico había salido de allí con magia descontrolada y tristeza y furia recorriéndole a partes iguales.

Supo que era hora de ir a buscarle. Ya había tenido bastante tiempo para calmarse, llorar, patalear o lo que fuera. Ahora necesitaba encontrarle. Snape se puso en pie con decisión, echándole una discreta mirada de reojo a la desconcertada mujer y tratando de aplazar la lujuria para un poco más tarde. Supo que iba a ser verdaderamente difícil. Pensó que lo más sensato sería alejarse de ella lo antes posible. Con esta idea en mente salió de sus habitaciones como una tromba, con un ostentoso revoloteo de túnica que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Meriel, quien salió tras él preguntándose qué mosca le habría picado a ese hombre para comportarse de esa manera tan extraña.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Y te quedas para hacerme compañía? – preguntó Harry a Ginny totalmente enternecido. Al parecer, la pelirroja había hecho algo para enfermar súbitamente y que la señora Pomfrey no tuviese más remedio que dejarla en la enfermería por esa noche.

Ginny, con el pijama de la enfermería ya puesto y acostada en la cama contigua a la del chico, se veía más pálida de lo normal y algo temerosa, pero Harry la vio más bonita que nunca y le cogió la mano para acariciarla conmovido por ese gesto que había tenido con él. Cuando oyó pasos en la entrada de la enfermería volvió rápidamente a su cama intentando disimular que se había levantado. Aunque su pie ya estaba totalmente recuperado, salir de la cama suponía llevarse una buena bronca de parte de Pomfrey por desobedecer sus órdenes y no le apetecía demasiado llevarle la contraria.

Remus Lupin y un gran perro negro entraron en la enfermería para alegría de Harry. La enfermera salió inmediatamente de su despacho y miró suspicazmente al perro, quien la ignoró y se acercó trotando a la cama de Harry. Aunque Dumbledore ya le había avisado de la próxima visita del perro, no le hacía nada de gracia tener a ese animal rondando de nuevo por su enfermería (N/A recordemos que Sirius pisa la enfermería en su forma canina al final de "El Cáliz" y también es para visitar a Harry). Se quedó unos minutos hablando con Lupin, a quien siempre le había tenido afecto (tal vez porque a causa de su licantropía le había tocado cuidarlo muchísimas veces) y volvió de nuevo a su despacho, dejándolos solos.

Lupin se acercó a Harry para saludarle, dirigiendo también una sonrisa a la pálida Ginny que parecía ser realmente la enferma, en lugar del chico, y echó una mirada elocuente a las dos camas en el fondo de la enfermería que tenían las cortinas cerradas.

/ Justin Finch/Fletchley y Ernie Mcmillan, de Hufflepuff – dijo Harry al notar su mirada inquisitiva /. Justin es un hijo de puta que intentó forzar a Hermione – dijo con evidente rabia /. Le vendrán a recoger sus padres mañana por la mañana, según me he enterado. Ha sido expulsado.

Remus y Sirius le miraron impactados. Desde luego, esas cosas no ocurrían en Hogwarts en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

¿Cómo es eso de que "intentó forzar" a Hermione? – preguntó el licántropo con una fría calma que hablaba a gritos de la molestia que le causaba la noticia.

/ La acorraló en una clase vacía haciéndole creer que era otra persona para violarla – explicó Ginny con vocecita débil , pero Herm le rompió la cabeza contra al tirarle contra la pared – puso una mirada dubitativa en el rostro , aunque no entiendo qué es lo que está mal con él ahora. Antes la señora Pomfrey ha tenido que darle una poción para dormir sin sueños porque gritaba horriblemente por una pesadilla.

En este punto Harry se sonrió de una manera muy parecida a como hubiera sonreído Draco Malfoy. A Sirius, aunque aún estaba en su forma perruna, no se le pasó por alto el detallito.

/ Y el otro – dijo Harry solícitamente – es el vivo ejemplo de la estupidez. No sólo ayudó a Justin con lo de Hermione demostrando que tiene poco muy seso, sino que de alguna manera se rompió una pierna y la señora Pomfrey tuvo que escayolarsela a la manera muggle porque con magia no podía arreglarla, y al imbécil ese no se le ocurre más que echarse un hechizo para el dolor y quitarse la escayola con un cuchillo en cuanto le dejan salir de la enfermería. La primero que hizo anoche fue molestar a Blaise Zabini a las tantas, y el otro le puso de patitas en la calle completamente desnudo y amenazándole con caparlo. Sonaron tanto sus gritos que todo el mundo salió a ver qué había pasado. Sprout estaba tan furiosa con él que le trajo de vuelta a la enfermería cogido del cogote como un gato. Pomfrey le ha dejado prácticamente atado a la cama, porque dice que de haber andado por ahí con la pierna rota puede pasarle no/se/qué y creo que piensa tenerle así lo que le quede de recuperación, que por lo que creo suele ser más de un mes. Aunque no sé si después de lo de Zabini no se pensarán también lo de expulsarlo...

Después de la parrafada más larga que había dicho en todo el fic, Harry estaba completamente sediento porque había perdido la práctica de decir más de dos frases seguidas, así que Remus le pasó amablemente un vaso de agua para que se recuperase. Después, intercambiando una mirada con Sirius, fue hasta la cama del avergonzado chico y antes de que éste pudiera decir "Hola" o "Harry miente" (lo había oído todo), Remus le desmayó, hizo lo mismo con Justin por si las moscas y se giró para hechizar el despacho de Pomfrey y la puerta de la enfermería. Sirius volvió a su forma humana agradeciéndole a su novio con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? – preguntó ansioso, a pesar de que el chico parecía estar bien, ya recuperado de sus quince minutos de protagonismo indiscutible y hasta sonreía contento.

/ Perfectamente.

¿Y tú, Ginny? No tienes buena cara¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Remus acercándose a la chica, que parecía estar empeorando por momentos

/ La señora Pomfrey dice que es un virus – dijo débilmente.

/ No te ves muy bien¿quieres que la llame? – preguntó preocupado.

Ginny intentó sonreírle en agradecimiento, aunque no le salió muy bien porque un leve espasmo de dolor pareció cruzarle el cuerpo y hacer que adoptase una posición más encogida sobre el colchón.

/ No, gracias, estoy bien – dijo trémulamente, para seguidamente inclinarse en el borde de la cama y vomitar copiosamente.

¡Ginny! – gritó Harry saltando de su cama para ir a ayudarla.

Remus intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Sirius.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape caminaba a paso vivo por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts asomándose apenas un segundo en cada habitación que encontraba y cerrando de un portazo al no hallar a Blaise en ninguna de ellas. Tenía una cierta prisa en finiquitar el asunto con el chaval y encerrarse en algún lugar vacío con la mujer que taconeaba audiblemente tras él, haciendo imposible el que pudiera ignorar su presencia. Suspiró calladamente.

/ Dime, Meriel, si te hubieran dado una mala noticia estando en Hogwarts y quisieras estar sola, calmarte¿a dónde irías? – le preguntó a la mujer, quien trataba de seguirle los pasos con expresión preocupada.

/ Bueno... cuando me dijiste que no me querías me fui a la torre de astronomía a llorar por horas – rememoró ella. Severus se paró abruptamente en medio del pasillo y Meriel se incrustó contra su espalda ¡Auch! – se quejó, frotándose delicadamente la nariz. Severus se dio la vuelta y la traspasó con su negra mirada.

/ Yo nunca te dije que no te quisiera – puntualizó molesto.

Meriel frunció el ceño.

/ Dijiste que estabas demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a una Ravenclaw molesta que parecía decidida a fastidiarte la vida siguiéndote a todas partes – le recordó con voz helada.

Severus se revolvió un poco inquieto y volvió a dar la vuelta.

/ Pero nunca dije que no te quisiera.

Echó a andar de nuevo con paso acelerado y Meriel reflexionó, si acaso dos segundos, en sus palabras.

¿Eso quiere decir que me querías?

Un silencio espeso llenó el pasillo, solo eran audibles los pasos apresurados de Snape alejándose de ella. Meriel suspiró y pensó que eso sería todo lo que podría obtener de él... de momento.

Se apresuró a seguirle, encaminándose al parecer a la torre de astronomía. Severus seguía revisando habitaciones a su paso, pero Meriel sabía que si el chico estaba agazapado en una esquina, tapado por un pupitre, nunca podrían encontrarlo así a menos que él mismo delatase su presencia, cosa que no parecía probable.

Al llegar a lo alto de la torre de astronomía Snape hizo exactamente lo mismo que con las otras habitaciones, solo que esta vez al cerrar la puerta bruscamente un tono aún más pálido del habitual había inundado sus facciones y había endurecido la mandíbula. Eso, sumado al par de gritos que escuchó salir de esa habitación, hizo suponer a Meriel que habían dado con una parejita en plena faena y contuvo una risita. Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

/ Pues que sepas que es Skye la que está ahí dentro – dijo en un tono enojado.

Por suerte cuando Meriel abrió la puerta con sus propia furia a flor de piel, al menos ya estaban parcialmente vestidos, Skye con la enormemente grande túnica de Ron colgándole por todas partes y el pelirrojo con los pantalones aún a medio abrochar y completamente colorado.

/ Hola mami – saludó la chica con desfachatez /. Mira, te presento a Ron Weasley. Ron, esta es mi madre, Meriel Mcallister.

Meriel miró con una ceja alzada al tímido muchacho pelirrojo que no se atrevía a moverse en presencia de Snape, o tal vez en la suya propia, no lo sabía bien. Pelirrojo, pecoso... Suspiró apesadumbrada¡Weasley tenía que ser! Ya podía ir Skye tomándose una poción anticonceptiva...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione intentaba contener la risa ante las cosquillas que Draco le estaba provocando.

/ No te rías o me saldrá mala letra – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, muy concentrado en escribir su nombre con leche condensada sobre el estómago de la chica.

¿Pero es que no has tenido bastante? – preguntó poniéndose su brazo de almohada para alzar la cabeza y poder ver mejor al chico y su obra.

Draco paró en mitad de la construcción de la A y la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

/ Ya te he dicho que soy insaciable.

Ella se ruborizó.

/ Me refería al sexo – dijo altivamente.

Draco terminó la A y empezó su trabajo con la C.

/ Yo también – dijo simplemente.

Hermione no supo qué contestar a eso, pero una gran sonrisa inundó su cara.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente y levantó la cabeza para mirar más allá de ella.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada, incorporándose un poco para tener mejor vista de la habitación.

Draco volvió la vista a ella.

/ Nada, no te preocupes – dijo con una media sonrisa, pero ni bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras la puerta de la alcoba de Trelawney se abrió dejando salir aun espantajo con mascarilla verde, rulos en el pelo, una bata de guatiné y unas pantuflas peludas en los pies. El espantajo arrastró las pantuflas en plan zombie hasta un armarito que había en una esquina, rebuscó un momento en uno de los estantes y sacó una botella de Whisky. Arrastró las pantuflas de vuelta a la alcoba y cerró de un portazo a sus espaldas.

Hermione, sobrecogida de espanto por el espantajo se volvió hacia Draco con los ojos enormes.

¿Era Trelawney? – preguntó con un tono de voz extraño.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

/ Yo que sé, no tomo adivinación. Ahora, sigamos con la O – se inclinó de nuevo hacia el estómago de Hermione ante la mirada alucinada de la misma.

¡Draco¡Trelawney está en la habitación de al lado!

¿Y¿Prefieres que esté en esta? No sabía que tenías alma de exhibicionista, Hermione... – dijo el rubito con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose una colleja de la chica.

¡Idiota¡Puede entrar en cualquier momento¿Qué tal si nos oyó... antes? – preguntó sonrojándose de bochorno.

/ Cariño, está drogada hasta las cejas – dijo Draco con un suspiro resignado /. Si nos escuchó habrá pensado que un espíritu la conminaba a tener sexo con Filch o algo igual de extravagante – le dio una sonrisita confiada /. ¿Y qué piensas que puede hacernos si en realidad nos escuchó? No parecía muy interesada en nuestra pres...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la puerta volvió a abrirse y el espantajo se plantó en el umbral con la botella de Whisky a medias en una mano y ojos saltones de tan abiertos que los tenía. Clavó la mirada directamente en ellos y levantó el dedo índice señalándolos de una manera un tanto siniestra que hizo que los amantes se encogieran inconscientemente.

¡Juajuajua¡Qué culo más blanco! – dijo explotando en un coro de risillas chirriantes.

Draco la miró sumamente ofendido y abrió la boca para replicar, bajo la mirada un tanto divertida y asustada de Hermione, pero Trelawney le cortó cambiando completamente la voz, tomando un tono que Draco denominaría más tarde "de camionero pasadito de copas".

/ La chimenea aún está encendida. Confía en el ser de la oscuridad. El dragón dejará su tesoro. La puerta puede abrirse si el agua se retira – Trelawney bajó la mano y clavó sus ojos en Draco ¡Pero qué culito más blanquito! – dijo otra vez entre risas, recuperando su horrible voz normal. Le pegó un largo trago a la botella de Whisky y volvió a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo a sus espaldas.

Hermione y Draco miraron alucinados la puerta por un segundo y luego se miraron entre ellos.

¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? – preguntó el chico anonadado.

/ Puede que una profecía – dijo Hermione dubitativamente /. A Harry le profetizó el regreso de Voldemort en cuarto año, y según él contó fue bastante parecido a esto.

¿Incluida la bata de guatiné y la botella medio vacía? – preguntó el chico con sorna. Hermione le hizo una mueca.

/ Por supuesto, me refiero al cambio de voz. Parecía una profecía auténtica... / dijo mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la profesora de manera un poco ausenta.

/ Venga, Hermione, no te creerás eso¿no? – preguntó Draco con ese tono prepotente que tan bien le salía – Pansy toma adivinación y me habló de la tipa esta. Dijo que es un completo fraude y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella. ¿Crees que eso es una predicción del futuro¿Así, sin ningún tipo de sentido¡Venga ya, no eran más que puras gilipolleces¡Además, todo el mundo sabe que las profecías tienen que rimar!

Hermione le miró sorprendida por un instante.

/ Entonces¿tú como llamarías a eso? – preguntó señalando la puerta.

¿Trastorno etílico? – dijo con una expresión inocente – Vamos, Herm¡no irás a creerla! No ha dicho más que sinsentidos. "La chimenea aún está encendida" – imitó con voz tétrica ¡Estamos en Diciembre, claro que está encendida!

/ Tal vez va a pasar algo con la chimenea – trató de razonar la chica /. Puede que quiera que la apaguemos antes de irnos o algo así.

/ Hermione, eres una bruja, empieza a pensar como tal – dijo Draco seriamente /. Las chimeneas de Hogwarts y, ya que estamos, de toda casa mágica esté conectada a la red _flu_, tienen un encantamiento para evitar accidentes desde 1814. Al usarlas como transporte muchas veces ocurría que saltaban chispas que prendían las alfombras y muebles cercanos, así que se instauró como medida de seguridad obligatoria.

Hermione parpadeó impresionada por haber encontrado alguien que supiera algo que ella ignoraba (por segunda vez, si se cuenta el hechizo calefactor para ropas que todo Slytherin conocía desde su entrada en Hogwarts).

¿Pero cómo sabes que Trelawney tiene conectada su chimenea a la red _flu_/ preguntó intrigada.

Draco, como no, alzo una ceja en un gesto de superioridad.

/ Fácil, querida. Todos los profesores necesitan un medio de comunicación directo con el director en caso de emergencia. Es lógico suponer Trelawney no es una excepción a pesar de estar como un puto cencerro.

Hermione suspiró derrotada.

/ Vale. Entonces queda descartado el riesgo de que ocurra algo con la chimenea. Pero a algo se ha tenido que referir.

/ Claro, claro – dijo el rubio asintiendo exageradamente /. Es descabellado suponer que podía estar delirando.

/ Draco...

/ Y lo de la criatura oscura... Oh, sí¡No puede tener más sentido!

¡Draco! Te recuerdo que Remus Lupin es una criatura oscura. Puede que se haya referido a que deberíamos confiar en él en algún asunto importante.

El Slytherin, al no encontrar nada que replicar a eso, cerró la boca enfurruñado. Hermione miró de nuevo la puerta pensativamente.

/ Oh, y tú te llamas Draco – dijo volviéndose repentinamente hacia el rubio, quien la miró sorprendido.

/ Gracias por recordármelo¡fíjate que estaba a puntito de tener una crisis de identidad!

/ Draco significa Dragón – siguió ella como si no le hubiera oído.

/ Lo sé, es mi nombre – dijo él un poco molesto.

/ "El dragón dejará su tesoro", dijo – Hermione le miró dubitativamente ¿Cuál es tu tesoro? – preguntó.

Draco la miró de soslayo.

/ Tú – dijo llanamente, con un tonillo de estar a la defensiva, como si hubiera sido obligado a confesar algo vergonzoso en contra de su voluntad.

Hermione sonrió enternecida, poniéndose seria al segundo siguiente.

/ Pues entonces me vas a dejar.

Draco la miró directamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

¿Ves lo que te digo? Puras gilipolleces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – le preguntó por enésima vez Pearl mirándola críticamente. Pansy, demasiado ocupada limándose las uñas, solo negó con la cabeza sin prestarle apenas atención /. Venga, Parkinson, si hasta vienen los de las otras casas. Vamos a hacer una pequeña reunión social – soltó una risita tonta, dejándole saber a Pansy que Blanche o tal vez Crow habían accedido ya a hacer su aportación alcohólica a la reunión. Y Rose, por supuesto, no podía ser menos, por eso había enviado a su hermanita pequeña a su cuarto, que compartía con Pansy y las demás chicas de su mismo curso, en busca de sus botellas de aguardiente de arañas, su bebida favorita.

Pansy volvió a denegar con la cabeza, dejando la lima a un lado y escogiendo de entre sus pinta uñas el bote de laca transparente, que hacía sus uñas brillar como el cristal. En realidad no estaba demasiado interesada tampoco en la manicura, pero al menos se mantenía entretenida ya que aún no terminaba de quitarse de la cabeza la visión que había tenido sobre la madre de Blaise.

/ Bueno, como quieras – dijo Pearl con una ligera mueca, pues la rubia estaba demasiado extraña para seguir intentando convencerla. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la estuviese escuchando.

"Problema de amores" pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Abrazó las tres botellas que había encontrado en el baúl de Rose y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Casi se topó de bruces con la misma Rose, plantada en la puerta y con cara desencajada. Pearl pegó un salto sorprendida y las botellas estuvieron a punto de irse a hacer puñetas.

¡Rose! Me has asustado, estúpida – le reprochó enfadada. Al mirar más detenidamente a su hermana se dio cuenta de que no parecía estar del todo bien ¿Hermanita?

Al oír el tono preocupado de Pearl, Pansy dejó la laca de uñas a un lado y se acercó a la puerta.

¿Rose, te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión de su cara.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza con algo de lentitud.

¿Vosotras lo sabíais? – preguntó trémulamente.

Pansy y Pearl intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

¿Saber qué?

/ Que... expulsan a Justin – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Pearl la miró anonadada.

¡No jodas! – exclamó, a lo que su hermana la miró mal, en una muda reprimenda por su lenguaje, sin tener en cuenta que ella solía ser mucho más vulgar.

/ Yo ya lo sabía – dijo Pansy cogiendo de la mano a Rose en actitud tranquilizadora para guiarla hasta su cama y hacerla sentar /. Sprout se lo dijo a los Hufflepuffs ayer por la mañana.

¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó la rubia furiosa.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que se lo había contado a Blanche y no pensó en decírselo a ella directamente. Suponía que Blanche se lo habría contado a sus hermanas enseguida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo colgada que estaba Rose por el Hufflepuff.

/ En realidad me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en enterarte – dijo sinceramente.

/ Supongo que nadie quería decirme nada – dijo Rose abatiendo los hombros.

Pansy y Pearl la miraron con pena y esperaron temerosas el estallido emocional en forma de gritos, lágrimas y ganas de romper cosas.

Rose enderezó los hombros y las miró seriamente.

/ Decidme, sinceramente¿qué os parece Terry Boot¿Haríamos buena pareja?

Cabe decir que Pansy y Pearl se quedaron de piedra. Después de todo, parecía que Rose era rápida superando las cosas. Con una pequeña sonrisa Pansy dejó el asunto en manos de las dos hermanas y volvió a sentarse en su cama al estilo indio, cogiendo de nuevo la laca de uñas y mirando críticamente la última que había pintado en busca de algún fallo.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. El corazón empezó a retumbarle dolorosamente dentro del pecho, casi dejándola sin respiración, y una horrible sensación helada recorrió su espalda, extendiéndose desde el cuello hasta los riñones.

Pearl y Rose no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle porqué había saltado de la cama tan repentinamente, pues cuando quisieron decir algo Pansy ya había desaparecido corriendo escaleras abajo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron caminaba deprisa, tratando de quitarse la molesta sensación de los ojos de Snape de su nuca pero sin poder lograrlo realmente, pues el hombre le seguía los pasos con un aura de malevolencia flotando a su alrededor. A su lado, Skye silbaba despreocupadamente, totalmente indiferente al hecho de que su pelirrojo amante no volvería a aprobar Pociones en la vida a menos que el profesor fuera cambiado por algún tipo de improbable milagro. Meriel, sin embargo, no le había dado mucha importancia al hecho, dejando a parte la repetida sugerencia hacia la morena de que visitase a la señora Pomfrey por la mañana. Por mucho que Skye había explicado que el hechizo anticonceptivo que utilizaba tenía un 100 de fiabilidad la buena mujer le echaba una ojeada a Ron y repetía encarecidamente que hiciera el favor de visitar a la enfermera.

El Gryffindor no podía decir que se sentía ofendido. Quiero decir, viendo a su padre y la fama del apellido Weasley, hasta él estaba empezando a considerar la idea de apoyar la propuesta de Meriel con cierto entusiasmo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Slytherin (donde Snape seguro que tenía pensado encerrarles bajo siete encantamientos en cuartos diferentes) Skye casi fue arrollada por Pansy Parkinson, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirada de pánico. Pansy empujó a Ron con poca delicadeza y casi se abrazó a Snape temblando como una hoja.

¡Señorita Parkinson¡Contrólese! – gruñó el maestro de pociones cogiéndola por los hombros para separarla y mirarla a la cara. Lo que vio no le tranquilizó precisamente; la chica estaba medio histérica ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

¡Blaise se está muriendo! – gritó histéricamente ¡Se muere!

Snape la miró anonadado por unos segundos, a la vez que los demás. Pansy se debatió para librarse de las manos de Snape sobre sus hombros.

¡Tenemos que ayudarle¡No nos queda mucho tiempo!

Cogió a su jefe de casa fuertemente por una manga y tiró de él en dirección al vestíbulo.

/ Asumo que sabe dónde se encuentra – dijo Snape decidiendo confiar en ella y siguiéndola por propia voluntad. A pesar de ello Pansy no soltó su manga.

¡Claro que sí¡Lo he visto¡Deprisa, no tenemos tiempo!

Le obligó a echarse a correr para seguirla. Ron no lo pensó demasiado corrió tras ellos, no supo bien por qué. Había hablado un poco con Zabini y no le había caído mal, pero estaban lejos de ser amigos. Skye salió de su estupor al ver a Ron separarse de su lado y salió corriendo tras él, siendo seguida de cerca por su madre.

Snape no pudo dejar de sorprenderse y preocuparse cuando notó que Pansy tenía intenciones de salir del castillo. Si el chico estaba fuera, tal vez en el bosque prohibido siendo atacado por algo, seguramente llegasen tarde. Sin embargo se sintió confundido cuando no cruzaron los terrenos en dirección al bosque, sino que bordearon el castillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra.

"¡El muelle subterráneo!" pensó agitado, pues nunca se le hubiera ocurrido buscar al chico allí. Era un lugar por el que todo el mundo pasaba en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, pero que igualmente todo el mundo olvidaba, a excepción de Hagrid que era el que conducía año tras año a los alumnos nuevos por el lago hasta el castillo.

Sin embargo por mucho que pensó no se le ocurrió qué podría hacer que Blaise estuviese en peligro en ese lugar. El calamar gigante no era agresivo y los tritones y demás criaturas subterráneas no se acercaban al muelle jamás. Cuando encontró nieve en los últimos escalones se sintió aún más confundido. Se suponía que ni la nevada más feroz podría arrojar nieve hasta allí. Además, los últimos escalones estaban cubiertos por una capa de hielo que hacía peligroso el descenso, como pudo comprobar al ver a Pansy patinar peligrosamente al borde de uno de ellos. La chica saltó airosa ignorando totalmente que había estado a punto de abrirse la cabeza. Snape hechizó rápidamente los escalones mientras trataba de pasar con precaución y algo de prisa. El llegar al penúltimo escalón pudo levantar la mirada y ver el espectáculo casi irreal que había ante sus ojos.

Carámbanos de hielo colgaban del techo y relucían como oro bajo la potente luz que había conjurado Pansy. El suelo estaba cubierto por un manto de nieve que le llegó hasta medio muslo en cuanto bajó el último escalón. Las paredes estaban heladas y hacía mucho más frío allí dentro que en el exterior. Avanzó un poco, fundiendo la nieve para permitirse el paso tratando de seguir a Pansy, que se había detenido un poco más allá y parecía estar excavando en la nieve con las manos desnudas. Con un horrible presentimiento Snape llegó junto a ella, comprobando que hasta el lago tenia una capa de hielo cerca de la orilla.

¡Ayúdeme! – exigió Pansy, las lágrimas congelándose sobre sus mejillas. Tenía los dedos rojos, seguramente rígidos e insensibles, y Snape se puso a ayudarla inmediatamente, fundiendo la nieve rápidamente, lo que permitía a la rubia cavar con más rapidez. Pronto se unieron ron y Skye en la búsqueda, todos asustados pero sin decir una palabra. Si Blaise realmente estaba bajo ese montón de nieve no podían pararse a comentar la situación. Meriel, viendo la situación, salió disparada hacia el castillo con la intención de avisar a la enfermera.

Pronto los dedos de Ron se cerraron sobre otros dedos.

¡Está aquí, lo he encontrado! – exclamó alborotado, casi cayendo en la histeria él también. Tiró del a mano de Blaise, que estaba casi azul e inerte, tratando de sacar su cuerpo de la nieve mientras las chicas procedían a excavar donde pensaban que podía estar su cara.

Pansy fue la que encontró su pelo, y tiró de él casi con saña para sacar su cabeza de la nieve. Le metió dos dedos en la boca tratando de despejarla. Blaise no parecía estar respirando. Snape fundió la nieve a su espalda, tratando en todo momento de no tocar el cuerpo del chico con el chorro de aire caliente para no lastimarle. Entre los tres estudiantes tiraron con fuerza de él para sacarlo completamente. Snape conjuró una camilla y lo colocaron en ella.

En lo que duró todo este proceso, que a decir verdad fue mucho menos de lo que creyeron todos los implicados, Meriel ya había regresado con Pomfrey pisándole los talones.

¡Válgame Dios! – dijo la enfermera horrorizada. Saltó sobre el chico, haciendo que los estudiantes se apartasen acongojados y empezó a mover su varita sobre él.

Pansy y Skye se abrazaron a Ron escondiendo la cara en su pecho y llorando amargamente. El pelirrojo rodeó a ambas con sus brazos mirando sin poder evitarlo la escena de una enfermera con expresión grave tratando de salvarle la vida a una persona que hasta hacía unos días podía decirse que había odiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"¡Además, todo el mundo sabe que las profecías tienen que rimar", cito libremente a Andrzej Sapkowski en "El último deseo". Esa frase junto a "Solo conozco dos tipos de espejos mágicos, los mentirosos y los rotos" me llegaron al alma, junto con otras que no voy a citar.

Nara más por hoy, espero que los instintos homicidas se calmen un poco cuando os recuerde que el lemon ha sido larguito (a ver si cuela). Hasta el próximo capítulo. Besitos mil.


	49. Cap 48

Hola.

Hace más de tres meses que no actualizo esta historia. Casi puedo oíros decir "¡lo sabemos, lo sabemos, estamos contando los días!" o alguna otra extravagancia por el estilo. Puede que a estas alturas no lo creáis pero siento mucho haceros esperar tanto, sobre todo porque siempre siento que lo que publico no merece la pena la espera.

Hace más de dos meses que no escribo nada. Bueno, miento, escribí media página que tuve que borrar porque no me convencía, pero eso fue hace milenios. Publico este capítulo por publicar algo, y porque creo que esperar más no va a hacer que salga algo mejor. Son muy pocas páginas, creo que unas 9 ó 10, y os vais a quejar porque no es más largo, pero os juro que lo he intentando y no he podido hacer nada. Digamos que tengo una especie de brutal bloqueo; he intentado de todo pero por ahora me va ganando. Con esto no quiero decir que vaya a dejar la historia a medias, ¡nada de eso! Pero me imagino que costará un poco. He tenido algunos problemillas, algo de salud (nada serio, sobre todo nervios) y un buen etc. Ahora estoy mejor, así que espero que en poco tiempo pueda estar contando de nuevo mis chorradas. Como siempre, agradezco mucho la lealtad que le tenéis a esta historia (porque si no fuera por eso seguro que ya me habríais linchado hace muuuuucho tiempo) y sinceramente espero publicar algo al menos antes de Navidad (no prometo nada).

Nada más por hoy. Gracias por vuestros revs y por la atención.

Oh, y a modo de apunte, el Sábado me compro una ardilla, así que ¡o me da energías o me las quita!

Besitos mil.

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Cap. 48

La enfermería quedaba demasiado lejos para trasladar a Blaise hasta allí, de manera que Pomfrey se las arregló para seguir intentando estabilizarle mientras Snape levitaba su camilla hasta la habitación más cercana a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Ni Pansy ni Ron habían estado nunca en aquel cuarto. Ni siquiera sospechaban que existía, la puerta simulaba ser una pared que solo se dignaba a mostrar su verdadera apariencia cuando se la golpeaba tres veces y se preguntaba en voz alta "¿puedo pasar?", algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría con lo que creía que era una pared sólida.

Skye y Meriel sí que conocían la existencia de esa habitación, que no era más que un salón donde hacer esperar a las visitas. Se solía utilizar para reunir a los alumnos con sus padres cuando estos visitaban la escuela, algo que solo solía ocurrir cuando había problemas con el alumno en cuestión. En el caso de Skye fue por su deficiente estado debido a la presencia de dementores en su tercer curso.

Obviando los consabidos sillones reunidos en torno a una chimenea siempre encendida y un completo mueble-bar protegido por un hechizo de restricción de edades, destacaba de manera un poco incongruente una mesa de billar negra.

- Que alguien despeje esa mesa – gruñó Snape dirigiendo hacia allí la camilla de Blaise. Skye se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes, empujando con rapidez las bolas, que eran de cuarzo rosado, a los agujeros de la mesa.

Hubiera sido más cómodo uno de los sillones para Blaise, pero allí imperaba la comodidad de Pomfrey, que era la que trataba de salvarle la vida, y sin duda la altura de la mesa de billar era más adecuada para atenderle.

- ¡No veo nada! ¡Qué alguien encienda esa maldita lámpara! – bramó la enfermera, demostrando que estaba más histérica de lo que había aparentado.

Meriel se apresuró a bajar la araña del techo hasta una altura razonable comprobando que al abrir la puerta solo se habían encendido la mitad de las velas. Prendió el resto con un pase de varita, por lo que los colores del cuarto se hicieron de pronto más vívidos a los ojos de todos, pudiendo comprobar el horrible contraste de la piel congelada de Blaise sobre el tapete de terciopelo negro de la mesa. Meriel se quedó cerca por si Pomfrey la necesitaba, aunque no se le ocurría la manera en la que podría ayudar. Snape se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la chimenea a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó a la enfermera. Ésta le dio una lista completa sin mirarle y empezó a explicarle donde podría encontrar cada cosa y qué encantamientos abrían cada gaveta de la enfermería. Snape le impidió seguir hablando.

- Iré a mi despacho, allí tengo de todo y sé donde encontrarlo. Weasley, acompáñeme.

Ron le siguió con rapidez, dejando a Pansy temblorosa y sola en el centro de la habitación.

La chica no pudo más que acercarse a uno de los sillones, tapizados de seda dorada (un poco ostentosos, la verdad) y dejarse caer sobre él, sin perder de vista los ágiles movimientos de varita de Pomfrey.

Skye se acercó a coger entre sus manos una de las del chico, pálida, inerte y demasiado fría. Las lágrimas se agolparon de nuevo en sus ojos y le miró de cerca. Parecía estar en paz, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, su pecho inmóvil a pesar de los destellos que la varita de la enfermera dejaba caer sobre él. Fue cuando Skye se dio cuenta de la realidad.

- ¡No está respirando! – dijo histérica, apretando la mano de su amigo convulsamente.

Meriel y Pomfrey intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

"Llevatela de aquí" decían los ojos de la enfermera. No necesitaba tener tan cerca a otra adolescente histérica. Meriel asintió calmadamente y trató de convencer a Skye de alejarse, pero le costó un triunfo hacer que soltase la mano de Blaise y para cuando lo logró Pansy se había situado a su lado, mirándole con el rostro bañado en lágrimas e hipando. Meriel empujó a Skye ya sin delicadeza alguna, porque Pansy estaba cogiendo ahora la mano del chico.

- Querida, suéltalo – dijo intentando sonar tranquila -. Dejemos a la enfermera trabajar, ¿vale?

Pero Pansy la ignoró, pasando también por alto la mirada de furia de Pomfrey, quien ya se había resignado a dejar la magia de lado y trataba de hacer respirar a Blaise a base de unas extrañas presiones en su pecho. Era evidente que no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, porque sus movimientos eran muy dubitativos. Pansy, siguiendo un morboso impulso, levantó los párpados del chico y miró directamente sus ojos. Estaban en blanco y presentaban un aspecto cristalino, pero Pansy se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos, como perdida. A sus espaldas Skye había entrado en pánico total, llorando a gritos y tirando de la túnica de su madre convulsamente.

- ¡Skye, tranquilizate! – le gritó su madre, contagiándose de su histeria.

- ¡Se va a morir! – gritó la chica - ¡Blaise se está muriendo!

Meriel quiso decirle que no era cierto, pero viendo el estado del chico no se animó a mentir. Pomfrey tampoco lo desmintió, pero apretó los dientes y siguió con sus extraños movimientos con más ahínco. Solo Pansy reaccionó ante esas palabras. Soltó la mano de Blaise y se volvió hacia la morena, pareciendo repentinamente calmada.

- Va a vivir – dijo con tanta convicción que tranquilizó inmediatamente a las otras tres mujeres.

Justo en ese momento volvieron Snape y Ron, cargados de pociones. No habrían tardado ni dos minutos en hacer el viaje, pero les pareció que la atmósfera del cuarto era distinta. Aún así, Snape no pareció contento cuando se acercó la mesa y vio el estado de Blaise. Fulminó a Pomfrey con la mirada.

- ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo? – le espetó muy poco amablemente. Vale que la amabilidad no era su más grande cualidad (ni siquiera la más pequeña, y no podría decirse siquiera que él pudiera considerar "eso" como cualidad alguna), pero había sonado bastante grosero, casi tanto como lo fue al apartar a la mujer con rudeza -. ¡Si no sabe hacerlo, no lo haga!. ¡Puede romperle una costilla!

Pomfrey podría haberse indignado, pero la frenaron dos cosas: que no era el momento de hacerlo y que Snape tenía razón. Los métodos muggles no eran su fuerte, pero la magia nunca le había fallado tantas veces como en este caso y la desesperación la había llevado por nuevos caminos aún por explorar. Sin embargo Snape había estudiado algo al respecto. La posibilidad de encontrarse alguna vez en una situación extrema y sin varita siempre le rondaba, y sería estúpido por su parte no aprender un par de técnicas básicas, que por muy muggles que fueran algún día podrían salvarle la vida.

Así que, frente a cuatro brujas incrédulas y un mago asqueado, Snape pocedió a hacerle a Blaise la respiración boca a boca.

Lo que había empezado como una romántica cita al lado de la chimenea se había convertido de repente en una tensa conversación. Hermione, envuelta en una mullida manta verde Slytherin (Draco conjuraba unas mantas más suaves que ella), miraba enfurruñada al que hasta hacía diez minutos era el amor de su vida, pasando por su mente la idea de darle en la cabeza repetidamente con el atizador de la chimenea.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Malfoy!

- Oh, ¿ahora soy Malfoy? – preguntó el rubio con un gesto de desagrado.

- Cuando te pones en ese plan, sí – replicó Hermione sirviéndose más vino de una manera un poco brusca, haciendo que unas gotas se derramasen sobre el mantel -. Ni tú ni yo sabemos lo que va a pasar en el futuro...

- ... y el espantajo tampoco, te lo aseguro – dijo Draco enfurruñado, quitándole a la Gryffindor su copa para bebérsela de un trago. Hermione le miró molesta por el gesto, pero prosiguió con el tema.

- No puedes jurarme que vamos a estar siempre juntos – dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Tal vez si me dieras una buena razón por la que creas que vamos a separarnos... - desafió el rubio tranquilamente, anudándose mejor su manta a la cadera, pues se estaba soltando. Hermione miró al suelo, pensativamente, mordiéndose un labio en signo de concentración. Draco la miró y suspiró pesadamente, pasándose una mano por los mechones desarreglados. Se dejó caer con desgana sobre los cojines de su lado de la mesa. Estos se amoldaron rápidamente a su cuerpo, creando un confortable sillón al que el chico prestó muy poca atención.

- No me puedo creer que sea yo el que más empeño ponga en que esto salga adelante – dijo quedamente -. ¿Voy a arriesgarlo todo por alguien que ni siquiera está dispuesta a luchar?

- ¡No digas eso! – gritó la chica, ofendida. Rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló a su lado con rapidez - ¡Lucharé lo que haga falta! ¡No quiero que esto termine!

- ¡Pues no se nota! – gritó Draco, tan de repente que Hermione perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo, quedando sentada a sus pies y mirándole con incredulidad. Sin embargo se recuperó con rapidez.

- Simplemente soy realista – dijo más calmada -. Es cierto que arriesgas mucho, y me pregunto si será sensato hacerlo.

Draco la miró seriamente en silencio.

- Serás considerado un traidor – apuntó Hermione con cuidado -. Tus amigos de Slytherin nunca volverán a mirarte de la misma manera. Y el resto del colegio no confiará en ti más que ahora.

- ¿Y crees que eso no lo sé? – dijo Draco mostrando claramente su enfado - ¡No soy tan imbécil como para plantarme en medio del gran comedor y gritar a los cuatro vientos que no voy a ser mortífago! ¡Iría completamente contra mi sentido Slytherin de conservación!

- ¿Y si... eres convocado? – preguntó Hermione, tropezándose con las palabras. Pero Draco sabía bien a qué clase de convocación se refería.

- Aún me queda algo de tiempo – dijo con ligereza, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le miró estupefacta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿"Algo de tiempo"? ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó aterrada, inclinándose hacia delante para coger las manos de Draco entre las suyas.

- El suficiente para prepararme – dijo él de manera cortante.

- Draco...

- No hablemos más del tema – ordenó el rubio, más que pedirlo.

Hermione cerró la boca, aunque estaba convencida de que su amante sabía exactamente el tiempo del que disponía. Seguramente conocía la fecha exacta de su iniciación. Repentinamente, llegó a su memoria un recuerdo inquietante. Cuando le había contado a Draco que había robado y leído su diario, él preguntó inmediatamente si había leído la última página, la que ella había arrancado en un descuido, aunque no había esperado a que contestase. _"Qué pregunta más tonta", _había dicho_ "Si lo hubieras leído no estarías aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? Me tendrías demasiado miedo". _Tal vez en esa hoja estaba apuntada esa fecha.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento. Si no lo hizo, fue solamente porque Draco le estaba hablando, así que se centró en prestarle atención.

- No me has dado una razón – decía él mirando al suelo.

Hermione suspiró.

- ¿Salvar tu vida te parece una buena razón?

- Pues no.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, pero él parecía decirlo en serio. Su preocupación por su seguridad no era motivo de discusión. Draco sabía muy bien todo lo que arriesgaba y si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo... Lo más curioso del caso es que esta disputa absurda habia comenzado de una manera aún más absurda, con Draco asegurando a Hermione que nunca la abandonaría. Por cualquier otra chica, habría sido considerado como un gesto muy romántico de su parte. Por Hermione era considerado como una muestra de poco sentido común Slytherin, y Draco aún no podía entender que era lo que había pasado por esa cabecita castaña para Hermione se pusiera como una fiera.

- Vale, quizás la razón más poderosa sea la que dijo ese cuadro... – confesó la chica después de unos segundos de sonoro silencio.

La mirada anonadada de Draco pronto se tornó en una indignada.

- ¿Confías más en lo que te dice esa acuarela que en lo que te digo yo? – gritó alterado, poniendose en pie.

- Es un óleo – apuntó Hermione tranquilamente.

- ¡Me da lo mismo!

- No le doy más crédito. Es solo que tiene una parte de razón.

- ¿Qué parte? – preguntó el chico desdeñosamente, acercándose a las llamas para clavarles el atizador innecesariamente, únicamente por el placer de pinchar los troncos con un poquito de saña para desahogar parte de su frustración - ¿Te refieres a aquella de "Todos los Malfoy son iguales, con ese pelo rubio y ese aire de dueños del mundo. Arrogantes, despectivos y malignos hasta la médula"?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione.

- Pues es la única cierta.

Aún en contra de su voluntad, Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, y hubiera reído más alto si no fuera porque Draco parecía decirlo totalmente en serio. Desde luego, Hermione no se atrevía a dudar de sus palabras. Draco no era ningún angelito del cielo, pese a que en sus fotografías de pequeño hubiera tenido toda la pinta. En su mismo diario el rubio se mostraba como un crío con cierta tendencia hacia la maldad, cosa que Hermione no condenaba. De hecho, si Draco le había atraído desde un principio habia sido por eso mismo. De haber querido un chico bueno se habría fijado en Neville (o no, que tampoco había que ser tan extremista).

A Hermione siempre le habían atraído los chicos malos. Le había llamado la atención Krum, y ese aire oscuro que le rodeaba, aunque había resultado un poco decepcionante comparándolo con Draco, cosa que la Gryffindor había hecho sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Krum solo era un poco déspota y retraído. Había sido algo hosco más por timidez que por otra cosa, pero después de un poco de trato con él había resultado un encanto. Antes de esa desilusión había estado evaluando a Ron, por su carácter impulsivo y sus comentarios poco diplomáticos, llegando a parecer un patán sin sentimientos en algunas ocasiones. Pero resultó que Ron solamente hablaba sin pensar y en el fondo era un trozo de pan. Qué aburrimiento. Podría haber pensado en Harry, pero, sinceramente, ¿Harry y ella? Nunca podría haber existido la menor química entre ellos, a pesar de que el chico parecía caminar en la cuerda floja, incapaz de decidir él mismo si era un cielo o una criaturita del infierno. De haber tenido un poco más de confianza en sí mismo y picardía (o chulería) habría resultado algo digno de ver.

Pero Hermione, por mucho que observara con ojo crítico a todos, siempre observaba de soslayo a Malfoy, que era el que de verdad reunía esas cualidades (¿o eran defectos?) que tanto la atraían. Y aquí estaban ahora. Discutiendo si serían capaces de mantenerse juntos o no. ¿No era algo demasiado surrealista?

- Acertó también en otra cosa – dijo la chica tras unos momentos de silencio en los que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos -. Habló sobre la tradición. Dijo que podrías casarte con Pansy por no contradecir a tu familia.

- ¿Y qué sabía ella? – espetó Draco con desdén.

- Al parecer, bastante – dijo Hermione con firmeza, ajustando sin necesidad la manta a su cuerpo como una excusa para rehuír los ojos de él. Se sentía pegajosa y sucia, tal vez porque el nombre de Draco aún estaba escrito sobre su estómago con leche condensada. Antes de que el chico hubiera podido lamerlo, como había sido su intención al escribirlo, Hermione se había empeñado en tener esa discusión - ¿Qué ocurrirá si tus padres se enteran de que te acuestas con una sangre sucia?

- Eso, querida mía – dijo Draco con frialdad -, es algo que descubriremos cuando llegue el momento.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos como un muro dificil de atravesar.

- Aún no eres capaz de decidir en qué bando vas a estar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja, la decepción tiñendo sus palabras.

- Te equivocas, ya he decidido – dijo Draco solemnemente -. Solo me queda saber qué voy a hacer al respecto.

Para Hermione esas palabras resultaron bastante enigmáticas, pero Draco se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

Resultó un shock bastante grande ver cómo Snape cubría la boca de Blasie con la suya. Ron tuvo una arcada involuntaria, Skye dejó de llorar definitivamente, Pomfrey se golpeó la frente con la palma como diciendo "¡Así que era eso!", Pansy puso los ojos como platos y Meriel reconsideró su compromiso con ese hombre.

Severus se separó de Blaise después de haber insuflado aire en sus pulmones y empezó a hacer el masaje cardio-vascular de inmediato. No podía pedirle a ningún otro que lo hiciera, puesto que él era el único que sabía donde poner las manos exactamente para no causar algún daño, pero levantó la cabeza para pedirle a alguno de ellos que se preparase para volver a insuflar aire. Alzó una ceja al ver los rostros de los demás.

- ¡¿Qué me están mirando! – espetó molesto, sobre todo por la mirada de ese pelirrojo insufrible - ¡Sóplenle algo de aire al chico!

Pomfrey se acercó al instante para ayudarle, Skye se secó las lágrimas aún shockeada, Pansy ladeó la cabeza, mostrando interés y Meriel penso que por ningún motivo anularía su compromiso después de esa muestra de carácter tan sexy. (N/A me temo que Meriel no está muy cuerda)

- Yo insuflaré aire, Severus – dijo Pomfrey solícitamente, pinzando la nariz de Blaise y dispuesta a seguir con el boca a boca. Pansy salió de su estado reflexivo y empujó a Ron hacia delante.

- Que lo haga el pelirrojo – propuso tajantemente. Cuando Pomfrey la miró molesta se apresuró a añadir: -. Tiene más capacidad pulmonar.

No añadió que Blaise moriría del asco si alguna vez sabía que ese vejestorio con cofia había profanado así sus labios. Por el contrario, se alegraría bastante cuando le contasen que el pedazo de tío que era Ron Weasley y el imponente y atractivo Severus Snape lo habían hecho. (N/A creo que Pansy tiene severos traumas mentales con los hombres de la edad de su padre)

Ron no rechistó, sabía que no era momento de andarse con remilgos. Además, soplar aire a sus pulmones no podía considerarse realmente como besar a Blaise, ¿verdad?. De todas maneras no le asqueaba tanto besar a Blaise (que era otro tío) como poner sus labios en un lugar donde segundos antes habían estado los de Snape. Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensarlo.

- ¡Quién sea, pero necesita aire ya! – bramó Snape.

Ron tapó la nariz del chico, posó sus labios en los fríos del otro y sopló con fuerza una sola vez. No supo por qué fue, si la magia había tardado tanto en penetrar lo suficiente en su sistema, congelado como estaba, o si las presiones de Snape en su pecho dieron resultado o si simplemente los labios de Ron eran tan sexys que hasta hacían revivir a los muertos (el único que consideró seriamente esta última opción fue el pelirrojo). Fuera lo que fuera, Blaise empezó a respirar, tosiendo al principio y hasta tropezándose el aire en su boca, pero adquiriendo un ritmo más regular. Pasaron unos segundos de incertidumbre hasta que la estancia se llenó de suspiros de profundo alivio.

Sirius Black se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la enfermería echándole de cuando en cuando una mirada preocupada al cuarto de baño. Dentro estaba Remus, sujetando a Ginny mientras ésta vaciaba su estómago una y otra vez en el inodoro. La chica no parecía mejorar en absoluto. Estaba casi verde y tenía mucha fiebre. No hacía más que llavarse las manos al estómago como si le doliera y se agitaba en espasmos cada dos por tres.

Harry estaba francamente asustado. Sirius no le había dejado moverse de la cama, pese a estar convencido de que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Solo con mirar su cara de pánico sabía que no le serviría de ninguna ayuda a la pelirroja.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le ocurre? – se preguntó el chico retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente. Sirius le había hechizado para que no pudiera levantarse, así que no podía expresar su frustración de ninguna otra manera - ¡Esto no puede ser un simple virus!

Sirius no podía estar más de acuerdo. Por la expresión casi indiferente de la señora Pomfrey cuando Remus la llamó, casi dos horas atrás, no era una sorpresa su estado. El licántropo enseguida había sospechado de qué se trataba, seguramente había caído en la cuenta a la vez que Sirius. Los 70 fueron una época bastante agitada en Hogwarts, y en aquel entonces ya eran completamente normales las pociones anticonceptivas. Los efectos eran exactamente los que Ginny presentaba, pero, evidentemente, eso era algo que no le iba a decir a Harry en la vida. Sus razones tendría Ginny para no habérselo contado, y Sirius podía comprender perfectamente cuales eran.

Lo que a él le preocupaba seriamente era que Pomfrey tendría que haberle suministrado algún remedio para la fiebre, que empezaba a ser demasiado alta para lo que era conveniente, pero la enfermera había tenido que salir urgentemente a atender un caso que al parecer le estaba llevando bastante tiempo. Meriel había entrado como un vendaval llamándola a gritos y se la había llevado casi a rastras sin dar ninguna explicación.

Hacía casi una hora que el mismo Sirius, tragándose su orgullo, había tratado de contactar con Snape en su despacho para solicitarle algún remedio, pero el grasiento ese tampoco parecía estar disponible. Sirius se preguntó de manera ausente si él sería ese herido tan urgente que necesitaba la atención de la enfermera.

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegarle. Skye apareció en el umbral de la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para la comitiva que la seguía. Primero entró Meriel, cargando entre sus brazos un montón de frascos a medio vaciar. Su semblante era de preocupación y Sirius no pudo evitar inquietarse. Ella le echó una mirada desdeñosa nada más descubrirle parado cerca de la cama de Harry, convertido en perro tan rápidamente que el pobre chico ni siquiera lo había notado. A Meriel le siguió Ron, extrañamente con su varita en alto y un hilo dorado saliendo de ella, perdiéndose a sus espaldas. El siguiente en entrar fue más soprendente todavía. Blaise Zabini levitaba horizontalmente sobre una camilla y con apariencia de estar dormido. El hilo dorado de la varita de Ron se enganchaba a su pecho, y otro hilo plateado salía de su sien derecha y conectaba con la varita de Pomfrey, que venía a continuación. Cerrando la marcha estaba Snape, apuntando con su varita al chico dormido, presumiblemente haciéndole levitar.

En silencio se dirigieron a la cama más cercana, Snape hizo descender a Zabini sobre ésta, desapareciendo la camilla, y Ron se colocó a su lado derecho mientras Pomfrey lo hacía al izquierdo. Skye se acercó deprisa a la cama de Harry para preguntarle por su estado y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Bolita de Nieve (Sirius). No pasaron ni dos segundos desde su llegada cuando Albus Dumbledore vestido con un planco camisón y un gorro de dormir (y calzando pantuflas peludas) entró acompañado por Pansy Parkinson, que había ido a avisarle de lo sucedido con Blaise.

- ¿Cómo está, Poppy? – preguntó con rapidez a la enfermera, sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a los demás.

La enfermera frunció los labios ligeramente antes de contestar.

- Su ritmo cardíaco está bien, parece estabilizado – dijo señalando la varita de Ron, que aún mostraba el hilo dorado aferrado al pecho de Balsie -, y hemos hecho todo lo posible para que su temperatura corporal regrese a la normalidad poco a poco – frunció un poco el ceño -. Lo que me preocupa es su mente. No sólo ha intentado suicidarse, sino que puede que haya estado demasiado tiempo sin respirar y eso podría haber dañado sus funciones mentales – levantó un poco su propia varita para que Dumbledore pudiese ver el hilo plateado que surgía de ella e iba hasta la sien de Blaise -. Estoy intentando darle un poco de estabilidad en estos momentos, pero hasta que despierte no sabremos su estado mental.

El rostro de Dumbledore no podría estar más ensombrecido. El resto de los presentes estaban en un silencio inusual, solo roto por el lejano sonido de arcadas en el baño. Pansy fue la que rompió el silencio.

- Blaise va a estar bien – dijo con tremenda seguridad. Snape la sondeó con sus negros ojos entrecerrados.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar, señorita Parkinson – sentenció. Ella asintió en silencio con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Y por qué ha intentado suicidarse? – preguntó Harry muerto de curiosidad. No conocía mucho a Zabini, pero no le había parecido que tuviera tantos problemas para hacerlo.

Snape le fulminó con la mirada.

- No es algo que le incumba, señor Potter – espetó. Sirius le ladró en su forma canina, enseñándole los dientes amenazadoramente.

- Severus, no hace falta ser tan hostil – terció Dumbledore apaciguadoramente. Girándose hacia Harry le dio una breve explicación -. El señor Zabini ha perdido a sus padres y eso, sin duda, le ha afectado.

- ¿Los dos? – preguntó Skye de forma chillona, horrorizada por la noticia.

- El señor Zabini falleció ayer durante el ataque de Hogsmeade. Me temo que vestía ropas de mortífago, y la noticia no tardará en saltar a la prensa, por lo que su compañero lo pasará bastante mal. Necesitará de su apoyo – dijo Dumpledore dándole unas palmaditas a Skye en la cabeza, como si fuera un gatito, para disgusto de la chica.

- ¿Y su madre? – preguntó Harry mirando la figura inconsciente de Blaise con pena. Después de todo el chico se había enfrentado junto a ellos contra los mortífagos en la casa de los gritos.

- Al parecer – continuó Dumbledore echando una mirada discreta a Snape -, la señora Zabini se suicidó cuando supo la muerte de su esposo.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio en la habitación. La señora Pomfrey, horrorizada por la noticia, acarició con ternura el cabello negro de Zabini, quien seguía ajeno a todo, inconsciente.

Pansy, tal como lo temía, tuvo que seguir las rápidas zancadas de Snape hasta su despacho en las mazmorras. Lo único que la tranquilizaba es que su maestro parecía decidido a dejar al director al margen de momento. Ya se sentía bastante tonta por lo que le había ocurrido para añadir la vergüenza de tener que contarle aquello también al director.

Se sentaron sin ninguna ceremonia, Snape tras el escritorio y Pansy frente a él sin esperar su invitación porque le temblaban tanto las piernas que no podría permanecer en pie por mucho tiempo. Le tenía verdadero pánico a la reacción de Snape a sus noticias.

- Asumo, señorita Parkinson, que tendrá una explicación razonable al hecho de saber dónde se encontraba el señor Zabini con tanta exactitud y su precario estado de salud – empezó Snape con voz calmada. Pansy se encogió un poco en la silla, pasando por su mente la idea de mentirle a su jefe de casa, pero la mirada amenazante del maestro de pociones le hizo desistir de ello. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para darse valor y empezó a narrar su historia, empezando por el principio mismo, esperando que él entendiese de alguna manera su necesidad de tomar aquella maldita poción.

El ceño de Snape se fue frunciendo más y más conforme avanzaba la historia, y Pansy se encogía más y más en su asiento conforme ese ceño se fruncía. Era muy consciente de la mirada iracunda de Snape, pero de alguna manera el profesor se estaba controlando, esperando a que ella terminase de contarlo todo. Por supuesto, lo hizo, dejando únicamente a un lado la visión de Lucius Malfoy torturando a Amina Zabini. Aunque después de haberla tenido había considerado ese poder como una maldición, tras reflexionar un poco lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas se dio cuenta de que su poder no podía ser tan horroroso si había podido salvar la vida de Blaise.

Esa idea fue lo único que le dio un poco de consuelo cuando dejó de hablar y Snape empezó a gritarle.

- ¡Y me robó los ingredientes a mí, Albus! ¡A mí! – gritaba Snape histéricamente paseandose a zancadas de un lado a otro del despacho del director - ¡Esa estúpida niñata! ¡Mira lo que se ha hecho!

Se dejó caer en una silla, intentado recuperar la respiración. Gritar tanto le iba a costar un bonito dolor de garganta, pero no podía evitarlo. La indignación y la furia corrían por su cuerpo como desvocados caballos de carreras y no estaba muy seguro de querer pararlos aún si pudiera hacerlo.

- Esto que me cuentas es preocupante – dijo calmadamente Dumbledore, desenvolviendo lentamente un caramelo de limón, sus ojos más centrados en el papel de celofán que en el maestro de pociones.

- ¡¿Preocupante! ¡¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho! – gritó Snape volviendo a ponerse en pie. Su tono agresivo de voz y su rostro sugerían que podía morderle la cabeza al director si no le daba la razón inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto – dijo el anciano con tanquilidad, volviendo sus ojos hacia él -. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de pensarlo un poco, verías que hay algo que no cuadra.

Albus tenía que reconocer que era en momentos como estos cuando le tenía miedo a Snape. Parecía un toro a punto de embestir, resoplaba por la nariz y tenía una mirada homicida, todo él parecía mucho más grande de lo que era y con un poquito de imaginación hasta podía vérsele raspar el suelo con el pie, como un toro, antes de soltarse a cornearle.

- La señorita Parkinson te dijo que solo elaboró la poción dos veces, ¿no es cierto? Como sin duda te darás cuenta, hace falta mucho más que eso para despertar poderes de precognición, por muy leves que sean.

Severus se vio obligado a respirar hondo tratando de calmarse y tomar asiento repasando mentalmente los ingredientes necesarios para ese tipo pociones. Albus tenía razón, por supuesto. Hacían falta al menos dos veces más esa cantidad para obtener algún resultado a nivel sensitivo.

- ¿Piensas que te mintió? – preguntó Dumbledore, sacándole de su meditación.

- No – dijo con seguridad -. He notado la falta de algunos de mis ingredientes personales, pero las cantidades cuadran para elaborar solo dos veces esa poción, no cuatro. La señorita Parkinson no podría haber hecho un pedido por correo a algún boticario porque muy pocos tienen el permiso necesario para vender esos artículo, están demasiado regulados y ni por asomo se venden con tanta facilidad. De hecho, mis reservas para experimentaciones tengo que comprarlas personalmente presentando mi acreditación de maestro de pociones y se hacen conjuros de comprobación de identidad.

Tanto Albus como Severus sabían que esos ingredientes eran demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos al alcance de cualquiera. Precisamente por sus efectos sobre la mente eran fuertemente vigilados, y ni una sola poción que tuviera la posibilidad de requerir uno de ellos entraba en el currículum de Hogwarts. De hecho, Severus no tenía esos ingredientes precisamente al alcance de sus alumnos, lo que demostraba cuanta audacia e inventiva había necesitado la señorita Parkinson para hacerse con ellos y salir ilesa.

- Entonces, la única opción es que la señorita Parkinson tuviese habilidades latentes – sentenció Dumbledore -. Tal vez no se hubieran demostrado hasta dentro de un par de generaciones, pero resulta interesante pensar que pudo haber habido alguna sibila entre sus antepasadas.

El don de la adivinación, tradicionalmente, se revelaba en mujeres. Había algún hombre que había demostrado tener este talento, siendo el más notable un tal Nostradamus, un catastrofista francés que empezó a dar a conocer sus profecías al mundo muggle allá por el año 1555, pero por lo general era terreno de las mujeres desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Severus se frotó el puente de la nariz pensando en la hermosa jaqueca que venía de camino. La posibilidad de un don transmitido por la carga genética no era ninguna buena noticia para él, porque sabía exactamente lo que sucedería a continuación.

- Me temo tendremos que empezar a investigar exhaustivamente el árbol genealógico de la señorita Parkinson – dijo Dumbledore alegremente –. Por supuesto, esto debe quedar entre nosotros.

Severus gruñó hoscamente sin levantar la mirada para no ver el guiño del anciano. ¡Maldito Albus, como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo y bastantes preocupaciones encima... ¡Como odiaba tener razón!

A pesar del cálido y húmedo ambiente del cuarto de baño de prefectos, la tensión se notaba en el aire. Draco se dedicaba a bucear cada vez que ella intentaba hablar, lo que hacía que Hermione no mejorase su humor precisamente. Sabía que lo había arruinado todo y eso la ponia furiosa consigo misma. Draco había planeado una noche romántica para ellos y habían acabado casi peleando por su culpa. La cena había sido excelente, el ambiente íntimo y acogedor, el sexo maravilloso... El plan del rubio había sido acurrucarse juntos frente a la chimenea y dejar pasar unas horas de mimos y arrumacos. El gran final de la velada: el baño de prefectos preparado, con pétalos de rosa flotando en la superficie y el borde rodeado con velas encendidas. Draco seguramente había tardado un rato en preparar los hechizos adecuados tanto en la torre de adivinación como en el baño. En éste había tenido que hechizar el agua para que mantuviese una temperatura óptima, hechizar los pétalos para que pareciesen recién preparados y encantar las velas para que durasen toda la noche sin apagarse. Sin contar con la suave música que sonaba en el lugar cuando entraron y que Draco había silenciado con un gesto de su varita, demostrando aún más su evidente cabreo. Se había desnudado con una velocidad pasmosa y se había lanzado al agua sin volverse a mirarla.

Hermione, sentada en el borde de la bañera-piscina, con los zapatos a su lado y la túnica recogida sobre sus rodillas, movía con desgana el agua con sus pies a la vez que observaba a Draco nadando de lado a lado con furia. A pesar de la situación, la Gryffindor no podía dejar de maravillarse con el cuerpo de su amante, que era blanco y atlético, perfecto a sus ojos y seguro que a los de muchas otras.

Y ese era uno de los problemas en realidad. Draco era guapo, eso nadie podría negarlo. También era inteligente, no había ninguna duda. Y Dios sabía que era popular. Cuando le convenía sabía ser encantador, tenía una sonrisa matadora y unos ojos hechizantes.

Así que, considerando todo eso... ¿Qué hacía con ella? Lo único que Hermione sabía que tenía a su favor es que era inteligente. De alguna manera había logrado cautivar a Draco y estaba más que feliz por ello. Tampoco dudaba de los sentimientos del chico y sabía que él estaba genuínamente interesado en ella. Y no, no parecía estar bajo los efectos de una poción de amor. Hermione sabía que tenía a Draco y estaba agradecida. Pero ¿alguien podía decirle cuánto iba a durar aquello? Estaba más que segura de que no iba a ser "toda la vida". El rubio en algún momento se daría cuenta de que había chicas más bonitas que ella, más cariñosas, más dulces, más tiernas... chicas que estarían a su altura. ¿Y qué haría Hermione cuando eso sucediera? ¡Estaba enamorada de él!

Hermione sabía perfectamente que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad, y no era tan tonta como para buscar garantías de amor eterno. Por eso se habia enojado cuando Draco se las había dado espontáneamente. Lo último que la castaña necesitaba era convencerse de que él iba a estar a su lado toda la vida. Hermione estaba muy feliz y muy a gusto con Draco y quería disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que estuvieran juntos, porque cuando éste terminara le quedaría un bonito recuerdo. No quería promesas. ¡No quería hacer planes! Porque todos se vendrían abajo cuando él se diera cuenta de con quién estaba. Ella era solo una chica de lo más vulgar que le traería demasiados problemas.

Sin pretenderlo, Hermione se echó a llorar silenciosamente, aunque no se percató de ello hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a gotear de su barbilla y a escurrirse por su cuello. Se sorprendió. Y se enfureció. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad pretendía sentarse y esperar pacientemente a que él se volviese a mirarla y decidiese terminar en el acto?

Hermione sabía que su relación con Draco terminaría algún día, pero por los infiernos que no iba a ser hoy, y sobre todo no por su causa. ¡No lo permitiría!

Se puso en pie de un salto y con movimientos enérgicos se quitó las ropas, dejándolas caer descuidadamente en el suelo. Ni siquiera pensó en cual sería la manera más espectacular de entrar en la piscina, le salió sola.

Draco se detuvo exhausto y se agarró al borde de la bañera. Se permitió una mirada discreta y fugaz a Hermione, como venía haciendo todo el rato, y se asombró de verla desnuda y con una mirada de determinación en el rostro. Se giró para verla mejor y fue entonces cuando la chica gritó "¡Bomba!" y se lanzó de culo al agua.

Draco escupió el agua tragada junto con algún pétalo de rosa, luciendo bastante incrédulo. Hermione emergió a poca distancia de él, sacudió la cabeza empapada y le sonrió cándidamente.

- ¿He conseguido captar tu atención?

Draco no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó. Hermione sonrió aliviada y trató de acercarse a él, pero Draco dejó de reirse y la miró seriamente.

- No se me ha pasado el cabreo – informó. Hermione asintió con expresión culpable.

- No quería que peleasemos – dijo casi con un susurro.

- Pues menos mal, porque si llegas a querer... – dijo el rubio con una mueca.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, separados apenas por un par de pasos.

- Te quiero – dijo ella sorpresivamente. Draco alzó las cejas, perplejo. Hermione volvió a sonreír con humor -. Es cierto, te quiero, y me siento capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de que sigamos juntos...

- ¿Pero? – preguntó Draco, sabiendo que no había terminado.

- ... pero... – intentó Hermione. Bufó mirando al techo como en busca de inspiración - ¡Uf! ¡Pero no lo sé! ¡No lo sé, Draco! ¡No sé lo que va a pasar! Tú perteneces a una familia de mortífagos y yo soy una sangre sucia... Pueden separarnos mil cosas...

Él la miró largamente, estudiándola en silencio, fijándose en sus ojos aguados y tristes y en sus labios tensos. Sintió diluirse su enojo, porque comprendió qué era lo que le sucedía.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? – preguntó suavemente.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Porque no quiero perderte – Draco iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando ella avanzó rápidamente y puso una mano contra sus labios -. Y no quiero oír que no voy a perderte, porque sé que no es verdad.

Draco endureció la mandíbula y cogió la muñeca de Hermione para dejar sus labios libres.

- ¿Todo esto es por Trelawney? – preguntó molesto.

- No – dijo ella firmemente -. Todo esto es por miedo e inseguridad. Tengo miedo de que pueda sucederte algo. Atacaste a un par de mortífagos en Hogsmeade y no es algo que los fieles a quien-tú-sabes suelan hacer. Tu padre y tu madre son mortífagos activos, y si se enteran de lo nuestro no te felicitarán precisamente – El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, seguro de que ella aún pensaba en ese estúpido rumor de que su padre le maltrataba y que Draco le odiaba en secreto por ello -. Y lo más importante: si eres requerido no podrás negarte a la marca. Si lo haces te matarán, y si la aceptas tendrás que matar. Si te niegas a ir estarás condenado, y si decides ser espía te condenarás tú mismo.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa. Desde luego, no había pensado ni por un segundo que Hermione no consideraría todas las posibilidades, y la chica sabía que su relación con él había hecho que tuviese que reconsiderar seriamente sus ideales y lealtades. Bueno, por algo era la bruja más lista del colegio. Con lo que ella no contaba era con la única solución que Draco consideraba viable, pero era algo tan estúpido que nadie pensaría que fuera a llevarlo a cabo, lo que sin duda sería una gran ventaja en su momento.

Aún así, hizo lo que consideró más oportuno, dado que ella necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo y Draco precisaba de algún tipo de contacto con ella. Cerró el espacio entre ellos y tomó sus labios con los propios, saboreándolos largamente y arrancando un gemido suspirado de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Envolvió su cintura con las manos y atrajo su cuerpo desnudo al suyo, acariciándole la suave piel que subía por su espalda mientras los dedos ágiles de ella volaban hasta su nuca para rozarla delicadamente. Draco gimió y profundizó el beso, pensando en lo rápido que había encontrado su punto débil y en lo bien que sabía explotarlo.

Poco a poco el beso fue bajando se intensidad, quedándose en apenas un roce de labios, ninguno de ellos queriendo ser el primero en separarse. Finalmente Draco suspiró sobre los labios hinchados de Hermione, frente con frente, los ojos de ambos cerrados, aún estrechamente abrazados.

- Nada de eso importa por ahora – le dijo suavemente -. Ya te dije que tenía tiempo para arreglar las cosas – abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente. Ella abrió los suyos perezosamente al sentir la intensa mirada del color de las tormentas -. ¿Y a qué vienen las inseguridades? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar a la primera de cambio? ¡Creia que me conocías más que eso! Los Malfoy solemos ser firmes en nuestras decisiones. Y yo he decidido estar contigo, por mucho que te cueste creerlo – esbozó una sonrisa burlona, viendo que los ojos de Hermione brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, aunque ya no estaban tristes sino enternecidos -. Espero que tú hayas decidido estar conmigo, porque puedo ser bastante pesado cuando se me niega algo que quiero.

Hermione sonrió a su vez y le dio un beso pequeñito.

- ¿Cómo crees que puedo negarte nada si me miras de esa manera?

Los ojos de Draco relucieron interesados.

- Hmmm, esa es una información que convendrá que recuerde en el futuro – murmuró, antes de volver a besarla con intensidad.


End file.
